Castle of Memories
by Kirsche
Summary: Croosver de Harry Potter y CCS. Al final solo nos queda decir: la vida sigue adelante. Hemos ganado una gran batalla no obstante no la guerra, pero aquí estamos y aquí estaremos eternamente. Luz y oscuridad siempre estarán presentes. Terminado.
1. Suvenir

Capitulo 1: Suvenir

"El ayer es historia; el mañana un misterio y el ahora un regalo. Por eso se llama presente"

Jdan Noritiov (Reader´s Digest)

(El chico miraba atentamente el cielo estrellado nocturno sobre la ventana, suspiro profundamente, hacia dos meses que había salido del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y no le daban noticias alentadoras sobre el paradero del Lord Voldemort(el hechicero mas grande de magia negra de los últimos siglos) la orden de Fénix hacia todo lo posible pero... si tan si quiera le dejaran ayudarlos un poquito otra seria la situación, pero por ordenes de Dumbledore el debería permanecer ahí en Privet Drive por unos largos 3 meses, de los cuales ya habían pasado dos pero esperar otra 4 largas semanas sin saber mucho sobre el mundo mágico era terrible...., le chico de ojos verde se separo de la ventana y se tumbo en la cama, cerro los ojos para intentar dormir, ya que solo en esa situación el podía dejar de pensar, sintió su cuerpo muy ligerito, tan ligero que parecía que estaba a punto de despegarse de la cama y comenzaría a volar, a su mente vino el recuerdo del gran castillo de Hogwarts justo como cuando lo vio la primera vez, con todas las luces encendidas, grande y majestuoso como los antiguos castillos medievales, alzándose imponente sobre el lago como un obelisco egipcio, de pronto se vio a si mismo caminando por los largos y múltiples pasillos del castillo, iba caminando lentamente, era de noche y nadie mas estaba a su alrededor, las pinturas dormitaban en sus cuadros, no sabia bien a donde iba hasta que sintió lo pesado de la altura, estaba a punto de llegar a la torre mas alta de Hogwarts, en donde se daba la clase de Astronomía, subió antro al salón y una pequeña y delicada figura le esperaba sentada, al principio no la reconoció pero en cuanto se fue acercando mas y mas Harry la pudo distinguir su corazón di un salto de alegría tan grande que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho, la sombra le sonrió con dulzura y le dijo unas palabras con su voz triste y melancólica de siempre, Harry no entendió sus palabras pero se vio llorando, no entendía porque sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, las palabras de la chica se hacían cada vez mas tristes... pero no entendía lo que significan, y aun así el seguía llorando, su corazón le decía que le estaba contando una historia triste muy triste, cuando por fin llego hasta ella, la chica abrió la boca para decir algo y....)

-¡¡¡Potter, Potter!!!-**eran los graves bramidos que salían de un hombre alto y gordo**

(Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporo de la cama rápidamente)

-es muy temprano para andar holgazaneando, deberías arreglar este cuarto y...-

-si tío Vernon-**dijo Harry indiferente a las palabras**

(El señor Dursley, miro minuciosamente al chico, paso su mirada severamente al chico y después meneo la cabeza en forma de decepción)

-mañana tu tía, Dudley y yo nos iremos temprano, hay una reunión en Smelting en la cual tu no estas invitado-**dijo tío Vernon venenosamente**

Harry lo siguió mirando con indiferencia

-mira chico nos iremos y tu te quedaras aquí en la casa encerrado "en tu cuarto", pero aun así cuando vuelva quiero estar seguro de que encontrare mi casa entera-**puntualizo tío Vernon enojado**

-claro-**respondió Harry sin inmutarse**

-no tienes remedio-**fueron las buenas noches que tío Vernon le dio a Harry con "sutileza"**

(Harry había olvidados decirles que...seria el momento perfecto, se aproximo a la puerta y la abrió)

-Tío-**llamo Harry**

(Tío Vernon dio media vuelta y le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo a Harry)

-no importa cuanto ruedes, no te vamos a llevar-**le espeto Tío Vernon**

-ni lo deceso-**contesto Harry secamente**-pero...-**Tío Vernon cerro las sus pequeños ojos de puerquito intentando saber las intenciones de su despreciable sobrino**-...me acaba de llegar una carta de los Weasley..-**dijo Harry y espero unos momentos para reacción de su tío, quien se puso algo pálido**-..ellos son..-

-¡Se lo que son chico!-**bramo Tío Vernon**

-mañana vendrán por mi para...-**tío Vernon abrió sus ojos como platos ante las palabras de Harry**

-¡no de ninguna manera esos raros no entraran a mi casa!-**grito tío Vernon**

-por eso yo iba a decirte que si no me dejas encerrado..., los podría esperar en la acera o...-

-y que hablen los vecinos nunca-**chillo una recién llegada tía Petunia**

-¿entonces...?-**les pregunto Harry**

-los esperaras en... ¿en que van a venir?-**le pregunto tío Vernon**

-en auto... el señor Weasly..-**comenzó a explicar Harry**

-los esperaras en el callejón entre la calle Magnolia y el paseo Glicinia, por ahí casi nadie pasa, saldrás con nosotros y...-**le callo Tío Vernon abruptamente**

-pero si no ven que me subo a su auto-**dijo rápidamente Harry**

-saldrás... 5 minutos antes de que ellos lleguen...pero que nadie te vea entendiste-**le amenazo Tío Vernon**

-bien... en ese caso les escribiré-**dijo Harry alegre**

-¡No!-**le grito determinantemente tío Vernon**

-pero si ellos no saben donde recogerme armaran un gran alboroto al llegar y los vecinos...-**dijo Harry justo a tiempo**

-esta bien y ¡ya duérmete!-**le ordeno tío Vernon finalmente**

(Harry dio media vuelta y se metió a su habitación, saco un rollo de pergamino garabateo algunas cosas y se sentó en la cama a esperar a Hedwig hace dos días que no volvía pero suponía que pronto estaría de regreso debido a que sabia que al día siguiente Harry volvería a la madriguera, y sus suposiciones no eran falsas, ya que una hora después llego Hedwig y no solo ella, si no que también Pig y Errol(Lechuzas que pertenecía a la familia Weasly) y dos desconocidas mas una era de color marrón, de ojos color ambarino y una de color grisáceo y ojos negros, Harry se apresuro a sacar la bandejita de agua de la jaula de Hedwig y se las ofreció a todas las lechuzas, Pig comenzaba a mover la pata muy excitada, esa lechuza estaba impaciente por que el quitaran el paquete, así que Harry se lo quito y esta comenzó a volar de un lado a otro sin parar, Harry se apresuro a calmarla debido a que si hacia mucho revuela tío Vernon entraría y allí acabaría todo, las demás lechuzas permanecieron quietas y altivas demostrando como se debería de comportar una verdadera lechuza, después de unas cuantas irrelevancias, Harry pudo recibir sus paquetes de cumpleaños y la ultima carta que recibiría de Hogwarts,(si el chico comenzaría su último curso)este año Ron le regalaba un set completo de artículos detectores de enemigos, Hagrid, le hacia un regalo de sus dotes culinarias que prefería no tocar, Hermione le regalaba una hermosa capa de gala)

-supongo que este año la ocuparemos-**dijo Harry sin muchos ánimos**

(Los señores Weasly le regalan grageas de Bertie Bott de todos los sabores con ranas de chocolate, pasteles de caldero y un suéter de lana de color azul marino con un sus iniciales bordadas en un delgado hilo dorado en el pecho de lado izquierdo, Fred y George le enviaban las ultimas novedades de sus tienda "Los sortilegios Weasly", así como varias, tarjetas de felicitaciones, antes de que se fijara en el estado de las lechuzas, las dos desconocidas ya se habían ido, Harry suspiro ese año había recibido muchas cosas, y el estaba muy feliz, se sentó y abrió la tarjeta de Hermione en ella venia una fotografía con un hermoso marco fino, en ella había 4 personas, esa fotografía la habían sacado el año pasado, Harry sonrió para si mismo, de pronto Hedwig ululo de forma algo agresiva y es que una grande majestosa y hermosa lechuza tan blanca como Hedwig había entrado en el dormitorio, a diferencia de Hedwig esta tenia los ojos de color azul claro, así mismo esta también era hembra, Harry la agarro y le acaricio suavemente, en sus ojos reflejaban claramente la felicidad que tenia por dentro, de hecho estaba a punto de estallar, esta era la primera vez que esa hermosa lechuza se dirigía a el y bueno...no era para mas, desato con mucho cuidado el paquete y le sorprendió el regalo, era un costoso traje muggle con todo y todo, de la firma Emporio Armani, además venia dentro de un bolso un caja negra un reloj, con la firma Rolex, lo saco y se lo probo le sentó como anillo al dedo, de la caja también saco un nota que rezaba así:

"Para que la próxima vez no haya excusas", alzo el traje y de el cayó una tarjeta de cumpleaños muy colorida hecha a mano con tal preescisión y originalidad que la mas fina marca de tarjetas le daría envidia, la abrió y le agrado mucho su contenido

> > > My dear friend Harry:
>>> 
>>> Estoy muy contenta de que esto te haya podido llegar a tiempo, pensé que no lo lograría, pero si estas leyendo esta carta quiere decir que así fue, en este momento me encuentro en Rió de Janeiro, Brasil, el clima es perfecto, excepto para Mica, pero no hay problema, por eso fue que la mande, creo que el clima de Inglaterra por lo menos a ella si le sentara bien, espero que te este yendo muy bien en tus vacaciones y no hayas dejando que tus tíos te las hayan arruinado, ¡Animo! solo faltan ahora 4 semanas, y dices que vas a ir a la casa de los Weasly ¿no? bueno ¡¡Good luck!!, recuerda que yo te estaré esperando.
>>> 
>>> Happy Birthday
>>> 
>>> For your friend Lady Lotus

(Harry abrazo la carta, así como la ropa, se sentía estúpido haciendo eso pero no había problema, sabia que ella no era un fantasma como lo afirmaba Ron pero ahora tenia que averiguar ¿En donde residía ella? Ya había buscado en las 4 casas y nada, ninguna Lotus, no quería volver a preguntárselo pero...estaba ansioso por saber ¿quién en realidad era ella?...

El tremendo ronquido de su primo Dudley le saco de sus pensamientos y acto seguido comenzó a alzar todo, al final solo se quedo con la foto que le había regalado Hermione, sus 3 mejores amigos salían ahí, mmm este año que le regalaría "D´Artagnan" el siempre le entregaba sus regalos en el tren, y no es que no tuviera lechuzas si no que...bueno el siempre decía que estaba ocupado.

Le amarro a Hedwig la nota y le indico que se la llevara a Ron, mientras también despedía a Mica.

Se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en este momento su querido amigo D´Artagnan o mejor dicho Li Shaoran)

En china

-Shaoran ha llegado esto para ti-**dijo Ieran amablemente**

-si madre déjalo por ahí-**dijo Shaoran haciendo un gesto con la mano sin dejar de leer el libro**

-es una carta de Hogwarts-

-mmm-**dijo este**

-sales de aquí el 30 de agosto-**le dijo su madre fríamente**

-madre ese punto...-**dijo Shaoran dejando el libro repentinamente**

-no esta a discusión... recuerda que Yo sigo siendo tu madre-**le dijo Ieran con una mirada amenazadora**

-pero...-**protesto Shaoran**

-si yo también...-**le interrumpió Ieran**-estoy muy preocupada, pero necesito que acabes esto, es para el bien de ambos y sabes que lo que digo es verdad-**le dijo Ieran a su hijo**

-¡mama!-**gimió Shaoran pero sin perder su frialdad**

(Ieran le puso la mano en el hombro a Shaoran, su hijo nunca le había llamado de esa forma tan cariñosa, ella había admitido que se había equivocado y ahora estaba dispuesta a pagar por ese error, Ieran le tomo la mano a Shaoran y lo saco del estudio)

-prepárate hijo, este año hay algo que ha quedado pendiente ¿lo recuerdas?-

-si madre, este año lo terminare-

-eso espero hijo... eso espero, por cierto llamo Mei Lin te desea suerte en tu viaje-

-espero que ella también este bien-**pregunto Shaoran**

-dice que te extraña mucho-**le contesto Ieran**

-_yo también_-**pensó Shaoran**

(Shaoran dio media vuelta y subió a la cuarta y ultima planta de la mansión Li, en donde correspondía a sus aposentos, Shaoran comenzó a hacer sus maletas, no necesitaba muchas cosas, pero prefería hacerlas el solo, detestaba que las sirvientas se metieran con sus cosas...antes...antes...antes era antes y no había vuelta atrás, cerro la maleta fuertemente y saco la siguiente, si en el cuarto en donde el dormía, él siempre era el que llevaba mas maletas que todos los demás juntos, ¡Era cierto! el día de hoy era el cumpleaños de Harry como se le había olvidado, en realidad siempre lo olvidaba...este año ¿que le regalaría? seria buena idea regalarle una lap-top, así mantendría el contacto con el y...bueno es que detestaba las malditas lechuzas... no, no las detestaba...solo...seria mejor dejar de pensar en el pasado es mejor pensar en el futuro)

(Tocaron la puerta)

-Adelante-**dijo Shaoran**

(El señor Wei entro detrás de un carrito de servicio)

-Señor, la señora madre, me envió para dejarle el desayuno, y tiene una llamada de parte de la señorita Granger-**dijo amablemente el señor Wei**

-si gracias, pásamela y deja la comida en seguida desayuno-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Wei despejo una mesa y puso el desayuno en ella, después le dio el teléfono a Shaoran)

-con permiso Señor-**dijo Wei haciendo una reverencia**

-si puedes salir Wei-**dijo Shaoran amablemente**

(Wei salió y Shaoran contesto)

-bueno-

- Hola Shaoran -**dijo una alegre voz de otro lado del teléfono**

-Hermione ¿qué deseas?-**pregunto Shaoran displicentemente**

- tan amable como de costumbre, el día de hoy has batido el record de espera... llevo media hora esperando ser atendida -

-lo lamento-**dijo Shaoran indiferente**

- hoy no estas de mal humor, bueno...la ultima semana de vacaciones vamos a ir al callejón Diagon y hospedarnos en el caldero chorrearte ¿iras? -

-lo pensare-**dijo Shaoran fríamente**

- vamos, tienes que hacerlo es solo una semana -

-Herm.. tengo muchas cosas que hacer y...-**dijo Shaoran con un pequeñito toque de "dulzura"**

- prométeme que iras a comprar las cosas el miércoles de la ultima semana -**le rogó Hermione**

-te lo prometo... no espera que sea el viernes, así puedo quedarme sábado y el domingo ir con ustedes en el tren... no seria mala idea-**pensó Shaoran**

- este año si iniciaras con nosotros el curso -

-si este año si-**le dijo con un poco de melancolía Shaoran**

- bueno nos vemos -

-nos vemos-**Shaoran colgó el teléfono**(y se sentó a desayunar no tenia ganas de comer, pero le pertenecía a alguien mas su vida, y no podía perderla)

En Inglaterra

(Privet Drive, 4 Little Whinging, Surrey)

(Harry despertó se metió a bañar, desayuno y prendió el televisor, las mismas noticias de siempre muerte, asalto, persecución, boda, y político en controversia, iba a cambiarle de canal cuando el teléfono sonó y sonó hasta que la contestadota automática se puso Harry agudizo su oído y...)

-¡¡Harry, Harry contesta se que estas ahí!!-

(¡¡Era la voz de Hermione!!, Harry se levanto y contesto)

-bueno-

-Harry este no se como comenzar pero...-**dudo Hermione de lo que iba a decir**

-¿cómo sabias que..?-**pregunto Harry**

-ayer le escribiste a Ron y Ron me lo dijo a mi-**le explico Hermione**-pero el punto de esto es que voy para tu casa, los Weasley me dijeron que no podía pasar a recogerte y... bueno mis padres y yo-

-comprendo-**le dijo Harry**-¿a que hora pasas?-

-en 10 minutos-**le dijo Hermione dudosa**

-¡¡¡10 minutos!!!, tengo que apurarme-**le grito Harry por el teléfono**

-claro-**le contesto Hermione entre risas**

(Harry subió a su cuarto en un santiamén después de haber colgado con Hermione, metió todo como pudo, se vistió bien comenzaba a bajar el baúl por las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre, Harry bajo rápidamente a abrir)

-¡Buenos días!-**sonaron 2 voces a unísono**

-Buenos días Herm...-**dijo Harry familiarmente**-¡Buenos días señor Granger!-**dijo Harry haciéndole una reverencia**

-Harry llevamos prisa-**dijo Hermione impaciente**

-eh si claro dame unos segundos mas-**le pido Harry**

(El chico volvió a donde estaba el baúl y regreso)

-¡listo, es todo!-**dijo Harry**-oh si olvidaba Hedwig-(Harry subió y regreso con un Hedweg aun medio dormida)

Hermione se limito a sonreír(Entre Harry y el señor Granger metieron el baúl de Harry en la cajuela del coche, mientras que Hedwig se sentaba con ellos en la parte trasera del auto, era un Audi modelo 2003, gris-plata)

(Harry se sentó en la parte trasera de auto y saludo a la señora Granger quien también el saludo)

-¿y bien como han sido las vacaciones?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-mmm bien dentro de lo que cabe-**dijo Harry haciéndole un gesto de incomodidad**

-¿qué tal los regalos de cumpleaños?-**le pregunto Hermione saliéndose por al tangente**

-pues... Ron me regalo un set de detectores de enemigos, mmm, los señores Weasly me regalaron dulces y un suéter, Hagrid me regalo de sus artes culinarias que deje en la cocina para Dudley-**dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Hermione** **frunció el ceño**-mmm así tu capa... ¿este año no la vamos a ocupar o si?-**le pregunto temeroso Harry**

-mmm no lo se, pero me pareció buena idea-**le dijo Hermione con indiferencia**

-y...-**ante el recuerdo de la llegada de Mica Harry se sonrojo**-

-¡oh hubo algo bueno!-**dijo Hermione intrigada**

-si...recuerdas....a....Lady...Lotus-**dijo Harry dudando de contarle a Hermione**

-¿el fantasma de Astronomía?-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

-¡¡no es un fantasma!!-**le reprocho Harry**

-Harry-**dijo dulcemente Hermione**

-a menos que los fantasmas pueden comprar en Armani Emporio o Rolex, estoy de acuerdo contigo-**se defendió Harry**(enseñándole el reloj)

-¡Wua!-**exclamo Hermione**-es un fantasma muy rico-**bromeo Hermione**

Harry hizo un gesto de desaprobación

-es solo una broma, y... dices que un traje de Emporio Armani-**le pregunto Hermione intrigada**

-si y no solo eso.. si no zapatos y camisa, hasta calcetines-**exclamo Harry alegre**

-pero ya hemos revisado las listas y...-

-nada lo se, pero ya había dicho que el nombre de Lady Lotus era solo un apodo, un nombre clave-**dijo Harry**

-si pero no hay nadie con esos rasgos-**le dijo Hermione dudando**

-si lo se también-**le dijo Harry**

(Los dos se quedaron callados por un largo rato, después solo se dedicaron a mirar por las ventanillas y Harry escucho todo el argumento de Hermione sobre los paisajes mágicos y las pinturas mágicas, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la madriguera y Harry se acordó de algo)

-Hermione-

Hermione le miro a los ojos indicándole que le seguía

-no le digas nada a Ron-**fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de que el coche se parara**

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza y Harry se sintió aliviado

(Bajaron y la familia Weasley les recibió con los brazos abiertos sobretodo el señor Weasley que inundo a los señores Granger con preguntas sobre cosas comunes como los celulares, la computadora, lo elevadores etc.)

-Harry-**le hablo una voz que no pertenecía a la familia Weasly**

-Luna-**dijo Harry sorprendido**

-le invite a pasar las ultimas semanas con nosotros-**le explico Ginny**

Harry sonri

-por cierto me entere de que ayer fue tu cumpleaños ¡felicidades!-**le felicito Luna**

-gracias-

-tu regalo, son estas piedras lunares que encontramos en las montañas Suecas cuando buscábamos a los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados-**dijo Luna**-ah estas piedras sirven para la buena suerte en el amor y...hay se me olvido pero tiene mejores usos-**dijo Luna**

-pues ahora Harry las va a necesitar y mucho-**dijo Hermione sonriendo abiertamente dándole un codazo a Harry**

Harry tosió de incomodidad-

-¿me he perdido de algo?-**pregunto Ron**

-no Ron solo lo de siempre-**le guiño el ojo Hermione haciendo que Ron se pusiera rojo**

(Ginny que había escuchado toda la conversación se pregunto que era eso de "lo de siempre" hace un año Harry había estado muy misterioso y no solo el, si no también, el guapo joven Li, pero eso era otro asunto que tiene que resolver)

-por cierto buenas noticias, Shaoran vuelve el viernes antes de clases, nos veremos en el callejón Diagon y se quedara hasta el domingo para iniciar con nosotros el curso-**dijo Hermione contenta**

-¿y porque no antes?-**le pregunto Ron**

-bueno es que... tiene asuntos que resolver-**dijo Hermione**

Harry no se inmuto ante la respuesta pues siempre era la misma pero Ron al parecer ya buscaba otra

-¿qué asuntos?-**pregunto Ron ácidamente**

-no lo se.. siempre que hablo con el no son mas de 3 minutos el siempre tiene cosas que hacer y por favor Ron no le vuelvas a preguntar porque...-**le advirtió Hermione**

-si, yo solo pienso que si somos amigos pues...-**dijo Ron mirando a Hermione elocuentemente**

-tenemos que darle tiempo-**objeto Harry que nunca le a interesado saber sobre esos "asuntos"**

-y seis años no te parecen suficiente-**le pregunto Ron**

-mmm, es el así que...tendría que pedir unos 10 años por lo menos-**dijo Harry**

(Y así las semanas pasaron Harry trato de investigar todo lo referente a Lord Voldemort y que la señora Weasley le trataba de ocultar, Fred y George le ayudaron un poco con su nuevos inventos para poder escuchar a través de las paredes, no había mucha información como si polvo se tratase Lord Voldemort había desaparecido, ningún mago había desaparecido, no había ningún hechizo impero, ni nada, solo que Lord Voldemort ya no confiaba en sus mortífagos, y que al parecer Potter ya no le parecía tan atractivo como al principio ahora buscaba algo mas pero que ere ese "algo mas" nadie lo sabia, por lo cual Dumbledore estaba muy, muy preocupado pero... entre las locuras de Luna las charlas instructivas de Hermione y las bromas de Ron, Fred y George, a Harry las ultimas 3 semanas, se le fueron como agua, en la noche todos estaban moviéndose para trasladarse al callejón Diagon, Hermione realizo una llamada a la casa de Shaoran pero al parecer el ya había salido)

En otra parte de Londres

-Señor la cena esta servida-**dijo la voz temblorosa de un elfo**

(El señor Malfoy se levanto de el sillón de la estancia y camino hasta el comedor, donde ya estaban sentados su esposa, y los señores Bonacieux)

-buenas tardes señores disculpen al tardanza-**dijo el señor Malfoy hipócritamente**

-no hay problema Lucius, le comentábamos a tu bella esposa Narcisa que esperábamos que tu hijo Draco no se oponga a venir de paseo en Navidad con nosotros, este año iremos a Turquía-**dijo el señor Bonacieux**

-claro seria muy oportuno viajar a Turquía en Navidad, si mi hijo esta de acuerdo por supuesto-**dijo Lucius sonriendo maléficamente**-¿por cierto donde esta Draco?-

-con el joven Kieckhefer-**dijo Narcisa de mal humor**

-su hijo y nuestro sobrino se llevan bastante bien-**comento la señora Bonacieux**

-claro son Slytherins y entre ellos siempre se tiene que llevar bien-**comento Lucius** **déspotamente**

(Un joven alto delgado pero no raquítico, de cabello color güero, ojos grises fríos, piel blanca y cara larga apareció en el portal, de tras de él un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de color verde-azulado, alto medio fornido, mantenía una mirada muy altiva y llena de asco)

-hijo-**le llamo Lucius**-los señores Bonacieux me han..-

-si quiero ir a Turquía-**dijo secamente Draco**

-bueno que dices a todo esto joven Kieckhefer-**le pregunto el señor Lucius fríamente**

-seria bueno-**dijo secamente el joven Kieckhefer**

-en ese caso ya esta decidido iras a Turquía-**dijo Narcisa Malfoy tranquilamente**-pero... que me dices de los jóvenes Crabbe y Goyle...-

-supongo que no hay problema-**dijo Draco mirando a los señores Bonacieux**

-no.. no son ningún obstáculo-**respondió el señor Bonacieux**

-en ese caso hay que disfrutar de la cena-**dijo Lucius cambiando bruscamente de tema**

(Draco se sentó del lado izquierdo de su padre que este iba a la cabecera de la mesa, de lado derecho a Lucius estaba Narcisa, al lado derecho de Narcisa estaba la señora Bonacieux, en la parte contra cabecera se encontraba el señor Bonacieux y en medio de este y Draco se encontraba el frió joven Kieckhefer)

(Lucius hizo sonar una campanilla y enseguida enfrente de ellos aparecieron platos con suculentas comidas, mientras que los elfos se apresuraban a llenar los vasos de sus amos y los invitados con vino tinto)

-dime hijo ya has preparado todo para ir a Hogwarts-**le pregunto fríamente Narcisa Malfoy a su hijo**

-si, justamente estaba planeando eso con Joseph, espero ero los señores Bonacieux le permitan quedarse a Joseph y así discutir nuestros planes-**dijo Malfoy lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Joseph**

-no veo porque no, si tu padre no se opone joven Malfoy-**dijo el señor Bonacieux indiferente**

-será todo un honor-**dijo Lucius hipócritamente**-cuéntame hijo que planes son eso que mencionas, espero que sean para mejorar tus calificaciones y humillar a esa sangre sucia-

-y no solo a ella si no también a ese patético mago, claro al estorbo de Potter y el pobretón de Weasley-**dijo Draco despreciablemente**

-espero que así sea-**dijo Lucius**-no quiero sentir vergüenza al saber que mi hijo no puede superar a una sangre sucia-

-te aseguro padre que este año no será así-**dijo Draco muy seguro de si mismo**

-¿y que me dices de tus calificaciones joven Kieckhefer?-**le pregunto Lucius ladinamente**

-el año pasado me falto alcanzar por un punto a esa sangre sucia -**dijo Joseph indiferentemente**

-muy bien... espero que Draco pueda lograr lo mismo-

-no se preocupe señor Malfoy yo le ayudare-**dijo Joseph sonriendo taimadamente**

-me alegra-**fue lo ultimo que dijo el señor Malfoy antes de comenzar a probar la comida**

El caldero Chorreante (4 días después)

(Tom el dueño de el lugar estaba muy apurado esa mañana llevaban 4 días hospedados ahí la familia Weasley y era todo una osadía el poder servirles a los demás, a pesar de que de parte de ellos recibía una muy buena paga, el caldero Chorreante esa ultima semana esta hasta full, debido a que como estaban por empezar el nuevo curso de Hogwarts, muchos conocidas y nuevas caras pasaban por su establecimientos todo el tiempo a todas horas, era la hora del desayuno y el estaba ocupado sirviéndoseles a la familia Weasley que eran 6, mas Harry, Hermione y Luna Lovegood, y ahora algunos agregados mas, el dueño Tom tubo que poner su mesa a lo largo de todo su establecimiento por lo cual todo su establecimiento parecía estar separado por al mitad)

-así que dime Potter, ¿cómo piensas que se debe vencer a los Lalassu?-**le preguntó Moody**

Harry tomo un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla antes de contestar-pues la verdad...-

-no importa como se la manera correcta yo creo que Harry podría vencerlos con los ojos cerrado-**dijo Sirius orgullosamente**

-la ceguera del orgullo es la peor arma que se le puede dar a un enemigo, Sirius-**le dijo Ojoloco Moody**

-pero Harry no esta propenso a ello ¿verdad?-**dijo Sirius poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry**

(Harry sonrió feliz y se sintió un poco azorado, le agradaba el poder ver mas seguid a Sirius hace un año en una jugarreta de Voldemort, él y Dumbledore pudieron limpiar su nombre.. así que como Sirius disfrutaba de una casi recién libertad...Harry podía verlo mas a menudo, inclusive hubo una disputa entre el y la señora Weasly debido a que Harry quería ir de vacaciones a la casa de Sirius pero.. bueno el sabia que en la casa de los Dursley tenia una protección garantizada y no hubo otro remedio)

-según se Harry estuvo a punto de perder la segunda fase de concurso de los 3 magos por su orgullo-**comento Ojoloco Moody**

-bueno una vez pero eso no tiene nada de malo, además en esa situación yo nunca hubiera cedido-**dijo Sirius defendiéndolo**

Harry se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de que no había querido aceptar la ayuda de Cedric Diggory debido a que era el novio de Cho Chang

-¿tu que opinas Lupin?-**se dirigió esta ve Moody al hombrelobo**

-mmm, creo que tienes razón Moody pero no olvidemos que al final cedió y gano-**dijo Lupin sonriendo**

-claro, claro... pero yo ya he dicho..-**dijo Sirius**

-yo no comprendo que situación.. tan critica como tu dices Sirius es la que lo cegaba-**le interrumpió Moody**

-pues... una mucho mas importante que 100 mil galeones-**dijo Sirius**

(La puerta se abrió abruptamente y toda la sala se quedo en silencio un hombre, de vestiduras bastante extrañas para ellos, (este iba vestido con un traje negro, que por cierto estaba algo mojado debido a la repentina lluvia que caía en ese momento) entro se dirigió directamente a Tom, quien con algo de miedo le escucho atentamente... ni Harry ni Sirius o Moody escucharon lo que este hombre le pidió, pero Tom se apresuro y subió por la puerta que se dirigía a las habitaciones, Harry se hizo hacia atrás con todo y silla y lo que vio fue como una lujosa limosina negra de la marca Mercedes Benz se aparcaba enfrente de el establecimiento por el lado muggle, otra persona también vestida con un impecable traje negro se acerco y abrió la puerta de la limosina, de el salieron un hombre mayor y...Harry no alcanzo a ver debido a que por la puerta entraron 6 hombres y 3 mujeres, los hombres cargaban maletas que subieron inmediatamente, mientras que las mujeres que iban vestidas con sacos y faldas negras dos de ellas se pusieran cada una en un lado de la puerta, la tercera subió por la escalera también, primero entro el hombre mayor cuyo aspecto se parecía mas al de un dueño de un banco, que lo que en realidad era, él era alto, delgado, de ojos grises... que se adornaban con un pequeños anteojos, cabello canoso y sobre sus manos llevaba guantes de un impecable blanco, se hizo a un lado y de tras de el entro una persona alta también el también estaba vestido con un traje negro pero sobre de el llevaba una capa negra, la cual el tapaba casi todo el rostro, antes de que pisara el suelo de el caldero Chorrearte, las damas que tenia a su lado de agacharon una para ponerle una jerga en la cual el se limpio los pies para no mojar el suelo de adentro y la segunda le limpio lo zapatos con un trajo blanco, debido a que se le habían ensuciado con las pocas gotas de lluvia que le había llegado a tocar, los 6 hombres y la mujer se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde estaba la persona con capucha negra, la mujer le entrego una llave, y después hombres y mujeres se juntaron, le hicieron un profunda reverencia, la persona alzo la mano en gesto de que podía retirarse, ellos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, al final solo quedaron el hombre anciano y él, ambos avanzaron hasta que la persona subió un peldaño de la escalera se giro y se dirigió al anciano, le dirigió una par de palabras en un idioma extraño, el anciano también el hizo una profunda reverencia dio media vuelta y salió, así mismo la persona también dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto indicado)

-¿Quién rayos eras ese?-**pregunto Sirius con desprecio**

-no lo se pero sin duda alguien importante del mundo muggle-**dijo Harry sin tomarle mucha importancia**

(del otro lado de la mesa se escucho un ¡¡EH!! de asombro y Hermione se levanto de la mesa y corrió a las escaleras por las cuales subió estrepitosamente)

-parece que se olvido algo-**comento Harry**

-si se le olvido terminar un rollo de su tarea-**le contesto Luna**

(Hermione corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación, la única habitación amplia dentro de lo que cabe del Caldero Chorreante, se detuvo ahí, espero unos segundo y todo suavemente la puerta)

-¿Quién?-**se escucho una voz grave**

-soy yo abre-**dijo Hermione alegre**

(Abrió las puerta desde adentro y Hermione paso)

-¡¡Hola Shaoran!!-**fue el afectuosos saludo**

-Hermione-**fue lo único que le contestaron**

-así que cumpliste tu promesa, bien en unos segundos vamos a ir a callejón Diagon, y podemos comprar tus cosas...-**dijo Hermione alegre**

-ya las he comprado-**dijo secamente Shaoran**

-¿eh? pero...-**dijo la maga desconcertada**

-mande a...-**el chico calló no quería discutir con ella**

-tus sirvientes ¿verdad?-**dijo Hermione desilusionada**

-si-**dijo secamente Shaoran**

-bueno vamos abajo con los demás...-**le dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano**

-no, no quiero que sepan que...-**dijo Shaoran**

-esta bien, nos vemos en el callejo Diagon en...¿una hora esta bien?-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

-Hermione... yo-

-no te preocupes, hay muchas cosas que levantaran tu animo...oh que te parece si me platicas como te fue en las vacaciones-**dijo la chica sentándose en la cama**

-pues... mas o menos, veras este año....-

(Abajo en el restaurant)

(La mayoría de los magos comentaba la llegada de la persona misteriosa, algunas personas se atrevieron a preguntarle a Tom quien era pero el contestaba que eso era violar una ley entre huésped y él, así que cada uno comenzó a crear su propia historia)

-yo digo que es...un artista..solo miren..-**propuso Ron**

-no lo creo-**comento George**-un artista no andaría por las calleas muggles-

-es cierto, que me dices de un ministro o...-**comento de nuevo Ron**

-tampoco ellos no se pasean en autos tan lujosos por calles muggles-**puntualizo Ginny**

-yo creo que es una persona importante del mundo muggle-**dijo Harry**

-¿pero.. que haría un muggle aquí?-**le pregunto Ron**

-debe de ser un alumno de Hogwarts-**supuso Luna**

-no hay ningún niño famoso en Hogwarts bueno excepto claro Harry-**dijo Ron**

-pero yo no me paseo en limosinas Mercedes Benz-**protesto este**

-¿limosinas? ¿qué son las limosinas?-**le pregunto Sirius quien escuchaba todas las teorías**

-ah....oh....-**dudo un poco Harry**-son autos muy grandes y lujosos-**le explico**

-como el que papa tenia-**dijo Fred**

-no mejores, estos miden el doble y en su interior se encuentran cosas como bebidas, televisiones, snax, y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra demás siempre llevan un chofer-**les trato de explicar Harry**

-a cualquiera puede tener una de ellas-**dijo George indiferente**

-te equivocas, solo la gente con mucho dinero, además... el tenia sirvientes-**repuso Harry**

-¿cualquiera puede tener elfos Harry eso no es novedad?-**dijo Sirius**-y esa persona no los traía-

-en el mundo muggle los sirvientes son personas, no elfos-**dijo Harry y la mayoría de las personas voltearon a verlo**-claro que les pagan por ello, además estos venían muy bien arreglados solo una familia verdaderamente rica puede darse esos lujos-**finalizo Harry algo cohibido debido a que todos le seguían cada palabra**

(La mayoría se quedo pensativo ¿quién era el extraño?)

(Horas después todos se habían olvidado del extraño y estaban paseando por el callejón Diagon, Hermione se había quedado ella quería terminar la tarea que había olvidado transcribir, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en el balcón de la Heladería Florean Fortescue comiendo cada uno respectivamente un enorme helado cuando la voz de Hermione les saco de su charla sobre el quidditch)

-Hola miren a quien me encontré-**grito Hermione**

-¡¡Shaoran!!-**gritaron los dos al unísono**

-suban-

(Los dos subieron hasta donde se encontraban Ron y Harry estos al instante consiguieron dos sillas mas para sus compañeros)

-¿cómo has estado?-**pregunto Ron**

-bien.. o por cierto Harry tu regalo lo olvide en el Caldero Chorreante-**dijo Shaoran**

-ah no importa-**dijo este**-¿y como te fue en tus vacaciones?-

-bastante bien-**minti**

-ahora íbamos a ver Artículos de Calidad para el juego del Quiddicth-**dijo Ron entusiasmado**

-vamos-**dijo Hermione**

-mm pero primero vamos a Gringotts, solo tengo dinero muggle y no es de mucha ayuda aquí-**dijo Shaoran**

-yo tampoco traigo dinero tienes razón Shaoran es mejor a Gringotts-**dijo Harry**

(Los 3 se encaminaron a Gringotts, Hermione estaba muy emocionada nunca había entrado con Shaoran a banco, ella era la única que accidentalmente descubrió las riquezas de este, aunque claro le prometió no decir nada, fueron atendidos por un gnomo y este llamo a otro después de haber verificado las dos llaves Hermione se sorprendió cuando el primer gnomo le pregunto a Shaoran que si ¿tenían una de las llaves?, por suerte Ron estaba mas interesado en ver los diamantes que pesaban y Harry pensó que el gnomo se había equivocado, primero fueron a la cámara de Harry, después comenzaron a bajar mas y mas profundo Harry recordó la vez en la que el y Hagrid habían ido a la cámara 713 en donde se encontraba la piedra filosofal pero... no claro solo iban a sacar dinero, llegaron y el gnomo se bajo y le pido a Shaoran la llave, este se la entrego y Harry noto que esta era totalmente diferente a la de el, esta era mas antigua, estaba seguro de estaba hecha de oro macizo y en vez de ranuras o algunos dientecitos la llave tenia unos complicados gravados, el gnomo metió la llave en una pequeña ranura de inmediato la ranura se ilumino, a Harry eso le recordó un lector de llaves con rayo láser al terminar la revisión, la cámara se abrió, lentamente cuando termino de abrirse completamente los 3 quedaron completamente anonadaos, la cámara estaba en su totalidad cubierta de galeones, es mas cuando abrieron la puerta un pequeño montículo casi se les va encima, Shaoran se apresuro a sacar unos cuantos puñados de Galeones meterlos en una bolsa y cerro inmediatamente la puerta, les sonrió a su compañeros y después el gnomo le devolvía la llave, los cuatro se subieron al carrito y cuando volvieron a ver la luz del sol, los 3 se dirigieron a Artículos de Calidad para el juego del Quiddicth, donde Shaoran estaba preguntando por la versión mas reciente de la Saeta de Fuego)

-¿y bien?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-2' 345, 456 galeones 9 sickles y 14 knuts-**le respondió Shaoran**

-¿la compraras?-**le pregunto Ron**

-supongo que si-**dijo Shaoran con indiferencia**-¿que piensan ustedes?-

-¡¡¡cómprala!!!-**dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry**

-¿quieren una?-**les pregunto Shaoran**

(Harry y Ron se sorprendieron de escuchar la propuesta, alguien les estaba ofreciendo comprarles una saeta de Fuego, en traducción alguien estaba dispuesto a gastar mas de 7 millones de galeones en 3 simples escobas, ambos dudaron mucho pero al final la respuesta fue )

-no gracias-

-¿tu Hermione?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-no yo prefiero un auto-**contesto ella**

-bien, la próxima vez vamos a un agencian de autos-**le dijo el amablemente**-bien en ese caso, me la llevo-**le dijo Shaoran al encargado**

(El encargado de sorprendió pero se apresuro a llevarle al escoba a Shaoran)

-es cierto Ron te debo un regalo de cumpleaños ¿verdad?-le **dijo Shaoran**

-ah bueno si pero ni lo piensas mama..-**le advirtió Ron**

-solo preguntaba-**dijo Shaoran tranquilizándolo**

-¡Hey miren Hagrid!-**dijo Hermione**

-vamos a verlo-**sugirió Ron**

-tengo que esperar por la escoba porque no se adelantan ustedes-**le sugirió Shaoran**

-esta bien, pero no te atrevas-**le advirtió Ron**

-no lo haré-**dijo Shaoran "dándose por vencido"**

(Los 3 chicos salieron de la tienda mientras Shaoran se quedaba, el tendero salió y le mostró la escoba, Shaoran le hizo unas cuantas preguntas mas y el tendero volvió a salir)

(Mientras tanto Harry Ron y Hermione corrían veloz mente para alcanzar a Hagrid, este les saludo afectuosamente, se la pasaron platicando durante 3 horas, mientras acompañaba a Hagrid en sus compras de cosas verdaderamente raras, después se encontraron a Neville quien estaba muy apurado y sin querer Ron había tropezado con el y le había tirado las cosas así que se ofrecieron a llevárselas, se quedaron conversando con la señora Longbottom un buen rato, después estuvieron buscando a Shaoran por todo el callejón Diagon pero no lo vieron, así fue como toparon con Seaumus, quien les saludo alegremente y se dirigía a la tienda de Quidditch, después de 2 horas mas sin nada certero regresaron a Caldero Chorreante donde ya les esperaba una cena)

-en este momento íbamos a buscarlos-**le dijo la señora Weasley en forma de regaño**

-lo sentimos mama pero Shaoran se nos perdió-**dijo ron**

-¿Shaoran?-**pregunto la señora Weasley**

-si mama un amigo-**dijo Ron de mal humor**-y es una verdadera lastima porque íbamos a presentárselos, te va a caer muy bien es una especie de Hermione convertida en hombre mas agradable y todavía mas que mas extraño-**dijo Ron**

-¿soy extraña?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-no solo era... no sabia con que acabar-**dijo Ron**

-bueno mientras lo esperamos porque no comen-**les sugirió el señor Weasley**

-bueno ahora que lo dices-**dijo Ron la búsqueda les había hacho olvidarse del hambre**

-no Ron tenemos que esperarlo-**le grito Hermione**

-es cierto lo esperaremos para cenar-**dijo Harry firmemente**

(Media hora después , un chico con muchos paquetes grandes venia entrando por la parte trasera de el caldero Chorreante, Hermione fue la primera en distiguirlo)

-¡¡Shaoran!!-**chillo esta abrazándola y casi lo tira al suelo**

-Herm...Herm.. suéltame me vas a tirar-**protesto este**

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-**le pregunto esta muy molesta**

-los busque por el callejón pero no los encontré, así que salí a Londres y..-

-¡¡¡fuiste tu solo al mundo muggle!!!-**le reprocho esta a modo de regaño**

-eh si.. como si no lo conociera, en fin Herm podrías soltarme se me van a caer los paquetes-

(Hermione lo soltó y le ayudo con las cosas)

-¿qué tanto compraste?-

-oh nada interesante-

(Hermione puso las bolsas sobre la mesa en que supuestamente deberían estar cenando y Shaoran imitándolo)

-¡Hola Ginny, Luna!-**les saludo Shaoran**

-Hola Shaoran-

-Fred, George es un placer verlos-**le saludo cortésmente Shaoran**

-no mucho pero supongo que si-**le contesto Fred sonriendo**

-mama el es Li Shaoran-**así le dijo Ron a la señora Weasley**

-mucho gusto señora Weasley-**dijo Shaoran en un tono muy respetuoso**

-un placer-**dijo la señora cohibida ante el tono sumamente respetuoso de Shaoran**

-y este es mi papa, y el es Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks a ella le gusta que le llamen como a ti por su apellido, Sirius, Kingsley, Mundungus, y creo son todos-**les presento irrespetuosamente Ron**

-es un placer conocerlos-**dijo Shaoran en un tono muy serio y formal**

-al contrario es para nosotros conocerte...-**dijo Tonks**

-Li-**se adelanto Hermione a decirle**-es de descendencia china y es una falta de respeto que les llames por su nombre si el no te ha dado permiso-**le explico Hermione**

(Todos pusieran cara de OH)

-¿y que traes aquí?-**le pregunto Fred**

-unas cosas-

-Shaoran te comparaste dos escobas nuevas-**le pregunto George**

-no-**bramo Ron**

-bueno... ahora que lo mencionan, pues verán...le debía un regalo de cumpleaños a Ron así que pensé que.. lo que compre no le vendría mal-**les explico Shaoran**

-pero... tu...-**dijo Ron**

-no es una saeta de fuego, ábrelo-**le dijo Shaoran acercándole un paquete largo**

(Ron abrió cuidadosamente el paquete)

-es...es..-**pareciera que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas**-¡¡Una nimbus 2004!!-**grito Ron**-no es demasiado no la...-

-es una lastima porque no hay reembolso-**dijo Shaoran sonriendo**-oh esto es para ti Harry y esto para ti Hermione-**dijo Shaoran **(acercándoles a Hermione una bolsa muy grande y a Harry una un poco mas pequeña, ambos tomaron las bolsas y las abrieron desesperadamente)

-¡¡Una lap-top!!-**gritaron los dos al unísono**

-quizás no les sirva de mucho en el mundo mágico pero en el muggle si que tiene utilidades, Ginny espero que te agrade no sabia que regalarte, y Luna esto apuesto que te gustara mucho-

(Ginny abrió la bolsa que contenía una túnica de gala, y un vestido muggle de gala, Ginny estaba fascinada con el regalo, por su parte Luna estaba muy sorprendida al ver el libro "Criaturas fantásticas hasta para los magos" donde contenía una enciclopedia de criaturas que solo ciertas personas las puede ver como los thestral, una lámpara de neón que atrapo toda su atención, y un par de cartas que se parecían a las del tarot pero a diferencia de estas, dichas cartas tenían unos dibujos incomprensible.

-gracias-**dijo Ginny muy feliz**

-ah no es...-

-¿cuanto te costo?-**pregunto Hermione señalando un frasco de perfume**

-me costo sacar la tarjeta de crédito-**dijo Shaoran sin tomarle mucha importancia**

-es Christian Dior, debe valer-

-que se yo...además no tiene nada de malo ¿o si? ya te dije que detesto que huelas a dentista-**le dijo Shaoran**

-yo te regale un perfume en Navidad recuerdas-**le comento Ron**

-Ron es diferente esto, es... no tiene caso no entenderías, te fascina gastar el dinero ¿verdad?-**le recrimino Hermione**

-vamos, no te pongas ruda conmigo no he hecho nada malo, si gastara el dinero estaría cenando el Camboya, me iría a ver la opera en Inglaterra, pasaría la noche en Venecia, desayunaría en Francia, iría a caminar a Suiza, tomaría el te en Egipto, comería en Venezuela saldría de compras a New York y regresaría a Turquía para la cena, eso es gastar el dinero y aun así es muy divertido-**dijo Shaoran**

-para ti esto es muy gracioso-

-algo-**dijo Shaoran**

-pero olvidas que un vuelo trasatlántico te llevaría 12 horas-

-para que crees que se invento el concord-**le replico Shaoran**

-mientes porque ya no circula-**le dijo severamente Hermione**

-contribuyo a el agujero en la capa de ozono-**finalizo Shaoran**

-porque no cenamos ya-**propuso Harry antes de presenciar otra discusión**

-si me muero de hambre-**se quejo Ron**

-mmm, yo me lo reservo tengo cosas que hacer-**dijo Shaoran tomando los demás paquetes**

-¿es que acaso nunca descansas?-**le pregunto Ron**

-cinco horas al día-**le respondió Shaoran subiendo por las escaleras**

Hermione se le siguió con la mirada(se levanto de la mesa y le siguió)

-ay lo suponía, ahí va a sacarlo de quicio-**se quejo Ron**

-es un chico muy raro-**comento la señora Weasley**

-no es verdad mama, el es muy atento, amable, caballeroso, inteligente, es un excelente jugador de quidditch ¿verdad Harry?-**replico Ginny**

-si el mejor cazador en años-**dijo Harry**

-a mi me parece muy guapo-**dijo Tonks**

-¡verdad que si!-**dijeron Luna y Ginny al unísono**

-ah ya vi de donde salió lo caballeroso y amable Ginny-**le respondió Sirius**

-oh no.. no.. el lo es.. aun si fuera poco atractivo el seguirá siendo caballeroso amable y todo lo demás-**le dijo Ginny**

-así como el joven... Dickinson-**le dijo Luna Lovegood**

-si así como el... todo un caballero-**dijo Ginny suspirando**

-muchachos veo que tiene mucha competencia-**dijo Sirius posando sus manos en los hombros de Harry y Ron**-en mis tiempo nadie me ganaba-**dijo Sirius "modestamente"**

-lo que pasaba era que te la pasabas luciendo tus dotes junto con James-**le dijo Lupin**

-no es verdad, lo que sucede es que las chicas me seguían por montones-**volvió a decir Sirius con mucha "modestia"**

-pues a mi ni con tus dotes de casanova Sirius, me hubieras levantado un suspiro-**dijo Molly Weasley**

(Todos estallaron en una carcajada, se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar)

(En las habitaciones de arriba)

(La chica esta vez entro en la habitación sin anunciarse)

-es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de alguien sin tocar-**gruño Shaoran**

(El estaba acostado boca abajo leyendo un libro)

-lo se, pero me es mas importante saber que le pasa a un amigo-**le dijo Hermione**

(Shaoran dejo el libro a un lado y se sentó en la cama en con las piernas en flor de loto)

-Hermione...-**dijo Shaoran**

-guárdate los prólogos-**le dijo rudamente la chica**-esa alegría es falsa, dime cuéntame, me tienes angustiada-

-pues no deberías estarlo-**le gruño Shaoran por segunda vez**

-desde el año pasado cuando te vi en ese estado de desesperación, yo... Shaoran-**le dijo la chica suavemente sentándose a su lado**

-Hermione por favor no menciones eso...-**Shaoran cerro los ojos tratando de tragarse las ganas de llorar**-eso es muy doloroso y yo... por favor no-**le pidió Shaoran**

-lo se, se que es doloroso para ti pero quiero saber que-**le suplico Hermione**(posando su mano en una de el)

-no por favor no-**le pidió Shaoran agachando la cabeza y meneándola con fuerza**

-Shaoran te sentirás mejor si me lo cuentas-**le dijo Hermione**

-"el dolor cuando es por dentro es mas fuerte, no se alivia con decírselo a la gente"-**le dijo Shaoran**

-lo se pero... porque eres tan terco, tan obstinado, Shaoran entiendo quiero ayudarte, me parte el corazón verte así... tu no eres la persona mas extrovertida de este mundo pero... quiero ayudarte-**le pidió Hermione**

-además me va a regañar Ron-**dijo Shaoran tratando de salirse por la tangente**

Hermione lazo una pequeña risita-sabes que ese argumento no vale, si no me lo quieres decir esta bien, pero por lo menos baja a cenar conmigo, me debes una cena ¿lo recuerdas?-**Shaoran asintió con la cabeza**

-¡¡cómo olvidarlo!!-**se quejo Shaoran**-pero no... no tengo ganas, de habar todas esas personas que... no mira yo.. vine porque me lo pediste y ya cumplí con venir y eso es todo-**sentencio Shaoran**

-bueno en ese caso habrá que morirnos de hambre aquí, no me digas que tu no has comido-**dijo Hermione intuyendo la respuesta**

-la verdad, fui a comer Londres también, cerca del rió Támesis-**declaro Shaoran**

-que ingrato eres, yo que me quede aquí contigo soportando tu mentira de las vacaciones y tu no eres capaz de hacer algo por mi-**se quejo fuertemente la chica**

-no te mentí sobre las vacaciones-**protesto Shaoran**

-como no, tu nunca vas a fiestas en la playa-

-ya no iba, pero que nunca haya ido ¿quién te dijo eso? porque yo no claro que fui y muchas veces y es algo que prefiero no comentar-**le advirtió Shaoran**

-lo vez siempre que menciona algo así, tu te pones muy digno y dices prefiero no comentar el tema-**dijo Hermione imitando la voz de Shaoran, Shaoran abrió la boca pero no encontró un buen argumento en contra de ello**-te recuerdo que antes, eras tu el que me platicaba de las fiestas, yo se que con Ron y Harry no eres muy comunicativo y me siento muy halagada de saber que soy tu mejor amiga y por eso se que algo te paso, tu eras mas alegre, dentro de lo que tu tienes como felicidad, pero, esta noche no vamos a discutir por ello-**dijo Hermione y Shaoran se sintió aliviado**

-¿has visto a Neville o Seumus o Dean?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-si de hecho los vimos y preguntaron por ti-**dijo Hermione**

-mmm, interesante, y que me dices de Malfoy-

-ay ni quiero verlo en pintura-**se quejo Hermione**(La chica se separo de Shaoran y se fue a recargar en la cabecera, Shaoran se siguió)-¿qué lees?-**le pregunto la chica agarrando un libro muy pesado**

-pues...-

-¡¡estudias mercadotecnia!!-**le pregunto la chica sombrada**

-no se ustedes, pero yo si tengo cosas que manejar del mundo muggle-**dijo Shaoran**

-pero.. no estudiabas administración-**le pregunto Hermione**

-bueno pero.. eso fue hace dos años ya que acabe ahora estudio mercadotecnia, el año pasado acabe mis estudios de contaduría e informática, estoy pensando si estudio algo de leyes, pero se me hace mas divertido eso de diseño grafico-**le comento Shaoran**

-tu si que te la vives estudiando-**se quejo Hermione**

-no lo que pasa es que yo solo estudio para vivir y tu vives para estudiar-**dijo Shaoran**

-no es verdad-**dijo Hermione molesta**

(Hermione se cruzo de brazos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran, mientras que este tomo el libro se pudo los lentes de lectura y siguió su lectura)

-no recuerdo que D´Artagnan estudiara tanto-**le dijo Hermione en son de burla**

-ay debí haber matado a Seamus en cuanto dijo eso-**se quejo Shaoran**

-fue muy gracioso ¿lo recuerdas?-

Shaoran afirmo con la cabeza

-lo que mas recuerdo es la cara de Malfoy-**dijo Shaoran medio-sonriendo**

-yo recuerdo el susto, jamás en mi vida me había acercado a una espada-**dijo Hermione**

-si no mal recuerdo eso fue porque...

**__**

Flash Back

(Eran los últimos días de septiembre a la media noche, 4 Gryffindors estaban en el aula de encantamientos, 3 de ellos alzaban su varita ferozmente ante uno solo, quien mantenía una posición tranquila y serena)

-fuiste tu ¿verdad?-**dijo Ron ferozmente**

-te equivocas Weasley yo no dije nada-**le respondió impasiblemente Shaoran**

-en ese caso ¿porque estas fuera de cama?-**le grito Hermione**

-mis asuntos no te incumben Granger-**dijo secamente el chino**

-eres un sucio traidor-**dijo Harry despreciablemente**

-no soy idiota Potter para arriesgarme a que le bajen puntos a mi casa, si tu si lo arias yo no soy de tu calaña Potter-**dijo ferozmente el chico**

-insinúas que soy un tonto-**gruño Harry**

-no insinuó lo afirmo-**le dijo mordazmente Shaoran**

-un duelo aquí entre tu y yo, ellos dos serán mis segundos-**le reto Harry**

-eres un completo idiota de eso no hay duda, pero por lo menos tienes agallas-**le reconoció Shaoran**

(Los dos chicos dieron un paso al frente y cada uno apunto al otro con la varita apenas iban a lanzar el primer hechizo cuando entro por la puerta la señora Norris, los cuatro chicos comprendieron que estaban en un aprieto salieron corriendo de la sala por la otra puerta, comenzaron a subir y bajar escaleras rápidamente, no se daban cuenta por donde pasaban solo iban concentrados en una cosa que ningún profesor los cachara, Shaoran sintió la presentencia de alguien y jalo a Granger por la blusa ella iba gritar pero le tapo la boca y le indico que le siguiera y que les indicara a los demás, se metieron en una sala en donde solo habían armaduras, alguien paso de largo por la puerta, los 4 comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás lentamente pero una voz a su espaldas les hizo girar rápidamente)

-pero miren quienes esta aquí-**dijo una voz lenta y fría**

-Malfoy-**dijeron los 4 con desprecio**

-vaya vaya escondiéndose tras las puertas como cobardes-**se rió abiertamente**

-no tanto como tu que te escondes debajo de un palito de madera-**le contesto Shaoran**

-¿me llamas cobarde por llevar mi varita?-**le pregunto Malfoy incrédulo**

-lo vez sin magia tu no eres nadie-**le dijo Shaoran**

-me crees un sucio muggle-

-lo vez eso demuestra que los muggle son mejores que tu-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Malfoy se puso blanco de ira soltó la varia y se acerco a Shaoran quien tiro la varita y se acerco a el, Malfoy subió los puños, y opto la tipa pose de ataque-defensa, Shaoran se ladeo un poco y saco una espada de su armadura)

-no Malfoy hay maneras mas sutiles de pelear-**dijo Shaoran**

(Malfoy avanzo hacia una armadura y le quito la espada, no sabia ocuparla muy bien pero suponía que el niño que tenia enfrente no sabia ni siquiera como empuñarla, Harry no quería quedarse atrás y tomo también de entre las armaduras una espada, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo solo que con un poco de temor)

-Crabbe Goyle Nott-**gritó Malfoy**

(Los 3 chicos buscaron espadas y también las empuñaron)

-somos 4 contra 4-**dijo Malfoy**

-perfecto, en ese caso comencemos-**dijo Shaoran**

(En ese momento Shaoran le dio la primera estocada a Malfoy el a duras penas la esquivo y como pudo comenzó a atacar a Shaoran quien se limitaba a defenderse, Harry por su parte sentía pesada el arma pero por desgracia Goyle no tanto pues la maneja mas libremente pero sin mucho sentido, Hermione sufría mucho pues la espada le pesaba demasiado, Nott por su parte se dedicaba atacarla, Ron en cambio la sentía un poco mas ligera y no se veía en problemas con Crabbe, Shaoran comenzó a aburrirse de Malfoy quien no sabia dar buenas estocadas, de pronto por el rabillo del ojo vio que Granger tenia muchos problemas, así que golpeo con la empuñadura el estomago de Malfoy quien cayo de rodillas, Shaoran corrió a ayudar a Granger quien estaba apunto de ser golpeada en el brazo, Shaoran supo como romper la espada a la mitad, Nott miro la espada a la mitad como estúpido intentando encontrar alguna causa sobrenatural al rompimiento de la espada, Hermione se levanto iba a acercarse a Shaoran cuando este detuvo una estocada sucia de Malfoy, las espadas quedaron trabadas y Shaoran ideo la forma de quitarle la espada a Malfoy logrando que las espadas salieran volando un 15 metros mas haya de ellos, Malfoy corrió hacia su espada, mientras que Shaoran le quitaba hábilmente la espada a Crabbe, quien se miraba la mano imaginando que alguien le había quitado las espada con magia, Shaoran al ver a Potter en apuros lanzo la espada al revez contra el estomago de Goyle quien cayo y soltó la espada, los 3 Gryffindor se asombraron de su habilidad y agradecidos de no tenerlo como enemigo, Shaoran les indico que se aproximaran a la puerta, los 3 iban corriendo hacia ella, cuando vieron como los 4 Slytherin se le iban encima a Shaoran este les indico que salieran de allí, Malfoy alzo la espada y esta iba a dar justo al rostro de Shaoran pero este la detuvo con la mano desnuda, Malfoy se asombro, Shaoran aprovecho esto para girar la espada quitársela de las manos a Malfoy, y pegarle con fuerza por segunda vez en el estomago con el mango de la espada, Goyle Nott y Crabbe corrieron hacia el, Shaoran tomo la espada por el mango y se las aventó en forma horizontal los 3 se abrieron y con la torpeza de los 3 fueron a dar al suelo.

Shaoran corrió hacia la puerta y los 4 Gryffindor salieron del cuarto, llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor sin ningún percance, desde ese momento los 4 se hicieron inseparables)

**__**

End of Flash Back

-y gracias a Ron, Seamus nos bautizo como D´Artagnan y los 3 mosqueteros-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-vamos tienes el mejor nombre-**le dijo Hermione bromeando**

-lo se Aramis-**dijo Shaoran**

-oh no soy una adicta a la religión-

-pero eres la mas estudiosa-**se burlo Shaoran**

-eres tu, y a ti te bautizan como D´Artagnan-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-es que mi habilidad con la espada fue excepcional-**dijo Shaoran imitando la voz de Seamus**

-ojala tuvieras esas habilidades en otros lugares-**dijo Hermione sin pensar**

-ay y tu como sabes de eso-**dijo Shaoran mirándola inquisitivamente**

Hermione no había captado las intenciones de Shaoran hasta segundos después-Eres un cerdo-

Shaoran sonrió un poco mas abiertamente

-por lo menos esa sonrisa no tienes intenciones puercas detrás-

-yo no se que pensaste pero yo me refería a el cerebro o las piernas-**dijo inocentemente Shaoran**

-hazte el ofendido sabias muy bien las intenciones de tu comentario-**dijo Hermione**

(Shaoran se levanto de la cama)

-hace calor-**dijo secamente**-por cierto Herm... ¿y tu bola de pelos?-

-Croo-ksha-nks-**le dijo Hermione muy enojada**

-es una bola de pelos, de color naranja, con la cabeza aplastada-**dijo Shaoran**

-no tiene la cabeza aplastada, que cruel eres-**gimió Hermione**

-bueno pero en donde esta-**le preguntó Shaoran sin tomar en cuenta su comentario**

-en mi cuarto creo-**dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta**

(Shaoran abrió la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana dejando que uno de sus pies colgara, unos chicos en un auto se aparcaron del otro lado de la acera, Shaoran los vio y recordó algo)

-¿Shaoran?-**la voz de Hermione le saco de sus pensamientos y este se alivio**

-dime-**dijo Shaoran mecánicamente**

-¿qué es esto?-**le pregunto la chica desconcertada**(alzando un portarretratos vació a sus ojos)

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos, se mordió los labios-nada Herm nada-

-¿Cómo nada mira como te pusiste?-

-no es nada, me lo regalo Mei Lin-**mintió Shaoran**

-¿Mei Lin?-**pregunto Hermione**

-mi prima-**le contesto secamente Shaoran, mirando hacia los chicos de auto**(entraron a la tienda, de discos en donde se la pasaron de un lado a otro, esos chicos no eran ingleses, eran americanos se notaba a leguas, Shaoran recordaba lo divertido que era entrar en una tienda grandes de discos y revolverlos, su corazón sintió un pedacito rompiéndose, una chica salió riéndose estrepitosamente por la calle..., otro pedazo, la chica cantaba una canción que Shaoran no alcanzaba a escuchar...., uno mas, aguanta, no seas masoquista y quítate de la ventana se decía a si mismo pero no despegaba los ojos de la calle, 7 chavos mas llegaron, el habiente se estaba poniendo muy "cool", otro pedacito mas, sus mente comenzó a viajar por lugares, por sensaciones, imágenes, sentimientos, personas....personas sus ojos comenzaron a vestirse de ese liquido transparente que detestamos dejar salir y mas un hombre, una chica puso un disco, lo puso en una canción y le subió todo el volumen al sonido

El sonido de las baquetas es lo que se escucho primero después, el sonido de un teclado, y una voz:

No ha salido el sol

miro en el reloj

son las siete y no puedo dormir

cojo tu jersey azul

me gusta que huela a ti

siento que me abraza como tu

Shaoran se sintió desfallecer, esa letra... esa canción...esa música...su corazón se quebró en miles de millones de pedacitos, a través de la primera lagrima pudo ver a una chica cantándole a un chico

-¿Shaoran que te sucede?-**grito Hermione**

No has despertado aún apago la suave luz

que ilumina mi trocito de colchón

entro en la habitación

oigo tu respiración

y los latidos de tu corazón

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-**grito Hermione**

(Shaoran dio media vuelta con la cabeza agachada, necesitaba...necesitaba...necesitaba... sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban, abrazo a Hermione y se sumió en su regazo le dolía... le dolía demasiado esa maldita letra...)

vas despertando ya

buscas en mi mitad

y me encuentras esperando en un rincón

no puede imaginar cuanto te quiero

ahora los relojes pararan.

(Los relojes se hubieran detenido hace años porque no lo hicieron, porque diablos no lo hicieron, dolía...dolía.., no era justo... ¿que había hecho? esa maldita pregunta se la llevaba haciendo mas de un año, ¿qué hizo?, dos personas a la vez ¡¡DOS!! quería gritar, deseba gritar, ¿qué hizo el? porque le castigaban así, ¿por qué?)

Tú acercándote a mi pelo

tú y tu mirada otra vez

quiero que no exista el tiempo

detener este momento

una vida es poco para m

(tenia que acabar, ya por el amor de Dios que apagaran ese maldito aparato, no quería seguir escuchando)

Siento miedo al pensar

que esta complicidad

algún día vaya a terminar

miedo a no volver

tus ojos desvistiéndome

como lo hacen cada anochecer

(esa parte la odiaba, no le gustaba...la amaba...duele...duele...ahí estaba el recuerdo de una chica cantándosela por primera vez, su voz....su melodiosa voz...)

abrázame otra vez

vamos a prometer

algo que nunca vayamos a romper

(no pudo cumplir, él, él, él, ¡¡¡él no pudo cumplir!!!)

no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero

ahora los relojes pararan

Tú acercándote a mi pelo

tú y tu mirada otra vez

quiero que no exista el tiempo

detener este momento

una vida es poco para m

no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero

ahora los relojes pararan

(Es era muy difícil tomarse aun ese trago frió de una rara existencia, se negaba a creer la verdad, los hechos, Pandora, la esperanza es lo ultimo que sale)

Tú acercándote a mi pelo

tú y tu mirada otra vez

quiero que no exista el tiempo

detener este momento

tu mi vida lo eres todo para mi

(Shaoran no pudo mas cayó al suelo, Hermione no pudo agarrarlo, cayó al suelo, las fuerzas a Shaoran le traicionaron, le flaquearon,...Hermione le ayudo y lo llevo a la cama, Shaoran se escondió detrás de las almohadas)

-no debes de sentirte avergonzado, el llorar, también demuestra fuerza, fuerza que sacaras para afrontar todos los problemas que tengas y yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte-**le dijo Hermione**

(Hermione le quito la almohada de la cara y le beso en el cachete, Shaoran le abrazo)

-gracias, cuando sienta que te lo puedo decir... tu serás la primera-**le dijo Shaoran**

-lo se por eso te quiero-**le dijo Hermione**

-yo también-

(Harry Ron y Sirius miraron la escena anonadaos no sabían que decir, Hermione alzo la vista y los vio, le dijo algo a Shaoran y salió del cuarto, los cuatro caminaron lejos de ahí)

-¡¡Que se creen!!-**fue el reclamo de Hermione**-Harry, no sabia que te gustara espiar a la gente, Ron...¡Sirius! todavía ellos pero tu-**dijo Hermione enojadísima**

-íbamos a ver si no querían algo de cenar-**dijo Sirius avergonzado**-no era mi intención-

-además es malo que una chica este en cuarto de un chico solo-**le reprocho Ron**

-por favor-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-¿te gusta verdad?-**le grito Ron a la cara**

-Ron, es Shaoran... que no ven-

-vi que le besaste-**le grito Ron**

-¡¡en el cachete!!-**dijo Hermione incrédula ante los celos de Ron**

-tu nuca nos has...-**le reclamo Ron**

-por que no lo he visto necesario-**objeto Hermione**

-¡el lo necesita y mucho!-**bramo Ron**

-pues si fíjate que si...se nota que no le conoces-**le reclamo Hermione severamente**

-por dios esta radiante de felicidad y dinero-**dijo Ron remarcando la ultima palabra**

-ay tienes celos de el...por su dinero que poco vez Ronald Weasley-**le sentencio Hermione**- no sabes cuanto sufre, no sabes... tu nunca te has acercado a el, es tu amigo para las fiestas, las travesuras, la tarea, pero ¡ah! cuando el necesitaba de nuestro apoyo tu y tu también Harry le dieron la espalda, como quieres que confié en ustedes, cuando te la pasas preguntando sobre que hace, en vez de verlo por tu cuenta, la verdad ha estado enfrente de tus narices pero no la sabes ver, eres tan ciego y estúpido que no sabes ver con claridad-**expulso así el coraje Hermione**

-cambio tu actitud con el desde hoy en la mañana cuando fuimos a Gri...-

-¿qué tipo de persona me crees?-**le grito Hermione enojada**- y sabes que, yo sabia lo inmensamente rico que el es, desde 2° año, se muchas cosas...el se gana mi respeto, mi admiración y muchas cosas mas, por encima de nuestra amistad, yo si puedo llamarme su amiga y tu, Ron ¿puedes hacerlo?-

Ron se quedo cayado supuso que había hecho muy mal a explotar as

-y ahora, si el señor no se siente celoso, me voy a mi cuarto con Crookshanks-**dijo Hermione molesta**(avanzaba por el pasillo con un paso muy fuerte y algo escandaloso, cerro la puerta de su cuarto con mucha fuerza)

-creo que sobra decir que la regaste-**le dijo Sirius**

-supongo que...bueno mañana se le pasara-**dijo Ron sin tomarle mucha importancia**

(Ron fue a su cuarto y se puso hacer algo que le chocaba, pensar)

-y bien Harry cuéntame eso que sabes-**le dijo Sirius llevándose a Harry a su habitación**

-pues... mira, te digo que de la nada llego Mica, yo no sabia que ella sabia-**le dijo Harry**

-y..-

-y me compro cosas muy costosas como este reloj-**le mostró Harry el reloj**

-pero Harry esto no le abra costado mas de 20 galeones eso-

-Sirius... como dijo Hermione con el perfume aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías pero en el mundo muggle, un rolex es demasiado caro, solo gente con mucho dinero lo compran-

-¿como las limonilas?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-limosinas-**le corrigió Harry**-mmm casi, no estos son casi lo mismo de costosos...creo-**dijo Harry algo dudoso**

-mmm-

-es como comprar una 5 Saetas de fuego sin ninguna preocupación-**le explico Harry**

-ah ahora ya entendí-

-y no solo eso si no también un traje muggle de la marca Emporio Armani, que son también sumamente carísimos-**dijo Harry**

-¿cómo dices que se llama?-

-Lady Lotus-

-¿Lady?-**le pregunto Sirius extrañado**

-si y ya he buscado eso de Lotus pero no hay nada, Hermione me dijo que pudiese ser algún apodo o sobrenombre que le pusieron o es la forma que le dicen de cariño, pero no se me ocurre nada con el nombre Lotus-**le explico Harry**-Shaoran también pensó lo mismo pero dijo que Lotus significa Loto, es una flor por lo cual piensa que... bueno quizás sea la flor favorita de ella y por eso tomo el nombre de Lady Lotus, pero no se, le pregunte que mas había de esta flor y me dijo que dependiendo de en que lugar nos encontremos esta tomaría cierto valor y forma claro-

-ese Shaoran es el que esta...-

-si es el, y llámale Li, Sirius, te pondrá la carne de gallina el tener que soportar su mirada enojada-**le advirtió Harry**

-¿qué me cuentas de ese chico?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-es una persona excepcional, es amable, cortes, inteligente, atlético, guapo, adinerado, su único problema es que es frió, sumamente frió con los que no conoce, además jamás le he visto que se acerque a una chica, la única con la que habla es con Hermione pero siempre en un trato de amistad, Ron siempre saca sus celos estúpidos de donde mejor se le ocurra, hasta a mi me a acusado de querer acortejar a Hermione-**le dijo Harry ofendido**

-que me dices de lo que les pregunto esta noche Hermione-**le pregunto Sirius seriamente**

-bueno yo... nunca me he puesto a hablar con el seriamente, es una persona muy complicada por decir hace un año no me hablaba, es cierto Hermione tiene razón no le conocemos, pero si me preocupa el año pasado no comía... se le veía cansado pálido, triste, pero con la búsqueda de Lord Voldemort yo...-**trato de excusarse Harry**

-eso es lo que hace fuerte a Lord Voldemort, no debes permitir que el te separe de tus amigos, debes estar mas cerca de el-**le sentencio severamente Sirius**

-te prometo que me acercare a el lo mas que pueda este año pero...-**dijo Harry**

-Lord Voldemort no debe de alejarte, cualquier cosa yo te mantendré informado, recuerda que tenemos los espejos y...-

-si lo haré-**le prometió Harry**

-así puedes contarme todo, lo de tu sabes que...-**le dijo Sirius**

El domingo 1 de Septiembre

(Ron se veía de mejor humor y Hermione le hablaba cortadamente pero por lo menos le habla, Shaoran le pregunto varias veces a Harry que había sucedido, Harry solo le dio una palmada en la espalda meneo la cabeza y le dijo lo de siempre, Shaoran hablo con Hermione pero esta simplemente le dijo que era niñerías, Shaoran se dio por vencido y prefirió no indagar en el tema, además Ginny y Luna le tenían ocupado preguntándole como eran las ceremonias de boda en el oriente y aunque por un instante Shaoran vacilo en explicarles ante las insistencias de Ginny y Luna les contesto pero Harry noto cierta melancolía en su tono de voz que normalmente era frío, Sirius Lupin y sobre todo Ojoloco Moody se le pasaban vigilando cada movimiento de Shaoran hasta que este en una ocasión los miro, con esa mirada que hacia que Malfoy pensara 5 veces lo que le iba a decir, así que lo dejaron por la paz, confirmando que el no era un mortífago, a la hora de la cena los 5 entablaron una conversación sobre las Artes Oscuras, Harry se sorprendió de lo mucho que el sabia sobre ese teme y aun mas el sabia de las Artes Oscuros del Oriente cosa que Lupin, Sirius y hasta el propio Moody desconocían, al final Harry pensó que se Shaoran se había ganado la admiración de los adultos rápidamente, Tonks no paraba de preguntarle si no tenia un hermano mas grande pero Shaoran le contesto secamente que el solo tenia 4 hermanas, a lo cual Sirius se intereso pero grande fue su decepción al saber que ya estaban casadas, el domingo por la mañana encontraron que Shaoran ya llevaba mucho tiempo despierto, y todas sus maletas estaban hechas, mientras que Ron aun tenia muchas cosas por meter, Harry no supo como pudieron llegar King Cross a tiempo, pero cuando estuvieron en lo vagones se sintieron aliviados, pues apenas se sentaron el Tren comenzó a avanzar así que se acercaron a las ventanas para sacar la mano y despedirse de los demás, cerraron la puerta del compartimiento y se sentaron lo 6 Shaoran se sentó del lado derecho de la ventana, tenia los ojos perdidos en el pasaje, mientras que Hermione y Ron tuvieron que salir debido a que como eran los perfectos tenia que salir a vigilar que las cosas marcharan bien, así como se llevaron a Hedwig y Pig quienes pasarían el viaje en un vagón solo para ellas, Ginny y Luna se salieron con la excusa de que iban a buscar a una compañera que les había prometido algo, así solo quedaron Shaoran y Harry en el compartimiento)

-¿hay algo interesante en el paisaje?-**le pregunto Harry a Shaoran**

Shaoran volteo la cabeza en dirección a Harry que estaba recargado en la puerta

-nada-**le contesto secamente el chino**

-tienes una cara terrífica ¿sabes?-**fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry**

Shaoran hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa

-es que no me he puesto maquillaje-**se burlo Shaoran**

Harry soltó una risilla

-¿me veo tan mal?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-pésimo, ¿has dormido bien?-**le pregunto Harry**

-mm, creo...el tren que pasaba por ahí no me dejaba dormir, cada vez que pasaba sentía que era un terremoto-**le comento sin mucho sentido Shaoran**

-no es tan malo, no si lo comparas con los ronquidos de Dudley-

-¿tu primo no?-**le pregunto Shaoran comenzando a morderse las pocas uñas**

-si-

-según se, es una molestia-**le comento Shaoran**-yo no conozco a otra molesta como lo es Neville en la noche-

-vamos Neville no es molesto-**protesto Harry**

-Ron cuando se pone hablar en sueño-**dijo rápidamente Shaoran**

-tampoco...Dudley se la pasa roncando toda la noche y escucho sus ronquidos eso y que duerme en otra habitación-**dijo Harry**

-que incomodo a de ser eso-**supuso Shaoran**

-mmm...no cuando era pequeño, dormía en la alacena que estaba debajo de las escaleras, y aun así se podía escuchar los ronquidos de Dudley, a eso súmale que en la mañana tío Vernon bajaba entonces sentía que las escaleras se me venían abajo, dios pensaba que iba a morir aplastado pero no-

Shaoran escucho con mucha atención el relato

-¿qué me dices de tu vida antes de venir a Hogwarts?-**le pregunto Harry**

-iba a clases... bueno si entrar a dos clases al día se cuenta como eso, normalmente me la pasaba en la calle...-**Harry se sorprendió mucho**-no sabias eso...supongo que resulta extraño pero es la verdad, lo que sucedió es que cuando era niño nunca fui a una escuela me daban clases particulares, en cuarto fui a Japón y entre en una de gobierno, y no me iba tan mal..pero..cuando pase a sexto los primero 6 meses estuve muy bien...pero después... después...bueno ya sabrás eso de las hormonas y aquello y pase de panzazo-**termino de relatar Shaoran**

-¿y porque?-**le pregunto Harry**

-mmm, veras tenia unos amigos muy divertidos, y teníamos cosas que hacer y arreglar siempre estábamos de aquí para haya-**dijo Shaoran**

-así que tu vida siempre ha estado llena de asuntos-**le comento Harry**

-si... pero no tan aburrido como parece...créeme ay muchas cosas que, no les digo porque escandalizarían a Hermione-

-¿cómo que?-**le pregunto Harry interesando**

-como escaparme de mi casa por dos meses...-**dijo tajantemente Shaoran**

-si yo hubiera podido, no regresaba-**le comento Harry**

-con un chica-**termino de decir Shaoran**

Harry hizo un gesto de ahogarse con su propia saliva-¿¿¿QQUUEE???-

-si...fue algo mágico-**dijo Shaoran volviendo a dirigir su mirada a los paisajes de la ventana**- mi madre, no estaba de acuerdo con...mi nueva vida...-**comenzaba a dudar de seguir con el relato**- y pues ya sabes...yo era chico...-**comenzó a jugar con sus manos**-alguien harto de estar atado a unas leyes...y ella...tan libre como el viento...tan llena de vida, es cierto teníamos una vida muy agitada...por..sus actividades, pero...siempre había un momento solo para los dos-**termino Shaoran**

Harry se quedo atónito, vaya que escandalizaría a Hermione, en su relato había tanta felicidad y anarquía...

-¿y que sucedió?-**pregunto finalmente Harry**

-mi madre me descubrió, me castigo pero... al final se diría que no pudo hacer nada-**le dijo Shaoran sonriendo, Harry no entendió muy bien pero supuso que el relato terminaba en que se hicieron amigos y se ven cada vez que pueden**

-y..tu..lequerias-**le pregunto Harry rápido y algo dudoso**

-mucho-**dijo Shaoran cerrando los ojos y haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás**

-¿eran novios?-

Shaoran río un poco ¿qué si eran novios?-se podría decir-

-esto sonara atrevido-**Shaoran le miro a los ojos**-pero..¿tu...tuviste..?-**Harry miro a Shaoran inquisitivamente,** **Shaoran se sorprendió ante la pregunta, abrió los ojos como platos, big quest, Harry había preguntado algo muy bueno**

-eh..-

(La puerta del compartimiento se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que Harry perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero no cayo al suelo, sin pedir permiso dos chicas entraron)

-Hola Harry-**dijo una voz que Harry conocía muy bien**

-Cho-**le respondió de mala gana Harry**

-Hola Shaoran-**le saludo esta alegremente**

-Li para ti, Chang-**le dijo fríamente Shaoran**

-Marietta y yo pensábamos-**hablo trémulamente Cho**

-vaya esa si que una novedad, ¿ustedes dos piensan?-**les dijo Shaoran rudamente**

Harry rió por lo bajo, cuando alguien molestaba a Shaoran él era muy hostil

-Cho estábamos hablando de algo muy importante y...-

-te ves muy pálido-**dijo Cho acercándose a Shaoran, quien miraba por la ventana**-¿te sientes bien?-(Cho se acerco y le toco una mano con la suya, iba a posar otra de sus manos en la frente de Shaoran pero este le rechazo bruscamente)

-no te atrevas a volverme a tocar-**le grito Shaoran furioso poniéndose de pie**

(Cho se levanto del suelo muy asustada, por sus ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas, dio media vuelta y salió con Marieta)

-par de urracas-**murmuro Harry**

(Shaoran se llevo la mano a frente, el lugar le daba vueltas, se sentó rápidamente y todo comenzó a volver a su lugar y para su satisfacción la señora de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, toco la puerta y les pregunto si no querían algo)

-déjelo todo-**le ordeno Shaoran en tono frió pero amable**

(La señora vació lo que llevaba y Shaoran le pago, Shaoran agarro unas empanadas de calabaza que eran las mas próximas y comenzó a devorarlas con rapidez)

-no quieres nada-**le pregunto Shaoran después de haber terminando con su 3° empanada**

-claro-**dijo Harry agarrando un pastel de caldero**-no habías desayunado ¿verdad?

-comido-**le aclaro Shaoran**

-es de mañana-**dijo Harry extrañado**

-es que no desayune hoy, no cene ayer y tampoco comí-**le explico Shaoran**

(Los dos comenzaron a comer y platicar de muchas cosas, media hora después aparecieron por al puerta Ron, Herminio Neville y Dean, Ron tenia un mal humor)

-¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto Harry**

-tengo mucha sed, le dije a la señora del carrito que me vendiera un zumo de calabaza ¡¡y sabes que me contesto!!-**grito Ron, Harry no tenia idea pero Shaoran supuso por donde iba el asunto**-que un idiota le había comprado todo, ¡¡¿¿¿qué invesil se llevaría todo lo del carrito???!!-**dijo Ron malhumorado Harry soltó una risilla que no pudo ocultar**-¿que sucede?-**farullo Ron**

-¿qué sucede si el invesil soy yo?-**le dijo fríamente Shaoran**

Ron abrió la boca y se quedo con una mueca bastante estúpida-lo siento yo-

-toma uno-**le aventó un zumo de calabaza a Ron**

(Harry y Shaoran se apresuraron a levantar las cosas que aun no estaban abiertas para que se pudieran sentar Neville, Dean y Hermione)

-¿y porque compraste tanto?-**le pregunto Neville**

-teníamos hambre-**respondió Harry**

-les dije que desayunaran-**les reprocho Hermione enojada**

-oh se molesto por que la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw, es sumamente hermosa-**les explico Ron a sus demás compañeros la repentina agresividad de Hermione**

-es una chica sin cerebro, la conozco de hecho no se como puede pertenecer a Ravenclaw-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-oh entonces debe valer la pena mirarla-**comento Shaoran**

-claro que no...-**bufo Hermione**

-por cierto como era la chica con la que te es...-**Harry estaba apunto de hablar de mas**-la de retrato-**termino de decir Harry firmemente**

-¡chica! ¿qué chica?-**pregunto Hermione molesta**

-cuando veníamos para acá Harry y yo escuchamos algo sobre un artista del mundo muggle, Harry me comento algo y yo le dije que la conocía-**le explico Shaoran**

-¿qué artista tal vez la conozca?-**pregunto Hermione**

-no era oriental-**dijo Shaoran**-pues era mediana como de unos 1. 65, 1.70 mas o menos, delgada, de cabello castaño claro quebrado, largo hasta la cintura, de hecho del ombligo hacia abajo ya era güero el cabello, ojos verdes pero no verde cualquiera, si no que has de cuenta que cerca de la iris eran verde oscuro y conforme de abrían eran verde claro, sus rasgos son muy finos, la nariz muy fina, los labios los tenia...no grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, de color rosita y era natural no se pintaban lo labios ni nada, de figura pues... la tenia muy...muy, pero muy bien formada, hacia mucho ejercicio, tenia una cinturita de avispa, tenia bastantes caderas, y eso si tenia mas busto que caderas..-**dijo Shaoran**

-y eso es lo único que les importa-**gruño Hermione**

-nah, pero algo-**dijo Shaoran**

-una hermosura-**dijo Harry lentamente**

-toda una hermosura divina-**afirmo Shaoran**

-wua, pues así a mi también me dan ganas de...hacer lo mismo-**dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, a Shaoran se le tiñeron las mejillas con un apenas susceptible color rosado, quien se dedico de pronto a mirar lo hermoso del techo**

-¿nos perdimos de algo?-**pregunto Ron**

-de nada en especial...solo un par de pasteles de caldero, empanadas de calabaza, varitas de regaliz, zumos de calabaza, y aventuras de todos los sabores-**termino de decir Harry**

-son grageas Harry-**le corrigió Hermione**

-si eso grageas-

-viste el ultimo partido del West Ham-**le pregunto Dean a Shaoran**

-no se me olvido-**contesto Shaoran**

-es una lastima porque estuvo fenomenal-**dijo Dean con mucha alegría**

-pero vi el de el Manchester United, el de el Barcelona y ¡oh como olvidar el del Boca Juniors!-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿los viste? Me dijeron que estuvieron fenomenales mas el de el Boca Juniors, pero yo no tengo televisión por satélite así que no puede ver eso-**se quejo Dean**

-¿satélite?-**preguntaron Neville y Ron a al vez**

-un aparato muy complicado para su cerebro-**gruño Hermione**

(Ron iba a contestar algo pero en ese instante entro Crookshanks)

-¡ah tu bola de pelos!-**dijo Shaoran despectivamente**

-no es una bola de pelos-**grito Hermione**(iba agarrar a Crookshanks, pero este se le escapo y se a acurrucar en las piernas de Shaoran)

-verdad que si eres una bola de pelos-**le dijo Shaoran al gato mientras lo acariciaba y el gato le ronroneaba**

-¿por cierto donde esta Eriol?-**le pregunto Neville a Shaoran**

-mmm, mi mama me lo pido prestado así que solo di, supongo que cuando llegue a Hogwarts, el ya estar ahí-**les explico Shaoran**

-me gusta mucho tu lechuza Shaoran, así como Hedwig-**comento Neville feliz**-me gustaría comprarme una, pero mi abuela no me dejaría además no sabría como nombrarle-

-yo no la nombre, ya la habían nombrado-**dijo Harry**

-¿por qué le pusiste Eriol?-**le pregunto Ron**

-fue idea de una amiga, como es de color negro y ojos entre azules y negros, ella me dijo que el nombre de Eriol le vendría muy bien, así que le nombre Eriol, además...-**Shaoran sonrió maléficamente, ante el recuerdo de su primo mas desagradable**-...se lo tiene merecido-

(Nadie entendió el comentario pero supusieron que no era nada bueno)

-¿qué me dices de Pig, Ron?-**le pregunto Den**

-mi hermana Ginny le puso Pigwidgeon y antes de poder nombrarle de otra manera, a ella... bueno creo que le fascino así que para no decir el nombre completo lo reduje a Pig-**les explico Ron**

-¿qué imaginativo?-**se burlo Hermione**

-además tu no le pusiste el nombre a Crookshanks, no hubieras imaginado un buen nombre-**le dijo Ron**

-a mi me agrada el nombre de Trevor para un sapo, es muy imaginativo-**dijo Harry impidiendo una pelea**

-así como Neville lo es para un idiota-**dijo una fría y lenta voz de la puerta**

-Draco esfúmate-**le gruño Ron**

-Weasly king, tu no me ordenas, ah es reunión de tontos-**dijo Malfoy**

-no tires el guante si luego te vas a rajar Malfoy-**le contesto la indiferente voz de Shaoran que seguía acariciando a Crookshanks**

Malfoy se ruborizo-y aquí esta el sagaz de el cuarteto, acaso los demás no tiene las agallas para defenderse-

-a diferencia tuya, nosotros si somos capaces de retarte sin tener atrás a 3 gorilas sin cerebro-**se defendió Hermione**

-no tienes derecho a hablar sangre sucia-**dijo despectivamente Joseph**

-¿cómo le llamaste?-**pregunto furioso Shaoran, quien en un santiamén había dejado a Crookshanks, en su asiento y se había parado frente a frente con Joseph**

-sangre sucia-**dijo firmemente Joseph**

(Ambos se miraban fijamente uno a otro, Neville se había levantado de su asiento y se había pegado a la ventan, mientras que Dean se había pegado a Hermione, Malfoy trato de jugar sucio, e intento darle una pata a Shaoran, pero este la esquivo fácilmente)

-acaso no sabes pelear como hombre Malfoy-**le pregunto fríamente Shaoran**

(En un arranque de ira de Malfoy le ordeno a Crabbe y Goyle que lo sujetaran, Shaoran golpeo a cada uno tirandolos al suelo, iba a golpear a Malfoy en la cara pero Joseph, le detuvo el golpe, agarrandole la mano)

-no seas estúpido y suéltame-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Joseph miro a Shaoran de frente, este comprendió que se encontraba ante un buen adversario, así que se soltó dio paso para atrás y ambos optaron posiciones de ataque diferentes)

-no te atrevas a interrumpir Malfoy-**le dijo fríamente Joseph**

(Malfoy se alejo un poco de ellos Hermione iba a gritar pero Ron y Harry le taparon la boca, Shaoran, se encontraba en el umbral de su compartimiento, mientras que Joseph se encontraba pegado a la pared de afuera, iba a ser muy incomodo pelear en esa posición pero eso a ellos no les importaba, Shaoran analizo muy bien a su contrincante, no tenia oportunidad de atacarle por algún lado excepto que realizara un ataque bajo, pero eso seria muy obvio así que decidió atacar de frente, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo al ataque, Joseph conocía de artes marciales pues sabia recibir, defender y atacar bastante bien, pero Shaoran sabia que con sus habilidades Joseph no tenían ni la mas remota posibilidad, en una maniobra Joseph dejo al descubierto el lado izquierdo, alzo el brazo y Shaoran le pego de lado en el pecho, ante el golpe Joseph, casi perdió el equilibrio, Shaoran se confió y no tuvo oportunidad de detener bien una patada, le raspo parte de la cara, pero le detuvo el pie se lo jalo para que no tuviera oportunidad de moverse libremente, le soltó a pierna y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared, Joseph se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo aturdió, por unos momentos, Shaoran le tenia presionando el pecho con ambas manos, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, así que le golpeo el cuello con el filo de la mano, Shaoran se doblo, Joseph, se llevo las manos al pecho y alzo la pierna para intentar pegarle a Shaoran este lo esquivo fácilmente, y se aventó contra Joseph que fue a estrellarse esta vez con el vidrio de uno el compartimiento, el cristal se rompió en pedacitos, Joseph agarro a Shaoran por ambos brazos, levanto su pierna y le pego con la rodilla en el estomago, Shaoran cayó de caer de rodillas, pero con una de sus manos le pego de lado en la rodilla a Joseph este perdió el equilibro y se fue hacia atrás, pero en el trayecto se golpeo con el filo del asiento en la cabeza fuertemente, al caer al suelo estaba inconsciente, Shaoran calló de rodillas con los brazos cruzados abrazándose la parte del estomago Joseph le había dado un buen golpe y le había sacado el aire, se sentía mal, pero pronto se recuperaría, segundos después se agarro de la puerta y se levanto se metió al compartimiento y se sentó, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba frió, el golpe había ido mas haya de sacarle el aire..., se recostó en el asiento vació, le seguía doliendo el abdomen terriblemente, había recibido muchos golpes en el abdomen y nunca se había puesto así, este golpe solo podía ser severo si...había subestimado al enemigo, un cosquilleo en el cuello le hizo comprobar lo anterior, alzo la vista hacia arriba, vio que unas manchas se le acercaban, y fue lo ultimo que vio antes de perder el conocimiento)

(Shaoran despertó, le dolía el cuello y la cabeza, se incorporo inmediatamente y vio que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Seamus le miraban atentamente)

-¿Qué?-**gruño Shaoran**

-ah esta bien-**dijo Ron aliviado**

-nos preocupamos mucho, pensamos que habías vencido limpiamente pero de repente perdiste el conocimiento-**dijo Neville inseguro**

-¿y Kieckhefer?-**pregunto Shaoran**

Neville le indico con los ojos

(Shaoran volteo a verlo estaba acostado en el otro asiento, dormía pero respiraba tranquilamente)

-pensamos que se había desnucado pero solo recibió un severo golpe-**le explico Dean**

-Malfoy no se atrevió a venir por él, ese cobarde-**dijo Ginny**

-les dije que lo sacáramos al pasillo pero...-**dijo Ron**

-eso es inhumano Ron-**grito Hermione**

-eso sucedió-**termino de decir Ron**

-estará bien en unos momentos mas se despertara-**dijo Shaoran**

-¡¡NO DEBISTE...!!-**comenzó a regañarlo Hermione**

-Herm...resérvame el regaño para mañana no tengo ganas de eso-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Shaoran se sentó y se recargo en el frió del vagón, de mismo lado que antes, era ya el atardecer estaban por llegar a Hogwarts, Luna y Ginny se le acercaron los 3 comenzaron a platicar cuando sintieron como el tren iba aminorando la marcha, Harry casi se cae pues pensó que eran los dementores, pero no fue así, se detuvo y cinco minutos después se puso de nuevo en marcha, algo o alguien había subido de improviso al tren)

-Shaoran debes de cambiarte ya-**le ordeno Hermione**

-en un instante, aun me siento mal-**dijo Shaoran**

-pues te lo tienes bien merecido-**le dijo Hermione enojada**

Shaoran la ignoro, pero no ignoro a una 5 voz desconocida

-oto-san-**dijo Joseph débilmente**

(Shaoran frunció el ceño, el chico había dicho oto-san, ¿que extraño pensó que el era ingles?)

-¿qué dijo?-**preguntó Ginny**

-padre en...-**le respondió mecánicamente Shaoran**

-chino-**se adelanto Hermione**

Shaoran no quería comenzar a pelear con ella así que no le corrigi

-oh si pobre chico-**se lamento Luna**

-¿cómo que pobre?-**le pregunto Ginny**

-a caso no lo saben-**Shaoran y Ginny negaron con la cabeza y Luna siguió su explicación**-el entro en Hogwarts hace poco debido a que estudiaba en una escuela en el medio oriente, pero en un accidente murieron sus padres, y como la única familia que le quedaba eran sus padrinos, los señores Bonacieux hablaron con Dumbledore y el acepto trasladarlo aquí si pasaba un examen y por obvias razones lo paso-

Shaoran comprendió porque sabia esa palabra

-aquí esta el campeón-**dijo una voz alegremente**

-¿señor Black?-**dijo Shaoran**

-no me digas señor que me haces sentir terriblemente viejo y tampoco me llames por mi terrible apellido dime Sirius-**se quejo Sirius**

-¿te siente bien?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-si gracias, ¿pero como..?-**iba a preguntar Shaoran**

-Ginny nos envió una lechuza, así como no explico delicada situación, no se preocupen venimos a ver la salubridad de los dulces, nos inventamos que Lord Voldemort pudo haber puesto hechizos en ellos, nos ayudo mucho el que tu los hayas comprado casi todos, así que le diste un buena paliza a ese tipo-**dijo Sirius**

-te equivocas, es un buen contrincante, supo atraer mi atención y no me di cuenta, de sus verdaderas intenciones, subestime al enemigo y eso algún día pude costarme la vida-**dijo Shaoran seriamente**

-exageras, pero me gusta tu modestia-**dijo Sirius**-crees que podrías enseñarle a Harry uno de esos golpes-

-¡Sirius! estamos aquí, para que eso no vuelva a suceder-**le regaño Lupin**

-lo que hiciste estuvo bien-**le dijo Sirius por lo bajo**-¿cómo te siente te duele algo?-

-no ya estoy bien gracias-**dijo Shaoran**-deberían de ver como se encuentra él, el golpe que se dio fue severo, pero se encuentra bien...supongo-**mintió Shaoran**

-enervate-**dijo Lupin apuntando con la varita a Joseph**

(El chico algo aturdido se levanto pesadamente)

-¿cómo te encuentras?-**le preguntó Lupin**

-bien-**dijo el chico fríamente**

-¿puedes pararte?-**le pregunto Lupin de nuevo**

(el chico se levanto aun le daban vueltas la cabeza pero se sentía extrañamente bien, dio unos pasos y listo como nuevo)

-supongo que el golpe no fue tan severo como pensamos-**dijo Lupin**

-¿golpe?-**pregunto Joseph**

-si caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza-**le explico Shaoran**

-ah si ahora lo recuerdo, muy bien pensado Li-**dijo Joseph**

(Shaoran se levanto y sintió como se le agarrotaban los músculos aun se sentía algo resentido)

-lo hice bástate bien ¿verdad?-**le pregunto Joseph**

-excelente-**le respondió Shaoran**

-en ese caso algún día...-

-tenlo por seguro-**afirmo Shaoran**

(Los dos se dieron la mano y después hicieron una reverencia oriental, Shaoran sintió, simpatía por su contrincante, el siempre había demostrado que no tenia que usar trucos sucios para salir victorioso cuando lo necesitaba, así como sabia mantenerse al margen de asunto cuando era necesario, era un lastima que fuera de Slytherin mas aun que fuera amigo de ese odioso de Malfoy, Joseph salió del compartimiento camino al suyo, Shaoran se agarro del filo de la puerta y se sentó difícilmente, hace mucho que no le aplicaban ese tipo de técnicas y francamente... no le sentaban nada bien)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-si, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que pase-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si quieres le podemos decir a Dumbledore, que te sientes indispuesto y no asistes al banquete, podemos cubrirte-**sugirió Lupin**

-no me sentara bien asistir-**les dijo Shaoran seriamente**

-eres un buen chico-**dijo Sirius posando su mano en el hombro de Shaoran pero este le rechazo**-oh bueno-

(Shaoran salió del compartimiento y fue hasta los de los perfectos en donde se pudo cambiar con tranquilidad, para cuando salió ya vestido con el uniforme portando su capa y su sombrero, Hermione le esperaba)

-¿te sientes bien?-**le pregunto dulcemente**

-excelente-**dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente**

(Hermione se acerco a el y le abrazo, Shaoran se separo de ella y camino de su lado rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Hermione y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, ella le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano)

-sabes algo eres una pésima recargadera, deberías de ser unos 10 centímetros mas grande-**se quejo Shaoran**

-eres un ingrato sabes, todavía que estoy aquí, consecuentandote, tu te quejas-**protesto Hermione**

-oh sabes que solo lo hago para molestarte-**dijo Shaoran**-así como sabes que te quiero mucho-

-lo se y me encanta verte pedirme disculpas-**dijo Hermione triunfante**

-eres muy mala sabes-**le dijo Shaoran**

-soy malísima-**se burlo Hermione**

-habrá que castigarte-**dijo Shaoran**

(Shaoran levanto un poco la cabeza y le mordió suavemente el cuello a Hermione haciéndole cosquillas, Hermione comenzó a reírse a causa de las cosquillas trato de safarse pero Shaoran la acorralo entre el y la pared, mientras el besaba el cuello, de manera que Hermione, comenzó a reírse mas, Shaoran metió sus manos debajo de la capa la y la apretó mas contra la pared en un abrazo, Shaoran con la punta del dedo índice comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo lentamente por la espalda de Hermione haciendo que ella se estremeciera)

-jajajajajajaja, basta Shaoran, jajaja-**suplicaba Hermione**

-tienes que sufrir-**le susurro este en forma seductora mordisqueándole la oreja, Hermione paso de su tono natural de piel a el rojo intenso**

-no, no, no-**dijo Hermione nerviosa**

(Shaoran comenzó a besarle el cuello, ya no de una forma de juego si no mas seria, Hermione cambio su rostro risueño a uno mas serio, mas bien pensativo, Hermione se dejo que Shaoran le hiciera lo que quisiera, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió se puso tiesa y separo bruscamente a Shaoran)

-ya te molestaste-**dijo Shaoran con una fingida mala gana**

(Hermione le hizo una seña para que se diera la vuelta, Shaoran cerro los ojos y supuso, que era lo había hecho mal, tomo aire y dio la vuelta, para encarase a un Ron furioso y un Harry sorprendido)

-Ron Harry, ya es hora de irnos-**dijo Shaoran descaradamente**

-ustedes dos pueden tomar la delantera-**dijo Ron**

-hay Ron no te enojes solo estábamos jugando ¿verdad?-**dijo Shaoran**

-si-**dijo suavemente Hermione**

-enójate conmigo no te molestes con Hermione yo tengo la culpa-**dijo Shaoran seriamente**

Pareció que Ron, se calmo súbitamente

-¿besándose?-**pregunto Ron**

-es malo que bese a Hermione, ay perdón lo olvidaba..., ya vez Harry y tu quieres que sea mas abierto si solo estaba jugando con Hermione-

-bueno es que...-**trato de excusarse Harry**-tienes razón, nunca lo entenderían-

Ron y Hermione se vieron a la cara intentando encontrar la respuesta a aquellas palabras

-olvídalo Ron es tu amigo ante todo-**dijo Harry**

(y como si no hubiese sucedido nada Harry, Ron, Hermione y Shaoran salieron del tren que acababa de pararse, Shaoran fue el primero en bajar, fresca fría brisa de la noche le sentó de maravilla, recordó cuando se la pasaba toda la noche fuera de juerga, unas manos le rozaron sus manos y despertó de sus pensamientos, miro a Hermione que aun estaba un poco azorada y avanzo con ella hasta el carruaje que los llevo a la entrada del pasillo, Shaoran se sentó pesadamente, y saco la cabeza por la ventanilla, los negros thestral avanzaban muy lento, la brisa le golpeaba la cara y jugaba con sus cabellos, sus ojos estaban puestos en la profundidad de la bella negra noche, oh bellos recuerdos... donde la noche era el día, perfecta confidente de amor, mística y espiritual donde el pecado se convertía en milagro, donde hombre y mujer comulgaban, como un vago recuerdo a Shaoran le vino a la mente una frases, una dulce melodía que entonaba cuando se sentía que todo se perdía.

Aunque no te importe nada

la vida de un delfín

nadaras a fin de siglo

en tu pecera.

El carruaje paso las verjas escoltadas por los cerdos halados, Ron tenia la mirada fija en Shaoran quien solo tenia su mirada perdida en el cielo, se le apachurro el corazón cuando recordó lo que le pregunto Hermione en el Caldero Chorreante...y tu, ron, ¿puedes llamarte su amigo?...

-¿hay algo interesante en el cielo?-**le pregunto Ron a Shaoran**

(Shaoran no le contesto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos)

Si no sabes si eres rata

o una masa amorfa mas,

solo basta darle un beso al espejo.

-¡Shaoran! Ron te esta hablando sabes-**dijo Hermione**

-¿Shaoran?-**dijo Harry**

(Muchas veces se sintió perdido, no sabia ¿qué o quien era?, y los besos a un dulce espejo, le respondían que en ese momento era el todo de alguien)

Si no quieres entender

que invernando están las brujas,

amárrate a una escoba y vuela lejos, lejos.

muy lejos,

aunque no puedas.

aunque te mueras.

-¡¡Shaoran!!-**gritaron los 3 a mismo tiempo**

(pero Shaoran estaba volando mas haya de Marte, ahora se encontraba por Júpiter oh si volar, cuando uno es joven...todo le vale madres)

-¿nee Sakura-chan?-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿qué?-**dijo Hermione**

(La diligencia se detuvo bruscamente y se abrió la puerta, Shaoran se levanto y descendió subió las escaleras automáticamente, se dirigió justo al Gran Comedor y se sentó mas o menos a la mitad, Harry, Hermione y Ron le seguían a paso apresurado, Harry se sentó a su lado mientras que Hermione y Ron se sentaron enfrente de ellos, poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando de gente, a Harry se le fueron los minutos rapidísimo pues en un soplo la profesora McGonagall ya estaba poniendo el sobrero seleccionador a el ultimo nuevo alumno quien resulto ser para Hufflepuff y una mesa mas a la derecha de ellos estallaba en vitorees, Dumbledore se levanto, y tan alegre como siempre alzo los brazos

-Lo se todos queremos comer, pero antes quiero decirles bienvenidos a un nuevo curso...

(Harry se perdió algunas palabras debido a que Shaoran le había agarrado fuertemente por el brazo y le estaba lastimando)

-¿qué sucede?-**le preguntó Harry**

-nada, nada-**dijo Shaoran soltándolo de prisa**

(Shaoran había experimentado un terrible escalofrió y al parecer no fue el único debido a que en la misma mesa de Gryffindor una chica de cabello güero se estaba sosteniendo de otra, así mismo un chico de cabello cobrizo...se agarro la cabeza con las manos, en la mesa Ravenclaw una chica cabello rojizo de también se estremeció en la mesa de Hufflupuff y en la mesa de Slytherin se llevo un asombro al ver que Joseph tenia la cara tan blanca como Nick Casi Decapitado, Draco se burlaba de él pero el chico ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras de Malfoy, Shaoran considero prudente atender a las palabras de director y así les decía, no deben de tener miedo mientras estén aquí nada ni nadie les atacara, así que siéntanse seguros, para eso hemos puesto unas medidas de seguridad muy estrictas que claro no cuentan con la presencia de dementores-**la sala pronuncio un leve ¡ah! de alivio**-primero las idas a Hogsmeade, serán vigiladas por 6 aurores además de contar con otras precauciones mágicas, debemos agradecer este cuidado a(y con un movimiento de su mano, se abrió la puerta del centro por donde entraron personas que sorprendieron a todos) Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Elphias Doge y Emmeline Vance, oh si la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape les acompañaran también-

-¿quien dijo que seria divertido ir a Hogsmeade?-**se quejo Ron**

-déjenme advertirles que ninguna magia avanzada, capa invisible u otra magia-**añadió Dumbledore como que no queriendo la cosa**-les engañara-**mirando a Harry Ron Hermione pero sobre todo a Shaoran quien no movió ni un solo músculo**-además este año en ayuda al celador Filch dos seres conocedores y poseedores de un gran arma de detección de gente afuera de la cama, nos acompañaran este año-**Harry estuvo apunto de soltar un grito**(entrando triunfales y campales, entraron Sirius y Lupin, Harry disfruto mucho de la cara de rabia de Snape)-Remus Lupin quien ya teníamos el placer de tenerlo aquí como profesor nos ayudaran este año a vigilar aquellos osados que salgan a dar caminatas nocturnas, y no se preocupen en mandar lechuzas para decirle a papa que hay un hombrelobo, en el colegio-**Dumbledore miro a Draco**- el ministerio de magia lo a aprobado y se tomaron muchas precauciones para que no suceda ningún lamentable accidente, el joven Sirius Black también nos ayudara en este caso especial, y por ultimó les presento a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Charley Weasly-**Ron soltó un Oh, de decepción**-ahora que todo he terminado de aclararles estos puntos todos a comer-**y con un aplauso un magnifica banquete apareció delante de ellos**

-no se ustedes pero yo, no tengo ganas de comer-**dijo Ron tristemente**

-vamos Ron será divertido-**dijo Hermione**-¿tu hermano es muy estricto?-

-no deseo saberlo-**dijo Ron enfadado**

-¿tu que dices Shaoran?-**le pregunto Harry**

-me parece que son mas retos, este año será entretenido-**dijo Shaoran fríamente**

(Ninguno de los 3 entendió su comentario pero se dispusieron a comer, Ron comenzó a atragantarse con la comida)

-para...para te vas ahogar-**le dijo Hermione**

-prefiero eso que aguantar a 2 de mis hermano cuidándome-

-¿que dices de Sirius y Lupin? causaran mas problemas de los que resuelven-**sentencio Harry**

-y Tonks-**añadió Ron**

-yo espero que Kingsley se vaya a comprar calderos mientras nosotros disfrutamos de Hogsmeade-**dijo Harry**

-pues yo creo que esto nos caerá bien, no andarán ahí en busca de fantasmas-**Harry frunció el entrecejo**-comida nocturna-**Ron hizo una mueca de dolor**-ni escapándose de Hogwarts-**sentencio Hermione, mientras Shaoran cerro un ojo en forma de ¡auch! golpe bajo**

-¡¡Oh Hermione que aburrida eres!!-**gritaron los chicos a coro**

(Su queja se escucho por todo el comedor, atrayendo las miradas de todos, y un silencio sepultural, los cuatro trataron de esconderse bajo la comida pero eso no era posible)

-es la verdad-**dijo Hermione firmemente**

-si creo que Shaoran tiene razón este año será divertido-**dijo Harry**

-eh venga, ¿qué planes tienes?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-Harry crees que se pueda engañar a el mapa de Merodeador-**le preguntó Ron**

-mmm, no lo se seria cosa de intentarlo-**dijo Harry**-tu que dices Shaoran-

-hay una forma muy sencilla, pero les costara a ustedes-**dijo Shaoran**

-¡¡¡¿Cuál es?!!!-**gritaron Ron y Harry semi-abalanzándose sobre Shaoran**

(Su grito de nuevo atrajo la mirada de los demás y un silencio mortal)

-Shaoran no les va a decir y el prometerá no utilizarla ¿verdad?-**dijo Hermione importándole un bledo si les escuchaban o no**

-eh pues...¿por qué no?-**pregunto Shaoran metiendose un bocado de pollo**

-¡¡no este año Li Shaoran!! todas esas personas están vigilado por la seguridad de los 3 y a ustedes lo primero que se les ocurre es buscar la forma de infringir las normas-**todos seguían atentamente las palabras de Hermione**-... pero escúchenme bien no les voy a ayudar, y tu Shaoran no te serviré de tapadera una vez mas, te vuelves a largar y yo seré quien te acuse-**termino de decir Hermione tirando la servilleta en un salsa**

-¡qué mal amiga eres Hermione!-**se quejo Shaoran**

-¿has salido del colegio?-**le pregunto Harry**

-cuando voy a Hogsmeade-**dijo Shaoran inocentemente**, **Hermione lanzo un ¡ja! incredulidad**

-ok, un par de veces-**dijo Shaoran en un susurro, Hermione le miro molesta**-quizás mas... bueno 5 veces al mes-**termino de decir**

-¡¡Cinco veces...-**gritaron Ron y Harry, Shaoran les miro enojado**-....perdiste!!!-**agregaron rápidamente**

-si-**dijo Shaoran cruzándose de brazos**

(Involuntariamente los 4 voltearon a ver a la mesa de profesores y la mayoría les miraba atentamente)

-mas bonito no la pudiste haber cagado Hermione-l**e reprocho Shaoran antes de tomar un trago de zumo de naranja, Hermione hizo un gesto de ofendida, mientras que a Ron le dio un ataque de risa incontrolable, Harry casi se ahoga con la carne que tenia en la garganta, pero al final la pudo pasar bien y comenzó a tomar gran tragos de zumo**

-¡que dulce eres!-**le respondió esta enojada**

-yo siempre-**fue la contestación de Shaoran**

Ron se tuvo que agarrar el estomago porque le comenzaba a doler, mientras que Harry dejo el vaso en la mesa con mucha fuerza y se llevo una mano a la boca para no escupir el agua, pero al risa era incontrolable

-ya se que Hermione es un chiste...-**dijo Shaoran cínicamente, Harry se levanto de la mesa y el zumo comenzaba a correr por su manos, se trago lo que pudo pero tuvo que toser varias veces debido a que el zumo se le fue chueco**-¡ay Harry! que no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escupir el agua, no, no, no estos niños cada vez mas desorientados-**dijo Shaoran como si el fuera 20 años mayor que ellos**-quita esa cara Hermione te vas hacer mas vieja pronto-

-pues prefiero eso a ser un....-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-si-**le invito Shaoran a continuar**

-olvídalo, no tiene caso hablar con alguien que no es un hombre-**le grito Hermione**

Shaoran abrió los ojos-y tu eres toda una mujer-**se irguió mas y prosigui**-aun que bueno, eso yo no lo se, pero yo pienso que todavía no-

-hablas por experiencia-**le pregunto Harry**(sentándose a su lado)

-disculpa-**dijo Shaoran haciéndose el ofendido**

-digo para opinar hay que conocer... y como sabes....digo ¿no?-**dijo Harry**

-haber, haber ¿me sabes algo o me hablas al tanteo?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-te hablo al tanteo-**contesto Harry**

-¡¡¡Que cerdos son!!!-**grito Hermione**

Harry y Shaoran la miraron ofendidos

-Harry jamás pensé que tu....bueno que puedo esperara de un amigo como tu-**sentencio Hermione**, **Shaoran puso cara de ofendido**-yo se que tu no eres un santo, estoy cansada de ustedes así que si me permite me retiro-(Hermione salió de el gran comedor mientras todos les observaban)

-¡¡Konbanha!!!-**le grito Shaoran desde su asiento**

Hermione le hizo un gesto extraño pero sabia Shaoran que ella estaba muy enojada

-¿por qué se molesto?-**les pregunto Shaoran**, l**os 3 comenzaron reír**

(Después de otras cosas sin muchas relevancia, Harry, y Shaoran le ayudaron Ron a dirigir a los de primer año puesto que Hermione se había ido antes, cuando los 3 estuvieron en su cuarto se preparaban para dormir casi todos, solo 2 personas buscaban el momento perfecto para salir)

(Dean y Neville se apresuran a ponerse la pijama, Ron salió un instante a verificar unas cosas, mientras que Shaoran y Harry esperaban el momento indicado para salir o hacer otras cosas)

-acaso no tiene sueño-**les pregunto Neville,** **quien ya se metía debajo de las sabanas**

-ah si-**contestaron los dos**

(Los dos se hicieron como que iban a meterse a la cama, al final Shaoran apago las luces y Neville y Dean quedaron profundamente dormidos, Shaoran se levanto de la cama dio unos pasos y sintió que alguien estaba detrás de el, dio media vuelta y se encontró con un Harry que también quería darse a la fuga, los dos sonrieron y salieron, cuando ambos se encontraron en la sala común, Ron les detuvo)

-Sirius y Lupin han venido y me dijeron que van a estar vigilando atentamente-**les dijo Ron**

-pues mucho gusto-**le** **contesto Shaoran**

Harry y Ron soltaron un risita-vienes dispuesto a todo ¿verdad?-**le pregunto Ron**

-así es-**les contesto serenamente**

(Los 3 se sentaron en los sillones mas próximos a la chimenea, Shaoran se sentó en uno que estaba situado justo enfrente a ella y mientras Harry y Ron comentaba algunas cosas el de nuevo perdió su vista entre la danza de las llamas)

-¿en que tanto piensas?-**le pregunto Ron**

-en todo y en nada-**le respondió Shaoran con voz taciturna**

-¿quién es?-**le pregunto Harry**

-¿de que hablas?-**le pregunto Shaoran intentando esquivar las preguntas**

-es en "ella" ¿verdad?-**le dijo Harry, mirando a Shaoran a los ojos, ambos hablaban de la misma cosa**

-no-**le contesto Shaoran fríamente**

Ron que no había entendió nada les comento algo que no venia al caso-el año pasado antes de mis hermanos se fueran del colegio me dijeron que se podían abrir las ventanas de la aquí, ¿quieren saber cuales?-

-la que sea-**le respondió Shaoran**

-no ellos dijeron que era un especial, me enseñaron como pero...bueno nuca me sale a la primera ¿quieren intentarlo?-**les pregunto Ron**

-pero las ventanas de esta torre no se abren ¿o si?-**dijo Harry**

-claro que se pueden abrir-**dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño**-de que puedes, puedes pero de que debas no-

-ah tu, también lo has intentado-**le pregunto Ron asombrado**

-Fred y George me vieron a mi hacerlo, lo que sucedió es que no sabían que era yo-**le explico Shaoran**

-¡¡Wua!! ¿cómo lo haces?-**exclamo Ron**

-es muy sencillo solo...no se hacerlo con la varita-**termino de decir Shaoran**

-vamos, no te preocupes no le diremos nada a Hermione-**le rogó Ron**

-no me van a decir que...-**y como si de una fantasma se tratase la chica salió de entre las sombras**

-pensábamos salir a dar una caminata para que el estomago nos hiciera buena digestión-**el contesto fríamente Shaoran**

-oh siguen pensando en eso-**exclamo Hermione desilusionada**-pensé que ya había descubierto la forma-

-es muy sencilla, Hermione-**le contesto Shaoran**

-si es tan sencilla porque no nos la dices-**replico Ron**

-el no es va a decir nada, porque el tampoco la usara ¿verdad?-**le dijo Hermione**

-mmm, después de todo tienes razón seria muy peligroso-**contesto Shaoran y Hermione le sonri**

Harry y Ron pusieron una cara de pocos amigos pero antes de poder reclamar algo 2 personas entraron a la sala común

-creímos prudente venir-**dijo Lupin a sus espaldas**

(Los cuatro chicos voltearon a verlos)

-es hora de descansar mañana tiene clases-**les dijo Sirius**

-miren quienes hablan-**dijo Ron incrédulo**

-sabemos que no somos quienes para hacerlo pero, puedo traer a tus hermanos o peor a tu madre Ron-**dijo Sirius tranquilamente, Ron hizo una mueca de dolor**

-ya nos íbamos a la cama-**dijo Harry**-pero...-

Sirius le miro a manera de decir continua

-apareció Hermione-**termino de decir Ron**

-yo tuve la culpa-**dijo Hermione ofendida**

-algo-**le dijo Harry**

-bueno pues ahora los 4 a la cama que ya es bastante tarde-**dijo Lupin**

(Hermione camino hacia el dormitorio de la chicas, mientras que Shaoran camino lentamente hacia el de los chicos seguido de Harry y Ron, cuando Hermione se perdió en tras la puerta, Sirius les dijo algo a los chicos)

-por cierto olviden sus ideas de intentar evadir las normas, no hay forma de engañarnos-**les reto Sirius**

-sabes muy bien Harry que a el mapa del merodeador, no se le puede engañar-**añadió Lupin,** **Harry asintió con la cabeza**-prometan que no...intentaran...-**Harry le negó suavemente con la cabeza**

-veremos quien gana-**le dijo Sirius a su sobrino y Harry sonrió, Ron le dirigió la misma sonrisa, mientras que en los ojos de Shaoran solo había una perfecta marca de reto**, **Sirius le sobrio, pero Shaoran solo acento su ceño y sus ojos perdieron cualquier destello de calor, sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos, o mejor dicho llenos de frialdad y crueldad, Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás y cuando volvió a verlo Shaoran le había dado la espalda y seguía avanzando hacia los dormitorios**

(Harry y Ron subieron corriendo cuando entraron, vieron que la cama de Shaoran ya tenia corridas las cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro**, **decidieron no molestarlo, se dispusieron a dormir, Ron en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras que Harry no podía dormir, quería salir desesperadamente a buscar a Lady Lotus, pero...Sirius se lo impediría, aunque podía hablar con el y decirle que si, le permitía ir ciertos días a la torre de Astronomía, el no vería la forma de burlar el mapa del merodeador, mañana se lo propondría pero...un ruido de algo pesado moviéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, se incorporo en la cama y movió un poco sus cortinas paran su sorpresa se encontró con un Shaoran aun despierto sentado en el cielo y con las piernas ¿dónde están sus piernas? Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las ventanas que supuestamente no se podía abrir estaba abierta de par en par, Harry se levanto de la cama y sin querer tiro una de las ranas de chocolate que había en el buró que cada uno tenia de lado, Shaoran no se dio cuenta o eso pensó Harry pues no volteo a ver de donde provenía el ruido, Harry camino hasta el y se para a su lado, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que Shaoran tenia puestos unos audífonos en las orejas, esa era la razón por la cual el no había escuchado el ruido y como hasta Harry podía escuchar el ritmo rápido de la música, Harry supo que el volumen era muy alto, Shaoran estaba como de costumbre viendo el paisaje, Harry también se puso a verlo quería saber que era lo que le hechizaba de esa forma a Shaoran para que no despegara nunca los ojos de los paisajes naturales, al principio se sintió estúpido viendo y admirando las montañas y el negro lago que se dibujaba ante sus ojos, pero después se sintió atrapado y ese paisaje le transmitió mucha paz, le pareció maravilloso como se mezclaba la naturaleza para hacer esa perfecta ola, con la copa de los árboles, y como el movimiento delicado de las hojas imitaba mas haya de la perfección los suaves movimientos de las bailarinas de ballet, firmes, definidos, pero llenos de gracia y delicadeza, y el agua... el agua se movía toda al compás de un tranquilo vals insonoro, el viento comenzó a soplar a los oídos de Harry llego una triste canción, bueno no sabia si en realidad era triste pero como no entendía la letra, a el le parecía un lamento...

Ano hoshi wa onaji matataki las estrellas con el mismo brillo

Kawarazu ni watashi wo mite............mira al yo que no cambia

Taikutsu na yume wo nagekifuseta....mientras yo observo los aburridos sueños y duermo

Yokogao wo sotto terashiteta.............mi cara esta suavemente iluminada

Asu ni wa chiisana nimotsu seai........mañana cargare un pequeño peso a los hombros

Kon ya wo tori tatsutorininatta...........en cualquier momento de esta noche me convertiré en ave

(Harry estaba seguro que la voz provenía de los CDWalkman de Shaoran, pero en realidad el estaba escuchando algo mas parecido a una música electrónica con letra, y esta era una canción a capela, puso atención y le parecía que venia de bosque de mas haya del lago...a Harry se le vino a la mente una historia que le contaron hace mucho tiempo cuando iba en la primaria...no la recordaba bien pero hablaba de una....¿ninfa? si eso, decían que ellas tenían una voz y cuerpo hermosos, así que Harry se imagino que estaba escuchando la canción de una de ellas....)

Mukaikaze no naka mukao basho wa mada......que recorrerá los lugares a donde el viento llega

Itsukatadori itsuku michini nareru.....................todavía no he encontrado el camino que llegue all

Matsugeni nijin da shinzoku no namida lagrimas que inundan mis ojos

Kesshite owaranai tabi wa tsuzukeiku yo..........seguiré este viaje interminable

(Cuando acabo la canción Harry se sintió invadido por un terrible sueño, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se topo con su cama, se dejo caer en ella y sin meterse debajo de las sabanas o correr bien las cortinas Harry se quedo dormido, pronto se vio caminando en una densa niebla, camino y camino hasta que de repente llego a un lugar despejado el paisaje era hermosos, era de noche, los árboles eran enormes como 50 metros mas altos de lo normal, a lo lejos vio una pequeña luz azul que emitía una melodía, Harry corrió hacia ella, justo cuando la iba agarrar, esta se esfumo, Harry la busco desesperadamente y la volvió a ver un poco mas adelante, esta vez se movía en círculos sobre si misma como invitándole a seguirla, Harry corrió tras ella de nuevo y la luz seguía y seguía mas adelante, daba vueltas, en el bosque hacia la izquierda hacia la derecha y de repente al llegar a un puerto muy rustico donde adelante se extendía un imponente lago, la densa neblina no dejaba ver si había lago sobre el lago o había tierra mas adelante, pero eso a Harry no le importo porque al final del embarcadero, se hallaba una chica, llevaba un vestido hecho de una tela muy chistosa porque el viento la levantaba con mucha facilidad, Harry dio un paso mas, la luz azul se puso enfrente de el, poco a poco la luz se acerco a la chica hasta que la luz se adentro en su garganta si, si, bien estilo la sirenita y la boca de la chica era la que emitía ahora un clara canción, ¡¡¡era la canción que había escuchado, mientras veía la naturaleza a lado de Shaoran!!! Harry se acerco mas y mas hasta que quedo a un paso de ella, pero su rostro no lo podía ver bien, tenia el cabello mediano, de color lila, si su cabello era lila, se iba acercar mas cuando la chica se hizo hacia atrás, Harry dio otro paso y la chica dio otro hacia atrás, Harry pensó que si la llevaba hasta el borde la chica se detendría pero cual fue su sorpresa que al dar el paso para que estuviera juntos, la chica dio una hacia atrás y ahora estaba sobre el agua, ¡¡¡caminaba sobre el agua!!! se acerco un poco inclinándose para poder tocarla y la chica dio mas pasos hacia atrás, algo que no le quedaba claro a Harry era que la chica no dejaba de cantar una y otra vez la canción, decidió dejar de intentar tocarla y se sentó al filo del embarcadero y se quedo escuchando su voz)

(El disco se repetía una y otra vez, Shaoran estaba recargado en el filo de la "nueva ventana" no sentía el frió, las canciones le tranquilizaban se las sabia de memoria, la pregunta seria ¿cómo no saberlas?, inclino un poco su cabeza hacia el filo de la ventana, el viento le besaba el rostro eso se sentía muy bien...Shaoran volvió a entrar en ese dulce sopor, se encontró viajando por los mares, por la montañas recordando el rostro de Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Eriol, Yamasaki, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y su bella Sakura, ¿dónde estaría? sonrió para sus adentros, el grave ronquido de Neville le saco de su sopor, se levanto de el suelo, cerro la ventana, miro el reloj eran las 4:00 de la mañana había dormido 3 horas, demasiadas para el, se metió a bañar, cuando entro de nuevo al cuarto los chicos aun estaban dormidos, se sentó en la cama y se puso a escribir)

-aun es muy temprano cariño-**le dijo Shaoran a una fotografía**(donde salía un chica de cabellos castaños claros, con ojos color esmeralda, con un bikini de color blanco que tapa solo lo necesario y dejaba al desnudo sus hermosas curvas, estaba parada sobre una piedra mientras una ola se alzaba imponente de tras de ella, resaltando así, la hermosura de su sonrisa, Shaoran escondió la fotografía en la parte removible de un pequeño cuaderno que mas bien parecía el diario de una chica, abrió la primera pagina y con la caligrafía de una dama decía así:

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero las letras se quedan tan gravadas como los recuerdos.

Notas de la Autora: ¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!!

Aunque esta sea la ultima vez que leas mis notas, por favor le esta, primero volví hacer de las mías, quería hacer un crossver y aquí esta, a donde vaya a parar aun no se el final esta un poco indeciso, no me decido y para aquellos pocos que han leído alguno de mis fincs, sabrán que me fascina complicarme y complicarles la vida a los personajes misterios, misterios y mas misterios eso es lo que me gusta, bien es el primer capitulo y espero poder subir pronto el siguiente, no se depende de que también me vaya escribiendo este, me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, como se dieron cuenta hay algunas variaciones, para los personajes de Harry Potter, un claro ejemplo es Sirius, si tomare en cuenta los libros lo unció que no será lo de la muerte de Sirius, y ¡ah si! no intenten ubicar la pelea de Shaoran con Draco el primer año, me la saque de la manga, así que eso tampoco tiene mucho que ver, oh si la simbología es muy importante, como ven me fascina resaltar en negrita cursiva y demás así que aquí esta:

-si el texto esta así significa conversación hablada, ósea vocal-

-_pensamientos de los personajes**-**_

- si esta así significa que es el del otro lado del teléfono -

(Acciones, o pensamientos con acciones creo que esto suele ser un poco complicado pero se entiende, suelo hacer pensamientos no relatados primera persona como los de arriba, también este lo ocupo para cambiar de escenario dentro de un mismo lugar como por decir en la habitación para pasar de la cama de Shaoran a la de Ron etc.)

-conversación-**la negrita es de una acción y exaltación de la voz, una sonrisa maligna, expresiones faciales y vocales**

-=telepatia=-aun no sale pero si la voy a ocupar

**__**

Flash Back

no hay mucho que explicar aquí así que esto es muy claro ¿no?, son recuerdos de hace como de una semana en adelante

**__**

End of Flas Back

interrupciones metichonas de la autora para explicar o hacer un comentario estupido

Cambio de escenario o día

Otra cosa super importante recuerden que Harry y los demás hablan ingles por lo tanto las canciones en castellano son para ellos desconocidas, va a ser un poco extraño pero no puedo hacer un finc totalmente en ingles auque suelo mezclar los idiomas, pero bueno cuando suceda algún problema de lengua les explicare y por obviedad ellos no entienden el japonés o chino en caso de Shaoran, pero aun así yo identificare los cambios de idioma **con la letra negrita para no hacer confusiones**

Lo mas lindo de estas largas y aburridas notas

Vocabulario

Lalassu: demonio que acosan los lugares de hombres tratando de convertirse en uno de ellos, no se les debe de hablar podrías acabar loco o convertido en uno de ellos, son espíritu que se describen en el Necronomicón, libro de la religión Mesopotámica, no creo que algún día Harry o alguno de ellos se encontré con algo así pero, es que no tenia que poner jiji

D´Artagnan y los 3 mosqueteros: dudo que alguien nunca haya escuchado hablar de ellos, 4 hidalgos muy unidos, porque les apode así bueno... me gusto me pareció muy divertido, los personajes de Alejandro Dumas, pero en realidad ellos si existieron Dumas solo hizo una investigación y la recopilo en 3 tomos.

Lotus: loto en ingles pero ok.. es una de esas inversiones que voy hacer digamos que ahora Loto es Lotus en ingles si, cuando esto suceda yo les explicare

Oto-san: para quienes no sepan es papa en japonés.

Konbanha: Buenas noches en japonés

Emporio Armani: aquellos que no saben de marcas es una marca muy prestigiada de ropa

Rolex: marca de relojs que también es muy cara y prestigiada.

En cuanto a los autos como el Audi, Mercedes Benz etc. me gusta nombrar marcas porque se me hace mas fácil que ustedes se imaginen lo autos, así no existen o no se si existen limosinas Mercedes Benz pero se pueden mandar hacer como ven solo una familia de mucho dinero lo puede hacer

Concord: avión que dejo de circular hace años a pesar de que hacia los vuelas en cuestión de segundos era muy dañino para la capa de ozono.

Si se me olvido algo háganmelo saber para explicarlo así se me olvidaba, la palabra **Rajar** en México(no se si en otros países también) es como echarse para atrás, tirar la toalla, ser cobarde, etc. **tirar el guante**: iniciar la pela, provocar etc.

Suvenir significa recuerdos, son esos recuerditos que compramos cuando vamos a algún lugar, las plumas, playeras, llaveros etc.

Al final pero no menos importante los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp y los de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling, así como tampoco me pertenecen las canciones de "Tu pelo" de la oreja de Van Gogh, "Asu he no Namida" ending de la serie Onegai Twins y "Amárrate una escoba y vuela lejos" de Caifanes

Soley mi querida Soley y todas amantes de Eriol perdón, no es ninguna ofensa solo que me pareció divertido que Shaoran llamara a su lechuza Eriol.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo llamado: "Good guys"

Este Capitulo va dedicado a Soley quien me a apoyado mucho en mi finc Camino a la Redención y a soportado leer y volver a releer una y otra vez, los capítulos es que sabes mujer, que con eso soy muy indecisa.


	2. Good Guys

Capitulo 2: Good Guys

_"Las reglas se hicieron para romperse y los amigos para corromperse"_

_Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof_

(Hermione y Ron hablaban y hablaban, Harry estaba mentalmente repasando cada una de las palabras que le diría a Sirius, no debía de cometer ningún error o todo se acabaría aunque quedaba la opción de pedirle a Shaoran esa... fácil solución, pero tendría que hacer muchos meritos ya dijo que no les iba a decir... maldición porque Hermione tendría que empeñarse en amárralos tan cruelmente, suspiro el chico, Hermione le dio de mala gana el horario y no era para mas llevaba 3 minutos tratando de llamar su atención, lo agarro y verifico que tenían ese día)

-Historia de la magia a primera hora perfecto podré tener una hora mas de sueño-**dijo Ron contento mientras engullía su desayuno**

-¿por qué tenemos mas horas de pociones que de defensa contra las artes oscuras?-**se quejo Harry quien ya había checado todo el horario, mientras terminaba de tomar su jugo de naranja**

-es solo una hora mas-**dijo fríamente Shaoran**

-¡¡60 minutos de tortura mas!!-**puntualizo Ron**

-para que decides ser auror-**le indicó Hermione, sentándose a desayunar**

Ron balbució unas cosas pero no dijo nada coherente

-¿qué horror tener que soportar a Snape dos horas cada vez que lo veamos?-**se quejo esta vez Harry**

-no es tan malo después de todo-**dijo Shaoran, Ron y Harry pusieron cara de ¿estas loco?**-ve lo por el lado amable, si Black y Lupin le hace rabiar tendrás dos horas para mofarte de el-**Shaoran terminaba su pobre desayuno que consistía en Café (metido de contrabando) y unas tostadas de mermelada de fresa**

-no creo que me siente bien ver a Snape enojado-**le replico Harry**

-preparándose para la clases-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

-¡Buenos días Sirius!-**le saludo amablemente Hermione**

-y que dicen de los horarios le sentaran muy bien-

-si tener que soportar a Snape 6 horas a la semana te parecen bien, supongo que si-**el contesto Harry a su tío**

-Snivellus no es tan malo cuando lo llegas a conocer-**dijo Sirius**

Ron soltó una especia de ¡a ja! mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja, Harry solo le dedico una mirada de incredulidad a si padrino, Shaoran comenzó a jugar con el tenedor pasándoselo por los dedos

-¿qué rayos quieres me pones nerviosa sabes?-**le grito Hermione a Shaoran**

-si te digo que se me antojo me golpearías-**le contesto este**

(Sirius, Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Shaoran)

-deja de...-**comenzó a decir Hermione, mirándolo inquisitivamente**

-ah bueno que te hace pensar en eso eh, digo para mi es algo especial, si para ti es un deporte no me metas en eso-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Shaoran se levanto y tomo sus cosas)

-voy a apartar los últimos lugares-**les dijo Shaoran**

-si por favor aun tengo sueño-

-dormir una hora mas no me caería nada mal-**dijo Harry**

Hermione les miro severamente mientras Sirius sonrió recordando sus días como colegial

(Después de 10 minutos, Ron se encamino a el salón de Historia de la magia con Hermione)

-Sirius podríamos hablar cuando terminen las clases-**dijo Harry**

-claro, no tengo mucho que hacer hasta la noche aunque bueno es mejor seguir vigilando...-**le dijo su padrino**

(Cuando Harry llego a clases, Shaoran estaba sentado hasta el ultimo banco, garabateando algo en un pergamino mientras que Ron que estaba enfrente de él se acomodaba para dormir pero Hermione que estaba a su lado le miraba de muy mala gana, Harry tomo el asiento que estaba a lado de Shaoran, cuando intento ver que era lo que estaba garabateando Shaoran, se dio cuenta de que estaba escribiendo algo en su idioma natal pues de las casitas, ventanitas y palitos, Harry no podía descifrar nada, un minuto después el profesor apareció por entre el pizarron y con su monótona y aburrida voz comenzó a impartir la clase, esta vez era sobre lo convenios tratados en 1956 para que Turquía, Irán, Irak, Arabia Saudita, Siria, Jordania, Israel, Yemen, la Republica Democrática de Yemen y Omán pasaran oficialmente al control del Concilio de Oriente, Harry se confundió entre Jou-Mou y Jang-Mah, le era difícil diferenciar entra ambas, finalmente dejo de intentar poner atención, aunque solo había pasado 3 minutos de la clase Harry recargo su cabeza en sus brazos que descansaban sobre la paleta, volteo a ver a la clase, ese día compartían la clase con Ravenclaw, Turpin Lisa platicaba en voz baja con Marietta la soplona amiga de Cho Chang, mientras que Cho lo buscaba con la mirada y cuando se lo encontró le sonrió Harry le dio una sonrisilla hipócrita y fijo su mirada a otra parte, Hermione tomaba apuntes como siempre mientras que un profundamente dormido Ron le acompañaba con el sonido de sus leves ronquidos, muchos pero muchos segundos después sonó la campana y los 4 se dirigieron a la sala de encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick, les recibió con si típica alegría, les dio un pequeño apunte sobre los hechizos inhibidores del dolor, no funcionaban mucho tiempo pero eran de gran ayuda, los últimos 20 minutos de la clase se la pasaron practicando el hechizo, Shaoran no agarro la varita ni una sola vez, seguía escribiendo algo incomprensible para Harry, Hermione y Ron, pero cuando el profesor le pidió que practicara el hechizo fue el único capaz de lograrlo a la perfección, Hermione le pidió que le ensañara como, pero el solo siguió escribiendo algo, parecía estar haciendo alguna especie de trabajo para alguien o algo, termino esa clase y se dirigieron a Herbólogia, la profesora Sprout, les llevo al ultimo invernadero en donde había plantas sumamente peligrosas estudiaron las fanticias, plantas sumamente venenosas debido a que en su polen contiene un fuerte veneno, si dejas que su polen caiga en las cosas comestibles, al comerlas te mueres y no hay un antídoto certero, Harry pensó en llevarse un poco de polen y echárselo en la comida a Draco, no seria mala idea, la historia seria simple, el sonso no se dio cuenta de que llevaba en al ropa polen de Fanticia y al sentarse a comer este cayó en la comida, el la ingirió y murió aaaahhhh que lastima, tan buen chico que era, Harry rió para sus adentros pero la profesora Sprout les aplico un hechizo para repeler el polen, por lo cual Harry se desilusiono rápidamente, llego la hora del almuerzo y Harry se dio cuenta de que lo esperaba con ansias)

-¿Qué sucede Harry has estado muy callado?-**le pregunto Hermione, mientras se servia un poco de patatas**

-mmm, supongo que es porque esta tarde hablare con Sirius-**respondió Harry**

-¿sobre que?-**le pregunto Ron**

-eh estado pensando y, le pediré a Sirius que me deje ir a la torre de astronomía ciertas noches y a cambio de eso no buscare las formas de irrumpir las reglas-**dijo Harry**

-suena lógico-**comento Ron**

-una forma bastante racional e impropia de ti, Shaoran te dijo aconsejo eso-**le dijo Hermione**

-no de hecho, no le he comentado nada-**dijo Harry un poco molesto con le comentario de Hermione**

-¿por cierto donde esta?-**les pregunto Ron**

(Hermione y Harry dieron un leve salto de sorpresa, era cierto el estaba con ellos en Herbólogia ¿donde se había metido?, Harry miro a la entrada del gran comedor y vio que venia Shaoran con algo bajo el brazo, se sentó a lado de ellos puso la delgada lap-top en la mesa, se puso unos lentes y comenzó a escribir rápidamente)

-¿tarea?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-a ja-**le respondió este mientras tomaba la primer taza de caf**

-¿tarea de que?-**le pregunto Harry**

-cosas-**le contesto fríamente Shaoran**

(Ron siguió comiendo sin interesarse en lo mas mínimo, no tenia caso preguntar si sabia de ante mano que no obtendría la respuesta, Hermione y Harry estaban discutiendo acerca de las fanticias, Harry le explico su plan de matar a Draco con ellas Ron le apoyaba ciegamente, por el contrario Hermione les decía que en primera era imposible sacar polvo de Fanticias de los invernaderos, segundo si agarraban polen lo mas seguro era que ellos también murieran o envenenarían a alguien mas y tercera descubrirían que Draco murió a causa de polen de fantisia y por obviedad descubrirían que ellos fueron, así que su idea de matar a Draco estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad)

-oh Hermione tu si que sabes acabar con los sueños-**le replico Ron**

-¿qué nos toca?-**les pregunto Harry**

-astronomía-**le contesto Hermione**

-será mejor irnos nos tomara 10 minutos llegar hasta haya-**sugirió Harry**

-si vamonos-**dijo Ron aun molesto con Hermione**

-vienes-**le pregunto Harry a Shaoran**

-mmm-**le dijo Shaoran en forma afirmativa mientras tomaba su 4 taza de caf**

-no crees que es demasiada cafeína-**le dijo Hermione**

-es descafeinado-**respondió secamente Shaoran**

-por favor-**se mofo Hermione**

(Los 4 se levantaron y se encaminaron a el salón de astronomía que se impartía en la torre mas alta de Hogwarts, cuando comenzaban a llegar se vieron con la desagradable sorpresa de que la clase de Astronomía ese año la compartirían con los odiosos Slytherin)

-¿qué no les basta con tener que soportarlos en pociones, cuidado de criaturas magias y adivinación?-**se quejaron al unísono Harry y Ron**

-en adivinación solo esta Kieckhefer-**puntualizo Shaoran mientras hacia flotar su lap-top para poder seguir escribiendo mientras esperaban que el aula se les abriera**

-y eso que...sigue siendo una molestia-**se quejo Ron**

-vamos Ron no te quejes pudo ser peor-

-¿qué puede ser peor?-**gritaron Harry y Ron**

-que nos tocaran todas las clases con ellos-**dijo Shaoran**

-¡no por favor!-**imploro Ron**

(El aula se abrió y los 4 se apresuraron a tomar asiento, la profesora dedico media hora a la vida de Edwin Hubble, después decidió dar un repaso a las lunas de Saturno y puntualizar algunas cosas sobre ellas con un pequeño examen,

1.-¿cuáles son las principales lunas de Saturno?

Harry dudo un poco y finalmente recordó-Mimas, Encélado, Tetis, Dione y Rea-

2.-¿principalmente de que están constituidas?

Eso era sencillo, Hielo de agua-

3.-¿qué luna sigue soportando actividad tectónica?

Mmm, Hermione le había dicho...., era Mimas, estaba seguro o Dione...no Rea-

4.-¿cuáles lunas tiene pequeñas bandas brillantes?

Harry nos upo la respuesta, así que paso a la siguiente

5.-¿a que luna principal pertenecen las lunas "Troyanos"-

Encelado

6.-Nombre de la luna mas alejada de Saturno-

Hyperion

7.-¿Cual es la luna mas grande de Saturno?

Phoebe o era Iapeto...no estaba seguro que era Phoebe-

8.-¿que luna principal solo consta de una luna mas?

Mimas, no era Dione estuvo apunto de equivocarse

9.-¿Aproximadamente con cuantas lunas consta Saturno?

Que pregunta tan mas sencilla, constaba aproximadamente de 20 lunas

10.-¿por qué no se puede conocer la superficie de Titan?

¿titan quien era esa? Harry no respondi

(Cinco minutos después la profesora Sinistra había recogido los exámenes con su varita, les dijo que podía tomarse los restantes 15 minutos de la clase libres)

-no se ustedes pero creo que fue reconfortante este examen-**dijo Hermione contenta**

-habla por ti-**le gruño Ron**

-creí que me iba a equivocar pero no, e recordado todo perfectamente-**dijo Hermione con orgullo**

-te vi sudar-**comento secamente Shaoran quien seguía escribiendo en una lap-top flotante**

-porque no para de escribir te vas a caer-**le contesto Hermione**

-no se tu, pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer-**le gruño este**

-siempre tiene cosas que hacer, la pregunta es ¿cuáles?-**les dijo Ron**

-unas que si te explico no entenderías-**le dijo Shaoran**

-acaso crees...-

-acéptalo Weasley King, eres un tono, hasta tus amigos lo reconocen-**dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos**

-cierra la boca Malfoy, porque tu de amigos no sabes-**le dijo fríamente Harry**

-oh Potty, no te metas en esto, hoy señor Misterios tiene mucho que decir-**le dijo sarcásticamente Draco**

(Shaoran dejo de escribir, metió su lap-top en su estuche, y se quito los lentes)

-Malfoy...-**comenzó a decir Shaoran**

-no le hagas caso, esta demente el tipo vamonos Shaoran-**le dijo Hermione**

-aquí la sangre sucia no tiene lugar-**le dijo despectivamente Draco**

(Ron y Harry alzaron su varita desafiantemente)

-te lo dije Li, que ese tipo de personas no te convenía, así como " whore Modblood"-**le sentencio Draco**

(Los demás alumnos que se encontraron alrededor de ellos no supieron que sucedía pero el ambiente se enfrió de súbito, un viento helado paso a través de ellos, de repente solo se escucho el grito ensordecedor de Malfoy, quien se tiro al suelo, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se retorcía de dolor, Harry no entendió que fue lo que paso, ninguno había lanzando un hechizo, solo de repente Malfoy se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a convulsionarse, todos estaban ahí parados viéndolo, sin entender que le había sucedido, de repente dos personas aparecieron corriendo por los pasillos, quitaron a los alumnos que les estorbaban y llegaron hasta donde estaba Harry con una Hermione agarrandolo fuertemente de la túnica un Ron con cara de espanto, Joseph, Goyle, y Crabbe tenían una cara llena de confusión y un Shaoran que como los demás solo se dedicaba a mirar a Draco pero no con cara de terror, si no con un mirada llena de odio y furia con los puños fuertemente cerrados)

-Sirius llévatelos-**le dijo Lupin**

-Todos a clases-**les ordeno Sirius**

(Todos los chicos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a avanzar, Harry tomo a Hermione y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, Ron les seguía mientras que Shaoran dio media vuelta y se puso a la delantera de los chicos, Joseph se llevo a rastras Goyle y Crabbe )

-menos ustedes 7 -**les dijo Sirius**

(Harry se detuvo en seco, así como los demás, dio media vuelta hasta quedar de frente a Sirius, Harry no dijo nada pero bajo la mirada, miraba las hermosas curvas y formas que se veían en el plano suelo)

-creo que ya se le ha pasado-**dijo Lupin que estaba incado a lado de Draco, que en ese momento estaba inconsciente**-lo llevare con Madame Pomfrey, Sirius...-**dudo un poco y finalmente dijo**-aras lo correcto "Mobilicourpus"-**dijo Lupin apuntando a el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco que se levanto y lo siguió a través de los pasillos**

-Bien chicos síganme-**les ordeno Sirius**

(Los siete lo siguieron, hasta la aula de los profesores donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, Snape y Flitwick, discutiendo algo sobre los alumnos de quinto, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks, y Charlie estaban hablando animadamente sobre algunas incursiones en casa de mortífagos, cuando Sirius entro seguido de los 7 chicos, la sala se quedo en silencio y pronto se lleno de un alta tensión)

-¿que sucede Black?-**le preguntó fríamente Snape**

-oh mmm bueno en realidad no se-**le contesto este**

(Lupin, entro a la sala y cerro las puertas)

-profesor Flitwick, el profesor Dumbledore le llama, dice que es urgente-**dijo Lupin amablemente**

(El profesor abrió una de las puertas y salió del aula)

-Severus, y Minerva que bueno que están aquí... estos chicos tiene algo que contar-**dijo Lupin**

-Potter-**dijo severamente Snape**

-Snape escucharemos a las dos partes, de forma imparcial-**le sentencio Moody**

-bien señorita Granger-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall, sintiendo Hermione un gran peso**

-salíamos de Astronomía...-**comenzó a decir ella**-...e íbamos hablando del examen que la profesora nos aplico...y...-**Hermione dudo un poco de lo que a continuación iba a decir**-Ron le pidió a Shaoran que le explicara algo del mundo muggle, Shaoran le dijo que era muy complicado para ese momento, Draco nos escucho o...eso supongo yo...y le dijo a Ron, que era un tonto...que hasta sus amigos se daban cuenta....Shaoran le contesto a Draco...yo intente de tenerlos y Draco me llamo....-**Hermione detuvo el relato pero todos con la mirada le pedía que prosiguiese**-...sangre sucia..-**dijo Hermione lenta y pesadamente**-Harry, Ron se pusieron en guardia y después no se que significado tenga lo que le dijo Draco a Shaoran y segundos después Draco estaba en el suelo quejándose de un dolor en la cabeza y convulsionándose-**termino de decir Hermione rápidamente**

-joven Li-**le dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall**

-no le hice nada-**se defendió Shaoran**

-¿y Draco como esta?-**les pregunto Snape**

-bien... Madame Pomfrey ya le atendió, dijo que en unos minutos mas recuperaría la conciencia-**le dijo Lupin**

-¿recuperaría la conciencia?-**le pregunto Moody**

-si, la perdió después de lo sucedido-**le explico Lupin**

-¿quién de ustedes fue?-**les pregunto Snape amenazadoramente**

(Hermione le miro con asustada, Ron desvió su mirada hacia otro lado Harry y Shaoran fueron lo únicos que se atrevieron a desafilarlo)

-¿ustedes que dicen?-**les pregunto Moody a Crabbe Goyle y Joseph**

-Granger dice la verdad, Potter y Weasley alzaron la varita pero no lanzaron ningún hechizo, Draco solo se comenzó a convulsionar-**dijo Joseph firmemente**

(Ron nunca había entendido la lógica de ese tipo, estaba con Draco mas siempre era una persona justa, si Draco decía la verdad el le defendía pero si Draco estaba mal, si eso no les causaba graves problemas a ellos se mantenía al margen pero si les iba a ocurrir algo grave el actuaba a favor de ellos)

-lo vez Severus, Draco esta enfermo habrá que revisarlo-**dijo Moody**

-vayan a clases y díganles a sus compañeros que por el momento mi clase se cancela-**les dijo la profesora McGonagall**

(Los chicos salieron de la sala y sintieron que adentro había dejado una gran peso, Joseph Crabbe y Goyle fueron a la enfermería, mientras que Ron Harry Hermione y Shaoran fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione dijo que ella y Ron iban avisarles a los demás)

-¿que crees que haya sucedido?-**le pregunto Harry**

-no lo se-**le mintió Shaoran**

-¿qué te dijo Draco?-**le pregunto Harry**

-nada que tenga importancia-**contesto este mientras miraba a través de los cristales de la ventana**

-así que...-**Harry se calló al ver a Shaoran**

(Shaoran estaba viendo por al ventana cuento algo le helo el cuerpo y lo que vio afuera no le agrada para nada)

-¿Shaoran?-**le pregunto Harry**

-.DD...Dra..Draco-**le dijo Shaoran finalmente**

(Shaoran salió de la sala común corriendo y de tras de el iba Harry, algo le decía que iban a meterse en graves problemas, cuando llegaron a los jardines del colegio Shaoran aminoro el paso, y ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, llegaron a el lago, y Draco ataco sin tregua a Harry, Harry sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a moverse sin sentido)

-"finite incantatem"-**grito Harry apuntando la varita a sus piernas y estas se quedaron quietas**

(Harry miro a Draco y estaba muy extraño sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno y alrededor de ellos había una extraña marca roja, además se movía muy extraño, como si estuviera poseído o algo por el estilo)

-¿Harry estas bien?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-si, es solo que me agarro desprev...-**no pudo terminar de decir Harry, pues los dos se tuvieron que agachar pues Draco les estaba lanzando una roca muy grande, la cual fue a caer 10 mientras mas haya de ellos**

-¿qué le sucede?-**le pregunto Harry**

-mmm, no lo se pero... "petrificus totalus"-**le apunto Shaoran a Draco quien junto los brazos y las piernas para quedarse inmóvil**

Harry suspiro aliviado, al menos tendrían tiempo de aclarar la situación pero

-"Expelliarmus"-**grito Draco**

(La varita de Harry salió volando por los aires y caer en algún lugar no visible para el)

-Harry corre y ve por Black, Lupin o alguno de ellos-

-pero...-

-yo recuperare tu varita_tengo que sacarlo de aqu_ve-**le grito Shaoran**

(Harry comenzó a correr, esta vez Draco no tenían oportunidad, Shaoran se enfrento a Draco, pero este le lanzo un hechizo a Harry)

-"Impedimenta"(Harry cayó al suelo y antes de que se pudiera mover) "Petrificus totalus"

(Shaoran se acerco a él para golpearlo pero ¡¡¡Había una barrera!!! ese no era Draco)

"Wingardium leviosa"(Draco llevo a Harry hasta el estanque y lo dejo caer en el, se volvió a Shaoran, sonrió maléficamente, soltó la varita y moviendo las manos en determinadas formas, grito) "Akai Inazuma"(un llamarada de fuego rojo se dirigía hacia él estaba sorprendido pero tenia que actuar si no podía dañarle, así que el hizo frente, y saco un pergamino)

-"Sui ryu sohuru"-**grito y el agua lo envolvió protegiéndolo del ataque del enemigo**

(Shaoran aprovecho esto y convocando a un segundo dragón de Agua, atrajo a Harry a la superficie, estaba medio inconsciente, así que se alejo de ahí corriendo hacia el bosque, donde se interno en el, Draco le seguía pero no le podía dar alcance)

-espero que Hagrid no se moleste-**murmuro para si Shaoran**

(Shaoran dio media vuelta cuando creyó que ya se había internado lo suficiente como para no ser visto, busco dentro de su túnica y saco un esfera de color verde la puso enfrente de el y de ella salió un hermosa espada con la empuñadura hecha de árbol de magnolia en forma de dragón con incrustaciones de jade, el acero de la espada provenía de el místico metal mithril, consagrada a los Dioses chinos, con insignias escritas en Ithildin que solo es visible a luz de la luna y las estrellas, Draco lo encontró y Shaoran opto una pose de ataque)

-Habla ¿quién eres?-**le pregunto Shaoran en su idioma natal**

-vasallo de mi señor-**le respondió una fría y áspera voz en chino**

-¿quién es tu señor?-**le volvió a preguntar Shaoran**

-aquel que no debe de ser nombrado ni por el señor Oscuro-**le respondi**

-Herumor-**le dijo Shaoran**

Draco sonri-** "**Aoi Tatsumaki"-(un poderoso remolino de agua apareció, Shaoran lo atravesó e iba a dejar a Draco simplemente inconsciente pero...-"Demaius"-(Shaoran no pudo evitar del todo el ataque, cayó al suelo e inmediatamente se levanto....-"crucio"(Shaoran sintió como se le quemaban los huesos cayó de nuevo al suelo después Draco salió volando inesperadamente por los aires...Shaoran no supo que sucedió pero le dio tiempo de levantarse y se dio cuenta de que había una presencia familiar, un sobra se movió de entre los árboles)

-siempre tan entrometido-**le dijo Shaoran**

Un pequeña risa fue su contestación

-= muy pronto nos volveremos a ver =-**sonó una voz en su cabeza**

-será todo un placer "primo"-**le dijo sarcásticamente Shaoran**

(Shaoran tomo la espada volteo a Draco que estaba boca abajo, y colocando la punta de la espada, en su pecho)

-vete de este cuerpo si no quiere morir-**le ordeno Shaoran**

-tendrás que matarme y ha este chico también-**le dijo Draco sonriendo**

-echare de menos a bastardo de Malfoy-**dijo Shaoran fríamente y alzo un poco la punta de la espada para clavarla en el pecho de Draco cuando una esfera negra salió de su cuerpo y se lanzo por los aires, Shaoran ayudándose de las copas de los árboles le seguía el paso dando grandes saltos**

(En el lago)

-"Harry....Harry responde"-**gritaba desesperadamente Sirius**

(Harry aun no se sentía muy bien el agua lo había aturdido los suficiente pensó que se iba a morir, Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporo bajo un abrazante sol)

-¿Shaoran donde esta?-**fue lo primero que pregunto**

-no lo sabemos Hermione vio algo extraño y nos aviso al verte a ti en el lago venimos corriendo todos-

-tienes que encontrarlo Draco nos ataco sin misericordia, Shaoran uso el petrificus jinx y no surtió efecto-**le Harry desesperado**

-cálmate Harry en un momento lo encontraremos-**le tranquilizo Lupin**

-¿estas bien muchacho?-**le pregunto Moody**

Harry asintió con la cabeza

-¿Moody los rayos caen sin que haya lluvia o nubes?-**le pregunto Tonks**

-como crees Tonks ¿por qué?-**le dijo Bill**

-porque miran haya-**les señalo Tonks**

(Se venia acercando una tormenta de rayos a gran velocidad)

-preparen sus varitas-**les alerto Moody**

-Harry quédate atrás-**le ordeno Lupin**

(Los cinco aurores tomaron sus varitas y estaban dispuesto a atacar, una enorme esfera negra se iba en dirección a ellos, Harry pudo distinguir que de tras de ellas venia corriendo Shaoran con una extraña espada, de pronto este brinco tan alto que cuando ataco a la esfera y esta le ataco, el salió volando por los aires y fue a caer cerca de ellos, Shaoran no se dio cuanta que les estaban mirando cuando volvió atacar, esta vez tiro la espada al suelo, ya que de nada le servia en ese momento, brinco y agarro las esfera entre sus manos, esta comenzó a emitir pequeños rayos de energía, Shaoran convoco al Dios del viento y lo metió al agua donde convoco al dios del trueno no sin antes el salir del agua, la esfera se destruyo pero no sin antes agarrar a Shaoran quien prácticamente volaba por los aires, y de súbito fue metido al agua, el agua se movía y saca burbujas pero después de cinco minutos volvía a su acostumbrada calma, Moody se acerco al lago y de el emergió un empapado y cansado Shaoran que apenas subió a la superficie se dejo caer en el suelo, Tonks se le acerco)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto muy preocupada**

(Shaoran se levanto inmediatamente y recobro su postura fría he inmutable, comenzó a caminar tomo su espada y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirar a los demás)

-espera-**le dijo Moody**

(Shaoran no se detuvo siguió caminando hacia el castillo, con el arma en manos, Lupin y Bill corrieron tras él)

-¿qué sucedió?-**le pregunto Bill poniéndose enfrente de el**

(Shaoran le miro fríamente, Bill se sintió intimidado y estúpido pues un niño de 17 años le estaba controlando)

-Draco me ataco-**respondió secamente**

(Dio un paso a la izquierda y prosiguió su camino, pero esta vez Albus Dumbledore fue quien le detuvo)

-espero que este de buen humor, creo que he sido bastante consecuente con usted-**fueron las palabras de Albus**-..pero como sabe la seguridad... es primero-

Shaoran se quedo cayado unos instantes y después le contesto-recuerde que estoy baja la protección del Concilio del Oriente-

Albus le asintió con la cabeza

-Sirius lleva a Harry a la enfermería, mientras que él y yo hablamos-**le ordeno Dumbledore**

-llamare a los demás-**le dijo Moody**

-me temo Alastor que eso no será posible, el joven Li y yo tenemos algo que hablar a solas-

(Harry no entendió que sucedía que quería decir con eso de "he sido consecuente" era cierto que todos los años después de los exámenes finales Shaoran desaparecía y no se le volvía a ver hasta el 1° de septiembre, el profesor Dumbledore y Shaoran desaparecieron por entre el pasto)

-"inmobuluscorpus"-**dijo Tonks apuntando a Harry con al varita y haciendo que su cuerpo levitase**(sintió una extraña sensación al elevarse estaba volando sin escoba eso era extraordinario y menos aterrador que cuando Draco lo lanzo al lago, se detuvieron un poco cuando Tonks vio la varita de Harry y se la entrego)-creo que esto te animara un poco-

(Harry se sentía bastante bien aunque quería una ropa seca, ciertamente el estar mojado no le caía nada en gracia, fue un largo trayecto lo mas extraño era que no vio a alumno alguno que se les cruzase en el camino, cuando llegaron a la enfermería lo primero que tenían era un cambio de ropa, la cual Harry agradeció mil y un veces, Madame Pomfrey les dijo que no tenia nada, pero le disgusto mucho el saber que tendría que pasar la noche ahí, recibió millones de visitas, suponía que el ataque a ellos se había extendido como la pólvora, no le caía muy en gracia el tener a Colin con el durante 5 horas pero no podía hacer nada, se alivio cuando Madame Pomfrey les dijo a los demás que se tenían que ir porque era la hora de la cena, minutos después entraron Hermione y Ron)

-¿cómo te sientes? Oh Harry cuando vi.. yo no sabia que hacer...y...le dije a Sirius....pensé que era lo mejor-**dijo Hermione alterada y rápidamente que Harry apenas si capto algún frase**

-no te preocupes Hermione yo estoy bien-**le tranquilizo Harry**

-pero si fuiste atacado por el fastidioso de Malfoy-**le replico Ron**

-no estoy muy seguro-**les confeso Harry**

-pero Sirius nos dijo que lo primero que dijiste fue que Draco les había atacado-**le dijo Ron**

-lo se pero...-**dijo Harry**-..cuando lo vi tuve la sensación de que no era el, era su cuerpo pero no su mente-**les explico Harry en un susurro**

-Harry sabes que eso es imposible a menos que...-**dijo Hermione y Ron le puso cara de ¿qué?**-...haya alguien infiltrado-**termino de decir**

-no lo creo-**dijo Harry**

-pues no le veo otra ¿y Shaoran?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-no lo se, desapareció con Dumbledore y no lo he visto..Hermione él...-**dijo Harry mientras Hermione no se perdía ninguna de su palabras**

(Entro Moody y Bill a la enfermería)

-ese chico...-**dijo Moody de forma severa**

-¿sucede algo?-**le pregunto Harry**

-nada...-**le dijo bruscamente saliendo de la enfermería**

-Moody se molesto porque Dumbledore no nos dijo nada-**les explico Bill**

-¿nada de que?-**le pregunto su Ron a su hermano**

-de lo que hablo con el chico Li-**le explico Bill**

-¿Hablo Dumbledore con Shaoran?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-si.. ¿de que?, no lo sabemos-**dijo Bill en un suspiro**-y creo que le sigue dando muchas libertades, nos hemos enterado de algunas cosas que...les puedo hacer una pregunta ¿Ese chico es verdaderamente de fiar?-**les pregunto Bill**

-por supuesto-**contesto Hermione molesta, Ron y Harry se quedaron callados**

-eeh buu-**balbució Harry**

-¿¿¿¡¡Harry!!???-**le grito Hermione indignada**

-claro que si-**dijo Harry firmemente y Ron asintió con la cabeza**

-si ustedes lo dicen confiare-**les dijo Bill**-me voy tengo cosas de ser-

(Hermione salió enfadada por que sus amigos dudaron de Shaoran)

-sabes algo a veces pienso que es ella la que esta enamorada de Shaoran-**le dijo Ron**

-mmm puede ser-**le confirmo Harry**-pero el nunca le va hacer caso..ella es demasiado...-**Harry no sabia como seguir, medio conocía a una chica de Li**-...no es su tipo-**sentencio finalmente**

-gracias-**dijo Ron**

(La puerta se abrió y de ella entraron Shaoran y Hermione los dos iban abrazados)

-te juro que me sentí desesperada al no encontrarte...-**venia diciendo Hermione casi perdiendo los cabales**

-no me sucedió nada Herm...hierva mala nunca muere-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no juegues Shaoran... vi muy bien el ataque y fue...casi me muero al verte en peligro...no se que aria si tu te....-**pero Hermione no termino de decir la frase porque las lagrimas se lo impidieron**

-ya...ya.. no llores sabes que no soporto verte llorar-**le consoló Shaoran**

(Estrechándola mas, después le mismo le limpio las lagrimas con sus manos)

-además Harry también estuvo en peligro-**le dijo Shaoran**

-el todos los años ha estado así, a si que no me sorprende mucho-**le explico Hermione**

(Ron y Harry se sintieron un objeto no muy importante)

-a sí, sus pacho aventuras con el tal Lord Voldemort-**dijo Shaoran sin mucha importancia**

-pero tu...-**dijo Hermione**

-yo soy fuerte puedo atarme las agujetas de mis tenis yo solito-**dijo Shaoran agarrandole la cara con las dos manos, Hermione sonrió entre lagrimas**-no sigas llorando o me voy a poner triste y ¿tu quieres verme triste?-**le pregunto Shaoran con voz de niño chiqueado**

Hermione negó con la cabeza y el sonri-eso, vez es mucho mas fácil-**Shaoran le beso en la mejilla**-ahora yo-**le dijo Shaoran acercándole la mejilla y Hermione le beso sonriendo**-ya no te preocupes-**Shaoran le abrazo mas fuerte acariciándole la espalda, la soltó y los dos miraron en dirección a Harry sin dejarse de abrazar**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**le pregunto sorna a Harry**

-mejor si no me lo estuvieran preguntando cada cinco minutos-**se quejo este**

-es verdaderamente molesto ¿verdad?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si...y Shaoran...-**le dijo Harry**

-esta noche de 10 a 1, se feliz-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Harry capto de inmediato la idea y le sonrió)

-gracias pero...Bill nos dijo que Dum...-**apenas le dijo Harry**

-eh bueno...ya te vi estas bien, ya me voy tengo cosas que terminar-**dijo Shaoran saliéndose por la tangente**

-Shaoran alguien alguna vez me dijo que no estaba solo... y tu tampoco lo estas-**le dijo Harry mirándolo y después dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione quien sonri**

Shaoran le sonrió a modo de gracias-bueno los dejo-**dijo Shaoran soltando a Hermione y comenzando a caminar**

-no...yo voy contigo-**le dijo Hermione determinantemente**

-no quédate aquí con Ron-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no yo voy contigo-**dijo Hermione colgándose de él**

-bueno si quieres aburrirte-**le advirtió Shaoran**

-no me interesa-

-bueno me la llevo...te la cuido mucho Ron-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Los dos salieron abrazados entre risas y carisias)

-me voy con Neville o Seamus-**le dijo Ron irritado**

-ok-**le dijo Harry**

(Ron salió de la enfermería molesto, Harry comenzó su calvario, pues rogaba que llegaran las 10, volvió a entrar Ron hecho una furia)

-estoy dispuesto a dejársela-**sentencio Ron**

-Ron lo conozco-**le dijo Harry**

-y crees que yo no-**le reprocho Ron**

-Ron...es solo su amiga-**le dijo Harry lentamente**

-pues no lo parece la besa, le abraza...-**comenzó a explicar Ron**

-el tiene un lado muy cariñoso-**le explico Harry**-créeme si él la quisiera como una novia, ya te hubiera dicho algo, ya el hubiera dicho a ella, además ya te dije para él Hermione no es su tipo...yo me contó algo de su pasado...y después de lo que me contó...estoy seguro que quien sea la próxima novia de el, será alguien completamente opuesto a ella-**le aseguro Harry**-además, tu tienes la culpa, los dos, Shaoran y yo los tratamos como si fueran novios, y tu no le dices nada, Hermione tiene todo el derecho de ver a Shaoran como pareja si así le apetece, no tiene nada que le retenga-**le sentencio Harry**

-tienes razón, voy a hacer algo...pero primero tengo que planearlo-**dijo Ron seguro de si mismo**

-claro...-

(Harry olvido el transcurso del tiempo con Ron a su lado, así solo fueron para el tortuosos los últimos 30 minutos, Madame Pomfrey llego y le dijo que el iba a salir y que le iba a dejar encerrado, Harry afirmo con la cabeza y se metió debajo de las sabanas haciéndose el dormido, a las 10 Madame Pomfrey salió y cerro las puerta en cuanto Harry dejo de escuchar sus pasos y Harry se levanto de la cama susurro

-"Alohomora"-

y al puerta se abrió, Harry comenzó a caminar hubiese preferido tener la capa de su padre pero..bueno no se puede tener todo en esta vida, Harry siguió caminando iluminado por al tenue luz que le brindaba la luna menguante, así después de dar varios rodeos llego a la torre de astronomía, en donde estaba una chica sentada en el borde de la Torre en donde una vez Harry se despidió de Norberto, la chica tenia la mirada perdida en los bellos y fríos paisajes que ofrecía Hogwarts, su cabello caía delicadamente por su hombros, la luz hacia ver su cabello lila claro color plata bajo el brillo de la luna, su piel se veía tan blanca como la de los fantasmas, sus hermosos ojos color verdeagua brillaban con un toque espectral, la chica cantaba un triste canción en un idioma que Harry conocía

You and me..............................................tu y yo

We used to be together ...........................solíamos estar juntos

Every day together always.......................siempre todos los días

(Harry se sentó en el suelo con el viento frió azotándole la cara, le gustaba sentarse y observarla, parecía una niña perdida)

I really feel...............................................realmente lo siento

I'm losing my best friend ........................estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo

I can't believe...........................................no lo puedo creer

This could be the end ..............................esto puede ser el fin

(La chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, seguía viendo el paisaje pensando ¿en que? Harry nunca sabia, pero tenia el presentimiento de que ella siempre sabia lo que el pensaba, Harry recordó a la ninfa del bosque, le iba a preguntar se la había escuchado, quizás ella supiese quien era...la noche era espléndida)

It looks as though you're letting go .........parece como si fueras permitiendo

And if it's real ..........................................y es real

Well I don't want to know........................bueno no quiero saber

(La canción era muy triste, Harry recordó su sueño y quiso saber si ella sabia, en un momento le preguntaría, si sabia el significado, quería saber, le intrigaba el significado, no lo sabia pero sabia que era algo muy importante)

Don't speak..............................................no hables

I know just what you're saying................yo se lo que estas diciendo

So please stop explaining.......................así que deja de explicar

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts ...................no me digas porque duele

Don't speak.............................................no hables

I know what you're thinking..................yo se lo que estas pensando

I don't need your reasons......................no necesito tus razones

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts...................no me digas porque duele

(Duele...ese es una palabra muy fea....no supo porqué, pero le vino a la mente Ron, debe de estar sufriendo, aunque el tiene la culpa debido a que no se decide y le dice a Hermione de frente que sean novios, en cambio Shaoran....¿Quién era él en realidad? Le fascinaría conocer a esa chica con la que se escapo de su casa....debería de ser magnifica para lograr que él quebrantase todas las reglas...según él el tiempo que le llevaba conociendo nunca le había visto quebrantar ni una sola regla bueno... no mas haya de lo normal pero...que emocionante aventura, le gustaría vivir una igual)

Our memories........................................en tus recuerdos

They can be inviting..............................ellos pueden estarte invitando

But some are altogether........................pero algo, un total

Mighty frightening ..............................miedo violento

As we die, both you and I........................cuando nosotros nos morimos tu y yo

With my head in my hands mi cabeza en mis manos

I sit and cry..............................................me senté y llore

(Porque comenzaba a llorar la chica porque...porque sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, siempre tan triste...tan blanca...llego a pensar que si ella no era en ese momento un fantasma pronto llegaría a serlo, tan delgada, tan triste, tan...sola. Harry se levanto camino hacia la chica)

Don't speak..............................................no hables

I know just what you're saying................yo se lo que estas diciendo

So please stop explaining.......................así que deja de explicar

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts ...................no me digas porque duele

Don't speak.............................................no hables

I know what you're thinking..................yo se lo que estas pensando

I don't need your reasons......................no necesito tus razones

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts...................no me digas porque duele

(no sabia que hacer el no era como Shaoran que le importaba poco si le veía o no abrazando y besando a Hermione era su amiga y lo que piensen los demás le vale un reverendo rábano, pero él no, era una chica y...bueno si le gustaría...tocarla pero....)

It's all ending...........................................esta todo acabado

I gotta stop pretending who we are............voy a dejar de pretender quienes somos

You and me................................................tu y yo

I can see us dying ... are we?.....................puedo vernos teñir....nosotros

(La chica se abrazo a si misma, lloraba sobre sus piernas dejando que sus lagrimas mojaran sus ropas delgadas y finas)

Hush, hush, darling...................................hush Hush querido

-¿Harry porque no me interrumpiste?-**le pregunto la chica sonriendo entre lagrimas, Harry recordó a Hermione llorando por Shaoran y sonriendo para él pensó en que esa misma chica que tenia enfrente sonriera y llorara para Shaoran se sintió terriblemente celoso**-te sientes bien, ¿por qué estas tan callado?-

-no me hagas caso solo recordé algo...-**dijo el chico despejando su mente**

-¿puedo saber que?-**le pregunto inocentemente la chica**

-recuerdas a Ron..-**la chica asintió con la cabeza**-recuerdas a Hermione...-**la chica volvió a asentir**-recuerdas a Shaoran...-

-el chico guapo-**le dijo Lotus sonriendo ampliamente**

Harry sintió una espina en el corazón-si ese..-**dijo él de mala gana**-

-me gustaría conocerlo...se me hace una persona tan interesante-**comenzó a relatar la chica**-...algún día lo traerás ¿verdad?-

-si...-**dijo Harry secamente**

-pero sígueme contando-**le dijo Lotus**

-bueno, pues...-

-Ron se sigue sintiendo celoso de él ¿verdad?-**dijo la chica antes que Harry pudiera comenzar a explicar**, **Harry asintió con la cabeza**-que pena-**dijo muy tristemente la chica**

-¿por qué?-

-y toda vía lo preguntas-**dijo la chica acercándose a él estrepitosamente**-es su amigo el nunca hará nada que les hiciera daño, además si no se siente seguro de si mismo no vale la pena, un chico que no confié en si, no vale la pena ni conocerlo-**dijo la chica con su voz firme pero taciturna**

Harry sintió un fuerte golpe, no debía dudar de si mismo-tienes razón Ron es un tonto, pero dejemos de hablar de ellos ¿qué me dices de ti?-**le pregunto Harry**

-¿yo? no he hecho nada, solo sentarme a cantar, sintiendo cosas que no siento-**dijo la chica tristemente**

-mmm, Lotus ¿cuándo te podré ver en el día?-

-no lo se quizás mañana, quizás en un mes, quizás nunca...Harry soy solo un sueño y no debes de aferrarte a mi-**le dijo tristemente la chica**

-¿por qué?-

-porque no te puedo pertenecer-**dijo la Lotus secamente pero amargamente**

-¿por qué?-**pregunto Harry desesperado**

La chica sonrió y Harry volvió a pensar en Hermione y Shaoran-Harry, eres un buen chico y encontraras la felicidad con alguien de carne y hueso y no un sueño-

-¿eres en verdad un fantasma?-**le pregunto Harry**

-soy un espectro que vaga en este mundo de sombras, soy un agente p.k. mira el cielo, las estrellas ellas nos dicen algo...nos hablan de un secreto a voces...nos dicen que algo esta apunto de suceder...este secreto me lo enseñaron los centauros...ellas son mis hermanas, yo estoy feliz de ser parte de ellas, soy como una de ellas, bella pero tan lejos... que nadie pude alcanzarlas y tocarlas-**termino de decir la chica**

-¿Te sientes bien?-**le pregunto Harry que no había entendido ni media palabra**

-ajajajaja, si muy bien...tu presencia me sienta bien Harry, pero la próxima vez trae a Shaoran tengo muchos deseos de conocerlo, las estrellas me hablan mucho de él, tiene un pasado muy interesante, y un futuro incierto, quiero platicar con él, tenemos mucho que decir...-**le dijo Lotus a Harry seriamente**

-¿por qué siempre él?-**le pregunto Harry**

-tengo entendido que tienes adivinación con un profesora pésima, por esa razón no sabes leer el cielo, escúchame Harry, tu eres mi amigo y de no ser por ti no se como hubiera soportado muchas noches...pero...lo que hay entre Shaoran y yo...es algo inevitable...tengo que hablar con él porque si no lo hago...tu y muchas otras personas van a sufrir-

-¿pues dime que sucede?-**le pregunto Harry exasperado**

-no a ti, no te lo puedo decir porque no sabes...el sabrá entender las palabras de un oráculo-

-¿acaso eres un oráculo?-**le pregunto Harry**

-mmm, algo parecido...-

-no creo en la adivinación son puras patrañas-**le espeto Harry**

-puedes decir que no existe la adivinación-**le pregunto Lotus seriamente**

-no pero...-

-tráelo la próxima vez-**sentencio finalmente Lotus, Harry se molesto mucho estaba una guerra dentro de él infernal**-pero dejemos de discutir que me dices de tus vacaciones ¿te gusto el regalo? ¿iremos a cenar algún día verdad? ¿es una promesa?-**la chica sonrió para él y eso fue lo que calmo toda su ira**

(En la sala común de Slytherin)

-Draco me estas mareando-**le dijo Goyle quien veía a Draco dar vueltas sobre en la sala una y otra vez**

-pero como se atrevió ese.., declara a favor de esos traidores-**decía Draco ardiendo de ira**

-no teníamos mucho de donde escoger-**le dijo Crabbe torpemente**

-estaba Severus podrían haberles enfrentado-**le grito Draco**

-pero...-**dijo Goyle, Draco le miro amenazadoramente**

-tienes algo que reprochar-

Goyle negó con la cabeza enérgicamente

-tiene que pagar con sangre ese maldito traidor, siempre les ha ayudado desde que llego aquí.... y yo me encargare de eso-

-¿qué vamos hacer?-**le pregunto Crabbe**

-Halloween-**murmuro Draco**

-habrá dulces, pasteles y muchos otras golosinas ya deseo...-**comenzó a decir Goyle con gula**

-ese es la noche perfecta, se meterán en un gran lió-**dijo Draco**

-pero no nos perderemos de los pasteles, dulces y...-**dijo Goyle alarmadamente**

-no Goyle no, es mas si haces bien tu trabajo te daré todo lo que quieras duramente un mes-**le dijo Draco a Goyle se le iluminaron los ojos**

-Crabbe ve y despierta a Parkinson-**le ordeno Draco**

-pero...-**protesto este**

-te daré 5 ranas de chocolate en este instante-**le dijo Draco**

(Crabbe se movió lo mas rápido que su pesado cuerpo le permitía, entro en el pasillo de las chicas sin problemas, Draco se seguía moviendo en círculos, estaba tramando algo muy bueno y una excelente oportunidad para ayudar un poco...si seria como dárselos en bandeja de plata y se le ocurrió una nueva idea, pero...)

-Goyle quieres ganarte 15 ranas de chocolate y 7 varitas de regaliz-**le pregunto Draco**

-claro-**dijo Goyle sonriendo**

-ve sube a ya sabes donde, no encontraras ningún problema, y dime con quien se encuentra la pitonisa-**le ordeno Draco**

-claro-**Goyle se paro del sillón y moviendo lentamente su pesada masa corporal salió al frió pasillo de la mazmorra y comenzó a caminar**

(Pansy Parkinson tenia un horrible gesto)

-espero que sea algo bueno Draco acabo de perder la oportunidad de acostarme con Kieckhefer-**le gruño Pansy**

-te daré la oportunidad de pasar la noche conmigo-**le dijo Malfoy y Pansy sonrió seductoramente**-quieres burlarte de Granger y si se puede meterte a la cama de ese Li-**le soltó Draco de un solo jalón**

-me estas ofreciendo, un acostón con el guapo Gryffindor, eso vale por cualquier humillación de Granger-**le dijo Pansy**

-pero para darte a Li, tu tienes que avergonzar a esa sangre sucia-**le advirtió Draco**-no solo eso Pansy, tendrás la oportunidad, de lucirte ante el colegio-

-¿qué tengo que hacer?-**le pregunto Pansy**

-tengo entendido que los asquerosos muggles suelen hacer estúpidos bailes por Halloween-**le dijo Draco**

-ah si, pero no me voy a humillar a eso...-**le advirtió Pansy**

-jajajaja, habrá un baile pero con mascaras-**le dijo Draco**-nadie sabrá quien es quien, estará prohibido decir nombre-**Pansy hizo un gesto de desaprobación**-pero los accidentes suelen suceder, además los trajes deberán ser especiales ningún parecido al otro, no me interesa como vayas a humillar a Granger pero tienes que alejarla de Li, de él yo me encargo-**Pansy iba a preguntarle algo pero Draco le detuvo**-te lo entregare tan inconsciente que podrás hacerle lo que quieras-**le ofreció Draco**

-además de eso que quieres que yo haga-**le pregunto Pansy**

-tu organizaras todo lo idearas con las chicas, como sabes en Halloween no tenemos ese tipo de cosas, pero si tu unificas a las chicas de Slytherin y las otras tres casas estoy seguro que no se nos negara, además podemos utilizar el método de relajarnos a causa de la aparición de señor Oscuro, eso surtirá efecto en todos-**le dijo Draco**-te estoy dejando todo el crédito-

-¿y tu que ganas?-**le pregunto Pansy**

-venganza solo eso-**le respondió secamente Draco**

(Goyle entro por la puerta y se dirigió a Draco)

-Potty estaba con ella, pero acaba de irse-**le dijo lentamente Goyle**

-perfecto-(Draco agarro una bolsa y se las aventó a Goyle y Crabbe)-su recompensa, pero no tomen mas de lo debido, Pansy y yo vamos a lidiar este asunto en la cama-

(Draco se llevo a Pansy por el pasillo de los chicos, mientras Crabbe y Goyle sacaban las golosinas y veían a Draco y Pansy con cara de lujuria)

(En un dormitorio de Slytherin)

(Corría, corría desesperadamente, la vegetación era abundante, las ramas le tapaban la visión, sus pies estaban cansados de tanto correr, el estado de su cuerpo no le permitía correr libremente, las piedras le lastimaban los pies, las ramas y la tierra húmeda se le pegaban, sintió un extraño liquido caliente entre sus piernas, ¿se había hecho pipi? No eso no era posible, sangre...mucha sangre..., se le pegaba al cuerpo... alguien sufriendo...su cuerpo sufrió un terrible espasmo algo le decía que debía de temerse lo peor por aquello, algo se le incrusto en el brazo, dio un terrible grito, sufría de un terrible dolor, ya no corría estaban en un cálida cueva, todo el cuerpo se le entumecía, las piernas las tenia engarrotadas, sudaba....sudaba...mucho..., ¿eso en el brazo le estaban haciendo sufrir?, no lo sabia, sentía un terrible dolor, una cálida mano le tocaba la frente...le susurraba cosas bellas...pero el dolor...dolía..., un grito de terror se escucho a lo lejos, alguien mataba...alguien estaba matando personas, risas....fuertes..risas, dolía...su pecho iba a estallar....dolía....lagrimas, lagrimas y mas lagrimas.... "es por tu bien"...dolía...su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos...., otro grito de terror...la muerte estaba cerca podía olerla...podía sentirla....podía tocarla...la llamaba....un disparo...un destello verde....alguien caía....de nuevo estaba corriendo....le perseguían...no puedo...voy a caer...alguien le golpeo la cabeza...rodó y rodó..por el suelo... las piedras lastimaban....la tierra se le pegaba...voces...voces a lo lejos le llamaba...le animaba...una risa...una cálida...risa de pronto un voz fuerte "De tente o morirás" las piedras estaban calientes, un paso atrás, otro y otro... "jamás"....el viento le besaba la cara, le viento le lastimaba, moriría..pero...se sentía feliz... una imagen...una magdalena llorando...flores...el olor a pasto...el olor de le nieve virgen...risas el calor de la chimenea....vida...un fuerte ruido....estaba todo húmedo.... caía...caía...en el espacio, la cueva...una cueva...el calor... de nuevo ese grito de horror...le gritaban pero su nombre....un grito de un mujer agitada...un hombre gimiendo....abrió los ojos...estaba aturdido... siguió escuchando y se dio cuenta de que era Draco cogiendo a una vieja, le había sacado de su horrible sueño para entrar a otro peor, se volvió acostar estaba bañado en sudor, hasta las sabanas estaban húmedas, necesitaba descansar...o se volvería loco... se levanto había abierto una pequeña ventana, aunque estaban en las mazmorras, el viento helado que entraba por ahí lo encontraba reconfortante recargo su húmeda frente en la fría piedra, era agradable ese contacto, se llevo la mirada a las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaban blancas con mármol, la fuerza con que había estrujado las sabanas se las había dejado así...trato de calmarse y recordar algo, todo eran manchas moviéndose a gran velocidad, solo las sensaciones estaban presentes, era horrible, la había escrito a Junesa sobre eso, pero le respondía que era su capacidad de "dreamgazer", detestaba tener ese poder, era horrible...pero con ese problema no se podía hacer nada, salió de su cuarto y camino por el frió pasillo del dormitorio de Slytherin, tenia mucha suerte de que los Slytherin durmieran por separado, no hubiera soportado que Draco se burlara de él una vez mas, estaba muy cansado el sueño volvía a él pero... no quería dormir, no quería volver a escuchar los gritos, no quería volver a sentir eso tan horrible...se desparramo en los sillones de Slytherin, tenia que mantenerse despierto pero ¿cómo? La sala estaba tan sola, que solo así se podía disfrutar de la belleza de dicha pieza, sola...sin bastados que no supieran apreciar el bello arte rustico, destruyendo y deteriorando todo, vio la bolsa de Draco, humm se molestaría si tomaba algunas cosas, pero eso a él no le importaba...porque seguía con él, algo le decía que debe de permanecer cerca de él por lo menos en estos instantes, vació el contenido de la bolsa y encontró las recompensas de Goyle y Crabbe, Joseph sonrió con maldad, que pensaría Draco si viera eso en manos de otros...ajijijiji, estallaría en furia, si porque no, se llevo el contenido a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta así como puso un hechizo silenciador para no seguir escuchando los ejercicios nocturnos de muchos chicos... se sentó en la cama, y se miro al espejo, le gustaba esa apariencia, fría, helada, siempre retando a otros...le agradaba ese tipo de hombres...)

(En el séptimo piso de tras de el retrato de la señora gorda)

(Harry llego cansado quería dormir, había platicado un buen rato con Lotus...habían pasado una buena velada bueno..sin contar la pelea del principio..pero que mas daba..entro y encontró la luz de la chimenea brillando intensamente alguien estaba sentado platicando con alguien mas pequeño...se acerco poco a poco y descubrió que era Dobby quien estaba alimentando el fuego y enfrente a el sentado en un sillón estaba Shaoran, platicando con Dobby y...su mano se estaba quemando o ¿qué era ese humo que salía?

-oh señor...are todo lo que pueda-**dijo la voz chillona de Dobby**

-gracias Dobby, eres buen sirviente-**le dijo fríamente Shaoran, tomando algo de un vaso**

-oh y el señor es muy amable-**le dijo Dobby agradecido**

-Dobby...¿cómo se encuentra Winky?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-mejor...ya se siente mejor, usted a sido muy buena con ella...dejarla a cargo de su hermana, cada vez que tengo mi día libre voy a verla-**le dijo Dobby feliz mientras Shaoran tomaba otro trago**

-mmm, lo pensé mucho...creo que Shiefa necesitaba ayuda y mas teniendo a su hijo...ella sola-**dijo Shaoran con mucha melancolía, bebiendo mas a fondo**-pero bueno no podemos hacer nada, ella dijo que estaría bien lejos, y como a mi me favorece el que ella este en mi "Casa" en Ongin, supongo que esta bien, no te parece Dobby-**le dijo Shaoran**

-oh me pide mi libre opinión señor-**dijo Dobby sonriendo**

-claro Dobby sabes que conmigo no hay problema-**le dijo Shaoran**

-Winky me ha contado que ella es feliz con su hijo-**le afirmo Dobby**-dice que el señorito cada vez se porta mejor-**le dijo Dobby sonriendo y moviendo sus orejas**

-me alegra...que al menos ella sea feliz...aunque Jou-Fu haya muerto-**volvía decir Shaoran taciturno**

-me permite otra opinión libre señor-**le pregunto Dobby**

-claro Dobby-**le dijo Shaoran terminándose el contenido y volviendo a servirse de una enorme jarra**

-creo que ha sido suficiente Whisky de fuego-**le dijo Dooby mirándolo a los ojos**

-tienes razón quiero un mojito-**bromeo Shaoran**

-no señor me refería a que..-

-lo se Dobby, y hoy tomare tu consejo-**le dijo Shaoran y Dobby sonrió ampliamente, mientras retiraba la jarra casi vacía y el vaso lleno pero Shaoran le detuvo**-el ultimo-

-esta bien señor-**le dijo Dobby**

(Dobby se apuro a alimentar mas el fuego, mientras Shaoran alzaba el vaso y se lo bebía de un solo trago)

-nada mejor que el tequila para esto-**dijo Shaoran dejando el vaso y acercándose la mano humeante a la boca**-te vas a quedar observando Harry-**le dijo Shaoran volteado a verlo**

(Harry vacilo y dio un paso hacia él, y después otro hasta sentarse cerca de el sillón de donde él estaba)

-por eso nunca eres tan abierto con nosotros ¿verdad?-**le dijo Harry**

-mmm, si lo quieres pensar así-**le dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros**-¿quieres cerveza de mantequilla?-

-no, es demasiado tarde ya-**le dijo Harry**

-en fin-**le dijo secamente mientras jalaba un poco de humo**

-jamás pensé verte así-**le dijo Harry amargamente**

-jamás pensé yo verme así-**le confió Shaoran**

-vamos a la cama...-**le dijo Harry**

-no soy de "esos" Harry-**le afirmo Shaoran**

Harry no entendió pero segundos después sus mejillas se encendieron de un tenue color rosa-no me refería a eso...quiero decir tu en la tuya y yo en la mía...si Hermione te encuentra...-

-me va a matar-**termino de decir Shaoran**

(Harry se levanto y Shaoran trato de seguirle pero el suelo el techo y todo se le movió)

-sabes que...necesito entrar en practica si no esto me va matar-**le dijo Shaoran agarrandose del respaldo del sillón**

(Harry se acerco y le ayudo a levantarse los dos avanzaron hasta las escaleras y se metieron a los dormitorios de los chicos...)

-por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Lady Lotus?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-mmm bien-**dijo Harry**

(Harry lo dejo caer en su cama, mientras el iba pensando, en lady Lotus)

-Harry-**le dijo Shaoran débilmente, Harry dio media vuelta y le miro**-si yo fuera tu..hace meses que ya le hubiera hecho el amor-**le soltó Shaoran impúdicamente**

Harry se sonrojo, nunca nadie le había dicho tales cosas

-oh por dios....-**exclamo Shaoran**-...no Harry, sigue siendo tan santo como yo..-**le dijo Shaoran**-...eso hacen los niños buenos...-

(Shaoran se dio media vuelta y se quedo dormido, mientras que Harry se quedo sorprendido, nunca había pensado en tales cosas...definitivamente tenían razón, Shaoran era totalmente distinto a ellos, que hubiera hecho Hermione si le hubiera escuchado, decidió no pensarlo mas y también se durmió, pero el se puso la pijama y se metió debajo de las cobijas, decidido a no pensar en nada mas.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde, se baño lo mas rápido que pudo y se vistió, al bajar al desayuno, se encontró un Shaoran con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un pésimo pero pésimo humor que el simplemente hecho que Draco se le acercara le basto para soltarle un puñetazo limpiamente en la cara, Draco no pudo decir nada debido a Ron le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor el shock a su cuerpo fue tan grande que había olvidado todo, y su amigo Joseph hasta se rió, y felicito a Shaoran, la clase con el hermano de Ron estuvo "Guay" fue practica y teórica, lo bueno era que aprendían la teoría mientras aprendían en la practica, no habían tenido ninguna clase así de divertida desde que habían tenido a el profesor Lupin, Lupin y Sirius aparecieron a media clase, al parecer Sirius le había hecho algo a Snape...Harry quería investigar que, pero el toque para la clase de transformaciones dio y ellos tuvieron que ir... Harry estaba tan desesperado por salir que no le importo que la profesora McGonagall, le regañara por no poner atención a la clase, y Shaoran tuvo un ataque de histeria por culpa de Hermione, ambos terminaron peleados, la profesora McGonagall, se molesto pues los dos se comenzaron a gritar como si estuviesen cada uno de polo a polo, Shaoran termino saliendo de la clase azotando la puerta de forma brutal, mientras Hermione prorrumpió en un llanto incontrolable, que Ron se apresuro a consolar, la clase estaba totalmente sorprendida, nunca habían visto a Shaoran perder los cabales, Hermione estaban tan incontrolable que lo único que repetía era que era su culpa...y que quería ver a Shaoran, Ron estaba amenazando con estallar peor que el Vesubio, Harry se sentía entre la espada y la los nervios destrozados, pues Neville, se las había arreglado para hacer estallar el escritorio de Harry, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar pues..la clase favorita de Harry se avecinaba y era mejor estar preparado...Ron llego medio gritándole por culpa de Hermione cosa que lo puso de malas, en pociones Hermione convirtió su llanto en un hipo que irrito a varias personas a su alrededor, y puso a Neville mas tenso que de costumbre, Shaoran llego segundos antes que Snape y se puso en el lugar mas alejado de ellos, Hermione lazo un gemido agudo, cuando Snape entro toda la clase quedo en un silencio sepultural..., Snape hizo aparecer en el pizarron una poción sumamente difícil "Ninibjuice", así que Harry decidió leerlas 5 veces las frases antes de poner en marcha cualquier movimiento, Snape se paseaba delante de su caldero a Harry poco le importo, él estaba tan tranquilo como buda, Hermione tiro uno de sus frascos de tripas de rata y Snape le grito ferozmente, cinco minutos después, Neville se la arreglo para convertir su caldero en una especie de gas pétreo humeante, Snape le regaño y él estallo en una crisis nerviosa, Shaoran avanzo hacia él y limpio con un solo movimiento el suelo, mientras Harry le ayudo a limpiar su caldero y volverlo a la normalidad, Snape les comenzó a regañar, mientras los Slytherin reían por lo bajo, Shaoran olímpicamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguir con su poción, Harry iba a seguir su ejemplo, pero Snape le detuvo, ahora ambos iban a estar en detención por su atrevimiento, Shaoran actuó como si fuera un zumbido de una mosca la voz de Snape porque no se movió, Harry iba a protestar pero sabia que era inútil, Snape se paro enfrente del caldero de Shaoran y este siguió trabajado, Snape le volvió a gritar y Shaoran su vio la vista y Snape hizo una mueca de triunfo pero...Shaoran solo alzo la vista para arrojar los pedazos finamente cortados de menta curada...Snape estaba que echaba chispas, alzo la varita y dijo

-"fregotejo"-

los de Slytherin soltaron una carcajada, pero no sucedió nada, la poción de Shaoran seguía hirviendo, al parecer ya había terminado, pues vació un poco en un frasco lo etiqueto con su nombre y se lo dio a Snape en las manos, limpio el caldero tomo sus cosas y salió, Snape tiro la botella haciendo como que quien no queriendo la cosa, pero al caer al suelo, la botella de vidrio rodó por el suelo sin romperse, Snape se quedo mudo recogió la botella y la puso de mala gana en el escritorio, quince minutos después, la mayoría de los alumnos como tenían la poción la dejaron en el escritorio de Snape, Harry se sorprendió al ver que Hermione salía de la clase sin dejar la poción, salió deprimida...mientras que Ron también estaba sumido en una tremenda melancolía, cuando llegaron al comedor, Shaoran estaba sentado tomando el tomando el refrigerio, los de Slytherin llegaron, los Gryffindor se sentaron en su mesa con un pesadumbre, eso era lo ultimo que les faltaba...estar en el Gran comedor casi solos con ellos pues la hora del verdadero refrigerio había sido una hora antes pero debido a sus dos horas juntas de Pociones a ellos se les había recorrido una hora, por suerte había unos alumnos de Ravenclaw Harry se sentó a lado de Shaoran este ni le puso el mínimo interés a su llegada, una hermosa y lechuza negra majestual entro al gran comedor, Harry conocía a esa lechuza)

-¡¡Eriol!!-**grito Harry**

(Shaoran miro al techo y vio a la lechuza, al verla se le dibujo una sonrisa maligna en la cara, Neville soltó un grito al verle con ese gesto en realidad daba mucho miedo, la lechuza llego a su lado y le dejo dos paquetes y un....)

-hey miren Li tiene un Howler-**grito Nott un chico de Slytherin y todos concentraron su atención en él incluso los demás chicos de Ravenclaw**

(Shaoran miro extrañado en Howler, lo abrió y una estridente alegre voz se escucho por todo el gran comedor)

-¡¡¡¡Ni hao, mi querido primo!!!!, ay ya me entere de que estas otra vez en ese internado medio extraño, de palitos de madera, en fin no es mi problema, pero porque no te despediste de mi, eso si no te lo puedo permitir, estoy sumamente molesta contigo, soy tu única prima y no me tratas como se debería, tengo muchas ganas de verte yo estoy en un lugar que no te puedo decir, ya sabes esos viejos kimosabis no me dejan avisarte, a jajajaja, pero en cuanto me les escape te diré, además quiero que nos veamos, cuando vas a hogs..., el raro pueblo ese, quiero que te des una escapada al mundo muggle, mi tía me dijo que te diera esta noticia super importantísima...Camboya....por ahí paso Hana, pero no es seguro...que...tu sabes en fin...sigue viviendo la vida, como siempre, yo estaré rezando bajo el cielo de este asqueroso lugar para que tu estés bien.

Con amor tus mas amada querida adorada hermosa y bella Mei Lin.-**fue lo que dijo la voz del howler en chino**

(Este se destruyo y los demás se quedaron decepcionados de no saber ni jota de lo que el le dijeron pero a juzgar por al expresión del chico había sido como un premio y no regaño)

-tan estrafalaria como de costumbre-**dijo Shaoran en chino**

(Shaoran abrió los otros dos paquetes mientras Eriol comía las migajas y pedazos sueltos del tentempié de Shaoran, Harry quería saber que era pero cuando Shaoran le mostró se decepciono eran hojas enteras escritas en chino, Shaoran dejo de lado el almuerzo y comenzó a leer ávidamente las hojas, lo que sucedió después fue tan aburrido que Harry pensó que se iba a morir del aburrimiento y así transcurrieron 6 días mas, Hermione y Shaoran arreglaron sus mal entendidos, mientras que Ron se sentían mas infeliz que de costumbre, y al parecer Snape se había olvidado de las detenciones porque no les dijo nada, Harry pensó que Shaoran no había vuelto a tocar un botella de alcohol pues les ofrecieron cerveza de mantequilla y este la rechazo rotundamente, en las noches cuando llegaba a despertar siempre le veía con el mismo temple taciturno, triste, melancólico, sumido en un abismo de tristeza tan deprimente que hasta Harry se sentía invadido por el y comenzó acercársele para intentar animarlo pero había un pequeño problemita Ron, Ron se sentía alejado del grupo...rechazado era la palabra correcta, pero Shaoran a menudo le hacia sentir lo contrario..., había veces en que Harry sentía que era Shaoran el que remarcaba esa línea de "yo no pertenezco a su mundo", y extrañamente era triste...triste saber lo solo que se sentía una persona, cuando tenia 3 magnificas manos que le brindaban su apoyo, Harry comenzó a sentirse como estúpido y como niña, pensando en los sentimientos de los demás, Hermione tenia razón el estar cerca de él te hacia cambiar la visión de muchas cosas, el miércoles se hizo un revuelo en el colegio ninguno de los 3 chicos se enteraron hasta que Hermione entro por el retrato a la sala común de Gryffindor francamente enfadada)

-es intolerable-**grito Hermione sentándose pesadamente a lado de Ron**

-tu también lo eres ¿sabes?-**bromeo Shaoran**

-no estoy para tus bromas, esas chicas sin cerebro-**se quejo Hermione**

-uy tienen mucho por delante...¿quiénes?-**le pregunto Shaoran en doble sentido**

-mira Li Shaoran una mas de tus cerdas palabras y te juro que...-**le amenazo Hermione**

-¿quién te quieres mas que yo?-**le dijo Shaoran dulcemente**

-mi madre-**le contesto rudamente**

-uy deben de ser una pechonalidad increíble-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no soportare una mas de tus palabras-**le grito Hermione**

-ya..ya cuéntanos que sucedió-**le dijo Shaoran serio**

-las niñas sin cerebro quieren organizar una fiesta de disfraces, para Halloween-**les dijo lentamente Hermione**

-mm, no esta tan mal...¡yo iré con la que se disfrace de Eva!-**dijo Shaoran**

-¡¿les vas apoyar?!-**le grito Hermione ofendida**

-¿y porque no?, ¿tu que piensa Ron?-

-mmm, los bailes no son de mi gusto-**dijo Ron**

-¿Harry?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-a mi tampoco, me agradan mucho prefiero que sea una noche con calaveras bailarinas o algo así...un baile se me hace aburrido-**le dijo Harry**

-que decepcionante tendré que sacarlos a pasear mas seguido-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-pues pidieron el apoyo de los prefectos y yo me negué rotundamente...-**dijo Hermione orgullosa**

-¿qué tiene de malo?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

Hermione abrió la boca pero no contesto nada-

-lo vez, déjalos hacer la fiesta...es como en el mundo muggle si quieres vas si no quédate en tu casa aburriéndote de lo mas lindo-**le comentó Shaoran**

-te are una propuesta-**le dijo Hermione Shaoran le miro intrigado y Hermione prosigui**-si tu vas conmigo, les dejare, si no, no abra nada-

-¿con migo? soy pésimo compañero y ¿te vas a vestir de Eva?-**le dijo Shaoran tratando de evitar esa promesa**

-por supuesto que no-**le dijo Hermione escandalizada**

-entonces no, y aunque les niegues el apoyo..los otros 3 prefectos de Hogwarts aceptaran y las chicas y varios chicos de Gryffindor te presionaran y finalmente accederás-**le dijo Shaoran seguro de la situación**

-¿tu deseas esa fiesta?-**le pregunto Hermione seriamente**

-si, seria divertido-**le dijo Shaoran sonriendo**

-en ese caso...-**Hermione respiro profundamente**-accederé-**dijo finalmente**-solo porque se que te ara feliz-**puntualizo Hermione**

-eres buen chica-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Hermione se levanto )

-Ron tu...-

-tienes mi apoyo-**le dijo Ron pesadamente**

-pues vamos a decirles entre mas pronto nos deshagamos de este embrollo mejor-**le dijo Hermione**

(Los dos salieron por le retrato)

-no querías herirle ¿verdad?-**le dijo Harry**

-Hermione.. me trata como un melancólico desahuciado-**se quejo Shaoran**-pero suele tener sus ventajas-**comento contento**

-me refería a Ron-**le corrigió Harry**

-ah, si bueno...él es él y Ron le ama de verdad, solo que a veces Hermione intenta presionarlo siendo tan cariñosa con migo pero el debe de saber que somos bueno...amigos-**puntualizo Shaoran**

-tu nunca has...-**comenzó a decir Harry**

-no nunca...ella es linda, es buena chica, pero...no con ella yo paso...es mi amiga y,...Harry conoces mi ritmo de vida y créeme nunca...-**le dijo Shaoran**

-ósea que tu nuca serias novio de una chica tan pacifica y ñoña-**dijo Harry sintiendo un poco de vergüenza con la ultima palabra**

-no es ñoña-**le dijo Shaoran molesto**-es quisquillosa, y un tanto privada con el estudio pero nada mas-**le explico Shaoran**

-ejejeje, cada vez que los veo pienso en una pareja-**le dijo Harry**

-¿en serio?-**le dijo Shaoran incrédulo**-no si ella fuera mi novia...las cosas serian distintas créelo-

-por cierto me acabo de acordar, Lotus me pidió que fueras a verla-**le dijo Harry ya mas tranquilo sabiendo que las chicas tranquilas y santas no son el tipo de su amigo**-

-¿Lady Lotus?-**le pregunto Shaoran extrañado**

-sip-**le dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza**

-¿yo?, pero ¿para que?-

-no lo se, me dijo que tenia que conocerte, que lo que te dijera era un asunto entre ella y tu...dijo que tu sabrías escuchar y atender las palabras de un oráculo-**le explico Harry**

-¿oráculo?, es un oráculo-**le dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido**

-sip...bueno ella dijo que algo parecido-**le dijo Harry**

(Shaoran quedo pensativo pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando pues entraron Ron y Hermione, quienes precian disgustados)

-¿y ahora quien es la agraciada?-**le pregunto Shaoran a Hermione con sarcasmo**

-Pansy-**dijo Hermione secamente**

-agh-**dijo Shaoran con evidente cara de asco**-esa es todo una divinidad de los dioses-**dijo Shaoran con mucho sarcasmo**

-ella va a organizar la fiesta-**le aclaro Hermione**

-va a ser un desastre-**aseguro Harry y Shaoran le dio la razón**

-y adivinen cual fue la primera condición-**les dijo Ron**

Shaoran y Harry se dieron por vencidos

-es un baile de mascaras-**se quejo Ron**

-¡qué divertido!-**exclamo Shaoran**

-claro que no-**se quejo Harry**

-ve lo por este lado, vas a pasar una noche divertida con un chica que no conoces, y ella no sabe quien eres tu...pues hacerle lo que se te venga en gana y a la mañana siguiente tu no eres el responsable de nada... es una ganga-**les explico Shaoran**

-siempre viéndolo por el lado chueco...pero...será un desastre, vamos la chica quiere lucirse-**se quejo esta vez Hermione**

-déjala que haga lo que quiera, y solo por eso estas molesta-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-no aun falta...ningún traje tiene que ser igual a otro-**Shaoran no hizo ningún gesto**-por supuesto esta prohibido decir nombre-

-en el siglo XVII se hacían bailes de mascaras con ese propósito seria romper una tradición el chiste de eso es que te diviertas con desconocidos, aunque también era un excelente método de crear barullo pero eso que mas da-**le explico Shaoran**

-eso es lo que me temo... mira esto Pansy es demasiado estúpida para crear una buena trama, pero hay alguien detrás de ella creando todo esto-**le puntualizo Hermione mirándolo fijamente**-¿sabes quien?-

-Draco-**le contesto secamente**

-exacto, y con ese tipo hay que tener cuidado...será mejor....abste..-

-deja de preocuparte, por mi ese tipo que planee lo que quiera, al final todo le saldrá mal...y no ve voy a abstener de algo tan divertido porque al señorito Malfoy se le ocurra algún tipo de venganza, no se que piensen ustedes pero yo iré-**les dijo firmemente Shaoran**

-no voy a permitir que te lastimen-**le dijo Hermione**-así que estaré vigilándote-**Shaoran rodó los ojos a modo de desacuerdo pero no dijo nada**

-¿por qué no puede ser divertido verdad?-**les dijo Harry**

(Ron se sentía francamente incomodo... no le gustaba para nada eso.. el era de la opinión de Hermione, Draco tramaba algo gordo la pregunta era ¿qué? le estaban dando la oportunidad de tener una gran distracción, el descubriría que era lo que ese Malfoy estaba tramando, o al menos eso pensaba él... aunque ciertamente le iba a costar mucho, debido a que no le iba a pedir ayuda a Harry él estaba fantaseado con ese fantasma, él no seria de mucha ayuda debido a que el también apoyaba a Shaoran, él propio Shaoran quedaba descartado pues le valía un reverendo pepino todo, mientras que Hermione no iba a mover un dedo si no para "cuidar de su lindo y amado amigo Shaoran" eso el hervía la sangre, porque no se preocupaba por Ron o por Harry daba igual ¿por qué no hacia eso? sin embargo daba la vida por ese tipo...pero tenia que calmarse Harry tenia razón el era su amigo y nunca...él mismo le había perjurado que él nunca a tenido otras intenciones con Hermione, pero bueno...eso ya no quedaba en sus manos si no en el pensamiento y los sentimientos de ella.

El día siguiente no hubo nada importante bueno si no contamos que Neville se las congenio para hacer que el libro en donde venia el Humwawa se incendiara y saliera volando por los aires debido a que Charlie les estaba contando cosas terribles y temibles del él, uno de los espíritus mas fuertes de toda la tierra, señor se dice de los vientos del sur, así como el puede predecir tu futuro exacto..claro que eso no era algo confirmado, cuando fueron a cuidado de Criaturas mágicas Ron y Harry desaparecieron como el humo pues no los volvieron a ver hasta astronomía y la profesora les dio los resultados y Harry se decepciono al saber que no había aprobado en vano habían sido sus días de estudio pues ya no se acordaba de mucho, en cambio Hermione se puso histérica al confundir Dionie con Rea, Shaoran simplemente miro el resultado, Ron también se sintió mal al saber que había sacado un magnifico 3, la pesadumbre no se le quito y menos cuando entraron a Adivinación, era una de las peores materias que tenían, en la salida hubo un pequeño roce con Draco pero gracias a dios no sucedió nada, pues Joseph actuó a favor de ellos, Draco se puso como chinampina y salió disparado a la siguiente clase, mientras que Joseph les seguía en silencio a adivinación, en realidad a Ron se le hacia muy raro ese comportamiento de parte de él, pues supuestamente era amigo de Draco, pero comenzaba a actuar a favor de ellos, Shaoran dijo que era mucho mejor pues ahora tenían un aliado que Draco creía un aliado, algo así como darle un puñal por la espalda lo cual a Shaoran le hacia feliz y hasta era medio amable con el, eso era muy raro y Hermione decía que le daba miedo, pero ese día en Adivinación todos los pensamientos a Ron se le borraron debido a que el método que ese día practicaban era sumamente difícil constaba de leer el futuro a través de cartas con símbolos abstractos, lo cual hacia mas difícil el asunto pues podían tener mil y un significados, dependiendo de que símbolo le proseguía le ayudaba al dar el significado además de que cada símbolo podía tener uno o dos significados y si salía al revez, era algo demasiado complicado y según muchos estúpido, según Harry demasiado complicado, según Shaoran intensamente divertido, y la profesora Trelawney no ayudaba de mucho pues cambiaba de significado según la persona, a Parvati el circulo significaba abundancia, mientras que para Lavander significaba amor, pero Harry, Ron y Shaoran por estarse quejando les toco algo sumamente horrible, tenían que hacer una demostración de que sabían manejar ese método, se pusieron en pareja pero Shaoran sobraba, así que la profesora Trelawney le impuso a Joseph, Harry y Ron pasaron primero se sentaron en la mesa Harry le pregunto a Ron que quería que le adivinará, Ron quería saber su futuro, Harry puso las manos sobre la baraja y similo concentrar toda su energía después, puso 4 cartas en horizontal de derecha a izquierda y otras 4 debajo de izquierda a derecha, poso su mano en la primera carta que estaba arriba y la volteo, eran los bastos, Harry no recordaba que significaba eso...mmm

-En tu futuro mas cerca, tendrás enemigos...muchos enemigos, (Harry volteo la segunda carta) pero....mmm..no te preocupes...porque también tendrás muchos amigos que compensaran a tu varios adversarios...(desvelo la tercera y no sabia que rayos significaba, así que dio vuelta a la cuarta)mmmm....tendrás algunos problemas pero tu y una linda chica se casaran-

-estas seguro cariño el circulo relleno con eso significa que nunca van a poder ser felices-**le corrigió la profesora Trelanwey**

-(volteo la quinta carta) si tiene razón y no solo eso.. una familiar tuyo morirá, (giro la sexta carta)mmm...creo que el siguiente símbolo nos dice que será tu mama Ron-**mintió Harry sacándose los significados de la manga**-

-tienes razón morirá ah, aplastada-**aumento Ron trágicamente **(invirtiendo la ultima carta)

(Las cartas eran 1el diamante, 2 libra, 3 oreoto, 4 el decaedro, 5 tauro, 6 la flor de liz, 7 la flecha a la izquierda, y 8 sagitario)

-Ron cariño muéstranos tus poderes de vidente-**le dijo dulcemente la profesora**

(Harry le pidió que le leyeran el pasado)

Ron simulo concentración absoluta y puso las 8 cartas sobre la mesa

(Las cartas eran, 1 las felchas, 2 neptuno, 4 capricornio, 5 diante, 6 mercurio, 7 tauro, 8 saturno, 9 pluton)

(Ron giro la primera carta)-ha tu pasado fue muy turbulento, mmm...lleno de desgracias, (volteo la segunda carta) no fue nada alegre te la pasabas teniendo problemas que...(Ron desvelo la tercera carta)...claro aquí esta un chico alto, gordo que te hacia la vida imposible mmm-**Harry estaba apunto de estallar en una carcajada todo eso era bastante obvio, el mismo se lo había contado**-(y así Ron giro la cuarta carta)..y una mujer horrible también te hacia las cosas muy difíciles...tenia un mascota eso revela la quinta carta-**le dijo Ron con aire de adivino**-(volteo la sexta carta)....ah pero mmm....un día un hombre gigante, te dio una buena noticia y... (Volteo la ultima carta)mmm....parecieron las cosas mejorar aunque bueno descubrirías algo mas oscuro-**termino de recitar Ron**

La Profesora Trelanwey estaba muy feliz con los resultados, así que el dio paso a Joseph y Shaoran, Joseph pido que le leyera el futuro así que Shaoran accedió a hacerlo, en realidad no había tenido mucha suerte adivinando las cosas pero creía en la adivinación pues había alguien que podía hacerlo con punto y coma, puso las cartas sobre la mesa volteadas al revez y procedió a leerlas

-La primera mmm significa que sufrirás cambios bruscos(volteo la segunda carta) pero encontraras un buen amigo, que te guié por el camino, (giro la tercera) mmm...momentos turbulentos, llenos de confusión, (Viro la cuarta carta) pero sabrás distinguir de entre la verdad y la mentira(desvelo la quinta) hay...un hombre-**dijo Shaoran sorprendido**-(volteo la sexta carta)-y...-**Shaoran se quedo cayado no sabia como decirlo, Joseph se acerco y sonri**

-no se puede decir...que mi futuro no es interesante-**le contesto Joseph**

-lo que significa que no permaneceré cinco segundos mas, cerca de ti-**dijo Shaoran y Joseph soltó una carcajada**

(La profesora Trelanwey se acerco a ellos y con sus grandes ojos de bicho raro escudriño las cartas, para ver que era lo que les causaba risa)

-te salió la espada cariño tienes un terrible enemigo-**le dijo la profesora Trelanwey terriblemente**

-no es una espada-**se quejo Joseph**

-de pende de con que filosofía lo veas-**le dijo Shaoran**

-tienes razón-

-y ese enemigo te va arrebatar a tu novia-**el predijo la profesora Trelanwey**

-claro que no..-**protesto Shaoran**-eso significa....-**la profesora Trelanwey le miro ofendida**

-cariño...yo tengo mi ojo interno, muy abierto a cualquier onda...-**comenzó a decir la profesora Trelanwey**

(Shaoran volteo la siguiente carta)

-ah el agua...esto es terrible-**dijo la profesora Trelanwey**-significa...-

-que es tiempo de que sepas la verdad...tienes que abrir la mente a lo científico, a verídico...a la razón-**le dijo Shaoran, la profesora Trelanwey iba a protestar pero Shaoran volteo la ultima carta**-descubriendo la verdad, veras que tienes a un enemigo cerca-

(1 Mercurio, 2 Leo, 3 la espiral, 4 neptuno, 5 la espada 6 la union de afrodita y Hefesto 7 acuario, 8 escorpion)

-Joseph vas te toca-**le dijo rudamente la profesora Trelanwey**-me has decepcionando, pensé que tu si te corregirías no como tu amiga Granger debiste abandonar la asignatura junto con ella-

-yo creo que tienes dotes de videncia-**le dijo Joseph**-que deseas que te lea ¿tu pasado o el futuro?

-el pasado-**dijo Shaoran sin mucha importancia**

(Joseph recogió las cartas, las barajo y saco las ocho cartas correspondientes, volteo la primera carta)

-tu viste un viaje...que te cambio totalmente-**Joseph espero para ver si había atinado y Shaoran le dijo que prosiguiera**(Volteo la segunda carta)- en ese viaje conociste a una mujer(La tercera carta fue desvelada) uy debes de ser muy feliz, esta carta solo le sale a pocas personas, la carta del verdadero amor, la amabas y ella te correspondía-**Shaoran comenzó a ponerse tenso**-mmm, pasaron tiempos difíciles-**Shaoran cerro las manos entorno al sillón**-(La quinta carta se abrió)**los Joseph no podía creer lo que veía, ese símbolo esa carta, Joseph le miro a los ojos desesperado esperando encontrar otra lógica,**(y fue Shaoran quien desvelo la sexta carta)**sus ojos padecieron un pequeño temblor, Joseph estaba sin habla, eso...eso concordaba pero...**(Shaoran volteo la séptima, antes de que Joseph pudiera reaccionar Shaoran volteo la ultima carta)**se levanto repentinamente, su cuerpo sufrió un súbito frió escalofrió, sus pernas le temblaban amenizaban con dejarle caer al suelo, puso una mano en las cartas, y Joseph a manera de apoyo poso sobre una de él, Shaoran se la arrebato**

-no me toques maldito gay-**el grito Shaoran**

(Joseph se separo de él, Shaoran tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, Joseph miro la ultima carta

(1 Mercurio, 2 el caliz 3 la union de afrodita y hefesto, 4 la espiral 5 la estrella de 6 puntas, 6 la rosa, 7 el diamante, 8 escorpio)

La profesora Trelanwey, se acerco y Joseph tiro las cartas al suelo junto con otras mas)

(Recogió sus cosas y salió del salón si decir ni una sola palabra)

-Bueno chicos...cuando uno no habla del pasado, de los traumas....-**dijo la profesora Trelanwey**

-cierre la boca si no sabe-**le dijo rudamente Harry mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la trampilla**

La profesora Trelanwey miro a todos desconcertada

(La clase salió hablando de lo sucedido, todos comentaban que Joseph había descubierto algo oscuro de su pasado, Ron salió corriendo para saber el paradero de sus amigos, pero en su encuentro, tropezó con Hermione que venia de su divertidísima clase de Aritmancia)

-¿qué sucede Ron porque esa cara?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-en la clase..Shaoran...-

-¡Shaoran! ¡¡¿¿qué le sucedió??!! ¡¡¿¿dónde esta??!! ¡¡¿¿no me digas que hizo algo malo??!! ¡¡¿¿¿por qué rayos te quedas ahí parado vamos a buscarlo???!!!-**le dijo Hermione desesperada** (jalándolo de la túnica y comenzando a correr como loca por las pasillos)

(Shaoran estaba corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts, eso había sido un golpe muy duro...no estaba preparado para aquello...ese tipo...ese gay...había hecho mal....iba...iba a...a....regresar y borrarle la memoria.....¡si eso!.....,.......regresaría...........no seria enfrentar lo que le acababan de recordar......necesita....necesitaba........necesitaba......¡Pum! cayó al suelo, había chocado con algo grande y pesado, su cerebro sufrió de un paro inmediato....no sabia ni en donde estaba....¿quién era?...¿qué hacia ahí?...un olor intenso a perro...calor...tenia calor...el mar....el techo....un olor a madera....a flores....algo negro....¡¡Café!!, se levanto rápidamente y sus ideas volvieron a donde pertenecían)

-ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ti-**le dijo una voz muy grave pero cálida**

-¿Hagrid?-**le pregunto el chico desconcertado**

-el mismo-**le contesto**

-¿qué hago en tu cabaña?-**le pregunto el chico desconcertado**

-eso mismo me gustaría saber...-**el dijo Hagrid pacíficamente**

-ah, yo....no recuerdo-**le mintió Shaoran**

-estabas muy alterado al parecer-**le dijo Hagrid**

-creo que me golpe la cabeza-**le comento Shaoran sin mucho sentido**

-chocaste con mi cuando ibas corriendo-**le explico Hagrid**-y me pareció buena idea traerte aquí-

-bastante-**dijo secamente Shaoran**

-toma-**Hagrid le dio un vaso con caf**-creo que te ayudara-

-bastante-**le contesto Shaoran monotamente**

Hagrid le observaba cuidadosamente el chico estaba muy pálido y se había agitado mucho cuando estuvo inconsciente-deberías ir a la enfermería-

-si cuando vaya al castillo-**le dijo Shaoran lentamente**

-¿hay algo que te...?-**comenzó a preguntarle Hagrid**

-tengo que irme el profesor Snape quiere que cumpla mi detención-**sentencio Shaoran repentinamente**

Y antes de que Hagrid pronunciara otra palabras Shaoran ya había salido de la cabaña

(Shaoran camino y camino hacia donde...no lo supo, pero pronto se encontró vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, vio una enorme pintura de frutas le hizo cosquillas a la pera y ella le mostró un puerta, la abrió y entro a las cocinas de Hogwarts, en donde muchos elfos se emocionaron y se apresuraron a ofrecerle muchas cosas)

(Los 3 estaban cansados de tanto correr pero al final llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, y abrieron la puerta abruptamente)

-Ha..ha..Hagrid-**dijo Harry aun jadeando**

-chicos..pensé que ya se habían olvidado de mi...¿qué les sucede?-**les pregunto Hagrid**

-¿has..ha..has ..vi..visto...a..sha...Sha...Shaoran?-**le pregunto una cansada Hermione**

-oh si estuvo aquí hace un rato, en realidad...estaba muy mal..pálido...creo que..-

-¿a donde fue?-**le pregunto Hermione repentinamente**

-mm, dijo que a cumplir una detención con Snape pero me dijo que iba a pasar a la enfermería-

(Los 3 se dejaron caer en el suelo ya había ido a la enfermería, al comedor, a la sala común, fueron con Sirius para ubicarlo pero no había tenido suerte, fueron con Moody, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Seumus...y nada, estaban cansados...no habían comido y preocupados, Hermione se levanto y siguió andando)

-¿a donde vas?-**le pregunto Harry**

-a seguirlo buscando-**le respondió ella firmemente**

-no crees que prefiere estar solo-**le sugirió Ron**

-ha estado solo todo un año-**le grito ella**

(Ron y Harry le siguieron, pesadamente y muy pero muy por atrás de ella, vagaron por los pasillo preguntándole a los conocidos por el, Ginny y Luna les ayudaron a buscarlo hasta Pansy se ofreció a buscarlo, pero Shaoran había desaparecido como si de polvo se tratase, llegaron a la hora de la cena y se sentaron a comer en silencio, Hermione soltaba leves gemidos y algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Ron se sentía desesperado mientras Harry padecía de un terrible dolor de cabeza, todos se les quedaban viendo como bichos raros, Sirius se les acerco pero ninguno quiso hablar, Harry pasaba a duros tragos la comida, se le quedaban atorado en la garganta, Ron sufría de temblores y espasmos en las manos pues los cubiertos y las cosas se le resbalaban de las manos, después fueron a encerrarse a la sala común donde comenzaron con los pocos deberes que tenían, había un pesado ambiente de desolación, Harry salió a dar un paseo de ultima hora y se encontró con Joseph quien le pregunto por Shaoran, Harry le negó con la cabeza, Joseph entendió que significaba y se alejo silencioso, al parecer no les había dicho nada a los de Slytherin lo cual ya era un alivio, Harry regreso a la sala obligado por Tonks, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a esperar...)

(Joseph vagaba por los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras sus ideas a un vagaban en esas cartas, su actitud solo le habían confirmado la verdad, era extraño muy extraño...algo extraño era que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, siguió andando por los oscuros pasillo, su vista se comenzó a nublar...que extraño tenia mucho sueño había una lata figura al final del pasillo...¿quién era?...se parecía a...su mente quedo en blanco y luego...luego...en chico se desmayo y Pansy Parkinson dio un terrible grito, que se extendió por todas las mazmorras)

(En la torre de astronomía un chico estaba sentado en el alfeizar de las enormes ventanas, que hay se tenían, su figura no se distinguía pues era de noche y el vestía de un oscuro negro, hacia lo que había aprendido, fumaba...un cigarrillo tras otro mientras bebía...¿qué bebía? café, zumo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, Wisky de fuego... Vino de manzana, lo primero que se le cruzara por el camino, susurraba algo, de su boca salía una afinada melodía

todokanu hikari no yukue..................................ahora dime donde se halla la luz

Azayaka ni mau omoi o egakuo........................dibújala mientras baila intensamente

Michibiku kotaba ga koborete...........................para que las palabras que te guían no te fallen

Shimawanu youi ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide..no tengas miedo a los cambios

-es difícil ¿verdad?-**le susurró un voz en su oído**

-¿todo?-**dijo el chico monótonamente**

-los cambios, es difícil adaptarse-**le susurro de nuevo la voz**

-muy difícil...pero...-**contesto el chico**

-si tienes algo de que apoyarte, por que..-

-pase lo que pase todo estará bien-**termino el chino melancólicamente**

-eso...es..ven conmigo-**le dijo la chica**

-¿a donde me vas a llevar?-**le pregunto el chico**

-a donde tu quieras-**le respondió la chica feliz**

-a la gloria-**le contesto torpemente**

(La chica le sonrió, lo tomo de las manos y le hizo bajar del alfeizar, el chico se tambaleo y ella le sujeto abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella, la chica no soporto el peso y los cayeron al suelo, la chica se levanto pero el peso de él era demasiado para su delgada complexión, el chico comenzó a reaccionar y se incorporo un poco, lo suficiente para que al chica se pudiera mover y se sentó en el suelo atrayendo al chico hacia si y dejando reposar su cabeza en sus piernas)

-vez las estrellas-**le pregunto dulcemente la chica mientras le acariciaba el rostro**

-todas, las noches-**le respondi**

-¿puedes leer sus secretos?-

-no, son tan complicadas, caprichosas y berrinchudas pero...su luz te envuelve, te atrapa, es tan cálida, son tan bellas, hermosas, tercas, cariñosas...¿sabes estoy enamorado de las estrellas?-**le confeso el chico**

-darías tu vida por ellas-

-ya he vendido mi alma-**contesto el chico**

-Li Shaoran...me gusta tu nombre-**le susurro la chica besándole en al mejilla**

-a mi chica también-**dijo el chico lentamente**

-cuéntame de tu pasado-**le pidi**

-no..eso nunca-**le respondió el chico**

-háblame de ti...-**le suplico la chica**

-soy una masa amorfa mas, que es el todo de una estrella, de pentaculo y flor perdido, que besa el espejo esperando una respuesta mas clara, que quiere ser libre como el viento, para amarrarse a su cintura y bailar con la brisa entre el rió perfumado de sus caprichosos rizos, perdiéndome entre la briages de su tersa cubierta que me vuelve loco, anhelando el agua bendita de su vida, arrebatándole el alma, sin perder detalle del brillo resplandeciente del sol que se refleja en el verde anochecer...-

-eres poeta-**bromeo la chica**

-pésimo-**contesto Shaoran**

(Hermione despertó aun era muy temprano pero era mejor robarle unos momentos al día que quedarse sin ellos, fijo la mirada en un retrato, ¿ah donde habían ido esos 4 aventureros? Uno fantaseaba, otro sumido en una desesperación y los otros amándose sin amar, eso era sumamente triste...Oh Ron ¿cuándo te atreverás a hablar? En cambio Shaoran...Shaoran hablaba de mas, ¿porque la chica nunca era objeto de su deseo?, si le amaba en secreto, pero él...él amaba a otra persona, no era que se conformara con Ron, a Ron en verdad quería le apreciaba, le amaba, sin embargo Shaoran era de ese tipo de amores que...toda la vida durarían pero jamás llegarían a ser reales, siempre que le veía, se le iba el alma al suelo, un hombre amable, fuerte, rudo, gentil, caballeroso, guapo, idóneo pero..., que no le podía amar, siempre viendo a otras chicas, siempre pensando en otras, siempre pensando en ella como una amiga, Ron en cambio un poco despistado, celoso, temeroso de si, todo un...niño, si un niño del que tenia que cuidar, mimar, adorara y toda su atención era suya, el no tenia ojos para nadie mas, que chistoso ¿no? a quien ella amaba con pasión y locura, siempre se le veía pensando en otras, mientras a quien amaba, siempre estaba con ella, pero ella no, era muy triste pero tenia que aprender a ser fuerte y)

-Hermione-**susurro una voz**

Aquí estoy tu también

aunque sea en la imaginación (Baby)

esta vez quiero ser la luna llena

que te espera y te ilumina

(Ahí estaba en la sala común, con sus sonrisa angelical $$ ¡¡¡Oo!!! $$ su cabello marrón alborotado, y esos fieros y fríos ojos marrones mirándole fijamente, definitivamente no era para ella)

como amiga te he sido fiel

ahora te llevo en la piel

se que no va a suceder

pero lo puedo soñar.

-¿estas bien?-**le dijo Hermione dulcemente**

-mejor-**le contesto Shaoran sonriendo**-es todo lo que me vas a decir-

-podría decir que eres un estúpido, idiota, pero...no ya he aprendido de ti-**le dijo Hermione sonriendo**

-sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma-**le dijo Shaoran tiernamente**

Te digo somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad

oigo tu voz sueño contigo

-_abrázame por favor**-**_**Shaoran se el acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla**

-eres muy linda-**le dijo Shaoran **(La chica se le acerco con cautela y Shaoran le dio un abrazo de oso, Hermione se quejo un poco pero seguía sonriendo, las chicas miraban a Hermione con envidia y coraje)

eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar

a tu lado siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma

-eres un tonto-**le dijo Hermione rudamente**

-pero me amas y con eso soy feliz-**le dijo Shaoran la chica se quedo callada, se sintió perdida y Shaoran le beso a la mitad de los labios**(Hermione de dio un manotazo en el brazo)-eres una salvaje-**se quejo este**-por eso-**le dijo Shaoran sonriendo maliciosamente **(La agarro y la beso en el cuello, en las orejas, en las mejillas)

-yo también quiero eh, así que Hermione no lo canses-**le dijo Ginny picaramente**

Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel

ser solo amigos no es fácil (Baby)

despertar es un dolor si no es verdad

lo que yo mas quiero y aun espero

-yo tengo para todas-**dijo Shaoran hinchado de orgullo**(Se separo de Hermione y se puso de lado de Ginny)-¿qué tal besas Ginny?-**le pregunto Shaoran y todo el mundo le escucho**

-ehh...auu.e.-**balbuceo Ginny**

(Shaoran la jalo hacia si repentinamente y le beso en los labios, Ginny se soltó bruscamente y se puso roja, saliendo por el retrato)

como amiga te he sido fiel

ahora te llevo en la piel

cuando se va a terminar

o cuando se hará realidad

-eres un desgraciado-**le dijo Hermione rudamente**

-ya lo se-**le dijo Shaoran feliz**-pero sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti así que no te pongas celosa-**le dijo Shaoran abrazándola con un solo brazo**

-hoy estas muy cariñoso ¿por qué?-

-no se hoy me desperté y dije...hoy quiero ser un desgraciado-**bromeo Shaoran**

Te digo somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad

oigo tu voz sueño contigo

Hermione comenzó a reírse-(Y los dos salieron del retrato abrazados, Hermione y Shaoran parecían muy contentos y cada vez que una chica miraba a Shaoran este le regalaba un sonrisa coqueta, la chica quedaba derretida en el instante)-eres un coqueto ¿lo sabes?-

-un pecado seria no serlo-**le contesto Shaoran**

(Los dos llegaron al Gran comedor, Shaoran iba pasando suavemente sus labios por la oreja de Hermione quien simplemente sonreía, Shaoran el hacia cosquillas, Ginny cuando le vio desvió al mirada y se escondió debajo de un libro)

eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar

a tu lado siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma

-no te escondas-**le dijo Shaoran**-si quieres te doy otro-**Shaoran le guiño el ojo, la cara de Ginny se tiño de fuerte rojo que hacia buena combinación con su cabello**(Shaoran soltó a Hermione y se fue a sentar con Ginny, la cual se sintió aun mas incomoda, se le acerco lo mas que pudo)-te ves mas linda así-**le dijo Shaoran seductoramente**(La mayoría de las chicas de Gryffindor volteo a verlos Ginny se sentía sofocada, y dio un respingo cuando Shaoran le abrazo y le quito sutilmente el libro de las manos, todas la chicas comenzaron a sentir envidia de Ginny, Shaoran se le acerco y comenzó a besarle las orejas y el cuello, en la mesa de Gryffindor, una ola de excitación por parte de las chicas se comenzó a escuchar...)

Te digo somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad

oigo tu voz sueño contigo

(La mayoría poso su atención en Shaoran inclusive las chicas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, cuando se separo de Ginny la chica estaba casi morada)**Shaoran sonri**-¡Oye Ron!-**grito a los cuatro vientos, Ron lo vio desde donde estaba sentado veinte lugares mas haya**-¡Te gustaría ser mi cuñado!-**las chicas hicieron una tremenda bulla**-

(Charlie y Bill se le quedaron viendo mientras este les sonreía cínicamente)

-¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-**grito una indignada Hermione**

-ah ay-**dijo Shaoran espantado**-no te había visto, pero sabes que contigo es amor con las demás es solo tentación-**le grito Shaoran**

Hermione paso del blanco al morado en el record de un segundo

eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar

a tu lado siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma

(Las chicas cada vez estaban mas agitadas, Shaoran simplemente sonreía sensualmente a cualquier chica)

-eres...-**grito Hermione**

-Herm...-**le grito Shaoran desde su asiento**-oye Herm...este yo...-**Shaoran comenzó a jugar con el dedo haciendo círculos en la mesa**-esto es difícil Herm...¿quieres ser mi novia?-**le grito Shaoran**

A Hermione se le corto la respiración mientras que a Harry se le cayó la cuchara con todo y todo, a Ron se el atoro el desayuno, pero Hermione se quedo en silencio

tanto miedo tengo de perderte

tanto miedo de no verte mas

aunque eres mi amigo

para mi algo mas

(Mientras tanto Shaoran saco su lap-top y la encendió)-no, no quieres bueno...-**dijo Shaoran con fingida tristeza**-¿tu que dices Luna quieres ser mi novia?-**grito de nuevo**(Las chicas se agitaron y Luna se escondió debajo de el frutero totalmente roja)-no, nada mas dime....¡Ay guey una loca!-**grito Shaoran**

-loca tu abuela-**le grito la computadora**

-¡Mei Lin ¿como estas?!-**le dijo Shaoran**

-muy bien...aquí encerrada entre cuatro paredes hablando con las ardillas-**le contesto la chica**

este bello secreto

mi corazón guardara

todo lo he soñado

y era contigo

(La sala se había quedado en completo silencio todos se interesaron por saber que era lo que el chico estaba hacinado)

-¡¡¡¡¡KKKooonnnniiiiccccchhhhiiiiiwwwwwwaaaa!!!!!!!-**grito una tercera voz en el ordenador**

-¡¡¡¡mi amor!!!!-**grito Shaoran contento**

-¡¡¡nena!!! ¿cómo estas?-**le pregunto**

-muy bien-**le contesto Shaoran**

-yo estoy excelente ya saben-**dijo Mei Lin indignada**

-Mei Lin...haber dame un segundo, ya esta ya te veo, hola chaparra ¿como estas?-**dijo la voz muy contenta**

-muy bien peque, ¿onde andas?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-estoy en New York-**le contesto Tomoyo**

-en serio, qué chido, la neta eh, y que, te la vives de noche mujer-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no, trabajo-

-ajajajajaja, es un chiste verdad-**le dijeron Shaoran y Mei Lin a la vez**

-no...,Hi!!! ¿cómo has estado muñeca?-**dijo Tomoyo**

-ay no, no me digas que esta esa zorra-**se quejo Shaoran**

-aprecio tu cariño primo-**le contesto un voz varonil**

Te digo somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad

oigo tu voz sueño contigo

-soy todo un amor-**le dijo sarcásticamente Shaoran**(mientras acomodaba las imágenes para poder ver a Tomoyo, Mei Lin y Eriol)-¿y tu muñeca donde andas?-

-Moscú-**le contesto Eriol**

-calentando faldas-**le dijo impúdicamente Shaoran**

-¿qué comes que adivinas?-**le contesto Eriol**

-ay que vulgar te escuchaste nena, se dice viendo las tendencias invernales con bajos veraniegos-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-el asunto es el mismo ¿no?-**se quejo Shaoran**

-sip, ¿que horas son por haya?-**les pregunto Eriol**

-aquí son como las 7 y cacho, en New York deben de ser como las 3 de la tarde, en Moscú cerca de las 11 de la noche y Mei Lin debes de estar por las 2 de la mañana ¿no?-**calculo mas o menos Shaoran**

-mao meno-**les contestaron**

-ay para que traigo mi calcadora si te tengo a ti primo-**le dijo Eriol**

-¿y que mas haces muñeca? además de andar de voiler-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-pues nada mas nena, no hay anda divertido aunque, la otra vez hice que saliera el sol, fue muy divertido casi se mueren de insolación, pero don´t worry, voy para Brasil la próxima semana, a rió de Janeiro, peque vas a estar por allí-**le pregunto Eriol**

-mmm, no, bueno voy a estar en Colombia creo...pero puedo darme una vuelta ¿y tu chaparra?-**le contesto Tomoyo**

-no puedo me tiene enclaustrada-**contesto Mei Lin**

-¡primos!-**se quejaron Tomoyo y Eriol**

eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar

a tu lado siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma

-oye nena, en invierno sales ¿no?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-si, uno o dos semanas algo así ¿por qué?-**le respondió Shaoran**

-podríamos vernos en...Túnez, Libia o Argelia-**propuso Tomoyo**

-si yo creo que si-**le respondió Shaoran**

-bueno nena, fue un placer hablar contigo, pero las tendencias veraniegas son jóvenes como yo, nos vemos, entonces peque nos vemos en San Carlos Venezuela ¿no? ahí en el Fiesta Inn, chaparra cuídate-**Eriol se desconecto**

-adiós muñeca, chaparra yo también me tengo que ir, nena, haber si nos vemos en diciembre ¿vale?-**se despidió Tomoyo**

-Nena cuídate, ay luego nos vemos-**se despidió Mei Lin**

-sale chaparra luego nos vemos-**Shaoran apago la lap-top ya había recibido buenas noticias de sus amigos, quedo pensativo un momento, pero después volvio a la realidad y se alejo del comedor sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra**

Te digo somos los dos

como el aire que esta

flotando libre en la inmensidad

oigo tu voz sueño contigo

(Harry, Ron y Hermione aun no salían de su asombro, aun tenían el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, Shaoran había sido un descarado en palabras mayores y después se sentía como si no hubiera hecho nada, a Harry se le fueron las ganas de comer ese día comenzarían las practicas de Quiddicth y no podía pensar en otra cosa, se levanto de la mesa)

-Ron hoy tenemos practica de Quidditch-**le dijo secamente Harry y Ron asintió con la cabeza**(en seguida Harry fue en busca de Shaoran para avisarle, lo mas seguro es que al tipo ni le interesara, pero debía avisarle, si como a los demás)

(Hermione estaba desayunando, con pocas ganas de hecho dejo el plato casi lleno, por un momento pensó que la propuesta de Shaoran había sido en serio pero él se tomaba todo a juego, se levanto en el mismo momento en que Ron lo hizo y los dos, caminaron a la salan de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, los dos caminaron en silencio...)

eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar

a tu lado siempre quiero estar

tus alas me llenan el alma

(Ron intento romper aquel terrible silencio, con un pregunta dolorosa...)

-¿te gusta?-**le pregunto Ron lenta y pesadamente**

-¿Shaoran?, no-**mintió Hermione**-ya sabes como es,...el día de hoy se levanto con 6 tornillos menos, lo cual es un peligro para cualquier chica-**termino de sentenciar Hermione**, **Ron sonrió para sus adentros y Hermione también**

-Hermione...yo-**dijo débilmente Ron**-

(Los dos entraron en la aula, en donde estaba Shaoran rodeado por varias chicas)

-bastardo-**susurro para si Hermione pero Ron el escucho y se entristeci**

Aquí estoy, tu también

aunque sea en la imaginación (baby)

(Y ahí estaba él de nuevo sonriendo para cualquiera que quisiera, la invitación era para la chica de a lado, la zorra de la esquina, la santa de enfrente pero ninguna acepto....

Shaoran poso su mirada en Herminio y sonrió, ella también le sonrió...jaja estaba celosa, ella amplio su sonrisa, era cierto jamás seria de ella...pero al menos siempre podría estar cerca de él, Ron le rozo la mano y ella sin querer le abrazo)

(El tiempo estaba muy mal, desde su primer practica de Quidditch ellos estaban empapados, la lluvia era terrible, el tiempo estaba empeorando lo cual a todos les nublaba la vista, y no podía visualizar el campo bien, Harry perdía constantemente la Snitch, todos se preguntaban a donde se habían ido los días de hermoso sol, Ron se quejaba que tenia hasta los huesos mojados y que eso le afectaba mucho, dejo de quejarse cuando una de sus quejas saco de quicio a Shaoran que el dijo que si se seguía quejando como niña se saliera del equipo, cosas que a Ron ofendió demasiado y se trago sus quejas para la pared, Hermione los traía locos, diciéndole cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad que estudiaran ya que era su ultimo año y tenían que sacar las mejores calificaciones, cosa que como observaba a Harry y Shaoran les venían valiendo un reverendo cacahuate, Harry se defendía diciendo que sabia las cosas y tenían otras cosas en que pensar, Shaoran decía que las calificaciones de Hogwarts a él no le iban a servir de mucho así que podía reprobar todas y no importaría, de hecho se le veía muy interesado en ciertas notas que le llegaban de quien sabe donde, pues a él le llegaban lechuzas diarias, de diferentes colores y tamaños, con pergaminos francamente interminables... Hermione le preguntó que, que eran y Shaoran se limito a hacer un gesto de metete en tus asuntos, los 3 se preguntaban en donde se metía pues había días en que despertaban tan blanco como el mármol, pero como era su costumbre nunca contestaba, Harry fue a visitar varias veces a Lotus, pero ella ahora se encontraba muy cambiada, lucia en sus ojos una brillos especial y sus sonrisa era cada vez menos fingida, y cada vez mas distanciada de él, a Harry se le encogió el corazón pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar ¿por qué?...Ron por su parte parecía mas feliz pues pasaba mucho mas tiempo con Hermione debido a que Shaoran se la pasaba mas tiempo lejos de ellos, ya que Shaoran y Harry se la pasaban metiendose en líos y corriendo por los pasillos cuando ya no era permitido y les fascinaba provocar a Sirius y Lupin, dos días después de haber cumplido su detención por andar fuera a des-horas, se encontraron con un Draco hecho una furia y ambos los evitaron, aunque les fue difícil debido a que la tentación era demasiado grande pero...preferían pasar las tarde entrenando quidditch que en detención con Moody o Bill, cuando dieron vuelta en el siguiente pasillo se encontraron a Joseph carcajeándose, en cuanto los vio les sonrió, Harry sintió simpatía por él algo le decía que el era la causa del enojo de Malfoy y no estaba equivocado, pues comenzó a relatarles como había hecho enojar a Draco pero la broma se le escapo de las manos y Draco termino siendo humillado por varias chicas de Hufflepuff, Shaoran y Harry tampoco podían parar de reír, los 3 fueron a beber unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en las cocinas hasta que Lupin apareció con una expresión muy severa y se llevo a los 3 a sus respectivas casas, cuando llegaron recibieron un fuerte regaño de Hermione, mientras que Ron les miro decepcionado pero en cuanto Hermione termino, Shaoran se sentó y le relato a Ron todo lo acontecido a Harry aun le hacia reír, el escuchar al forma en la que Draco fue humillado por uno de sus amigos, Hermione le dijo a Shaoran que no debía de fiarse pues podía ser una celada, y Shaoran le contesto que si era así, él quería caer redondito, Hermione se molesto demasiado pero Shaoran como toda la vida, se encargo de hacerla sonreír y los terminaron acostados en el sillón, mientras que Ron y Harry les hacían burla pero toda la fiesta acabo cuando la profesora McGonagall entro por el retrato y regaño severamente a Shaoran, a quien sus palabras le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro, Harry pensó que no era justo que solo regañaran a Shaoran a Hermione también debieron de haberla regañado pues ella estaban tan cómoda acostada en el sillón con Shaoran pero no le dijo nada a la profesora McGonagall.

Un día el profesor Dumbledore a mitad del desayuno les anuncio a todos que debido a las insistencias y la unificación sólida del colegio en Halloween además de tener el tan esperado banquete, habría un baile especial el cual seria organizado por un comité que ya se tenia, la mayoría de los alumnos se agitaron de excitación, Pansy paso al frente como la representante oficial del baile y dicto las reglas

-regla numero uno prohibido decir su nombre en el baile, pueden inventar un nick-

-regla numero dos, todos deben de llevar mascaras, y ninguno se la podrá quitar-

-regla numero tres, el vestuario tiene que ser único, y por supuesto no deben de mostrárselo a nadie, así que encárguenlo a alguien de afuera, son todas las reglas, claro si es que quieren asistir al baile-**les declaro Pansy**

(Chicas y chicos de todas las edades comentaron el suceso, Shaoran después de terminar su taza de café desapareció misteriosamente, Harry Hermione y Ron iban hacia sus clases cuando varias chicas de tercero detuvieron a Harry pues querían que fuera con una ellas al baile, Harry se mostró sorprendido pero...les dijo que lo pensaría, Hermione recibió la invitación de parte de un chico alto guapo y güero de Ravenclaw, por su parte Ron también recibió varias invitaciones que rechazo cordialmente, al llegar al salón encontraron a Shaoran debajo de miles de papeles, Hermione tacho su comportamiento como estúpido, pero cuando cambiaron de salón se dieron cuenta de porque lo hacia, cada 3 pasos una chica le invitaba a ir al baile con ella, Hermione protesto que era un baile de mascaras y se supone que no debían de invitarse pues nadie debe de saber quien es su pareja pero vamos seamos sinceros, ¿quién va a querer eso?, Harry nunca había sabido hasta donde era una mujer capaz de hacer para que el un chico fuese con ella, Shaoran se la pasaba corriendo de salón en salón así como cierto chico de Ravenclaw llamado Dickinson, y claro Draco que se pavoneaba contando las historias de cómo había rechazado a las chicas, Joseph que recibía mas invitaciones y no decía ni media palabra. Ese día fue muy agitado, para todos, unos estaban pensando en el baile mientras que Harry se preocupaba por el Quidditch, era lo mejor que él tenia y ciertamente le era difícil pensar en las estrategias mientras Hermione se la pasaba quejándose, sobre las chicas que se pedían a los chicos que fuesen con ellas, Ron le trataba de ayudar pero sinceramente planeaba estrategias muy fantasiosas, por su parte Shaoran estaba en todos lados menos con ellos como era su costumbre a la hora de la comida hubo un revuelta al parecer Sirius descubrió a algunos alumnos de Slytherin irrumpiendo un montón de reglas y en ese momento tenia una discusión acalorada con Snape, ambos terminaron sacando trapitos al sol de cada uno, que si Sirius hizo esto que si Snape hizo aquello, Harry estuvo muy feliz de presenciar aquella batalla campal entre ellos dos, en esos momentos Harry sentía mas de cerca a su padre como si el estuviera a lado de Sirius apoyándolo, Lupin trataba de calmarlos pero lo que dio fin a su disputa fue que Moody le quito la voz a Sirius y le cerro la boca a Snape con un hechizo, Harry se sintió decepcionado pero... bueno ahora podía comer tranquilamente, ese día fue fenomenal Sirius se paso la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos platicando su interesante conversación con su mejor amigo Snivellus.

Cierto día Sirius fue a ver a su ahijado para recordarle que le estaría vigilando de cerca y que no iba a permitir que anduviera paseándose por las noches, Hermione dijo que le apoyaba, mientras que Ron hizo un gesto de decepción, y Shaoran hizo caso omiso de su presencia, en realidad apenas si probo almuerzo y se fue... Joseph le estaba haciendo señas discretas desde el la puerta, al parecer tenían algo serio de que hablar, pues Shaoran hizo un gesto terrorífico, Harry iba a ir tras él pero Lupin se lo impidió pues él también llego para conversar con Harry Hermione les estaba hablando sobre algunas incursiones de siglo XVII cuando Tonks tropezó y tiro comida en el pasillo, hizo un terrible ruido al dejar caer el plato de oro y los vasos de mismo material, Harry suspiro, Harry vio pasar a Shaoran hecho una furia hacia las escaleras, un extraña música comenzó a llegar a los oídos de todos, se hizo un silencio sepultural y una bella melodía, Harry reconoció esa voz, era la de "la ninfa" Harry se paro y corrió a la puerta corrió por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta salió a los jardines de Hogwarts y se detuvo a escuchar la voz, provenía de..., Harry siguió corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el lindero del bosque, camino un poco mas estaba a un paso de entrar en el cuando la mano grande y pesada de Hagrid le detuvo)

-Harry ¿a dónde crees que vas?-**le pregunto Hagrid molesto**

-aahh, yo...-**tartamudeo Harry**

-pensé que cuando se fueron Fred y George mis problemas se habían acabado....-**comento Hagrid**-Harry...Harry te gusta meterte en problemas, Sirius me contó lo de tu detención, con el joven Shaoran la otra noche-

-fue solo....-**dijo Harry**

-¿Harry que en que pensabas para meterte en el bosque?-**le pregunto Hagrid**

-ah...yo-**Harry no sabia que decir**-cierto Sirius me dijo que tenia que hablar con él, lo siento Hagrid me tengo que ir, no me volveré acercar al bosque a menos que sea para tu clase... adiós-**mintió Harry rápidamente**

(Hagrid se quedo pensando, pero no tenían mucho tiempo debido a que estaba preparando su próxima clase, que seria muy interesante)

(Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza, en que rayos estaba pensando para seguir la voz así como así, era solo una ilusión ¿o no?... se fue a sentar en los escalones que precedían al vestíbulo, una fría mano en su hombro el hizo voltear)

-un día me vas a matar de un susto-**se quejo Harry**

-así has de tener la conciencia-**le replico Shaoran**

-¿qué haces aquí? no se supone que deberías de estar ¿en clases?-**le pregunto Harry**

-tu lo has dicho se supone-**le contesto Shaoran sin mucha importancia**

-Hermione nos va a regañar-

-ah que se reserve el regaño para mañana, así podrá regañarme por tres o cuatro cosas-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿que vas hacer o que hiciste?-**le pregunto Harry directamente**

-tengo hambre vamos a las cocinas-**le evadió Shaoran**

-¿qué tenemos en este momento?-**pregunto Harry**

-transformaciones ¿creo?-**dijo Shaoran dudando un poco**

-es viernes ¿no?-

-si creo que si-**respondió Shaoran**

-son dos horas, si Hermione nos va a matar-

-si muero tu heredaras mi escoba Harry-**bromeo Shaoran**

(Ambos se rieron mientras cruzaban la puerta de tras de la pera y entraron a las cocinas de Hogwarts, donde miles de Elfos domésticos se apresuraron a servirles algunos tentempiés que comieron con mucho gusto)

-Dobby tienes zumo de naranja-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-claro que si señor-**contesto al voz chillona de Dobby**(Y de inmediato 3 elfos se apresuraron a servirles una jarra completa de zumo de naranja, Harry la tomo y la puso sobre la mesa y se sirvió y le sirvió a Shaoran)

-ah que cosas...-**dijo Shaoran mientras terminaba su almuerzo**-se me antoja un....tepanyaki con surimi no mejor...kapa maki...o pan al vapor-

-tu si que eres exigente-**bromeo Harry**

-Harry si vamos a el mundo muggle-**sugirió Shaoran**

-¿al mundo muggle?-**pregunto Harry**-pero como además...-

-es muy sencillo, pero... no tienes que decir nada...además tenemos pociones después de transformaciones hoy no quiero soportar a ningún Slytherin mas, y si Hermione nos va a regañar, pues que sea algo por algo bueno y como dicen es mejor pedir perdón que permiso-**sentencio Shaoran**

-mmmm...-(vaya sonaba escandalosamente tentador, pero....¿por qué no?)-vamos-**dijo Harry seguro**

-pero primero hay que ir por dinero y...necesito un capa y tu otra..mejor llevamos la capa de tu padre...espera cinco minutos aquí-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Harry se quedo viendo su comida, pensó que ay que iba al mundo muggle debía de aprovechar las cosas y la dejo, diez minutos después llego Shaoran)

-me encontré en el camino con Colin y me pregunto por ti, es una lata ese chico-**se quejo sea, podemos dejar las capas, y sombreros aquí, las varitas las podemos necesitar y...la capa de tu padre la he traído y dinero eso si que nos va hacer falta pero No Problem por eso, y ah claro se me olvidaba las escobas...así que vamonos-**

-eh como vamos a llegar, no podemos aparecernos y desaparecernos así porque si ¿verdad?-

-acaso no has leído la Historia de Hogwarts-**le dijo Shaoran**

-tengo a Hermione para eso-**repuso Harry**

-es muy sencillo saldremos por el Sauce Boxeador, llegaremos a la casa de los gritos, después salimos a Hogsmeade, de ahí podemos aparecernos cerca del pueblo muggle mas cerca y podemos...podemos hechizar las escobas y nosotros y así llegar a Londres y de ahí lo que queramos-**le explico Shaoran**

-no es un poco...-

-emocionante si-**dijo Shaoran**-tener la adrenalina de que te cachen, oh si eso si que excitante-**termino de sentenciar Shaoran**

-si creo que...pero no será mejor salir por la bruja jorobada-

-no porque tendríamos que desaparecer cuando hay muchos estudiantes y salir a Honeydunkes no es muy seguro, debido a que se supone que no debemos estar ahí, así que es mejor salir a la casa de los gritos....donde nadie se acerca, , vamos Harry cada minuto cuenta, Dobby te dejamos las cosas, mas al rato regresamos y no le vayas a decir a Dumbledore, si se acerca Lupin o Sirius no nos has visto así esconde bien las cosas-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Harry y Shaoran se metieron debajo de la capa invisible, los dos salieron de las cocinas y salieron al vestíbulo lo cual fue todo una odisea debido a el gran numero de alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos, cuando llegaron a los jardines se encaminaron al Sauce Boxeador se acercaron con mucha cautela, tocaron el nudillo y se les abrió un enorme agujero por el cual caminaron sin la capa, caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la Casa de los gritos, Harry estaba emocionado y temeroso a la vez anclado a su escoba, era una forma muy extraña de sentirse, el sentirse expuesto al peligro de ser descubierto era sumamente emocionante, cuando llegaron a la casa de los gritos salieron de ella y se volvieron meter debajo de la capa de la invisibilidad, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Hogsmeade se quitaron la capa, Shaoran la guardo en una mochila que llevaba y cada uno hechizo al otro con el encantamiento desilusionador junto con las escobas, y segundos después los dos levantaron vuelo, Harry pensó que eso era lo máximo al estar viajando a máxima velocidad en la saeta de fuego no perseguía nada pero la adrenalina que se estaba produciendo en su cuerpo era demasiada, estaba con un encantamiento ilegal, montando la escoba en un lugar ilegal, en resumen todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido, pero era sumamente emocionante, se sentía George y Fred Weasley cuando salieron del colegio, su corazón palpitaba a 5000 por hora, el día no estaba muy despejado pero el viento en cara le sentaba muy bien, tardaron 15 minutos en llegar a Londres Shaoran bajo y se paro en la punta de el Big Ben, Harry solo se paro aun montando la escoba)

-cuando no hay puertas tu has una-**dijo Shaoran**, (saco un pedazo de tiza blanca dibujo un rectángulo suficiente para que un hombre entrara sobre una esquina del gran reloj y después toco tres veces el pedazo se abrió y el entro seguido de Harry)-es el lugar mas seguro, le pondremos tu capa y si alguien intenta acercarse recordara que olvido algo y se ira-**dijo Shaoran mientras un rayo magenta salía de su varita y chocaba con la capa invisible de Harry**-vamos a divertirnos, a no primero hay que salir de aquí después vamos a algún callejón y nos quitamos este hechizo si nos preguntan en que escuela vamos diremos que estamos de intercambio escolar y somos de...Francia-

(Harry solo puedo asentir como tonto, se preguntaba si algún mago el reconocería...tenia razón Shaoran eso era vivir al máximo.

Estuvo en todos lo lugares posibles los dos iban de un lugar a otro, conociendo a gente diferente y muchas pero muchas chicas...se les acercaban preguntando sus nombres...estado civil y por demás...fueron a comer Hamburguesas, Hot Dogs...pizza y todo para lo que el estomago les dio cavidad, Shaoran le prometió que la próxima ves también traerían a Ron el estaría fascinado, Harry pensó que al anochecer volverían pero en realidad en cuanto oscureció comenzó la verdadera diversión, Harry fue quien le rogó a Shaoran para que se quedaran y Shaoran se tuvo que sacrificar $como mártir el niño ¬¬$ en los días venideros Harry no supo como rayos volvieron a entrar a Hogwarts, de hecho no se acordaba muy bien de la velada...Shaoran le había advirtió que la cerveza muggle era mas fuerte que la de mantequilla pero no hizo mucho caso, lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la sala común fue sentarse en los sillones y dejar de reír como bobos, algo le decía a Harry que se les habían subido las copas, pero un vez al año no hace daño, Ron apareció por las escaleras, esta molesto con los dos...habían desaparecido, Shaoran se disculpo diciendo que...la próxima vez le avisarían, los 3 subieron a los dormitorios, Ron subió rápidamente pero Harry y Shaoran tuvieron unos problemas que terminaron subiendo a gatas, cuando llegaron a el dormitorio Ron los tuvo que silenciar con la varita pues los ronquidos de Neville les hicieron estallar en carcajadas, como pudieron los dos llagaron a sus camas y aventaron las escobas haciendo tremendo ruido que por suerte no despertaron a los demás, los dos cayeron en la cama y quedaron profundamente dormidos)

Notas de la Autora

¡¡¡Nota súper importante!!!

1.- contestaciones de Reviews al final

2.- Debido al gran numero de Reviews(¬¬ solo fueron 7 bueno 6 si contamos que Athena escribió 2 veces Oo) de cualquier forma ejeje, este por ocasión especial, saco el capitulo una semana después, eh pero no crean que se volverá a repetir, miren les explico porque, primero como ven los capítulos son algo larguitos(¬¬ son de 40 paginas, Nah en Camino a la Redención son de 60 y pienso llegar a los 80) sin comentarios, este entonces me tardo, además de que si ven por ahí tengo error de letras ósea cambio algunas cosas como le, por él o cosas así, entonces los leo y aun así siguen quedando errores n.n pero ya son menos jejjeje, este un capitulo en circunstancias de colegio me tardo de 3 a 4 semanas en hacerlo si es que tengo inspiración si no...ya sabrán, no creo que ningún autor pueda jactarse de que nunca le ha sucedido, entonces prometo sacarlo cada 2 o 3 semanas, pero es que también tengo otro finc y con ese debo de tener especial cuidado, es un relajo para aquellos que lo han leído me entenderá, este es mucho mas sencillo ( ¬¬ ¡a ja! y mi nieve es de limón)entonces pues si les pido paciencia no lo voy a dejar y tampoco me pienso colgar demasiado a sacarlo cada 2 o 3 meses no nunca, si comienzo una historia es porque estoy decidida a terminarla, y ya se el final eso no lo duden, ahora se preguntan porque tan rápido pude sacar este bueno es que a decir verdad tengo hasta el 4° pero, son solo respaldos es decir si me tardo mas de 4 semanas y no he terminado el que estoy escribiendo realmente puedo sacar el siguiente y no hay problema y tampoco me pongo como histérica a escribirles un mal capitulo, así que todo con paciencia ahora si pasando al Finc.

¿que les pareció el capitulo?...por cierto Good guys significa buenos chicos, ejejeje casi no queda...es un sarcasmo, en fin espero sus quejas y sus felicitaciones por igual así como sus comentarios o ideas también son bienvenidas, una pregunta creen que lo del final fue muy malo, yo no pienso así pero bueno...espero que ustedes me digan, a mi me pareció divertido es que normalmente los ponen tan santos que bueno....a mi me pareció divertido espero que no se molesten, so los dejo.

Lo de las materias no se muy bien como van hacer sus clases al final pero a mi me pareció que ponerlo así, ¿esta bien?, que opinan ustedes, en fin lo de adivinación, primero creo que a ellos ya no se les va a dar me faltaban horas tuve que agregar esa nada mas son dos a la semana, oh si adivinen que significa lo del pasado de Shaoran, les daré algo que ustedes quiera incluso puede que como premio ustedes hagan un capitulo, o me digan que es lo que quieran ver y yo lo pongo, tal y como ustedes me lo pidan ¡¡¡adivinen!!!( eh al principio tenia las imagenes pero como FF, no las acepta pues, tuve que desribirlas, eh si tiene alguna duda consultenme y ¡¡adivinene!! tienen hasta que yo saque el siguiente capitulo, si no adivinan pues ni modo, tendran que esperarse jejeje)

El método por lo que ven es muy complicado de hecho ese método casi no se usa mejor dicho ni se usa ya que un símbolo puede llegar a interpretarse de muchas maneras

Vocabulario

Snivellus: apodo que le dan a Snape, yo lo tome del libro en ingles (de Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix) creo en la traducción es algo así como "quejicus"

Potty: lo mismo de arriba, a me gusto mas ese, que Pipipote(que es el apodo en español) así que lo puse.

Weasley King: exactamente lo mismo de arriba solo que de Ron

Chinampina: una expresión poco común de México en realidad es una especie de bala, que se usa en algunas pistolas de juguete, no es dañina, significa algo así como demasiado exaltado o algo así.

Tepanyaki: es el arroz de china

Surimi: un platillo de combinación de muchas cosas sabe muy rico

Kapa Maki: sushi relleno de pepino.

**Kimosabi: **una palabra vulgar decir anciano

**Ni Hao:** hola en chino

No me pertenecen ni los personajes de Harry Potter ni los de Card Captor Sakura a si como las canciones de "Angel" de Belinda, "Don´t Speak" de No Dout, y el fragmento de "Sleepless Beauty" que en la serie de Gravitation la canta Sakuma Ruichi.

Mmjuju, este si quieren ver las actualizaciones, pasen por mi bio, si quieren no la lean pero ahi estan, las fechas de las actualizaciones, de cualquiera de mis fincs y los proximos que hare.

Athena: ¡¡Autora de Amor Extraño!!, ¡¡Gracias!! y eeehhh como te dije en el messenger es parte del misterio ejeje, oh pero no puedo dejar de creer que no hayas podido dormir por que la pregunta te carcome, pero gracias, y si, vez actualice pronto pero no va ser así siempre ¡n.n! quisiera pero no se puede

Dark Hunter: gracias por decir mi historia esta muy buena y claro que quiero mejorar, y si ustedes me ayudan con sus comentarios, muhco mejor no te parece.

Tomoe: Gracias eh los demás personajes no se si todos puedan aparecer eso no lo había pensando mucho ejejeje pero si te refieres a Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin...si ellos si van aparecer solo paciencia.

Alex-1987: hola wua no podía creer que el autor de "La Asesina Perfecta" me escribiera, pero gracias por decir que esta muy interesante eso es lo que mas me gusta, los misterios

Julia Sakura: ¡OH la autora de "Hentai"!, tampoco podía creerlo pero gracias, eh me encantan los misterios por eso solo doy un pequeño lengüetazo de las cosas y lo demás lo dejo para el final jejejeje, soy muy mala ajajajajaja

Lin-chin: oh deseo cumplido antes de que lo pidieras, es que este finc es de muchos misterios, si la autora se la pasa revolviendo todo, jejeje a tal grado que luego ni sabe como desacerlo , (es una broma), pero si me gusta que la historia tenga misterio si no, no le veo mucho chiste jejejeje.

Maky: gracias por tu Review, este...a..si ya me acorde que te iba a decir, primero, efectivamente Shaoran describia a la Sakura actual, mmm lo de los personajes pasiencia y lo de Shaoran jejeje, tienes razón y eso y que no esa leido mas adelante jejejeje.

Ya por ultimo no me había enterado pero alguien se a robado los asteriscos ¿se dieron cuenta?, y otros símbolos mas, en fin aquí esta una nueva simbología espero adaptarme

## Cambio de Escenarios ##

$$ Comentarios estúpidos de la autora $$

La persona que esta del otro lado del teléfono

Si una de estas frases no tiene algún símbolo antes y después ¡¡avísenme!! Para mi estos símbolos son muy importantes ¿por qué? no lo se pero si son muy importantes para mi.

Ya me alargue de nuevo / Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: Déjà Vu

¡¡¡Reviews!!! O si no escribe a mi e-mail 

Adelantos: aaahhh creo que ya me alargue demasiado pero...quiero hacerlo, pero no debo, mmm esta bien.... nho, a algo muy extraño sucedera...¡OH! que gran adelanto ¬¬ jejeje le el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Déjà Vu

Capitulo 3: Déjà Vu

_"Do it today or later you will pay..."_

_Hermione Granger (Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix)_

_"...but becarefull, because each act has its consequence"_

(Era una fresca mañana.. Harry se levanto le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero que mas daba... había pasado un buen día, era sábado y las gotas de la regadera sobre su cabeza le sentaron bastante bien... necesitaba despejarse y... relajarse, aun tenia esa sensación de euforia y pesadumbre terrible, entro a dormitorio donde se encontró con Neville y Seamus)

-buenos días Harry-**le dijo Neville**

-buenos días Neville-**le contesto muy débilmente Harry**

-¿el día de ayer fue muy pesado?-**le pregunto Seamus**

-mas o menos-**le respondió Harry sin muchos ánimos**

(Shaoran entro estrepitosamente con Ginny en brazos)

-¡Konichiwa!-**les saludo**

-buenos días-**le respondió Harry**

-apuesto a que esto te aliviara-**le dijo Shaoran aventándole un pastilla blanca**

-gracias-

-¿Harry es cierto que sabes bailar muy bien?-**le pregunto Ginny**

-eh yo-**balbuceo Harry sonrojado**

-algún día le veras...baila sensacional-**dijo Shaoran**-sobre todo con dos expertas a lado-**dijo Shaoran sonriendo**

Harry no sabia en donde esconderse, Neville y Seamus le miraron inquisitivamente

-yo...-**dijo Harry tratando de excusarse**

-vamos Ginny el chico esta cohibido, aunque bueno...ayer no lo estaba tanto-**le dijo Shaoran**-tengo hambre y sed vamos a desayunar-**le dijo Shaoran a Ginny**

(Los dos salieron de la habitación, mientras Shaoran abrazaba a Ginny, ambos iban platicando animadamente)

-¿De que nos perdimos Harry?-**le pregunto Seamus**

-de nada...-**dijo Harry**

(Se termino de arreglar, cuando entro Ron)

-será mejor que no salgas de aquí-**le advirtió el chico pelirrojo**

-¿porque?-**le pregunto Harry**

-Hermione-**fue lo único que le dijo Ron y Harry sintió la tercera guerra mundial se avecinaba**

(El chico de cabello pelirrojo salió, mientras que uno de marrón volvía)

-olvide algo-**dijo Shaoran (**mientras soltaba a Ginny y se acercaba a su cómoda de donde saca algo medio extraño)

-Shaoran, Ron me advirtió que....-**trato de decir Harry**

-Hermione, lo se-**dijo Shaoran sin mucha importancia**

(Volvió a abrazar a Ginny y los dos salieron de nuevo.

Harry pensó que seria divertido enfrentar a Hermione así que tomo aire y valor y con la frente muy en alto después de haberse tomado la aspirina salió de los dormitorios camino a el gran comedor si tenia que enfrentarse a algo lo haría con dignidad y valor, después de todo Hermione no puede ser peor que Lord Voldemort ¿o si?)

(Shaoran se puso uno de los audífonos, le subió todo el volumen y una canción muy movida comenzó a sonar, Ginny comenzó a menarse al ritmo de la música, se encontraron con Luna quien les saludo y Shaoran sin pedirle permiso le abrazo así los 3 abrazados entraron en el gran comedor, con tremendo escándalo, que la mayoría volteo a verles, de repente la música paso a un pista de música electrónica, Ginny y Luna pararon de bailar pues no sabían que ritmo tomar, Ginny arrastro a Shaoran hasta un lugar que estaba lleno de chavitas de 6°, Shaoran se mostró muy cariñoso con todas ellas, Harry pensó que él tenia mucho valor para hacer eso... busco con la mirada a Hermione y la vio que miraba fijamente a Shaoran, Harry concluyo que Troya ardería en llamas, seria presenciado ante todo el publico un enfrentamiento garrafal, valía la pena verlo, Sirius y Lupin iban acercándose poco a poco a Ron que estaba muy cerca de Shaoran, mientras que Bill y Charlie le miraba con cara de muy poco amigos, y que hermano no lo haría, el chico abrazaba a Ginny pero acortejaba a otras, ese día Shaoran se había levantado con un tremendo aire de insolencia, Harry vio por le rabillo del ojo aproximarse a Hermione, prefirió enfrentar aquel titan en compañía y rápidamente se unió a Shaoran y las otras chicas, Hermione se sentó a desayunar, Dumbledore llego junto con Moody, Sirius y Lupin se acercaron a Hagrid que en ese momento había llegado y los 3 se dispusieron a desayunar con Tonks, Bill y Charlie, el comedor se lleno de cuchicheos y tenedores y cuchillos resbalando o rozando los platos, los Slytherin miraba fijamente la mesa de Gryffindor como si olieran el problema)

-Harry que bueno que nos haces compañía...las chicas y yo comentabas el baile, tu también les honraras con tu presencia ¿verdad?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si-**contesto Harry**

-estábamos planeando que...bueno es que como sabes el baile es de mascaras pero bueno..podríamos arreglar la situación y reunirnos nosotros en un solo lugar, para poder identificarnos-**le explico una chica castaña**

-seria buena idea-**dijo Harry secamente**

(El ambiente era medio extraño y les era difícil escuchar bien las cosas debido a tremendo ruido que traía Shaoran, suponía que eran los CD-Walkman, pero a las chicas les gustaba y Shaoran tenia un pase de zorro a mas no poder y hasta meneaba de vez en cuando la cabeza haciendo como que el viento mecía su cabellos, sonreía seductoramente haciendo suspirar profundamente a las chicas y como la vez pasada su invitación era para la santa de a lado, la zorra de cerca, la tímida de atrás, y para toda aquella loca que se atreviera a cortejarle, era todo un casanova, Harry sonrió al recordar los alardes de Sirius y no pudo evitar una comparación)

(Las chicas comenzaron a platicar mas a fondo sobre el asunto del baile, Shaoran participaba de vez en cuando haciendo cumplidos hipócritas a las chicas, ellas tenían hambre así que los arrastraron hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde mas chicas se les unieron y se atrevieron a abrazar a Harry como si fuera un juguete y como Shaoran acostumbraba a abrazar a cualquiera, Harry tenia la extraña sensación de que ese año Shaoran se sentía el dueño y señor de todo pero sobre todo se sentía el chico preferido de todas las chicas, le hacia tener un aire insolente y petulante pero con sus amigos era mas guay que de costumbre, Shaoran se sentó sobre la mesa, mientras abrazaba a dos chicas y se sitiaba una tercera entre sus piernas...los cuchicheos comenzaron a desvanecerse o mejor dicho concentrarse en ellos, pues Harry también termino con dos chicas a su lado...Harry miro a Hermione que estaba muy pero muy molesta, algo le decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo Shaoran era para provocar la ira de esta, y pronto estallo)

-En serio crees que soy un chico guapo-**dijo Shaoran seductoramente**

-claro..-**dijo una chica apenada**

-Harry también lo es..-**agrego otra**

Harry sonrió algo apenando

-Li..-**dijo una chica seriamente y otra se le adelanto**

-iras conmigo al baile-**termino de decir**

Shaoran sonri

-hay una condición-**dijo Shaoran en voz alta**

(Las chicas guardaron silencio, Harry le miro a los ojos, algo muy "bueno" estaba planeando, unos cuchicheos mas fueron apagados por las chicas que querían escuchar el precio que iba a poner Shaoran)

-Harry también quiere un precio, así que ustedes sabrán-**agrego Shaoran**-el mío es...-

(Harry le miro sin mostrar alguna sorpresa y Shaoran curveo un poco sus labios)

(Hasta Pansy se acerco a la mesa de Ravenclaw)

-yo iré con la que mejor...-**Shaoran se detuvo un poco y miro a Hermione que se acercaba a ellos poco a poco y las chicas detenían la respiración querían saber cual era la condición**-....sepa besar-**termino de decir Shaoran en voz alta**

(Por un segundo los CD-Walkaman de Shaoran fueron lo único que se escucho por todo el gran comedor hasta el profesor Dumbledore se quedo cayado, Sirius hizo una sonrisa burlona como si el mismo hubiera pedido lo mismo alguna vez)

(Una chica sin previo a viso lo jalo y le beso, Shaoran no la rechazo si no que le correspondió, pasaron varios segundos Harry creyó que los dos se iban a quedar sin respiración pero, fue Hermione quien jalo a la chica y cacheteo a Shaoran dos veces una en cada mejilla el salón quedo en anonado, Harry se acerco a Hermione dio un paso y agarro a Hermione por la espalda ella le contesto con un bofetón tremendo)

-¿tu quien diablos te crees?-**le grito Hermione a Harry, el se quedo cayado, sobandose en silencio el cachete**-pero ahorita te toca a ti...-**dijo Hermione mas tranquila**

(Se volteo y miro a Shaoran que ya se había bajado de la mesa y estaba de frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras le subía aun mas a sus CD-Walkman con su mirada altiva y fría)

-¡¡¡Te crees muy valiente ¿verdad?!!!-**le grito Hermione iracunda, Shaoran solo la miraba**-acaso me tomas por idiota-**le volvió a gritar**-se perfectamente tu chistesito y me lo se de sobra...crees tener las agallas para hacer lo que hiciste...bien si vas a acabarte hazlo tu solo..-**le dijo Hermione pegándole a Shaoran con un dedo en el hombro**

-Hermione yo tenían opción y decir no...yo tampoco soy tonto-**le contesto Harry molesto**

-tu cierra la boca-**le ordeno Hermione, miro despectivamente a Shaoran**-¡me decepcionas!, jugar con estas chiquillas, ¡con Ginny por dios! es al hermana de tu amigo, acaso no tienes corazón-**Shaoran le miro con incredulidad**

-es todo lo que me vas a decir-**le dijo Shaoran serenamente**

-¡¡que cínico eres...!!-**Hermione tomo aire y valor**-pensar que eras un hombre- **Shaoran le miro enojado le solo le dolió lo ultimo que dijo**-aahh, si fíjate que si, dudo de tu hombría-**le dijo Hermione firmemente**

(Harry abrió la boca sin querer, ella había puesto el dedo en la llaga, jamás lastimes el orgullo de un hombre, menos si ese hombre lleva por nombre, Shaoran Li)

La cara de Shaoran paso de molesto a ese horrible gesto duro, frío, maligno, y según la gran mayoría aterrador, con esos ojos que mas bien pertenecían a un asesino

(Hermione se quedo petrificada, Shaoran avanzo hacía ella y se le paro enfrente)

-soy mucho mas hombre que tu una mujer-**le dijo Shaoran una fría y áspera voz**

(Las chicas de Slytherin comenzaron a soltar un risilla)

-pruébalo-**le reto Hermione**

(Shaoran le agarro las brazos, la jalo hacia él, le apretó los brazos fuertemente, Hermione abrió la boca para protestar y Shaoran la beso, al principio Hermione intento rechazarle pero... ¡le gusto!, Hermione era un idiota, no podía, no podía negársele a él, besaba tan salvaje y pasionalmente, sentía que se iba a quedar sin aire, pero no quería que acabara, segundos después Shaoran la soltó, Hermione se quedo deseando mas, los CD-Walkman de Shaoran comenzaron a lanzar un melódico silbido seguido de una música de Heavymetal, se dio la vuelta y avanzo hacia la puerta, Hermione quedo con la cabeza agachada)

-Yo nunca he jugado con Ginny-**le dijo fríamente Shaoran**

(Salió por la puerta en dirección a los jardines, Harry se quedo impresionado, ¡¡¡La beso!!! ¡enfrente de todos!, miro en dirección a Ron quien también había bajado la mirada, Hermione salió silenciosa y lentamente en dirección a las escaleras, Harry se sintió partido en 3, ¿qué haría? tenia que hablar con Shaoran, con Hermione, pero sobre todo con Ron, el gran comedor comenzó de nuevo con sus cuchicheos, Ron se levanto y salió por la puerta sin que nadie lo notase, Harry le siguió cuando estuvieron en un lugar muy, muy lejos, Harry le dio alcance)

-¡¡Le viste la cara!!-**le grito Ron**-¡¡estaba Feliz!!-**termino de decir Ron con un nudo en la garganta**

-Ron...-**dijo Harry**

-no...déjame que termine le quiere, le ama...se le desborda por los ojos, se le nota...ella le ama...y él.. él..-**dijo Ron**

-no-**termino Harry**

-¿qué tiene él que no tengamos nosotros?-**le pregunto Ron**

-mmm, no se...-**dijo Harry**-_% aunque puede que muchas cosas %_-**pensó Harry**

-es frío, hipócrita, mujeriego, testarudo, conteston, petulante, insolente...-**dijo Ron lleno de celos**

-Ron, él...-

-no me digas que es mi amigo y que nunca me haría daño porque ¡surprise! Lo acaba de hacer-**le termino de descargar Ron**

-yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-**le dijo Harry y Ron buf**-lastimo su orgullo, su hombría-

Ron lo pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza

-tienes que hablar con ella-**le aconsejo Harry**

-para que... ella le ama-**le contesto Ron tristemente**

-pero él no, y ella lo sabe...-**le dijo Harry y Ron le miro incrédulo**-Ron cuantas veces él le ha dicho que la quiere, y ella solo sonríe... sabe que ellos nunca van a poder ser novios, porque él ama a otra persona-

-pues que fiel es-**le protesto Ron**

-eso no es nuestro asunto-**le replico Harry**-ve y habla con ella, se debe de sentir devastada, no solo le venció, si no que la lastimo-

(Ron sonrió y se dirigió al séptimo piso para ir en busca de Hermione, Harry por su parte bajo y salió en busca de Shaoran, el estaba sentado en el suelo, en el lindero del bosque prohibido, Harry se le acerco y se sentó a su lado)

-eres la comidilla de todos-**le dijo Harry**

-pronto saldré en corazón de Bruja, como el chico mas guapo y mujeriego de todo el mundo mágico-**bromeo Shaoran**

-si sigues así supongo que si-**le dijo Harry sonriendo**

-¿cómo esta?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-Hermione debe de estar destrozada, Ron mejor... fue a consolarla-**le explico Harry**

-ah al rato encontrare la forma de en contentarla no es difícil-**dijo Shaoran sonriendo**

-¿tu lo...?-

-no quise dañarla pero...hay algo en lo que ella nunca se debe meter y eso tiene que aprenderlo-**le dijo Shaoran**

-te ama, así que no creo que sea difícil, no hiciste nada malo-**le dijo Harry**

-no... ama a un espejismo... Harry no soy lo que ustedes piensan, al principio quise hacer caso omiso a su "amor" pero sabia que esto estaba llagando demasiado lejos y eso lastimaba a Ron, yo...Harry... en ese aspecto... te puedo decir que hay alguien en mi vida, ¿quién es? ¿dónde esta? no te lo puedo decir, pero... hay alguien, que me a ningún otro...que le amo, hasta la locura, que le soy infiel... no, un beso para mi no significa nada... si no lo siento, ella me dijo que a mi me pueden gustar muchas otras mujeres, sabe que soy un mujeriego sin remedio, que las bese una o dos veces es pasable, pero de ahí a otra cosa eso si no me lo perdona, así que no me siento culpable soy hombre y puedo equivocarme y pueden gustarme las mujeres, Dios, que seria el mundo sin esas preciosuras-**le dijo Shaoran**

-debe de ser una chica muy comprensiva-**le dijo Harry**

-ella también es una zorra, le gustan los hombre y no puede negarlo, tenemos el mismo trato ella puede besarlos pero de ahí a otra cosa nada-**le explico Shaoran**-soy compartido sabes... aunque si no permito que la toquen, así como yo no puedo tocar a ninguna otra...ah Harry-**Shaoran suspiro**- las mujeres pueden ser peor que un tifón, pero nunca encontraras mejores momentos que los que has pasado junto con ellas-

(Harry le miro atentamente...él tipo estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien... seria esa chica del escape)

-no lo pienses demasiado Harry, nunca te lo voy a decir-**le dijo Shaoran**

-pero me gusta imaginarlo-**le dijo Harry**

(Los dos se quedaron ahí sentados viendo el bosque prohibido, abierto a ellos, tenían enfrente algo prohibido, pero ese día no era para eso...era el momento de pensar, Shaoran cruzo los pies en forma de loto, y opto una pose pensativa, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar a la naturaleza, Harry sonrió nunca había visto a alguien optar esa pose, el solo se quedo ahí sentado en la hierva, después se acostó y se dedico a mirar el azul del cielo, cuando escucho que 3 personas se les acercaban)

-¿meditando?-**le pregunto una mujer**

-algo parecido-**le contesto Harry**

-eso hace bien-**le dijo Sirius**

-deberías hacerlo mas a menudo-**le dijo Hagrid**

-supongo-**les contesto Harry**

(Sirius y Tonks se sentaron cada uno a lado de Harry)

-en el oriente según se, hacen eso para purificar el alma y espíritu-**le comento Tonks a Harry**

-entonces supongo que le debe de hacer mucha falta-**comento Hagrid molesto**

-es un buen chico-**le dijo Harry**-ah hecho lo que le parecía correcto-

-destrozo el corazón de Hermione-**le replico Tonks**

-pues quizás, pero... Hermione, no lo entenderían-**les explico Harry**

-me recordó a mi mismo cuando era chico-**le comento Sirius**

Harry sonrió, el ya los había comparado y no se había equivocado

(Lo que sucedió después fue que los cuatro cayeron en estado de sopor, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Shaoran cayeron en ese estado, Ron tenia un excelente animo, Hermione sonreía, Harry fantaseaba y Shaoran seguía teniendo su estado de depresión crónica, se le veía meditabundo, Hermione se la acercaba con mucha cautela, ella aun estaba herida, él no pensaba decir nada, así pasaron 3 o quizás 4 días entre los deberes, la melancolía y la soledad Harry se había perdido)

## En la sala común de Slytherin ##

-Así que ya saben los adornos deben de ser única y exclusivamente, de color negro, morado, naranja y rojo, de ningún otro color, se pondrán en las velas calabazas con figuras sicoabstractas para hacer que la luz dibuje diferentes figuras, quizás se rellene los huecos con algún hechizo para atenuar la luz en diferentes brillos, creo que el negro y morado aran bien, no quiero demasiada luz, las mesas serán adornadas con cabezas de ogros o trolls hechos con magia, será todo muy fantasioso, debemos de dar la impresión de estar en otro mundo, mmm, unos grandes jirones de cortinas se colgaran de las paredes, la música es lo mas importante ¿a quien podremos invitar?-**dijo Pansy tan rápido que apenas si los demás chicos podía tomar nota**

-no crees que deberíamos hablarlo con los demás-**le pregunto una chica de 6°**

-las demás casas son incompetentes o a caso no crees que Slytherin no puede arreglárselas-**le espeto Pansy**

-si, pero...-

-quiero ver el festín, tiene que ser algo rico pero ligero nada de cosas complicadas...-**dijo Pansy sin tomar en cuanta el comentario**

-Pansy los de Ravenclaw opinan....-

-Creo que los mas importante aquí será la música, no se si nos permitan contratar a las..... tenemos que ver muy bien eso...las bebidas, que opinan que traigamos cerveza de mantequilla, o solo con ponche de calabaza, en cuanto a lo aperitivos....que les parece unos sencillos, como...varitas de regaliz, o caramelos, si eso solo caramelos ...-

-Pansy, si hay un comité porque no lo vemos también con ellos-**le dijo un chico**

-...creo que es todo, lo que tenia que decir pueden irse-**termino de decir Pansy**

(Los chicos y chicas se fueron)

-los haces muy bien...-**le dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas**

-justo como tu lo pediste-**le dijo Pansy susurrando**

-eso es...nadie tiene que darse cuenta de nuestro plan, mi querida Pansy, y para ello necesitamos ser muy cautelosos...-**dijo lentamente Draco en voz baja**

-los idotas harán lo que yo les diga, no te preocupes yo te doy a Granger tu dame a Li, es todo lo que pido-**le dijo Pansy muy quedito**

-tendrás a Li, de eso no lo dudes-**le dijo Draco sonriendo maléficamente**

-que me dices de las mascaras como los vamos a distinguir-**le pregunto Pansy en voz baja**

-será muy sencillo, los marcaremos, ya me he encargado de eso, cuando sea el momento de la acción, sabremos quienes son-**le explico Draco en un susurro**

-bien si tu lo pones así, seguiré planeando..la fiesta y por cierto...ya he hecho algunos planes para Granger, Granville se encargara de alejar a esa sangre sucia, y una estúpida de 5° se encargara de atraer a Li-**le explico en voz baja**

-perfecto solo hay que esperar hasta esa noche para poder....divertirnos, hay algo que quiero que hagas-**le dijo Draco**

-dime que deseas-**pidió Pansy**

-hay una chica muy especial, asegúrate de que Potter la invite-**le dijo Draco jalando bruscamente a Pansy hacia si**

-¿quién es?-

-a las doce sígueme, y te la mostrare-**le ordeno Draco en el oído**

-muy bien, estaré lista-**le dijo Pansy soltándose y saliendo de la sala Común**

-estúpida-**mascullo Draco**

## En la sala común de Gryffindor ##

-tu que dices Dean, iras al baile-**le pregunto Neville**

-si creo que invitare a Susan-**dijo Dean algo cohibido**

-¿Susan Bones?-**pregunto Seamus**

-si-

-pero....se supone ¿que no debes de saber con quien estas bailando?-**dijo Neville aturdido**

-en teoría-**dijo Dean**-pero ya quede con algunas chicas y...bueno puedo asegurarles que sabré con quien estoy-**les comento Seamus**

-Pero ya les dije...que no...porque siguen molestando con lo mismo-**dijo Ron molesto entrando por el retrato de la señora gorda**

-ay vamos Ron nos seas tan quisquilloso y ven con nosotros-**dijo Shaoran**

-no quiero y punto-**le espeto Ron**

-pero si el baile de quinto, no fue muy interesante pero este si-**dijo Harry**-además así puedes estrenar tu nueva túnica de gala-

-no...-

-puedo obligarte ¿sabes?-**le amenazo Shaoran**

-esta bien iré-**dijo Ron dándose por vencido**

-será muy divertido-**dijo Shaoran**

-y ustedes con quien piensa ir-**les pregunto Dean**

(Los 3 chicos voltearon a verlos y se fueron a sentar con ellos)

-no se tengo que escoger muy bien-**dijo Shaoran "modestamente"**

-creo que con...-**dijo Ron**

-mm, yo...pensaba...-**dijo Harry**

Shaoran miro a Harry y sonri-de plano no me puedo perder eso-**dijo firmemente**

-vamos Shaoran, a quien vas a escoger-**le dijo Seamus**

-no se, igual y no voy con nadie-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

-muchas chicas...-**dijo Neville**

-si lo se, pero sinceramente no se....-**dijo Shaoran**

-todos a la cama-**dijo un voz**

-ahora nos van a prohibir estar en la sala común-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-si y no, queremos que todos vayan a clases temprano y por supuesto que no falten a ninguna-**dijo Lupin mirando a Harry y a Shaoran**

-mmm, lo pensare-**dijo Shaoran**

(Todos los que se encontraban en la sala común se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos)

-son las 8 es muy temprano-**se quejo Seamus**

-vamos hacerle como niñas y vamos a jugar verdad o reto-**les sugirió Shaoran**

-¿verdad o reto? ¿Qué es eso?-**le preguntaron los 5 chicos a la vez**

-no saben-**dijo Shaoran asombrado**-es muy sencillo...nos sentamos todos en circulo, y uno empieza y le pregunta al de la derecha ¿verdad o reto?, el otro responde si es verdad le hace una pregunta y tiene que contestar con la verdad, si es reto pues creo que es obvio y eso es todo-**les explico Shaoran**

(Los chicos se sintieron emocionados en ese momento y accedieron, llegaron y los 6 se sentaron en el suelo, Enfrente a la puerta estaba Dean, a lado derecho estaba Neville, a su lado derecho estaba Ron, a la derecho de este estaba Harry, después Shaoran, y finalmente Seamus, Shaoran saco todas las bolsas de dulces y bebidas que tenían en una hielera portátil y los dejo en el centro)

-yo comienzo-**dijo Shaoran**(se volteo un poco y se dirigió a Seamus)-¿verdad o reto?-

-verdad-

-mmm, que será bueno...¿A quien besaste por primera vez? En la boca-

-aaahhh, a una chica de Hufflupuff-**le respondi**

-¿nombre, edad?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-solo era una pregunta-**le dijo Seamus**

-con respuesta completa-**objeto Shaoran**-el chiste de este juego es sacar los trapitos al sol de los demás-

-Cristiane Ryder-**le contesto Seamus**

(Hubo un murmullo general)

-esta bonita-**comento secamente Shaoran**

(Seamus se volteo y le pregunto a Dean)

-Reto-**contesto Dean**

7 diablillos de pimienta a la vez-**le dijo Seamus**

- _niños %_-**pensó Shaoran**

(Las siguiente retos y preguntas fueron bastante absurdas, de ¿Has besado alguien en el cuello? O ¿cuántas novias has tenido?, retos de comer grageas de Berti Bots, de sabores como hígado o ajo, el que verdaderamente sufría era Seamus, a quien Shaoran le preguntaba cosas como ¿has leído una revista prorno? ¿si había visto una chica desnuda? ¿si alguna vez tuvo un free?)

-Harry ¿verdad o Reto?-**le pregunto Ron**

-mmm...Verdad-contesto Harry

-¿Te has dado un faje con alguna chica?-

-¿Quién como cuando y donde?-**agrego Shaoran**

Harry le miro molesto, pero sigui-si, con Cho en sexto, en creo en Hogsmeade-**respondió Harry apenado**

(una bulla general se escucho y unas cuantas frases comprometedoras de Shaoran también fueron apremiadas por las mirada inquisitivas de sus compañeros)

-¿Verdad o Reto?-**pregunto Harry**

-mmm, la otra fue reto...verdad-**contesto Shaoran**

Harry medito muy bien sus palabras, tenia que pagar..., lo pensó dos veces y al final dijo-¿Eres virgen?-

(Todos se quedaron en silencio...la pregunta de Harry era...extremadamente escandalosa... Shaoran se le quedo mirando unos segundos y después sonrió)

-si-**contesto secamente**

(Un silencio acompaño la respuesta, hasta que Harry volvió hablar)

-creí que tenias que decir la verdad-**le espeto Harry**

(Shaoran sintió sin un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza y un ligero tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas, todos se le quedaron viendo)

-bien si quieres saber la verdad...-**dijo Shaoran tomando aire y valor**-no, no lo soy-

(Shaoran bajo la mirada, Harry desvió la mirada a los demás, Ron tenia los ojos muy abiertos casi apunto de salírseles de las cuencas, Neville tenia la boca abierta sin querer, Dean había parado de comer y tenia en la quijada medio pastelillo, Seamus casi se ahoga con el zumo de calabaza, y al toser saco a todos de su estado de espasmo, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad)

-¿por eso dice Hermione que no eres un santo verdad?-**le pregunto Ron**

-si y no...sospecha pero nunca le he dicho nada-**le contesto Shaoran**

-¿cómo cuando y donde?-**le pregunto Harry**

-tenia 15 años...-**dijo Shaoran lentamente**-...estábamos en su casa, el resto de la historia se lo pueden imaginar-**les dijo Shaoran**

(Hubo un incomodo silencio)

-¿le amabas demasiado verdad?-**le pregunto Neville**

Shaoran asintió levemente con la cabeza

-¿es de aquí?-**le pregunto Dean**

Shaoran negó con la cabeza

-¿dónde esta?-**le pregunto Ron**

Shaoran no contesto

-¿no lo sabes?-**le pregunto Harry**

Shaoran asinti

-¿pero esta viva?-**le pregunto Ron**

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza

-¿qué se siente?-**pregunto Ron**

(El silencio fue roto por unos cuchicheos alborotadores, Ron había preguntado algo imprudente, Shaoran volvió a sonreír)

-te puedo decir, que lo máximo pero hasta que tu no lo experimente no sabrás la verdad-**le contesto Shaoran**

Ron asintió con la cabeza

-Seamus ¿verdad o reto?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-yo si soy virgen, no he tocado a ninguna mujer, he visto unas cuantas y...-**confeso inconscientemente Seamus**

-no te iba preguntar creo que escoges verdad, así que....¿te has masturbado alguna vez?-

(Una ola de cuchicheos algo subidos de tono se escucharon por toda la habitación, Seamus estaba mas blanco que una hoja)

-no, nunca-**dijo Seamus finalmente**

-impúdico-**mascullo Harry**

-ay por favor, todavía si estuvieran damas presentes, tienen razón para ponerse en ese estado, y no lo sentirían tanto si hicieran las mismas preguntas-**protesto Shaoran**-además como si fuera cosa del otro mundo._% donde esta la muñeca cuando se le necesita %_-**pensó Shaoran**

(Harry sonrió, mientras que Neville ponía una cara de asustado)

-bueno bueno, para no hacer sufrir mas al pobre de Seamus juguemos, pero salteado, comienzo yo Dean ¿verdad o reto?-

-reto-**chillo Dean al instante**

Shaoran pensó unos segundos seria bueno poner la cosa candente-dale un beso a Neville-**dijo Shaoran maliciosamente**

(Dean se arrepintió de no pedir Verdad, Neville estaba tan blanco como la nieve, Harry estaba apunto de estallar en una carcajada)

-no-**dijo Dean**

-que poco valor tienes-**le dijo secamente Shaoran**

-da se lo tu-**le contesto Dean**

-si yo se lo doy en el cachete tu daselo en la boca-**le reto Shaoran**

(Dean cerro los ojos dio media vuelta y le dio un ligero beso a Neville en el cachete, Shaoran sonrió triunfante)

-te toca a ti Dean, a quien le preguntas.. a mi no, tiene que ser a otro-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Dean se desquito con Ron, quien escogió verdad y le hicieron sudar, por su parte Ron se desquito con Neville, Neville con Seamus con Shaoran y Shaoran con Harry, pronto se dieron cuenta que habían hecho cosas que en su vida pensaron hacer Dean nunca pensó en besar a un hombre en el cachete aunque no estaba tan mal, en el siglo XVII los hombres se saludaban de beso y no era mal visto, Ron jamás pensó que en correr como loco gritando por el pasillo de los dormitorios, Harry jamás pensó en cantar a todo pulmón, en la sala común, o preguntarle a Neville si había tocado alguna chica, llevaban mas de 5 horas jugando a lo mismo y los demás chicos se preguntaron que diablos estaban haciendo esos locos)

-¿Shaoran verdad o reto?-**le pregunto Ron**

-reto-

-mmm, ve al dormitorio de chicas...-**dijo Ron**-

-que sencillo-**protesto Dean**

-espera aun hay mas...demuestra tus habilidades de ladrón, roba y trae un sostén-**termino Ron**

(Todos los chicos aplaudieron el reto de Ron, Shaoran se levanto del suelo camino a fuera seguido de los demás)

-te esperamos al pie de la escalera-**le dijo Ron mientras salían por al puerta de sus dormitorios**

-¿y si ve a alguien?-**le pregunto Neville**

-no vera nada que no haya visto antes-**le contesto Dean**

(Shaoran solo sonrió y meneo la cabeza en forma de decir "niños", mientras que los demás reían)

-¿si alguien te ve?-**le preguntó Harry**

-me las arreglare para que eso no suceda-**le calmo Shaoran**(cuando llegaron a la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de la chicas, Shaoran se paro enfrente de ellas, después tomo aire y comenzó a bajar, Harry y Ron se sorprendieron de que las escaleras no desaparecían, después el desapareció de su vista, estuvieron todos apiñados en la entrada esperando la reaparición de su amigo pasaron 10 minutos y Shaoran no volvía, los 5 estaban temblando y es que aunque Hermione fuera la perfecta y su amiga, no podía salvarlo de un escándalo como aquellos, era un chico que estaba entrando a mitad de la noche en el cuarto de chicas, no era un cuadro muy bonito, además si le descubrían robando un sostén...todos ellos serian castigados, no serian cobardes y se quedarían callados, sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, lo que antes parecía un divertida broma pesada con cada segundo de atraso se convertía en un clavario de espinas, 15 minutos mas, y él no llegaba...estaban temiéndose lo peor, pero de repente un sobra emergió de las escaleras, en cuanto llego a la sala común, los 5 chicos le aplaudieron, pues llevaba en las manos el sostén de alguna chica)

-creía que Hermione me descubriría pero no-**dijo Shaoran tranquilo cuando se sentaba en los sillones y volvía a regularizar sus corazón**

-y nosotros nos veíamos en detención-**le confeso Harry**

-vamos a los dormitorios-**sugirió Neville**

(Shaoran comenzó a relatarse como fue que entro y como se dio el robo, la mayoría de las chicas estaban dormidas, Shaoran ignoro si algunas estaba despierta pero escucho la voz de Hermione cuando salía del dormitorio de alguna chica, así que corrió a toda velocidad a la puerta y salió, y ya que estaban los 6 de nuevo ahí sentados, se sentían mucho mas tranquilos, dejaron de jugar sus corazones ya había experimentado demasiadas emociones esa noche... así que se sentaron a disfrutar de las golosinas que quedaban, teniendo el sostén en el centro como trofeo, quince minutos después una sombra apareció por la puerta)

-¿aun despiertos?-**dijo a modo de regaño Hermione**

(Los chicos perdieron el color de su cara, pero Shaoran reacciono)

-piensa rápido Hermione-**y el aventó un dulce la chica se desconcentro y el dulce fue a para al suelo de donde lo recogió y eso le dio tiempo a Shaoran para aventar el sostén debajo de una de las camas**

(eso les devolvió el color a los demás)

-¿qué hacen tan tarde despiertos?-**les pregunto la chica pasando por en medio sitiándose entre Harry y Shaoran**

-¿qué hace una chica entrando en medio de la noche en dormitorio donde se encuentran 6 chicos?-**le pregunto Harry**

-una chica reporto que había escuchado ruidos en el dormitorio contiguo, así que pensé que algún depravado se había atrevido a entrar, aunque bueno primero tenia que burlar la seguridad impuesta por el mismo castillo-**dijo Hermione**-y vine para acá y platicarlo con Ron pero veo, no se pudo haber dado cuenta-

-mm, pues como veras nosotros no escuchamos nada, solo estábamos haciendo un pequeño pic nic, y platicando cosas de hombres, Hermione-**le explico Shaoran**

-ush entonces me voy-**dijo Hermione**

(Hermione camino hacia la puerta iba a salir cuando...)

-verdad, Hermione, ¿te gusta es-coger hombres?-**le pregunto Shaoran rápidamente**

-¿escoger...hombres?-**dijo Hermione en voz alta**-supongo que si...cualquier chica, escogería primero a un hombre, para lo que fuese-

-Cerda-**le dijo severamente Shaoran**

-pero...-**protesto Hermione**-_% te gus-ta es-coger- hombres, es-coger, coger %_-¡¡¡eres un puerco!!!-**le recrimino Hermione**(antes de salir enojada)

(Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente)

-¿qué le dijiste?-**le pregunto Dean**

-están muy chiquitos para entenderlo, cuando crezcan se los explicare-**les contesto Shaoran**

-por cierto ya duérmanse o si no voy a traer a Sirius, Lupin y a tus hermanos Ron-**les grito Hermione**

(Los seis chicos hicieron caso se levantaron del suelo, se apresuraron a levantar los dulces que sobraban y acostarse en sus camas Dean salió de el cuarto para entrar a otro que a el le correspondía, Hermione salió del dormitorio de hombres molesta, y se fue a su dormitorio, Shaoran durmió con una sonrisa en los labios recordando muchas cosas.

## En los dormitorios de Slytherin ##

(Mientras uno dormía tranquilamente soñando placidamente en los brazos de Morfeo otro chico se movía en sus sueños, intranquilo)

("Corre... el olor a hierba mojada, de tierra, acababa de llover... sus piernas pedían a gritos descanso, ya no podía, quería descansar...una mano sostenía fuertemente la suya...la agarraba firmemente, era cálida...que cálido sentimiento...gritos...de emoción...de ovación... lloraba...estaba llorando...¡Que emocionante era!, su corazón rebosaba de alegría, estaba apunto de estallar de felicidad, sonreía, su agitada respiración...era demasiado para su cuerpo, tierra, lodo, fango, sus piernas estaban heridas, y sus pies, a sus pies se le pegaba la tierra, las hierba, las pequeñas rocas, sangraba, sangraba mucho.... el agua que le caía en al cabeza...¡Era apasionante!...se sentía lleno de energía podía correr veinte mil maratones ahora mismo...un fuerte estruendo se escucho y la gente le sonreía....gente que conocía, que quería, que amaba, brinco y bailo durante varios minutos....su cuerpo se movía tan libremente, se sentía tan ligero, y al final una lluvia de luces... un estallido cerca de su cabeza, las rocas partiéndose, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo...su estado era muy delicado... un grito...la muerte....¡¡¡la muerte estaba cerca!!!...lagrimas, lagrimas...¡¡¡no por favor!!! Suplicas....y mas suplicas...plagarías a los dioses...¿¿¿Dónde estaba Dios???...porque los había abandonado...abandono el edificio y se monto en algo muy gracioso...viajaba, su cabello era revuelto por la fuerte brisa....risas, alegres risas se escuchaban adentro...¡¡¡Soy el rey del mundo!!! Imito tontamente un chico....risas...mas risas....frías...le perseguían tenia que correr....¡¡¡Estarás bien!!!!....no llores y se ¡¡¡muere!!!....el agua.... el fuego....la tierra mojada...su rostro contra algo áspero...unas cálidas manos...unas cálidas carisias...algo en su cuerpo, algo recorría su cuerpo produciéndole tibios escalofríos...una mujer reía...un bello suspiro, algo cálido... un beso...lento...pasional...sin pensar...olvidando pensar...unas manos...uno dolor...duele...pero...sabe bien....el chocolate sabe bien...eleva los sentidos al máximo...estaba tocando la gloria...¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!....se partía en dos su cuerpo, se estaba partiendo en dos....duele...duele....pero se siente también...se siente también...estoy en la gloria....en el cielo....hay música...música lenta...la luz de las velas..., el violín...su cuerdas...tensándose para dar un hermoso y melancólico sonido, Venecia...el sonido del agua chocando con la góndola...un golpe seco...alguien cayendo al suelo... ¡¡¡NO!!!....basta me haces cosquillas...ajajjaja...¡¡¡muere!!!....tengo miedo....yo también...el sabor...de agua salda en su boca...la nieve cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo...la fría brisa pasando por lugares prohibidos....el fuerte sol...lastimándole los ojos..., sus pies cubiertos por costosos zapatos..., el sonido de las copas al chocar...un auto desbocándose... todo da vueltas....se siente tan feliz...un chillido....las puerta estallando en mil pedazos...una luz verde...la luz de la luna....¿estas segura?...todo acabo....lágrimas de felicidad, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas....hagámoslo...no hay otra forma....tengo miedo...vive por mi...un beso...apasionado...salvaje...entregándolo ón....entregando, el ultimo suspiro.....de vida...¡¡¡NNNOOO!!!

El eco de sus palabras se escucharon por todo el dormitorio....otra vez su corazón...latía fuertemente... sus ojos derramaban lagrimas...estaba magdalena, su corazón se sentía tan triste, no podía tragarse las lagrimas, ese nudo en la garganta le mataba, lloro y lloro hasta que no pudo mas, se levanto y se miro al espejo ahí se dibujaba la silueta de un hombre, fuerte, frió, pero ¿por qué lloraba?, no lo sabia y eso era angustioso, puso la mano en la pared del castillo

"Escucha el sonido de la naturaleza, ¡¡¡aquí es, aquí es...!!! ¡¡lo logramos!! Llegamos"

el chico se despego de ahí inmediatamente seguía teniendo esas terribles alucinaciones, en su cabeza aun tenia el eco de esas malditas palabras...se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, quería que todo parara, se sentía muy mal, miro su cuarto miro el techo y la piedra desapareció, se veía un paisaje nocturno, veía el cielo, las constelaciones, las montañas, los árboles, el lago, ¡mágico! Una voz, de bosque...una voz que venia del bosque...

-= Escucha, escucha su canción, su historia, su secreto =-**una voz resonó en su cabeza**

La brisa mecía sus largos cabellos, le calmaba aquel terrible sudor en el que estaba bañado, sus músculos se relajaron, la lluvia caía bailando en su rostro, la voz se fue aclarando le cantaba una historia...un lamento

Canta per me ne addio...........canta por mi adiós

quel dolce suono....................aquel sonido dulce

de´ passati giorni....................de los días del pasado

mi sempre rammenta...............que siempre me recuerda

la vita dell´amore....................la vida del amor

oh dillete del cor mío..............OH amado de mi alma

Lloraba....lloraba...lagrima tras lagrima sus ojos derramaban, su corazón también lloraba... ¿por qué? ¿por qué debía de llorar?

-= los sentimientos no saben de razones =-**le dijo la voz de su cabeza**- = no busques un porque, que nunca hallaras, solo llora, porque quieres llorara, solo ríe, porque así lo quieres, solo canta, porque así quieres, solo ama, porque así lo dicta el corazón, abre tus ojos, abre las alas y hecha a volar =-

-= Tengo miedo =-**le confeso el chico sin mover los labios**

-= todos, pero si nos quedamos en el nido, nunca veremos las maravillas del cielo, jamás conoceremos los juegos del viento, nunca escucharemos las técnicas de las aves ni los sabios consejos de los animales, deja libre tu alma, rompe las cadenas que la atan a las apariencias del cuerpo, abre la mente, las puertas y las ventanas del corazón, para que la luz te pueda abrir el paso a su aquelarre oscuro =-

Oh felice tu anima.....................oh feliz tu alma mía

canta adagio.............................canta despacio

tempra la centra e canta.............fortalece tu lira y canta

il inno di morte..........................el himno de la muerte

a noi si schide il ciel...................el cielo se abre a nosotros

volando al raggio........................volando al cielo

la vita dell´amore....................la vida del amor

oh dillete del cor mío..............oh amado de mi alma

-= estoy confundido, veo cosas que no debería ver... hago cosas que no debería hacer, pienso cosas que no puedo pensar =-**le pregunto el chico**

-= es un mágico don, que muy pocos tienen, no tengas mas miedo, no estés mas confundido, solo abre tu corazón a todos esos sentimientos y todo volverá a estar en su lugar =-**le aseguro la voz**

-= pero es horrible, no puedo =-**dijo el chico aterrado**

-= El humano a vivido mas de doscientos años soportando todos esos sentimientos, sin magia o cura alguna, un demonio lucha contra los sentimientos porque no es capaz de soportarlo, no tiene el suficiente valor para afrontarlos pero tu...un humano, tienes todos los métodos y las aptitudes para hacerlo =-**le dijo la voz firmemente**

-= yo...yo...tienes razón si los muggles lo pueden afrontar yo...una mago de sangre pura también tengo el valor para hacerlo =-**dijo el chico firmemente**

-= eso, eso es, se fuerte, y así...abre tu corazón, acepta todos esos sentimientos =-

-= ¿cuál es tu nombre? =-**le pregunto dulcemente el chico**

-=Lady...Lady Noelle =-**le contesto Noelle**

-Noelle, me gusta tu nombre-**le dijo el chico antes de volver a dormirse, arrullado con el canto de la chica del bosque**

Oh felice tu anima.....................oh feliz tu alma mía

canta addagio..............................canta despacio

la vita dell´amore....................la vida del amor

oh dillete del cor mío..............oh amado de mi alma

canta addio...............................canta adiós

## Al día siguiente ##

(Shaoran se levanto con el animo muy en alto, podía ponerse a cantar... pero no, no le daba pena, hace mucho tiempo que alguien le quito la pena en todo, pero no, no aun, se vistió, era Domingo, y desde muy temprano tenia practica de Quidditch lo cual le sentaba de maravilla, podría despejar todos sus vanos pensamientos y divertirse por unos instantes, el día estaba algo nublado con altas probabilidades de lluvia, eso hacia la practica mas interesante, la mayoría de la primera temporada de Quidditch se celebraba en medio de una llovizna tremenda, así la escoba en el hombro y su traje de Quidditch encima salió de la sala Común y se dirigió a el campo de Quidditch en los vestidores se encontraban sus amigos esperándoles contentos para reanudar su entrenamiento)

-"No se me dan muy bien las palabras como a Wood, pero...este ultimo año la copa de Quidditch también se quedara en la casa de Gryffindor-**dijo Harry**

(Todos le aplaudieron, y él prosiguió a explicarles las nuevas tácticas, el mismo Harry se había sorprendido cuando le eligieron capitán, nunca pensó en ocupar ese puesto aunque al irse todo el antiguo equipo era natural, Shaoran había entrado un año después que ellos, una de las cazadoras se había lastimado el brazo severamente y él entro, después bueno...él era un excelente jugador, y Wood penosamente tuvo que negarle el puesto a la cazadora, ¡Era un sacrilegio perder a un cazador fenomenal! Fue lo que dijo Wood, Shaoran gustaba de jugar pero algunos partidos le permitía a Alicia jugar, finalmente en cuarto decidió Alicia no jugar mas y solo les ayudaba a entrenar, el equipo estaba formado por Ginny, Seamus y Shaoran como cazadores, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper como golpeadores, Ron como guardián y Harry como buscador, los golpeadores eran buenos pero nunca llegaran a ser lo que eran los gemelos Weasley, después de afinar los detalles, salieron al campo en donde se encontraron con los del equipo de Hufflepuff)

-un partido amistoso-**les dijo Alan, el nuevo capitán del equipo sonriendo**

-por supuesto-**dijo Harry entusiasmado**

-te molestaría si el arbitro es la aurora Tonks-**le pidió Alan**

-en lo absoluto-

(Harry corrió a decirle a su equipo que tendrían un partido amistoso con los de Hufflepuff,

por lo cual, la nuevas tácticas quedarían pendientes, los chicos aceptaron también muy entusiasmados, los 7 fueron al centro de la cancha y Tonks dio el silbido lanzo lo mas alto que pudo la quaffle)

-Y la quaffle cae en manos de Brennan, un buen cazador de Hufflepuff, pero su Tinderblast, no puede compararse con la velocidad y la astucia de la Saeta de Fuego 005, quien es montada este año por el genial cazador de Gryffindor Li Shaoran-**Narraba una chica de Ravenclaw**- Brennan pasa la quaffle a Kiechel, esta cerca de la meta y...oh...buena intercepción de Li...que vuela rápidamente en dirección opuesta y...¡¡¡Gol para Gryffindor!! 10 a 0 favor Gryffindor, la quaffle, la trapa Toussaint, que vuela por atrás de las gradas, y o Ginny Weasley la tiene...pero....o...buena estrategia de parte de Brennan y Kiechel, Toussaint de nuevo la tiene...vuela hacia la meta de Gryffindor y...oh buena bloqueada de Seamus...que se la pasa a Li....Li se la pasa a Ginny y....mala suerte Ginny... cuidado con las bludgers, Alan el guapo capitán de Hufflepuff se la pasa a Kiechel, pero... oh bien hecho Sloper, Seamus la tiene...le cierran el paso Brennan y Toussaint, se la pasa a Li...va a la meta y 20 a 0, hea miren arriba Potter se mueve...Potter va por al Snitch...seguido del buscador de Hufflepuff, esta apunto de y...una bludger, les ha tapado el paso, pero ahí siguen... van los dos y...Brennan y Ginny Weasley se les cruzan, ambos llevan una batalla campal por al posesión de la quaffle, Harry intenta salir por arriba pero...¡ole!...otro poco y se estrella con Li...Ron...Weasley ha parado un excelente tiro, la familia Weasley es toda una proeza del Quidditch, Ron se la pasa a Ginny, Ginny busca a Li... Li se la pasa a Seamus...y alla va pero...Toussaint se la quita, se la pasa a Brennan...Brennan se pasa a...buena cachada de Seamus,...Seamus...a Ginny, Ginny va sola pero Kiechel y..¿dónde esta quaffle? Y gol de Gryffindor 30 a 0, ¡Li es todo un descubrimiento del antiguo capitán de Gryffindor Oliver Wood!, Potter..va en picada...ha visto la snitch, Alan le sigue, otro poco y oh...Potter nos ha dado una demostración de su Amago de Wronski y Alan casi se estrella en el suelo, espero que se encuentre bien...Potter ahora si va por la snitch..... y.... ¡¡¡Gryffindor gana 180 a 0!!!-

(Los 15 bajaron de sus escobas, y los capitanes se dieron la mano)

-seguiremos entrenando Harry-**le dijo Alan algo aturdido**

-claro-

(cada equipo se dirigió a un vestidor)

-fue un buen partido-**comento secamente Sloper**

-me aterre a verlos tan cerca-**dijo Ginny**

-yo me aterre cuando casi choco contigo-**se quejo Harry**

-jamás pensé que subirías-**protesto Shaoran**

-aun así pienso que los golpeadores deberían entrenar mas-**les dijo Harry**-falta que las bludgers traten de derribar a nuestros contrincantes, los cazadores lo hacen bastante bien-**dijo Harry sonriendo**-sin olvidar claro al guardián-

-el buscador también es fenomenal, creo que nadie podrá ganarnos-**dijo Ginny**

-no me confiaría la ultima vez Dickison no dejaba de seguirme, es buen contrincante así como Joseph y creo que deberíamos cuidarnos de la chica Toussaint, no dejaba de rodearme-**dijo Shaoran seriamente**

-si no te tuviéramos como cazador vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de los demás, nos preocuparíamos, pero la sincronización entre Ginny, Seamus y tu, es insuperable-**dijo Ron**

-me gustaría tener un equipo bien sincronizado, así que Sloper y Kirke habrá que practicar mas...deben de correr tras las bludger no esperar que ella vayan a ustedes-**dijo Harry**

-practicaremos juntos esta tarde y las próximas semanas Harry, el día del partido no tendremos compasión con los de Slytherin-**dijo Kirke firmemente**

-pues que así sea, la próxima practica para todos será, el martes ¿tiene algún problema?-

-no-**contestaron todos a la vez**

-entonces hasta entonces-**dijo Harry**

(Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con Seamus, Shaoran Ginny y Ron, quienes iban escobas al hombro, platicando sobre el partido)

-creí que me dormiría, no podía llegar hasta mi lugar-**iba quejándose Ron**

-te recuerdo Weasly king, que con Slytherin no es así...-**dijo una voz próxima a ellos**

-Malfoy piérdete-**le dijo Ginny rudamente**

-vaya la chica Potter a sacado las uñas-**dijo Draco burlonamente**

(Los 5 chicos siguieron caminando haciendo caso omiso de Malfoy)

-acaso no tienes el valor para enfrentarme Potter-**le provoco Draco**

-Harry que me dices de ir por un zumo de naranja bien frió a las cocinas-**le sugirió Ron**

-me parece buena idea...¿dónde esta Hermione?-**pregunto Harry**

-dijo que iba a ir a la biblioteca, quería investigar un hechizo de...que...bueno es que un chico entro anoche a las habitaciones de nostras y una chica...reporto que un...-**Ginny se quedo en silencio, pero los 4 chicos sabían perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando**

-Hermione entro a nuestro cuarto, pero nosotros no escuchamos movimiento alguno-**dijo Harry rápidamente**

-¿que tipo de pervertido sexual haría eso?-**dijo Ginny molesta**-pero me alegra saber que hay chicos como ustedes-**dijo Ginny contenta y una gruesa gota resbalo por la cabeza de los 4 chicos**

(Seamus dijo que iría a terminar algunas labores, mientras que Ginny prefería irse a duchar y cambiarse, mientras que Ron, Harry y Shaoran fueron a las cocinas)

-creo que deberíamos hacer algo-**sugirió Ron**-Hermione resulta ser un peligro-

-no pienso volver a entrar y devolverlo, además si no decimos nada...-**dijo Shaoran**

-eres él único que soporta la presión, te apuesto a que a Neville le esta comiendo la conciencia, además Hermione le dirá a la profesora McGonagall y ahí acabara el chiste...-**puntualizo Harry**

-pero...¿que podemos hacer, mira? ok, lo regreso ¿y?, Hermione seguirá empeñada un buscar, ya saben como es, se toma las cosas muy apecho-**les señalo Shaoran**

-fue una reverenda estupidez hacer eso...-**dijo Ron**

-Ron te recuerdo que han infringido reglas peores-**espeto Shaoran**

-si, pero es para salvar a alguien o hacer una investigación, y esto fue un juego... una broma-**protesto Harry**

-ok, habrá que hacer que se olvide de esto-**dijo Shaoran**-tengo una idea....-**Shaoran quedo pensativo unos instantes**-resultara un poco arriesgado pero valdrá la pena...-

-¡Dilo!-**grito Ron desesperado**

-pues...-

-sabia que aquí estaban-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas y los 3 dieron un respingo**

-¿Hermione que sucede?-**le pregunto Harry**

-mmm, le he comentado a la profesora McGonagall, lo del asalto a las chicas-**dijo Hermione**

-¿qué asalto?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-una chica reporto el robo de un...-**Hermione pensó un momento y después solt**-..sostén-

-tanto escándalo por un sostén-**dijo Shaoran**-están exagerando...quizás la chica lo perdió, ¡por dios Hermione!, yo le compro uno y que se olvide del asunto-**se quejo Shaoran**, **mientras tomaba zumo de naranja**

-no están sencillo Shaoran, a decir verdad...yo vi a alguien salir de nuestros dormitorios-**les confeso Hermione, mientras que Ron trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo tomando el jugo de calabaza lo mas rápido posible, y Harry apretaba las manos debajo de la mesa**

-¿cómo era?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-acababa de levantarme y todo estaba oscuro, no lo vi bien...pensé que era una chica...pero cuando Juliette me dijo lo del ruido y el reporte de las ropa interior perdida...pues...creo que esta bastante claro-**les explico Hermione**

(El silencio entre los cuatro era estresante, Ron no dejaba de empinarse el vaso aunque ya no tenia nada)

-le pedí a la profesora McGonagall que revisara los cuartos de los chicos-**soltó lentamente Hermione y el vaso de Ron cayo al suelo estrepitosamente**-cuidado Ron-**se quejo Hermione**

-Hermione te estas poniendo histérica por que alguna chica salió, y a la otra se le perdió el sostén-**dijo Harry en voz de es un cuadro estúpido**

-pero es que ninguna salió Harry, le pregunte a cada chica de Gryffindor y ninguna salió, pero antes de que revisen sus cuartos, le preguntare a los chicos quien fue y si me lo regresa en el instante no diré nada-**dijo Hermione**

-por favor, armaste un gran alboroto, crees que se van a quedar contentas las chicas si solo regresas el sostén, querrán una humillación publica, no crees en la posibilidad, de una broma entre chicas-**le dijo Shaoran**

-que tu gustes...de hacer bromas pesadas a los chicos, no quiere decir que haya alguien de tu calaña entre las chicas-**le dijo Hermione duramente**-además a ustedes no les afecta, no tiene nada que esconder ¿o si?-

-uno tiene sus cosas privadas Hermione-**protesto Shaoran**

-a menos que tengas cosas impropias para tu edad no creo que debas esconder algo-**dijo Hermione**

-no voy a decir cosas imprudentes aquí, pero se podría decir...y yo me opongo a que me revisen, además la mayoría de los chicos querrá saber la razón...y la chica tendrá que exponerse...a decir la verdad...y suena bastante estúpido el tema...hasta hablarlo suena estúpido...solo porque a una chica se le perdió el sostén, por favor...¿sabes el alboroto quesee va ha armar?-**trato de convencer Shaoran a Hermione**

-pero si lo dejo impune...van a pensar que los chicos pueden tomarse cualquier libertad, y eso...no lo pienso permitir-**dijo Hermione firmemente**

-bueno, vete a buscar el sostén perdido-**le dijo Shaoran**

-esperaba la cooperación de ustedes, además te recuerdo Ron que tu eres el prefecto y tendrás que ayudarme en esto, quieras o no-

-Ron apoyara a los chicos diciendo que el asunto es estúpido y... que dejen el asunto por la paz ¿verdad?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-así es Hermione suena muy estúpido-**dijo Ron firmemente**

-si lo quieren así perfecto...soy mujer y no dejare que nadie..nos haga esto, y les recuerdo que ustedes estaban despiertos esa noche...y todos los chicos lo sabían...no digo que fueran ustedes, pero tus antecedentes Shaoran... no son nada limpios así como los de Ron y Harry-**dijo firmemente Hermione, saliendo de las cocinas**

(Los chicos se quedaron en silencio 5 minutos mas, asegurándose de que Hermione ya se había ido, salieron de las cocinas y se fueron a el pasillo del tercer piso, del a lado derecho tras entrar al pasillo y abrir y cerrar una puerta los chicos se sentaron, Harry y Ron aun recordaban la inmensa figura de Fluffly acechándoles, es mas aun estaba la trampilla)

-ahora si que nos cayo la gorda-**dijo Ron**

-perfecto...hoy en la noche...-**dijo Shaoran**

-piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir-**le advirtió Harry**

-..tengo una idea...entrare a las otras habitaciones, a la casa de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin...-**comenzó a explicarles Shaoran**

-¿estas loco? solo crearas mas pánico-**dijo Ron**

-exacto, Hermione cree que el ataque proviene de un chico de Gryffindor, por obvias razones...pero si ve que hay otras chicas "atacadas" pensaran en alguien mas-**dijo Shaoran**

-pero se creara una gran revuelta, además lo hacemos ¿y? la ropa no puede ir a para a nuestra habitación tampoco podemos quemarla, o desaparecerla, seria muy obvio-**puntualizo Ron**

-creo que armarías mas alboroto-**razono Harry**

-quizás, pero tenemos que correr el riesgo y echarle la culpa ha alguien mas, la pregunta es ¿a quien...?-

-Draco-**dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono**

-no, seria muy obvio...Hermione ya nos dijo que estamos como sospechosos...si le echamos la culpa a Draco, resultaría muy obvio...se vería como perfecta venganza-**dijo Shaoran**

-tengo una mejor idea a los de Slytherin de primero-**sugirió Ron**

-seria también muy obvio, todos saben de la rivalidad entra ambas casas y el "ataque" comenzó en Gryffindor-**puntualizo Shaoran**-aunque la idea de los chicos de primero no suena tan mal, pero lo dejaremos en..la cuatro casas...resultara muy complicado pero podemos lograrlo, así tendremos mas tiempo de probar nuestra inocencia, pero ninguno de los otros chicos deberá enterarse-

-¿y que vamos hacer? Dean y Seamus bien puede soportar un poco la presión pero Neville estallara en crisis-**dijo Harry preocupado**

-mmm, podemos tener un guardia secreto de esto...así nadie se enterara-**dijo Shaoran**-Dean Seamus y Neville, no podrán decir nada-

-¿pero como lo haremos?-**le pregunto Ron**

-eso es cosa sencilla, los aturdimos, les echamos el hechizo y listo, no hay mucha táctica en eso...-**le explico Shaoran**

-ok, lo demás-**pregunto Harry**

-ahí esta el asunto, Black y Remus están vigilado con el mapa del merodeador, burlarlos será cosa sencilla...el problema se presentara al entrar a robar...Harry tendrás que...ustedes dos esperaran afuera, mientras yo salgo, no creo que me agarren si no me cacharon las chicas de Gryffindor, las demás tampoco lo harán, el problema será escuchar la contraseña-**dijo Shaoran**

-podemos ocultarnos bajo la capa de la invisibilidad y entrar con uno de ellos-**sugirió Ron**

-pero debemos de hacerlo tarde, escucharemos la contraseña, y...en Slytherin es una pared ¿no? así que no hay problema de decirlo, no hay nadie que les vigile, sin embargo las demás casas...-

-Luna puede ayudarnos con Ravenclaw, y Justin con la de Hufflepuff-**le dijo Harry**

-en que lió nos metimos-**dijo Shaoran**

-hemos salido de peores ¿no creen?-**les dio ánimos Ron**

-supongo que si-**dijo Harry**-saldremos bien parados de esto-

-hay otra cosa Harry...tendremos que hacerlo a su tiempo-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿a que te refieres?-**le pregunto Harry**

-no podemos robar esta noche a las tres casas, es demasiado...además seria muy obvio...un ladrón se toma sus precauciones...hoy iremos a Slytherin, las chicas armaran menos alboroto, según me ha contado Joseph muchas de las chicas pierden constantemente ropa interior en los dormitorios de los chicos-**dijo Shaoran**-y seria mas tranquilo el robo, hay quienes pasan la noche afuera así que, eso esta resuelto-

-oye Shaoran y si también le tomamos a los chicos-**dijo Ron**

-¿¿¡¡HOE!!??-**grito Shaoran**

-mira si solo les robamos a las chicas, será un claro ejemplo de machismo, sin en cambio, si también les robamos a los chicos...-**explico Ron**

-quedaría en donde puede ser hombre, puede ser mujer-**dijo Harry**

-podría ser Pansy Parkinson, esa chica es muy tosca y se lleva muy pesado con los chicos-**dijo Harry**

-puede ser...de cualquier forma lo que te iba a pedir Harry es que abrieras la cámara de los secretos-**Harry abrió los ojos, ¿para que quería Shaoran abrir de nuevo la cámara de los secretos?**

-es el mejor lugar de ocultar las cosas, no se me ocurre otro mejor...al no ser tu un sospechoso, nadie pensara en ese lugar-**le explico Shaoran**

-bien pensando-**dijo Ron**

-pero y...Myrtle-**le pregunto Harry**

-podemos ahuyentarla algún hechizo repelente y así podemos asegurarnos que ha Ron nadie le vera-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿a mi?-**pregunto Ron**

-así es...Harry puede ocupar su capa y dos bajo esa capa es muy incomodo...y no le permitirá moverse libremente, además no tendremos quien..cuide de la guarida...tu te quedaras vigilando que nadie entre, y nos ayudaras cuando nosotros lleguemos...-**Harry no comprendi**-si Harry tu también entraras a robar, no puedo hacer dos asaltos por noche, aunque el ultimo tendrás que hacerlo a ambos bandos-

-tu idea es muy arriesgada-

-y si nos sale bien...será toda una proeza-**le aseguro Shaoran**-de cualquier forma será olvidado por el baile-**dijo el chino encogiéndose de hombros**

-¿quién dijo que la llegada de Sirius y Lupin nos detendría?-**se mofo Ron**

(Los chicos ahora lo veían como una diversión y no una forma de salvarse... cuando llegaron a la sala común, Hermione les miro de soslayó, estaba molesta pero en ese momento a ellos no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, primero era salir de aquél embrollo, después ya verían la manera de contentarla, las chicas también les miraban algo recelosas, todos los chicos quienes se preguntaban el extraño comportamiento de estas, los 3 se sentaron en los sillones, pero las miradas de Hermione terminaron por ponerlos nerviosos, y los 3 subieron a sus a habitaciones, donde Neville, Dean y Seamus les esperaban, Shaoran fue el ultimo en entrar cerro la puerta tras si y dijo)

-"Colloportus"-**dijo Shaoran**-"

-hemos estado pensando y...-**dijo Neville nervioso**

-ni hablar Neville, de eso ni una palabra-**le advirtió Ron**-retrasaré el registro-

-pero...se van a dar cuenta y...-**protesto Dean**-fue un juego...-

-podrían expulsarte de Hogwarts, has visto la cara de las chicas-**le dijo Harry**

-arreglaremos el asunto-**dijo Shaoran**

-ustedes no dirán nada, ahora el sostén-**dijo Ron**

(Los 3 chicos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros)

-"accio sostén"-**dijo Shaoran**

(Un trozo de prenda salió disparado de debajo de la cama de Neville a las manos de Shaoran)

-bien, ahora lo sentimos-**dijo Shaoran Harry supo lo que venia a continuación, y saco la varita, así como Ron**-"Stupefy"-**gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo**

(Neville, Dean y Seamus cayeron al suelo, Shaoran lanzo un extraño conjuro que no se parecía en nada al de el Guardián secreto, pero sabían que no les haría un daño severo)

-listo-**dijo Shaoran**-paréenlos por ahí y "enervate"-

(Los 3 chicos despertaron, estaban algo confusos)

-¿Como fue que yo robe el sostén?-**les pregunto Shaoran**

Los 3 chicos abrieron la boca, sabían como era, pero sus bocas dijeron-no se-

-perfecto...ya no hay problema-**dijo Shaoran contento**-Harry-

-"alohomora"-**dijo Harry apuntando a la puerta**-pueden irse-

(Neville, Dean y Seamus salieron algo nerviosos pero al cruzar la puerta sintieron que adentro dejaron un gran peso...por extraño que pareciera, no tenían miedo de ser descubiertos)

-¿qué les hiciste?-**le pregunto Ron**

-es muy sencillo, saben lo que sucedió pero no podrán decirlo-**dijo Shaoran**-ahora habrá que hacer las coartadas-

(Ron cerro la puerta)

-"Colloportus"-**dijo Ron apuntando con la varita**

-habrá que darles de cenar, pan con pócima para dormir, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por que nos descubran-

-pero caerán muertos en la mesa-**dijo Ron**

-entonces comerán aquí algo mmm, antes de que den la hora para la cena...dejaremos algún dulce y listo, al llegar a la cama no lo podrán resistir-

-Shaoran no son Crabbe y Goyle-**protesto Harry**

-veremos el modo pues...pero ellos deben de vernos durmiendo o deberán ver que estábamos en la cama...después salir a la una, mas o menos Harry ¿tienes algún peluche o algo parecido?-**le pregunto Shaoran, Harry negó con la cabeza**-bien en ese caso... necesito que...ocuparemos las almohadas, el mapa del merodeador sabe tu ubicación por tu esencia, si dejamos la "esencia" aquí el mapa seleccionara que están en la cama cuando estamos afuera, es lo mejor que se me ocurre-

(Shaoran alzo el sostén entre las pliegues de su cama)

-hoy en la noche iremos a dejarla a la cámara de los secretos, Ron tu te encargaras de ahuyentar a Myrtle-**le ordeno Shaoran**

-¡listos!-**dijo Ron y los otros 2 asintieron**

(Ron se quedo en el cuarto repasando los hechizos repelentes y silenciadores, el abrir la cámara de los secretos era sumamente estridente, necesitaba mucha concentración, Harry repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez como debía efectuar un robo, Shaoran se paseaba de aquí haya como siempre, al parecer no quería levantar sospechas.

Harry fue a cenar, medio comió unos cuantos pastelillos, le era muy difícil..pasar bocado mientras pensaba en el lío en el que estaba apunto de meterse...Ron solo tomo 3 vasos de zumo de naranja, también estaba muy nervioso, Shaoran conversaba con una chicas de Ravenclaw, a Harry le fascinaría tener su estomago siempre tan tranquilo, los profesores se paseaban de un lado a otro observando atentamente a los alumnos de Gryffindor, Harry debió de haberlo supuesto, la profesora McGonagall les había contado de todo el relajo, al parecer iban a doblar la vigilancia, de repente apareció Dumbledore con una chica de cabello güero, creía recordar que se llamaba....Haydé, Haydé Kindig, supuso que ella, era la afectada, nadie dijo nada, la chicas de Gryffindor solo tenían una mirada severa hacia cualquier chico, Harry comenzó a sentirse cohibido y antes de que otra cosas sucediese prefirió dejar el gran comedor en silencio, Herminio el retuvo pero se excuso diciendo que tenían que buscar la información de los Erumpent, Hermione pensó que haría mal si le retenía y dejo irlo, Harry se fue a encerrar al silencio de la biblioteca en donde busco algunos libros sobre dichas criaturas y comenzó a leerlos sin entender media palabra, su cerebro se había quedado en el gran comedor, pensando en que había sucedido, pero lo cierto es que Harry se preocupo por nada pues todos cenaban en silencio o bueno solo se escuchaban los cuchicheos habituales de todo colegio, Ron se fue a su cuarto a eso de las 7:45 faltaban poco para las ocho y su estomago estaba mas revuelto que la ropa en una lavadora, cuando entro se encontró con un grupo de chicas quienes le miraron con desprecio, lo mas seguro era que Hermione les haya comentado que el no estaba de acuerdo con revisar el cuarto de los chicos, Ron paso rápidamente y se fue a acostar en su cama, ahí esperaría a Harry y a Shaoran, Shaoran llevo a eso como las 8:10 se sentó en su cama, se puso unos lentes y comenzó a leer a luz de vela un libro, Harry llego minutos después mas blanco y lívido que un muerto, según el había escuchado una conversación entre Moody y la profesora McGonagall, esa noche planeaban revisar los cuartos, Ron sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estomago, tomo aire y se puso a pensar, Harry se sentó en su cama y comenzó a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes, cuando entro la profesora McGonagall lo que encontró fue un habiente total y perfectamente normal, Shaoran leía un libro, Harry terminaba sus tareas y Ron tenia la lista de los chicos, "pensando en algo productivo" o eso fue lo que vio la profesora McGonagall)

-Ronald Weasley-**as** **llamo la profesora McGonagall su atención**

(Ron respiro profundamente, se trago el miedo, volteo y puso una cara de desconcierto a la profesora McGonagall)

-las chicas...-**comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall y no descubrió algún sobre salteamiento en la cara de su pupilo**-me han comentado un problema que surgió ayer por la noche-**Ron guardo silencio pero le indico con la mirada que le seguía**-la señorita Granger me dijo que ya la había puesto al tanto pero, que no estaba dispuesto a cooperar-**la profesora McGonagall se detuvo un instante**

-Hermione se equivoca profesora-**dijo Ron serenamente y la profesora McGonagall arco una ceja a modo de incredulidad**-yo le dije que no estaba de acuerdo con su método de investigación pero no que no quería ayudarla-

-porque no...-

-he hablado con varios compañeros y...-**dijo Ron, y la profesora miro a Harry quien apretaba la pluma de águila con mas fuerza, el chico estaba sufriendo al hacer la tarea, Shaoran se mantenía la tanto pero fingía estar absorto en la lectura**-..no estamos de acuerdo en que se registren, nuestros cuartos, creo que tal vez la chica haya perdido su... ropa, no digo que a propósito pero...bueno pudo haberse perdido simplemente-**dijo Ron**

-ahora es usted detective señor Weasley-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall**

-no pero...-

-esa noche usted y ñeros estaban despiertos, según tengo entendido...-**puntualizo la profesora McGonagall, Ron sintió un pinchazo en el estomago**

-acaso insinúa que fuimos nosotros-**le dijo la fría voz de Shaoran**

-no señor Li pero...-**le contesto pacientemente la profesora McGonagall**-soy partidaria de que se registren los cuartos tuvo que ser alguien de Gryffindor, ¿si no quien?, tenia que tener la contraseña-**dijo la profesora McGonagall**

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y se sumergió de nuevo en su libro

-en ese caso les avisare a los chicos que salgan para que comience la revisión-**dijo Ron lentamente**

-me temo que hoy no será señor Weasley pero..mañana por la tarde comenzara la revisión-**dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de salir de la habitación, en cuanto se fue los 3 pudieron respirar mejor**

-no hay tiempo que perder-**les dijo Shaoran**

(Neville y Dean entraron, Harry dejo de escribir y se apuro a ponerse la pijama, Ron le siguió, Neville y Dean también siguieron su ejemplo, Shaoran seguía sentado con los pies sobre la cama, leyendo un libro recargado en la cabecera, no despejo ni una sola vez los ojos de libro, solo sus manos daban vueltas a las hojas, Neville se quedo un tiempo platicando con Ron de Quidditch mientras que Dean solo les hacia compañía, en cuanto terminaron Neville se acostó y cerro las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, Ron dio las buenas noches a todos y también cerro las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, Dean le pregunto a Harry si seguiría estudiando y Harry le contesto que le haría compañía a Shaoran un rato mas, Dean se encogió de hombros también cerro las cortinas, media hora después Neville se levanto había tenido una pesadilla, Harry converso un rato con él y los dos presenciaron cuando Shaoran cerro las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y se quedaba dormido, Harry se fue a dormir Neville se quedo quince minutos mas despierto y después también volvió a dormir, Ron que escuchaba todo atentamente escucho cuando Shaoran se levanto, seguido de Harry murmuraron algo, Ron se levanto, Harry apuntaba con su varita la cama de Dean y Shaoran a Neville)

Harry miro a Shaoran y los dos gritaron

-"Morfeo"-**un luz de color morado salió de sus varitas atravesó las cortinas y por un instante el interior brillo, después la luz se apago**

-eso los mantendrá dormidos-**dijo Harry aliviado**

-"Colloportus"-**grito Ron**

-Harry el mapa-**le ordeno Shaoran**(Harry saco el mapa y los 3 lo observaron, había mucho movimiento afuera, las motitas se movían rápidamente, suponían que iban a poner vigilancia, Myrtle la llorona se ubicaba en esos momentos, de lado opuesto de su baño, eso les aliviaba por el momento, Dumbledore estaba en su despacho con Moody y Snape, eso les daba mala espina, Sirius y Lupin se paseaban por el quinto corredor, Tonks huía de Peeves, Argus Filch caminaba por el salón de los menesteres, la señora Norris...los 3 se quedaron helados, habían olvidado a la fastidiosa gata de Argus)

-yo la distraeré-**dijo Ron**

-¿cómo?-**le pregunto Harry**

-hay un pasaje entre Mildred la vieja y Relief el tuerto ¿no?, solo llévenme a la gata hasta ahí, en cuanto desaparezca buscando a Filch lo atravesare me dará tiempo de irme a encerrar a los baños de Myrtle, será sencillo de aquí a que aparezca tengo 30 segundos, el pasaje me cuesta pasarlo 10 segundos...estaré lejos de su alcance-**dijo Ron seguro**-y si me atrapan diré que vi a alguien salir de Gryffindor y que me parecía sospechoso y estaba buscando a alguien-

-suena seguro...-**dijo Harry**

-pero si te atrapan volverán a la torre de Gryffindor-

-les daré el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes vuelvan a la torre-**dijo Ron**

-sueltas uno de esos inventos de tus hermanos-**dijo Shaoran**

-si las naranjas silbadoras-**le sugirió Harry**

-claro, tu llevas la mitad de una y tu Shaoran llevas otra mitad, así si me atrapan las dos saldrán volando y los demás no se darán cuenta-**dijo Ron**

-bueno vamos-**dijo Shaoran serio**

-espera Bill acaba de pasar el retrato-**les alerto Harry**

(Los 3 se metieron en sus camas y Ron grito bajito "Alohomora", llevaban 5 minutos en su cama cuando escucharon que abrían la puerta entraban y movían las cortinas, revisaban que estuvieran dormidos y volvían a salir cerrando la puerta, quince minutos después Harry se levanto)

-Bill se ha ido-**le susurro por lo bajito**

(Ron y Shaoran se levantaron)

-no crees que deberíamos cambiarnos-

-si nos descubren tendríamos que volver a cambiarnos para poder aparentar que estábamos dormidos, así que vamos con la pijama, nadie te va a ver Ron-**dijo Shaoran**

(Harry tomo el mapa del merodeador, mientras que Ron grito "lumus" y una pequeña lucecita se encendió Harry vislumbraba bien el mapa, y los 3 apiñados bajo la capa de la invisibilidad atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda, desaparecieron de su vista, Harry los llevo a un lugar seguro y los 3 se la quitaron)

-perfecto, Harry ve a la sala común de Slytherin la contraseña es "Parcel Draco", yo atraeré a la señora Norris y tu Ron quédate en el pasillo no salgas hasta que me escuches oíste-**le ordeno Shaoran**-espera Harry, ¿hay alguien en ese pasillo?-

-nadie libre...todos están cerca de las casas, tengo suerte de que Moody este con Dumbledore, supongo que tendré que ser muy cauteloso-**dijo Harry**

-¡bueno suerte!-**le dijo Shaoran mientras el y Ron se alejaban**

(Harry dio media vuelta y con mapa y vara en mano, siguió las escaleras que bajaban hacia el gran comedor, miro el mapa, se acercaba Charlie y la profesora Sprout, Harry se pego al muro y vio como los dos pasaban, iban platicando sobre la cura de heridas provocadas por quemaduras de Dragón, los dejo pasar y el siguió al llegar al vestíbulo se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se adentro, hacia mucho frió, las mazmorras comenzaban a enfriarse conforme pasaban los días, Snape iba en su dirección a un paso veloz, Harry se volvió a pegar a la pared y paso Snape a gran velocidad, Harry le siguió lentamente atrás, pronto se perdió en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, Harry siguió caminando, doblo a la izquierda... y miro a Snape que estaba parado cerca la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry lamentaría aquello mas tarde, saco una bengala, la lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo, la bengala se estrello contra la pared, Snape salió de sus espasmo y corrió a ver quien había lanzado la bengala, Harry aprovecho el tiempo y dio la contraseña a la pared)

-"Parcel Draco"-**dijo Harry en un susurro**

(Entro a la sala común de Slytherin, no había nadie, la sala se veía muy tétrica, solo había entrado una vez y si por el fuera no entraría de nuevo, bien había un pasillo al final de lado derecho de la chimenea así que iría por ahí, camino los mas rápido que pudo y se tapo los oídos, tendría que haber ido por el otro, los chicos de Slytherin ya no eran niños, entro a un cuarto que estaba todo silencioso, era el cuarto de un chico de 2°, Harry se apresuro a sacar las cosas, saco unas cuantas cosas las metió debajo de la capa y después siguió a otro cuarto y otro mas, salió de ahí, estaban tan apurado en salir, que casi se muere del susto, que Shaoran le puso, Harry respiro profundamente)

-Ay Harry así has de tener la conciencia-**le dijo secamente Shaoran**

-aaeeh..fui al cuarto de los chicos y...escuche...-**dijo Harry**

-algunos asuntos nocturnos-**le dijo Shaoran sin inmutarse**-Harry ellos duermen uno en cada cuarto acaso creías que todos aquí eran vírgenes-**le dijo Shaoran incrédulo**

-no...bueno...jamás me he puesto a pensar en eso ¿sabes?-**protesto Harry**

-niños-**dijo secamente Shaoran**-iré al cuarto de las chicas, espérame bajo la capa...no hagas ningún ruido, esta listo para salir conmigo-

(Harry espero llevaba 15 minutos cuando salió Shaoran corriendo del pasillo)

-corre y no voltees atrás-**le dijo a Harry**

(Harry comenzó a correr bajo la capa, era muy incomodo tenían que subir hasta..los baños del segundo piso de las chicas, y las escaleras estaban en ese momento vigiladas por Lupin y Moody, Harry no podía pasar por ahí, Moody le vería, los dos se detuvieron)

-tendremos que regresar cruzaremos el salón de encantamientos y saldremos del otro lado subiremos por las escaleras de la izquierda y pasaremos por arriba de ellos-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Ambos dieron media vuelta entraron al salón de encantamientos lo atravesaron a toda velocidad, Shaoran cerro la puerta pusieron le primer pie en las escaleras y el maullido de la señora Norris les sorprendió)

-por el otro lado-**dijo Harry**

(Shaoran corrió todo el pasillo seguido de Harry se escabullo por un retrato y salió del otro lado, subieron por unas escaleras centrales, y llegaron a el lado contrario de los baños de Myrtle, corrieron a toda prisa el pasillo tocaron 5 veces, 2 cortos uno largo y uno débil, Ron les abrió y los dos se apresuraron a entrar y cerrar la puerta, los dos se sentaron en el suelo para recuperar el aire)

-¿cómo les fue?-**les pregunto Ron impaciente**

-biii...e.e...n-**dijo Harry jadeando**

-¿por qué tan agitados?-**les pregunto Ron**

-Millecent tropecé con el, no supo mi identidad, creyó que era un chico..que iba a...jod... hacer algo con una chica, pero...le tire no se que de los brazos hizo un tremendo ruido y la chica de la habitación se despertó y bueno...no saque las cosas con mucha ligereza, grito, los dos salimos corriendo pero Millicent se metió en el cuarto de una chica yo seguí mi camino, no era mi intención armar tremendo alboroto-**les explico Shaoran**-Harry tu trabajo-

(Harry se levanto miro el lavabo con al serpiente, y de su boca salieron esos extraños sonidos silbantes, Ron grito

-"Silencio maximus"-

(Las lavabos se separaron para dar paso a la entrada de la cámara, los Shaoran envolvió las cosas con una manta negra y las tiro bien envuelta al agujero)

-creo que tendremos que salir ahora-**les dijo Harry después de que la cama se cerro**

-¿por qué?-**le pregunto Ron**

-todos se han ido a la sal de Slytherin o eso creo, si no salimos ahorita, nos descubrirán-**dijo Harry**

(Los 3 abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo, estaban en el segundo piso y tenían que subir al 7°, todo iba bien hasta que)

-¡¡¡Alumnos fuera de la cama!!! ¡¡¡Alumnos fuera de la cama!!!-**grito Peeves**-¡¡¡3° piso alumnos fuera de la cama!!!-

(Peeves les había visto pasar, aunque Shaoran dudaba que los hubiera reconocido, los 3 siguieron corriendo)

-Sirius, y Lupin vienen hacia acá, Bill y Tonks, corren al 3 piso, ¡¡Moody!! Se apareció en el siguiente corredor-**dijo Harry desesperado**

(Los 3 pararon en seco, había una aula vacía en 4° piso los 3 se metieron)

-Moody ha pasado de largo pronto se encontrara a Sirius y Lupin, Charlie va a subir al 4° piso en unos momentos, Tonks y Bill, van a subir por el otro lado, nos van a rodear-**dijo Harry desesperado**

-salgamos subamos al 5 piso Harry y tu Ron tomen el pasillo de Janet la austriaca, yo iré por el contrario-**les ordeno Harry**

(Los 3 salieron y subieron aprisa pues Bill y Tonks, estaban a punto de llegar al 4° piso pensaron que se habían librado pero Harry tropezó y tiro una estatua, que cayo haciendo un tremendo ruido, los 3 tuvieron correr a todo lo que su pies les daban, se separaron Shaoran no tenia otra opción que subir hasta el octavo piso y después bajar, por las escaleras que quedaban a lado izquierdo de lado de la señora gorda, esperaba que Harry y Ron, llegaran sin problemas, Dumbledore estaba en el 9 piso, Shaoran no tenían que subir hasta haya así que no había problema, solo tenia que alcanzar el octavo piso, dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras que solo llevaban del 6 a 8 piso pero el maullido de la señora Norris les hizo dar la vuelta y tomar las escaleras que tomaba los jueves para ir a Adivinación, se le hicieron las escaleras muy largas pero cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que las presencias las sentía muy lejos, había pasado el peligro solo tenia que bajar y listo, camino en busca de las escaleras que salían por los terrenos de Sir Codagan, pero...no había escaleras, Shaoran miro por los ventanales estaba muy alto para ser la torre de adivinación y esa altura solo se alcanzaba ¡¡¡Lo había olvidado, esas escaleras solo se conectaban con la torre de adivinación los Jueves!!! ahora se encontraba en la torre de Astronomía, tendría que...golpeo la pared con el puño y un crujido se escucho, el retrato de Heilbuth la estrella se cayó, la figura salió disparada a otra y las dos comenzaron a gritar, las esencia de los hermanos Weasley se aproximaba, estando en la torre solo tenia una opción el salón de Astronomía, pero era muy obvio y no había otra forma de bajar, Shaoran se movió lentamente, abrió al puerta y la cara espantada de la chica Lotus le acompañaba, los dos Weasley aparecieron por el pasillo que conducía a el salón de astronomía, Bill pudo ver como la puerta se cerraba, los dos ya la habían alcanzo segundos después de que esta se cerrara, la abrieron y el salón estaba a oscuras, los dos dijeron a la unísono "Lumus", el salón se ilumino tenuemente, revisaron cada rincón, Charlie reviso la parte mas alta en donde estaba al descubierto pero no había nadie, ¡¡Había sido un cebo!! Los dos Weasley se apresuraron a bajar de prisa, habían escuchado un ruido abajo, en cuanto sus respiraciones agitadas se apagaron, un chico con una chica en los brazos aparecieron, los dos se había escondido, saliendo por la ventana y quedando suspendidos unos momentos en el vació, la chica casi no pesaba y el podía sostener perfectamente su cuerpo así que, ambos quedaron colgados por el alfeizar doble bajo de la ventana, cuando los dos volvieron a pisar algo firme, la chica hablo)

-estas loco, otro poco y nos matas-**se quejo en voz baja la chica**

-al menos esta noche si fue extrema-**dijo Shaoran sonriendo**

-preferiría normales tus visitas-**dijo lentamente mientras que su corazón volvía a su lugar**-quedar con solo una mano sosteniéndonos-

-vamos cálmate, no era mi intención llegar aquí-**se defendió Shaoran**-olvide...-

-las escaleras, si lo se-**le contesto la chica tristemente**

-no te pongas triste pensaba venir a verte otro día pero hoy...-

-tenias algo mas emocionante-**reprocho esta dándole la espalda**

-no, bueno...era necesario-**se defendió Shaoran**

-vete-**dijo la chica sollozando**

(Lotus se abrazo a si misma y camino hacia las ventanas dándole las espalda a Shaoran, él camino, lentamente tras ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le abrazo, su piel estaba muy fría, que hasta el cuerpo caliente de Shaoran se lleno de fríos escalofríos)

-no era mi intención-**le dijo Shaoran al oído**

-lo se pero me duele-**le dijo la chica**

-Harry...-

-me duele que tu lo hagas-**le dijo Lotus con un nudo en la garganta**

-¿por qué? no me conoces...no...-**protesto Shaoran pero, los dedos de la chica le impidieron hablar**

-ssssshhhhhhh-**le dijo la chica**-no hay razones para los sentimientos...si tienes ganas de hacer algo solo hazlo y ya-

-¿qué me quiere...?-**Shaoran no pudo terminar la frase**

(Los labios de la chica rozaban los suyos, eran cálidos, a pesar que su cuerpo estaba frió, la chica se le pego al cuerpo..su lengua entro por su boca...Shaoran cerro los ojos...su manera de jugar con su lengua era excitante, sus manos, le hacían tener pequeños suspiros...¡no Harry!, Shaoran se separo de la chica)

-Haa...rrr...Harr...-**balbuceo Shaoran**

-ssshhh, no pienses en el-**le dijo la chica rodeando su cuello con sus brazos**-mira a mis ojos-**la chica tomo el rostro de Shaoran entre sus manos y le obligo a verla a los ojos, esos ojos algo tenían, cada vez que el los veía se sentía hipnotizado, él era el que se sentía atrapado, perdido**(La chica volvió a besarlo, se sentía también, las manos de Shaoran rodearon la cintura de la chica, era tan fría..parecía una muñequita de hielo, tan frágil, tan débil, tan... algo cayéndose estrepitosamente por el corredor se escucho, Shaoran salió de su letargo, soltó a Lotus)

-otro día hablaremos-**le dijo Shaoran agitadamente**

(Salió corriendo de el salón de Astronomía, bajo las escaleras hasta que se encontró en 10 pasillo corrió y se encontró con el pasillo lleno de pedazos de armaduras, las salto ágilmente y después siguió corriendo, la presencia de Flitwick y la profesora Trelawney, se acercaba mientras que la profesora Sinistra y la presencia de Snape se le acercaban por el lado contrario, bajaría por las escaleras, bajo el ultimo escalón dio media vuelta a la izquierda, y)

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-**se escucharon dos voces al unísono**

(Eso alerto a todos, las presencias los comenzaron a rodearlos, una mano delgada tomo la de Shaoran y los subieron las escaleras de nuevo, dieron vuelta y se escabulleron por un agujero que mas bien parecía en espejo, salieron por otro lado, por la torre de adivinación justo en los limites bajos de Sir Codagan, los dos chicos corrieron de la mano hasta topar con unas escaleras que bajaron y de repente ambos se encontraban a escasos metros de la señora gorda, dieron vuelta y la señora gorda había desaparecido, pero ambos siguieron corriendo la chica saco una tiza blanca hizo un rectángulo muy pequeño, golpeo tres veces y el pedazo de pared se abrió, los dos entraron, y la chica grito)

-"Silencio room", ¡¡Eres incorregible!!-**le chillo una voz**

-¿qquuiiee...?-

-ay Shaoran en los líos que me meto por tu culpa-**le dijo la chica acercándose estrepitosamente a él, el chico la reconoció y abrió los ojos como platos, la chica tenia una cara de pocos amigos pero Shaoran sonrió y le abrazo**

-¡¡¡MEI LIN!!!-**grito Shaoran, después la soltó y algo confundido pregunto**- un segundo... ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-es un cuento muy largo, que se resumen en...cuidar de mi Clan-**le dijo la chica secamente**-alguien viene-

(Los dos se fueron a esconder debajo de las grandes cortinas abundantes de la sala de Gryffindor, dos chicos entraron corriendo y se fueron directamente a los dormitorios de los hombres, segundos después los dos salieron)

-¿así que fueron ustedes?, pensé que tendrías un poquito mas de cordura...pensé que debía golpearte pero...te hubiera puesto en un aprieto..tienes..¿en que rayos estabas pensando?-**dijo Mei Lin rápidamente en chino**

-¿cómo..? ¿de que hablas?-**le pregunto el chico**

-¿cómo que de que, el sostén que me robaste?-**le grito la chica exasperada**

-¡Tu! ¡Tttuuuyyooo!-**grito Shaoran asombrado, definitivamente el mundo era muy pequeño**

-si, no iba a decir nada, pero...ay Alexandra te vio y no tuve opción-**dijo Mei Lin**-¿qué carajos hacías en el cuarto de las chicas?-

-fue un reto y...-**le explico Shaoran algo aturdido**

-ya, ya me lo imagino...viene para acá-**dijo Mei Lin aterrada en su idioma natal**

(Shaoran la tomo de la mano, los dos corrieron al cuarto de los hombres y los dos semetieron)

-viene a revisar los cuartos que vemos hacer-**dijo Mei Lin en voz alta**

(Ron y Harry no sabían que hacia una chica en su cuarto)

Mei Lin no paraba de zangolotear a su primo

-basta, basta...dame un segundo de paz ¡Chaparra!-**le grito Shaoran**-metete debajo de mi cama...-**Mei Lin le vio con cara de no seas estúpido es muy la capa de Harry-**

(Lo siguiente que escucho Harry fue a Shaoran agarrando su capa y una chica que se tiro al suelo, Shaoran se metió debajo de las sabanas, 2 minutos después dos personas abrieron estrepitosamente la puerta)

-"lumus máxima"-**gritaron 2 voces**

(Harry sintió una luz lastimándoles los ojos, alguien se acerco abriendo las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, pero Harry siguió con los ojos cerrados haciéndose el dormido, alguien se acerco a mover a los chicos, Neville despertó con un sobre salto pegándose con uno de los postes de la cama, Ron hizo una actuación impresionante cuando alguien le movió bruscamente y despertó gritando "¡¡¡la tengo, la tengo, la tengo!!! Harry solo se hizo él que los tremendos gritos de Ron le despertaron, se acerco a el taburete e intento agarrar los lentes, pero una mano le retuvo, se levanto y vio una imagen borrosa de los suponía era la cara de Bill y la otra de Sirius, Dean despertó sobre saltado pensando en que había sucedido algún ataque, Shaoran se levanto, Harry pensó que se veía patéticamente mal, el pelo lo tenia todo revuelto y la cara que tenia era de pocas amigos, justo como cuando un día Hermione le levanto y todo el día estuvo de malas)

-¿qué sucede?-**pregunto débilmente Ron restregándose las manos por los ojos**

-un chico y una chica acaban de armar un gran alboroto pero no sabemos quienes fueron, y estamos buscando a los culpables-

(Bill, se agacho a ver debajo de las camas, y no vio nada)

-limpio-**le dijo Bill a Sirius**

-pueden volver a la cama-**les dijo Sirius**-hasta mañana-

-vas a ir al cuarto de las chicas también-**le pregunto Ron**

-nosotros no pero la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout lo harán en unos momentos ahorita están revisando a las chicas de Ravenclaw-**le informo Bill**

(Los dos salieron Neville y Dean, se les quedaron viendo, los 3 pusieron cara de inocencia, así que ellos se metieron en sus camas, Ron y Harry agarraron sus caritas y gritaron)

-"morfeo"-**un tremendo ronquido de Neville les hizo confirmar que ya se habían dormido**-

-duérmanse-**les ordeno Shaoran**

(Los tres se metieron a las camas, cinco minutos después Harry escucho a Shaoran que se levantaba y la chica se golpeaba al salir)

-bruta que no fueras-**le grito Shaoran en chino**

-ay me dolió-**chillo Mei Lin en el mismo idioma**

(Se levanto y le dio la capa a Shaoran quien la aventó al suelo)

-me voy mañana hablamos-**le dijo Mei Lin en chino**

(Shaoran abrió la puerta la chica salió y Shaoran volvió a la cama en donde corrió las cortinas y se quedo dormido, Harry no pudo dormir muy bien, miro el mapa y los puntitos se movían por todas direcciones, al menos ya habían salvado el pellejo habían dicho un chico y una chica, eso reducía sus culpabilidad a un 10% por ciento, para cuando despertó Ron lo sacudía fuertemente, era lunes y tenían clases, cuando entraron Ron y Harry al gran comedor, los profesores conversaban entre ellos, mientras que unas chicas de Slytherin conversaban y hacían comentarios histéricos sobre lo de anoche, Ron y Harry se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y varios chicos se acercaron a comentarles lo acontecido, los dos prestaban mucha atención y se durmieron cuenta de que había cosas alteradas, la primera señal de que todo estaba saliendo bien, Hermione llego a la mesa y todos los chicos guardaron silencio)

-ok me equivoque, pero y que...yo solo-

-defendías a las chicas como yo lo hubiera hecho por los chicos-**dijo Ron**

Hermione le sonrió por el apoyo

(Unos alumnos de 3° de Hufflepuff llegaron y fueron los últimos en entrara al gran comedor, antes que lo hiciera Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall golpeo tres veces las copa de oro para que les hicieran caso, y el gran salón quedo en silencio, todos observaron como Dumbledore llegaba a su lugar se sentaba, la profesora McGonagall le decía algo, todos estaban esperando las palabras que diría el director, Harry sintió que algo no estaba bien, no veía a Shaoran por ningún lado, cuando despertó el ya no estaban según los chicos había salido muy temprano, Dumbledore se levanto alzo los brazos como siempre lo hacia cuando iba a decir algo muy importante, y después los bajo)

-ayer por la noche me entere de algo muy triste...-

-¡¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!!!-**fue el grito de un chico proveniente de la puerta**

(Shaoran iba caminando y a su lado iba una chica de güero, que trataba de agarrarle el cabello)

-pero si...-**protesto la chica abrazando al chico que estaba mal humorado**

-¡¡aléjate de mi!!-**le grito despectivamente**

-eres un ingrato...pero bueno dime que si...¿si?...yo se que tu no eres malito-**le chantajear la chica**

-No, entiende, capta, razona, en ese pequeño cerebrito tuyo ¡¡¡¡NO LO HARE!!!!-**le grito de nuevo el chico fuera de si**

-¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!-**chillo la chica**-LE VOY A DECIR A TIA IERAN, TIENES QUE AYUDARME-**le grito en chino**

-NO, NO Y NO-

-PERO ¿POR QUÉ? XIAOLANG ¿PORQUE?, ERES MI PRIMO Y TIENES QUE AYUDARME, YO ESTOY AQUÍ AYUDANDOTE PROTEGIENDO Y TU-**gritaba la chica desesperadamente en chino**

-NO ESCUCHA NO ME VOY A METER EN UN TREMENDO LIO SOLO PORQUE A LA NIÑA SE LE ANTOJO UN CAPRICHO-**protesto Shaoran en chino**-Y DEJA DE MOLESTARE, ME IRRITAS, NO TE SOPORTO ¡¡¡LARGATE!!!-**le grito Shaoran en ingles**

(La chica hizo un extraño ruido con la boca que mas bien parecía un gruñido)

-PERFECTO GUERRA QUIERES, GUERRA TENDRAS PERO NO DIGAS QUE NO TE ADVERTI-**dijo la chica muy decidida**

(Shaoran comenzó a caminar todos le miraba atentamente)-HAZLO QUE SE TE INCHE LA GANA, NO ME IMPORTA-**le grito Shaoran en ingles,**

-AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY-**grito la chica a modo de berrinche**

-HAZ TODOS LOS BERRINCHES QUE QUIERAS NO LO VOY HACER-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

-PERO NO FUERA LA MALDITA MUÑECA O LA MENDIGA PEQUE, PORQUE HAY SI ¿VERDAD?-**protesto al chica**

-no seas chantajista, que no me importa lo que digas-**le grito Shaoran**(Sentándose al final de la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de la mesa de los profesores)

(La chica de cabello güero corrió hacia el chico, mientras una lechuza de color negro entraba por el gran comedor y se acercaba al mismo chico, el ave soltó el paquete justo en el mismo momento en que el chico evitaba el fuerte puñetazo que le lanzaba su prima, el paquete cayó, pero voló unos cuantos metros cuando el puño de la chica hizo contacto con la madera y esta se partió por la mitad, el paquete cayó en medio de los dos chicos, en cuanto choco con el suelo se abrió, una cámara digital salió de este pero por suerte no se rompió pero si se acciono y la pantalla se proyecto solita, todos se quedaron extrañados con lo que acaba de suceder)

-Hola, hola, Hola,-**dijo alegre una chica, de cabello negro-azulado**-¿cómo estas nena? Aquí esta conmigo la muñeca-

-hola nena, yo se que me extrañas mucho-**dijo un chico de cabello azul**

-nosotros también pero...estamos en Brasil-**dijo Tomoyo mostrándole la imagen de un cristo con los brazos extendidos**

-tienes que venir, las mushashas están bien proporcionadas-**dijo Eriol entre risas**-lo malo es que como traigo a la peque, pues las mushashas, me quedan como la Mona Lisa en el Louvre, pero bueno hay otras cosas que...se pueden disfrutar en pareja o entre quintetos o sextetos ¿verdad nena?-

-¿has hablado con la chaparra?, nosotros no es que...-

-hace unas horas que nos levantamos de la cama..tu entiendes no, la vida en compañía de una mujer, es mas agradable...en ese lugar perfecto para lidiar cualquier cosa-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

-no seas mentiroso, hemos estado recorriendo Rió de Janeiro...-

-tienes que venir en el carnaval nena, eso si no te lo perdonaría...las mushashas...están de pelos...además pues imagínate ver a chicas con solo algunos trapitos en cima uy a cualquiera se le antoja...-**dijo Eriol**

(Shaoran agarro el aparato y lo apago)

Suspiro profundamente, Río de Janeiro...¿qué no se iban a ver en San Carlos, Venezuela?

-aaahhh, me gustaría estar con ellos-**dijo Mei Lin abrazando a Shaoran, Shaoran recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Mei Lin y ella le acaricio la cabeza pasando los demos por sus cabellos**

(El gran salón se quedo anonado, hace 3 minutos ellos dos se estaban matando y ahora se profesan muto amor, ¿qué tipo de relación era esa?)

-hueles a...a...-**le dijo Mei Lin**

-a shampoo de manzanilla-**le contesto Shaoran**

-que no era de...oye primito, mira..si tu..le dices a mi tía...que me diga que si...yo, hago lo que me pidas, por un mes-**le dijo Mei Lin dulcemente**

-¿lo que yo quiera?-**le pregunto Shaoran con voz de niño chiqueado**

-sipi-**le contesto Mei Lin**

-esta bien, le diré a Ieran que te deje-**le contesto Shaoran**

(Mei Lin le abrazo efusivamente y los dos salieron del gran comedor)

(Todos se quedaron confundidos, Dumbledore les explico lo que sucedió en la noche y el motivo porque buscaron en sus cuartos, pedía que los graciosos regresaran las cosas, si lo hacían a la primera entonces no habría ningún castigo, solo puntos menos para sus casas, Ron pensó la oferta pero...mmm..seria exponerse a el regaño de toda la orden del Fénix, repuesta inmediata No, Harry no dudo ni un segundo de seguir con el plan...le parecía mas divertido ver las cosas en las habitaciones de las chicos de primero, termino de desayunar y se dirigió al aula de historia de la magia con algunos bocadillos, cuando llego se encontró a Shaoran quien llevaba unos pastelillos recién horneados los dos se sentaron el la esquina mas alejada y se dispusieron a disfrutar del majar cuando llego Hermione, con Ron , el se sentó con ellos, mientras ella se fue molesta a la esquina opuesta desde donde les miraba de soslayo, el profesor Binns entro por le pizarron como de costumbre y se puso a leer, los 3 comían en silencio 10 minutos mas y cayeron en un irremediable sopor, Shaoran se quedo dormido, mientras que Ron dormitaba y Harry tardo 5 minutos mas en quedar dormido, Hermione fue la que los levanto, para ir a la siguiente clase, las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para Ron, bueno en realidad se podría decir pues en cada clase se quedaba como 15 minutos dormido y no era el único pues Harry y Shaoran le hacían compañía, a la hora de la comida, sus estómagos dieron cavidad a muchos paltos, después se fueron a la biblioteca a hacer sus trabajos, Hermione no se les había acercado desde que despertó a Harry para que contestara la pregunta de Hagrid, pero no había mucha molestia en ello, pues necesitaban dormir muy bien...Shaoran había dicho que entre mas pronto se acabara el asunto mejor, los profesores discutían el asunto y ellos podían comprobarlo pues varias veces Bill y Tonks hablaron de ello, como en la biblioteca se encontraban poco alumnos, los 3 podían escuchar perfectamente, pensaban que los ladrones no iban a atacar hasta dentro de 2 o 3 días, lo cual les daba una ventaja, así como se enteraron de las pequeñas trampas que les pondrían, minutos después los 3 fueron a sus dormitorios a dormir, a las 9 se despertaron y vieron cuando Neville entro les dio las buenas noches y se durmió, Seamus también entro y se durmió, los 3 volvieron a dormir hasta que dieron las 2 de la mañana, les aplicaron a sus compañeros el hechizo de "morfeo" y salieron no tuvieron muchos problemas pues resulta que Sirius Lupin y Snape se encontraban en un solo salón, los demás pondrían mas atención en eso que en ver si algún chico esta despierto, Ron decidió ponerle mas acción al asunto y llamo al atención de Peeves, el poligester se puso a dar tremendos gritos que en pocos segundo el 4 piso estaban rodeado, pero ellos ya se encontraban en el 2° piso seguros en le baño de Mrytle en donde reían animadamente, doble asalto a la casa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, Ron mantendría ocupado a Peeves, mientras que Harry iría a la casa de Hufflepuff y Shaoran a Ravenclaw, 40 minutos de extremas emociones pasaron los chicos, habían burlado la seguridad de Hogwarts muy fácilmente, los 3 se encontraban el los baños de Mytle aun cuando comentaban sus experiencias, Ron había corrido tras Peeves haciéndose se pasar por el barón sanguinario y casi se muere del susto cuando el verdadero barón sanguinario, Harry pensó que el Fraile gordo de Hufflepuff, lo había reconocido pero..no, gracias a un milagro de parte de Peeves no le pudo reconocer, y también cumplió el sueño de muchos, pateo a la gata libremente, Shaoran les contó que había pasado por varias trampas y todo aquello si mucha emoción restante, dentro de 5 días dejarían las ropa y el asunto habrá terminando, los 3 salieron Ron soltó un petardo de los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, Fred y George saltarían de gusto al saber que sus magifuegos fueron ocupados para armar una revuelta, eso les dio tiempo a los 3 de llegar sanos u salvos a la sala común de Gryffindor, entraron y se fueron directo a la cama, el fuego paso cerca de sus ventanas despertando a varios chicos, Ron confeso y les dijo que había prendido 3 pero jamás pensó que hicieran demasiado escándalo, lo mas seguro es que Dumbledore también haya gozado que ellos, al día siguiente la profesora McGonagall tenia una cara de pocos amigos el profesor Dumbledore, parecía bastante tranquilo y los aurores cansándoos, Harry rió, no era correcto lo que les estaban haciendo...después de eso..no haría nada malo hasta después de Navidad, seis días después el asunto había terminado, 2 chicos de cada casa habían hecho ese alboroto, las 4 casas fueron sancionadas con 100 puntos menos, no era nada injusto pues todas quedaban al mismo nivel, todos respiraron pues habían propuesto que el baile se cancelara si no se entregaban los culpables, pero al parecer habían decido aparecer y el baile seguía en pie, Hermione les volvió a hablar con normalidad, ahora que gozaban de paz los chicos se sentían a gusto con su presencia además se divertían al ver a Shaoran huir de la chica llamada Hayde, quién lo perseguía por toda la escuela, y disfrutaba de hacerle sufrir, pero también al parecer el chico disfrutaba de su presencia pues también pasaban los dos ratos libres tranquilos conversando, cosa que ponía celosa a Hermione, pero al terminar el mes de septiembre hubo algo emocionante aumentarían una ida a Hogsmeade debido a que muchos no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver sus vestimentas para el baile, así que la ida a Hogsmeade se realizaría el viernes 30 después de clases, Harry hubiera deseado que se suspendiera si quiera clase, pues los viernes les tocaba dos horas seguidas de pociones al final, pero como siempre le dijo Shaoran no se puede tener todo en la vida, lo cual Harry lamentaba mucho.

Ron estaba contento invitaría a Hermione a tomar algo...Harry lo mas seguro es que fuera con Shaoran.... a ver algo sus amigos siempre veía la forma de dejarlos solos, estaba tan contento que se lo fue a proponer a Hermione quien acepto gustosa, aunque Ron...mintió diciendo que también irían Shaoran y Harry, en cuanto estuvo con Harry y Shaoran a solas, les menciono que iría con Hermione a tomar algo...y antes de que mencionara si quiera la idea de pedirles que les dejaran solos, Shaoran dijo que el iría a ver las capas para la siguiente noche y que Harry le acompañaría, Ron sonrió se sentía muy feliz, quedaban 3 semanas para la ida a Hogsmeade, un día amaneció lloviendo, Ron se sintió lleno de melancolía de repente porque no lo sabia, Harry se quedo hasta tarde en la cama era sábado y no tenían que ir a clases, Ron le vio pensativo y se acerco a su amigo, el dormitorio estaba vació, a excepción de ellos dos, Ron le animo con el Quidditch pero ni eso le hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones, así que se fue directo al grano)

-¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto secamente**

-ayer fui a ver a Lotus-**dijo lentamente Harry, Ron entendió todo al instante, el problema era que el no era bueno dando consejos, normalmente Hermione o Shaoran eran los que hablaban de ese tipo de cosas con él y Shaoran normalmente era el que hablaba con Ron pues era hombre y comprendía mas o menos lo que sentía y Hermione les ayudaba a descifrar lo que sentían las chicas así que, el nunca se metía en eso**-

-¿y? al fin te dijo su verdadero nombre-**comento Ron contento**

-no..estaba con...Shaoran-**dijo Harry lentamente**

-ah...cuando al voy a conoces yo...-**dijo Ron fingiendo estar ofendido**

-Ron...estoy tratando de...-**dijo Harry irritado**

-así que aquí estaban los estuve buscando y como...-**dijo Hermione quien entro en el cuarto y miro a Harry**

-¿qué sucedió con Lotus?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-fui a verla y la encontré con alguien-**dijo Harry de mejor manera, sabia que Hermione le comprendería pero.... estaba de lado de Shaoran**

-¿con quien?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-Shaoran-**dijo Harry entre dientes y Hermione dijo ¡ah!**-pero...-**Hermione puso una cara seria**-...no quiero saber-

-¿cómo los encontraste?-**le pregunto Hermione lentamente, la respuesta también le dolería a ella**

-el estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, ella estaba sentada en la paleta de la banca, él le estaba agarrando las manos y ella estaba llorando, cuándo yo entre, Shaoran no se que dijo pero...al verlos yo-**dijo Harry**

-¿te alarmaste porque él le estaba agarrando las manos?-**le pregunto tontamente Ron**

-Ron...eso puede significar muchas cosas-**le dijo Hermione molesta, Ron tenia la tonalidad de emociones de una cucharilla de te**-..sus rostros ¿qué expresión tenían?-

-ella estaba llorando y él...él tenia una mirada pensativa-**dijo Harry lentamente**

-ah entonces...la chica le estaba platicando algo y el estaba analizando la situación-**dijo Hermione**

-tu crees eso-**le dijo Harry nervioso**

-Harry, pensaste...otras cosas que no son-**le dijo Hermione**

-pero...es que no estuviste ahí, Hermione...ella...ella...estaba llorando y...el le agarraba las manos...de una forma-**dijo Harry**

-comprensiva, afectiva de apoyo-**le sentencio Hermione**-Harry como le explique a la cucharilla de té, el que él le agarre las manos puede significar muchas cosas...-

-lo conoces y sabes que para él el agarrarle las manos no significa nada...él prefiere otras cosas-**le puntualizo Ron**

-Ron no ayudas-**le espeto Hermione**-mira, yo le agarro las manos cuando estoy asustada, cuando quiero que deje de jugar con los cubiertos, cuando...necesito de su apoyo, cuando... simplemente tengo las ganas de hacerlo-**le explico Hermione**-el me corresponde en afecto a nuestra amistad-**dijo Hermione las ultimas palabras pesadamente**-entiendes...en esta época el que unos chicos se agarren las manos no significa nada-

Harry asintió con la cabeza

-además...-**dijo Hermione**

-es tu amigo y nunca te haría daño-**le dijo Ron sintiéndose feliz de poderle regresar la frase, Harry comenzó a reírse, jamás pensó en escuchar esa frase de parte de Ron**

-vamos a desayunar-**le sugirió Hermione**

-en cuanto este listo-**le dijo Harry**

(La niña salió del cuarto y les espero en la sala común, después regañaría a Shaoran estaba haciendo...nada...el no tenia la culpa de...no estaría hinchando enormemente su ego...tendría que hablar a solas con Harry y explicarle aquello, el tenia que tener confianza en si mismo mucha confianza pensó Hermione, rió para si sola, él podía enfrentar a el ultra-famosísimo terrorífico señor Oscuro pero no podía enfrentar el rechazo, ¿paradójico no?, ¿y que en esta vida no lo era? sonrió, ah esa era la frase favorita de Shaoran, una chica la saco de sus pensamientos)

-hola ¿dónde esta Shaoran?-**le pregunto la chica de cabello güero**

-no se y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría-**el respondió agresivamente Hermione**

-tu siempre me miras y me contestas feo, ¿qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto?, antes eras muy buena conmigo Granger-**dijo la chica molesta**

Hermione guardo silencio

-mira, él es... un viejo conocido, es todo, no quiero andar con él, ni nada, además si tu buscas algo mas que amistad con él, jamás lo lograras...yo soy la representante de "ella"-**le dijo "Hayde" firmemente**

Hermione se quedo sorprendida, ¿que había dicho?

-si le vez dile que lo busco-**le dijo "Hayde" rudamente**

(Hayde salió por el retrato con Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil con quienes conversaba alegremente)

## En la sala de Slytherin ##

-el tuyo es azul marino-**le dijo Pansy**

(Una lechuza entro a través de la pared cuando dos chicos de 3° entraban y se fue revoloteando hasta dar con Draco, el chico le quito rudamente el papel... lo leyó y una fría sonría se dibujo en su rostro)

-que otra cosas nos salió bien-**le dijo Pansy que se sentaba sobre sus piernas**

-ya están listas las mascaras, hay un solo lugar en donde podemos comprarlas y..todo esta listo para ellos-**le dijo Draco que la acerco hacia si atrás vez del pelo de Pansy vio a Joseph su traidor amigo**

Joseph les miro-_% que asco como puede abrazar a ese troll y...en sima acostarse con ella, ¡Ugh! jamás me_ _acostaría con una mujer %_

(El chico salió a las mazmorras fue a desayunar, iba pensando en algunas cosas y... choco contra alguien y sus cosas fueron a dar al suelo)

-lo lamento-**se disculpo Joseph**

-fue mi culpa no ponía atención a mi camino-**le dijo el chico**

(Los dos chicos se agacharon a alzar las cosas)

-mi nombre es Steven, Steven Dickison-**le dio la mano el chico**

-soy Joseph, Joseph Kieckhefer-**le estrecho la mano Joseph**-son muchas cosas ¿no? te ayudo-**se ofreci**

-gracias-e**l joven Dickison, sonri**

-soy de Ravenclaw ¿y tu?-**le comenzó hacer la platica Dickison**

-Slytherin-**le contesto el chico, Dickison dejo de sonreír y le miro muy extrañado**-¿qué?-

-nunca..había conocido a un Slytherin tan noble-**dijo Dickison alegre**

-se que tenemos la facha de unos ogros pero...no todos somos así-**le dijo Joseph**

-me acabo de dar cuenta-

(Los dos subieron a la sala de Transformaciones, en donde dejaron los cosas y se dirigieron al comedor)

-te invito algo en mi mesa vienes-**le invito Dickison**

-no creo que sea bien, recibido y mi casa...gracias pero...no quiero meterte en problemas-**dijo Joseph**

(De lado de Dickison paso un chico vestido de una manera sumamente informal con el que choco)

-lo siento-**dijo Dickison**

-no hay problema-**dijo la voz fría**

-mucha prisa-**dijo Joseph amigablemente**

-si Joseph demasiada-**le contesto secamente**

-no te detenemos-**ofreció como disculpa Joseph**

-nos vemos en clases-**se despidió Shaoran**

Dickison se sorprendió demasiado que hasta abrió ligeramente la boca

-¿hice algo malo?-**le pregunto Joseph**

-él es un..-

-Gryffindor, amigo de Potter si, pero nos llevamos bien-

-si que eres especial-**afirmo Dickison**

-bueno, si tienes algún problema con Slytherin no dudes puedo ayudarte, o si tienes problemas con Snape-**le dijo Joseph**

-claro gracias-**le dijo Dickison**

(Joseph se alejo y Dickison bajo al comedor donde varias chicas le esperaban para desayunar, Dickison le vio entrar 15 minutos mas tarde solo, se sentó y Draco se le acerco los dos comenzaron a desayunar, después dirigió su mirada a los mosqueteros estaban los 3 pero faltaba D´Artagnan, ¿a dónde iba con tanta prisa? quizás huía de esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? a...si Hayde Kindig, ella le había pedido ir al baile juntos pero...la chica era muy alocada aunque...bueno)

-Steven vamos al jardín-**pidió una chica**

(El chico se levanto y se fue al jardín, Joseph subió a la torre de astronomía en ese momento estaba prohibido ir a ese lugar pero en cuanto entro se sintió como en casa)

-¿dónde te encuentras?-**dijo le chico algo impaciente**

-= mmm...ajajaja, jamás has escuchado la historia del santo Grial, hay una frase que reza algo así, tu no encuentras el grial, él te encuentra a ti =-

-no, pero...eso lo tomare como que..tu me visitaras a mi...cuando sea oportuno-**dijo Joseph**

-= Todo a su tiempo =-

-= solo quería visitar tu casa =-**le dijo Joseph sin mover los labios**

-= Pues como vez, no es muy hermosa =-**bromeo la chica**

-Noelle, ¿por qué te escondes?, no le dices tu identidad a ese chico..Potter tampoco a Shaoran ¿por qué?-

-= Joseph...primero tienes que sabe tu, quien soy yo, para después...poder mostrarme ante ellos =-

-¿por qué yo?-

-= eso tienes que averiguarlo, espero que sea antes de Halloween =-**dijo la chica alegremente**

-¿antes de Halloween?-

-= sip, quiero asistir al baile =-

(se escucharon las dos risas)

-hace mucho frió aquí, que no lo sientes-**comento Joseph**

-= mmm...mas o menos, pero el frió es algo que puedo soportar, hay algo que recordé para ti =-

-se puede saber que es-**le pregunto el chico impaciente**

-= si, espero que con esto te sientas mejor, se que a lo mejor no va mucho con tu gran problema pero me pareció que...deberías escucharlo o quizás soy yo quien se adapta a la canción =

(El chico se sentó en el suelo)

Veo lo que creo ver y no veo más

de lo que pueda contar no recuerdo nada

no hay necesidad de hablarlo más

(El chico cerro los ojos, poso sus manos sobre el piso...

esa emoción invade su corazón...quiere correr...quiera saltar...quiere gritar...la felicidad es demasiada, que sale por montones por los poros de su cuerpo... no importan los limites, no importan las reglas...solo...solo esta el y ella, nadie mas, rompen barreras con tan solo tocarlas, ríe, ama, vive, siente, porque así debe de ser..."no hay limites para nosotros" correr por las playas las piernas se van llenando poco a poco de arena, las vestiduras también, caer sobre la arena mojada, sentir como la pequeña ola llega a la arena, el agua llega cuando menos lo esperas e invade tu cuerpo de agua y pequeñas porciones de arena escabulléndose hasta por los lugares mas recónditos, ajajajaja, sumergirse por completo en el agua...el chico abrió los ojos...porque ¿por qué le causaba pánico ese pensamiento?

Creo creer, temo temer que estos es verdad

la vida se nubló en su totalidad

estoy perdido

y no se mirar lo que deje allá atrás

(Calmo sus corazón rápidamente, suspiro y respiro...ya se había acostumbrado le fue difícil pero al final lo consiguió, ¿qué hubiera sido de él sin Lotus? Se levanto y camino, y camino, después de sus pesadillas eso es lo que menos quería caminar...¿cómo fue el accidente? Porque me siento tan mal...¿por qué me siento extraño? ¿por qué no llore por sus muerte? esas eran las preguntas que siempre le habían atormentado, ¿acaso ellos eran malos? Bueno era cierto que... pero no le veía nada malo, bueno...se sentía tan solo, porque...¿por qué? ¿el siempre estuvo tan solo? No... esas risas...esas fuertes emociones...quizás...quizás lo hizo estuvo mal y...por eso..por eso..no claro que no ¿o si?.. fue algo planeado..y todo salió mal...esa cosa desbocándose...)

En ese camino largo

que un día me vio caminar

nació esta ciega herida

que borro hoy día mi ayer

(No...no era posible...le querían ...le amaban, si no...si no..¿por qué?, Junesa le contó que ellos eran muy buenos... y...además...él les quería mucho..¿pero no lloro el día en que le dijeron que sus padres estaban muertos?, no lloro no sintió nada, pero...pero sin embargo llora ente un retrato inexisten...le llora a alguien que no conoce, que no ve, que no existe, solo...no Junesa tiene razón el esta muy confundido, es mejor no preguntar mas, ¿por qué no tiene caso? "eso piensas"...bueno...es que...¿por qué? él es Joseph Aidan Kieckhefer Bonacieux, estaba seguro...muy seguro...

-Aidan, Joseph Aidan Kieckhefer-

-pero ese nombre...ese nombre es...-

-divino, no te parecer...Aidan, tienes que entender que esto no suele pasar muy a menudo pero... bueno un día cuando crezcas lo comprenderas-

-soy Joseph Aidan-

Personas extrañas hablan de quien fui

pretenden darme valor sin que sepa nada

no hay necesidad ni siquiera

de llorar por estar aqu

mi amnesia me dice absolutamente nada mas

que esa sensación de ansiedad

(-¡¡Aidan, Aidan, AIDAN!!-

-se golpeo la cabeza, estará bien, solo se golpeo la cabeza, no fue nada grave-

-crees...que...-

-no estará bien, mañana se levantara y sonreirá-

-pero...-

-cálmate Junesa...es un chico fuerte-

-pero...el..-

-jamás me lo recuerdes-

-..duele, porque...duele...-

-te golpeaste la cabeza, pero el día de hoy Aidan, hoy iremos a ver a tus padres-

-¿al cementerio?-

-si iremos y les llevaremos flores-)

En ese camino largo

que un día me vio caminar

queme una biografía

y sople cenizas del ayer

no intenten enseñarme quien me quiso

y a quien debo amar

comienza el día cero

y mañana su continuidad

(-Junesa, ¿por qué no los recuerdo? ¿por qué no puedo llorarles?-

-estas muy confundido, el golpe te aturdió los pensamientos mañana te sentirás mejor-

-Junesa, soñé con chico-

-¿y como era?-

-no lo recuerdo-

-¿y como sabes que era un chico?-

-porque yo no puedo enamorar de una mujer-

-ajajaja, claro que puedes y debes-)

y sople cenizas del ayer

y sople cenizas de mi ayer

no intente enseñarme

quien me quiso

y a quien debo amar

quien me quiso

y a quien debo amar

-a mi no me gustan las mujeres-

-Aidan...-

-me gusta esa flor ¿cómo se llama?

-Aidan...tu, no puedes enamorarte de un hombre...eso...va en contra...-

-Federik me dijo... él es un chico muy guapo-

-¡¡Aidan, Aidan....N...

el chico abrió los ojos ¿Lotus?)

-= mmmjajajaja, ve =

## Por los terrenos de Hogwarts ##

(Un chico estaba sentado en uno de los techos bajos de el castillo, por su mano dejaba resbalar un pluma de águila que rasgaba el papel haciendo curiosas líneas que formaban una extraña combinación de algo al que el hombre llamaba escritura)

"Apenas niña, y el intenso duelo

te llena el corazón de sinsabores;

y mil gotas de llanto, los fulgores

de tus ojos enturbian con su velo...

¡Quien te hace padecer insulta al cielo!

¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué anhelas? ¿Quieres flores?

pues yo te las daré, pero no llores...

no llores alma mía; y si en el suelo

no hallas quién bese la nevada seda

de ésa tu frente que al amor convida;

si no hay en él quién abrazarte pueda,

ven a mi seno, y beberé, mi vida,

esa lagrima tierna que se queda

de tus húmedos párpados prendida"

(Releyó una vez mas el escrito, no sonaba tan cursi ¿o si?, el ultimo verso...no, no decía nada, es que no tenían con que acabar, no era nada personal, cerro el cuaderno, aaahhh tantas cosas escritas, ya no recuerda como comenzó un verso, después dos, y al final termino escribiendo un triste vademécum, amor, amistad, celos, tristeza, todo escrito en el tonto..quizás...cursi...un poco...loco...de por vida, abrió el cuaderno, mmm podía oler su perfume impregando...

"Carne, carne maldita, que me apartáis del cielo,

carne tibia y rosada que impeles al vicio:

ya rasgue mis espaldas con cilicio y flagelo

por vencer tus impulsos, y en vano: te anhelo

a pesar del flagelo y a pesar del cilicio.

Crucifico mi cuerpo con sagrados enojo

y se abraza a mis plantas Afrodita la impura

me sumerjo en la nieve; mas la templan sus ojos;

me revuelco en el tálamo de punzantes abrojos

y sus labios lo truecan en deleite y ventura.

Y no encuentro esperaza, refugio, ni asilo,

y en mis noches pobladas de febriles quimeras,

me persigue la imagen de la Venus de Milo

con sus lácteos muñones, con su rostro tranquilo

y las combas triunfales de sus amplias caderas.

OH, Señor Jesucristo, guíame por los rectos

derroteros del justo; ya ni turben con locas

avideces la calma de mis puros afectos,

ni el cliente alabastro de los senos erectos,

ni el marfil de los hombros ni el coral de las bocas."

(No recordaba ya muy bien ese... lo hizo junto con la muñeca, él que era angelino... quiso hacer uno así, Shaoran solo coloco las palabras para que hiciera rimas mas o menos, alzo el cuaderno, esa hoja estaba rayada y tachonada...le había costado mucho, como sabia muy poco de aquella religión pues...pero al final salió bien...no escribía tan mal ¿o si?...)

-Hombre necios que acusas

a la mujer sin razón,

sin ver que sois la ocasión

de lo mismo que culpáis...-

(Shaoran bajo el cuaderno rápidamente, se sonrojo...nadie antes en ese colegio había leídos sus versos, solo...)

-no tienes que hacer eso...yo no soy capaz de hacer rimar dos palabras-**le dijo el chico**

-lárgate Joseph-**gruño Shaoran**

-una chica..creo que se llama... Hayde..Kindig, te esta buscando...me pregunto por ti...iré a decirle que...-

-¿que deseas?-**dijo Shaoran malhumorado**

-nada, solo venia a buscarte...bueno a caminar y como te encontré pensé que...no te **le pidió Joseph**

-en otras circunstancias diría que no...pero..-**dijo Shaoran entre dientes**

-no le diré a nadie-**repuso Joseph**-a mi me gusta cantar...aunque creo que me quedo para la bañera-

Shaoran hizo una mueca a forma de querer reír

-lo haces muy bien ¿sabes?-**le afirmo Joseph**

(Joseph se sentó a lado de Shaoran)

-no.. soy pésimo... siempre...-**tartamudeo Shaoran**

-una vez en mi colegio me pidieron hacer un poema, y...saque cero, creo eso de la poesía no se me da, Junesa me ha dicho que eso de la poesía es como la magia, solo ciertas personas tiene en Don, pero este don es aun mas raro, pues solo aquellos con un corazón noble de sentimientos puros, puede decir bellas palabras-

-te equivocas, cualquiera puede hacerlo solo es cuestión de poner un poco de atención-**le dijo Shaoran fríamente**

-aparentas ser un chico frío tus amigos...-

-no te incumbe mi comportamiento-**espeto rudamente Shaoran**

-lamento importunarte-**le contesto Joseph**

(El chico se levanto, salto cayendo limpiamente en el suelo)

-no le diré a Hayde de en donde te encuentras, sigue escribiendo como hasta ahora-**le dijo Joseph**

(Shaoran le miro alejarse, no le agradaba mucho la compañía de ese tipo...bueno a veces pero...quizás la disfrutaría mas, si no tuviera presente todo el tiempo esa carta de adivinación, el solo dijo, no se puede decir que mi futuro no es interesante, Bbbbrrre, eso no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, Shaoran dejo de pensar en aquel chico y se sumergió de nuevo en el cuaderno)

Las aburridas notas de la autora, ¡hola! jeje, ¿qué les pareció este capitulo?...algo loco, ah no pregunten por lo de la ropa interior, fue algo que no tenían planeado y se me ocurrió, así porque si, lo acepto fue bastante estúpido pero...ha espero que no haya quedado muy jalado... en fin ¿qué opinan ustedes?, el asunto cada vez se pone mas interesante ¿Shaoran escribiendo poesía? Ah fue algo que, se me ocurrió me pareció muy divertido..jeje...en fin este la pregunta de los mil galeones ¿Dónde esta Sakura? en su casa, supongo, ah mas adelante verán....m ajajaja, me encanta desaparecerla(solo los que han leído mi otro finc entendieron)ya se me van a preguntar por Mei Lin, ella no tiene magia, me van a decir, pero mas adelante ella nos explicara, ¿cómo fue que entro en Hogwarts? ¿Eriol y Tomoyo en Rió de Janeiro? El baile mmm.... ¿cuáles son los planes de Draco? Pues el próximo capitulo no lo van a saber pero...si al que sigue...es que aun hay cosas que ver antes de el baile jejeje so nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

Uh sierto algo que todos quiere leer SS lo habra si que lo habra, en este tiempo no se...recuerdo tal vez...en el futuro quizas...pero algo es seguro leeran escenas SS.

### Vocabulario ###

Konichiwa: buenos días en Japonés

Surprise: sorpresa en ingles

¿verdad o Reto?: es un juego medio tonto, en realidad se puede jugar de muchas formas, no es estrictamente como yo lo puse, dudo que alguien nunca en su vida lo haya jugado, es mas interesante cuando es entre chicos y chicas

Erumpent: bestia gris, de gran tamaño y poder, natural de África, suele confundirse a menudo con un rinoceronte, son bestias sumamente fuertes y pacificas, aunque en época de apareamiento los machos suelen explotarse unos a otro, mas referencias las pueden encontrar en Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos de Newt Scamander, si ese libro, es el mismo que tiene Harry en la lista de primer año.

Tinderblast: escoba creada en el año 1940 fabricada por Ellerby y Spudmore, una empresa de la selva negra, la escoba es muy resistente, aunque no alcanza la velocidad de las cometas o barredoras, mas información en el libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" $$en que gasto el dinero $$

Louvre: museo famosísimo de Francia en donde se encuentra la Mona Lisa y muchos otras grandes pinturas esculturas y demás objetos de varias civilización y pintores famosos

Mushashas: no..no tengo una faltas de ortografía, ya se pensaron al bruta escritora se equivoco y en vez de poner muchachas puso Mushashas pero no, es una forma poco común y medio vulgar de referirse al pecho de las chicas

Déjà Vu: palabra francesa que expresa, la sensación de ya haber vivido o visto una situación o lugar sin haber estado en cuerpo corporal en el lugar, es cuando tenemos esa sensación de haber visto algo en un sueño o vida pasada.

Ya saben que los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de Clamp respectivamente, así como los libros "quidditch a través de lo tiempos" y "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" a J. K. Rowling y Comic Relief, las canciones "Día cero" de La Ley, "Canta Addio" de la serie Noir, los poemas "A una niña llorando por unas flores" de Pantaleón Tovar "Delicta Carnis" de Amado Nervo y un fragmento de "Redondillas" de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.

Reviews

Tomoe: Gracias por tu Review y wua eres de las pocas a las que les gusta mi nueva version de Shaoran, lo cual me encanta, eh a tu pregunta creo que...jejeje...no puedo responderla de momento en fin...gracias y espero que te siga gustando mi historia y escena SS creo que ya leiste arribita.

Julia Sakura: Hola y gracias por tu review fue marotonico pero lei tu hisoria y me gusto..eh te deje un review por ahi, jejeje espero que lo leas pronto en fin a lo del SS bueno ya lo leiste arriba.

Silver: jejeje ¿quien es Lady Lotus? apuesto a que todos aquicieran saberlo pero no puedo contestarte a lo de cuando va a salir Sakura bueno mas a delantito sabras jejeje y muchas gracias por tu review

Alex-1987: gracias y actualizar pronto eso intentento pero el colegio no me deja en fin lo hare lo mas pronto posible.

Athena-Asamiya: hola! chava...jeje si espero poder subir cuanto antes no solo este si no todos los capis..bueno chica gracias por tu review y...uh espero con ancias tus actualizaciones tambien jejeje.

Dark Luster Knigth Zero: Uh...Sakura ¿que acaso no piensan en otro personaje? bueno en fin de que aperecera aparecera, ¿cuando? que se yo jejeje, bueno gracias tambien por tu review

Yucie: Gracias...me siento muy alagada al leer que te gusta mi historia en fin...mm ¿que es un SS? no se quizas jejeje... soy mala y no voy a decir quizas, me quede con la pareja SHerm.., bueno aqui esta ese nuevo capi espero que te guste.

Lachiquis: gracias por tu review y por decir que mi finc es muy bueno...gracias emmm, ¿Sakura muerta? mmm no se quizas me lo piense jejeje.

Ghia-Hikari: gracias por decir que mi finc es bueno ehh, ¿ShaoranHermione? ¿porqure no? anda que seria bueno, pero no se...hay cosas que no han leido para eso tiene que tener pasiencia en fin...y a lo poco clara que soy no eres la unica que lo dice...siempre lo hacen, quizas eso me caracteriza no digo mucho...oh si lo digo pero....no se dan cuanta jejeje, ¡¡OJO!! hay que saber leer entre líneas.

Hikari: Hola!!! Hola!!! mmm creo que lo que tenia que decir...lo dige en el messenger en fin..mmm, espero tus revies y comentarios y gracias por decir que mi dibujo esta muy bonito muchas gracias.

Soley: UUHHH!!!! gran trajedia amiga mia, pero ni modo en fin como no te voy a dedicar el capitulo si tu eres la que me a apoyado durante mucho tiempo y sobre todo me animas mucho con el finc "Camino a la Redencion" sabes que esa es mi obra maestra, y bueno que es casi todo para mi.

El próximo capitulo se titula: Viaticum of feelings

Adelantos....muchos me mataran ajajajaja, en fin los espero

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! O ESCRÍBANME A MI E-MAIL Kirsche(guión 


	4. Viaticum of Feelings

Capitulo 4: Viaticum of Feelings

"Errar es humano. Culpar a la computadora, es aún más humano"

Al Rodrigo, Chaminé do Algarbe(Portimáo)

(Reader´s Digest)

$$ este capitulo contiene escenas yaoi nada fuertes pero si lo suficiente para aquellas metecillas blancas y un lemon (¡¡el lemon no tiene nada que ver con el yaoi!! a claro)emm asi que bueno recomiendo que si te disgusta ello mejor no lo leas, aclaro que este no es un ficn yaoi pero....hay cosas que tiene que suceder...¿porque? bueno para el desarrollo perfecto de la trama..emm bueno ahora si puedes continuar la lectura si asi lo desceas$$

(Faltaban cinco días para el baile, los ánimos estaban mas haya de las expectativas, todo el mundo no dejaba de hablar del baile, el éxtasis era contagioso, los alumnos se sentían tocar la gloria cada vez que hablaban de ello, que si el vestido iba a ser así, o que si iba a ser asa, según se decía Pansy Parkinson estallo en crisis de nervios en la clase de transformaciones cuando la profesora McGonagall, le regaño por no haber hecho la tarea la mayoría de los alumnos reprobó el comportamiento de la profesora McGonagall, ¡Pansy era la encargada de los preparativos, tenia que ser mas considerada con ella, si la organizadora hubiese sido Granger...! eso fue lo que se comento durante toda la semana pasada, y Hermione adquirió un sentido del humor muy pesado, que cualquiera que le mencionase era acreedor de un par de gritos histéricos... Ron contaba los minutos que le quedaban para su "cita" con Hermione, Harry...ah...Harry él estaba tan pensativo que Hermione pensó que algún día se haría el mismo Buda, ¿cuál era el problema? mmmm, algo que la mayoría de todos lo hombres huyen y buscan a la vez, mujeres...la simple mención de ellas hacia temblar a cualquiera y por desgracia Shaoran quien no era experto en el tema, pero al menos sabia, era parte del problema ¿por qué?...mmm....celos, Ron y Hermione no encontraban otra explicación ¿qué era lo que tenia el chico? Era guapo, atlético, inteligente, frió, contestón testarudo, melancólico, alcohólico, y poeta..eh ¿poeta?...si bueno eso nadie lo sabia pero...lo era, pésimo un poco..de que hablaba..pues de todo un poco, amistad, patria, amor...ah...el amor...patético asunto...detestaba hablar de el, pues él siempre salía perdiendo nah...no siempre pero si la mayoría de las veces...jajaja...eh ¿él dónde estaba?...eh...pero si no le dicen a Hermione se los digo...am, tu tuturutu, ah en algún lugar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid...la excusa....necesitada pensar...¿en que?...en un espectro que le acechaba en ese momento...la figura de una hermosa mujer, ¿cómo era?...bella...sumamente bella, ¿el problema?...aaahhh...este...pues..era pequeñito...bueno...mas o menos....hay dos, tres... bueno...quizás...si un poquito...grande...pero...quizás mas...grandecito....ok...hay que aceptarlo, el problema es titánico...¡¡le gustaba la chica Lotus!!...había dos grandes problemas en ello, numero uno y el mas importante..ella, el segundo importante... eh Harry, él estaba enamorado de ella y, él pues si le gustaba, pero...era muy obvio que no, no podía pero.... "Solo ama porque así lo dicta el corazón" aaaaaaaggggggggg, quería borrar su imagen de la cabeza, quería olvidar su largos cabellos, quería arrancarse el corazón y tirarlo al suelo, quería que ese martirio acabara, el escribir ayudaba pero no mucho, amm, analizándolo bien, le gustaba la chica pero ¿le amaba? no, en definitiva ni un poquito, ¿le quería? Tal vez, había algo en ella que...nop...no sabia, podría decirse que le quería pero ella era ese tipo de alucinaciones que te gustan...te fascinan...te torturan...era algo mas perecido a una obsesión, si eso era...él tenia una obsesión...se volvía loco por besarla, por tocarla, pero algo mas haya de lo físico nada, el problema era sencillo ¿no? bésala tócala y listo, eeehhh pero...cada vez que veía a Harry se le achicopalaba el corazón, no podía evitar sentirse culpable le remordía la conciencia, y aunque Lotus...pues...la chica también le correspondía en el gusto...pero...aahh...Harry, porque no podía volver a ser el chico frío y orgulloso, así le hubiera valido un reverendo pepino el que a Harry le gustara la misma chica, total, la tipa le buscaba a él, él no tenia porque sentirse mal...en sus palabras ella era la arrastrada, él solo la complacía...jejejeje sonaba mas bonito)

-acaso no tienes clases-**le dijo una grave voz a sus espaldas**

-mmm, me sentía mal, fui con Madame Pomfrey y me dio una extraña pócima, me dijo que me sentiría mejor si venían un rato por aquí, me dio permiso de faltar a clases-**mintió fríamente Shaoran**

-¿cómo te sientes, te vez algo pálido y cansado?-**le dijo Hagrid**

-aammm no se, si lo supiera supongo que podría sentirme mejor-**le dijo Shaoran lentamente**

-tienes razón, llevare a los niños a que vean a los hipogrifos...en tu clase veremos unas grandiosas criaturas, les van a fascinar, te lo aseguro, mmm supongo que levantara la codicia de algunos de tus compañero pero no creo que haya muchos problemas, vendrás a mi clase ¿verdad?-**le pregunto Hagrid**

-mmm, si, claro que iré-

(Hagrid se alejo canturreando algo alegre, ¡ay felices seáis aquellos que no disfrutáis, de las torturas del placer! fue el quejido que pensó Shaoran, saco la pluma de su morral y un curioso cuaderno)

He pasado toda la noche sin dormir, viendo, sin espacio, su figura

y viéndola siempre de maneras diferente de como ella me parece

hago pensamientos con el recuerdo de lo que es ella cuando me habla,

y en cada pensamiento cambia ella de acuerdo con su semejanza,

amar es pensar.

Y yo casi me olvido de sentir solo pensando en ella

no se bien lo que quiero, incluso de ella, y no pienso mas que en ella

tengo una gran distracción animada

cuando deseo encontrarla

casi prefiero no encontrarla,

para no tener que dejarla luego

No se bien lo que quiero, ni quiero saber lo que quiero. Quiero tan solo

Pensar en ella

Nada le pido a nadie, ni a ella, sino pensar

-De nuevo escribiendo-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

Shaoran dio un respingo, nunca podía sentir la esencia de ese tipo acercándose, lo cual le producía una extraña sensación

-mmm, ¿quien es la agraciada?-**le pregunto libremente Joseph**

-¿aa, que te refieres?-**le pregunto Shaoran sonrojado 0 y van dos**

-la chica a la que le escribes, debe de ser...alguien muy especial-**dijo Joseph**

-te equivocas, yo solo imagino-**dijo Shaoran, sumamente sonrojado**

-ah ja, y todos los poetas también imaginan-**dijo Joseph contento**

-mira Joseph yo...será mejor que te vayas, no quiero discutir eso con un extraño-**le dijo rudamente Shaoran**

(Shaoran se levanto con la cara roja, agacho la mirada, Joseph le miraba divertido el chico tenia un toque de inocencia cuando se sonrojaba de esa manera, aaaaaaahhhhh, Joseph se sonrojo también, pero este dejo de mirar a Shaoran nadie debía de ver eso, Shaoran dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Joseph pero antes de decir algo pesado le cayó sobre su espalda)

-¡¡¡¡ppppppppprrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmooooooo!!!!-**grito la chica en chino**

-Mei Lin suéltame por favor-**se queja el chico en chino**

La chica comenzó a besar a Shaoran en la cara, el chico trato de quitársela de en cima, Mei Lin le quito el cuaderno de las manos, Shaoran que aun trataba de quitarse de en cima a Mei Lin no se dio cuenta

-eeh, Hayde, suelta al pobre que esta enfermo-**le dijo Hagrid**

(Y todas las chicas lanzaron divinos lamentos, compadeciendo al chico y una que otra también pidiendo ser su enfermera mejor, su cura)

-él enfermo ajajajaja, Hagrid cuéntame un mejor chiste, para que este, esté enfermo la enferma tiene que ser...otra-**dijo Mei Lin burlonamente**

(Las chicas cuchichearon algunas cosas)

-Mei Lin podrías ser un poquito mas prudente y no decir barbaridades-**le reclamo Shaoran en chino**

-aaaaayy mentí, no, te recuerdo que ella tuvo una terrible infección en la garganta y tu...misteriosamente te enfermaste porque te dedicabas a...tratar de curarla...en la cama-**dijo Mei Lin en chino, el chico se sonrojo súbitamente ¡¿cómo olvidar esos días?!**

-Mei Lin...-**tartamudeo el chico, las chicas le miraban atentamente, sonrojado se veía aun ¡¡mas divino!!**-mira chaparra, olvida eso quieres...no es momento para imprudencias tuyas-**protesto el chico en su idioma natal**

-Bien chicos, en esta clase veremos a los Occamy, ¿alguien sabe que son los Occamy?-**les pregunto Hagrid**

Hermione alzo la mano

-eeehh...Hermione, puedes informarnos-

-no seria mejor verlos mientras sabemos que son-**le pregunto Pansy Parkinson**-

(Hubo murmullos, Draco sonrió maléficamente, Harry lo vio algo tramaba ese tipo)

-eeh, si tienes razón vengan-

(Hagrid los adentro al bosque prohibido los chicos le siguieron en silencio, de pronto se encontraron en un claro ahí había una extraña criatura cubierta de plumas, comiendo un pájaro y debajo de él había algo que brillaba intensamente, la criatura no era feo pero tampoco se podía decir que era linda)

-esos son los Occamy ahora si Hermione dinos que son-**dijo Hagrid**-

-aaahh, los Occamy son....-**comenzó a explicar Hermione**

-ajajajaja no mames cabro...-**grito Hayde desde atrás**-que cursi, ka-**volvió a gritar la chica en chino**

-Mei Lin, devuélveme eso-**le ordeno Shaoran en chino**

(Los dos chicos comenzaron a forcejear, por un cuaderno, los demás chicos se alejaron de ellos, Hagrid avanzo hacia ellos para detenerlos pero... los chicos de repente se comenzaron a lanzarse golpes incerteros, pero era golpes, Shaoran logro derribar a Mei Lin al suelo y el cuaderno salió volando metros mas haya, Shaoran salto a Mei Lin pero esta le alcanzo a retener de un tobillo y lo tiro al suelo, le chico hizo una extraña maniobra y recogió el cuaderno cayendo limpiamente de pie, Mei Lin se levanto y se abalanzo sobre él, los dos cayeron y rodaron en dirección al Occamy, ambos estaban peleándose cuando el animal se les acerco y les iba a golpear a ambos cuando Shaoran reacciono)

-"protego"-**ambos se salvaron de un golpe certero**

(Hagrid se acerco a ellos y tranquilizo al Occamy)

-eres un estúpida-**le grito Shaoran sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose la ropa**

-tu también-**le respondió Mei Lin haciendo lo mismo**

-los dos...10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su gran imprudencia-**les grito Hagrid firmemente**-Shaoran es una mujer...-

-es un marimacho-**le reprocho Shaoran**

Mei Lin le saco la lengua

-Shaoran, 2...-

-ahórrate el enojo Hagrid que este cabeza hueca, nunca entenderá, además no me paso nada, ya estoy acostumbrada, sus golpes nunca me harán daño verdad....bombón cuchurrumin-**dijo Mei Lin agarrandole los cachetes a Shaoran**

-Mei Lin déjate de payasadas-**dijo Shaoran molesto, quitándole las manos bruscamente**

-es una dama y...-

-ja, tiene lo mismo de dama que yo de niño-**dijo Shaoran**-verdad, zorra-**Shaoran le abrazo y la chica le hizo una sonrisa hipócrita**

-ay Hagrid olvídalo, que la nena es así conmigo...es toda una lindura la nena desgraciada perra infeliz-**dijo Mei Lin entre risas estrujando a Shaoran entre sus brazos**

-para, para, tanto amor me va a matar-**le dijo Shaoran**

-mmm, pues ya deberías estar acostumbrado, digo yo te lo hago por encima de la ropa otra lo hacia...-**le dijo Mei Lin picaramente en chino**

-ya, ya ni una palabra mas de eso, me vas a sacar los colores-**bromeo Shaoran**

(Nunca había comprendido las relaciones de ese chico, primero las golpea y después las a papacha habría que ser una loca para enamorarse de él)

-los dos vayan con la profesora McGonagall quizás estén en detención-

-aah, no Hagrid, mira fue mi culpa yo pagare por él-**dijo Hayde**

-pero Hayde él...-

-Hagrid los dos nos llevamos muy pesado, estamos locos y nunca entenderías nuestra relación que de por si siempre fue media extraña pero, en serio él no me hizo daño, ni nada solo jugábamos-**dijo Hayde sinceramente**-aayy Hagrid...estaré en detención contigo... pero él no tiene la culpa-

-no Hayde él..., esta bien, pero la próxima vez-

-no habrá próxima vez-**dijo firmemente Hayde**

-como íbamos diciendo, Hermione que son los Occumy...-

(Los dos se pasaron las dos horas de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas en paz y felices, Mei Lin era una chica tierna adorable y a papachable, cuando los dos se dedicaban a profesarse su cariño de primos, eran mas empalagosos que la miel con dos kilos de azúcar, hasta pensaron que Hayde era la nueva extraña novia de Shaoran pero nunca la beso en la boca ni mucho menos, salieron de el bosque y ambos iban abrazados, y Mei Lin cantaba canciones para él, los dos se separaron y el amor y el cariño que profesaban se desvanecieron, Hermione le fue dando una santa regañisa a Shaoran durante todo el trayecto, pero el chico o una de dos o no le escuchaba o no le importaba, Hermione dejo de regañarlo pues no le veía el caso jamás le tomaría en serio, así que los cuatro se sentaron a comer en paz, Shaoran lo hizo en un sumo silencio, Ron y Harry discutían sobre quidditch con Dean, la semana pasada los Falmouth Falcons jugaron contra los Montrose Magpies, al parecer los Montrose Magpies hicieron honor a su nombre y tanto sus aficionados como ellos rompieron un par de cabezas después de haber perdido 180 a 200, los 3 hablaban sobre como se habían dado las situaciones, al parecer dos de los cazadores de los Falmouth Falcon habían dado una impresionante demostración de la famosa Finta de Porskov, que les había dado el 180 a 50 por lo cual cuando el buscador atrapo la snitch le dieron a su equipo una ventaja de 20 puntos con lo cual pasaban a la siguiente ronda descalificando a los Monstrose Magpies, Hermione les cayo cuando se levanto diciendo que ella nunca había entendido porque los equipos tenían que ser tan brutales, ¡que bárbaros jugaban aquella mounstrosidad!, (la verdad radicaba en que la chica no había escuchado toda la conversación así que no sabia que estaban hablando de quidditch lo único que escucho, fueron las cifras de los cráneos rotos) así que la mayoría de los chicos se sintieron ofendido y aliviados cuando ella se alejo del comedor, esa chica no tenia pasión por el deporte.

Harry y Ron se levantaron del comedor dejando solo a Shaoran, Shaoran no dijo nada la verdad, no quería estar cerca de Harry le carcomía la conciencia de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto y se fue a un lugar a donde nadie le pudiera molestar, cerca del campo de Quidditch pero no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos verde-azulados le seguían atentamente, Shaoran se metió por debajo de las gradas, ahí nadie le vería o le molestaría, saco su cuaderno su tintero, la pluma de águila real y un cigarrillo, se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió con la varita, el humo penetro en sus pulmones envenenándolos poco a poco, después el sobrante salió por su boca lentamente, ¡Que placentero era!, aaaahhh, hace cuanto tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un cigarrillo, deseaba..., un mojito...si..., miro el cuaderno en blanco ¿qué haría para sacarse a esa....obsesión de la cabeza? Solo había una forma...si tienes obsesión por algo, has el sueño realidad...pero... vamos seamos realistas Harry nunca se enteraría, solo era un beso y ya...¿o no?, un beso....un beso...amargo, dulce... se le hizo agua la boca...hace años que no tenían tanto antojo de un beso...no de esos llenos de pasión amor y locura desenfrenada, no tenia ganas de un beso prohibido, de esos besos que solía darse con Sakura cuando estaban en su casa y su madre les buscaba, solo cuando temían ser descubiertos se daban ese tipo de besos, aaahhh eran como agua en el desierto, como un rayo de sol en la fría Siberia o tocar la gloria en medio de las llamas del infierno, uuhh solo pensar en eso era...excitante, si hoy acabaría con su tortura, mojo la punta de su pluma y escribió:

Temo tus besos, dulce dama.

Tu no necesitas temer los míos;

Mi espíritu va tan hondamente abrumado,

Que no puede agobiar el tuyo

Temo tu porte, tus modos tu movimiento.

Tu no necesitas temer los míos;

Es inocente la devoción de corazón

Con la que yo te adoro.

Aaahhh no, el final no quedaba pero al menos rimaba, aunque bueno si le adoraba, pero... hay dos dos, no podía saber la verdadera razón de su loco desenfreno por aquella chica ¿qué tenia? Era bonita...si, tenia un cuerpo bien formado...¡dios! pero...había una mejor y era a ella a la que le pertenecía su corazón, se sentía tan...extraño, estar deseando a una mujer que no le correspondía...¡¡era emocionante!!...¿pero que tenia ella?, ¿qué era lo que tenían? No alcanzaba a comprender, eso lo sacaba de quicio no saber que terreno estaba pisando, era tan mística, tan...extraordinaria...tan...no lo sabia, necesitaba alcohol, ¡¡¡Desesperadamenten!!! Aaaaaahhhhhh, quería alcohol..., Shaoran se recargo en uno de los maderos que sostenía al campo de quidditch, mmmm, necesitaba jugar...quidditch, salir correr, saltar hacerlo que sea, tenia un nerviosismo tremendo nunca estuvo tan nervioso desde que...mmm, había hecho algo sumamente indebido, bueno...la mayor parte de sus aventuras con Sakura fueron indebidas pero...o como cuando pensaron que su mama, lo había visto, en el centro comercial pero, gracias a dios no fue así....uuuhh en esa ocasión hasta había sudado frió...no hubiere sido tan malo si él...no estuviera escapándose de casa... jejejeje....)

## En la torre de Gryffindor ##

(Hayde saltaba, brincaba y corría de un lado para otro, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Eso mismo era lo que se preguntaban todos, la chica de cabello güero traba algo y presentían que...no era nada...bueno, Hermione se levanto y le reprendió pero la chica no le hizo caso, solo la miro a los ojos y ya, Hermione pensó que tenia, cierto parecido con cierto cabezota amigo suyo, se fue asentar con Harry y Ron quines jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico)

-Caballo a F, H 4-**dijo Harry**(La pieza se movió)

-oh mala tirada Harry, torre a F 4-**le ordeno Ron**(La pieza se movió lentamente y despojo a el caballo de Harry en un solo segundo)-y creo que Jaque al rey-**dijo Ron feliz**

-mmm rey a J...-**le ordeno Harry**

-piénsalo muy bien Harry, si lo mueves ahí será otro jaque al rey-**sonrió Ron satisfecho**

-mmm, entonces..-**Harry pensó muy bien, si lo movía hacia atrás podría se comido por el alfil de Ron, adelante tenia a la Reina, a un lado la torre y de otro lado el cabello pero si se movía en diagonal**-Rey a J, 6-**ordeno Harry y la pieza se movi**

-buen intento...peón, ¡Jaque Mate!-**dijo Ron feliz**

-oh...-**se quejo Harry**

-vas mejorando, le ganaste una vez a Shaoran-

-pero ese día el estaba haciendo al tarea y no prestaba mucha atención al juego-**reprocho Hermione y Harry asintió con la cabeza**

-bueno...quizás algún seas mejor sigue practicando-**dijo Ron sonriendo, su punto fuerte era el ajedrez mágico**-¿juegas Hermione?-

-no me gustan esos juegos barbaricos-**dijo esta molesta**

-oh vamos, Shaoran nos contó que ese juego fue inventado por las mujeres en el siglo...muy atrás de nosotros...ósea que nos es tan barbarico...oh piensas que las mujeres..-

-Ron no quiero-**dijo Hermione molesta**-¿qué trama esa chica...?-

-cualquier cosa que trame no es nada bueno...por lo cual es mejor no acercarnos, además ya te dijo Shaoran no le tomes mucha importancia-**protesto Ron y Hermione le miro molesta, Harry suspiro ese era el pan de cada día si no se pelean unos se pelan otros, aaahhh, ¿a dónde se había ido los días de paz?**

(Hayde ahogo un grito cuando vio entrar a Parvati...Hermione suponía que al que esperaba era Shaoran, pero ¿para que?....le comían los celos, ¿quién era ella? él nunca anteriormente le hizo caso pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes....¿quién era?, intento sacarle alguna información a Shaoran pero él dijo que no tenia mucha importancia, y esa zorra....siempre le abrazaba, le besaba y él....uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh -/ siempre le correspondía ´ uuuhhh, pero algún día sabría la razón o eso ella pensaba, una extraña lluvia comenzó azotar las ventanas...Hayde seguía corriendo y haciendo gestos cada vez que alguien entraba a la sala común y no era la persona que buscaba...¿en donde diablos se había metido esta vez su primo?)

(Shaoran estaba acostado en medio del campo de quidditch, con los ojos cerrados y dejaba que la lluvia saltara jugando en su cuerpo, llovía mucho, las gotas eran pesadas y tupidas, pero la hacían sentir graciosos cosquilleos cada vez que caían sobre su rostro y su cuerpo, tocando y revoloteando por todas partes, la ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel... ¿podría enfermase?...¿y que? ya estaba enfermo... y tenia 3 de las peores enfermedades del mundo, amor, melancolía y deseo, iba a morir siendo joven y virgen....ah, un momento solo joven, --...., de repente sintió un peso presionándole sobre la cadera, una sombra cayo sobre su cuerpo, algo detenía la caída de la lluvia, unas manos recorrieron su cuerpo moldeándose suave y delicadamente sobre su figura, delinearon muy bien sus músculos, bien formados debido a excesivo ejercicio que hacia, de pronto llegaron esas manos a su cara en donde le acariciaron tiernamente y terminaron jugando con sus revoltosos cabellos, Shaoran lentamente abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos verdes-azules mirándole fijamente, así como unos cabellos plata muy cerca de su rostro ¿quién era?...mmmm....sufría de parálisis cerebral....los ojos se estaban acercando mas...y mas.....sentía una respiración ... muy de cerca....azul...Shaoran cerro los ojos....podía casi sentir los suaves labios...verde... Sly.... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!...... Shaoran empujo el cuerpo que cayó de sentón en el pasto,...Shaoran se levanto rápidamente, su corazón latía a mas de los 5000 mil por hora, ¡¡¡¡había estado apunto de recibir el beso....de un hombre Oo!!!! ¡¡¡AAAggghhh!!!, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, era lo único que su mente repetía, ¡¡¡aahahahahahaha!!!, miro al chico que estaba ahí sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada, y otra vez esa imagen horrorosa, se apodero de su mente....su respiración era agitada, quería emoción pero no ese tipo de emoción....ok ten cuidado con lo que deseas, dudo un poco y después salió corriendo, su mente aun le repetía una y otra vez aquella escena, se restregó los labios con la manga del suéter, no se habían tocado sus labios pero....solo de imaginarlo, su estomago se le revolvía...quería vomitar....que asco..., se llevo las manos a pecho, ah que asco...había permitido que le acariciara...solo el recuerdo le bastaba para aterrerarlo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, el chico se recargo en las paredes del castillo, todavía no tenia el valor de ver a otro hombre... el que fuera...su corazón aun palpitaba....la próxima vez se llevaría a una chica de compañía, si eso....necesitaba ver a una bella...chica, la lluvia seguía mojándole y el se sentía aliviado sentía como si la lluvia le purificara, el cuerpo la mente y el alma, se dejo caer al suelo...el plock plock de unas pisadas, le sacaron de sus terribles pensamientos, alzo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada aterrada del mismo chico que...Shaoran se paralizo...¡esto no podía estarle pasando a él!.... Joseph se le acerco y a unos pasos de Shaoran este salió corriendo de nuevo..entro en el gran comedor...todos le vieron como bicho raro, hacia frió y todos buscaron inmediatamente refugio en el castillo y aquel chico estaba totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza, sus manos estaban blancas y comenzaban a ponérseles azules en la punta de los dedos, eso les indicaba que llevaba largo rato bajo la lluvia y el frió...bbbbbrrr, demente.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al séptimo piso, en donde dio la contraseña y la señora le gorda le dio el paso...no sin antes claro, regañarle pero el chico entro a la sala común sin prestar atención a lo que le dijo, entro y la mayoría se el quedo viendo, pues los chicos estaban todos juntitos un frió inexplicable les estaba azotando y él estaba todo mojado hasta la medula espinal, y no tenia muy buena pinta, Shaoran no se dio cuenta hasta que un peso cayo sobre su cuerpo como un costal de papas cae en el suelo, cuando se recupero del susto...(del segundo porque del primero aun seguía aterrado) vio para sus alegría que era Mei Lin....ah su prima nunca dejaría de tirarlo al abrazarlo cada vez que se venia en gana)

-aaayyy te amo..te amo...te amo...te amo...-**gritaba frenéticamente la chica, mientras le abrazaba muy cariñosamente que el chico ya casi esta azul de que su prima le cortaba la respiración, cuando por fin la chica le soltó y tuvo tiempo de respirar**

-ah Mei Lin, si me sigues amando así un día de estos me vas a matar-**dijo el chico enojado**

-no me importa lo gruñón que estés el día de hoy porque el día de hoy te quiero...te amo y te idolatro mucho-**le dijo Mei Lin efusivamente**

-¿por qué?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-ay porque gracias a ti...tengo lo que quiero-**dijo la chica alegremente**

-ah, eso...si supongo que a mi madre le dio un infarto-**le reprocho Shaoran**

-ay no seas así, no están malo lo que te pedí-**le dijo la chica**-además...-(La chica se le pego escandalosamente al cuerpo, pero el chico ni se inmuto conocía las mañas de Mei Lin)-...puedo estarte molestando todo el tiempo que quiera, porque....ijijijiji...ya sabes mi identidad así que no tengo porque hacerle mas al bobo, pero no le he dicho nada a los ancianos esos así que tu tampoco-**le confeso la chica en chino**

-aaahhh, maldigo el día en que te pidieron eso-**se quejo el chico**

-ah no seas así, y por cierto que acaso Hogwarts se quedo sin agua ¿o que?-**le pregunto la chica**

-no se, ni me interesa-**le gruño Shaoran**

-entonces porque estas empapado-**dijo Mei Lin señalándolo**

El chico se quedo callando, bbbrrr, que asco recordar aquello, se sentía algo tonto estando exhibiéndose en la sala común, la estar sentado bajo el peso de una chica-bueno puedes tragarte todas las explicaciones que quieras habrá que cambiarte-**le dijo severamente la chica**- y yo voy hacerlo-**dijo Mei Lin picaramente **(Los dos chicos comenzaron a forcejar, Mei Lin le quito la capa y estaba forcejando con el para quitarle el suéter y la blusa, el chico trataba de defenderse pero es que...bueno...no era nada fácil...Mei Lin le conocía muy bien y sabia que técnica utilizaría, la chica podía adivinar fácilmente sus movimientos, cuando el suéter salió volando, cayo a los pies de una Hermione......mmm...

C-E-L-O-S-A, lo recogió y se acerco a los dos, estuvo apunto de recibir el golpe de uno de los dos zapatos que Mei Lin le quito a su primo, en ese momento la mayoría de las chicas miraba atentamente el espectáculo, digo quien no quisiera ver a uno de los chicos mas guapos del colegio en paños menores pero Hermione fue quien jalo a Mei Lin de los hombros, y de buena gana lo hubiera hecho de los cabellos pero no ella no era de ese tipo de personas, Shaoran respiro aliviado cuando le quitaron a Mei Lin de encima, quien al momento se llevo un pedazo de que solía ser la blusa de Shaoran, Mei Lin sonreía cínicamente, Hermione pensó que Shaoran estaría sumamente molesto ella una vez trato de quitarle la capa y se enojo con ella toda una semana, pero no...el chico también tenia un pequeña sonrisa)

-Shaoran-**dijo Hermione severamente**

(El chico se levanto como pudo, haciendo pasar la cara de la mitad de las chicas del blanco al morado en un solo segundo, y no era para mas, el chico ya no tenia camisa, lo que le dejaba el pecho al desnudo $$ que envidia $$ los pantalones los tenia mal puestos además de tener la cremallera totalmente abajo, dejando al descubiertos los boxers de rayitas del chico, Hermione también se sonrojo, desvió la mirada a otro lado, le extendió el suéter de mala gana)

-vístete-**le ordeno la chica**

(El chico le arrebato el suéter, Mei Lin sonreía abiertamente en cuanto Shaoran dio el primer paso ella avanzo)

-¿a donde crees que vas?-**le pregunto Hermione de mala gana**(Shaoran y Mei Lin se detuvieron)-él ira a vestirse y tu...-

-ja como si fuera a enseñarme algo que no he visto antes-**le** **dijo Mei Lin de mala gana**

(La sala se lleno de súbito de cuchicheos acalorados, y las chicas miraban de mala gana a Mei Lin, Hayde para ellos, Hermione le miro con desprecio y después miro a Shaoran inquisitivamente el chico no iba a desmentir nada)

-solo diré que no es lo que piensas-**le aclaro Shaoran**

-ah como si me interesara verle su "cosa" fea y peluda-**dijo Mei Lin indiferente e impúdicamente**

(Chicas y chicos se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la chica)

Shaoran rodó los ojos en modo de decir "niños"(Mei Lin le se acerco a su primo y este le abrazo)

-ay pobres niños, abra que enseñarles un par de cosas, por dios, acaso nunca han visto a un hombre desnudo-**se quejo Mei Lin mientras avanzaba con ella, Shaoran no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarle, ahh conocía de sobra a su prima y sabia que no la callaría**-como si fuera cosa del otro mundo...aunque ahora que lo recuerdo....yo si te he visto desnudo-**grito Mei Lin en ingles**

(Shaoran le miro extrañado y todos los demás también)

-si acuérdate...en la foto en donde estamos en la piscina de tu casa en Perú-**le soltó su prima y todos comenzaron mirarles extraño, Shaoran hizo el esfuerzo de recordar**

-¡ay! Mei Lin teníamos 2 años-**se quejo Shaoran**(un ¡ah! de alivio se escucho por toda la sala)

-yo dije que ya te había visto desnudo, nunca dije que grandecito...que tu pienses, otras cosas no es mi problema-**dijo Mei Lin**-además están las fotos que tiene mi tía de cuando eras bebe, ay te ves divino cuando sales rodeado de tus hermanas, o en donde estas...-

-ay quemare esas cosas cuando tenga la oportunidad-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-3 centímetros de mas y muchos pelos no creo que hagan una gran diferencia ¿o si?-**volvió a gritar Mei Lin, y los demás se incomodaron ante el comentario, ¡Ah! tenia que ser, suponía que algo así diría, esa era su prima**

(Los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, dejando atrás un ambiente de tranquilidad...mmm bueno con algo de incomodidad, para cuando los dos volvieron a salir el chico tenia pantalón, blusa, y zapatos puestos, lo cual era un alivio, aunque las chicas cada vez que le miraban se sonrojaban $$ yo nunca lo olvidaría $$)

## En la sala de Slytherin ##

(Un chico entro mojado, agobiado, triste, acabado, había sido un estúpido, como rayos se le ocurrió acercársele de esa forma, pero es que el verlo ahí tendido a su suerte, con su cara tan tranquila, tan aaaaaahhh...encantador, y angelical $$ ¡¡Oo!! $$...que...no pudo resistir la tentación de acercársele, entro a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se tiro al suelo...lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, lagrima tras lagrima, repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez aquellas encantadoras imágenes, él ahí, tirado con los ojos cerrados...su respiración tan tranquila, la frialdad de su cuerpo....el poder sentirlo tan cerca...él gozando del tacto...se sentía tan bien...cuando abrió sus ojos le miro consternado pero.... a ver que los volvía a cerrar...pensó en estar tocando la gloria...su hubiese tenido un segundo mas....solo un segundo mas...era un idiota....)

-Joseph...Joseph..-**gritaba una chica del otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta**

(Joseph se levanto pesadamente y abrió)

-Joseph, yo-

-lárgate Parkinson-(el chico cerro la puerta en la cara de la chica)

(La chica se quedo sorprendida..luego dio media vuelta maldiciendo entre dientes)

(Se tiro a la cama)

- Noelle -**dijo el chico en su mente**

- ¿qué sucede mi querido Joseph? -**le respondió una chica**

- yo...yo...yo...fui un estúpido me...-

- mmm ah ahora entiendo -**dijo la chica pensativa**

- podrías dejar de leer mi mente -**se quejo el chico**

- ajajajaja, así te entiendo mejor, pero...mmm, esta noche mi querido Aidan te sentirás mejor, mucho mejor -

- Noelle ¿cuándo todo esto acaba me llamaras...? -**le pregunto el chico**

- por supuesto, cuando esto acabe...tu y yo seremos felices -

- gracias Noelle -

(El chico se levanto del suelo, se quito al ropa mojada y se puso una seca...se recargo en una de las paredes del castillo y...nada, se sentía a sentirse mucho mejor...en definitiva)

## En la torre de Gryffindor ##

-Así que esta noche subirás a verla-**dijo Ron bajito, Harry asintió con la cabeza**

-Harry quieres jugar un partido de Gobstones-**le pregunto Neville tímidamente**

-eeeh no, gracias Neville quizás después-**dijo Harry**

-¿tu que dices Ron?-**le pregunto Dean**

-aaahm, no yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas, además no he terminado los deberes de Astronomía-**dijo el chico pelirrojo desanimado**

-mm ok-**dijo Neville iba a abrir la puerta cuando alguien entro**-aahh, Shaoran que me dices si jugamos un juego de gobstones-

-eh, no gracias...-**le dijo el chico**

(Neville salió de ahí algo triste, Shaoran miro a los dos chicos, Ron estaba escribiendo algo y Harry le miro extrañado)

-¿Qué?-**dijo Shaoran de mala gana**

-nada...-**dijo Harry sintiéndose intimidado**-

-ammm, Shaoran Hermione...-**dijo Ron lentamente, Shaoran giro los ojos sabia lo que venia a continuación**-me pidió que te dijera...que...-

-no haga escenitas de ese tipo-**termino de mala manera Shaoran, gggrrr por eso nunca fue como es en realidad con ellos,**

-exacto, según ella tenia que decirle a la profesora...-**Shaoran le miro altivamente**-pero no lo hizo porque, eras tu además quien empozo fue esa chica Hayde, tu no tienes la culpa...pero-

-ah lo se-**dijo Shaoran molesto acostándose en su cama, tenia otras cosas mas interesantes en que pensar**

-amm, aunque si pides mi opino-**Shaoran cerro las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, haciéndole entender a Ron que no le importaba su opinión**-bueno...solo..olvídalo-

(Harry miro la cama del chico...era extraño, en fin el tenia sus cosas)

-así que Harry estaré vigilando a Hermione para darte el paso libre-**le dijo Ron**

(Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo se volvieron abrir bruscamente)

-¿piensas ir con ella esta noche?-**dijo Shaoran sorprendido**

-aamm, si ¿por qué?-**dijo Harry algo irritado**

-mm, es pésima idea _ no puedo permitir que vaya, necesito acabar con esto de una buena vez _/-

-¿por qué?-**le pregunto de nuevo el chico**

-mm, escuche decir a Moody que..bueno tenían un nuevo plan, no será nada sencillo-**le explico Shaoran serenamente**

-no importa correré el riesgo-**dijo Harry firmemente**

-_ maldito necio, no vayas _yo solo sugería-**dijo Shaoran lentamente**

-no aria nada malo, algo peor que tu no haría-**le dijo Harry**

Shaoran abrió la boca para protestar pero..-golpe bajo-**fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas de terciopelo rojo**

Harry sonrió, pero se sentía mal...Ron le miro por unos instantes y después se sumergió en sus asuntos

-_ demonios que voy hacer, esperar hasta mañana...ni lo sueñen, ahh maldito terco...mmm, encontrare la forma, ya se lo dormiré con algún hechizo algo bueno se me ocurrirá _-

(Media hora mas tarde Neville y Dean entraron al cuarto, Neville cayó dormido casi inmediatamente mientras que Dean se quedo platicando con Ron de...Shaoran no escuchaba, al final los dos se durmieron ahora solo faltaba Harry, pero...le chico seguía despierto hasta que dieron las 11 mas o menos o eso calculaba Shaoran, el chico se levanto y dejo que Rin diera un tremendo ronquido antes de levantarlo, aaahhh, ninguno de los dos era bueno siendo sigiloso, estuvieron a punto de despertar a Neville y Dean, pero los dos lanzaron el hechizo de Morfeo, Harry se acerco a su cama y movió las cortinas, Shaoran se hizo el dormido, Harry se alejo pero al final le escucho decir Morfeo, que tonto era el niño, Shaoran agarro el haz de luz, con las manos y los apago, era un hechizo muy débil...lastima que ese ser, fuera la contraparte de el señor Oscuro aunque, el tampoco podía compararse con los verdaderos magos del oriente, las pisadas de los dos se perdieron a lo lejos, dejo que pasaran 20 minutos y entonces se levanto, abrió la venta convoco al dios del viento y se elevo por lo aires, no sin antes cerrar la ventana, solo llevaba puesto una bata, el acostumbraba dormir solo con los boxers así que, en realidad no tenia pijama, se elevo hasta el techo..., de ahí fue saltando hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía en donde una chica le esperaba ese día vestía muy extraño, solo llevaba puesta una bata blanca, que bueno la llevaba muy abierta, parecía como si tuviera un vestido con escote en V que la punta llegaba hasta abajo del ombligo, y no llevaba sostén, Shaoran bajo de la ventana y la chica camino hacia el)

## En los pasillos de colegio ##

(El chico iba bajo su capa, caminaba lentamente, sus pasos apenas si se escuchaban sobre la alfombra deseaba llagar lo mas rápido posible, pero el lugar estaba muy lejos, tuvo que dar grandes rodeos varias veces pues, Moody Tonks y Bill vigilaban muy bien y no quería encontrarse con ninguno, menos con Moody, estaba apunto de llegar, pero Sirius apareció, Harry dio un pequeño salto y tropezó con algo que creyó ser la señora Norris, Sirius escucho el ruido y rápidamente regreso, lo que le sorprendió a Harry fue la reacción de su padrino)

-¿Harry?-**dijo suavemente Sirius poniendo sus manos al frente y con un pie tocaba suavemente la alfombra moviéndolo de un lado a otro**-¿Harry estas ahí? no te voy a reportar pero dime si estas por aquí-**dijo Sirius bajito**-ah ya se vas a visitar a Lotus, bueno que te vaya bien, pero que sea la ultima vez-**dijo Sirius firmemente dio media vuelta pero una luz apareció de tras de él**

-¿Harry?-**era Lupin quien había escuchado a Sirius, Harry había cometido un grave error**-Sirius como puedes dejarlo irse, Harry no le diremos nada a la profesora McGonagall pero si estas aquí muéstrate, ¿Sirius el mapa?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-ahh, creo que lo olvide-**dijo Sirius y Lupin le miro severamente**

-Harry...esta vez ganas pero, la próxima te regresaremos de la capa-**le dijo Lupin**

(Los dos desaparecieron del lugar, Harry suspiro aliviado, siguió su camino, pero Moody se le interponía a él si le tenia miedo, es que era el único capaz de verlo, así que tuvo que dar media vuelta y regresar, se estaba cansando, así que tomo el camino mas corto que en ese momento le quedaba, ya había llegado a la torre pero ahora, Charlie venia bajando de ella, así que avanzo y después se pego a la pared, Charlie paso, Harry subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, la puerta estaba a unos centímetros de su mano, la toco...giro la perilla, empujo con cuidado al puerta y...

Nada, no había nadie, Harry subió corriendo hasta el lugar en donde estaba totalmente despejado pero no había nada, ¿en donde se encontraría? Harry se sintió defraudado, esperaba verla, pero ¿a dónde se había ido?, dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta, bajo las escaleras, camino sin ver bien el camino, en ese momento poco le importaba si se encontraba al mismo Lord Voldemort, el quería ver a Lotus y era lo único que le interesaba, así que no se dio cuanta de que adelante tenia a alguien hasta que tropezó y fue a caer de sentón)

-¿Harry?-**dijo una voz**-"Lumus"-(La varita ilumino el lugar, era extraña la escena todo normal excepto por unas pies que sobraban, Lupin se acerco a ayudar al chico, lo levanto y le quito la capa, unos pasos acelerados se acercaron a ellos y Lupin miro hacia atrás con algo de miedo)

-ah, eres tu-**dijo Sirius**-pensé que esta vez había cachado a alguien mas...-**dijo su padrino desilusionado**

-Harry ¿qué haces a fuera de noche?-

-eh...tengo insomnio-**mintió el chico**

-si claro, a tu padre también solía darle insomnio todas las noches-**dijo Lupin**

-era contagioso, por que los cuatro padecíamos la misma enfermedad-**replico Sirius**-vamos te llevaremos a la sala común...-

(Una luz apareció muy por delante de ellos y Lupin y Sirius cubrieron rápidamente a Harry con la capa)

-Black, Lupin-**les hablo una fría voz**

-Severus-**le contesto Lupin cortésmente**

-escuche que hablaban-

-si Severus, hablaba con mi yo interior, discutíamos la mejor manera de jugarte una jugarreta pero nos descubriste-**dijo Sirius sarcásticamente**

-déjate de chistes Black-(Snape escudriño con sus ojos negros, la escena Sirius estaba de lado izquierdo de Lupin pero entre los dos había un pequeño hueco)-ah, claro están encubriendo a Potter, Black, yo creo que esto no le va a gustar a el profesor Dumbledore, el chico no puede...-

-ay Severus alucinas, Harry aquí, pro favor...el debe de estar durmiendo o algo pro el estilo-**dijo Sirius**

-claro, claro, en ese caso me permiten-**dijo Snape acercándose al hueco que había entre los dos y alargando la mano, pero no había nada, Snape les miro confundido y ellos también**

-lo vez...le tienes mala fe-**le dijo Sirius**-pero no voy a permitir que seas ni una pizca de injusto con mi sobrino-

(Snape dio media vuelta y se fue, algo había fallado, cuando Sirius y Lupin se aseguraron de que Snape ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, dieron media vuelta e intentaron encontrar a Harry, pero este tenia tiempo que se había ido, así que los dos corrieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando entraron encontraron a Ron y Hermione, pelando una batalla encarnizada)

-no debiste permitirle irse-

-ay Hermione, Harry...-**Ron se cayó al ver entrar a Lupin y Sirius por el retrato**

(Los 4 se miraron fijamente segundos después llego Harry quien les miro extrañado)

-¿y como te fue?-**le pregunto Ron**

-no estaba-**dijo secamente Harry**

-ja, no me equivocaba-**dijo Sirius**

-yo trate de detenerlos pero...-**comenzó a explicar Hermione**

-no te preocupes Hermione, no le sucedió nada malo-**le tranquilizo Sirius**

-ahora los 3 vayan a dormir-**les dijo Lupin**

(Los 3 caminaron a sus correspondientes escaleras y desaparecieron, Harry entro en su dormitorio, Harry tiro la capa al suelo molesto, pero...se acerco a la cama de Shaoran abrió las cortinas y vio al chico dormido, se estaba volviendo loco, se metió a la cama y decidió pensar en otras cosas)

## En la torre de Astronomía ##

(La chica se le acerco Shaoran podía ver su pecho blanco como el marfil, la bata dejaba ver parte de su muy desarrollado busto, subió la mirada a la cara de la chica, sus ojos estaban puesto en el rostro del chico, Shaoran volvió a bajar la mirada, recorriendo cada una de las curvas de las chica, el solo verle le producía pensamientos pecaminosos, imaginando poder tocar aquella piel tan fría y tan suave, poder besarla...recorrerla hasta le ultimo milímetro con su lengua, no...no...solo iba por un beso y ya, Harry, Harry, se repetía Shaoran mentalmente, la puerta se abrió, Shaoran pensó que era Harry ¿qué explicación le diría?, pero la chica agarro sus labios con los de ella y Harry y los demás desaparecieron de su mente, su mente ahora estaba ocupada en el placer que le producía estar junto aquella chica, sus manos se posaron sobre la espalda de la chica, bajando poco a poco, sintiendo y gozando con las curvas que había en ella, sus manos llegaron hasta su cadera, la mano izquierda se ciño a la cintura de chica atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, mientras que al derecha paso acariciándole el muslo par subir por el vientre y el estomago de la chica, la chica rodeaba con sus brazos, el cuello de Shaoran, pero cuando sintió el contacto de este, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del chico, que estaba cubierto por una suave seda teñida de negro, los dos se separaron un momento...

Mírame, no me conoces bien,

aún no sabes nada,

aún no has visto nada...

Relájate y déjate hacer,

no digas nada,

sólo besa y calla.

...Shaoran estaba apunto de dar media vuelta, el solo iba por un beso nada mas, pero...., es hombre y no podía negar al instinto, la chica le miro suplicante, llevo su mano a los cabellos de la chica, le gustaba....lo quería...lo deseaba, una de sus manos la jalo por la cintura mientras que la otra la jalo de la cabeza, la chica no se resistió se acerco al chico, y comenzó a besarle, primero la boca, luego bajo por el cuello, él chico comenzaba sentir el placer de tener el contacto de la chica, sus labios eran tan suaves, producían extrañas sensaciones, las manos de Shaoran buscaron la cinta de la bata de la chica, la encontraron y deshizo el nudo, los pliegues de arriba dejaron de tensarse y dejaron ver algo mas de los senos de la chica, Shaoran podía ver el rosa pálido de la aureola de sus pezones, con una mano alzo un poco la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a besar su cuello, lentamente, los labios de la chica jugaban los dedos de su mano, Shaoran bajo del cuello a los omoplatos, su piel era tan blanca como la leche, la chica comenzaba a respirar cada vez mas profundamente, la otra mano del chico estaba apoyada en su espalda, el chico bajo un poquito mas, besándole la parte descubierta del pecho, la chica se arqueo un poco, la mano que tenia en la boca de la chica bajo y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por los hombros, removiendo cuidadosamente la bata, la chica le paro posando su mano en la barbilla del chico, Shaoran se incorporo, la chica se volvió acomodar la bata de la parte del hombro se abrió un poco la bata de la parte de abajo, dejando ver su pequeña tanga, Shaoran sonrió _ nunca había visto que un oráculo utilizara tanga _ la chica dio media vuelta y camino, Shaoran gruño eso no le había parecido en lo mas mínimo.

Tú y yo sin nadie alrededor,

deja volar tu imaginación...

Puedes tocar y te puedes quemar,

muerde la manzana,

pégate a la llama...

...La chica miro por el rabillo del ojo la cara de disgusto de chico, sonrió para si...en verdad le deseaba, la chica paso su manos por su cuello, las bajo y una de ellas fue aprisionada por la cálida mano de Shaoran, él chico la jalo de nuevo hacia si cuando su otra mano, se ciño a el estomago de la chica, Shaoran comenzó a besarle el occipucio, después sus orejas, el cachete y la chica giro sobre si para volver a quedar enfrente del chico, le gustaba, le gustaba su contacto, sentir sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo, el chico la aprisiono entre sus brazos, ella no tenia escapatoria, esta vez las manos de la chica, buscaron el contacto con el pecho de Shaoran pero directo, así que busco la cinta que le sujetaba y lo aflojo un poco, introduciendo sus manos, por debajo de ella, estaba calientito, el chico siempre tenia un contacto cálido, que le llenaba de pequeños escalofríos todo sus ser, su piel era suave, recorría las delgadas líneas de su pecho, sus músculos muy bien marcados, el hacia mucho ejercicio, también tenia cosquillas cuando pasaba las manos en ciertos lugares, podía notarlo aunque el quisiera esconderlo, era extraño, sentía como si una mano le estuviera guiando diciéndole como tocar en cada lado, que milímetro de la piel era mas sensible que otro, los labios del chico seguían un paso rápido, ya tenia la parte de un hombro colgando, dejando al descubierto uno de sus senos, que en ese momento el chico besaba, se sentía también, la chica comenzó a respirar algo agitada, los labios del chico jugueteaba con su pezón erecto

Atrévete, no te arrepentirás,

no te quedes con ganas,

arriésgate y gana...

Tú y yo sin nadie alrededor,

echa a volar tu imaginación...

...La chica busco apoyo, y no lo encontró, Shaoran se dio cuenta y la arrincono entre el y la pared, comenzando a besar de nuevo al chico en la boca, con ardiente pasión, las manos del chico comenzaban a tocar desesperadamente por todos lados, ella no podía soportar mas, moriría si no estaba con él, se aferró a su cuerpo desesperadamente, sus manos bajaron hasta la cinta, deshicieron el nudo y le quito la cinta con violencia, la bata del chico se abrió sin resistencia, la chica le abrazo, el contacto directo era excitante, la chica comenzó a besarle, el pecho, primero suave y delicadamente, después su con su lengua comenzó a recorrerle, primero en los hombros del chico bajo por el pechó, el tórax, él también comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, pronto la chica bajo hasta su obligo, ella estaba semi incada, con sus manos sosteniéndose de la misma bata y protegidas por las manos del chico, se inco casi por completo, al bajar mas haya del ombligo, su manos bajaron y se posaron sobre el inicio de las boxers del chico, pego las manos a la tela y estaba dispuesta a quitárselos, pero el jalón que le dio el chico con ambas manos, le dijo que aun no estaba listo para aquello...

Pero no te quiero, ni lo voy a hacer,

el amor en esto qué tiene que ver.

Cuéntame al oído qué me vas a hacer,

no tengas reparos, utilízame.

No pienses en nada, sólo en el placer,

como dos extraños en un mismo tren.

Empieza despacio, acaríciame,

que el final se alargue una y otra vez.

...La chica se volvió a sentir aprisionada entre los fuertes brazos del chico, pero eso era excitante, el chico volvió a besarle el cuello por quincuagésima vez, esta vez, ella de dejo caer sobre los brazos de el, sus manos también cayeron a su costado, el chico aprovecho esto para deshacerse de la fastidiosa bata, la cual cayó pulcramente sobre el suelo, Shaoran se detuvo un instante, no quería hacerlo en un salón de clases, no era que anteriormente no lo hubiera hecho pero...no en uno en el cual entraba, no quería subir y recordar aquellas cosas, la chica soltó una risita, sabia lo que estaba pensando, con sus manos subió el rostro del chico hasta que se quedaron viéndose frente a frente, le beso en la boca...mmmm, podía hacer el esfuerzo de no recordar, en que lugar se encontraban, eso era mas practico, se dejo llevar por las carisias que la chica le ofrecía, se había olvidado de todo, sus manos recorrieron de nuevo el cuerpo de ella como queriendo gravar en su tacto cada recoveco de ella, la chica pego una de sus piernas a la cadera del chico, el con una de sus manos acaricio el muslo de ella, mientras que con la otra subía el otro, la chica rodeo el cuello del chico ya no por placer si no por necesidad, no se sentía muy segura solo sostenida por la pared, Shaoran besaba lujuriosamente los grandes senos de la chica, mientras que una de sus manos bajo al vientre de la chica resbalando cuidadosamente hasta llegar al la unión de la piernas, en donde se concentraba todo el calor de ella, acaricio delicadamente esa parte, Lotus no pudo mas y de su cuerdas vocales salió un gemido de placer, el primero de la noche...

Y ese oscuro objeto del deseo

me quema por dentro...me quema por dentro...

Convéncete, lo estás haciendo bien,

hazme lo que sabes,

tus habilidades...

...La chica le quito la bata a Shaoran, el le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, la quito de la pared, y la a costo delicadamente sobre una cama...ahh un segundo no...pero las manos de las chica le impidieron pensar mas, el chico se puso encima de ella cuidando de no recargar todo su peso sobre ella, y así comenzó a recorrer con su boca cada parte de su piel, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, después comenzó a subir su manos delicadamente jugando con las piernas de ella, pronto su boca se encontró con entre la entrepierna de la chica, le quito la tanga que cubría el altar de venus, después le abrió las piernas, lo suficiente para poder explorar mas, la chica le miro extraña ¿qué pensaba hacer? su pregunta se contesto cuando sintió los suaves labios de Shaoran dentro de si, producían una hermosa sensación, la chica llevo sus manos a la cabeza de chico donde acaricio sus revoltosos cabellos, sintió mucho placer, la vagina de la chica no tardo mucho en soltar mas de los fluidos, que Shaoran lamió con cuidado, la chica estrujaba la colcha de la cama entre sus manos, eso era muy placentero, el chico decidió dejar de hacer eso por el momento y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, la chica se levanto y lo a costo a el en la cama, Shaoran no puso objeción alguna...

Guíame por la senda del placer,

es cuestión de instinto

el que salga distinto...

Entre el pecado y la virtud

prefiero lo que me haces tú.

...Él había disfrutado mucho con lo anterior, ella también tenia derecho, así que con sus manos recorrió de nuevo el bello cuerpo del chico, llego a las costuras de la prenda del chico, en donde aferró un poco los dedos y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia abajo, poco a poco quedo al descubierto el apéndice del chico, la chica le miro...que decir pocos hombres podía jactarse de blandir un ante brazo como aquel, y toda vía mejor saber utilizarlo...sus manos acariciaron aquella vellosa superficie, era un tacto extraño, pero placentero sin duda alguna, se nota que él chico también estaba excitado pues a pesar de que su miembro no estaba, al máximo...por lo menos la chica calculaba que estaba al 60 , así comenzó a trazar círculos con sus dedos alrededor del falo, pero sus manos quería tocarlo y así lo hicieron, lo acariciaron suavemente, masajeándolo de diferentes formas el ante brazo del chico comenzó a tomar un forma mas grande, Shaoran siempre pensó que esa parte era las mejor parte de todo, como escribió el Marqués de Sade en uno de sus libros, la penetración solo termina con el deseo anhelado, pues es la culminación de todos los placeres, lo que hay antes es el verdadero toque del deseo, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió los besos de la chica en aquella parte tan sensible, sabia hacerlo tan bien...aaaahhhh, **el chico suspiro** la chica se lo metió en la boca comenzando a succionarlo suavemente, era estar en la gloria, el miembro alcanzo su ultima etapa, Shaoran estaba apunto de venirse cuando la chica corto de súbito la operación, Shaoran lanzo un quejido de molestia, la chica subió hasta quedar frente a frente con él, en su rostro se dibujaba un divertida sonrisa...

Pero no te quiero, ni lo voy a hacer,

el amor en esto qué tiene que ver.

Cuéntame al oído qué me vas a hacer,

no tengas reparos, utilízame.

No pienses en nada, sólo en el placer,

como dos extraños en un mismo tren.

Empieza despacio, acaríciame,

que el final se alargue una y otra vez.

...Shaoran sabia que era lo que buscaba...pero antes...tenia que pagar...la chica le bañaba el cuerpo en besos, el trataba de mostrarse indiferente, pero...el beso de la tentación...era terrible...sabia jugar el juego de la excitación...el chico con sus manos busco el rostro de la chica, para poder atrapar los labios de la chica... se levanto delicadamente para poder recostarla a ella en la cama, esta vez fue él quien la cubrió de besos, le abrió las piernas lo suficiente para que él pudiera estar cómodo, la chica poso sus manos sobre la espalda del chico, y así él bajo poco a poco, ella lo sentía moviéndose dentro de si, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente, mientras su garganta no dejaba de sacar fuertes gemidos de placer, tanto su vientre como ella estaban ardiendo...la temperatura de su cuerpo era exorbitante...lo hacia tan bien...primero lento y después mas rápido, le hacia olvidar lo que era, a lo que había ido a buscar aquella noche...sus sentidos se le había ido, solo estaba aquella sensación de delicia....de saber que por un momento ella era parte de él, que se movían al mismo ritmo del uno dos, los movimientos cada vez eran mas sincronizados y las estampidas eran cada vez mas fuertes, las manos de la chica estaban cansadas de buscar fuerza y seguridad las dejo caer sosteniéndose de las sabanas, pronto sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar al éxtasis, él chico termino por penetrarla con demasiado vigor, su espalda se arqueo un poco, su manos no dejaban de aferrarse a la sabana, su mente se convirtió en un vació blanco, pero sintió el embate vigoroso de un liquido caliente corriendo por sus entrañas, en ese momento súbitas imágenes pasaron por ella, al caer los dos cuerpos de nuevo en la cama, también cayeron por los ojos de chica lagrimas, y su cara dibujo una mueca alegre, el destino siempre le jugaba chueco.....

Y ese oscuro objeto del deseo

me quema por dentro...me quema por dentro...

Relájate y déjate hacer,

no digas nada,

sólo besa y calla...

...él comenzó con el juego, por su mente aun viajaban aquellas imágenes de ella disfrutando lo que el estaba haciendo, aun podía ver sus ojos cerrados y su boca queriendo aguantar los sonidos del placer, sentía aun sus manos puestas en su espalda tratando de encontrar un poco de fuerza, el calor de su interior...el sabor a miel de aquel sudor, que era lo que había ido hacer aquella noche...no lo recordaba pero sin embargo, eso no era lo que buscaba, no le agradaron las lagrimas de la chica, no se había parado a pensar si era su primera vez o no, y no tuvo mucha delicadeza con ella en aquel momento, pero el sexo era solo sexo, eso tenia que saberlo, el chico se acomodo a su lado, ella seguía derramando lagrimas, pero se aferraba a él abrazándolo fuertemente, él podía sentir las lagrimas sobre su pecho, caían como frías gota sobre su caliente cuerpo, esa sensación producía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, no tenia voz para preguntarle pero su brazos en un movimiento involuntario la abrazaron, y eso fue lo ultimo que pudo recordar bien, pues sus ojos se cerraron...

Pero no te quiero, ni lo voy a hacer,

el amor en esto qué tiene que ver.

Cuéntame al oído qué me vas a hacer,

no tengas reparos, utilízame.

No pienses en nada, sólo en el placer,

como dos extraños en un mismo tren.

Empieza despacio, acaríciame,

que el final se alargue una y otra vez.

...Era una estúpida, pero es que sus ojos no paraban de llorar, no sentía tristeza, ni melancolía, pero su corazón era el que la obligaba a hacer aquello así como muchas otras cosas, sintió los brazos del chico rodeándola fue reconfortable esa sensación...pero...¿por qué lloraba? comprendía que era lo que tenia que hacer, tardaría un poco pero lo aria además no estaba preparada para aquello, por esa razón las estrellas le habían dicho que era tiempo de conocerlo.. de encontrárselo...cierto la petición era impactante pero...todo por...¿por qué lo hacia?..."ama por que así lo dicta el corazón" ese era su lema, así que lo hacia porque su mente se lo dictaba, abrazo el cuerpo del chico y cerro los ojos, todavía no era tiempo de pensar aquello....

Y ese oscuro objeto del deseo

me quema por dentro...me quema por dentro...

Bésame y calla ( no quiero acabar, no quiero acabar)

Bésame y calla ( llegar al final, llegar al final )

## A la mañana siguiente ##

(Se sentía cansado, no quería abrir lo ojos, pero...debía levantarse, escucho rumores a lo lejos alguien hablaba o murmuraba que sabia él... pero la puerta azotándose al cerrarse fue lo que lo despertó de súbito...se paro de un salto, miro el lugar le era familiar, los rayos trataban de colarse por la gruesa cortina roja de terciopelo, agacho la mirada, entre sus brazos estaba una almohada y la soltó rápidamente se sintió algo estúpido...cerro los ojos un momento, anoche él....su cara se torno de un rosa pálido, pero...no estaba en aquel lugar y era obvio que no pudieron estar en donde en este momento él se encontraba, hubieran despertado a todos...quizás fue un sueño o alguna alucinación lo cual después de todo no estaría nada mal pero...se quito las sabanas y se volvió a tapar rápidamente no...no había sido un sueño, busco algo con que taparse y encontró su bata sobre la colcha...porque su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, no lo sabia, se puso la bata abrió las cortinas y....aaaahhh...que alivio no había nadie, se levanto de la cama su mente estaba en blanco no sabia que pensar, era muy serio lo que había hecho, era un grave....error...no, o quizás si, pero lo había disfrutado...llego al comedor, se sentó y desayuno café con mas café y café, ya casi no había chicos ya la mayoría estaban en clases o bueno en su salón, termino su quinta taza y se fue, salió al vestíbulo...se quedo parado unos segundo ese día tenia....pociones... con los odiosos...o..o..oh, iba a estar ese tipo raro, aaaaagggghhhh, que asco, asqueroso, asqueroso, asquerosos, repetía una y otra vez su mente, tomo aire y decidió bajar, ya había faltado por lo menos a unas 6 clases de pociones y aunque no le importara en lo mas mínimo...necesitaba ocupar su mente en otras cosas, llego y se sitio en el lugar mas alejado de la gran mazmorra, el profesor llego y le miro)

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que sorpresa-**Shaoran cerro los ojos, se tenia que dar cuenta**-este día si nos honrara con sus presencia señor Li-**los Slytherin soltaron una risita**- tiene alguna justificación señor...-**Shaoran se quedo cayado...eh...¿justificación?**(se sentía de nuevo en secundaria...jeje....sin comentarios)

-si-**dijo Shaoran fríamente, algo se le ocurriría**

-pues me alegraría verla-**dijo Snape haciendo un mueca de victoria y los Slytherin sonrieron ampliamente**

(Shaoran bajo la mano a su mochila, saco un pequeño papel en blanco, veamos como se hacia, a si....)

-tráigamela-**le ordeno Snape**

(Shaoran se encamino, todos los Slytherin le miraba, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Joseph quien apenas si le miraba pero...se reflejaba en su rostro una extraña aspaviento de preocupación, quien se estaba comiendo las uñas era Neville y de tras de él Hermione, llego hasta Snape y le extendió la mano, el profesor le arrebato el pergamino y lo leyó cuidadosamente)

-buen intento señor Li pero usted olvida que...-

-el estreptococuse, es una bacteria, viviente profesor-**le interrumpió secamente Shaoran**

-pero para ello usted no necesita 8 clases de recuperamiento, solo una señor Li-

-_ rayos viejo estúpido _-si usted lo considera así-**le respondió Shaoran**

-señor Li usted me insinúa...-

-que duda de Madame Pomfrey-**le corto de nuevo secamente Shaoran**

-..deje de interrumpirme señor Li, por su gran atrevimiento Gryffindor tendrá 5 puntos menos y usted tendrá que esperar dos clases mas-**le dijo Snape maliciosamente**

(Slytherin sonrió alegremente, excepto por Joseph, mientras que Gryffindor miro de mala manera a Snape siempre buscaba la forma de perjudicar a los 3 mosqueteros y D´Artagnan, Shaoran dio media vuelta recogió sus cosas y salió)

-El día de hoy veremos la poción de mypra efialtis, esta poción les ayudara a dormir a sus adversarios, se tiene que prepara con mucho cuidado pues si se pasan de asfófelo y Blumeorcus, podrían llegar a dormirse ustedes mismos debido a que es el humo de la poción el que hace efecto, no les pasara nada si lo hacen correctamente, cuando terminen coloquen un poco de su poción en un botella, la etiquen y la dejan en mi escritorio la siguiente clase veremos si lo hicieron correctamente, Longbottom será mejor que te pongas al final de clase, no quiero que duermas a tus demás compañeros, esta poción es muy importante-

(Al terminar ajito la varita y las instrucciones aparecieron en el pizarron, Neville se cambio inmediatamente, todos los demás comenzaron a leer y preparar la poción, Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, había dicho que era una poción muy importante eso bien podría equivaler a que podría venir en el ultimo examen, y Shaoran no se encontraba presente, Harry leyó las instrucciones 5 veces y comenzó a cortar la Blumeorcus con mucho cuidado, tenían que ser 13 cortes del mismo tamaño y sacar el extracto de su jugo, era una poción muy laboriosa, Ron leyó la primera línea, esa poción...le costaría mucho trabajo, el salón se sumergió en sonidos de cuchillos, algo machacando otro algo, y algo que parecía ser agua hirviendo, el calor que comenzó hacer era terrorífico mas de 20 calderos ardiendo al mismo compás, era sofocante el ambiente, Snape abrió la puerta pero...no sirvió de nada, Hermione esta sudando pues estaba muy pegada al caldero su poción tenida un color entre morado y azul fuerte, la de Harry era mas morada que azul, la de Ron era de color mas bien....negro, de pronto se escucho un estallido en la mesa de Slytherin Goyle se las ingeniado para hacerla estallar, Snape se acerco a su caldero y vio la poción)

-te pasaste por un minuto en poner la esencia de incienso, esta poción a un tiene arreglo, Malfoy podrías ayudarle-**dijo fríamente Snape**

(Los de Gryffindor le miraron enojado si hubiese sido un Gryffindor el que hubiera hecho estallar la poción, seguro ya estaba fuera de la clase, pronto se escucho otro estallido, el caldero de Hermione lo hizo, comenzando a sacar un humo del color de su poción Snape grito algo, y el caldero de Seamus hizo lo mismo así como el de Malfoy, las pociones comenzaban a estar listas, los 3 chicos se apresuraron a apagar el fuego y colocar un poco de la poción en las botellas, Hermione la etiqueto así como los demás y la dejo en el escritorio de Snape, Harry estaba seguro de haberla hecho bien, así que lleno dos frascos...por si la situación lo requería...y le entrego un frasco a Snape, Hermione espero a Harry, Ron tardaría aproximadamente otros 15 minutos, en cuanto salieron de la mazmorra se encontraron que Shaoran estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, con una paleta en la boca)

-¿por qué no le dijiste a Snape la verdad?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-estas loca-**le espeto Shaoran**

-Dumbledore, te llamo...-**protesto Harry y Hermione asinti**

-oh por dios...no creerán...-

-¡No fue así!-**le grito Hermione**

-no, no entre a clase porque no se me dio la gana-**le contesto Shaoran en voz baja**

Harry sonrió pero Hermione les miro indignada-si no estudias que va a ser de ti, mañana-

-Hermione cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, me vale...no me importa, si repruebo este año no me interesa, por mi esta bien-**le contesto rudamente Shaoran**

Hermione se dio la vuelta, alzo la cabeza indignada y se desapareció por los pasillos de las mazmorras

-¿en serio?-**le pregunto Harry**

-si-**le contesto secamente Shaoran**

(Ron salio enojado)

-ese....cabr...-**pero una mirada de advertencia le detuvo**

(Por delante de el pasaron Draco y Pansy)

-me dijo que mi poción estaba mal-

-Shaoran-**le dijo una voz chillona a su espalda**

-¿qué quieres?-**le contesto Shaoran de mala gana**

-ay..si estas de malas olvídalo no te voy a decir nada, pero mi tía me envió una carta-**le contesto Mei Lin enojada**

-¿qué mi que... que?-**le pregunto Shaoran medio sacado de onda**

(Mei Lin camino sin hacerle caso, pero él fue de tras de ella)

(Harry y Ron salieron de las mazmorras sin mucha prisa les tocaba transformaciones, últimamente han estado trabajando muy duro en esa clase, y bueno no tenían muchos ánimos de entrar...pero tenían que hacer, si no la conciencia les remordería o peor Hermione lo aria, cuando entraron al salón Hermione estaba sentada al principio de la clase sola, Ron se apuro a sentarse a su lado Harry miro alrededor y vio a Shaoran de lado contrario de Hermione al final de la fila, así que el fue a sentarse con Shaoran, este estaba muy pensativo)

-¿qué hay?-**le dijo Harry**

-mmm, unas rayas, creo que dice Sarah de Ravenclaw ama a Robinson de Slytherin uuuggghhh, que asco la chica no tenían bueno gustos-**bromeo Shaoran**

(Los dos chicos rieron, la profesora McGonagall entro y ellos se callaron, Hermione, les miro de mala gana, seguía molesta con Shaoran, la clase se dio lo mas normal posible, cosa que aburrió a Shaoran, quien se burlaba de Harry por no poder sacarle ni unas patitas a la silla que tenia que convertir en perro, era algo sumamente difícil, protestaba una y otra vez Harry, después siguió historia de la magia, a Shaoran le pareció muy divertido saltársela y entrar a mitad de la clase de Herbólogia, Defensa de las Artes Oscuras se le hizo tan aburrida que no quería ir a la siguiente clase pero Hermione le tomo por el brazo y se lo llevo a rastras, el chico protestaba pero sus excusas no fueron escuchadas y Harry tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse por la burla de transformaciones, cuando Shaoran llego a la puerta del aula, la mente y el cuerpo se le congelaron...era, le tocaba....lo recordaba, claramente, dio media vuelta bruscamente con todo y Hermione)

-no voy a entrar-**dijo Shaoran fríamente**

-no me interesan tus suplicas...Ron...ayúdame...Harry-**mientras empujaba a Shaoran al salón**

-vamos no será tan malo siéntate a mi lado-**le dijo Harry**

-_ Harry, Harry, Harry, no puedo, no puedo....no debí, no debí _-**pensaba Shaoran**

(Los 3 lograron arrastrarlo hasta el salón, en donde se sentó hasta le final para su suerte a su lado se sentó Hermione)

-ahora si se te acabo la valentía-**bromeo Hermione**

-Herm...no estoy para tus bromas-

(Shaoran miraba el salón, en su cabeza sonaban aquellos suspiros, era como volver a vivir aquella horrible....mmmm....hermosa experiencia...dejo caer su cabeza en la paleta de la banca, apretó los puños...Harry, eso era lo que único que si cabeza repetía, había traicionado a un amigo suyo....eso si que dolía, aun para él, era demasiado....tenia que salir de ahí...¿cómo?, la profesora movía la boca pero no lograba entender que era lo que estaba diciendo, Hermione le miraba preocupada, él desvió su mirada a otro lado y se encontró con Draco quien le miraba con malicia....eso no le dio buena espina, pero Draco se apresuro a mirar a Hayde, ¿quién le coqueteaba constantemente? Aahh....Mei Lin era una zorra, suponía que se había aburrido de la clase, Pansy le miraba lujuriosamente, aaaggghhh que asco, mas asqueroso que el hecho de que Joseph también le mirara, entro el profesor Flitwick le dijo algo a la profesora Sinistra y ambos salieron, la clase se lleno de murmullos, después entro Lupin diciendo que la clase de Astronomía se suspendía, para Shaoran fue un gran alivio, en cuanto se dio el aviso fue el primero en dejar el salón a toda velocidad, fue a la torre de Gryffindor, después salió a los grandes patios de Hogwarts en donde se fue a escabullir a el lugar mas recóndito, tenia que pensar ¿qué iba hacer? tenia que olvidarlo, pero ¿cómo? además ella también lo olvidaría....¡alto! fue una noche de placer y ya, no tenia porque buscar mas explicaciones, punto fue un acoston y ya, no mas, y nunca le diría a Harry, Harry no se enteraría nunca, eso estaba mejor, su cuerpo se relajo, cerro los a relajarse, cuando escucho pasos a tras de él, abrió los ojos y se giro, en frente de el estaba....Joseph)

-Shaoran...yo....-**dijo Joseph algo indeciso**

-vete, no le voy a decir a nadie pero no te me vuelvas a acercar-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

-...no espera hay algo que...-**dijo Joseph**

-no quiero escucharte, no me interesa-**espeto Shaoran nervioso**

-solo dame 1 minuto para explicarte...juro que...-

-no, yo no soy como tu-**le dijo Shaoran desesperadamente**

-escúchame...no voy a negar que me gustas, pero...-**dijo Joseph lentamente**

(AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh, un hombre le había dicho que le gustaba, eso era mas terrorífico que cuando Sakura se molesto con él)

-no, no, no, no, no, no,-**grito Shaoran antes de intentar salir corriendo**

-te vi-**dijo Joseph firmemente**

(Shaoran se quedo congelando, ¿qué quería decir con ello?)

-ayer, yo..te vi con...-**Joseph se quedo callado, y a la cara se le subieron los colores**

(Shaoran cayó al suelo de rodillas, le había )

-pero eso no es lo importante-**le dijo Joseph quien solo se lo dicho para llamar su atención**-ella...le conozco, mas de lo que te imaginas, mas aun que tu y Harry juntos, escúchame Shaoran...-**Joseph se acerco a Shaoran y le tomo sus manos entre las suyas**-...yo...-

-no me toques...gay-**le dijo fríamente Shaoran a la cara**

-si me escuchas 3 minutos-

-no quiero...-**Shaoran se levanto y salió corriendo del lugar**

-es muy terco ¿verdad?-**le dijo una voz sus espaldas**

-mucho-**le contesto secamente Joseph**

-¿qué pensabas decirle?-**le pregunto la voz**

-yo solo...-**dijo Joseph lentamente**

-¿pensabas traicionarme?-

-tal vez...-

-sabes que tu y yo....-**le advirtió la voz**

-no soy como tu-**le corto Joseph, cerro los ojos y toco el lugar en donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado Shaoran, en su cabeza se escucharon algunas cosas**-él...-

-no te entrometas-

(Shaoran corría..., su cabeza era un huracán de ideas, necesitaba unas vacaciones urgentes, subió corrió las escaleras que le llevaron hasta el séptimo piso, cruzo el retrato de la señora gorda, entro a la sala común, Hermione, Ron y Harry le miraron, sus ojos buscaron a la única persona que le podría comprender, Hayde le miro desde el otro lado de la sala y dio unos cuantos paso hacia él, cuando él fue el que corrió a abrazarla, la chica le recibió con los brazos abiertos y él escondió su cabeza entre su regazo, Hayde le abrazó, algo le sucedió a su primo...eso la ponía muy triste a ella, no le gustaba verlo sufrir, porque su corazón también sufría, los dos cayeron al suelo, Mei Lin le acaricio suavemente la cabeza)

- Tooku de me wo hikarasete........Tus ojos me han fascinado desde la lejanía

mezameru monotachi matte iru....abre los ojos, los demás esperan

yoru no jouheki sasowarete..........Grita y derrumba las barreras de la noche

utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni....te internas en la multitud y te liberas de tu coraza

La voz de la chica resonó por toda la sala, todos les escucharon atentamente, suponían que tenia un mensaje especial, pues él chico se levanto, en su rostro no había lagrimas solo una expresión de poca comprensión, en su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, la chica le miro y los dos continuaron

- Deguchi no nai...................no hay salida

Shougeki no taeru tsumori nara....si tienes la intención de soportar el impacto

Kuzureru hodo................al borde del colapso

Itsuwari o misete............estas engañado por las mentiras-

(El ambiente se lleno de un extraño misticismo, dos voces cantando a capela, para los dos tenia un significado especial pues se notaba en las expresiones de sus rostros...¿qué significa en aquel extraño lenguaje? Era muy extraño, era como tener un misterio en frente de sus ojos y no poder resolverlo, porque no te has dando cuenta de la pieza esencial)

-Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue.....ahora dime donde se halla la luz

Azayaka ni mau omoi o egakuo........dibújala mientras baila intensamente

Michibiku kotaba ga koborete...........para las palabras que te guían no te fallen

Shimawanu youi ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide......no tengas miedo a los cambios-

(Dos personas entraron por el retrato pero se detuvieron a escuchar la canción, ninguna alumno de Gryffindor se dio cuanta de la presencia de los "intrusos", estaban contagiados con aquella canción, lenta...mistica...hermosa, las dos voces bien afinadas, al mismo ritmo, tocando un extraño grito o lamento, en sus palabras también había melancolia...quizas por la letra..quizas por los recuerdos del tiempo)

-Deguchi mo naku.....Sin salida

kuzureochiru.....te desmoronas

Umarekawari no anata yo hitori......Has vuelto a nacer, Una nueva personas s

Hoemanaide Hitomi wo irodoru.....son sonrisas, tus ojos se oscurecen

Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni....el mundo que tu deseas, de repente se convierte en cenizas-

(Mei Lin le agarro las manos a Shaoran, ella no tenia mucho poder pero podía sentir...el miedo de él así como su tristeza y su dolor, Shaoran le apretó la manos, necesitaba de su apoyo en ese momento, ella siempre había estaod a su disposición, siempre le habai apoyado y ahora sin pedir ninguna explicación, le daba la mano, lo levanta del suelo y le deba palabras de aliento...nunca se lo ha dicho pero ella era muy importante para él)

-Natte mo kiseki wa made megurikuru......Gracias a un milagro nos encontramos

todokanu hikari no yukue.....ahora dime donde se halla la luz

Azayaka ni mau omoi o egakuo........dibújala mientras baila intensamente

Michibiku kotaba ga koborete...........para las palabras que te guían no te fallen

Shimawanu youi ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide......no tengas miedo a los cambios-

(Mei Lin cerro los ojos, y los apretó fuertemente, pero no pudo impedir que las lagrimas se le salieran, trato de controlar su voz, y mas o menos la controlo..tanto..tiempo de aquellos recuerdos...tanto tiempo...de aquel sentimiento...tanto tiempo....si eran hechiceros porque no detuvieron el tiempo en aquellos instantes...cuando todo era maravilloso, ellos no tenían la culpa, ¿por que tía Ieran se empeñaba en separarlo de Sakura?, ¿por que tía Ieran tuvo que mandar a Shaoran a Hogwarts? ese...ese fue su peor error, por eso...por eso...)

-Sotto dakishimete......abrázame suavemente

Zutto tzukamamaete motto....Aprésame para siempre y todo

kokoro made kowasu youi ni.....hasta que mi corazón se haga añicos-

(Shaoran abrió los ojos, Mei Lin derramaba lagrimas por él, que fuerte era...la chica sonrió entre la tristeza que oprimía su corazón, Eriol tenia razón...pago con un precio muy alto...el amar, por eso ella se prometió jamás amar a alguien, ella nunca amaría a nadie, no quería que le sucediera lo mismo, se levanto del suelo y le ofreció su mano, Mei Lin la tomo, que extraño el entro buscando su apoyo y él fue el que terminando dándole el valor, en realidad el mundo era tan paradójico, en cuanto acabo la canción, los demás se metieron en sus propios asuntos)

-¿te siente mejor?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza

-siéntete mas feliz me pusiste muy triste-**le replico Mei Lin y Shaoran sonrió ampliamente**

-_ mas nunca dejara de ser un desgraciado **-**_**pensó alegremente Mei Lin**

(Mei Lin lo abrazo y en un movimiento se colgó de su espalda)

-corre como el viento tiro al blanco-**grito Mei Lin**

Shaoran le miro fríamente

-eso no fue nada gracioso-

-lo se-**le respondió Mei Lin sonriendo ampliamente**-aaaaaaahhhhh ooohh aahhh oohh-**comenzó a cantar rítmicamente Mei Lin**-¿te acuerdas?-**Shaoran asintió con la cabeza**-cantan con migo, no mejor baila conmigo-

-no estoy demente-**le contesto fríamente Shaoran**

(Mei Lin se bajo de la espalda de Shaoran y se puso enfrente de él)

-no seas malito-

Shaoran le miro extrañado

-aaaahhh ooohh

aaahhhhh oooohhh

Bajo el cielo la ciudad se empieza a iluminar

esta noche todo lo que quiero es bailar

solo espero que esta vez te quieras acercar

y así comenzar

(Mei Lin comenzaba a bailar, Shaoran recordaba aquellos tiempos en que se pasaba por lo menos 6 horas de la noche bailando, era muy divertido pero... ahora..ahora, ¿Qué era el ahora?)

ooohhh aaahhh ooohhh

aaaahhh ooh

Tengo el ritmo y tu tienes todo lo demás

me enloqueces creo que me empiezo a enamorara

solo espero que mi amor te pueda contagiar

y así comenzar

(Ante los ojos de Shaoran pasaron imágenes del pasado, en donde las luces de diferente colores pasaban por él, iluminando el ambiente de diferentes tonalidad, cuando bailaba al mismo ritmo que los demás, cuando el sudor le salía por litros, cuando las piernas le imploraban por descanso, cuando entre todos iban a romper la regla de "solo para mayores de edad")

Bailando cantando enloquéceme

uhh baby no puedo esconderlo

siento en todo el cuerpo la locura de tu amor

uuuhhh baby se metió en mi pecho

arde como el fuego

la locura de tu amor

-que aguado eres...-**dijo Mei Lin deteniéndose**-pero si otro te lo dice hasta striptise le haces ¿verdad?-**le reprocho Mei Lin, Shaoran meneo con la cabeza...ayy Mei Lin**

-es que no estabas bailando tu canción-**se defendió Shaoran**

-¿mi canción cual es?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

(Los dos se sentaron en los sillones mas cercanos algo alejado de los demás)

Shaoran se aclaro la garganta-Se llama Lola y tiene historia

aunque mas que historia será un poema

.u vida entera paso buscando noches de gloria

como alma en pena.

Detrás de su manto de fría dama

tenia escondida tremendas almas

para las batallas de cara a cara

que con ventaja muy delibraba

Le fue muy mal de mano en mano

de boca a boca, de cama en cama

como una muñeca que se desgasta

se queda vieja y la pe la rastra

Oye me mi lola mi tierna lola

tu triste vida es tu triste historia

pero que manera de caminar

mira que soberbia en su mirar

Shaoran sonrió maléficamente, Mei Lin estaba a punto de estallar-yo se que amas mas que ti misma-**le dijo cínicamente Shaoran**

-eres un.....perro, infeliz, desgraciado-**le soltó Mei Lin**

Shaoran sonri

-si escuchen bien chicas...no se acerquen mas a este, zorro, ¡¡¡wila de la merced!!!-**le grito Mei Lin enojada**

-no, yo me prostitullo por teléfono, tu en la calle-**le respondido Shaoran**

-¡¡¡wila, wila!!!-**gritaba Mei Lin como loca**

-ay Mei Lin como si nunca lo hubieras hecho-**le dijo Shaoran**

Mei Lin se quedo callada, Shaoran había dado en el punto-mm, mira, en ese punto yo...no voy a negar que he tenido sexo...pero..de eso a prostituirme en el calle nunca..-

-ay y yo si ¿no?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-yo no se, pero...tu no eres un santo cariño, eres un zorro, no, eres una wila y no lo niegues...-

-mas que tu, no-

-no es cierto tu dejaste de ser niño mucho antes, pero mucho antes que yo-**le afirmo Mei Lin, Shaoran puso cara de pensativo**-no te hagas wey que no te va, porque...-

-bueno si, ¿y?, envidia o coraje-**le dijo Shaoran altaneramente**

-ninguna de las dos, te apuesto que tu te haz acostado mas veces que yo-**le reto Mei Lin**

-ay no es cierto-**se defendió Shaoran**

-¿cuanto quieres perder?-**volvió a retarle Mei Lin, Shaoran lo pensó un momento y dijo**

-no, voy a apostar-

-sabes que vas a salir perdiendo ¿verdad?-

-no-

-como no, conozco a mi raza...Shaoran yo se, yo se-

-bueno si tal vez por unas...-

-mínimo unas treinta-**calculo al tanteo Mei Lin**

-mm, menos-

-ay por favor, llevabas.....medio año, en tu lenguaje 24 semanas, 168 días, considerando que aun hombre le cuesta mas trabajo abstenerse...seria como unas 4 veces a la semana, no mas 5 dejémoslas en 5 por las 24 semanas son 120 veces, chin...os faltaron un 90-

-es mucho..., y no, lo hacia...-

-como no, si entre tu y Eriol, se acababan una caja en una semana y media...-

-me estas choreando-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no, es verdad, a media semana no andaba ahí los dos como locos porque los globitos se les habían acabado-**afirmo Mei Lin**

-no...nos duraban como 3 semanas-**recordó Shaoran**

-claro que no, si luego Tomoyo era la que iba a comprarlos, yo la acompañaba, hasta Sakura iba con nosotros, nos veíamos bien extrañas ahí 3 chicas en la farmacia comprando condones....que cosas-**dijo Mei Lin sonriendo**-nunca te contamos que una vez nos encontramos con un chavo ya grande tenia como 25 años en la farmacia, no, fue todo un show, llego y se nos quedo viendo, la señorita había ido a no se que y en el mostrador estaban un folletos de tu sabrás que..., se nos quedo viendo bien feo, así de promiscuas, luego llego la señorita con las cajas, escuchaste cajas, y Tomoyo dice meda unas pastillas, y la señorita le lleva pastillas anticonceptivas, y Tomoyo dijo no, para la garganta, y miro al chavo y le dice la señorita de la talla mas pequeña ¿verdad?, el chavo se puso rojo, rojo, rojo, y le contesto si, yo estaba que me moría de la risa, y luego ya sabes no, esta Sakura cínica a mas no poder le dice a la señorita, me da 3 cajas de la talla grande, y la señorita yo creo que no había escuchado, le pregunto ¿de la grande? y Sakura le dijo, si es que tienen 15, pero lo tiene tan grande que la otra vez sentía que me partía por la mitad, y luego Tomoyo dijo, si es cierto, y yo así de no mames wey, y todavía la señorita le dice, no quieres de extra grande, y luego se pusieron a platicar, que si lo hacia así, que si lo hacían asa, ay no, ese día me dio pena con ellas, el chavo estaba morado, ay que cosas, pero nunca fue tan genial como el día que llegamos a la farmacia y nos encontramos y nos vemos y ¿qué vienes a comprar?-

-ah..si, creo íbamos por...que, así tetraxeyomil-

-nosotras por...creo, pastillas, para...la tos o la fiebre algo así, entramos y la señorita, ay que bien, ya llegaron aquí tengo sus condones y su pastillas-**Shaoran y Mei Lin se rieron**-ese día estuvo cabula-

-así oh...que decías que venias a comprar-

-aaaaahhhhh...que tiempo aquellos ¿verdad?-**dijo Mei Lin**

-sip...-**le contesto Shaoran con voz de niño mimado, se recargo en el hombro de Mei Lin**-te acuerdas cuando te encontré en el cuarto con Sakuma-

-que pena, es divertido entrar y ver pero no que te encuentren, ¿cómo cuando Tomoyo..?-

-es que ustedes dos se manchan-**afirmo Mei Lin**

-ay ella fue la que agarro la jarra de agua y se las vació, fue divertido verte jajajajaja-**rió Mei Lin animadamente**

(Los dos siguieron hablando de sus vivencias del pasado, mientras que en otro lugar de la sala común, las dos personas ajenas a aquel lugar hablaban con Harry)

-mmm, pero la magnitud de tus palabras, eso quiere decir que...bueno, tendríamos que...-**dijo Hermione**

-lo se, por eso hemos venido, Molly cree conveniente cancelar el baile, pero...bueno pues, Dumbledore cree que es una exageración, además dice que los chicos necesitan distraerse...pensar en otras cosas que Lord Voldemort-**le explico Lupin**

-si, pero...estamos de acuerdo que, es algo innecesario, solo es un capricho de las niñas, pregúnteles que prefieren, su vida o un baile-**dijo Hermione razonablemente**

-sabíamos que encontraríamos apoyo en ti, así que necesito que tu le comentes a las chicas, esto, el viernes lo cancelaremos oficialmente así como la ida a Hogsmeade-**le afirmo Sirius**

-tienes todo...-**Hermione se cayó de repente, su mirada estaba en la parte de atrás de un chico de cabellos marrones sin peinar, sus ojos se entristecieron, lo sentía tanto por él**-mi apoyo-**termino de decir melancólicamente**

-acaso tu también querías el baile Hermione-

-si, pero primero esta la seguridad de nosotros-**dijo firmemente Hermione**

-ya sabia que tu eres muy madura, bien...en ese caso el viernes todo funcionara sin problemas-

-es una lastima después de todo, me empezaba a animar la idea-**dijo Ron sarcásticamente**

-yo...bueno...creo que...tendré otra oportunidad-**dijo Harry triste**

-si para navidad, las cosas se mejoran...Molly piensa que podrá hacerse uno como el de cuarto, ¿qué piensan ustedes muchachos?-**les comento Sirius**

-mmm, supongo que esta bien-**dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros**

(Sirius y Lupin salieron de la sala a si como Lavander y Parvati que había escuchado casi todo, las dos chiquillas bajaron hasta encontrarse con la prefecta de Ravenclaw, a la cual le dijeron algo y las 3 chicas fueron en busca de una chica de Slytherin que la llevo con Pansy Parkinson, la chica con cara de troll hizo un gesto horrible, les dijo algo al oído y las otras chicas asintieron, y cada una subió a si respectiva sala, Pansy salió de las mazmorras, fue al gran comedor en donde encontró a Draco platicando con Joseph, la chica se acerco a los dos y Draco hizo un gesto desagradable)

-Pansy, escuche que Blaise, quiere estar contigo esta noche-**dijo Draco secamente**

-esta noche ocurrió algo mas importante...-**le contesto molesta Pansy**

-¿qué cosa?-**le pregunto Draco de mala gana**

-el baile-**contesto Pansy**

Draco pensó un momento, Pansy estaba diciendo algo importante,

-mas tarde hablaremos, estoy hablando de lo mismo con Joseph podrías dejarnos conversar tranquilamente-

-claro-**Pansy capto el mensaje, así que bajo a la sala común de Slytherin**

-Parkinson es toda una molestia...pero cuando no hay nada bueno que llevarme a la cama, la perra siempre acude a mi cuarto-**comento déspotamente Draco**

-que me dices de la chica de astronomía-**le preguntó Joseph**

-creo que es la novia de Li, pero es muy zorra, puedo cojermela fácilmente...es solo cuestión de tiempo-**espeto Draco**

-no crees que Li represente algún...impedimento-

-según algunas chicas de Gryffindor, Hayde sabe que él chico no es un niño, además...él, es un perro también-**dijo Draco despectivamente**

-no se, hay algo extraño en ellos dos, Hayde sabe muchas cosas sobre él-**dijo Joseph**

-por eso Joseph tengo que llevarme a esa chica a la cama-

(Draco y Joseph siguieron hablando de chicas, y algunos chicos...Joseph se sintió extraño hablando sobre el busto o el trasero de las chicas como si a él, le importara, acaso Draco nunca se había dado cuenta de su preferencia por los hombres, o simplemente lo ignoraba, termino diciéndole a Draco que solo se acostaría con aquellas chicas que midiera 90, 60, 90, cosa que en Slytherin resultaba algo difícil, pero...que mas daba solo había hablado por hablar, los dos llegaron a la sala común...había un ambiente extraño en ella solo estaban Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, Joseph se excuso diciendo que se iba a dormir porque estaba cansando, Draco no puso alguna objeción, lo cual para él fue un alivio, entro al pasillo de los dormitorios de los chicos algunos estaban despiertos, en una parte había varios chicos con golpes, eso era sospechoso, pero....necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien así que no presto atención a aquello, llego a su cuarto abrió la puerta y la cerro de tras de si)

-Crabbe, Goyle vigilen que nadie entre-**les ordeno Draco**(Los dos pesados chicos fueron, uno a la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas, el otro al de los chicos)-y bien ¿cual es él problema?-**le pregunto Draco a Pansy**

-Granger-**Draco le miro ofendido**-si esa sangre sucia, al parecer Lavander y Patil escucharon que Black y Remus hablaban de la cancelación del baile por que cierto grupo de el señor Oscuro se les había visto rondando cerca-**dijo Pansy secamente**

-mmm, le diré a mi padre eso, así que lo van a cancelar-**pensó en voz alta Draco**

-así es-

-no podemos permitir eso...no te dijeron cuando se ara oficialmente la cancelación-**le dijo Draco firmemente**

-el viernes a la hora de la cena-**le contesto Pansy**

-mmm, ¿quién mas lo sabe?-

-solo, Brown, Patil, la prefecta de Ravenclaw y Miller-**le contesto Pansy**

-diles esto, si no hay alumnos a la hora de la cena, no se podrá dar una cancelación, que cierren el pico y que no digan nada, que inventen que es...no se, después las otras 3 prefectas incluida tu junto con los prefecto de cada casa a excepción de Gryffindor entraremos a negociar el asunto del baile, ya se me ocurrirá algo bueno-**le ordeno Draco**

-en este instante lo ago-**dijo Pansy saliendo por la pared**

-maldita Granger pero...ese día tendrás tu merecido-**dijo Draco entre dientes**(se sentó en una mesa cogió un pergamino y una pluma, comenzó a escribir, lo reviso varias veces, no tenia que decir mucho porque si caía en manos enemigas seria fatal para ellos, Draco fue a su cuarto saco una lechuza y con ella envió el pergamino le miro hasta que desapareció, esperaba que le llegara a su padre de inmediato, alguien toco la puerta)

-adelante-**grito Draco**

(Dos gorilas entraron a su cuarto)

-¿que sucede?-

-ah llegado esto para nosotros, dicen que lo harán, pero tenemos que...-**dijo Goyle**

(Los 3 chicos leyeron la carta, en la cara de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa maligna, todo iba a salir a la perfección)

(Un chico de Gryffindor estaba fuera de la cama, tenia que acabar con aquello no volvería ver a la chica nunca mas en su vida, eso había acabado, esta decidido, por su bien y el de Harry, llego a la torre de Astronomía, abrió la puerta y la chica le esperaba con una sonrisa....encantadora, no, tenia que acabar)

-Ayer fue...-

-un terrible error-**finalizo duramente Shaoran y la sonrisa de la chica desapareci**

-quizás-**le contesto la chica fríamente**-..pero, te recuerdo que tu...-

-no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi, sexo es sexo y cualquier chica lo sabe, vengo porque...-

-deseas acabar con nuestra relación...por Harry, lo se-

-deja de leerme la mente quieres-**gruño molesto Shaoran**

-¿es que no lo entiendes? Yo no quiero nada serio con él, es mi amigo, solo mi amigo y no lo veré de otra forma, ya le he dicho a él que no puedo tener nada con él-**le explico Lotus**

-y porque te empeñas en tenerla conmigo-**protesto Shaoran**

-es diferente, mira...nosotros-

-tu, no existe ningún nosotros-**le corrigió tozudamente Shaoran**

-claro que existe desde ayer-**grito la chica enfadada**-y no me repitas que no, estaba en el cielo...que nos conoceríamos, en un día y hora indicada, y es verdad-

-y si el cielo se le ocurre decir que mañana te suicides tu lo aras-**le espeto Shaoran fríamente**-el cielo, es el cielo, y déjalo en paz, si a las estrellas se les ocurre ponerse de metiches, que bien por ellas, que te valga lo que signifique cuando saturno y mercurio se hacen amigas y se ponen a comadrear, estoy arto de toda esa farsa-

-y estas seguro que eso es mentira, puedes afirmar que no existen las preediciones y que en el cielo no hay nada, acaso te burlas de las estrellas-**le soltó rudamente la chica**

-no pero escucha...-

-escúchame tu, yo sabia lo que iba a pasar ayer, incluso hoy y mañana, tengo algo que hacer y necesito de tu ayuda, yo sola no voy a poder-**le dijo la chica**

-¿que deseas de mi?-**le pregunto ácidamente Shaoran**

-no te lo voy a decir-**se negó rotundamente la chica**

-entonces como rayos quieres que te ayude-**le pregunto Shaoran molesto**

-solo confía en mi-**le pidió la chica hincándose enfrente de el y agarrandole las manos**

-no hagas eso, ten algo de dignidad-**le dijo Shaoran desviando su mirada a otro lado**

-sabia que comprenderías-**le dijo la chica levantándose y abrazándolo**

(Shaoran se sentía abatido porque no le podía decir que no a ella, era muy sencillo, N-O, tenia que intentarlo, tenia que rechazarla, pero su cuerpo fue incapaz de hacerlo, le gustaba su contacto, esto era mas difícil de lo que al principio parecía, la chica le miro a los ojos y él se perdió en ellos, se sentía hechizado, su cuerpo y su mente habían sido separados, se vio volando por los cielos, tenia un gran sentimiento de paz, sentía cálidas carisias sobre su cuerpo, cerro los ojos, alguien le besaba, su cuerpo se dejo llevar por su instinto, un fuerte ruido lo saco del trance, estaba besando a Lotus se separo de ella rápidamente y la puerta se abrió, Shaoran se abalanzo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y allí se quedo mirando hacia el cielo, Harry entro y encontró una situación muy....curiosa Shaoran estaba mirando al cielo y Lotus le miraba desconcertada, acaso el chico le estaba contando algo)

-Harry que bueno que vienes, Shaoran me estaba comentando algo sobre un baile-**le dijo Lotus sonriendo**

Harry enrojeció de cólera acaso Shaoran se había atrevido a invitarla-si pero...se cancelara-**dijo fríamente Harry**

-¿se cancelara?-**preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez**

-si, Sirius dijo que por cuestiones de seguridad-

-oh que lastima-**dijo Shaoran indiferente**

-no creo que se cancele-**dijo firmemente Lotus y Shaoran le miro intrigado**-me estaba diciendo que tal vez tu me invitarías al baile-**dijo Lotus, Harry se sonrojo así que era eso, se sentía mal por su amigo, eehh vería la forma de que no lo cancelaran**-pero estoy segura de que tu quieres ir con otra chica mas linda, y agradable-**dijo Lotus oportunamente**-él dijo que no quería ir, así que lo estoy convenciendo de que vayan conmigo, ¿verdad que me ayudaras a convencerlo?-**suplico Lotus**

-eeehhh-

-_ perra manipuladora _-**pensó Shaoran**

(Lotus se le acerco y le pellizco el brazo discretamente, ¡ops! lo había escuchado)

-pero si el no quiere ir..-**comenzó Harry**

-gracias Harry, alguien me apoya, no deseo ir-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**-eh estado discutiendo con ella sobre esto hace 15 minutos, pero ahora que tu llegas, Lotus tienes tantas ganas de ir, que es mejor que vayas con Harry, es buena pareja, bueno los dejo para que platiquen a gusto-**trato de escabullirse Shaoran pero los brazos de Lotus le detuvieron**

-no te vayas, quiero tener a mis dos amigos aquí conmigo-**dijo Lotus mientras la abrazaba por atrás**

-Harry te basta para ello, yo tengo sueño-**se excuso rápidamente Shaoran**

- si no te quedas le diré lo de anoche -**le dijo Lotus**

- maldita zorra -**Lotus sonrió, lo tenia en sus manos**-quizás mas tarde, Harry ¿que nos cuentas?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

(Los 3 estuvieron conversando, animadamente hasta que a Harry le dio sueño él y Shaoran salieron del salón de astronomía pero alguien, hizo que se separaran, y Shaoran termino atrapado de nuevo en el salón de Astronomía)

-creí que eres una dulce y adorable chica-**dijo sarcásticamente Shaoran**

-con los que entienden fácilmente-**dijo mordazmente la chica**

-puedo irme, mira ya te dije que te voy ayudar, no le voy a decir a Harry y...-

-e iras al baile conmigo-**termino de sentenciar la chica**

-¿qué? NO-**protesto Shaoran alarmado**-acaso no crees que es suficiente, no soy tu títere-

-eres mas que eso, lo admito-**le dijo la chica**(mientras se acercaba estrepitosamente a él, Shaoran se alejo de ella, y la chica termino por atraparlo entre ella y la pared, ¡que divertido era!, verlo ahí, parecía tan indefenso, tan...sexy, la chica rió para si sola)

-¿de que te ríes?-**pregunto mal humorado el chico**

-de nada-**dijo la chica**(mientras abrazaba al chico, Shaoran trato de poner resistencia pero de nuevo la chica le miro a los ojos y él se volvió a perder, de nuevo ese sentimiento de paz total, de relajamiento, su cuerpo se movía por impulso, conforme a la situación que se daba, pero su mente permanecía en blanco, no pensaba, estaba paralizada simplemente, miraba, sentía, tocaba pero...no había nada mas de ello, solo...era algo que hacia sin hacer, sus ojos se cerraron, para cuando los volvió a abrir fue por la comezón producida por la luz solar, estaba en su cama, pero un travieso rayo de luz atravesaba la cortina limpiamente, se escucho ruido afuera, mucho movimiento y luego calma, se levanto de la cama, un viento frió se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, busco la bata pero no la encontró, tenia frió en la espalda, se destapo oouuhh no, ¡¿qué había hecho?! se envolvió en la sabana y se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo, se sentía mal, no iría a clases, tenia que deshacerse de aquella chica a como de lugar, se vistió y entro tarde a desayunar, la mayoría de los alumnos ya había terminado, así que fue a las cocinas directamente, en donde Dobby y una docena de elfos le sirvieron y atendieron como en su casa, quería ir a casa, deseaba regresar a casa, por primera vez en muchos años necesitaba ir a casa, vio unos jarritos de cerveza de mantequilla, la tentación era enorme y la necesidad también la era, se levanto y los tomo, Dobby trato de detenerlo pero bueno es muy difícil desobedecer al jefe, así que comenzó con la primera ronda del día, las horas pasaron y él seguía en la cocina viendo como los elfos preparaban el almuerzo, la comida y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de ella entro una chica rubia)

-que envidioso, elfos traigan mas cerveza-**dijo la chica rubia**

-Mei Lin, quien mas para beber-**le dijo Shaoran**

-sip, no importa lo que hagas o cuan tan llena ya este tu vida...-**comenzó a decir las chicas**

-¡siempre hay espacio para una cerveza!-**corearon los dos al mismo tiempo, las risas se escucharon en cada rincón del lugar**

(Mei Lin tomo el tarro de cerveza, se la empino y se la termino de un solo trago)

-cui...-**dijo Shaoran**

-esta noche es noche...-**dijo Mei Lin**

-de juerga-**termino Shaoran**-por..-

-por la briagez-**termino Mei Lin**(el único método de entenderlo en ese momento era estar tan o mas ebrio que él, lo cual a ella no le costaba mucho y le divertía, hacia mucho que no se ponía ebria, las copas siguieron y siguieron las palabras fluyeron, Shaoran hablo de lo sucedido con Lotus, Mei Lin capto cada una de las palabras de su primo, sentía su misma pena y dolor, aaaggghhh, aquella chica comenzaba a darle repugnancia, Mei Lin le dijo que le apoyaría, a ella algo se le ocurriría para deshacerse de la chica, eso era pan comida, ella era la secretaria personal de Shaoran, para que las chicas hicieran una cita, primero tenían que hablar con ella y esa tal Lotus no seria la excepción, su mente disfrutaba de todo lo que estaba planeando pero lo dejo para después, ahora estaba mas dedicada a hacer visiones, había perdido la cuenta de las rondas, pero necesitaba sacar mas energía de la que consumía)

-hay que salir-**le sugirió Mei Lin**

-si-

(Tomaron las ultimas botellas, y salieron de las cocinas, Shaoran iba encima de Mei Lin, los dos iban abrazados, cantando, riendo y besándose en la cara, en definitiva los dos estaban mas que ebrios)

-venga Shaoran como era, te acuerdas

Árboles de la barranca porque no aun enverdecido...-**cantaba a garganta abierta Mei Lin**

-no mejor....No te importe que venga borracho

p´a decirte cositas de amor

tu bien sabes que si ando tomando

cada copa la brindo en tu honor

no se como decir lo que siento

solo se que te quiero un monto

y que a veces poeta

y vengo a cantarte mis versos de amor-**cantaban los dos a coro, los demás alumnos los veían extrañados**

(Un chico cometió el error de quedársele viendo mas de 10 segundo a Mei Lin)

-qué, ¿te gusto? Llégame-**le grito Mei Lin, el chico se escondió de tras de sus libros, mientras Shaoran se reía**

-¡Zorra!-**le grito Shaoran**

(Las otras chicas voltearon a verlos, esperaban que la soltara o algo por el estilo pero la chica solo comenzó a reírse)

-¡Wila!-**le grito Mei Lin**

(Los dos se comenzaron a reír, era una manera muy cariñosa de llamarse, los 2 se contoneaban y se balanceaban por los pasillos, muchos pensaban que estaban de broma, pocos se atrevían a pensar en un estado severo de alcoholización, es mas ni siquiera pensaban en ello)

-No me molestes, ando borracho,  
no me molestes más ando borracho.  
No me preguntes, no me contestes,  
no me molestes más ando borracho.  
  
Ay mamá que me den más tequila,  
ay mamá que me den de tomar.  
Ay mamá que me den más tequila,  
ay mamá que me den, que me den de tomar-**gritaban a todo pulmón Shaoran y Mei Lin**

(Chicas y chicos se reían al verlos pasar, ambos desbordaban de alegría...oh bueno eso pensaban ellos, eso era para ellos la vida un instante que se disfrutaba solo un segundo y no tenían porque escatimar en ver si hacían lo correcto o no, ambos entraron a la sala de Gryffindor en el peor momento porque en ella se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, Sirius y Lupin, en principio de cuentas ya no podían sostenerse en pie, segundo estaban haciendo tremendo escándalo, y tercera Mei Lin cantaba algo sumamente provocativo

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) .......Soy una esclava por ti, (toma eso)

I cannot hold it; I cannot control it......no puedo sostenerlo, no puedo controlarlo  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) soy una esclava(apenas se siente correcto) por ti(apenas se siente bien)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)....no lo negare, no estoy tratando de esconderlo(bebe)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it íguelo lo consigues, consíguelo lo consigues  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) consíguelo lo consigues, consíguelo lo consigues  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) consíguelo lo consigues, consíguelo lo consigues  
(Panting)

Mei Lin cantaba desinhibidamente a todo pulmón mientras le baila a Shaoran sumamente pegada con algunos pasos bastante provocativos, Shaoran le miraba de un forma sinceramente puerca, pero era mas que nada por el alcohol, porque es su prima, los 2 se detuvieron en seco, trataron de pararse bien, pero ya no podían coordinar muy bien, los dos caminaron algo serios, llegaron al dormitorio de chicos y tras cerrar la puerta ambos comenzaron a reírse, los chicos miraban a Hayde...no era nada común que una chica entrara en los dormitorios de los chicos, Shaoran y Hayde caminaron por el pasillo, Hayde miraba inquisitivamente a los chicos, ellos se sonrojaban cuando se daban cuenta que era observados por ella)

-hey Nasar lindo trasero-**le grito Hayde un chico de quinto, el cual se sonrojo**, **Shaoran solo le miro**-que tiene lindo trasero-

(Los dos llegaron al cuarto de Shaoran, Mei Lin lanzo un hechizo y se subió en la cama de Ron y comenzó a brincar en ella, el hechizo era para quitar la parte de arriba)

-¡que divertido!-**gritaba Mei Lin**

(Shaoran le miro con el ceño fruncido, Mei Lin se bajo y lo jalo a la cama de Ron, los dos se subieron pero solo Mei Lin brincaba como niña chiquita)

-yyuuu jjjuuu, bajete si vas a estar de aguado-**dijo Mei Lin empujando a Shaoran fuera de la cama**-jjjiiijjjaaa-**grito Mei Lin al mas puro estilo texano**

-loca-(Shaoran le aventó la almohada de la cama mas cercana, Mei Lin reacciono aventándole la de Ron, los comenzaron una pelea de almohadas, aventándose las que se encontraban en su paso, Mei Lin tropezó con algo y fue a dar de bruces a la cama de Shaoran, en donde encontró un lap-top, la encendió y busco los mp3 que su primo tenia gravados, acciono el randomix, le subió todo el volumen y la música electrónica comenzó a sonar por todo el cuarto y mas haya, Mei Lin comenzó a hurgar las cosas de Shaoran y el trato de impedírselo comenzando una nueva contienda, Mei Lin subía y bajaba por las camas con algunas cosas de Shaoran, entre risas, jalones y uno que otro insulto o amenaza Shaoran perseguía a Mei Lin, Mei Lin interponía cualquier cosa, hurgar las cosas de Shaoran era su manera favorita de molestarlo, aunque nunca las abría o leía siempre le fascinaba molestarlo y en ese instante los dos se estaban divirtiendo era como cuando en la discoteca soltaban la espuma o los chavos abrían las mangueras de agua, ruido procedente de adentro opaco los paso apresurados y algunos cercanos que se acercaban a el lugar para averiguar que era lo que sucedía, encontró la jarra de agua que siempre tenia Neville y se la vació a Shaoran por la espalda, este simplemente lanzo un hechizo de agua bañando a Mei Lin mientras que ella gritaba como loca histérica, los se subieron de golpe a la cama de Ron que era la que no tenia la parte de arriba, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y el siguiente estruendo fue de una de las patas de la cama rompiéndose haciendo caer a Shaoran y Mei Lin, Mei Li cayó encima de Shaoran, Shaoran le arrebato unas fotografías de las manos y los dos comenzaron a reírse sin tener motivo alguno Ron Hermione y Harry les miraban sorprendidos y fue Hermione la que levanto con un solo brazo a Hayde quien se sorprendió y del rostro de Shaoran desapareció la sonrisa el se levanto como pudo sosteniéndose de la cama rota)

-Shaoran, ¿qué rayos es esto?-**grito Hermione**

- Drastic Game a game..................................el juego drástico, juego

Kanari kireteru doll.....................................justo como una muñeca raida

Itsumademo Kawaranai youru o buchikowase.....destruyendo la eterna noche que no cambia-**canto sin sentido Mei Lin y Shaoran comenzó a reírse**

-no estoy para tus bromas mira como has dejado este lugar-**dijo Hermione severamente**

-la chica es aguada, es tan santa que nunca le ha visto el pene a un chico...es tan santa que...-**Mei Lin fue callada con una cachetada de parte de Hermione y Shaoran volvió a reírse**

-¿Shaoran estas en tus cinco sentidos?-**le pregunto Ron**

-esta briago ajajajajajaja-**comenzó a reírse Mei Lin**

-¿qué rayos le has hecho?-**le pregunto enojada Hermione**

(Mei Lin abrazo a Shaoran y comenzó a entonar otra canción)

- No me preguntes, no me contestes,  
no me molestes más ando borracho.-

-Ay mama que me dan mas tequila-**gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo comenzando a reírse después**

-basta dejen de reírse los dos-**grito Hermione, Mei Lin y Shaoran se callaron y se le quedaron viendo por 3 segundos después comenzaron a reírse de nuevo**

-ambos están tomados-**dijo Hermione espantada**

-vamos no están alarmante solo tenemos que hacerlos dormir-**dijo Harry,**

(Ron y Harry tomaron a Mei Lin por el ante brazo pero ella se puso a gritar como loca)

-¡¡¡¡me violan, me violan!!!!-**gritaba Mei Lin como histérica mientras se aferraba mas fuerte a Shaoran**-¡¡¡Shaoran ayúdame, ayúdame, me violan, me violan!!!-

-pues que rico ¿no?-**le respondió Shaoran los dos se vieron y comenzaron a reírse de nuevo**

Mei Lin jadeaba de tanto reír, mientras que Shaoran se llevaba las manos al estomago-che nena, ya se que a ti te gusta meter el chile, pero a mi no me gusta me lo metan por la fuerza-**le dijo Mei Lin**

- Oye me mi lola mi tierna lola

tu triste vida es tu triste historia

pero que manera de caminar

mira que soberbia en su mirar-**le canto Shaoran**

Mei Lin puso un semblante triste y sin ningún motivo se puso a llorar, Shaoran le abrazo y el acompaño, los dos estaba llorando "sin razón aparente"

(Harry, Hermione y Ron los vieron sinceramente con algo de miedo, se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña, después de 3 minutos los dos volvieron a reírse)

-ya basta-**dijo Hermione molesta**-que todos los chicos se metan a sus cuartos-**le ordeno a Ron y Ron salió a obedecer**(en 5 minutos todos los chicos estaban en sus respectivos cuarto o si no lejos de ellos, en cuanto volvió Ron, Hermione tomo bruscamente a Mei Lin por el brazo la llevo al baño de los chicos y como había una vasija amplia llena de agua metió la cabeza de Mei Lin en ella, la chica después de eso, reacciono con mas sobriedad tosiendo fue a un retrete para volver todo el demás alcohol, después de eso Mei Lin abrió el grifo de agua y se enjuago la boca, la chica parecía regresar a sus cinco sentidos, miro el lugar le parecía desconocido)

-¿dónde estoy?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-ya estas sobria-**dijo Hermione de mala gana**

(Harry y Ron llegaban con un testarudo y tozudo Shaoran)

-no quiero...-**se resistía Shaoran**

(Mei Lin miro a su primo...aahh recordaba estar bebiendo con él en las cocinas y lo demás es lago de luces risas y ya, lo agarro por el brazo e inmediatamente le reconoció, la chica lo llevo consigo vació el agua de la vasija en donde a ella le habían devuelto al sobriedad, abrió el grifo lleno esta y otra mas, con un movimiento de su varita bajo la temperatura de ambas, Shaoran no entendía que hacia su prima, pero le parecía divertido, Mei Lin abrazo a Shaoran le dijo algunas cosas en su idioma natal, el chico sonrió, y cuando el menos se lo esperaba Mei Lin lo zambullo en el agua helada, cuando se pudo incorporara de nuevo Mei Lin le aventó a la cara el agua de la otra vasija, fueron 2 golpes fríos que lo volvieron a realidad y como Mei Lin hizo el también busco un retrete para deshacerse de el resto del alcohol, después de abrir el grifo de agua enjuagarse la boca, se llevo las manos a la cara y la cabeza se sentía muy mal)

-¿dónde estoy?-**le pregunto Shaoran a los chicos**

-en el aseo de chicos-**le respondió Hermione**

-mmm-**dijo Shaoran**-¿qué ago aquí?-

-estamos aquí para quitarte el alcohol-**le dijo Ron**

-mmm-**a Shaoran comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza**-¿qué hice?-

-al parecer nada grave-**comento Harry**

-solo destrozaste el cuarto-**le reprocho Hermione**

(Shaoran se llevo las manos al estomago, le dolía)

-fue también mi culpa-**le defendió Hayde**

-debí de haber llamado a la profesora McGonagall-**comenzó a decir Hermione**-pero...me pones en las peores situaciones Shaoran-**dijo Hermione casi a punto de llorar**-me preocupa, verte en ese estado-

(Shaoran se le acerco y la abrazo, la chica lloro entre sus brazos Mei Lin sonrió, era ñoña, santa pero buena chica)

-date una ducha apestas a alcohol-**puntualizo Hermione**

(Mei Lin huelo su uniforme ella también apestaba a cerveza)

-ya también la necesito-**comento Mei Lin desagradablemente**

-Hayde ve al aseo de las chicas, Ron, Harry acompáñenme a su cuarto hay que arreglar todo eso-**les ordeno Hermione**-y tu te quedas aquí a darte una ducha bien fría-

-si mami-**dijo Shaoran y recibió un manotazo de parte de Hermione**

-te lo tienes bien merecido-**Shaoran se sobo el hombro**-Harry te traerá ropa limpia-

(Hermione y Hayde dejaron el aseo de chicos, mientras que Ron y Harry les seguían, Shaoran se desvistió $$ ¡¡¡¡MÍO!!!!! $$ abrió el grifo de la ducha y el agua fría mojo su cuerpo $$ quien fuera gotas de agua $$ escucho cuando Harry entro y le dejo ropa limpia, al terminar tomo la toalla y se la enrollo a la altura de la cintura, encontró la ropa limpia y se la puso, al llegar al cuarto todo estaba como antes, Hermione, Ron y Harry se habían encargado de regresar todo a la normalidad, Hermione le esperaba con una sonrisa)

-¿tienes hambre?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-algo-**le contesto Shaoran**

-en seguida vuelvo-**le dijo Hermione**

(Shaoran se acostó en su cama, se sentía mal...iría a ver a su prima...mm no, no quería meterse en problemas tan pronto, solo esperaría a que Hermione le trajera la comida que chica tan mas linda, Hermione no tardo mucho en volver, vio que Shaoran estaba acostado en su cama, le llevo la comida hasta haya, Hermione se sentó en su cama y Shaoran se recostó en sus piernas, Hermione lo incorporo un poco acomodándole las almohada de modo que estuviera cómodo recargado en la cabecera de su cama, Shaoran abrazo a Hermione y ella dejo que el recargara su cabeza en su hombro mientras la chica le preparaba las tostadas con mermelada para que él pudiera comer cuando termino de prepáralas se las dio en la boca, el pobrecito se sentía tan mal $$ Nah es un hijo de la chin...$$ Hermione le daba todo en la boquita, como bebe, a cambio de eso, él le abrazaba, Ron estaba que se lo llevaba el tren, ¡¡siempre le soportaba todo!! Y hasta le recompensaba, , claro el no veía todo, debido a que él antes deque Hermione llegara corrió las cortinas solo podía imaginarse las cosas lo cual resultaba peor)

-¿Shaoran porque haces esto?-**le pregunto dulcemente Hermione**

-porque hice una estupidez-**dijo Shaoran**

-y crees que una segunda estupidez borrara la primera?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-no-

-entonces-

-mmm, Hermione no me regañes, en serio te juro que me siento muy mal-**le pidió Shaoran**

-cuéntame-**le pidió Hermione subiendo con sus dedos delicadamente la barbilla de Shaoran**(el rostro del chicos estaba muy cerca de ella, le miraba con esa mirada tierna dulce...la derretía por completo, Hermione se acero un poco mas a él)

-_ una vez solo una vez...aunque sea...solo una vez mas..._-

-_ no...no seas estúpido, no sales de una para meterte en otra..pero..solo...uno..¡¡NNOO!! _-

(Lo siguiente, no lo calcularon, solo la chica poso sus labios sobre los suyos, la gravedad de lo prohibido lo hacia mas excitante, Shaoran puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica y la recostó por completo, Hermione se sentía soñada, el chico la besaba dulcemente, no salvajemente como la vez pasada, era un beso dulce y tierno, tranquilo lleno de cariño, las manos de ella no dejaba de pasear por la espalda de Shaoran, las manos del chico "experto" tocaba lentamente, la moldeada figura de la chica, Hermione suspiro, movió la pierna y la charola y la jarra de agua fueron a dar al suelo, ninguno de los dos se quiso separar pero los pasos de alguien los obligaron a, Shaoran se levanto igual que Hermione y esta salió de la cama para poder recoger las cosas, se encontró con Ron quien le miraba de forma inquisitiva)

-¿qué miras Ron?-**le pregunto mal humorada Hermione**

-yyoo...e..nada-**contesto difícilmente el chico**

(Hermione limpio el suelo con un simple hechizo, alzo las cosas movió la cortina y Ron vio a Shaoran que estaba recargado en la cabecera tenia una mano sobre las rodillas dobladas y la otra la tenia en la boca mordiéndose el dedo índice, parecía que pensaba en algo, Shaoran le vio y le sonrió, Ron se sintió mejor y regreso a su cama, tras esconderse de tras de las cortinas de terciopelo Ron, escondió su cabeza debajo de las almohadas, había pensado cosas malas, pero es que no era tanto que él estuviera inseguro, era ella la que no sabia que era lo que realmente sentía, apretó los ojos fuertemente quería dormir para no seguir pensando, Harry solo fue espectador de lo que aconteció así como Neville y Dean, pero vio una actitud bastante extraña de parte de Hermione, pero no quiso decir nada, la chica le dio las buenas noches y se volvió a meter a la cama de Shaoran, ¡ok! estaba en lo correcto, algo había pasado, no quiso imaginar que..solo apretó la pluma con los puños...esperaba que no fuera nada grave, de cualquier forma ellos sabían lo que hacían..o eso pensaba al menos si de parte de Hermione, de Shaoran lo dudaba, el actuaba en esos momentos con el estomago, lo cual le traía varios problemas, su mente aun viajaba en las escenas en las que estaba presente Lotus, su corazón sintió un pinchazo, algo con ella esta mal, la sentía cada vez mas fría con él y también a Shaoran antes hablaban o planeaban matar clase juntos pero ahora...solo se le veía caer una y otra vez, recordó el sueño que tuvo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Lotus lloraba, y él también...¿porque?, ¿por qué las lagrimas?)

(Esa misma pregunta se la hacia un chico de Slytherin ¿por qué lloraba? o mejor dicho ¿por quien lloraba? no entendía aun, no comprendía todo, y luego la verdad de Lotus...era todo tan confuso, su cabeza daba vueltas...¿por qué nunca se lo había confesado Junesa? ¿por qué se lo había escondido? ¿por qué? lagrimas y mas lagrimas derramaban sus ojos, se miro al espejo su reflejo era el de un chico de hermosos cabellos plata, con ojos color verde-azulado, podía verse a su pecho agitado bajo la camisa totalmente cerrada tomo el objeto mas cercano a él y lo lanzo contra el espejo...el objeto al hacer contacto con el espejo hizo que salieran volando varios pedacitos que cayeron al suelo, ahora el espejo dibujaba varias veces su reflejo distorsionado, se dejo caer a la cama, de las sombras emergió la silueta de una mujer)

-Lotus-**dijo el chico con suma frialdad**

-mi querido Aidan yo...-

-ah llegado tu hora...tu, no volverás-**dijo Joseph firmemente, la chica abrió los ojos llena de pánico**

(Draco estaba pensando...faltaban solo dos días, solo dos...y todo...todo saldría muy bien, no tenia duda de ello, mataría 4 pájaros de un tiro...también esa estúpida pitonisa se las pagaría, si tan siquiera hubiera aceptado estar de su lado...si hubiera hecho la mejor elección, solo entonces se hubiera salvado pero era hora de su muerte, eso si no lo pudo adivinar, sonrió para si mismo, fue un buen chiste, un gemido ahogado se escucho en la otra habitación, mmm Joseph...estará jugando con alguna chica lo mas seguro, las estúpidas de primero siempre eran tan escandalosas, pero siempre existía la salida de borrarles las memoria, mjujujuju, una canción se escucho...un triste lamento, ¿de donde provenía aquella voz? Draco no lo supo pues cayó al suelo estrepitosamente)

(Para cuando el guapo chico de cabellos amarillos despertó era de día, sus ojos grises se abrieron poco a poco al nuevo día con algo de pereza, era viernes y aun faltaba un día para el festival, pero ese día también seria especial ya que Dumbledore no tendría la oportunidad de arruinarle sus planes, se baño, se vistió, miro un pintura que le había regalado hace mucho tiempo, cerro sus ojos y en ella vio a un chica sonriente de unos preciosos cabellos largos con ojos tan brillantes y hermosos como las estrellas su color...azul violáceo como la noche)

-Bienvenido a Nápoles mi nombre es....-

(El chico de cabellos plata toco la puerta esperando a que su maldito amigo saliera, siempre era lo mismo, esperaba no encontrar a un chica llorando, maldito bastardo, Draco abrió la puerta..y para sorpresa de Joseph no había nadie)

-Buenos días Draco-**saludo hipócritamente Joseph**

-Aidan-**fue el saludo de Draco**

-Crabbe y Goyle ya han ido a desayunar...-**dijo Joseph**

-eso glotones, bueno...este, vamos al comedor tengo cosas que hacer-**le dijo Draco**

(Los dos chicos de Slytherin salieron de el dormitorio de chicos, las chicas les miraban, dos bombones andando, Joseph siempre con un expresión neutra, lo hacia verse tan inteligente...tan pensativo, tan....aahhhh, paso cerca de una chica la cual casi se derrite ahí mismo con oler su esencia, se parecía tanto al guapo chico de Ravenclaw, Dickison aaaaahhhh, oh al hermoso Gryffindor Li, aaaaaaaahhhhhh, Draco miro a las chicas con desprecio, estaban mas planas que un pergamino y las escobas del colegio tenían mas curvas que ellas, esa generación era bastante horrible, en cambio las chicas de la generación anterior tenían un cuerpo, Draco se había acostado con la mitad, aventura de 15 minutos no mas, se estaba aburriendo de todo aquello, quizás ahora buscaría mas diversión en otra cosa..no quería mal gastar su virilidad en aquellas personas tan bajas, Joseph simplemente tenia su mente en otras cosas pero ahora estaba mas tranquilo aquella Lotus había desaparecido...no para siempre pero...no molestaría a nadie mas y eso lo aliviaba ahora si podía tener la oportunidad de hablar con él...y quizás....entonces quizás...Draco y él fueron puestos a la realidad de un solo golpe al entrar al gran comedor, Draco vio que Pansy planeaba algo con las chicas...algo que no le había mencionado a é...que su cerebro de troll no había entendido las frase...no comentes nada, su cara pálida paso del blanco a el rojo, estaba furioso...esa estúpida se las pagaría, Pansy le vio y le hizo una seña de que se acercara, Draco fue, camino lentamente cuando llego al lugar)

-¿qué sucede Pansy?-**dijo Draco fríamente tratando de controlar su ira**

-las chicas me preguntaron ¿por qué no debíamos entrar al gran comedor esta noche y...yo les he dicho que es porque tenemos cosas que ver de los adornos ¿verdad?-

-_ no es tan estúpida como pensé _ si Pansy y yo queremos ver a el gran comedor sin gente bueno para ver algunos detalles, es que con ustedes adentro hay bullicio y nosotros no podemos concentrarnos-**dijo Draco**

-en ese caso, le diré a los chicos de Ravenclaw, no se preocupen yo les ayudare-**dijo Steven**

-gracias Dickison-**le dijo dulcemente Pansy**

-ah otra cosa Malfoy...cuidado-**le dijo Steven al oído**

(Draco le volteo a ver extrañado)

-hoy en la tarde hay practica de quidditch y acordamos que Revanclaw y Slytherian jugarían un partido amistoso, cuidado esta vez tenemos a un excelente buscador-**le dijo seriamente Dickison**

-claro-**dijo Draco aliviado, estaba muy tenso**-...pero Slytherin es el mejor-

(Draco camino lentamente hasta su mesa y se sitio a lado de Joseph quien desayunaba su mirada estaba perdida en la mesa de Gryffindor)

-no pierdas tiempo en mirar a aquellos perdedores-**se burlo Draco**

-acaso no has pensado en que...ellos pueden descubrirte-**le dijo Joseph**

-estoy defendiendo los derechos de todos lo chicos-**se defendió Draco**-yo quiero el baile tu, también-

-_ él también _-**pensó Aidan**-tienes razón, utilizare algún hechizo para hacer lo que me pides-

-gracias Aidan eres un gran amigo _ el sábado...solo espera un día mas, maldito bastardo -_

(Ambos chicos siguieron platicando sobre cosas sin mucha relevancia para ellos el día comenzaba muy bien pero para otros no ¿por qué? bueno retrocedamos en el tiempo unos 30 minutos quizás mejor una hora)

(El chico de cabello rojo se levanto pesadamente, había tenido un horrible sueño en el cual Hermione era tragada por un Lethifold y el no podía hacer nada porque Goyle se ponía enfrente de él, a bailar una especie de rap que mas bien parecía ballet, después aparecía Harry vestido como rumbera según había ido por Ron porque los dos iba a ir al ministerio de la magia y tenían que hacer una excelente presentación y él tenia que ir vestido con un estúpido tutu rosa, y pronto se vio vestido así, Harry corría pero el no podía porque las zapatillas eran muy incomodas cuando llegaron al ministerio de magia se encontraron que Shaoran era uno de los jueces pero este, solo se la pasaba limándose las uñas y no puso atención al juicio y les bajo puntos solo porque el cabello de Ron estaba fuera de moda, porque no combinaba con el tutu rosa que llevaba puesto y le desagradaban sus pecas, Ron fue condenado a cantar la Traviata en chino 15642 veces, mas 45678 por agregación de Shaoran, mientras que Harry era condenado a bailar Kankan para Draco hasta que él lo decidiera, Harry aceptaba su condena tan feliz que en ese mismo instante el se ponía bailar mientras que Ron era encerrado en una celda de galletas y tenia que compartirla con Crabbe quien le decía que si se comía mas de su mitad el se encargaría de que le sentenciase a 5 años de pociones continuas, Ron se iba poniendo viejo pero podía ver a Shaoran que seguía estando como juez pero siempre estaba limándose las uñas o arreglándose el cabello, Harry era tan feliz bailando Kankan que ahora hasta bailaba algo de jazz y ballet, Hermione vivía feliz con Victor Krum aunque con algunos problemas pues el Lethifold aun seguía pegado a su cuerpo, y de pronto una ola de jalea destrozo su celda y estaba nadando en ella tan feliz que se fue a estampar en un roca de malvaviscos..el dolor fue tan fuerte que lo despertó, en realidad se había pegado con la cabeceara de la cama, se sobo la cabeza, y las risita de Harry le irrito, cuando abrió la cortina y se encontró con un Harry sonriente)

-no fue nada gracioso-**dijo Ron molesto, Harry asentó su sonrisa**

-vamos es algo tarde-**le animo Harry**

(Los dos chicos se levantaron para poder irse a bañar...Ron se detuvo enfrente de la cama de Shaoran)

-¿crees?-**dijo Ron**

-supongo que si...aunque...-**Harry se cayó en seco, una mano con uñas mas o menos largas colgaba de la cama de Shaoran y Ron se dio cuenta**-ehh...-

(Ron avanzo furioso y temeroso a la vez, viera lo que viera le dolería, jalo las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, lo que vio le impacto, Hermione estaba placidamente dormida en la cama de Shaoran, este le abrazaba, él estaba medio encima de la chica, su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de ella, ella le abrazaba con el otro brazo, mientras que el ceñía fuertemente a la chica por la cintura, Harry hizo un ruido pero ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos querían seguir disfrutando de aquella cómoda....pose, fue Ron quien los despertó al golpear la jarra de agua contra la pared, Hermione se paro de un salto aventando a Shaoran este, se tallo los ojos fuertemente antes de despertar bien, Hermione pestaño varias veces antes de que sus ojos se acomodaran a la intensa luz, miro a Harry después a Ron y finalmente a Shaoran, la chica se volvió a acomodar en la cama jalo las cobijas y se volvió a acostar según su reloj biológico aun faltaba mucho para la hora de levantarse, el chico hizo lo mismo además tenia frió, así que debajo de las cobillas busco el cuerpo de la chica quien no protesto, Hermione comenzó a divagar sobre algunas cosas y de pronto se levanto alarmada, aventando a Shaoran lejos de ella)

-yo..yo...yyooo...-**dijo Hermione muy alarmada, la chica no sabia ni que estaba haciendo all**

-¿qué le has hecho?-**le pregunto Ron enojado a Shaoran**

(Shaoran se miro y luego miro a Hermione)-nada-**contesto Shaoran mas dormido que despierto**

-vamos solo se quedaron dormidos-**dijo Harry sin mucha importancia**

-si eso-**dijo Hermione**-¿qué hora es?-

-20 para las siete-**le contesto Harry tranquilamente**

-¿¿¿¿¿QQQQUUUUEEEE??????-**grito Hermione**

(La chica se levanto de la cama)

-bueno...hasta al rato yo tengo sueño, dolor de cabeza y mucha hueva-**se excuso cínicamente Shaoran mientras se volvía acostar**

(Pero sintió como alguien le jalaba las cobijas y sacaba por el brazo de la cama)

-tu vienes a clases-**le grito Hermione**

-no quiero-**se resistía Shaoran**

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-si, si, si, si,-

-no, no, no, no, no-

(Al final de la discusión Shaoran termino perdiendo y ahora se encontraba recargado en Hermione, quien se quejaba de él una y otra vez, cuando llegaron a el gran comedor Dumbledore anuncia que la ida a Hogsmeade era cancelada, era el primer paso a la cancelación del baile, el día paso sin por menores a excepción del show que daban Hermione y Shaoran debido a que el chico se las arreglaba para que los profesores les llamaran la atención, lo cual le divertía mucho, hasta le valió que Snape le gritara o bueno es que no le escucho tenia sus audífonos puestos y Hermione llegaba a moverse al ritmo de la música, así que los dos fueron expulsados de la clase, Shaoran llevaba el record de 14 clases sin entrar, Hermione no pareció preocuparse mucho, los 2 salieron de clases y desaparecieron hasta que a la hora de la cena Hermione se dirigió al gran comedor pero Shaoran desapareció en el trayecto, Hermione, Ron y Harry eran los únicos que estaban en el gran comedor, Dumbledore se quedo sorprendido, era obvio que los estudiantes se había enterado de la cancelación, y no deseaban eso, 5 minutos después entraron Draco y Pansy los dos iban muy serios fue Draco el primero que habló)

-profesor Dumbledore-**comenzó diciendo Draco**

-lo se Malfoy, no quieren la cancelación-**dijo lentamente Dumbledore**-mas sin embargo...su seguridad-

-en ese caso podría traer a mas aurores al colegio por si algo llegase a suceder-**sugirió Pansy**-nadie saldrá todos estaremos en el baile, y ningún mortífago puede mezclarse-

-suena...-

-Albus-**se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall**

-vamos Minerva, los chicos tiene razón además no olvide, que...bueno tenemos varios agentes...especiales-**dijo Dumbledore**

-seria bueno ponerlos aprueba-**resonó la voz de Moody**

-eso no justifica la exposición de los chicos-

-ningún alumnos podrá salir del castillo después de las 7, no creo sinceramente que alguien quiera-**dijo Pansy**

(Todo estaba funcionando como Draco quería quien defendía era Pansy no él, y Dumbledore quería el baile, cinco minutos bastaron para que la mayoría de los profesores botara a favor del baile, eran solo rumores lo que habían escuchado, por eso Draco le había advertido a su padre que se alejara o que fueran mas cauteloso, Pansy estaba feliz..seria esa su noche además la mejor recompensa era Li, los dos chicos salieron y permitieron la entrada de los demás, la cena se lleno del bullicio de los alumnos)

-Albus fue un error-

-no Minerva, así probaremos si en realidad se atreve a pisar el mismo terreno que yo, esta vez el esta viendo a mi terreno sabe que yo tendré ventaja sobre él, algunas cosas-**sentencio Albus, la profesora McGonagall se molesto con Albus dio media vuelta e inicio una conversación con la profesora Sprout**-Sirius-

(Sirius se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a el profesor Dumbledore)

-te necesito esta noche en mi despacho Lupin también deberá ir-

(El día paso sin mas contratiempos, llego el sábado y los alumnos se levantaron con muchos ánimos ese mismo día se aria la ida previa a Hogsmeade antes del baile, los chicos se arreglaron lo mas rápido que pudieron y salieron camino a Hogsmeade, Ron fue a tomar un café con Hermione, los dos se alejaron de Shaoran y Harry quienes cada quien se fueron por su lado, Shaoran aun sentía el gusanito de la conciencia, así que se alejo lo mas que pudo y entro con su prima a la tienda de "Harapos Finos", en la tienda eligió la túnica que mas le gustaba y compro una mascara bastante extraña, cuando la toco sintió un pequeño escalofrió pero le gusto, era hermosa, la señorita de la tienda se apresuro a cobrarles los dos salieron, Shaoran miro a Hermione y Ron quienes tomaban un café en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, era un lugar sumamente meloso, pero al parecer los dos discutían por algo y suponía porque, para cuando regresaron Hayde y él fueron los primeros en llegar Shaoran subió a su cuarto y en la cama encontró una nota escrita a mano:

Hoy a las 10:30 en el retrato de Madame Butterfly

Shaoran se extraño no tenia remitente, a si que decidió ir, además deseaba que Hermione y Ron pasaran mas tiempo juntos, se vistió con la nueva túnica que se compro se puso la mascara, su cara era irreconocible, iba a salir cuando vio a otros 3 chicos con mascara también suponía que eran sus compañeros de cuarto, le saludaron, salió del pasillo, espero una hora en ese lugar la gente subía y bajaba con mascaras, era extraño nadie sabia con quien hablaba, no al menos que dijeran en nombre pero ahora solo se hablaban bajo nicks, Parkinson había hecho un buen trabajo, o mejor dicho había dicho una buena amenaza, según se sabia tenia alumnos por todos lados que estarían esperando a que infringieran esa regla, según comentaron quien la infringiera recibiría un terrible castillo, no habían dicho cuales pero...eran alumnos de Slytherin debían temerse lo peor, media hora después chicas con relucientes vestidos y ostentosas mascaras salieron de la sala común, así como chicos con magníficos trajes y extrañas mascaras, Shaoran salió de tras de todos ellos encaminándose al gran comedor, él estaba listo para la diversión.)

Chachachan, el próximo capitulo el gran baile ajajajajajaja

1.- El lemon va dedicado a Hikari Katsuragi(escritora de "Monotonía" un muy buen finc por cierto a mi me gusta aunque últimamente no lo he leído debido al espacio tan reducido que tengo)

2.- contestación de Reviews al final

Me omito de los comentarios sobre el lemon y lo del 2 beso de Hermione y Shaoran, la borrachera de Shaoran y Mei Lin creo es mas fácil decir que esta vez me omito de comentarios, ehh criticas constructivas son bienvenidas, este a si, el lemon, si se dieron cuenta tiene algunas metáforas, lo escribí así para no ser repetitiva ni mucho menos tan vulgar, eh creo es todo de eso...y...

El siguiente capitulo tardara en editarse debido a el colegio....amm verán resulta que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y bueno también tengo que actualizar otro que es mucho mas complicado así que espero me comprendan....escribiré lo mas rápido posible aunque no prometo mucho, espero actualizar antes de noviembre si bien nos va dejenme decirle que el baile lo tengo a la mitad y ahoita estoy realizando un análisis a fondo para el onceavo capitulo del finc Camino a la Redención lo cual dificulta un poco el asunto so...discúlpenme y nos veremos después.

## Vocabulario ##

Occamy: Criatura del extremo oriente e India, es una criatura con plumas de dos patas, alas y cuerpo sinuoso, este es agresivo con todos los que se le acercan mas si siente temor por sus huevos, cuya cáscara esta hecha de la mas fina y delgada plata.

Falmouth Falcons: Un rudo equipo, los Hooligans del quidditch su lema es "Ganaremos; pero si no podemos ganar, romperemos unas cuantas cabezas" visten con una túnica gris oscuro con blanco y la cabeza de un halcón en el pecho, su reputación se consolido cuando en 1958-1969 jugaron los golpeadores Kevin y Karl Broadmoor cuyas fechorías les provocaron 14 suspensiones por parte del Departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos

Montrose Magpies: Equipo que acumula mas éxitos en la historia de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña con 32 veces, ellos visten con una túnica blanco y negro además de una urraca en la espalda y en el pecho.

Finta de Porskov: El cazador que lleva la quaffle vuela hacia arriba y hace creer a los cazadores rivales que esta tratando de escapar para marcar un tanto, pero entonces arroja la quaffle hacia abajo, a un cazador de su equipo que esta esperando la pelota, lo esencial es tener mucha coordinación entre ambos cazadores.

Estreptococuse: un virus que actualmente esta atacando muy fuerte es de la garganta, ehh en realidad no se si lo he escrito bien, si no avísenme para corregir jejeje

Acostón: bueno es una forma vulgar de decir tuve sexo con alguien

Briagez: es una forma vulgar de llamar borrachera

briago: es una forma vulgar estoy borracho

Wila: es forma vulgar de decir, zorra o puta.

Wila de la merced: bien en el D.F. hay un lugar llamado la merced en donde supuestamente están las peores prostitutas, ehh es solo una expresión, para decir que es una prostituta baja o de las peores.

Cabula: en ese contexto una forma de decir genial

Viaticum of Feelings: significa viático de sentimientos

No me pertenecen los personajes de Clamp ni los J. K. Rowling ni los de las canciones "Ese oscuro objeto del deseo" de Vertigogo, fragmentos de "Borracho" de Genitallica "I´m a Slave 4you" de Britney Spears, "Sleepless Beauty" de Nittle Gasper de la serie Gravitation, "Blind Game again" de Bad Luck de la serie Gravitation, "Lola" Café Quijano, "Enloquéceme" de OV7, "Serenata sin Luna" de José Alfredo Jiménez,

Los poemas perteneces a "He pasado toda la noche sin dormir" Fernando Pessoa(1888-1935) de Portugal y "Para..." Percy Bysshe Shelly (1792-1882) de Inglaterra

**Julia Sakura:**¡gracias! por no quejarte "de nada"...este Sakura paciencia que ya aparecera ¿cuando? muy pronto...en realidad ya salio sabes, en fin bueno muxaxa, pronto....pronto todo se revolvera mas ajajajajaja, espero que el siguiente capi te guste, tengo una sorpresa solo para ti jejeje y no es otro lemon

**Tomoe:** mmm gracias por decir que el fin me esta quedando super, en cuanto a las pistas emm dejame decirte que esa es una de las mas obvias...en realiadad mas al rato veran que yo siemrpe deigo muchas cosas en un sentido figurado lo que sucede es que muhcas veces al leer no prestamos mucha atencion a todo lo que se nos dice, creeme eso lo aprendi de Rowling, Sidney Sheldon y clao el mastro de la novela policiaca contemporanea Edgar Alan Poe, en cuanto a la aventura del sosten emmm fue algo que salio asi de repente....eso si que no tenia mucho sentido pero bueno..muchos dicen que me quedo super...asi por ultimo, mmm mi correo es Kirsche(guion 

**Yucie**: ¡¡por fin!! alguien que aprecia la pareja S&Herm, que haya mas escenas de ellos pues...ya lo viste por ti misma jejeje....muhcas gracias por tu review ah y lo del baile bueno tendras que esperar un poquito mas.

**Mafeh**: uh....S&S suena muy tentador pero...mas adelante veran en fin, como dije una vez yo no tengo estipulada a las parejas todo puede suceder igual y queda un Shaoran & Luna y en cuanto el misterio bueno soy especialista en ello jejeje, gracias por tu review.

**Kirika Kasugi:** mmm veamos vayamos por partes tu primera pregunta ¿tiene relacion Lady Lotus, Noelle y Sakura? pues....si y no, es lo unico que puedo decir, ¿que paso con S&S?bueno eso es algo que no puedo contestar paciencia paciencia, eso de nena, muñeca y lo demas amm bueno a mi me parecio una forma mas....amigable de tratarse es un trato que se me hizo muy chic ademas...bueno no habia visto un trato asi entre ellos en otro finc y me parecio bueno ponerlo, ¿si Hermione sabe lo de S & S? bueno ya viste que no, lo seguire lo mas pronto que pueda, gracias, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que les esta gustando este fin

**Hikari Katsuragi: **ya viste que no era un SPansy eso nunca lo haria...mmm bueno tal vez....quizas...todo puede ser...suena muy tentador jijijijijijiji, y gracias por tu review pronto te tendre otro dibujo muxaxa, es que...no e tendio mucho tiempo -- estoy muerta pero...les prometi actualizar el dia de hoy asi que aqui me tiene de vuelta y mira que me esta costando mucho, en fin epero que te haya gustado mi dedicacion del lemon y el lemon en si....no soy experta en eso pero...creo que...salio hay dos, dos ¿tu que opinas?

¡¡¡¡Rewievs!!!!


	5. Inno di morte

Capitulo 5: Inno Di Morte

¿por qué se ha de temer a los cambios? Toda la vida es un cambio...¿por qué hemos de temerles?

Herbert George Wells

(El chico de cabellos chocolate bajo lentamente las escaleras, su traje consistía en un traje estilo Gilderoy Lockhart, con una combinación de colores negro, verde oscuro y plata, se veía muy en combinación con los colores de Slytherin, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, las chicas que le miraban pasar quedaban prendadas de él, la mascara le cubría por completo de lo que era la frente hasta la nariz, sobre de ella estaban pintadas figuras surrealistas de dragones y sobras negras, al termino de las escaleras esperaban pacientes varias chicas quienes al verlo pasar preguntaron si era "Bedoya" el chico meneo la cabeza negativamente y siguió su camino el gran comedor aun estaba con la puerta cerrada, varias chicas se paseaban impacientes, sus vestidos eran demasiado ostentosos, le hacia recordar la Francia del siglo del rey sol, una chica de vestido estilo renacimiento italiano siglo XVI en varios tonos de rosa y azul le sonrió coquetamente, bajo su antifaz en forma de pájaro, Shaoran creyó reconocerla pero...en ese momento estaba mucho mas bella y claro el antifaz le tapaba el horrible rostro del troll de cada mañana, una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, se prendo de su brazo)

-te ves muy guapo, bueno...siempre-**le dijo tontamente la chica**

Shaoran sonri-el día de hoy tu también te vez muy guapa Gi...-

(El vestido de Ginny era un vestido de estilo de la época romántica, se ceñía algo a la cintura de la niña, de ahí el vestido caía en forma de U hacia abajo, pero la parte del pecho hacia una perfecta línea recta con los hombros, lo cual no dejaba ver lo desarrollado del cuerpo de la chica)

-ssshh-**la niña le puso un dedo en boca**-es de noche soy..Desideira, mmm, quería un vestido un poco mas...-**la chica se sonrojo no era correcto lo que iba a decir, Shaoran miro a la chica**-escotado, pero mama...dijo que no quería que su hija mostrara...-

-te vez excelente-**le dijo Shaoran y Ginny sonrió a través de del antifaz de color verde esmeralda**-tu hermano se pondrá muy celoso el día de hoy-**ambos chicos sonrieron**-¿cómo adivinaste que era yo?-**le pregunto el chico**

-mm, bueno...solo un hay una persona con tu cabello-**dijo la chica algo cohibida**

-mm, oh Harry y yo compartimos el mismo problema no importa cuanto tratemos de peinarlo nunca lo lograremos, es una batalla perdida-**se quejo el chico**

(Los dos iban caminando cuando se encontraron a una chica de cabello castaño con un hermoso peinando, la cual les sonrió, su vestido era de color agua marina en dos tonos, claro y fuerte y blanco perla, mostraba desnudos los hombros y el nacimiento del los pechos, la parte baja se ceñía muy bien a su figura y la caída la hacia en forma A, muy irregular en ese época)

-Herm...te ves preciosa-**le halago el chico y debajo de la mascara la chica se sonrojo**

(Su rostro era cubierto por una mascara que asemejaba dos pétalos de orquídeas en el mismo tono que su vestido, este le cubría los ojos y la parte alta de los cachetes)

-gracias yo...pensé que...bueno-

-yo soy Desideira y tu?-**le pregunto Ginny**

-amm, este...-

-Aino-**respondió Shaoran**

-si eso-**asintió Hermione contenta**

-¿y usted monsieur?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-ah...Rei Sei-**les contesto Shaoran**

(Shaoran le ofreció el brazo a Hermione y los 3 caminaron juntos contemplando a las demás personas, chicas y chicos vestidos de diferentes colores se paseaban muchos alardeaban sobre lo exclusivo de su modelo, otros solo se pavoneaban con sus nicks rebuscados, los chicos se alborotaron al ver pasar a una chica con un vestido al mas puro estilo directorio en donde la tela dejaba ver mas de lo que cubría, la chica se cohibió tanto que subió corriendo de nuevo, a las 8 en punto las puertas del salón se abrieron y el gran comedor se fue llenando poco a poco, los profesores ya estaban adentro cuando los chicos entraron, creyeron reconocer a Snape debajo de un horripilante traje negro con un antifaz de lo mas común estilo el fantasma de la opera de color negro también, Moody les era muy reconocible debido a su ojo azul eléctrico que giraba una y otra vez a todas direcciones, Sirius vestía un traje de color azul claro que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos grises y su cabello negro largo recogido en un coleta, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de color blanco en varios tonos que formaban figuras medio psicodélicas, se paseaba de un lado a otro impaciente, la profesora McGonagall también era muy reconocible debido a su túnica en color vino oscuro y un peinando tan impecable, así como su mascara sumamente sobria, su ojos veía con un toque severo todo aquello, un chico de vestimentas blancas con gris tenue entro al salón, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises no resaltaban en lo mas mínimo...su horrible expresión estaba guardada bajo una mascara de un tono gris bajo en forma de demonio que a lo lejos parecía tener pintado ángeles, el profesor Dumbledore entro vestía una túnica de color púrpura y azul marino eléctrico, su rostro iba cubierto por un antifaz multicolores que invitaba a disfrutar al máximo la noche cuado ya la mayoría estuvo adentro las puerta se cerraron las luces se apagaron y solo unos pequeños reflejos de luces en varios colores oscuros era lo que se veía, Shaoran se sentía en una especie de discoteca, solo que sin las luces brillantes, las mesas se apenas si se iluminaron por una luz amarilla que salía debajo de las cabezas de trolls orcos y otro tipo de bestias horribles, todos lanzaron un leve ¡Oh! Hubo un brusco movimiento y Shaoran tuvo que soltar a Ginny quien se perdió entre la penumbra, de su brazo solo se sostenía Hermione, la chica lo jalo hacia la mesa y los dos se sentaron, creyeron ver a Harry pero ninguno de los dos pudieron confirmarlo, Shaoran sintió como la chica se recargaba en su pecho y le obligaba a cobijarla con su brazos, Shaoran dudo aquello no estaba correcto, la cena fue servida cuando Dumbledore aplaudió)

-Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete quisiera pedirles que disfruten de esta su velada, y agradecer a Pansy Parkinson Draco Malfoy y el comité del baile por los bellos adornos y la gran administración y coordinación de todo esto, ahora a disfrutar de la noche-

(Los chicos se dispusieron a cenar, los platos consistían básicamente en platillos de fruta mezclada, o algún otro tipo del dulce no muy pesado, el agua era diferentes sabores, durante la cena una banda de violines con maestros invisibles acompaño la cena...al termino de cada melodía se iluminaba una parte del salón, los chicos se maravillaban al ver las explosiones de luces de colores que al caer mojaban levemente a quien los tocara y quedaban brillando un momento por aquélla luz, varias veces una bandada de murciélagos revoloteo por las mesas en busca de alguna dulce fruta, las chicos los mantenían alejados con hechizos repelentes, al final terminaron por hechizar algunos pedazos de frutas secas que atraía a los murciélagos por todos lados, era una visión extraña, el cielo nocturno reflejaba una hermosa negra noche, la luna alumbraba terroríficamente en su cuarto menguante y las nubles de color negro amenazaban con llover pero todos sabían que solo era una atracción mas pues a fuera apenas si había nubes, debido a que la mayoría de las personas no veía que era lo que comían varias velas flotantes aparecieron por el lugar pero solo alumbran los platillos todo lo demás estaba totalmente oscuro...en cuanto sus estómagos estuvieron mas o menos llenos, la verdad es que la fruta y los dulces no llenan muy bien el estomago, los violines se callaron al terminar la ejecución de la sinfonía numero 13 para violines y varias fuentes de azul y lila estallaron en las mesa de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, los chicos y terminaron brillando como luciérnagas en la oscuridad por 30 segundos mas, Dumbledore hizo aparecer los instrumentos musicales y de la nada varios estampidos se escucharon y magos y brujas se tomaron un instrumento los chicos se separaron de las mesas y de pronto estas fueron recogidas dando paso al gran salón de baile, Hermione tomo a Shaoran por la cintura, lo cual significaba que él seria su pareja de baile, la banda comenzó a sonar la música era un poco lenta para empezar pero...Shaoran la disfruto mucho, túnicas de muchos colores y grosores se empezaron a menear al son de la música, Shaoran y Hermione bailaban, la chica abrazaba con vehemencia a el chico, Shaoran le devolvió el afecto...

**__**

Flash Back

(Dos chicos bailaban al ritmo de los violines y el piano, la música era espléndida...cargada de melancolía, amor y tristeza, ambos lloraba, el dolor en su corazón era terrible, soportaban un terrible carga, sufrían por amarse, sonaba a cliché de telenovela pero esa verdad...bailaban pegaditos, la chica estaba cubierta por un fino vestido Gucci que enmarcaba su bella figura, sus curvas eran muy bien definidas, el chico llevaba puesto un traje de Guess, tenia los 3 primeros botones abiertos y la camisa desfajada, una forma muy informal para todo un empresario como él, sobre su blanca camisa estaba marcadas el lápiz labial de la chica el rimel corrido de sus ojos, el maquillaje y las lagrimas que deslavaban todo lo anterior, sentía sobre su pecho el sollozo de ella, sus manos le abrazaban con desesperación no quería soltarlo, el se aferraba a su cintura, a sus caderas, a sus cabellos, a su olor, no quería que les separasen, sus pies se detuvieron, así como la música pero no el llanto, la chica tenia su hombro empapado, así como el su camisa, lo que habían hecho era algo serio, sumamente serio..pero si era la única opción, ninguno de los dos había dudado ni un solo segundo...él la llevo hasta la mesa, los dos se sentaron a la luz de las velas que era lo único que les alumbraba, la chica tenia sus manos sobre sus piernas y era justo ahí en donde tenia clavada la mirada)

-Sakura estas...-

-si, nunca lo dudes-**le contesto la chica lentamente**

-entonces porque...-

-por ti, por mi, porque...yo...no deseo que tu-**decía Sakura entre sollozos**

-deseas que me tengan ahí encerrado atado a unas estúpidas reglas, que espere...-

-no, no-**grito Sakura**-pero...tu madre-

-tiene que entender-**sentencio el chico**

-¿y tu Shaoran no estas..a?-

-jamás-**le dijo Shaoran firmemente levantándose y delicadamente con una de sus manos le alzo la barbilla a la chica, la chica derramaba lagrimas de su hermoso ojos jade...Shaoran sonrió y ella también, el chico se acerco poco a poco a ella y los dos se entregaron a ese tierno beso, cuando se separaron se abrazaron de nuevo, nadie..nadie iba a separarlos nunca...jamás**

-Quien diría que el mink y la mezclilla

podrían fundirse un día quien diría

tu caviar y yo tortilla, quien diría

parece que él amor no entiende de plusvalía-**cantaba con un nudo en la garganta la chica, Shaoran se aferró mas al cuerpo de la chica**

Tu vas al banco y yo prefiero la alcancía

oigo Serrat y tu prefieres locomia

Tu vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía

Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías

Quien dirá, quien diría que son años

los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano

quien diría, quien diría que lo importante es

aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano

si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía

que bendición la mía despertar junto ti cada día

El chico la beso con pasión, desesperación y amor, ¿por qué? ¿que era lo que ellos habían hecho? esa era la pregunta que se hacían los dos todos los días por la mañana, acaso el que ella fuera...de posición social menor, pero eso...quizás sea el que...no, no lo sabían, pero el amor llega y no hay quien lo detenga, "Ama porque así lo dicta el corazón"

-Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida

me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca dirás

mas me cayó y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza

de se capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas

que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas

¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?-**le canto el chico y Sakura se aferró a el como antes el lo hacia a ella se necesitaban tanto mutuamente**

-Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte

me muero por divertirte y que me beses

cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho

hasta que el sol aparezca me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,

me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se aceran susurrando

palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón

voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior-

-Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas

abrir todas puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quiera abatir

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla

crear, soñar dejar todo surgir

aparcando el miedo a sufrir-**entonaron los dos a coro, cuando terminaron ambos sonrieron, Shaoran se separo de ella y se fue a sentar a su silla, le sirvió a Sakura una copa de vino, así como a él mismo alzaron la copa, y brindaron**

-por la anarquía-**grito Sakura**

-por nosotros-**dijo Shaoran**

el sonido de las copas al chocar se perdió con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente, ninguna de las dos copas llego a los labios de los chicos, si no que cayeron al suelo rompiéndose, varias personas agarraron a Sakura mientras que otras tantas detuvieron a Shaoran

-¡¡NO!!, ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!-**gritaba la chica desesperada**-¡¡Shaoran!!!(el chico trataba de safarse desesperadamente, por sus ojos corrían mas lagrimas, gritaba desesperadamente, logro llegar hasta la chica, pero las demás personas no le permitieron tocarla, los dos gritaban y lloraban, la chica se movía frenéticamente, trataba de alcanzara a Shaoran, trataba de tocarlo desesperadamente, su cuerpo lo buscaba, pero no podía, se lo impedían los hombre que la detenían, comenzaron a lastimarla, Shaoran trataba de detenerlos inútilmente, mas hombres le agarraron por la espalda, estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Sakura cuando un golpe en al cabeza le venció, sus ojos se nublaron y sus oídos solo percibían gritos distorsionados de ella, pronto una silueta cayó al suelo y un golpe seco en el piso se escucho)

-¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOO!!!!!-(un fuerte estruendo, la figura trataba de levantarse cuando inevitablemente volvió a caer, alguien provoco un gran estruendo y la vista de todos fue a dar a la puerta en donde una distinguida mujer se encontraba)

**__**

End of Flash back

(El chico alzo la mirada se encontraba ahora en el gran comedor bailando con otra chica, a la cual apreciaba mas no amaba, sus lagrimas se resbalaron por debajo del antifaz, no deseaba recordar mas sobre ello, pero es que...era tan difícil no evocar un recuerdo de ella, la pieza termino y comenzó una mas movida, Hermione no sabia bailar muy bien que digamos, era algo lenta para él, pero poco a poco comenzó a agarrarle el paso.

En el mismo salón el chico de traje blanco con gris tenue estaba bailando con la chica de vestido rosa en diferentes tonos)

-Milady, ¿en donde están?-**le pregunto el chico**

-juntos Milord, en un momento entraremos en acción-**respondió la chica**

-as visto a Joseph-

-no, aun no...es extraño nadie la ha visto rodando cerca del gran comedor-**comento Milady**

-quiero que lo busques y lo encuentres-**le ordeno Milord**

-claro Milord-**la chica dio un vuelta y se separo de él, lo que iban hacer era muy importante**

(La chica camino entre la gente una hermosa chica de cabellos negros le esperaba, iba vestida con un vestido estilo del siglo XX, sus pechos sobre saltaban lo suficiente para atraer las miradas de chicos y chicas, sus colores eran lila y azul claro, sus manos vestían finos guantes hasta un palmo arriba del codo de color azul claro, su capa era en un color tornasol, de blanco a lila, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara que asemejaba los pétalos de una flor delicada de color blanco y en las puntas en un tono muy tenue de lila, en realidad la chica era hermosa pero...su plan era terrorífico, miraba con altivez a todos, cuando la chica de vestido rosa se acerco esta le reconoció y fijo toda su atención en ella)

-Mi Lady-**fue el saludo de la chica**

-Blume, quiero que te acerques poco a poco a él, mi Lord y yo te daremos la oportunidad a las 10 en punto tienes que llevártelo lejos de aquí, a la pequeña sabihondilla le daremos su merecido después-**le ordeno Milady**

-esta bien, ¿cómo le reconoceré?-**pregunto Blume**

-"lumus skoteinos"-**dijo Milady dirigió la varita en todas las direcciones, y solo reacciono ante dos mascaras que estaban juntas**-Milord ara un circulo, ahí lo tienes que separar de ella, Lerono se encargara de alejarla a ella, en cuanto se forme el circulo te acercas cautelosamente-

-si Milady-**contesto secamente Blume**

(Tanto como Milady como Blume se separaron y se dirigieron a diferentes lados, Milady camino por el salón algunos chicos le invitaban a bailar y ella los rechazaba inmediatamente, las chicas le miraban pasar con envidia...esa chica rechazaba a todos, su paso era lente y con sus ojos escrutaba a toda la gente de pronto junto con dos chicos altos y gordos encontró a un delgado, los 3 chicos platicaban y se burlaban de los vestidos de algunas chicas, constantemente lo hacían en voz alta, el de brazos de gorila tenia puesto un traje de color caqui con beige, este solo constaba de un pantalón recto una camisa blanca, y un chaleco en beige, la combinación era francamente horrible, sobre su capa se dibujaban algunas grecas grotescas esta en su mayoría era caqui con las líneas en beige, en ese momento comenzaba a engullir un pastelillo de frutas, el chico de su derecha era alto de cabellos azul marino, con ojos de color café, su traje era de color azul marino en tornasol a rojo oscuro que también formaba visones moradas, su capa tenia dibujado la insignia de la flor de liz sobre un fondo estilo barroco, este estaba criticando a un chiquilla de 1 la cual al escucharlo salió corriendo del lugar, lo cual le provoco un sonora carcajada, el chico de su derecha de apariencia de troll también engullía un de los tantos tentempiés que se ofrecían, este llevaba un traje de color marrón con café también horrible, su capa mostraba limpiamente unas grecas del estilo neoclásico, su chaleco de color marrón también tenia varias grecas, se notaba que ninguno tenia sentido del estilo, la chica llego hasta ellos y los 3 le miraron directamente a los pechos que estaban algo desnudos de la parte de arriba, ciertamente el rostro de la chica sin mascara era horrible pero tenia buen cuerpo y aunque los 3 ya lo habían visto completo, nunca dejarían de tener esa sensación de querer verlo de nuevo)

-Lerono, ve hacer tu trabajo, y ustedes dos, cuiden que ningún auror vea la salida del chico-**les ordeno Milady**

-solo mi Lord puede ordenarnos-**contestaron los dos chicos corpulentos**

-mi Lord les a ordenado eso y si no quieren que lo traiga y les regañe, vayan y háganlo, recuerden que si algo sale mal será por su culpa-**soltó de mala gana Milady**

(Los chicos corpulentos pusieron su cara de estúpidos como cada vez que les preguntan algo, razonaron durante unos minutos mas y fueron a vigilar la única puerta abierta que era la principal, el 3 chico jalo a Milady)

-mañana tendrás lo que desees, hoy has tu trabajo si no, olvida tu recompensa-**dijo Milady, el chico sonrió maléficamente**-en un momento Milord hará aun circulo tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad y llevarte lejos a esa sangre sucia-

-esta bien-

(La chica avanzo en dirección a la mesa en donde el chico de túnica blanca le esperaba, los dos llegaron con el grupo de música y hablaron con el coordinador, las música fue cambiando gradualmente a una mucho mas movida, pronto como lo había prometido el chico el fue formando un circulo, los chicos se movían rítmicamente primero hacia la derecha y luego cambiaron a la izquierda, Shaoran y Hermione estaban juntos pero de pronto se hicieron dos círculos uno de hombre y otro de mujeres, Hermione se alejo un poco, pero sin perderlo de vista, la música siguió por unos minutos mas y los dos estaban muy contentos, de pronto un chico le jalo, Shaoran volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio que era Harry o el pensaba eso...pero él chico con una seña le indico que no se había equivocado, su pareja de baile era la chica del cabello rojo, Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros, y de pronto recordó...Ron, le busco a lado de Harry pero no lo encontró, estaba tan sumergido en su pensamientos que cuando se rompió el circulo no se apuro a buscar a Hermione, después de varios segundos reacciono y vio como Hermione era invitada por un chico a bailar, Shaoran no le vio bien la cara pero supuso que era Ron, así que dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la mesa en donde podías servirte ponche, una chica de cabello negro y vestido lila y azul claro le seguía cuidadosamente, el chico llego a la mesa tomo una copa y buscaba el cucharón para servirse cuando una chica de un vestido extraño le sirvió, Shaoran le miro y esta le sonrió, Blume se molesto y avanzo precipitadamente hacia el chico pero unos chiquillos de primero se lo impidieron, para cuando la chica se libro de ellos Shaoran ya no estaba.

El chico se sintió extraño al mirara aquellos extraños ojos verde agua, su cara era cubierta por una fina mascara traslucida de color blanco con destellos muy tenues en colores rosa, azul, verde agua, y lila, su mascara asimilaba la forma de una mariposa y sobre su cuello, hombros y parte del pecho desnudo brillan un gel trasparente con diamantes, sus labios mostraban un colorado palo de rosa, mientras que su piel marfil mostraba un cutis suave y aterciopelado, su vestido era de un estilo Luis XV, ostentoso y con mas pecho al frente que nada, el vestido se apegaba tanto a su pecho que cualquiera pensaba que siguiente segundo este se rompería, las dos esferas resaltaban inevitablemente, su vestido de color base blanco era sumamente pegado, aprecia que llevaba un corsé, la caída del vestido era magnifica, las dos líneas de olanes blancos, caían graciosamente cada 15 centímetros, además el vestido era adornado por una tela traslucida que mostraba luces en 4 tonos, lila, verde agua, azul claro y palo de rosa, su cabellos iba graciosamente agarrado pero revoltoso mechones caían sobre su espalda y hombros, la copa del chico seguía en su mano, la chica alzo una mano y el chico le ofreció su brazo, los dos caminaron alrededor de la sala, el chico dejo la copa por algún lado y llevo a la chica a la pista de baile, los dos congeniaban muy bien, coordinaban y se movían al mismo ritmo, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se miraba y se decía mas cosas que mil palabras.

Milady buscaba a Hermione, convoco el hechizo con su varita y la localizo, estaba con Lerono, una horrible mueca de sonrisa se formo en su rostro, estaba disfrutando de cada segundo hasta que una chica de cabello negro se le acero)

-¿Blume?-**pregunto la chica con desprecio**

-Milady una...-**la Blume no pudo terminar porque por su cara paso como ráfaga la mano de Milady**

-idiota, no me interesa solo aléjalo-**grito mi Lady**

-esa chica lo tiene entretenido-**se defendió Blume**-además puedo hacer que los dos salgan ahora-

-mmm, vigílalos y a las 10 sácalos del salón-**le ordeno Milady**

-si Milady-**dijo sumisamente Blume**

(Milady corrió hasta en donde esta Milord para avisarle)

-esta bien por mi no hay problema-**contesto secamente Milord**

-en ese caso me retiro Milord-

-¿Milady ya tienes todo listo?-**le pregunto mi Lord**

-si, Lerono esta con ella y ella parece disfrutarlo-

(Milord se acerco a Milady los dos bailaron una pieza juntos.

En la torre de Gryffindor un chico estaba escondido tras las cortinas de terciopelo rojo de su cama, estaba enojado con el mundo, las música llegaba hasta sus oídos pero no quería disfrutar de ella, estaba muy triste, había supuesto que la cita con Hermione iba a ser magnifica y llena de hermosos recuerdo pero...

**__**

Flash Back

(Los dos se sentaron en una mesita de le té de Madame Pudipié, les llevaron un café y un pastel exquisito)

-no estas molesto ¿verdad? quiero decir entiende que él y yo...-**dijo Hermione**

-se que son amigos que nunca..-**comenzó a decir Ron irónicamente**

-que tienen Harry y tu en su contra quiero decir...es su amigo-

-¿y tu le vez de esa forma?-**le pregunto Ron**

-eh..claro-**mintió Hermione**

-mientes, yo te vi cuando él te beso aquel día en el que le reclamaste no se que cosa...tu estabas feliz-**dijo Ron tristemente**

-y..¿acaso no tengo derecho a tenerle amor de pareja?-**dijo firmemente Hermione**

-eh..a..-

-yo no tengo ningún novio, y él, bien podría serlo, es buen mozo, tiene su carácter especial pero...es un buen chico tiene buen corazón, tiene dinero, que mas puedo pedir-**le dijo Hermione**

-es un mujeriego, no sabe respetar...-

-te equivocas...si sabe, y ninguna cosa que digas cambiara mi opinión, quizás tiene algunos resbalones pero sabe corregirlos, es verdad que me lastimo pero me ha recompensado infinitamente, y si...puedo decir que le amo-**le soltó Hermione**

-acaso sabes muy bien sobre él, ¿le conoces?, Harry me confeso que él le había dicho que tu solo amabas a un espejismo inexistente-**contesto Ron**

-..puede pero no importa como él sea, yo aun así le querré, a eso Ron....a eso se le llama amor-

-el ama a otra persona-**le espeto Ron molesto**

-lo se, y eso me hace quererlo mas, quiere decir que es un chico que...vive para el amor, tiene un sin fin de emociones y no tiene emociones del tamaño de un cucharilla de té-**dijo mordazmente la chica**

-oohh, es que yo no se nada de eso-**se defendió Ron**

-es claro que nunca alcanzaras su grado de madurez-**le respondió la chica**

-sabias que él ya no es virgen-

-lo suponía-**dijo Hermione indiferente**-y no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, que anticuado eres Ron, para poner como protesta eso, que no es virgen...esa es un objeción absurda-

-entonces porque...porque..-

-no le he dicho, bueno es obvio, tengo que dejarle pensar y meditar sobre ello, estoy segura de que él ya lo sabe, así que solo esperare, si en diciembre a un no reacciona pues...se lo propondré directamente-

-yo...-

-se lo que sientes Ron, esperaba mas de ti...créeme, y si he de serte sincera esperaba que me lo dijeras de frente, pero, ya he esperado tanto que...bueno tu también me orillaste a esto, aunque creo que la culpa de esto la tenemos los dos, yo por nunca haber intentado algo y tu...por tu falta de valor-**termino de sentenciar Hermione**-me voy tengo que prepararme para el baile-

(Hermione se levanto, tanto el café, como el pastel quedaron intactos, Ron dejo dos galeones sobre la mesa se levanto y también se fue a otro lugar para pensar)

**__**

End of Flash Back

(así que ahora se encontraba en su cama pensando sobre las cosas que le dijo Hermione, acaso era que eso no tenia arreglo, quizás si...pero lo mas seguro era que no se encontraba en ese lugar, se puso la túnica de gala y bajo por las escaleras de el dormitorio de los chicos, atravesó la sala común, salió por el retrato y se encamino al gran comedor, bajo las escaleras lentamente, se encontró con algunos compañeros, unas chicas le sonrieron, Ron se sintió halagado, se le subió el color a la cabeza pero por suerte, la mascara le cubría el rostro, se encontró con las grandes puertas y entro a una sala oscura en donde la música movida subía la temperatura de cualquiera chicos y chicas bailaban animadamente ¿en donde se encontraría Hermione?.

La chica de cabello negro vio pasar a un chico de cabello rojo, pero su vista estaba puesta sobre los dos chicos que bailaban animadamente, sin hablar...solo se miraba y en algunas ocasiones los dos se atrevieron a tocar al otro en otras partes, los profesores bailaban así mismo, pero unos cuantos vigilaban las puertas, eran las 9:45 hacia una hora que los chicos estaban bailando, Sirius vigilaba atentamente la puerta, Dumbledore había recibido un anónimo del oriente, "Los peones negros atacaran al rey, pero la torre, el caballo y el peón blanco esperaran su oportunidad, su objetivo es la reina" era algo difícil de comprender, no tenia mucha lógica, pero suponía que era lo que significaba, 30 minutos y comenzaba aburrirse pero cumpliría las ordenes de Dumbledore, vigila que "él" no salga y si sale síguele, vio a Lupin que vigilaba a unos chicos que estaban en bolita por la sala, se veían algo sospechosos, así que..les vigilaban constantemente, Lupin habían descubierto que varios de ellos eran de Slytherin, lo cual le preocupo, Tonks se paseaban entre los alumnos divirtiéndose y gozando de la noche...bailaba con ellos y platicaba también, debido a su disfraz no la reconocían así que ella se la estaba pasando en grande, varias veces vio de reojo a Harry, y Shaoran, mantenía vigilado a los dos, esa era una de las instrucciones mas confusas de Dumbledore ¿a quien se refería al decir "él", a Harry o a Shaoran, todos apostaban a Shaoran pero Moody les explico que era Harry, muy extraño Moody se paseaba de un lado a otro, sus ojos giraban en todas direcciones captando casi todo, y eso era bueno..aunque al parecer por el momento todo esta tranquilo no había visto nada extraño a excepción de esos chiquillos de Slytherin, pero...era obvio que si algo se iba hacer debía ser con cautela, esos, solo eran una falsa carnada, Snape vigilaba desde arriba muy bien...no quería ver a ningún Slytherin haciendo algo malo...pero...sabia cual era su verdad...él la sabia pero aun se negaba...el señor Oscuro estaba en su casa y quizás estaba envenenando otras tantas, que triste,...Draco bailaba...esa noche él...no haría nada.

En la pista dos chicos bailaban...ella le miraba a los ojos, no dejaba de mirarle, su rostro formaba un sonrisa inocente...la pieza termino y los dos se detuvieron, el chico la llevo a la mesa en donde se servia ponche...una chica de cabello negro las vigilaba, se le ocurrió una excelente idea, se acerco al chico)

-disculpa alguien te manda esto-**la chica le entrego un papel, Shaoran lo agarro pero no lo abri**(la chica se alejo esperaba que funcionase)

-¿acaso tienes una sita?-**le pregunto la chica**

-no..bueno no se-**le contesto Shaoran**-¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-es un baile con mascaras la tradición es no decirlo-**le respondió la chica y Shaoran asintió lo había olvidado**-pero puedes llamarme...Noelle-

-¿Noelle?-**repitió torpemente el chico**

-si-**la chica dio media vuelta y avanzo en dirección a la puerta**

-espera..ya..-

-nos veremos en otra ocasión, el día de hoy tengo asuntos pendientes-**le dijo dulcemente Noelle**

(Shaoran le detuvo por el brazo, eh no sabia que mas decir...bueno en un principio ¿por qué le detenía?...no tenia razón, la chica deslizo su brazo suavemente para soltarse, pero la mano del chico se cerro mas...)

-no...no te vayas-

la chica le sonri(se acerco a él y le dio un delicado beso sobre los labios, la mano del chico se abrió, no esperaba esa reacción, Noelle dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta del gran comedor lo mas velozmente que pudo, Shaoran se llevo una mano a los labios, se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada cuando reacciono aun tenia el papel en las manos, lo abrió y tenia unos garabatos que decían:

A las 10: 30

Mmm, esa chica...si lo hubiera abierto antes...busco a la chica de cabello negro pero...no estaba...que mala suerte, miro el reloj 10: 15, faltaban 15 minutos para la cita, Sirius paso por enfrente de él, el chico dio media vuelta y se adentro al salón, buscaría a Hermione...eh no mejor...volvió a dar media vuelta paso junto a un chico gordo pero no puso atención, estaba por acercarse a la puerta cuando un gran estruendo se escucho, todos los chicos pusieron su atención a ello pero él lo ignoro.

Salió del salón camino por el gran vestíbulo, y subió las escaleras principales, así se adentro en una puerta, en el 5 piso se encontraba la pintura de Madame Butterfly, el chico subió por una escalera de caracol, salió al 3 piso camino a través del pasillo, alzo un tapete y debajo de este había una puerta escondida lo cruzo y salió a otra parte del castillo, camino dio vuelta a derecha y se topo con una escalera subió al salir estaban en l parte secreta del 4 piso cruzo una puerta y salió al pasillo, lo recorrió y se encontró con una parte del pasillo que se encontraba en forma ascendente, subió giro y ya se encontraba en el 5 piso, camino hasta que se encontró con una pintura de marco dorado, en su interior se encontraba un paisaje muy hermoso tenia árboles pasto y matorrales verdes en diferentes tonos, así como destellos de lucecitas, era una pintura impresionista, Shaoran miro a los otros retratos no había nadie, será acaso que ellos también fueron al baile, Shaoran miro su reloj 10:28, 2 minutos para la cita...¿quién se la había enviado?

En el salón Milady se paseaba de un lado a otro algo nervioso, cuando Milord llego a su lado ella se calmo)

-¿ya ha salido?-**le pregunto Milord**

-si, "G" le vio salir, tiro a esa boba de Tonks y Black no le miro salir, "aqua" a tomado su lugar, tiene puesto su misma túnica y mascara, por el momento todo va bien..excepto por que no se ha donde ha ido-**dijo algo nerviosa Milady**

-no te preocupes, no importa en donde este, todo saldrá según lo planeado-**le contesto Milord**

-estoy impaciente por...-

-no te preocupes Mi Lady lo tendrás esta noche _ si es que logra sobrevivir _-**Milord sonrió complacido con su concubina**

-mi Lord esta listo para el otro plan-**le pregunto Milady**

-si, primero disfrutare de este-**dijo Milord**

(Milord y Milady se encaminaron juntos de nuevo a la pista de baile se acoplaron al ritmo de lo demás y de la música, Milord alzo su varita y susurro

-"lumus skoteinos"-

Un mascara reacciono ante la invisible luz, sonrió..solo un poco mas)

(En el 5 piso un chico se pasaba impaciente eran las 10: 35 y nadie aparecía por algún lado de repente alguien se acercaba un sobra aparecía, Shaoran estaba preparado para recibir a la personas cuando se dio cuenta de que era Peeves que se paseaba de un lado a otro del castillo, en ese momento estaba pintando sobre la pared con lo que parecía ser sangre de rata, Peeves entonaba una horrible canción, y hacia terribles pedorretas, Shaoran se oculto de Peeves, no quería que el duende le molestara no en ese momento, cuando el duende se alejo lo suficiente el chico salió al pasillo alzo la manga de su traje 10:45 ¿que chica sin valor lo había invitado? A Shaoran le dio escalofríos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, dio la vuelta y le dieron el peor susto en toda su vida, el chico cayó de sentón sobre el suelo)

-me veo tan terrible-**le dijo una grave voz**

-tt..uuu..-**dijo Shaoran difícilmente**

-vamos no te voy a comer, bueno quizás a cucharadas o a besos, ¿que prefieres?-**bromeo el chico, Shaoran perdió el color de la cara**-en realidad te provoco tanto miedo-

-no-**dijo firmemente Shaoran**-es solo que...-

-nunca habías conocido a un gay-**dijo Joseph pesadamente**

Shaoran sintió con la cabeza-yo..-

-déjame..si me das tan solo 5 minutos-**le pido Joseph**

-no, escucha yo soy normal, me gustan las mujeres, amo a las mujeres y...-**comenzó a explicar Shaoran rápidamente**

-calla y escucha por una vez en tu vida-**le ordeno Joseph**

Shaoran enmudeció, (que le quería decir el gay, acaso buscaba conmoverlo con su dura y triste historia de amor por lo hombres...quizás pensaba que con eso Shaoran podía pensar la posibilidad de...aagggghhh, que asco, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, repetía su mente una y otra vez)

-¿estas dispuesto a escucharme por...tu propia voluntad?-**le pregunto Joseph**

(Shaoran se sorprendió, esperaba que le dijera de todo, menos eso...mmm, truco, truco, truco, truco, si...mmm, pero...le daba curiosidad...mm su mente paso de nuevo aquella fea y asquerosa sensación de su manos...aaaaaggggghhhh, no)

-ah..-

-no te are nada, lo juro, tampoco deseo que con lo que te diga cambies de opinión, bueno quizás si, pero no en el sentido que piensas-**le dijo Joseph, Shaoran le miro a los ojos...mmm no estaba equivocado quería llevárselo para pasarlo del otro lado uuhhh,. que miedo**-no...no es eso..no quiero que tu te vuelvas gay-**le aclaro Joseph**-solo quiero que me escuches entendido, no mas-

-_ mmm...y si intenta violarme o algo por el estilo, quizás quiera volver a tocarme... uuuggghhh, que horrible, no quiero, no quiero..pero...sí _-

-ya veo...bueno en ese caso..puedes irte-**dijo Joseph tristemente**

(Shaoran se levanto del suelo, se acomodo su túnica)

-creí que Lotus te había enseñado algo...pero ya veo que para ti es muy difícil entender-**Shaoran le miro inquisitivamente (**dijo una palabra clave L-o-t-u-s uuuggghhh otra zorra desgraciada..un segundo, el dijo que la conocía pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? Porque nunca se lo dijo..mm....había algo mas importante que...uugghh su mente repitió esa horrible sensación, bueno al principio fue bueno pensar que era un hombre él que...asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, tranquilízate, respira, una....dos....tres... y el mismo gay quería hablar...pero ¿por qué le daba opción?, es decir es mucho mas fácil llevarlo por al fuerza y obligarlo, bueno dudaba que pudiera pero...ya lo hubiera intentado, la otra vez no le dio opción, solo se monto sobre él y...uuggghh que feo y asqueroso sonaba, se monto en él...sonaba como...si se lo hubiera cogido...uuuggghh y doble uuuggghhh, Shaoran se llevo las manos al estomago, dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se detuvo...algo le decía que debía escucharlo...pero...uuuggghh, respiro profundamente, estaba loco pero... dio un paso hacia delante)

-esta bien...pero no intentes nada raro-**dijo Shaoran**

Joseph sonrió para si...esta era su oportunidad y nada tendría que salir mal si no todo estaría perdido, Joseph le puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Shaoran y este estaba apunto de separarse

-no querrás que nos escuchen ¿o si?-**le pregunto el Joseph**

-_ uggh que puerco suena eso, suena a todo menos lo que debería, mmm..supongo que no, pero...y si intenta violarme, ¡¡que horror!!, ya estoy traumado de por vida con su escenita que hizo...mmm _no-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

(Shaoran sintió que el suelo se disolvía, las paredes y todo lo demás se esfumo y fue reemplazado por un horrible tuvo negro con rayitas de muchos colores, se sentía viajando en el dimensión desconocida y le dieron ganas de vomitar, se tuvo que sostener de el brazo de Joseph para no caer, cuando el placentero viaje termino Shaoran cayo al suelo de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo, cuando se repuso se levanto, miro a su alrededor...eso era...e..er.. aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡¡¡era su cuarto!!!)

-ahora no podrás salir, a menos claro que quieras que te vean salir del cuarto de un chico...de Slytherin-**dijo Joseph maliciosamente sentándose en el borde de la cama**

(En el Gran salón, una chica de vestido agua marina bailaba con un chico al cual no conocía...pero la trataba muy bien, sus movimientos eran tan delicados con ella y bailaba tan bien...que...aaahhhh, pero claro, nada comparado con la sensación de estar junto a Shaoran, de sentirlo tan cerca, de ella...aahh, eso si que era estar en la gloria, pero...él..no la había buscado después...quizás vio a Ron y por eso se alejo...Ron, no quiso ser tan ruda con él...pero...necesitaba que entendiera, que él ya había perdido su oportunidad, la había perdido y justo por no tener el valor de decirle a Hermione sus sentimientos ella, ella...se acerco a Shaoran quien era muy lindo con ella y siempre le levantaba el animo y...la veía como mujer, le decía que ella era bella y que no debía de sentirse mal por lo que otras chicas dijeran de su figura, siempre siendo atento con ella, siempre guardado para ella una sonrisa, siempre..estando...para ella, en cambio Ron...su amor por Ron fue pasajero... alguna vez pensó en algo verdaderamente serio para él pero...él siempre prefería otras cosas, o a otras chicas como esa Delacour, recuerda sus miradas hacia aquella chica, por momentos pensó que..él se ponía celoso de Victor Krum, pero...no era así, su corazón se rompió pero..ahí, ahí estuvo su cálida sonrisa..su abrazos cariñosos, sus tiernas palabras...animándola, dándole ánimos para ir a lado de Ron, sonreír y luchar por él pero...se había dado cuenta de que...poco a poco se había enamorado de Shaoran...sin darse cuenta, sin pedir...ella...ahora se tragaba ese trago amargo y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él...ahora ella aria lo que no pudo hacer por Ron..lo que nunca pudo lograr...su amor se había marchitado, dándole paso a otra mas grande y mas hermoso, en ese momento pudo decir, Adiós, Ronald Weasley.

En otro lado del salón un chico de cabello rojo pensaba en luchar...esta vez ya no tendría pena, se pasaría su cobardía y con la cara en alto y llena de valor, le diría a la chica que le amaba, que la quería y que no volvería a hacerla sufrir, ahora esta seguro de lo que quería, había dudado durante mucho tiempo por...bueno una persona como él, que la odiaba...que el sentía que era su pesadilla...era gracioso voltear al pasado y recordar como la trataba como pensaba que era ella...la primera vez que la vio entrar por la puerta del compartimiento viéndola como una molesta, una interrupción, entre su nuevo amigo y él, con su voz de mandona buscando un sapo perdido, criticando su pésimo hechizo..criticando su nariz sucia..y él odiándola...solo por el hecho de querer mandarle..las ironías de la vida, Shaoran tenia razón del odio al amor hay solo un paso, ahora se paseaba por el gran comedor buscándola, desesperadamente en las mascaras, los vestidos y la gente, quería decirle lo que sentía...quería gritarle quería, hacerle saber lo que sentía...y si ella se lo pedía se lo gritaba a todos..quería gritarle al mundo entero que él Ronald Weasley le amaba, el chico suspiro y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un chico robusto, ¿en donde se encontraba ella? ¿acaso estaba con Shaoran? ¿Y Harry en donde estaba? se paro a beber algo en la mesa..una chica de cabello negro se paro a su lado le miro despectivamente y siguió su camino...ay siempre había gentuza de ese tipo, como si ella estuviera muy chula, dos chicos mas pasaron enfrente de él, ellos parecían muy divertidos, él quisiera estar como ellos con su chica...oh que emocionante decir...Hermione la chica de Ronald Weasley y ¿porque no? Hermione Weasley, se escuchaba tan bien...tan...emocionante..y...hermoso, movió la cabeza negativamente, tenia que dejar de pensar en ese momento en cursilerías, primero tenia que encontrarla, una chica de cabello güero le miro divertida...la vio con indiferencia, nadie le podía ganar a la belleza de Hermione, siguió su paso entre la gente ese día la encontraría y le diría...Hermione Granger te amo.

Un chico de túnica verde botella bailaba con un pequeña de cabello rojo, los dos se divertían al máximo pero...sus pensamientos estaban con diferentes personas, él por ejemplo pensaba en una bella dama de cabellos lilas y ojos verde agua, quien siempre le había visto con una sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos, nunca buscando ver sus cicatriz, siempre escuchándole con atención, poniendo caras muy graciosas, haciendo gestos muy extraños, siempre tan triste y tan bella, llena de amor y melancolía....así como muchos misterios, Harry alzo su vista al techo, como esperando verla en el, había dicho que iría al baile pero..no fue ¿por qué? ¿por qué le había animado de esa manera? Cuando vio a Shaoran con Hermione sintió gran alivio y emoción, y aunque aun en su corazón guardaba la esperanza de verla entrar por la gran puerta, con su mirada triste buscándole por el lugar, con sus pasos débiles e inseguros..pero, por el momento bailaba con Ginny quien en algún tiempo de su corta vida sintió una gran fascinación por él, se sentía extraño...pero ahora que eran grandes amigos...en ese momento se le hacia una triste palabra, le gustaría ser mas que amigo de Lotus, pero...ella ahora sentía una extraña fascinación por Shaoran, eso..eso le partía el corazón, se le hacia añicos, y él siempre le había apoyado en que le buscara, le dijera sus sentimientos y ahora que se sentía mas seguro de ello...él..él..y ella, no..no él...era su amigo, él no seria como Ron, él si confiaba en Shaoran y sabia que era su amigo y nunca, de los nunca le haría daño a él, o intentaría algo con ella porque él sabia sobre sus sentimientos por ella, de eso él estaba seguro...tendría que agarrar valor de su cobardía y lucharía por Lotus, eso era lo que le dictaba su corazón luchar por ella, su corazón le gritaba, le imploraba se fuerte ir y correr hacia ella, pero...ese día ella no estaba, que triste..pero no...desde hace tiempo su corazón el gritaba...ve y dile cuanto le amas.

Ginny giraba bailaba y reía en los brazos de Harry, era extraño...bailar con él chico al que amaste hace tiempo...si esa era la palabra ella estuvo enamorada perdidamente de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, al que quieren y alaban por haber derrotado al que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado, nunca supo de donde salió esa fascinación por él, pero seguro que fue muy buena...le trae grandiosos recuerdos, aun ríe al volver atrás las hojas de su diario y leer lo que pensaba lo que hacia había una parte que decía as

Lunes 3 de Abril:

Querido diario, estoy muy emocionada por que Harry me saludo con una sonrisa, si...me saludo ¡¡¡A mi!!! con una encantadora sonrisa, y bueno la profesora Sprout me saco de la clase por algo que no recuerdo pero...el día de hoy fue para mi perfecto.

Reía mucho cuando leía...estaba tan concentrada en Harry que no prestaba mucha atención a los estudios lo cual el trajo problemas y después poco a poco esa fascinación desaprecio ahora tenia un novio llamado...Justin Melbourt, era un chico lindo sin mucho chiste...su verdadero amor era Steven...Steven Dickison, era una chico encantador con cuerpo un cabello que brillaba, una piel muy suave y una mirada...encantadora la derretía por completo, solo un par de veces le a hablado pero con esas bastaron para que Ginny se enamorara de él por completo, todo un caballero, tan parecido a Shaoran bueno...ni tanto, ese chico también le agradaba era el amigo de Ron, y una gran persona pero...su vida era tan extraña, tan...misteriosa, como si, ella no sabia platicaba con el constantemente pero...nunca lograba sacarle algo sobre su vida, Ginny choco con un chico)

-ay lo siento ¿te lastime?-**le pregunto el chico de una mascara azul**

-no, estoy...¿Steven?-**le pregunto la chica confundida**

-aahh, creo que se equivoca señorita soy el Conde de Waleran-**dijo el chico sonriendo**

-jijiji, siempre tan gracioso, estoy bien gracias-**le contesto la chica**

(Los dos se separaron pero Ginny le seguía con la mirada...si tenia que ser tan fuerte como sus amigos Shaoran y Harry, tenia que alzar la cabeza, caminar recta y decirle a aquel chico que le gustaba y que si era posible intentar algo entre los dos, no sonaba tan mal, y además...eso no podría ser peor que enfrentarse a varios mortífagos ¿o si?, suponía que no así que ya que había tenido el valor de luchar a muerte ahora solo era cuestión de decir unas cuantas palabras, eso era pan comido)

(Mientras que ellos 4 pensaban en cosas algo complicadas, Shaoran estaba en el cuarto de un chico, Milady y Milord comenzaban a moverse, pues...era hora de actuar, sus planes se tenia que ejecutar con mucha precisión pues un paso en falso y Dumbledore podría darse cuenta, ya había sacado a Shaoran sin que lo notasen, ahora faltaba humillar a la sangre sucia lo que constituía un gran distracción pues ella les era muy importante para ellos, Milady se acerco a un chico, este avanzo hacia Milord y los dos salieron del salón, pronto ambos regresaron, Milord se acerco a Milady quienes se desaparecieron por entre la multitud, el chico alto de cabello castaño se acerco a una pareja de chicos, la chica dejo de bailar, el por consecuente también, este se alejo sin decir nada, la chica sonrió)

-que bueno...yo pensé que-**comenzó a decir la chica**

-ssshhh-**le dijo el chico suavemente poniéndole un dedo en los labios**(El chico se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente)-vamos a caminar-

(La chica no puso resistencia solo se dejo llevar, estaba entre los brazos de su amor)

(En los cuartos de Slytherin el pequeño lobo estaba acorralado en el nido de las serpientes)

-no te voy a violar-**dijo Joseph molesto**-que acaso tu mente no puede dejar de pensar en perversidades-**le dijo este molesto**

-ccommo.-

-puedo leer tu mente, ahora siéntate en el suelo no creo que quieras estar cerca de mi-**le dijo rudamente Joseph**-creo que primero comenzare por decirte que puedes estar tranquilo Lotus no volverá a aparecer ni en tu vida ni en la de Harry...quizás en la tuya si, pero no en la de Harry y lo que sucedió con ella, queda olvidado, será mejor que no lo recuerdes ni te atormentes con ello...ella te quería a ti por una razón bastante extraña a decir verdad, no entiendo nada de lo que me dijo...pero supongo que algún día lo sabré-

-¿qué quería de mi?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-¿acaso no sabias? era muy obvio-**le dijo Joseph incrédulo**

-no, y dudo que me guste saberlo pero..yo-**dijo Shaoran**

-no te puedo decir la razón por la cual buscaba eso...pero si puedo decir lo que buscaba....¿insistes en saberlo?-**le pregunto Joseph**

-eh no prefiero reservarme el susto-

-como desees-**le dijo Joseph**

-¿quién era?-

-era como ella dijo, una espectro, una ilusión en el espacio, que...bueno ya que acabo con su "misión" no tiene mas que hacer aquí-**le explico Joseph**

-¿era a caso un fantasma?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-no...algo semejante, pero no era un fantasma en realidad ella no esta muerta...bueno teóricamente ella no puede morir, solo, dejémoslo en que se transformo-

-¿cómo le conociste?-**pregunto el chino**

-tengo un poder muy especial que ni siquiera el gran Harry Potter puede soñar con tenerlo, sin agraviar a tu amigo claro, pero no sabia como controlarlo, según ella me comento es que desde el año pasado ella concia a Harry, algo que aun no me queda claro es porque hasta ahora yo pude contactarme con ella...pero ese es el menor de los problemas, este poder es horrible, no sabes que horrible es desearías nunca tenerlo, yo sufría mucho por ello...pero ella me dijo que no tenia porque tenerle miedo...tenia que aceptar que lo tenia y enfrentarlo...porque era un humano que podía resistir todo eso...por eso tenia la capacidad, así que tome el valor de aceptar el don y con ello volverme mas fuerte...-

(El chico hablaba, Shaoran veía como la boca de Joseph se movía, pero su vista que estaba en los ojos de Joseph se perdió entre aquello ojos verde agua, trayéndole consigo mas recuerdos

**__**

Flash Back

(Abrió los ojos, la luz le lastimaba los ojos estaba sobre una cama de sabanas de color beige, la brisa marina le llegaba a la cara y el frió matinal, cubrió su pecho, el chico se incorporo, miro alrededor no había nadie...cerro los ojos de nuevo y sensibilizo al extremo todos sus sentidos, a lo lejos se escuchaba un pequeño ruidito, una vocecita cantaba a un determinado ritmo, poco a poco esta se fue acercando, hasta que una delgada y frágil figura entro por la puerta con una charola en las manos, los ojos verdes traviesos miraron al chico, sobre su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa)

-Te quiero de aquí a Marte  
Amarte duele tanto que no sé que hacer  
si verte en el aparador  
tocarte y quererte amarte duele.

Te quiero de aquí a Marte  
aunque la gente siga nuestros pasos yo  
te pido que no mires el reloj y quédate aunque me duele.

Y amarte duele  
quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte  
si el mundo no conspira no se puede el amor  
quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte.-**canto la figura dulcemente**

(El chico le sonrió, aun estaba medio dormido, sus párpados se cerraban porque aun le pesaban, calculaba que habían dormido unas 2 horas, la figurita llego y le puso la bandeja de plata con jugo y otras cosas sobre las piernas)

-flojo-**dijo a chica lentamente**

-Sakura...me tienes despierto hasta..-

-ah yo te tengo despierto...quien era el que no dejaba de besarme-**reprocho la chica**

le chico hizo un mueca de desagrado

-quiero que me lleves a una playa virgen que esta muy cerca de aquí, he contratado un yate y...-

-dame una hora mas-**dijo le chico perezosamente mientras colocaba la bandeja lejos de el sobre la cama y metiendose debajo de las sabanas**

(La chica apretó los labios y se metió con el a la cama le abrazo y el chico le correspondió)

Shaoran gruño-porque te pones bata-

-no voy a salir a prepararte el desayuno desnuda, quizás el vecino este husmeando por ahí con su telescopio...-**se defendió Sakura**

(Shaoran se acomodo a Sakura entre sus brazos, la chica tenia su cara en el cuello del chico, se movió un poco para poder susurrarle al oído)

-...es una isla virgen, nadie estar por ahí no hay buena pesca y por tierra hay muchas serpientes, por mar, casi nadie va pues...esta restringida pero...nosotros tenemos la oportunidad, nadie nos molestara, puedes dormir bajo el sol, mientras las olas te refrescan constantemente, podríamos hacer el amor adentro del mar o sobre la arena, en donde tu quisieras...-**le explico la chica**

-Sakura...suena muy bien pero no hay comida, ni servicio a cuarto, ni vino ni comodidades-**le reprocho el chico**

-no seas malo...quiero ir a tomar un baño de sol-**se quejo Sakura**

-mmm, estoy cansado-

-pues haya puedes descansar mejor-**objeto la japonesa**

-esta bien...pero...me dejaras dormir en paz-**le dijo el chico**

-claro-

(La chica salió de la cama y se llevo la bandeja, Shaoran se incorporo, la verdad Sakura le había espantando el sueño así que ay no tenia, se envolvió la sabana a la altura de la cadera y se metió al baño, Sakura estaba muy feliz Shaoran la llevaría a tomar un baño de sol, se puso un bikini blanco, una manta traslucida blanca como falta y tomo una cesta algo pesada, cuando el chico salió llevaba puesta unas bermudas ligeras de color café y una guayabera de lino beige, combinaba perfectamente con sus pelo sus ojos y su piel, tomo las gafas de sol y los dos salieron por la puerta principal de la habitación, salieron del hotel, afuera les esperaba un bici taxi que los llevaría hasta el malecón en donde una joven de 7 años mayor que ellos les esperaba)

-Buenos días, soy Marin Horne, alquile un yate por 12 horas-**le dijo la chica de ojos verdes**

-oh señorita Horne mi esposo le espera-**la chica de piel tostada lo guió hasta un lujoso yate**-(Un joven de 25 años les esperaba impaciente)

-Aleixandre-**dijo la joven a modo de saludo**-aquí esta el yate, no lo dañen y si lo hacen pagaran los daños-

-si claro-**le respondió Sakura sin mucha importancia**

-por 150 dólares mas yo los llevare a...-**dijo le Aleixandre**

-no gracias mi padre es marinero, se orientarme-**le contesto la chica**

-bueno entréguenlo a la hora exacta, si se pasan, pagaran 50 dólares mas por cada quince minutos de atraso-

-ok, bueno gracias bye-**dio por terminada la conversación Sakura**

(Shaoran subió antes que ella y le ayudo a subir, los dos jóvenes dueños se alejaron un poco, Sakura no tenia ni idea de cómo se manejaba eso pero un poco de magia lo arreglo todo, busco en el mapa que le dio el chico ayer y dejo que las cartas del viento y del agua se ocuparan del resto, mientras ella iba con Shaoran a cubierta, Shaoran estaba sentado en una silla disfrutando del tranquilo paisaje que la naturaleza le ofrecía, hasta que los cálidos brazos de una chica le rodearon el cuello y sus manos jugueteaban por su pecho)

-Sakura-**dijo el chico**

(Ella se movió y se sentó sobre las piernas del chico)

-Escaparé contigo a Marte  
a mi no me importa nada, te podré querer  
pero tu hermana dice que no sientes lo que dices y me duele.  
  
Y amarte duele  
quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte  
si el mundo no conspira no se puede el amor  
quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte.

Y amarte duele  
quiero llevarte a Marte y quererte  
si el mundo no conspira no se puede el amor  
quiero llevarte a Marte y me duele.

Amarte duele, yeah  
Amarte duele, le le yeah-**entono la chica**

(Ella acerco su rostro al de él y le beso tiernamente.....)

**__**

End of flash Black

-...y por eso...yo...creo que con esto ya puedes comprender porque....-**dijo Joseph**(este miro detenidamente al chico de cabellos chocolate quien solo le seguía con la mirada pero en su mente estaba en blanco, se acerco a él le toco el hombro, Shaoran se levanto en un solo salto sobre saltado y asustado, la cercanía de entre el y Joseph era escandalosa)

-¿que haces...?-**le pregunto Shaoran asustado**

-¿en quien pensabas?-**le respondió Joseph**

-yo..te estaba escuchando-**respondió Shaoran rápidamente**

-no...no me estas escuchado si fuera así...no estarías tan nervioso-**le respondió Joseph**, (El chino sudaba frió estaba acorralado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Joseph)

-Joseph aléjate de mi-**le ordeno Shaoran**

-¿porque?-(Joseph puso sus brazos sobre la puerta a lado cada uno rodeaba el cuello de Shaoran, a Shaoran le recorrió un frió y súbito escalofrió, la mascara de su cara se cayó al suelo haciendo un inaudible ruido)-¿escuchaste algunas de mis palabras?-

Shaoran negó con la cabeza

-en quien estabas pensando-**Joseph intento penetrar en sus pensamientos pero no encontró respuesta alguna**-¿porque...porque no puedo?-

(Shaoran miraba los ojos del chico...en su semblante aturdió Shaoran vio algo extraño...esos ojos, esa expresión, sus movimientos, ya las había visto antes...en otra persona, pero...¿cuándo?...¿en quien?...su mente trabaja en encontrarle un parecido, sus ojos...su cabello...la forma de su cuerpo...él....él...¿en que cochinadas estaba pensando? Shaoran miraba el cuerpo de Joseph...¡¡¡ah que asco!!! Era el primer paso para convertirse en gay, pero...su cuerpo...ese cuerpo...Shaoran puso su mano en el pecho de Joseph, este dio un pequeño respingo la verdad era que no esperaba esa acción del chino, mas no puso objeción alguna, Joseph coloco una mano en su rostro, y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarlo...Shaoran sintió algo horrible..era una extraña sensación entre el asco y la excitación...Shaoran cerro lo ojos y con la otra mano trato de rechazar a Joseph pero esta no se movió, Shaoran trato de moverse pero no podía, algo lo mantenía anclado a ese lugar, mientras que las manos de Joseph recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, también sintió un escalofrió al sentir los labios de Joseph sobre su cuello, Shaoran apretó los ojos, era repugnante, trato de moverse por segunda vez pero no podía, aun no podía moverse..¿qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿por qué no podía moverse?, Shaoran apretó la mano que tenia sobre el pecho de Joseph...y abrió un poco la boca para decir algo pero los labios del chico ojiverde-agua, se posaron sobre los suyos, Shaoran no quería....eso le daba asco tenia ganas de vomitar, Shaoran sintió de nuevo esa sensación de mareo, miles de rayitas de colores de la dimensión desconocida volvieron a sus ojos, este viaje tardo mas tiempo que anterior, su cabeza daba vueltas como el mismo, esta vez si iba a vomitar, cuando los dos chicos llegaron al suelo de nuevo, Shaoran cayó sobre Joseph, los dos quedaron en una pose bastante comprometedora, Shaoran sintió algo extraño en ello pero decidió no pensar en las posibilidades de eso, lo que había sentido le había hecho sacar muchas conclusiones, que el preferiría no comprobar, se levanto, Joseph también lo hizo... los dos se miraron y miraron a su alrededor...estaban en el bosque prohibido, a que profundidad no lo sabían pero se encontraban en el, varias sombras aparecieron a su alrededor, Shaoran presintió lo que era...todo aquello del baile era un trampa Hermione tenia razón...¿por qué nunca la escuchaba?

Ambos chicos se pusieron espalda con espalda por alguna razón lo 2 se sentían amenazados por las sobras....

En el gran comedor Hermione sintió una cálida mano en su hombro el joven con el que bailaba se paro)

-Me permite-**dijo dulcemente el chico de verde**

-claro-

El chico con el que Hermione bailaba se alejo dando paso al chico de verde)

-creí que no te acordabas de mi-**dijo la chica a modo de regaño**

-es que..Ron-**se excuso el chico y Hermione le dedico una mirada de indulgencia**-pero ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos...-(El chico tomo a Hermione por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella, ambos chicos disfrutaban de aquella sensación de estar de nuevo juntos, el chico de verde sonreía no con sinceridad..por su adentros solo deseaba que llegara aquel preciso momento en que esa sangre sucia caería, los dos siguieron danzando luego una melodía muy lenta llego a sus oídos y los dos comenzaron a bailar muy pegaditos, la chica recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del chico, este la estrecho mas contra si, ella se sentía también entre sus brazos se sentía soñada de nuevo ella estaba danzando entre la nubes, el chico bajo la mirada...la idiota había caído redondita, delicadamente con sus manos tomo la cara de la chica y la beso, primero con fervor, luego con pasión, las manos del chico exploraban su cuerpo y la chica suspiraba, sentía sensación desconocidas para ella, cuando termino la música los dos decidieron ir a tomar alguna bebida, Hermione estaba agotada, así que se sentó por un momento en una de las sillas que caballerosamente "Shaoran" le ofreció, los platicaban de muchas cosas sin sentido...a la chic ano le importaba en ese momento las palabras faltaban, se recargo en él, del otro lado de la sala estaba Ron buscando a Hermione ya llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarla pero ella no se dejaban ver o quizás la había visto pero...no la había reconocido se sentía un fracasado cuando dos chicos pasaron a su lado uno llevaba una túnica verde botella, Ron lo reconocía en seguida y a su lado estaba su propia hermana Ginny, el chico fue a reunirse con ellos, toco al chico por el hombro y Harry volteo le miro desconcertado pero su cabello rojo fuego le dio a Harry una pista de quien era)

-Ro...que bueno que viniste-**dijo Harry**

-te queda mas o menos-**le critico Ginny**-no es cierto te ves muy guapo-

-estoy buscando a Her...¿la han visto?-**les pregunto Ron**

-mm...pues-**Ginny dudo un poco**-al principio estaba con Shao....-**Ron sintió un pinchazo en su estomago**-pero después se separaron...-**una sensación de alivio llego a él**-...y después un chico la invito a bailar con él, ella acepto pero...-**Ron volvió a sentir una sensación en el estomago muy mala, no le agradaba las palabras de Ginny**-ahora no sabemos donde esta y él chico con el que bailaba ya esta bailando con otra chica...suponemos que se ha cansado y...debe de estar por aquí...-**le animo su hermana**-¿por qué no la buscamos?-

Harry y Ron sonrieron así que los 3 chico se encaminaron en busca de Hermione

(Shaoran opto una pose de ataque-defensa, le valía un comino si en ese momento Joseph le veía pelear con su verdadero poder...la vida de los dos esta primero, cuando las sobras estuvieron mas cerca..Shaoran pudo reconocerles eran seres vestidos con las prendas orientales de lucha y en sus rostros llevaban mascaras de teatro)

-¿Quiénes son?-**les pregunto Shaoran en su idioma natal**

-somos los sirvientes de Herumor-**le respondió uno de los tantos**-venimos en busca del alfil blanco...golpéenlo mas no lo maten...pues aun tiene que ver la respuesta...el señor dice que tu nos llevaras a el peligro que llevaba Hana-

-no tocaran jamás a Hana-**les advirtió Shaoran**

las sombras se rieron de él

-y tu traidor...el señor pide tu cabeza-**le dijo un tipo a Joseph**

-tu señor jamás tendrá ese gusto-**dijo le chico confiado**

(De repente algo frió las cayo a los dos en la cabeza, Shaoran se sintió aturdido por un momento, vio como sobras se la acercaban, estaban a punto de tocarlo cuando una especia de luz amarilla apareció, alguien le toco la cabeza, sintió como el contacto muy cálido de una mano que le de volvió a la normalidad, se levanto del suelo, Joseph Aidan era quien había podido levantar un escudo)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Aidan**

-mucho mejor-**le respondió secamente el castaño**

(Shaoran miro a su alrededor, las sobras estaban dispuestas a volverlos a atacar en conjunto, Shaoran saco de su túnica una esferita y su gran espada volvió aparecer, después tendría que purificarla de nuevo, sangre la mancharía esa noche, con espada en mano salió del campo de Joseph dispuesto a defenderse, a luchar y matar sin pensarlo, un sujeto saco un gran rosario con el cual formo alrededor de Shaoran un estrella, comenzó a rezar un extraño conjuro, Shaoran sintió como el rosario se apretaba cada ve mas contra él, pero Shaoran se concentro y concentrando parte de su energía la expulso, el rosario se rompió, las cuentas salieron volando causando daño a sus mismo compañeros ya que al estrellarse salía energía negativa muy poderosa, las sombras comenzaron moverse, Aidan les atacaba de una manera muy peculiar pues él tampoco usaba la varita)

-"basanofobos"-**grito el chico, de su mano salieron 3 bolitas negras, 2 chocaron contra dos de las sombras, las cuales cayeron al suelo gritando, agarrandose la cabeza, los gritos eran terribles...a Shaoran casi le perforaron los odios**

(Las escénicas negras seguían atacando al primero que encontraban el lugar se convirtió en una plaza de duelos sin tregua, todos peleaban contra Joseph, Shaoran y los espíritus malignos, Shaoran logro escapar de ahí saltando a los árboles y apoyándose de ellos para brincar de uno a otro, Joseph hizo lo mismo, cuando los dos llegaron aun lugar mas seguro se sintieron mas desorientados, Shaoran había entrado varias veces al bosque prohibido pero...nunca había estado en ese lugar, miro hacia todos lados...algo desesperado)

-¿sabes en donde estamos?-**le pregunto Aidan**

-ni idea-

-yo si y creo que...nos metimos al peor-**le confeso Aidan**

(Shaoran le miro extrañado)

-Argog-**dijo Aidan lentamente**

(Shaoran sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza....Argog la acromantula mascota de Hagrid, Aidan tenían razón....habían caído en el peor lugar, los dos caminaron en círculos tratando de encontrar un solución, Shaoran se subió hasta la copa de un árbol, de ahí ejecuto un salto y convocando al dio del viento pudo ver que estaban a miles de metros del castillo para su suerte no tenían que pasar por la guarida de Aragog, ya la habían pasado, cuando bajo...el ruido de muchos pasos los les hizo correr a los dos, al llegar a una especia de claro, un rayo las cayó del cielo, varios hombre armados hasta los dientes les salieron al encuentro, Shaoran convoco al dios del trueno, mas no le sirvió de nada pues estos querían una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y así se dio, entre golpes y movimientos acrobáticos Shaoran y Aidan se encontraban, cuando dos hechiceros con túnicas rojas aparecieron, Shaoran se dio cuanta de ello pero..no podía hacer nada y así aparecieron otras 3 en diferentes lugares, uno de ellos puso sus manos en posición de orar)

-He aquí los hijos de noche

nosotros te convocamos...-**el ambiente se comenzó a llenar de ecos de voces entonando un mismo conjuro**

(Shaoran lanzo su espada hacia uno de ellos pero otro se interpuso dando la vida por el otro, Shaoran comenzó a sentir un movimiento telúrico...su mirada se encontró con Joseph quien le miro desconcertado, la tierra se abrió una gran grieta comenzó a aparecer, Joseph salto pues estaba del otro lado, los dos chicos se reunieron y lograron quitarse a los enemigos de encima, al llegar al lindero del claro, Shaoran lanzo una piedra y esta choco contra una barrera invisible que la deshizo por completo)

-ahí que juntar las energías-**le sugirió Aidan, Shaoran asintió con la cabeza**

(Shaoran saco un pergamino y comenzó a rezar)

-Rai, tei, shou, rai, kyu, kyu, ño, ritsu....-

(Al mismo tiempo Aidan, coloco sus manos enfrente de su pecho en manera paralela, cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía)

-¡¡¡ryo raikei!!!-**grito Shaoran lanzando un poderoso Dios del trueno al mismo tiempo Joseph grito**-¡¡¡Dorje!!!!-**las dos energías en forma de trueno cayeron en la barrera rompiéndola los dos salieron pero afuera de ella recibieron un golpe en forma de viento**

(Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo, Shaoran rodó por el suelo unos metros cerca de Joseph, este iba a recibir el tiro de gracia por parte de algún tipo vestido de negro pero el conjuro de una mujer le salvo, esta mujer vestida de negro logro alejar a sus atacantes, levanto a Joseph del suelo y ayudo a Shaoran los 3 corrieron lo jamás que pudieron cuando se sintieron a salvo se detuvieron)

-¡¡¡Aidan, Aidan, Aidan!!!!-**gritaba la chica desesperada, el chico comenzó a reaccionar, cuando la vio se sorprendi**

-¿Junesa?-

-oh Aidan...gracias al cielo que estas bien-

-¿Junesa que haces aquí?-**le pregunto el chico de ojos verde agua**

-yo Aidan...Ralph es un mortífago y...-**confeso la chica**

-lo se...él me lo dijo pero...yo nunca...-**comenzó a decir le chico**

-Aidan escúchame tu...debes de alejarte de aquí, yo les cubriré, los dos deben huir y avisar a Dumbledore del ataque y Aidan...es la hora-**le dijo la chica**

-Junesa tu tienes que venir con nosotros yoo...eres como una madre para mi-**dijo el chico desesperado**

-Aidan...mi querido Aidan-(Al chica abrazo a Aidan y le entrego un carta)-no tengo el valor para decírtelo así que...-**la chica miro a Shaoran**-es él ¿verdad?-**le pregunto Junesa, Aidan asintió con la cabeza**

-cuídalo, es buen chico...supongo que ya sabes al verdad...así que, por favor nunca lo divulgues y cuídalo por mi-**le suplico Junesa a Shaoran ,este solo asintió a decir un leve claro**

(Aidan y Shaoran corrieron hacia el castillo mientras Junesa se quedo ahí, una lluvia de bolas de fuego les cayó en cima, Shaoran se quito la capa casi desecha mientras que Joseph se quito la capa y el chaleco sobre de él solo había una camisa blanca que cubría su pecho, después de la lluvia de fuego un lluvia de hielo les cayó Shaoran jalo a Joseph de la maga y los dos avanzaron pero un rayo negro les detuvo en seco y Joseph cayó al suelo, alguien le había lastimando el abdomen tenia un corte algo severo en el costado, Shaoran iba a revisárselo pero Aidna le rechazo, el grito de una mujer les hizo volver la mira atrás, varios hombres vestidos de negro venían lanzándole diferentes conjuros cuando estaba a dos metros de Aidan la chica sonrió)

-Ahora, yo te libero mi querido Aidan "tu exibeo"-**grito Junesa (**al mismo tiempo que una flecha le atravesaba el cuerpo, Shaoran se sorprendió, pero lo saco de su ensimismamiento el grito de una mujer, Shaoran miro a su derecha un hombre sostenía a una chica mientras que el otro le rompía la blanca camisa, de bajo de esta una gruesa capa de vendas cubría el pecho y dorso de la chica, uno de ellos trato de jalar las vendas pero solo logro rompérselas un poco, Shaoran lo había golpeado y se estaba ocupando de recuperar a la chica, cuando logro recuperarla ella estaba semi-desnuda sin zapatos con el cabello alborotado, ella era de piel blanca, ojos verde agua, cabellos lila casi plata con el color de la luna menguante que esa noche se reflejaba **Shaoran le miro extrañado**-si soy Aidan, bueno...mi verdadero nombre es Noelle-**dijo la chica, Shaoran no entendió muy bien que sucedió allí pero solo opto por tomar la mano de la chica y correr por el bosque**

(En el gran salón la chica besaba apasionadamente a el chico que cabello castaño, por fin, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo...Shaoran la deseaba...no como amiga, si no como mujer, Hermione dejo escapar unas lagrimas, estaba soñando...no era la realidad, los dos estaban besándose sin temor a nada, muchas personas les miraban pero...eso no importaba, los dos se amaban con pasión y con locura....Shaoran, le amaba, Shaoran le quería, Shaoran le deseaba y eso le hacia olvidar todo...todo por completo...le valía si se veía mal o si muchos fisgones susurraba cosas malévolas, un chico con un traje similar al de "Shaoran" se acerco a ellos cuando un grupo de 3 personas también se encontraban en ese lugar, el chico movió bruscamente a Hermione separándola)

-¡¡Hermione!!!-**grito el chico llamando la atención de todos**

(Hermione miro desconcertada al chico ese era...¿Shaoran? pero si ese era Shaoran...¿quien era el otro?, cuando ella giro su vista, vio a un chico de cabello güero, era...era..era..¡¡¡¡Draco...Malfoy!!!!

Este sonrió la idiota había caído)

-¡¡¡Eres una zorra!!!-**grito "Shaoran" a todo pulmón y medio salón calló al instante**

(Harry, Ron y Ginny no fueron la excepción y se paralizaron al ver a quien se le acusaba de tremendo escándalo)

Hermione miro a todos desconcertada

-¡¡Eres una zorra manipuladora!! Y pensar que...yo..que...yo..te aperciba-**dijo "Shaoran" con un deje de dolor en sus palabras**

-no espera...esto..yo..-**tartamudeo Hermione con dificultad**

-no digas que fue una confusión, tu sabias perfectamente a quien estabas manoseando-**le inculpo "Shaoran"**

Los demás alumnos dijeron un leve ¡ah!(La música se apago y toda la atención fue para con ellos)

-y Ron..¡oh dios mío!, pobre de él, que te amaba...y yo...yo también te quería pero tu...¡¡¡Zorra!!!-

-¡¡¡No!!!-**la chica corrió y tomo al chico del brazo**-esto es una broma de Draco..ya sabes como es él, yo te quiero, yo te amo a ti-

La figura de Ron se quedo pasmado en ahí mismo...él se había detenido en ese momento, "-Yo te amo a ti-" en su cabeza aun sonaban aquellas palabras como eco que se repetía una y otra vez, su corazón se detuvo por un instante y luego se rompió en mi pedazos, el dolor era insoportable...dolía, dolía como una tremenda punzada, su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsarse pero un mano en el hombro le hizo resistir

(Un chica de vestido rosa en diferentes tonos se acerco al lugar de los hechos)

-¿qué yo jugué contigo?-**pregunto Draco desconcertado**-yo solo pedí una pieza de baile a una chica extraña, pero fuiste tu..la que siguió...seduciéndome-**Hermione giro a verlo y ante sus palabras abrió los ojos como platos**

-¡¡¡asqueroso mentiroso!!!-**le grito Hermione molesta**

-es verdad yo los vi...él nunca te insinuó nada mas-**le defendió la chica de rosa**

-lo vez fuiste tu...quien comenzó a besarme y acariciarme-**dijo Draco**

-no es verdad-**se defendió Hermione**

-eres una hipócrita-**bufo la chica de rosa**

-y yo..y pensar que iba a dejar a un buen amigo por ti...si Hermione...te quería pero...pero ya no...me das asco...me repugnas, besar a Draco que bajo as caído-

-pero...y lo que ahí entre nosotros no vale...solo por una confusión un error me vas a dejar-**dijo Hermione desconcertada**

-¿lo que hay entre nosotros? ¿qué vale tanto?-**le pregunto "Shaoran"**

-acaso cuando me besaste en el cuarto no sentiste nada-**le dijo Hermione tristemente**

(Otro ¡Oh! De exclamación se escucho por toda la sala)

-ah, te has atrevido a jugar con 3 chicos a la vez-**salto la chica de rosa**

-n...-**intento contestar Hermione**

-primero enamora la mas inocente de todos, cree que es divertido separarlo ¿por qué?...quizás, porque el gran famoso Harry Potter le hace mas caso a él que a ella y para divertirse aun mas...también le rompe el corazón al mismo Harry, recuerden el articulo de Rita, ¡¡¡Ella nunca miente!!!-**grito la chica de rosa y la mayoría afirmo firmemente**-pero ella sigue empeñada en hacer trisas a esos grandes amigos y va por el tercero...aquel que siempre le apoyo, aquel que nunca le dejo...aquel que siempre le puso atención, si...a ese al que muchas apreciamos...esta zorra se a atrevido a jugar con sus sentimientos...y mas aun, para burlarse de los 3 ahora busca a su peor enemigo....Draco Malfoy al cual según ella aborrecía...lo han visto todos, eso era solo una manta para su maléfico plan-**grito la chica de rosa a todo pulmón y la sala entera estuvo de acuerdo con ella cuando termino de juzgar a Hermione, Hermione meneaba la cabeza negativamente**(La chica de rosa se acerco a ella y de un jalón...le arranco la hermosa mascara que cayó lentamente al suelo, al caer hizo un sonido de un cartón chocando contra algo duro)-Véanla con sus propios ojos...nos es ninguna confusión...ella, es una zorra-**sentencio firmemente la chica de rosa**

Todas las miradas de los demás chicos eran acusadores, nadie le dedicaba una mirada benévola, si hubiesen podido la hubieran señalado con el dedo y hubieran gritado culpable,

(Tonks camino hacia Hermione eso era una jugada sucia de parte de los Slytherin, una chica de cabellera negra se acerco a Hermione con varias copas en las manos y se hacia las desentendida, de pronto un chico robusto golpeo a Tonks en la cadera haciéndole perder el equilibrio y Tonks aventó a la chica de cabellera negra quien tiro las bebidas directamente a la cara y el vestido de Hermione mojándola casi por completo...los demás chicos comenzaron a reírse, mientras que otras chicas siguieron el ejemplo de la chica de cabello negro y anónimamente como quien entiende le lanzaron a Hermione las bebidas, Sirius impidió seguir y les ordeno que se alejaran de ahí las música volvió a sonar y la mayoría presto atención a ello, Sirius se acerco a Hermione y puso su mano sobre su hombro, la chica volteo a verlo entre lagrimas, cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir delante de ella están Ron, "Shaoran" y Draco, Sirius le abrazo....)

(Los dos corrían por el bosque prohibido, eran perseguidos por seres malignos, el chico corría lo mas que podía pero...la chica estaba cansada, ya sin mucha ropa, solo tenia un pantalón, desecho, y un vendaje que a cada paso se le caída pero lo que mas le dolía eran los pies...estaban descalzos...la tierra mojada se le pegaba a los pies, las piedritas también, y algunas otras se los rasgaban, las plantas le abrían la piel de los brazos, las espinas la besaban de manera dolorosa, estaba cansada, su cuerpo ya no quería responderle, delante de ella el chico luchaba contra la maleza, su mente le trajo otros recuerdos, un sol...un sol insoportable, el sudor....sudor sobre su cuerpo...su pobre cuerpo...las lagrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas, un dolor un terrible dolor, la estaba partiendo en dos...la flecha...la flecha en su brazo...dolor...mucho dolor...¿quién era?....el agua, el mar....las olas....la arena....el viento en su cara, un grito...alguien muerto....la muerte....le hablaba...la llama, la quería...para ella, un fuerte estruendo. un árbol se colapso, ella se quedo parada pero el chico la jalo con tal fuerza que los dos rodaron por el suelo, él quedo encima de ella, la chica estaba perdida...sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero...no reaccionaban.

El contacto entre los dos fue electrizante ella comenzó a ver de la vida de él...una chica vestida de blanco...el mar...las olas...la arena, sonrisas....luces...vueltas, amaneceres, noches....estrellas...el aroma a flores, a madera, a campo...a cama...a piel...risas cálidas..gritos de emoción, el sonido de dos copas chocando...lo lamentos de una dama, la tristeza del corazón solitario, los latidos del amor, el viático de la sabiduría, la extensión de la locura, las letras....la melodía, el bosque, el dolor, un golpe...el adiós.

La chica grito con todo lo que le dieron las fuerzas, el chico le abrazo....una sombra se acerco y en el bosque solo se escucho

-¡Avada Kedavra!-

(Un luz verde ilumino el oscuro bosque, los dos chicos se abrazaron, la chica susurro algo, y él chico contesto, una luz dorada se extendió por el lugar mientras que al verde se estrello en un árbol colapsándolo y aplastando a el otro, los dos chicos se miraron entre si, la chica escucho ese nombre de nuevo y un silencio sepultural se hizo hasta que un terrible rayo cayó sobre ellos, y una falsa tormenta comenzó, la chica lanzo un hechizo y los dos volvieron a correr por entre los árboles, los centauros les cerraron el paso, pero ambos subieron a los árboles y esquivando flechas salieron del lugar, gritos de dolor se escucharon atrás cuando el enemigo trato de atravesar la barrera de centauros, ambos chicos llegaron al fin de nuevo a los terrenos reconocibles de Hogwarts no había nadie el gran comedor era la única luz visible, los dos se sintieron aliviados casi...estaban fuera de peligro, el chico la miro, su cabello lila casi plata había cambiado a un hermoso cabellos castaño claro, y sus ojos verde agua fueron cambiados por unos hermosos verde jade, la chica había cambiado...¿cómo fue posible aquello?.

-¿quie...?-

-soy?-**termino la chica**-no lo se...no lo se-**dijo la chica algo desesperada**

El chico le miro atentamente su rasgos eran tan parecidos pero ¿como?

-yo solo se que...puedo ver a través de la mente de alguien o que veo la vida de una no se que-

-no...no ves a través de nadie mas tu eres....tu eres...-

-Sa-ku-ra-**dijo la chica lentamente**

Shaoran le miro a los ojos, la chica estaba perdida no podía estar mintiendo pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo había sucedido aquello?

-¿qué recuerdas?-**le pregunto el chico**

-solo algunos fragmentos....pero algo tengo claro...yo voy corriendo a lado de alguien por un bosque, mi cuerpo ya no resiste mas pero me persiguen.....nos persiguen, no se ¿porque o quien? Después...no se que pasa...no se...pero me encuentro en una cueva...y no se porque...pero siento mucho dolor...alguien me daño...o algo me daño...y ya no resisto el dolor...después...hay una despedida...yo corro lo mas que puedo y...-

-¿y?-**pregunto el chico**

-estoy parada sobre un risco....alguien me amenaza de muerte, buscan algo, y...veo el mar, corro y brinco, el agua esta fría siento un golpe en la cabeza, siento arena sobre mi cara y de ahí solo recuerdo a Junesa a mi lado cuidándome-**termino de relatar la chica**-pero ese nombre...ese nombre lo recuerdo muy bien....mucha gente me llama así y no se porque...pero...mi corazón me dice que ese es mi nombre además....-

-¿además?-

-recuerdo otro nombre-

-¿cuál?-

-el tuyo...cuando te vi por primera vez mi cabeza me dijo ese nombre pero...yo no te conocia y....-

-Sakura...quiero que me mires a los ojos-

La chica se tranquilizo y le miro a los ojos, el chico la rodeo por la cintura y tiernamente la beso, la chica se aferró fuertemente a él de nuevo muchas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza pero esta vez mas clara y nítidas, recordaba aquello, ella lo recordaba, muchas cosas regresaron a su cabeza....sabia quien era, y quien era él, pero...¿por qué? ¿por qué fueron atacados? El chico la soltó y ella tomo aire

-Shaoran...yo...-

-ssshhh, tenemos que llegar al castillo-**le dijo tiernamente Shaoran**

Ella le miro y le abrazo con ternura, el chico devolvió el abrazo, Lord Voldemort pagaría caro su estúpido movimiento, ¿acaso pensó que el hechizo duraría para siempre?, él se quito la blusa y se la coloco a ella, podía verle el pecho desnudo a simple vista, la venda callo al suelo pero...no era tiempo de otras cosas, primero deberían de llegar a salvo al colegio, miraron al castillo, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, tomados de la mano avanzaron uno a lado del otro, caminaron lento... y delante de ellos una figura vestida con un traje oriental chino de color negro les esperaba)

-Herumor-**grito Shaoran y este le hizo una reverencia**

-ese idiota nos engaño a los dos...pero de un débil como él lo esperaba, esta noche vengo por un duelo...eh estado muy aburrido-**hablo la persona en chino**

-acaso yo soy tu bufón-**dijo Shaoran molesto en su idioma natal**

-nunca, nunca podría llamarte así pero....veras hay una cuenta que saldar-**Herumor mostró una cicatriz en la clavícula derecha**-recuerda que nunca se olvida-

(Shaoran soltó a Sakura, y avanzo hacia Herumor)

-claro ella también tiene cosas que saldar, es una traidora-

(Sakura frunció el ceño, y avanzo hasta donde estaba Shaoran este le entrego un esfera de color blanco y se la entrego, esta se concentro y de ella salió una espada blanca, con la empuñadura en forma de fénix, la hoja parecía una llama plateada, sobre de esta se podía ver una leyenda en un idioma olvidado por los muggles pero recordado por los hechiceros, tanto como Sakura y Shaoran pusieron una pose de ataque-defensa un rayo de color negro fue el comienzo de la verdadera batalla...de la noche)

(Una chica lloraba amargamente en los brazos de un ex-convicto inocente, había sido una estúpida...jamás en su vida volvería a confiar en un hombre...le dolía mucho lo de Shaoran...se equivocaba, esta equivocado, si ella era una zorra él ¿qué era? él acepta que se prostituia, ¿por qué? ¿por qué hacerle daño? Acaso ya era amigo de Draco...y Ron oh dios mío Ron, él no tenia la culpa de nada...esperaba encontrar consuelo en Harry...Sirius comenzó a soltarla y esta se encontró en los brazos de Ginny, quien le abrazo también..intentando consolarla, por su parte Harry avanzo a "Shaoran" dispuesto a enfrentársele pero una chica de vestido rosa le cerro el paso, llevándose a "Shaoran" Harry cerro los puños después hablaría con él, como fue pudo haberse atrevido no solo había dañado a Hermione...se había atrevido a romper una promesa....una amistad, se había atrevido a besar a la chica de su amigo....eso era imperdonable...nunca...nunca en la vida se lo perdonaría, ahora estaba tan feliz y campante entre otras chicas y ellos...ellos...estaban moralmente acabados, no tenían fuerzas...los había destrozado por completo, cualquier tipo de lazo se había roto ¿cómo había comenzado ese desmoronamientos? ¿A caso fue malo el crecer? ¿el despertar sentimientos increíbles y temibles a la vez? ¿acaso fue malo el abrir las alas a la juventud?...él no tenia ninguna respuesta de ello, pero algo es seguro estaría encantado en volver a aquella época en la que los 4 se sentaban a disfrutar de los días soleados de Hogwarts de primer año cuando los 4 eran felices juntos y sin ningún tipo de extraño sentimiento.

Ron seguía ahí parado, no sabia que hacer, que pensar...él ya había escuchado su sentencia...ella le amaba a él y él le había respondido durante mucho o poco tiempo no sabia pero...él....él....que nunca le haría daño...él que era su amigo....él que...siempre le había apoyado...él que siempre...siempre le había...que....era...su amigo....que...él no era su amigo...porque un amigo nunca haría eso.

Su mirada cambio, estaba molesto, cuando por fin volvió a la realidad la vio...a...ella, a aquella hermosa chica...a la que ama...o ya debería decir amo, no...él no quería estar con ella, ya no...le había ya dañado demasiado...en ese momento solo deseaba...salir eh ir a encerarse a su cuarto, dio un paso al frente y Harry lo tomo por la manga y lo llevo con Hermione, el trato de resistirse pero....no pudo al llegara ella solo la algo de desprecio...no sabia porque se sentía así, pero...era lo que sentía...repugnancia.

La tormenta falsa seguía cubriendo al castillo, 3 figuras en la oscuridad de la noche comenzaron una batalla, dos de ellas llevaban dentro de si un odio terrible, se aborrecían uno al otro...¿por qué? ese era una buena pregunta que la noche...en su misterio cobijaba, la tercera figura se encontró con una cuarta que comenzó atacarla sin piedad, al principio ella era algo torpe...no recordaba muy bien muchos movimientos pero...al final le salían casi por reflejo, era algo incomodo pero...no tenia otra opción aun no recordaba todo por completo, en su mente aun pasaban vagos recuerdos de sus entrenamientos pero..... esto era una batalla real de vida o muerte, un largo látigo de fuego apareció ante sus ojos y lo blandieron en contra de ella, la cual solo pudo agacharse para dejarlo pasar, en cuanto paso se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, el enemigo la siguió con el látigo, sus movimientos cada vez eran mas certeros y a ella se le dificultaba esquivarlos pero no hallaba modo de acercársele, solo había un método, corrió hasta topar con la pared que era lo que en la era medial servia para proteger al castillo, corrió y brinco en la pared $$ ahora imagínense una toma estilo matriz de una chica dando un salto mortal hacia atrás y golpeando al tipo en la cabeza de frente con una espada que lo degolló de un solo tajo $$

Cayó al suelo de pie, se sintió aliviada pero...una menuda mujer ninja le llego aventándola por el suelo, la chica soltó al espalda, al levantarse tenia de nuevo enfrente de ella a la ninja, la chica se movió hacia atrás y trato de esquivar pero...otro golpe le fue dado, su cuerpo cayó por segunda vez al suelo, la perra iba a pagar, la chica se movió y pateo en el estomago a la chica, y de ahí las dos comenzaron a luchar primero a golpes después con poderes, chocaban una y otra vez, o hacían temblar a la pared que sirvió alguna vez de protección al castillo, la chica comenzó a ganarle terreno a la ninja, hasta que..la agarraron desprevenida Erumor la tomo por la cintura, la aventó por los cielos y después la golpeo en el estomago, el chico la siguió golpeando, hasta que Shaoran lo lanzo por los aires, Sakura se levanto bastante dañada)

-ajajaja, tu mujercita no aguanta nada-**grito Herumor irónicamente**

-Eso crees ven e inténtalo de nuevo-**la chica agarro la espada de Shaoran**(Se lanzo al ataque, los dos atacaban y se defendían muy bien, la chica lo derribo al suelo y lanzo al espada con las manos desnudas conjuro:

-"fobos efialtis"-**Herumor grito desgarrando al cielo**

-maldita-(Herumor la agarro por los brazos y le lanzo una bola de electricidad directo al pecho, la chica cayó al suelo de espaldas)-la próxima vez...estarás muerta zorrita-

(Como repuesta recibió un golpe de Shaoran)

-"thanatos skoteinos"-(Las sombras se alzaron y crearon millones de espectros, Sakura fue agarrado por ellos e intentaba llevarla a las profundidades, Shaoran corrió en su ayuda y cuando la libero comenzó la verdadera pelea, los dos peleando contra los espectros solo con el poder de su energía vital, no tenían varitas ni báculos ni espadas, los dos comenzaron a hundirse en un liquido rojo que salía debajo de sus pies, hasta que una lluvia de extrañas bolas rojas cayó sobre las sombras)

-así que el tío no puede dejar solito a su sobrino-**se burlo Herumor**

-¡¡calla!!-**le grito la voz**-enfréntate a mi si puedes-

(Herumor brinco hasta la parte mas alta de la fortaleza para encontrarse con un hombre con un traje azul con plata y una hermosa capa ondeante en la cual estaba bordado la insignia de un sol)

(Los dos hechiceros se enfrentaron, los hechizos eran potentes e iluminaban el cielo de mil colores, abajo dos sobras de diferentes colores se movían a gran velocidad liberando a Sakura y Shaoran, cuando los cuatro estuvieron a salvo, Shaoran se acerco a Eriol y juntos recitaron)

-Kin, mok, u sui, ka, do, rai, fu, rai, den, sin, choku, kyu, kyu, ño, ritsu, ryou, Fuu ka-**dos imponentes tornados aparecieron enfrente de ellos aprisionando a Herumor cuando los dos se fusionaron, Herumor no pudo resistirlo**

-Rai tei shourai raigeki-**grito la voz de una mujer**

(Herumor cayó al suelo hecho cenizas pero de ahí resaltaba una pequeña figura de madera con un cabello envuelto, una chica se acerco a ella y la quito)

-desgraciado no tiene le valor de venir a enfrentarnos-**maldijo la chica en chino**

-Mei...-**dijo Shaoran**

-si lo se y estoy contenta-(Mei Lin abrazo a la chica que estaba a lado de Shaoran)-¿co..?-

-aun no me lo preguntes-**se disculpo esta**

-¡¡¡estas viva y bien!!!-**grito una tercera voz de mujer**(que se lanzo a las brazos de la castaña)

-Tomoyo....Tomoyo-**dijo la castaña algo extrañada**

-¿qué como cuando donde?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-jajaj, eres tan despistado-**se burlo de el un chico, se aclaro al voz**-mi nombre es Dickison, Steven-

-¿el caballero de Ginny?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-pues no de Ginny, pero si caballero-**dijo le chico entre risas**

-es mío es Tally Toussaint la leona de Hufflepuff-

-¿la que quería un acostón conmigo?-**dijo Shaoran extrañado**

Sakura miro sorprendida a Tomoyo-¿que todo el mundo lo quiere?-

-tiene razón-**acepto Sakura**

-será mejor regresar-**dijo Shaoran**

(Los cinco se encaminaron hacia el castillo caminaron hasta él entraron a los jardines principales, y cuando estaban enfrente de la puertas del castillo 15 mortífagos les esperaban para atacarlos)

-largo de mi camino-**les ordeno Shaoran**

-un niño como tu, no nos ordenara-**le respondieron**(Varios hechizos les pasaron rozando)

-Vayanse Dumbledore no debe verlos-**les grito Shaoran en chino y Eriol, Mei Lin y Tomoyo desaparecieron**-tu también Sakura-

-nunca-

(Los dos se enfrentaron a los mortífagos como pudieron, no podían utilizar magia ajena a ellos porque...seria darle ventaja al enemigo, Sakura estaba luchando muy bien pero Shaoran lanzado por las escaleras al ser tocado por el hechizo Stupefy, cuando cayó por las escaleras y rodó...se hizo un silencio rotundo cuando termino de caer hasta el ultimo peldaño, de la boca de la chica salió su nombre....)

(Tonks se acerco a los chicos junto con Sirius y Lupin, Dumbledore cayó a todos y los mando a dormir, cuando el silencio fue total, un grito rasgo al mismo)

-¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!-

(Hermione se levanto del suelo ¿qué sucedía ahí? Moody se apresuro a abrir al puerta pero esta no se movió)

-Dumbledore...esta cerrada-**le grito Moody**

-¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!-

(Una chica se movió lo mas rápido que pudo seguida de un chico de cabello negro y uno de cabello pelirrojo, la chica se detuvo ante la puerta y grito)

-"Bombardeo"-**la puerta voló en varios pedazos**(ella no lo pensó dos veces y salió por el agujero de la puerta seguido de Harry y Ron, Sirius, Lupin Tonks Moody Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore, los 3 corrieron pero fueron detenidos por los de la orden del Fénix quienes se acercaron a las puerta las abrieron y lo que encontraron fue a una chica abrazada de un chico sin blusa, con golpes severos y 5 mortífagos en el suelo los dos estaban muy dañados, Dumbledore se acerco a ellos y los llevo al castillo cerrando las puertas tras si)

-¿están bien?-**les pregunto**

-si, solo...-

-¡¿Lotus?!-**pregunto Harry**

(El chico casi se abalanza sobre Shaoran quien abrazaba a Sakura "Lotus para los demás")

-¿Lotus?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-una historia muy larga-**le contesto Shaoran**-¿podemos ir a la enfermería?-

(McGonagall y Tonks llevaron a los dos a la enfermería mientras Dumbledore ponía sacos de dormir para los chicos en el gran comedor aun no podía llevarlos a los cuartos hasta que estuviera el castillo seguro)

(Shaoran y "Lotus" avanzaban apoyándose uno en el otro estaban cansándoos y con golpes algo severos, cuando entraron en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey los atendió rápidamente y sin hacer muchas preguntas, les ordeno guardar cama esa noche y los dos obedecieron, McGonagall y Tonks salieron pues escoltarían a los Gryffindor hasta sus cuartos, Madame Pomfrey salió a atender unos cuantos ataques de crisis que se dieron por alguna causa desconocida en el gran comedor)

-¿Shaoran?-**dijo Sakura suavemente**

-mande-

-¿que le voy a decir a Dumbledore?-

-mmm...pues...dile que esa es tu verdadera forma, mira para Harry, Ron Hermione y yo, tu eres una misteriosa chica existente, en cambio Sakura Kinomoto....es...nadie, podemos decir que los Bonacieux, eran mortífagos y que...te hechizaron a ti para...ser una espía y sacarle información a Harry pero como tu...no querías además que ni sabias...ellos decidieron matarte, de hecho ellos te llaman traidora ¿no es así?-**le explico Shaoran**

-lo se...pero si me quedo como Lotus...Harry..-**dijo Sakura**

-mm, lo se pero es mejor que...decirle a Dumbledore la verdad, además...tu aun no recuerdas todo ¿verdad?-

-no...yo..no...-

-no te esfuerces Sakura, pronto volverán todos-**le tranquilizo Shaoran**

-me vas ayudar a recordar todo ¿verdad?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-por su puesto-**le dijo Shaoran sonriendo**-_ es una lástima que no recuerdes todo...¿o quizás sea una bendición para ti?....apuesto a que sufrirías mucho_

(La chica saco de entre su pantalón casi desecho un sobre la abrió, Shaoran se acerco a ella y ambos leyeron al carta)

Querida Noelle:

Si te digo Noelle porque...es tu nombre, Ralph oculto tu verdadera identidad haciéndote pasar por hombre, ¿cuál era es motivo? Bueno veras un día cuando ambos estábamos caminando por las playas de Macao encontramos a una hermosa chica con las vestiduras rasgadas, sobre la arena inconsciente....en esa época Ralph era una persona de buen corazón y decidimos acogerla en nuestra familia, esa chica eres tu Noelle, pero...un día Ralph salió a dar una caminata y cuando volvió ya era una persona diferente, sospecho que Lord Voldemort le hechizo, cuando despertaste y vimos que no recordabas nada, Ralph sonrió y le comento eso a varios mortífagos que nos dieron la orden de ocultar tu verdadero estado, diciendo que...tu eras el mortífago muerto Joseph Aidan Kieckhefer, por supuesto jamás se le dijo a Dumbledore que este chico había muerto solo que...había tenido un accidente en el cual sus padres habían muerto, gracias a que antes de que esto sucediera ellos había pedido a Dumbledore el cambio a Hogwarts y Joseph había sido admitido, tu como nuevo mortífago entrarías en su lugar, yo no sabia cual era el motivo por el que Lord Voldemort te quería de su lado...y aun no tengo nada en concreto, lo que he escuchado es que tu...en realidad eres alguien, muy importante en esta batalla...y que dentro de ti tienes una especie de poder...o algo así, querida perdóname por no haberte dicho antes pero...no había tenido el valor, pero ahora que lo sabes busca tu verdadera identidad y lucha en contra de los que intentaron hacerte daño.

Siempre tuya

Junesa Aurreteti de Bonacieux

(La chica volvió a doblar la carta y la abrazo, Junesa siempre la había tratado como un hijo...bueno como una hija, era injusto que ahora este muerta, Lord Voldemort pagaría muy caro eso...además...se atrevió a jugar con ella, y eso es un grave insulto, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso pues las puerta se abrieron entrando por ella Dumbledore, Moody y Snape.

Shaoran y Sakura les miraron y Sakura escondió la carta, mientras Shaoran volvía a la cama)

-se que están cansándoos pero...es necesario hablar-**les dijo Dumbledore, Sakura y Shaoran asintieron con la cabeza**

-señorita aria el favor de presentarse-

-claro, mi verdadero nombre es...Noelle Kieckhefer Bonacieux, aquí me conocen como Joseph Aidan Kieckhefer-**dijo la chica lentamente y los 3 adultos levantaron una ceja a modo de sorpresa**

-¿cómo...?-**pregunto Moody**

-yo...mejor dicho, mi padre el señor Kieckhefer siempre quiso un varón, mi madre solo pudo darle una niña, él me trato y me vistió como tal, era obvio que mientras fuera una niña no tendría ningún problema en aparentarlo pero ahora que soy una adolescente...ya es muy difícil, por ese motivo me cambio de escuela pues...en la otra casi me descubren...al estar aquí y entrar a la casa de Slytherin no hubo ningún problema pues...estoy yo sola en el cuarto y todo lo demás es muy sencillo de ocultar, no incluiré mas detalles, el caso es que inconscientemente mi alter-ego como mujer solía escaparse por la noches, así sin saberlo conocí a Harry Potter y Li Shaoran, los dos han sido muy buenos conmigo, por alguna extraña razón ajena a mi, mi otro yo pudo conectarse con Harry, que el me conoce como Lady Lotus y creo eso es toda la explicación-**termino de explicar Lotus**

-supongo que...las exigencias de su padre quedan fuera de nuestro juicio-**expreso Moody**-lo que nos interesa saber es...¿qué sucedió esta noche porque estaban los dos afuera y como salieron si teníamos todo vigilado?-

-amm pues...a mi me llego una nota de ella pidiéndome que nos viéramos a las 10:30 en el retrato de Madame Butterfly, yo asistí a la cita y ella estaba ahí esperándome, después...-**Shaoran dudo de continuar el relato...bueno no sabia como seguir y miro a Sakura**

-...después estuvimos platicando sobre muchas cosas cuando de repente ambos fuimos transportados al bosque prohibido...-**termino Sakura**

-¿como?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-mm pues no lo sabemos-**le explico Shaoran**

-¿cómo que no lo saben?-**pregunto incrédulo Snape**

-es la verdad profesor...estábamos platicando cuando miles de rayitas aparecieron ante nuestros ojos y después de varios minutos nos hallábamos en las profundidades del bosque prohibido-**les explico Sakura**

-mmm...creo saber por que método-**susurro Dumbledore**

-de ahí creo que pueden imaginarse a nosotros huyendo de los mortífagos-**dijo Shaoran**

-un segundo...usted señor Li..¿qué acaso no estaban en el baile con Granger?-**le pregunto Snape**

-si...al principio pero después nos separamos y no la he vuelto a ver-

-¿a que hora fue eso?-**le pregunto Moody que capto la idea de Snape**

a las 9 y cacho, miren yo baile con Hermione un par de pistas y luego llego ella y baile con ella y luego nos volvimos a ver en la pintura-**les explico Shaoran**

-si sabia que era ella con la que se iba a ver en el recuadro ¿para que salir?-**le pregunto Snape**

-bueno...es que yo no sabia que era ella, me dejaron en mi cama una nota que decía así: Hoy a las 10:30 en la pintura de Madame Butterfly y no tenían ningún nombre, a la hora yo la vi a ella y es todo-

-fue solo...una manera de hablar con él a solas-**dijo Lotus recalcando lo ultimo**

-¿y de que hablaron?-**pregunto Snape**

-pues...-**dudo Shaoran**

-creo que eso es algo indebido-**dijo Dumbledore**

-así que los mortífagos iban por ustedes ¿por qué?-**pregunto Moody al viento**

-bueno yo...no les agrado mucho a ellos...tiene sus motivos para odiarme-**se excuso Shaoran**

-y yo bueno...verán, a pesar de que...mi padre...ser mortífago yo...nunca me ha interesado mucho eso y en realidad me importa poco lo que suceda en esta pelea pero...Junesa...mi tía, ella trato de advertirle señor Dumbledore usted recuerda aquella carta ¿verdad? "El rey oscuro atacara al peón libre" así es, Junesa se la envió a usted y yo fui su emisario, de alguna manera Ralph se entero de eso y casi la mata pero...yo me eche la culpa como me encontraba aquí el no pudo hacerme nada, por eso me llaman traidor aunque nunca dije que estaba de su lado-**les explico Lotus**

-¿así que...el ataque era a ustedes?-**dijo Moody**

-pero...aquí algo esta mal-**dijo Dumbledore**-¿por qué decía Los peones negros atacaran al rey, pero la torre, el caballo y el peón blanco esperaran su oportunidad, su objetivo es la reina?-

(Shaoran y Sakura entendieron el mensaje al instante, mas quedaron callados)

-_ ataque al rey...Li, su objetivo la reina...ella no...¿o si? pero entre ellos no hay nada...¿en donde están la torre, el caballo y el peón? _-**pensó Dumbledore**-alguien mas estaba con ustedes-

-no solo nosotros dos-**mintió Shaoran**

-esta bien descansen han tenido suficiente por el día de hoy-**les dijo Dumbledore**

(Los 3 adultos desaparecieron por la puerta, caminaron por los pasillos)

-mienten-**dijo Snape**

-Serverus..ellos...-**dijo Dumbledore**

-es la verdad...no encajan las cosas...hay algo que no han dicho...el señor oscuro no ataca a cualquiera solo porque si, ellos...saben algo mas-

-es verdad que Voldemort no ataca por atacar y bien sabemos que el joven Li esta aquí por algo...que...bueno, eso es entre su madre y yo-**le aclaro Dumbledore**

-ese chico esconde algo...estoy de acuerdo con Snape-**dijo Moody muy pero muy forzadamente**

-¿quién envió la nota?-**le pregunto Snape**

-no lo se, pero supongo que fue la señora Bonacieux, ya que ella envió la otra-**dijo Dumbledore pensativo**

(Un hombre alto de ojos grises se les acerco)

-Dumbledore...los chicos están algo inquietos y bueno...no pueden dormir pues tiene los trajes tan ostentosos y...-

-¿revisaron los terrenos?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-si y no hay nada mas que una manada de centauros enojados y...bueno algunas cosas que se pueden reparar-

-no hay nadie...¿ni siquiera los cuerpos?-**insistió Dumbledore**

-no nada-**le contesto Sirius**

-envíalos a sus cuartos-

(Sirius dio la vuelta y ejecuto la orden los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos, pero....5 chicos estaban muy inquietos y no perdieron la oportunidad de hacer presencia)

-chicos mañana les contare todo necesitan descansar-**les dijo pacientemente Sirius**

-no Sirius, mira Lotus...-**trato de razonar Harry**

-esta bien en la enfermería-

-quiero verla-

-y nosotras queremos ver a Shaoran-**gritaron al unísono Ginny, Hermione y Luna**

-basta los 5 se van a la cama ahora-

-sabes que no te vamos a obedecer Sirius solo...queremos verlos y...bueno ya sabes-**dijo Ron**

-entiendan que la situación esta un poco delicada y no podemos hacer eso-**les explico Sirius**

-pero...-

-tengo derecho a saber porque les ataco Lord Voldemort-**le rezongo Harry**

-si pero no ahora, así que los 5 a la cama ¡ya!-**les grito Sirius**

(Hermione jalo a los chicos y dieron media vuelta, Sirius se aseguro de verlos entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, dio media vuelta y desapareció cinco minutos después los 5 chicos salieron corriendo a la enfermería)

### En al enfermería ###

-no creo que haya sido buena idea mentirle-**se quejo Sakura en japonés**

-pues no...pero tampoco podemos decirle todo-**se defendió Shaoran en el mismo idioma**

-pues no lo se...-

-¿qué recuerdas?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-mmm, algunos pedazos se lo de Herumor y el problema con él eso lo recuerdo a detalle, las discusiones del concilio, nuestra vida....pero no recuerdo los últimos meses...solo se que Herumor nos ataco, ¿cómo? no lo recuerdo-**se quejó Sakura en japonés**

-básicamente recuerdas todo, por lo del ataque no te preocupes, no tiene mucha importancia...¿no recuerdas nada mas?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-mmm...tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante pero...¿no se que?-**dijo Sakura**

-nada...no has olvidado nada importante-**le tranquilizo Shaoran**-_ que triste....pero...será mejor as_

(Sakura se pasó a la cama de Shaoran donde este le abrazo y los dos se escondieron debajo de las sabanas como solían hacerlo cuando eran chicos....Sakura busco los ojos de Shaoran con su mirada y este le correspondió de pronto sus labios se buscaron, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban los dos juntos de esa manera, tantos recuerdos les vinieron a la mente...tristeza y felicidad se mezclaban en aquellos recuerdos, tantas cosas compartidas y entregadas en una cama, cuando se llevaba una relación como la de ellos, la cama también formaba parte esencial de su historia cuando el cuerpo ya no soporto el no recibir aire los dos se separaron un poco y la chica se aferró al cuerpo de él desesperadamente)

-te amo, te amo tanto y me sentía perdida, tengo miedo...mucho medio-**grito la chica en su idioma natal**

(El chico la abrazo de tal forma que ella se sintió protegida)

-yo también...tenia miedo de no volverte a ver ni a ti ni...-**dijo Shaoran en el idioma de la chica**-ni siquiera sabría que hacer sin ti-

-oh Shaoran prométeme que nunca...nunca nos volveremos a separa de nuevo-**le dijo la chica en japonés**

-Sakura yo...-**dijo Shaoran en japonés pero no termino pues alguien los destapo**

(5 chicos les miran de manera...inquisitiva unos mas que otros pero al fin y al cabo les miraban)

-veníamos a ver como se encontraban-**dijo Harry fríamente**

(Los dos chicos se incorporaron, Lotus bajo la mirada, en ese momento no tenia ganas de entablar conversación con alguien mas necesitaba estar a solas con Shaoran...a-so-las)

-¿Lotus....?-**dijo Harry**

-me encuentro bien Harry-**dijo Lotus con la voz entre cortada**

-Harry...ella y yo-**dijo Shaoran, Harry subió la mirada y estaba molesto ¿qué quería decir Shaoran con ella y yo?**-

-necesito terminar de hablar con Shaoran a solas-**intervino Lotus**

-les damos 10 minutos-**dijo Hermione apretando los dientes**

-no Granger...ah miren-**se quejo Noelle**

-¿quién eres tu?-**le pregunto Luna**

-Luna Lovegood, ¿cierto? mi nombre es...-

-Noelle Bonacieux-**dijo Shaoran y Noelle asinti**

(Harry estaba molesto ¿cómo él? Sabia el nombre de Lotus antes que él mismo ¿qué se creía?)

-ya nos presentamos, ahora por favor...-

(La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par y de ella salieron la orden del fénix casi completa)

-¡¡Ron!!-**grito la voz de la señora Molly**

-¡¿Mama?!-**dijeron Ron y Ginny sorprendidos**

-pero....pero....¿¡¡¡pero que hacen aquí!!!?-**les grito la señora Molly**

-eh...a...p...pu...e...m...-**tartamudeo Ron buscando alguna explicación**

-yo...-**dijo Sirius**

(el ambiente era extraño ¿porque? No lo sabían pero era extraño, Harry miraba enojado y desconcertado a Shaoran, Shaoran tenia cara de tonto $$ ya enserio,¿él con cara de tonto? $$ Lotus tenia la cabeza agachada y estaba en las piernas de Shaoran, Ginny y Luna recorrían con su mirada a la orden del Fénix, Ron miraba desconcertado a su madre)

-chicos creo que deberían subir a sus cuartos ahora-**dijo Lupin**

-no-**dijo secamente Harry**-quiero saber..¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué ellos...?-

-Harry creo que eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo si quieres escucharlo, tendrá que ser de la boca de ellos-**le dijo suavemente Dumbledore**

(Harry se giro y miro a Shaoran y después a Lotus)

-Lotus...-

-Harry...no es tiempo, mira...hay...-**dijo Shaoran**

-LOTUS-**dijo Harry de mala gana**

-Harry...sabes que...eres mi amigo, pero hay cosas...que...bueno...es difícil-**dijo Lotus**

-y él si tiene derecho a saber-**rezongó Harry**

-Harry-**se quejo Lotus**

-Lotus...-

-Noelle por favor-**le pidio ella**

-esta bien Noelle, Lord Volvemort te ataco y yo-**comenzó a decir Harry desesperadamente**

-y tu no hubieras podido evitarlo, lo que sucedió esta noche...es entre él, y nosotros-

-¿nosotros?-**dijo Harry confundido**

-si entre Shaoran, Lord Voldemort y yo-**dijo Noelle firmemente** $$ que linda forma de decir, ósea tu ábrete $$

la mayoría les miro extrañados ¿qué había entre los 3?

-uh...a...e...d...f..a..e...g-**dijo Harry**

(Dumbledore camino a ellos junto con los demás)

-chicos es muy tarde y ya les quedo claro que ellos no van hablar así que será mejor que ahora si suban a la cama mañana...-**dijo Molly Weasley**

(Ginny y Luna salieron del recinto pero Hermione Ron y Harry resistieron, cuando las dos chicas salieron Harry hablo)

-ustedes van ha hablar de algo y yo quiero escucharlo-**dijo Harry seriamente**

-mi niño Harry...-**dijo Molly Weasley**

-Molly cariño, él ya es mayor de edad así que tiene el derecho de decidir por si solo-**le dijo Arthur Weasley**

(la sala se lleno de un poco de tensión, pero ninguno de los 3 chicos se movió un milímetro)

-pueden escuchar si así lo desean-**dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente**

(Con un movimientos de su varita varias sillas aparecieron a si alrededor y los hay presentes tomaron una y se reunieron entorno a la cama de Shaoran)

-Albus he de decir que la actitud de estos dos jovencitos no me...agrada pero en tales circunstancias que tu respondes por ellos, no me queda mas que...obedecer-**se quejo McGonagall**

-Minerva te entiendo pero también los entiendo a ellos así que...la señorita Noelle mañana será presentada como mi ahijada...y si esta aquí es porque su padres murieron en un ataque de Lord Voldemort-**les explico Dumbledore**-no es bueno...que sepan la verdad, creo que a usted tampoco le gustaría verdad señorita Noelle...-

-tiene razón, esta bien lo que usted propone por mi no hay problema-**dijo Noelle**

-pero...¿en que casa estará?-**le pregunto Molly**

-en la misma en la que estaba-**dijo Dumbledore**

-por mi no hay problema solo le cambiare de cuarto-**dijo secamente Snape**

-por ahora eso esta resuelto pero...señorita Noelle tiene que ayudarnos se que la muerte de Junesa le esta afectando en este momento pero en este momento necesitamos que usted saque fortaleza de su flaqueza para...-

-señor Dumbledore la muerte de Junesa no me tiene consternada pero....en este momento hay otro asunto que...me tiene mas preocupada, y deseo ayudarle en lo mas que yo pueda-**dijo secamente Noelle**

-en ese caso señorita Noelle, necesitamos saber ¿que es lo que le ata a Lord Volvemort?-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

-señor Sirius...ese asunto ya lo trate con Moody Snape y el señor Dumbledore, así que...-

-y eso ya lo sabemos pero...a decir verdad señorita Noelle, el que usted haya traicionando Lord Voldemort...-**dijo Sirius**

-yo no le traicione pues nunca estuve de su lado-**replico Noelle**

-claro-**dijo Molly incrédula**

-si no me cree no es mi problema, pero ya he dicho todo lo que sabia-**dijo Noelle enojada**

-pues a mi no me parece suficiente razón para que le persiga-**dijo Snape**

-que no escucho yo le frustre sus planes-**dijo Noelle**

-si pero...hubiera matado a Junesa de inmediato y a usted bueno le tendría algo especial...-**dijo Snape**

-mato a Junesa-**grito Noelle**

-mucho tiempo después....¿porque no antes?-**razono Moody**

-era obvio que Junesa los llevaría hasta mi, ellos sabían que yo estaba en Hogwarts además si ellos mataban a Junesa yo podía decirle la verdad a Dumbledore, no es obvio era una forma de chantaje, así yo podía pasarles información-**dijo Noelle desesperada**

-¿y usted les paso información?-**le pregunto Arthur**

-si pero...solo me preguntaban como estaban los movimientos en el colegio claro que siempre mentía sobre algunas cosas ya he dicho ellos no me agradan pero poco me importa lo que suceda en esta batalla-**dijo Noelle indiferente**

Harry abrió los ojos como podía decir que le era indiferente aquella gran batalla en la que muchas personas ya habían muerto sus padres estaban en esa lista

-su caso es excepcional señorita Noelle, pero déjeme...-

-no señor Dumbledore no peleare ni por usted ni por él, yo solo le are pagar a Lord Voldemort por la muerte de Junesa, quizás no lo asesine pero buscare la manera de frústrale sus planes pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea parte de ustedes-

(Las personas presentes quedaron de nuevo en silencio la chica si que era dura de roer, ya lo había expresado muchas veces abiertamente no le interesaba aquello en lo mas mínimo era sorprendente)

-señor Li-**dijo fríamente Snape**

-mi caso es diferente...yo estoy aquí por algo que a la orden del fénix no le importa, en cuanto a eso el señor Dumbledore ya hablo con mi madre, yo no estoy de lado de Lord Voldemort lucho contra él pero no junto con la orden del fénix mis motivos a ustedes no les incuben, yo no interferiré con ustedes así como ustedes no deberán interferir conmigo-**dijo fríamente Shaoran**

-en ese caso ¿por qué esta con mi hijo y sus amigos?-**pregunto Arthur**

-si cree que es para sacarles información, no se que tipo de persona me creen, pero yo no hago eso, lo que tenemos entre nosotros cuatro es amistad solo eso-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

-_ solo amistad _-**pensó Hermione**-_ pero y lo demás...lo que sucedió entre nosotros se puede calificar como amistad, o actos de amistad, acaso....acaso....no le importo _-

-en ese caso señor Li usted...-**dijo Moody**

-Alastor...su madre y yo hemos charlado un par de veces y...sus motivo aunque poco claros los entiendo, así que el señor Li es solo un alumno mas y así debe de ser tratado-**dijo Albus**

-pero Albus ellos....-**protesto McGonagall**

-Minerva...ellos están cansados y con tanda visita deben de querer dormir ahora así que será mejor irnos además Pompy se molestara conmigo le pedí media hora y bueno si me paso...-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Dumbledore se levanto y los demás lo hicieron, las sillas desaparecieron comenzaron a salir por la puerta)

-en cuanto a ustedes chicos también a la cama-**les dijo Dumbledore**

(Hermione y Ron dieron media vuelta y caminaron Harry insistió en quedarse ahí)

-Harry...-**susurro la voz de Dumbledore**

(Harry fue arrastrado por Hermione hasta la puerta, cuando los 3 salieron y solo Dumbledore quedaba en el recinto)

-señorita Noelle creo que esta demás el pedirle que se pase a su cama-**dijo Dumbledore**

(La chica salió de la cama de Shaoran y se metió en la suya)

-mañana les espera un día agitado así que será mejor que descansen-**le sugirió Albus, los dos chicos asintieron y se metieron debajo de sus sabanas**

(Dumbledore cerro la puerta de la enfermería tras si y se encontró aun los 3 chicos)

-Harry no quiero repetírtelo una vez mas-**le dijo pacientemente Dumbledore**

(El chico no se movió así que Hermione se encargo de arrastrarlo de nuevo por la manga, Ron mantenía cierta distancia entre ellos, Dumbledore los llevo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y cuando los 3 desaparecieron cada uno por sus respectivas escaleras Dumbledore salió y le dio algunas instrucciones a la señora gorda para impedir que Harry volviera a salir, Albus llego a sus aposentos y se dispuesto a descansar sin duda Lord Voldemort se estaba volviendo cada vez mas predecible lo cual le daba mala espina....algo no estaba bien, algo no encajaba, algo le escondían

Eso mismo pensaba cierta chica en la enfermería, algo en el hablar de su novio le decía que algo importante había olvidado, ¿pero no sabia que? la chica espero a que Madame Pomfrey pasara a checarlos a luz de vela y después ella misma se fuese a dormir cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerro ella se paso a la cama de Shaoran, él chico le abrazo en cuanto sintió su cuerpo, nadie mas les molestaría de eso ella estaba segura y mañana por la mañana se levantaría en resumen nadie les vería)

###A la mañana siguiente ###

(El gran comedor recibía con ansias a los alumnos que poco a poco iban llegando esta vez el desayuno se sirvió muy tarde la mayoría se había desvelado pues el ataque y el baile dieron mucho que comentar antes de dormir, en el comedor se escuchan algunas estúpidas historias de cómo mortífagos habían entrado al castillo iban desde que habían entrado por el bosque prohibido montados en escobas hasta que alguno de ellos eran camaleónicos y se escondían en el castillo en forma de estatua o pintura hasta aseguraban que ese había visto la pintura de unos brujos chiflados en el pasillo quinto que en su vida habían visto, cuando Hermione entro al comedor los cuchicheos fueron en aumento, ella podía sentir la mirada de ellos sobre de ella y cuchichear lo zorra que era, el día de ayer la había marcado de por vida, alguien....había hecho un trabajo muy fino y sabia quienes eran los autores, buscaría la manera de vengarse de ellos, se sentó en el lugar mas alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor Ginny y Luna le fueron hacer compañía, las 3 comenzaron a platicar de distintas cosas...Ginny sabia que su amiga necesitaba despejarse y no pensar en la otra terrible noche los de Slytherin había jugado muy sucio, Luna por su parte estaba en su propio mundo pues la chica miraba en techo sin cesar, Hermione se atrevió a preguntarle porque miraba el techo y Luna le respondió que una bruja amiga de su padre le había dicho que cuando el cielo estaba de color gris en la mañana después de un gran tragedia este podía leerse mas claramente y eso trataba de hacer pero....no sabia si debía quedarse ahí o leer el cielo afuera después de todo el techo de Hogwarts estaba hechizado para imitar al real eso quería decir que era casi como el real o quizás no....así que no sabia si salir o no, las 3 chicas iniciaron una discusión acerca de si el techo imitaba o reflejaba en cielo, cuando Ron apareció en el gran comedor nadie le tomo en cuenta se sentó a lado de Neville quien dio un respingo el chico aun estaba asustado pues...las historias de los mortífagos camaleónicos aun rondaban cerca de ellos, Ron no presto atención a esas historias había recibido muchas clases de parte de Hermione sobre historia de Hogwarts para creerse eso...oh Hermione.....Hermione...ese era un tema algo delicado, no sabia que hacer, sentir pena o asco por ella, él...él...no sabia pero....ese no era el momento para pensar, necesitaba charlar con Harry y este hizo acto de presencia en ese instante, algunas personas le miraron otras sencillamente le ignoraron pero...cuando él entro al comedor entro con el propósito de sentarse tomar algo de jugo unas cuantas tostadas y correr a la enfermería, cuando se sentó a lado de Ron el chico de cabellos de fuego le sonrió y Harry le devolvió el gesto aunque con muy poco ahínco, los dos estaban muy desconcertados por lo de la noche anterior, cada quien estaban en su mundo pero necesitaban conectarlo por lo menos por unos instantes, el resto del desayuno ocurrió de una manera rápida pero bastante pesada, el silencio entre los 2 era molesto, Harry se levanto de su asiento para ir a la enfermería pero al alzar la vista vio que Shaoran entraba al gran comedor, varias chicas susurraron cosas extrañas, la chica de cabellos güero se le acerco al castaño con él cruzo unas cuantas palabras poco cordiales y el chico se fue a sentar en la mesa de Ravenclaw con el chico llamado Dickison, ellos dos comenzaron una conversación amena pero en un idioma bastante extraño para los demás, cuando Harry dejo de vigilar a Shaoran volvió a la realidad y de nuevo intento encaminarse a la enfermería cuando una chica de cabello lila-plata y ojos verde agua apareció por las puertas del gran comedor el cuchicheo se calló al instante y todas las miradas fueron en dirección de la chica...bueno era obvio nunca la habían visto antes, la chica se encogió un poco de hombros y siguió avanzando, Dumbledore se puso de pie y fueron para él las miradas)

-queridos alumnos tengo el placer de presentarles a mi ahijada Noelle, ella estudiara de ahora en adelante con nosotros-**los chicos les seguía cada palabra**-ella....estudiara en la casa de Slytherin-**el cuchicheo se levanto de nuevo una chica nueva en Slytherin aquello sonaba macabro**-espero que la traten bien, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes....también se llevaran bien con ella-**dio por terminado Dumbledore**

(Los chicos comenzaron a cuchichear de nuevo entre ellos, aquella mañana había muchos chismes que comentar, Harry vio que Noelle buscaba a alguien con la mirada, Harry pensó que era a él pues cuando la mirada de Noelle se cruzo con la suya esta le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto, pero se desilusiona al verla avanzar a la mesa de Ravenclaw y sentarse al otro lado del chico llamado Dickison, y así junto con Shaoran los 3 comenzaron a platicar en ese extraño idioma, las chicas de Ravenclaw miraron a Noelle de mala gana pues ella era una serpiente y debería estar en su mesa con los suyos, una chica de Hufflepuff se acerco estrepitosamente a la mesa abrazando a Shaoran y Dickison como si los conociera de hace años, la chica güera de Gryffindor también se acerco a ellos y los 5 comenzaron a platicar en ese extraño idioma ajeno a los demás, cuando terminaron el desayuno los 5 salieron, Harry vio como la figura de Noelle se desvanecía por las puertas del gran comedor, se volvió a sentar pesadamente, Ron le miro, él también había visto a la chica Noelle...algo extraño sucedía Dickison nunca se había acercado a Shaoran y ahora los dos se hablaban como si fueran amigos de infancia y la chica Toussaint siempre tan callada tan solitaria ahora les dirigía la palabra de forma tan normal algo había cambiado.

Y cuanta razón tenia Ron, dos meses había bastado para darle un giro completo a la vida de todo ellos, sentimientos y razones encontradas flotaban en aquel ambiente ahora ellos cuatro separados por un mismo sentimiento...querer o quizás amar en algún caso...algo es seguro que aquel incidente provocado por....¿por quien fue Lord Voldemort o Herumor?...traería graves consecuencias, ya que aquellos conocidos, desconocidos chicos juntos eran un peligro no solo para los demás, si no para ellos mismos, Hogwarts no volvería a conocer la tranquilidad hasta que ellos estuvieran fuera.......

Notas de la autora:

Vaya, vaya Sakura por fin apareció.....muchos han de sentirse felices e intrigados a la vez...vamos su llegada trae mas preguntas que respuestas...jejeje...en fin espero que les haya gustado

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que "nunca" se quejaron(Julia Sakura por ejemplo) por que yo desaparecí por unos cuantos capítulos a Sakura

## Vocabulario ##

Macao: una población de china, que esta considerablemente cerca de Hong Kong

No me pertenecen las canciones de "Quien diría" de Ricardo Arjona, "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago y Amalia Montero, y "Amarte Duele" de Natalia Lafourcade

Ahora si la mejor parte de este escrito la contestacion de los Reviews ajja comencemos

**Tomoe**: tu primera pregunta por fin fue contestada, creo que para todos es un alivio el ya poder leer a Sakura....amm y si fue Eriol quien ayudo a Shaoran cuando Draco fue poseido creo que no necesito explicar como ¿o si? ¿Quien es whore mudblood? amm no puedo contestarte auqnue respondiendo eso encontrarias otra parte de a trama que nos lleva a muchas otras cosas interesante jejeje que mala soy, tu peticion de los viejos recuerdos pues...de hecho para entender a situacion actual tengo que hacer esos retrocesos por lo tanto habra mas.

**Mafeh**: pues podemos decir que Sakura si llego de sorpresa ¿tu que opinas? en fin gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon yo esperaba tremendos tomatazos de parte de ustedesn jeje.

**Julia Sakura:** pues lo mas pronto que pude continue, y por fin...por...fin aparecio Sakura ¿no estas feliz? ah suogo que querras mas respuestas pero paciencia pronto llegaran

**Kirita Kasug**i: dos de tus preguntas ya tiene respuesta la ultima jeje es una sorpresota reservada anyway, gracias por tu review.

**Athena Asamiya:** Wolas!!! ¡¡¡Y vivia México señores!!! yo ta,mbien aproveche el puente pero..para disfrutar un poco de...la vida...social jejeje, en fin ya se feliz aparecio Sakura y no te preocupes por lo del review no hay problema lo bueno es que lo lees y con eso basta.

**the angel of the dreams**: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi finc me siento muy halagada por ello, creo que mas o menos se resolvio tu pregunta uno ¿de donde viene lotus?, eh como sabe li y Harry, bueno creo que por ahi pongo si no mal recuerdo que Harry la conocio por equivocacion se podria decir y conocio a Li como Lotus por medio de Harry y las estrellas jejeje, creo que no queda muy claro...pero es todo lo que te puedo decir y si Harry esta enamorado de ella ¿que lio no?

Proximo Capitulo: Il recinto della paura


	6. Il Recinto Della Paura

Capitulo 6: Il recinto della paura

..."No podéis resistir a los señores de la Noche

Ellos no tiene piedad de vuestro sufrimiento

Encuentran placer en vuestro miedo"...

(Fragmento de "Lestat el Vampiro" Anne Rice)

(Era domingo por la tarde el sol comenzaba a matizar el cielo de diferentes colores, rojo, anaranjado y destellos rosas, el reino de la noche comenzaba a imponerse lentamente, anunciando la llegada de las sombras, una chica veía por la ventana como el sol agonizaba antes de morir por la cumbre de las montañas, sus sentidos estaban atrapados por aquel peculiar crepúsculo, el viento ondeaba sus cabellos refrescando su rostro, cuando por fin el cielo se vistió de negro y las estrellas comenzaron a salir reluciendo sus brillantes destellos, la chica guió su mirada hacia las montañas, los árboles alumbrados solo por los destellos de las estrellas se veían aterradores, los colores negro y verde oscuro se imponían en su follaje, el viento soplaba suavemente entre ellos como temiendo despertar algo, dicho movimiento a lo lejos hacia una ilusión para la pupila del ojo humano haciéndole pensar que el bosque cobraba vida y que las sombras estaban al acecho, una pequeña luz a lo lejos se encendió, las pupilas de color café mate parpadearon un par de veces, havia tenido una alucinación provocada por las luciérnagas o algo así, el crujido de las escaleras hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda como si alguien con el dedo frió le hubiera delineado la columna vertebral, su cuerpo se tenso y sus sentidos se agudizaron los mas que pudieron, dio la espalda a la ventana de la torre mas alta del castillo, camino lentamente sobre la alfombra roja carcomida por el tiempo, miro las pinturas y los simpáticos retratos movibles no estaban, una voz susurrando le corto respiración por unos cuantos segundos, su paso se hizo mas cauteloso sus pies apenas si rozaban la alfombra...sus pisadas eran inaudibles, su corazón bajo el ritmo de sus palpitación reteniendo cada una como esperando el momento oportuno para confundirse con el ruido ambiental, poco a poco los susurros se hicieron cada vez mas audibles, formando palabras....palabras que salían atropelladamente)

-lo..lo...lam...-**un golpe sonoro acallo a la voz**

-que inútil eres-**resonó una fría y lenta voz**

-no...espera..y...yo...ppu..-**trato de hablar la persona**

(La chica avanzo otros pasos mas, su respiración era cada vez mas lenta y su cuerpo se tenso mucho mas, comenzaba a agarrotársele los brazos de la tensión, diminutas gotitas de sudor aparecieron sobre su frente, cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y avanzo pegada a la pared, una luz ilumino la esquina del pasillo y dos siluetas se dibujaron sobre el piso, la chica solo distinga dos personas amorfo)

-veremos si cumples la próxima vez...bien-**expreso fríamente una de las figuras**

-sssi claclaaro...yo...-**tartamudeo la otra figura**

-por el momento....-

(las figuras se movieron rápidamente, alguien daba fuertes golpes, mientras los gritos de una mujer se escuchaba por el siguiente pasillo, la pupila de la chica se contrajo, y sus rostro puso una mueca de terror, siguió caminando lentamente, pero un desnivel le hizo tropezar, su cuerpo cayo justo al principio del siguiente corredor, las dos figuras voltearon a verla, y algo grande y peludo la tomo por la cintura, le dio golpe en la cabeza se le nublo la visión, su boca se abrió formando una palabra:

-¡AYUDENME!-

Fue el grito que soltó Hermione exasperada por el ajedrez mágico

-cálmate-**le tranquilizo Shaoran**-mmm..creo que deberías mover a tu reina, y también deberías mover a tu rey esta muy desprotegido creo que la torre deberías de ponerla ammm...-

-esto es tu culpa, sabias que esto me parece un juego barbarico, que se maten las piezas unas entre otras-**se quejo Hermione**

-no se matan, solo se golpean un poquito además vuelven a construirse rápidamente-**se defendió Ron**

-se deshacen unas contra otras-**volvió a quejarse Hermione**

-no tienes gustos refinados-**finalizo Shaoran**

-en el mundo muggle las piezas no se matan, a mi me agrada mas el ajedrez muggle-**le explico Hermione**

-¿qué no se deshacen unas contra otras? que aburrido-**comento Ron**

-claro que no, lo que sucede es que tu eres un cavernícola sin cerebro-**termino de sentenciar Hermione molesta antes de levantarse e irse al dormitorio de las chicas**

-la verdad....es que ella tan delicada como una copa de cristal-**se mofo Shaoran**

-¿qué dices Harry juegas?-**le pregunto Ron a Harry quien solo fue espectador de la escenita de Hermione**

-amm no prefiero...jugar globstone-

-oh vamos no seas tan aburrido, eso es para niños de primero-**le dijo Shaoran**

-quizá-**comento Harry**-pero...me agrada mas y es menos complicado-

-el ajedrez mágico no es complicado-**objeto Ron**

-a veces-**dijo Shaoran**

(Los chicos quedaron en silencio mientras Ron recogía las piezas del ajedrez mágico, Shaoran miraba la sala común, los chicos ahí reunidos discutían sobre sus tareas escolares, los chismes mas recientes (discutían con frecuencia sobre el baile) de moda, que si tal cantante hizo esto a aquello, pensando el la conversación que acababa de tener con Harry

**__**

### Flash Back ###

(Shaoran caminaba sobre el 3 pasillo que conducía al salón de encantamientos, cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombre, Shaoran volteo con lentitud y se encontró con Harry)

-ah Hola Harry-**le saludo con indiferencia Shaoran**

-Shaoran yo...-

-Lotus ya se fue a su sala común, pensaba hacer lo mismo pero....creo que tendré que ir a la lechucería por Eriol...-**le dijo Shaoran**

-escucha...yo-

-calma Harry, ah ni a Noelle o a mi nos sucedió algo grave, ya se que te hubiera gustado ayudarnos pero...fue algo que nos agarro de improviso-**dijo Shaoran**

-lo se, no es eso, es solo que...quiero preguntarte si....¿a ti te gusta Noelle?-**le pregunto Harry**

-a..h..a.._ demonios estamos en graves problemas_no claro que no, ella es mi amiga-**mintió Shaoran**

-en ese caso por que-

-ella es como...Mei...Hayde, así nos llevamos-

-acaso ¿ya la conocías?-**le pregunto Harry inquisitivamente**

-amm, bueno una vez cuando era chico mi mama me llevo a Francia con los Bonacieux sus padrinos, y ella se encontraba ahí...y...pues ya eso es todo...y nos hicimos bueno amigos-**mintió torpemente Shaoran**

-así que...son solo amigos-**dijo Harry**

-claro que si Harry, es como con Hermione-**añadió rápidamente Shaoran**

-en ese caso yo....-

-porque no hablas con Noelle-**le sugirió Shaoran**

-si claro tienes razón, eh pero...ahorita esta en la sala común de Slytherin ¿no?-**dijo Harry**

-ah si pero....aun falta la cena así que....tiene que volver a salir-**dijo Shaoran**

-¡claro!-

-bueno nos vemos voy por Eriol-**le dijo Shaoran antes de desaparecer por el corredor**-_¡¡diablos!!_

**__**

### End of Flash Back ###

Así que ahora estaba ahí....pensando sobre eso....estamos todos de acuerdo en que el y Sakura no eran amigos, nadie podría creerse esa mentira, pero....Harry, ¡diablos!, que aria con él ¿cómo explicarle? Esa sencilla pero difícil situación, bueno... si Harry terminaba odiándolo por el resto de su vida bien merecido se lo tenia, de cualquier manera ya encontraría la solución....ah....un día de estos, eso era seguro.

Harry estaba mucho mas tranquilo, ya había hablado con Noelle, y bueno no es por nada pero....tenia de nuevo su autoestima por los cielos, no había nada entre, Shaoran y Noelle y Noelle parecía tenerle afecto así que...tenia la oportunidad que con Cho nunca tuvo $$ acaso no son la persona mas cruel $$ Ron....ah Ron termino de recoger sus piezas y se disponía a comentar algo cuando la voz chillona de una chica le detuvo)

-¡¡¡¡SSShhhaaaooorrraaannn!!!-**grito Hayde**

-que quieres-**le pregunto Shaoran de mala gana**

-feliz...día....de....muertos-**le dijo Hayde muy contenta regalándole una calavera de azúcar con su nombre en la frente**

-ah es cierto-(Shaoran se metió las manos a la túnica y de ella saco una calavera de chocolate con el nombre de Mei Lin)-esa es tuya-

-bien...muy bien, creo que....esta noche no dormiré muy bien, a las 12 nos pensamos reunir vienes-**le pregunto Hayde**

-claro-

-ya tienes preparada tu historia-**pregunto muy entusiasmada la chica**

-amm mas o menos-**dijo Shaoran**

-en ese caso hasta la media noche-**se despidió la chica y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda**

-¿día de muertos?-**le pregunto Ron**

-ah...es una antigua tradición católica-**le aclaro Shaoran**-mm, esta tradición data del año... 998 d.C. Instituido por primera vez en los monasterios cluniacenses, su objeto es interceder ante Dios con oraciones, sacrificios y limosnas por las almas del purgatorio para que abandonen esta morada y vayan al cielo. La observancia se generalizó muy pronto. Entre los campesinos europeos, el Día de Difuntos permite recuperar muchas costumbres populares precristianas. Asimismo, entre algunos pueblos latinoamericanos en el Día de los Muertos se realizan numerosas ofrendas, especialmente de comida, bebidas y flores para complacer a los familiares difuntos y obsequiarlos con provisiones para su largo camino por el inframundo (cielos e infiernos), según las creencias de las religiones prehispánicas. A los sacerdotes católicos se les permite decir tres misas de difuntos ese día.-**recito Shaoran como si fuera enciclopedia, Ron y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos tratando de entender algo**-según la tradición católica el 2 de noviembre es día de los fieles difuntos, día de muertos o día de difuntos como le quieran llamar, ellos le ofrecen comida, bebidas y flores a sus muertos, a sus almas para que en esa noche que a todos se les permite regresar a sus casa gocen de nuevo con algunas delicias terrenales antes de volver al inframundo cielo o infierno-

-¡oh!-**expreso Ron**

-pero hoy es 1 de noviembre-**observo Harry**

-bueno...según la tradición el 1 de noviembre vienen las almas de los niños y el 2 las demás-**le explico Shaoran**-esta calavera que lleva mi nombre representa mi vida, es solo un simbolismo, a nosotros nos gusta por todo el misticismo que conlleva, ahh.... son buenos días para relatar historias de terror, es un juego de niños-

-mama me hablo una vez de ellos, es muy divertido según se, los niños salen disfrazados de monstruos a pedir calaverita por las calles-**agrego Hermione**

-amm si, así le dicen en Latinoamérica, es casi el equivalente a Halloween para los sajones, solo que esta tradición es mas moral-espiritual-**les explico Shaoran**

-vaya-**exclamo Harry**-es muy interesante-

-¿por qué no vienen?, solo vamos a relatar historias y comer algunas golosinas-**dijo Shaoran**

-no suena mala idea-**exclamo Ron**

-yo voy-**dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione**

-amm pero tiene que contar alguna historia de terror, esa es la única condición, aunque bueno....dudo que sea de mucho terror para nosotros pues...bueno no importa ya se llevaran algún susto después-**dijo Shaoran misteriosamente**

-en ese caso....-**dijo Hermione antes de salir despavorida hacia la biblioteca**

-seguro que contara algo sobre Hogwarts-**se quejo Ron**

-no seria mala idea-**pensó en voz alta Harry**-creo que también la acompañare-(Harry también se levanto y camino hacia el retrato para ir a la biblioteca)

-bueno Ron será mejor que prepares una buena historia-**le dijo Shaoran**

-amm...creo que se me una muy buena-**le confeso Ron**

-en ese caso, nos vemos después...creo que iré por...chocolate caliente-**dijo glotonamente Shaoran**

(El chico de cabellos marrones salió por el retrato de la señora gorda)

-pero no te tardes, que pronto deberás ir a la cama-**le advirtió esta**

(Shaoran asintió con un leve gesto de la cabeza y avanzo por los diferentes pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar al cuadro del frutero en donde le hizo cosquillas a la pera, esta comenzó a reírse para después convertirse en un gran pomo verde la cual giro para poder entrar en las cocinas, Shaoran entro como de costumbre y fue Dobby quien le recibió)

-¡oh señor Shaoran que gusto tenerlo aquí! ¿qué es lo que desea?-**le pregunto Dobby**

-amm..quiero chocolate caliente, sabes Dobby creo que...podrías traerme una jarra completa-

-oh claro que si señor y dígame...por las cocinas se han escuchado algunos rumores señor-**dijo Dobby algo indeciso**-...nosotros...pensamos que....bueno...es que...eso ñor..usted-**Dobby comenzó a mecerse intentando decirle todo pero dudando de hacerlo**

-¿te refieres al ataque de los magos oscuros?-**dijo Shaoran los elfos ahí presentes se asustaron y miraron despectivamente a Dobby**

-pues si señor, dicen que fue usted y no el gran Harry Potter quien se enfrento a "él"-**dijo Dobby temerosamente**

-te equivocas Dobby yo, no me enfrente a "él" solo a sus secuaces, creo les llaman mortífagos ¿cierto?-**dijo Shaoran**

-si señor eso-**le confirmo Dobby**-entonces es cierto el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a atacado a Hogwarts-

-ammm_ pues...se podría decir que si..pero...quien ataco a Hogwarts fue...._ si Dobby supongo que si, pero fue a las afueras ya sabes que él no se atreve a desafiar a Dumbledore-

(dos elfos llevaron bandejas de plata en donde un tetera estaba repleta de chocolate caliente con 6 tazas)

-señor...-

-Dobby no quiero hablar de ello, me tiene algo consternado-**se excuso Shaoran**

-esta bien señor-

-¿por cierto has tenido noticias de mi hermana?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-Winky me contó que...la señorita Shiefa adopto a una niña, ¿no le parece maravilloso señor?-**exclamo Dobby**

-¿una niña?-

-si...su nombre es Sei Yi-

-Sei Yi me agrada ese nombre-**dijo Shaoran**

-al señorito Wen Seung le a agradado mucho su nueva hermanita, Winky me ha contado que ahora el señorito ríe mas a menudo-

-eso me agrada escucharlo Dobby-(Shaoran tomo la bandeja y comenzó a caminar con ella)-bueno Dobby nos vemos otro día yo...tengo cosas que atender-**se despidió Shaoran**

-hasta luego señor-**chillo Dobby**

(Shaoran salió de las cocinas camino por los pasillo de Hogwarts los chicos le miraba, Shaoran no tomo en cuanta ello, siguió caminando hasta que se topo con una pared con un librero, Shaoran dio media vuelta y vio que nadie le miraba así que con mucha dificultada saco su varita y le dio 3 golpes a un libro de pasta roja este se movió hacia delante y enseguida algunos libros comenzaron a disolverse para dar paso a un hueco en forma de rectángulo, Shaoran entro y tras de él los libros volvieron a su posición original, en cuanto Shaoran salió del hueco negro la sala delante de el se ilumino por el reflejo de diferentes colores dados por los vitrales en los cuales se apreciaban extrañas figuras, en medio de ella se encontraba una sala estilo árabe, Shaoran coloco la charola con el chocolate caliente sobre la mesa bajita que estaba en medio de la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillones tomo una taza y se dispuso a disfrutar del chocolate caliente cuando una voz le interrumpi

-¿en donde te encuentras? -**resonó la voz dentro de su cabeza**

- que te importa -**gruño Shaoran**

- oh bueno en ese caso no te importara escuchar mi interpretación de El Jardín del amor, creo que he mejorado desde la ultima vez, el Esclamazio es mi punto fuerte, hace poco me di cuenta -

- prefiero oir la tortura de una urraca -**se quejo Shaoran**

- oh vamos Tomoyo me dijo que una escala mas y podré cantar como una prima donna -

- ya quiero verte vestido de dama, seguro que eso si te queda -**dijo mordazmente el castaño**

- hasta donde según yo se, te veías... "divino" vestido de bella durmiente -

- maldita bruja -**gruño el chico**

- ah ya se -

(Shaoran tomo un gran sorbo de su chocolate, vendita paz lastima que..., el eco constante de los pasos lentos de un chico se escucharon en el recinto, pronto una figura apareció por el hueco que era la entrada, esta avanzo y se sentó en el sillón opuesto al de Shaoran, el chico se sirvió una taza de chocolate se irguió con la espalda totalmente recta con la mano derecha tomo la oreja de la taza y con la izquierda tomo el delicadamente el plato elevo ambas manos hasta que la tazo rozo sus labios y bebió un poco del contenido, cuando termino el chico bajo delicadamente la taza y el plato a la vez, tomo una pequeña servilleta se limpio los labios y sonrió ampliamente al chico de cabello castaño que le miraba con un ímpetu de asco y aborrecimiento)

-yo también te apreció igual-**dijo el chico caballerosamente**

Shaoran suspiro nunca se libraría de ese mal(Se tumbo en el sillón acostándose cerrando los ojos)

-si tu madre te viera...-

-prefiero ahorrarle otro paro cardiaco-**le dijo Shaoran de mala gana**

-y bien...le has...-

-no-**le interrumpió Shaoran ferozmente**(el chico abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando el techo)

-sabes que...-

-por favor-**le dijo suavemente Shaoran**

-ah querido primo sabes algo...-

(Shaoran le miro por el rabillo del ojo)

Si mío amore per pietá......................Si amor mío por piedad

Lasciani cantare................................déjame cantar

Laseia cambiare la tua sorte..............cambia tu suerte

E che sospiri la libertá.......................y que respire la libertad

E tuoi rimangano questi ricordi.........y recupera aquellos recuerdos

Dammi il martitio per pietá...............Dame el martirio por piedad

Si canta per pietá...............................Si canta por piedad

Lasciani piangere...............................déjame llorar

Per pietá.............................................por piedad

(Eriol entono como un buen soprano, Shaoran le dio la espalda por que siempre tenían que tener la razón, ¡Maldito invesil! ¡Maldita prima donna! ¡estúpido soprano!)

ascolta, dolce Maria Ridonami.....................Escucha dulce maría devuélveme

ti prego il mio sorriso.................................... mi sonrisa te ruego.

Ah! si, del mio cammino...............................Ah si de mi camino

sii la propizia stella.........................................eres la estrella propicia

pervenir teco....................................................

bella sera la morte a me................................... bonita muerte tarde tendré

ascolta, salve Maria.........................................escucha salve Maria

(Resonó la voz soprano de una dama)

-perfecto Accentus y hermoso Trillo-**dijo Eriol alegremente**

-ya llego la otra prima donna-**dijo pesadamente Shaoran**

-oh vamos Shaoran canta conmigo, tienes una hermosa voz soprano-

(Shaoran escondió su cabeza entre el sillón, vendita paz se dijo para si mismo sarcásticamente)

-esta noche entonare un canto gótico....estoy ansiosa por hacer erizarles los pelos de la nuca, romperé una que otra copa, eso si que es divertido-

-seria mas fácil romperla en tu cabeza-**le gruño Shaoran**

-que aguado eres, que dices Eriol..esta noche tengo una muy buena historia-**comento Tomoyo**

-pues...creo que esta noche querida no podrás ni pegar un ojo-**le dijo firmemente Eriol**

-ah por cierto yo llevare 3 invitados que...creo que narraran una buena historia-**comento Shaoran**

-oh es verdad la señorita Ginny también ira, creo que Luna también-**dijo Eriol con entusiasmo**

-pobres ilusas, juntarse con un perro como tu-**dijo Tomoyo con desprecio**

-di la verdad tu mueres por estar de nuevo conmigo-**dijo Eriol**

-¡ja! primero muerta-**dijo Tomoyo**

-de cualquier forma, Eriol no vayas a decirle nada-**sentencio Shaoran**

-pero...-

-¿de que? ¿a quien?-**pregunto Tomoyo extrañada**

(Shaoran le miro fríamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Eriol a quien le advirtió no decir nada, Shaoran se agacho para servirse mas chocolate y Eriol movió los labios sin hacer ningún sonido pero Tomoyo vio formarse la palabra Sakura)

-pero...digo algún día-**dijo Eriol**

-hasta entonces-**le corto Shaoran bruscamente**

-pero es su vida ella tiene que recordarlo todo, si no..si no, tu no puedes escondérsela, a ti no te pertenece-**dijo Tomoyo entre lagrimas**

-acaso crees que no sentí nada al saber que...ella había olvidado todo, acaso crees que no me duele, sabes lo desesperante que es, lo...el dolor que produce el saber que...que...ella es la única que...podría decir algo sobre....-**Shaoran se cayó dolía mucho recordar eso, dolía, dolía en el alma, su vista se nublo, sus ojos se revisterion de una presencia cristalina, sentía un dolor terrible en el corazón como si se lo estuvieran apretando, y su garganta tenia un nudo difícil de pasar**

-por eso...por eso mismo tenemos que decirle...-**dijo Tomoyo pero Shaoran negaba fuertemente con la cabeza**-ella, ella puede ayudarnos, Shaoran...-

-y que crees que sienta ella, sabes lo que es sentir esa desesperación, sabes lo que es mirar un cuarto vació lleno de ilusiones, lo que salir a la calle y ver...y ver...¡Tu no sabes nada!, ella solo se forzara intentando recordarlo, y si no lo recuerda se volverá loca, no sabes que es eso, no tiene idea, tu...tu...eres solo una chica frívola, que solo no conociste a tu padre piensas que no existe el amor fraternal-

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos, Shaoran había puesto el dedo en la llaga-¡tu..tu...maldito....!-

-¡basta los dos!-**grito Eriol**-Tomoyo....creo que Shaoran tiene razón, es algo delicado que...te guste o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia y en cuanto a lo que dijiste Shaoran, Tomoyo hará como que nunca lo dijiste y yo no diré nada y ella tampoco-

(Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por el ante brazo y salió del lugar en cuanto sus pasos dejaron de escucharse Shaoran se tiro de nuevo al sillón, se llevo las manos a la cara y noto que unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían sobre la palma de sus manos.

Sobre la palma de sus manos se sentía algo chistoso tenia razón Mei Lin esa poción era sumamente relajadora, tenia que probarla mas a menudo respiro profundamente antes de sumergirse bajo el agua de la bañera calientita, con un aroma delicioso a rosas de castilla, su cara sintió como poco a poco el agua le relajaba la piel abriéndole los poros limpiándoselos de toda impureza, sentía a sus cabellos nadar entre el agua, se recostó totalmente bajo el agua, podría aguantar un poco mas la respiración, abrió los ojos por un instante, las lociones no le dañaron los ojos y el jabón tampoco, amm tenia que pedirle a Mei Lin esa poción, a través del agua vio la flama de un vela encenderse seguida de un espectro negro)

Shaoran-**pensó inmediatamente la chica**

(Así que se relajo aun mas...de repente vio que tiraban algo con fuerza a la bañera, la chica cerro los ojos y trato de pronunciar algo, cuando volvió abrir los ojos estaba tirada sobre el frió suelo mojado sentía un escozor en sus piernas, se incorporo y el cabello se le pego al cuerpo desnudo, bajo sus pies yacía un espejo roto, algunos vidrios le habían cortado las piernas pero no eran heridas graves, se levanto con mucho cuidado para no clavarse ningún vidrio en las planta de los pies, avanzo hacia la bañera, sobre esta había caído una tabla de madera, con mucho cuidado la levanto, por la parte de adelante estaban incrustados varios clavos vidrios y varillas de metal afiladas, quien haya tirado la tabla quería dañarla, algo burbujeo bajo el agua, Sakura se espanto y soltó la tabla, la cual cayo en el agua salpicando la habitación, vio que un color rojizo se vislumbraba en un lado de la bañera se reviso las manos y vio un pequeño corte en su dedo índice, la chica se llevo el dedo a la boca y se chupo el dedo saboreando el sabor fierroso de la sangre, se acerco a la tabla para ver que la había lastimado, la movió un poco y mas color rojo salió de ella, la chica se tenso, sus ojos se abrieron mas, sus manos le temblaron, su respiración se hizo entre cortada, respiro y movió un poco la tabla, de pronto la bañera se tiño de rojo, el agua roja comenzó a subir ¡¡¡Pero la llave no estaba abierta!!!! Pronto el agua se desbordo y los pies de la chica se mojaron de esa agua...metió una de sus manos en la bañera, sintió el agua un poco espesa para ser agua...era....era...sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás,

cerrando por reflejo su mano cuando la saco de la bañera entre sus dedos se habían entrelazado delgados y finos hilos negro azabache, los jalo con mas fuerza y entre burbujas de la bañera salió la cabeza verde y putrefacta de una chica le habían cercenado muy mal la cabeza los trozos de músculos estaban colgando como si un animal le hubiera mordido la cabeza y con sus filosos dientes se la hubiera intentando arrancar de un solo tajo, los ojos llenos de gusanos dejaban ver unos destellos opacos de un café oscuro, Sakura soltó la cabeza la cual rodó por el suelo mientras ella salía corriendo poniéndose encima las primeras prendas que se encontrara salió de la Sala común de Slytherin a toda prisa tirando algunos chicos la entrada de esta, los chicos la miraron de mala gana entraron a la sala de Slytherin y la puerta se cerro.

Si el chico había cerrado la puerta con un fuerte golpe, estaba mismo o eso pensaba, respiro profundamente y avanzo hacia su cama adósela de color rojo oscuro, tiro de las cortinas y se recostó sobre su cama, en ella estaban varios libros tomo el primero y se dispuso a leer....)

-_¿qué historia les contare?....no tengo ni idea, creo que...seria buena una leyenda urbana..eso siempre da mas escalofríos que la película de El Exorcista, bueno...al menos te queda la duda de que puede suceder en tu ciudad ¿no?, pero...estamos a miles de kilómetros de la ciudad mas cercana, bueno en ese caso....los castillos antiguos, con fantasmas siempre...tienen...una historia escalofriante que contar ¿no? digo el basilisco no es lo único mortífero aquí...._**Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros....(**cuando sintió un como un costal de papas le caía sobre las piernas, el chico brinco por instinto soltando el libro, cuando recupero la noción de la realidad después del susto vio un mechón de color lila sobre sus piernas)

-¿Sakura?-**pregunto el chico suavemente**

(La chica se levanto y su rostro revelo el pánico y la desesperación que tenia, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, Shaoran se preocupo mucho al ver el rostro de Sakura, la tomo por la cintura jalándola hacia si y abrazándola)

-¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

la chica tomo aire y de pronto dijo -fuefuehorrible,yonosabiaquehacerstabaahilacabezacon sangreylatablayentonces....yo-**dijo la chica rápidamente sollozando**

-Sakura...Sakura-**le tranquilizo Shaoran**-cálmate, respira, tranquilízate porque no te entiendo nada-

Sakura comenzó a relajarse poco a poco dejando aun salir unas cuantas lagrimas, cuando por fin su respiración se normalizo la chica aclaro sus ideas y le contó a Shaoran detalladamente lo que le sucedió, el ambiente se tenso los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas distantes(De pronto la luz de las velas del dormitorio se apagaron la temperatura de la habitación bajo súbitamente, por la boca de los chicos salían ese humito grisáceo como el de un caldero burbujeando, un grito desgarrador penetro la puerta de madera, Sakura se abraso completamente a Shaoran conteniendo las ganas de gritar, por la frente de este comenzaron a surgir gotitas de sudor, con sus brazos abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura aunque ya no sentía su manos debido al frió del ambiente, cuando otro grito cercando rasgo el aire y se escucho como si dos cosas cayeran al suelo pesadamente y una de ellas rodara, Sakura vislumbro el cuerpo de una chica a la cual le habían cortado la cabeza y esta rodaba por la alfombra, en eso del crujir de la madera por un paso lento se escucho por toda la habitación, Sakura cerro los ojos y comenzó a recitar algo en una voz casi inaudible, sus manos apretujaron la camisa de Shaoran, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca de pronto sobre la cortina de terciopelo rojo se encendió una luz circular y tenue como la de una vela en esta se dibujo la mano larga y puntiaguda, al verla los dos pensaron en la cabeza mal cercenada de la chica, sus cuerpos se tensaron sus pupilas se dilataron y sus latidos se hicieron cada vez mas desesperadamente rápidos, el mounstro avanzaba hasta que sus uñas penetraron la tela roja de la cortina, el sonido de estas se escuchaban igual que el sonido de las garras de una fiera cuando rasgaba las entrañas de su presa, Sakura vio que eran unas uñas filosas largas de color negro como las de un chacal, sintieron el aliento frió de la bestia, a sus narices llego el olor fresco a sangre, la bestia emitió un gruñido...no sabían si de enojo o de contento porque tenia un postre para la cena, cuando jalaron por completo la cortina y............

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**fue el sonido que retumbo por las paredes de la sala común de Gryffindor**

(Hermione soltó los libros que tenia en las manos y corrió hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, Harry hizo lo mismo pero antes de que ellos pudieran pasar Lupin, Sirius, Charlie y Ron se les adelantaron, cuando todos entraron los chicos los miraban confundidos y asustados, todos habían escuchado lo mismo, Neville se había aterrorizado tanto que la maceta de su Mimbulus mimbletonia junto con la planta había ido a estrellase contra el suelo y ahora la planta estaba en el con un poco de ese liquido verde oscuro denso y pegajoso, mientras que él seguía con las manso en posición de tener algo entre ellas y su boca marcaba una perfecta O de terror, sus ojos tenían varios segundo de no haberse movido, cuando entro la profesora McGonagall, seguida del profesor Dumbledore el ambiente mas que tranquilizarse se volvió tenso)

-OH vamos Neville no ah sucedido nada malo-**le tranquilizo Hermione mientras esta lo devolvía a la realidad**(Neville reacciono y se sentó a lado de Seamus quien también tenia cara de preocupación)

-chicas a sus cuartos-**les ordeno Sirius**

(Algunas a regañadientes pero casi todas entraron a sus cuartos)

-Hermione...-

-soy prefecta-**se defendió esta**

-esta bien-**dijo Lupin**

-Charlie has el favor de acompañar a los chicos por una taza de chocolate caliente-**le ordeno Dumbledore**

(Todos salieron)

-Ron tu hermano te necesita, ve ayudarle-**le dijo Dumbledore**

(Ron salió aunque...no tenia una buena cara)

-Harry...-

-oh no creo que sea de mucha ayuda-**rezongo Harry**

(Dumbledore avanzo al frente seguido de la profesora McGonagall, después Sirius, Lupin y al final Harry y Hermione, ambos sacaron sus varitas en posición de lucha, subieron por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos, avanzaron lentamente, revisaron los cuartos hasta que llegaron al de Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean y Shaoran, Dumbledore abrió la puerta y lo que encontró ahí fue a 4 chicos tratando de consolar a Noelle

-ay por favor fue solo una broma......Sakura-**dijo Eriol en japonés**

(Sakura estaba hecha un mar de llanto en el hombro de Shaoran mientras este le abrazaba con fuerza y le ponía una cara de pocos amigos a Eriol)

-no te enojes Shaoran, hubieran visto su cara jajajaja-**comenzó a reírse por enésima vez Mei Lin**

-no fue nada gracioso-**dijo secamente Shaoran n su idioma natal**

-por favor yo no me queje cuando tu y Eriol cambiaron el menú y me pusieron viseras con gusanos hasta tenían pus agh-**dijo Tomoyo en japonés**-Eriol no se quejo cuando se despertó entre cuerpos mutilados, ajajajajaja-**rio Tomoyo ante el recuerdo**

-tampoco fue nada gracioso, amanecer con la cabeza apoyada en el torso mutilado de un hombre con una sabana de piel humana-**dijo Eriol en el mismo idioma**

-entonces fue todo una broma-**dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz en japonés**

-si Sakura fue solo una broma-**le confirmo Mei Lin**-¡¡Feliz día de muertos!!-**dijeron a coro Eriol, Mei Lin y Tomoyo, entragandole una calavera de chocolate con su nombre**

Tosió el profesor Dumbledore

(Los chicos fijaron la vista en los nuevos visitantes y de sus rostros se borro la sonrisa)

-espero que tenga una muy buena excusa señores-**dijo la profesora McGonagall tensando la comisura de los labios**

-ah...e...u..d..-**balbuceo Mei Lin**

-ehh...fue.....solo...una broma estudiantil-**se excuso Eriol**

-pues los 5 serán castigados...-**comenzó a sentenciar la profesora McGonagall**

-Minerva creo que...Sirius tiene algo que decir ¿no es así?-**le interrumpió el profesor Dumbledore**

-pues...lo que sucede es que...nosotros nos dirijamos hacia acá debido a que...vimos un punto sin nombre, de hecho estaba con ustedes-**termino de decir Sirius**

-¿un punto sin nombre?-**pregunto Shaoran extrañado**

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con la Navidad?-**susurro Mei Lin, Eriol esbozo un sonrisa divertida**

-pues no había nadie mas con nosotros-**afirmo Tomoyo**

-solo éramos nosotros 5-**dijo lentamente Mei Li**

(Sirius tomo un pergamino y lo abrió, Lupin se acerco al igual que Dumbledore, los 3 miraron minuciosamente el mapa, hasta que por fin Dumbledore se movió)

-señores, les recuerdo que a ustedes 3-**señalando a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol**- se les esta prohibido entrar aquí-**los 3 asintieron con la cabeza**

(Dumbledore salió del dormitorio seguido de una muy molesta profesora McGonagall, unos desconcertados Lupin y Sirius)

-bueno nosotros...ya nos vamos-**dijo Eriol saliendo del dormitorio seguido de Tomoyo y Sakura**

(Hermione les siguió con la mirada y Harry solo se quedo viendo algo preocupado a Noelle, Hermione miro fríamente a Mei Lin quien enseguida se apresuro a salir del cuarto, Hermione le siguió y cerro la puerta, las miradas de Harry y Shaoran se encontraron)

-vaya problema ¿no?-**dijo Shaoran alegremente**

-si....sacaron a todos los chicos de la torre de Gryffindor-**le dijo Harry algo serio**

-oh vamos...así nos llevamos siempre-**dijo Shaoran**

-_siempre ¿desde cuando?-_**pensó Harry**

-¿lista la historia?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-ah si...la contare junto con Hermione-**dijo Harry**-será escalofriante-

-jujuju eso me agrada-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿qué sucedió?-

-oh bueno....una pequeña broma de Día de Muertos-

-¿pequeña?-**dijo Harry sarcásticamente**

-la ultima vez, metieron una cabeza de plástico con gusanos y nos se que tanto en el congelador y después la metieron a descongelarse en el refrigerador, la broma era para mi pero....fue mi mama quien accidentalmente la vio primero y bueno...creo que a Eriol le costo una buena regañiza-

-_¿Eriol?**-**_

-¿de cualquier forma? Creo que descansare un poco-**dijo Shaoran**(Shaoran desteñido la cama y se acostó, recargo su cabeza en la almohada y sintió la almohada muy guanga además que muchas cositas se movían, se levanto y Harry lo miro extrañado, saco la almohada la abrió y tiro de la funda con gran fuerza, Harry estuvo apunto de vomitarse en ella estaba algo que solía ser un estomago y el intestino grueso lleno de....pequeños bichitos asquerosos de color amarillo pus, cuando Ron entro grito fuertemente un enorme araña peluda había salido de entre los intestinos)

-¿qué? ¿quién? Charl....-**Harry le tapo la boca**

-es solo una broma pesada-**le dijo Harry**-¡fregotejo!-(todo desapareció)

-Gracias Harry-**susurro Shaoran**

(Shaoran se acostó en la cama y doblo una de sus capas a modo de almohada, Shaoran cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar a un profundo sueño.

La luz le lastimo los ojos, desviando su mirada hacia su izquierda vio cortinas rojas desgastadas, la pared de color negro se imponía en el fondo, un bote con una escoba adentro se vislumbraba al fondo una blanca mano le rozo delicadamente la barbilla sus ojos buscaron a la dueña de tal caricia una chica con una peluca blanca con hermosos rizos acompañados de bellas perlas adornando el voluptuoso peinado, su vestido de satén aguamarina, con encajes y vistosos listones y volantes de color blanco se ceñía sobre sus delicada figura, parecía una muñequita de porcelana elegantemente pintada sus hermosos ojos verdes le miraban extrañados, de pronto alguien lo tomo por el hombro y lo arrastro tras bambalinas, la chica se sentó en la banca de utilería, a fuera las dulce notas del clavicémbalo sonaron al compás de una alegre melodía y de pronto las grandes cortinas se abrieron miles de espectadores esperaban atentos y la dulce voz soprano de la chica lleno todo el recinto, trino las notas de manera perfecta sin desviarse de la línea principal, solo pulsándola una y otra vez, como si aquella espiral vibrara hasta llegar a sus cima coronada por el esplendor del staccto, la hermosa melodía ahora tocaba un punto critico pasar de la alegría a la desolación, después con unos juegos del Accentus se deslizo al final de la Esclamazio Viva, la nota empezó a todo volumen y diminuyó de una manera tan gradual y dulce que evoco una enorme tristeza, la orquesta siguió con facilidad las notas de la chica, ella era quien les marcaba el ritmo, el publico aplaudía enloquecido por la hermosa interpretación. La chica se levanto del la banca y comenzó a caminar lentamente sin dejar de emitir su hermosa voz, se acercaba el bis pero esta vez lo aria desde el borde del escenario, una nueva composición se hizo presente el publico estaba embelesado, y al final con una preciosa combinación de Staccto y esclamazio la chica termino su parte saliendo del escenario entre vitorees, ahora la escena siguiente caía irremediablemente en el contralto mientras las voces de atrás susurraban ¡viva a nuestra prima donna! El chico respiro dio el primer paso....

Dio el primer paso hacia el baño, todo estaba seco, Eriol pagaría caro su chistecito ya se inventaría algo para darle un buen susto, la chica fue hacia su armario saco un hermosa bata de seda verde juntó con una pijama de satén sobre esta se dibujaban pequeños pétalos de color rosa sobre el satén de color blanco tornasol a verde, la chica se quito las ropas que llevaba puesta y se puso la pijama, y encima de esta la bata se calzo unas finas pantuflas blancas, entro al baño abrió el grifo de agua puso su manos en forma de cuenco en la corriente dejo que se llenaran un poco de agua y se moja la cara, los surcos por donde corrieron las lagrimas se le había pintado sobre la piel y se veía...terriblemente mal, así que se lavo la cara, extendió la mano tomo la toalla y se seco, se miro al espejo de diferentes perfiles, ahora su rostro estaba tan limpio como antes, sonrió para si misma y salió del baño y se tiro en la cama, ¡que delicioso tener un cuarto para ella sola! el aroma a dulce llego a sus narices...dulce....alegre....feliz.....Kero, en el rostro de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa amarga ¿dónde estaba Kero? afuera unas quejas llenaron el pasillo, las puertas se cerraron una tras otra y la luz exterior se extinguió cerro los ojos y otra vez sus recuerdos pasaban con millones de luces encendidas a la vez, todo era un remolino de colores, trato de concentrarse en uno solo, la brisa del mar...la arena sobre su piel, la roca caliente bajo sus pies, el sol deslumbrándola, el cielo....azul con toques de nubes blancas, una lejana melodía......alguien tarareaba la canción.....era....

Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb, Tumb.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda el sonido de una vieja campana gótica lleno el ambiente.....no...había ninguna iglesia a miles, de millones de kilómetros, eso....eso era lo mas escalofriante, y dio precisamente 12 campanadas, era....era el anuncio de la entrada de el lugar de en medio, no día, no noche, no infierno, no cielo, no vivo...., no muerto.

La chica se levanto avanzo hacia una cómoda, tomo una vela de cera la encendió y susurro

-Sia ammazzato chi non porti una candela-

(Salió del cuarto antes de salir del cuarto se quito la bata de seda y encima de eso se coloco una capa negra, la cual con la capucha lograba tapar su rostro totalmente, camino lentamente por los pasillos hasta salir de la sala común, la tenue luz de vela iluminaba el frió pasillo, a un pasillo mas adelante se encontraba Lupin hacinado guardia solo, tendría muchos problemas...pero llegaría a la sita a como diera lugar

-non voglio morire-**dijo sonriendo**

(Avanzo silenciosa por el escalofriante pasillo, se oculto tras un viejo librero y cubrió con su mano la luz de la vela, Lupin paso sin ver la luz de la vela, Sakura suspiro...había pasado...esta vez, tomo aire y sigui

Siguieron por los pasillos Hermione lo hizo a regañadientes)

-es estúpido ¿por qué debo llevar una vela? Así tenemos mas probabilidades de que nos atrapen-

-Sia ammazzato chi non porti una candela-**le susurro Shaoran**

-no se que me estas diciendo-**dijo Hermione exasperada**

-Sea matado quien no lleve una vela-**susurro de nuevo Shaoran**

-que lindos deseos Shaoran-**bromeo Harry**

-mas tarde les explicare-**gruño Shaoran**-todos atrás y tapen las velas-

(Los 4 se apiñaron y Shaoran abrió una puerta entraron y esperaron)

-¿qué....que...que sucede?-**dijo Hermione desesperada**

-ssssshhhhhh-**le dijo Shaoran**

(3 pasos diferentes se escucharon Tonks paso de largo tarareando algo que era una canción, Snape paso 10 minutos después....su paso lento y sigilosos puso a sudar a Shaoran pero después de 15 minutos Snape se perdió por la oscuridad del pasillo para no volver, los 4 salieron del lugar, Shaoran avanzo sigilosamente por el laberinto de Hogwarts, se detuvo y Ron casi se cae al chocar con él)

-ahora que-**dijo Ron levantándose**

-ahh...-(Shaoran tapo su vela con la mano, Hermione se acerco a él y la luz de su vela se extinguió)

-Sia amazzata la signorina-**dijo una voz de entre las sombras**

(Ron se le acerco para protestar cuando otra corriente de aire le apago la vela)

-Sia amazzato il signore-**dijo una dulce voz**

(Los ecos de risas provenientes de un pasillo oscuro se hicieron presentes, Mei Lin, Luna y Ginny venían peleándose para pagar la vela de las demás y cuidando la luz de su vela, cuando los encontraron las 3 sonrieron Ginny se acerco a Harry y soplo)

-Sia amazzato Harry-**dijo Ginny**

(Harry, Hermione y Ron los miraron extrañados ¿que querían decir con eso?)

-¿qué no les explicaste Shaoran?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-ah...estaba apunto de explicarles-**dijo Shaoran**

(Tomoyo encendió las velas de los 3 chicos de nuevo con la suya, Eriol se bajo la capucho y esta le cubrió el rostro, Tomoyo, Mei Lin y Shaoran hicieron lo mismo Ginny y Luna sonrieron y les siguieron, Tomoyo , Eriol, Mei Lin y Shaoran se acercaron las velas a los rostros de manera de que alumbraran la tela dándoles un aspecto misterioso)

-Según la leyenda, hace mucho tiempo se hizo un pacto, en el cual solo en 2 fechas las almas de los muertos podrían regresar a gozar de las delicias terrenales, como la comida y la bebida, el inicio seria marcado por la hora en donde no hay vida y no hay muerte, la hora del medio, y el final con la llegada del alba, que marcaba la llegada del día, las únicas 2 veces que se les presenta la puerta de en medio, para que las almas malignas no quisieran entrar a los cielos se crearon guardianes de la morada del hades, ellos son seres que no ven solo sienten las fuerzas del alma al principio estos seres confundían las almas de los vivos con los muertos, así que la única manera de ahuyentarlos es llevando consigo una vela pues ellos que son seres de oscuridad huyen de la luz, por eso es que nosotros quienes nos aventuramos en las horas de en medio encendemos las velas para ahuyentar a los guardianes del hades, pero hay que tener cuidado pues los espíritus malignos intentaran apagártela y desde el inframundo clamaran

Sia ammazzato chi non porto una candela

(Los chicos tenían una gesto indescifrable.....no sabré describirla si de incredulidad o de asombro....sonaba a leyenda urbana barata, aun así Ginny y Luna sonrieron ellas estaban satisfechas)

-por lo tanto....cuidado-**dijo Eriol mientras soplaba sobre la vela de Ginny y se la apagaba**-sia ammazzata la signorina-

(Ginny lanzo un gemido de desesperación y se acerco a Luna quien le encendió la vela, el grito alerto a los cuidadores y todos tuvieron que moverse rápidamente pues tenían que ocultarse en algún lugar inmediatamente, Eriol los condujo a través de muchos lugares que con el paso del tiempo y entre los soplidos y empujones que se daban al tratar de apagar encender y mantener la vela encendida, ni Harry, Ron o Hermione sabían en donde se encontraban, por los pasillos sonó de nuevo una campana que dio 3 repiques tumb, tumb, tumb, Eriol dio media vuelta bruscamente tirando a Luna al suelo la cual a la vez empujo a Ginny, quien golpeo a Ron que termino tirando a Hermione, Harry y Mei Lin Shaoran solo los vio levantarse ayudándose uno al otro y todos se apresuraban a encender las velas con la llama de Ginny en eso estaban cuando Eriol dijo

-Sia ammazzata....-

-Sia ammazzato il signores-**dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas que había apagado la vela de Eriol y Shaoran**

(Los dos chicos voltearon a verla su delicada figura apenas si distinguían en la oscuridad parecía una virgen vestida con seda negra, ella les invito a pasar a través de un hueco negro, los chicos desfilaron hasta que entraron a un túnel negro el cual a pesar de estar iluminado con la luz de las velas era totalmente oscuro cuando salieron llegaron a un recinto iluminado solo por las velas y las luz de la luna que entraba distorsionada por los cristales de la cúpula, dibujando terroríficas figuras con las sombras que matizaban la roca fría y sólida, a lo lejos Harry pudo distinguir ramos y pétalos de una flor naranja con un olor extremadamente penetrante, Shaoran puso su vela sobre el candelero que estaba en medio de la habitación los demás hicieron lo mismo, la sala se ilumino levemente, Harry vio como la chica Toussaint se levanto y con un fuego que lanzo por la varita encendió una copa de la cual comenzó a emanar un aroma muy fuerte, a Harry le pareció aborrecible el humo comenzaba a asfixiarlo)

-incienso, por su olor penetrante atrae a las almas-**comento Shaoran**

-y vamos a contar historias o vamos a contactarnos al mas allá-**se burlo Hermione**

-quizás ambas cosas-**sonrió desde a penumbra Hayde, Ron trago saliva sin embargo Hermione pareció inmutable**

(Los chicos se sentaron en circulo alrededor de las velas)

-yo comenzare-**dijo Toussainte de manera imponente**

(Shaoran, Eriol Sakura y Mei Lin asintieron)

-De entre las muchas criaturas místicas existente en nuestro mundo no hay nada mas escalofriante que los agentes pk-

-¿qué son...?-**pregunto Hermione**

-fantasmas...Hermione fantasmas-**le informo Shaoran**

-vamos los fantasmas no son aterradores, solo basta ver al Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff-**se quejo Hermione**

-de entre los agentes pk, existen aquellos que son una peste y plaga para la humanidad-**continuo Toussainte**

-Peeves tampoco es aterrador solo....un poco escandaloso-**volvió a interrumpir Hermione**

-Granger será mejor que cierres tu boca.....se nota que apenas si eres un niñita-**dijo Hayde molesta**

-calma Hayde....señorita Granger, como en este mundo, existen también en mas halla espíritus malignos, seres que al morir de manera brutal aun sin ser magos deambulan por este mundo, muchos no saben que están muertos no tiene conciencia de ello, otros que lo saben y solo se dedican a penar para lograr que alguien pueda hacerlos descansar en paz, pero sin embargo hay espíritus consientes de su muerte seres que murieron antes de ser llamados y ahora para ellos las puertas de el cielo o el infierno se han cerrado están aquí entre nosotros pero eso no es lo peor....si no que muchos de ellos nos tiene envidia....envidia por el simple hecho de estar vivos y por ende quieren hacernos daño, o solamente son seres que logrando escapar del infierno viene aquí a condenar y castigar a los humanos, solo por simple placer de hacerlo-

-oh vamos un muggle caería en eso pero...somos magos y sabemos que...-**replico Hermione**

-Hermione si tu no crees, esta bien pero...deja que Toussainte termine su historia-**le pidió Shaoran**

iba diciendo....en la ciudad de Acatemaco México se corre el rumor de que esa ciudad esta llena de brujos y chamanes poderosos, espíritus y fuerzas sobre naturales se respiran en el mismo aire....este pueblo en sus entrañas lleva enterrada múltiples historias de diversos fenómenos sobre naturales, demonios, chacales y nahuales azotan la comunidad, entre estas historias...se encuentra la historia de una casona, grande hermosa y fructífera en su época, pero un día toda su majestuosidad se derrumbo, la familia fue a la ruina, la desolación y la traición inundo sus corazones en una noche sin luna un grito se escucho..la gente aledaña intento acercarse pero los pórticos de hierro esa noche estaban cerrados, al no poder entrar la gente se fue a sus casas mas no durmieron, varias personas fueron testigos de ver al señor de la casa caminando por las calles, descalzo y sobre sus brazos reposaba el cuerpo delicado de una joven dama de cabellos dorados a la mañana siguiente, las puertas estaban abiertas, los pueblerinos y la certidumbre entraron a la casa, esperaban ver manchas de sangre, vasos rotos, algo que indicara algún indicio de pelea, pero la casa estaba totalmente vacía, limpia y ordenada excepto por el sótano en el cual encontraron la lámpara de aceite rota y sobre la cama del matrimonio su hermoso gato blanco.

Cada noche se repetía la misma historia...una luz centellaba desde la ventana mas alta de la casa, las pisadas de 4 caballos corriendo al trote y crujir del suelo bajo las rudas de madera de la carroza, el rechinido de las puertas de acero al abrirse y después......después un grito que desgarraba el viento, un alma en pena vagando por las calles y por la mañana....no había nada solo....una lámpara de aceite rota, el tiempo paso y nadie quiso acercarse mas a esa casa pues decían que quien pisara esa casa quedaba maldito, todo aquellos que entraban a los pocos días morían o desaparecían, como en toda historias hay quienes permanecen escépticos y ese fue el caso de unos turistas curioso provenientes de la ciudad, eran solo 5 personas, cinco que desatarían una terrible peste, hay varias versiones de lo acontecido de lo único certero es que después de la media noche solo 3 de ellos salieron con vida de la casa contando que de repente las luces se había ido a causa de una gran ventisca y desde los aposentos de arriba la luz de una vela se encendía y se apagaba, después el sonido de los caballos y la carroza se hizo presente, de ella salió una bella dama cubierta por un velo blanco claro ella avanzaba flotando unos 3 centímetros del suelo después....después solo fueron espectadores de cómo la casa se llenaba de manchas de sangre, las cosas se rompían y.....desde el ultimo cuarto de la casa....se escuchaba el grito desgarrador, finalmente arrastrándose por las escaleras principales bajo una dama con el cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro con su piel cetrina cubierta solo con una diminuta bata rasgada y manchada de sangre, su movimientos eran robotizados primero avanzaba un brazo y luego otro como si con cada movimientos respirara el ultimo aliento de vida, al bajar totalmente subió la cabeza y los chicos vieron su horrible rostro con los ojos en blanco, profundas ojeras negras, su boca se abrió dejando salir la sangre de ella y tras ella un terrible chillido, el cuerpo callo desfallecido al suelo, los chicos creyeron que era suficiente la experiencia dieron media vuelta y trataron de salir huyendo pero les salió al paso un hermoso gato blanco que lamía un charco de sangre del suelo, cuando sus ojos gatunos se posaron ellos este se erizo lanzado un horrible maullido, uno de ellos dio media vuelta y vio como la mujer del cabello negro se abalanzaba sobre el ultimo de sus compañeros, se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo arrastraba hasta el segundo piso, 3 de ellos salieron huyendo el otro.....nadie supo que sucedió cuando volvieron solo encontraron a el gato blanco sobre el sofá, con un trozo de carne en la boca, cuando salieron el gato blanco le siguió.....los 3 iban juntos a todos lados desde entonces cada noche el gato blanco aparecía en el lugar en el que se encontrase y 4 días después....uno de ellos desapareció, lo único que vieron fue al gato blanco, la mujer del cabello negro, que se trago a el chico mientras este gritaba de terror, los otros dos desaparecieron incluso del país, pero todas las noches escuchaban el chillido de la mujer, seguido del maullido del gato blanco y cada vez que miraban a través de los cristales veían las caras cetrinas y furiosas de sus compañeros, esperándoles...quizás tal vez esperando el momento oportuno de llevárselos o tal vez....atormentarlos por el resto de sus días, no lo saben pero todos aquellos desdichados que se aventuran a pasar una noche con ellos a los pocos días mueren de manera misteriosa y escalofriante.-

-terriblemente espantoso-**dijo Hermione sarcásticamente**

-que no vez que el terror esta en que solo por pisar una casa puedas acabar muerto-**dijo Mei Lin**

-como el libro que te quema los ojos-**dijo Hermione y las orejas de Ron e pusieron totalmente coloradas**

-solo imagina.....una mujer vestida de blanco manchada de sangre, con el cabello negro cubriéndole su horrible rostro arrastrándose por el suelo-**dijo Noelle**-que de pronto te agarra y comienza a comerte vivo....-**Hermione se puso pensativa hasta que sintió como unas frías manos blancas le agarraban por la cintura**

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHh-**grito la chica**(Eriol reía sin cesar, mientras Hermione recuperaba el color)-eres un completo idiota Dickison-

-es un cuento para ir a la cama ¿verdad?-**se mofo Eriol**-Sin duda los muertos son espeluznantes pero....sin embargo aquellos seres mas espeluznante deberían ser los mismo humanos...-

-si son personas como tu, claro que dan miedo-**le dijo Hermione**

-Esta es la historia de una hermosa pareja que vivía al norte de California, ellos a los pocos meses de contraer matrimonio tuvo a su primer hijo, desgraciadamente algo sucedió en su gestación que cuando nació le detectaron parálisis cerebral, la pareja lo amo mucho tanto que su enfermedad nunca fue un impedimento, para brindarle amor cariño así siguió la vida del pequeño, hasta que la pareja se entero que iba a tener otro bebe tuvieron todos los cuidados normales y algunos extras para evitar que el segundo bebe sufriera algún daño, desgraciadamente de nuevo el segundo bebe también nació con un mal, pero la pareja aun así decidió que después de un tiempo iba a tener a otro bebe, los dos niños aunque con males respectivamente, eran felices, sus padres les daban amor etc, etc, etc, pero al tercer bebe una hermosa niña, ella era normal, como si de cualquier cosa fuera la pareja se olvido de sus otros hijos, la daban toda su atención y cariño solo a la niña, aunque no lo crean eso lo resintieron los otros hijos, ya se muchos dirán que ellos no lo comprendería, pero....la verdad era que poco a poco ellos comenzaron a llenarse de rencor contra su hermana un día, cuando la niña se quedo sola con la nueva niñera, los chicos salieron de sus cuartos y después.....después no se supo que sucedió, cuando la pareja volvió solo encontró a los os niños sentados uno a lado del otro en el sofá con el cuerpo de su hermanita, o mejor dicho solo con el torso de la niña....-

-y supongo que los niños fueron a la cárcel o al manicomió-**dijo Hermione**

-sip, se dice que el nombre uno de ellos era Charlies Mason-**dijo Eriol**

-¿¿¿Cha...cha...charles Mason???-**pregunto Hermione**

-sip-**contesto Eriol**-eso no es lo pero del caso, se dice que algún shaman maligno, trato de resucitarlo, invocando a su espíritu pero como saben Charles Mason es un espíritu incontrolable, lleno de maldad, rencor y odio, se rumora que su espíritu aun ronda este mundo, además, se tienes datos y cantidad de casos sobre personas que han muerto en las mismas circunstancias en las que el mataba a sus victimas el culpable nunca ha sido encontrado, lograr obtener huellas dactilares del asesinó curiosamente solo se len con luz neon con las huellas de Charles Mason-

-¿aru?-**dijo Hermione**-que horror-

-¿quién es Charles Mason?-**pregunto Harry**

-Charles Mason un asesino en serie psicópata, se dice que su espíritu es el chacal, el la simbología zodiacal negra el numero 11 que corresponde al chacal es el símbolo del infierno-**dijo Shaoran**

-ah...¿y?-**pregunto Ron**

-se nota que nunca lees, Ron, es un símbolo muy poderoso maligno, una peste para la tierra, el chacal es un animal feroz, que come carne humana-**dijo Hermione**-en otras palabras....el chacal es un espíritu maligno de gran fuerza y poderío-

-ah, algo como Lord Voldemort-

-Harry tienes que entender que Lord Voldemort, a pesar de que es un gran brujo sigue siendo un humano, en cambio el chacal es un espíritu algo que sobre pasa la fuerza de varias dimensiones-**le explico Noelle**

-ah, ¿y que de espeluznante tiene eso?-

(Toussaint aplaudió dos veces)

-He aquí mi llamado, escucha mi suplica, que atraviese 3 veces el cielo y el infierno, desde la oscuridad te clamo, oh señor de las tinieblas, yo te convoco....-**Tomoyo recibió una cachetada de parte de Hermione**

-no seas estúpida, acaso no sabes lo que estas haciendo-**le reclamo Hermione**

-solo le mostraba a Harry...-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

-sabes lo que ibas a invocar, por eso Hogwarts dejo de enseñar la invocación de espíritus desde 1350, hay gente que no comprende el poder y la responsabilidad de eso-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-lo lamento-**dijo Tomoyo**

-de cualquier manera, les contare la historia que le sucedió a un amigo mío de la infancia, todo comenzó con una llamada telefónica para asistir a una sección espiritista, él era una persona escéptica a todo eso, dentro de los artilugios oscuros el mas peligroso de ellos el la Quija, algunos mortales la toman enserio otros, otros solo piensan que es una pedazo de madera o plástico que las compañía sacan para sacarte mas dinero, la verdad es que muchas veces si pero jamás dudes de un Quija traída especialmente de Egipto, como sabemos, los primero brujos oscuros vienen de allá y la magia es sumamente poderosa, buena o mala, así pues, mi amigo asistió solo para burlarse de sus demás compañeros, antes de hincar la sesión, los chicos recibieron una sesión de hipnotismo, ya se que muchos no creen en eso pero la verdad es que esos juegos mentales suelen abrir muchas puertas que después no puedes cerrar, en el momento de la sesión cuando esta estaba en su punto clímax, él logro ver como una sombra negra se cernía sobre ellos, dejo de escuchar las preguntas de sus amigos y se concentro en aquella sombra de ella no logro reconocer rostro alguno, después sus compañeros por algún motivo salieron corriendo, cuando el despertó la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, excepto una sensación de frió sobre su cuerpo, la verdad es que quizás el relato no sea tan espeluznante como esperaban pero apartar de aquí, mi compañero siempre tiene la sensación de alguien con el cuerpo muy frió duerme a su lado y no solo eso le abrazaba, por las noches, además de que ve a una chica desnuda con múltiples cortes salir del baño y al entrar en el lo ve lleno de sangre, la otra vez que lo fui a visitar salió corriendo del baño pues al abrir el grifo de el salió sangre, en vez de agua, a pesar de que soy un brujo no soy capaz de ver nada de lo que el dice, inclusive una noche me quede para ver a la supuesto muerto que se acuesta con el, y la verdad es que no sucede nada, no puedo decir que el miente ya que ver cosas que otros no pueden no es un don muy bueno, pero, comprendo como se sinte y puedo ver que su terror en sus ojos, es algo que pocos comprende y la verdad es que aun entre nosotros los hechiceros hay personas que pueden permanecer escépticas hasta su muerte, ja, solo-**dijo Noelle**

-yo te entiendo-**dijo Harry**-_ se lo que es tener algo que otros no_

(El silencio se hizo y una ráfaga de viento apago las velas del lugar, Ginny y Luna se abrazaron mutuamente, Ron sin saber porque se tenso, el cuarto se comenzó a hacer cada vez mas frió)

-basta Eriol eres muy gracioso-**dijo Mei Lin tiritando**

-yo no estoy haciendo nada, pensé que era Toussaint-**comento Eriol**

-no yo...no-**se defendió Tomoyo**

-Shaoran-**pregunto Mei Lin**

-no soy Eriol-**gruño este**

-basta quien sea encienda las velas de nuevo-**grito Hermione**

-yo lo are-**dijo Noelle**

(Sakura se levanto y toco una vela, sus manos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica, la chica quito la mano rápidamente, después lo volvió a intentar y esta vez su mano agarro la vela con la palma de la mano por su mente paso un vaga visión)

(Una chica caminaba lentamente por la habitación, con vela en mano, su respiración era lenta, tropezó con algo y fue a dar de bruces al suelo, la vela rodó por el suelo la chica se levanto alzo la vista y lo que vio fue aterrador)

-AAAAAAAHHHHH-**grito Noelle, soltando la vela**

-¿Noelle que te sucede?-**le pregunto Shaoran acercándose a ella**

-alguien murió, alguien le mato-**grito la chica entre sollozos**

-cálmate, ¿de quien hablas?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-una chica, aquí en este cuarto-**grito Noelle desesperada**

-basta Noelle escúchame nadie a muerto, nadie me escuchas, la ultima muerta fue hace 50 años y esa fue la de Mytrle-**le tranquilizo Shaoran**

-no, escúchame Shaoran, es mentira, mentira-**grito Sakura**

(Shaoran le abrazo)

-Eriol, ¡ya basta fue suficiente!-**le grito Shaoran**

-no estoy haciendo nada, lo juro, no he hecho nada-**le grito Eriol**

-no me crees, ¿verdad? no eres capaz d creerme, yo lo vi, lo acabo de sentir, Shaoran yo, yo...yo-**grito Sakura**

-ssssshhhhh-**le cayó Shaoran le toco la frente y la chica se quedo profundamente dormida entre sus brazos**

(Harry, Hermione y Ron se asustaron, nunca habían presenciado tales cosas, Ron puso una mano un poco hacia atrás y de pronto sintió como unos dedos chiquitos se posaban en su mano)

-AAAAAAHHHHHH-**grito Ron, mientras volteaban hacia atrás**-¡¡un niño, un niño!!-**grito Ron**

-Ron basta no es gracioso-**le reclamo Hermione**

-míralo, acaso no lo vez, estas ciega-**grito Ron histérico**

(Tomoyo se había quedado paralizaba podía verlo, podía ver claramente al niño, tenia la piel blanca sus ojos negros y sus cabellos negros estaban llenos de escarcha, su cuerpecito temblaba, sobre su regazo abrazaba un hermoso gato blanco, su boca azul se abrió)

-tengo frió-**les dijo**

(Ron abrió su boca en una perfecta O insonora, Harry se quedo petrificado el no lo veía pero escucho perfectamente la voz, sus manos le temblaban, su cuerpo se había quedado congelado)

-será mejor salir de aquí-**dijo Hermione**

-tienes razón-**dijo Eriol**

(Eriol agarro a Ginny y Luna mientras que Hermione se llevo a Harry y Ron, Mei Lin tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y la saco, Shaoran fue el ultimo en salir sintió como alguien le agarraba la túnica pero prefirió hacer caso omiso, su mirada se poso sobre la chica que estaba entre sus brazos

-no me crees verdad, no eres capaz de creerme-

-alguien le mato-

Aun resonaban sus palabras en su cerebro, claro que le creía pero...no era el momento mas adecuado para discutirlo, los chicos siguieron cada quien su camino, Luna fue llevada por Eriol hasta la habitación de las chicas, Eriol sabia que Luna había visto el espíritu del niño, se reflejaba en sus ojos, sumamente abiertos y su nerviosismo, Eriol se metió bajo las sabanas, cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Shaoran bajo hasta las frías mazmorras de Slytherin atravesó las puertas camino por los largos pasillos, y acomodo a Sakura en su cama, mientras el volvía a su cuarto encontró a Ron despierto igual que Harry)

-le viste verdad, no esto loco, le viste-**dijo Ron histérico**

-si, le vi-**le contesto Shaoran secamente**

-¿por qué no pude verle?-**pregunto Harry**

-ah, pues, veras como dijo Noelle cada quien nace con distintos dones-**dijo Shaoran**

-mataron a alguien, ¿verdad?, si le crees, fueron los mortífagos, ¿Dumbledore lo sabe?-**dijo Harry atropelladamente**

-no se Harry, no se, será mejor dormir-

-¿dormir? Mientras....mientras esos malditos siguen matando, no quiero volver a escuchar voces como la de ese niño-**dijo Harry**

-los dos tiene que calmarse, hay millones de almas en pena, tiene que aprender que, no a todas se les puede ayudar, seria una perdida de tiempo-**gruño Shaoran**

-acaso no sabes que acaban de matar a alguna...-**le reclamo Harry**

-Harry bien pudieron matarlo hace 500 años y no hay diferencia-**dijo Shaoran**

(Harry se volvió indignado hacia su cama y se metió bajo las sabanas, Ron hizo lo mismo pero antes de meterse le pregunto de nuevo a Shaoran)

-no estoy loco-**dijo Ron**

-no Ron, yo también lo vi-

-tampoco es una broma pesada-**le pregunto Ron**

-no _ lo dudaría, pero a expresión de Eriol, su expresión era de...miedo _-**afirmo Shaoran**

(Los dos se metieron en la cama Shaoran tenia la intención de descansar igual que Ron, Shaoran estaba envuelto en un sueño muy pesado, por su cabeza no dejaba de pensar sobre los acontecimientos, ese niño, ese niño, Shaoran daba vueltas sobre la cama, estaba atrapado en una especia de sueño mas seguía consiente de lo que sucedida a su alrededor, Harry en cuanto cerro los ojos comenzó a soñar cosas feas, se imaginaba la cara de Charles Mason mientras mataba a su pobre hermanita, que luego aparecía y le decía "tengo frió" y el gato que llevaba en sus manos maullaba de hambre, de pronto una mujer de cabellos largos se le aparecia y ....Ron sien en cambio en cuanto cerro los ojos escucho el maullido de un gato, trato de ignorarlo pero, su mente trajo el horrible recuerdo del niño pálido, lleno de escarcha, con su gatito blanco entre los brazos, "tengo frió", Ron se aferró a su almohada que horror, que horror, pero otra cosa le llego a la mente, "...lo único que vieron fue un lámpara de aceite tirada y un hermoso gato blanco.... lo único que vieron fue al gato blanco, la mujer del cabello negro, que se trago a el chico mientras este gritaba de terror..." cálmate Ron es una estúpida historia, algo subiendo por sus mantas, algo que las rasgaba....."arrastrándose por las escaleras principales bajo una dama con el cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro con su piel cetrina cubierta solo con una diminuta bata rasgada y manchada de sangre, su movimientos eran robotizados primero avanzaba un brazo y luego otro como si con cada movimientos respirara el ultimo aliento de vida"......no Ron no es nada, no es nada, algo se monto sobre su cuerpo, sentía claramente el peso de algo sobre él..... "lo envolvía para comérselo" no, no era verdad,...."el terror esta en que solo imagina que por entrar a un lugar cargaras con una maldición el resto de tus días"....la temperatura comenzó a bajar, Ron sacaba humo blanco al respirar, "tengo frió", "tengo frió" "tengo frió" escuchaba resonar en su cabeza la voz infantil del niño, de pronto algo frió agarro su mano....

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**grito Ron con toda la fuerza que tenia**

(Shaoran fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse a la cama de Ron cuando movió las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, vio a Ron blanco sudando frío, con Crookshanks en su regazo)

-el niño, el niño, esta aquí...me persigue, me quiere a mi, me va a comer, me va a comer, vi la cara blanca de Hermione y la de Harry, me persigue, me atormenta, la lámpara de ceite, el gato-**dijo Ron desesperadamente**

-cálmate Ron , Ron escúchame, Ron...Ron-

-Hermione esta muerta, Hermione Harry, Harry,-**gritaba Ron histéricamente**-en niño el niño-

-lo lamento pero es la única opción que me queda-**dijo Shaoran**(Alzo el puño y le dio a Ron limpiamente en el cachete, Ron se calló, Harry se acerco a Shaoran)

-no debite ser tan duro, podíamos haberle echado agua-**dijo Harry**

-tal vez-**dijo Shaoran**

(Cuando Ron volvió a reaccionar vio a sus amigos alrededor de su cama, le punzaba el cachete, pero la imagen del niño no se le iba de la mente)

-¿estas bien Ron?-**le pregunto Neville**

-no estoy loco, ustedes lo vieron también ¿verdad?-**pregunto Ron**

-si, Ron-**dijo Shaoran**

-porque...porque me atormente a mi-**pregunto Ron**

-Harry, de que habla Ron, que niño-**pregunto Neville asustado**

-lo mataron, lo mataron, Noelle lo dijo y tu no el quisiste creer, su mano tan fría volvió a tocarme yo...-**dijo Ron**

-Ron escúchame lo único que vas a lograr es espantar a Neville y no vas a encontrar ninguna respuesta-**dijo Shaoran**-Neville podrías ir por la profesora McGonagall, Ron necesita un sedante-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Neville paso saliva pero al final se armo de valor y le pregunto a Shaoran)

-¿a quien mataron?-**pregunto su voz temblorosa**

-¡¡a un niño!!-**salto Ron**

-¿un niño?, ¿de primero? ¿quien?-**pregunto Dean**

-los mortífagos-**dijo Harry**

-¿es verdad Shaoran?-**le pregunto Neville**

-no, Neville...-

-tu no le viste, tu no lo sentiste, tu no lo ves, no me crees, piensas que estoy loco,....-**dijo Ron desesperadamente**

-Ron, escucha, ¡¡Basta!! Fue una estúpida broma pesada ya, contento, no hay niño, no hay muertes, no hay nada-**grito Shaoran desesperadamente**

-no es verdad, mientes, quieres tranquilizare, pero vi el miedo en tus ojos, aun su puede ver, sabes que es verdad, no quieres aceptarlo...-**grito Harry y Ron dijo otras tantas cosas**

-no, escúchenme-**trato de controlarles Shaoran**

-mataron a alguien , mataron a alguien la muerte esta en Hogwarts-**grito Neville**

-no Neville-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿mataron a alguien en Hogwarts?-**pregunto Seamus**

-no-**grito Shaoran**

-¡¡SI!!-**gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez**

(murmullos se escucharon por los pasillos)

-genial, lo único que lograrás haciendo esto Ron es espantar a la gente-**le grito Shaoran**

-tiene que saber que el señor oscuro a entrado en Hogwarts-**grito Ron a todo pulmón**

(Pataplan, pataplum, pataplan, una puerta tras otra se abrió y los chicos salieron, los murmullos aumentaron)

-Nevielle ve por la profesora McGonagall por favor-**le pidió Shaoran a un nerviosismo Neville, pero este no se movi**-Dean Seamus, por favor-

(Ambos chicos, salieron también pensaban que era lo mejor y si algo malo debían saber, que mejor que se les confirmara de una buena vez, Shaoran se acerco a Neville y lo saco del cuarto pidió que lo llevaran a la sala común, para que se sentara enfrente de la chimenea quizás eso le ayudase, después cerro la puerta del cuarto y se acerco a Ron y Harry)

-¿que piensas hacer?, ya todo el mundo lo sabe-**le dijo Harry**

-se pusieron pensar en que Dumbledore va a preguntar en donde vimos al niño, que estábamos hacinad algo indebido y que lo único que van a lograra va ser infundir miedo y pánico a la comunidad-**dijo rudamente Shaoran**

-pero mataron a alguien-**dijo Harry**

-Harry piensa no seas estúpido, sabes cuantos siglos tiene este castillo, tienes idea de cuantos chicos accidentalmente murieron aquí, sabes el poder mágico que envuelve este castillo, cuantas almas crees que sea atraídas por su poder-**dijo Shaoran**-acaso piensas que todo es culpa de Lord Voldemort-**Harry trago saliva, no lo había pensado de esa manera**

-bueno...eh..ry...-**dijo Harry**

(La puerta se abrió y entraron Hermione y una Ginny que lloraba desconsolada)

-Hermione, Ron solo...-

-le vi-**dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz**-algo, yo, no podía dormir, me acorde de la historia de la mujer, me parecía algo estúpido, pero de pronto alguien comenzó a reírse, yo pensé que...que era una de las chicas y después.....las manos sobre el pasillo, aparecieron de la nada, era sangre, era sangre de verdad-**dijo Hermione histérica**

-Hermione estas...-**dijo Shaoran**

-yo vi la cara de Harry, de Ron de Luna y de Hermione en el espejo, tan blancas y molestas esperándome y...-**dijo Ginny**

-tranquilícense, por favor-**pidió Shaoran**

-acaso, tu no sientes, acaso no los ves....Shaoran, Noelle-**dijo Ginny**

-se lo que dijo Noelle, se de su poder, y le creo pero tienen que entender que, lo que esta sucedió es algo de todos los días-

-Harry no vi a un niño vivo, vi a alguien muerto y no era Nick-**dijo Ron**

-yo vi sangre sobre la pared no, pintura inflable-**grito Hermione**

-¡ay mi madre!-**dijo Shaoran** _ hay puertas que no se pueden volver a cerrar una vez abiertas, este don es muy raro aun en los hechiceros, pero una vez descubierto, no te sugestiones es una broma pesada pero ¿de quien?_

(la puerta se abrió de un portazo y entro Hayde)

-Shaoran escuche y...y...yo, yo,-

-_ una histérica mas no por favor _-

-vi...algo feo, no es Eriol, el, el, no hace eso...la chica, la chica de la que hablaba Sakura, la vi, sentí su vibración, ella, ella, no es una broma, dime que no, dime que no-**dijo Mei Lin con un poco de histeria**

-calma, no se, no se, no se esto es tan confuso, todo, noche...no se-**dijo Shaoran por primera vez en esa noche comenzó a perder los estribos**

-por cierto Noel...-**apenas dijo Hayde y Shaoran salió corriendo**

(El chico bajo las escaleras a toda prisa encontró la sala común abarrotada de chicos y chicas que cuchicheaban entre si, salió de la sala común se encontró con Noelle en bata con una cara algo palida, Shaoran la abrazo, tenia un olor muy extraño, como a madera, esencias y agua, su cabello parecía algo mojado, y reseco a la vez)

-tranquilo, tranquilo, todo...acabara-**dijo Noelle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza**

-no se, no se, esto, esto....-**dijo Shaoran**

-il recinto della paura-**dijo Noelle suavemente**

-¿il recinto della paura?-**dijo Shaoran**

(Sirius, Lupin, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie y Dumbledore, llegaron todos iban de pijama, Shaoran supuso que el pánico les había alarmado a ellos también)

-señorita Bonacieux-**que hace levantada tan tarde, le pregunto Dumbledore**

-eh, las animas esta noche no me dejan dormir-**respondió Noelle**

-vaya anomias traviesas verdad-

-algo señor, algo-**dijo Noelle**

-señor Li, escuche que su compañero Ron perdió los estribos esta noche-**dijo Dumbledore**

-eh, pues...las animas creo también-**respondió Shaoran**

-señorita Bonacieux será mejor que regrese a descansar-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-ah claro profesor-**a chica dio media vuelta**-profesor...eh, pues vera, nada, mejor mañana le diré hay gente que le necesita mucho en este momento-**dijo Noelle antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por los pasillos del colegio**

-entre señor Li tenemos algunos asuntos que atender-**le dijo Dumbledore**

(Shaoran entro a la sala algo pensativo, en cuanto entraron en la sala se produjo un revuelo)

-silencio por favor-**pidió Dumbledore y los chicos se callaron**-tengo entendido que el señor Weasly y la señorita Granger son los prefecto ¿verdad? ¿en donde están?-

-en el cuarto de nosotros-**respondió Shaoran**

-oh, ya veo, en ese caso señorita Hellen aria el favor de guiar a las chicas a su dormitorios...-

-señor pero...-**dijo Hellen deteniéndose de inmediata, ante tal atrevimiento de interrumpir a Dumbledore, pero este le indico que siguiera**-eh hay manchas de sangre en la pared hay marcas de manos, nosotros no...-

-Minerva por favor vaya a ver que es-**le ordeno Dumbledore**

(La profesora McGonagall se metió al dormitorio de chicas)

-Bill, Charlie lleven a los chicos, por un chocolate caliente al gran comedor, no se preocupen en seguida ira su hermano-**les ordeno Dumbledore**

-Sirius, Lupin supongo que querrán ayudarme con los demás chicos, vamos arriba, señor Li, guíenos por favor-**le pidió Dumbledore**

(Shaoran subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y encontró a Hayde abrazando a Ron y Ginny, mientras Hermione se aferraba a Harry y lloraba amargamente)

-podrían contarme lo sucedido-**pidió Dumbledore,**

-Li, tu mano esta manchada-**le dijo Lupin**

(Shaoran subió su mano y la vio manchada de sangre, ¡qué raro! el solo había tocado a Sakura, su mano estaba mojada....)

-señor, yo estaba dormido cuando...-**comenzó a decir ron**

(...estaban en bañera, cuando.... "huela a madera, agua y esencias" Shaoran abrió los ojos)

-¡¡dios mío!!!-**grito Shaoran**

(todos voltearon a verle, pero este ya había dado media vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor)

-Noelle-**dijo Harry, pero Sirius le tranquilizo**-Snape ya se ha dormir, aunque burle a Moody, a Snape no le hará gracia encantárselo-**dijo Sirius**

(Ron comenzó su relato detallado de su "sueño real", después, Hermione le siguió y finalmente Ginny)

-no se de donde ha salido todo esto pero, les aseguro que en el castillo nunca ha muerto un niño pequeño-**dijo Dumbledore firmemente**

-pero le vimos, casi todos-**protesto Ron**

-¿quienes todos?-**pregunto Lupin**

-Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Shaoran, Hayde, Dickison, Toussaint, Noelle-**dijo Ron apresuradamente**

-¿cuándo?-**pregunto Sirius**

-esta noche mientras....-dijo Ron

-estábamos en los patios de Hogwarts-**termino de decir Hayde**

-¿en los patios de Hogwarts?-**pregunto Sirius**-y que hacían ahí tan noche-

-ah, bueno es día de muertos-**dijo Hayde, Ron había estado a punto de regarla**-y ya saben comenzamos a relatar historia de terror, y bueno, estando cerca de bosque oscuro, con todos esos ruiditos espeluznantes y....aquel ambiente frió y desolado, se apetece escuchar una buena historia de terror que...no te deje dormir, pero, lo del niño no fue nuestras imaginación , nunca metimos niños fantasmas que moría de frió con su gato en nuestras historias-**dijo firmemente Hayde**

-si amazzato chi non porto una candela-**repitió Ginny y se puso a llorara de nuevo**

-oh vamos Ginny eso no tiene ningún sentido-

-el lugar de en medio no vivo, no muerto-**volvió a repetir Ginny**

-ah, Ginny, eso....eso, es solo una leyenda urbana, mezclada con terror puro-**dijo Hayde**

-si amazzato chi non porto una candela-**volvió a repetir Ginny**

-creo que ahora saben hasta donde pueden llegar sus historias de terror, señorita Hayde, creo que los llevaremos a la enfermería para que beben un poco de somnífero sin sueño-**dijo Lupin**

-estoy de acuerdo con tigo Remus, señorita Granger...-**dijo Dumbledore**

-ustedes no nos creen ¿verdad?-**pregunto Ron**

-señor Weasly, es difícil creer que el espíritu desconocido de un niño ande por ahí vagando y nosotros no lo hayamos visto, o usted han visto algo extraño ¿Sirius, Remus?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-no señor-**contesto Lupin**

-pero, le oímos, yo le oí claramente-**protesto Harry**-y Noelle dijo...-

-Harry, me temo que la señorita Bonacieux queda fuera de este contexto, se lo especial que es ella, pero....-

-ella dijo que lo habían matado-**grito Harry**

-Harry, Harry, cálmate....investigaremos si hace falta algún alumno y mañana te avisaremos-**dijo Sirius**

(Harry se calmo, se sentó sobre su cama)

-señor y señorita Weasly hagan el favor de ir con Lupin que los llevara a la enfermería, señorita Granger supongo que querrá hablar con la profesora McGonagall, señorita Hayde-

-me iré a dormir, señor-**dijo Hayde saliendo del cuarto**

-Sirius tiene 15 minutos nada mas-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Dumbledore salió seguido de Lupin y los chicos)

-Harry hay algo que no le hayas dicho a Dumbledore lo que me digas no se lo diré a el si tu así lo deseas sabes que puedes confiar plenamente eh mi-**dijo Sirius**

(Harry que estaba sentado sobre su cama con los pies arriba abrazándose las piernas con los brazos, aferraba fuertemente las manos a sus piernas, mientras permanecía con la cabeza entre las piernas, tenia dentro de si guardado mucho coraje, coraje porque...porque...sabia que habían matado a alguien, dentro de Hogwarts, subió su cabeza y miro a Sirius quien le miraba triste, sentado en la cama de Ron esperando paciente su respuesta, Harry respiro profundamente y respiro)

-no estábamos en los jardines de Hogwarts-**dijo Harry con voz ronca**

-lo suponía-**dijo secamente Sirius**

-no se en donde estábamos-**dijo Harry lentamente**-íbamos tan entretenidos tratando de mantener encendidas nuestras velas y...apagar la de los demás llegamos a un lugar que no había visto antes-**dijo Harry**

-vamos Harry debiste estar en ese lugar antes-

-no Sirius no...nunca los retratos se me hicieron tan....extraños, las figuras no se movían, eran pinturas muggles, estoy seguro, ese era óleo muggle, estoy seguro, además esos vitrales....esos vitrales nunca antes los había viso en Hogwarts-**dijo Harry desesperado**

-bueno entonces llegaron a un lugar desconocido y...-**pregunto Sirius**

-al principio comenzamos a contar historias de terror, sobre fantasmas y asesinos locos, puertas dimensiónales y, de pronto la luz de las velas se apago, pero ahí no había ventanas o cosas así, Noelle se ofreció a ir a encender las velas de nuevo, pero...de pronto dijo que le habían matado en ese cuarto, Shaoran le cayó pero....Ron sintió algo frió en su mano y...depuse se escucho una voz infantil diciendo "tengo frió", fue aterrador Sirius, la sala estaba fría y....esa voz, no solo yo la escuche si no que también Ron, Shaoran, Dickison, Ginny, Luna, no fue una ilusión o una broma pesada claro que no, yo lo se, yo lo se-**dijo Harry mientras se sentaba sobre el filo de la cama y jugaba con sus manos nervioso, Sirius le miro preocupado, Harry nunca se había comportado de esa manera**

-investigare, sobre algún niño muerto en Hogwarts, en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca deben haber esos tipos de registros, no te preocupes Harry, la señora Pince nos ayudara, aunque....de mala gana pero lo hará estoy seguro-**le aseguro Sirius**-así que por el monto es hora de descansar, ¿no quieres algún chocolate caliente o puede decirle a Madame Pomfrey que te de un poco de su somnífero sin sueño-**le sugirió Sirius**

-no Sirius gracias, estoy mejor así-**dijo Harry mientras se metía de nuevo bajo sus mantas cerro los ojos y se descubrió extremadamente cansando así que no tardo en dormirse**

Quien también dormía era Shaoran ahora descansaba en el regazo de Sakura quien aun no se libraba de la impresión de anoche, cuando Shaoran se fue ella despertó, pero por algún motivo no se puso levantar, cuando fijo su vista hacia abajo se dio cuanta de que una sombra negra se posaba sobre ella, Sakura cerro los ojos y comenzó a rezar, pero a pesar de eso la sombra negra ya estaba totalmente sobre ella, sintió como si se hubiera dado una ducha fría cuando esta se adentro en su cuerpo por el ombligo, sintió como su cuerpo se ponía frió y duro y sobre su cuello se marcaron muchas motitas negras y una línea marcando el lugar que ocupaba una soga, el tiempo fue pasando y dejo de sentir sus pies, y sus manos, tenia los ojos cerrados pero aun así entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir una fría luz que salía del cuarto y se alejaba, Sakura sintió como se iba sintiendo poco a poco en una fría ducha, sintió como el agua la rebasaba y cuando se quedo sin aire se dio por vencida pero al respirara bajo el agua se dio cuanta de que podía respirar bajo ella aunque, se sentía algo mareada, muchas cosas comenzaron a llegarle a la mente, de pronto sintió como le atravesaron varias dagas en el cuerpo y comenzaba a desangrarse, en su debilidad vio de nuevo a la chica caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, el castillo no estaba tan deteriorado, llevaba una bata violeta y caminaba descalza por el bosque mientras caían copos de nieva, su piel se estaba poniendo azul, otra chica de aspecto muy enfermo se le acerco

-no hay remedio cof, cof, cof, pronto vendrán por nosotros no hay remedio....pero no tengas miedo Alice, pronto, estaremos bien-**dijo la chica**

-Nancy, Nancy escúchame...el también esta condenado-

(el mundo dio vueltas y la escena cambio)

(La chica luchaba contra dos hombres vestidos de negro con las cara cubiertas)

-no nos dejen aquí, Nancy necesita ¡¡un doctor, un doctor!!-**grito la chica**

-lo lamento tanto Alice, por mi culpa tu...-

-no hables Nancy ya veras que pronto saldremos-

-Alice cerca de aquí hay una chimenea quiero morir sintiendo el calor de Hogwarts-**dijo Nancy**

-Nancy...-**dijo la chica llorando**

-no llores Alice, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo, las dos-**dijo Nancy**

(Alice llevo a la chica junto a la chimenea ahí estaba todo sucio, pero la chimenea seguía ardiendo)

-Alice no le tengas miedo...vive, hasta donde puedas-**dijo Nancy la chica expiro su ultimo aliento**

-Nancy, Nancy...-**la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo**

(La chica cargo con el cuerpo inerte de su amiga se acerco a un pasillo y un terrible olor llego hasta sus narices, pero aun así siguió cuando por fin llego al final entro y dejo el cuerpo de su amiga, el cuerpo estaba totalmente oscuro corrió hacia el otro lado y salió del pasillo a respirar algo de aire fresco se sentó en la chimenea, el mundo se movió de nuevo, la chica caminaba con la mano pegada a la pared y una vela en la otra estaba totalmente pálida, su respiración era lenta, suda mucho, cuando llego al final del pasillo se cayó, la vela rodó por el suelo iluminando el cuerpo de Nancy, este era de color de la cera y tenia partes negras, su piel se había vuelto negra, Alice grito de horror, no quería morir así, no quería morir como Nancy, ella no era tan fuerte, porque....porque tenia que suceder aquello, supero su miedo y se acerco al cuerpo de Nancy, lo cargo llevándose consigo también la vela, su cuerpo era muy frió y pesado, conforme fue avanzando por el pasillo se encontró con cuerpo agusanados, con manchas negras sobre sus cuerpos, los rostros el eran familiares, eran de chicos que había conocido, maestros, la gente que conocía estaba muriendo, pero dejo a Nancy en un lugar solitario donde no había nada, dejo su cuerpo pero al dejarlo caer, algo dentro de su cuerpo se rompió y salió era un liquido negro que salía de sus boca, sus fosas nasales y sus ojos, Alice salió corriendo del lugar....Sakura despertó en su cama en los brazos de Shaoran)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-si, estoy bien....solo tuve un horrible sueño-**dijo Sakura**

-no te hizo daño-**pregunto Shaoran**

-no, ella....no es una mala persona, luces cansado duerme, duerme conmigo-**dijo suavemente Sakura**(Sakura abrazo a Shaoran y lo recostó, este cerro los ojos peor no lograba conciliar el sueño)

- I Need You Tonight

Open up your heart to me

And say what's on your mind, oh yes

I know that we have been through so much pain

But I still need you in my life this time, and

I need you tonight

I need you right now

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

I really need you tonight

I figured out what to say to you

But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do

And I know in time that you will understand

That what we have is so right this time, and

I need you tonight

I need you right now

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more

And baby I know

I need you

I know deep within my heart

It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

I really need you, oh

I need you tonight - I need you, oh I need you baby

I need you right now - It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this

I know deep within my heart

No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right

All I know is baby

I really need you tonight

(Su voz le tranquilizo y dejo que el sueño le venciera

El sol le lastimo los ojos, ya era de mañana el chico miro a su alrededor todo le era sutilmente borroso, las figuras se confundían, no estaban bien delimitadas, se llevo las manos a la cara, tomo sus cosas y se fue a dar una ducha fría, en la noche no había podido dormir bien, y su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, su piel estaba pegajosa, y eso no le agradaba, aun se sentía aturdido, había sentido claramente como alguien le llama, pero el no había respondido a su llamado, debía hablar con Sakura era la única que podía ayudarle, se termino de vestir, tomo el espejo y se lo acomodo a la altura del cabello, se peino bajo el espejo y vio a través de el a una chica de piel pálida y cabellos negros, sus ojos era de color avellana y su semblante era triste, Eriol volteo a verla pero detrás de él no había nadie solo el aire, su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho, en definitiva necesitaba urgentemente sus lentes, los tomo de la cómoda que estaba a lado de su cama, sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse el chico respiro profundamente, fue solo una ilusión, si eso una ilusión, bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios y llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw en esta se encontró con Luna a la cual le sonrió, ella no le regreso el gesto, Eriol se acerco, Luna respiro profundamente y le dijo

-ayer por la noche los de Gryffindor salieron asustados de sus dormitorios, Ron tuvo una pesadilla o algo parecido, se dice que Ginny, Hayde, Hermione y Harry tuvieron algo así como alucinaciones, yo no les creo, Shaoran salió y no volvió a llegar a su cuarto, yo...yo..-**dijo Luna**

esa noticia le había llegado como una bofetada, no sabia que hacer, ¿qué había sucedido?-tranquila Luna, nosotros....-

-acaso no les viste, en la mañana estaba paseando por mi cuarto, viendo las pertenecías de los demás, se me acerco y me toco con sus manos frías fue peor que atravesar a el fraile Gordo-

-Luna te apetece ir a desayunar-**le sugirió Eriol, pronto bajarían los demás y no era nada bueno comentar eso ah**

(Luna salió con Eriol de la sala común de Ravenclaw, iban caminando cuando se encontraron a Tomoyo)

-Tally ¿dormiste bien?-**le pregunto Luna**

La chica negó con la cabeza-escuche mucho ajetreo en el castillo alguien sabe que sucedió-**pregunto Tomoyo**

-pues veras, los chicos de Gryffindor...-(Luna comenzó a relatarle a Tomoyo todo lo que había escuchado, Tomoyo se asombro hay había algo raro las bromas de Eriol nunca eran tan pesadas y por su mirada se encontraba pensativo, estaba...analizando la situación y para ser Eriol francamente daba miedo, el nunca era así de serio, Tomoyo estaba pensando en otras cosas cuando Luna le contó su experiencia con la chica muerta, Tomoyo asintió solamente, cuando llegaron al gran comedor, vieron a Noelle sentada solo al final de la mesa de Slytherin sin nadie mas)

-se levantaron temprano, ¿o se cayeron de la cama?-**dijo la chica sonriente**

-ah...me caí de la cama-**le respondió Eriol**

-vaya, bueno estaba pensando en que nos darían de desayunar me muero de hambre-

-Shaoran...-**dijo Eriol**

-esta bien, solo algo cansando, Steven porque no vamos a buscarlo-**le sugirió Sakura**

-si, esta bien-

-buenos días Luna, veo que no dormiste nada, bien no te preocupes, apuesto a que esta noche lo aras mejor-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

(Sakura salió del gran comedor y subieron hasta el séptimo pasillo en donde se encontraba el retrato de la señora Gorda a fuera encontraron a Neville y a Seamus platicando)

-buenos días chicos, ¿Shaoran ya ha salido?-**pregunto Noelle**

-ah...-**dijo Neville**

-no, sigue vistiéndose creo-**le respondió Seamus**

-ok gracias, esperémosle por aquí vale-**dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Eriol, Tomoyo y Luna**

-acaso tu...tu...-

-no hay que tenerles miedo Luna-**dijo Noelle sonriendo**-

El viento es lindo y fresco

entre las nubes te veo

en todos lados me alcanzas

te me metiste en la piel

entre las flores y el mar

siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer, de ayer

Aun me sigues gustando

tengo un dolor en el pecho

mi corazón no entiende

que nuestra historia se acabo

entre las flores y el mar

siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer, de ayer

Fuiste lo mejor que viv

de principio a fin

llevare tu presencia en una canción

y aunque este lejos de aqu

en mi mente te hallare

siente tu alma

Si es que vienes otra vez

mi corazón completo te entregare

por los momento llenos con tu miel

por los momento que nunca olvidare

Si es que vienes otra vez

mi corazón completo te entregare

por los momento llenos con tu miel

por que tu amor es especial-**la voz de la chica lleno todo el pasillo y su voz resonó por todos lados como una especia de chocolate caliente que a todos les levanto los ánimos aunque desconocieran el significado** $$ Recuerden que ellos son de habla inglesa y la canción esta en español $$

(El retrato se abrió y del salió Harry, Ron y Hermione)

-buenos días chicos, ¿Shaoran sigue vistiéndose?-**pregunto Noelle**

-ah, si creo-**dijo Harry**-Noelle, ayer....-

-fue una noche espeluznante-**le dijo Noelle sonriendo**

-pero....-**protesto Harry**

(Del retrato salió Shaoran)

-buenos días Shao...-

-te dije que fueras a desayunar-**gruño Shaoran**

-si lo se pero....-**dijo Noelle**

-nada de peros, vamos-**dijo Shaoran tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola consigo casi a rastras**

-¡¡Eriol!!-**grito Noelle**

(el chico se acerco a su primo y poso su mano sobre su hombro)

-después de que ella desayune-**le ordeno Shaoran**

-pero....pero...-**dijo Noelle**

-no me interesan tus excusas-**dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura con un gesto infantil puso una cara enojada, Shaoran la tomo por la cintura y se fue con ella hasta el gran comedor)

-ah supongo que será como tu digas-**dijo Eriol entre dientes**

(Harry se sentó en la mesa, con pesadumbre, aun tenia en su cabeza esa voz infantil, pero a pesar de todo su estomago pedía algo de comer)

-Harry podrías pasarme el jugo-**pidió Hermione**

(Harry le paso el juego a Hermione, esta se sirvió, Harry vio como el jugo paso de la jarra al vaso de Hermione tenia un color extraño)

-¿te sirvo?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-si por favor-**pidió Harry**-eh Ron pásame la mermelada-

-ia voi-**contesto Ron mientras comía un poco de patatas fritas**-aier dinni y io-

-no hables con bocado en la boca Ron-**le regaño Hermione**

Ron se paso lo que tenia en la boca-perdón, pero ayer que Ginny y yo estábamos en la enfermería, escuchamos como McGonagall hablaba con Dumbledore estaba preocupada-

-ayer intento quitar las manchas del pasillo pero no pudo y cuando despertamos no había nada-**dijo Hermione**

-chicos podrían pasarme el jugo-**les pidió Neville**

(Ron le paso la jarra y Neville y este se sirvió, Hermione y Harry tomaron el vaso pusieron juego sobre su bocas)

-chicos de que es el jugo-**pregunto Neville que había tomado un poco de jugo**

(Hermione sintió algo seco y fierroso el jugo, miro su copa su ojos se abrieron grito se levanto escupió del jugo y tiro el jugo al suelo en cuestión de segundo, Harry hizo lo mismo)

-¿qué sucede?-**pregunto Ron**

-¡¡sangre!!-**dijo Hermione histérica y el comedor se quedo en silencio**

(Ron miro su copa, efectivamente el liquido era sangre, miro la comida con repugnancia, Noelle se acerco a la mesa estrepitosamente su mano iba a tocar la mesa cuando Shaoran se lo impidió y la abrazo)

-no lo hagas-**le dijo Shaoran**

-pero...-

-no-**le pidió Shaoran**

-pero...acaso no entiendes, lo que le hicieron fue injusto-**grito Noelle**

-por favor-**le dijo Shaoran**(mientras le abrazaba agarrandole las manos)

-Noelle quien, que sucedió-**le dijo Harry**

(Shaoran miro a Harry descuidando a Sakura quien se abalanzo sobre la mesa)

-¿dónde estas, donde estas?-**dijo Sakura mientras tocaba la mesa con las manos**

(Shaoran y ella hincaron una pelea, el trataba de separarla de la mesa, mientras ella se aferraba a seguir tocando los objetos que estaban en la mesa, la profesora McGonagall y Lupin se dirigieron a la mesa, Sakura alcanzo a rozar la jarra de donde Hermione, Ron y Harry había tomado el jugo, mas recuerdos llegaron a su mente

-aceptémoslo no podemos hacer nada-

-pobrecillos-**chillo una mujer**

-pueden contagiarnos y morir, no permitiré eso, solo los aislaremos y...-**dijo un hombre**

-están enfermos necesitan....-**protesto la mujer**

-no, no podemos arriesgarnos y arriesgar a los demás, pensar en los demás chicos, esto....tiene que acabar-**grito el hombre**-de cualquier forma van a morir-

(La puerta de atrás se abrió estrepitosamente)

-profesores, Micael....Micael.....Micael-**grito la chica desesperada**

-calma que sucedió-

-lo encontramos en las inmediaciones del bosque y....y.....no sobrevivió-**dijo la chica entre sollozos**

-lo vez, si no los aislamos condenaras a todos a morir-**grito el hombre**

(La chica abrió los ojos vio la jarra suspendida en el aire, el techo se le hizo cada vez mas lejano, la jarra se inclino, el liquido salió de ella, poco a poco la forma amorfa fue bajando hacia ella, su ropas, se alzaron un poco, sus pies no sentían el suelo, alguien la rodeaba por la cintura, el liquido rojo toco su rostro y se impregno de ella, su cabeza toco el suelo escucho un fuerte ruido cerro los ojos, estaba sobre alguien, abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, el lugar era frió, alguien la rodeaba por la cintura, se volvió Sakura se hizo hacia atrás mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito de terror, estaba el cuerpo de la chica muerta...Alice, ese cuerpo era el que el abrazaba, su cuerpo estaba frió su piel era blanca verdosa con manchas negras, su boca abierta estaba totalmente cubierta de gusanos y los ojos acuosos estaban cubiertos por moscas, su cabeza estaba sobre colocada sobre su cuerpo, alguien la había degollado, se podía ver las venas trozadas, la piel y tendones cubiertos de un negro gangrenado, Sakura se fue asiendo cada vez mas hacia atrás, aunque estaba sentada sobre le suelo, de pronto choco con algo, dio la vuelta y se encontró con el cuerpo en descomposición de otra chicas, Sakura grito se levanto y corrió a través del pasillo, llego a un lugar en donde había una chimenea, en donde Nancy había pasado sus últimos momentos, si mal no recordaba por ahí debía haber una puerta, Sakura la busco el lugar era muy frió, escucho que algo se arrastraba por el suelo pesadamente, Sakura lentamente volteo y vio como de las sombras emergía el espectro de Alice, con la cabeza sobre puesta a su cuerpo con la piel cetrina y verdosa con las manchas negras y ojos sumidos con ojeras se le acerco a Sakura lentamente)

-Alice...¿qué es lo que quieres?-**pregunto Sakura temerosa**

(El fantasma de la chica llego hasta ella, alzo su mano hasta la altura del estomago y la atravesó, Sakura sintió como su un hierro helado el atravesara el estomago un liquido frió comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo paralizándola por completo)

-Alice, yo no te hice daño, Alice, nosotros no hicimos nada Alice-

(El fantasma parecía no escucharle pero a cada palabra el fantasma apretaba mas su mano, Sakura sentía como si le estrujaran las entrañas)

- por eso porque no han hecho nada -**fue lo ultimo que Sakura escucho**- lo lamento, pero necesito de ti para cumplir mi venganza -

-Alice-**los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a derramar lagrimas**

(Sakura cerro los ojos, algo comenzó a calentarle el cuerpo era mucho mas fuerte que lo frió de la mano de Alice, el choque de las dos fuerzas dolió terriblemente, Sakura sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos, el dolor ser terrible....el olor a tierra era muy penetrante, el sudor, el calor, dolía, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, no podía soportarlo mas, aferró sus manos al suelo, una cálida mano se poso sobre su mano derecha, dos voces diferentes le llamaron "se fuerte" "ten fuerzas" "por nosotros" la chica abrió los ojos y respiro una bocanada de aire, arqueo su espalda, cuando vio el cielo azul repleto de nubecillas blancas la chica se dejo caer, estaba próxima a sentir el suelo cuando su cuerpo cayo sobre algo cálido y suavecito, la chica descansaba sobre los brazos de Shaoran quien lucia pálido y cansado, pero un pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara, Sakura estaba a salvo eso era lo importante, inevitablemente le estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, cuando el chico vio el rostro de Dumbledore, denoto confusión y miedo)

-llévenlos a la enfermería-**pidió Dumbledore**

(Shaoran se levanto y entre sus brazos se llevo a Sakura)

-nosotros la llevamos debes de estar cansado-**dijo Tonks**

(Shaoran comenzó a caminar, pero Sakura le indico que se detuviera un momento, dio media vuelta Sakura miro a Dumbledore)

-Alice Wintong y Nancy Cobarrubias-**le dijo Sakura a Dumbledore, este asintió mientras Shaoran daba media vuelta y desaparecía con Sakura en brazos)**

-¿por qué siempre debes tratarme con una niña pequeña?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-porque lo eres-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

-tu eres testigo que ya no lo soy-**dijo Sakura**

Shaoran se sonrojo y Sakura ri-eso no tiene nada que ver-**le dijo Shaoran serio**

-pobre Alice, ella no odiaba a nadie solo...-**dijo Sakura**

-Sakura escúchame, se que eres muy buena, pero debes entender que no puedes estar arriesgando tu vida por el primer fantasma que...-**comenzó a soltar su cátedra Shaoran**

-lo se-**dijo Sakura**(La chica le beso la mejilla)-pero...-

(Shaoran se detuvo)

-no-**dijo Shaoran**-no quiero perderte otra vez-**su voz sufría de un timbre de nerviosismo**

Sakura dejo de sonreír y su rostro se puso serio

-yo, lo lamento tanto-**dijo Sakura**

-oh lo lamento tanto Albus-**dijo la voz preocupada de Minerva McGonagall**

-nadie sabia de esto Minerva, no eres la única sorprendida, espero que los chicos estén bien-**dijo Albus**

-comenzaremos a revisar los documentos de Hogwarts-**dijo Sirius**

-supongo que no muchas Cobarrubias han estudiado en el colegio-**dijo Lupin**

-si es verdad-**dijo Sirius**

-en ese caso, que los chicos vuelvan a la sala común de sus respectivas casas-**ordeno Dumbledore**

-si señor-**dijo Snape**

-por favor traigan al joven Dickison, la señorita Hayde y la señorita Toussaint-**pidió Albus**

-no seria mejor traer a Harry y...-**sugirió Sirius**

-ellos han sufrido un fuerte sock, será mejor dejarlos descansar por un momento-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Moody fue por demás chicos mientras Snape y McGonagall salían a cumplir la orden de que todos debían regresar a sus salas comunes)

-será mejor ir con la señora Pince, ella sabrá ayudarnos-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Lupin, Sirius y Dumbledore salieron del recinto cuando llegaron a la biblioteca les esperaban Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Harry Hermione y Ron)

-ya lo suponía-**dijo Sirius**

-prometemos ser de mucha ayuda-**dijo Hermione**

-esta bien señorita Granger-**dijo Dumbledore, no iba a perder tiempo y discutir con ellos para que regresaran a su sala común**

-director-**dijo la señora Pince**

-ah si señora Pince, necesitamos todos los registros del colegio-**le pidió Dumbledore**

-¿todos?-**pregunto la señora Pince sorprendida**

-si todos-**dijo Dumbledore**

(La señora Pince les llevo a la parte prohibida de la biblioteca y miro recelosa cuando Hermione, Harry y Ron entraron, los condujo a la parte trasera en el ultimo pasillo dieron vuelta y lo atravesaron por completo, después la señora Pince saco su varita y dio 4 golpes a los tabiques que tenia la pared un puerta se abrió y todos pasaron par ahí, otro enorme cuarto se les apareció, como salido de un monasterio enorme una sala llena de libros por todos lados, libreros empotrados, en medio de la sala, por las escaleras, sobre las ventanas, en las mesas, Sirius abrió bien los ojos, esa parte de Hogwarts nunca la había visto)

-es verdad Sirius, fueron muy inteligentes, pero hay partes de Hogwarts que hasta para los hábiles permanece cerrado-

(A través de sus gafas Harry logro distinguir ciertos títulos, Iniciación en la invocación de espíritus, El Arte Oscuro de las Artes Oscuras la invocación de los elementos, Magia sin varita, El libro de las torturas, pensó que si de esos libros estuvieran en la biblioteca todos los chicos estarían en ella, por primera vez comprendió la afinidad de Hermione a los libros, la señora Pince vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, los llevo hasta la 5 planta de la biblioteca, un cuarto enrome con 50 libreros en el centro y 10 alrededor de este, ese era la sección en donde se guardaban los registros de cada una de las listas que año con año se renovaba)

-es esta sección y la mitad de el otro cuarto-**dijo la señora Pince**

A Harry se le abrió la boca por reflejo, dijo toda esta y mas...ni siquiera teniendo a 100 hombres encontrarían ese nombre antes de navidad

-queremos los de hace como 100 años a tras-**pidió Dumbledore**

(La señora Pince le indico que estaban todos en esa sección de 100 años hacia atrás)

-pues a trabajar-

-no hay un método para ubicarlo mas fácil-**dijo Hermione**

-me temo que en eso los muggles nos superan señorita Granger-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Hermione suspiro)

-hace 150 años yo entre en Hogwarts y no recuerdo haber conocido a ninguna Alice Wintong o Nancy Cobarrubias, así que....tenemos descartados 150 años, lo cual déjenme decirles es una bendición-**dijo Dumbledore**

-_ 150 años menos ¿de cuantos.....2000? ¡que bendición! **-**_**pensó Ron**

(los chicos agarraron un libro al azar y comenzaron a revisar con un poco de suerte, se librarían se día de unos 10 años)

-profesor Dumbledore, ¿no sabe de un años en que hayan muerto varias personas-**pregunto Hermione**

-pues...hubo varias épocas, esta la de Lord Voldemort por ejemplo, millones de estudiantes también perecieron, cuando nos llego la enfermedad de la gripe de los Dragones mucha gente pereció oh si, cuando estuvo la segunda guerra mundial, en la revolución industrial, aunque nuestro mundo quiere permanecer paralelo al mundo muggle la verdad es que no es así, a nosotros también nos afectaron las guerras de ellos, así como a ellos les afectan nuestras guerras-**le explico Dumbledore**

-en ese caso, porque no en enfocamos en esos años-**pregunto Hermione**

-por qué la chica pudo haber muerto por otras causas, quizás....-**dijo Dumbledore**

-la acecinaron-**dijo Harry**

-así es, o murió por otras causas como....-**dijo Lupin**

-un paro cardiaco o sífilis-**dijo Hermione**

-lo ven la muerte de esa chica pudo ser por diferentes causas-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Harry pensó que había pasado siglos cuando a puerta se abrió, era la señora Pince que esta vez escoltaba a el chico Dickison, a Hayde y Tally)

-el señor Moody dijo que usted quería verles y...-**dijo la señora Pince de mala gana**

-así es, déjelos nos servirán de mucha ayuda-**dijo Albus**-porque no toman un libro y comienzan a buscar a la señorita Alice Wington y a la señorita Nancy Cobarrubias-

(Los chicos sacaron un libro al azar y comenzaron a revisar pagina por pagina)

-hay alguna otra información-**pregunto Dumbledore**

(los chicos negaron con la cabeza)

-la única que sabe es Noelle-**dijo Harry**

-¡¡ah!!-**grito Hermione**-aquí hay una Alice Wington-**dijo Hermione**-pero no aparece por ningún lado una Nancy Cobarrubias-

-quizás eran de diferentes años-**sugirió Ron**

-no-**dijo Hermione,**-aquí no hay ninguna Nancy Cobarrubias-

-¿que mas dice de Alice?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-amm...solo que, termino con 6 EXTASIS y.....es todo-**dijo Hermione**

-no puede ser la que buscamos-**dijo Lupin**

-¿por qué?-**pregunto Ron**

-porque la que buscamos dudo mucho que haya podido si quiera terminar el colegio-**termino de decir Sirius**

-así es, además no hay ninguna Nancy Cobarrubias-**dijo Dumbledore**

-es una lastima-**susurro Hermione**

(Harry paso una hoja tras otras, nunca se había preguntado cuantos años tenia de fundado Hogwarts, centenares y centenares de años pasaron por sus dedos mientras leía nombre tras nombre, la señora Pince entro de nuevo a la biblioteca de tras de ella venían dos peculiares figuras, una de ellas tomo un libro y la señora Pince se lo arrebato de las manos injuriando algo, las dos figuras corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Dumbledore)

-señorita Bonacieux debería estar descansando-**dijo Dumbledore**

-eso mismo dijo Madame Pomfrey-**dijo la chica sonriendo**-pero soy la única que puede ayudarles-

-¿acaso sabe en que año fue?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-nop, pero....quizás usted pueda saber...ese año en Hogwarts hubo muchas muertes a causa de una extraña enfermedad-**dijo Sakura lentamente**

(Todos dejaron de buscar y prestaron atención a las palabras de la chica)

-pueden ser varias, la gripe de los dragones, cuando llevo el virus Streleerdoxy, o cuando se desato la fiebre Alihosty o cuando algunos brujos llenaron chocolates y bombones con melaza de Glumbumble y se la regalaron a unos 357 magos y estos extendieron la melancolía por todo el mundo-**explico Dumbledore**

-¿alguna de ella dejaba manchas negras por el cuerpo?-**pregunto Sakura**

-ah, el virus Steleerdoxy dejaba unas ronchitas negras-**comento Dumbledore**

-no, machas mas o menos grandes como manchas de...-**intento explicarse Sakura**-no se como si fuera de un golpe, oh no tiene nada que ver con ronchas ...ah no se-

-¿que forma tiene?-**pregunto Lupin**

-pues, no es así exactamente un circulo, si no como ovalada-**dijo Sakura**-aunque había unas que no tenían ninguna de esas formas, era un cosa amorfa negra-

-am...pues no recuerdo ninguna enfermedad así, aunque quizás Madame Pompy si seria cosa de preguntarle-**dijo Dumbledore**-señora Pince ¿por qué no va Madame Pompy? Le esperamos aquí, no le haremos ningún daño a sus libros-

(La señora Pince hizo una mueca horrible pero al final termino bajando por las escaleras y desaprecio por la puerta)

-pues...no nos queda mas que esperar-**dijo Dumbledore**

-señor, ¿no recuerda ninguna enfermedad a si?-**pregunto Hermione**

-en realidad son demasiadas las enfermedades existente que bueno...usted podrá comprender-**dijo Dumbledore**

-además los pasillos lucen tan......no precisamente nuevo pero...mas, cuidado, menos

gastados-**dijo Sakura**

-Hogwarts tiene mas de 1500 años de existencia-**dijo Dumbledore**-no se tiene la fecha exacta de su creación pero....si se sabe que existe desde hace muchísimos años, se cuantas muchas historias sobre porque se creo la mas acertada es que para instruir a los jóvenes brujos, pero se cuentas otras tantas, soy muy largas y tediosas-

-así que la construcción de Hogwarts tenia también otro fin?-**pregunto Hermione**

-no, por decir se decía que aquí se había construido porque debajo de el lago había mucho oro, se había excavado tantas veces que en los años 50´s se temió que el peso del castillo fuera demasiado y terminara por hundirse, otros decían que Godric Gryffindor, Rovena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin habían enterrado en Hogwarts toda su fortuna que se consideraba el quíntuple de lo que llego a tener Nicholas Flamel, por cada uno, claro se estuvo buscando y nunca se encontró tal fortuna, otros dicen que los fundadores guardaron en Hogwarts poderes mágicos tan poderosos que lograrían controlar el mundo, por supuesto eso también se ha investigado y nunca se encontró nada, la que mas me gustaba era que...en Hogwarts habitaban espíritus benignos que lo protegían, es por eso que desde que era niño me animaba venir a Hogwarts, todas y cada una de esas leyendas eran hermosas pero mi preferida era esa, claro que no existe-

-¿qué tal si es como la cámara de los secreta?-**dijo Ron**

-tal vez si, tal vez no, pero Hogwarts a si objeto de muchas investigaciones y desconcentraban tanto a los alumnos que se termino por prohibir cualquier investigación mientras Hogwarts estuviera en clase, aun a la fecha recibo muchos pedidos para abrir una nueva investigación para encontrar, tesoros, poderes, criaturas, y todo tipo de cosas que se creen que en castillo pueda contener-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-algunas de esas leyendas vienen en historia de Hogwarts-**pregunto Hermione**

-no, eran demasiadas que preferimos quitarlas todas-**explico Dumbledore**-aunque supongo que la señora Pince debe tener por aquí unas cuantas copias de la Historia de Hogwarts extendida por Batidla Tilchmarsh, Paul Scrimgeour, Wuamba Bagshot y otros 350 coautores, a la gente no le agradaría leer un libro de mas de 2000 paginas sobre la historia de un colegio, con todas sus leyendas, aunque se rumora que hay quienes esperan a que acabe mi delgado para volverlo a escribir, se dice que aumentaran unas mil paginas mas como mínimo, a mi se me hace una exageración-**dijo Dumbledore**

-profesor ¿cómo se puede obtener un permiso para sacar un libro de aquí?-**pregunto Hermione**

-lamentablemente señorita Granger esta sección esta restringida a un para los profesores, contiene cosas sumamente peligrosas-**dijo Dumbledore**

(La puerta se abrió de nuevo y de ella emergieron Madame Pomfrey, la señora Pince y la profesora McGonagall, las 3 subieron)

-¿Albus han encontrado algo?-**pregunto McGonagall**

-no Minerva a un no-**dijo Albus**

-señor aquí esta Madame Pomfrey-**dijo la señora Pince**

-gracias Irma, veamos Madame Pompy la señorita Bonacieux pregunta sobre una enfermedad la cual deje manchas amorfas negras-**dijo Dumbledore**

-aun pus, hay un gran listado, actualmente hay mas de 300 enfermedades que dejen esos síntomas-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

(A todos se les fue el alma a los pies 300, era lo mismo que revisar mas de 1500 años de historia)

-todas ellas son mortales-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-pues si, si no se cuidan si-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

-¿una que se propague rápidamente?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-pues...-

-¿cómo es lo que viste?-**pregunto Madame Pomfrey**

-pues, eran manchas negras en el cuerpo y....-**dijo Sakura**

-¿cómo una hematoma muy negra?-p**regunto la señora Pince temerosa**

-sip mas o menos-**dijo Sakura**

-oh-**dijo la señora Pince**

-¿qué sucede Irma?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-ya se de lo que habla la señorita, solo hubo una enfermedad terriblemente mortífera, la cual fue capaz de matar a mas de la mitad del colegio en tan solo una año, con 3 formas diferentes, muchos libros se perdieron, registros enteros de alumnos incompletos quedaron en los archiveros-**dijo la señora Pince**-

-no recuerdo ninguna enfermedad así-**dijo Minerva McGongall**

-el virus de los Steleerdoxy, bueno si esa enfermedad fue...-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

-no ese virus es actual, de la enfermedad de la cual hablan tiene mas 500 años, incontrolable hasta los muggles la sufrieron terriblemente, ni ellos, ni nosotros fuimos capaces de encontrar cura alguna, lo único fue que un día desapareció, ¿cómo o porque? No se tiene registrado, se creen que con el paso de los años nos fuimos fortaleciendo e inmunizándonos es su contra-**dijo la señora Pince**

-¿qué enfermedad es?-**pregunto Madame Pomfrey**

-la peste negra-**dijo la señora Pince**

-¿la peste negra?-**preguntaron Sirius, Lupin y Ron a la vez**

-así es, esta enfermedad tan terrible llego al sur de Inglaterra en el año 1348, muchos pensaron que nunca llegaría hasta aquí, sonaba algo sumamente descabellado, pero en el año de 1350 llego a Hogwarts, no sabemos si fue un alumno o un profesor el que la trajo, debido a que las ratas en ese entonces era el furor como mascotas la enfermedad se propago rápidamente, debido a que la mordida de una rata causaba la llamada peste bubónica, ha comienzos del año varios murieron, a principios de diciembre la enfermedad parecía haberse acabado pero entonces llego la peste mas terrible de todas, la peste neumónica con la cual perecieron alumnos y profesores, eran demasiados los cuerpos y se tenia miedo de que si se acercaban a estos quedarían contaminados de la peste así que idearon un cuarto en donde echarían todos los cuerpos, cuando alguien estaba enfermo lo metían al cuarto y le dejaban morir, no morían de hambre o algo así debido a que la peste neumónica mataba en 3 o 4 días, en cambio los que sufrían de peste bubónica, morían a la semana, aunque no solían durar mucho ya que como los de ambas enfermedades eran encerrados, la mayoría morían en 2 o 3, al parecer se había controlado la enfermedad pero apareció un brote de peste septicemia, esta se contagiaba hasta porque le dabas la mano a alguien así que sometieron a alumnos y profesores a exámenes de salud rigurosos, quienes estuvieran sanos fueron aislados en la parte mas alta del castillo, mientras que los enfermos y quienes estuvieron en contacto con ellos fueron enviados a un recinto, frió y terrible, le dieron el nombre del Il recinto della paura, debido a que los lamentos de los enfermos eran tan escalofriantes que en la noche eran claramente oídos por los alumnos sanos que estaban hasta lo mas alto del castillo, y les hacían recordar sus mas profundos miedos, se dice que alguien pudo abrir la puerta de ese recinto, por ese motivo, mataron de inmediato al enfermo que lo logro y cerraron con magia poderosa ese recinto, para que nunca mas salieran y el cuarto fue escondido-**dijo la señora Pince**

-en la historia de Hogwarts no dice nada de aquello solo mencionan que hubo una gran catástrofe-**dijo Hermione**

-en la Historia de Hogwarts extendida lo explican a detalle, además según los registros y las investigaciones metieron al Il Recinto della Paura a muchas personas sanas, no solo lo ocupaban como método de aislamiento si no como castigo y como el director original murió a causa de la peste neumónica, los profesores comenzaron a pelearse y quines se opusieron al bando fuerte fueron encerrados también en Il Recinto della Paura-**les explico la señora Pince**-si esta la señorita en lo correcto Alice Wington y la señorita Cobarrubias deben de estar justo de este lado-(La señora Pince avanzo hacia la otra estancia)-de este lado también se guardan los archivos incompletos o que no tiene fecha, veamos, 300...no 1000...tampoco, así 1350, (La señora Pince saco una especie de envoltorio de papel arrugado y medio quemado dentro de los archivos, se lo paso a Dumbledore, este lo abrió dentro de el estaba escrito en letra rustica, Nancy Cobarrubias y un pequeño dibujo hecho a carboncillo de una chica de cabello largo, debajo de su nombre estaba el escudo de Ravenclaw tenia calificaciones casi perfectas, que legaban hasta el 5 año al final del expediente decía 27-03-1350 peste neumónica, la señora Pince le dio la vuelta al otro libero y les llevo un expediente muy pequeño, al abrirlo solo encontraron un cacho de pergamino con letras rusticas decía Alice Wington con es escudo de Hufflepuff, hasta abajo decía 03-04-1350 peste neumo(estaba medio tachada la palabras debajo de esta decía) septicemia.)

-Alice-**susurro Sakura**

-supongo que fue esta chica la que logro abrir Il Recinto della Paura-**dijo la señora Pince**

-pero ella murió de peste neumónica-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

-ella no estaba enferma cuando la encerraron, y a pesar de que tiene manchas negras en su cuerpo a ella la degollaron-**les dijo Sakura**-quien fue el director el año siguiente-

-Maise Fitzgerald-**dijo Dumbledore**-aunque había otro elegido, según recuerdo era...se apellidaba Norland, pero también murió de peste septicemia-

-Alice sabia que el estaba enfermo, y que había metido a gente indebida a Il recinto della Paura, por eso el la metió, ella no estaba enferma, no debía morir-**dijo Sakura**

-¿qué me dices del chico muerto?-**pregunto Sirius**

-Micael-**dijo Sakura**

-¿Micael del bosque?-**pregunto la señora Pince**

(todos voltearon a verla)

-es una antigua leyenda, en donde un niño queriendo escapar de un mounstro corrió al bosque prohibido seguido de su fiel gato, pero....murió de hipotermia, según se sabe el mounstro era un profesor o algo así, lo que querían decirnos es que aunque estemos en apuros nunca nos refugiemos en el bosque prohibido porque no tenemos muchas oportunidades de vivir-**dijo la señora Pince**

-¿pero como se abrió Il recinto della aura?-**pregunto Lupin**

-el lugar de en medio-**dijo Eriol**-es el estado en donde las dimensiones se cruzan y no hay diferencia-

-pero cualquier día podría haberse abierto-**dijo Dumbledore**

-es verdad-**susurro Sirius**

(Eriol puso a trabajar a su mente)-el día de muertos, cuando las almas regresan....todas las almas glorificadas o caídas, libres o prisioneras regresan...al mundo terrenal, claro, por eso Alice y los demás aparecieron hasta ahora pues, porque....jejejeje-**dijo Eriol había tocado un punto bastante delicado**

-así que...ustedes fueron la causan de todo esto-**dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall**

-pues si...-**dijo Harry**

-y como piensan arreglarlo-**pregunto la profesora McGonagall**

-en los libros de invocación de espíritus podemos encantarar algo-**sugirió Hermione ansiosa por leer unos de esos libros**

-lo siento pero lo dudo, es magia muy avanzada-**gruño la señora Pince**

-solo basta una purificación del alma, en pocas palabras una misa, creo que lo que buscaba Alice era que supiéramos la verdad y venganza, pero...si purificamos su alma, ya no buscara eso-**dijo Sakura**

-pero Sakura eso es...-**dijo Shaoran**

-extenuante, lo se, pero no hay otra opción, fue nuestra culpa-**le recordó Sakura**

(Dumbledore no entendió nada así como los demás)

-en ese caso yo les ayudare-**dijo Eriol**

-claro-**dijo Sakura contenta**

-yo llevare los inciensos-**dijo Tomoyo**

-y yo las flores-**dijo Hayde**

-bien todo esta listo hoy en la noche realizare la purificación así Alice podrá descansar en paz-**dijo Sakura**

-en que parte me perdí-**dijo Sirius**

(los chicos salieron de la biblioteca lamentando no poder quedarse un rato mas, mejor dicho lamentando no poder haberle dado una hojeada a uno de los libros de adentro que no fuera el registro de alumnos, Harry se moría por leer el Arte Oscuro de las Artes Oscuras, mientras los ojitos de Hermione iban y venían una y otra vez, ¿en donde estará el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts Extendida? o si pudiera tener durante 5 minutos en sus manos el libro de Manual de Invocación, Ron se moría por leer el libro de Magia Avanzada para avanzados, de pronto los ojos de Hermione se toparon con un libro que decía Leyendas Míticas de Hogwarts en color corado sobre una cubierta totalmente negra y a lado un libro proclamaba La Historia Extensa y Detallada de Hogwarts, oh que tal si después se encontraban con mas recintos desconocidos, suponía que ahí venia todo, Hermione dio un paso un poco mas hacia la izquierda y la señora Pince le cerro el paso y Hermione escucho claramente que le dijo)

-ni lo pienses-

-Ni lo pienses-**fue el grito que se escucho por la sala de Slytherin**

-hay por favor, fue un error, lo admito pero...-**dijo Pansy**

-escucha Pansy, no estaré contigo esta noche, yo...tengo cosas mas interesante que hacer-**dijo Draco**

-se que la estúpida chiquilla de 4 te pidió...-**dijo Pansy**

-así es, así que prefiero estar con ella que contigo, tu ya...esta muy usada-**dijo maliciosamente Draco**

-nunca te habías quejado-**dijo Pansy**

-eso era antes-**dijo Draco**

(Una chica de Slytherin entro corriendo)

-dicen que los estúpidos de Gryffindor abrieron un recinto, esta noche aran un sesión espiritista-**les grito la chica**

-así que por eso fue el gritos histérico de sangre-**dijo Pansy**

-si-

-ah no le dará tiempo de gritar Sangre cuando la tenga en mis manos-**dijo Pansy**

La sala común de Slytherin se lleno de risas

-no seas estúpida Pansy, falta mucho para que tu puedas atrapar si quiera a un gatito-**se mofo de ella Draco**

-pero Draco, habíamos dicho que...-

-esta noche iremos a ver ¿quien viene con nosotros?-**pregunto l chica**

-no seas estúpida Hugget, Dumbledore estar ahí,, les verán, no podrán acercarse ni aun kilómetro a la redonda

-pero....Moody y...-**protesto la chica enfadada**

-piensa con la cabeza si es que tienes Hugget, apuesto a que irán los niños mimados de Dumbledore estará atestado de aurores, si quieres ir ve, pero....les advierto a todos los estúpidos que no tengan prudencia, que esta vez no le diré nada al profesor Snape para salvarles el trasero-

(La sala común de Slytherin se lleno de murmullos, discutían abiertamente si debían ir o no, Draco se canso de ellos así que decidió ir a su cuarto, cuando e la sala entro Noelle Bonacieux todo el mundo se le quedo viendo)

-traidora-**grito Hugget**

Noelle le miro con indiferencia

-eres una traidora, como puedes ayudar a esos Gryffindor-**dijo Nott**

-Nott, resérvate los comentarios y si les ayudo o no, no es tu problema-**le contesto Noelle fríamente**

-me das vergüenza no se porque te escogieron para ser Slytherin-**dijo Pansy**

-a mi ma da mas asco convivir con gente como tu Pansy, alguien tan estúpido-**contesto Noelle**

(Pansy saco su varita y le apunto a la pecho directamente)

-inténtalo Parkinson-**le reto Noelle**

-cruc.....-**grito Pansy, pero Draco le quito la varita**

-no seas estúpida, madura un poco Pansy, acaso no has aprendido nada, digo algo debe de enseñarte el coger con tanto chico-**le dijo fríamente Draco, Pansy se puso furiosa y los colores se le subieron a la cara**-vamos Noelle, te acompañare a tu cuarto-

(Draco tomo por el codo a Noelle y la llevo a el dormitorio de chicas, cuando estuvieron en su cuarto Draco cerro la puerta tras si)

-al final salió tu verdadera identidad...-**dijo Draco secamente**-...Joseph-**Sakura abrió los ojos**

-¿co..?-**dijo Sakura**

-no seas estúpida, es obvio que lo iba a saber-**dijo Draco**

-claro eres un mortífago-**dijo Sakura**

-soy tu amigo-**protesto Draco**

-¿qué deseas?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-whore modblood-**dijo Draco esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella**-ya veo, mi padre se equivoco de persona, en fin eso me alegra-

-Draco...no estoy para tus juego, así que por favor termina-**le dijo Noelle**

(Draco se acerco estrepitosamente a Noelle, mientras esta se echaba hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared, Draco estaba muy cerca de ella)

-será todo un placer-**dijo Draco oliendo la piel de Noelle**

-tu te atreves a ponerme un a mano encima y....-

-¿Li?-**dijo Draco**-¿acaso crees que le tengo miedo? Se muchas cosas de él, que te aseguro...a él no le caerán en gracia, por cierto esa Granger....es mas peligrosa que yo-

-Granger...-**dijo despectivamente Noelle**-esa no puede hacerme nada, así como tu-

-ya veremos, Bonacieux, ya veremos, hay cosas que nunca se deben de olvidar-**dijo Draco sonriendo**

-Draco, Draco, y hay otras que si deberías olvidar, es una lastima que seas un asco de persona-

-mi querida Noelle, algún día serás mía, no lo olvides-**dijo Draco antes de salir**

-vete al diablo-**dijo Noelle**

(La chica se sentó en la cama y suspiro...

Si suspiro profundamente necesitaba despejar su mente de todo esa noche estaría en una misa de purificación y necesitaba mantener su mente en blanco, pero era tan difícil, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, algo le inquietaba, algo no le dejaba en paz, el chico se tiro a la cama, cerro los ojos y se dejo que los pensamientos fluyeran, algo andaba mal, ¿cómo había ido a parar hasta haya? ¿cómo? ¿cómo?, estaban jugando, platicaron, los aurores, alguien grito y lo aurores llegaron y se movió el muy rápido todo había pasado demasiado rápido para recordarlo, Alice, Alice ¿los cuerpos? ¿dónde estaban los cuerpos? Es decir.... si en esa estancia había muerto, ¿dónde estaban los cuerpos? ¿acaso esa era la sala fría que había dicho Sakura? ¿dónde estaba lo demás? ¿en donde? ¿en donde? Hogwarts era todo un laberinto)

-eh Dickison es verdad que estarás en una sesión espiritista-**le pregunto Tery**

-¿eh?-**dijo el chico**

-escuchamos los rumores de los Slytherin y ellos dijeron que...-

-_ Slytherin, ¿cómo supieron los Slytherin?_-**pensó Eriol**

-...entonces yo supongo que será algo grande, Dumbledore iniciara el rito y ustedes le seguirán y....oh eso pienso yo ¿tu que dices?-**pregunto el chico**

-que no tiene ni las mínima idea de lo que hablas-**le dijo Eriol**

-intente ir por un libro de espiritismo Steven pero todos parecieron desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, me costo mucho trabajo salir para no conseguir nada, aunque una chica de Ravenclaw si consiguió y estuvimos viendo pero...fue cuando entraste y...-

-Boot podrías dejarme solo unos instantes-**le pidió Eriol, el chico sali**-_ Shaoran tiene razón a veces la gente habla mas de lo deseado _ (el chico se tiro sobre la cama, esperaba que todo aquello desapareciera pronto, cerro los ojos y se dejo conducir a un profundo sueño.

El chico abrió los ojos, los mechones cafés le caían sobre el rostro picándole la piel, eran las 10 en punto, sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban listos para entrar en la cama, Neville les dio las buenas noches Dean hizo lo mismo con un pequeño gesto, Ron estaba discutiendo con Harry, Shaoran no escuchaba de que, la luz de la vela medio alumbraba su rostro, Shaoran se levanto pesadamente y de su baúl saco una bolsa negra, Harry y Ron le miraron con interés pero este salió del cuarto, se metió al baño de hombres se quito lo que llevaba puesto y se puso un traje ceremonial sencillo $$ ah de esos que se ponen los sacerdotes de los templos sintoístas, mas fácil como el que utiliza Kikio de Inuyasha solo que para hombres, que de hecho casi no se nota la diferencia $$ de color verde claro los pantalones y blanco lo de encima, se puso las sandalias y se colgó un medallón algo pesado en el cual estaba grabado un Dragón en forma de defensa el chico suspiro, sintió las presencias de sus compañeros y decidió espera un rato, no quería que le viesen con esas ropas, no era que le diera pena, pero....en realidad esa era la única razón, suspiro y abrió la puerta...

Abrió la puerta y entre sus brazos llevaba un ramillete de flores blancas que representan el cielo, amarillas que representan la tierra y morada que representa el luto, su yukata impecablemente blanca la cubría de pies a cabeza, la chica de cabellos güeros salió, la gente la miro al pasar, se sintió algo cohibida pero al final cuando salió de la sala se sintió mucho mejor, camino por los oscuros pasillos cuando se topo con otra chica vestida con una yukata morada que en sus manos llevaba incienso de copal cuyo humo simbolizaba el paso de la vida a la muerte, ambas sonrieron, y siguieron su camino, cuando llegaron al lugar, el chico vestidos con el traje ceremonial sencillo les sonrió, este era blanco con los pantalones azules $$ nah el mismo que utilizo cuando estaba dizque ayudando a los monjes de templo Tsukimine, ah, para quienes no se habían dado cuenta estoy hablando de Eriol $$ llevaba flotando 6 velas blancas que simboliza la luz, guía del camino, dos sombras emergieron de las sombras, ambas llevaban los trajes ceremoniales sencillos, una iba vestida totalmente de blanco, y un rosario de cuantas blancas encima, la otra llevaba el traje blanco con verde claro, una de ellas sonrió se adelanto y entro por el agujero negro que se presentaba, cuando entro vio la habitación tan y como la había visto antes, con sus centenares de velas, las copas de los incienso apagadas, los vitrales dando vida a las sombras y la luz de la luna iluminando todo, Eriol dejo las velas en el suelo y después con un movimiento de su mano encendió todas las demás, Tomoyo despejo el suelo de cojines y la mesa con su varita mientras colocaba el incienso y Mei Lin coloco las flores como ofrenda, Sakura esparció un circulo de Sal, para que el cuerpo no se corrompa, Eriol formo un pentágono con 5 velas, los chicos se colocaron alrededor, atrás de cada vela, 12 campanas dieron inicio al ritual.....

Las doce campanadas les erizaron los vellos de la nuca, Dumbledore se levanto de su silla, mientras Sirius y McGonagall voltearon a la puerta, Dumbledore se acerco a la puerta y los 3 bajaron por las escalera de la gárgola, Lupin, Tonks y Snape les esperaban)

-supongo que no iba a esperarnos-**dijo Lupin**

-lo que pueden hacer me da escalofríos-**dijo Tonks**

-es magia desconocida por nosotros-**dijo Dumbledore tranquilo**

-fue invocación de espíritus, eso es....el ministerio de la magia la prohibió desde 1350-**dijo la profesora McGonagall**

-bueno Minerva, el ministerio de magia no controla lo que enseñe el concilio del oriente-**les defendió Dumbledore**

-a mi me parece que...-**dijo minerva**

(Moody apareció a su encuentro)

-estos chicos desobedecen cualquier orden-**dijo Moody irritado**

-¿Harry, ya es muy tarde deberías?-**le regaño Sirius**

-ellos están haciendo cosas que yo nunca aria-**dijo Harry molesto**

(Todos caminaron hasta en donde se veía un enorme hueco Dumbledore entro el lugar estaban efectuando el ritual, el lugar estaba iluminado no solo por las velas si no con una luz que emanaban de su cuerpos, Tonks soltó un grito de impresión, la visión resultaba hasta cierto punto escalofriante, 5 cuerpos levitando a 50 centímetros del suelo, mientras unas especia de masa amorfa roja competía por tragarse la luz blanca naciente, los cuerpos levitantes parecían estar inertes, hasta que uno levanto la mano con un rosario blanco)

-la primera representa a mi padre (el sonido de una campana aguda sonó), la segunda representa a mi madre( de nuevo el sonido de una campana aguada se escucho) la tercera representa a mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo, almas del mas halla acuchen mi llamado, escuchen el sonido de estas cuentas, purifiquen las almas, purifiquen las esencias, ofrezco mi corazón, para que descansen en paz, que así sea-**la voz de una chica**

(Un remolino de luz se hizo en el lugar, rompiendo los vitrales del techo, el rojo y el blanco comenzaron una lucha feroz, una luz, azul, amarilla, verde, una roja y un de un tenue color rosa se le unieron a la batalla pronto una explosión se dio y la luz blanca se hizo mas intensa, la luz se elevo hasta el cielo, el rosario comenzó a temblar y después se rompió, 200 lucecitas blancas marcaron un camino, flamitas azules ascendieron de montón cuando la ultima desapareció la luz blanca se apago, un frió viento entro por el agujero, lleno la estancia y levanto todo el polvo que se encontraba ahí, las velas se apagaron, las flores también se elevaron, solo quedo el cuarto vació y la nube de polvo gris giro y giro elevándose mas y mas hasta que en el bosque y el principio del lago se esparció cayendo sobre los árboles y el agua, el circulo de sal desapareció, las velas se consumieron y los cincos cuerpo flotante siguieron ahí intactos, de pronto abrieron los ojos)

-uuhhh aahhh-**dijo Mei Lin**

-no te desconcentres o todos caeremos-**le dijo Sakura**

-santo ranaso que nos vamos a dar-**dijo Tomoyo, Mei Lin comenzó a reírse**

-no lo hagas-**le dijo Eriol**-concéntrate-

Mei Lin cerro los ojos y se concentro, pero comenzaban a tambalearse en el aire

-atcho-**se escucho en la sala, (**los chicos voltearon a distinguir el sonido Ron había estornudado de pronto los cinco tuvieron un encuentro cercano con el suelo, Tomoyo fue la primera en levantarse sobandose el cóccix)

-ay santa macarena de los remedios-**se quejo Tomoyo**

(Mei Lin le siguió inmediatamente, mientras que Shaoran se levanto libido, se acerco a Sakura quien apenas si pudo abrir los ojos, Tomoyo ayudo a Eriol quien se esforzó mucho para poder incorporarse, Dumbledore bajo en su auxilio)

-han aprendido algo supongo yo-**dijo Dumbledore**

-a que es mejor caer con las manos que con el cu...-**dijo Mei Lin**

-¡¡Mei Lin!!-**le reclamo Tomoyo**

-si, que nunca mas contare historias de terror-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Dumbledore miro a todos si habían aprendido la lección, Sirius Lupin y Snape ayudaron a llevarlos a la enfermería, Sakura dormía profundamente)

-primero dementores, luego dragones, después bromas pesadas, hace un año duelos y ahora espíritus que será el próximo año-**dijo indignada Madame Pomfrey**

-calma Madame Pompy, ellos ya han aprendido la lección-

-ya para asegurarnos de ello, todos serán castigados por sus respectivos jefes-**dijo severamente McGonagall**

Harry, Ron, Hermione Hayde y Tally abrieron la boca

-me temo que eso es cierto, a pesar de que ayudaron a terminar todo esto irrumpieron las reglas y no quedara mas remedio-**dijo Dumbledore**

-10 puntos menos por cada uno a cada casa por sus actos irresponsables-**dijo McGonagall**

-pero eso le quita a Gryffindor...50 puntos-**dijo Harry asombrado**

-60 se olvida de la señorita Weasly-**dijo McGonagall**

-ah no-**dijo Ron**

-espero que eso les enseñe, auque ni los 150 puntos que perdieron en primero les enseño algo-**dijo minerva McGonagall muy molesta**

(Harry, Ron y Hermione a la mirada, las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas)

-no puedo verificar el estado de esta chica-**dijo Madame Pomfrey enojada**

-ah no se preocupe despertara mañana por la tarde a gastado mucha energía psíquica, este día, además le hace falta un buen descanso-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-bueno ahora que todo a acabado todos los demás es hora de ir a descansar-**les ordeno Dumbledore**

(Los chicos salieron hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

Alguien en su cuarto)

-así que todo acabo-**dijo su voz lenta y fría**-ja, pobres tonto, no lo crees, (el cuerpo inerte de una chica de cabellera negra y ojos cafés le miraba con un perfecta O en la boca) esos inútiles no se han dado cuenta de tu ausencia, en fin algún día lo harán, lo vez querida no eres impórtate-

(el chico tomo una bolsa y salió al frió pasillo, la sala común de ahí estaba sola, era fría de color verde se acerco a la chimenea y arrogo la bolsa negra, que comenzó a consumirse rápidamente, de ella salió polvo negro el cual termino por consumirse, el chico aventó así mismo muchas botellas negras, las cuales también se consumieron)

-es una lastima que hayamos fracasado, Feliz día de muertos mi querida Alice-**dijo le chico mientas el fuego verde le iluminaba los dorado cabellos**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hola!! puf acabe, maratónico fue para mi, en fin que decir me deje vencer por el furor de día de muertos, pero aunque no crean tiene mucho que ver, de cualquier manera, am...ya se esperaban un capitulo lleno de respuestas y lo que encuentran es un capitulo lleno de muchos misterios decepcionados, no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo promete se mucho mas interesante y tratare de aclarar otras cosas la verdad es que no se, viene algo muy importante así que no esperan todas las respuestas, dejen comentarios sobre ese capitulo por fis, a si las historias pues...leía unas cuantas historias y ya después, me invente unas cuantas ¿cómo me quedaron?, pro cierto lo de los recintos escondido se me ocurrió con lo de la cámara sereta, y los juegos de play station en donde algunos libreros tiene pasadizos secretos y también las paredes, de cualquier forma esto fue lo que salió, el ritual de purificación que pase sin comentarios fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo de la peste, me pareció que esa enfermedad era lo suficientemente grave como para que a los brujos también les afectara, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Fe de erratas, al final no logre encontrar en donde había puesto esto pero se que escribí mal el nombre de una flor es cempasúchil.

##Vocabulario##

Charles Mason: Famoso asesino de estados unidos, escalofriante en verdad

Ezclamazio: intensificación lenta y perfectamente controlada de una nota a partir de una suave entonación hasta conseguir una amplificación cada vez mas potente que disminuya gradualmente en un suave final.

Prima Donna: es el o la mujer cantante de opera que interpreta a los sopranos (la voz mas aguda)

Accenntus: es cantar las notas en tono ascendente con pequeño arpegios y cada tono tenia a su alrededor mínimo 4 notas, 3 ascendiendo y oras descendiendo

¿y eso que tiene que ver con la navidad?: ah es una frase para decir que ese asunto no tiene nada de relatividad con lo acontecido

Nahuales: haber, el anual es un brujo o shaman que según las leyendas mexicanas se quita los pies y se convierte, el cuero, perro, coyote o serpiente, atacan a la gente y son famosos por comerse a lo niños y echar el mal de ojo, aunque hay variantes.

Pintura inflable: es una pintura que se hace bombacha cuando la colocas, se utiliza en cualquier tipo de cosas manuales como recuerdos o cosas así.

Sajones: así se les llama también a los de habla inglesa

Peste Negra: bien enfermedad mortal que data de hace muchísimos años inclusive antes de cristo no se sabe como aprecio solo que así fue y extermino a muchas personas la enfermedad se hizo mas critica en la edad media hay de 3 tipos, la peste bubónica la cual es transmitida por la pulga de las ratas y d las ratas al hombre, se llama así porque salen bubones en ciertas partes del cuerpo, mortal en el 70 de los casos, morían a la semana de infectados la peste neumónica que se trasmite por el aire, el estornudo etc, etc, es mortal en el 95 y morían a los 3 o 4 días de contraer la infección, la peste septicemia que se trasmite por el simple un simple roce, mortal en el 99.99 de los casos, esta peste se produce cuando la peste entra en la sangre mueren a los 3 o 4 días, en los 3 casos se producen hematomas internos intensos por eso se conoce como peste negra.

Il recinto della paura: el recinto del miedo

-

-

No me pertenecen las canciones de Arigatou en su versión español de la segunda película de Sakura, I need you to nigth de los Backstreet Boys ni el ending de la serie de Gunslinger Girl ni Yume no ato ni, también de Gunslinger Girl a creo que es todo así lo olvidaba

-

Reviews:

Tomoe: hola, gracias, por decir que te agrado mucho el capitulo, que decir, aquí no se dan muchas explicaciones pero...si mas preguntas jajas, soy muy mala, anyway, gracias, mucha gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Mafeh: gracias, por tu review, ham ¿por qué separaron a la pareja SS? la autora se rasca la cabeza, eto, eto, ¡¡ya lo olvido!!, jejeje, por suerte tiene sus ideas escritas en un cuaderno puf, todo a salvo jeje, lo de Joseph oh fue una magnifica idea mía y mira que eso ya deja mucho que decir jeje.

Atenía-Asamiya Mr: Hola mujer, si wompales fue lo mismo que pensé cuando lo escribí yo también me quede de a seis hubieras vito el borrador estaba todo bien confuso en la primera escena era Joseph y en la segunda ya era Sakura, todo revuelto pero se me ocurrió una buena forma de mas o menos aclararlo jeje,

Kirita Kasugi: Joseph-Sakura jejeje, nadie lo imaginaba lo apuesto, lo de Noelle y Lady Lotus no era tan obvio ¿o si? bueno haber comencemos, ¿cómo es que Sakura y Shaoran no se dieron cuenta de lo demás am...pues no lo se jeje, el siguiente capi lo explico, la preguntas de mil galeones quien es Herumor ejej esa es otra sorpresota mujer, buena pregunta, Lord Voldemort hará su aparición en el siguiente capi también, ¿la pareja de año? No se a quien te refríes, Harry...Harry, Harry, pues si encontrara a alguien ¿quién? jejejeje ujujujuju, pronto veras, lo del baile si los demás lo sabrán y no solo eso ¿cuándo? pues...pues... no se.

The angel of the dreams: tremendo lió los que me meto verdad jejeje, bueno pues así me gustan los fincs muy revoltosos jejeje, misión secreta ammm....puede, puede caliente chica, estas caliente, por cierto no me había dado cuenta de que tu e-mail era Alice ejeje cuando puse ese nombre estaba pensando en otras cosas jijiji.

Julia Sakura: Wolas, lastima que se te rompió el ordenador con razón no has actualizado en cuanto a lo del chat pues solo que nos encontremos, solo es cuestión de un poco de suerte y si suponía que te iba a fascinar la aparición de Sakura ahora las cosas se pondrán mejor jejeje.

¡¡¡¡¡Nota Importante!!!!!!!!!

La autora les hace una cordial invitación a leer su próximo Fanfinc llamado

La Ciudad de la Gloria

Mas de 100 escuelas competiendo en diferentes ramas de la ciencia y el deporte; el amor, la venganza y el odio se mezclaran en esta la mas cruel de las batallas en donde la piedad y las líneas sanguíneas no tienen lugar, porque solo el mas valiente audaz e inteligente podrá alcanzar la gloria.

Ok es un finc de mundo alterno, donde hay competencias universitarias, habrá SS, claro que si, ET, y claro por supuesto esto unido a una gran misterio que envuelven los juegos jeje, para los amantes de los deportes, el romance, y la acción

Muy pronto a partir del 7 de noviembre on-line por 

Y si son bueno ustedes pues también lean

Camino a la Redención

A mi querido lector: Te reto a que me acompañes por los crueles y duros senderos de la vida, en donde el odio, la desesperanza y la tristeza cubren a nuestros ya conocidos personajes, cada uno intenta forjar su propio camino pero la muerte y frialdad de la vida les hace estar atados a un solo camino, la perdición, vamos ven acompáñame y descubre como es que hasta los demonios pueden ver la luz, pero....¡cuidado! pues puedes enfrentare a tus propios miedos y perder esta batalla quedando en el olvido, vamos atrévete a pasar por este camino a la Redención.

Castle of Memories

El siguiente capitulo es:

Capitulo 7: Gangs of Hogwarts


	7. Gangs of Hogwarts

Capitulo 7: Gangs of Hogwarts

No era tal como lo había imaginado tantas veces; sus ropas desgastadas

por el uso, tenia el cabello mas largo de lo normal e iba sin afeitar.

Pero llegaba con su acompañante: El Demonio.

(fragmento de "El demonio y la señorita Prym." Paulo Coelho)

(Así al despuntar el alba del siguiente la luz purificadora del sol incandescente marcaba la venida de un nuevo día, una nueva la llegada del día también indicaba que pronto llegaría de nuevo la noche...las nubes grises reflejaban la amenazaba que nunca se iba, oscureciendo la bella luz, la chica suspiro, la luz beso su bello rostro, mientras el viento le acariciaba su largo cabello que le hizo cosquillas al bailar entre el aire, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, un estruendoso ruido anunciaba que las puertas del comedor estaban listas para dejar pasar a los alumnos, amm que mala suerte ella quería estar allí otro rato mas pero...sabia que ciertas personas se pondrían histéricas al no verla pronto sonrió para sus adentros, metió su manos a su túnica extrajo de ella una bolsita pequeña, vació en sus manos el contenido, miro los pequeños pétalos que tenia en sus manos, cerro sus ojos y aspiro su olor......delicioso, le recordaba el otoño en Japón, cuando las flores de cerezo caer de los árboles dejando ver un hermoso espectáculo de pétalos volando por doquier, la chica se subió al filo de la ventana, puso sus manos delante su boca y junto con el viento la chica soplo fuertemente los pétalos de cerezo que revolotearon a su alrededor antes de comenzar a caer como pequeños copos de nieve, jijiji aquello era divertido, estaba feliz....desearía tener a "Flor" para poder bailar con ella entre muchas flores, era una lastima que su cartas estuvieran tan lejos, Sakura se bajo de la ventana, y bajo lentamente del castillo.

Su mirada buscaba la sal, a aquella sopa le faltaba algo de sal, solo un poquito mas....mmm, a ahí estaba la sal, se levanto y la tomo de la mesa, le puso un poco a su sopa y siguió disfrutándola, cuando unas heladas manos blancas tocaron delicadamente su espalda, la chica se para de inmediato al sentir el frió)

-Ohayou-**dijo el chico**

-ah eres tu-**dijo la chica disgustada**

-también te deseo que en este día de vaya bien-**le contesto el chico burlonamente**

-pues yo espero que tu caldero explote-**gruño Tomoyo**

-hasta cuando vas a estar enojada conmigo, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa-**dijo Eriol**

-lo se pero...quiero mas a Shaoran para no molestarle a él-

-¿por cierto le has visto?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-no-

(el chico se sentó a su lado, la chica le miro, no dijo nada pero no le agrada mucho en ese momento su presencia, Eriol siempre sabia cuando a ella le sucedía algo y ese, era el caso, Eriol tomo una cuchara limpia de la mesa, y la metió a la sopa de Tomoyo, los dos comieron sin decir palabra, hasta que llego Mei Lin a su mesa)

-no les pusieron por aquí fruta, los de Gryffinfor ya se la terminaron-**dijo Mei Lin**

-amm por alla-**le indico Tomoyo**

(Mei Lin se acerco a tomar la fruta que llevo hasta donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo, la chica puso un poco en un plato aparte y comenzó a comer)

-¿ya te dieron tu castigo Eriol?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-si, tengo que ayudar a la señora Sprout en el invernadero con algunas plantitas-**dijo Eriol**

-lo cual te hace gracia-**replico Tomoyo**

-pues veras....las plantas tiene una importancia....en el mundo de la magia-**dijo Eriol misteriosamente**

-¿a quien quieres envenenar?-**pregunto una fría voz a sus espaldas**

-a ti por supuesto-**le contesto Eriol sonriendo**

-tu solo presencia me enferma-**gruño Shaoran**-

-a mi me toco ayudar a la profesora McGonagall, no es nada del otro mundo pero...me da flojera tendré que acomodar algunos archivos-**se quejo Mei Lin**

-yo ayudare a Hagrid en su clase de criaturas mágicas, supongo que no será peligroso si no se le ocurre que le de comer uno de mis brazos a sus siguiente criatura fascinante-**se quejo Tomoyo**

-¿y tu Shaoran?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-ayudare a la señora Pince a ordenar la biblioteca-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

-interesante para ti supongo-**contesto Eriol**

-algo-

(Shaoran se apresuro a servirse algo de fruta, tomo el tenedor iba a picar su primer pedazo de melón cuando otro tenedor fue mas rápido el chico miro algo disgustado, pero no podía molestarse con la persona que ahora se sentaba a su lado)

Sakura sonrió, había notado el enojo de Shaoran-sabia deliciosos-

Shaoran sonrió, Sakura no tanto quería hacerlo enojar, es que sabia que el no podía enojarse con ella y hacia muecas sumamente graciosazas,

-tu que dices Sakura que castigo te toco-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-pues, no lo se iba camino a el despacho de Snape cuando, se me atravesó algo mas interesante-**dijo Sakura tranquilamente**

-se va a poner furioso-**dijo Eriol**

-que lo haga le va bajar puntos a su propia casa-**dijo Sakura tranquila**

(Los chicos alzaron una ceja, ella algo se traía, de cualquier manera....en otra mesa el ambiente era diferente,)

-es injusto, no quiero limpiar eso-**se quejo Ron**

-pues....te lo cambiaria pero...Sirius-**dijo Harry**

(Una chica de cabellos castaños llego a la mesa se sentó)

-esto es lo peor, ni siquiera la ida al bosque fue tan duro como esto-

-¿a que te refieres?-**le pregunto Harry**

-tengo que ir...a lavar, las tazas de la profesora Trawelaney-**chillo Hermione**

-ya decía yo, que tenias que ser amable con ella-**le dijo Ron**

-pues Sirius...me pondrá acomodar todas las cosas que se le han confiscado a los chicos, limpiarlos y etiquetarlos, si les sucede algo, Flich se encargara de hacerme puré-**dijo Harry**

-yo tendré que soportar a Myrtle la llorona durante un buen tiempo, Bill, me dijo que tenia que limpiar esos baños y...después le tenia que ayudar a el con...algo, mama le ordeno eso-**dijo Ron**

-creo que no volveré a salir de noche nunca amas-**dijo Harry molesto**

-eso es lo que esperamos-**dijo la profesora McGongall**-señorita Granger, señor Weasly el día de hoy no podré darles la clase así que tendrán una hora libre, avísele a sus compañeros-

(Minerva McGonagall desapareció entre los alumnos para salir del gran comedor)

-¿qué dijo?-**pregunto sorprendido Ron**

-que no habrá clase-**dijo Harry**

-debe de ser algo muy importante para que ella cancela la clase-**dijo Hermione preocupada**

-que tal si es algo sobre....sobre Ustedes-sabe-quien-**dijo Ron**

-Lord Voldemort ron, que tan difícil resulta decir eso-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-no creo...todos habrían cancelado clase-**respondió Harry**

-es verdad, no hay que ser paranoicos-**dijo Hermione tranquilizándose**-de cualquier forma es hora de ir a clase si no Snape no quitara mas puntos-

-es verdad nos toca Pociones, 2 horribles horas-**se quejo Ron**

(Los chicos alzaron sus cosas y se fueron, Snape nunca les permitiría entrar 2 segundos tarde, ya estaban los Gryffindor y los Slytherin en la puerta para entrar a la clase de pociones, Draco estaba con su par de gorilas a su lado y ambos reían de las tonterías que Draco decía, Harry decidió ignorarlos, Draco miro a Harry con su típica mirada de asco y se acerco a él cuando vio algo mas divertido)

-así que escogiste a... Li en vez de a Potter, Bonacieux-**dijo Draco maliciosamente**

Shaoran y Sakura le miraron fríamente

-Draco, se que estas celoso de ellos dos, pero ten en cuenta que ellos son mejores que tu-**le contesto Sakura**

-ja!, yo celoso, por ti-**dijo Draco**-yo no querría estar con una zorra como tu-

-pero si con una puta como Parkinson-**le contesto Shaoran**

-es que acaso ya has estado con ella para verificarlo-**le dijo Draco**

-yo no he caído tan bajo-**le contesto Shaoran**

-y que me dices de esa....Hayde-**dijo Draco**-o mejor dicho Li....M-

(El profesor Snape apareció por entre sus alumnos)

-¿qué sucede aquí?-**pregunto Snape fríamente**

-nada señor, solo conversábamos-**le dijo Draco y Sakura asintió**

-pues...no lo hagan en mi clase entendido-**le amenazo Snape**

-si señor-**contestaron ambos chicos**

(Snape abrió la puerta y los chicos pasaran después de él)

-forme grupos de cuatro ya-**les ordeno Snape**

(Ron, Hermione y Harry se pusieron en un caldero rápidamente, esperaron a que Shaoran se les acercara pero este fue jalado por la mano de Hayde y Sakura se prendió de su brazo, los 3 se colocaron en otro caldero, y así la clase estuvo llena de triángulos, pues ninguno quiera estar cerca de un Gryffindor o un Slytherin, Snape les miro molesto)

-eh dicho equipo de cuatro, a caso no escucharon-**les dijo Fríamente Snape**

(Los chicos respiraron profundamente pero nadie se movió)

-veamos si ustedes no se quieren mover, en ese caso, yo haré los equipos-**dijo Snape maliciosamente**

(Algunos chicos se movieron rápidamente, Neville se unió a Harry, Ron y Hermione, Hayde miro entre los chicos para decirle a cualquiera de sus compañeros que se les uniera pero ninguno hizo caso, Snape miro la clase)

-ya que ustedes lo decidieron, Longbottom tu no estarás a lado de el trío maravilla, veamos, Granger con el equipo de Parkinson-

(Hermione avanzo lentamente a su muerte, ¿por qué'..¿por qué? se preguntaba una y otra vez, se notaba que Snape le odiaba, con odio harocho)

-Weasly con Nott-

(Miro la sala de nuevo, y sonrió)

-Li, a tu equipó le falta uno-

-no señor ya estamos completos-**dijo un chico de cabellos rubios**

(Sakura iba a protestar pero sintió la punta de la varita d Draco en la espalda este le susurro, -dices algo, y te are volar en pedacitos-

(la chica se callo, Hayde y Shaoran miraron aquello con desprecio, que tipo tan mas sucio, Snape les miro pero al final dijo)

-ah esta bien, Neville, vete con Crabbe-**le ordeno Snape**

(Neville ahogo un chillido y lentamente se unió al equipo de Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise, Harry miro con desesperación ese equipo no le daba buena espina, les daba 15 minutos para hacer volar la clase, Finnigan, Thomas y Lavander con Potter-**les ordeno Snape**

(Paso otros 10 minutos acomodando a los chicos, al final todos quedaron inconformes, cuando dio media vuelta y agito su varita, los ingredientes aparecieron en la pizarra, los chicos la escribieron y comenzaron a trabajar en ella)

(Hermione alzos la mano)

-que desea señorita Granger-**le dijo Snape**

-esa poción no tiene nombre, señor, y...-

-es su deber encontrarlo entonces, los escucharon para la siguiente clase quiero el nombre de esta poción si no cinco puntos menos a cada casa por cada uno que no la sepa-**un quejido en la sala se hizo presente**-si no les parece que sean diez-

(La sala se lleno de murmullos, algunos gritos y un sonido muy fuerte y escalofriante de cuchillos cortando ingredientes)

-yo pelare los frutos de mandrágora, Li cortaras la blumeorcus en partes iguales, Hayde...mezclaras la bilis de armadillo y los escarabajos secos, y tu...Bonacieux...¿qué sabes hacer querida, además de coge...?-

-cállate Malfoy, tu aquí no ordenas-**le dijo Shaoran secamente, mientras Sakura impedía que este se lanzara a golpear a Draco**

-yo comenzare a calentar la esencia de sapo y coceré la hidra-**dijo Sakura**-que Draco si quiere que pele los frutos-

(Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar en silencio, Shaoran tomo le cuchillo y comenzó a cortar todas los tallos que se necesitaban para la poción, cuando termino, recogió los restos de esta y se los llevo, miro el cuchillo y sonrió, no estaría nada mal, Mei Lin le miro, se puso entre Sakura y Draco, Sakura se movió hacia su derecha, ocupando el lugar de Shaoran, estaba tan ocupada agregando el polvo de ajenjo que no se dio cuenta cuando Shaoran se le acerco por atrás a Draco, este quiso soltar un chillido pero supo que no era lo mas inteligente, Mei Lin se coloco casi de tras de los dos, impidiéndole a Snape ver lo acontecido)

-la próxima vez que le hagas algo a Bonacieux, veremos si a tus entrañas les gusta el contacto con el acero-**le dijo Shaoran al oído mientras la punta del cuchillo tocaba el estomago de Draco**

-no te atreves-**le reto Draco**

-no me retes Draco-**le advirtió Shaoran mientras ejercía mas fuerza sobre el cuchillo, (**Draco sintió la fría punta sobre su piel, el cuchillo ya había roto la túnica, Draco asintió con la cabeza, Shaoran el soltó, mientras Mei Lin se acomodaba a lado de Draco y le sonreía cínicamente, Sakura miro la escena sin entender, cuando vio que Shaoran dejaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa, supuso lo que había sucedido y meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, Shaoran nunca dejaría de sobreprotegerla, Shaoran le entrego las raíces cortadas Sakura las tomo y agrego unas cuantas, el olor que producía la poción al estar hirviendo era embriagante, Sakura entro en un estado de sopor, el humo se elevaba hasta chocar con el techo, Sakura guió su mirada hacia el techo, las demás pociones también burbujeaban lentamente, el olor de su poción era dulce, mientras que la poción de Harry olía a...margaritas, pero podridas, suponía que...algo había salido, releyó las instrucciones, no..a menos que....algún ingrediente estuviera mal preparado, suspiro bueno Snape siempre le regañaba así que no importaba si lo hacia bien o no, Ron estaba algo...nervioso, esta seguro que esa poción no tendría remedio estaba hirviendo pero...parecía una cosa grumosa de color morado, mientras que en la mesa de a lado la poción era de un naranja chillante, Snape comenzó a pasearse por la sala, criticando los trabajos mientras que a los de Slytherin les ayudaba, a los Gryffindor les echaba la culpa de todo, cuando llego a la mesa de Potter, Snape sonrió mezquinamente, Harry suponía lo que vendría a continuación.

-miren todos la poción de Potter-**dijo Snape y la clase le ponía atención**-dime Potter que dice la tercera línea del pizarron-

Harry suspiro miro el pizarón y leyó-3 tallos cortados en partes iguales de mantorca, dejarlos hervir por 15 minutos a fuego...lento-**Harry se cayó, habían dejado los tallos hirviendo 15 minutos, pero...**

-la próxima vez Potter, lee con mas atención, aunque....-

(El profesor Snape se calló de golpe cuando una poción silbo haciendo un sonidos agudo irritante para los oídos, se movió un poco y la poción se elevo hasta el techo chocando con este y después explotando en diminutas partes que mojaron a todos los alumnos, Nevile, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott estaban asustados tan separados de su caldero como pudieron, los chicos palparon sus ropas, pero no parecía haber sucedido nada, hasta que una chica de Slytherin comenzó a gritar, desesperadamente, la piel se le había abierto, y ahora chorros de sangre caían por su brazo, le profesor Snape se apresuro a colocarle un ungüento gelatinoso de color azul, la sangre dejo de correr pero seguía ahí la herida, los chicos comenzaron a revisarse quitándose las túnicas y los suéteres, de pronto la clase se convertido en un verdadero caos, los chicos chillaban mientras Snape se apresuraba a untarles de ese ungüento gelatinoso azul, Harry tenia una mancha enorme por donde sentía que le escurría la sangre en la pierna derecha, Snape le coloco el remedio pero....Harry aseguraba que había hecho un gran esfuerzo al hacerlo, Pansy tenia un enorme agujero en su rostro.

-se nota que Longbottom es un tarado-**dijo fríamente Draco quien tenia un pequeño agujero en su mano**

-calla Malfoy-**le grito Hayde**

-tu no tienes derecho de hablar, maldita muggle-**le dijo Draco**

Hayde se calló, pero al cabo de 3 segundos le contesto-soy mucho mejor persona que tu....pequeño pedazo de invesil-

-calla, zorra, no tengo tiempo para gastar mi saliva-**dijo Draco mientras veía las desgracias que les habían sucedido a sus compañeros, (**Mei Lin tomo los frutos de la mandrágora y se los aventó a la cabeza a Draco, sonó como tabla hueca cuando estos chocaron con su cabeza, Draco se enfureció, y intento golpear a Mei Lin pero esta le detuvo el golpe los dos comenzaron a pelear, Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron a detenerlos pero demasiado tarde, Mei Lin ya había empujado a Draco a la mesa y esta había tirado el caldero, regando la poción por el suelo, Draco trato de defenderse, sus manos alcanzaron un frasco de vidrio que le lanzo a Mei Lin pero esta lo esquivo, el Frasco callo dentro del caldero de Harry que comenzó hacer muchas burbujitas y de pronto ¡¡splash!!esta salto del caldero al suelo cuando la poción hizo contacto con el suelo comenzó a emitir un gas de olor agradable, pero los chicos comenzaron a perder movilidad, Shaoran tomo a Sakura y a Mei Lin la saco del salón, seguido de esto muchos alumnos hicieron lo mismo Snape lanzo un hechizo a la pociones del suelo para hacerlas desaparecer, mientras que se apresuraba a sacar varias flores de Antilance que hirvió rápidamente y les dio de beber a los chicos que habían tenido el infortunio de oler la poción, la clase salió del salón, dejando en el salón sus cosas, Snape apago todos los calderos y se dirigió con los muchachos)

-expliquen que sucedió-**dijo Snape fríamente**

(Crabbe y Goyle hablaron tan rápido que apenas si se les entendió, Mei Lin miraba recelosamente a Draco, sabia que ese tipo cambiaria la historia a su conveniencia terminaría en detención con Snape)

-de eso me di cuenta-**dijo Snape cuando Crabbe y Goyle terminaron de explicar lo de su poción**-me refiero a la poción lancrahana, ¿cómo llego a manos de un alumno, la flor lancra-**pregunto Snape**

(Un murmullo se hizo general, todos hablaban pero nadie tenia una respuesta)

-Snape tu clase es en las mazmorras o acaso comenzara a dar clases al aire libre-**le dijo Sirius**

-calla Black, porque es curioso sabes, hoy en mi clase hubo un pequeño accidente con una planta, se llama lancra, espero que la recuerdes, y resulta que es caprichoso el destino puesto que el caldero que la contenía era el de tu amado sobrino-**le dijo Snape maliciosamente**

-ya se que eres paranoico Snape y todo lo que sucede es culpa de Harry, así que no me molestare en trata de investigar, solo vengo a decirte, que no puedes tener a los chicos aquí y...¿Ron que te sucedió?-**pregunto Sirius**

-amm, pues, algo me cayó en el brazo y....se me hizo este agujero enorme-**dijo Ron**

(Sirius miro que la mayoría de los chicos tenían las misma marcas)

-vayan a la enfermería, será lo mejor-**les dijo Sirius**

-aun no acaba mi clase Black-

-esta primero la seguridad de los chicos-**dijo Sirius**

(Sirius guió a los chicos a la enfermería en donde fueron atendidos rápidamente, Harry sintió cosquillitas cuando Madame Pomfrey le aplico una sustancia liquida de color amarillo que le restauro la piel, su pierna volvía a estar completa, Shaoran y Sakura entraron juntos a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey les pregunto su estado, a lo cual ambos contestaron que bien, les aplico la poción y todo volvió a ser normal, los chicos de Gryffindor tenia aproximadamente una hora y media de ocio, y considerando que después entrarían a Historia de la magia no se les antojaba hacer algo, Mei Lin salió de la enfermería y se encontró con su primo)

-lo se, no debí perder mi compostura, pero....es que Draco-**se quejo la chica**

-Mei Lin, la próxima vez, ten mas cuidado el día de hoy tuviste suerte de que Black apareciera-**le dijo fríamente Shaoran**

-perdón-**dijo Mei Lin apenada**

-que les parece si vamos a comer algo a las cocinas, tengo algo de hambre-**dijo Sakura**

(Los 3 chicos se encaminaron a las cocinas, en donde Dobby les recibió con mucha alegría)

El chico jugueteaba con la comida, levantaba la cuchara y la soltaba, esta hacia un sonidito de "plock" "plock" soltando pequeñas gotitas que caían en diferentes direcciones, se aburrió de subir y bajar la cuchara y se puso hacer pequeños remolinos con ella en la sopa)

-Harry, acaso no te enseñaron que es de mala educación jugar con la comida-**le dijo suavemente Hermione**

(el chico dejo caer la cuchara pesadamente)

-creo que si-**dijo el chico antes de poner sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostarse**

-¿qué sucede Harry?-

-es que...-

-lo se, Shaoran y Lotus-

Harry se quedo cayado, pero a su manera asintió

-Hermione, he estado pensando sobre ese asunto y...hay algo extraño-**le confeso Harry**

-¿algo extraño?-**pregunto Hermione**

-si mira, veras...pues, ¿como decirlo? Tu conoces a Shaoran el es...cayado, algo reservado...-**dijo Harry e hizo una breve pausa para verificar que Hermione le seguía**-y..pues de la nada, se llevaba mucho mejor con Lotus, y ella con él como si fueran los mejores amigos de infancia, ¿entiendes?-

-bueno Harry hay veces en que...hay química entre los dos y lo demás sobra-**le contesto Hermione**

-pues...si pero no...además..que me dices de esa tal Hayde, y el chico...este tipo de Ravenclaw y la jugadora de Hufflepuff, no se te hace raro, quiero decir nunca en la vida se habían dirigido la palabra y de repente ya son los mejores amigos-**le dijo Harry**

-mm..pues..si es extraño...-**comenzó a decir Hermione**

-tramando algo nuevo-**les interrumpió Sirius**

-no solo discutíamos...sobre las clases-**mintió Harry**

-eso me parece muy bien Harry déjame decirte que Hagrid nos acaba de comentar su interesante clase sobre los Augurey a mi manera de ver...-

-oh vamos Lupin no es momento para ello, cual es el plan para el partido-**comento con mas animo Sirius**

-¿partido?-**pregunto Harry**

-vamos Harry, despierta, este sábado es el primer partido Gryffindor VS Slytherin, tienes que hacerlos papilla-

-pues...no se pero teniendo a...los cazadores que tenemos no va haber mucho problema-**dijo Harry**

-no te confíes Harry, recuerda que ahora Slytherin tiene un nuevo jugador, el cual...es su arma secreta-**le dijo Sirius**

-¿un nuevo jugador?-**pregunto Ron**

-claro Kieckhefer ha dejado un puesto vació, es obvio que tenían que meter a alguien mas...-**dijo Sirius**

-¿sabes quien es?-**le pregunto Harry**

-pues, ahí rumores, que es...un chico de segundo que juega bastante bien, pero...según se, ya sabes que Snape le puede sacar cosas cuando esta enojado, la nueva cazadora es esa chica, Noelle-**le dijo Sirius**

-pues, tendrás que decirle a Shaoran que tenga cuidado-**dijo Hermione**

-¿por qué?-**le pregunto Ron**

-es obvio, a ninguno de los dos les agradara pelear, quiero decir...que, quizás ninguno de los dos se desarrolle muy bien en el juego o....que se peleen a muerte, por eso este juego no me gusta-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-creo que ninguno de los dos va a querer pelear-**dijo Ron**

-uno nunca sabe, por eso opino que...deberían prepara una estrategia en la cual dejen a ellos dos afuera, por si se pelean o no-**dijo Sirius**

-seria una buena idea-**dijo Harry**-pero como que...-

-no se Harry tu eres el capitán, bueno ya que te hemos advertido nos vamos, tenemos que ir a arreglar unas cosas-**dijo Sirius**

-¿Sirius hay alguna novedad?-**le pregunto Harry**

-nada Harry, no hay nada nuevo que se te pueda contar-**le dijo Lupin**

-¿pero hay cosas nuevas que no pueden contar?-**les pregunto Harry**

-tampoco, no hay nada nuevo-**le aseguro Sirius**

-esta bien-**le dijo Harry**

(Harry miro el techo encantado de Hogwarts, las nubes grises comenzaban a arremolinarse pronto estaría lloviendo, suspiro, aun le quedaban cuatro clases mas y...no tenia ganas de asistir a ninguna pero...no podía hacer nada por ello, cerro los ojos y volvió a mirar el cielo.

Miraba el cielo atentamente, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, el hombre se acomodo de nuevo en su sillón, había pasado aproximadamente, 4 horas leyendo aquellos peculiares informes, aun no esta muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo esos zopencos pero, por alguna parte se tenia que comenzar, y revisar la eterna historia era lo único que les quedaba, así con, Amón, Isis y Osiris, leyendas sin chiste ni revuelo, ni relevancia, pero....él estaba estudiando historia, que mas le quedaba, tomo de nuevo el libro, donde estaban, ¿en donde aparecían?, no lo sabia, solo sabia que...algún día lo encontraría, la puerta se abrió y una figura alta se acerco a él)

-deja de leer cuentos para niños-**le dijo la sombra**

-aquí aparecen ¿sabias?-

-claro, son un mito antiguo, pero lo que debes de ver, no es la mitología que no te dirá nada, debes buscar en los hechos mas o menos recientes-**dijo la sombra**

-¿a que te refríes Herumor?-**dijo el hombre desconcertado**

-acaso no te has dado cuenta de que uno de tus súbditos siempre ha tenido la respuesta-**le dijo Herumor**

-¿qué?-**dijo Voldemort**

-uno de tus mas fieles súbditos, ha tenido la respuesta ante tus ojos, todo esta largo tiempo, pero...los detalles que no se aprecian, son secretos olvidados-**dijo Herumor**

-¿no se de que me estas hablando?-**dijo Voldemort molesto**

-claro, aun no han entendido mi historia ¿verdad? solo conocen el final, sin razonar la belleza del principio y la complejidad del desarrollo-**dijo Herumor**

-basta, no quiero escuchar otra de tus enredadas palabras o me lo dices tal y como es o...-**dijo Voldemort**

-esta bien, cuando tu reinado se acercaba a su fin, uno de tus súbditos, descubrió algo sumamente interesante, claro que él nunca lo supo, estuviste tan cerca de la verdad, de cualquier forma, ahora que he terminad de leer su archivo se a donde tenemos que ir, se donde buscar, así que dile a tus hombres que se alisten, mañana partimos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, además, mi querida amiga Ieran ya esta movilizando sus tropas, tenemos que actuar con mas cuidado-**le dijo Herumor**

-mi súbdito me ha dicho sus movimientos, esta todo controlado-**le dijo Voldemort**

-en ese caso (Herumor saco un mapa señalo a Noruega)-

-¿Noruega?-**pregunto Voldemort**

-si, cuando lleguemos te explicare todo con detalles, creo que te agradara visitar a tus súbditos, creo que deberías tenerles un poquito mas de afecto, suelen, tener secretillos....interesantes-**le dijo Herumor**

(Los dos hombre salieron de la sala, mientras que en la mesa, Noruega estaba marcada con una calavera con lengua de serpiente de color verde...

Verde su mirada verde vio el pasillo con detenimiento, hacia 4 minutos que Shaoran había desaparecido mágicamente y aquello no le agrada en lo mas mínimo, siempre tenia que estarle jugando bromas pesadas, la chica avanzo lentamente trato de no hacer ruido, la puerta de a lado rechino, Sakura volteo a verla, abrió la puerta ya la sala estaba vacía aun no había llegado el profesor Binns, la chica cerro la puerta del salón, alguien se movió de su lado derecho, Sakura avanzo cautelosamente, una túnica ondeo por la esquina del pasillo, la chica avanzo rápidamente, dio la vuelta y no había nadie avanzo 3 pasos y....

-eres pésima sabes-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

(La chica iba a dar media vuelta cuando los brazos del chico la rodearon por la cintura, la chica sonrió los cabellos marrones del chico le acariciaban graciosamente la cara, mientras que la piel de la cara del chico era muy suave, su labios se posaron sobre el cuello de la chica, la cual recibió un súbito escalofrió excitante, Sakura se dejo acariciar por Shaoran, de pronto el chico le hizo dar media vuelta, Sakura abrazo a Shaoran, se aferró firmemente a su figura, el chico le abrazo, su mano derecha acaricio su cabeza, jugando con sus largos cabellos, la chica alzo su rostro, Shaoran le tomo su barbilla con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la mano derecho rodeo la cintura de Sakura, la chica dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la izquierda, el chico la jalo hacia la pared derecha del pasillo, cuando la espalda del chico choco contra la pared Sakura rió, no había medido bien sus pasos, inesperadamente el chico la beso, la chica iba a separarse esta segura de haber oído murmullos, pero el chico le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos, se movió hacia la izquierda dejándola entre un hueco de la pared y él, la chica abrazo a Shaoran dejándose llevar por la pasión momentánea, Sakura se separo un poco para poder respirar, pero Shaoran le volvió a besar, el corazón de la chica reboso de alegría hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían eso, los dos chicos comenzaron a dejar viajar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, Sakura se pego mas a Shaoran cuando.....¡¡¡¡Pprasss!!!

-eres una tonta-**dijo Ron**

(Shaoran y Sakura se separaron inmediatamente, por suerte los chicos aun no habían dado vuelta, por lo cual no los habían visto, Shaoran se acerco a Harry, Ron y Hermione)

-hola Shaoran, por cierto olvidaste tus cosas en pociones toma-**le dijo Harry dándole su mochila**

-ah..ah..gracias-**articulo Shaoran**

-faltan 30 segundos para que comience la clase de Historia, vamos tenemos que entrar-**le dijo Hermione**

-si vamos a clase-**contesto automáticamente Shaoran**

-Shaoran, estas despeinado ¿sabes?-**le dijo Hermione**

(Shaoran tardo en procesar las palabras de Hermione hasta que reacciono y se paso las manos por el cabello hacia atrás)

-bueno, sabemos que tu cabello es un poco rebelde pero...siempre tratas de mantenerlo.... ¿me estas siguiendo Shaoran?

Shaoran estaba perdido en sus propios recuerdos, cuando vio que Hermione se le quedaba viendo y finalmente reacciono-eh si-

-creo que dormiré un poco tu ¿no Shaoran?-**dijo Ron**

-ah, si-

(Hermione termino de recoger sus cosas y dio vuelta al pasillo, en el vio a Noelle, recargada al final de este justo en donde torcía de nuevo para dar al pasillo en donde estaba el salón de Historia de la magia, Harry le vio y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo nerviosa)

-¿qué haces aquí Noelle? ¿acaso no tienes clase?-**le pregunto Harry**

-eh, pues..._ no se, no se ni que clase me toca _ es que el profesor Charlie, dijo que esta clase no nos la iba a dar porque, iba a darnos un examen a la siguiente y teníamos esta para estudiar-**mintió Noelle**

-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-**dijo Harry**

-eh no gracias, este, yo los buscaba porque...Shaoran tiene un libro, mío, bueno de la biblioteca y se lo quiero dar a la señora Pince el día de hoy, no quiero que me regañe de nuevo-**volvió a mentir Noelle**

-ah, bueno, pero si necesitas ayuda-**dijo Harry**

-ah si gracias-**le dijo Noelle**

-nosotros entraremos a clase-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-claro-**dijo Sakura**

(Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaron hacia el salón, Shaoran se quedo parado enfrente de Sakura)

-eso te incluye a ti también Shaoran-**le dijo Hermione**

-en unos segundos voy, le entregare su libro-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Ron, jalo a Harry y a Hermione a clase estaban apunto de cerrar la puerta del salón)

-casi-**dijo Sakura**

-eh bueno yo-**dijo Shaoran**

-si, lo se tienes que ir a clase-**le contesto Sakura**

-pero...-(Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura)

-no quiero ser la mala de nuevo-**le dijo Sakura**

-yo-**dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a Sakura**-...nadie se dará cuenta-

(Los dos caminaron alejándose del salón de clases.

Los 3 caminaban por los pasillos en busca de chicos fuera de sus clases)

-ves algo Lupin-**le pregunto Sirius**

-nada, al parecer todos han entrado en cintura, fue muy buena la idea de Dumbledore al traernos aquí-**dijo Lupin sonriendo**

-si, además así tenemos la oportunidad de sentirnos como en casa ¿verdad Sirius?-**le dijo Tonks contenta**

-si, la verdad es que...cada pasillo me trae muchos recuerdos-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-saben algo, una vez me caí en este pasillo, estaba jugando con mis compañeros cuando choque contra una armadura y ya sabrán el tremendo escándalo que se armo sobretodo porque Peeves estaba aquí presente, comenzó a lanzar todas las cosas que se encontraba a su paso, los profesores me regañaron aunque, en realidad no fue mi culpa que Peeves hiciera todo ese desastre-**dijo Tonks**

-Peeves siempre ah sido así, nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien con él-**dijo Lupin**

-si, sobre todo cuando era momento de cometer alguna travesura, recuerdo que James y yo solíamos pedirle que distrajera a los profesores para poder armar alguno que otro duelo con los odiosos chicos de Slytherin-**dijo Sirius**

-es verdad cuando terminaban de batirse James siempre acostumbraba a mover su cabeza simulando que era el viento el que lo levantaba, la mayoría de las chicas quedaban anonadas al verle-

-si, y yo remataba dándoles una sonrisa encantadora-**recordó Sirius**

-así es Peter siempre les miraba con admiración, mientras que yo...-**dijo Lupin**

-tu meneabas la cabeza y reprobabas todo lo que nosotros asíamos-**dijo Sirius**

-siempre me pareció un poco.......engreído lo que hacían-**dijo Lupin**

-éramos jóvenes y siempre queríamos resaltar entre los demás, además James y yo, teníamos un no se que, que les fascinaba a la gente, siempre nos gustaba ser el centro del espectáculo-**dijo Sirius**

-y de las chicas-**agrego Lupin**

-si, pero....-

-James y tu siempre buscaron a las precisamente nunca les prestaban mucha atención-**recordó Lupin**

-no es verdad, bueno James, fue James, yo...yo...-**dijo Sirius**

(Sirius choco contra algo mejor dicho contra alguien)

-ah los siento señor Black, fue mi culpa, debí fijarme antes de caminar-**se disculpo el chico rápidamente**

-no hay problema, ¿no deberías estar en clase?-**pregunto Sirius**

-en seguida vuelvo a ella, es que el profesor Flitwick me mando por cojines, mi compañero Albert incendio los últimos diez intentando manipular estos a la vez-**respondió el chico ingles**

-esta bien, puedes regresar a tu clase....ah ¿cuál es tu nombre?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-Dickison Steven, Dickison-**le contesto el chico**

(El chico siguió con su camino hacia el almacén en donde podría obtener sus diez cojines, Sirius y Lupin le miraron atentamente, siempre lo había visto como un alumno mas pero, desde el incidente de ayer, les parecía un chico bastante extraño)

-es verdad Sirius-**dijo Tonks llamando su atención**-eh escuchado mucho sobre ti y James, pero el punto mas interesante es precisamente su relación con Lily Evans dime ¿cómo era la madre de Harry?-**pregunto Tonks con gran interés**

A Sirius y a Lupin le surgió una gran sonrisa en sus labios-vamos, Lily era....-

-era una chica amable, cordial, atenta, inteligente, una de las mujeres mas bellas de su curso por cierto, pero...-**dijo Sirius**

-pero Lily nunca le presto mucha atención ni Sirius y mucho menos a James-**dijo Lupin**

-¿por qué?-**pregunto Tonks**

-bueno, pues....veras resulta que a pesar de que James era...carismático, tenia un pequeño problema-**le contesto Sirius**

-¿pequeño? gran problema era muy.....arrogante-**termino de decir Lupin**

-no era verdad, bueno quizás un poco, solo, jugábamos, teníamos..-**se defendió Sirius**

-normalmente creaban problemas de cualquier tipo, su favorito era molestar a Snape-**dijo Lupin**

-¿Serverus Snape?-**pregunto Tonks**

-si, así es siempre hemos tenido roces entre nosotros, y bueno....podría decirse que en el colegio comenzó todo-**dijo Sirius tranquilamente**-aunque Snape nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de fastidiarnos, ya sabes es de esas peleas colegiales-

-pero...supongo que con el tiempo James maduro y aprendió que...no era nada razonable estar creando tremendo barullo solo para no aburrirse, con el tiempo se aprende a no ser tan...-**dijo Lupin**

-estúpido-**finalizo Sirius**

-¡vaya!, he visto fotografías de Lily y me parecía una persona muy agradable-**comento Tonks**

-lo era, Tonks lo era-**le afirmo Lupin**

-y tu que dices Lupin, alguna vez tuviste alguna chica que...se interesara por ti-**pregunto Tonks**

-eh-a **Lupin se le subió un tono rosado a las mejillas**

-si, tuvo...una cuantas, pero nunca entendí porque rechazo a todas-**dijo Sirius**

Tonks miro atentamente a Lupin este suspiro y contesto-no me sentía, seguro, es decir....nadie sabia que yo era un hombre lobo, pero....-**dijo Lupin inseguro**

-tenia miedo de que cuando una chica se enterase de ello, saliera corriendo-**termino de decir Sirius**

-ah, razonable-**comento Tonks**

-solo hubo dos chicas que no huyeron al saber la verdad-**comento Lupin**-lamentablemente, bueno, siempre las considere muy buenas amigas-

-¿y tu que me dices Sirius, supongo que tu y James...?-

Lupin comenzó a reírse ante el recuerdo de la vida amorosa de su amigo Sirius

-no es nada gracioso Lupin-**reprocho Sirius**

-déjame recordar así, todo comenzó cuando....-**dijo Lupin**

-creí que su trabajo era vigilar a los alumnos-**comento fríamente Severus Snape**

- y lo estamos haciendo, solo que... a nosotros nos agrada mas, trabajar en un ambiente mas....agradable que una fría y sobria mazmorra-**replico Sirius**

-ya lo imagino Black-**dijo Snape molesto**-pero, esta vez han fallado, creo que a Dumbledore le interesara saber que...-

-quien se nos ha escapado esta vez, ¿a caso Harry?-**pregunto Sirius**

-no pero he sido informado que la señorita Bonacieux no ha entrado a 2 de sus ultimas clases, así como la señorita Toussaint y que curioso el dato por que el señor Li no se ha dignado a entrar a la clase de historia de la magia y....-**dijo Snape**

(Lupin extendió un mapa, lo miro con detenimiento y después dijo)

-qué raro, aquí marca que están en los salones-**dijo Lupin**

-no se ustedes pero...esos chicos-

-tiene algo, pero creo que aun no les hemos dado la suficiente confianza para que nos cuenten sus cosas-**dijo Lupin**

-si así lo piensan-**dijo Snape molesto**-pero les agradecería que encontraran a mi alumna, tenemos cosas pendiente que hacer-

-en seguida Serverus-**le contesto Lupin**

(Serverus Snape dio media vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos iluminados de Hogwarts, Sirius y Lupin miraron atentamente el mapa, luego se movilizaron hacia distintos lados, Tonks también lo hizo, por las ventanas del castillo de Hogwarts se podía ver al imponente bosque el follaje de los árboles tenían un color café y mostaza, el otoño se hacia patente en ese lugar, la cabaña de Hagrid lanzaba humo por la chimenea adentro el calor de una tetera hirviendo calentaba el pequeño lugar)

-así que...mañana iremos al bosque en busca de unas cuantas frutas y después se las daremos de comer, son seres inofensivos-**comento Hagrid**

-si Hagrid lo sabemos, eso no es lo peligroso si no que...bueno, veras no creo que a muchos les agrade para nada la idea de ir al bosque prohibido en busca de frutos, además, bueno ya sabes Malfoy puede crear un gran problema, Neville tendrá que cuidarse las espaldas-**comento Shaoran secamente**

-bueno, quizás haya algunos percances, pero creo que a los chicos les fascinará la idea, además es solo una sección del bosque en la que buscaremos, ya la tengo marcada y delimitada la zona, los thresal me aran el favor de cuidar esas zonas, aunque no creo que a Harry a ya Neville les guste esa idea, en fin, como les iba diciendo ¿dulces de café?-**les ofreció Hagrid**

(Sakura tomo uno, Shaoran trato de advertirle pero ya tenia pegados los dientes de arriba a los de abajo y comenzaba una lucha para poder despegárselos)

-¿deliciosos verdad?-**le dijo Hagrid**-por cierto ¿y Harry?-

-ah, pues se quedo con Hermione, ya sabes ellos nunca hacen a tiempo la tarea y Hermione se enojo, en fin están en la biblioteca supongo que no los veré hasta la hora de la comida-

-¿acaso no tienen clase?-**les pregunto Hagrid**

-pues, veras en Herbólogia debido a la lluvia de ayer por la noche pues, las plantas que íbamos a estudiar hoy se enfermaron, la señora Sprout considero mas prudente esperara a que sanaran, Charlie dijo que como iba a aplicar un examen mañana hoy teníamos la clase libre para estudiar y esperaremos a que anochezca para subir a astronomía tendremos practica el día de hoy, así que tenemos la mayor parte de la tarde libre-**le explico Shaoran**

-uh, que curioso díganme les gustaría ayudarme, los cestos para recolectar frutas aun no los he terminado me faltan 7 pero creo que los demás tiene unos pequeños defectos-**dijo Hagrid**(sacando un bolsa que le llegaba a al pecho Hagrid saco de ella unos canastos ovalados, Sakura tomo uno, estaban un poco grandes pero eran cómodos, suponía que mañana podría realizar el trabajo fácilmente, Sakura por fin pudo abrir la boca)

-están muy bien Hagrid, mañana todo saldrá bien-**le dijo Sakura**

-gracias solo me falta terminar siete ¿por qué no me ayudan?-**les dijo Hagrid**

-claro-**dijo Sakura**

(Sakura tomo un cesto y comenzó a trabajar con el tapetillo pero, no le quedaba muy firme el tejido, Shaoran meneo con la cabeza, de plano las artes manuales no eran su fuerte, el chico se le acerco le rodeo por la cintura, le toma las manos y le fue explicando y guiando para que supiera como hacerlo, Hagrid les miro de reojo, parecían una pareja de enamorados, la chica le prestaba atención pero sus manos disfrutaban del contacto de su compañero, mientras que el a pesar de estar trabajando en el cesto, su mirada estaba llena de ternura y su rostro tan tranquilo como nunca antes lo había visto, suponía que eso nunca lo debería de ver Harry resultaría muy doloroso para él)

-este lo haces hacia acá, y el otro para allá ¿ya entendiste?-**le pegunto Shaoran**

-ah, uno así y el otro así-**dijo la chica**

-no, así no, tiene que agarrarlos firmemente sino se harán hoyos y eso hará que el demás tejido se afloje y no tendrá mucha resistencia-**le dijo Shaoran**

-pero, no puedo sostenerlo tan fuerte, me lastimo la mano-**se quejo Sakura**

-bueno yo lo sostengo pero tu haces lo demás-**Sakura asintió, (**Los dos terminaron uno y después siguieron con otro y después con otro para cuando era la hora de la comida Hagrid tenia todos sus cestos terminados)

-acabamos-**dijo Sakura levantándose y estirándose**

-gracias vamos al castillo es hora de la comida-**dijo Hagrid**

-tengo hambre, que habrá hecho de comer Dobby-**pregunto Sakura**

-no se, vamos-

(Shaoran abrió la puerta y Sakura salió hacia mucho viento frió, Sakura se pego a Shaoran, este le abrazo y le cubrió con su túnica)

-ya comienza hacer mucho frió ¿verdad?-**comento Hagrid**

-sip-**dijo Sakura**

-estaba pensando en que...quizás los animales que estudiemos necesiten invernar, así que he estado preparando camas con frazadas para ellos, les pediré a los chicos que me ayuden a meter a los animales creo que...-

-Hagrid, porque no simplemente dejas que ellos busquen su cueva para invernar-**le dijo Shaoran, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que los escogrutos de cola explosiva**

-tal vez, pero el bosque es muy peligroso a un para criaturas como estas, además prefiero tenerlas vigilada que tal si necesitan algo, como comida o agua, no podré escucharlos si están muy lejos, así que...-

-¿en donde han estado?-**pregunto la voz serena de Lupin**

(Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, sip algo había salido mal)

-me estaban ayudando con unos cestos para la clase de mañana, creo que ustedes deberían venir también, recogeremos unos cuantos frutos, porque no le dices a Sirius, demás Shaoran y yo hemos estado platicando y...creo que me vendría bien tener un poco de ayuda para controlar a los chicos aunque los Thresal si me son de ayuda y...-**dijo Hagrid**

-¿desde cuando han estado con Hagrid?-**les pregunto Lupin**

-pues, no lo se, quizás como des la 3 o 4 hora, como tengo libre esas horas no recuerdo, entonces ¿qué me dices Lupin me ayudaras?-**le pregunto Hagrid**

(Lupina analizo la situación los chicos solo habían ayudado a Hagrid, eso no era malo, esta vez lo dejaría así)

-si Hagrid le diré a Sirius, por cierto señorita Bonacieux su director de casa de busca dice que tiene cosas pendientes que hacer con usted-**le dijo Lupin**

-ah si después de comer voy con él-**le respondió Sakura**

-en fin vamos al comedor, además en Hogwarts hará mas calor-**dijo Hagrid**

(Los 4 avanzaron Hagrid le estaba platicando a Lupin su idea sobre la clase de mañana mientras este la analizaba, Sakura y Shaoran caminaban delante de ellos en silencio, sabían que podían ser escuchados y no valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Cuando entraron al salón Lupin miro la mesa de profesores, solo estaban presentes algunos, después miro a su alrededor y vio a Sirius serenamente sentado con Harry, Ron y Hermione, los 4 estaban enfrascados en una conversación que no miraron cuando Lupin se sentó a lado de Hermione, Sakura se dirigió al lugar en donde Eriol se servia la comida, Shaoran le siguió)

-¿cómo han estado sus clases?-**pregunto Eriol**-he escuchado que la mazmorra de Snape quedo hecha un desastre, y que muchos de sus alumnos sufrieron graves heridas, también me contaron que en el suelo se ven muchas manchas de sangre, es ¿verdad?-

-si, Neville se las arreglo para hacer volar su poción, y...bueno Malfoy intento petrificar a todo el salón-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-ah ya, bueno yo me encontré a los merodeadores estaban revisando que nadie estuviera fuera de clase, supongo que se habrán creído mi historia de los cojines-**dijo Eriol contento**

-así que tu tampoco has hecho nada interesante-**le dijo Sakura**

-nada bueno mushasha-**dijo Eriol**

-hola, oye Shaoran tu lap-top aun tiene conexión a internet-**le pregunto Tally**

-si, pero esta en mi cuarto-**le dijo Shaoran**

-me la podrías prestar esta noche-**le pidió Tomoyo**

-si-

-es que, Carmila me hablo hace poco y....pues se me paso y le dije que ya había vuelto Sakura-**dijo Tomoyo**

-¿y?-**pregunto Eriol**

-pues, ya saben como es Carmila, y quería preparar una presentación para invierno en Roma, pero...le dije que no sabia que Sakura estaba algo cansada y fuera de forma y...pero-

-si me gustaría-**contesto Sakura**

-dile a Carmila que no-**le dijo Shaoran secamente**

-pero ¿por qué no?-**pregunto Sakura**

-estas loca, estamos en una situación critica y tu quieres ponerte a salir a escena así como así, Sakura reacciona no puedes-**le dijo Shaoran en chino**

-Shaoran tiene razón, no es una buena idea Sakura-**le dijo Eriol**

-pero, puedo estar lista para diciembre y...solo una presentación-**les suplico Sakura**

-eh dicho que no-**dijo tajantemente Shaoran**

-pe...pero..-**protesto Sakura**

-no y no lo harás-**le dijo Shaoran, Sakura se separo de él y le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil después le puso unos ojitos de perro de veterinaria**(Shaoran cerro los ojos)-no, no y no-

-por favor, por favor, por favor-**le suplico Sakura**-haré lo que tu digas pero déjame, por favor, por favor, por favor-

-no, no, no, no, y no, escucha no es momento para estar jugando me entendiste, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-**le dijo Shaoran firmemente**(Shaoran se levanto de su lugar y salió, Sakura se quedo viendo sus manos, Eriol le puso una mano sobre su hombro y esta se paro repentinamente)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN NO BAKA!!!!!!!!-**grito la chica a todo pulmón**(Eriol le abrazo y Sakura se aferró a su amigo dejando las lagrimas caer)

-voy hablar con él, esto no se quedara así-**le dijo Mei Lin firmemente**(La chica se levanto y Sakura le indico que no se fuera)

-no, Mei Lin, yo...-**dijo Sakura entre sollozos**

-Sakura-**dijo la dulce voz de Tomoyo**

-Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete  
setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou-

(Sakura sonrió y se unió a la voz de Tomoyo, Mei Lin se acerco a ellas y las tres entonaron a coro la misma canción, el gran comedor se lleno de las voces de las chicas. Si ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, debía dejarse llevar por los bellos tonos de la canción, rápida y lenta al mismo tiempo, la chica junto sus manos y cerro los ojos, dejando se llevar por la voz que le que dictaba el corazón, su voz sonaba junto con la de Tomoyo y la de Mei Lin quienes sonreían al ver que Sakura se concentraba solo en cantar)

Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute  
iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE

Kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai  
toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni

(Una luz se hizo visible en su mente, la chica lloraba, ¿por qué lloraba? sus manos en forma de plegaria y sus rezos le fueron audibles, ¿por qué rezaba? Parecía una virgen inmaculada sobre el altar, su corazón se rompió en mil fragmentos, él nunca le dijo nada, él siempre cayo todo, por su bienestar, solo por su bien y ahora, ¿qué era lo que tenían ahora?)

Nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

Ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai  
hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi

(Sakura respiro y elevo la voz, mas y mas y mas, había algo en su corazón que le decía que elevara su voz, que la elevara hasta que su plegaria llegara al cielo, la chica por fin se entrego por completo a la canción, olvido quien estaba a su lado, que había a su alrededor, podía sentir el calor de los reflectores sobre su rostro, su abdomen se expandía y contraía con forme a su respiración)

Otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari  
ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara  
hajimaru

Sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE  
oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu  
arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo  
itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO

(El falso cabello le caía sobre el rostro graciosamente, la peluca ostentosamente peinada le pesaba algo pero...estando en el escenario todo era diferente, todo era....una ilusión, podía recordar perfectamente sus actos, ella bailando entorno al escenario cantando su solemne canción de soledad, pronto seria la entrada de el chico quien comenzaría una gran conversación con ella, amaba la historia, amaba la música, amaba al chico, respiro para el próximo essclamazio......

Nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou

(Una súbita imagen sucumbió en su cabeza...la chica se abrazo a si misma, el viento helado que se colaba por la ventana comenzaba a incomodarle, además en su situación era peligroso pescar un resfriado, ya se imaginaba a Carmilla dando de gritos por ello de por si...sentía que su carrera ya estaba condicionada por aquello que sucedió, tomo una manta y coloco sobre la espalda y el pecho, se sentía mucho mejor, pero sus piernas desnudas aun podía sentir aquel frió viento, tenia que lograr calentar su cuerpo antes de que él llegara o le regañaría, pero...ese día ella, tenia algo importante que decir, sonrió para si y comenzó a cantar...su voz era su única esperanza, su voz era lo único que él podía escuchar....por ahora.

Sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete  
setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

(La chica termino de cantar, sintiendo un vació en el estomago algo estaba mal, pero no sabia que...avanzo lentamente por entre sus compañeros, se llevo una mano al estomago y la otra a la boca, algo le decía que debía llorar que debía gritar, que debía caer, que su corazón debía estar destrozado, pero....¿por qué? no podía, no podía, era un deseo tan fuerte que oprimía su corazón que...le mataba, algo...algo, algo deseaba poder gritarlo, deseaba poder expulsarlo, pero ya no era una niña, era...era..era..., una mano se poso sobre su hombre los ojos azules del chico le miraron preocupado)

-¿estas...?-**pregunto Eriol**

(La chica se lanzo a sus brazos)

-dime que es Eriol, ¿qué he olvidado? ¿qué me atormenta?, ¿qué es? ¿por qué...porque no puedo recordarlo? ¿por qué he de sufrir? ¿Que es lo que no puedo gritar?, ¿que es lo que me corrompe por dentro?, dime Eriol, ¿que es?, ¿que es?, ¿qué es?-**dijo Sakura desesperadamente en su idioma natal**

-Sakura cálmate-**le dijo Eriol suavemente abrazándole**

-es que no lo entiendes yo...yo...me falta algo lo se, lo se, pero, ¿qué es Eriol? ¿qué es?-**volvió a decir Sakura desesperadamente en japonés**(mientras se agitaba entre los brazos de Eriol, Sakura le agarro de la túnica fuertemente y lo zangoloteo fuertemente)

-nada, Sakura, no has olvidado nada-**le dijo Eriol con sus ojos tristes**(tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos)- me escuchas, tu no has olvidado nada, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte-

-¿en serio Eriol?-**pregunto la chica confundida**(Eriol asintió con la cabeza)-no-**dijo Sakura firmemente**-me estas mintiendo puedo verlo en tus ojos, me estas mintiendo-**le grito Sakura al borde de la histeria**-es Shaoran ¿verdad?-**dijo la chica perdiendo los estribos**-¿QUE LE SUCEDE A SHAORAN? ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE A SHAORAN? ¿QUÉ TIENE? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? TENGO DERECHO A SABERLO-**le grito Sakura histéricamente**

-¡Sakura cálmate!-**le dijo Eriol**

(Sakura se soltó de los brazos de Eriol)

-DIME QUE ES, DIME QUE ES....ERIOL, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA, NO LO SOPORTO, NO LO SOPORTO-**le grito Sakura mientras se tiraba fuertemente de los cabellos**-

-Sakura-**le dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella**-mírame a los ojos, sabes que nunca te mentiría, Shaoran goza de un perfecto estado-

-¡no, mientes, mientes!-**le grito Sakura alejándose de él**-mientes, porque no paran de mentir

**__**

### Flash Back ###

-no es verdad Shaoran, dime que no es verdad-**grito la chica cayendo al suelo**(su cabeza reposo sobre el filo del sillón, su manso estaban sobre el sillón aferrándose a el con fuerza, sus calcetines caídos, su falda desalineada así como toda su demás vestidura solo acentuaban mas su estado critico, la chica estaba en crisis emocional, las lagrimas secas se marcaban a la perfección sobre sus rosadas mejillas y lagrimas recién salidas surcaban su rostro, su cabellos alborotado por sus manos, el viento y desesperación salía hacia todas direcciones)

-Sakura, yo...no escucha, tu no tienes la culpa, no podíamos hacer nada-**le dijo el chico de ojos marrón acercándose lentamente a la chica**

-NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO, NO ES VERDAD, NO ES VERDAD, MIENTES, MIENTES POR QUE, PORQUE NO PARAN DE MENTIR, ¡¡¡PORQUE!!!-**grito la chica desgarrándose la garganta, pero mas el alma**(golpeando el suelo con sus manos hasta sangrase

-Sakura, yo...yo...-**dijo el chico preocupado por ella,**-(el chico se sentó a si lado y toco la mano de la joven)

-¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!-**grito la chica histéricamente**(La chica estaba apunto de escapar cuando el joven le abrazo, la chica cerro sus ojos y dejo que el peso de su cuerpo le venciera dejándose caer sobre las piernas del chico, su cabello se desparramo por el suelo, mientras ella aferraba sus manos a las piernas del chico, dejando empapados sus pantalones al llorar)-¿por qué?, ¿por qué?-(la chica se agitaba compulsivamente sobre las piernas del chico, mientras este le sostenía firmemente, la chica sintió cuando la cabeza del chico se inclinaba sobre la suya y los sollozos de él se hicieron presentes, la chica se calmo, los dedos del joven tomaron con fuerza su mano y ella la sostuvo firmemente, iba ser algo muy difícil de afrontar, pero...pero...)

**__**

## End of Flash back ###

-NO, NO, NO, NO-**gritaba Sakura mientras se movía bruscamente y tiraba de manotazos a Eriol**-SUELTAME, NO ME TOQUES SUÉLTAME-(la chica rasguño a Eriol, en la cara el ardor de este golpe hizo que el chico le soltara, ella se escapo de su captor y corrió hasta el final del gran comedor salió por la puerta y cuando giro para desaparecer por las mazmorras, una fuerte mano le tomo por la muñeca, la chica se lleno de rabia por la poca confianza que sentía de él, alzo el puño le pego n el pecho son todas sus fuerzas sabia que eso no le dolería, el joven le miro a los ojos, en sus ojos no había molestia, enojo o furia alguna, solo tristeza y desolación, Shaoran le coloco una mano sobre la frente, de pronto la chica sintió sus párpados muy pesados y los cerro, su cuerpo cayo inmóvil sobre Shaoran, el chico la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo.

Eriol miro al escena desde lejos, cerro los puños fuertemente así como sus ojos, y se trago todo el coraje que había sacado y se lo trago, no hubiera soportado un segundo mas, dio media vuelta y desapareció por uno de los miles de pasadizos secretos que existía en Hogwarts rumbo a su habitación, seguido de Tomoyo, el chico se detuvo al sentir la presencia de Tomoyo y se detuvo, la chica caminaba detrás de él pero al ver la poca distancia que había se detuvo a pensar, él chico esperaba de espaldas, su mente estaba muy perturbada no sabia que estaba haciendo pero....pero....le ne....no, si, Tomoyo dudo, el chico espero pacientemente, no debía moverse o ella pensaría que le estaba obligando a tomar una decisión, lo cual seria contra producente trato de respirar normalmente ni muy rápido ni muy lento, la chica estaba analizando la situación y tomando una decisión sumamente importante, Tomoyo se llevo una mano a la boca los adornos del lugar le mareaba, la hacían sentirse atrapada entre aquel hombre y la fría pared que le envolvía, cerro sus ojos, y con la mano en el corazón hizo el movimiento que este le indicaba, el chico escucho un paso suave, eso significaba que la chica había decidido irse, el solo agacho la cabeza, tomo mucho aire cuando un segundo paso le saco de su pensamiento, hubo un segundo mas cercano, y un tercero mas y un cuarto, quinto sexto, séptimo...perdió la cuenta, el chico se había quedado paralizado de pronto unos suaves brazos le rodearon el cuello, un la fría nariz de la chica toco la parte trasera de su cuello, el chico se enderezo, el contacto entre ambos fue electrizante, el chico dio media vuelta lentamente mientras que la chica se aferraba a él, cuando termino de dar la vuelta, abrazo suavemente a la chica)

-perdóname-**susurro lentamente Tomoyo**

(Eriol abrió los ojos como platos ¿acaso ella..? ¿acaso ella...?)

-fui una estúpida-**dijo Tomoyo suavemente**

(Eso....era, eso era...las manos de Eriol temblaron, acaso al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura, Tomoyo, Tomoyo)

-todo es mi cul...-**la chica no termino de decir la frase pues los labios del chico la callaron, cuanto le había extrañado, cuanto le había llorado ya ahora, ahora estaban juntos de nuevo...todo por...todo por...una mentira.**

(Los dos chicos se separaron, los ojos del otro entendieron el lenguaje del otro, una brisa del viento apareció sobre el pasillo y los dos desaparecieron)

-como te iba diciendo Luna estoy segura que el joven Dickison me aceptara como su novia es tan, cordial y...guapo, hemos estado charlando últimamente, creo que...le gusto-**dijo Ginny emocionada**

-pues...yo diría que él solo te ve como una amiga, aunque...uno nunca sabe ya vez mi Papa, le llego a mi mama por error resulta que...era una amiga de ella la que debía presentarse a la cita y no ella, lo que pasa es que tenían las misma iniciales y...bueno mi mama y su amiga se confundieron mama acepto gustosa la cita y bueno no creo que quieras saber lo demás ya que es obvio-**dijo Luna**

(Ginny sonrió, Luna era una chica muy extraña pero...era linda y atenta, siempre había algo misterioso que le rodeaba y eso era emocionante las cosas nunca eran monótonas a su lado siempre era una historia nueva fresca y diferente eso era muy bueno, las dos chicas desaparecieron del pasillo)

(El frió pasillo que bajaba a las mazmorras no era muy largo pero...mas sin embargo el trayecto era desagradable, y mas para un Gryffindor, Harry recordaba el haber estado por ahí cuando tenia el cuerpo de Goyle, si lo recordaba como si fuera ayer y no era un recuerdo muy grato, Harry estaba preocupado por Noelle, su comportamiento hace unos cuentos minutos, le horrorizo, ¿qué tenia que ver ella con esos chicos? ¿cómo le conocían? ¿de donde? Él no entendía nada, Hermione y Ron iban detrás de él ahorrándose muchos comentarios sabían de ante mano que no iban a poder entrara a la sala común de Slytherin caminando placidamente como lo hacían en la sala común de Gryffindor, eso seria suicidio, pero suponían que le bastaría con llegar a la pared que era la entrada tocarla y regresar, él claramente sabia que no podía entrar a esa sala común, ni en un millón de años)

-¿Harry que haces aquí?-**pregunto una voz grave a sus espalda**

-ah Sirius, este bueno veras, Noelle-**trato de explicarse Harry**

(Sirius meno la cabeza negativamente, ese chico tenia que aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre las mujeres, pero no era el momento de explicárselo)

-Harry sabes perfectamente que este es el territorio de los Slytherin y...no es bueno que este rondando por aquí, sobretodo si también esta por aquí Draco Malfoy, Hermione porque no lo convenciste de que no viniera-**le reprocho Sirius**

-porque no me iba hacer caso-**se defendió Hermione**

-bueno ahora que los encontré, vamos arriba-**les ordeno Sirius**

-pero....-**dijo Harry**

-nada de peros, al rato la vas a ver, anda vamos-**Sirius lo tomo por el brazo y salieron de las mazmorras**

(Harry estaba algo molesto con su padrino, es que...Noelle se veía tan.....mal, Ron y Hermione les seguían atrás callados, ninguno de los dos tenia algo que decir, vieron bajar a la chica Hayde por las escaleras, tenia un cara de preocupación y estaba muy blanca entre sus manos ondeaba un pergamino, Harry le miro confundido, ¿qué le sucedía a esa chica? Giro su cabeza para ver a donde se dirigía pero en ese momento dieron vuelta al pasillo y no logro ver hacia donde se dirigía)

-por cierto Harry ¿qué has decido sobre el quidditch?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-am, este tengo que hablar con Ginny para discutir la situación, se me ha ocurrido que deben dejar fuera de la jugada a Noelle, no seria bueno que ella tuviera la pelota, mucho menos Shaoran, creo que desatarían una lucha a morir, por lo tanto ellos se tiene que mover mas rápido que él-**le dijo Harry**

-pues con esa Saeta de Fuego, yo lo dudo mucho pero valdría la pena intentarlo-**comento Sirius**

(Una bolita de chicos de Ravenclaw paso a su lado, se detuvieron a ver a Harry y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos)

-¿qué les sucede?-**pregunto Ron**

-amm, bueno solo....hablaban sobre el quidditch-**dijo Sirius**

-a mi me pareció que hablaban sobre Harry-**dijo Hermione**

-pues...-

-¿qué sucede Sirius?-**pregunto Harry**

-bueno es que...-**Sirius dudo**

-¿qué hice, o que piensan que are?-

-Harry, veras Gryffindor y Slytherin son casa enemigas se odian entre si, esas dos casas nunca se juntan, tu sabes sus integrantes ni siquiera se dan la mano-**dijo Sirius**

-eso ya lo se Sirius, no tiene porque repetírmelo-**dijo Harry molesto**

-eh bueno pues veras, en ese caso pues...-**dijo Sirius**

(Una estatua del pasillo cayó al suelo estruendosamente)

-ah pero si es Potter, pipi en el popote-**dijo Peeves**

-oh Peeves ve a molestar a el señor Filch-**le gruño Sirius**

-¡ah! que diría Locatis Lunático Lupin de tu idea-**dijo Peeves**

-le parecería excelente-**le dijo Sirius de mala gana**

(Peeves soltó una sonora pedorreta y salió silbando hacia el lado contrario de ellos, se encontró con unas chicas a las cuales les tiro sus cosas, Peeves se había molestado con Sirius)

-eh bueno...-**dijo Sirius**

-Sirius-**sonó una voz en el pasillo**

-Tonks ¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto sirios**

-ah es que hay una junta de maestros-**dijo Tonks**

-ah ¿y?-**pregunto Sirius**

-pues requieren de tu presencia pues...creo que es algo sobre el partido del sábado-**dijo Tonks**

-ah ok, vamos-

(Los dos desaparecieron por los pasillos de Hogwarts Harry se quedo estupefacto, Sirius no le había dicho que era lo que sucedía, estaba molesto dio media vuelta pero una voz le llamo)

-¡¡¡Harry!!!-

(Harry dio Medea vuelta)

-ah hola Ginny-**dijo Harry con desgano**

-¿es verdad?-**le pregunto Ginny**

-¿verdad que?-**pregunto el chico confundido**

-lo que dicen los chicos de Hufflepuff-

-¿qué dicen los chicos de Hufflepuff-**volvió a preguntar Harry**

-ah, es mentira entonces-

-¿pero que dicen?-

-pues que tu y Draco se disputaran a Noelle en el partido de Quiddicth-

-¡¡¿¿qué Draco y yo que??!!-**dijo Harry confundido**

-eso, bueno que quien gane tendrá derecho a ser el novio de Noelle, pero ya veo que es mentira-**dijo Ginny mas tranquila**

-no les hagas caso Harry solo quien molestarte-**dijo Hermione**

-si eso ya lo se-

-hay una amplia discusión sobre eso-**dijo Ginny**

-por una bobería como eso...-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-bueno es que olvidas a alguien mas-**dijo Ginny**

-¿a quien?-**pregunto ron**

-a caso no es obvio Shaoran, muchos dicen que él es el novio de Noelle-**dijo Ginny**

-¿¿¿¡¡¡que!!!???....mentira-**grito Hermione**-quiero decir Shaoran nunca, nunca saldría con una...-**dijo Hermione molesta**-chica a la que le gustase Harry, son amigos...eso no es posible-

-ya, ya, lo se pero...bueno esa es la polémica de la semana-**dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia al asunto**

(Los chicos avanzaron hacia su sala común cuando apareció Luna)

-Hola Harry, y suerte para este sábado, aunque todo el mundo sabe que tu le ganara a Draco y por obviedad le ganaras a Noelle-

-es una mentira Luna-**le dijo Ginny**

-ah, también lo suponía, de cualquier forma Suerte, Gryffindor tiene que ganar-**dijo Luna**

-por cierto has visto al joven Dickison-**le pregunto Ginny**

-no, pero me dijeron que el vieron con Tally-

-¿la leona de Hufflepuff-**dijo Ginny desconcertada**

-si-

-que raro ¿no? Ahora Shaoran Hayde, Steven y Tally así como Noelle se hablan como si fueran los grandes amigos y antes ni de su existencia se sabia-**pensó Ron en voz alta**

-pues es tan raro como la apuesta-**dijo Ginny**

-¿acaso a Draco le gusta Noelle?

(Ron había puesto el dedo en llaga, era obvio que si Draco hacia una apuesta por Noelle era porque le gustaba, ¿no? si no para que diablos se metía con ella, aunque....nunca se les había visto juntos a Noelle y a Draco aunque cabe resaltar que...pues van en la misma casa y en el mismo curso es obvio que alguna vez en sus vidas tuvieran que trabajar juntos, se vio en pociones a Noelle no le hacia nada de gracia eso, era extraño)

-algo raro se traen todos ellos-**dijo Hermione**

-si habrá que investigar-**dijo Ron**

-sip-**dijo Luna**

(Una nueva aventura para ellos estaba apunto de comenzar......

Comenzó ha abrir los ojos la chica, lo primero que enfocaron sus pupilas aguamarina fue el frió y sobrio techo que había en su habitación, trato de levantarse pero un brazo rodeaba sus cintura, la chica volteo a ver al dueño de dicho brazo, el chico tenia los cabellos esparramados por la cara y no se le veía, pero ella podía distinguir esos mechones a distancia de ellos, la chica se volvió a acostar, dio media vuelta y acurruco su cabeza en el pecho del chico ella estaba algo fría y el cuerpo del chico emitía mucho calor, así que, se pego lo mas que pudo a él, la ventana comenzó a vibrar, haciendo algo de ruido, la chica la miro con desgano, no le había puesto bien el seguro, pero...no tenia mucha importancia, algo comenzó a golpear la ventana lluvia pensó la chica, pegándose mas al cuerpo del chico, de pronto una nueva sacudida hizo vibrar de nuevo la ventana, la chica se levanto con cuidado algo molesta, si no cerraba la ventana bien quizás esta se abriría y despertaría al el chico, Sakura se coloco enfrente de la ventana un rayo surco el cielo emitiendo un luz cegadora, la chica alzo los brazos protegiéndose de la luz inútilmente, de pronto una ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana, permitiendo que una helada brisa entrara al cuarto que se enfrió enseguida, la chica se abrazo a si misma su vellitos se había erizado por el frió, froto sus pies descalzos uno con el otro, tratando de darles calor, la lluvia entro también al cuarto, sus pies, sintieron como caían las frías gotas sobre su piel mojándola, la chica tomo ambos filos de la ventana para poder cerrarla, la cerro un poco, pero el viento la empujaba, así comenzó una lucha entre el viento y ella, la lluvia cada vez se adentraba mas en su ser, su cabello se humedeció, y ella no podía cerrar la ventana, la fría brisa comenzó a helarle hasta los huesos, cerro la ventana pero antes de pasarle el seguro, esta se volvió a abrir empujándola, la chica resbalo por el suelo y cayó de sentón, se levanto y furiosa trato de cerrara la ventana, pero esta se seguía abriendo, una mano la cerro por completo y ella se apresuro a pasarle el seguro, él chico que estaba a su lado tenia el cabello totalmente desordenado, sus ojos almendrados aun estaban adormilados, parpadeaban mucho debido al sueño que aun tenia, la chica sonrió se veía tan guapo, el chico la abrazo y sintió como múltiples escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo, ella estaba helada, mojada y helada, la chica le abrazo cuando subió su rostro la chica beso los labios tibios del chico, este no se negó al beso, pero...ella estaba muy fría, así que le arropo con sus brazos, de nuevo sintió varios escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, así que sus manos expertas le quitaron la blusa a la chica, esta al sentir el frió del ambiente su piel se sensibilizo notablemente, y la chica dio un salto cuando sintió las calientes manos de Sorna quitándole la falda la chica se separo de él)

-Shaoran-**dijo la chica apenada**

-si no te quitas esa ropa te vas a enfermar-

-ya lo se pero...puedo hacerlo sola-**se quejo la chica**

-solo quería ayudarte-**le dijo le chico**

-si, ya se...hace años que llevas ayudándome a desvestirme-**le dijo Sakura**

El chico sonrió(Se dirigió a la cama y la destendio, coloco las almohadas en su lugar, la chica se sentó en el filo de la cama y se abrazo a si misma, hacia mucho frió, se asusto cuando sintió que el chico la arrastraba hacia atrás, pero no le dijo nada dejo que le arropara con las calidad frazadas de su cama)

-tienes el sostén mojado-**le dijo secamente el chico**

-ya lo se-**dijo Sakura molesta**

-¿y?-

-¿y que?-**dijo Sakura molesta**

-que esperas para quitártelo-**le dijo Shaoran**

-¡Shaoran!-**dijo Sakura sonrojada, Shaoran rodó los ojos molesto**-ya se que no tengo nada que esconderte pero....no me gusta dormir desnuda, sabes que me da pena-**Shaoran alzo una ceja de incredulidad**-ya voy, ya voy-**dijo la chica**

(Sakura se quito el sostén y se apresuro a taparse con las sabanas de la cama)

-ahorita vengo-**dijo Shaoran girando la perilla de la puerta**

-¿a dónde vas?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-ahorita vengo-**le dijo Shaoran antes de salir**

-podría tenerme un poco mas de confianza-**dijo Sakura molesta**

(La chica se oculto bajo las cobijas de su cama, estaba algo molesta y cansada, para pensar en él)

(Las negras nubes desaparecieron dejando una noche clara, en donde las estrellas y la luna brillaban intensamente)

-Bueno al menos aun sigue enamorada de Harry-**se quejo sarcásticamente ron**(Estaba todo empapado)

-veo que a Myrtle le gusto su nuevo compañero-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

-muy graciosa, déjame decirte que Myrtle hubiera preferido que Harry limpiara los baños, cuando le dije que a él quizás también le hubiera tocado se puso furiosa y comenzó a abrir los grifos del agua, tuve que secar el piso 3 veces antes de que esta estuviera mas o menos seco-**dijo Ron molesto**

-supongo que te fue bien-**dijo Harry llegando**

-no mejor que a ti supongo-**le contesto Ron**

-pues si consideras que Sirius me puso a trabajar como elfo, si supongo que si-

-¿qué hiciste entonces?-

-me puso a recoger y clasificar todas las cosas que tenían en su despacho, y vaya que son muchas, no se que tanto han estado haciendo-**Harry se acerco a ellos**-pero logre notar que la orden del fénix tiene un mapa de en donde ha estado Lord Voldemort y la relación que hay con ello-**les dijo Harry en voz baja**

-¿hay algo nuevo?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-pues....hay muchas marcas sin respuesta, no se que aria Lord Voldemort en el oriente-

-¿en el oriente?-**pregunto Hermione**

-si en el oriente y es ahí en donde hay numerosas marcas que no tiene respuesta-**les confirmo de nuevo Harry**

-¿qué raro no? digo ¿qué tiene que hacer el ahí?-**pregunto Ron**

-es lo mismo que la orden del Fénix se pregunta, Lord Voldemort no tiene nada que hace ahí, según se el ¿concilio del oriente? Creo que así le llaman a un organización mágica de ahí es quien controla mas o menos esa parte, Dumbledore tiene relación con ellos pero....no se sabe mucho-

Los chicos miraron el frió negro pasillo, la mayoría de los chicos ya habían ido a refugiarse en las salas comunes en donde el cobijo de las chimeneas les daba calor y fuerzas, esta muy cerca el invierno y con ello la temperatura del ambiente bajaba, cada vez mas el frió era insoportable, los 3 chicos avanzaron hacia esa oscuridad incierta del camino con un solo pensamiento en sus cabezas.........Lord Voldemort.

Esa noche el cielo mostraba un cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna menguante, las frías montañas de hierro mostraban imponentes a los árboles esa noche cubiertos por su follaje color café, bajo sus sombra la tierra fría y de color gris solo se movía un poco con el paso del fresco viento, mientras que las aguas del lago se mecían un poco pero conservaban su calma su hermoso color del cielo se veía hermosos sobre este, el pequeño puente que se adentraba en el lago levemente iluminado por dos faroles que dejaban ver su débil luz se reflejaban en este como si se tratase de un perfecto espejo pero lo que se reflejaba majestuosamente sobre este era la gran fortaleza que era Hogwarts, sus veintenas de ventanas iluminadas le daban al castillo una gran imponencia, su majestuosidad se podía observar perfectamente y la hermosa luna menguante brillaba sobre el castillo como fiel confidente de los secretos de este, mas haya se podía ver el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, en el cual los magos y las criaturas mágicas convivían pacíficamente, sus humeantes chimeneas dejaban ver la calidez que en el pueblo había, en esa noche todo era tranquilo todo era paz, nada, nada extraño sucedía, pronto las luces de Hogwarts terminaron de emitirse así como las de Hogsmeade, todos fueron a dormir para despertar al siguiente día, así fue como sucedió de entre las entrañas de la noche nació la luz, la cual con su toque mágico toco todas las cosas en ese lugar dándoles una nueva apariencia, el cielo se pinto de color grises que poco a poco se fueron aclarando hasta hacerse azules celestes hermosos, las nubecillas blancas que esa mañana la naturaleza le regalaba a Hogwarts parecían estar jugueteando entre ellas, mientras que los árboles se revistieron de color cafés, dorados y amarillos que brillaban con la misma intensidad del sol, el suelo se torno de pronto de gris a café claro este vez el lago tan lleno de vida se convirtió en un perfecto reflejo del cielo azulado, mientras que en el castillo las almas albergadas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, comenzando con su nuevo día, sin queja alguna, pronto todo el castillo se lleno de movimiento, todos comenzaron ha hacer lo que les correspondía.

Tomarania mirai o mezashite.......................Apuntando al futuro que no se detiene

yuzurenai negai o dakishimete.....................y abrazando el deseo que no se rinde.

Umi no iro ga akaku somatte yuku................El color del mar se torna escarlata

mujuuryoku joutai..........................................flotando ante mi

kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai....................así es como quiero que me lleve el viento.

Las personas seguían el rumbo normal de su vida, con algo de miedo avanzaban hacia la nueva era, las casa levantaban sus ánimos pues pronto vendría la mejor de las emociones de ese año, el quidditch estaba por comenzar y no solo eso si no que en las entrañas de Oslo alguien se movía entre las sombras, alguien avanzaba hacia su destino, por las hermosas calles de Noruega una figura encapuchada avanzo por la acera, la gente parecía no verle, todos caminaban con el mismo ritmo de su vida citadina, los autos pasaban por el asfalto, el encapuchado seguía caminando, alzo un poco su rostro, la piel cetrina se notaba perfectamente debajo de aquella capucha negra....

Itsumo tobenai haadoru o...............................Siempre con un problema invencible

makenai kimochi un sentimiento que no puedo evitar

kuria shite kita kedo.......................................lo hemos logrado atrasar un poco, pero

dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa.............................ese potencial escondido

Dare no sei?...................................................¿por qué no lo hemos podido alcanzar?.

Tomarania mirai o mezashite.......................Apuntando al futuro que no se detiene

yuzurenai negai o dakishimete.....................y abrazando el deseo que no se rinde

Hikaru ni kazasou........................................los colores que no desaparecen de mi corazón

Dore dake nakeba.........................................mantendré mi luz alerta.

Negras se las estaba bien Ron su hermano Charlie le estaba haciendo trabajar el triple que a Dobby, era injusto que después de cada clase él tendría que limpiar y ordenar el salón de nuevo, Charlie ensuciaba constantemente su salón, además Ron tenia que estar presente en su demás clases y con él nuevo trabajo que tenia que hacer apenas si le daba tiempo de respirar.

Respiro polvo, al sacar esos 3 ultimo libros, se notaba que a pesar de aunque a la señorita Pince le fascinaban los libros no los mantenía libre del polvo, si aquellos no se mantuviera con magia, aquellos libros hubieran desapareció hace una década, de cualquier forma su obligación era limpiarlos, estaría un poco mas emocionado si....pudiera entrar a...aquella sección detrás de la sección prohibida y....pudiera leer algunos libros eso no estaría nada mal, aunque ya tenia una idea de cómo hacerlo.....

Asa ni dearu no..............................................¿Hasta cuando debo llorar

Kodokuna yoru..............................................Antes de ver le mañana?

Hajimete gankai o kanjita hi..........................esta noche solitaria

Kitto koi ni ochiru no wa...............................el día que sentí mis limites por vez primera.

Mabataki mitai na..........................................Seguramente enamorarse es

Isshun no jounetsu un parpadeo, pasión instantánea, pero

Ai ni tsuzuku sakamichi de............................en el camino del amor continuo

Tsuyosa oboetai..............................................quiero recordar mi fuerza.

Lo hizo como le habían ordenado limpio y rápido, ahora le verdad era suya, nada ni nadie les detendría.

Nada le detuvo para poder hojear los archivos de aquella sección, se estuvo divirtiendo al ver las calificaciones y observaciones que tenían algunos de los profesores conocidos, pero ahora que estaba en aquella persona sus ojos se abrieron como platos, acaso...acaso eso era posible...es decir...ella nunca, nunca, ¿qué sucedió entonces?

La profesora Sprout era muy buena, pero a veces se sentía un poco mal al abusar de ella, aunque....bueno...no tenia nada de malo, además no haría nada malo solo....tomaría prestadas algunas plantitas eso no tenia nada de malo o ¿si?

Tomaranai mirai o yume mite kuchi o tozashi...Viendo el sueño del futuro que no se detiene

Hitomi o hikarasete kita kerdeo.........................cierro mi boca y mis ojos brillan pero

Motto ookina yasashiga ga mieta.......................pude ver una ternura que es mucho mayor.

Tobenai haadoru o...............................................Un problema invencible

Makenai un sentimiento que no puedo evitar

Kuria shite kita kedo.............................................lo hemos atrasado un poco, pero

Sutaato rain ni tatsu tabi ni...................................pero cuando estamos en la salida

Obiete ita...............................................................nos da miedo continuar.

Y ahí estaba la chica de pupilas aguamarina, sentada enfrente del profesor Snape, los dos se miraban detenidamente, era como si el primero que parpadease moría, ella estaba acostumbrada ha hacer su santa voluntad y él, lo mismo, a que cosas tan complicadas nos confronta la vida, el profesor le dio un pergamino la chica lo leyó cuidadosamente, no era nada del otro mundo solo trasvasar unas pociones de un frasco a otro)

-comenzare le día de hoy-**le dijo secamente la chica, el profesor hizo un mueca de desagrada pero acepto**

(Los dos se levantaron y le profesor Snape llevo a la chica a un lugar en donde había miles y miles de frascos viscosos, se notaba que hay era en donde reposaban todas las pociones hechas por él, quizás alguna de ella era prohibida no lo sabia, Dumbledore debería tener mas cuidado con lo que les dejaba hacer a sus profesores)

-tiene que vaciar todo estos-(Snape mostró una pila de mas de 400 frascos con sustancias de colores desagradables)

-ok-**le contesto la chica**

-cuando acabes podrás volver a la sala común-**le dijo el profesor Snape maliciosamente**

la chica sintió con la cabeza(el profesor Snape salió dándole una mirada de advertencia sobre los demás frascos)

Tomaranai mirai o egaite................................ esbozando el futuro que no se detiene

Ude o nobashi kokoro o hiraite......................y extendiendo mis brazos, abriendo mi corazón.

Tomarania mirai o mezashite.......................Apuntando al futuro que no se detiene

yuzurenai negai o dakishimete.....................y abrazando el deseo que no se rinde

Hikaru ni kazasou........................................los colores que no desaparecen de mi corazón

Dore dake nakeba.........................................mantendré mi luz alerta.

(Las cortinas de las ventanas se movían por la brisa del viento, la casa adornada sencillamente con cuadros de paisajes llenos de atardeceres y mañanas estaba hecha un completo desastre, las sillones estaban cubiertos por manchas negras como si algo incandescente se hubiera impactado en ellos, los cuadros estaban en el suelo, la mesa de centro estaba volcada, el florero estaba hecho añicos el agua hizo una gran mancha en el suelo, las flores estaban tiradas sobre la alfombra, la huella de un pie firme se dibujaba sobre ellas, cristales, pedazos de madera y demás artículos estaban tirados en el suelo, en la cocina el delicado cuerpo de una mujer reposaba sobre el suelo, con el cuello degollado la sangre se expandía rápidamente con una mancha voraz, sus ojos en blanco, su boca medio abierta y las marcas de violencia se hacían presentes a primera vista, su cabello marrón revuelto se dispersaba hacia todos lados por el suelo, la chica del aseo entro había ido por el mandado, cuando vio la puerta abierta y las cosas sobre el suelo, la chica corrió hasta la cocina en donde había dejado a su señora, cuando la vio soltó un chillido y las bolsas del mandado, los vegetales y frutas rodaron juntos por el suelo hasta mancharse de la sangre derramada, la chica se llevo las manos a la cara, la escena era horrible, salió de la cocina subió al cuarto de la señora, rompió el pequeño cuadro de porcelana, tomo la llave y el papel con unos cuantos números escritos en ella, llamo a la policía muggle y salió corriendo del lugar, el asesino volvería al darse cuenta de que no llevaba la pista correcta, pero antes de eso ella tendría que llegar a "ella".)

(La señorita Pince salió del recinto, le había dicho que iba a comer, por lo cual Shaoran calculaba que se tardaría de una o dos horas máximo, le advirtió que ningún otro alumno debía entrar a la sección prohibida y claro, el no debía de moverse de aquel lugar, un movimiento en falso y el podría ser expulsado, Shaoran asintió poniendo una cara de cordero asustado, pero en cuanto escucho que la ella desaparecía, el chico se apresuro a correr hasta el ultimo pasillo dio vuelta poso su mano sobre la pared y el gran agujero se abrió, dejándole el paso abierto a cualquier libro de aquel lugar, Shaoran camino embobado a cada 5 centímetros encontraba un libro que se veía muy interesante, ya sabia que el regalaría a Hermione en Navidad una copia del invaluable Historia de Hogwarts extendida o aquella sobre los mitos y leyendas de Hogwarts, umm, muy interesante, a Harry podría darle el de el Arte Oscuro de las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Shaoran tomo el libro de Magia Avanzada para Brujos Avanzados, y claro un libro de Invocación de espíritus, a Sakura le gustaría leer el libro de....¿cuál le gustaría leer? Ah si seria bueno llevarle el libro de métodos fáciles encantos difíciles y el de Magia sin Varita y claro para Hermione...Leyendas y Mitos de Hogwarts y la versión extendida de la Historia de Hogwarts, si eran los únicos por el momento, el chico salió a prisa del lugar en menos de 3 segundos ya estaban de nuevo limpiando los libros de la sección prohibida, jajaja, muérete de la envidia Harry, esos libros no los lograrías sacar ni con tu capa invisible, en fin solo era un poco de sarcasmo, limpio los libros lo mejor y mas rápido que pudo, para cuando llego de nuevo la señora Pince husmeo el lugar con detalle y no noto ninguna diferencia alguna, los libros sacados de la sección ultra secretísima se camuflaje haban muy bien entre aquellos libros aunque la versión extendida de Hogwarts era el único que se veía medio sospechoso debido a su grosor, pero estaban la señora Pince tan concentrada en revisar sus libros de la sección prohibida que no se dio cuenta de ello, cuando Shaoran termino vigilo que la señora Pince no se diera cuenta y hechizo a los libros para que no se vieran y fuera sencillo transportarlos, la señora Pince le vio salir él camino lo mas normal que pudo ni muy rápido ni muy lento, si no se vería muy sospechoso, cuando salió de la biblioteca respiro y corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en donde escondió los libros en su baúl, se tiro a la cama y sonrió para si mismo, Harry entro inmediatamente miro que Shaoran estaba tirado en su cama sonriendo, eso se veía muy sospechoso)

-¿qué sucedió?-**le pregunto Harry**

-ah...acabo de terminar de cumplir mi castigo-

-¿y por esos sonríes?-**le pregunto Ron**

-pues....si-**contesto Shaoran**

-estas loco-**se quejo ron**-yo lo único que quiero es que esto de ayudar a mi hermano termine-

(Los 3 chicos se metieron a la cama, era de noche y tenían que descansar, Hayde entro por el recuadro de la señora Gorda con poco ánimos, el castigo no había sido pesado pero...aquello, bueno.....no quería hacerle daño así que por el momento no diría nada todo cae por su propio peso, se fue a su cuarto y se recostó.

Se recostó sobre el pasto si alguien le veía le castigarían de nuevo pero...no puedo soportar el ir tras las flores Mantorca, fue un impulso casi irresistible, ya, ya, sabemos que la curiosidad mato al gato pero....el era tan astuto como un zorro, ósea era zorro no gato por lo cual no habría problemas, así que fue cuidadosamente arrastrándose por él suelo, hasta que logro estar a salvo, entro a su sala común con la túnica repleta de flores prohibidas para los alumnos, después de todo ¿quien dijo que era un castigo?

El torpe del profesor Snape, Sakura estaba vaciado ciertas pociones sobre unos pequeños frasquitos, solo era cuestión de unos cuantos golpeas a la varita y tendría todo un tambo de aquella poción, la chica termino de sacar las que mas le importaban y salió el profesor Snape le vio de manera inquisitiva, la chica estaba llena de una melaza viscosa de color verde seguramente ella era muy estúpida)

-ya puedes irte-**le ordeno Snape, la chica no le desobedeció y se fue derechito a su cuarto en donde se quito la ropa con cuidado de no romper ningún frasco**

(Se dio un rápido baño y salió de este, ya no se quedaba mucho tiempo, no desde que sucedió lo de Alice aun sentía aquel escalofrió y podía recordar perfectamente la terrible escena, así que era preferible darse un baño rápido, saco los frascos y los metió en su armario de tras de muchas cosas para que no se vieran además le añadió unos cuantos hechizos por protección, Sakura suspiro y cerro sus ojos pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos de pronto un brisa le apago la vela que llevaba en la mano, el joven se quejo, se acerco a la ventana abierta y miro el paisaje, puso su manos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y el viento jugueteo con sus cabellos, el joven cerro sus ojos un vago recuerdo llego a su mente, el tenia 11 años su amigo James se le había perdido de vista hace exactamente 5 minutos y 2 profesores estaban en su búsqueda, ahora llevaba su vela apagada porque....si la encendida seria una presa mucho mas fácil, el chico sigue el pasillo con sigilo, pero de pronto escucho una voz....un hermosa voz, y....alguien tocaba un instrumento, el chico ubico el sonido distante de aquella voz, la siguió, siguió esa rastro por todos los pasillo a veces se alejaba y muchas otras se acercaba, pronto al dar la vuelta en el pasillo la escucho tan clara y hermosa, inmediatamente se enamoro de ella, toco la puerta con sus la yema de sus dedos, la puerta se abrió y ahí a la luz de la luna una chica de la misma edad de él estaba sentada frente a un piano sus manos resbalaban por el entonando una suave canción.

Ahora la habitación estaba vacía, totalmente vacía, no había nada, ni siquiera aquel antiguo salón de instrumentos, hacia tiempo que se había hecho la creencia que un mago debía dedicarse durante toda su vida a la magia y no ha las artes como los simples mortales, pero...esa voz....esa voz....

-Sirius que sucede, ¿algún alumno estuvo aquí?-**pregunto Tonks**

-no...Tonks, solo...creí haber escuchado un ruido pero....creo que fue mi imaginación-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo entre la oscuridad**

-¿por qué llevas tu vela apagada? Ah ya se así es mas fácil atrapar a los chicos buena idea yo también....-**dijo Tonks emocionada**

-no la apagues, yo...se me apago la vela por culpa de una ventana abierta-**le explico Sirius**

-ah, bueno si-**dijo Tonks apenada**

(Sirius encendió su vela de nuevo y siguió su camino)

-pero....¿acaso no tenia la varita?-**pensó Tonks en voz alta**

(El alba despunto, el joven de ojos grises despertó se había quedado dormido en la sala de maestros, se acerco a la ventana y vio como el sol iluminaba al castillo -"Mágico"-el joven sonrió ampliamente)

(De nuevo los alumnos se levantaban sin queja alguna para comenzar el nuevo día, los profesores se sentaron en la mesa, Snape como siempre estaban en la parte mas alejada de la mesa, la profesora McGonagall sufría de alguna rara enfermedad puesto que se le veía muy blanca y casi al borde de la histeria, como si se hubiese enterado de un hecho....terrorífico, el profesor Dumbledore se le acerco pero ella le rechazo cortésmente, desapareciendo por la parte de atrás, Harry se sentó en la mesa a lado de Hermione)

-amh, Hermione-**dijo Harry débilmente**

-si-**contesto la chica**

-pues...veras, este-

-la tarea de Snape-**le corto Hermione secamente**

-ah ja-**contesto Harry asombrado**

-no hay que ser adivina para ello, Harry, aquí la tienes pero me debes un favor-**le dijo Hermione**

-eh,...claro-(el chico se apresuro a copiar, claro no igual la tarea de Hermione, les tocaba pociones las dos ultimas horas y eso significaba un gran peligro)

-esto es el colmo-**se quejo Ron**

-¿qué sucede?-**pregunto Harry**

-pues...miren lo que nos toca el día de hoy-**dijo Ron molesto**

-¿pociones?-**pregunto Harry**

-no-**contesto Ron de mala gana**

-¿Historia de la magia?-**volvió a intentar Harry**

-no-

-ammm ¿Transformaciones?-**intento de nuevo Harry**

-Harry-**dijo Ron al borde del colapso**

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras-**dijo secamente Hermione**

-si-**dijo Ron derrumbándose en la banca**

-¿y que con eso?-**pregunto Harry desconcertado**

-pues esa clase la da mi hermano-**dijo Ron enojado**

-am ¿y?-

-Harry ¿en que mundo vives?, no lo recuerdas aun estoy castigado, yo aun sigo cumpliendo mi detención-**se quejo Ron**

-ah es verdad-**dijo Harry**

-pues..., a mi me toca cumplirlo el día de hoy-**dijo Hermione secamente**

-amm, que horror-**volvió a quejarse Ron**

-en la jungla tan imponente el león rey duerme ya-**canto la chica de cabellos rubios**

(Hermione, Harry y ron le miraron de manera extraña, ella los vio)

-¿qué? acaso ustedes no tuvieron infancia-**dijo molesta la chica**

-eh...ah pues-**dijo Harry**

-por supuesto pero....ya la superamos-**dijo Hermione**

-pues chido ¿no?-**le contesto de mala gana Hayde**

(La chica siguió el rumbo de la mesa hasta irse a sentar cerca de los profesores)

-ash, que chica tan mas entrometida, como le detesto-**se quejo Hermione**

(Ron y Harry se miraron entre si, Hermione envidiaba a aquella chica, porque Shaoran le prestaba mas atención a ella, que a ella..en fin, los 3 se pusieron a desayunar)

-Hola Harry-**dijo Ginny**

-Hola Ginny, ¿que sucede?-**pregunto Harry**

-pues....veras estuve pensando lo que me dijiste ayer, y....creo que será muy, pero muy difícil-

-¿por qué?-**pregunto Harry**

-bueno pues...para empezar, el tiene una saeta de fuego am, es el mejor cazador de Gryffindor, él es quien normalmente hace la mayoría de las jugadas, como decir....él es imprescindible en el juego...es como...tratar de...que tu no juegues-**le explico Ginny**

-ya se, ya se que él...es...bueno muy importante pero....tienes que hacerlo si no, pues....es que...no comprendes el problema es para que ganemos-**le dijo Harry**

-por supuesto que entiendo tu problema pero...si no dejas jugar a Shaoran pues...Seamus....no..va a coordinar muy bien conmigo y...pues Sloper y Kirke son...bueno no son los mejores jugadores vamos Harry, sabes que tengo razón este es el peor plan que se a podido ocurrir-

-solo....ok, dejémosles jugar pero...alejen a Noelle de él-**dijo finalmente Harry**

-mejor tramado, Shaoran es nuestro mejor jugador, después de ti claro esta-**le dijo Ginny**

-lo se Ginny-**le contesto Harry**

-pues...ahora que lo sabes...me voy tengo cosas que hacer-**dijo Ginny**

-claro, todo esta bien, en fin-**dijo Harry**

(Ginny desapareció por entre la multitud, Hermione es e levanto)

-no se ustedes pero será mejor apresurarse a ir a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras-

Ron lazo un bufido y Harry siguió a Hermione

(Los chicos salieron del comedor y se encaminaron a el salón de defensa de las artes oscuras

El salón estaba en total silencio el olor a incienso era reconocible a 100 kilómetros a la redonda, la mujer que se sentaba a la cabeza de la junta tenia una expresión francamente horrible, sus ojos parecían dos cuchillas y es pequeña curva en sus labios denotaba enojo, sus manos estaban puestas al frente debajo de los pliegues de el kimono de seda azul)

-Señora se nos ha informado que tiene noticias muy importante que comunicarnos-**dijo firmemente el anciano de boina color marrón**

-así es señor Chang, esta junta es para decir algo importante-

-no es por apresurarla señora Li pero...será mejor que lo diga ya, vera....hay otras cosas en que pensar-**le apresuro el señor de cabello negro**

-ya voy señor Mai-**dijo Ieran lentamente, ella se levanto respiro profundamente y dijo**-es un honor para mi decirles que la señora de las cartas ha aparecido-

(Un murmullo cubrió el salón)

-¿cuándo?-**pregunto la anciana vestida de Kimono morado**

-el 31 de octubre, apareció, al parecer quien le mantenía oculta era Lord Voldemort...-

-ya dijo quienes son los traidores-**pregunto el señor Chang**

-no aun no..lamentablemente-

-¿qué sucede aquí? acaso su hijo no le he cuestionado, sabe lo vital que es esto, aun que ella sea...-**le reprocho la señora de kimono morado**

-señora Pang yo entiendo su desesperación por saber la verdad pero...-**dijo Ieran**

-¿cuál es el problema señora Li?-**pregunto el señor Mai**

-la maestra de las cartas sufre de una amnesia temporal-**anuncio roncamente Ieran**

-am, veo el problema, no quieren forzarle a recordar eso podría....lastimarle-**dijo el señor Chang mirándola fijamente a los ojos**

-eso no esta en discusión, además.....mi hijo no cree prudente obligarla a recordar debido a que...-

-si claro ya entendimos, pero....tendrá que darnos un informe detallado de todo lo que sucedió esa noche, Lord Voldemort puede darse el lujo de equivocarse pero Herumor no, y es él quien mas nos preocupa-**le dijo el señor Chang**

-esta bien le diré a mi hijo, hay alguna novedad sobre sus movimientos-**dijo la señora Li**

-mi hijo me informo que vieron a 3 mortífagos en Carcassonne, Francia, se les vio caminando por la Basílica de San Nazario-

-Carcassonne, Francia ¿qué buscan?-**pregunto en voz alta la señora Pang**

-no lo sabemos-

-Sou, dile a Shang que investigue toda la historia de Carcassonne-**le ordeno la señora Pang**

-señora Pang Carcassonne, tiene un historia muy extensa, seria casi como sacar un hecho olvidado de la historia de China, lo entiendo nunca lo lograría-**se burlo el señor Mai**

-confianza señor Mai, mas confianza, señora Li dígale a su hijo que investigue si hubo algo importante en esa cuidad, supongo que la información del occidente será de mayor ayuda, y que no presione tanto a la Maestra de las Cartas pero...que trate de....bueno ayudar-**le dijo la señora Pang a Ieran**

-así será-**le contesto Ieran**

(La señora Pang se levanto de la mesa y salió, Ieran le siguió los demás comenzaron a salir en silencio tras ambas mujeres, la dama de cabello largo y negro avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos hasta dar a la salida en donde una lujosa limosina de color negro le esperaba el anciano señor le abrió la puerta)

-gracias Wei-**le susurro la señora Ieran**

(Wei cerro la puerta en cuanto la señora Ieran se sentó, el anciano sirviente fue al frente abrió la puerta y le ordeno al conductor que pusiera en marcha el auto, la joven de ojos castaños miro a su madre profundamente preocupada)

-Madre-**susurro la chica**

-no es el momento para discutirlo Futie-**le corto secamente Ieran**

-pero madre, bueno de cualquier forma, ¿qué sucedió?-**le pregunto la chica**

-nada lo normal, reaccionaron sorprendido y agresivos a la vez, es una verdadera lastima que ella sufra de amnesia, pero no hay mas remedio, por el momento debemos preocuparnos por los movimientos que hagan Herumor y Lord Voldemort-

-madre no crees que es prudente hablar con el occidente sobre la amenaza que representa Herumor-**le dijo Futie**

-no aun no-

-pero madre, ellos están inmersos a sus ataques, sabes perfectamente que no podrán combatir ni 3 segundos con Herumor y sus secuaces-

-se perfectamente eso Futie, pero....aun no es el momento-

-otra cosa madre, me eh enterado de lo de Shiefa-

la señora Ieran le miro arqueando un ceja incrédula

-creo que...ahora que ha aparecido al señora de las cartas...yo creo conveniente-

-no ese asunto no esta en discusión-

-madre, eso resultara ser un buen plan hasta que Sakura recuerde todo, no podrás escondérselo toda la vida-**dijo Futie**

-lo se, Shiefa y yo ya hemos hablado largamente sobre ello, en cuanto todo esto acabe le diremos, entiende que no solo estamos protegiéndolos a ellos si no a todo el clan, hago lo mejor para mi hijo-

-pero....viste su rostro ese día, madre esta sufriendo, Shaoran esta sufriendo-**apelo Futie**

-ah recuperado a la Maestra de las Cartas que es lo mas importante-**declaro Ieran**

-bueno si pero....madre, por lo menos dile que...sabes que están bien-**dijo Futie**

-no porque si le decimos eso va a querer salir y verlo por sus propio ojos, conozco lo testarudo que es mi hijo y, yo necesito que este ahí-**dijo Ieran**

-ya esta la maestra de las cartas ahí, Hogwarts no queda desprotegido-

-entiende esto Futie, si el decimos eso, él se lo dirá a ella y ambos querrán salir, no nos van a pedir permiso simple y sencillamente lo van hacer y no voy a correr el riesgo de que este plan fracase es por el bien del Clan-**dijo firmemente Ieran**

-¿y que me dices de la felicidad de tu hijo? Es acaso mas importante el Clan que tu hijo-** dijo Futie a modo de reclamo**

-en estos casos si-

(El auto se detuvo, Futie abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, el ronroneo de auto hacia vibrar la puerta)

-te daré un plazo para que le digan si pasa año nuevo y no le dices nada yo misma se lo diré-**le advirtió Futie**

-te lo prohíbo Futie, me escuchaste soy tu madre y tendrás que obedecerme-

-soy su hermana, y por lo tanto tengo el derecho de hacerlo, él me importa mas que el Clan entero-

-Futie no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas contigo, entiende que lo que se esta haciendo es por su bien-

-deja de ser egoísta madre, ya te lo dije tienes hasta año nuevo para hacerlos si no lo haré yo, además Herumor sospecha-**dijo Futie firmemente**

(La chica cerro la puerta y corrió hasta la acera mas cercana, miro como su madre bajaba el cristal y movía los labios a modo de formular una pregunta)

-¿por qué lo haces?-

-_ porque él....él arriesgo su vida, para intentar salvarlo, yo fui la que falle, pero esta vez....esta vez las cosas se han volteado y yo seré quien le proteja _-

(La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a transitar sola por las calles de Hong Kong mientras miraba el cielo azul y rezaba por una nueva era llena de paz)

(Paz era lo ultimo que se encontraría ahí Neville esta hecho un manojo de nervios, Snape se paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala recogiendo los pergaminos en donde estaban las tareas, esta midiendo las rollos y tenían que se exactamente de 97.31 centímetros ni un milímetro mas ni un milímetro menos, ya había desechado5 pergaminos de Gryffindor de 8, así que bueno...se comprendía la situación, por fin llego hasta Shaoran, Hermione, Ron y Hermione, miro el pergamino de Shaoran era muy notorio que le faltaban mínimo unos 20 centímetros, Snape le miro y sonrió)

-ah al señor Li se le ha olvidado como medir un pergamino, bueno habrá que hacerle recordar como se hace correctamente-**los alumnos de Slytherin soltaron una risita, Snape espero disfrutando del espectáculo**-así que esta cordialmente invitado a una detención conmigo, hoy a las 7 de la noche tendrá que medir 1456 pergaminos, para mañana, por cierto señor Li déjeme decirle que....bueno hay algunos que llegan a medir mas de 10 metros y quiero una medida exacta-

(Snape sonrió, mientras Ron, Harry y Hermione le hacia cara de pocos amigos, tomo el pergamino de Harry y lo midió media exactamente 97.30 centímetros)

-Potter, dime Potter cual es la diferencia entre agregue 34 mililitros o 35 mililitros de jugo de Adelfa en una poción hirviendo a fuego lento que contiene belladona-

-ah.._ un mililitro _ un mililitro señor-

-además de lo evidente Potter utiliza el poco cerebro que tienes-**dijo Snape exasperado**

-no lo se, señor-

-eso es obvio Potter, la diferencia es que con 34 mililitros estas preparando una diurético o tónico cardiaco con 35 mililitros esas preparando un veneno mortal, vez la importancia de la exactitud de las cosas Potter-

-si-

-pues vuelve a repetir tu escrito y quiero que sean 107 centímetros con 56 milímetros si no, no entres a mi clase-(Snape midió el pergamino de Hermione, impecablemente exacto, lo recogió miro a ron y....por pura suerte o porque no había medido bien pero también recogió el pergamino de Ron, pasaron 20 minutos mas antes de que por fin fuera a su escritorio se sentara y sacara la nueva poción que iban hacer)

-esta poción es mas sencilla que la otra, no quiero que ningún idiota intente volar la clase en pedazos de nuevo-**dijo Snape duramente mirando a Neville**-esta hecha a base de palmacristi tenga mucho cuidado de no ingerir alguno de los ingredientes mucho menos exponerse demasiado al humo caliente de esta poción pues podrían envenenarse fácilmente, comiencen-

(La sala se lleno de ajetreo, era una poción "fácil" si como no, si cada 2 de 3 ingredientes eran venenosos, las chica decidieron ponerse guantes en las manos pues las ortigas moradas causaban una irritación en la piel fatal pues el ardor no se iba hasta que metieras las manos en agua caliente con un poco de sal y pétalos de hierba de San Juan el problema es que no puedes exponerte al sol si no la piel expuesta sufrirá de graves quemaduras, como siempre la clase cayó en un extraño sopor de cuchillos cortando, cosas aplastando a otras y claro el divino burbujeo de las pociones de diferentes colores y olores, de repente un estridente ruido se escucho desde afuera, Snape alzo la vista e hizo caso omiso de este, los chicos se inquietaron pero al ver la mirada asesina de Snape volvieron a trabajar en sus pociones, de pronto el ruido se hizo mas fuerte y mas y mas hasta que de pronto por la puerta entro una gran lechuza gris muy agitada, la lechuza revoloteo por la mazmorra los chico se sorprendieron de verla en ese lugar pensaron que la lechuza se acercaba a Neville pues fue bajando poco a poco en dirección hacia él, pero después de que el chico se desmayara la lechuzo avanzó hacia el escritorio de Snape dejando sobre de este un sobre blanco después la lechuza salió de la fría mazmorra, Snape tomo el sobre blanco todo sus alumnos le miraban)

-¿qué esperan para seguir trabajando?-**gruño este**(Los chicos dieron un respingo y siguieron trabajando en sus labores, Harry bajo su rostro pero sus ojos seguían mirando el escritorio de Snape, el tipo miro detenidamente el sobre blanco por primera vez en muchos años el brillo de sus ojos se intensifico, sus ojos brillaban de una manera nunca antes vista, Harry podía jurara que 2 segundos mas y se ponía a saltar de alegría, mas sin embargo se contuvo y abrió el sobre saco el pergamino de este y lo leyó detenidamente de pronto sus facciones cambiaron la pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, su cara se cubrió de una expresión sombría, sus ojos se pasaban por las líneas de la carta de manera desesperada, era la imaginación de Harry o Snape estaba.....¿desesperado? ¿angustiado? sorprendido se levanto rápidamente tirando la silla en la que se encontraba sentado)

-¡¡Fuera!!-**grito Snape**

(Sus alumnos le miraron desconcertados)

-largo...ahora-**los chicos le seguían mirando de manera extraña**-acaso no entienden, se acabo la clase recojan sus cosas y márchense ya-

(Ah no habían escuchado mal, tampoco era una ilusión las chicos apagaron el fuego limpiaron los calderos, tomaron y salieron del salón en menos de 5 minutos la mirada de Snape era aterradora hasta los de Slytherin corrieron)

-¿qué creen que haya sucedido?-**pregunto Ron**

-no lo se pero....-

-¿pero que Harry?-**pregunto Hermione**

-escuchen esto, cuando le llego la carta a Snape su mirada cambio-

-¿y?-**pregunto Ron**-eso no...-**Hermione el cayó con un chist**

-parecía entusiasmado, alegre, contento-

-era una orden de detención a algún alumno-**dijo Ron**

-vamos Ron no seas tan simple, Snape no se pone contento por eso-**se quejo Hermione**

-un castigo para Harry-**dijo Ron**

-Ron la gente no se emociona por eso, necesitas madurara, Harry-**le calló Hermione**

-pues...bien se puso contento luego sufrió un ataque como que de histeria incredulidad, nerviosismo desesperación y finalmente pues...exploto diciéndonos que saliéramos-**les explico Harry**

-ósea se puso feliz luego triste y al final histérico, que clase de loco hace eso-**pregunto Ron**

-eso quiere decir que le agrado que le llegara algo de ese alguien pero lo que le dice en la carta...no le gusto-**dijo Hermione pensando en voz alta**

-correcto-**dijo Harry emocionado**

-yo no lo creo así Harry-**dijeron dos voces a sus espaldas**

(Los 3 chicos voltearon hacia atrás)

-hola Sirius-**le saludo cortésmente Hermione**

-Hermione, Ron-**dijo Lupin a modo de prologo**

-¿qué hacen fuera de sus clases?-**pregunto Sirius**

-pues veras Snape....-**comenzó a explicar Harry**

-los corrió de la clase-**dijo Lupin y los chicos afirmaron fuertemente con la cabeza**

-¿qué hicieron?-**pregunto Sirius**

-ah, nada-**contesto Ron**

-¿cómo que nada? ¿entonces porque están fuera de ella?-**dijo Sirius**

-pues veras...resulta que...no se que sucedió y....Snape nos saco a todos de la clase y cuando digo todos son todos-**le explico Harry**

-o sea que como quien dice los saco porque si-**dijo Lupin desconcertado**

-am si-**dijo Hermione**

-verán llego una lechuza con una carta la leyó y nos saco de la clase-**les explico Ron**

-si así sucedieron las cosas-

-¿una carta?-**preguntaron Sirius y Lupin a la vez**

-si-

(Sirius y Lupin corrieron estrepitosamente por los pasillos, Harry les siguió tras ellos iban Hermione y Ron cuando por fin se detuvieron estaban enfrente de la gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea)

-Satanapap senoroll-**grito Lupin**

(La gárgola se hizo a un lado, la pared de atrás se abrió dejando ver una escalera de caracol los dos subieron Harry Ron y Hermione esperaron su turno, la gran puerta de roble con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila, el despacho de Dumbledore, Lupin abrió la puerta y Sirius miro a Harry Ron y Hermione sorprendido)

-ustedes.....vayan a clase-**les ordeno Sirius**

-no tenemos-**le dijo Harry secamente**(y antes de que Sirius objetara otra cosa el chico entro en el despacho de Dumbledore, en este observo un citación de lo mas anormal, la profesora McGonagall lloraba desconsolada con el pelo despeinado sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore mientras que Snape mantenía sus ojos delineados por un color rojo daba la impresión de que había llorado mucho o que algo el había irritado los ojos, los 3 se pusieron de pie de manera rígida)

-Sirius creo que...-**hablo Dumbledore**

-si lo sabemos y esperaremos afuera-

-profesor-**dijo Harry débilmente, el profesor Dumbledore le miro**-Lord Volde....-

-Harry no es el momento de preguntar eso-**le interrumpió Sirius**

-pero....-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

(Los presentes en la sala salieron del despacho lo mas rápido posible corrieron por el largo pasillo hasta dar con la causante de aquel grito, lo que vieron ahí les desconcertó)

(Tally estaba sentada abrazando a el chico Dickison, Hayde se acerco a un extraño aparato de color negro de forma rectangular, con muchas cositas curiosas, Harry lo reconoció como un pequeño stereo, al cual la chica le estaba subiendo el volumen o algo por el estilo, los sonidos entre electrónicos de disco comenzaron a sonar al ritmo de un -Eo eo oe eo-

Sakura comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras que elevaba poco a poco su voz

-Hoy te eh visto con tus libros caminando

y tu carita de coqueta colegiala de mi amor

tu sonríes sin pensar que la mirarte

solo por ti estoy sufriendo colegiala de mi amor

(Sirius escucho la canción algo le decía que....ya la había escuchado anteriormente, era como si....alguien, alguien, Lupin tuvo la misma reacción esa canción.

Esa canción ya la habían escuchado antes pero....¿en donde? Snape abrió los ojos y los oídos esa canción le recordaba a alguien pero....

Colegiala, colegiala, colegiala linda colegiala

colegiala no seas tan coqueta

colegiala ven dime que si.

(Claro ahora lo recordaba como olvidarla, el mismo la había cantado no una si no varias veces cuando...cada vez...cada vez que....James.

Era verdad había veces en que repetían la misma canción..la coreaban una y otra vez...por todo el pasillo cada vez que...cada vez que....)

Colegiala, colegiala, colegiala linda colegiala

colegiala no seas tan coqueta

colegiala ven dime que si.

(Sakura los vio de reojo eh inmediatamente se cayó, los chicos dieron media vuelta y les vieron...Dumbledore, Snape McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Hermione y Ron les miraban atentamente)

-no era nuestra intención...armar mucho escándalo solo...-**trato de excusarse Noelle**

-ya nos vamos a nuestras respectivas casas-**dijo Tally**

(Sirius dio un paso adelante pero Lupin le detuvo, movió la cabeza a manera de negación y Sirius les dejo ir, cuando los chicos desaparecieron por los pasillo Dumbledore y los demás fueron al despecho de este)

-les dije que no podía estar haciendo espectáculos en los pasillo otro poco y nos agarran-**se quejo Sakura**

-ay por el amor de dios tenemos derecho a relajarnos-

-que hubiéramos hecho si nos descubren con nuestra verdadera forma-**le reprocho Sakura a Mei Lin**

-hacernos los abscisos y correr los mas que nos hubieran dado las piernas después de todo mas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí murió-**dijo Mei Lin**

-tiene razón Mei Lin-**le apoyo Eriol**

-entonces que...será concierto o...-**pregunto Tally**

-ahm aun no lo se-**dijo Sakura**

-yo digo que todo esto es una locura-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-claro que no, yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a....cantar esa emoción de estar tras bambalinas y escuchar el murmullo de la gente pero sobretodo los aplausos, cuando....cuando-

-si, si, pero porque no simplemente canasta villancicos y ya-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no es lo mismo que pararme en un escenario y que la gente me ovacione y....tu tocaras para mi ¿verdad?-

-ah...no se-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-por favor...por favor te necesito-

-Sakura estoy mas preocupado por otras cosas que...pensar en tocar la guitarra me entiendes-**Sakura le miro a los ojos tristemente**-no, no me hagas esa cara si quieres cantar hazlo pero no me involucres en esto a mi-

-pero...pero..-

-no voy a discutir con tigo sobre eso-

(El chico se alejo de ellos molesto él no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero aah....al fin y al cabo nunca pudo negarle nada a Sakura y esta vez tampoco iba a ser la excepción.

No había excepción alguna él debió de darse cuenta de que lo que había llevado no era nada mas que un trozo de pergamino amarillento sin sentido común y que por consiguiente no era lo que estaban buscando)

-ese maldito bastardo-**grito el hombre**

-no debiste matarlo ahora tenemos un hombre menos-**dijo el segundo hombre**

-no me vengas con tus estúpidas ideas yo hago lo que quiera con mis hombres m escuchaste, yo mando aquí-

-si lo que quieras-**dijo Herumor tranquilamente**

-esto es el colmo-

-lo que deberías pensar en este momento es ¿quien lo tiene?-**dijo Herumor**

-y en que carajos crees que estaba pensando-

-en que este tío no te trago el encargo correcto y ahora yo te estoy irritando-**contesto Herumor**

(Lord Voldemort hizo volar en pedazos un objeto)

-bueno te doy quince minutos para que destroces todo lo que quieras por el momento yo...iré a tomar aire fresco-**dijo Herumor saliendo del cuarto**

(Lord Voldemort se quedo anonado...lo esta tomando por un chiquillo caprichoso de 6 años eso si que no lo permitiría)

-hablemos ahora ¿quién puede tenerlo?-**dijo Lord Voldemort recobrando todo sus estribos**

-bueno pues pensemos quien estaba con ella-**dijo Herumor**

-solo vivían en esa casa ella y una sirvienta-**contesto Lord Voldemort**

-una sirvienta no puede quedarse con algo tan valioso-**argumento Herumor**-quiero decir si yo poseo algo muy valioso no se dejaría a la sirvienta ni porque fuera alguien muy fiel a mi-

-yo se lo dejaría a...-

(Lord Voldemort abrió la puerta y un mortífago les atendió inmediatamente)

-tráeme todo lo referente a esa maldita zorra-**le ordeno Lord Voldemort**

(El mortífago obedeció inmediatamente, Herumor le miro extrañado)

-si tengo algo valioso se lo daría a alguien de mi familia, debería tener una prima, tía o una hermana-

-claro...si muy obvio pero ¿quién?-

-alguien que supiera la historia, alguien de tradición familiar, algún brujo, algún mago...-

-pero ella era hija de muggles-**le recordó Herumor**

-si pero, normalmente los sangre sucia tiene alguno que otro mago en la familia en la misma generación, algún primo o algo así resulto ser mago o debe de tener alguna conexión mágica, o algún amigo-**dijo Lord Voldemort**

-eso si...-

(Herumor se acerco a la ventana, alguna conexión con algún mago, eso iba a resultar algo extremadamente difícil, ella conocía a muchos magos, la mayoría de sus amigos eran magos era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, aunque bueno....alguien debía de ser algo así como su ultra mejor amigo, si suponía que eso debería de ser posible

Dos mortífagos entraron al lugar cargando un gran expediente)

-esta es toda la información que encontramos de ella-

-déjenla ahí y lárguense-**les ordeno Lord Voldemort**

(Ambos hombres dejaron las cosas sobre una pequeña mesa y salieron del lugar un hombre pequeño de pelo ralo y descolorido con la coronilla calva)

-señor-**dijo débilmente en hombrecito**

-¿qué deseas Wormtail?-

-él ha regresado-**dijo Wormtail**

-am jaja, esto es perfecto-**dijo Lord Voldemort**

-espera un segundo ¿qué es perfecto?-

-el otro día habías dicho que...debería...acercarme mas a mis súbditos pues tiene secretitos...muy interesantes pues...ya veras que si...y...bueno pronto sabrás primero tengo que ir a saludar a mi viejo amigo-

(Lord Voldemort salió del cuarto a su lado de Wormtail caminaba en silencio, Herumor camino hacia la mesa en donde estaban todos los papeles referentes a aquella mujer, los tomo y comenzó a hojearlos, debería de tener amigos magos, familiares...tíos, vecinos, primos....hermanos.

Ah que carta tan mas rara de parte de su hermana, estaba todo tan confuso que no entendió nada, en fin ninguna de sus hermanas era la persona mas cuerda de este mundo mucho menos Futie, de cualquier forma no podía decirle nada mas interesante que su madre se encontraba bien que ya le había anunciado a la junta que la maestra de las cartas había aparecido y que...bueno a pesar de todo no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo si era un buen informe, sea como sea en ese momento poco le importaba lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en el oriente, respiro y se metió debajo de la sabanas esta cansando, mañana escribiría el reporte completo que su madre le pidió aunque cambiaria unas cosas quizás unos cuantos números y lugares haber que situación buena se le ocurriría, respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos pero el ruido que hizo Harry al entrar le mantuvo despierto)

-inconcebible como que tu-sabes-quien logro alterara a la profesora McGonagall de ese modo-

-Lord Voldemort ha logrado alterara hasta el mas experimentado de los magos Ron-

-no quiero encontrarme algún día con él-**dijo firmemente Ron**

-pues si sigues a mi lado yo creo que algún día ha de ser-**le dijo Harry**

-al final te dijo lo que sucedió con Snape y la profesora McGonagall-**le pregunto Ron**

-no me dijo que eso era algo entre ellos y nada mas-**le dijo Harry firmemente**

-lo que haya sido logro alertar a la mayoría de los aurores-

-si, Moody dijo que dejaría el colegio por un momento y al parecer otros le acompañaran dicen que Lord Voldemort no anda solo-**dijo Harry**

-como que no anda solo-**pregunto Ron desconcertado**

-o sea que tiene un aliado poderoso que...posee magia que ni él mismo tiene-

-¿alguien mas poderoso que él?-**dijo Ron asombrado**-vamos Harry no crees en eso ¿verdad?-

-Dumbledore cree que así es-**le comento Harry**

-pero....eso significa que-**dijo Ron nervioso**-que...bueno Harry, no se tu pero...-

-lo se ron imaginar que hay alguien igual o con mayores poderes que Lord Voldemort no es muy agradable-**dijo Harry**

-¿qué vamos hacer?-

-Hermione leer el periódico pero...no creo que eso nos sirva de mucho además....la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras es buena pero....sin ofender a tu hermano necesitamos mas practica algo mas avanzado para nosotros-**dijo Harry**

-pues en ese caso podemos ocupar el salón de los menesteres no creo que ninguno le disguste si lo ocupamos solo estamos practicando para mejorar en los exámenes-**dijo Ron**

-am la ultima vez ocupamos el salón de los menesteres estábamos en el D.A.-

-bueno a Sirius le pareció una idea maravillosa-

-lastima que a tu madre no-

-am solo queremos practicar no creo que se opongan a eso-

-supongo que si solo somos Hermione tu y yo no hay mucho problema ¿no?-**sugirió Ron**

-supones bien creo que hasta Sirius y Lupin querrán ayudarnos-**dijo Harry**

-si creo que si, aunque espero que mis hermanos no le digan nada a mama si no se pondrá furiosa-

-bueno toda tu familia esta en la Orden del Fénix y....tu hermana y tu también se encuentran dentro de ella aunque...bueno no de manera oficial-**le dijo Harry**

-Fred y George no están en la Orden del Fénix-

-como si lo estuvieran, están dispuestos a combatir en cualquier momento en contra de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos-

-si tienes razón-

-supongo que ha de ser difícil vivir con ese temor de cualquier forma mañana es el partido de Quidditch y prefiero preocuparme primero por eso que por otra cosa-

-cada cosa a su tiempo Harry-**le dijo Ron**

(Los dos chicos se metieron debajo de las sabanas, estaban bastantes cansados y aunque no habían descubierto nada que llamara la atención sobre Lord Voldemort al menos ya sabían a que se estaban ateniendo y sospechaban que Lord Voldemort tenia un aliado sumamente poderoso)

(El hombre camino de nuevo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts abrió el ventanal que tenia enfrente, la brisa nocturna entro, recordaba con claridad a aquella chica, Emily siempre sonriendo normalmente estaba cerca de Lily y de....Elbereth si siempre estaba cerca de ellas dos eran las mejores amigas, de tres casas distintas pero... siempre amigas era una lastima que...bueno quien iba a decir...sin embargo, la partida de quien mas le dolió fue de Elbereth bueno hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, y....pues bueno ahora comprende porque siempre fue así de misteriosa y....si hubiese sido capaz de entender...en ese caso, en ese caso quizás, bueno eso no existe, de cualquier forma ahora en esa noche recordaba a las 3 siempre juntas ahora...ya podían estar así por siempre, era una lastima que...nunca pudo conocer a los hijos de Elbereth bueno quizás si los buscaba con mas empeño podrían llevarlo a la tumba de Elbereth así le llevaría unas cuantas flores y algo mas quizás algo mas.

La noche comenzó a aclaran era hora de tomar un pequeño descanso pronto comenzaría el partido de Quidditch y no quería perderse las jugadas de su sobrino, quería verle jugar....se parecía tanto a James, eran tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez, el joven se alejo de la ventana y avanzo por el pasillo para perderse por entre los misterios del castillo, se topo con la chica Tally esta la saludo cortésmente)

-buenos días joven Black-**dijo su dulce voz**

-buenos días señorita-

-tengo entendido que Harry es su sobrino es ¿verdad?-

-si-

-debe de estar orgulloso de él-

-pues...si es casi como su padre-

-es usted un buen hombre-

(La chica avanzo por el pasillo sin decir nada mas, que chica tan extraña, Sirius siguió avanzando hasta dar con un pasillo secreto después de este otro y otro mas hasta que llego al que actualmente era su cuarto, se tumbo en su cama y se quedo dormido)

(Estaba medio dormido cuando llego a los vestidores, Harry lo había levantado muy temprano estaba medio dormido vio llegar a los demás integrantes así mismo vio a su pequeña hermana que entraba a los vestidores con una cara horrible)

-lamento haberlos levantado temprano pero...este día es...el definitivo creo que todos conocemos el plan, así que...no hay nada mas que decirles que suerte-**dijo Harry**

-espera Harry yo no conozco el plan-**dijo Shaoran**

-am tu harás lo mismo de siempre jugar como los has hecho hasta ahora-**mintió Harry**

-esta bien en ese caso-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

(Los chicos comenzaron a platicar sobre los planes de fiesta que tenían esa noche, la victoria de Gryffindor era segura y claro Harry estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle a Draco de las manos a Noelle, que por cierto esta apuesta la escucho Shaoran de no ser porque había mucha gente presente hubiera salido dispuesto a romperle la cara a Draco pero...sabia que con el tiempo podía cobrárselas todas, así que solo suspiro y dijo que todo ello ser una completa estupidez, cuando comenzaron a escuchar los sonidos provenientes de afuera los nervios y la emoción se hicieron presentes Harry pudo sentir el aire azotándole la cara...los gritos de apoyo, la emoción de ir en picada en su Saeta de Fuego, si claro ya estaba deseando que el partido comenzara, mas y mas pasos se escucharon y de pronto un trueno surco el suelo y las diminutas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, si el partido seria emocionante en toda la extensión de la palabra, Harry se levanto de su asiento y tomo su escoba los demás hicieron lo mismo con Harry al frente el quipo de Gryffindor con sus túnicas escarlata avanzaron por el campo de Quidditch en donde la señora Hooch les estaba esperando para dar comienzo al juego los dos equipos llegaron al centro las gradas estaban llenas de gente que portaba pancartas de color verde y rojo apoyando a uno o a otro equipo, Harry pudo distinguir entre la muchedumbre a Hagrid quien estaba rodeado de lo que parecía ser Hermione Sirius y Lupin, Harry no pudo distinguirlos con exactitud pero suponía que eran ellos)

-Capitanes-**pidió la señora Hooch**(Draco y Harry dieron un paso al frente)-quiero un juego limpio y sin problemas me entendieron-**dijo la señora Hooch, Harry y Draco se miraron fijamente**-dense la mano-**pidió la señora Hooch, Harry y Draco extendieron la mano y la estrecharon pero mejor dicho cada uno buscaba destrozarle la mano a su rival al final la señora Hooch los separo**-monten sus escobas-

(Todos montaron sus escobas, la señora Hooch dio un pitido con sus silbato de plata y las escobas se elevaron por el aire)

-Y así comenzamos el primer partido de la temporada, soy Dean Thomas y Madame Hooch lanza la quaffle y...la atrapa Warrington cazador de Slytherin quien avanza rápidamente hacia la meta de Gryffindor en donde Ron Weasly salvaguarda la meta, Ronald Weasly quien es hermano de Bill, Charlie, Fred y George Weasly todos excelentes jugadores de Quiddicth y claro el no es la excepción y haya va Warrington quien esquiva a Seamus, esta a punto de llegar a la meta cuando ....Wow...que jugada el cazador Li le acaba de dar un buen susto demostrando que es el mejor en el Transylvania Tackle, y aquí va Li volando a una velocidad increíble en su hermosa Saeta de fuego 005, esquiva a Pucey, y...¡¡Dios mío Santo!! Esa chica si que esta loca, le tapo el paso a Li, Noelle Bonacieux la nueva cazadora de Slytherin acaba de quitarle la quaffle a Li pero de una manera sumamente arriesgada pues súbitamente se apareció enfrente de él, y la bella cazadora de Gryffindor Ginny Weasly otra integrante de la proeza que son los hermanos Weasly en el quidditch, va tras Noelle Bonacieux quien sube y sube y zigzagueando por las torres a logrado quitarse de encima a Ginny Weasly pero el equipo que forma Seamus y Li van tras ella pero auch eso a de doler una bludger a golpeado a Seamus quien al parecer no esta gravemente herido pero ahora solo quedan Li y Bonacieux quienes comienzan una fiera disputa por la quaffle cuando Warrington se acerca a Li de manera peligrosa, Warrington parece va a arremeter contra Li de nuevo...y...el chico de Gryffindor a dejado su lugar en cuestión de segundos y Warrington a hecho que Noelle soltara la quaffle que ahora esta en manos de Li que se la lanza Ginny...la chica avanza rápidamente....pero Pucey...oh eso ¡¡¡es juego sucio!!! (Las tribunas se llenaron de silbidos y gritos en contra de Pucey pero Madame Hooch no lo vio como algo malo) en fin ¿dónde esta la quaffle? así si Seamus la tiene va a la meta la lanza y Bletchley la detiene, y se la lanza a Warrington quien la lanza a Noelle, Noelle se acerca a la meta y Li hace una magnifica aparición y los dos comienza de nuevo su disputa y....están ¿dando vueltas? Y...creo que se han atorado pues los dos no dejan de dar vueltas, alguien sepárelos por el amor de dios me voy a marear)

(Harry estaba atento a lo que decía su amigo Dean Thomas...estaban dando vueltas alrededor del estadio en busca de alguna señal de la snitch dorada pero esta vez no veía nada Draco Malfoy también estaba comenzando a buscar con mas detenimiento pues ninguno de los dos veía el mas mínimo movimiento de ella, siguió dando vueltas, las gotas de lluvia no le impedía ver tenia suficiente visibilidad para ello aunque comenzaba a estornudar de vez en cuando, cuando vio como Shaoran y Noelle comenzaron a dar vueltas con las escoba a un velocidad descomunal aquel que se soltara saldría disparado como un cohete a mínimo unos 45 metros a la redonda, de pronto sucedió la cosa mas extraña que él haya visto, Ron se acerco a ellos y tomo por el brazo a Shaoran mientras que Warrington tomo a Noelle pero la velocidad de ambos era tal que los 4 salieron volando en direcciones diferentes, Ron se recupero y salió volando lo mas rápido posible hacia los postes pero por un pelito de rana calva la pelota paso por los aros solo un segundo mas y el hubiera podido alcanzarla)

-Gol para Slytherin, 10 a 0 favor Slytherin-

(Y la pelota la tiene Ron quien se la pasa a su hermana Ginny Weasly la chica avanza rápidamente pero es flanqueada por Pucey y Warrington los 3 vuelan muy cerca Ginny tarta de dejarlo atrás volando lo mas rápido posible, casi se los quita de encima pero...¡¡Dios!! Noelle le hace frente, Ginny se detiene en seco Pucey le ha rebotado la pelota y ahora la quaffle sale disparada hacia arriba y Noelle la agarra esta dispuesta a avanzar cuando Li arremete contra ella Seamus ahora tiene la quaffle va hacia la meta ¡¡Cuidado con las Bludgers!! Otro poco mas y la bludger lo derriba, ahora la quaffle esta en posición de Slytherin Warrington va hacia la meta de Gryffindor, Ginny arremete contra él quien con un auch eso dolerá mañana una de las bludgers acaba de golpearle la pelota pasa a posición de los Gryffindor que ahora viajan a la meta de Slytherin a toda velocidad, esta es detenida por Noelle ambas chicas comienza a pelear por la posesión de la quaffle y Li va en ayuda de Ginny la quaffle sale volando Warrington la tiene no Li se la arrebata, Noelle casi se monta encima de él, Ginny trata de separarla Warrington llega, trata de separar a Ginny ¡¡dios!! una bludger acaba de pegarle a Ginny directamente en el estomago, ¡¡Li cuidado!! Ginny y Li caen de sus escobas, Li protege a Ginny cayendo con su hombro derecho en el suelo, Noelle quedo colgada con los pies de su escoba mientras Li sostiene entre sus brazos a Ginny, Madame Hooch llega hasta ellos Ginny esta inconsciente Li toma su escoba y continua con el juego y un momento miren a los buscadores, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter van tras la snitch dorada, han visto la snitch dorada y miren Warrington y Seamus se pelean por la posición de la quaffle, Noelle y Li van a toda velocidad hacia la meta de Gryffindor y....Harry, Harry ¡¡¡cuidado Noelle!!! una bludger acaba de lanzarla contra ambos buscadores, Harry y Draco le ayudan a montar su escoba al parecer no es nada grave, pero la snitch dorada a desaparecido de la vista de ambos, Seamus y Pucey comienzan una batalla campal, Seamus se la pasa a Li y Li a Seamus pero ambos van subiendo mas y mas y mas, Warrington a tomado la quaffle sube lo mas rápido posible ¿qué carajos piensa hacer?)

-este partido es una locura-**comento Hagrid**

-si incluyendo la vez en que Harry tuvo de tras de si la bludger de Dobby-

-o cuando cayó como 20 metros de altura por culpa de los dementores-

(el agua comenzó a ser mas recia y las gotas comenzaban hacerse mas y mas pesadas, la vista que tenían iba disminuyendo)

-espero que Harry haya puesto el hechizo a sus lentes si no-**dijo Hermione preocupada**

-no te preocupes, seguro que lo hizo-**le tranquilizo Remus**

(Y aunque la verdad era distinta Harry estaba mas preocupado por ganarle a Draco Malfoy)

(Sirius hizo aparecer una enorme manta que protegía a todos de la lluvia)

-los cazadores han desaparecido del campo, ahora desarrollan un batalla campal a uno 10 kilómetros de altura arriba de nosotros, lo único que logro ver son pequeños puntos moviéndose a velocidad extremadamente rápidas, tanto como los golpeadores como cazadores y buscadores ahora están desarrollando un partido sumamente emocionante pero...gustaríamos mejor de él si pudiésemos verle, ha un segundo creo que han bajado un poco ah no era mi imaginación-

(Sirius miraba el cielo viendo como miles de rayitas se dibujaban en el cielo)

-¿a que tipo de loco se le ocurrió elevarse a tremenda altura?-**mascullo Remus**

-hacia mucho tiempo que no veía que los cazadores se pelearan de una manera tan fiera-**dijo Sirius emocionado**

-dirás salvaje mira como llega esa Noelle cualquier diría que es un marimacho-**se quejo Hermione**

-así es como verdaderamente se juego el quidditch-**afirmo Sirius**-si no, no seria un juego rudo-

-yo no le veo lo emocionante al quidditch-**dijo Hermione**

(Sirius Remus y Hagrid le miraron con ojos de esta tipa esta bien loca)

-es verdad-**dijo Hagrid**(saco sus binoculares y apunto hacia el cielo)-así se ve mejor-**dijo Hagrid**

(Sirius rebusco entre sus ropas y saco 3 binoculares mas)-los había olvidado-**dijo Sirius**(Hermione tomo uno mientras que Lupin tomo el otro los 4 se pusieron a mirara el juego con mayor detenimiento)

(Dean Thomas resivo los binoculares por parte de la profesora McGonagall)

-y aquí volvemos de nuevo, Li y Warrington desarrollan un batalla por la posesión de la quaffle y ahora vemos el problema y porque no han bajado, Li se la pasa a Seamus a Seamus le corta el paso Pucey, Bonacieux se la quita a Seamus pero Li se la arrebata a Bonacieux, Warrington le tapa el paso a Li quien hace una maniobra y logra esquivarlo pero es detenido por Bonacieux que chica tan mas salvaje debe de ser una preciosidad-

-eejjem Thomas-**le dijo la profesora McGonagall**

-eh era una mentira este Malfoy y Potter al parecer han visto la snitch pues ambos surcan las nubes una y otra vez tratando de agarrar algo y allá va Potter, ha de pescar un buen resfriado pues se a metido a un nube mientras que Draco Malfoy le sigue, ah bueno no vemos nada pero...suponemos que ellos han visto a snitch, veamos nuestros cazadores siguen en su pelea por la quaffle y eh que fue eso, el destello dorado de la snitch, Malfoy y Potter se han unido a la batalla, ahora cazadores y buscadores están peleándose por tratar de agarrar la pelota correcta y oh la quaffle a salido disparada hacia mas arriba toda vía y la quaffle paso por Potter, Pucey, Li, Seamus y Noelle ahora viene hacia el campo de lado izquierdo en una caída libre, pero esperen un segundo la Snitch viene a toda velocidad hacia aquí y los cazadores y los buscadores vienen en picada Noelle y Li son los que han tomado velocidad Malfoy y Potter se han dejado caer de la misma manera, una hermosa demostración de su valentía pues si chocan contra el suelo quedaran hechos añicos Noelle y Li están por tocar la quaffle, mientras que oh dios Potter y Draco van tras la Snitch pero la snitch ¡¡¡viene hacia acá!!! (Dean Thomas junto con los demás presentes se aterraron, Malfoy y Potter venían de una casi caída libre tras la snitch si no controlaban bien sus escobas ira a estrellarse contra ellos, Thomas se escondió debajo de los asientes en una actitud infantil cuando la snitch hizo su aparición cercana giro sobre si misma y después salió volando Draco y Harry se acercaron mucho a las gradas pero al final llegaron dieron media vuelta y siguieron la snitch. Li ha golpeado la quaffle con su brazo derecho como si fuera una bludger. Harry y Draco están ya muy cerca de la snitch luchando hombro con hombro. La quaffle de Li avanza hacia la meta a gran velocidad. Dos bludger vienen también en picada una va en dirección de los cazadores la otra va en contra de los buscadores. Noelle ah hecho lo mismo en dirección contraria, ambos se han lastimado el brazo. Draco ah estado apunto de agarrar la snitch. Ron esta dispuesto a detener la quaffle. Li esquiva sin muchos problemas la bludger aunque se ha dejado tirar al suelo. Ron recibe la quaffle pero...oh dios mío la quaffle la ha pegado en el estomago y ahora Ron pasa el aro con todo y quaffle eso....Potter ah agarrado la snitch pero ¡¡oh diablos!! Una bludger a golpeado a Draco Malfoy y ahora Potter y Malfoy han sido derribados de sus escobas, ambos jugadores caen al suelo sin mucho daño. ¡¡¡Y Gryffindor Gana!!! 150 a 10 puntos-

(El estado rompió en vitorees al anunciar la victoria de Gryffindor sin importarles la lluvia los chicos comenzaron a gritar y brincar como locos)

-esperen perdón 150 a 20 el ultimo gol que se llevo al guardián de Gryffindor si contó, pero aun así Gryffindor gana 150 a 20-

(Harry alzo la vista bajo una de sus manos aun se agitaba la snitch dorada se levanto con dificultad, las piernas le dolían un poco si pie izquierdo había sido aplastado por el peso de Draco Malfoy, su codo derecho le punzaba dolorosamente, a su lado Draco Malfoy apenas si podía sostenerse la bludger le había golpeado en el costado izquierdo, Harry suponía que le había roto unas cuantas costillas, nada mal para una persona como él, le vio escupir sangre Harry iba acercarse a él pero no valía la pena, así que se levanto y comenzó a caminar con dificultad, Hermione corría por el campo a toda velocidad se acerco a Harry y le reviso)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Hermione preocupada**

-si, si-**le contesto Harry**

(La profesora McGonagall llego hasta él junto con Remus)

-¿Potter estas bien?-**le pregunto la profesora McGonagall**

-si, mejor vayan a ver a Draco-**les dijo Harry**

(Draco estaba recostado en el suelo agarrandose el costado izquierdo)

-Señor Malfoy ¿cómo se siente?-**le pregunto Remus**

-bien-**le contesto irónicamente Malfoy**

-le duele el costado izquierdo-**dijo Remus y Malfoy asintió**-déjeme ver-(Malfoy quito sus manos del costado izquierdo, el traje estaba manchado de sangre, había recibido un fuerte golpe por parte de la bludger, Hermione ayudo a Harry a levantarse y lo llevo a la enfermería, mientras tanto Remus revisaba la herida de Malfoy, vio que al chico le dolía cada vez que tocaba cerca de la herida, suspiro tomo su varita)-"ferula"-(Un extraño yeso envolvió el costado de Malfoy este no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor)-"Mobilicorpus"-(Así Lupin lo llevo a la enfermería

La enfermería estaba llena de movimiento cuando entro Harry, Hermione le ofrecía mucho apoyo pero...ya quería que Madame Pomfrey le atendiera vio como la delicada figura de Ginny reposaba sobre la cama mas alejada de la sala, Noelle dormía placidamente cinco camas delante de Ginny, mientras que Madame Pomfrey en ese momento ayudaba a Shaoran que esta a lado de la cama de Noelle, este aun llevaba la túnica escarlata de quidditch, excepto por la parte del torso pues una gran venda era lo que cubría su pecho desnudo, esta iba desde el abdomen y subía hasta envolver solo el brazo derecho de Shaoran, Madame Pomfrey poso una de sus manso en el hombro de Shaoran y con la otra tomo su mano)

-veamos hasta donde puedes alzarla-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey**

(Así fue alzando el brazo de Shaoran poco a poco Hermione pudo ver como en su rostro inexpresivo comenzaba hacerse una mueca de dolor, hasta que cuando al brazo estuvo un poco mas arriba del hombro el chico no pudo reprimir el gesto de dolor)

-señor Li necesito que me diga desde que altura le duele no reprima su dolor si no como podré curarlo-**le regaño Madame Pomfrey**

(Shaoran asintió silenciosamente)

-Madame Pomfrey Potter-**dijo la profesora McGonagall entrando a la enfermería**

-déjenlo en una cama estoy ocupada con este chico-**les contesto Madame Pomfrey molesta**(Hermione coloco a Harry en la cama siguiente a la de Shaoran para que estuvieran juntos)

(Madame Pomfrey toco algunas partes del hombro de Shaoran este daba un pequeños saltos cada vez que ella hacia eso)

-se te disloco el hombro-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

-_ eso era obvio _-**pensó Shaoran**

-hay dos métodos, el método mágico es largo cansado y poco doloroso mas sin embrago el método muggle es...-

-prefieran el método muggle-**le contesto secamente Shaoran**

-esta bien-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**-en ese caso-

(Madame Pomfrey fue a su escritorio y saco un rollo de trapos el cual le dio a Shaoran esta con su otro brazo se lo llevo a su boca, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente Lupin, Sirius y Draco flotando grotescamente entraron a la enfermería)

-Madame Pomfrey el señor...-**dijo Remus**

-ya les dije que lo pongan en una cama y esperen estoy aun atendiendo a este muchacho-**les dijo Madame Pomfrey molesta**

-pero el señor Malfoy ah-

-profesor Lupin ya le he dicho que lo pongan en una cama enseguida el atiendo-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey sin mirar el estado de Malfoy**

(Madame Pomfrey le dirigió otra mirada a Shaoran pero vio que el chico no había cambiado de opinión)

-Madame Pomfrey esta segura de aplicar un método muggle en una citación así-**le pregunto Minerva McGonagall**

-si el lo quiere así no hay ningún problema, en lo personal creo que...es el mejor-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey**

(Harry nunca había sufrido de un dislocamiento de hombro pero había visto como lo arreglaban en las películas así que...particularmente prefería evitarse ello, Hermione apretó la mano de Harry, ella también sabia lo que era eso, entraron Charlie y Bill junto con un ron medio inconsciente)

-hola Harry-**dijo débilmente Ron**

(Harry le miro extrañado)

-la quaffle le pego en el estomago suponemos que...bueno ha de haberse roto algún hueso o algo así pero nada grave-**le comento Bill**-por cierto Madame Pomfrey-

-pues tendrán que hacer fila chicos, Harry llego primero pero Malfoy esta grave, así que...bueno solo nos queda esperar-**les dijo Sirius**

-ya les dije por tercera vez que lo pongan en una cama enseguida lo atiendo-

-¿qué le van hacer a Shaoran?-**pregunto Ron que era colocado enfrente a Shaoran**

-nada agradable-**dijo Harry**

(Madame Pomfrey se coloco de pie atrás de Shaoran coloco una de sus manos sobre el omoplato derecho de Shaoran y con la otra le tomo la mano)

-en serio no quieres-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey**

-no-**le contesto Shaoran con la cabeza**

-esta bien en ese caso-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**(respiro profundamente, le apretó la mano a Shaoran y sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba listo...mejor dicho sin preguntarle a los demás si estaban listos, vieron como Madame Pomfrey le alzo el brazo a Shaoran y después se lo jalo hacia atrás todo en cuestión de 2 segundos, lo hizo 3 veces antes de que se escuchara como los huesos de Shaoran tronaban y se volvían a acomodar en su lugar, Hermione se tapo los ojos la escena que vio fue muy cruel, vio claramente como Shaoran apretó con todas sus fuerzas los trapos de su boca y como su espalda se arqueaba hasta vio como con su mano izquierda el apretaba las sabanas del dolor que le producía, cuando todo acabo el brazo de Shaoran cayó por inercia a su costado)

-bueno ahora te daré algo para el dolor, mañana te sentirás mejor-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras le daba una botella de color amarillo**-anda bébetela-

(Shaoran se la bebió el dolor que tenia en su hombro derecho desapareció y se sintió mucho mejor Madame Pomfrey le ayudo a recostarse en la cama y le dio a beber una botella de color morado el sabor no era muy agradable pero pronto el sueño le venció)

-ahora si cual es el siguiente-**pregunto Madame Pomfrey**

(Sirius y Lupin señalaron a Malfoy)

-señor Potter que tiene el día de hoy-**a Harry se le tiñeron las mejillas de un tono rosado, Harry pasaba gran parte del ciclo escolar en la enfermería**

-ah solo creo que me he torcido el pie o algo parecido y mis rodillas bueno... puedo esperar-**dijo Harry sonriendo**

(Madame Pomfrey también le sonrió y vio a Draco Malfoy que en ese momento escupía de nuevo sangre)

-ah supongo que tu eres el peor-

(Harry no supo cuantos minutos u horas tuvo que esperar hasta que le atendieran, pero vio como atendían a Draco y la pareció algo sumamente asqueroso, pasaron por lo menos 15 minutos antes de que dejara de escupir sangre, el verlo fue algo bastante desagradable, para cuando Harry recobro conciencia de todo ya eran las 8 de la noche, se había pasado la mayor parte del día en la enfermería, Noelle y Shaoran habían desapareció Draco aun seguía dormida, Ginny y Ron platicaban sobre el juego)

-buenas noches Harry Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que ya podíamos salir de enfermería, todo esta bien-**le dijo ron**

-si, Dean nos dijo que todo Gryffindor a preparado una fiesta en honor a que ganamos, dimos un buen partido y...claro...tu ganaste a Noelle-**le dijo Ginny**

-vaya-**dijo Harry secamente**

-ahora que ya estas bien podemos marcharnos-**dijo Ron levantándose**-aunque debo de llevar una fastidiosa venda, la quaffle me pego en no se cuantas partes del cuerpo y aun estoy algo sensible pero...no hay problema-

(Harry se levanto y se vistió no sin antes poner la cortina de su cama, cuando termino subió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en donde encontraron a varios chicos afuera discutiendo con los Slytherin)

-fue juego sucio por su parte-**dijo un chico de ojos grises y cabellos azul marino**

-claro que, nadie vio de quien era bludger además, las bludger sirven apara eso, ganamos limpiamente-**protesto un chico de Gryffindor**

-además que me dicen, su cazadora golpeo fuertemente a nuestro guardameta-**protesto una chica**

-ella también salió lastimada, no fue su intención además su cazador esa muy brusco con ella-**dijo el chico de cabello azul marino**-y que me dices de los golpeadores trataron de derribar a nuestros cazadores varias veces-

-para eso funcionan las bludger ¿sabes?-**dijo Ginny molesta**

-¡¡Ginny!!-**gritaron los chicos de Gryffindor**

-hola chicos-

-¿cómo te encuentras?-**preguntaron los chicos a coro**

-bueno..mucho mejor aunque...aun siento algo de dolor pero pronto pasara-**dijo Ginny**

-así que nuestros golpeadores no pueden derribar a sus cazadores pero sus golpeadores si pueden derribara a nuestros cazadores que argumentos mas estúpidos, jamás los había escuchado-**se quejo Ron**

-tu eres Weasly-**dijo le chico arrogantemente**

-si algún problema-

-no ninguno pero...bueno el problema no es con ustedes si no con...otros-**dijo el chico con desprecio**

-ya te hemos dicho que no tuvimos nada que ver eso-**dijo la chica de Gryffindor**

-el sangrado se limpia con sangre-**le amenazo el chico**

-¿a que te refieres?-**pregunto la chica**

-ya lo sabes somos de la V-18 y nunca se nos debe de trata así-**le dijo el chico firmemente**

-pero...-

-eh cumplido con lo que me pidieron ahora me voy-**dijo el chico sin mas y se fue**

-¿qué sucede aquí Elisa?-**pregunto Ginny**

-ah...pues veras Ginny hace en la clase de Herbólogia que nos toca con los Slytherin el grupo Laylon les humillo, sabemos que no debemos hacerlo pero bueno las disputas entre Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre han estado presentes, pensamos que esta vez no seria la excepción pero...creo que esos tipos se lo han tomado muy apecho-**les explico Elisa brevemente**

-oh vaya, así que ahora como quien dice quieren cobrar venganza-**dijo Ron**

-si-

-pues díganle a Sirius y Lupin ellos les detendrán-**les sugirió Harry**

-ah veras Potter no podemos hacer eso-**dijo el chico**

-¿por qué no Kenny?-**pregunto Ginny**

-pues porque somos los Laylon no podemos hacer esa niñería, seria como....rebajarnos, demostrar que no tenemos valor y eso es lo peor que podemos hacer-**dijo Kenny**

-esto es tonto el que les digas no quiere decir que no tengas valor si no que eres inteligente y...-**dijo ron**

-déjalo Ron tiene razón en ese caso...vamos a la fiesta mañana podrán preocuparse por ello es momento de celebrar-**les dijo Ginny**

-si tienes toda la razón entremos pues-**dijo Elisa**

(cuando Harry entro en la sala común todo era un verdadero despapaye, los chicos bebían sus cervezas de mantequilla mientras platicaban sobre los diferentes sucesos del día, y cuando se dieron cuanta de su presencia los virotearon fuertemente, se sintieron algo cohibidos pero al fin y al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaban pasando bien.

Y la estaba pasando muy bien, el olor a esencias botánicas les hechizaba completamente así como aquella mujer que estaba con él, estaban en la bañera el cuarto estaba lleno de velas y el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas el chico abrazaba a la chica que estaba recargada sobre su pecho)

-¿en que estas pensando?-**le pregunto la chica**

-amm, en que estoy pasando un muy buen tiempo-**le contesto el chico**

-¿en serio?-**le pregunto la chica**

-ah Sakura-**dijo Shaoran abrazándola**-contigo siempre paso buenos momentos-l**a chica sonrió**(Las manos de la chica acariciaban el pecho del chico iban de arriba hacia abajo, el chico le agarro las manos con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le agarraba la barbilla y la atraía hacia si, pronto el chico estuvo tan cerca de ella que sus labios se rozaron, delicioso, ambos se entregaron al acto de amor, compartiendo la misma saliva el mismo aire el mismo sentimiento, la chica apoyo una de sus manos sobre su hombro y el chico rompió el hechizo)

-oh lo siento, lo siento no me acordaba-**dijo Sakura**

-no hay problema-**dijo Shaoran agarrandose el hombro**

-aun te duele mucho-**pregunto Sakura**

-si, pero es que...-**le chico se detuvo antes de seguir hablando**-...tu estas muy gorda y con tu enorme peso casi me desasees el hombro-

-¡Shaoran!-**se quejo Sakura**-no estés bromeando, y no estoy gorda-**dijo Sakura con un gesto infantil**

-claro que lo estas pesas mucho-**afirmo Shaoran**

(La chica puso cara de molesta y salió de la bañera tirando agua al suelo, el piso estaba algo resbaloso así que avanzo con mucho cuidado tratando de no resbalar y caer, Shaoran le miro el cuerpo de la chica se contoneaba con mucha gracia, parecía una pequeña niña desorientada, pero no en definitiva no era una niña, él daba fe de ello. El chico también salió de la bañera se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y avanzo con mucho cuidado hasta salir al cuarto de la chica, esta se había cubierto con una larga bata de seda blanca y ahora jugaba con su cabello tarareando una canción y meciéndose lentamente al ritmo de aquella dulce melodía, Shaoran le miro algo preocupado, esa imagen le producía escalofríos y sabia perfectamente por que, de pronto la chica se detuvo y llevo una de sus manos a su rostro)

-qué extraño-**murmuro la chica**-estoy llorando y no se porque-

-estas loca-**le contesto Shaoran**

-Shaoran....hace poco le pregunte a Eriol si había olvidado algo importante-**dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama y cruzaba la pierna**-el dijo que no pero...yo-

-Sakura-**le dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella y posando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza**-no has olvidado nada importante-**le afirmo Shaoran y acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura haciéndola sentir una pequeña niña**-te lo juro, lo que no recuerdes poco a poco todo vendrá de nuevo, no te presiones-(Shaoran se sentó a su lado)

-ya lo se me lo has dicho millones de veces-(Sakura le quito su mano de la cabeza)-pero no se cada vez que me despierto siento un gran vació como si...algo me hiciera falta-

-am, quizás...recuerdas lo que sucedió con tu padre-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-si, lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo sobre mi familia pero...-

-tal vez extrañes a Kerberos y Yue ellos siempre estuvieron a tu lado estabas acostumbrada a su presencia y ahora que no están contigo debes extrañarlos mucho pero...no te preocupes pronto volverán a estar a tu lado-**le tranquilizo Shaoran**

-no, bueno....quizás sea eso, tal vez...tal vez...no he olvidado nada-**dijo Sakura insegura**

-lo vez quizás...no se-**dijo Shaoran abrazándola tratando de pasarse ese trago amargo**

(El chico le abrazo con fuerza, no quería volver a perderla, las voces de varios chicos andando por los pasillo de Slytherin se hicieron presentes)

-otra vez la burra al trigo-**dijo Sakura molesta**

-¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-as escuchado sobre los grupillos o mejor dichos las pandillas que existen en el colegio-**le dijo Sakura**

-algo muy poco nunca me ha interesando eso-**le contesto Shaoran**

-pues bien déjame decirle que no se que ha sucedido últimamente pero los grupos han estado en constante movimiento y bueno son una lata no me dejan dormir bien-**se quejo Sakura**-aunque esto no tiene nada que ver lo nuestro, esos pobres infelices, peleando por tonterías, estaba pensando en que..¿sabias que Dumbledore sospecha que Lord Voldemort esta con alguien mas?-**le dijo Sakura**

-si mi madre me lo dijo pero...hoy no estoy para pensar en ello-**protesto Shaoran**

-entonces ¿cuándo?-**le pregunto Sakura molesta**

-am no lo se quizás mañana, en dos horas-**le dijo Shaoran**-vamos hacer algo mas divertido, mas entretenido-

-si-**dijo Sakura**

(La chica se levanto y saco de su closet una cosa amorfa de color negro)

-¿qué es eso?-

-ammm solo para recordar viejo tiempos-

(Sakura dejo el paquete en la cama y Shaoran lo abrió, era una guitarra acústica)

-debí suponerlo-**dijo Shaoran**

-vamos no te costara nada-

(Shaoran la tomo y dio 3 acordes antes que comenzara a sonar la canción)

People ask if I´m in love with you

cause I´m sitting here with your picture

and smilin´to myself (I smile)

I´m kinda lost in my own thoughts of you

my heart speaks before my mind through,

and I blush as I say yes.

(La voz resonó por todo el cuarto, si claro que recordaba cuando ambos eran mucho mas jóvenes y comenzaron aquella locura, si al principio fue una locura, una simple y sencilla válvula de escape, y ahora, ahora también lo era pero es diferente, muy diferente, recodaba aquella largas tardes en donde detestaba que todo tenia que rimar, odiaba que no se pudiera poner lo que fuera, pasara días enteros haciendo rimar todas las estúpidas canciones hasta que un día todas rimaron y sonaban tan bien, después...el sonido, la voz...el ritmo todo mezclado...hacia que todo fuera mucho mejor)

What a feeling of vulnerability comi´over me

and I´m feeling weak and I can´t speak(speak)

I can´t think

never thought I´d give in so willingly to a human being

with abilities to set me free (free) let me be me.

makes me wanna say.

(Escucho una melodía a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, no sabia de quien era ni quien la cantaba pero le recordaba viejos tiempos muy viejos tiempos, era una lastima que...bueno no todos lo recordaba pero al menos el si lo hacia con claridad, la melodía fue opacada con los gritos que se escuchaban cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius corrió a ver que sucedía cuando llego....nadie estaba, reviso el mapa y varios puntitos avanzando a gran velocidad se vieron lo malo era que los nombres se amontonaban uno en el otro que no se leían claramente mala suerte, algún barullo nada importante esta noche la casa de Gryffindor estaba de fiesta quizás algunos Slytherin quisieron aguadar la fiesta nada raro en ellos, Gryffindor y Slytherin llevaban años de enemistad así que eso no era nada nuevo, el joven dio media vuelta y miro atrás del pasillo negro en el cual pensar ver la figura de alguien conocido pero...no...ella esta muerta)

Your lips, your eyes, your smile your kiss

I must admit it´s a part of me

you please me complete me filling me

like a melody

your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof

we are meant to be

but the best quality that´s hookin´me

is that you´re loving me 4 me

is that you´re lovin´me 4 me.

(Su rostro enmarcado por la luz de la luna tenia una expresión de solemne tristeza, algo andaba mal haya afuera, él lo sabia pero también sabia que no podía hacer nada, era algo muy triste pero era la verdad, lo que había hecho no tenia perdón, lo que en ese momento mas le preocupaba era le otro asunto, Dumbledore prometió ayudarlo pero...eso no lo tranquilizaba, ¿cuanto tardaría?, semanas, meses, el señor Oscuro no tardaría mas que unos instantes, tenia que hacer algo pero ya, el problema era que no podía dejar el castillo así porque así además....el señor Oscuro lo tenia en la mira eso era seguro...¿qué podía hacer?

Now people ask why I´m in love with you

well let me start by sayin you got my heart

by just bein´who you are

and what we got is between me and you

doesn´t matter´bout the money

i make or what i do or that I´m a star.

(El chico cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, estaba tan cansado que no supo si Ron también le había seguido comenzarían una nueva semana y con eso una nueva carga en ese punto de la situación ya debía comentar a moverse, había una terrible teoría de que Lord Voldemort recibía ayuda de alguien mas, eso era aterrador, si la orden del Fénix no quería ayudarle pues en ese entonces él lo tendría que hacer solo, no importaba cuanto le costase ya era tiempo de arreglar todo ese desbarajuste)

Unconditionally you´re there for me

undeniably you inspire me, spiritually so sweet

this is meaningful, it´s incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable,

the way I feel, so sweet, makes me wanna say.

(Los chicos corrieron por los diferentes pasillos de Hogwarts había logrado su cometido, le había hecho pagar a aquella sabandija de Gryffindor nadie se burlaba de los V-18, o mejor dicho nadie se burlaba de ellos sin sufrir las consecuencias, habían puesto en alto el nombre de su banda, la V-18 era banda mas temida dentro de Hogwarts, tenia poco que se había formado pero solo los chicos mas rudos, fuertes y populares de Hogwarts que no fueran Gryffindor la formaban, claro los integrantes eran secretos, solo el jefe los conocía a todos, ¿quiera su jefe? Bueno eso tampoco lo sabían la gente como ellos, pero había una condición mas para entrar en el grupo ¿cuál? bueno las mas obvia....)

It´s so amazing how something so sweet

has come and rearranged my life

I´ve been kissed by destiny, oh heaven came and save me

an angel was placed at my feet, this isn´t ordinary

he´s loving me 4 me.

(El chico se levanto del suelo el señor Black no les había visto eso era lo mas importante, como pudo entro a la sal común de Gryffindor sus compañero que le vieron preguntaron el porque de su estado al comentarles lo sucedió los integrantes del Laylon se enfurecieron los de la V-18 había llegado muy lejos, eso si que era un insulto tomarlos por débiles, primero debieron verse así mismo una bola de montoneros, 7 chicos de Slytherin contra uno de Gryffindor que clase de cobarde hace eso, dentro de poco esos...tendrían su merecido)

Stripped of all make up

no need for fancy clothes

no cover ups, push ups

with him I don´t have to put on a show

he loves every freckle every curve

every inch of my skin

fullfilling me entirely

taking all of me in

he´s real

he´s honest

he´s lovin´me 4 me

Yeah

(Dumbledore se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, caminaba lenta y tranquilamente aspirando su aroma pero sobre todo su esencia, el anciano mago se recargo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, cada día se hacia mas y mas débil podía sentirlo claramente, y Lord Voldemort lo sabia y se estaba aprovechando de ello, cada vez sus decisiones eran menos acertadas, su instinto fallaba, o quizás...quizás los que se rumoraba era cierto alguien mas estaba de tras de todo esto, después de todo dos mente son mejor que uno y de ellos no cabe duda, el problema era de que necesitaba proteger a Hogwarts, tarde o temprano Lord Voldemort vendría por Harry, ahora mas que nunca él necesitaba que Harry desapareciera porque no importaba si el volvía al poder, si Harry Potter seguía vivo el no podía dormir tranquilo y aunque sabia que Harry tendría que enfrentarse a él y que no habría nada en el mundo que lo impidiera, los demás alumnos no tenían porque correr riesgo alguno, así mismo la batalla mas dura seria la que afrontaría en el mismo colegio después de todo Hogwarts lleva su destino en el nombre.)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¡¡¡Hola!!! por fin vacaciones si, si, si, y bien ¿qué tiene que ver Navidad con corpus Christi? pues yo tampoco lo se así que no hay que revolvernos veamos que puedo decir, me fascino crear el partido de quidditch di de lo mejor y eso deja ya mucho que decir, en cuanto a todo lo demás pues yo creo son pedazos de problemas ya no estamos acercando al meollo del asunto falta poco para el mas duro pero y estamos cerca eso es bueno o malo, pues ambas cosas porque ya sabrán mas sobre la historia y malo porque acabara, en fin todavía nos queda un largo trecho de eso no hay duda, de cualquier forma he nos vemos en el próximo capi que déjenme ver si puedo se los dejo el 23 o 24 de diciembre como regalo, si estaba pensando en sacar un capitulo de mis 3 fincs como regalo pero tendré que consultarlo con la almohada y será un especial de navidad bueno solo para Castle cabe resaltar o no se quizás saque uno la próxima semana aunque...bueno estoy pensando en adelantar la Ciudad de la Gloria y no se, todo depende si la autora tiene buenas ideas y no se le seca el cerebro en fin nos vemos pronto de eso seguro.

Vocabulario

Odio Harocho: Frase común de México para decir que odias demasiado a alguien

Augurey: pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado y su plumaje es negro verdoso que canta cuando esta punto de llover, con sus plumas no se puede escribir pues repelen la tinta

Oslo: Un cuidad bastante concurrida de Noruega $$ Wow la autora se quemo el cerebro con esta explicación $$

Se supone que les explicaría el funcionamiento de las plantas que ocupe en este capitulo pero...son muchas y son las 3 de la mañana así que mejor me ahorro el choro.

Veamos no me pertenecen las canciones de Iam de Hitomi opening de Inuyasha, Yuzurenai Negai opening de Magical Knight Ray Earth o mejor conocida como Guerreras Mágicas, Eo, Eo,-la colegiala- de Calo, Love Embrace y Loving me 4 me de Cristina Aguilera.

La mejor parte de todo los Reviews:

Tomoe: Hola, pues supongo que de nuevo podrás quejarte de que te dejo con ams preguntas que respuestas pero calma, calma todo a su tiempo si les doy todas las respuestas de un solo jalón esto no tendría chiste al menos eso pienso yo, espero que te haya gustado este capi algo extraño oh yo opino eso en fin nos vemos después vale, en cuanto a lo del msn pues eso cuestión de suerte.

Mafeh: wolas nena, me alegra que te haya gustado este capi, lo de Draco con Sakura bueno...ellos tiene algo entre manos, si se puede decir así, un asunto algo confuso que mas adelante hablaremos, eh ¿de donde saco mi imaginación? pues...de hecho siento que tengo el cerebro bastante seco en este momento pero...supongo que es el efecto de tanta lectura televisión y las miles de tazas de café con azúcar que he tomado y una que otro polvo blanco por ahí (mentira eso no lo hago), este en cuanto a los celos de Shaoran pues...si habra no lo negare pero...am, pues veras hay un asunto algo delicado que...bueno no digo mas, seria adelantar cosas y eso no es lo que quiero jejeje, bueno gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Karina: Wow mujer te luciste me sacaste los colores cuando escribiste eso de gran diosa de los Lemons, gracias lo aprecio pero...la mejor escritora de lemons es Mikky-chan y no solo de lemons si no de cualquier cosa, de cualquier forma el punto es que me alegra que te guste tanto mi fanfinc uh y yo pensaba que esta idea no era muy buena, pero ya veo que si muchas gracias, en cuanto a las historias de terror he sigo pensando que bueno de principio a fin no dan ni pizca de miedo pero en fin que se puede esperara de alguien que ve el aro o el exorciza para ir a dormirse, o le HP Lovecraft y aun así sueña con los angelitos, en fin que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias, gracias muchas gracias por tu review me ha gustado mucho, ah por cierto te molesta si te agrego a mi messeger me agradaría encontrarme contigo algún día vale, bueno respóndeme

CollSaku: hola, supongo que eres feliz puse mas escenas SS si lo que puse se le puede llamar así en fin que mas puedo decir no se que cosas aclare, pero si le preguntas a Tomoe te dirá que no mucho, aunque si leemos entre líneas y ponemos las palabras al revez supongo que si dije muchas cosas, en la mayoría de mis fincs digo muchas cosas aunque de una manera muy sutil, supongo que por eso me caracterizo digo todo y nada a la vez, lioso bastante y mira que Castle no es tan enredado como Camino ese es toda una madeja de problemas pero ni hablar en cuanto a lo de los review ha no me cuesta nada se lo importante que es que alguien te deje su opinión, así que solo hago lo que quiero que a mi me pase jeje, bueno espero que continúes tus dos fincs pronto sale bueno nos vemos después Bye.

El siguiente capitulo se llama

Capitulo 8: Kaléidoscope du passé


	8. Kaléidoscope du Passé

Capitulo 8: Kaléidoscope du passé

Me senté y lloré....Cuenta la leyenda que todo lo que cae en las aguas de este, se transforma en las piedras de su lecho. Ah, si pudiera arrancarme el corazón del pecho y tirarlo a la corriente: así no habría mas dolor, ni nostalgia, ni los recuerdos.

(fragmento, A orillas del Rió Piedra me senté y lloré, Paulo Coelho)

La mañana inicio con toda tranquilidad los inocentes alumnos caminaban sin preocupación alguna, era extraño después del partido de quidditch no había vuelto a ver otro día lluvioso mas si embargo las nubes negras amenazaban constantemente con dejar descargar su fuera en cualquier instante, Harry pensaba que se comportaban conforme a la situación eran los momentos de paz antes de la tempestad, el día paso sin muchas percancias pero...cuando anocheció el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar por el césped haciendo un rudito extraño cada vez que sus zapatos hacia fricción con el pasto, el chico de cabellos negros corrió por los jardines de Hogwarts esperando no encontrarse con ninguno de sus protectores si no se metería en un gran lió, le chico corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba apunto de subir al primer escalón para entrar por la entrada principal de Hogwarts cuando un enorme agüero se abrió a sus pies y Harry cayó de sentó, estaba dentro de una especie de jaula de...cristal, el chico se levanto y toco el cristal no era muy grueso así que...)

-bombardeo-**grito el chico a todo pulmón**

(El cristal se rompió, pero inmediatamente los cristales volvieron a su lugar)

-Diablos-**murmuro Harry, cerro los ojos y se concentro**-"Gigbobardeo"-**grito Harry**

(El cristal volvió a romperse en mil pedazos el chico salió de la trampa que el envolvía, sintió un escalofrió al pisar la tierra, los pedazos de cristal siguieron cayendo al suelo)

-"reparo"-**no quería alarmar a los aurores**

(Camino por el pasillo que se formaba, cada vez se hacia mas y mas pequeño que tuvo que andar a rastras, cuando por fin volvió a ver a un lugar mas amplio se encontró en un lugar desconocido de Hogwarts, ni siquiera el mapa del merodeador marcaba aquel sitio, lo desconocía por completo, Harry camino alrededor del sitio, había 3 grandes agujeros, lo cual representaba 3 grandes opciones, se acerco a cada una)

-"lumus"-**la punta de su varita emitió una luz**

(Ilumino los grandes agujeros con su varita, una extraña luz azul solamente iluminaba la sala, una enorme lámpara colgaba del techo que estaba a miles de kilómetros de la cabeza de Harry, esta estaba llena de...telarañas, polvo y muchas otras cosas desagradables, Harry suspiro no había nada que le ayudase a elegir, se acerco a la salida de su extremo izquierdo, había mucha tierra en la pared, esta llena de musgo, lodo y....no sabia que otra cosa era lo que estaban impregnado en la pared, camino hacia la de en medio emitía un pésimo olor putrefactas o...algo así, la mente de Harry imagino cuerpos fétidos de animales u...otra cosa, definitivamente no optaría por ese lugar, entonces fue a la puerta de su extremo derecho, no olía a nada y no veía nada en la pared, el chico se puso en medio de la sala)

-orientame-**le susurro a la varita poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de la mano**(La varita giro bruscamente hacia la izquierda y una luz señalo hacia delante en donde quedaba el enorme agujero que olía horrible, eso era el norte, suponía que...si quería estar en Hogwarts de nuevo tendría que ir hacia esa lado, después de todo el estaba casi enfrente del castillo cuando cayó aunque, no podía decir si...el agujero que se abrió antes sus pies fuera... totalmente recto, Harry se acerco respiro profundamente y se acerco al enorme agujero, entro en el y...se adentro en el camino toco la pared, la piedra estaba totalmente seca....la poca luz que iluminaba la sala anterior iluminaba tenuemente la entrada, algunas letras estaban talladas el la pared el chico las miro...tenían símbolos extraños, auque se le hacia conocidos, ¿runas? Tal vez era eso, lastima que Hermione no esta con el, durante unos diez minutos el camino era algo...irregular no sabia si curveaba o era totalmente recto no podía distinguir mucho en aquella oscuridad)

-orientame-**grito de nuevo el chico**

(La varita volvió a señalarle el norte y emitió su débil luz, Harry se hizo hacia atrás automáticamente y enorme escalera hacia abajo se extendía a sus pies esta tenia una inclinación vertigosa, calculaba que esta en un ángulo de 85° mínimo y una enorme penumbra se extendía ni siquiera podía ver el final de la escalera, Harry regreso sin pensarlo dos veces, ese no podía ser el correcto, le pasillo bajaba, y castillo estaba arriba, Harry tomo la otra opción de las paredes sucias, lo ilumino las paredes de ese pasillo estaban adornadas con cosas amorfas, Harry poso su mano derecha sobre la pared esta pareció emitir un débil calor, Harry quito la mano y una pegajosa sustancia también se fue con él, Ugh que desagradable, se llevo la mano a la túnica y se limpio en ella, camino durante varios minutos este...iba totalmente recto pero conforme caminaba...sentía que el pasillo se inclinaba hacia la izquierda bajo sus pies, al barro y el lodo se fue impregnando en sus zapatos, y la parte baja de su túnica se humedeció y cuando menos lo esperaba....el pasillo se bifurcaba, se acerco a la opción numero uno que estaba de lado derecho, ilumino el pasillo este seguía totalmente recto pero por lo que veía doblaba todavía mas a la izquierda, el de lado izquierdo tenia una escalera que...bajaba, Harry salió, no era ninguno de esos dos, así que tomo el ultimo este tenia el piso del pasillo ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha siguió caminando cuando se encontró con un enorme escalera que subía, Harry sin pensarlo dos veces trepo por la escalera, estaba demasiado empinada, suponía que también tenia como mínimo de inclinación 80° el chico subió, subió, subió, subió y siguió subiendo, Harry sintió que había pasado horas desde que el comenzó a subir, miro hacia abajo y no distinguió el principio de esta, Harry dejo de pensar en ello y siguió subiendo la empinada escalera estaba apunto de darse por vencido cuando de pronto alcanzo la cima se dejo caer en el suelo, el sonido de cacerolas y cuchillos cortando le reanimo, por fin escuchaba algo mas que su corazón latiendo y su respiración, Harry corrió a la puerta, que se veía al final la empujo con todas su fuerzas pero esta no se movió, pensó que tenia una especie de llave se hizo hacia atrás y grito)

-alohomora-

(un clic se escucho, supuso que ya todo estaba arreglado pero...al tratar de empujarla de nuevo esta no se movió, Harry probo con otra cosa, cuado miles de vocecitas chillonas se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta, ese lugar daba...¿a las cocinas? En ese caso)

-¡¡¡Dobby, Dobby, Dobby soy yo Harry-**grito el chico desesperadamente**

-oh señor Potter, que gusto pero...que hace atrás de las paredes-

-Dobby abre la puerta-**le pido Harry**

-¿puerta? ¿cuál puerta señor?, aquí no hay ninguna puerta-**le dijo Dobby**

-¿qué hay entonces?-**le pregunto Harry asustado**

-pues...aquí esta una alacena señor-**dijo Dobby**

-mueve la alacena Dobby, muévela-**le dijo Harry**

-eh no lo se señor, vera-**dijo Dobby**

-por favor muévela-**le pidió Harry**

-esta bien esta bien-**dijo Dobby**

(el ruido de arrastrar algo se escucho por toda la estancia, Harry empujo la puerta y esta se resistió aun mas pero...Harry comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin pudo distinguir las cocinas del colegio, Harry entro y se dejo abatir en el suelo)

-¿esta usted bien señor?-**le pregunto Dobby**

-si...Dobby si-**dijo Harry jadeando**

(La puerta de las cocinas se abrió Harry se levanto, cerro la puerta y coloco la alacena en su lugar, Harry se escondió a lado de la alacena)

-te dije que no debíamos dejarlo solo-**se escucho una voz de reproche**

-ya, ya basta Hermione-**dijo Ron**

(Harry respiro aliviado y se dejo caer al suelo tirando algunas cacerolas)

-¿qué fue eso?-**pregunto Ron**

(Hermione y Ron cruzaron las cocinas a toda velocidad Dobby salió a su encuentro y les saludo, el elfo les sonrió de manera impaciente)

-¿qué sucede Dobby?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-eh...pues-

-déjalo Dobby esta bien-**dijo Harry**

-¿¿¡¡Harry??!!-**chillo Hermione**-¿cómo...?¿estas bien? ¿no te lastimaste? ¿te descubrieron?-**Hermione comenzó a soltar varias preguntas estrepitosamente**

-si, estoy bien-**dijo Harry**

-¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-**le pregunto Ron**

-no lo se...-**le contesto Harry**-vamos a..la sala común ahí les contare todo-

(Todo su escritorio estaba hecho un desastre no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su silla escribiendo una carta, sus ojos estaban inchados, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba la noticia que había recibido hace pocos días, no había podido para de llorar, todo estaba mal....y eso mismo le había dicho a Dumbledore, pero... tampoco ella quería quedar expuesta a...bueno la critica publica, la noticia que le había llegado era de sobre un problema intimo, no había querido comentarlo hasta ahora, es que...todo esto estaba mal, aurores en el colegio de que servían si el verdadero peligro esta afuera, acaso no lo había visto Dumbledore, no...no tenia que perder la cabeza en ese momento la mayoría de los aurores ya estaban fuera del colegio trabajando en eso...tenia que ser paciente con él y consigo misma, aunque Lord Voldemort ya había demostrado que...estaba dispuesto a atacar Hogwarts abiertamente, y eso se dio a conocer la noche de Halloween, la profesora McGonagall termino de redactar la carta que iba a enviar al ministerio de Magia, Dumbledore le había pedido ese favor, era momento que la comunidad mágica ayudara un poco, no podía dejarle todo el peso a Dumbledore y sus aurores, es muy difícil la situación en la que están viviendo, ah estas alturas ya habían desaparecido 6 integrantes del ministerio de magia y no sabia que era lo que Lord Voldemort deseaba había matado a trabajadores del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, suponía que tenia que ver con lo gigantes y otras bestias horribles pero...no, se dice que Lord Voldemort no se interesaba si quiera por ello, si no que..se interesaba por algunos documento el problema era que como aun no había logrado ordenar todo en el ministerio de magia no sabían que documentos faltaban, había dejado muchos maleficios sueltos y hasta la fecha no se habían desecho de todos, era toda una plaga, Minerva se levanto de su silla y salió de su cubículo y se dirigió directamente a la lechucearía del colegio, metió el papel en la lechuza mas grande que vio y la dejo ir, se quedo observando como el animal planeaba el aire, esperaba que nadie le interceptara, la madura mujer salió de la lechucearía camino por los en ese momento desérticos pasillos, iba rumbo a su habitación cuando se encontró con Sirius Black, el joven Black miraba por la ventana el oscuro cielo parecía estar embelesado escuchando o viendo algo pues suspiro profundamente, McGonagall se apeno de estarle mirando, cuando decidió seguir su camino Sirius se dio cuenta de su presencia)

-eh...ah..este...yo...había...una terrible mancha negra en el cielo y pensé que....-**trato de excusarse Sirius**

-no se preocupe joven Sirius, solo siga con su trabajo-**dijo McGonagall**

-Minerva-**susurro Sirius**

(La profesora McGonagall sufrió un súbito escalofrió, casi nadie le llamaba por su nombre, y menos en el tono en el que lo hizo Sirius)

-si joven Black-**dijo McGonagall lentamente**

-¿usted se acuerda de...las amigas de Lily Potter?-**dijo Sirius algo dubitativo**

McGonagall alzo una ceja de incredulidad, no entendía la pregunta de Sirius-desde luego, jovencitas muy tenaces e inteligentes sin duda alguna-

-es que....-**dijo Sirius**

-oh, joven Black no este alterado por lo de la muerte de Emily-

-sabe algo Minerva, no es fácil la mayoría de las personas que uno conoce va muriendo-**dijo Sirius**

-eh...-**Minerva se mordió el labio claro que no era fácil**-entiendo sus sentimientos joven Black pero...hay cosas que...-

-la mayoría de los chicos de mi generación han muerto-**dijo Sirius melancólicamente**

-si, muchos magos han muerto en esta...batalla, Sirius pero...uno tiene que ser fuerte y luchar para que algún día, estos niños que ahora ve puedan tener un futuro tranquilo y que no se preocupen como estas, ya veras Sirius que pronto todo esto acabara-**le dijo Minerva**

-lo creo Minerva lo creo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(la profesora McGonagall puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sirius)

-ahora si me disculpa voy a descansar-**dijo la profesora McGonagall**

(Sirius asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza, la profesora McGonagall se perdió entre los pasillos del colegio, camino lentamente hasta su cuarto cuando entro a este y miro una fotografía en donde varios personajes se movían sonriendo llenos de vidas e ilusiones, ante sus ojos pasaron Sirius, James y Lily Potter los 3 sonreían era bastante jóvenes, McGonagall también sonrió, todo el mundo conocía la tierna historia de los Potter, gente muy buena de bien, así mismo conocían la dulce historia de los Longbottom dos parejas que fueron destruidas por completo gracias a Lord Voldemort innumerables historias así se contaban en aquellos días oscuros, pero...sin embargo poco recuerdan un historia antigua triste y con un final bastante peculiar nunca nadie ha entendido porque se dieron las cosas así, uno solo puede suponer que el destino fue quien lo propuso, claro...claro que se acordaba de la historia de Sirius Black)

(La historia había estado genial el chico guardo el su libro debajo de su ropa y bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor, esta total y completamente vacía a esas horas ni una sola alma se podía ver, el chico se sentó en el sillón mas cercano a la chimenea)

-buenas noche señor-**dijo un voz chillona**

-buenas noches Dobby-**le dijo Shaoran**

-quiere que le traiga algo de cenar-**le pregunto Dobby**

-ehh... no Dobby-

-¿me permite alzar la sala común de Gryffindor mientras conversamos?-**le pregunto Dobby**

-claro Dobby, no te interrumpiré-

-oh señor... hace poco fue mi día libre y fui a visitar a Winky-**comento Dobby**

-¿en serio? ¿Y como esta?-

-muy bien, señor muy bien, la señora Shiefa es muy amable con ella, y los niños oh ella adora a los niños-**dijo Dobby**

-¿niños? Ahg, que horror-**dijo Shaoran**

-los niños son adorables, bueno nuestra naturaleza como elfos nos hace amar a los humanos, y los humanos entre si también se quieren-**dijo Dobby**

-no todos pero...supongo que si la gran mayoría-

-oh es verdad la señorita Fimei fue a visitar a su hermana Shiefa señor, llevo a su hijo....eh...eh olvidado su nombre señor-**dijo Dobby apenado agarrandose las orejas**

- Tsung Meng-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si el, ha crecido mucho y..me parece que le están instruyendo en el arte de....-

-de las espadas, si Fimei me lo dijo antes de venir a Hogwarts, no esta nada mala aunque, es una decepción que no tenga....habilidades para la magia-**dijo Shaoran**

-es acaso un squib el pequeño-**le pregunto Dobby**

-no pero...creo que es peor que Neville-**comento Shaoran**

-oh ya veo, bueno...-

-no fue su gemelo Tsung Ming-

-eh si también fue señor, los dos se llevan muy bien con el pequeño Wen Seung-**dijo Dobby**

-ah, bueno si, sabes cuando termine el colegio iré a ver a mis sobrinos, no conozco a los hijos de Shiefa, ni a la de Fanren-

-ah por cierto señor Winky me dijo que no habían adoptado a la niña que era la hija de Fanren-**dijo Dobby**

-ah es verdad...Fanren iba atener trillizas pero...bueno ya sabes como son las cosas, aunque...-**Shaoran quedo pensativo**

-¿qué sucede señor?-**le pregunto Dobby**

-nada Dobby, es que...bueno según yo...Fanren me había dicho que iba atener niño, ah si bueno me dijo que iba a tener dos niñas y un niño-**dijo Shaoran**

-oh, que bueno señor, oh lo olvidaba la señorita Siew Ling, ah dado buenos resultados en la magia-**dijo Dobby**

-oh, si mi madre me ha dicho que quizás mi sobrina pueda ser la sacerdotisa suprema del templo-**dijo Shaoran**-y aunque su hermano Tsung Meng no es bueno en la magia ella, si de una manera u otra en el Clan Li destacan mas las mujeres que los hombres en cuanto a la magia aunque hay sus excepciones-**dijo Shaoran**

-usted es un ejemplo ¿verdad?-

-eh, si junto con Clow, y mi padre y...el viejo Loh Wei Chou, y...bueno la lista es algo larga-**dijo Shaoran**-pero normalmente en cada generación hay 4 mujeres que son fuertes en cuanto a la rama de la magia en cambio los hombres suelen ser uno por generación o tres cuando mucho-

-oh ya veo, señor y usted que piensa ¿que sus hijos sean destacados en la magia?-**le pregunto Dobby**

-supo...**dijo Shaoran**

(El retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió y por el entro Lupin)

-buenas noches-**dijo cortésmente Lupin**

-buenas noches-**le contesto Shaoran secamente**

-¿nos es bastante tarde para estar levantado?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-estoy platicando con Dobby-**le contesto rudamente Shaoran**

-muy bien, me preguntaba si...¿has visto a Harry?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-si, esta en el cuarto durmiendo-**le dijo Shaoran**

-¿seguro?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-a menos que este siego, si-**le dijo Shaoran molesto**

-bueno, en ese caso...será mejor que pronto vayas a descansar, me retiro-

(Y así Lupin desapareció, Shaoran le miro irse, frunciendo el seño, ¿acaso no confiaba en su palabra?)

-_ ¡Vaya tipo! _-**pensó Shaoran molesto**

-disculpe Señor pero...tengo otras casas que arreglar, así que tengo que retirarme-

-no hay problema Dobby anda vete-**dijo Shaoran**

(Y con un chasquido Dobby desapareció, Shaoran suspiro, dentro de sus cosas saco un pequeño cuaderno, tomo la pluma y a tinta que había en la mesa que tenia mas cerca miro la llamas del fuego y comenzó a escribir)

Dos cuerpos frente a frente

son a veces dos olas

y la noche es océano

Dos cuerpos frente a frente

son a veces dos piedras

y la noche desierto

Dos cuerpos frente a frente....(un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos, Shaoran camino al retrato de la señora gorda, se escuchaban voces susurrando)

-es por haya...no, no es este estoy seguro-**susurro el chico**

-¿cuál es la contraseña?-**pregunto el chico**

-no lo se....¿acaso piensas que se todo?-**le dijo la chica molesta**

(Shaoran se quedo pensativo ¿Quiénes eran? y ¿qué querían? Al parecer no era el único que podía burlar la seguridad de Sirius, pero ¿cómo ellos podían?)

-bueno el caso es que ya llegamos aquí-

-¿esta bruja gorda no nos hará nada?-**dijo una de las voces**

-no, si....escuchen esto, el jefe quiere información ¿no?-**se hice un pequeño silencio**-pues...bueno para ello nos ha dado armas-

(¿quién quería información sobre que?)

-ahora vean esto, según dijo el era....-**susurraba el chico**-ah si "imperio"-

(Shaoran abrió los ojos como paltos, ¡¡¡¡¡era una maldición imperdonable!!!!)

-déjanos pasar-**susurro el chico**

(El retrato comenzó ah abrirse, Shaoran se movió rápidamente y apago el fuego de la chimenea)

-esta todo muy oscuro aquí-**se quejo la chica**

-los elfos han hecho mal su trabajo, esas asquerosas ratas inmundas-**dijo uno de los chicos**

-_ un Slytherin sin duda _-**pensó Shaoran**

-yo iré al cuarto de la chicas ustedes al de los chicos, veremos quien juega mas sucio-**dijo la chica furiosa**

-_ vamos a divertirnos un rato **-**_**Shaoran sonrió en la oscuridad**

(Shaoran comenzó a moverse)

-no veo nada, necesito luz-**dijo El chico**

(La vela mas alejada de la sala se ilumino, por arte de magia)

-gracias Bill-**dijo uno de los chicos**

-yo no he sido-**se apresuro a decir la chica**

-¿Ely?-**pregunto uno de los chicos**

-no yo tampoco-

-entonces....-**pregunto el otro chico**

-quizás esta sala funcione...a la voz quiero decir que...si pides algo así, esto se hará...es un encantamiento sencillo, ¿supongo?-**trato de explicarse Bill**

-si tienes razón-**dijo Ely**

-bien en ese caso luz-**grito el chico**

(La sala permaneció en la misma penumbra)

-Luz-**volvió a gritar el chico**

(no sucedió nada pero cuando el chico iba a gritar de nuevo una pequeña flama se encendió de pronto en la nada, y después otra, y otra y otra mas así hasta que poco a poco la sala se lleno de pequeñas flamitas danzando en un espiral)

-Wuau...quiero que pongan algo así en la sala de Slytherin-**dijo la chica acercándose a la llamas**

- bien pero no venimos a jugar-**le dijo el chico**

-ya lo se Kat, pero...acaso esto no es maravilloso-

-es mejor apurarnos-**dijo Kat molesto**

(Shaoran comenzó a moverse lentamente, no podía ver los rostros de los chicos a través de las llamas pero....por su voz y sus expresiones no podían tener mas de 15 años, Shaoran se movió un poco mas para tratar de verles el rostro pero...los chicos se acercaron a los dormitorios de los chicos y las chicas, no podía permitir que entraran, así que cerro los ojos y rezo unas palabras, las llamas se movieron formando un circulo alrededor de los intrusos)

-¿qué es esto?-**pregunto Bill**

-no lo se-**dijo Ely**

-esos asquerosos pidieron ayuda a los de 7 año, malditos cobardes-**dijo Kat**

-_ oh, oh, ¡¡ups!! _-**pensó Shaoran**-_ creo que...no debí de haberme metido en esto _-

(Pero ahora que ya estaba hecho no se podía hacer nada, Shaoran continuo avanzando hasta que de pronto)

-"finite incatatem"-**grito uno de los chiquillos**

(Las flamas se alocaron girando en un remolino sin fin, el tipo era demasiado estúpido, todo iba bien hasta que....)

-haya algo se mueve-**grito la chica Bill**

(Shaoran se paro en seco, como pudo ser tan descuidado)

-vamos quien es la sabandija-**dijo Kat**- "Crucio"-**grito el chico**

(de nuevo otra maldición imperdonable el chico era demasiado débil ese hechizo no le hacia ni cosquillas pero...aun se atrevía a utilizarla)

-¡¡Desmaius!!-**grito la chica**

(el hechizo reboto contra la pared esta hizo añicos una lámpara y una ventana)

-nada no hay nada-**grito Ely**

-pero...yo vi, yo vi-**dijo la chica con desesperación**

-_ es momento de actuar, ha hecho mucho ruido _-(el chico metió su mano debajo de su túnica y saco "el palito de madera" como solía llamarlo Mei Lin)-¡Expelliarmus!-**grito Shaoran**

(Los 3 chicos quedaron desarmados en un dos por tres, se apiñaron los dos chicos detrás de la chica)

-se los dije si había alguien-**rezongo la chica**

-Accio varitas-**dijo Shaoran**(Las varitas fueron hacia él)

-no te servirán de nada solo....solo son buenas con los que les corresponde-**grito Ely nervioso**

-"mental control"-**susurro Shaoran**

(Los 3 chicos vieron con un destello de color vino se dirigió a ellos cuando les toco trataron de resistirse pero dolía, dolía mucho, descubrieron que....era mas fácil dejarse llevar, pues no dolía y se sentían todo muy bien y...todo era maravilloso, cuando Shaoran estuvo seguro de que los chicos no opondrían resistencia los saco de la sala común de Gryffindor, habiendo uso de su telepatía el chico los trasporto hasta las mazmorras, allí les libero, Shaoran se tiro en el sillón y las pequeñas flamitas una a uno se fueron acercando a la chimenea para encenderla de nuevo, después desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, Lupin y McGonagall llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor)

(El alba despunto apagando la luz de la luna que se acercaba a la luna llena pero...aun faltaban pocos días para ella, los chicos asistieron al desayuno Harry se desplomo en la mesa como saco de patatas)

-aun estoy cansando-**dijo Harry**

-animo, saliste vivo, eso es lo bueno-**le animo Ron**

-pudo ser peor-**le dijo Hermione**

-ya, ya...pero...estoy cansando, Hermione....crees que podrías ser amable conmigo y....no quiero ir a clase, iré con Madame Pomfrey la mano se me esta hinchando-**dijo Harry**

-muéstrame esa mano-**le dijo Hermione**

(Harry alzo la mano y Hermione la tomo, y se la examino detenidamente)

-creo que si deberías ir-**dijo Hermione**-la tienes muy hinchada y....tu piel comienza a llenarse de ronchitas-

(de pronto el gran comedor se lleno de mucho bullicio, los 3 chicos ignoraron eso y desayunaron en paz, excepto Harry que no lograba pasar bocado bien, además de no agarrar bien los cubiertos, su mano estaba algo débil y el contacto con los cubiertos era...algo difícil los sentía extremadamente demasiado frío)

-lo siento-**se disculpo Harry cuando por cuarta vez la cuchara se le callo salpicando a todos de sopa**

-déjalo Harry-**le dijo Hermione**

(Hermione intento ayudarle a desayunar pero Harry se rehusaba a que ella le diera de comer en la boca como bebe)

-no, además ya no tengo hambre-**mentira porque si la tenia y mucho**

-será mejor que vayan de una buena vez a la enfermería-**le dijo Hermione**

(Shaoran entro solo por la puerta principal se sentó a lado de ellos)

-¿no notan algo extraño?-**les pregunto Shaoran**

-no ¿porque?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-simple curiosidad-**dijo Shaoran sonriendo**

(Y eso extraño de pronto se noto, una bolita de Slytherin que desayunaba en su mesa comenzó a reírse y cuchichear mas de lo normal, Ginny paso por delante de Harry y Ron molesta)

-¿qué sucede Ginny?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-¡no se han enterado!-**pregunto asombrada Ginny**

-no-**contestaron los chicos**

-pues....verán dicen que hace unos días, los Laylon de Gryffindor insultaron o...molestaron a los V-18 eso los puso furiosos, el chiste es que cobraron venganza, el problema fue que lastimaron a uno de los Rozencraft eso enfureció a la casa de Hufflepuff y la medusa del desierto ahora cobrara venganza contra los V-18, claro que los Laylon de Gryffindor también bola de montoneros eran 12 contra uno, además los están tomando por cobardes, que insulto-**dijo Ginny molesta**

-¿los que de que?-**pregunto Harry**

-es verdad ustedes no saben nada-**dijo Ginny**-bueno...no importa pero asegúrense de no estar esta tarde en el pasillo 9 ah eso de las nueve de la noche-

-¿por qué?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-pues...-**Ginny se molesto consigo misma no debió de haberle dicho nada a Hermione**

-no diré nada-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-pues habrá un duelo y ya-**dijo Ginny**-es que dicen que nosotros ayer atacamos a los V-18 injustamente le pleito es entre quintos y aseguran que era uno de 7 grado, los únicos de séptimo grado...-

-ehh, pues verán-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿sabes algo? ¿viste quien era?-**le pregunto Ginny desesperada**-les advertimos a los de séptimo que no se metiera que...-

-es que no era nadie de su grupo, organización, clan o como se le llame a esa cosa-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿ah no?-

-les diré si me prometes no decirlo-**le dijo Shaoran**

-esta bien vale, vale-**dijo Ginny**

-fui yo-**le dijo Shaoran en voz baja**

-¡¡magnifico!!-**grito Ginny**

-yo no pienso eso, como...¿cómo te atreviste a?-**dijo Hermione indignada**

-déjame explicarme ¿quieres?-**le pidió azoran y Hermione acepto**-ok estuvo mal quizás, pero...ayer yo estaba despierto en la sala común haciendo...nada, y de pronto escuche un ruido supe que provenía de afuera me acerque al retrato de la señora gorda y...bueno los chicos entraron yo me escondí, vi que era Slytherin que iban a..hacer no se que en los dormitorios yo no podía permitir eso, les hice frente y lo saque de la sala común punto fin de la historia-**dijo Shaoran**

-o sea fue un mal entendido, genial aunque...no creo que los Slytherin quieran escuchar ahora, pero....si cualquier cosa ocurre los Laylon de protegerán actuaste como todo un digno Gryffindor, tu si mereces estar en esta casa no como ese maldito cobarde de...bueno los dejo chicos, voy a preparar todo y explicarles como estuvo esto-**dijo Ginny**

-pero...Ginny tu-**protesto Shaoran**

-claro que no diré tu nombre yo, les explicare todo vale, sin nombres-**le prometió Ginny**

(Ginny se acerco a unos chicos de sexto y comenzó ha hablar en voz bajo con ellos de muchas cosas)

-nunca he entendido eso de los...grupos-**dijo Hermione**

-eso no es lo preocupante-**les dijo Shaoran**-ok aquí lo interesante, ayer... me dispuse a enfrenarlos no porque era intrusos, bueno quizás un poco pero...para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor utilizaron el hechizo de imperius sobre la señora gorda-**dijo Shaoran y Hermione soltó su taza de café**

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QQQuuuueee???!!!!-**dijeron Harry Hermione y Ron a coro**

-no quise decirle a tu hermana para no alarmarla pero...fue por eso y no solos eso, ok, no hice todo correctamente y antes de enfrentarme a ellos me escondí quería saber sus intenciones pero uno de ellos me vio y, trataron de lanzarme el hechizo de cruciatus-**les confeso Shaoran**

-pero...pero...ambos son-

-si son maldiciones imperdonables-**dijo Shaoran**-yo mismo me sorprendí, es mas el que lograran burlar a Sirius es mas que suficiente para ello-

-pero Shaoran eso significa que...bueno...quizás esta tarde en el duelo utilicen alguna de esas maldiciones-**razono Hermione**

-no creo que se expongan tan abiertamente a ello no solo irán una o dos personas si no varias, no creo que las utilicen ahí, pero...en otro momento quien sabe-**dijo Shaoran**

-le diré a Charlie...no se Ginny, no puedo permitir que ella vaya-**dijo Ron**

-tienes razón Ron, es muy peligroso para ella-**dijo Hermione**

-no, déjale ir, de cualquier forma buscara la manera de hacerlo-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no voy a permitir eso-**dijo Ron molesto**-quizás a ti no te importe mi hermana pero a mi si-

-Ron el año pasado y el antepasado se enfrento a mortífagos, muy grandes, muy viejos y...salió no ilesa pero si viva, crees que alguno de esos mocos le haga daño-**le dijo Shaoran**

-es verdad Ginny sabe defenderse de maravilla-**le dijo Harry**-lo digo como su profesor de D.A.-

-es un halago pero...-**dijo Ron**

-es tu hermana y buscara la manera de salirse con la suya, lo lleva en la sangre-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si, ella planeaba todo con Fred y George-**le dijo Harry**-y es muy inteligente mas que Percy, y bueno Ron...también ha aprendido cosas de ti-

-ok, vale, me convencieron pero...iré con ella solo por precaución-

-no te veras mal y sospechoso-**le dijo Hermione**-ella nos cuenta todo así que..si sucede algo malo vendrá a buscarnos, después de todo Shaoran se ha involucrado involuntariamente en esto y...bueno todos saben de las hazañas de Harry y Ron, si hay problema acudirá inmediatamente a nosotros-

-tienes razón-**dijo Ron auto convenciéndose**

-ahora Harry vamos a la enfermería tiene que ver esa mano, si no te vas a morir de hambre-**le dijo Hermione**

-yo me quedo-**les dijo Shaoran**-¿y que te sucedió en la mano Harry?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-eh...bueno, no se creo que...alguna planta me ha de dar alergia-**dijo Harry**

(Shaoran se encogió de hombros y continuo desayunando, mientras que Hermione, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la enfermería)

-Buenos días Harry-**le saludo un dulce voz y el le devolvió el saludo cortésmente**

-buenos días Noelle-

(La chica fue a la mesa de Slytherin iba a sentarse hasta el final de la mesa pero...alguien la tomo por la cintura repentinamente)

-como es que una belleza como tu le hable un perdedor como ese-**le pregunto una voz varonil muy grave**

-suéltame Nott, me das asco-**le dijo fríamente la chica**

-suéltala, inútil-**le ordeno Draco**

(Nott la soltó rozándole los brazos, Noelle le soltó un codazo en la boca del estomago y siguió su paso tranquilamente, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, cuando Draco se sentó a su lado)

-huela a rata-**dijo Noelle despreciablemente**-y aquí esta la rata mayor-

-eres muy amable-**le dijo Draco**-resultas y adornas mis cualidades-

-que deseas Draco-**le pregunto Noelle**

-tu bien lo sabes-**le dijo Draco acariciándole la cabeza**

-olvídalo no soy como esa puta de Parkinson-**le dijo Noelle**

-tan fría...tan bella, como una fresca mañana de invierno resistiéndose a la primavera, te la pasas mucho tiempo sola, dime que le cuentas a la oscuridad de tu cuarto-**le dijo Draco**

-no se de que me hablas-**le dijo Noelle molesta**

-ah es un secreto....oh lo secretos matan ¿no lo crees?-**le dijo Draco**

Noelle abrió los ojos como platos....¿de que hablaba Draco?

-eres mucho mejor que Joseph en definitiva-**le susurro Draco al oído**-aunque Joseph me contaba sus secretos y yo ah él _ y claro a el no me lo puedo coger _-

-no quiero saber de tus asqueroso secretos Draco-**dijo Noelle**

-ya verismo querida ya veremos-**dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su mano**

-te lo digo por tu propio bien Draco...será mejor que no vuelvas a tocarme-**le advirtió Noelle**

-no el tengo miedo a Potter-**le dijo Draco mientras la tomaba por el mentón y con su dedo gordo le acariciaba los labios**

-sabes perfectamente que no es Harry al que le debes tener miedo-**le dijo Noelle levantándose y caminando un poco**

(Draco el siguió le tomo bruscamente por el brazo obligándola a dar media vuelta y jalándola fuertemente por la cintura)

-tampoco le tengo miedo-**le dijo Draco firmemente**

(Draco la con una mano apretó mas contra si y con la otra le tomo la cabeza, Noelle intento poner resistencia pero...no pudo, y Draco la beso por la fuerza, sus labios se tocaron Draco intento abrirle la boca pero.....Sakura sintió como alguien jalaba a Draco por la espalda, este la soltó se escuche un golpe y Draco estaba en el suelo agarrandose la cara, Shaoran estaba detrás de un Draco tirado en el suelo con una cara de muy, pero muy pocos amigos, los chicos comenzaron a hacer barullo)

(Draco se levanto con los cabellos dorados sobre su cara, tenia una de sus manos sobre el pómulo derecho, le había dolido el golpe y mucho, en ese momento Shaoran abrazaba a Noelle)

-te crees mucho ¿no?-**le dijo Draco**

-basta Draco no es momento de alardear-**le detuvo Hayde**

-no necesito que una puta como tu me defienda-**le grito Draco a Mei Lin**

(Mei Lin iba a responderle cuando alguien la empujo y un segundo golpe se escucho y Draco le respondió a Shaoran también a puño limpio, los dos estaban peleando y forcejeando aunque claramente Shaoran llevaba la delantera, los profesores bajaron inmediatamente de su mesa, pero los chicos que estaban alrededor de los chicos les impedían el paso, Crabbe y Goyle le metieron a defender a Draco, agarrando a Shaoran por los brazos, tres contra uno, muy injusto y con lo poco amistoso que de por si ya estaban los Gryffindor y los Slytherin mas chicos fueron en ayuda de un compatriota suyo, Eriol logro escabullirse entre la gente y separo a Draco y a Shaoran, Eriol agarro a Shaoran mientras que otros chicos intentaron agarrar a Draco pero este aprovecho la oportunidad y le soltó un puñetazo a Shaoran sin que este pudiera defenderse, Eriol aun así lo retuvo firmemente)

-Cálmate, cálmate-**le pidió Eriol**-ya, ya-

(Eriol saco a Shaoran mientras que los otros se llevaban a Draco)

-suéltame Hiragizawa, como se atreve a llamarle así coño, que se vaya a la verga, ese pinche cabrón, hijo de puta-**grito Shaoran**

-cuide ese vocabulario, jovencito-**le sentencio McGonagall**-o tendrá que irse a lavar la boca con jabón-

(Eriol soltó a Shaoran, quien se llevo una de sus manos al labio el cual le estaba sangrando, era producto del puñetazo que le había dado Draco cuando Eriol lo había agarrado)

-Todos a sus clases-**les ordeno Dumbledore**

(Los chicos se fueron a sus clases muy agitados)

-excepto el señor Malfoy, el señor Li y la señorita Bonacieux-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Todos se fueron y se quedaron ellos 3)

-bueno a mi despacho, profesor Snape, profesora McGonagall, creo que ustedes también deben venir-

(Los seis caminaron, hasta llegar al lugar de la gárgola fea, Dumbledore dio la contraseña y esta se aparto salieron las escaleras y llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, Dumbledore tomo asiento)

-jóvenes por favor-**les pidió Dumbledore**

(Los tres chicos tomaron asiento, Noelle se sentó en medio de Shaoran y de Draco, para evitar mas pleitos)

-estoy muy decepcionando de ustedes tres-**dijo Dumbledore**

-_ que novedad _-**pensó Shaoran**

- no estés de aristico en estos momentos, es lo peor que puedes hacer -**le recrimino Sakura**

- y que quieres que haga, que sonría, Hello -**dijo Shaoran molesto**

- no comiences con tus sarcasmos -**le dijo Sakura**

- sarcástico yo, pues mira quien habla, tu tienes la culpa -**dijo Shaoran**

- ¿yo?, si tu no fueras un maldito impulsivo -**dijo Sakura molesta volteándolo a ver enojada**

- el cabrón te estaba besando, ¿que querías? que le aplaudiera -**protesto Shaoran**

- por supuesto que no pero....no tenias porque golpearlo y....-**dijo Sakura**

-¿señorita Bonacieux, me esta escuchando?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-eh si perdón-**dijo Noelle sentándose bien**

-como les iba diciendo, explíquenme, ¿qué sucedió?-

-él estaba abusando de ella-**dijo Shaoran**

-por supuesto que no-**se defendió Draco**

-¿qué no? ah ahora lo niegas todo ¿no?-**le dijo Shaoran**-cobarde-

-señor Li, guarde sus comentarios personales para otro lugar, señorita Bonacieux ¿es verdad?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-eh..pues si-**dijo Noelle**

-por supuesto que no ella es una puta-**reclamo Draco**

-puta tu abuela cabron-**le grito Shaoran**

-jóvenes, se les agradecería que hablaran con un mejor vocabulario-**les dijo Dumbledore severamente**

-perdón-**se disculpo Shaoran**

-ahora bien, señor Malfoy...-

-solo fue un beso-**admitió Draco**-y ella lo provoco-

-¿qué yo que?-**grito Noelle**

- no que no, haber síguelo defendiendo chiquita -**le dijo Shaoran mentalmente**

- no me provoques tu tampoco que sales perdiendo -**le advirtió Sakura**

-bueno, sin indagar usted le beso sin que ella lo quisiera-**dijo Dumbledore**

-ella lo deseaba-**agrado Malfoy**

-mira Malfoy....podrás ser el sueño de cualquier zorra de Slytherin, tiene bonita, cara buen cuerpo, eres bien parecido pero....a mi no me gustan los gueros desabridos amargados y poco hombres como tu-**le dijo Noelle**

-basta, jóvenes, señor Malfoy diez punto menos para Slytherin por haber hecho esta escándalo, igualmente para usted señor Li, los 3 estará en detención-

-pero yo no he hecho nada-**protesto Noelle**

-tiene razón la señorita Noelle, Albus ella no ha hecho nada, el señor Malfoy ah admitido su culpa y el señor Li...bueno, creo que...-

-su razón es justificada-**pensó en voz alto Noelle**

-si señor Li, porque golpeo al señor Malfoy-

-porque estaba besando a la fuerza a Sa..Noelle-**dijo Shaoran**

-muy caballeroso de su parte, y cual es su razón para justificar el comportamiento de su compañero señorita Bonacieux-**le pregunto la profesora McGonagall**

-ah...eh...e..ste..-**dijeron Shaoran y Sakura a la vez levantándose de la silla**-pues...vera...eh..-**volvieron a decir los dos a la vez**-es mi amiga/o-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sentándose**

Dumbledore les miro inquisitivamente a ambos habían tenido exactamente la misma reacción, curioso, muy curioso-nosotros no podemos cuestionar sus relaciones intimas, haya ustedes-**les dijo Dumbledore**-por el momento, señor Li usted queda de nuevo en detención y el señor Malfoy también ambas casas pierden 10 puntos, los castigos los impondrán cada jefe de casa y espero que...sea justo por parte de ambos-**dijo Dumbledore mirando a **Snape-pueden irse y que no se vuelva a repetir-

(Los 3 se levantaron)

-oh espere joven Li hay algo que me gustaría platicar con usted, creo que...a la señorita Bonacieux también le gustaría estar presente-**les dijo Dumbledore**

(Draco salió del despacho de Dumbledore acompañado de Snape, cuando ambos estuvieron lejos Dumbledore prosiguió)

-Minerva, creo que....nuestra conversación se tendrá que postergar-**le dijo el profesor Dumbledore**

-oh si...yo, iré a mis clases-**dijo minerva McGonagall apenada era obvio que Dumbledore le dijo de forma sutil que se fuera**

(Cuando la profesora McGonagall salió, Dumbledore respiro profundamente)

-bien señor, como sabes ustedes fueron atacados por Lord Voldemort el 31 de Octubre-

-lo recuerdo perfectamente señor-**le interrumpió Shaoran**

- Espera no te precipites -**le advirtió Sakura**

- se lo que tengo que hacer, no intervengas si no es necesario -**le dijo Shaoran**

- machista -**gruño Sakura y Shaoran también soltó un ligero gruñido**

-que buena memoria señor Li, en ese caso como sabrán yo les pregunte si sabían la razón de la agresión contra ustedes-**le dijo Dumbledore**

- y nosotros le respondimos que...yo les agradaba muy poco y Noelle es una traidora, o traidor, bueno usted ya sabe-**dijo Shaoran**

-exacto señor Li, su madre acaba de escribirme preguntándome por su estado y por el de la señorita Bonacieux-

- diablos -**dijo Shaoran**-¿y? mi madre se preocupa por mi-

-si, lo se pero...es algo que no me gusta preguntar pero...¿qué relación hay entre ustedes dos?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

- no te atrevas a mirarme -**le advirtió Shaoran a Sakura y esta no se movió**

-pues amigos, desde que yo era pequeño mi madre se relacionaba con gente de extranjero, un día ella conoció a los Bonacieux, quedaron en algún especie de trato y...bueno ella, él, fue a mi casa, desde entonces nos conocemos, somos amigos de la infancia-**le explico Shaoran**

-ah, ya veo pero...cuando entro en Hogwarts ustedes-

-a pesar de ser amigos de la infancia, el odio de las casa nos separaba, además el luchaba en contra de Lord Voldemort y yo...pues me guste o no de cierta forma estaba de su lado-**le explico Noelle**

-si, ya...el problema es, que se dice que Lord Voldemort esta vez tiene compañía-**les explico Dumbledore**

-¿compañía?-**pregunto Shaoran extrañado**

-es decir que tiene un aliado poderoso-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-a ya veo-**dijo Noelle**-bueno...si decían que...era alguien con poder pero...Lord Voldemort es el mas fuerte de todo ellos-**mintió Noelle**

-¿usted sabe quien es?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-no, oí hablar de él, era un rumor aun entre los mortífagos-**le dijo Noelle**

-ah vaya, ¿y usted señor Li?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-no tenia conocimiento-**le contesto Shaoran secamente**

-me temo que esto se esta haciendo muy complicado, cada vez mas complicado, Lord Voldemort mato a un de mis alumnas hace unas semanas en Oslo, y se dice que esta haciendo investigaciones en el ministerio de Magia en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas-**les dijo Dumbledore**

-oh-**expreso Noelle**

-curioso-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿por qué curioso señor Li?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-bueno, dicen que el tenia como aliados a las bestias mas inmundas de este planeta ¿no?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si-

-es curioso que ahora busque...en ese departamento si ya sabe que es lo que tiene-**dijo Shaoran**

-_ a menos que haya algo que no sepa _-**pensó Dumbledore**-bueno, les dije para ver si ustedes sabían algo, si encuentro alguna información les diré-

-¿por qué nos ayuda?-**les pregunto Shaoran**

-porque estamos del mismo bando y... de una manera u otra se van a enterar, así que... los que estamos del mismo bando debemos ayudarnos-**le explico Dumbledore**

-claro-**dijo Noelle sonriendo**

-puede irse-**les dijo Dumbledore**

-si tengo información le diré-**le dijo Shaoran**

-le estaré esperando-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Shaoran y Noelle salieron del despacho de Dumbledore cuando bajaron y vieron que no había moros en la costa)

-creo que no fue buena idea seguirle mintiendo-**le dijo Noelle**

-lo se, lo se, pero....no nos queda de otra, tenemos que ganar tiempo, para saber los planes de....Herumor-

-¿qué crees que estén buscando en el departamento de criaturas mágicas?-

-no lo se, supongo que Herumor tiene pensando hacer algo, pero....Lord Voldemort tiene todo el control de las criaturas, no se me ocurre que estén buscando-**dijo Shaoran preocupado**

-investigare-**le dijo Noelle**

-¿pero como? Estos tipos estarán vigilando cada uno de nuestros movimientos-**le dijo Shaoran**

-estoy en Slytherin Shaoran, por ahí....entrando cosas muy buenas, estoy segura de Draco Malfoy ha de saber algo-

-no piensas sacarle la información a él así como así-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no, pero hay maneras señor Li, hay maneras-

-Sakura ¿qué piensas hacer?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-utilizar a la boba de Parkinson quien mas-**le dijo Noelle**

-¿Parkinson?-**dijo Shaoran sorprendido**

-es una completa prostituta pero los chismes se le dan bien, será fácil sacarle información y si no pues esta Crabbe y Goyle, a esos les hace hablar en un dos por tres, no será nada difícil, a Malfoy le reservo el final ya veras pronto obtendré información, en el peor de los casos, les leeré la mente y asunto arreglado-**le dijo Sakura**

-eso es muy peligroso y lo sabes-**le advirtió Shaoran**

-no, Lotus lo hacia a la perfección-**le dijo Noelle sonriendo**

-solo ten mucho cuidado-**le pidió Shaoran**

-mira quien habla-**dijo Noelle sarcásticamente**

-muy graciosa-

(Ambos tomaron diferentes rumbos, Shaoran subió al séptimo piso por el camino mas largo cuando escucho a unos chicos)

-no saben lo que les espera-**dijo un chico**

-si, ya me muero de ganas por tener a esa chica entre mi manos-

-eh...apuesto que no es tan brava en la cama-

-esos estúpidos Rozencraft y los Laylon, por cierto ya hablamos y...los estúpidos Esquisse van a defender a los Rozencraft aunque...me parece que hay quienes apoyan a los V-18-

-jaja, bueno solo hay que...-

-eh Malfoy nos apoyaras esta noche-

(Shaoran se quedo pasmado, Malfoy iría al duelo de esta noche no podía dejar ir sola a Ginny, ella estaría en problemas)

-...no se como te gusta esa....indigna, pero si, supongo que no estará nada mal darle una cojiada-**dijo Malfoy**

-por eso mismo porque es una indigna de llevar sangre limpia, habrá que castigarla-

los chicos rieron

-es una lastima que sea la única, por cierto...hay otras que me interesan que tal....aturdirlas un poco-

-ah, si ya esta todo listo-**le aseguro un chico**

-muy bien chicos, nos vemos al rato-**dijo Malfoy**

(Shaoran avanzo un poco, ¿qué traban esos hijos de la chingada? Eran unos...mujeriegos, promiscuos, tontos, orgullosos, engreídos...un segundo....¿promiscuos?, eso era...iba hablar en ese momento con los demás, no podía dejar esto así, el chico subió por las escaleras mas próximas.

Subios los últimos escalones que el faltaban estaba algo cansando cuando entro al vestíbulo, los chicos le ignoraron el solo era una persona mas de este lugar, era solo alguien mas, el hombre avanzo por el vestíbulo y comenzó a subir las escaleras iría hablar con Dumbledore necesitaba hacer algo, relacionado con su problema, camino por los estrechos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta dar con la enorme y fea gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le distrajo)

-AAHH-**grito a chica**

-perdón lo lamento, no fue mi intención, estaba....distraído-**se disculpo el chico**

-no te preocupes... eh Steven, estoy bien-**le aseguro la chica**-como te iba diciendo, creo que...tu ayuda nos...-**la chica se cayó inmediatamente**

-que haces ustedes dos por aquí-**resonó la fría voz de Snape**

-ah...íbamos a...-

-al salón de Encantamientos, pero....decidimos que antes....irradiamos a buscar a unos compañeros-**dijo Steven entrecortadamente**

-ah ya veo será mejor que se apuren, otros dirían que....están planeando algo-**dijo Snape**

-no, bueno ya nos vamos-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

-vaya con mucho cuidado señorita Weasly, sus antecedentes familiares...no son muy gratos y usted señor Dickison, tampoco esta limpio-**les dijo Snape**

(Ambos chicos caminaron sin mirar a Snape, no caminaron muy rápido no muy lento no querían parecer sospechosos, cuando Snape desapareció de su vista, ambos chicos respiraron aliviados, mientras tanto Snape espero a que las pisadas se fueran amortiguando poco a poco hasta que ya no escucho ningún eco, fue cuando dijo la contraseña y gárgola se movió iba a subir por la escalera cuando vio que Dumbledore bajaba)

-ah, Severus, que sorpresa-**dijo Dumbledore**

-profesor-**dijo Snape muy respetuoso**

-me supongo a que viene y...eh de decirte que...ya lo he arreglado todo, no te preocupes Severus viene en camino-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-en ese caso señor-**dijo Snape**

-oh cuando llegue ya veremos-**dijo Dumbledore aliviado**-pero ¿qué no tenias clase?-

-Black se tomo la libertad de....dar la clase libre debido al...problema de en la mañana-**dijo Snape**

-oh vaya, vaya-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Sirius paso por esos momento junto a ellos pero no les tomo importancia, Dumbledore le miro, el joven parecía muy pensativo estaba perdido en sus sentimientos)

-Sirius-**le llamo Dumbledore**

(El chico siguió su paso sin atender)

-Sirius-**volvió a llamarle Dumbledore mas fuerte**

(Sirius se detuvo que curioso, pensó que alguien le había llamado, que cosas, Sirius siguió su paso, cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba de nuevo, cuando Sirius dio media vuelta y vio que Dumbledore y Snape le miraba)

-eh si...Dumbledore-**dijo Sirius**

-Sirius...-

-porque ordenaste que mi clase fuera libre-**le recrimino Snape**

-eh...¿yo hice eso?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-claro, cuando entre solo estaba Clark y el fue el que me dijo que tu les diste la clase libre-**dijo Snape**

-¿ah si?-**dijo Sirius sorprendido**-que curioso, no lo recuerdo-

(Dumbledore le miro extrañado, Sirius Black siempre había sido una persona muy alegre, siempre esta sonriendo y de buen humor, era...el alma positiva de la orden del Fénix siempre bromeado, jugando, parecía un adolescente, pero....ahora, estaba, tan callado y...ese no era Sirius Black)

-¿te encuentras bien Sirius?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-¿eh?-**dijo Sirius**-oh si de maravilla-**Sirius sonrió falsamente**-hoy es un día estupendo, lleno de alegría, los muchachos están muy entusiastas que...hoy...-**Sirius se quedo cayado**-...hoy e tenido que meter yo mismo a cinco a sus clases,...eh....un día maravillosos ¿no?.-

-si Sirius creo que si, porque nos vas a descansar y dejas que Lupin vigile por ti-**le recomiendo Dumbledore**

-oh, no, no, yo puedo hacerlo-**dijo Sirius**

-lo se Sirius lo se, pero....la verdad es que te necesito....quiero que me hagas un encargo-**dijo Dumbledore**

-el que usted ordene señor-**le dijo Sirius**

-pero antes quiero que vayan a descansar este trabajo es muy pesado-**dijo Dumbledore seriamente**

-en ese caso, voy a descansar ahora mismo-**dijo Sirius**

(Dumbledore, Snape y Sirius avanzaron hacia enfrente, cuando el pasillo de bifurcaba Sirius tomo el pasillo de la derecha)

-eh Sirius tengo entendido que tu cuarto esta de este lado, si vas del otro lado saldrás al comedor-

-¿eh?-**dijo Sirius sorprendido**-ah, si..este...quería ver si antes podía ver a Harry, es que..-

-será mas tarde Sirius-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-en ese caso ya me voy a mi cuarto-**dijo Sirius caminando por el pasillo de la izquierda**

(Cuando se apagaron los pasos de Sirius, Snape y Dumbledore siguió su camino hasta el comedor)

-Señor, cree que Black...se encuentre en condiciones optimas para hacer un encargo de la orden..-**le pregunto Snape**

-no le tengo ningún encargo Severus-**dijo Dumbledore secamente**-pero conozco al joven Black y si no le decía eso, o iría a descansar-

-ah, ya veo señor-**dijo Snape**

(Ambos tomaron caminos separados.

Era extraño verlos tan juntos, pero en ese momento necesitaban estar muy unidos)

-¿qué sucede Shaoran?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-espera Mei Lin-**le dijo el chico en voz baja**

(Los chicos caminaban como quien no quiere la cosa cerca del umbral del bosque prohibido)

-primero Sakura-

-si, ya voy-

(Sakura miro alrededor no había nadie)

-ilusión-**grito la chica**

(un destello rosa salió de su túnica se poso enfrente de ellos y después Mei Lin no supo lo que sucedió solo que se encontraba rodeados de una extraña manta de grecas de colores cálidos)

-¿cómo...?-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-ayer por la noche Ieran me las ha enviado-**le explico Sakura**

un pequeño oh, soltaron Tomoyo y Mei Lin(Ambas se colocaron enfrente de Sakura y se hincaron haciendo un reverencia)

-nos es momento para eso chicas-**les reclamo Sakura**

-es un honor tenerla de vuelta mi señora-**dijo Mei Lin**

-oh Mei Lin sabes que...no es así y...no es momento para ello, en este momento soy Sakura Kinomoto no tengo nada que ver contigo-

-eso se arregla muy sencillo-**dijo Shaoran**

-no es momento para esas...estúpidas formalidades-**les recrimino Sakura**

-es verdad, porque nos llamaron-**pregunto Eriol**

-Dumbledore-**dijo Sakura secamente**

-¿qué tiene?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

-vamos un lugar mas cerrado-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Los chicos se adentraron en el bosque prohibido, con mucho cuidado, cuando encontraron una gran cueva suficiente para que todo entraran)

-silencio-**ordeno Sakura**

(La dama se coloco en la entrada de la cueva y el silencio reino afuera)

-hablar aquí esta peligroso como hacerlo dentro de Hogwarts-**se quejo Eriol**

-pero al menos aquí tenemos la libertad de ocupar cualquier tipo de magia-**le dijo Shaoran**

-bien, comenzare diciendo que la Orden del Fénix ya sospecha de Herumor, esta mañana Dumbledore nos ha dicho sus sospechas, supongo que utilizaba la táctica de yo te doy tu das, pero...no le hemos dicho nada-**les explico Sakura**

-creemos que es muy peligroso-**dijo Shaoran**

-creo que han hecho mal, ya suficiente han hecho con mentirle acerca de Sakura-**les reprocho Eriol**

-ok comencemos diciendo que si le decíamos la verdadera identidad de Sakura nos íbamos a meter en un pleito mayor, la Orden del fénix no confía en nosotros-

-y tiene porque, no explicarles que hacemos aquí, no decirle nada acerca de Herumor, estoy seguro de que ellos saben que nosotros sabemos mas-**les dijo Eriol seriamente**

-lo se, yo también tengo ese presentimiento-**le confeso Tomoyo**

-Potter, también esta iniciando investigaciones-**le dijo Mei Lin**

-¿cómo?-**dijo Shaoran**

-no te han dicho nada a ti, porque...bueno es bastante obvio el porque, están seguros que tu intentaras sabotearles todo y no pro mala fe, si no porque...sospechan que...bueno, sabes mas de lo que dices y mas por lo del ataque el 31 de octubre-**le dijo Mei Lin**

-¿cómo te enteraste de ello?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-lo escuche por casualidad, estaban discutiendo sobre...los ataques del 31 de octubre y me parece que...algo les acaba de suceder, algo nuevo descubrieron no se que...es complicado además en cuanto Hermione me vio se callaron, sabes que...bueno a tu amiga no le caigo bien-**dijo Mei Lin**

-en ese caso tendremos que ser mas cuidadoso y esperara a que ellos nos digan algo-**dijo Shaoran**

-me parece mas prudente decirles a ellos la verdad, así sabrán a que se están enfrentando-**dijo Tomoyo**

-oh si, déjeme ver, hola Dumbledore adivina que tiene razón Lord Voldemort esta acompañado, se llama Herumor y tiene poderes que sobre pasan a los de Lord Voldemort y tu ni siquiera conoces, que cordial suena-

-pero los estas haciendo enfrentarse a seres supremos, y...y...-**reprocho Tomoyo**

-adivina porque estamos nosotros aquí-**le dijo Shaoran**

-para impedir que ellos luchen con Herumor-**dijo Mei Lin secamente**

-así es-**dijo Eriol secamente**

-pero...aun así, miren creo que deberíamos advertirles o algo-**dijo Tomoyo**

-esta reunión, no es para discutir si les decimos o no, es para saber que datos tenemos hasta ahora, y que vamos hacer tenemos que movernos ya-**les dijo Shaoran**

-bien, Lord Voldemort esta buscando no se que, en el departamento de criaturas magias-**dijo Sakura**

-departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas-**le corrigió Eriol**

-eso, ¿qué hay ahí?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-pues...déjame pensar-**dijo Eriol**- me parece que división de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la oficina de coordinación de duendes y la agencia consultiva de plagas-

-Herumor querrá saber con que bestias puede contar y las plagas también son un buen método-**dijo Shaoran**

-pero para que buscar...informes sobre las Bestias, si Lord Voldemort ya las sabe-**dijo Mei Lin**

-quizás busque información sobre las plagas, tienes que saber todo a detalle, no se puede crear un plan dejando algunas cosas a la suerte eso es muy malo-**le dijo Shaoran**

-pero...Lord Voldemort-**dijo Tomoyo**

-es que no lo vez Tomoyo no es Lord Voldemort el que esta buscando información es Herumor que ayudado por Lord Voldemort esta sacando información del ministerio de magia-

-¿qué dice el concilio sobre eso?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-mi madre me acaba de decir que...se lo están tomando todo muy tranquilo, me parece que también hay alguien infiltrado en el concilio que les pasa información a ellos pero...todo es muy confuso no se-**dijo Shaoran**

-es que eso es lo que hemos ganado, no podemos investigar con la orden del Fénix porque nos estaríamos arriesgando a que nos descubran pero tampoco podemos buscar del otro lado porque el enemigo se enterara de nuestros planas, es como estar entre la espada y la pared-**dijo Eriol**

-piensa en esto, ¿en que sirve que les digamos la verdad? ah, ellos no saben defenderé de él, y no podemos entrenarlos en este momento seria una locura-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-además de que....estaríamos..arriesgándonos a...bueno si tiene razón no es bueno-**le dijo Eriol nervioso**

-veré que les puedo sacra a los de Slytherin-

-es verdad-**recordó Shaoran**

-¿qué sucede cariño?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-anoche...un....¿saben el relajo de las bandas esas?-**les pregunto Shaoran**

-ah si los de la V-18 y lo demás-**dijo Tomoyo indiferente**

-si eso-**le dijo Shaoran**-pues bien entre pleito y pleito, ayer entraron chavos de Slytherin a la sala de Gryffindor-**dijo Shaoran**

-pero eso es imposible-**le dijo Eriol**-bueno....teóricamente-

-para ellos, si resultaría difícil, eran chicos de 5 me parece, el punto es que para entrar a la sala le lanzaron a la señora gorda el hechizo de imperius-**dijo Shaoran lentamente**

-pero...pero ¿qué acaso no es una maldición imperdonable?-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-así es y no solo eso trataron de hacerme daño con la maldición cruciatus-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿sabes quienes eran?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-no pude verles el rostro pero eran Slytherin sin duda-**afirmo Shaoran**

Sakura se quedo pensativa un tiempo antes de hablar-Lord Voldemort-**fue lo único que dijo**

-¿qué tiene que ver el aquí?-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-es muy sencillo Draco es la cabeza de sus pequeños mortífagos, estoy seguro que él les enseño-**dijo Sakura**

-¿como sabes?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-desde que entre a Hogwarts, Malfoy se reúne constantemente con ciertos chicos, el le llama el oscuro aquelarre, una idiotez así, a hacer duelos, era...por diversión, ya saben burlarse de los débiles y demás, también solían hacer cosas muy bajas-**dijo Sakura**

-¿cómo que?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-no es momento de hablar de ello, pero...después los hechices comenzaron a ser cada vez mas fuertes, supongo que ya han llegado a las maldiciones imperdonables-**dijo Sakura**-ya no estoy con ellos-

-¿por qué?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-el oscuro aquelarre es solo para hombres las mujeres no intervienen-**dijo Sakura**

-oh vaya es una lastima-**dijo Mei Lin**

-para mi mejor-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

-de eso seguro-**dijo Tomoyo**

-en ese caso debo de irme, porque....-**dijo Shaoran**

-el duelo de media noche-**complemento Eriol**

-¿de media noche?-**le preguntaron las 3 chicas**

-que no era las nueve-**dijo Shaoran**

-si pero...cambiaron los horarios, Sirius esta fuera de combate-**le dijo Eriol**

-¿fuera de combate?-**dijo Tomoyo extrañada**

-bueno, según dicen que Dumbledore lo mando a hacer otras cosas y por lo tanto esta noche no estar en el castillo-**les explico Eriol**

-ah, vaya, en ese caso....pero ¿de que duelo hablan?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-volvemos a los clanes, grupos, bandas como se les llame, están peleados y van a ajustar cuentas hoy a la media noche-**les explico Shaoran**

-suena-

-peligroso y creo que...los Slytherin tiene mas cosas en mente, escuche una conversación de ellos, al parecer van a...tomar a una chica-**dijo Shaoran**

-malditos hombres-**se quejo Mei Lin**-sin ofender-

-no se porque tengo la ligera sensación de que esto va acabar mal-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

-yo también, y...debemos ir pero...-**dijo Eriol**

-trata de no meterte en mas líos-**le dijeron las 3 chicas a Shaoran**

-no fue mi culpa-**se quejo Shaoran**

-no fueron tus celos, lo sabemos-**dijo Eriol**

-no puedo estar celoso, de un...patán barbajan como ese, además por dios quien es ella-**dijo Shaoran**

-lo sabemos, pero....trata de no meterte en problemas y mas con Draco Malfoy-**le advirtió Tomoyo**

-estas llamando mucho la atención y eso no nos conviene-**le reprocho Mei Lin**

-ok, lo are-**dijo Shaoran**

(Los chicos se levantaron la carta Silencio volvió a su forma original y los chicos caminaron por el bosque prohibido sin miedo, cuando llegaron a los limites del bosque, Shaoran verifico que nadie les veía y salieron Sakura quito la carta ilusión y cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente)

(Fueron por lados diferentes pero al fin y al cabo llegaron al mismo lugar, los 3 chicos entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, por fin había acabado las clase de ese día, se sentaron en el lugar mas apartado de la sala, los demás chicos pasaban y caminaban algo nerviosos por toda la sala)

-ahora si Harry podrás contarnos que sucedió ayer-**le pidió Hermione**

-oh eso, pues...-**el chico se miro la mano vendada, ya no le dolía pero....no era muy grato tener una mano vendada y embarrada de algo...de color café verdoso con olor a gato**-e...to...este después de ir con Hagrid que no nos quiso decir nada, vi, que algo se movía en los arbustos del...bosque prohibido creí...que era...Lord Voldemort o algo, hace 7 años el estaba en el bosque, así que...pensé que...bueno pensé que era él, cuando ustedes se fueron sin mi, pues....decidí internarme..y no me pongas esa cara Hermione, iba todo bien hasta que....Lupin fue a ver a Hagrid, sabia que yo estaba í adentrándome en el bosque, se que es absurdo....huir del su mapa pero...bueno tenia que intentar algo, y así lo hice después...ah después...me encamine hacia la entrada del castillo, lo rodeo completamente, si lo se Hermione fue estúpido pero...fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, iba subir las escaleras cuando.....cuando se abrió el suelo....-

-¿se abrió el suelo?-**dijo Hermione desconcertada**

-si, se abrió literalmente, y caí....no se cuantos metros, o kilómetros, fueron muchísimos, bueno yo no lo sentí tanto o no en ese momento no se, después....me vi envuelto en una especie de...cárcel de cristal, y la rompí, vi una salida y por ahí me escabullí, suponía que iba a salir a algún lugar del castillo pero.....quizás si no lo se, me encontré en un lugar...extraño, era una sala muy grande ovalada, tenia una enorme lámpara en el techo, el techo era...enorme quizás tan alto como el del gran comedor, no lo se, había 3 enorme huecos, ente en cada uno, uno....olía como a cosas putrefactas, supe que...ese no era el correcto pues...porque...bajaba y, yo supuse que Hogwarts esta arriba, el otro...fue ahí en donde supongo que...agarre alguna especie de irritante que me hizo esto en la mano, ese se partía en dos un bajaba y le otro seguía a la....derecha creo...ya no me acuerdo así que el ultimo fue el que subía, supe de inmediato que estaba bien pero....fue horrible era como estar subiendo en un enorme escalera que no tiene fin, no se si iba toda recta o si...curveaba que se yo, además....la escalera era...de piedra, ataba algo húmeda, así fue que cuando logre llegar a la sima me sentí muy aliviado, tanto que....bueno, fue frustrante para mi al saber que la salida estaba bloqueada pero.... al menos...salí a la cocina-**termino de relatar Harry**

Hermione quedo pensativa

-¿qué rayos crees que sea lo hay haya abajo?-**le pregunto Ron**

-no lo se y no me agradaría en los mas mínimo investigar-**le aseguro Harry**

-crees que sea otra especie de....cámara de los secretos-**le dijo Ron**

-no, bueno....no-**dijo Harry**

-no creo Ron-**le dijo Hermione**

-¿tu que opinas?-**le pregunto Ron indignado**

-pues.....recuerdan que Dumbledore dijo que....había hecho excavaciones en Hogwarts-**le dijo Hermione**

-si sobre la búsqueda de...tesoros-**dijo Harry**

-exacto quizás sean los túneles que abrieron para investigar-**dijo Hermione**-seria normal que los utilizaran para defensa del castillo en una situación así, nadie conoce muy bien esos pasadizos-

-tienes razón-**dijo Ron**-quizás haya mas trampas-

-seria bueno bajar a investigar-**dijo Hermione**

-estas loca no sabes lo que dices-**le dijo Harry**-es horrible estar en la oscuridad y....ver que...no importa en donde mires no hay salida-

-por eso Harry, para eso son, para desesperara al enemigo-**le explico Hermione**

-que bueno que no me desespere-**dijo Harry aliviado**-lo curioso es que...sentí como si ahí adentro hubiera pasado mucho tiempo pero...-

-es un hechizo difícil de llevar pero también es para desesperara a la gente-**le explico Hermione**

-pues...vaya que lo logro-**dijo Harry**

-¿de cualquier forma que mas sabes?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-pues....nada solo lo que tenemos, no se sabe el paradero de Lord Voldemort, no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea de sus intenciones y....así ataco en Oslo, Noruega-**le dijo Harry a Hermione**

-no tenemos mucho ¿verdad?-**le dijo Ron**

-creo que no...pero...que es lo que sabemos-**le pregunto Hermione**

-pues...no mucho-**dijo Harry**

-piensa Harry, sabemos que....en este momento no esta interesando en ti, eso creo...que supone una ventaja-**dijo Hermione**

-uy si-**dijo Harry sarcásticamente**

-¿qué esta buscando? ¿qué quiere?-**pregunto Ron desesperadamente**

-no se, no se-**dijo Harry**

(el retrato se abrió y por el entraron dos chicos uno se sostenía de otro)

-¿qué le sucedió?-**le pregunto uno de ellos**

-unos tontos de Slytherin-**les contesto el chico**

-esos malditos, pero...pronto recibieran su merecido-**dijo el chico**

(Harry los miro, que extraño....porque ¿por qué se peleaban ahora?)

-esto no me gusta para nada-**dijo Hermione**

-a mi tampoco-**dijo Harry**

-vamos solo es una estúpida pelea de niños-**dijo Ron alivianado**

-pero....no se, se lo toman todo tan en serio-**dijo Hermione**-y lo que nos dijo Shaoran...-

-vamos Hermione, quizás no ocupen esas maldiciones como dijeron no se expondrán a ser descubiertos-

-no lo se....es una pelea absurda pero...no se, hay algo de aquí que no me gusta-

(El retrato se abrió de nuevo y por el emergió a Shaoran , este busco con su mirada a Harry y Ron en cuanto los vio corrió hacia ellos.

Corrió hasta su habitación, su corazón le latía rápidamente debía de calmarse no podía dejarse llevar por el momento, la chica suspiro, se tapo los oídos con las manos los sonidos eran tan....molestos le irritaban mucho en ese momento, Tomoyo respiro profundamente, tenia que pensar, si eso tenia que pensar, eso era lo que le hacia falta, pensar todo era tan confuso, no sabia, no sabia que sentir, que hacer....que decir, se sentía tan perdida en ese mundo y..él...él solo la confundía aun mas, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, era injusto para ella, no sabia, no sabia y....la chica se tiro a su cama, era mejor dejar de pensar en ello necesitaba descansa, y así lo hizo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Let's go back...........................Vuelve atrás,  
back to the beginning...............vuelve a el comienzo  
Back to when the earth,............Vuelve a cuando la tierra  
the sun, the starts,...................el sol, las estrellas  
all aligned,...............................estén alineados.

'Cause perfect,.........................Porque la perfección  
didn't feel so perfect.................no se siente tan perfecto  
Trying fit a square....................Intentando encajar un cuadrado  
into a circle..............................en un círculo  
Was no life...............................No era ninguna vida  
I defy.......................................Yo desafío

(La chica de cabellos color azabache se encontraba en una hermosa cafetería de la Rotherhithe street, cerca del rió Thames, podía ver los hermosos colores de la tarde reflejados en el rió, las imponentes casas victorianas lucían y encajaban perfectamente en el pintoresco cuadro ingles, unos pequeños barcos pasaban por ahí, mientras la chica desde el balcón de la sala de té, miraba todo ensimismada, sus hermosos adornos constituidos por encajes y cortinas con adornos bellamente curveados pero conservando su rigidez, la chica se miro a si misma, estaba sentada en una silla de color blanco, sobre la mesa de jardín estaba servido el té, eran las 6 de la tarde...hora de del té de la tarde, su acompañante aun no llegaba, los pequeños vuelos de su vestido victoriano ondeaban ligeramente con el viento, su vestido color azul y blanco le sentaba a la perfección con su hermoso ojos amatistas, resaltando también el profundo color negro de sus cabellos, aunque de ellos solo se podía apreciar los mechones rebeldes sobresaliente de su elegante peinando que se escondía debajo del enorme sobrero de color blanco, adornado con hermosas rosas artificiales azules, su manos iban protegidas por delicados guantes de satén blanco,

Los lentos pero rítmicos pasos de su acompañante llegaron a sus oídos, el acompañante debía calzar unos estupendo zapatos de Clavin Klein, color negro, el sonidos del talón era delicioso, se notaba que era un distinguido caballero debía estar caminando lo mas recto posible y sonido balanceado del bastón que al tocar el suelo daba la impresión de que...estaba ricamente ataviado con la mas fina plata, el sonido que se producía era simple y sencillamente encantador.  
Los pocos rayos agonizantes de la tarde le llegaron a los ojos, el lento paso del sol por su cara fue agonizante pues...el vestido era muy ostentoso, y comenzó a darle algo de calor, tomo su hermoso abanico de seda y comenzó abanicarse, al parecer su acompañante aun estaba algo indeciso, cuando por fin la puerta se abrió hizo un ligero rechinido, la caoba de aquella magistral puerta comenzaba a ser demasiado pesada para las antiguas vigas que comenzaban a oxidarse no todo podía ser perfecto, Tomoyo sonrió para si, la puerta se cerro y su acompañante llego hasta su puesto tomo la silla y la arrastro por el suelo)

Let the rain fall down......................Deja a la lluvia caer  
And wake my dreams......................despertando mis sueños  
Let it wash away.............................Déjame lavar lejos  
My sanity.......................................mi sanidad  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder.......Porque yo quiero sentir los truenos  
I wanna scream...............................Quiero gritar  
Let the rain fall down.......................Deja a la lluvia caer  
I´m coming clean, I´m coming clean..Oh oh yo estoy sincerándome, yo estoy sincerándome oh

oh, the rain.....................................Oh la lluvia

I´m shedding..................................Me deshago  
Shedding every...............................Vertiendo todo  
Trying to find a pigment of truth........Intentando encontrar un pigmento de verdad  
Beneath my skin,.............................Oh Bajo mi piel

-es de mala educación arrastras de esa manera tan brutal las sillas-**le replico dulcemente la chica**

-y es de mala educación poner los codos sobre la mesa-**le dijo el chico dulcemente**

(El chico se sentó en la silla apoyándose en el bastón que llevaba como adorno, el chico iba vestido con un hermoso saco negro, unos delicados pantalones del mismo color, junto con un sombrero de copa alta, y una corbata de color blanco así como sus manos iban cubiertas con guantes de satén blanco)

-es que tu nunca tienes decencia ¿verdad?-**le dijo la chica**

-no creí que fuera tan malo invitarte a mi sueño-**le respondió Eriol**

-oh Eriol como si no te conociera, eres la persona mas detestable en este mundo-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-ah, sabia que debía de haber invitando a Mei Lin-**se quejo Eriol**

-¿Mei Lin?-**grito Tomoyo molesta**

-es menos víbora que tu-**le dijo Eriol**

-¿de donde sacaste este paisaje?-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-pues....de aquí y de allá-**le contesto el chico**

-si porque ese edificio no existe, y el parlamento no va a la derecha va a la izquierda-**le corrigió Tomoyo**

-¿estas segura-**le dijo Eriol**

-claro que si-**dijo firmemente Tomoyo**

-según se yo, tu vives en Tokyo, yo vivo en Londres, estos paisajes han estado ante mis ojos des que nací-

-pero como eres miope, era de esperase esta confusión-**le respondió ácidamente Tomoyo**

-¿por qué siempre tienes que estar discutiendo conmigo?-**le pregunto el chico**

no hay de otra-

-no es verdad Mei Lin y yo siempre podemos platicar tranquilamente igual que Sakura-

-pues a ellas deberías incluirlas en tus sueños-

-nah, Mei Lin....a estas horas debe de seguir desierta y Sakura....creo que...ella preferiría estar soñando con otra persona-**le contesto Eriol**

-y a la final quedo yo, el premio de consolación-**dijo Tomoyo amargamente**

-sabes que no es así Tomoyo-**le dijo Eriol**

-Eriol....-

-te ves hermosa-**le interrumpió el joven ingles**

-basta Eriol, el que te perdone no quiere decir nada mas-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-en realidad lo crees así-**le pregunto Eriol**

-si-**le dijo rudamente Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento**

(La chica camino hacia el barandal del pequeño balcón de la sala de té)

'Cause different...............................Porque ser diferente  
Doesn't feel so different...................No se siente tan diferente  
And going out is better.....................y salir es bueno

Than always staying in.....................que siempre se queda  
Feel the wind...................................en el sentir del viento

Let the rain fall down......................Deja a la lluvia caer  
And wake my dreams......................despertando mis sueños  
Let it wash away.............................Déjame lavar lejos  
My sanity.......................................mi sanidad  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder.......Porque yo quiero sentir los truenos  
I wanna scream...............................Quiero gritar  
Let the rain fall down.......................Deja a la lluvia caer  
I´m coming clean, I´m coming clean, Oh oh yo estoy sincerándome, yo estoy sincerándome oh

(Se recargo en él, se podía ver a los pequeños jugando a las orillas del río y los pequeños barquitos y veleros hacia un hermoso sonido cuando el casco de estos rozaba con el agua, se escucho un boque a lo lejos, miro hacia el horizonte y distinguió el hermoso puente de Londres, maravilloso, los últimos rayos de sol se extinguieron la noche comenzaba su reinando, y las primeras estrellas hicieron su aparición, el viento comenzó a ser mas y mas frió conforme el cielo se tornaba de color negro, Tomoyo se abrazo a si misma, cuando los delicados brazos del chico la rodearon, sosteniendo su delicada figura, ella se recargo en el pecho del joven)

-sabes algo...Eriol-**le susurro la chica y el chico bajo la mirada**-no te queda ese sombrero-

-en serio....yo creí que se me veía elegante-**dijo Eriol decepcionando**

(Tomoyo alzo una de sus manos y el sombrero cayo al suelo haciendo un casi inaudible sonido al tocar el suelo)

-francamente a mi tampoco me gusta ese sombrero-**le dijo Eriol tirando el sombreo que Tomoyo llevaba en la cabeza**

-pues...a mi si me gustaba-

-muy estorboso-**le dijo Eriol**

(ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse, y la verdad la cosas ya eran bastante paradójicas, la luna se reflejaba sobre el rió magistralmente aunque su silueta se perdía una y otra vez, pues las pequeñas ondas que movían al rió de manera excepcional la deformaban una y otra vez)

-acaso no es maravillosa la mano de la naturaleza-**le dijo Eriol**

-si-

-creando cosas tan hermosas, por ejemplo mira el cielo, las estrellas resplandecen....en su brillo tiene...un no se que, que hace que el humano se fije en ellas...-

-tal vez será porque...-**dijo Tomoyo maliciosamente**

-no seas aguafiestas y escucha, y le mano celestial tan negro....tan hermosamente negro con olor......a Curve de Liz Claiborne-

-_ ¿el cielo huela a eso? las nubes que pasan por debajo de él, le da un hermoso toque...a como a las olas de mar...que está ondulado, y es...tan largo y tan....hermoso-**le dijo Eriol acariciando su cabello**_

-_ el tipo esta ebrio _-**pensó Tomoyo**

-y dios mío....la Luna, tan perfectamente redonda que sobre el lago parecen que son dos....-**le dijo Eriol pasando las manos delicadamente por los costados de la chica**-y mira mas haya...aquellos edificios dibujando bellos montes-**dijo Eriol mientras pasaba sus manos por las caderas de Tomoyo**- y el rió...o el hermoso, rió, tan plano, suave, como la dulce...-**dijo Eriol mientras pasaba sus manos por el vientre de la chica, Tomoyo noto el movimiento de sus manos y con las suyas le detuvo las manos**

-oh...¡Eriol!-**le dijo Tomoyo enojada**

-¿qué...no piensas lo mismo que yo?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-eres un....aaahg, no voy a discutir contigo-

(Let's go back, rain fall down)  
I´m coming clean.............................yo estoy sincerándome  
(Rain fall down)...............................la lluvia cayendo  
(Rain fall down) ..............................la lluvia cayendo  
Let the rain fall................................deja la lluvia caer  
Let the rain fall................................deja la lluvia caer  
I´m coming... ..................................yo estoy viniendo

Let the rain fall down.................................Deja a la lluvia caer  
And wake my dreams.................................despertando mis sueños  
Let it wash away.......................................Déjame lavar lejos  
My sanity.................................................mi sanidad  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder.................Porque yo quiero sentir los truenos  
I wanna scream........................................Quiero gritar  
Let the rain fall down................................Deja a la lluvia caer  
I´m coming clean, (Let the rain fall down....Oh oh yo estoy sincerándome, deja la lluvia caer oh  
I´m coming clean,.....................................yo me estoy sincerándome oh

-no tendiendo ¿por qué?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-no..me digas nada mas-**le pidió Tomoyo**

-Me dejaste ¡oh gacela!

atado en manos del infortunio.

Desde que me alejaste de ti.

no he conocido placer de sueño.

¡Si entrara en mi destino un gesto

tuyo o una mirada fortuita!

Mi intercesor-¡mi verdugo!-

en el amor es tu bello rostro.

Estaba libre del amor

y yo hoy me veo rendido

Fue mi secreto silencioso

y ahora ya se sabe.

No hay escape de ti

lo que desees para mi

así sea-**recito Eriol**

(Tomoyo le dio la espalda a Eriol, y se abrazo a si misma, se llevo una mano a la boca y se mordió la punta del dedo gordo, y dejo que las lagrimas surcaran por su rostro....sabia que el no tenia la culpa de nada....pero...pero...., Eriol se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás)

-porque....simple y sencillamente no te dejas querer-**le dijo Eriol**

(Tomoyo se volteo y le abrazo, simple y sencillamente no podía, no podía hacer eso..., sin que ella se diera cuanta Eriol le levanto la barbilla y cuando menos se lo espero, Eriol le estaba besando, ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, con el mismo fervor y el mismo deseo, ero todo casi tan perfecto....era como volver desde el principio...cuando las manos del chico comenzaron a quitarle el apretujado vestido, Tomoyo se separo de él inmediatamente....)

Coming clean, Oh Coming Clean.....viene limpiando, viene limpiando  
Let the rain fall..............................deja la lluvia caer  
Let the rain fall..............................deja la lluvia caer  
Let the rain fall..............................deja la lluvia caer  
I'm coming clean (Let the rain fall down), yo estoy sincerándome(deja la lluvia caer)  
Uh Oh

Let´s go back ................vamos a volver  
Back to the beginning.....de vuelta al principio

La chica se levanto de la cama, este tipo siempre buscaba la forma de entrometerse en su vida, le odiaba....le odiaba tanto como le amaba, la chica golpeo con furia al almohada, pero...había algo que nunca le perdonaría y eso era...lo que había dicho aquella tarde...

La tarde llego sin previo aviso así como la noche...las estrellas comenzaron a brillar lentamente, el joven se paseo por su cuarto, últimamente había estado muy distraído y Dumbledore ya se había dado cuenta pero...es que...no podía evitar pensar en ella, era si su fantasma de repente se hubiera levantado de las entrañas de Hogwarts y ahora siempre se le aparecía, le acompañaba a todos lados, su voz se escondía detrás de las paredes....y cada vez que caía la noche su sobra aparecía, esa sombra juguetona justo como ella ía de un lado a otro siempre sonriendo, siempre cantando, siempre riendo para él, para el mundo, Sirius de dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, porque...¿por qué? no había tenido el valor de seguirle, ¿porque?

**__**

### Flash Back ###

-porque tu y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos-**su dulce voz sonó por la cabina del tren de Hogwarts**-yo tengo que cumplir otro destino y tu...tu estas destinado para otro, nunca olvides lo mucho que te ame-

(Después su dulce sonrisa y se alejo de él, caminando lentamente, sus piernas en ese momento no el respondieron, el chico sintió que ahora un gran abismo se abría entre ella y él, ella cerro la puerta giro un poco y camino hacia la derecha, cuando el ultimo rizo de su largo cabello desapareció de la ventana, el chico se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? si se amaban tanto, si se querían tanto si....si...¿qué fue todo aquello que vivieron? ¿a caso aquello no sirvió de nada? ¿acaso...no significaba nada?, no valía nada para ella, Sirius golpeo con el puño el piso del vagón...¿por qué?, la puerta se abrió)

-¿Sirius estas bien? ¿Sirius que sucede?-**le pregunto James**

-Sirius...que..-**pregunto Lupin**

-¿Elbereth? ¿qué te hizo?-**le pregunto James preocupado**

-vamos ella no puede hacerle daño-**dijo Lupin**

-a ja, a ja-**dijo torpemente Peter**

-hola chicos han visto a...¿Sirius estas bien?......oh no....lo hizo ¿verdad?-**resonó la voz de Lily Evans**

(Después de ese día jamás la volvieron a ver, nunca mas....eso le dolió, le dolió muchísimo dejando una gran cicatriz en el fondo de su alma.

Pasaron días, meses...no lo recordaba cuando James y Lily entraron por la puerta de su nuevo departamento)

-Sirius-**susurro dulcemente Lily**

-eh ¿que hay chicos?...porque esas caras largas por dios-**dijo Sirius alegremente**

-eh...nos llego una carta de..Elbereth-**dijo Lily suavemente**

-ah si y ¿como esta?-**dijo Sirius forzando una sonrisa**

-era para ti pero...creo que escribió mal...tu dirección aquí te la dejamos, y no le hemos leído-**le dijo James**

-eh...no creo eso pero...esta bien yo hechice mi correo, era natural que se perdiera el....ese que les lleva las cartas a los muggle-**les explico Sirius**

-oh, bueno...nos vemos después-**le dijo James**

(En cuanto James y Lily desaparecieron, Sirius tomo la carta, la saco del sobre que la contenía, miro la hoja era de color durazno pastel, y llevaba un dulce aroma a flores silvestres, Sirius la desdoblo con mucho cuidado)

Hola mi querido Sirius:

¿Cómo te encuentras? espero que muy bien, ahora que escribo esta carta estoy sentada sobre el pasto de un hermoso valle, me encantaría que estuvieras tu a mi lado, la vista es preciosa, los campos son tan hermoso, el olor a fresas me llena los pulmones, ¿acaso nunca te lo dije? mi abuelo tiene un invernadero en donde cosecha fresas y moras, es una lastima que nunca les haya llevado sabes deliciosas, me le he pasado horneando pasteles pero...bueno no soy muy buena en ello, recuerdas cuando fuimos a las cocinas de Hogwarts y trate de preparar un platillo con el tiempo eh aceptado que no soy buena en la cocina.

Quizás te este aburriendo, lo lamento es solo que...no se como decirte esto...bueno aquí va, Sirius yo....voy a casarme pronto, es un hombre muy bueno, amable, cordial...espero que tu algún día encuentres el amor en la persona indicada, no...no pienses que esta carta es para dañarte no me atrevería a hacerte daño, solo quería que lo supieras...no quería que te enteraras por otras personas, lo hubiera hecho personalmente pero....tu y yo ya no podemos vernos nunca mas, Sirius....yo...yo..te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y nunca dejare de hacerlo pero...hay cosas que se tiene que hacer...hay cosas que...tiene que pasar aunque uno no quiera y esta es una de esas cosas que pasan, Sirius...hazme un favor, dile a James y a Lily que....que...se cuiden mucho, que los quiero mucho, que...que...que nunca dejen de estar alerta, dile a Lunático que nunca se separe de ustedes y Sirius...Sirius cuidado, cuidado mi amor ten cuidado....piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, no todo es como parece, no todos son sinceros con nosotros, por favor....por favor Sirius nunca, nunca dudes de ser tu el indicado.

Atte: Siempre tuya Elbereth

(El chico arrugo la carta entre sus manos, y dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro, ¿por qué? no entendía porque tuvo que ser tan cruel, no podía odiarla, no...no podía, ella era para el todo, todo lo que tenia y lo que deseaba pero ahora, ahora....ella nunca mas iba a poder estar con él, nunca, no sabia en donde estaba, cuando se casaba, a donde iría, el chico se acostó en su cama, que cruel había sido, se casaba....se casaba con otro hombre que no era él, se casaba con alguien al que...por lo que escribía no podía decir que le amaba pero...¿le quería? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? no comprendía que le quería decir, Sirius cerro sus ojos.

De nuevo habían pasado varios meses ¿años? no lo recordaba cuando se despertó una hermosa lechuza de color cobrizo le mordisquea cariñosamente la oreja, Sirius le acaricio para que dejara de mordisquearlo, se levanto aun medio dormido, el cuarto esta hecho un relajo hacia mucho que no mantenía en orden su cuarto, nadie lo hacia o eso era lo que el pensaba, Sirius miro la lechuza....linda...una segundo el no tenía lechuza debía de ser un recado de Dumbledore o algo así, ¡¡La Orden del Fénix!!, el chico se acerco a la lechuza y le quito el pequeño trozo de pergamino, esta algo viejo y raido aunque tenia un penetrante olor a.....frutas....¡qué raro! Nunca había sabido de mensajes de la Orden de Fénix con aromas frutales, cuando desplegó el pergamino, la letra impresa en el le dio un vuelco en el corazón, se sentó en la cama aun desatendida, cualquier cosa que proviniera ella para el representaba mucho apoyo así que si se desmayaba necesitaba caer en algo blando, respiro profundamente, le costo leer la carta su letra estaba algo...apresurada y temblorosa)

Mi querido Sirius:

Para cuando leas esta carta yo, ya no estaré en este mundo...así es mi amado Sirius...voy a morir, de nuevo te escribo solo para darte malas noticias pero...quería que al menos alguien lo supiera, le he dado instrucciones a mi esposo que cuide de mi niña, yo te pido el mismo favor, Sirius de nuevo cuidado....tu eres el único, me entiendes, además se que mi esposo no vivirá para cuando a ella le toque su oportunidad de luchar en esta horrible batalla, así que...por favor Sirius búscala y cuídala por mi, en cuanto la veas sabrás que es mi hija, otro favor cuida de Cloe, se que ella estará feliz de estar contigo, adiós Sirius, adiós mi amor.

Atte:

Tu amada Elbereth.

(Sirius abrazo a la lechuza, Cloe, era...lo poco que tenia de ella y....la cuidaría como si fuera suya, aquella noticia a un flotaba en su mente como algo irreal, como algo....inexistente ¿qué clase de bromista hace eso? que crueles, Lord Voldemort, si el fue...él envió esa carta y esa lechuza no es Cloe, estaba jugando con él)

-¿eres tu Cloe?-**le pregunto Sirius con voz trémula**

(La lechuza ululo con alegría, y la ultima esperanza de Sirius se desvaneció, se desvaneció con el humo de la chimenea que tenia enfrente, así...así como así para el todo había acabado, todo, Sirius se tiro de nuevo en la cama, que cruel era la vida con él, la puerta se abrio y de el entro un cansando Lupin)

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius estas bien?-**le pregunto Lupin**

(Sirius no le vio entrar ni acercarse a él, Sirius de nuevo dejo que las dolorosas lagrimas resbalaran delicadamente por su rostro, dejo que el esta vez el dolor le venciera, se dejo caer, se dejo vencer por primera vez en su vida Sirius Black agachaba la cabeza, y no quería levantarla, esta vez....ella había ganado)

-¡Sirius!-**le grito Lupin pero Sirius simplemente se dejo caer en la cama mientras su rostro empapado de dolor y cerraba sus grises destellos, parecía como si hubiese decidido que...después de todo no fue buena idea despertarse**

(Lupin desapareció con un fuerte estampido, que Sirius de nuevo no escucho, Sirius se metió debajo de las sabanas, no quería ver el mundo de fuera, no quería saber nada, para él ya no había nada, cuando 3 estampido sonaron)

-¿Sirius?-**le hablo James**

(Lily Potter se acerco a Sirius y se sentó sobre su cama, le acaricio la cabeza por encima de la sabanas, fue cuando el se dio cuenta de presencia, y salió debajo de las sabanas)

-Sirius....¿quieres decirnos que te sucede?-**le pregunto Lily**

-esta muerta-**dijo Sirius quedamente con la voz quebrada**

-Sirius sabes que la muerte de...Wallace-**dijo James**

-no es la muerte de Wallace, Elbereth murió-**grito Sirius**

-¡oh dios mío!-**gimió Lily**

(Lily abrazo a Sirius)

-¿estas seguro?-**le pregunto James**

-claro que si James mira de su puño y letra-**dijo Sirius, dándole la carta de Elbereth**

(James tomo la carta y la leyó, para cuando termino su rostro también estaba empapado de lagrimas...)

**__**

### End of Fash Back ###

Si, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, su linda, bella y amada Elbereth, recordaba su linda y esbelta figura rondándole, siempre acompañándolos en la mayoría de sus aventuras, siempre estando a su lado, era la mejor amiga de los cuatro, James, Lupin y hasta el asqueroso de Peter Pettigrew le querían, ¿quién no le quería? hasta Snape le tenia estima, es que...acaso hubo algo malo en ella no, nunca y su hija, ah su hija, debería de tener mas o menos la edad de Harry, o eso pensaba él, nunca la busco...primero porque estaba en Azkaban segundo porque....en realidad no sabría si tendría las fuerzas para ver a la hija de Elbereth con otro hombre, no en definitiva no tendría las fuerzas, era mas que nada por cobardía pero...en ese momento debía buscarla, por cumplir los últimos deseo de su amada, Sirius miro la fotografía que estaba colgada sobre su cabecera, estaban 5 chicos de 11 años sonriendo, Sirius estaba a lado de James los dos sonreían ampliamente mostrando los blancos dientes, a lado de Sirius estaba Lupin quien miraba algo apenado, mientras que sostenía un vela de color blanco percudido, a lado de James estaba Colagusano, quien miraba entusiasmado a James y Sirius, y también sostenía una vela, atrás abrazada a James y Sirius aparecía una delgada chica quien mostraba la V de la victoria en una de sus manos, mientras sonreía debajo de un enorme sobrero puntiagudo que le taba parte del rostro, lo único notable eran lo largos mechones negros rizados que caían de a su lado graciosamente, mientras que una enorme luna menguante relucía en la parte de atrás y como fondo la eterna noche negra, las figuritas se movía, un poco pero....mantenían mas o menos la pose mientras que unos pequeños murciélagos pasaban por atrás de ellos revoloteando.

Sirius la descolgó la habían tomado la noche de Halloween, la primera noche de siete maravillosas noches que pasarían los 5 juntos, incluso sabia de Lupin mucho antes que ellos, siempre fue muy discreta y también le servia de tapadera a Lupin, ella fue muy amable con los 4 chicos inclusive con Colagusano aunque siempre tuvo...una especial apatía por él ahora entendía porque, según lo que ella el había dicho ella si era una verdadera Dreamgazer, por lo cual lograba ver le futuro a través de los sueños, y solía ver ocasiones en las que ella sabia la respuesta a muchas cosas, si le creía ella dijo la desdicha de ser eso es que por mas que quisiera no podía cambiar el destino, por eso...por mas que intento darles señales ellos nunca las captaron.

Capto un extraño ruido)

-sssshhh-**le ordeno Shaoran**

(Harry estaba detrás de Shaoran esperando su orden y pasar)

-yo sigo insistiendo en que esto es una locura-**les recrimino Hermione**

-pues bien da media vuelta y regresa-**le dijo rudamente Shaoran**

-no, es que...bueno que se batan los demás chicos no quiere decir que nosotros...-**dijo Hermione nerviosa**

-basta, haces demasiado ruido nos van a oír-**le cayo Ron**

-¿y quien nos va a oír?-**le dijo Hermione**

-pues...los guardias-**dijo Ginny**

-déjenme decirles, que Sirius no esta en castillo, Lupin fue hablar con Dumbledore, parecía algo preocupado Snape y la profesora McGonagall parecen vivir en otros mundos, y los demás aurores están fuera-**les dijo Hermione**

-¿qué me dices de Filch y su estúpida gata-**le gruño Shaoran**

-oh por dios hasta un niño de primero puedo burlar a Filch-**se quejo Ginny**

-bien pues aquí vamos-**dijo Shaoran**

(Comenzaron a caminar como si estuvieran en pleno día de actividades, Hermione esta un poco nervioso pero al final lograron llegar hasta las escaleras que...podían dar paso a la torre de astronomía o a la de Adivinación)

-es a la adivinación-**le dijo Ginny**-es en esa torre, pero en vez de seguir subiendo te desvías a la derecha, creo que...la puerta es a lado del cuadro de las mujeres con miriñaque, es el cuadro que pende del muro de una estrecha escalera de caracol-

-hemos pasado miles de veces pro ahí y...no he notado ninguna puerta-**le dijo Ron**

-porque no es tan visible, Ron ¿dónde has estado estos últimos años?-**se burlo Ginny**-aunque....yo tampoco la había visto-**dijo Ginny en voz baja**

-vale, vale,. me haces sentir como un crió-**le dijo Ron molesto**

(Cuando llegaron hasta el cuadro, se pudieron escuchar miles de susurros)

-esto me recuerda Il Recinto della paura-**dijo Harry**

-no me recuerdes esa historia Harry-**le advirtió Hermione**

(Cuando Ginny iba a tocar la pared en forma de arco que se dibujaba debajo del recuadro, Shaoran le detuvo, y la jalo hacia atrás, 3 hechizos de diferentes colores pasaron por delante de los ojos de Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas listos para atacar)

-oh Harry lo lamento-**dijo la voz de un chico**-perdón no te reconocí-**le dijo el chico**

-¿Justin?-**dijo Hermione**

-ah uestes también viene a...son miembros de...-**dijo le chico lentamente**

-de ninguna banda pero...no quiero que Ginny se meta en serios problemas-**dijo Ron**

-ha ya veo, yo soy de los Rozencraft-**les confeso Justin**

-oh vaya bueno-**dijo Ron**

-eh chicos no es nadie peligros-**grito Justin**

(Dos chicas y un chico de primer años salieron)

-bueno vamos a entrar-**les dijo Justin**

-he...no nosotros esperamos a...-

-a Lavander y Parvati-**dijo Hermione**

-oh bueno en ese caso-**dijo Justin**-nosotros iremos por delante ¿les molesta?-**bromeo Justin**

-en lo mas mínimo-**le contesto Harry**

(La puerta se abrió y escucharon mucho cuchicheo haya adentro, de repente se cayó cuando la puerta se cerro)

-quien iba a decir que el esta metido en esto-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-yo nunca tome en cuenta esas cosas, de hecho...no sabia eso-**dijo Harry**

-estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de ir tras el nuevo problema-**le dijo Ginny**

-oh bueno si quizás-**le confeso Harry**

(nuevas voces se escucharon y los chicos decidieron esconderse, subieron las escaleras de caracol y desde arriba sin ser vistos observaban)

-que bueno que nos acompañas este día Dickison-**dijo la voz de una chica, a Harry se le hizo familiar....Cho Chang**

-ah, bueno no puedo perderme de esto además...debe de ser un digno integrante de Esquisse-**dijo Steven**

-claro que si...yo soy miembro honorario-**dijo Cho orgullosa**-igual que Marieta ¿verdad Marieta?-

-si, pero...es que...y si nos agarran de nuevo-**dijo Marieta nerviosa**

-no sucederá-**dijo Steven entrando con ambas chicas en al cuarto**

-pues si ella va a estar presente ya nos fregamos todos-**dijo Harry molesto**

-calma Harry-**le dijo Hermione**

-esa tipa siempre me ha caído mal, es una maldita soplona yo no la aceptaría en cualquier campaña aun la de pedo-**dijo Harry**

-P.E.D.D.O.-**le corrigió Hermione**-y bueno si supongo que hizo mal-

-eh escuchen aquí vienen otros-**les dijo Shaoran**

( cinco chicos vestidos de negro con mascaras llegaron al lugar)

-los cobardes de Slytherin-

-son demasiado grandes para ser de sexto-**dijo Hermione**

-ellos siempre son gente muy hosca, Goyle es demasiado grande para su edad, aunque tiene un cerebro diminuto-**le dijo Ron**

(Hermione pudo distinguir el cabello güero de uno de ellos)

-Draco...Malfoy va a participar en esto-**dijo Hermione alarmada**

-no me sorprendería que utilizaran maldiciones imperdonables-**le comento Ron**

(la puerta se cerro y una menuda figura apareció por el pasillo, Shaoran le reconoció, inmediatamente Shaoran salto de un piso al otro sin hacerse daño antes el asombro de los otros chicos, la sombra que vigilaba el pasillo dejo soltar un grito cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos le jalaban por la cintura, escucharon como la puerta se abría, los chicos se escondieron, les sorprendió cuando Shaoran subió con la chica casi un segundo antes de que se abriera la puerta, uno de los chicos de negro abrió la puerta, miro en todas direcciones como no vio a nadie cerro la puerta)

-¿qué haces aquí?-**le pregunto Shaoran en chino**

-pues lo mismo que tu-**le dijo Noelle en el mismo idioma**

-vaya que eres tonta-**le recrimino Shaoran en su idioma natal**

-cierra la boca, que...planean hacer algo gordo es una trampa-**le dijo Sakura en chino**

-¿qué cosas piensas hacer?-**le pregunto Shaoran en chino**

-pues eso es lo que vengo a investigar, pero nada agradable, hablan de cogerse a una tía bien buena, de cabellos de fuego-**dijo Sakura en el mismo idioma**

-¿la...indigna?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si ella-**le afirmo Noelle**

(Shaoran cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había escuchado, quien...quien..., abrió los ojos y una escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ¿por qué no lo había sospechado antes?)

-Ginny tiene que irte de aquí-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no puedo...soy una...-**le dijo Ginny**

-¿ella?-**le pregunto Sakura desconcertada**

-si-**le afirmo Shaoran**

-vamos te llevare a la sala común de Gryffindor-**le dijo Noelle extendiéndole la mano**

-espera un segundo ¿que sucede?-**le dijo Hermione**

-ok se los explicare rápidamente recuerdan que les comente que los de Slytherin pensaban hacer algo bajo, bueno...pues, su plan es irse en contra de Ginny-

-de Ginny ¿por qué?-**pregunto Ron, los chicos miraron a Ginny**

-porque soy una Gryffindor-**les dijo Ginny**

-no debe de haber algo mas...¿qué les has hecho?-**le pregunto Noelle**

-nada-**dijo Ginny**

-entonces ¿por qué ella?-**les pregunto Noelle**

-porque tengo que hacerles algo, tu eres una Slytherin puedes ser una espía-**le espeto Ginny**

-que absurdo Noelle es de confianza-**le defendido Harry**

-que tu te ciegues por ella no quiere decir que-**le dijo Ginny molesta**

-pues porque soy una Slytherin se perfectamente que ellos no atacan por atacar, son idiotas no pendejos-**le dijo Noelle**

-Ginny, no te vamos hacer nada pero...dinos la verdad-**le dijo Hermione**

Ginny suspiro-esta bien, esta bien, soy una de las cabezas de los Laylon-

-¿y?-**le pregunto Noelle**

-¿qué eso no te basta?-**le pregunto Hermione molesta**

-el que sea una cabecilla no dice nada-**le dijo Noelle**

-soy una mujer y he humillado a la mayoría de...los chicos de Slytherin-**les confeso Ginny**

-oh Ginny pero que ganas con...-**le reclamo Ron**

-tu y Harry han-**trato de defenderse Ginny**

-no es buen argumento y lo sabes Ginny-**le detuvo Hermione**-además Draco se la pasa provocando a tu hermano y Harry-

-o sea que justificas su acciones-**le dijo Ginny**

-si, digo no, es diferente, tu banda lo hace por diversión-**le dijo Hermione**

-pues lo que te pensaban hacer no era nada divertido-**le dijo Noelle fríamente**-créeme-

-¿qué cosas le pensaban hacer?-**le pregunto Ron**

-no te las diré, pero...por eso he venido porque se lo...canallas que pueden ser esos tipos, y..-**dijo Noelle**

-si eres de Slytherin ¿por qué luchas en contra de ellos?-**le pregunto Ron**

-basta de charla es hora de entrar-**les dijo Shaoran**-y tu Ginny, no iras-

-no espera puede ser mas peligroso dejarla sola-**le advirtió Hermione**

-Hayde también ha venido-**le dijo Sakura en japonés**

-kuso-**dijo Shaoran**

-además yo tengo que estar presente-**le reclamo Ginny**

-esta bien pero no te separes de nosotros-**le ordeno Shaoran**

-yo iré con los Slytherin-**les dijo Noelle**

-pero....-**dijo Harry**

-no se preocupen no me descubrirán-**les dijo Noelle**(La chica saco una mascara negra y bajo las escaleras, saco debajo de su túnica negra una especie de bata, que le cubría por completo ocultando su sexo, la mascara negra les miro y después entro por la puerta)

-es hora-**les dijo Shaoran bajando por la escalera**

-espera-**le pidió Ginny**

-¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-hoy iba a ser la admisión de varios integrantes, mas para ello, se realiza...-

-una completa tontería-**le gruño Shaoran**

-así es-**acepto Ginny**-pero....primero no debemos ver su rostro, por si falla-**les dijo Ginny**-no quiero que se metan en mas problemas por mi culpa-(Ginny ajito la varita, y delante de ella aparecieron 4 mascaras de color dorado)-pónganselas-**les ordeno Ginny**

-aun así sabrán nuestra identidad Ginny-**le dijo Harry**

-solo háganlo-**les pidió la chica**

(Ron se coloco la mascara y esta se le pego a la piel como segunda capa, y se extendió hasta cubriera gran parte de la cabeza y el cuello, cuando Ron los miro, todos quedaron sorprendidos, nadie pensaría que debajo de esa mascara estuviera Ron, quizás si acaso lo delataban sus pequeños mechones de cabello rojo)

-Cool-**dijo Harry entusiasmado**

(Los otros 3 chicos también se pusieron las mascaras, tenia la extraña cesación de...tener la cara forrada con plástico pero...al menos nadie sospecharía de ellos, los 5 bajaron lentamente las escaleras hasta que Ginny abrió la puerta y entraron al recinto, estaba lleno de alumnos, Hermione no terminaba de entender porque esa afinidad a las baditas esas, no les veía el caso, pero ahí estaban varios chicos con caras conocidas, Ginny se alejo de ellos y se unió a otros, los 4 chicos permanecieron juntos atrás de todos, observando a los demás, Hermione calculo que había unos 15 por cada casa, de pronto Ginny se les volvió a unir)

-se dice que hay mas rondando por el castillo vigilando que...ningún profesor se acerque-**dijo Ginny**

-entonces...-**dijo Hermione preocupada**

-es una emboscada-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿qué?-**preguntaron Harry y Ron**

-es sencillo, si escapas afuera abra mas chicos esperándote o sea...o los enfrentas aquí en conjunto o...te enfrentas tu solo haya afuera, es buena táctica-**dijo Shaoran**

-increíble-**dijo Hermione**

(Un chico alto de Slytherin se acerco al centro, los demás chicos de masacras negras, se hicieron hacia atrás riendo)

-es hora de-**dijo Ginny arremangándose las mangas**

-espera Ginny, tengo la sensación de que....ese chico es Draco-**le susurro Shaoran**

-¿qué?-**le pregunto Ginny**

-lo que escuchaste mucho cuidado, los Slytherin son unos tramposos-**le dijo Shaoran**

-ya lo se-**le respondió Ginny mientras ella avanzaba hacia enfrente pero para alivio de Ron un chico le corto el paso y fue quien se puso enfrente de chico de Slytherin**

(Hermione abrazo a Shaoran, aquello no el gustaba en lo mas mínimo, Shaoran le tomo la mano y se la apretó, el también tenia un mal presentimiento y el duelo comenzó....las luces de diferente colores chocaron por todo el recinto, lo curiosa era que las paredes absorbían los hechizos, no rebotaban si no que...se hacían parte del mismo castillo, casi nadie noto ello pues estaban mas entretenidos mirando el duelo que viendo sus efectos)

-Harry-**le susurro Shaoran**

-¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto Harry que estaba absorto en la batalla**

-observa bien, los hechizos son absorbidos por la pared-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Harry miro por primera vez asombrado como la pared estaba absorbiendo los hechizos, aquellos era sin duda escalofriante)

-pero...¿cómo?-**se pregunto Harry**

-en el mapa, este cuarto aparece-**le pregunto Shaoran**

(Harry saco el mapa del merodeador, apunto con su varita y recito)

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**dijo Harry bajito**

(El mapa del merodeador comenzó a aparecer ante sus ojos y...Harry busco con su mirada sus nombres....pero....no estaban, era como si....hubieran desaparecido....solo había visto un efecto semejante...en una sola ocasión...el día en que entraron a la biblioteca oculta de Hogwarts, eso quería decir que....)

-a ja, es lo mismo que yo pensaba-**le susurro Shaoran**

-pero ¿quién conoce este...?-**dijo Harry**

(Shaoran le señalo hacia delante, el chico que se estaba batiendo con el de Gryffindor)

-Draco...pero ¿cómo?-**dijo Harry, segundos después dijo**-su padre-

-te lo dije Harry esto es una trampa-**le dijo Shaoran**

-espera....¿cómo supones que fue él? Ellos no eligieron el lugar ¿o si?-**le dijo Harry en voz baja**

-no lo se pero,....-

-Ginny-**le hablo Harry**

(Varios chicos voltearon a verlos, la chica paso entre estos y se acerco a ellos)

-¿que sucede?-**les pregunto Ginny**

-¿quién escogió el lugar de duelo?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-amm... no lo se ¿a quien día...?-**dijo Ginny**

-es importante que no los digas-**le dijo Harry seriamente**

-amm...no lo se, espera....los Slytherin si ello dijeron que conocían un buen lugar, nosotros propusimos en los jardines de Hogwarts...-**dijo Ginny**

-sal de aquí-**le ordeno Shaoran**

-¿qué? oigan yo se-

-¡¡eh dicho que salgas de aquí!!-**le grito Shaoran**

(Ron le miro enojado, Hermione se soltó de él)

-Harry-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si lo se-**dijo Harry**

(Harry empujo a Ginny hacia el centro del salón, el chico de negro se aparto, y empuño su varita hacia Harry)

-no lo permitiré-**le dijo el chico fríamente**

-¿Shaoran que sucede?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-es una trampa huyan-**les grito Harry**

(Los chicos se quedaron desconcertados, cuando la mayoría de los Slytherin sacaron sus varitas, los que estaban mas próximos a la puerta salieron, pero..., alguien cerro la puerta y)

-fermaportus-**grito alguien y la puerta se cerro**

-Shaoran...Ginny-**dijo Ron**

(Shaoran jalo a Hermione junto con Ginny)

-Kin, mok, u sui, ko, do, rai, fu, ra, den, sin, choki, kyu, kyu, ño-**rezo Shaoran mientras que con su manos dibujaba en el aire un pentágono**-puertas celestiales-

(una luz comenzó a brillar los pies de las chicas mientras que....un "alohomora" a lo lejos resonaba abriendo la puerta, Hermione sintió como la cálida luz comenzaba a tragarla, y así se hundió en una extraña agua cuando volvió abrir los ojos estaba en el suelo de la sala común de Gryffindor, a su lado Ginny estaba desmayada en el suelo...¿qué había sido eso?, en la sala solo quedaban los chicos y Slytherin, Harry, Shaoran y Ron)

-¿qué piensas hacernos?-**les preguntaron burlonamente los de Slytherin**

-tira tu varita al suelo y no diré nada-**le ordeno Harry**

-acaso piensas que soy cobarde-**le dijo el chico**

-tendrán que pagar, han frustrado los planes de los V-18-**dijo otro chico**

-me vale si insulte o no a tu estúpido grupo-**le gruño Ron**

-salgan ustedes cinco-**les ordeno una voz fría y lenta**

(Los cinco chicos salieron del recinto sin decir palabra alguna)

-vamos que tan valientes son ahora "fanticius skoteinos"-

(Un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita del chico y se estrello en el cuarto cuando la pared absorbió el hechizo toda la habitación comenzó a cambiar, parecía como si estuvieran en un recinto lleno de agua)

-¡qué diablos!-**dijo Ron**

-ahora si...... "Res rescondiate"-**volvió a grita el chico y la varita profirió una hermosa luz blanca, la cual al tocar la pared esta comenzó a hacer temblar las paredes y cuando por fin las paredes se tragaron toda la luz, crujieron**

-abajo-**les grito Shaoran**

(Ron y Harry se tiraron al suelo inmediatamente los hechizos que había rebotado en las paredes salieron de estas misma lanzándose con el primero que se les atravesara en el camino, varios chicos de Slytherin fueron noqueados, una sombra camino hasta ellos les apunto con la varita)

-"crucio"-Ron sintió por primera vez la horrible experiencia que producía la maldición cruciatus, sentía como le quemaban los huesos, dejo escapar un terrible grito, Harry alzo la varita)

-"desmaius"-**grito y le rayo de luz le dio directamente al atacante de Ron**

-¿Ron estas bien?-**le pregunto Harry**

-si eso creo-**dijo Ron**

-que haremos hora aun no podemos levantarnos-**le dijo Ron**

-déjenmelo a mi-**les pidió Shaoran**

(Coloco seis pergaminos, en forma de estrella dijo unas extrañas frases y se levanto una barrera, los chicos se levantaron varios chicos de Slytherin se protegían como mejor podía, Harry miro que dos de ellos estaban de pie no tenia la varita alzada ni nada pero...los hechizos les pasaban sin tocarlos, ni siquiera los rozaban, qué extraño, cuando el ataque seso, las paredes se desmoronaron dando paso a otras, estas eran exactamente iguales....no cambio nada, solo 5 chicos seguían de pie)

-cobarde-**le grito Harry a Draco**

-pelemos Potter, veamos quien es el cobarde-**le reto Draco**

(Los dos chicos se pusieron en el centro del cuarto, alzaron sus varitas, se inclinaron lo menos que pudieron y después....)

-¡¡Desmaius!!-

-¡¡rictusempra!!-

-protego-**Harry alcanzo a protegerse en ultimo momento**

(Mientras que a Draco el correo de luz paletada la dio de lleno en el abdomen, el chico se levanto con un poco de dificultad y respiraba difícilmente)

-es todo lo que puede hacer Potter-**le dijo Draco en tono burlón**-hasta mi abuela lanza mejores hechizos que tu-

-Petrificus totalus-

-tarantallegra-

(las piernas de Harry comenzaron danzar de un lado a otro sin poder parar, detestaba ese estúpido hechizo, Draco escribo fácilmente el hechizo pero de dio de lleno a un chica que junto las piernas y brazos se puso rígido y cayo al suelo)

-Finite incatatem-**dijo Harry y sus pies dejaron de bailar de un lado a otro**

-Se nota que nos ha mejorado en nada Potter-**le dijo Draco de mala gana**

-¿qué no que?-**le pregunto Harry**

-veamos si puedes con esto-**le dijo Draco mirándolo despreciablemente**-

(Draco dijo una palabras extrañas y una bola centrífuga de color verde avanzaba directamente hacia Harry, un torrente de fuego salió detrás de Harry, mientras que el torrente de fuego se estrello contra la bola centrífuga verde de Malfoy anulando ambos hechizos y explotando, la nube de humo que salió les impidió ver, además tenia un extraño olor...que..le adormecia, pero Harry escucho la voz de Ron)

-Cru..-

-Expelliarmus-**grito Ron**

(Harry se sintió confuso, el humo se estaba adentrando en sus pulmones, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, su vista se nublaba, Ron luchaba contra dos chicos de Slytherin sin descanso...¿dónde estaba Shaoran?....giro su cabeza y vio como alguien se acercaba a él, el manchón de color dorado se estaba acercando a él, cuando algo de color verde se estrello contra él, gritos, dolor, ya no podía respirar, una sobra negra se acerco a él susurro unas hermosas palabras en un idioma muy chistoso, y la luz se hizo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se levanto repentinamente, miro a su alrededor, el conocía ese lugar, le era familiar....se miro a si mismo, las mantas de color rojo escarlata le cubrían las piernas, el chico giro la cabeza y encontró a Ron durmiendo, estaba...bien dormía placidamente sin preocupaciones...¿qué había sucedido? su cabeza no recordaba, oh no quería recordar, se levanto de la cama del lado contrario a Ron, quito las cortinas de la cama que estaba enfrente a él, Shaoran dormía también profundamente.....Shaoran, la explosión....Draco el humo, comenzaba a recordarlo todo, ¿cómo? ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza, le dolía mucho, quizás...el humo le había afectado demasiado, no quería pensar en ello, Harry se cambio rápidamente, y bajo a la sala común Hermione le miro)

-Harry ¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Hermione preocupada**

-si, me siento muy bien...gracias-**dijo Harry**

-yo...yo..-

(Shaoran bajo las escaleras...miro a Harry y a Hermione....no podía dejar involúcralos en algo que no les correspondía, no podía...no debía....que dolor, Shaoran avanzo lentamente hasta desaparecer por detrás del retrato)

-¿Ron como esta? ¿se encuentra bien?-**le pregunto Hermione preocupada**

-si, esta...durmiendo-**le dijo Harry**

-menos mal-**le dijo Hermione sonriendo**

-Hermione...hay...algo que...no entendiendo...-**las palabras de Harry fueron acallados por las ruidosas sonrías de los chicos que acababan de levantarse**

-luego platicaremos Harry-**le dijo suavemente Hermione**

(Ron bajo...algo medio dormido, Hermione y Harry se le acercaron, los tres bajaron a desayunar, sin pensar en la sorpresa que les aguardaba, cuando entraron al gran comedor, los chicos estaban en total silencio, solo una voz resonaban en el gran comedor)

Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoi............ángeles y demonios me rodean

rassekali ternlli mlechnye puti.....................son como espinas cortantes en la Vía Láctea

ne znayut sehast´ya ot togo...........................no tengo felicidad porque

kto ego znal tot dat´ne mog...........................quien pudo no supo darlo

(La voz de la chica resonaba por todo el gran comedor, el idioma a pesar de ser total y completamente desconocido, en la boca de la chica sonaba....ciertamente encantador, su pecho que expandía y contraía de manera...magistral y la potencia de su voz...la potencia de su voz era tal que....que ella no necesitaba de micrófono o...hechizo para hacerla resonar por todo el recinto con mucha claridad, era....maravilloso y encantador todo aquello...Harry se recargo en el filo de la puerta del gran comedor...el como muchos otros había quedado embelesado de la voz de la chica y no era para mas...el amaba a esa chica...moría por poder estar a su lado, Hermione vio como su amigo Harry se quedaba al filo de la puerta babeando abiertamente a esta ante la imagen que se le presentaba, hombres eran total y completamente estúpidos, Hermione jalo a Harry por la túnica lo llevo a rastras por todo el comedor, la gente volteaba a verlos disgustados, como se les ocurría hacer ruido mientras la chica cantaba)

Nalyubuites´ Nalyubuites´.............................miren el temor, miren el temor

aeria gloris aeria gloris..............................aeria gloris aeria gloris

nalyubuites´ nalyubuites´.............................miren el temor, miren el temor

aeria gloris aeria gloris..............................aeria gloris aeria gloris

(La voz de la chica de Hufflepuff se le unió a Noelle, oh maravilla, o que encantador...simple y sencillamente encantador, dos voces agudas elevándose al máximo en el gran comedor, hasta Snape había dejado de desayunar para poder escucharlas, eso decía mucho, pero es que...quien no podía embelesarse al escuchar esas canciones, Harry suspiro, no podía despegar los ojos de Noelle, quien con las manos en el pecho y los ojos cerrados cantaba serenamente, respira expandiendo su pecho y nota tras nota el aire se le escapaba, y la dulce voz de la chica de Hufflepuff le servia de apoyo pues...aunque no se escuchaba claramente, la agudeza finura y compostura de su voz...era mucho mas que excitante, podía ver que ambas disfrutaban mucho al cantarlo, y aunque ya había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlas...esta vez....tenia un no se que en la voz que....la canción era sumamente bella aunque...por alguna que otra razón, las notas parecía ser algo difícil, miro a Shaoran y el chico de Ravenclaw escuchaban la canción, ambos tenían un gesto pensativo, y una cara....pues poco amistosa, no supo porque pero a Harry no le pareció en lo mas mínimo aquel gesto lo que estaban cantando era hermoso, ¿porque tenían ese gesto tan feo? era como si estuvieran cantando pésimamente mal, mientras que la chica Hayde también tenia una cara de decepción mientras que movía su pluma, no precisamente al ritmo de la canción, tenia una cara de aburrimiento mortal, estaba casi....apunto de dormirse cuando...pareció notar algo)

I´m calling.......calling at nigth................... yo llamo....llamo a la noche

spirits rising calling...................................espíritus nacientes los llamo

s toboi ostat´sya dol´she.............................para permanecer mas tiempo contigo

calling falling esli menya pomnish.............llama y quédate o solo recuérdame

s toboi ostantus´dol´she..............................solo anhelo que te quedes mas tiempo

ne volnuites aeria gloris.............................no me atormentes aera gloris

(La canción termino y los chicos prorrumpieron en aplausos, las cantes sonrieron)

-pésimamente mal-**les dijo Shaoran**

-¿tan mal cante?-**le pregunto Noelle**

-te dijo la verdad-**le dijo Shaoran y Noelle asintió con la cabeza**

(El chico le ordeno que se acercara y así lo hizo la chica, Shaoran alzo los brazos llevándose entre sus manos la capa, rodeo a Sakura y con la capa ambos quedaron cubiertos, la chica le miro extrañada, Sakura le iba a preguntar el motivo de tal...acción, cuando los labios de Shaoran le impidieron emitir sonido alguno, después de...3 minutos de forcejeo Sakura pudo safarse de Shaoran)

-estuviste pésima-**le confeso Shaoran**

-no es cierto...-**le dijo Noelle molesta**

-es verdad Sakura ambas están fuera de forma-**le confeso Eriol**

-ja, tu no sabes nada de música-**le dijo Tally molesta**

-te recuerdo que yo soy...a ti no te debo de dar explicaciones-**le dijo Steven molesto**

-¿bueno que se trae ustedes dos?-**les pregunto Mei Lin**

-nada chaparra, solo que...la peque...esta de berrinchuda-**le dijo Eriol**

-ja...-**bufo Tally**

-eh...pues...yo eh de decir que, no llevan el ritmo-**les dijo Mei Lin**-están perdidas-

-ah supongo que...tendremos que practicar duro-**dijo Noelle**

-pues...déjame decir que aunque practique las 24 horas del día, no podrás estar lista para la presentación, no llegas a los tonos, no tienes ritmo te fallan los Accentus, que decir del Ezclamacio, estas pésima-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si...tal vez-

-entiéndelo, no puedes-**le dijo Shaoran fríamente**

-pero...pero...tu no quieres que yo vaya, esa es la verdad-**le grito Noelle**

-mira, desde que comenzó esta locura me opuse, no lo niego pero...pensé que tal vez...si se podía pero, ya que te oímos cantar creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no puedes-**le dijo Shaoran, Eriol y Mei Lin le apoyaron**

-oh...malditos pesimistas-**les grito Tally**

-Tomoyo abre los ojos....no están en forma-**le dijo Eriol**

-no voy a escucharte, Noelle yo te...-**dijo Tomoyo**

-Tally en otras circunstancias, yo también les ayudaría pero...miren...es verdad lo que cierto no este en forma y...seria intentar recuperarse en...escasas tres semanas-**les dijo Mei Lin apenada**

(Sakura miro a los ojos a Mei Lin por un buen rato)

-te creo, no...lo intentare-**dijo Sakura tristemente**

-ya habrá otra ocasión, ai-**le dijo Shaoran poniéndole un mano sobre su hombro**

-sip-**dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros**

-no pongas esa cara, mira...que te parece si practicas y....si se puede podrás abrir una nueva fecha en.....pascuas, es la otra fecha importante para...cantar ¿te gusta?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-si, supongo que si-

(Los chicos se sentaron a desayunar, cuando un pequeño remolino entro y Hagrid con su piel de topo entro, se acerco a Harry)

-hola Harry ¿cómo están?-**le pregunto Hagrid**

-muy bien Hagrid, ¿hace mucho frió afuera?-**le pregunto Harry**

-bastante el clima esta pésimo, oh mira-**Hagrid señalo el techo**

(Desde el techo se pudo ver como los primero copos de nieve comenzaron a caer)

-¿no es muy temprano para que nieve?-**pregunto Ron**

-el efecto...de la contaminación, y....creo que...también la capa de ozono, por no decir que el efecto invernadero-**les dijo Hermione**

-¿qué?-**preguntaron Ron y Hagrid**

-ah..oh nada-**dijo Hermione apenada**

-cosas de muggles-**le dijo Harry**

-bueno chicos los dejo...voy a desayunar, nos vemos mañana en la clase-**les dijo Hagrid**

-claro-**dijo Harry**

-mientras no nos pida hacer invernar a una de sus criaturas creo que todo lo demás esta bien-**dijo Ron**

-pues...yo no me preocuparía por ello, pero..hoy nos toca a la primera...pociones-**les dijo Harry y Ron hizo una mueca de dolor**

(Filch cerro las puertas del gran comedor y se acerco a Dumbledore el cual asintió y siguió con su desayuno mientras platicaba con Lupin, Harry se extraño de no ver una cara conocida en la mesa....¿dónde estaba Sirius?...ah si lo recordaba no estaba en el castillo por...una de las puertas laterales del castillo se abrieron, y Sirius entro en el gran comedor, estaba muy pálido y...su rostro que había recobrado gran parte de su juventud, ahora lucia demacrado)

-buenos días Sirius-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-buenos días...creo que me quede dormido, pero...-

-no te preocupes estuve hablando ayer con Lupin y...-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-Lupin te agradecería que no me trataran como un melancólico desahuciado-**le dijo Sirius**

-curioso, Sirius, curioso, pues...nunca pensé en la melancolía pensé que...el estar vigilando de día y de noche era lo que te había fatigado pero...ahora veo que no-**le confeso Dumbledore**

-ah...eh..-**dijo Sirius**

(La puerta del gran comedor se abrió dejando entrar una torrente helada cargada con nieve, Tonks y Moody entraron primero los dos iban vestidos con enormes chamarras de piel de jarvey y guantes de piel de oso, Tonks se acerco a Dumbledore y se quito la enorme capucha que llevaba)

-hola Dumbledore hemos regresado, hace mucho frió haya fuera-**le dijo Tonks alegre**

-y bien...-**les dijo Dumbledore**

-ah..pues-**dijo Tonks**

(Por la enorme puerta entro una chica vestida con una túnica blanca y delgada sobre su rostro reposaba una hermosa bufanda de color azul celeste y sus manos estaban cubiertas por hermosos guantes de color blanco su largo cabello negro y su piel cetrina le daban un toque fantasmagórico, así mismo sus hermosos ojos gris claro demostraba un aire de melancolía y sorpresa)

-Bienvenida señorita...-**dijo Dumbledore**

(La chica soltó la enorme maleta que colgaba de sus manos y camino hacia el comedor de los maestros y encaro de frente a Dumbledore)

-¿quiero ver a mi madre?-**le pidió la chica**

-me temo que eso no será posible el día de hoy señorita Narya-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-pero...-

-vaya a descansar, McGonagall haga el favor de llevársela-**le pidió Dumbledore**

-¿y mi padre?-**pregunto la chica angustiada**-es verdad que usted conoce a mi padre-**le dijo Narya**

-si, pero no es el momento para...discutirlo, mejor vaya a descansar este a sido un viaje muy largo para usted-**le pidió Dumbledore**

(La chica bajo la mirada y siguió a Minerva McGonagall quien se la llevo por la parte de atrás del comedor)

-Dumbledore ¿quie...?-**iba a preguntar Sirius**

-ahora no-**le corto Dumbledore**

(El gran comedor se lleno de cuchicheos, los chicos siguieron desayunando mientras comentaba el suceso)

-ahora bien Sirius...de ahora en adelante tu te encargaras de cuidar a nuestra nueva invitada-**le ordeno Dumbledore**

-señor...usted cree que Black es el indicado para hacerlo-**le pregunto Snape**

-si Severus y....bueno mas tarde hablaremos...creo que...¿puedes prescindir de esta clase?-

-por supuesto-**le dijo Snape seriamente**

-bueno pues....en cuanto termine mi desayuno veremos-**dijo el profesor Dumbledore**-en cuanto a ti Sirius me gustaría charlar contigo...te parece después de que termine con Snape-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-si, por supuesto-**le respondió Sirius**

-Hagrid-**le llamo Dumbledore**

-te podrías hacer cargo del grupo que...le toque a Snape, él y yo necesitamos algunas cosas que arreglar-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-claro que si señor-**le respondió Hagrid**-pero....¿podría llevar a los chicos al bosque prohibido, tengo una manada de Demiguise que acaba de llegar y...-

-con mucho cuidado Hagrid y nada de ir hasta los valles-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-por supuesto señor-**le dijo Hagrid**

(Los cuatro volvieron a sentarse en la mesa para terminar de desayunar)

(Cuando termino Harry, Hermione se levanto, y Ron que parecía indispuesto a dejar la tarta de manzana sin probar, sin muchos ánimos se levanto y los 3 bajaron a las mazmorras, Shaoran les seguía atrás muy callado)

-¿qué sucede has estado muy callado?-**le pregunto Harry**

-eh...bueno-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿qué te sucede?-**le pregunto Ron**

-nada, solo que...pensaba que...tal vez a Snape no le agrade mi presencia-**mintió Shaoran con torpeza**

-nunca le a gustado y a ti nunca te ha importado-**le dijo Hermione**

-eh pues...-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿son todos?-**les pregunto Hagrid**

-si-**corearon algunos chicos**

-bien pues vamonos-**les dijo Hagrid**

-¿qué porque?-**preguntaron varios chicos**

-el profesor Snape no podrá darles clases el día de hoy y, Dumbledore me a pedido que....yo me encargué de ustedes, le he pedido permiso y vamos a ir a bosque prohibido, vamos a ver una manada de Demiguise, les van a fascinar, sobre todo a las chicas-**dijo Hagrid**

(y un gran ¡ah! de alivio se escucho por la sala)

-así que....en marcha-**le ordeno Hagrid**

(Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin caminaron hasta el vestíbulo)

-así que. en vez de recibir una clase decente este gigante nos levara a trabajar como elfos al bosque prohibido-**dijo Draco molesto**

(Harry le oyó pero Hermione el indico que le ignorara)

-escuchen esto...hace poco...-Draco comenzó a relatar la interesante historia de un duelo que tuvo encuentro en...Harry no sabia donde, ponía a su oponente como un completo estúpido, y cada vez que se le ocurría, Draco lo comparaba con Hagrid, Sirius y Harry, además de hacer referencia varias veces a la pobreza de los Weasley, mas de dos veces Hermione tuvo que detenerlos para que ambos no se le lanzaran al cuello, Shaoran no le prestaba atención así que no escucho cuando lo compararon con el rival de Draco, que...Hermione pensó que era el mismo solo mas años, cuando llegaron al Bosque Prohibido Draco abrió de nuevo la boca-¡Cuidado Potter, el bosque prohibido esta lleno de horribles criaturas como los Dementores, y pueden suceder muchso accidentes ¿no lo crees Noelle?-**le dijo Draco y Crabbe y Goyle imitaron a los dementores con un leve uuhhhhh mientras que Noelle le ignoro**

-y de..bestias como tu-**le respondió Harry**

(Varios chicos que les escucharon comenzaron a reírse también, a Draco la pálida piel se le ilumino de un leve tono rosa, y cruzo los brazos molesto)

-bien ahora no nos separemos hasta que lleguemos al pequeño vado que esta a diez minutos de aquí, y mucho cuidado...esta nevando y el piso puede resultar un poco resbaloso-**les advirtió Hagrid**

(Los chicos se adentraron en el bosque prohibido, con mucho cuidado no querían caer, y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Hagrid decir la verdad pues...el piso estaba sumamente resbaloso Hermione tuvo que agarrase varias veces de Harry o Ron para no caer, esta muy nerviosa pues no quería caer, cuando Lavander cayó al suelo la mayoría de los chicos estallaron en risas, Parvati se acerco a ayudarle para que se pudiera levantar, y murmuraron algo así como "...no tendríamos que soportar esto si...", Hermione dio media vuelta y continuo su camino cuidado de no tropezar con nada, Harry estuvo apunto de caer dos veces si no es porque Hermione y Ron le agarraron el hubiera caído de boca al suelo, de pronto otra chica cayó, Pansy Parkinson era la chica que había caído al suelo, los chicos de Gryffindor rieron ampliamente mientras que los chicos de Slytherin le hacían reproches y nadie se acerco a darle la mano, así que la chica se levanto por sus misma cuenta, ron descubrió una pequeña sonrisa en la boca de Hermione al ver eso, cuando por fin llegaron los chicos se sintieron a salvo)

-bueno chicos les presento a los Demiguise-**dijo Hagrid mientras quitaba una enorme rama**

(un ooooohhh exclamaron todo los chicos)

-ahora que es invierno, les gusta trasladarse a muchos lugares estoas acaban de llegar así que...hay que tratarlos muy bien, ellos son muy tímidos, así que mucho cuidado con sus movimientos,-**les advirtió Hagrid**

-al menos no nos trajo a ver animales que comen gente-**dijo Draco por lo bajo**

-cierra la boca Malfoy-**le dijo Harry**

-bueno pues...veamos busquen plantas verdes o flores, los Demiguise son herbívoros por lo cual ese banquete les va a gustar, vayan pero...nada lejos, solo aquí en los alrededores, me entendieron-**les advirtió Hagrid**-si no lo hacen, los centauros podrían llevárselos-

(Los chicos asintieron, y caminaron alrededor de Hagrid y la manada de Demiguise en busca de plantas, el problema era que relativamente había muy pocas pues...era invierno y...la mayoría ya había desaparecido)

-¿y que de interesantes tiene esas bestias para que a Hagrid le guste...a mi ma parecieron francamente aburridas-**les confeso Ron**

-no tiene muchas cualidades si lo piensas así pero...su pelo es muy valioso-**le dijo Hermione**

-así ¿por qué?-**le pregunto Harry**

-pues su cabello se tejen capas de invisibilidad-

-ah vaya-**dijo Ron**-quizás Hagrid pueda dejarme cortar un poco de su cabello y así hacerme yo una capa de invisibilidad-

-no seas tonto Ron, cuando ellos presiente que...tu les estas amenazando desaparecen-**les dijo Hermione**

-dirás se esconden ¿no?-**le dijo Harry**

-si, en cierta forma-**le confeso Hermione**

(Los chicos siguieron buscando flores o platas verdes, mientras que Shaoran se limito a adentrase un poco en el bosque, si siquiera hacer el intento de encontrar plantas verdes, cuando escucho de tras de él el roce de una capa contra el suelo, Shaoran dio media vuelta y sorprendió a Noelle tratando de gastarle una broma)

-eres pésima-

-uy, nunca puedo contigo-**dijo Noelle**

-haces mucho ruido-**le dijo Shaoran**

-maldita sea-**dijo Noelle**

(Los dos caminaron en silencio adentrándose mas y mas en el bosque)

-mira, muchas flores-**le dijo Noelle sorprendida**

(Y en verdad había una parte del bosque parte de su colorido verde, había pasto fresco, flores de muchos colores, aunque...podía sentir el peligro del frió, la chica se acerco y comenzó a cortar algunas flores para los Dimiguise, Shaoran se quedo parado a su lado mientras que ella cortaba una a una las flores)

-ponte los guates o se te van a helar las manos-**le dijo Shaoran**

-claro que no-**le dijo Sakura sonriendo**

(La chica siguió cortando las flores sin preocupación alguna, la chica tarareaba una canción inapropiada para la situación, cuando Noelle se paro en seco aun con el tallo de una de las flores entre las manos)

-¿Sakura que sucede?-**le pregunto Shaoran**(La chica pareció no escucharle pues no le respondió)

-Sa..-

-ssshhh-**le ordeno la chica**

-¿qué?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-acaso no escuchas-**le pregunto Noelle**(La chica se levanto, y alzo su mano libre a su oído,

comenzando a tararear la canción)-es...es...-**murmuro la chica**

-¿Sakura?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-viento-**pronuncio Sakura**

(La chica soltó las flores y junto sus manos en forme de plegaria, cerrando los ojos, la flores lejos de caer al suelo comenzaron a rodearlos lentamente como si danzaran al ritmo de la música, la nieve de ese lugar formaba sobras azules....)

-¿nieve virgen?-**susurro Shaoran**

(...Shaoran miro el cuadro que se le presentaba, miro a Sakura cuyo cabello comenzó flotar, así como toda ella, sus cabellos lilas tomaron un extraño brillo azul, un rayo surco el cielo y el agua comenzó a caer violentamente, el brillo azul comenzó a expandirse por todo el bosque, escucho a sus compañeros alejarse rápidamente, pero...a su alrededor, todo seguía igual, ¿qué sucedía?

-¡¡hemos llegado!!-**grito emocionada la voz de una mujer**

-aquí es...-**dijo fríamente la voz de un hombre**

-lo hemos conseguido, de verdad-**dijo la voz de otra mujer contenta**

-lo sabia-**dijo la voz varonil alegremente**

(¿Qué es esto? ¿qué son estas voces en mi cabeza?, se preguntaba el chico, cuando los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, Shaoran trato de acercársele pero....un torbellino helado comenzó a envolverle, a pesar de ir bien abrigado puedo sentir el frió, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue entumeciendo, no....no..puedo permitirlo, se repetía una y otra vez el chico, pero...cada vez sus párpados se hacían mas pesados y su cuerpo...se adormecía mas y mas, pero....al ver de nuevo a Sakura de la flaqueza saco la fuerza, sus ojos estaban en blanco, y una de sus manos comenzó a levantarse lentamente, Shaoran intento moverse una y otra vez, había sido entrenado para salir de la peor de las situaciones y esa era una como aquellas, saco su espada y golpeo con fuerza el torrente helado que le retenía, cuando por fin salió, un segundo viento cálido le invadió y ahora, los destellos naranjas comenzaron a iluminar el bosque, ¿de donde provenía? ¿de donde eran? ¿qué los provocaba? se pregunto el chico, pero....lo primero era salvarla, se acerco lentamente a ella, y cuando su brazo señalo hacia algún lugar distante Shaoran le tomo la mano....

Todos los chicos había alcanzado la puerta principal de Hogwarts, Harry dio media vuelta y miro el bosque, vio como una centellante luz azul salía de el, y del cielo bajo una ráfaga de color rojo tan grande ya tan majestuosa que le dio temor verla, cuando la gran ráfaga de cloro rojo choco contra la azul, ambos colores comenzaron mezclarse, y un nuevo torbellino de ambos colores, se formo en el centro una enorme bola de energía, gira y giraba una y otra vez hasta que una gran explosión se escucho, parte del follaje del bosque desapareció ante los ojos de Harry, simple y sencillamente se cayó, los animales comenzaron hacer mucho ruido, varias sombras salieron de entre el follaje del bosque, para volverse a esconder en el mismo, en cuanto el silencio se hizo, la lluvia paro y la nieve de nuevo comenzó a caer, con su ritmo y pacifico movimiento, Moody corrió hasta donde estaba parado Harry y lo metió al castillo a rastras)

-¿Harry estas bien?-**le pregunto Sirius**

(Harry seguía mirando el bosque prohibido, su mente le repetía una y otra vez aquel instante, era como si no quisiera quitársele de la mente, no quería olvidar ese momento, pero por algún motivo se sintió caer en un enorme agujero negro que no tenia fin, era tan enorme, tan grande y profundo como el mar, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, su corazón le dolía, le dolía profundamente, como si hubiese sido atravesado por una enorme flecha y ahora comenzaba a sangrar....sangre...la sangre derramándose sobre los campos, sobre las flores....sobre la nieve virgen, la muerte penetrando, en las calles, las casas, las habitaciones sobre la misma piel, se sentía perder el equilibrio, caía estrepitosamente, y no veía el fin, aquella escalera, no tenia principio no tenia fin, y estaba solo él.)

-¡¡Harry!!-**grito Sirius de nuevo**

(Hermione y Ron se acercaron a su amigo preocupados, hacia varios minutos que no se movía, ni siquiera pestañaba, se podría decir que ni respiraba, parecía una estatua inerte carente de vida)

(Algo a lo lejos callo, algo a lo lejos....se rompió...algo a lo lejos...dejaba de vivir, estaba tirado...semidesnudo sobre la nieve, apenas si podía respirar, le dolía mucho el vientre, los intensos calambres que recibía de ahí eran insoportables, sentía que no podía soportarlos mas tiempo...le dolía mucho, su boca estaba totalmente reseca, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tenia un enorme palo de madera atravesado por el estomago, su pecho se contrajo y después se expandió forzándolo a derramar mas sangre por la boca, recargo su cabeza en el suelo a lo lejos se veían....múltiples rayos chocando unos contra otros ante una enorme colina, alzo su fría mano tratando de alcanzar la punta de la colina, queriendo acariciarla, queriendo protegerla y...expiro su ultimo aliento de vida)

(Dumbledore se acerco al chico Hermione estaba a lado de Harry rogándole que reaccionara, la chica estaba apunto de entrar en una crisis emocional, Ron estaba a lado de Sirius que al igual que Hermione estaba apunto de entrar en crisis si no es que ya lo estaba, y para el horror de todos, la estatua de Harry así sin ó a llorar, pero...eso no eran lagrimas ¿o si? era como si saliera agua pausada de sus ojos y comenzara a rodar por su cara)

(Corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, corría desesperadamente, cuando abrió la ventana de par en par, el sol le dio de lleno en la cara a luz iluminaba por completo su vida, no existía la oscuridad, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, el viento fresco y limpio entraba por cada uno de sus poros, las viejas cortinas se movían al ritmo de viento que entraba y salía jugando con todo aquello que se dejase acariciar por su brazos, el chico bajo las escaleras...alguien susurraba a alo lejos...alguien murmuraba, el vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente, Harry bajo y...parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia, qué extraño ¿o no?, todo se movía lentamente, las voces eran distantes, se acerco a la primera persona que se hallaba en el vestíbulo, le toco el hombro pero....lo atravesó por completo, y de repente....todo se detuvo, Harry se sorprendió, ¿en donde se hallaba él? ¿por qué no podía tocarlos?, siguió caminando hasta el centro, Hermione estaba asustada...¿desesperada? ¿triste? ¿preocupada?, Ron...que le sucedió, Sirius y Dumbledore ¿qué miraban? ¿qué observaban? El chico miro al centro...no había nada, ni nadie, el chico se sentó a lado de Sirius...¿qué sucedía?....el chico miro el vestíbulo y a la gente reunida ahí, Moody parecía preocupado, Tonks estaba asustada, la profesora McGonagall trataba de llegar al centro, Lupin...Lupin se estaba agachando a lado de Hermione, había varios chicos de Hogwarts a si alrededor también, Neville, Justin, Cho, Pansy, Dean, Padma, Marietta Seamus, Bill, Zabini, Tery, Lavander, ¿qué hacían ahí? Harry miro el techo del vestíbulo....qué raro, el recordaba que era de piedra...pero...ahora era de agua...era como ver un espejo distorsionado, veía miles y miles de color...todo pasaba a velocidades increíbles que gracioso, se llevo la mano al cuello algo le hacia cosquillas....¿agua? ¿tenia agua en la cara?, el chico dejo de mirar el techo, se llevo ambas manos al cuello, ¿algo....estaba chorreando? siguió la línea...y subió mas y mas sobre su rostro ¿el estaba llorando? ¿desde cuando? se miro ambas manos, estaban mojadas, algo se movió, el chico subió la vista ¡alguien se movía!, Harry se levanto inmediatamente y corrió hacia ella, llevaba una extraña bata, la enorme capucha de la bata color blanco le cubría el rostro, sus cabellos largos negros era lo único que resaltaba de esta, en sus manos llevaba un enorme báculo que al final, el báculo se ramificaba en cuatro partes iguales, cada punto se curveaba y cada curva estaba unida a un hermoso rubí en forma de Luna, , primero dos puntas tocaba por ambos tocaba la punta mas alta de la luna y los otros dos seguían bajando en espiral hasta tocar la punta mas baja de la luna abajo engranado al báculo que tocaba el suelo, otro í enorme, la chica avanzo y Harry comenzó a retroceder, algo en ella le hacia...tenerle miedo, volvieron lentamente al centro, la chica alzo el báculo y... un pequeño rayo de luz rojo toco suavemente el techo, el cristal comenzó a fragmentarse, después su báculo se dirigió a él y suavemente la chica le empujo, Harry quedo en el centro, el techo comenzó a caer a pedazos Harry alzo los brazos para protegerse, y esta vez la chica le golpeo fuertemente en hombro con el báculo tal fue la fuerza que Harry cayó al suelo irremediablemente, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar, le había dolido mucho, abrió los ojos y se encontró ante un techo desconocido....era de piedra caliza muy antigua y estaba algo cuarteada, la luz que llegaba a sus ojos le molestaba, le escocia los ojos, había mucho ruido....¡¡¡el techo se estaba cayendo!!!, cerro los ojos y se tapo la cabeza con los brazos en forma de protección esperando sentir el filo del frió cristal pero...no cayo nada, espero y espero con las manos en la cabeza pero nada sucedió, Harry bajo las manos, y lentamente abrió de nuevo los ojos, era extraño....mucha gente le miraba desconcertada y el no miraba se sentía nada bien, veía doble, Hermione, Sirius, Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall que ya había conseguido llegar la centro, Lavander y Patil chismeaban entre si, sus ojos siguieron recorriendo a la gente mientras parpadeaba de vez en cuanto y....ahí estaba...la chica del báculo, Harry se levanto de golpe y comenzó a correr entre la gente tratando de alcanzarla, subió las escaleras, la cabeza le punzaba y sentía que algo calientito le recorría la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero tenia que alcanzarla ella no parecía caminar si no volar, choco sin querer a causa de su todavía poca visión con una armadura, dio vuelta en el mismo pasillo que ella, había mucha gente, se abrió paso a través de ella, estaba apunto de agarrarla cuando cayo al suelo, levanto de nuevo la vista y ella había desaparecido, se había esfumado, ¡¡Rayos!!, Harry golpeo con fuerza el piso...y...por primera vez desde que se levanto se sintió débil, sumamente débil, miro a su alrededor...¿y toda la demás gente a donde había ido?, Harry se dejo caer al suelo...)

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporo poco a poco y se restregó con las manos los ojos, las sentía sucias, llenas de tierra y olían a...tallos...¿tallo? es la parte baja de lo flor....¿flores? ¿cerezo?...Sakura, Shaoran se levanto rápidamente de su cama, miro a su alrededor estaba solo....y...¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí, la puerta se abrió y entro Eriol)

-Hiragizawa-**dijo Shaoran lentamente**

-no hice nada malo, yo no tuve la culpa-**dijo Eriol rápidamente**

-no...¿cómo? ¿por qué?-**dijo Shaoran**

-ah, bueno...veras...sentí el poder de Sakura crecía aceleradamente, pensé que...alguien las estaba atacando, luego sentí que él tuyo también recia demasiado rápido y fui a buscarlos y creo...que cause algo así como un corto circuito y...bueno ustedes están sanos y salvos nadie sospechara de ustedes, están bien y...no hay nada de que preocuparse-**le dijo Eriol**

-¿estas seguro?-l**e pregunto Shaoran**

-completamente-**le dijo Eriol nervioso**-bueno...solo volamos un pedazo del bosque prohibido pero....-

-¿cómo?-**dijo Shaoran**

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones tus compañeros están por volver tienes que bañarte y cambiarte yo, tengo que volver a ser Steven Dickison así que apúrate, le prometí a Mei Lin que me iría en cuanto tu estarías listo, así que muévete-**le dijo Eriol mientras lo arrastraba a las duchas**

-¿no hay nadie?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-ya conoces mi método, así que..no mas preguntas y apúrate-**le ordeno Eriol**

(Shaoran se apresuro a asearse estaba lleno de tierra, para cuando salió Eriol le esperaba sentado en la cama de Harry)

-bien ya estas bien, ¿recuerdas todo?-

-no-**dijo Shaoran**

-bueno te lo tienes bien merecido-**le dijo Eriol**

-¿hoe?-**dijo Shaoran confundido**-ah...Hiragizawa-

-ya, me voy, bueno al menos ¿sabes que estabas haciendo en el bosque?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-si, Hagrid nos llevo para....para darle de comer a los Demisigue y...después...si creo que si-

-bueno pues...tu regresarte con tus compañeros y te viniste a encerrar a tu cuarto, lo demás tendremos tiempo, no te esfuerces en pensar-

-¿algo importante olvide?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-ambos lados de la moneda, ¿qué se siente?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-olvídalo contigo no se puede-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-bueno nos vemos al rato-**le dijo Eriol dándole una palmada en el hombre pero...al contacto Eriol se dio toques**-hay corriente-**se quejo Eriol**

-corriente tu-**le gruño Shaoran**

(Eriol salió del cuarto, Shaoran se sentó en el suelo...le dolía mucho la cabeza....no recordaba muy bien todo, pero....no debía esforzarse demasiado...

No debía esforzarse demasiado pero...todo era sencillamente genial, no recordaba cosas de su pasado y ahora....de su presente ¿acaso la vida no podía ser mas irónica con ella? Sakura se levanto de la cama)

-¿qué quieres Sakura yo te lo llevo?-**dijo Tomoyo**

-Ah. este...no solo quería un vaso de agua-**mintió Sakura**

-oh en ese caso...-(Tomoyo se levanto de la silla tomo un vaso, lo lleno de agua y se lo dio a Sakura)-gracias Tomoyo-

-de nada Sakura, ¿estas segura de...resignarte a no cantar?-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-si, no hay problema es en serio...yo, Shaoran tiene razón no es momento para ello-**le dijo Sakura**

-a ja...¿y que sabe él?-**dijo Tomoyo indignada, Sakura le miro desconcertada**-digo...él no pregunto si estas lista cuando..-**dijo Tomoyo molesta miro a Sakura quien le miraba desconcertada**-..nada..solo, él no tiene la culpa-

-y....supongo que es Eriol-**dijo Sakura**

-no quiero hablar de ello-**le dijo Tomoyo firmemente**

-en ese caso...hablemos de ti, hace mucho que no platicamos, y...quiero saber si no he olvidado algún detalle-**le dijo Sakura**

-me encuentro en perfecto estado Sakura, no hay nada de que preocuparse, además...lo mas importante aquí eres tu-**le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo**

-¿segura?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-si, en definitiva, me gustaría estar en Slytherin....estas sola-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-pues...es bueno y malo, al menos no tengo que compartir el cuarto con alguien como Pansy, pero...a la vez te impide conocer a otra gente, no se...debe haber alguien agradable-

-oye Sakura y que me dices de la nueva chica-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-¿eh? ah, pues no se...se le veía muy triste-**le dijo Sakura**

-me dicen que...uno de los aurores es su padre-**le dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada**

-de cualquier manera eso no nos incumbe-**le dijo Sakura**

-pues no pero...acaso niegas que es....interesante-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-ah, supongo-

-y esos aurores, tan rectos que se veían, ja, los hombres siempre andan dejando hijos por todos lados...y nosotros...no se como, soportamos eso, bueno como soportan eso, por eso...-**Tomoyo se cayo, estaba diciendo imprudencias**

Sakura sonrió...ya sabia cual era el enojo de Tomoyo, hacia mucho tiempo que lo sabia

-no quieres zumo de naranja o...puedo ir a las cocinas a que nos sirvan cerveza de mantequilla-**le dijo Sakura picaramente**

-no me apetece nada de eso Sakura, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte-**le dijo Tomoyo**

(La puerta emitió un suave chirrido esta fue atravesada por Mei Lin)

-afuera hay un relajo tremendo-**dijo Mei Lin**

-¿que sucede?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-me parece que ese Potter, tuvo algo así como una visión o...-

-si me parece que él es perceptible a todo eso-**le dijo Sakura**

-¿como sabes?-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-pues...verán, la primera prueba esta en que..logro verme como Lady Lotus, ella.....es un espectro, es una esencia, no tiene cuerpo...bueno....es algo complicado, el caso es que logro..ver mi esencia, ya se eso no dice nada, pero...lo que a él le hace especial es esa dichosa cicatriz en la frente ¿no?-**Tomoyo y Mei Lin asintieron**-pues...digamos que...al igual que por medio de esa cicatriz le trasmitieron poderes, esa cicatriz....le hace mas sensible que todos los demás, es como cuando te hipnotizan y te dejan una puerta dimensional abierta o como cuando abres una puerta dimensional y...después ya no la cierras, lo ven, por eso es que él, es muy sensible a nuestra magia, y aunque...no creo que llegue a sentir nuestra aura, si creo que...si esta en contacto conmigo...pues...logre captar algo de mi pasado-**les dijo Sakura nerviosa**

-oh, por eso tratas de no tener contacto físico con él-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-si-**le dijo Sakura**

-si es feo, tocarte y...ver parte de tu pasado, no por lo que ves si no por lo que sientes-**dijo Mei Lin**

-si por eso...a Shaoran y a mi nos prohibieron el contacto físico por varios meses pero...encontramos manera de controlar eso-**dijo Sakura**

-sin duda-**le dijo Mei Lin picaramente**

-ah....eso queda fuera de conversación-**le dijo Sakura**

-oh si claro-**dijeron sarcásticamente a coro Mei Lin y Tomoyo**

(Oh claro que si, les dio un buen susto, Lupin, Sirius, Hermione, y Ron estaban en la enfermería del colegio esperando el diagnostico de Madame Pomfrey, cuando por fin termino de revisar a Harry, Madame Pomfrey se acerco a ellos)

-no tiene nada malo-**les dijo Madame Pomfrey algo dubitativa**-solo se había abierto la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al caer, aunque...la contusión fue exageradamente muy fuerte, no entiendo como cayó para hacerse ese daño, pero...no le afecto en nada, esta bien, y no tendrá consecuencias esto-

-¿y...podría explicar que le sucedió?-**le pregunto Sirius nervioso**

-pues...no, el profesor Dumbledore me comento la situación la he analizado mucho y no encuentro nada, supongo que el chico vio algo que le conmociono demasiado, es la única explicación que el encuentro esto no tiene nada que ver con la magia, es un aspecto que...los muggles llaman...zoología me parece-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

-psicología-**le corrigió Hermione**

-si, eso...es un estado de animo-

-o sea que es un problema psicológico, digo el problema fue algo ¿ceuroemocional?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-¿eh? supongo que si-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

-bueno me quedo mas tranquila-**dijo Hermione**

-yo no entendí-**dijo Sirius**

-es muy sencillo Sirius, a cualquiera le puede suceder-**le dijo Hermione**

-¿en serio?-**le pregunto Ron**

-claro, es como cuando....un niño presencia la muerte brutal de cualquier persona-**les dijo Hermione**-esas imágenes se quedan tan arraigadas a su cerebro que...le cusan una conmoción muy fuerte, los muggles han hecho estudios muy profundos sobre ello, se dice que por eso muchos chicos dejan de hablar o hasta dejan de externar sus sentimientos, así también nacen los criminales, debido al rechazo social, ellos...-

-es muy complicado-**le dijo Ron**

-demasiado-**le confirmo Hermione**

-bueno, el chico esta bien, ustedes...deben salir de la enfermería él no despertara hasta...muy entrada la noche-**les dijo Madame Pomfrey**

(Los cuatro salieron de la enfermería de mala gana)

-bueno nosotros vamos a...vigilar el castillo-**les dijo Sirius**

-claro...nosotros..vamos a clases-**les dijo Hermione**

-si eso esta muy bien-**les dijo Lupin**

-¡¡Ron, Hermione!!-**grito una voz**

-¿mama, papá?-**dijo Ron desconcertado**-¿que...?-

-¿como esta Harry?-**pregunto Molly Weasley**

-bien...aunque-

-¡Sirius!, Lupin creí que ustedes estarían cuidado a los niños, pero...enterarme de esto y...lo de Halloween, creí que tenían mas sentido de...sensatez-**les regaño Molly Weasley**

-madre...ellos no tiene la culpa salimos con Hagrid a...-

-¿Hagrid?-**pregunto Molly**-ya me oirá también, pero...por el momento, ustedes dos me van a oír, como es posible...-**Ron y Hermione se excusaron diciendo que iban a clases aun estando bastante lejos de ellos, pudieron escuchar los reproches de Molly Weasley**

(Harry despertó en medio de la negrura y....un techo desconocido de nuevo....a fuera alguien le reprochaba algo a alguien el sonido parecía tan distante que no creía que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, se llevo las manos a la cara, todo era tan confuso, tan difuso, Harry suspiro no sabia que mas podía hacer, se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana de la enfermería Madame Pomfrey parecía no estar a la acecho lo cual le aliviaba, Harry miro como la nieve caía lentamente, recordó lo que había visto...¿era una premonición? o ¿que fue? por que a ser sinceros no deseaba morir de esa forme le pareció....absolutamente horrible, para nada agradable, pero...decidió dejar de pensar en eso, no tenia ganas de pensar en ello, la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabellos negros entro, tenia un hermoso cabello, largo y lacio, sedoso y brillante, a Harry se le antojo tocarlo pero...la chica le devolvió la mirada, era una mirada triste melancólica, desolada, sus hermosos ojos gris claro parpadearon)

-¿sabes quien es Madame Pomfrey?-**le dijo la chica lentamente**

-ah...eh..si, es la enfermera, ella esta en su despacho-**le contesto Harry**

-gracias-**fue lo ultimo que la chica le dijo**

(Harry cerro la ventana y se fue acostar en su cama, chica rara, fue lo ultimo que pensó, antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos, le había dado incapacidad así que...disfrutaría de no entrar a clases, la puerta se abrió nuevamente)

-oh pobrecito mira Arthur-**dijo Molly**

-Molly, ya te explico Sirius...lo que le dijo Hermione fue un estado psicolololoco-**dijo Arthur**

-y el bosque también fue un estado ps...esa cosa-**le dijo Molly molesta**

-pues...no creo-**respondió Arthur**

-oh vamos Arthur, esta misma noche hablare con Dumbledore-**dijo Molly Weasley decidida**

(La puerta del despacho de la enfermería se abrió y de el salieron dos personas)

-señora Weasley-**dijo Madame Pomfrey en forma de saludo**

-oh me quedare a lado de Harry sin hacer ruido-**le dijo Molly**

-esta bien-**dijo Madame Pomfrey**

(La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a cerrar, después de eso, solo el ruido de la señora Weasley tejiendo era lo que se escuchaba en la enfermería, Harry se dejo llevar por el sopor de la enfermería, y se dejo arrastra de nuevo por el sueño, pero por su cabeza rondaban algunas preguntas ¿que sucedía? ¿que le sucedió? quizás pronto...pronto tendría la respuesta)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Holas!!! y cortar el capitulo a la mitad, sip, soy muy mala pero es que si no me hubiera quedado un capitulo de como ochenta mil paginas y pues como que no me llamaba la atención eso, bueno que puedo decir, a mi me agrado mucho el capitulo, dejo muchas mas incógnitas al aire, oh si pero...nos llevaremos grandes sorpresas en el próximo capitulo regalo de navidad sale la próxima semana así que pendientes vale, bueno los dejo.

### Vocabulario ###

Nieve virgen: según se dice que la nieve que no ha sido tocada por la mano del hombre es nieve virgen, así mismo esta tiene sombras y reflejos azules, son como las tierras vírgenes aquellas que no han sido alteradas por la mano del hombre.

Kaléidoscope du passé: Calidoscopio del pasado

No me pertenecen los poemas de Dos cuerpos de Octavio Paz, ni Me dejaste ¡oh Gacela! De Ibn Zaydun, tampoco me pertenecen las canciones de Come Clean de Hilary Duff, ni la de Inner Universe opening de Ghots in the Shell Complex.

Reviews:

¡que crueles uno para los 50!

Tomoe: Holas amiga!!! Eh, la niña como te dije si y no, ambas respuestas a la vez, así es en este fin jejeje, que ahora vez es hija de Fanren, cosas, que cosas no, lo del ultimátum, pues....es un asunto delicado, muy delicado que veremos mas adelante jejeje, que mala soy, y muchas gracias por leer mis fincs, oh en serio muchas, muchas gracias sobretodo Camino a la Redención dios sabes que...bueno muchas gracias.

Kirita Kasugi: oh que cosas bueno no problem, lo importante es que lo lees, veamos paso por paso mujer, numero uno sobre las cosas robadas, pues...la verdad es que...fue algo que hicieron una por molestar otra por...el simple hecho de hacerlo y si tienen un cometido esos ingredientes ¿qué? bueno no te lo puedo decir...es una sorpresa, que mala soy, ¿baile? No, no habrá baile de navidad, si lo pensé pero....se me hace ya muy....choteado( palabra para decir muy repetitivo, común) así que...no, no habrá baile de navidad pero...tengo algo especial jeje, 3 pregunta, es lo mismo que se preguntan Harry y todos los demás, la autora también, (mentira) 4.- la respuesta de la pregunta numero 3, 5.-eh de hecho nop, no es Sakura y tu petición es cumplida.

Julia Sakura: Arigatou, por tu review, que bueno que te este gustando el finc, y ya sabes que yo nunca dejo nada claro, solo medias tintas, es que así es mucho mas divertido, oh eso yo pienso jejeje, bueno gracias y nos vemos después vale, por cierto espero tu nueva actualización vale.

Cedrica: Gracias...yo pienso que me lió un poco, (ah todo el finc es muy lioso) este....primera pregunta...pues...medio Bingo, es acertada por una parte, es lo único que te puedo decir, ¿Tomoyo con magia? Ammam, es un secreto que...cuando te enteres nunca te lo hubieras esperado, en cuanto a los cuerpos eh nunca explique eso y si tengo la intención de hacerlo pero...mas adelante, bueno espero contestarle lo mas claro posible, ( pero a la autora le cuesta mucho, uh, no le gusta que descubran sus misterios, te felicito) so espero...que este capi te haya gustado nos vemos después vale, por cierto ¿te molestaría si te agrego a mi messenger?)


	9. Pigment eines Bildes

Capitulo 9: Pigment eines Bildes

si perseveras podrás atrapar milagros con las manos

(Cyber team in Akihabara)

(La nieve cubría las calles, los chicos iban de un lado a otro iban y venían a su propio paso, unos compraban regalos otros solo se sentaban serenamente a beber sus tazas calientes de café o chocolate)

-estuvo fenomenal, viste la jugada que hizo Brennan-**dijo el chico entusiasmado**

-como olvidarla, yo pensé que....(hace dos días se había jugado el partido Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw ganó)-

-todavía siguen comentando el partido-**dijo Ron molesto bebiendo un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla**

(Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la tres escobas, tomando cerveza de mantequilla, la puerta se abrió y una fuerte ventisca entro, Harry, Ginny y Luna entraron por la puerta, Harry busco a sus amigos con la mirada y después...avanzo hacia ellos)

-¿y bien?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-no la encontré-**dijo Harry**

-no es nada raro, hay mucha gente-**le animo Ron**

-si además con mama de tras de él-**dijo Ginny y Ron soltó un resoplido molesto**

(Tras el ultimo percance, Molly Weasley encaro a Dumbledore y le exigió poder cuidar de Harry y los demás, Dumbledore se...resistió un poco pero....teniendo en cuenta la actitud, melancólica y despistada de Sirius acepto, Sirius cuidaba de la chica Narya quien era una total desconocida para todos, tomaba clases con los Ravenclaw pero....nadie hablaba con ella y ella tampoco tenia la menos intención de hacerlo, los profesores la trataban con si fuera su sobrina consentida, hasta la profesora McGonagall le daba un trato muy especial, era todo muy desconcertante, ¿quien era aquella chica? ¿de que privilegios gozaba?, Hermione perecía algo molesta porque....bueno, ahora los profesores le tomaban mucha importancia a aquella chica, hasta le había puesto un solo guardián)

-bueno pero....logramos que nos dieran un poco de espacio y disfrutar un poco de Hogsmeade-**dijo Hermione**

-es algo-**dijo Ron molesto**

-oh por cierto...eh, ¿saben cuantos alumnos se quedaran este año para celebrar las navidades?-**les pregunto Luna**

-no-**contestaron los chicos a coro**

-pues...según se solo nueve-**dijo Luna**

-¿nueve?-**pregunto Hermione desconcertada**

-si así es, con eso de que, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, regreso pues...la gente quiere estar mucho mas cerca de su familia-**dijo Luna**

-ay ya veo y tu ¿también te iras?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-no claro que no, papa dice que.....bueno si quiero estar con ustedes puedo hacerlo-**dijo Luna contenta**

-oh me parece maravilloso-**dijo Ginny**-tendremos la torre de Gryffindor solo para nosotros-**dijo Ginny entusiasmada**

(La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un torrente helado y Lupin, Sirius, Moody y Tonks entraron)

-oh no-**se quejo Ron**

-vamos no digas eso-**le regaño Hermione**

-es que...pronto vendrán mi mama-**dijo Ron enojado**-si ellos ronda por aquí lo mas seguro es que...-

-basta Ron, deja de quejarte, además...tu madre solo esta aquí...por nuestra seguridad-**le dijo Hermione**

-si, si, lo se-**dijo Ron molesto**

(La puerta se abrió y Hagrid entro con su abrigo de topo)

-Hola chicos-**les saludo Hagrid y los chicos alzaron la mano en forma de saludo**

(Hagrid se unió al grupo de aurores que en ese momento platicaba con Rosmerta, la encargada de las tres escobas)

-así que...estas navidades serán fabulosas-**comento Lupin**

-pues....se podría decir-**dijo Tonks**-a Dumbledore le sorprendió que esta año ese chico se haya apuntado, según se él era de los primeros en irse, algo debe de haber sucedido-

-si, pero...en general la pasaremos en....familia-**dijo Lupin**

-normalmente me quedaba en Hogwarts para celebrar navidad-**dijo Sirius en un tono melancólico**-oh me iba con James

-es verdad recuerdas la navidad que pasamos en su casa-**le dijo Lupin**

-si fue un total desastre-**dijo Sirius intentando sonreír**

-y vaya que si....-

-¿que desastre ocasionaron?-**les pregunto Moody**

-James tuvo que pedir comida muggle pues la cena se quemo, el árbol de navidad se incendio y....-

-los los fuegos artificiales llamaron demasiado la atención pues...a la mañana siguiente aun seguían encendidos, los muggles no hicieron mucho escándalo debido a que...bueno les gusto aunque...no debimos llamar la atención-

-¿acaso los padres de James no le dijeron nada?-**les pregunto Tonks**

-pues...no eran muy amables con nosotros y se rieron a grandes carcajadas de nuestro intento de hacer la cena, y....claro que les pareció muy peculiar como su árbol navideño se incendiaba entre fuegos verdes, rojos y azules, no en absoluto aunque...se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando a las once de la noche llamaron a la puerta y una hermosa chica apareció tras de ella-**dijo Lupin**

-¿una chica?-**le pregunto Tonks**

-si...Elbereth llego a la casa de James con trineo, renos y regalos, fue sorprendente-**dijo Lupin**-aunque...casi se va a estrellar con...-

(Sirius dejo caer su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, el sonido metálico que producio fue estridente y resonó en el bar de las tres escobas)

-lo siento-**murmuro Lupin**

-oh no te preocupes Sirius yo recojo-**le dijo Rosmerta distraída**

(Harry miro el semblante de su padrino, era...triste, Lupin le miro a los ojos compadeciéndolo y Sirius le retiro la mirada indignado)

-y...¿quien es Elbereth?-**pregunto Tonks**

-pues....Elbereth era...una amiga y...la novia de Sirius-**le contesto Lupin...algo dubitativo**

Moody y Tonks abrieron la boca para decir algo pero...

(Algo golpeo el cristal un ¡ay! Se escucho seguido de unas estridentes risas, la puerta fue golpeada varias veces con algo suave, entre risas y quejidos la puerta se abrió, el joven Dickison entro muy primaveral, pues solo llevaba puestos los pantalones y una blusa mal puesta, seguido de Hayde que cargaba dos enormes bolsas de Zonko, Tally quien cargaba muchas bolsas de Harapos Finos, mientras que Shaoran cargaba grandes bolsas de Honeydunkes, y Lotus se partía de la risa, los cinco tomaron la una mesa del centro, Tally y Hayde pidieron 5 cervezas de mantequilla, mientras las esperaban conversaron en un idioma ajeno a los demás, en cuento les dieron las cervezas regresaron a la mesa)

-¡¡Uf!!-**dijo Steven quitándose la nieve del cabello**

-no se como te atreves a andar por la calle así-**le reprocho Tally a Steven**

-no es mi culpa, Mei Lin fue la culpable de todo-**se defendió Steven**

-ah, si y el señor muy santo, tu me metiste nieve por la espalda-**se quejo Hayde**

-táctica de guerra-**dijo Steven**-además ustedes, parecía que me estaban apedreando con las bolas de nieve desde la cabaña de los gritos-

-ja chillón-**le dijo Shaoran**

-mira, Shaoran tu...mejor con la boquita cerrada-**le calló Mei Lin**

-oye, yo no tengo la culpa de estar lastimado ¿si?-**se defendió Shaoran**

-yo no juego porque estoy lastimado así, mami, mami, mami-**se mofo Noelle de él**

-bueno....¡Salud!-**dijo Hayde alzando la copa y los chicos le siguieron, el sonido metálico de las copas chocando se hizo presente**

-fondo-**pidió Tally**

(Cuando los chicos se empinaron los vasos, todo parecía ir con normalidad cuando Noelle alargo la mano y le movió el tarro a Shaoran, quien termino bañado en cerveza de mantequilla, Eriol bajo el tarro medio lleno pues no pudo soportar la risa, en cuanto bajo el vaso se llevo ambas manos a la boca pues aun tenia algo de liquido en la boca, mientras que Hayde bajo el tarro y tuvo que doblarse pues ya le dolía el estomago de tanto reír, Tally, termino sus cerveza y curveo sus labios en un sonrisa, Noelle al igual que Hayde se estaba partiendo de la risa sobre la mesa, y hasta le daba fuertes golpecitos con la mano, Shaoran se levanto con la camisa empapada y los cabellos escurriéndole, y tosiendo fuertemente pues la cerveza casi lo había ahogado, Eriol por su parta también comenzó a toser pues al tratar de pasarse la cerveza esta también lo medio ahogo pero la sonrisa no se le había ido de los labios)

-dame esos cinco-**le pidió Eriol**

(Noelle y Eriol chocaron las manos produciendo un sonido sonoro y hueco, dándose un fuerte apretón de manos, después...juntando los pulgares para después dar un chasquido con los dedos)

-cool-**le dijo alegremente Hayde**

(cuando Shaoran se sentó les miro de mala gana)

-no fue nada gracioso-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-si lo fue-**entonaron los cuatro chicos a coro**

-no te enojes corazón-**le dijo Hayde agarrandole los cachetees fuertemente**-sonríe-

-babosa-**le dijo Shaoran quitándole las manos**

-babosa tu abuela-**le contesto Mei Lin**

-la tuya-**le espeto Shaoran**

-es la misma-**les dijo Eriol**

-wey-**le dijo Noelle a Shaoran**

-jodete-**le contesto Shaoran de mala gana**

-chupame la bolas-**contesto Noelle**

-tu no tienes-**le dijeron a coro Shaoran y Eriol dándole un zape**

-ay-**se quejo Noelle sobandose la cabeza**

-ay Sakura estas bien tonta-**le dijo entre risas Mei Lin**

-y bien...alguien va a entablar un conversación con un leguaje decente-**les dijo Tomoyo**

(Los cuatro chicos restantes de dieron la espalda a Tomoyo)

-como íbamos diciendo....-**les dijo Eriol cerrando el circulo apartando a Tomoyo**

-no sean...manchándoos-**les reprocho Tomoyo, quitando de la mesa el codo de Eriol que le tapaba**

-vamos a jugar un juego Tomoyo-**le dijo Eriol**

-ni modo que...que-**le dijo Tomoyo en tono de no seas tonto**

-¡¡ah!!-**se quejo Eriol sarcásticamente**-bueno este es el chiste-

(Eriol se acerco a la silla de Tomoyo y saco varios galeones de su bolsa)

-mira uno...dos...tres...-**dijo Eriol mientras colocaba los galeones uno por uno acomodaditos en la mesa**-¡¡agáchate!!-**le grito Eriol**(pero su movimiento de mano, fue demasiado rápido para Tomoyo quien recibió el manotazo de Eriol el plena nuca)

-baboso-**le reprocho Tomoyo**

-a que es un juego muy divertido-**les dijo Eriol contento a los demás**

(Sakura de nuevo estaba riéndose sobre la mesa mientras se agarraba el estomago)

-el día de hoy estas de simple verdad-**le dijo Mei Lin a Sakura**

-saquéenla de aquí antes de que se haga del baño-**les dijo Tomoyo**

(a Sakura de dio de nuevo un ataque de risa)

-mira ya esta babeando como un perro-**dijo Eriol mientras le pasaba la mano por la barbilla simulando limpiarla**

-es una perra-**les dijo Tomoyo**

-es una zorra-**dijo Mei Lin**

-es una vaca-**les siguió la corriente Shaoran**

-little supercow to the rescue-**dijo Eriol con voz chillona**

-tantantararan-**canto Mei Lin al ritmo de la chicas súper poderosas**

(Sakura se seguía riéndose como estúpida, sobre la mesa)

-ya, ya para, para, para-**le dijo Eriol mientras la cacheteaba suavemente**-bebé, bebé-**le dijo Eriol (**Shaoran le empino la cerveza de mantequilla que sobraba, la imagen era algo grotesca, dos chicos agarrando a una chica que trataba de soltarse pero se estaba muriendo de la risa, mientras uno de ellos intentaba darle de beber)

-eh Sakura-**le llamo la atención Mei Lin, cuando Mei Lin supo que tenia la tensión de esta Mei Lin carraspeo y dijo**-hay rumores de que no somos metrosexules porque andamos con Kayle-

-bueno ¿y que podemos hacer?-**dijo Tomoyo**

-no hay alternativa tendremos que matar a Kayle-**dijo Mei Lin y después golpeo la mesa**

-hey ¿que carajo haces?-**dijo Tomoyo**

-voy a matarte pero el bat es de plástico así que tomara tiempo-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Sakura recordó, con aquellas palabras algunas imágenes y comenzó de nuevo a reírse, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur y la profesora McGonagall)

-Juguemos-**le dijo Eriol a Sakura**-uno.....dos.......tres.....¡¡¡agáchate!!!-(Sakura fue golpeada en la nuca, y dejo de reír, tomo una de las botellas medio vacías de cerveza de mantequilla y se la lanzo a la cara a Eriol, Sakura comenzó de nuevo a reír balanceándose sobre la silla, junto con los demás, Shaoran la soltó para agarrarse el estomago, cuando Eriol reacción empujo levemente a Sakura hacia atrás, esta con su mismo impulso y sin agarrarse se inclino demasiado hacia atrás y se fue hacia atrás con todo y silla, el sonido de la caída fue tal que todo el mundo en las tres escobas el vio, todo parecía estar de cabeza....de cabeza..., Sakura volvió a reírse, no sabia que sucedía todo le parecía muy gracioso, le dolía la espalda.

-Que dolor, duele mucho la espalda-**se quejo la chica**

-no te preocupes ya pasara-**le dijo la voz de la mujer madura**

-ya...lo se, pero...si se hiciera mas fácil-**dijo la chica y la mujer rió**

-si por mi fuera le quitaría por lo menos el final-**dijo la mujer**

-pues...aun no se-**le dijo la chica**

-ya veras que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, pero....también es maravilloso-

ambas rieron

(Todo se volvió negro)

-la espalda me duele-

-no te preocupes, pronto acabara-

-ah, en este momento no quisieras estar en mi lugar-

-ni ahora ni nunca-

-talvez deberías probar-

-no-

-algún día...no te avisare-

(Corría de nuevo por el bosque cuando por fin termino, separo las ramas que le estorbaban, sus pies sintieron lo caliente del piso, las piedras eran muy duras y filosas, ya no había mas camino)

-no tienes a donde ir-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

(corrió hasta el acantilado, miro hacia abajo una caída muy larga trago saliva)

-¿en donde esta?-**le pregunto la voz**

-no lo se-

-mientes-

-no esta conmigo-

-mentira-

-le has perdido-

-ahora morías-

-nunca-

(Se tiro de espaldas, el viento en la cara le azotaba fuertemente, esperaba el final mas no llegaba...)

-eh...Sa..Noelle estas bien-**le pregunto Dickison**

(Sakura había cerrado los ojos y hace tiempo que no los abría)

(-_ ¿porque...no llego al final? ¿qué me sucede? -_

-aquí estoy a tu lado-

Esa voz...la chica abrió los ojos, alguien le miraba....alguien le observaba, ¡¡el enemigo!!)

(el brillo azul volvió a sus cabellos, comenzaron lentamente a elevarse, y de pronto...sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos para analizarlos, pero...Shaoran ya estaba de nuevo en el aire, la mesa y la silla habían sido empujados con tanta fuerza que ahora estaban suspendidos en el aire, los vasos y las bolsas cercanas también habían sido lanzadas, para los ojos de los hechiceros todo sucedió demasiado rápido pero...no para ellos, Shaoran brinco...la mesa podía golpear los que estaban tan cerca de ellos, alzo la vista y la chica también estaba a su altura, parecía haber reaccionando, ambos patearon la mesa en direcciones contrarias al mismo tiempo, Shaoran dio media vuelta en el aire y comenzó a caer lentamente, los vasos salieron en direcciones distintas, Tomoyo se movió rápidamente dos de los vasos se iban a estrellar, contra los profesores, con una vuelta hacia atrás, logro agarrar son sus pies uno de los vaso, lo aventó con sus pies hacia arriba con mas fuerza al caer de pie, agarro el segundo vaso con su mano derecha mientras que con su izquierda tomo el vaso que había lanzado de nuevo al aire, Mei Lin tomo los vasos que iban a golpear a Harry y sus amigos, simplemente con su mano los golpeo hacia abajo mientras que Eriol brinco sobre la mesa poniendo todo si peso en ella, con lo cual cayó pesadamente de nuevo en su mismo lugar tambaleándose un poco al principio, todos les miraban estupefactos, las bolsas cayeron pesadamente sin provocar daño alguno, Hermione casi se desmaya al ver a Shaoran sobre la mesa en la que ellos estaban sentados, Sakura estaba en el suelo de pie, Eriol se bajo rápidamente de la mesa, Mei Lin y Tomoyo dejaron los vasos sobre la mesa y tomaron las bolsas lo mas rápido posible, Eriol le hizo bajar a Shaoran inmediatamente, mientras que Tomoyo empujaba a Sakura fuera del lugar)

-directos al Cirque du Solei no les parece-**bromeo Eriol mientras salían del lugar**

(A dentro las personas comenzaron a comentar el incidente)

-yo pienso que...es peligroso tenerlos-**dijo McGonagall alterada**

-no se tu Dumbledore pero...seria bueno presionarlos-**dijo Moody**-es mas que obvio que saben mas cosas de las que nos han dicho

-calma-**les dijo Dumbledore**

-pero Dumbledore....-

(La puerta se abrió...Sirius se alejaba)

-creo que por el momento hay cosas mas importantes-**les dijo Dumbledore**

(La nieve comenzaba a caer mas abundantemente, pero Sirius seguía caminando, vio a los chicos a lo lejos, había algo que....le atraía de ellos no sabia lo que era, pero...aquellos chicos, le llamaban la atención, se preguntaba ¿qué seria convivir con ellos? Sirius camino solo por todo Hogsmeade, cuando por fin llego hasta el final vio la casa de lo gritos, se acerco a ella lo mas que pudo desde la calle, sus cercos estaban mal puestos rotos y demasiado viejos y dañados por el tiempo, pero...la casa no necesitaba de nada de eso para mantener a raya a los aldeanos, era la famosa historia de que en le casa residían seres tan espeluznante que...ni siquiera los fantasmas se atrevían a entrar, bastante estúpido Sirius dio media vuelta y miro el paisaje blanco, la tarda cayó y comenzaba la noche las sombras nocturnas solían jugar con la mente del joven y pudo distinguir la silueta de una chica, tenia trece años...lo recordaba a la perfección, ambos chicos corrieron a la colina, era hora del duelo, dos chicos de Slytherin alzaban su varita firmemente en contra de ellos dos, Lupin y un tembloroso Petter, observaban algo alejados, mientras que otros tres de Slytherin rondaban el lugar con miradas malignas, el ambiente comenzó a tensarse, Sirius estaba listo para ale combate cuando la voz de una chica le llamo.....

**__**

### Flash back ###

-Sirius, Sirius-**grito la chica**-¡¡James!!-

(Los dos voltearon algo preocupados)

-aléjate, vete-**le dijo Sirius**

-ah vamos chicos, acaso no soy de ustedes-**les dijo la chica dulcemente**

-no es una broma-**le dijo James**

-oh es un duelo ¡¡Genial!!!-**grito la chica entusiasmada**

-aléjate es peligroso, Lupin-**le ordeno Sirius**

(Lupin dejo a Petter que soltó un chillido cuanto este le dejo, y corrió a lado de la chica, Sirius y James miraron la acción de Lupin cuando los chicos de Slytherin lanzaron sus hechizos, Sirius y James estaban dispuesto a recibir los maleficios pero...a cambio de eso los hechizos se fueron a estrellar a los árboles)

-cerdos, sucios, montoneros-**grito la chica enfadada mientras terminaba de subir la colina**

(Lupin se quedo impresionando ante la acción de la chica, mientras que Sirius y James le miraban con la boca abierta, Petter comenzó a gritar de alegría)

-un mujer-**dijo despreciablemente Snape**

-una asquerosa sangre sucia-**le dijo la chica con orgullo**

-nadie pidió tu opinión-**le dijo Snape molesto**

-tampoco la tuya-**le contesto la chica**

(La chica llego hasta James y Sirius)

-tengan mas cuidado-**les dijo la chica sonriendo**

-cla...cla...cla...claro-**dijo Sirius tartamudeando**

-ajajaja, eras tan gracioso-**le dijo la chica y las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de rosa**

-no te da vergüenza, que una....niña les salve el trasero-**dijo el chico de Slytherin que empuñaba su varita contra los chicos**

-esto aun no termina, además ustedes nos tomaron desprevenidos-**se defendió James**

-no pongas estúpidas excusas Potter-**dijo la voz lenta y siseante de Snape**

-ahora si prepárate-**dijo James firmemente**

(Varios destellos iluminaron el bosque, dos contra dos todo era perfecto hasta que....)

-expelliermus-

-bombardeo-

(Lupin se tiro encima de la chica para protegerla, la tierra salió volando)

-Lupin, ¿están bien?-**les pregunto James defendiéndose**

-si estamos bien pero...-

(La chica buscaba su varita desesperadamente tanteando a ciegas el suelo, atrás vez de la cortina de humo)

-espera no-**le grito Lupin**

-petrificus totalus-**grito uno de los chicos de Slytherin**

-protego-**grito el chico**-eres tan necia-

-aquí esta-**dijo la chica contenta ignorando a Sirius**

(el chico le dio la mano y la chica la tomo firmemente, esta se levanto)

-desmaius-

-diffindo-**grito la chica y las ramas de los árboles cayeron y los hechizos chocaron contra estas**

(Y los estallidos comenzaron de nuevo, Lupin se defendía bastante bien aunque, nunca atacaba, Sirius y James disfrutaban de atacar a sus oponentes, Peter estaba escondido hecho un ovillo en un árbol, la chica se defendía muy bien, pero...dos chicos de Slytherin se fueron en su contra)

-impedimenta-

-stupefy-

-protego-**grito la chica**

(y mas hechizos cayeron sobre de ella, James cayó al suelo, Lupin fue en su ayuda mientras que Sirius estaban en graves aprietos tratando de luchar contra el chico de Slytherin cuando escucharon el grito de la chica y dos hechizos salieron volando a la vez)

-Petter-**grito Sirius**

(el chico no contesto)

-déjalo el pobre esta tan asustado que no puede ni ponerse en pie-**le dijo James cojeado**

-malditos es solo una niña-**dijo Lupin avanzando hacia ellos**

(Los tres avanzaron hasta en donde estaba la chica con algo de dificultades)

-mobiliterra-

(la polvadera que estaba en aquel lugar les impedía mira bien)

-¡¡Elbereth!!-**grito James entrando en la cortina de humo**

-impdimenta-

-expelliermus-

(Lupin cayo al suelo, mientras que el chico de Slytherin buscaba su varita)

-accio varita-**grito Sirius**(la varita salió volando hacia la nube de humo)

-vivendi ventus-**grito Snape**

(el viento comenzó a golpearlos fuertemente)

-mobiliterra-**alguien grito a lo lejos** (tierra y viento en conjunto fueron una malísima idea, el viento alzo la tierra y no se veía nada)

-Elbereth...-**James le llamo de nuevo dio dos pasos y choco contra alguien**

(James dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que la otra persona y...)

-Expe...-

-impedi....-

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto James**

-si-**le contesto la chica sonriendo**

(Alguien se acercaba a ellos, los dos le apuntaron y Sirius tosiendo apareció)

-cof, cof, cof, cof-

-vaya susto que nos has dado-**le dijo James**

(la nube de humo bajo y los tres se encontraron rodeados de los chicos de Slytherin)

-perdieron-**dijo Snape**

-por supuesto que no-**le contesto la chica**

-ahora recibirás tu..merecido....ierono....-

-ignis maxima-**grito la chica**

(ambos hechizos chocaron, Sirius y James cubrieron a la chica bajo sus capas, mientras que Snape se salvo solo a si mismo, cuando vio que solo él quedaba en pie se maldición)

-estúpidos-**dijo Snape**

-ahora si decías-**le dijo Sirius**

-algún día te cerrare la boca Black-

-te estaré esperando-

-oh, vamos Sirius vamonos-**le dijo la chica tomándole de la mano**

-ah de nuevo te salva una chica-**se mofo Snape**

-Severus....no quiero pelear contigo-**le dijo la chica sonriendo**

-calla, sangre sucia-

(James y Sirius le apuntaron con la varita)

-calma chicos, basta-**les dijo Elbereth deteniéndoles las manos**

-no vuelvas a llamarla así-**le ordeno James**

-oh Potter, todos ustedes me dan asco, juntándose con magos tan repugnantes-

-ahora si te la ganaste-**le dijo Sirius**-tara...-

-no-**les grito la chica poniéndose de escudo**

-pero...Elbereth, ese tipo te ha-**dijo James**

-eh dicho que no le aran daño-**les desafió la chica**

-no necesito que...algo como tu me defienda-**gruño Snape**

-lo dices en serio-**le dijo la chica sonriendo**

-no trates de hablar con animales-**les dijo James**

-calla bestia-**le grito Snape**

-basta los dos-**les dijo Elbereth**

-cierra el pico urraca-**le gruño Snape**

-urra...rata de dos patas-**le grito la chica molesta**

-lávate esa...-**grito James**

-perra inmunda-**le contesto Snape**

-vete al diablo-**le grito Elbereth**

-chupame las bolas-**fue la contestación de Snape**

-voy a....-**grito Sirius**

-sácalas-**le ordeno Elbereth**

-¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQUUUUEEEE???????-**gritaron los chicos incluido Snape**

-tu has dicho chupame las bolas, yo te he dicho sácalas, ¡¡hazlo!!-**le ordeno la chica**

(La piel pálida de Snape se torno de súbito color rojo)

-no queremos ver....miserias-**dijo James azorado**-vamonos-

(Los chicos bajaron la colina rápidamente, Elbereth bajo delante de ellos sin decir nada, el estado de los chicos era deplorable, todos con la cara sucia y las ropas medio rasgadas, Elbereth tenia toda la cara llena de tierra)

-Ey...Na...¿qué de sucedió?-**le pregunto la chica de ojos verdes**

-ah...ey...ne...-**dijo la chica**

-fueron ellos ¿verdad?, cuantas veces te he dicho que...no te juntes con semejantes....animales-**dijo Lily enojada**

-un, segundo Evans...-**dijo James**

-escuchas eso....Nady, es un mosquito zumbando-**dijo Lily molesta**

-hola, chicas-**grito otra**

-ah que bueno que apareces Emily-**dijo Lily**-es hora de irnos, vamos-

**__**

### End of Flash Back ###

(Pudo ver entre las sombras de la nieve las siluetas de las tres chicas caminando rumbo a Hogwarts, en verdad volvía al pasado, los recuerdos eran tan bellos como dolorosos, Sirius comenzó a caminar entre aquel prado en donde una vez tuvo lugar una batalla magistral.

Magistral eran los adornos de Hogwarts, simple y sencillamente hermosos, las hadas que decoraban el castillo lo hacia bastante bien así como los demás adornos puestos, el gran comedor lucia montones de muérdagos hermosos, Harry llego y se acomodo en el lugar mas lejano de la sala común de Gryffindor)

-¿qué te sucede Harry has estado muy callado?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-no se-**contesto Harry**

-es acaso Noelle-**le dijo Ron como quien comenta el clima**

-amm, pues....si-**dijo Harry tristemente**

-¿has tratado de hablar con ella?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-no, pero....mira, ah no se es que....ella de plano no tiene ningún interés por mi-**dijo Harry dolorosamente**

-am, Harry yo...-**dijo Hermione**-no se como...explicarlo, veras creo que Noelle, nos es la chica indicada para ti, mira...no se tu pero...al menos Cho era....bueno te buscaba sin embargo Noelle, te evita-**dijo Hermione lentamente**

-ahora si no puedes defender a Shaoran-**le reclamo abiertamente Ron**

-el queda fuera de esta discusión-**le dijo Hermione**

-claro que no, adivina con quien esta todo el tiempo Noelle-**le dijo Ron**

-eh...pues...él, le, mira yo creo que entre ella y él, no hay nada, además ellos dos pasaron por un momento muy difícil-**dijo Hermione tristemente**

-eso no le da ninguna excusa para hacerle a Harry lo que le esta haciendo es su amigo-**le reclamo Ron**

-no voy a escuchar ni un insito mas hacia él-**exploto Hermione**

-pues....yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron-**le dijo Harry**

-oh Harry, has hablado con él, le has preguntando sobre su relación, quiero decir...le has encarado-**le dijo Hermione molesta**

-eh, no-

-lo vez, no puedes hablar de algo que no conoces, que no sabes-**le dijo Hermione mal humorada**

-eh tienes razón, pero...es que...dime como le pregunto-**Hermione lanzo un bufido**-oye, que quieres que llegue y le diga, cual es tu relación con Noelle-

-Harry es tu amigo, se conocen-

-pues...no lo suficiente ni siquiera se llama su madre-**reclamo Harry**

-tampoco sabes como se llama la mía-**le dijo Hermione**

-pero la conozco, de él, es casi lo mismo que un desconocido, he estado....en algunos momento con él pero...por decir, ¿sabes si tiene hermanas?, ¿dónde vive? ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños? Nunca se cuando es su cumpleaños-**dijo Harry molesto**

-eh pues....tienes razón, no...sabemos mucho de él pero...eso no es impedimento han estado juntos estos últimos siete años, es que acaso eso no te basta-**le dijo Hermione**

-desde....quinto, no estamos juntos-**se excuso Harry**

-me decepcionas pero...no diré nada mas, estamos...en por entrar a fiestas y...no quiero discutir con ustedes, y menos por algo...que...bueno, ¿qué aremos mañana?-**les pregunto Hermione**

-no se, ¿sabes quien mas se va a quedar?-**le pregunto Harry**

-ni idea-**le dijo Hermione**

(La sala común se comenzó a llenar poco a poco, los alumnos que se iban estaban muy atareados, Ginny fue a sentarse con ellos)

-hola chicos, eh recibido una carta de Fred y George-**dijo la chica contenta**

-a si ¿y que te dicen?-**le pregunto Harry**

-pues...que las ventas en la tienda se han duplicado y....pues que, nos tiene una sorpresa, dicen que pronto la podremos ver-**dijo Ginny**

-quizás nos envíen algún buen regalo para navidad-**dijo Ron contento**

-si supongo-**dijo Ginny**

-¿qué sucede Ginny porque esa cara?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-pues...es que...pensé que Luna se sentiría algo...solo es la única de Ravenclaw que se quedara-**dijo Ginny**

-quizás....si le decimos a...la profesora McGonagall que por vacaciones cambie la contraseña y....podemos pedirle permiso para que ella duerma aquí, solo por vacaciones-

-es fantástico Hermione, cuando....le decimos-**dijo Ginny contenta**

-mañana estar bien-**dijo Hermione**

(La noche paso rápidamente, para cuando todos se levantaron de nuevo, el silencio era abrumador, Harry se levanto....fue el primero en hacerlo, Ron aun roncaba profundamente, así que el decido bajar solo, el castillos estaba tan solo y.....silencioso que hasta era aterrador, el gran comedor seguía con las grandes mesas puestas, aun no había llegado nadie, aun...no había desayuno, era tan......extraño, Harry salió del castillo, no encontró a nadie....justo lo que esperaba se acerco al gran lago, un extraño ruido se escuchaba, una bella figura parecía estar flotando en el, se movía graciosamente sobre este....y de pronto....salto, si y pareció estar suspendida en el aire dando vueltas por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin cayó de nuevo en el hielo y se deslizo graciosamente por este, Harry se acerco hasta la orilla del lago los movimientos eran sutiles agráciales y....hermosos, el sonido de las cuchillas friccionando el hielo era agradable, la chica le vio y le sonrió)

-Hi Harry-**le dijo la chica sonriendo**

-hola Noelle-**le dijo Harry nervioso**

-vamos a patinar-

-oh, no....no se-**dijo Harry inmediatamente**

-no importa yo te enseño-

-eh...no tengo-

-vamos deja de poner excusas-**le dijo Noelle sonriendo**

(La chica le apunto con la varita y sin decir palabra, los pies de Harry se vieron envueltos en patines para hielo, se sintió resbalar pero las manos de Noelle le agarraron, su tacto era....extraño, Harry le miro las manos, ¿desde cuando ella utilizaba guantes?)

-vamos, primero...abre un poco tus piernas, así mantendrás el equilibrio-**le dijo Noelle**-primero te arrastrare hasta que...vea que tienes buen equilibrio-

(Harry no estuvo preparado para lo siguiente, Noelle le estaba jalando y ambos estaban patinando sobre el hielo, las piernas le temblaban un poco al principio el paso de los minutos Harry no tuvo miedo)

-bien aprendes rápido, ahora me pondré a tu lado y....-**Noelle se coloco a su lado soltándole**-vez ahora que tienes equilibro lo demás resultara muy fácil, y es uno dos, uno dos-**Noelle avanzo lentamente**-es como patinar con...patines en línea-

-_ si supieras que nunca patine _-**pensó Harry**

-hazlo a mi lado-**le dijo Noelle**

(Ambos comenzaron al mismo tiempo, en el lento movimiento del uno, dos, uno, dos, Harry vio que además de ser fácil era divertido, cayó varias veces al suelo sintiéndose como un estúpido pero....Noelle le decía que...a todo mundo le pasaba)

-sabes Shaoran tardo mucho tiempo en poder patinar bien, apenas daba un paso y se caía irremediablemente-**le comento Sakura**

-¿Shaoran? pero...si él-

-es muy bueno y diestro en cualquier ejercicio pero....bueno...cuando se aprende....no todos...son tan hábiles-**le dijo Noelle**-vez lo sencillo que es-

(Harry se levanto de nuevo y comenzó a patinar mas y mas rápido...no era nada difícil era muy divertido, Noelle patinaba a su lado contándole muchas cosas....era como volver al pasado....cuando apenas se conocían)

-que ingrata eras porque no nos avisaste-**le dijo una voz**

-ah, Hayde Tally, bueno...es que...-

-no importa-

(Las susodichas entraron al lago también a patinar)

-Harry, ellas son Hayde y Tally, buena amigas mías-**les presento Noelle**

-am mucho gusto-**dijo Harry**

-el gusto es nuestro guapo-**le dijo Tally y a Harry se le encendieron las mejillas**

-ajaja, tienes un amigo muy mono Noelle-**le dijo Hayde**-mi...pri..amigo Shaoran me ha contado que era un chico muy bueno-

-ah...él también lo es-

-vamos siéntete en familia puedes quejarte, todo el mundo sabe que es un gruñón empedernido, antisocial amargado-**dijo Hayde**

-no es verdad-**se quejo Noelle**

-ya lo se-**dijo Hayde sonriendo**-vamos a bailar-**les dijo Hayde mientras tomaba a Harry de las manos y los dos comenzaron a danzar y girar por todo el lago sin cesar**

-ay que emocionante-**dijo Tally**

-vamos a cantar...que te parece...-

-un dos tres una pasito pa´lante Maria

un dos tres un pasito pa´ tras

-no mejor wua...surge de la laguna y empieza bailar

el mounstro verde comienza gorgorear

saca unas tachas y a alucinar woa

(Hayde y Harry siguieron bailando hasta que chico cayó al suelo agotado, mientras que Tomoyo y Sakura se divertían cantando y bailando ellas solas, cuando vieron que Hayde dejaba a Harry en la orilla se les unieron)

-¿ya te cansaste?-**le pregunto Tomoyo y Harry asintió que si**

(El viento halado entro por su ventana, la chica se levanto....el castillo esa mañana estaba muy silencioso....camino por los solitarios pasillos esperan ver a alguien mas nadie apareció, su mirada gris triste no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, su ligero camisón de color azul celeste le cubría hasta los tobillos, comenzaba a desesperase hasta que por el pasillo apareció Sirius con una pijama de color gris oscuro que consistía en un pantalón y una blusa algo holgada de satén)

-no le recomiendo andar así por los pasillo señorita Narya, además hace mucho frió-**le dijo Sirius**

-usted....es como yo-**le dijo la chica melancólicamente**

(Sirius le miro)

-si...¿usted conoció a mi madre verdad?-**le dijo Narya**

-pues si...se podría decir que le conocí-**le respondió Sirius**

-¿sabe quien es mi padre?-**le pregunto Narya**

-pues....no, aunque Moody dice que...es uno de los aurores, según se su padre es alguien muy valiente y de buen corazón-**le afirmo Sirius**

-es lo mismo que me dicen todos pero...el señor Dumbledore dice que...no estoy lista para ello, así como él-**dijo Narya**

-oh bueno...él sabe lo que hace-**le dijo Sirius**

-sabe...creo que soy pariente de la profesora McGonagall, ella siempre me trata se dice....cariño-**dijo Narya lentamente**

-bueno todos sentimos cariño por ti-

-por mi madre-**le corrigió Narya**

-si y no, tu madre era una persona adorable, creo que....cuando era...estudiante de Hogwarts la mayoría de los chicos le apreciaba estaba en el trío encantador-**dijo Sirius contento**

-¿trío encantador?-**pregunto la chica desconcertada**

-si, Emily, Lily y Elbereth-**le explico Sirius**-tres chicas...sumamente hermosas, amables, inteligentes y...sin que te ofendas muy difíciles de...atrapar-**dijo Sirius**

-oh querrá decir...emparejar-**dijo Narya**

-así es, sobre todo Lily Evans-**le dijo Sirius**-aunque...yo nunca vi a Emily con alguien, siempre estuvo...muy..sola-

-mi madre me contó que conoció a mi padre mucho después de estar en Hogwarts, dijo que...le calló del cielo-**dijo Narya**

-si tu madre era una chica encantadora-**le dijo Sirius sinceramente**

-¿cuentéeme como era?-**le pidió Narya**

-pues....no la conocí mucho, conmigo era muy amble risueña, siempre animaba a la gente, le daba apoyo moral, siempre estaba a lado de Lily Evans, y a veces de Elbereth pero....Elbereth normalmente estaba con que enfurecía a Lily, se le daban muy poco la defensa contra las artes oscuras, era pésima para transformaciones y ni se diga para encantamientos pero...era excelente en aritmancia, pociones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y estudios muggles, así como en Herbólogia, claro como se me había olvidado, era excelente en eso, nunca he conocido a bruja mejor en ello, aunque...Hermione bien puede hacerle la competencia-**dijo Sirius sonriendo melancólicamente**

-¿la señorita Granger?-**pregunto Narya**

-si, es una bruja muy inteligente aunque...algo...estricta-**dijo Sirius**

-ah si es escuchado sobre ella, es una alumna...excepcional sabe de todo-

-pues...si tal vez-**dijo Sirius**

-ah también he escuchado de su sobrino Harry Potter, aunque...dudo que alguien no sepa de él-**comento Narya**

-Harry bueno si es bueno aunque...suele perder la cabeza en algunas ocasiones-**le dijo Sirius**

-eh escuchado que es excelente en defensa contra las artes oscuras-**dijo Narya**

-es de familia-

(Y la familia estaba ahí, Ron no podía creer lo que veía)

-hola Ronnie-**le dijo George**

-¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-**dijo Ron de mala gana**

-oh mama le dijo a Dumbledore que queríamos pasar las navidades en familia y como son pocos los alumnos que se encuentran, pues....pensó que no era mala idea traernos-**le explico Fred**

-oh vaya-**dijo Ron**

-anímate hermanito hemos conseguido mejorar algunos de nuestros productos, como las orejas extensibles-**le susurro George**

-vamos a poder escuchar muchas cosas mas....no importa que haya hechizos aturdidores-**completo Fred**

-genial-

-¿dónde esta Harry?-**le pregunto George**

-no lo se cuando me levante ya no estaba-**dijo Ron**

(Las puertas se abrieron y entraron los profesores)

-Fred George-**les llamo su madre**

-hola mama-**les saludaron los chicos**

-¿dónde esta Percy?-**les pregunto Molly**

-ah, viene en camino-**le dijo Fred**

-si, dijo que...tenia..unos asuntos pendientes-**dijo George entre risas**

-si descubro que uno de ustedes dos le hicieron algo, pasaran las peores navidades de su vida-**les amenazo Molly**

(Ginny entro por la puerta acompañada de Hermione quien saludo a Fred y George)

-hermanos-**les saludo Ginny contenta**

-¿a que han venido aun nos navidad?-**les pregunto Hermione**

-que manera tan descortés de recibirnos, Dumbledore nos ha permitido permanecer aquí hasta....que terminen las vacaciones-**dijo Fred ofendido**

-Wua, vaya que bien-**dijo Ginny contenta**

-¿dónde esta Harry?-**les pregunto Hermione**

-nadie le ha visto-**dijo Fred**

-quizás esta con Sirius-**dijo Ron**

-tal vez-

-a Desayunar-**les dijo Molly Weasley arrastrándolos a las mesas**

(Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su varita y tres mesas se pegaron a la pared mientras que una sola se puso en posición horizontal, y ahí fue en donde todos se sentaron, el desayuno fue tan excelente como siempre)

-¿dónde esta Harry?-**pregunto por enésima vez Molly Weasley**

-no lo se, nadie le ha visto-**le respondió Ron**-suponemos que esta con Sirius-

(Pero en ese momento Sirius y Narya entraron al gran comedor)

-Sirius ¿dónde esta Harry?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-Harry, no le he viste desde ayer-**respondió Sirius**

(Mientras que en la mesa se inquietaron por la ausencia de Harry este se la estaba pasando bomba)

-¡¡cuidado Harry!!-**grito Tally**

(Harry se agacho y tuvo cuidado de no perder el equilibro dos bolas de nieve le avían pasado rozando la cabeza, sus manos se estaban congelando bajo el frió peso de una de ellas cuando al dar la vuelta vio a su oponente sin pensarlo dos veces la aventó con todas sus fuerzas, la bola de nieve choco contra el chico, de cabellos güeros)

-bien hecho Harry-**le dijo Tally quien formaba parte de su equipo**

-gracias-

-ven vamos por aquí-

(Ambos chicos patinaron, con sus varitas habían levantado varios túmulos de nieve y los había colocado sobre el lago, eran tan altos que...media lo doble que Harry y....eran tan anchos que a veces parecía que estaban en un laberinto, Tally y Harry iban agarrados de la mano para no perderse cuando Tally sintió que alguien les vigilaba, comenzaron a mirara para todos lados)

-¿Noelle tiene la pelota?-**le pregunto Harry**

-si, pero ssshhh-**le advirtió Tally**

(iban a pasarse al otro bloque de hielo cuando Mei Lin intento taclear a Tomoyo, Harry intento agarrarla pero con el peso de ambos, los tres se fueron al suelo)

-ajajajajaja, ñacañacañaca-**se burlo Steven**

-tiene la pelota-**grito Tally**

(Los dos se levantaron rápidamente Tally avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo, Harry intento seguirle pero...Hayde se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él)

-corre Steven-**le grito Hayde mientras le impedía el movimiento a Harry**

(Steven patino a través de los grandes muros de nieve cuando vio...lo que se asemejaba a la meta, que...parecía un porte de anotación de fútbol americano todo chueco, tenia que pasar la pelota por ambos palos era su única tarea, estaba apunto de realizarla, escucho la fricción de la cuchilla de Tally muy cerca, patinaba a gran velocidad tratando de acercársele, y la protección mágica de esa vez se activo, varias pelotas de nieve fueron estrellarse contra el al mismo tiempo, no tenia otra opción tomo vuelo y aventó la pelota...esta avanzaba suspendida en el aire, avanzaba y avanzaba esta apunto de entrar cuando una chica de cabellos largos y lilas se atravesó entre la pelota y la meta, cuando cayó al suelo pensó que...lo había logrado pero...choco contra una muy dura pared, alguien le arrebato la pelota de las manos, y la jalo del brazo estrellándola contra la pared levemente, el chico avanzo hacia la meta y anoto)

-¡¡¡SSIII!!!!-**grito Steven**

(Harry llego hasta donde estaban sus compañero son un pequeño dolor en la cadera de lado izquierdo, cuando llego Shaoran y Steven festejaban la anotación, mientras que Tally tomaba la pelota y Noelle avanzaba hacia ella con un aspecto medio atolondrada, Mei Lin paso a su lado sonriéndole y se unía a sus compañeros en el festejo, Tally aprovecho la distracción de estos para pasársela a Harry quien salió huyendo en dirección contraria, Steven Mei Lin y Shaoran reaccionaran un poco tarde, Sakura agarro un poco de la nieve de las paredes formando una enorme bola de nieve que le estrello en la nuca a Mei Lin quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Noelle paso por ella sin mas, Steven comenzó a cerrarle el paso a Harry, quien se hacia mas y mas hacia la derecha, pero se negaba a dejar la pelota, Tally intentaba acudir a su ayuda, pero...las piernas ya no le daban para mas, de pronto por entre le nieve apareció Shaoran quien con el brazo la agarro por el cuello y la tiro, el chico siguió su camino mientras Harry y Steven seguía su lucha, ya se había emparejado y Steven pretendía empujarle con el hombro pero...Harry lo cisco primero y después lo empujo contra una de las paredes de nieve, Steven se estampo en ellas, tenia le meta libre cuando...Mei Lin salto por entre las paredes de nieve y le empujo agarrandolode por la cintura, los dos giraron sobre si mismos perdiendo ambos el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de nuevo, Harry se levanto de nuevo con la pelota mientras que Mei Lin había quedado en el suelo viendo estrellitas, apenas había avanzado cuando Shaoran le pego con el patín, en la parte trasera de la rodilla haciéndole perder de nuevo el equilibrio y alzándole la pierna con al fuerza, Harry volvió a caer por segunda vez al suelo, Shaoran iba agarrar la pelota cuando dos fuerzas se impactaron contra él fuertemente)

-¡¡Sándwich!!-**grito Steven**

(Mei Lin y Sakura se habían estrellado ambas al mismo tiempo contra Shaoran quien había quedado en medio de las dos, los 3 cayeron al suelo, Harry tomo la pelota, y intento avanzar directamente hacia la meta, pero Stven el esperaba dio un rodeo y volvió hacia el centro de la cancha, Stevne le siguió seguidos por Tally, Harry miro amabas rampas que se alzaban cerca de las metas, varias veces sus compañeros había brincado por ella y no se habían lastimado, respiro y corrió por la pista a gran velocidad, Steven iba a detenerle cuando Tomoyo se abalanzo sobre el dejándole fuera de combate, Harry subió por la rampa y salto un gran pared de nieve se formo delante de él, lo había olvidado con la emoción de saltar por al rampa, la protección mágica, ellos había atravesado varias veces las paredes de nieve así que el también podía, así que fue a estrellarse contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, Harry no logro atravesarla pero pared y el cruzaron la meta con la pelota, cuando cayo con ambos pies...la nieve le hizo resbalar y Harry cayo de espalda sobre el frió piso, la nieve y el dieron un largo paseo sobre el piso con un leve guuuuiiii, cuando Harry volvió abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de su padrino quien le miraba fijamente)

-¿te encuentras bien?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-si-**contesto Harry jadeando**

-¡¡Ganamos!!!-**gritaron dos chicas a coro**

(Tally y Noelle corrieron hacia Harry para abrazarle, cuando llegaron las chicas le abrazaron y virotearon)

-fenomenal-**grito Tally**

-muy bien Harry-

(Steven, Shaoran y Hayde llegaron hasta ellos)

-perdieron, perdieron-**comenzó a cantar Noelle**

(Tally ayudo a levantarse a Harry, quien estaba cubierto de nieve y escarcha)

-ahora si...¿quien iba a ganar?-**se burlo Tally**

-pues....ganaron y limpiamente-**dijo Mei Lin molesta**

-ajajajajajajaja, ñacañacañcañaca-**se mofo Tally de Steven**

-bien hecho Harry-**le dijo Shaoran**

Harry sonrió aunque...le dolía la cadera y todo el cuerpo

-Harry te estamos esperando para desayunar, junto con todos ustedes-**les interrumpió Sirius**

-si vamos a desayunar-**dijo Hayde**

(Los chicos avanzaron delante de Sirius comentando el juego, todos estaban llenos de nieve y escarcha al por mayor, cuando entraron en el gran comedor, todos les miraban atentamente, pero los chicos hicieron caso omiso de sus miradas y desayunaron entre platicas y risas, el pásame las tostadas se confundía con el fue una excelente mañana, cuando terminaron de desayunar los chicos desaparecieron, prácticamente le castillo era para ellos, solo para nueve personas, los adultos de vez en cuando se les veía caminando por los pasillo en grupos numeroso comentando los problemas políticos, estatales o sobre conferencias mágicas recientemente hechas, pero...nada que le interesara verdaderamente a los chicos, al principio parecía ir todo bien hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió una magnifica idea)

-Harry ¿y si bajamos por esa escalera de las cocinas?-**se atrevió a preguntarle la mañana siguiente**

-¿qué?-

-piénsalo bien, mira, casi no hay nadie y...casi no notaran nuestra ausencia-**le dijo Hermione**-ya sabes donde acaba y donde empieza y todo ¿no? así que...será sencillo-

-pues...(Sonaba ciertamente emocionante y mas ó que normalmente los adultos le vigilaban constantemente)..esta bien esta noche-**dijo Harry**

-¿esta noche?-**dijo Hermione asombrada**

-si, estoy aburrido-**se excuso Harry**

-esta bien-

(Buscaron a Ron quien estaba jugando un partido globstone con Sirius, Fred, George, Lupin, Mundungus, Tonks y Ginny)

-eh Harry, Hermione ¿por qué no juegan con nosotros?-**les dijo Lupin**

-eh...ah, es que...le prometimos a Dobby que iríamos con el en cuanto pudiéramos y hace tiempo que no vamos-**se excuso Hermione**

-oh bueno pero...no trates de convencerlos de nuevo de que...-

-no voy por lo de P.E.D.D.O.-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-ah ok-**dijo Ron**

(Ron siguió jugando con los demás)

-Ron, tu también vas a ir-**le dijo Hermione**

-pero...-

-vamos-**le dijo Harry**

(Ron se levanto y fue hacia ellos)

-ahorita vuelvo-**dijo Ron desilusionado**-

(cuando se alejaron de ellos)

-oh vamos ustedes vayan yo....después iré a ver a Dobby-

-no sea tonto Ron no vamos a ver a Dobby-**le dijo Harry**

-vamos a bajar por la escalera secreta que Harry nos hablo-**le dijo Hermione por lo bajo**

-aahh-**dijo Ron**-pero he olvidado mi varita-

-pues ve por ella-**le ordeno Hermione**

(Harry y Hermione acompañaron a Ron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en donde no había nadie, cuando salieron directo a las cocinas)

-hola chicos-**les saludo Shaoran**-¿a dónde van?-

-eh, este...pues...-**dijo Hermione**

-vamos con el profesor Dumbledore-**dijo Harry**

-ah vaya, bueno nos vemos-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

(Los tres esperaron a que desapareciera y continuaron su camino rumbo a las cocinas, cuando atravesaron a la pera los elfos domésticos les llevaron galletitas de jengibre con chispas de colores y dos jarras de chocolate caliente)

-Wua,-**dijo Ron comiendo las galletas**

-vamos Ron no es momento para eso-**le reprocho la chica**

-solo una mas están deliciosas-**dijo Ron**

-en unos momentos comerás muchas mas de esas-**le dijo Hermione**

-ok, esta bien-**dijo Ron**

(Los chicos avanzaron hasta la estantería por donde una vez Harry había salido)

-oh señor Potter-**dijo Dobby entusiasmado**

-hola Dobby-

-¿a que se debe su presencia señor?-**le pregunto Dobby meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante**

-Dobby necesitamos que nos hagas un favor-**le dijo Hermione**

-oh lo que usted diga señorita-**dijo Dobby moviendo las orejas alegremente**

-pues..veras, recuerdas el pasadizo secreto-**le pregunto Harry**

-claro señor-**dijo Dobby algo nervioso**

-pues...queremos investigar mas sobre el, así que...vamos a bajar y...pero necesitamos que si alguno de los profesores viene, tu...nos cubras y digas que si nos viste pero...que ya hemos salido ok-**le dijo Harry**

-claro señor-

(Harry movió el estante y la puerta se vislumbro de inmediato, después...lentamente los 3 se deslizaron a través de ella, cuando la cerraron Hermione sintió el terror que Harry había sentido al estar atrapado en aquella oscura y fría...¿habitación?

-ok, los 3 están de acuerdo conmigo, nos es buen idea-**dijo Ron asustado**

-si, no ron vamos bajemos-**le dijo Hermione**

(Harry se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a ir hacia atrás al final descubrió la escalera y comenzó a bajar de ella seguida de Hermione y Ron, la humedad de la escalera no había aumentado y...el vértigo tampoco, los tres comenzaron a...sentirse desesperados al solo oír sus movimientos rompiendo el silencio de aquel tenebrios lugar, estaba...bastante cayados)

-oigan...no se supone que vendríamos de noche-**comento Hermione**

-es mejor ahora, de noche...nos vigilaran mas-**comento Harry**

-es verdad-**dijo Hermione nerviosa**

-además...ya estamos a la mitad del camino-**mintió Harry, igual y...podía estar al principio, Harry solo se dedico a bajar y bajar**

(Las uñas ya se la había llenado de tierra, las manos le comenzaba a arder, y...mas de dos veces creyó que iba a caer al vació, cuando de pronto...su pie toca algo duro y ya no bajaba mas, Harry respiro profundamente)

-chicos ya he llegado al final-**dijo Harry contento**

(Hermione también toco tierra y respiro aliviada, estaba...en tierra firme o eso pensaba, vio que estaba en un espacio mas abierto, encendió la punta de su varita y miro la pared con determinación alzo la mano y...)

-no la toques-**le grito Harry**-recuerda como se puso mi mano-

-no iba a tocarla solo...quería observarla de cerca-**le dijo Hermione**

-Ron, ya estas cerca-

-uh...Harry-**dijo Ron con voz nerviosa**

-¿que sucede?-**respondieron Hermione y Harry**

-cuando...bajaste, no sentiste que...algo te...caminaba por las manos-**dijo Ron**

-no-

-porque a mi si-**dijo Ron aterrado**

-suéltate Ron-**le sugirió Hermione y Harry le miro aterrado**-solo venia unos cuantos escalones detrás de mi-

(y antes de que Harry pudiera reprocharle Ron cayó al suelo de sentón, sobre las manos tenia gusanos blancos, Hermione grito al verlos)

-ah..mobiliinvetibri-**grito Harry**

(Los gusanos se despegaron de sus manos, y Ron respiro aliviado, Hermione conjuro un fuego pequeño y los gusanos se achicharraron mientras que Harry le revisaba las manos a Ron saco agua por la varita y todo quedo arreglado)

-se sentía....pegajoso frió **dijo Ron asustado**

-basta Ron sigamos-**dijo Hermione nerviosa**-no hay ningún otro animal ¿verdad Harry?-

-eh...no se cuando estuve aquí, estaba tan despedrado buscando la salida que no me fije en eso-**contesto Harry**

(Había olvidado que...el pasillo de aquel lugar estaba inclinado, Harry recordó a la cabaña del tío chueco...)

-chueco tienes el cerebro-**le reclamo Hayde**

-ah....que silencio-**dijo Eriol recostándose en el sillón verde**

-enserio no te dirán nada Sakura-**le pregunto Tomoyo**

-nop-**contesto Sakura**-además los cuartos de Slytherin son los mejores para estar solos-

-eras la única que conoce la contraseña-**dijo Hayde**

-así es, en Ravenclaw esta esa...Lovegood y....Gryffindor de plano no, Hufflepuff era nuestra ultima opción pero...esta afuera así que...las mazmorras son mejores, abajo donde nadie te escucha-**afirmo Sakura**

-si-**dijo Shaoran**

(Los cinco estaban en la sala común de Slytherin en donde había arrimado los sillones cerca de la chimenea y estaban ahí acostados disfrutando del calor en una fría tarde de invierno)

Mei Lin suspiro-qué flojera-

-bastante-

(El ulular de una lechuza se escucho por toda la sala común, la hermosa lechuza negra que portaba un emblema real se paro enfrente de Shaoran)

-¿Eriol que sucede?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

(Shaoran el quito el pergamino que tenia Eriol en su patita y la lechuza recibió las delicadas carisias de Sakura, Shaoran leyó la carta y de inmediato se levanto)

-¿qué sucede?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-Herumor acaba de atacar el concilio-**dijo Shaoran preocupado**

-¿qué?-**dijo Mei Lin**

-que Herumor ataco al concilio-

-pero cuando....¿cómo?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

-mama, dice que...hace dos días, que ella y la familia esta bien, Herumor entro en los registros y la biblioteca del concilio, varios murieron, su muerte es muy curiosa porque murieron sin ninguna herida-**les dijo Shaoran**

-avada kedavra-**susurro Eriol**

-en efecto-**afirmo Shaoran**

-no he tenido alguna información sobre...los que platicamos-**dijo Eriol nervioso**

-no hay nada-**afirmo Tomoyo**

(Todos miraron a Sakura)

-no le pude sacar ni media palabra a Draco, estaba algo nervioso por el duelo de la vez pasada, creo que...bueno no se, algo le salió mal-**dijo Sakura**

-el no matar a Harry-**gruño Shaoran**

-no eso no, no se, ese duelo no tenían nada que ver con...esas estúpidas pandillas, estoy....pensando en algo bueno pero...no se-

-dijo...el dijo que, no había mejorado, eso es estaba probando su...fuerza-**dijo Shaoran**

-tal vez-

-claro...si le hacia daño a Ginny-**razono Eriol**

-el iba a responde por ella, es lógico y natural, todo el mundo sabe que Harry protege a sus amigos-**dijo Shaoran**

-es verdad, pero....-

-no se estaba arriesgando a nada, los profesores saben que el detesta a los Weasley, y...que él y Harry se detestan a morir, un duelo entre ellos es...normal-**dijo Shaoran**

-si, lo se, pero ¿para que medir su fuerza?-**dijo Tomoyo**

-para saber....el progreso de él, que tan fuerte es-**dijo Sakura**-la ultima vez que se enfrento a Lord Voldemort se salvo por una mínima diferencia de poder, si el ha estado practicando y...Harry-

-se a quedado estancado-**termino de decir Shaoran**

-exacto, mira...Charlie enseña de maravilla pero...le falta mas...acción-**dijo Sakura**

-no podemos nosotros enseñarle-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-Shaoran sabes que pronto Herumor volverá atacar Hogwarts, ellos no podrán luchar contra Herumor-

-Herumor no tiene nada en contra de ellos, es lord Voldemort-**dijo Shaoran**

-usa la cabeza, si el ministerio de magia cae, el concilio del oriente también-

-los dos se han mantenido lejos uno del otro-**dijo Shaoran**

-si, pero...-

-no es lo mismo saber que en el occidente tienes un aliado que...saber que el occidente a sido conquistado, cundirá el pánico y...muchos se unirán a la fuerza de Herumor, es natural por miedo a enfrentarle-**le dijo Eriol**

-el oriente no es así, los clanes-**protesto Shaoran**

-tu clan es tu clan, mira a Colagusano traiciono a sus mejores amigos-**dijo Sakura**

-no, nos sorprendería que halla sucediera lo mismo-**dijo Mei Lin**

-ok, tiene razón pero...-

-hagamos algo hablemos con Dumbledore-**dijo Sakura**

-no todo menos eso-**grito Tomoyo**

-¿porque no?-**grito Sakura**

-porque...-

-mira Sakura...el problema radica en que...hemos hecho muchas cosas poco agradables y...lo único que lograríamos seria...cundir un terrible pánico y....lograríamos que desconfiaran mas de nosotros-

-tarde o temprano sabrán la verdad-**dijo Sakura**

-mas vale tarde que temprano-**dijo Mei Lin**

-además....ellos ya desconfían de nosotros ¿saben?-**dijo Sakura**

-si lo sabemos y...también nos están vigilando ese...Moody y Snape nos tiene en la mira un paso en falso y...seremos descuartizados-**les dijo Tomoyo**

-pero...han ataco el oriente ellos lo sabrán-**le dijo Sakura**

-bueno puede que si-**el dijo Shaoran**

-el profeta anunciara ese....atentado lo gritara a los cuatro vientos-**dijo Sakura**

-probablemente pero...escucha Sakura-

-no voy a quedarme aquí parada mientras que haya afuera esta muriendo gente-**grito Sakura**

-ok, aremos algo, comenzaremos a entrenar y....todo estará bien, recuerda pase lo que pase todo estar bien-**le dijo Shaoran**

-creo que...-

-es todo lo que podemos hacer-**le dijo Mei Lin**

-ahhh, no se-**dijo Sakura llevándose las manos a la cabeza**

(La cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar, la chica camino por la blanca nieve, descalza la nieve era fría pero....eso no le importaba tampoco le importo solo salir mientras solo llevaba un ligero vestido de color blanco, camino por el lindero del bosque prohibido, sentía rabia y coraje, consigo misma con el mundo entero, no podía superar que su madre se había ido para siempre, no, no podía soportarlo, y todo por culpa de...la chica golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el tronco del árbol con sus manos, su lagrimas cayeron sobre la blanca nieve, golpeo el árbol una y otra vez, hasta que se abrió las manos pero aun así no le importa quiera desquitar su coraje y su rabia, era injusto, muy injusto, ellas no tenían la culpa, no la tenían la chica se dejo caer a la nieve cansada con los brazos abiertos, sintió alivio cuando la nieve toco sus manos, le reconfortaba, pues le calmaba el ardor de las heridas, ojala la nieve pudiera entrar en su corazón para sofocar su rabia, de algo estaba segura...quien halla asesinando a su madre recibiría su castigo, pero tenia que pensar en una buena técnica para aplicarla, la chica se movió en la nieve, sus brazos subían y bajaban a su lado una y otra vez, así como sus piernas se abrían y cerraban, sus manos dejaron de arderle, la chica se levanto y miro la figura que había dejado en el suelo, un ángel con las alas manchadas de sangre, sonrió de manera enigmática para combatir al demonio que mejor que un ángel.

Corrió hasta la puerta de Hogwarts, ya sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, era algo duro pero... sabia como lograrlo por suerte....siempre tuvo como compañera a una chica tan extravagante y....esa amiga de su madre le había dejado el mejor legado, cuando abrió la puerta dejo que la nieve entrara, quienes estaban ahí le miraron de manera alarmante, hacia muchísimo frió para ir solo tapada con tan poca vestimenta, la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout soltaron un leve grito de...sorpresa, mas la chica les ignoro pero...su mirada encontró a la persona indicada, corrió hasta ella)

-señor Dumbledore-**dijo Narya sumamente seria**

-¿que sucede señorita Narya?-**le pregunto el profesor Dumbledore**

-me preguntaba si...ustedes podrían...ayudarme-**dijo la chica**

-depende de lo que usted pida-**le dijo bruscamente la profesora McGonagall**

-necesito que me presten un....salón grande para poder entrenar-**dijo Narya**

-¿entrenar que? las clases han acabado-**le respondió Moody**

-no es nada que tenga que ver con magia _ bueno casi _-**les dijo la chica**

-oh en ese caso estaremos encantados de escuchar para que debe de entrenar-**le dijo minerva McGonagall**

-Minerva, porque no van a dar una vuelta, según me han dicho....Hagrid a traído unos hermosas figuras de hielo en la entrada, vayan a verlas-**les ordeno Dumbledore**

(Minerva McGonagall y Moody se fueron a regañadientes mientras que Narya y Dumbledore subían hasta su despacho, cuando estuvieron dentro y Narya se sentó Dumbledore comenzó a hablar)

-señorita Narya, como usted ve-

-no es nada peligroso, solo...necesito estar...sola y...-**dijo Narya desesperada**

-podría a mi explicarme que es lo que necesita entrenar-**le pidió Dumbledore**

-ah...pues...vera, es algo complicado, es que...un secreto familiar-**dijo Narya**

-pero...usted sabe que yo no puedo prestarla elementos del cual desconozco su uso-**le explico Dumbledore**

-am, pues...esta bien, quiero entrenar porque...porque...-**Narya comenzó a tensarse**-_ que le digo _ pues...porque mi madre quería que yo me desarrollara en el mundo muggle y...quería..que yo fuera gimnasta-**dijo finalmente Narya**

-oh vaya, así que es eso, bueno en ese caso creo que...dice que un lugar espacioso ¿que tanto?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-_ que tal tan grande como el comedor _ pues lo mas amplio posible y que tenga un techo muy, muy alto, quizás-

-oh creo que...el salón de los menesteres les sentara bastante bien-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-¿el salón de los menesteres?-**dijo Narya**

-si, esta en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz en que los trols están dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el chiflado, tendrá que pasar tres veces concentrándose firmemente en lo que necesite y...asunto arreglado-

-ok-

(Narya bajo del despacho de Dumbledore, con un sonrisa en sus labios, habían conseguido lo que querían)

(Los dos estaban sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana)

-así que es eso lo que te tiene tan triste-**le dijo Lupin**

-pues...si-**dijo Sirius**

-no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Sirius...hay días en que...yo también me siento así, pero...-

-ya se que no debería perder la cabeza pero...no le he cumplido la promesa a Elbereth, y.... si yo hubiera muerto estoy seguro que ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible para cumplir mi ultima voluntad-**le dijo Sirius desesperado**

-tienes razón-**le dijo Lupin dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva**

-vez, por que me siente tan mal además....-

-no tienes nada mas que decir, comprendo tu actitud ella era...-**Lupin se detuvo antes de continuar**-todo para ti-

-pero...es que..-**dijo Sirius impotente**

-Sirius no es nada bueno hablar del pasado hace daño-**le dijo Lupin**

-Lupin...escucha, yo se que...es malo, pero...yo tengo....-**dijo Sirius**

-no crees que..., bueno mira, es navidad, Harry esta aquí y querrá verte contento-

-pero...no se, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es que...es como si de repente su...fantasma estuviera por algún lado, recordándome que...-

-es solo el peso de la conciencia Sirius-**le indico Lupin**

-no, Lupin es como si algo de ella hubiera regresado y...no puedo quitármelo-**le explico Sirius**

-pero tiene que controlar esto si no-

-ya se, la Orden pero...es que...iré hablar con Dumbledore y le diré que me ayude a localizar a la hija de Elbereth-**dijo Sirius**

-¿porqué no le llamas por su nombre?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-no lo hagas mas difícil Lupin-**le dijo Sirius**

(Ambos vieron como la chica Narya pasaba por el pasillo a gra velocidad)

-¿sabes quien es su padre?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-ni idea-**le contesto Lupin**

-pero...Dumbledore ah dicho que...esta con nosotros-**dijo Sirius**

-vamos Sirius...no estés como...vieja chismosa quien sea su padre será y ya-**le regaño Lupin**

-ya lo se pero....no te da curiosidad saber....¿quién es su padre?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-si un poco...pero...eso es un asunto bastante privado-**le dijo Lupin**

-eh estado haciendo pues...averiguaciones y...-

-Sirius-**le regaño Lupin**

-no seas malo, calla y escucha, veamos Dumbledore dijo que su padre pertenecía a la Orden, así que los miembros originales son, Dedalus Diggle, Frank, Benjy, Edgar, Sturgis, Caradoc, Elphias, Gideon, Fabian, el desgraciado de Peter, Aberforth, tu y yo ah claro James pero...no necesito explicar su situación-**termino Sirius y después de que Lupin proceso toda la información prosiguió**-veamos, Aberforth es la persona mas rara del mundo así que...no creo que se su padre, Frank menos, Dedalus tampoco, Benjy, Caradoc, Gideon y Fabian murieron antes de poder hacer algo, Edgar a quien le mataron a toda su familia, Elphias y Sturgis tal vez...¿tu no tienes ningún hijo verdad?-**bromeo Sirius y Lupin negó rotundamente**-yo tampoco, así que...la cifra se reduce a cero y ninguna pista, aunque...según sabia, Fabian tenia una hermosa...novia pero....-

-¿que tal Petter?-**le propuso Lupin**

-por dios Lupin ese tipo nunca lograra tener siquiera una novia-**dijo Sirius indignado**

-tu que sabes tal vez-**insinuó Lupin**

-esa chica tiene la edad de Harry, así que...tenemos que limitarnos a las épocas pasadas, digamos...que tuvo que ser concebi...-**dijo Sirius**

-basta Sirius-

-quiero descifrar el misterio es lo único que me aleja de...pensar otras cosas-**le dijo Sirius**

-porque no le preguntas a ella directamente-**le dijo Lupin**

-ya lo hice y no sabe, su madre no quiso decirle-**dijo Sirius serenamente**

-deberías ir hacer tu trabajo-

-¿en serio tu no tuviste un hijo Lupin?-**volvió a insistir Sirius**

-por supuesto que no-**le dijo Lupin molesto**

-vamos, se que en esa época ya no eras un chiquillo y...-

-Sirius no es tema de conversación-**le advirtió Lupin**

-podría ser...que...que tal que...Emily nunca te dijo que... te pareces un poco a...-**le dijo Sirius, y la cara de Lupin se torno de color rojito**

-bien podría ser la tuya, tiene los ojos grises y el cabello negro se parece mas a ti-**exploto Lupin, Sirius abrió y cerro la boca intentando protestar algo pero lo que había dicho Lupin era cierto...y muy perturbador**

-ja te fallo porque yo nunca tuve nada con Emily-**dijo Sirius**

-que tal que Emily solo fuera una...madre sustituta-**le dijo Lupin**

Sirius se volvió a quedar sin habla "Dumbledore dice que...no estoy lista para ello, así como él" **en la cabeza del joven resonaron las palabras de Narya**-cuando las palabras se vuelven en tu contra-**murmuro Sirius y Lupin sonrió**

-lo vez y Emily y yo solo fuimos amigos nada mas-**le dijo Lupin mientras se alejaba**

-pero...y si solo era una madre sustituta-**repitió Sirius**

-tu tienes mas probabilidades que yo-**dio por zanjada la conversación Lupin**

(Sirius se quedo pensando en las palabras de Lupin tal vez....no, no había posibilidad, repasemos de nuevo los prospectos a padres estaban....

Estaban en la gran sala la tenue luz azul les iluminaba el rostro, Ron no quería separarse de ninguno de sus compañeros, Hermione veía un poco nerviosas aquel pequeño bulto que se movía lentamente, le daba pendiente.....cuando por fin la criatura salió a la luz...la chica le miro con repugnancia era...un enorme gusano gordo ancho y baboso)

-Harry, Ron no lo soporto subamos-**les suplico Hermione**

-fue tu idea venir hasta acá-**le dijo Ron**

-si pero...mira-**dijo Hermione señalándole al gusano repugnante**

(los chicos miraron la cosa gorda que se movía por el piso lentamente, su cuerpo se contraía y expandía una y otra vez, haciendo un pequeño arco en su rechoncho cuerpo y buscando con su cabeza o lo que fuera...pues la punta se movía como la nariz de un conejo olfateando algo, Ron cerro los ojos y murmuro por lo bajo algo, a Harry también le dio repugnancia, era... asqueroso, le apunto con la varita)

-bombardeo-**grito el chico**

(El gusanos rechoncho exploto en mil pedazos a sus pies cayeron los blancos y babosos restos del enorme gusano y aun seguían moviéndose)

-asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso-**grito Hermione**

-vamonos a...ver otras cosas-**dijo Harry**

(Hermione alzo su mirada y miro el enorme hueco que se alzaba ante ella)

-mira...Hermione aquí hay unas inscripciones que....bueno no se leer-**dijo Harry**

(Hermione alzo la vista ilumino con mas intensidad la entrada de la cueva)

-oh que asqueroso-**dijo Ron al acercarse a la se esta pudriendo haya adentro-**

-no quiero adivinar-**le dijo Harry**

-huele ah...-(Hermione aspiro profundamente el hedor...lo conocía perfectamente era...)-es azufre y gas metano-**dijo Hermione**

-¿cómo lo sabes?-**le pregunto Ron**

-por el olor, el gas metano es el que se desprende de la reacción de los cuerpos sin vida con el oxigeno, cuando los jugos del interior salen del cuerpo...expulsan cierta sustancia corrosiva que....-

-cuando hables en mi idioma te pondré atención-**le dijo Ron**

-tu preguntaste-**dijo Hermione molesta**

(Hermione miro las runas las examino y a pesar de los quejidos de Harry los toco, miro y examino la tierra así como las runas, Hermione saco de su túnica varias palitas y las metió en los agujeros que formaban en la pared, extrajo tierra y la metió en una bolsa)

-que haces-

-voy a examinar la tierra-**le explico Hermione**-no se leerlas, no son runas, son...otra escritura muy antigua o eso creo-

-acaso no sabes de que clase es-**le pregunto Ron**

-es obvio que no pero...me gustaría investigarlo-**le dijo Hermione molesta**-vamos a dentro-

(Ron acepto ir a regañadientes al igual que Harry y la verdad es que adentro apestaba, Hermione reviso las paredes en busca de marcas o cosas así, pero las paredes estaban llenas de símbolos y muchas cosas, Hermione pudo distinguir algunas cosas pero otras...le parecían desconcertantes, Harry detuvo a Hermione quería verificar cuando comenzaba la escalera e ilumino el lugar mucho mas, apenas a cinco pasos el gran y enorme tobogán negro que bajaba se abría ante ellos, Hermione se hinco en el inicio y miro hacia abajo iluminado con su varita, inmediatamente la chica se retiro)

-hay un nido de animales horribles, eran como...wua-**dijo Hermione asqueada**

-te lo advertí-**dijo Harry**

-vamos Harry veamos el otro túnel-

(Harry y ron fueron los primeros en salir, otros pequeños animales babosos y horribles estaban congregados en los pedazos del enorme gusanos baboso que Harry había explotado, y en cuanto pudieron los chicos se acercaron al tercer túnel)

-no quiero volver a este lugar-**dijo Ron**

-animo, al menos no hay arañas-**dijo Hermione maliciosamente**

(a Ron no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, y se pego a un mas a Harry, Hermione analizo la pared de aquel lugar, ron iba a tocarle y Hermione se lo impidió)

-no ves que...tiene polvos verrugosos-**le reprocho Hermione**

-claro....claro-

(Hermione miro todo el lugar muy interesada se alejo un poco del lugar Harry apenas se veía la luz de su varita cuando un grito ahogado les alerto corrieron hasta Hermione)

-¿qué...?-**Harry no termino la frase**(pero sabia el motivo había un...cuerpo fétido y aun jugoso, pues...se le notaban los órganos perfectamente fue una visión horripilante)-yo no le vi-

-Harry apenas si podemos ver los tres juntos una luz sola no se notaria además....tu tenias prisa por salir-**le dijo Hermione cuando salió de la conmoción**

(aun con algo de nerviosismo y asco la chica se acerco al cuerpo y le pincho los pulmones con la varita a través de los huesos, un liquido jugoso salió del este y los tres soltaron un agh de repugnancia, los chicos iba alejarse cuando Hermione vio algo en la pared)

-esperen-**dijo Hermione**-Harry alumbra por aquí-**le pidió la chica**

(Ron y Herry alumbraron en lugar había extrañas marcas en la pared, esta que en las otras partes estaba llena de polvos o...venenos, en esta parte no tenia nada, los chicos se acercaron a pesar de no estar embadurnada de algo tenia unas extrañas marcas)

-que crees que sean-**le pregunto Ron**

-no lo se-

(Harry observo las marcas, al principio parecía tres líneas juntas en forma paralela conforme bajaba una cuarta apareció y después....todas desaparecieron Hermione observo la marca mas arriba había una igual y otras y otras mas eran en total siete, unas eran horizontales otras verticales unas se inclinaba hacia un lado u otro)

-vamos Hermione no perdamos tiempo-**le dijo Harry**

-no espera creo que...-(La chica coloco sus manos sobre las líneas y se dio cuenta de algo...hazlo la palma de la mano dejando solo las uñas y las yema de los dedos, los llevo al inicio de una de las marcas y después la bajo, esas marcas estaban hechas por uñas humanas)

-oh dios-**dijo Ron**

-alguien....-**dijo Harry**

-el veneno, cuando...aplicaron esto...el ambiente...¿qué rayos es este lugar?-**dijo Hermione alterada**

-será mejor irnos ahora-**dijo Ron desesperado**

(Cuando Harry salió solo Ron le seguía)

-¿Hermione?-**grito Harry**

-ya voy solo...acabo de ver una inscripción-**le grito la chica**

-Hermione en otro día vendrás-**grito Ron**-pero yo no-**dijo Ron por lo bajo**

Harry sonrió y miro el agujero delante de el algo preocupado

-vamos Hermione si nos ausentamos por mas tiempo se darán cuanta-

-oh Harry...podemos estar en los múltiples lugares de Hogwarts-**le grito Hermione desde la oscuridad**

-el mapa del merodeador no nos ubica-**le grito Harry**

-bueno...adelántese ustedes-**les grito Hermione**

-no, no nos iremos sin ti-

-entonces se paciente-**dijo Hermione**

-esta bien, nosotros...te ayudaremos entonces-**le dijo Harry**-vamos Ron

-no Harry este lugar me da escalofríos-**dijo Ron**

-no seas así Ron, vamos-**intento animarle Harry**

-pero...yo les espero-

-entre mas seamos, mas rápido saldremos-**le dijo Harry**

-esta bien pero...-

(Los chicos entraron de nuevo)

-vamos ayudarte-**le dijo Harry**

-oh ya no es necesario-**le dijo Hermione a lo lejos**

-Hermione...¿dónde estas?-**le pregunto Ron**

-por aquí-**grito la chica**

-muy gracioso...este...Hermione hay algo que...-**el chico tropezó con algo**-ay-

-¿qué sucede Ron?-

-solo me caí, es todo-**dijo Ron**

-cuidado-

-Hermione-

-ya estoy aquí...vamonos-**le dijo la chica sonriendo**

(Los tres chicos salieron del lugar y se metieron en el tercer hueco)

-esperen un segundo yo no...pienso subir de nuevo por ahí, hay gusanos-**dijo Ron**

-es verdad Harry-**asintió Hermione**

-pues...es la única salida que conozco-**les dijo Harry**-ah... tengo una magnifica idea, espérenme aquí-

(Harry comenzó a subir la escalera)

-eh ¿a donde vas?-**le pregunto Ron**

-voy a subir atare una cuerda y ustedes subirán por ella, este lugar esta tan angosto que...no tendrán problemas para subir-**dijo Harry**

-buena idea y si la hechizo....si Harry ve por una cuerda-**le dijo Hermione**-mientras tanto iré a prepárame, Ron te quedarías aquí...unos segundos-

-¿Hermione a donde vas?-**le pregunto Ron**

-ah prepararme, es que...así subiremos mas fácil-**le dijo Hermione**

-oh ok-

(Hermione desapareció dejando solo a Ron que escuchaba como Harry trepaba por la pequeña escalera)

-ya estas cerca-**le grito Ron a Harry**

-no lo se-**le respondió Harry**

-creo que...un segundo ¿de donde vas a sacar una cuerda?-

-Dobby debe tener una, no seas desesperado Ron-**le grito Harry**

(Ron se sentó sobre el suelo inclinado esperando a Harry y a Hermione, no sabe si pasaron días, u horas pero lo que si supo es que...había pasado mucho pero mucho tiempo, el frió y la oscuridad de aquel lugar le parecieron....eternos, comenzaba a desesperarse, no veía u oída nada ni siquiera el ruidito que hacia Harry al estar subiendo hacia tiempo que ya no lo escuchaba, camino hacia el otro lado pensando encontrar a Hermione pero la voz de Harry le hizo regresar)

-¿qué dilo de nuevo?-**grito Ron**

(La voz de Harry no se escucho muy bien Ron solo entendió "espera")

(Ron espero de nuevo hasta que cayo repentinamente un pesada cuerda, Ron la jalo un poco para indicarle a Harry que...ya había caído, Ron corrió por le oscuro pasillo gritándole a Hermione, quien de pronto de la oscuridad salió y ambos llegaron hasta la cuerda)

-veamos...era...-(Hermione apunto la cuerda con su varita y dijo una palabras bastante confusas)-tu primero Ron-

-¿porque yo?-**dijo Ron bruscamente**

-pues....porque si te caes, sabré que hacer-**le dijo Hermione**

-esta bien-**dijo Ron agarrando la cuerda regañadientes**

(Ron tomo la cuerda y Hermione la jalo dos veces y, Ron subió a gran velocidad, era la cuerda la que se movía y no él, subió la escalera en menos de lo pensando, Harry se llevo un gran sobresalto al ver cuando Ron aterrizaba de sentón en el suelo)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Harry a Ron**

-si, eso creo-**dijo Ron sobandose el cóccix**

(Harry volvió a tirar la cuerda y de pronto un ¡zum! bastante fuerte se escucho y de pronto Hermione cayó al suelo limpiamente)

-mucho mejor en definitiva-**dijo Hermione contenta**-vamonos-

-claro-**dijo Ron**

(Los tres salieron del lugar colocando de nuevo la alacena en su lugar)

(Era el lugar perfecto, estaba todo lo que necesitaba ahora...a trabajar, la chica calentó y ejercito cada músculo de su cuerpo, después se subió al trampolín, y comenzó a saltar sobre de él adquiriendo mas y mas altura, tenia que tener fuerza en las piernas mucha fuerza pero sobretodo...debía de ser delicada, elegante y precisa aquellas técnicas eran muy difíciles de perfeccionar debido a no solo su simple uso con de la magia si no que....también debía de utilizar las acrobacia con el impulso de su propio cuerpo y la fuerza mágica cada ataque resultaba terriblemente mortal, y ahora eso era lo que estaba ejercitando....necesitaba mucha practica para que todo saliera a la perfección, la parte mágica....ya tendría su prioridad, la chica comenzó a dar giros y volteretas en el aire se sintió tan segura que comenzó a elevarse mas y mas, se elevo tanto que tardaba mucho en bajar, y después dio el salto definitivo, se elevo demasiado y al final una fina y delicada pose parecía que tenia alas y verdaderamente podía volar llego hasta el momento en que quedo suspendida en el aire, ese era la parte delicado del ataque, cuando comenzó a caer dio una vuelta en el aire y creyó caer bien pero antes de tocar el trampolín perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre el trampolín de panzazo, su cuerpo se elevo unos cuantos centímetros y volvió a caer esta vez de sentón sobre el trampolín, tenia que controlarse un error le podía costar la vida, comenzó de nuevo a brincar tenia que practicar eso una y otra vez, cayó y cayó varias veces, muchas veces no alcanzaba la altura suficiente y no podía dar la vuelta final, tenia que ser todo perfecto si no....todo para ella podía acabar, no importaba si en los entrenamiento caía una y otra vez, ella tenia que seguir practicando, cuando domino mas o menos el trampolín decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, solo quería tomar un pequeño respiro, se tiro al suelo y comenzó a hacer abdominales si quería alcanzar una mayor altura tenia que estar mas delgada, mientras menos peso mayor altura, mientras tanto recordó la historia en la que su madre le enseño este tipo de técnicas)

**__**

## Flash Back ###

(Era una frió día de invierno, tenia muy poco que había dejado de nevar así que...el paisaje era una interminable hilera de casitas adornadas con muchas luces y nieve blanca, tenia seis años y estaba columpiándose de pie....cada vez tomaba mas y mas impuso y de pronto se soltó del columpio dio medio giro en el aire y callo al suelo sin ningún rasguño con los brazos alzados como si acabara de bajarse de las barras asimétricas, alguien le aplaudió, la chica miro a su alrededor y encontró a una hermosa dama de cabellos castaños claros y de ojos hermosamente azules y facciones delicadas)

-mama-**dijo la chica sorprendida**

-bravo...lo haces bastante bien-**le dijo la joven**

-eh...ya acabo tu turno en el hospital-**le pregunto la voz infantil**

-bueno...la verdad es mañana es navidad pues...el doctor de guardia me dio la noche libre, no es fantástico-

la niña sonrió ampliamente-por supuesto que si mama-

-ven vamos a casa-(La chica corrió y se agarro de la mano de su madre, ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa)

-mama, Lisa vino a la casa-

-si...¿y que te dijo?-**le pregunto su madre**

-pues....me dijo que..., que porque no iba al colegio como ella, yo le conteste que porque yo era especial pero...no me creyó, mama quiero ir al colegio ¿puedo?-

-¿tu quieres ir a un colegio?-**el pregunto su madre**

-claro que si-**le contesto Narya**

-bueno si así lo quieres puedes ir-**le contesto su madre**

-genial, ¿puedo ir al mismo colegio que Lisa?-**le pregunto la chica**

-si así lo deseas-

-mama....Lisa me contó que en el colegio a donde sus padres la inscribieron, hay una actividad en donde...hacen acrobacias como las que se miran en la tele en donde las chicas vuelan y...dan giros y...mama puedo ser como ellas-**le pregunto Narya**

-Narya....veras-**dijo su madre muy seria**-recuerdas que te dije que tu eras una chica especial-

-si, me dijiste que era especial porque...podía hacer cosas que otros no como...incendiar...los muebles sin querer hacerlo-**dijo Narya avergonzada**

-exacto cariño-

(Su madre abrió la puerta de la casa y las dos entraron a esta, Narya corrió a la pequeña estancia y se sentó a lado de la chimenea que tenia en su casa, su casa era diferente a todas en muchas cosas, ella tenia un verdadera chimenea y nada de esas chimeneas eléctricas, su chimenea era tan grande que una persona podía caber en ella, las de los demás eran diminutas, por su chimenea a veces se veía un fuego verde, en las otras no, tenia una pequeña nana de orejas puntiagudas, en las otras no, en su casa los platos se limpiaban solos así como el piso, los muebles y....todo lo demás, en su casa había velas y juguetes muy extraños, también tenia una pequeña escoba que volaba la ras del césped aunque...su mama no le dejaba mostrársela a sus amigas, su alacena estaba llena de miles de partes de animales, tenia una hermosa lechuza gris y otros tantos detalles, por eso sus amigas nunca iban a jugar a su casa, pero eso a ella le importaba en lo mas mínimo era muy feliz viviendo solo con su mama)

-señora la cena estar lista muy pronto-**dijo la pequeña elfina**

-gracias...Layla-**dijo su madre**

(La elfina se retiro y quedaron en la estancia solo Narya y su madre Emily)

-Narya...me temo que tu...no podrás ser como las chicas de la tele-**le dijo Emily**

-porque mama-**le pregunto Narya algo molesta**

-porque...mira cariño, cuando cumplas once años iras a una escuela diferente a la de los demás-**dijo Emily lentamente**

-¿por qué?-**le pregunto Narya sumamente molesta**

-Narya, yo...eres una bruja y...el destino de una bruja es diferente a la de los muggles, cariño ya....-

(Narya se levanto del sillón y corrió a su cuarto, no quería saber nada mas, no deseaba saber nada mas, ella no quería ser una bruja quería ser...una atleta, no deseaba ser nada mas)

-Narya-**dijo Emily golpeando suavemente la puerta de su cuarto**

-yo no deseo ser una bruja-**le grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas**

(los pasos de su madre alejándose se escucharon, Narya miro su cuarto estaba decorado con miles de fotos que se movían, y cositas muy curiosas como un antiguo telescopios del año del caldo, su madre le había dicho que su padre se lo había regalado pero....los telescopio de sus amigos eran mucho mas bonitos y....mucho mas vistosos, lo tiro al suelo....alzo todas las cosas que tenia que ver con magia y solo dejo en su cuarto aquellas que fueran de origen muggle, la noche callo y su madre entro a su cuarto, siempre podía entrar a el aunque ella le pusiera la mejor de las cerraduras, maldita magia, se dijo para si misma)

-Narya-**susurro Emily entrando en su cuarto y observando la nueva decoración**

-no deseo ser una bruja, nunca iré a una escuela de magia-**dijo Narya molesta**

-quiero que me escuches y después tu decidirás si vas o no-

(Narya se levanto, su madre estaba hablando muy en serio, le iba a decir algo muy importante)

-Narya....hace mucho tiempo hubo un grupo de chicos que como tu apreciaban mas...ciertas artes del campo muggle que mágicas, y estos chicos se juntaron y primero...dejaron que los muggles les enseñaran estas artes, eran...de todo tipo, pintura, escultura, arquitectura y también....muchos se interesaron en las acrobacias-**Narya puso muchísimo mas interés en el relato**-pronto fundaron una escuela la cual comenzó a prosperar, al principio se mostraban antes lo muggles pero...al ser magos no podía olvidar y presentaron un gran espectáculo al mundo mágico que a todos les fascino, combinaban las artes del canto, la pintura como escenografita, la escultura para crear escenarios muy imaginativos y claro las acrobacias eran lo principal, hubo una época en la que tuvo tanto auge que...crearon su propia escuela, iban magos y brujas de diferentes partes del todo el mundo, era una escuela que exigía demasiadas cosas no solo buen nivel mágico si no que también....tener habilidades para todo ello, pronto los espectáculo comenzaron a ser mas y mas peligrosos, dragones lanzaba fuego mientras que los acróbatas volaban, los ejercicios en el trapecio eran los mas difíciles pues....no solo se combinaba delicadeza y dificultad si no también magia, debido a que la gente mágica vio que aquello funcionaba muy bien y las ganancias eran increíbles comenzaron a corromperse los artistas muchas otras escuelas se fundaron, la competencia era demasiada, a luchar, comenzaba a lanzar hechizos en medio de los espectáculos para eliminar a los artistas, muchas vidas y carreras se destruyeron en los escenarios, debido al peligro que representaba dichas actuaciones los escenarios y las escuelas de acróbatas se cerro, el mundo mágica prohibió la practica de cualquiera de estas técnicas, invariables técnicas en la que la agilidad del individuo y su magia se crearon, he dicho estas técnicas son muy difíciles y....prohibidas, además...si son efectivas en una batalla son mortales-

-pero...y los artistas que en verdad amaban el espectáculo por si solo-**le pregunto Narya**

-a ello también les prohibieron seguir utilizando esas técnicas, muchas acróbatas se unieron al mundo muggle en donde podía seguir actuando en escenarios en donde no había tanta maldad, pero...-

-en el mundo muggle también había competencia ¿verdad?-

-a sí es hija, y como he visto que te gusta tanto esto pues...(Emily saco una pequeña caja, parecía una caja de música muggle común y corriente, sus tallados en caoba revelaban la imagen de muchas plumas y floresitas, su madre abrió la caja y Narya quedo asombrada, pequeñas y diminutas figuras se movían sobre lo que parecía ser la base de una carpa, varias mujeres brincaban pasando sus flexibles cuerpos por un aro mientras flotaban en le aire en pocos segundos, Narya quedo fascinada cada una de las acrobacias era...impresionante de pronto el espectáculo central, dos enormes listones bajaron del cielo y dos acróbatas comenzaron a balancearse en el aire tan solo con la ayuda de los enormes listones de pronto ambos acróbatas saltaron en una pequeña plataforma cada uno de lados opuestos...y los trapecios aparecieron, y comenzaron a balancearse cada vez que lo hacían de sus varitas salían chispas de colores que iluminaban el espectáculo y de pronto, la chica salto al vació lo mas alto que pudo mientras tras si salía una estela de colores y cuando llego hasta arriba alzo su varita y conjuro fuego de diferentes colores, en su caída ella giro mientras el fuego la envolvía y formaba un extraña figura en sobre toda la carpa, y después hizo una vuelta completa hacia atrás y cuando parecía y iba caer al suelo la varita de su compañero lanzo unas enormes y finos listones de color blanco que le sostuvieron a muchos metros arriba del piso, se balancearon una vez mas y la chica voló de nuevo y con solo una mano agarro el trapecio, Narya pensó que el espectáculo había acabado cuando la chica giro de nuevo quedando el trapecio bajo su estomago y se lanzo con tanta fuerza que...parecía que había sido lanzada con un cañón, su compañero la agarro solo por unos segundos pues de pronto la impulso hacia arriba lo mas fuerte y la chica voló aun mas alto que la vez pasada, de su cara caía algo parecido a las lagrimas era un espectáculo impresionante de nuevo al llegar a la mas alto su varita estallo en miles de chispas blancas que caían como nieve, y de pronto dio un giro completo y comenzó caer de cabeza y en la mitad del camino volvió a dar un giro completo y ahora sus pieza caía primero, su compañero de nuevo le agarro de un brazo y el espectáculo termino en medio de aplausos)

-es hermoso-**grito Narya entusiasmada**

-bastante pero....que tal que el chico le dejara caer de tan enorme altura, o que alguien acelerara la caída de la chica, este arte necesita de mucha preescisión un segundo de mas o de menos puede ser la muerte, además....muchos hechizos y técnicas de combate se crearon a partir de este arte-

-bueno esa es la parte negra pero...yo...a mi-

-se a lo que te refieres Narya y por eso, si tu vas a estudiar a una escuela de magia te daré esto-(Emily le mostró un enorme cuaderno, Narya lo hojeo era una libro en donde explicaba paso a paso la creación y la realización de muchas técnicas de acrobacias mágicas)

-¿cómo...?-**pregunto la chica**

-tu tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara, abuela estudio eso, ella es la chica del trapecio, la parte del arte muggle podrás aprenderla mientras vas a la escuela muggle y cuando te toque iras a estudiar la parte mágica, esa parte también es muy importante-

-gracias mama, te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño-**le dijo la chica sonriendo**

__

### End of Flash Back ###

y ahora tenia que cumplir con dos cosas, la chica subió a la parte alta y apareció el trapecio...sabia que en la batalla nada de eso estaría y que los métodos eran otros pero eso era apenas el principio.

Aquello era solo el principio y no podía soportar mas la idea de estar ocultando su identidad y la verdad a Albus Dumbledore eran buenas personas le había ayudado, les aceptaban en su castillo a pesar de que...ellos no había cooperado en nada, Noelle se sentó en el pasillo, no sabia que hacer....ahora sentía que en su estomago tenia un enorme agujero del tamaño de una bola de boliche, y también todo le daba vueltas...no podía concebir aquello, muchas cosas no le cuadraban, no importaba hacia donde miraba solo veía misterios y mas misterios no encontraba la salida ni la respuesta de ninguno, era todo tan confuso y deprimente, se tiro al piso, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, últimamente no podía parar de llorar, no sabia como hacerlo y no sabia ¿por quien o porque lloraba? solo sentía que....en aquel castillo había un pesado ambiente de tristeza y melancolía, quizás lloraba por los demás...justo como las milagrosas vírgenes de las iglesias....que horrible comparación no quería sufrir, no deseaba sufrir, sus lagrimas siguieron mojando la vieja alfombra de Hogwarts, lloro lo mas silencioso posible, dejo que sus ojos derramaran todas las lagrimas posibles quizás hasta quedarse seca, eso no lo sabia, de pronto escucho pasos que se acercaba, la chica se levanto se seco las lagrimas y comenzó a caminar tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible)

-ah Sakura aquí estas-**dijo Tally**

-hola Tomoyo-**dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente**

-aun sigues molesta por lo de la discusión de hace poco Sakura escucha...si tu recordaras todo-

-¿recordar que?-**dijo Sakura**

-todo a su tiempo-

-estoy harta de que me digan eso, me desespero, me...me frustra el no saber que...que es lo que olvide, me...me lastima-**grito Sakura**

-no tienes que esforzarte eso te aria daño-**le advirtió Tomoyo**

-no sabes que es lo que m hace daño o no, tu no sabes nadie sabe, Shaoran y Eriol me dicen lo mismo, no trates de recordar porque eso te hace daño, no seas estúpida Tomoyo me hace mas daño el no saberlo-**exploto Tomoyo**

-yo también estaría molesta si eso me sucediera a mi pero...pronto comprenderás no te preocupes-

-¿qué no me preocupe?...me, me, me-**dijo Sakura molesta**

-no te desquites conmigo si tienes que reprocharle algo a alguien es a Shaoran él es el culpable de todo este enrollo-**grito Tomoyo**

-y el no me dirá ni media palabra-**le dijo Sakura**

-pues no se te ha de hablar mas-

-Tomoyo tu eres mi prima mi mejor amiga, tienes que decirme tienes que ayudarme-**le pido Sakura**

-lo lamente Sakura pero....no puedo, esta vez, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo-**le dijo Tomoyo dando media vuelta**

-Tomoyo-

-el bastardo de Eriol te busca-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

-ahora que te hizo Eriol, porque estas molesta con él-**le pregunto Sakura**

-nada, no es nada-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

-no hay algo....porque...porque no lo soportas, ¿qué te ha hecho el pobre?-

-¡¿pobre?!-**grito Tomoyo indignada**-ese...tipo siempre ha estado....molestándome y...entrometiéndose en mi vida, además...-

-ya se que es lo de tu padre-**dijo Sakura**

-no menciones ese horrible nombre en mi presencia-**grito Tomoyo molesta**

-Tomoyo, yo creo que...-

-para mi madre fue un total inepto, bastardo y para mi...-

-para ti no, yo se lo que es...la necesidad de tener a uno de tus padres a tu lado pero...desgraciadamente no se puede tener todo, pero que él te haya dicho que te olvides de tu padre no es nada malo, sabe que eso solo te atormenta mas de...lo que él puede imaginarse-**dijo Sakura**

-dime Sakura si tu no hubieras conocido a tu madre te olvidarías de ella, mas sabiendo que probablemente este viva-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-pues...no, pero...-

-vez ahora me comprendes-**le dijo Tomoyo desesperada**

-tiene razón pero no golpearía al primero que me mencionara su nombre o, me dijera que deje el asunto por la paz-**dijo Sakura**

-bueno quizás...me pase un poco de la raya-

-un poco...-

-bastante lo acepto ¿y? no le voy a pedir disculpas y menos cuando...-**Tomoyo se cayó**

-ah tratado de hacer algo poco agradable para ti ¿verdad?-**le dijo Sakura**

-pues...no es que-

-ah hecho algo agradable pero...por tu testarudez no te permites disfrutarlo y mejor lo hechas a perder todo-**le dijo Sakura**

-no es verdad, bueno...no, yo...-**trato de defenderse Tomoyo**

-eres una tonta-**le dijo Sakura sonriendo**

-mas o menos-**admitió Tomoyo**

-no es tan grave solo....tienes que...permitir que el se acerque de nuevo a ti y trata de no explotar, recuerda que....-

-no voy a permitir que el se me acerque-**dijo Tomoyo**

-Tomoyo sabes que te estas haciendo daño tu solita-**le dijo Sakura**

-tu también-**le reprocho Tomoyo**

-es diferente el daño me lo están haciendo ustedes-**se defendió Sakura**

-es lo mismo, solo deja de pensar-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-has lo mismo tu-**le propuso Sakura**

-mira Sakura nosotras-**dijo Tomoyo**

-si tu me dices lo que sabes yo...te diré lo que ma ha dicho Eriol-**le dijo Sakura**

-me voy-**dijo Tomoyo tajantemente**

(Y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir una palabra mas Tomoyo desapareció)

-bueno al menos lo he intentado muchas veces-**dijo la chica decepcionada**

(Sakura se quedo de nuevo sola en el corredor, aquello comenzaba a ser ún decidió bajar al comedor a ver que encontraba o a quien encontraba, la chica bajo y escucho un ruido cerca era Nick casi Decapitado que platicaba con el fraile gordo de Hufflepuff)

-hola Nick-**le saluda la chica**

-señorita Noelle-**le saludo el fantasma cortésmente**-usted ha visto el menú de esta noche buena-

-me temo que no-**le contesto Noelle mientras que el Fraile desaparecía por las paredes del castillo**

-el fraile y yo discutíamos sobre ello, aunque...creo que el no tenia el menos interés-

-el castillo a quedado bastante vació no lo cree-

-bueno normalmente es así sobre todo cuando los estudiantes salen de vacaciones-**le dijo Nick**

-si lo olvidaba-**dijo Noelle**

-eh escuchado que usted tiene una voz maravillosa-**dijo Nick**

-oh bueno...solo un poco-**dijo Noelle azorada**

-porque no me acompaña tengo algo que podría gustarle-**dijo Nick casi decapitado**

-claro-

(Los dos fantasma y alumna avanzaron por los pasillos lentamente platicando de cosas superfluas como el clima o el color de las paredes hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar, Nick abrió la puerta y Sakura quedo fascinada, era un cuarto un tanto peculiar, parecía una salita de te francés, tenia cómodos sillones con vistosas cortinas y mullidos cojines, adornada con los típicos adornos del esplendor de la moda parisiense del siglo XV, en las paredes colgaban clavicémbalos, violines, guitarras, violonchelos, un moderno bajo, panderos y...todo para organizar una banda de música)

-antiguamente en Hogwarts también se enseñaban estas artes como actividades extra escolares pero...creo que...hace mucho que dejo de importarles a los chicos-**dijo Nick tristemente**

(Sakura miro algo que le llamo la atención un enorme piano de cola se escondía debajo de un mantel enorme de ceda francesa que simulaba ser una mesa, Sakura quito la tela y desempolvo el piano)

-señorita Noelle aria el favor de entonar esta melodía para mi-**le pidió Nick**-son unos versos y una composición de mi propia mente-(Nick le entrego un especie de pergamino en mohecido por el tiempo)

-oh me sentiría muy honrada-**dijo Sakura**

(Sakura se sentó en el pequeño banco de color negro con un mullido cojín, alzo la tapa de las teclas y toco el piano, no sonaba para nada desafinado, abrió las partituras las analizo y sonrió para si misma)

(Sakura carraspeo para limpiarse la garganta y toco unas cuantas teclas del piano, respiro...toco un poco al ritmo de las partituras)

-¿es algo así?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-si, es exacto como me lo imaginaba-**le contesto Nick casi decapitado**

-pues...en ese casi comencemos-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

(Un ritmo entre....melodramático y satírico, Sakura comenzó a cantar en voz grave)

-Fue por un puro y simple desliz,

un despiste de aprendiz;

cansado y con el animo bajo,

cometí un nimio error,

y ahora, ¡que terror!

iba a encontrarme con el tajo.

Fue en la víspera, cuando va Sra. Pena

paseando por el parque, recién anochecido.

Fue alguna razón ella presiente que

puedo enderezar su diente

y al momento le ha brotado un colmillo.

Toda la noche le prometo y juro:

"yo se lo arreglo os lo aseguro"

pero la justicia prosiguió indolente

su marcha.

(La chica se detuvo un poco....no podía contenerse pues...la historia le causaba mucha risa, era algo gracioso)

Encontraron hasta una horca,

pero habían perdido la roca

en la que siempre afilaban el hacha.

Al alba, a mi lado, con rostro desolado,

el sacerdote me pidió que fuera diligente

"salid vos primero, no necesitáis sombrero"

y entonces supe que mi final era inminente.

El hombre de cara fea a cargo de la triste tarea

de separarme la cabeza del cuello dijo:

"Nick, os lo ruego las rodillas sobre el suelo"

me arrodille, ya sin esperanza ni resuello

"Tal vez os duela un poco" dijo torpe,

además de loco dejando caer el hacha con fuerza,

pero ay que filo mas romo, dolió y

como mas no logro separar mi cabeza.

El verdugo asesto golpe tras golpe tras golpe

"Ya falta poco" intento tranquilizarme,

pero aun tardo un buen rato; el muy mentecato

necesito cuarenta y cinco hachazos para derribarme.

Llego mi muerte, aunque sin presteza, y mi fiel cabeza

no considero apropiado tomar su propio camino.

A mi sigue pegada con tesón, y así acaba mi canción,

y por favor aplaudid, si no queréis verme ofendido.

(Sakura termino con una sonrisa en los labios, Nick había inventado algo muy gracioso, los aplausos llegaron a los oídos de Sakura quien volteo y miro a Sirius Harry y Ron quienes le aplaudían, nick les hizo una reverencia)

-verdad que esta señorita tiene mucha madera para esto-**dijo Nick sonriendo**

-en verdad que si-**dijo Harry contento**-¿y que es esto?-

-es el salón de creatividad musical-**dijo Sirius**-pensé que...había desaparecido-

-pues como Dumbledore ya no iba a utilizarlo pensó que....era mejor ocultarlo para que lso chicos no estropearan los instrumentos-

-ah vaya-**dijo Sirius desanimados**

-¿creatividad musical?-**dijo Ron desconcertado**

-ah ustedes ya no lo tuvieron tampoco tus hermanos Ron, pero..hace como...mas de veinte años, que pues...a los alumnos se les impartían otras actividades aunque fueran no mágicas, hay gente con magia que tiene también habilidades para la pintura, la escultura el canto y el teatro-**le explico Sirius**-y...pues, se impartían en Hogwarts, creían que...podía ser algo benéfico y....así evitabas tener ratos de ocio-**les dijo Sirius**

-que por lo visto ustedes no lo aprovecharon-**dijo Harry sarcásticamente**

-pues...si, tu padre tenia el Quiddicth y....-

-¿y?-**le pregunto Harry entusiasmado**

(La puerta se abrió)

-a que bueno que los encontré, Dumbledore...-**dijo Tonks animada**-¿qué es esto?-

-el salón de creatividad musical-**le respondió Sirius**

-cool, yo no me acuerdo, de cualquier forma...Dumbledore quiere vernos-**dijo Tonks**

-pues vamos-**les ordeno Sirius**

(Harry se quedo con ganas de escuchar que otra actividad tenia su padre, ¿por qué nunca le había comentado de la otra? Los chicos caminaron delante de Sirius, Noelle iba muy callada a lado de Sirius)

-tienes una voz admirable-**le dijo Sirius**

-nada de eso, Tomoyo tiene mejor voz que yo-**dijo Noelle**

-¿Tomoyo?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-ah...eh...una amiga-**contesto Noelle**-_ tonta _-**se reprocho así misma**

(Sirius no comento nada en un buen rato Harry le iba a preguntar sobre la otra actividad de su padre cuando Sirius dijo)

-sabes en mi época había una chica que...también cantaba-**dijo Sirius**

-¿en serio?-**le dijo la chica contenta**

-si-

-¿y como se llamaba?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-Elbereth-**dijo Sirius**

-¡Elberth es un nombre hermoso!-**dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente**

-no es su nombre real, era su sobrenombre-

-oh y si no es ser muy entrometida ¿cuál es su nombre real?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Amamiya-**le contesto Sirius mecánicamente, no sabia porque le había respondido a la chica solo....sus palabras fluyeron sobre su boca, pero...no quería hacerlo en realidad ¿o si?**

(A Sakura le calló la respuesta como un balde de agua fría, se había quedado petrificada, el había dicho que...que...la chica..era...¡¡¿Era su madre?!!, Sakura se llevo las manos al pecho, y trato de reprimir sus lagrimas de ¿tristeza o alegría? no sabia el dijo Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko, ese era el nombre de su madre Amamiya era su apellido, no, o si...era verdad, verdad, oh santo dios, Sirius le miro de manera desconcertada solo había dicho el nombre de una chica desconocida para ella ¿o no?)

-¿qué te...?-**le pregunto Sirius**

(La chica salió corriendo por el pasillo demasiadas cosas a la vez, había mencionado a su madre, el conocía a su madre pero ¿cómo?...¿cómo era eso posible? Acaso ella, acaso...ella, Sakura choco contra algo o alguien y calló al suelo de sentón)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto la voz de hombre**

(Sakura alzo la vista empañada de lagrimas, era el señor Lupin, según sabia el era amigo de Sirius y el padre de Harry ellos...si Sirius conocía a su madre en ese caso él...él...también, también...le conocía, no, no...si....

Lupin miro desconcertado a la chica, porque le miraba de aquella forma como....pensando o analizando algo, siempre que le veía en su mirada había un enorme destello de tristeza y confusión aunque...siempre trataba de mostraba una hermosa sonrisa se parecía a alguien que él conocía o conoció pero.....¿quien?, Lupin se acerco a ella y le tendió el brazo para levantarla, pero en cambio la chica se lanzo a sus brazos....Lupin quedo consternado, ¿qué rayos sucedió?, Lupin...le correspondió el abrazo, lo mejor que pudo, sintió las lagrimas de la chica mojando su túnica, la chica susurraba algo parecido como a...)

-naze, naze, naze-**dijo la chica desesperadamente**

(Cuando ella se calmo se separo de Lupin)

-gomene, watashi...watashi...wakara nai-**dijo Sakura el rostro de Lupin estaba mas confundido que antes y entonces la chica reflexiono sobre su idioma**-perdón...yo, no debí, disculpe las molestias-

(Sakura corrió del lado contrario, aun ene le mundo mágico pasan cosas rarísimas dijo para si mismo Lupin)

(Aquella discusión acontecida minutos antes en su despacho era la mas rara que había tenido en muchos años y eso ya dejaba mucho de que hablar, el hombre bajo por las escaleras cuando volvió a pisar los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontró con Moody)

-Alastor-**le saludo Dumbledore a Moody**

-Dumbledore, he estado pensado y...creo que...-

-no te preocupes Moody, Molly dijo que ella se encargaría de la cena navideña este año, así que...no creo que haya problema para o bebas de nuestra mesa-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-ah...vaya pero...me parece prudente comentarte que...el señor Black, y McGonagall ha estados mucho mas raros que esa chica Tonks-**dijo Moody**

-si, bueno tiene sus razones aunque...desconozco por completo las razones del joven Black, Lupin me dijo que...pronto se le pasara, y...-

-esperemos que sea muy pronto esta demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos que no ve lo que sucede a su alrededor-**le dijo Moody**

-si le he notado muy distraído-**afirmo Dumbledore**-por eso le he encargado cuidar de la señorita Narya-

-Dumbledore creo que esa chica necesita mas vigilancia y Sirius en ese estado-**dijo Moody**

-no, creo que...la señorita Narya si necesita vigilancia pero...tampoco necesita que le sofoquemos se ha portado bastante bien-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-tu sabes lo que haces-

-además...le sienta bien, hablar y convivir con la hija de una de sus amigas-

-¿Black conocía a la madre de esa chiquilla?-**le pregunto Moody**

-si, según recuerdo no eran los grandes amigos pero...habían convivido muchas veces y en diferentes ocasiones la señorita Emily Higgins era amiga de la joven Lily Potter y Nadeshiko Amamiya-**le explico Dumbledore**

-ah vaya...he de suponer que su muerte le consterno-

-bastante, a Lupin y Snape también-**dijo Dumbledore**

-vaya, supongo que tanta muerte...aunque...debería estar..acostumbrado-**dijo Moody difícilmente**

-esperemos que pronto no tengamos que acostumbrarnos a tanta muerte...repentina-**le dijo Dumbledore**

(Los dos llegaron, al gran comedor en donde les esperaba los demás)

-Albus...-**dijo Minerva McGonagall**

-¿están todos?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-solo falta Noelle y Narya-**le respondió Tonks**

-oh alguien ¿ha visto a la señorita Narya?-**les pregunto Dumbledore**

-no-**contestaron todos a coro**

-¿Sirius?-**el pregunto Dumbledore**

-la ultima vez que la vi dijo que...iba a estará en su cuarto-**dijo Sirius**

-en ese caso ya se en donde esta, ¿y la señorita Noelle?-**le pregunto Dumbledore a Shaoran, el cual negó con la cabeza**

-creo que se siente indispuesta-**dijo Lupin**

la mayoría miro a Lupin con intriga

-eh cuando venia hacia acá me la encontré y...estaba un poco alterada, creo que....algo no le sentó muy bien en esta tarde-**dijo Lupin dubitativo**

-bueno supongo que su compañeros se encargaran de...avisarle, normalmente no pregunto esto pero...ya que nos encontramos en confianza-**dijo Dumbledore y Molly Weasley miro a Shaoran, Tomoyo, Mei Lin y Eriol**-si porque...sea como sea, a todos nos unen lazos, familiares fraternales, así que...¿que les gustaría hacer para mañana Navidad?-**les pregunto Dumbledore**

(Harry se sintió bastante estúpido nunca le había preguntado eso, era algo...bastante extraño, que le gustaría hacer, pues...solo abrir sus regalos y estar con ellos)

-yo propongo que...cantemos villancicos-**dijo Molly**

-si, si cantemos-**grito Tonks**

-eso le fascinara a Noelle-**comento Tally**

-¿cómo celebran la navidad en Hong Kong Shaoran?-**le pregunto Hermione en voz alta**

(Todos miraron a Shaoran, mientras que este les devolvía el gesto con el seño fruncido)

-pues...se hace una cena familiar, se le da regalos a los parientes mas cercanos y mi familia a la media noche observa el espectáculo principal de la cuidad en un lugar especial-**le contesto Shaoran**

-¿espectáculo principal?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-pues...en Hong Kong hay poco cristianos o católicos, para nosotros Navidad es solo una tradición extranjera, así que...el espectáculo principal consiste en bailes tradicionales, acrobacias, muestra de las artes marciales, danza de dragones y creo es todo-**dijo Shaoran**

-olvidas lo mas importante los fuegos artificiales-**dijo Mei Lin entusiasmada**

-ah es verdad-**dijo Shaoran indiferente**

-si son grandes y hermosos, de múltiples colores, de diferentes tamaños y formas, normalmente nuestra familia tiene reservado un balcón en donde puede observar como el cielo se adorna con aquella bellas explosiones y....ah si como olvidar el espectáculo acuático, las braquitas y los acróbatas volando por el agua, y después ¡¡Buummm!! Los fuegos artificiales estallan y....-**Mei Lin se calló se había emocionado muchísimo**

-¡¡que divertido!!-**grito Tonks asustando a algunos presentes**

-En Inglaterra nosotros vamos a misa, a la misa de las doce, nosotros celebramos la llegada de la venida de nuestro señor en la iglesia, mi madre normalmente me hacia tocar la parte del ofertorio y la comunión, claro que también me hacia cantar con el coro aunque....bueno después tenia lugar la cena y claro los regalos y....todos nos íbamos a la cama porque Papa Noel nos traía regalos cuando....creo que eso no les importa-**dijo Steven**

-que raro en Japón nostras no hacíamos nada de eso, normalmente.....ojojojojojojojojo-**rió Tally**-íbamos a fiestas-

-ah vaya ¡que divertido!-**dijo Tonks con los ojos en forma de estrella muy emocionada**

-en ese caso....que es lo que desean-**les pregunto Dumbledore**

(Pasaron cinco horas discutiendo sobre los planes de Navidad la mayoría parecía muy emocionando aunque como todo tenia sus excepciones, había quienes se limitaban a simple y sencillamente decir si o no, la señora Weasley quedo al mando de la cena de navidad junto con Ginny y Luna, Fred y George se pondrían de acuerdo con Shaoran y Mei Lin para los fuegos artificiales y en cuanto a Eriol Tally y Noelle serian los encargados de las canciones, Tonks, Sirius Lupin, Charlie y Bill seria los encargado de adornar de manera especial el gran comedor mientras que Hagrid les tenia preparada una gran sorpresa aunque...temían que fuera una enorme bestia, Harry, Hermione y Ron quedaron en ayudar a adornar el gran Comedor junto con Sirius, todos los demás tenían cosas que hacer para la orden del fénix así que...se perderían de la "diversión".

Todos se fueron a la cama animados por las cosas que les esperaría mañana Hermione platicaba animadamente con Ginny y Luna, quienes comenzaban a sacar sus mejores ideas para los platillos navideños.

Entre tanto y tanto el día se les fue por completo, para cuando la chica volvió abrir los ojos era Navidad, su enorme y frió cuarto le recordó que pasada la media noche había decidió dejar el entrenamiento y irse a la cama no sin antes darse una buena ducha fue a la chimenea en donde el fuego bailaba alegremente entre los trozos de madera, un enorme árbol de navidad había sido colocado a lado de la chimenea, lo sorpréndete era que debajo del árbol había muchos regalos la chica miro las notas todos eran para ella, que extraño nunca había recibido tantos regalos de navidad, se acerco a ellos y los comenzó abrir uno por uno, cuando llego al ultimo la letra de este y se sorprendió, abrió el paquete y de inmediato salto una carta)

Querida Narya:

Si esta nota algún día llega a tus manos quiere decir que yo ya he muerto, lo lamento mucho hija mía, pero era mi deber proteger con mi vida el secreto mas antiguo de nuestra familia, que ahora te corresponderá a ti, este secreto pasa de madre a hija, se supone que tendría que explicártelo en persona pero....hay cosas que suceden y que uno no quiere que pasen, lo primero que debes hacer después de leer esta carta es buscar al mago Albus Dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer en este caso, así mismo tienes que entregarle el pequeño cuaderno que viene adjunto a esta carta, quizás al principio no comprenda, mas sin embargo como prueba de que dices las verdad deberás abrir el camafeo que te regale en tu un décimo cumpleaños, la llave para abrirlo esta en tu sangre.

Ahora bien Narya, lo mas seguro es que en este momento alguien de poderes malignos este buscando el tesoro de la familia, ¿qué tan poderoso es? ¿o que tan oscuro? Narya escúchame bien, ahora lee atentamente y cuando termines procura destruir esta carta....

(La chica leyó atentamente cada una de las palabras de su madre asombrándose cada vez mas de lo que su madre le contaba así que no era coincidencia que su abuela hubiera estudiado dicho campo te la magia tan antiguo y siniestro, como todo dicen el arte siempre tiene su lado oscuro, ahora mas que nada su mente y cuerpo debían de concentraste únicamente en su entrenamiento, debía perfeccionar esta técnica a como de lugar, la chica arrugo la carta y la metió hasta el fondo del viejo baúl que su madre le había regalado hacia muchos años miro todos los demás regalos, en especial aquel hermoso botiquín lleno de ingredientes para pociones sumamente raros caros y difíciles de conseguir, su madre siempre había sido muy buena para las pociones no por nada había trabajado en el hospital San Mungo, era un hospital para los magos era la doctora numero en uno en cualquiera de las especialidades de San Mungo, su mama le había dicho que ella había heredado esa gran habilidad no solo de ella, y precisamente ese precioso botiquín tenia en la nota como remitente a su padre a quien ella nunca había conocido, pero una que otra vez había escuchado su voz entre sueños, la chica abrazo el botiquín contra si, ¿su padre sabia que su madre había muerto? ¿sabia que ahora residía en Hogwarts? suponía que si....pero porque no había a verle...la chica despejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, escuchaba movimientos de afuera, decido presentarse a desayunar como si nada hubiese sucedido, se coloco el hermoso vestido de color lila que el joven Sirius Black le había regalado, le quedaba a la perfección, en una de las puntas tenia bordada las iniciales E.H. que significaba Emily Higgins o eso suponía Narya, se miro al espejo y reflexiono un poco, ese vestido ya lo había visto en una de las fotografías de su mama pero....¿cómo llego el vestido a manos de Sirius Black? decidió no pensar en ello y salir a desayunar, se tapo con un hermoso chal de color blanco que le había regalado la profesora McGonagall, cuando la chica llego al gran comedor este estaba lleno de movimiento, ah quien busco primero fue a Sirius Black quien al verla soltó la esfera de cristal que tenia entre sus manos, el ruido que se hizo en el gran comedor fue tal que..Lupin tuvo la misma reacción al verla y no solo ella sino que el diminutos profesor Flitwick también se sorprendió, los tres corrieron a verla mas de cerca, la chica se sintió intimidada y diminuta, hasta que en la cara de joven Lupin se hizo una sonrisa, ella también sonrió)

-te pareces mucho a tu madre-**le dijo Lupin y Narya recibió el cumplido sonriendo mas**

(Harry y Ron miraron a la chica con la boca abierta tan abierta que Hermione se las tuvo que cerrar con las manos, ahora que le veían bien era una chica sumamente hermosa, Hermione hizo un gesto de sentirse algo recelosa de la chica, era natural pues todos hasta los profesores el prestaban demasiada atención, Harry también pensaba lo mismo y a pesar de que en su primer día de clases mucho de los profesores le había recibido con emoción había uno que...lo detestaba de por vida, Harry suspiro y siguió con sus labores, entre los tres estaban adornando un enorme árbol de navidad, y les restaban cinco mas por adornar era divertido pero....algunas veces las ramas de los árboles les rasguñaban los brazos y las manos eso no era nada gracioso, Harry escucho la atronadora risa de su padrino resonando en el salón, el junto con Lupin adornaban las velas del gran salón y la chica Narya se le había unido)

-bueno...el relato del vestido es una larga historia-**le dijo Sirius**

-si muy larga-**le confirmo Lupin**

-y muy complicada, de hecho yo también me sorprendí al descubrir un vestido de tu madre en una de mis maletas-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-algo absurdo y burdo si me permites agregar-**le dijo Lupin**

-bueno un poco-**admitió Sirius**

(Narya les miro sin comprender, no sabia porque pero...aquella gente le inspiraba mucha confianza, era como...si los conociera de toda la vida, era reconfortante hablar con ellos muy reconfortante, la chica sonrió, mientras escuchaban aun la conversación en clave entre ellos dos)

-se tardaran mas para el desayuno-**les pregunto Narya**

-no lo se Molly es la encargada de ello-**le respondió Lupin**

-oh vaya es verdad...no se, según nos dijeron la cena era lo fabuloso-**dijo Sirius**

(Narya asintió)-en ese caso iré...a ayudar-**dijo Narya**

-nosotros....-**dijo Lupin pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Narya desapareció tras la puerta**

(Narya corrió hasta el salón de los menesteres y lo que ella deseaba desapareció)

-aun no das la nota deseada-**le regaño Eriol por milésima vez**

-perdon-

-bueno continuemos-(Eriol comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el piano la canción comenzó pero Sakura no canto)-Sakura ¿estas bien? ¿qué te sucede querida?-**le pregunto Eriol preocupado**

-nada solo estoy distraída-**le dijo Sakura**

-Sakura...-

-ok pero no le digas a Shaoran-**le pidió Sakura**

-no le diré nada-**le prometió Eriol**

-pues...estaba....platicando con el auror Black-**le dijo Sakura**

-¿Sirius Black?-

-exacto y...mira, yo...bueno Nick casi decapitado me pidió el favor de ...cantarle una composición de su propiedad y...no creí que fuera malo ni nada así que la cante y....pues....Harry, Ron y Sirius de algún modo nos escucharon así que no es anda mala Sirius dijo algo como que...Dumbledore nos llamaba y salidos del lugar...después íbamos caminando como si nada y...pues Sirius comento que...cantaba muy bien yo me hice del rogar diciendo que mas o menos, finalmente el me comento que cuando el era joven también había una chica a la ía y también cantaba muy bien y le pregunte su nombre ¿y sabes que me contesto?-**le dijo Sakura preocupada**

-no tengo ni la mas remita idea-**dijo Eriol**

-el contesto que Elbereth-**dijo Sakura y Eriol le miro desconcertado**-ya se es nombre no dice nada pero...después me dijo que, era su apodo y...-

-¿cual es su nombre real?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-Nadeshiko Amamiya-**le contesto Sakura y Eriol se quedo sin habla ahora entendía la situación de Sakura**

-y estas segur que... no es por nada Sakura pero...veras querida, puede haber muchas Nadeshiko Amamiya, ¿estas de acuerdo?-**le dijo Eriol**

-si, contemple la opción de que era otra persona pero...nos e Eriol hay algo que me dice que no, que mi madre estuvo aquí en Hogwarts, y...y...no me atrevo a preguntárselos de frente, es que...bueno además no puedo, pero si mi madre estuvo aquí...yo...yo., Eriol tienes que ayudarme tiene que preguntarles saber si esa chica en verdad era mi madre-**le pidió Sakura**

-mmm...tratare de ver la forma, es algo complicado y yo, no les hablo a ninguno de los aurores, veras....tengo la pequeña manía de...-

-pero dime que al menos lo intentaras-**le pidió Sakura**

-lo haré si...prestas atención al ensayo-**le propuso Eriol**

-ah claro-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

-comencemos de nuevo pues-

Sakura respiro mas aliviada y entono lentamente

-Adeste, fideles, laeti, triumphantes,  
Venite, venite in Bethlehem:  
Natum videte Regem Angelorum:

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus  
Venite adoremus Dominum.

En grege relicto, humiles ad cunas,  
vocatis pastores approperant.  
Et nos ovanti gradu festinemus.-

(Eriol dejo de tocar)

-splendidamente meraviglioso-**le dijo el chico entusiasmado**

-gracias crees que ya este lista-**le dijo Sakura**

-nein-**le respondió Eriol y ella dejo de sonreír**-pero pronto lo estarás-

-por cierto he estado pensando y...no se si reanudar mi carrera-**le dijo Sakura**

-¿porque no?-**le dijo Eriol**

-pues....es que creo que...no se Eriol no se-

-pues...a Tomoyo no le ara ni una pizca de gracia que le digas que no piensas volver a cantar con tanto que les costo y Mei Lin...ella siempre a estado muy ilusionada con ello, tampoco le agrada a Shaoran y como....maestro menos-**le dijo Eriol**

-además....tenemos otras cosas en que pensar-

-pero algún día acabaran ¿ne?-**le dijo Eriol**

-pues tal vez-**dijo Sakura**

-vamos Sakura no pongas esa cara....pase lo que pase...-

-todo estará bien-**terminaron a coro lo dos**

Sakura volvió a sonreír cada vez le costaba menos

-esa es la Sakura que yo conocí-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

-gracias Eriol-**le dijo Sakura**-por cierto ayer platique con Tomoyo-

-oh-**dijo Eriol**

-si, y tocamos cierto punto que ha de interesante-**dijo Sakura**

-pues...veras he intentado muchas cosas y...-

-que tal la indiferencia-**le dijo Sakura**

-¿¿¿¡Que!???-

-vamos Eriol te has dado cuenta de que...cuando tu le ignoras ella te busca mas-**le dijo Sakura**

-eh pues...-

-hombres son tan ciegos-**se quejo Sakura**

-no es verdad, si Shaoran te ignora tu lo ignoras mas-**se defendió Eriol**

-pero...estamos hablando de situaciones total y completamente diferentes-**le corto tajantemente Sakura**

-ah tal vez-**dijo Eriol**

-nada de tal vez es la verdad, es como hablar de....ah, no se-**dijo Sakura**

-¿y que te dijo?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-lo normal que era un bastardo, hijo de puta, nada mas-**dijo Sakura tranquilamente**

-ah que esperabas mas o que-**dijo Eriol sorprendido**

-no claro que no pero...le entiendo esta confundida y...ya sabes lo de su padre la tiene muy consternada es como....si a ti te mencionamos a tu madre-

-es diferente porque créeme que lo ultimo que quiero en este planeta es verme a lado de mis padres-**le dijo Eriol**

-ves en seguida te alteras, no....permites platicar bien del tema-**le dijo Sakura**

-no es que...yo entiendo que, hay personas que tiene padres normales y desean estar a su lado pero...en mi caso yo tengo una familia de lo mas raro que te puedas imaginar-**le aseguro Eriol**

-de tal palo tal astilla-**murmuro por lo bajo Sakura**

-¿qué?-

-que tienes problemas con la familia-**dijo Sakura**

-ah-**dijo Eriol mas tranquilo**-de cualquier forma...entre Tomoyo y yo-

-déjala que se aclare, ella misma vendrá a ti cuando este lista ya veras-**le dijo Sakura alegremente**-además....

Si triunfar...  
es lo que quieres...  
no te rindas se que puedes...  
es mejor siempre intentarlo...  
porque así podrás lograrlo.

Si triunfar...  
es lo que quieres...  
no te rindas se que puedes...  
es mejor siempre intentarlo...  
porque así podrás lograrlo.

Si un sueño tu quieres hoy lograr.  
Y es algo muy bello y especial...  
con fuerza debes luchar y será sensacional.  
Y aunque encuentres mil dificultades...  
da todo de ti.

Vive dispuesto a triunfar...  
y como el viento a volar.  
Si quieres todo lograras...  
si si si.

Vive dispuesto a triunfar...  
y como el viento a volar.  
Si quieres todo lograras...  
lograras.-**termino de cantar Noelle contenta**

-tal vez tengas razón utilizar el método de la indiferencia-

-y si te insulta tu...solo dale la razón, ese le molestara mas-**le aseguro Sakura**

-da mas horrible que tener siempre la razón sin oposición-**le dijo Eriol**-si supongo que si-

-Eriol no es curioso que...mi madre también haya entrado en este colegio a...Lily y James Potter-**le dijo Sakura saliéndose del tema**

-y que su hijo este enamorado de ti-**agrego Eriol y Sakura asintió**-Sakura-

-si Eriol-

-no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-**le dijo Eriol muy, muy serio**

-ah, odio que digas esa maldita frase-**dijo Sakura**

-pero es la verdad-

-si, lo se...la ultima vez que lo dijiste yo termine ante todo la comitiva del clan Li-**dijo Sakura disgustada**-si no fuera por ti-

-tu y Shaoran no estarían juntos lo se, aunque...sigo pensando que...los ancianos del clan Li ya están pasados de moda, mira en la reencarnación de mujeriego numero uno de su clan-**dijo Eriol**

-no es verdad-**le dijo Sakura**

dicen vejez igual a madurez-**dijo Eriol orgulloso**

-ah, pues contigo eso no funciona-**le dijo Sakura**

-oye yo tengo....veamos Clow...murió cuando tenia...cincuenta y tanto años así que yo...tengo-**dijo Eriol contando con los dedos**

-te presto mis manos para contar-**le dijo Sakura riéndose**

-no gracias, veras la mujeres no son muy hábiles que digamos-**le dijo Eriol**

-machista-**dijo Sakura indignada**

-solo un poco-

(Los dos comenzaron a reírse....

Estaba riéndose a carcajadas y no era para mas, Dobby era el elfo mas divertido que las chicas habían conocido, Tonks, Ginny y Luna reían con los malabares que el elfo intentaba hacer, mientras que los otros elfos miraban algo disgustados el espectáculo pero....mas les alarmaba que la señora Weasley estuviera con ellos en la cocina como un igual)

-nosotros lo hacemos señora-**decían los elfos una y otra vez, pero Molly se limitaba a mantenerlos a rayas diciendo**

-no es necesario-

(Mientras tanto Ginny, Luna y Tonks intentaban ayudar aunque...Tonks no era de mucha ayuda normalmente tropezaba sobre una u otra cosa, era algo inevitable y aunque...a veces lo que hacia era...algo irreparable los elfos se apresuraban a no decir mas y se ponían contentos de que Tonks tirara las cosas, era algo muy confuso)

-el mes que sigue papa sacara una entrevista con gente que ha visto los umgubular slashkilter-**dijo Luna Tonks abrió la boca pero Ginny le indico que era mejor callar**-así es viajara al orientes pues una pareja de chinos que aseguran tener cinco, papá esta muy pero muy contento-

-¿y no hubiese querido tu ir al oriente?-**le pregunto Tonks**

-pues algo pero...le dije a mi papá que yo quería estar aquí porque...si se presentaba una ocasión como en quinto que fuimos al departamento de los misterios no quería perdérmelo-**le dijo Luna**

-oh ya veo, aunque dudo que eso sucede-**dijo Tonks**

-así ¿y porque?-**le pregunto Luna**

-estamos aquí para evitar que ustedes escapen furtivamente como llevan haciéndolo-**les dijo Tonks de manera severa**

-oh bueno...pero, además he encontrado una pareja de nargles entre los muérdagos que se han colocado en el gran comedor , ya le decía yo a Harry que era bueno, supongo que a papá le ha de ilusionar demasiado mi nuevo descubrimiento y...el año que viene estamos recaudando fondos para ir a ver los...-**Luna no termino su frase pues los elfos acababan de tirar una cacerola con tremendo escándalo**

(Escándalo fue el que hizo Mei Lin, el ver los fuegos artificiales de los hermanos Fred y George Weasley, hacia mas de dos horas que se encontraban en el patio viendo estallar una y otra vez miles de fuegos artificiales Shaoran estaba arto de todo aquello, esta apunto de comenzar a gritarle a Mei Lin cuando Dumbledore apareció, Fred y George no se dieron cuenta de que él había llegado mas su mirada fue a encontrase con la de Shaoran quien inmediatamente camino hacia él)

-joven Li creo que tengo algo que le interesara a usted-**le dijo Dumbledore seriamente**

(Shaoran suponía que era lo que le iba a decir, el ataque al oriente no había parecido desapercibido como lo esperaba él, así que lo siguió)

-¿ah leído esta mañana el profeta?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-en absoluto señor-**le contesto Shaoran**

-pues...tengo que informarle que en la primera plana de esta mañana ha salido un reportaje sobre un atentado en contra del Oriente-**dijo Dumbledore, pero la fría expresión del chico no le dijo nada**-pensé que a lo mejor usted podría ayudarme a leer entre líneas-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Cuando ambos llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, Shaoran se apresuro a tomar asiento y Dumbledore lo tomo a su debido tiempo)

-se menciona la creación de este...-

-el concilio del Oriente es una organización mágica que tiene su origen en los 3400 años antes de cristo, su sistema de organización es el mas complejo que existe en el mundo, no solo mágico si no también muggle-**le informo Shaoran**

-si bueno pues hace unos días sufrió un grave atentado su organización al parecer....se cree que Lord Voldemort tiene que ver en esto-**le comento Dumbledore**-y los investigadores han descubierto que...en el oriente tiene su propio...mago tenebroso-**Shaoran alzo una ceja de incredulidad**-pero...no saben mucho sobre ello, usted tiene alguna idea-

-me temo que no-**le contesto Shaoran**

-señor Li, creo que es conveniente que ambas partes cooperemos estamos luchando contra un solo enemigo, si hay otro....-

-Señor Dumbledore, déjeme decirle que...ustedes no tiene nada mas que preocuparse por Lord Voldemort, el oriente sabrá ocuparse de sus asuntos-**le afirmo Shaoran**

-el problema señor Li es que...ambas organización mágicas han sufrido el mismo atentado, no tratan de llevarse armas, pociones, hechizos o cualquier otra cosa que se considere de valor o poder solo se llevan papeles-

-no subestime el poder de las letras señor Dumbledore-**le advirtió Shaoran**

-precisamente por eso, creo que...me gustaría que ambos cooperamos, si estos dos sujetos actúan unidos porque...nosotros ¿no?-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-Herumor-**pronuncio Shaoran**

-¿qué...?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-ese el nombre del segundo mago que acompaña a Lord Voldemort-**le afirmo Shaoran**-no me pregunte mas porque no se otra cosa-**Dumbledore le miro a los ojos y supo por alguna extraña razón que mentía**

-así que Herumor, es nuestro segundo enemigo-

-le diré esto, no s muy bien como funcione el pensamiento de su mago tenebroso pero...si se como funciona la mente de mi enemigo, Herumor no actúa libremente así porque si, esta buscando algo...demasiado poderoso algo de lo que probablemente usted no tenga conocimiento, pero...algo si es seguro, ninguno de sus aurores tendrá oportunidad en contra de sus secuaces, no porque crea que son débiles no, pero su magia es muy diferente a la de nosotros, y no tendrán ni la mas mínima idea de cómo combatirla, si alguna vez se presenta en el colegio alguno de ellos, será mejor que les diga a sus aurores que huyan que no traten de hacerles frente, para eso estamos aquí-**dijo Shaoran fríamente antes de salir del despacho**

(Dumbledore quedo sumamente pensativo, no sabia que...pensar, estaba , cinco minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió y Moody entro en el despacho)

-todos están enfrascados en la navidad-**se quejo Moody**

-no es nada malo tomarnos un pequeño respiro-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-pues en estas fechas en la que la seguridad baja pueden ocurrir las peores catástrofes-**le advirtió Moody**

-si, tal vez....pero al menos hemos conseguido algo-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-¿y que es?-

-Moody necesito que investiguen quien en realidad es Herumor-**le ordeno Dumbledore**

-¿Herumor?-**le pregunto Moody**

-así es en el oriente ha habido un fuerte atentado, el joven Li a sido muy amable al decirme el nombre de nuestro nuevo enemigo y...por cierto, si te encuentras con alguien cuya magia desconoces será mejor no hacerle frente-**le dijo Dumbledore**-no al menos hasta que sepamos mas o menos sobre su magia-

(Moody quedo desconcertado con tremendas ordenes, esta vez Dumbledore en verdad se estaba guardando gran parte de las explicaciones)

-vamos Moody pronto comenzar la celebración de Navidad-

(La chica cayó en la red de seguridad, había logrado tener muchos avances en cuanto la altura, normalmente la alcanzaba, el problema era el tiempo, no podía medir el tiempo en el que ella debía dar las vueltas para lograr lo que necesitaba, si se adelantaba caía estrepitosamente si se apresuraba la caía era vertiginosa, la chica dio la vuelta pero...le dio mucha fuerza al final y dio otra media vuelta así que no tuvo tiempo para controlar la caída y cayó en la red irremediablemente con la espalda, no podía hacer eso en la actuación real si no, no sobreviviría, tenia que lograr controlar y perfeccionar la técnica, la chica se levanto una vez, subió la escalera tomo el trapecio y se comenzó a balancear una y otra vez, cuando considero que ya había ganado suficiente altura, se empujo con tanta fuerza que se alzo unos metros mas arriba, logro controlar la pose adecuada y cuando comenzó la caída, iba demasiado rápido dio un giro y tuvo que dar por desgracia otro giro y medio, no le dio tiempo de controlarse y cayó de nuevo en la red es vez de sentón pero reboto de nuevo, alzándose mucho, para cuando volvió a caer estaba en cuatro patas en la red, la chica se sostuvo con firmeza, no lograba controlar la ultima vuelta y es que era tan difícil, subió de nuevo no había tiempo para lloriquear o lamentarse una tercera y casi lo logra, su entrenamiento era extenuante que...se había olvidado del exterior, que no escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, ella siguió practicando una y otra vez, se balanceaba y se dejaba caer una y otra vez, estaba cansada y algo agotada, de pronto....sintió ganas de realizar otra acrobacia, se balanceo sobre el trapecio realizando diferentes giros sobre él, y de pronto se dejo soltar, se mantuvo varios segundo sobre el aire flotando, dio medio giro con las piernas extendidas, y cuando cayó vio que podía lograr agarrar de nuevo el trapecio, nunca lo había logrado pero esa vez y cuando fue oportuno sus manos se sostuvieron de nuevo del trapecio, giro sobre él como si fuera una barra asimétrica, y cuando la volvió abandonar de nuevo sintió volara de nuevo extendió sus brazos a todo lo que daban, dio media vuelta en el aire de nuevo y en la caída se empezó a precipitar, pero lo arreglo dando de nuevo una vuelta cuando cayó, cayó perfectamente de pie, tenia sus brazos alzados en la posición número 4 de ballet, unos disparejos aplausos se escucharon en la sala, la chica miro hacia la puerta, el profesor Dumbledore, Lupin Sirius y Snape aplaudían, la chica bajo de la red de protección)

-ah..yo..este...-**trato de explicarse Narya**

-me pareció fantástico-**le dijo Sirius entusiasmado**

-ni en un millón de años se ha visto nada parecido-**dijo Lupin alegre**

-fue maravilloso-**dijo Snape secamente**

(A Sirius y Lupin casi se caen de la impresión Snape dirigiéndole palabras amables a una chiquilla como esa, bueno era natural conocía a Emily y....nunca fueron los mejores amigos pero....tampoco se odiaban, cuando se repusieron de la impresión Dumbledore ya sacaba a los cinco de la habitación)

-ahora Narya, te tengo un especial regalo-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-no tenia porque-**dijo Narya azorada**

-pero para eso...Sirius, Lupin, necesito que ambos regresen al comedor, para ver que falta y claro creo que Molly necesitara ayuda, Severus creo que...ser amejor que vayas a mi despacho hay algo que me agradaría comentar contigo-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Los tres aunque...a regañadientes pero se fueron del lugar dejando a Dumbledore y Narya solos, cuando Dumbledore estuvo seguro que no les escuchaba nadie, comenzaron a charlar)

-Narya...es fantástico lo que haces pero....ahora que te veo, debo preguntarte algo, tu...¿sabes lo que significa que un mago practique todas esas acrobacias?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-ah no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que me quiera decir-**le mintió Narya**

-menos mal en ese caso por el momento me siento mas tranquilo, aun así...creo que, le he dicho al joven Sirius que te acompañe aquí en tus ensayos ¿te molesta?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-en absoluto-**volvió a mentir Narya**-_ sospecha algo, eso...interfiere en mis planes_

-me parece que quizás algún día puedes....sufrir un accidente y...será mejor que estés acompañada-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-_ solo vigila por mi seguridad ¿o no? _ si ya...lo sabia pero...bueno, no quería causarle mas molestias-

-no es ninguna molesta Narya-

-ah hecho muchas cosas por mi, no se como agradecerle-**le dijo Narya apenada**

-bueno mi regalo...me a costado un poco convencerlo pero, creemos que en cuanto antes mejor-**dijo Dumbledore**

-¿a que se refiere señor Dumbledore?-**le pregunto la chica desconcertada**-¿a caso....es mi padre?-

-todo a su tiempo Narya, todo a su tiempo, primero deberás tomar las cosas con calma y tiene hasta antes de...la cena para charlar todo lo que quieran después....ya veremos-  
(Los dos bajaron las escaleras, Narya se pregunto a donde se dirigían.

Fred y George Weasley estaban apunto de entrar en las cocinas cuando escucharon los gritos de su madre desde a fuera, se pusieron las orejas extensibles y comenzaron a escuchar, estaban reprendiendo a Tonks por un décima vez, cuando alguien les toco los hombros, Fred y George voltearon Sirius y Lupin les miraba sospechando que era lo que estaban haciendo)

-es genial escuchar a mama reprender a otros-**dijo Fred**

-si, si, aunque el truco con ella es acallarla tres segundos después si no...-**dijo George**

-si no se encarrila y ya no hay quien le detenga y te puede regañar por la misma cosa de hace dos años-**completo Fred**

-recuerdo cuando reprendió a Mundungus por no estar en guardia el día que los dementores atacaron a Harry en Privet Drive-**dijo George**

-o cuando regaño a Moody por enseñarle a Ginny ese libro de maldiciones egipcias-

-y que me dices de la vez que regaño a Kingsley por usar magia en plena avenida, no entendí bien pero fue genial como le reprendía-**dijo Fred**

-sin embargo Sirius se lleva la mejor de las reprendidas por haber disuadido a Harry y Ron por lo de D.A., si, si, recuerdo las palabras perfectamente contando que le reprendió por otra cosa...no le recuerdo pero fue en las vacaciones de navidad-**agrego George**

-¿a ti también te regaño no Lupin?-**le pregunto Fred**

-pues si-**afirmo Lupin**

-si, es genial escuchar a mama regañado a otros-**dijo Fred**

-si porque con nosotros siempre es lo mismo-**dijo George  
**(Los hermanos Weasley estaban pegados a la pared)

-oh creo que ya acabo-**dijo George desilusionando**

-es seguro entrar si...no espera...aquí va de nuevo-**dijo Fred**

-acaso no tiene mejores cosas que hacer-**les pregunto Sirius**

-pues...unos asuntos por aquí otras por allá, contando que son cinco y...-**dijo George**

-en realidad no-**dijo Fred**

-bueno váyanse a jugar con Harry-l**es dijo Lupin**

-no creo que tengo una mejor idea-**dijo Fred**

(Los gemelos Weasley caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando no parecer tan...culpables, Sirius supuso que pronto se meterían en un grave problema pero no tenia tiempo para vigilarlos, Lupin y Sirius entraron a la cocina mientras Molly regañaba a Ginny)

(Fred iba atento a cualquier conversación interesante, pasaron por muchos pasillos antes de encontrar una buena)

-eh escucha George-**dijo Fred**

(Los chicos se pegaron a la pared escuchando la conversación)

-bueno me pared que yo iré a las cocinas a ver como va Molly con la cena-**dijo Dumbledore saliendo**

(Fred y George se escondieron detrás del tapete de color morado que colgaba de la pared, cuando escucharon que Dumbledore pasaba de largo y después se iba, cuando se sintieron seguros, ambos salieron y se pegaron aun mas a la pared, escuchando la conversación)

-¿por qué nunca te presentaste ante ti?-**dijo la voz de la chica**

-Narya hija, en esa época no había nada seguro, yo estando a la orden de ambos bandos era muy peligroso cuando supe de ti, le conté a Dumbledore y él fue el que me ayudo a esconderte a ti y a tu madre, era muy peligroso....después la mayoría de los mortífagos en ese entonces sabían que yo les había traicionado, y que...lo mas seguro era que fueran a perseguirme o algo por el estilo, no podía permitir que a ti o a tu madre les hicieran daño, tampoco fue fácil para mi el no verles pero si lo hacia me arriesgaba a que ustedes sufrieran un daño, era mejor verte crecer de lejos a no verte hacerlo-**dijo el hombre**

-no entiendo por completo pero...aun así, mi madre murió a manos del el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-

-si lo se y creo que es mi culpa-**dijo el hombre**

-no, no tiene que ver nada contigo-**le afirmo Narya**

-¿Narya que dices?-**le pregunto**

-lo que te dijo padre es que no tiene nada que ver contigo, el motivo por el cual mama murió fue por un secreto familiar-

-¿cuál?-**le pregunto el hombre**

-mama, me dijo que no podía decirlo, si el señor oscuro viene por mi, le are frente, no puedo permitir que....tenga lo que quiere, defenderé esto con mi propia vida si es necesario, es una carga que yo he aceptado y yo sola debo llevar-**dijo la chica firmemente**

-pero Narya Dumbledore puede ayudarnos-**dijo el hombre**

-no, no puede no tiene conocimiento de ello, él no sabe nada, mira lo que el señor Oscuro busca es algo ya olvidado, y así debe permanecer por el bien de todos nosotros-**dijo Narya**

-Narya-

-mi madre me pidió que le dijera lo que esta sucedió es mejor que no lo sepa nadie, no arriesgare mas vidas, además esto es algo....familiar, se que eres mi padre pero....no puedo permitir que...no puedo simple y sencillamente no puedo-

-pero...podrías darme una pista-

-no, porque....no, tengo una idea de lo que...se refiere pero, pero....o se en donde se encuentre y para lograr que ellos tampoco lo encuentren yo...tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer-**le dijo Narya impávidamente**

-no puedo dejarte sola-

-no lo estoy te tengo a ti y...a todas las personas que están aquí, todos me han tratado muy bien, y por ellos y mis amigos debo pelear yo sola-**le dijo Narya de nuevo**

-nadie escapa del señor tenebroso una vez que el decide matar-**le dijo el hombre**

-bueno si, lo se, pero Harry sobrevivió-**dijo Narya**

-Potter es distinto-**dijo el hombre molesto**

-además....yo se algo lo que ellos no tiene oportunidad de hacerme daño-**le dijo Narya**-papá confía en mi, el no podrá hacerme daño-

-lo siento Narya pero he visto-

-ok, además el joven Black estará cuidando de mi y aunque se que él no te hace ni pizca de gracia, si algo me llega a pasar el estar ahí para defenderme, además estoy en Hogwarts no hay lugar mas seguro que este castillo, porque esta bajo el mandando de Albus Dumbledore, él es el único mago al cual tu-sabes-quien le teme-**le dijo Narya**-y...si el trata de atacar Hogwarts yo le diré personalmente a Dumbledore todo pero...por el momento prefiero reservármelo-**le dijo Narya**

-¿no voy hacerte cambiar de opinión?-**le pregunto el hombre**

-no-

-esta bien acepto tu trato-**dijo el hombre con desgano**

-y padre no trates de poner veritaserum que no servirá de nada, mama tenia esa manía d ponerme en los platos de comida para que cantara la verdad de mis travesuras y...creo que con el tiempo...eh desarrollado un tipo de...anticuerpo contra esa poción o algo por el estilo-

-¿que Emily te daba que?-**dijo el hombre desconcertado**

-la que has escuchado padre, resulta que era soy mas terca que una mula y para hacerme hablar sobre algo solo funcionaba eso, mama siempre decir que tengo una enorme fuerza de voluntad-**dijo Narya orgullosa**-así que ya estas prevenido, no me sacaras ni una sola palabra-

-queda en claro-**dijo el hombre**

(La puerta del despacho se abrió, y los dos salieron, Fred y George se escondieron de nuevo dejando una brecha para poder al padre de la chica nueva, pero en cuanto les vieron pasar....ambos se quedaron helados, ninguno de los dos hablo, pasaron diez minutos antes de que salieran de su asombro.....una chica tan linda con un padre francamente horrible, por que no cabía duda que su padre era Severus Snape)

(Cuando llego el momento de reunirse con los demás los gemelos Weasley iban tan cayados que alarmaron a todo el mundo que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor)

-¿qué sucede?-**les pregunto Hermione**

-pues....-

-¿qué descubrieron?-**les pregunto desde las sombras Sirius**

-ah...-

-¿es algo sobre la orden?-**le pregunto Lupin**

-no-

-¿entonces?-**les pregunto Ron**

-solo es una conmoción....-**dijo Fred**

-emocional muy fuerte-**termino George**

-algo muy horrible-**pregunto Harry**

-ni te lo imaginas-**le aseguro Fred**

-vamos si nos lo dicen se sentirán mucho mejor-**le aseguro Ginny**

-pues...están muy pequeños para saberlo-**contesto Fred en tono melodramático**

-¿sobre que vida privada escucharon?-**les pregunto Sirius**

-ah....pues...de nadie-**dijo George nervioso**

-ese no me convence-**puntualizo Lupin**

-pues...bueno, esta bien escuchamos algo que les va a interesar-**dijo George puntando a Lupin y Sirius**

-¿a nosotros y porque?-**pregunto Sirius**

-pues...verán-**George se acerco a Sirius y Lupin**

(Sirius y Lupin estaban sentados en los sillones de la sal común de Gryffindor, mientras que los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo como si estuvieran escuchando un cuento de navidad, George se sentó en medio de Sirius y Lupin mientras que Fred se ponía enfrente de los chicos para que no escucharan)

George se rasco la cabeza, y después de un leve ¡ah! dijo en un susurro-Narya-de manera que apenas si Lupin y Sirius escucharon)

-¿qué tiene?-**le pregunto Sirius preocupado**

-papi-**dijo Fred apenas moviendo la boca y solo Sirius entendió**

-¿sabes quien es?-**le pregunto Sirius interesado**

-S.S.-**dijo George**

-_ S.S., ese....am...que me quiere decir...S.S. Slytherin....auror, Severus..._ No-**bramo Sirius**-están bromeando-

-me temo que no-**dijo Fred**

-pero...pero...-**dijo Sirius**

-yo tampoco lo creía hasta que...bueno, no era nuestra intención que quede muy claro-**le dijo George**

-¿que? yo aun no entiendo-**se quejo Lupin**

(Sirius le hizo un par de señas raras con las manos y Lupin casi se cae del sillón de la impresión)

-no, pero...pero...es la cosa mas rara que...pero-**dijo Lupin**

-con Emily-**dijo Sirius aun mas impresionado**-Emily, Emily la dulce y tierna Emily, esto no me entra en la cabeza es como...es como....dios santo, ni cuando James...-**pero Sirius se quedo a la mitad, acababa de recordar que Harry estaba presente y al escuchar el nombre de su padre casi se abalanza sobre ellos**

-bueno después de todo no esta tan raro sabes...nunca se llevaran mal, aunque....hay que reconocer...-**dijo Lupin**

-que hasta en la peores situación te pasa-**dijo Sirius**

-haber si entendemos-**dijo George**-ustedes conocían a la su madre-

-y como no....era una chica muy linda y tierna siempre risueña y a lado de Lily-**dijo Sirius**

-¿de mi madre?-**pregunto Harry**

-quien mas si no-**dijo Lupin**

-siempre iban juntas, las tres-**dijo Sirius**

-¿quién era la otra amiga de mi madre?-**le pregunto Harry**

-Nadeshiko-**le dijo Lupin, Sirius desvió la mirad hacia la puerta esperando algo**

-¿Nadeshiko?-**dijo Harry**

-claro, déjame ver....es que es tan paradójico, Lily era novia de James claro, Nadeshiko era novia de Sirius-**dijo Lupin mientras Sirius parpadeo por un momento**-....nunca en la vida se me ocurrió algo así de Emily-**le dijo Lupin**

-¿y como era tu novia Sirius?-**le pregunto Ginny**

(Un profundo silencio incomodo reino la sala....Sirius de nuevo se quedo abstraído en sus pensamientos mientas que Lupin miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa melancólica, el silencio se rompió cuando vieron entrar a Shaoran Mei Lin y Noelle por el retrato)

-¿y?-**dijo Shaoran molesto**

-pues que esperabas que te aplaudiera, es obvio que no usa la cabeza-**le regaño Noelle**

-de acuerdo, pero me temo que estuvo mal-**exclamo el chino**

-mm, pues acabas de darle un buen motivo para....-**dijo Mei Lin**-seguir la búsqueda, es que acaso no eras tu el que decía que no debíamos decirle nada-**le dijo su prima en chino**

-hai, hai, demo....-**dijo Sakura**

-me pareció lo mas correcto y no tengo por que darles explicaciones-**dijo Shaoran en el mismo idioma**

-ah no-**dijo Sakura molesta**-y que yo estoy pintada o que-**le reprocho la chica**

-es una situaciones diferente-**se excuso Shaoran**

(Los tres entraron a la habitación de los chicos)

-será mejor que vayan a prepararse la cena ya esta lista-**dijo Sirius antes de salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, seguido de Lupin**

-creen que pregunte algo...indebido-**dijo Ginny**

-no, en absoluto-**contesto Ron**

-claro que si-**reprocho Hermione**-acaban de preguntar sobre su vida privada-**les rezongo Hermione**

-y que tiene malo ello, Sirius siempre ha sido un hermano mayor o algo así para nosotros-**dijo Ron**

-que poco tacto tienes-**dijo Hermione molesta**-si tuvieras un poco mas...de...sentimientos te darías cuenta que desde un principio el tema de aquella chica le produjo....malestar-**sentencio Hermione**

-no o si-**pregunto Harry**

-ah, Harry es como si...Sirius te preguntara sobre Noelle-**dijo Hermione**

-resulta algo....embarazoso hablar de ello pero..., creo que...yo-**dijo Harry**

-lo vez, no resulta algo sencillo, además me a parecido que...Lupin también sabia que hablar de ello se sentaba mal a Sirius-**dijo Hermione**

-es verdad-**dijo Luna**-yo también vi eso, creo...que...quizás la forma en la que al final se desarrollaron las cosas no fue nada....amable-**dijo Luna**

-si tienes razón-**le dijo Ginny**

(Harry no entendió ni media palabra de lo que las chicas dijeron, pero creyó que era bueno preparase para la cena de Navidad, así que cada quien tomo el rumbo que le correspondió cuando llego a su cuarto se encontró con una discusión un tanto peculiar entre Noelle y Shaoran, Hayde les observaba así que les fue algo....difícil cambiarse mientras la chica les miraba, pero Shaoran se percato de ello y jalo a Hayde sentándola en su cama y corriendo las cortinas de su cama adocelada, de ese modo Harry y Ron se cambiaron rápidamente pero...a Harry le incomoda que Noelle se encontrara presente, intento dejar de pensar en ello pero simple y sencillamente no podía, así que...se cambio lo mas rápido posible, y dejo que terminara Ron para después bajar, los dos llevaban las túnicas de gala aunque...se sintieran un poco incómodos con todo aquello, pues era solo una cena no encontraban motivos para que...se vistieran de esa forma mas la señora Weasley se había encargado de asegurarles que no se la iban a pasar nada bien si no se vestían decentemente, cuando llegaron al comedor, varios de los profesores ya estaban en la mesa, Harry busco a Sirius pero este no estaba, ni él ni Lupin, cuando apareció Dumbledore varios aurores mas aparecieron con él Harry supuso que iba a ser una cena de Navidad muy animada a pesar de los males acontecidos, la chica Narya entro al salón llevaba un hermoso vestidos de color azul, Harry se sintió en las nubes cuando la vio, Ron también la miraba de esa forma ¿y quien no? era la pregunta su belleza era...increíble, cuando por fin llego al comedor se sentó a lado de Hermione quien le sonreía de una forma algo forzada, Sirius y Lupin entraron, ambos también llevaban capas de gala, Tonks les menciono muy emocionada lo guapos que se veía, y lo hizo doble vez con Sirius, Hayde entro acompañado de Shaoran, Hermione, Ginny y Luna le miraron emocionadas desde la mesa)

-se ve tan apuesto-**dijo Ginny emocionada**

(Shaoran iba ataviado con un traje muggle, pero tenia un porte elegante...que a Harry le recordó a Sirius cuando era joven y lo había visto sentado aburrido después de haber terminado el examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras, tenia una caída de cabello natural magistral que parecía que estar arreglado y despeinado a la vez, era un efecto que solo lo había visto una vez en el cabello de Sirius, Hayde también llamaba la atención de los chicos $$ nah solo están Ron, Harry Fred y George los demás son muy grandes $$ era hermosa sin duda alguna, por fin el resto de la familia Weasley entro al gran comedor, todo parecía estar mágicamente si afuera no existiera nada, como si...los problemas hubieran acabado, Harry busco inmediatamente lugar a lado de Sirius quien se mostró muy contento de que Harry así lo hubiera decidido....cuando ya todos estaban sentados, la puerta se abrió Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall entraron tomaron sus asientos, faltaban solo tres personas mas, Tally de Hufflepuff entro exquisitamente ataviada de con un hermoso vestido de color lila con detalles en blanco....los rizos de si cabello eran tan naturales que Harry dudaba que utilizara algún tipo de producto para mantenerlos así todo el día, su semblante sereno encanto a todos, se sentó a lado de Hayde, pero ella solo dejo un pequeño bolso que colgaba de ella, y se volvió a dirigir en medio de la sala, Dumbledore atenuó la luz y dejo que las velas que flotaban en le comedor fueran las que alumbraran mas, las lucecitas rojas, verdes, azules verdes y amarillas que eran las que acentuaba el ambiente navideño hicieron su aparición y de nuevo las puerta se abrieron por ultima vez, Steven y Noelle entraron....había algo raro en el semblante de ambos, por primera vez desde que conocía a Noelle la miraba con ese porte, caminaba lo las ligero posible pues parecía su sus pies apenas si tocaban el suelo, su rostro serio no dejaba de irradiar su exuberante belleza, Sirius y Lupin comentaron algo que Harry no alcanzo a oír, la chica se quedo en pie en medio del gran comedor, pero... emanaba de ella un....porte elegante natural, Harry se sintió intimidado ante su presencia, y mas cuando le miro directamente a los ojos....ella imponía respeto, fuerza, astucia y un poco de frialdad, Steven por su parte....dejo salir de el un ambiente nunca antes notado por Harry, misterio, ya le conocía, hacia mucho que el conocía pero...siempre le había dado la impresión de...familiaridad y confianza en cambio esa noche le da la impresión de misterio de que algo muy grande y pesado escondía, una piano de cola apareció en medio de la sala y Dumbledore hizo señas para que se levantaran, Harry así lo hizo)

-haga el favor de guiarnos señorita Bonacieux-**le dijo Dumbledore**

(Noelle asintió levemente, apenas si movió la cabeza para dar un si, se dirigió a Steven quien ya estaba sentado en el banquillo, Tally se coloco casi a lado de Steven, las suaves teclas comenzaron a resonar en el gran comedor y la Noelle comenzó levemente y fue seguida por todos los presentes)

Adeste, fideles, laeti, triumphantes.............Acudid, fieles, alegres, triunfantes  
Venite, venite in Bethlehem.......................venid, venid a Belén  
Natum videte Regem Angelorum...............ved al nacido Rey de los ángeles

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus.............Venid adoremos venid adoremos  
Venite adoremus Dominum........................venid adoremos al Señor.

En grege relicto, humiles ad cunas.............He aquí que dejado el rebaño, a la humilde cuna

vocatis pastores approperant........................los pastores llamados se acercan

Et nos ovanti gradu festinemus...................y nosotros nos apresuramos con paso alegre.

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus.............Venid adoremos venid adoremos  
Venite adoremus Dominum........................venid adoremos al Señor.

Aeterni Parentis splendorem aeternum.......El esplendor eterno del Padre Eterno  
Velatum sub carne videbimus.....................lo veremos oculto bajo la carne  
Delum Infantem, pannis involutum............Al Dios Niño envuelto en pañales

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus.............Venid adoremos venid adoremos  
Venite adoremus Dominum........................venid adoremos al Señor.

Pro nobis egenum et foeno cubamtem.........Por nosotros pobre y acostado en la paja  
Piis foveamus amplexibus............................démosle calor con nuestros cariñosos abrazos  
Sic nos amantem quis nos redamaret?..........A quien así nos ama ¿quién no le amará?

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus.............Venid adoremos venid adoremos  
Venite adoremus Dominum........................venid adoremos al Señor.

(La sala se lleno de aplausos ambas chicas lo hacían muy bien y el profesor Dumbledore quedo fascinado con ambas chicas...llevaban la música en la sangre, siguieron mas y mas villancicos, Harry pensó que se iba a quedar sin voz antes de terminar la cena pero para su alegría, Holly Nigth fue la ultima que se canto después de todo el repertorio de cómo mínimo diez villancicos que las chicas cantaron muy animadas y así cuando ellas tomaron sus debidos asientos con un aplauso de Dumbledore la cena navideña comenzó, Harry se lleno de pavo, guisantes con mantequilla, patatas, pastel de frutas secas, salsa de moras, pudín de Navidad etc. para cuando el cayó en la silla con el estomago lleno, se sentía de maravilla, miro a los demás todos estaban muy ilusionados con la excelente cena de Navidad, Hagrid cada vez mas se le teñían los pómulos de rojo cuando sorbió un poco de su ponche, de pronto un ¡pum! Algo fuerte se escucho en la sala cuando Dobby apareció con los huevos sorpresa la mesa se lleno de ellos, Harry tomo uno y le estallo en la mano, pensando que pronto tendría una gran ampula se miro la mano de inmediato, pero su mano estaba san y salva cuando vio su regalo no pudo menos que sorprenderse un puñado de sickles cayeron sobre sus piernas, mas dinero...para variar, el huevo que cogió Sirius estallo en una nube de color rojo y del el salían montones de ratones grises que salieron hacia la puerta todos corriendo a la misma velocidad y dejando en su lugar un sombrero negro torcido con unas florecitas de diversos colores, a Harry le recordó la vez en que vieron a Snape con el vestido, el sombrero y el gorro de la abuela de Neville, su mirada se encontró con él y no pudo contener la risa, que se le paso en cuanto Snape le volvió a mirar, Sirius noto que había algo raro y cuando le pregunto Lupin también soltó irremediablemente una carcajada, mientras Sirius según si saber que era lo que sucedía, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues de otro lado de la mesa un melodioso maullido se escucho, el huevo de Noelle había estallado y le había puesto un par de hermosas orejas de gato de color canela y la punta de su nariz se había tornado de color negro y unos finos y largos bigotes le salían de la punta, sus pupilas agua marina tenia un aspecto gatuno, fuera de quejarse la chica parecía contenta con su nuevo look, moviendo las orejas de manera muy graciosa $$ como cuando Inuyasha mueve sus orejitas al escuchar algo lejano $$ Mei Lin y Tomoyo le acariciaron las orejas, la chica se mostró contenta soltando un ronroneo enternecedor, mientras su cola se movía de un lado hacia otro, Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar mirara a Hermione cuando esta se percato de sus miradas les miro reprovatoriamente pero...los chicos siguieron sonriendo hasta que una ligera risita se les salió, Ginny miro fascinada la enorme serpiente que le salió, esta por suerte no miro a Harry el cual se tenso cuando escucho el cascabel de la serpiente Molly soltó un grito pero Dumbledore le tranquilizo diciéndole que en pocos minutos desaparecería, y así fue....la serpiente estallo en un humo verde con olor a fresno entre estallido y estallido Harry se estaba divirtiendo, mientras que Sirius y Lupin junto con los hermanos Weasley hacia bromas, Sirius llevaba sobre la cabeza el sombrero que le había salido del huevo se veía muy extravagante, Narya se levanto diciendo que tenia algo muy especial que mostrarles debido a que ella no tuvo oportunidad de ayudarles en algo, cosa que reprobaron Sirius y Lupin, la pidió a Dumbledore que apagara las luces y así se hizo, segundos mas tarde una sola luz de color rojo apareció iluminado a la chica, estaban bastante arriba Harry suponía que...estaba a escasos 20 metros del techo, cuando al chica se dejo caer varios gritos de sorpresa se escucharon pero...la chica reboto, sobre algo...que Harry pudo reconocer como un trampolín, el espectáculo fue maravilloso, la chica saltaba por los aires, arqueándose, flexionándose y....haciendo acrobacias de todo tipo, las luces se acentuaban mas lo hermoso del espectáculo, Harry quedo fascinado con la habilidad de aquella chica, cuando acabo todo el comedor aplaudió fuertemente la chica sonrió, sabia que había dado un buen espectáculo, y les hizo varias reverencias antes de desaparecer y cuando apareció un tremendo ¡¡Bum!! Se escucho contra un ¡¡¡IIIIUUU!!! Los hermanos Weasley aprovechando la oscuridad soltaron los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en múltiples luces y figuras, flores, estrellas, un pequeño dragón se formo en el aire, una enorme serpiente envolvió la masa de muchos colores, y uno de ellos, subió lo mas alto al techo y después estallo y de el salieron miles y miles de snitch doradas de fuegos junto con mariposas y lo que Harry creo que eran llaves con alas, de pronto una luz plateada se estrello contra la pared y de la nube de humo salió un hermoso ciervo de largos y fuertes crines, a Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón, tuvo la certeza de que Sirius y Lupin voltearon a verlo para verificar su estado, y otro Bum se escucho, y de una enorme bola de humo azul salió lo que parecía ser una luna llena que se convirtió en un hombre lobo, Lupin sonrió ampliamente, mientras que estallaba otro y entonces de la nube de humo salió un enorme perro lanudo que reconocieron como a Sirius, otras figuras comenzaron a pasar pero Harry tenia en la mente la del ciervo, aun no se borraba de su cabeza esa imagen, cuando por fin varias luces de colores se unieron en el cielo mezclándose en una sola para estallar en algo que Harry supuso un feliz navidad, cuando las luces comenzaron a caer en verde y rojo todos aplaudieron a los gemelos Weasley mientras eran bañados por las luces que se al caer eran algo frió y la piel o la ropa quedaba iluminada por algunos minutos de ese color, así se vio toda la mesa con destellos de dos colores, Harry miro a su alrededor todo parecía tan alegre....tan fantástico, cuando las luces volvieron el encanto de la navidad no se esfumaba y lo que parecía ser una canción para bailar se escucho por todo el salón, Dumbledore se acerco a la profesora McGonagall quien se sonrojo y acepto, Tonks se acerco muy animada a Sirius quien acepto y antes de salir le dio un codazo a Harry para que se animara, y cuando reunió el coraje suficiente Noelle se levantaba invitada por Steven en ese momento se iba a levantar para platicar con Ron pero este era levantando por sus hermanos quien le podía de pareja a Hermione, mientras que George era invitado por Hayde para bailar, miro a lo largo y ancho de la mesa parecía ser el único que estaba en la mesa, cuando vio que sobraba aquella chica Narya, quien le miro a los ojos, parecía no temerle y lo mejor no buscaba con sus ojos la cicatriz, Harry se levanto y decidió invitarla a bailar ¿por qué no? cuando el chico le extendió la mano sin decir ninguna palabra la chica se levanto, Harry sonrió.

Era la navidad mas larga que había pasado todo iba bastante bien, no supo cuanto tiempo paso bailando con la chica Narya, cuando se sintió cansando, se fue a sentar Narya no le dijo nada, miro como volvía a su lugar y....Snape le miraba feo, bueno toda la vida pero...esta vez era diferente ¿porque?, Harry decidió ignorarlo, y así los chicos volvieron a su lugar....unos solo tomaban ponche y volvían a la pista, Sirius no tuvo receso o mejor dicho no quiso tomarse ni un solo receso, Harry le miro y parecía estar muy contento, cuando por fin se sentó Harry estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos para hacerle caso miro amargamente como Noelle se acercaba a Shaoran, la música se paro así que los dos no tuvieron tiempo de bailar una juntos pero...Steven se acerco al piano de cola y comenzó tocar, Dumbledore sintió que era una pieza especial y se fue a sentar, dejándoles solos, Noelle cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por Shaoran ella solo cantaba, cuando Eriol le dio la entrada)

-Es un vals para ti y recuérdame siempre

con fervor junto a ti una vez en Diciembre-

(Un silencio se hizo, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica esa canción....siempre la cantaba su madre, Sirius, Lupin, Snape y Dumbledore reaccionaron ante aquella canción, hasta Narya se acordó su madre....varias veces le había cantado esa canción, los dedos de Eriol de nuevo comenzaron resbalar por las teclas del piano, cuando de nuevo comenzó la letra.)

-Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdo me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?

(Los chicos danzaban por todo el pedazo del gran comedor que sobraba, danzaban tan ágilmente y suave que sus pasos no se escuchaban y parecía que ambos estaban flotando en aire, a Harry le recordó las figuritas que danzaban sobre las cajitas musicales)

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?

Lejos fue tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que amé de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuché  
una vez en diciembre

(Sirius se quedo prendado de la pareja, aquella canción....aquella canción....aquella canción, era la que una vez Nadeshiko le había cantado, lo recordaba era...navidad y estaban eh Hogwarts....y en la fiesta que había hecho en al sala común de Gryffindor se había escuchado, sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas, hasta en aquella noche que debía de ser todo celebración ella aparecía)

Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?

(Lupin miro a Sirius, esta vez no podía ocultarlo...el dolor que sentía era evidente, pues tenia las manos aferradas a la silla bajo la cabeza escondiéndose bajo el enorme sombrero y después puedo ver como unas cuantas gotas caían pesadamente sobre la silla, y un largo y silencioso suspiro se escucho, Lupin coloco una mano sobre su hombro y Sirius le miro un poco bajo el enorme sombrero, se seco delicadamente las lagrimas, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Narya se dejo llevar por la letra de aquella canción, era bella hermosa y triste era....tan, era como si le recordara algo)

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?

Lejos fue, tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que ame de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.

(La canción termino, y también el baile, era como ver una pintura impresionista, Harry los miro era como ver la pareja perfecta, el silencio se rompió cuando el ulular de una majestual lechuza de color negro entro por el gran comedor, Shaoran le reconoció el enorme símbolo que llevaba colgado en el pecho solo podía ser del concilio del oriente, Sakura alzo la mano para recibirla y la lechuza se poso sobre su mano se irguió, no hizo otro sonido de contenta o hizo algún otro movimiento que dijera que había cumplido con su objetivo bien ya que solo se mostraba erguida con mucha dignidad, Shaoran tomo el pergamino que esta traía con ella, lo leyó incrédulo, Sakura dejo ir a la lechuza, no necesito leer la nota para saber que eran malas noticias, ambos sin previo aviso salieron de gran comedor)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡¡Feliz navidad!! Ahora que es lo de arriba pues....un titulo mas original que notas de la autora, fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras dormía (sin comentarios de ello), bien y de nuevo surgen mas preguntas lo de Sirius y Nadeshiko, a sido una de mis mejores ideas y..si les soy sincera, me fascina la pareja, no se que digan ustedes es claro y obvio que Nadeshiko finalmente se va con Fujitaka, si ama mas a Sirius o a Fujitaka lo dejare a su imaginación, sobre los merodeadores....eh de aceptar que me fascinan, de hecho uno de mis personajes favoritos es Sirius, creo que se nota bastante, no se si antes ya lo había mencionado y creo que no, aparte de...¿cuál es son la malas noticias? Pues tendrán que esperar hasta enero para saberlas y comenzamos el año mal, eso no es un buen augurio para nuestros personajes ¿verdad?, bueno...no se que mas decir....tengo la cabeza un poco....distraída, a cabo de ver de nuevo la película tres de Harry Potter y oh si ya sabían que el 6° libros sale el 16 de julio, si saldrá a la venta en ingles claro,_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_,(algo asi como Harry Potter y el principe de la sangre meztisa) ya estoy ansiosa por leerlo, que mas da que este en ingles y dice Jo Rowling que habrá otro muerto, todos apuestan que es Hagrid, yo no se estoy algo...indecisa, tendré que investigar mas, creo que...se mas o menos que es a lo que se refiere el libro, tengo una teoría que...bueno no se tengo que investigarla demasiado, así como los rumores dicen que el libro 6 y el dos están conectados, hay algo que Harry descubrió en el segundo, comiencen hacer sus propuestas, estoy muy emocionada, además para hacer este finc he tenido que...leer varios pedazos de los tomos una y otra vez ¿por qué? ah porque suelo olvidar algunos detalles importantes, de cualquier forma.

Ok...segundo lo de la magia que esta practicando Narya, es raro, rarísimo lo se, pero...lo leí en un libro y me pareció fantástico, era excelente la idea y ase acopla a...cierta parte que aun no vemos, la canción por lo que no se hayan dando cuenta es el opening de Kaleido Star, una nueva caricatura que esta pasando por Cartoon network que tiene que ver en esto bueno, como es de acrobacias, me ayuda a visualizar algunas cosas, el libro no me era tan explicito en cuanto a las acrobacias, así que bueno es una idea totalmente original mas o menos, espero que les guste opinen esos es muy importante si no les agrada la idea....tengo la manera de arreglarlo vale, bueno ahora si, este nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Castle.

### Vocabulario ###

Pigment eines Bildes: pigmento de fotografía

si se me olvido algo perdón,

###-###

Veamos, am no me pertece H.P. y CCS corresponde a J.K.Rowling, y Clamp respectivamente, tampoco me pertenecen, Adestes Fideles de...no consoco el autor, es un villancico muy conocido, esta en latin creo, ni los pequeñois fragmentos de Maria de Ricky Martín, Mounstro verde de las supersónicas, ah al principio lo que le dicen Tomoyo y Mei Lin a Sakura para que se riera es un pedazo del comercial de South Park, esta también el openign de Kaleido Star, y a si como olvidar Una Vez en diciembre, de Anastasia, a si hay algún error en la letra perdón es que...bien resulta que hay 4 versiones de esta canción así que...yo escogí la letra que según yo se asemejaba a lo que yo escuche,

###Reviews###

**MyBabygirl**:Holas....gracias por decir que te gusta mi finc, me siento muy alagada y bueno lo continuare lo mas rapido posible.

**Tomoe: **ja poner....yo respuestas eso se ve algo....cerca bastante, no mucho, bueno como siempre he dicho todo a su tiempo, no quieras correr antes de aprender a caminar, por lo que vez, creo que ma o menos tendras una idea sobre lo de la nueva chica...misteriosa...algo, y he de decir que...esta creacion es...genial, m4e agrada la muchacha aunque...en definitiva para mi lo mejor es...la pareja S & N si, no se amo esa pareja ¿porque? ni idea.

**Kirita Kasugi:** ¿que le sucedio a Harry? es una excelente pregunta, am es algo muy complicado de responder porque...lo escensial para entenderlo no ha pasado asi que....tieneza razon y en esta respuesta te digo que sigue leyendo, lo siento has tocado un punto....sencible de la historia en cuando a lo demas creo que...tus repsuestas ¿no?...

**JuliaSakura:**wolas!!! am lo de Harry es un asunto complejo, que tiene su solucion mas adelante mira lo que sucede es que....lo que le sucedio tiene que ver con algo que aun...no hemos visto por lo tanto no lo puedo explicar ahora...aqui dejo este capi que espero que te guste.


	10. The Knot Of The Plots

Capitulo 10: The knot of the plots

_ Antes de la guerra estalla siempre las palabras_

_ (Maitena dibujante y humorista)_

-Salta ahora-**le dijo una voz desde abajo**

(La chica salto conservaba la la postura, ahora, dio un giro y después cayó hacia abajo el trapecio se le resbalo de las manos, calló a la red de seguridad)

-arriba de nuevo-**le ordeno la voz**

(La chica subió de nuevo, estaba cansada, sus brazos y piernas le dolían, sobre todo la espalda tenia que cargar con cosas pesadísimas y no lograba mantener su equilibro aun, tomo el trapecio se coloco en su pose, era difícil mantenerla con tanto peso, le dolían las piernas, le dolía todo)

-vamos muévelo-**le dijo la voz**

(La chica comenzó a balancearse lentamente sobre el trapecio una y otra vez)

-sube y manteen la postura-**le dijo la chica**

(La chica se aferró fuertemente con una sola mano al trapecio se coloco en una nueva postura el trapecio se balanceaba solo)

-ahora-

(la chica brinco de nuevo el elevo, mantuvo su postura giro, y giro, giro de nuevo y volvió a caer giro de nuevo sus pies tocaron el trapecio y sostuvo la difícil postura sin problemas)

-lo vez era sencillo solo cuestión de practica)

-_ ¡¡Sencillo, casi me rompo todo lo que se llama madre en el intento!! _-**se quejo la chica**

-baja Narya-**le dijo la chica**

(La chica bajo de la red)

-inténtalo de nuevo sobre los trampolines, después te subes si lo haces bien cinco veces puedes quitarte esas pesas-**le dijo Hayde**

-esta bien-

(Narya subió al trampolín de nuevo brincaba y se elevaba a alturas vertiginosas, giraba taba piruetas, hacia gala de su elasticidad, y mantenía un perfecto equilibro, después de media hora bajo del trampolín subió al trapecio respiro, aquí iba la verdadera prueba, la chica se balanceo, salto todo bien, giro toco de nuevo el trapecio sin problemas, volvió a elevarse puso otra posición, giro de nuevo, calló mientras giraba, toco el trapecio una vez mas volvió a elevarse de nuevo otra posición girar, dar vueltas brincar saltar, parecía tan sencillo y tan difícil a la vez, termino toco el trapecio con sus manos giro sobre este y calló a la red de pie sosteniendo su equilibrio)

-nada mal-**el dijo Hayde**-quítate esas cosas y practícalo de nuevo sin ella, yo te ayudo-**le ordeno**

-¿tu practicaras conmigo?-**el dijo Narya incrédula**

-claro, te dije que si lo hacías bien tendrías la oportunidad de verme en acción-**le dijo Hayde secamente**-vamos arriba, ya te dije este arte es de dos, uno solo no puede-

-pero...ese día no habrá trapecios ni...-

-hay alguien que te ayudara, solo te dará el empujón tu harás el resto-**le dijo Hayde sonriendo**

-esta bien vamos-**la chica se quito el sorbe peso, se sentía mas ligera**

(Subieron de nuevo)

-acóplate a mi ritmo, recuerda somos dos movimiento similares, no iguales, siente mi movimiento, no tendrás mas que tres segundo de roce y volverás al aire, ¿de acuerdo? Si fallas lo intentaremos de nuevo-**le explico Hayde**

-claro-

(Hayde comenzó a balancearse por el trapecio lentamente, sostenida solo por los pies Hayde le siguió, pasaron cinco minutos tratando de igualar el ritmo, Mei Lin jalo con fuerza el trapecio)

-ahora-**le ordeno Mei Lin**

(Narya se soltó del trapecio, voló y después comenzó a caer, las manos de Mei Lin la tocaron y las dos se volvieron alzar con fuerza, Narya volvió a elevarse se sentía demasiado ligera ahora, no sabia si iba a poder controlarse, era tan delgada como una pluma que ahora el fuerza le elevaba demasiado o le hacia dar vueltas muy rápidas, vio las manos de Mei Lin de nuevo si las podía alcanzar medio segundo ¡¡Juaz!! La chica calló como una roca en la red, Mei bajo si problemas)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-si, creo....-**dijo Hayde**

-si eres demasiado pesada te cuesta elevarte, si eres demasiado ligera te cuesta controlarte, practica mas ya casi lo tienes, has avanzado mucho-**le dijo la chica dándole una toalla**-nos vemos mañana-

(La chica salió del cuarto sin mas, Hayde se quedo tendida en el suelo respirando rápidamente, lo pudo ver solo...solo una fracción de segundo y lo habría logrado, esa fracción de segundo le pudo costar la vida, Hayde se levanto y comenzó a brincar en el trampolín le costaba mucho controla su altura, se elevaba demasiado, no pesaba como antes y tenia que hacerlo con menos fuerza o...o elevarse tanto como fuera posible sin descontrolarse, necesitaba mas equilibrio, de nuevo a practicar, que fastidio pero...era su decisión por su madre, por la memoria de su madre)

(En la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos platicaban lo acontecido en las vacaciones, y se apresuraban hacer los deberes de ese día, tres chicos estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea)

-Harry son cosas que no se discuten-**le dijo Hermione**

-lo se, lo se...pero, quiero...saber-**dijo el chico desesperado**-o sea, ellos son los únicos que conocieron a mi padre y mi madre, y....-

-Harry, dime que sientes cada vez que hablas de ellos-**le pregunto de repente Hermione**

-pues...nostalgia-**respondió Harry**

-duele ¿verdad?-**le dijo Hermione y el chico asintió**-pues ese mismo dolor lo siente ellos, acaso crees que hablar de alguien....pues..muerto es sencillo-**le dijo Hermione sabiamente**-es si abrieras de nuevo una herida muy profunda-

-pero cuando...yo vía a mi padre en los pensamientos de Snape y....-**comenzó a decir Harry**

-eso si Lupin y Sirius no se negaron ha hablar-**se adelanto Ron**

-porque Harry estaba confuso, vio...una parte...desagradable de su padre-**dijo Hermione**-siempre habíamos visto a su padre como un gran mago, el tipo bueno, amable, comprensivo, no...-**Hermione se detuvo**

-arrogante embustero bravucón-**soltó Harry**-lo se-

-vez-**le dijo Hermione a Ron**-tenias una idea errónea de tu padre, estoy de acuerdo con ellos eran jóvenes irracionales y compulsivos-**tercio la chica**-aunque...eso de Lupin de salir a dar paseos a la luz de la luna llena no es para nada sensato-**agrego la chica molesta**-no soy nadie para juzgar sus actos-**se apresuro a decir Hermione**-además ya probamos que el tema de la novia de Sirius es por demás, doloroso-

-que tiene de doloroso eso, no entiendo-**dijo Ron**

-Ron...cuando una persona, quiere mucho a otra-**comenzó a decir Hermione**

-Sirius quería a mi padre-**espeto Harry**

-tu lo has dicho Harry quería, mas no amaba, hay mucha diferencia en ellos, una...gran diferencia, James era para Sirius un hermano, esta chica....puedo atreverme a decir que aunque suene cursi pero la mujer de su vida-**dijo Hermione**

-sigo sin entender-**respondió Ron**

-ah Ronald Weasley-**se quejo Hermione**-tu quieres a Harry ¿verdad?-**le pregunto la chica**

-es solo mi amigo-**se adelanto a decir Ron y Harry asintió firmemente**

-no seas...tonto-**le reclamo la chica**-es decir le quieres igual que a Fred, George, Bill-**dijo la chica y Ron asintió levemente**-bien, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien? No el hecho de tenerle aprecio significa amar, si no...casi respirar por ella-**le aclaro Hermione Ron asintió de nuevo**-bien, supongamos que, Harry se muere-**dijo Hermione**

-ya tengo a la profesora Trelawney para ello-**se quejo Harry**

**Hermione sonrió**-ya lo se, ¿qué sentirías?-**le pregunto la chica**

-feo-**contesto Ron**

-te sentirás devastado, tirado, pero es tu amigo y te repones de ello, te levantas por él-**dijo Hermione y Ron tardo tiempo en asimilar sus palabras y finalmente asintió**-imagina que aquella persona que mas amas en este mundo muere-**ahora dijo la chica lúgubremente**-no encuentras las forma para levantarte, te encontraras sumido en un...hoyo tan negro y tan profundo al cual no el vez la luz, sumado a la problemática que en ese momento hay muertes por doquier, todos se traicionan entre todos, que sentirías, ¿tendrías fuerza para levantarte? ¿para dar la cara al mundo? ¿para luchar contra el? ¿para asimilar el que nunca la volverás a ver? ¿para saber que su imagen se ha desvanecido en el aire?-**le pregunto Hermione, (**hasta Harry sintió la profundidad de las palabras de Hermione, eran rudas crueles pero comprensivas, conocía a la perfección lo que se sentía sentirse perdido en el mundo, el no encontrar a alguien, el no aferrarse a nada, el saber que todo por lo que habías luchado se ha desvanecido se a perdido, se ha ido, miro el fuego de la chimenea las leños aun estaba casi completos, no tenia mucho que los elfos los habían puesto, sentía su calor en las piernas y en las manos, era abrazante y a la vez tan distante, Ron miro a Hermione sintió que se perdía las palabras de la chica volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, ¿tendría el valor para reconoces que nunca mas la volvería a ver? no claro que no, se aferraría a la mas mínima esperanza, podría jurar que se aferraría a la imagen de....¿una ilusión? Si eso haría, la mayoría piensa en la muerte como algo que a ella no le sucede, que sucede haya en el mundo de afuera, lejos, en África, en el medio oriente, en los países de criaturas peligrosos, pero no cerca de ellos, viven en un mundo tan perfecto que la muerte les llega con todo el peso de cincuenta gigantes, destrozando y destruyendo todo, era horrible cerro los ojos y despejo su mente de aquellos pensamientos)

-ya, bien mantendremos nuestra boca cerrada la próxima vez-**le dijo Ron secamente**

-no solo ser prudentes con lo que preguntan-**les dijo Hermione sonriendo**-¿ya terminaron el ensayo de Snape?-

-me faltan solo dos milímetros-**dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de disgusto**

-ha Goyle le faltaban seis centímetros y se lo acepto-**chillo Ron**

-desde cuando el es justo conmigo-**dijo Harry**-todo el mundo sabe que Snape me odia-

-por algo que no hiciste-**replico Hermione**-hay es cuando los padres...-**Hermione se mordió la lengua no iba a discutir de nuevo ese tema**

-no importa pagar por lo que le hizo mi padre, si se lo tenia merecido por metiche y buscón-**termino de decir Harry**-no me importa si me regaña de nuevo-**añadió molesto**-y si le quiere ir con el chisme a Sirius y Lupin bien que lo haga les diré como es que él me trata-

-y volverán a discutir y pelear-**mascullo Hermione**-no hay que sembrar la discordia entre los del mismo bando-

-ya pero es él el que empieza-**se justifico Harry**

-y tu le das cuerda-**agrego Hermione**

-porque siempre tienes que darle la razón a Snape, el que sea un profesor no le quita...-**dijo Ron**

-no le doy la razón solo...-**trato de defenderse Hermione**

-juzgas-**termino de Harry**

-oh....bueno...yo-**balbuceo la chica**

-¿y que me dices de Shaoran? el no ha sido nada bueno con nosotros-**replico Ron**

-él no tiene nada que ver en este tema-**sentencio Hermione rudamente**

-claro que si, siempre le das la razón-**gruño Ron**

-porque es mucho mas sensato que tu-**le defendió Hermione**

-oh si claro ,de jame te recuerdo, él esta con Noelle-**gruño Harry**

-¡Harry!-**exclamo la chica**-bien, no voy a discutir por una estupidez, me voy a mi cuarto-**dio por zanjada la conversación**

(La chica subió las escaleras molesta)

(Estaban los tres en el gran comedor, Tomoyo jugaba con sopa, metía la cuchara la llenaba, la alzaba y vaciaba el contenido de nuevo, Eriol jugaba con el tenedor pinchando una y otra vez las cosas sin llevarse nada a la boca, Mei Lin estaba en medio de los dos, miraba a uno y luego a otro después miraba su plato de sopa y le daba asco, suspiro, la larga cabellera lila de Noelle apareció por el lugar se sentó con ellos)

-¿y bien?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-mucho mejor, Ieran esta estable, ya no tiene el cuerpo de hace veinte años atrás, esta bien sin duda alguna-**les respondió Noelle**

-mi madre ¿cómo esta?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-bien todos están bien, algunos huesos rotos y...raspones y moretones pero en general están bien, no hay nada...mal hasta donde Shaoran escribe, vuelve la semana que viene, supongo que...eso nos tendrá mas tranquilos-**dijo Noelle**

-estas loca, la orden del fénix esta investigando hasta por debajo de las piedras-**dijo Tally asustada**-no tardaran mucho en hacer las preguntas clave-

-ya, lo se...nos preocupa ahora mas donde están Herumor y Lord Voldemort-**dijo Noelle severamente en voz baja**

-es...es complicado decirlo pero....-**dijo Steven**-no creo que estén ya en oriente-

-¿por qué no?-**pregunto Hayde**

-es obvio que....la orden iba a moverse al oriente, si, si, el concilio bien les podía negar la información, o cerrarles las puertas en las narices, se lo cara dura que son esos viejos pero...no solo en el concilio se puede obtener información-**les explico Eriol**-eh estado...escuchando algunas cosas, tiene un tipo, se llama Mundungus, conoce a todos los del mundo bajo, ya saben esos traficantes de calderos y demás, por ahí la información pasa como la pólvora, es difícil esconder toda la verdad mas si hay dinero de por medio-

-oh por dios Eriol, ve a los...trabajadores de la orden-**protesto Mei Lin**-no es por hacerlos menos, claro pero...-

-bien Black es tan rico que no tiene necesidad de que su nietos trabajen-**reprocho Tally**

-buen punto, pero aun así, la información se pasara y pronto se pondrán a buscarlos-**le dijo Eriol**

-¿y a nosotros porque?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

-¿pues adivina a que clan están buscando tanto?-**le dijo Eriol sarcásticamente**

-es obvio que buscaran a las cabecillas y ahí es cuando la puerca tuerce la pata porque nos fregaron todo-**dijo Eriol**

-vale, no lo digas tan lúgubremente que me das unas esperanzas...que dios-**dijo Noelle**

-pues ya están advertidos o le dicen a la orden todo lo que saben o...-**dijo Eriol seriamente**

-y dale con lo mismo, no podemos-**le sentencio Noelle**-ya lo sabemos, bueno esperaremos a que venga Shaoran y...que el decida-

-esta bien pero....tengamos en que estamos en una posición poco...-**Eriol pensó su siguiente palabra**-negociable-

-Eriol, no somos los villanos-**dijo Mei Lin desconcertada**-¿qué nuestra posición no es muy negociable? ¿de donde sacas esa idea?-

-dime tu que pensarías de alguien, que sabe lo que sucede y no lo dice-**expuso Eriol**

-pues...que, o tiene miedo o...o esta en medio de otra cosa muy importante-**sentencio Mei Lin**

-tal vez a Shaoran no le parezca pero...por mi, yo le contaba todo a Dumbledore, es...lo mejor-**dijo Eriol secamente**

-tienes razón-**le dijo Sakura**

-¿qué?-**dijo Tally sorprendida**

-pues que tiene razón, mira...eso de escondernos de Dumbledore nunca me ha parecido a mi, pero...bueno todos saben porque le doy la razón a Shaoran, le he dado tantas vueltas al asunto que...me he quedado ya sin cerebro, además....-**Sakura se detuvo no sabia si decirles lo siguiente miro a Eriol y la puerta del gran comedor, Eriol miro hacia la puerta, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black salían del lugar ambos estaban sumergidos en una conversación, interesante por lo que se podía ver**

-Sakura-**le dijo Eriol roncamente**

-lo siento, pero eso me preocupa ahora-**le dijo la chica**

-¿qué te preocupa?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-nada, bueno...la salud de Shaoran quizás no....soporte todo esto-**mintió Noelle**-voy a mi cuarto necesito descansar-

(La chica se levanto y se fue, Tomoyo dejo en paz la cuchara, y salió del comedor)

-supongo que solo nos resta esperar ¿no es así Eriol?-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-si, supongo que si-**dijo el chico**

(Mei Lin se levanto rumbo a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras que Eriol se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a las mazmorras)

-ya te he dicho hable con él y me dijo que investigaría pero...-**dijo Sirius**

-¿te sientes mas tranquilo?-**le pregunto Remus**

**Sirius hizo una mueca**-no-

-ahora que es lo que ronda por tu cabeza-**le pregunto Remus en un tono casi burlón**

-si te vas a poner en ese plan mejor no te digo nada-**le dijo Sirius de mala gana**

-perdón, ¿qué te intriga esta vez?-**el pregunto Remus**

-¿recuerdas el ultimo día de clases?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-¿de que año?-**le pregunto Remus**

-de séptimo, mejor dicho cuando partíamos de Hogwarts-**especifico el joven**

-si-**dijo Remus dubitativo**

-pues.....recuerdas que....

**_###Flash Back###_**

(Todos los alumnos subieron su equipaje al tren)

-¿no es extraño?-**dijo James**

-si, nunca volveremos-**pronuncio Remus**

-no como alumnos por lo menos-**sentencio Sirius**

-no se, cuando entre....nunca imagine que...-**dijo James**

-¿de nuevo estas de melancólico?-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

-acéptalo Lily decir siete años...es...mucho-**dijo James**

-si, supongo que cuando entras no piensas en la salida-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

(Los cuatro miraban al castillo desde lejos, parecía tan....distante, tan si nunca hubieran estado ahí, como si sus vivencias se les hubiera llevado el viento, como si....nunca mas volvieran, un sonido les saco de sus pensamientos)

-lo siento-**dijo Peter**

(Los chicos le miraron indiferentes, el tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente los chicos observaron como el castillo se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas pequeño hasta que de pronto....desapareció tras las colinas)

-¿eh donde esta Nady?-**pregunto Sirius**

-dijo que...ahora venia, creo que ella esta mucho mas melancólica que James-**dijo Lily entre risas**

-oye, soy de un corazón sensible si-**dijo James haciendo como que lloraba**

-payaso-**mascullo Sirius**-voy a buscarla-

-ah Sirius-**le detuvo Lily**-creo que no es buena idea-**sentencio la chica**

-¿por qué no?-**pregunto James**

-am, me parece que no va a poder venir con nosotros-**dijo Lily**

-¡¿qué ella no va a venir a la fiesta?!-**pregunto Sirius desconcertado**

-ya sabes su padre...-**comento Lily**-esta tratando de convencerlo-

-¿a si? ¿ahora? ¿su padre esta aquí?-**pregunto el chico repentinamente**

-no, veras Sirius en el mundo de los muggle hay algo que se llama, celular-**les explico Lily**-es un teléfono que no necesita de cables para estar conectado a la línea-**tercio Lily lentamente en el tono de uno mas uno son dos**-así que en este momento esta hablando por el celular con su padre-**le dijo Lily los chicos les miraron estupefactos**

-¿qué quieres decir con línea amor?-**le pregunto James**

-olvídenlo se esta poniendo en contacto con su padre por medios muggle-**les termino de decir la chica**

-nunca entendí bien eso del teléfono ¿cómo dices que funciona?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-debieron de haber tomado estudios muggle-**les dijo Lily sentándose pesadamente en el sillón**

-para que no convivo con ellos-**dijo James indiferente**

-va a ser muy raro cuando te lleve a casa y no sepas que diablos es la Televisión-**se quejo Lily**

-¿y tus padres saben del quidditch?-**le pregunto James**

-no-**contesto Lily**

-ha estamos a la par-**le tranquilizo James**

(Lily rió, la televisión era algo cotidiano en la vida de un muggle, ningún muggle podía vivir sin televisión)

-¿eh de que te ríes?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-ya me imagino la conversación-**dijo Lily entre risas**-a papa le gusta el golf, y a mi ma mama el juego de canasta, a Petunia el esgrima y a mi novio el quidditch, fantástico, simple y sencillamente fantástico-**dijo Lily cruzando la pierna**-después de todo creo que tu la tienes mas dura Sirius, al papa de Nadeshiko les gusta el polo y el croquet un gusto sumamente exquisito-**sentencio la chica optando una pose aristócrata**

-sabes que no entendí la mitad de la conversación-**le dijo Sirius**

-olvídenlo, solo...-**Lily rió de nuevo, el solo pensarlo le daba mas risa**(La chica miro a los chicos y volvió a reír a un mas fuerte, no podía contenerse)-perdón, perdón yo...ajajaja-**la chica respiro**-ya paso, que dices Lupin, escoges una maga o alguien de familia muggle-**le pregunto Lily**

-es lo mismo ¿no?-**dijo Remus**

-claro, a tu suegro el va a gustar el tenis y al de Peter el basketball-**la chica soltó una carcajada**-ya, se ya se, la próxima vez me calló, hablen de otra cosa por dios-**les pidió la chica**

-yo que tu Prongs la llevaba a un examen en San Mungo primero-**le susurro Sirius**

-que pensarías de alguien que no sabe ni pizca de quidditch-**le pregunto Lily**

-no se, pero...¿qué decías de papi de Nadeshiko?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-pues que es una persona de "high society"-**dijo Lily en tono burlón**

-eso significa-**le pregunto James**

-pues en su vocabulario sangre pura-**dijo Lily**

-ha ya yo también lo soy-**dijo Sirius en tono altivo**

-bueno...-**dijo Lily dubitativa**

-eh todo el mundo lo sabe-**se defendió Sirius**

-pues...no lo demuestras-**le dijo Lily fríamente**-en serio-

-¿tu conoces al padre de Nady?-**le pregunto Remus**

-si, es una persona muy estricta, gente de empresas, de la alta alcurnia, casi dejaba de respirar en su presencia, tenia que estar muy derechita y a la hora de la comida me hice pelotas con los cubiertos, Nadeshiko me ayudo sin duda, pero su padre me miro reprovatoriamente-**le explico Lily**-quizás por eso nunca volví a su casa, tiene sirvientes por doquier, la tratan como una figurita de porcelana, si la tocas se rompe-

-eso si que esta grueso-**expreso James**

-no creo que...bueno el apellido Black de algo me ha de servir ¿no?-**dijo Sirius indiferente, Lily forzó una sonrisa, sabían que no bastaría con ello**

-eh ¿Lily?-**le llamo una voz**

-¿qué hay Emily porque no pasas?-**le dijo James en tono amistoso**

-Lily...Nady-**dijo Emily lentamente**-

-¿qué tiene?-**le pregunto Lily**

-pues...-**Emily hizo un gesto con la boca poco agradable**

(Todos se levantaron repentinamente, y avanzaron con paso decidido al compartimiento de las chicas, la escena era extraña, la chica llevaba puesta aun la capa del colegio, su mano derecha sostenía un aparato algo pesado y lo mantenía pegado a la oreja, estaba de espaldas su largo cabello negro ondeaba lentamente a pesar de no estar la ventana abierta)

-¿papa?-**dijo la chica temblorosamente**-papá...te quiero mucho lo sabes ¿verdad?, papá te hablaba porque....porque...creo que..que a pesar de que...yo....no debía hacer esto-**la voz de la chica temblaba todos observaban en silencio nadie se atrevió a decir nada**-....pero...papá...papá tienes que saber que confiaste en la persona equivocada, los dos creímos y...caímos, pensó que nunca se darían cuenta pero....pero...esta llamado no decía realizarse....ahora que veo todo....tenias razón, fue un error venir a Hogwarts....tenias razón papi, solo vine a cometer estupideces....solo vine a...a....papa...es horrible...es horrible...es ser capaces de hacerme esto...-**no cabía duda ella esta llorando, sus sollozos estaban llenando el compartimiento**-....yo...yo...adiós papá, siempre te quise mucho...es la ultima vez que me escucharas, y que me oirás, nunca mas nos volveremos a ver....adiós...papá, adiós-

(La chica soltó el aparato este calló al suelo rompiéndose, hacinado un gran estruendo, Nadeshiko se llevo las manos a la cara las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, la chica lloro amargamente, la chica se calló al suelo de rodillas)

**_###End of Flash Back###_**

-¿y que tiene que ver eso?-**le pregunto Remus**

-reacuerdas lo que paso después-**le dijo Sirius**

-si, entramos en el compartimiento, Nadeshiko paso como tres horas llorando después nos saco a todos y te corto a ti, cómo olvidarlo-**prosiguió Remus indiferente**

-gracias-**dijo Sirius dolido**

-Sirius tienes casi cuarenta no diecisiete-**le reprocho Remus**

-ay cosas que...-**se defendió Sirius**

-ya, pues...después de eso-**prosiguió Remus**

**_###Flash Back###_**

(El chico salió del anden sus cosas cayeron pesadamente sobre el asfalto, las ruedas hacían un ruido distante, el caminaba como un ente que se movía por inercia en aquel valle de almas en pena, no escuchaba, no pensaba, no quería sentir, mas sin embargo sentía y dolía, dolía en lo mas profundo del alma)

-Sirius-**le susurro James**

(El chico le miro sin hacerlo en realidad, a lo lejos unas chicas discutían, mas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, mas tristeza se vertió sobre aquel lugar, mas dolor y melancolía lo impregnaron)

-¿Nadeshiko que te sucede?-**pregunto Lily seriamente agarrandola por la manga**

-perdóname, perdóname-**repitió la chica entre lagrimas**

-pero...-

(Nadeshiko miro la calle, dos autos negros avanzaba lentamente por la calle, la chica miro desesperadamente a todo lados, no había opción, la chica corrió hacia ellos, Sirius le miro extrañado su rostro empapado de lagrimas se veía lleno de desesperación, de pronto llego, Remus, James y Sirius se vieron envueltos en un abrazo, un abrazo desgarrador, terrible, Sirius sintió ganas de apresarla en ese momento y no dejarla nunca mas, pero los brazos le fallaron las fuerzas el traicionaron le dejaron, James abrazo a la chica, Remus igual, miro hacia atrás los autos se estacionaban)

-perdónenme, perdónenme, perdónenme, perdónenme-**les dijo la chica desesperadamente**

(Sirius sintió sus fríos labios mojados besándole, era como si de pronto el alma se le hubiera salido, como si el corazón le abandonara, como si con ese beso ella le hubiera arrancado la vida de golpe, se separo de ellos, la gente vestida de negro se le acerco, un hombre le hizo una reverencia para que entrar al auto, la chica los miro sus destellos verdes temblaron, su mirada estaba empañada, caminaba tranquilamente de repente la chica dio media vuelta bruscamente, y corrió hacia ellos, los hombres la detuvieron)

-¡¡SSSIIIRRRIIIUUUSSS!!-**grito la chica desgarradoramente**

(El chico reacciono de inmediato, corrió hacia ellos pero unos hombres se le pusieron en medio la chica trato de soltarse luchaba contra ellos Remus y James también corrieron, Lily trato de acercarse a Nadeshiko)

-¡¡¡JAMES!!! ¡¡¡LILY!!!-**grito de nuevo**-¡¡cui...!!-

(El cuerpo de Nadeshiko calló al suelo pesadamente, dos sirvientas recogieron su cuerpo y la metieron al auto, la chica se levanto atolondrada y golpeo el cristal desesperadamente su boca se movía, pero no entendía lo que decía, el auto desapareció por entre las calles)

**_###End of Flash Back###_**

-si lo recuerdo muy bien-**dijo Remus**

-pues bien, nunca me había puesto analizar este hecho pero...algo me dice que ella sabia todo lo que nos iba a pasar-**sentencio Sirius**

-¿por qué? ¿cómo?-**le pregunto Remus desconcertado**

-pues... veras releí sus cartas y no me hagas esa cara, en ella decía que yo era el único, si ya se ella me ama...me quería mucho, pero no se refería al único como en ese aspecto sentimental-**le explico Sirius**-si no se refería a que no dudara yo, de ser el guardián secreto de James y Lily-

-¿cómo?-**dijo Remus de nuevo**

-decía dile a Lunático que no se separe de nosotros, dile a James y Lily que se cuiden que tengan cuidado, que no todo es lo que parece, no todos son sinceros con nosotros-**le dijo Sirius**-lo vez esta clarísimo, ¡¡ella sabia que Peter nos iba a traicionar!!, ¡¡que el iba a vender a Lily y James!!-**le exclamo Sirius**

-Sirius, Sirius, creo que...esto te esta afectando mucho-**dijo Remus pesadamente**

-no, Remus no, mira solo piensa, piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo-**le pidió Sirius**

(Los dos pasaron por detrás de una estatua y desaparecieron)

(Las letras desaparecieron estaba la muy cansada, pero...tenia que continuar, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, tenia hojas y hojas enteras sobre pociones, hiervas, mitología, historia, runas, y hasta transformaciones, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, Harry, Ron, Shaoran, Noelle, los túneles, los venenos, estaba cansada no sabia que pensar era la cosa mas compleja que jamás hubiera visto, había comenzado a deshacer todas aquella muestras, eran venenos complicados, si pudiera entrar en la sección prohibida tal vez hubiese podido descifrar mas cosas pero...ya se había vaciado todas las pociones legales o que se podían ver dentro de las reglas y nada, solo le quedaba otra opción, que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, ir con el profesor Snape y preguntarle, sobre ello, pero eso equivalía a...a...Harry y Ron la matarían, pero...la causa lo justificaba todo estaba cansada, recogió todo y se recostó en su cama, la chica miro por la ventana, estaba todo oscuro nada se podía ver claramente, pero...luces, luces en el bosque, eran de estelas blancas, blanquísimas, parpadeaban una y otra vez, había luces...¡¡mortífagos!! la chica tomo su varita, corrió en busca de cualquier auror, corrió por los pasillo aunque ya era de noche)

-¡¡¡Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Chalie, Bill!!!-**grito la chica desesperadamente**

(Corrió por los pasillo llamándoles por sus nombres)

-¡¡¡Sirius, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore!!!-**grito de nuevo**

(La chica choco contra alguien)

-señorita Granger que sucede-**le pregunto una voz**

-hay luces, luces en el bosque-**dijo la chica rápidamente**

-¿esta segura?-**le pregunto el hombre**

-si clarísimo yo las vi, yo las vi-**chillo Hermione**

-gracias señorita Granger-**le dijo Moody**(El auror alzo su varita y la hizo sonar estridentemente)-vuelva a la cama-

(Hermione corrió al cuarto de los chicos)

-morfeo-**grito Hermione**(dos haces salieron de su varita de color morado, Neville ronco sonoramente, Seamus se movió en sus sueños)-¡¡Harry, Ron arriba!!-**les grito la chica**

(Harry comenzó a levantarse lenta y pesadamente)

-mortífagos en el bosque-**grito la chica**

(Harry se levanto precipitadamente igual que Ron, los dos se pusieron una bata)

-¿cómo? ¿dónde?-**dijo Harry rápidamente**

-no lo se, solo mira-**le dijo Hermione **

(La chica se acerco a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, Ron y Harry miraron por la ventana, las luces se movían rápidamente hacia un lado y hacia otro)

-vamos-**les dijo Harry tomando su varita**

-¿qué?-**grito Hermione**

-pues que vamos, que esperabas que me despertara les viera y me quedara sentado-**le grito Harry histérico**

-pero-**dijo Hermione nerviosa**

-anda vamos ¿ya le dijiste a alguien mas?-**le pregunto Harry**

-ah, Moody me lo encontré, y le avise-**dijo Hermione**

-bien ahora yo me desperté les vi y nos encontramos en el camino tu trataste de detenerme y no pudiste esa es la historia-**le dijo Harry repentinamente mientras bajan por las escaleras**

(Los tres corrieron por los pasillos, Harry miraba el mapa del merodeador, todos se congregaban en el bosque, había personas como Nott, Lestarge y Malfoy, cuando salieron hacia mucho frió, Harry se tapo con sus propios brazos, corrió al bosque los ladridos de Fang les llegaron a los oídos un grito se escucho)

-¡¡¡esta pelando, se están batiendo!!!-**grito Hermione nerviosa**

-cálmate ya lo han hecho muchas veces-**le tranquilizo Harry**-ya lo hemos hecho-**dijo Harry para tranquilizarse a si mismo**

(Un destello rojo les paso cerca, estaban cerca de la batalla, Hermione tomo por la manga a Ron estaban en los linderos del bosque, los tres entraron firmemente, Harry se guardo el mapa del merodeador)

-no hay que separarnos-**les dijo Harry**

(Comenzaron a correr por entre los arbustos)

-crucio-**grito la voz de una mujer**

-eres lenta prima-**le dijo el hombre**

-_ Sirius _-**pensó Harry**

(Los chicos corrieron a ver la batalla, no debían estar muy lejos, ya podía vislumbrar las siluetas de los dos brujos cuando una tercera apareció entre las sobras y empuño la varita)

-imp...-

-petrifucus totalus-**grito Harry**

(el mortífago calló como una tabla en el suelo)

-impedimenta-

(Bellatrix calló al suelo)

-Sirius-**le grito Harry pasando sobre le mortífago como si nada**

-¿Harry? ¿qué...?-

-protego-**grito Hermione**

(Un has de luz reboto contra la protección de la chica)

-bien hecho Hermione, ¡¡Stupefy!!-**dijo Sirius apuntando al otro mortífago**

-Tarantallegra-(otro haz silbo por el aire, chocando contra un árbol)

-no veo nada-**se quejo Ron**

-reductio-**grito Harry lanzando el hechizo al aire**

-incancero-**lazo Ron**

(Otra batalla se realizaba un poco mas haya pues los haces de luz pasaban iluminando a cachos el bosque prohibido)

-bombarda-**grito un mortífago**

(El hechizo calló a los pies de Ron, los chicos se agacharon, la tierra que se elevo no ayudaba mucho para la visibilidad)

-tenemos que salir de aquí-**les dijo Sirius**

-hay que distraerlos-**le dijo Hermione**-ah ya se, ¿hacia donde vamos Sirius?-

-al cas...-

-Avada...-

-silencio-**lanzo Ron**

-lumos solem-**grito Hermione al frente**

(Un potente has de luz salió de la varita de la chica segando a sus enemigos, los cuatro corrieron en dirección contraria, la nieve le helaba los pies a Harry, era el peor campo de batalla que el se hubiera podido imaginar tenia que pelar con los mortífagos y con el clima, era todo un caos, llegaron a un vado despoblado, alguien corría por entre los árboles dos haces de color amarillo pasaron por encima de los chicos, a Sirius le rozo el cabello, los cuatro se pusieron de espalda con la varita en la mano, era luna nueva, y no se podía ver nada)

-en cuanto aparezca distingan si es un mortífago o alguien de la orden-**les susurro Sirius**

-ok-**dijo Hermione**

(Los pasos se hacían cada vez mas cercanos, por entre los arbustos salió Tonks, de tras de ella venia un tipo de vestidos negros, no portaba varita ni mucho menos)

-¡¡corran!!-**les grito Tonks**

-pero...-

(Tonks tomo la mano de Sirius y la de Harry los jalo, el tipo rió escalofriantemente, Hermione vio como sacaba dos filosos cuchillos salían de sus manos, el fulgor de las estrellas hicieron brillar las hojas de los cuchillos siniestramente, las alzo hasta tenerlas por encima de su cabeza, una campanilla sonó y el tipo cruzo los brazos)

-¡¡abajo!!-**les grito Tonks**

(Tonks derrumbo a Sirius los dos cayeron al suelo pecho a tierra, Harry les imito Ron y Hermione también se acostaron en la tierra, una ráfaga silbo la fuerza de magnitud de esta era tremenda, no escucharon cuando o como fue que las hojas se los árboles se cortaron solo escucharon y sintieron con estas caían sobre sus cuerpos, otra vez el tipo se preparaba para lanzarles un segundo ataque pero un golpe seco se escucho, el choque te de dos metales friccionando era horrible le erizaba hasta los vellos de la nuca a Sirius, se escucho varias veces como el metal atravesaba la carne, y la carne salía, los golpes se fueron alejando cuando los golpes ya eran casi inaudibles, todos se levantaron)

-¿están bien?-**les pregunto Sirius**

(Tonks lanzo un quejido afirmativo se quitaba las ramas de los árboles, Harry se levanto de inmediato, le dolía el brazo le había caído una rama bastante gruesa y hasta sentía el brazo medio dormido, Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza, Ron por su parte)

-que diablos fue eso-**chillo el joven**

-son de los magos de los cuales nos advirtió Dumbledore-**le dijo Tonks irreflexivamente**

-¿mago que...que?-**pregunto Hermione**

-Dumbledore nos dijo que...el segundo compañero de Voldemort se llamaba Herumor-**les dijo Sirius mientras se ponían a caminar de nuevo**-que sus secuaces tenían poderes de los cuales nosotros desconocíamos, creo que se referían a eso-**dijo Sirius**

-¿pero que tipo de poderes son esos?-**les pregunto Harry**

-no son poderes-**les dijo Hermione secamente, pudo sentir sus miradas a pesar de que no las distinguía muy bien**-hace mucho tiempo Shaoran me lo explico, en el oriente, a los hombres de poder, capacitados o no en la magia, se les entrena en el manejo de las armas, son capaces de caminar sin hacer el menor ruido, brincar grandes distancias y...otras cosas sorprendentes, son ellos mismo armas mortales-

-Hermione creo que has leído mucho libros-**le dijo Ron secamente**

-me lo dijo Shaoran-**le gruño la chica**

-¿así que sus cuerpos son armas?-**le pregunto Tonks**

-si, son capaces de modificarse a ellos mismos, esconden el lugar increíbles pistolas, espadas, cuchillos y venenos, una vez me contó sobre una chica que se pintaba las manos con un barniz que en sus compuestos tenia sustancias letales, cada vez que rasguñaba a alguien y le abría la piel este moría, claro que en la revisión del cuerpo esto no se notaba-**les contesto Hermione**

-eso suena a una historia jalada de los pelos-**le grito Ron**

-claro que no-**replico Hermione**

-quieres decir que...-**dijo Sirius**

-que hay que tener cuidado con ellos, puede ser que podamos lanzarles hechizos, pero tenemos que ser muy rápidos si no nos descuartizan en cuestión de segundos-**les dijo Hermione severamente**

-nos alientas demasiado ¿sabes?-**le dijo Ron**

-por eso nos dijo Dumbledore que saliéramos huyendo si nos encontrábamos con ellos-**tercio Sirius levemente**

-así es, por muy bueno que seas con la varita, no te asegura que ellos de un solo golpe a mano limpia te la quiten-**le aseguro Hermione**

-es...-

-ssshshh, silencio-**le ordeno Hermione**-agudicen el oído-

(los cinco caminaron tratando de salir del bosque, la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo, Harry comenzó a tiritar de frió, ¿cómo es que había olvidado su capa?, todos trataban de calentarse)

-hace mucho frió-**se quejo Ron**

-Voldemort no pudo haber elegido mejor momento-**comento Sirius**-no hay nada mas duro que luchar contra el clima-(el también se abrazaba a si mismo, solo llevaba la bata de dormir y lo que parecía ser una pijama de satén, Tonks parecía llevar solo la bata pues las piernas las tenia descubiertas)

-cuando entre me meter en mi cama y no saldré hasta muy tarde-**dijo Tonks**

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!-(Una sombra se abalanzo sobre otra cayendo duramente sobre el frió suelo, los golpes secos se escuchaban perfectamente la respiración agitada también esta presente, de pronto una derrumbo a la otra la sombra se levanto, empuño una enorme y larga espada curveada al alzo iba a dar el remate cuando una patada le dio de lleno en el estomago, no vieron cuando o como, Hermione solo sintió como era salpicada de sangre, después la sombra desapareció, una pesada espada calló al suelo con un estruendo metálico, Sirius se apresuro a sacarlos de ahí, Harry podía distinguir ya los jardines del colegio, la espesura del follaje de los árboles comenzaba abrirse poco a poco, un grito ahogado se les llego a los oídos, una figura le sacaba la espada de la garganta a un cuerpo inerte, después esta se volvió hacia la oscuridad y desapareció)

-impedimenta-**grito una voz fría**

-stupeffy-**grito Sirius**

(El impedimenta jinx paso de largo pero el hechizo de Sirius si le dio al tipo que calló al suelo)

-crucio-

(Tonks calló al suelo retorciéndose)

-expelliermus-**le lanzo Harry**

(Tonks se incorporo jadeando, empuño la varita)

-Desmaius-**grito la chica**

-incendio-**grito una voz **(las ramas comenzaron arder en un fuego verde que se extendió rápidamente)

-aqua vivendi-**dijo Sirius**(un chorro de agua salió de su varita y apago el fuego)

-rictumsempra-**grito Ron**

-stup...-

-locomotor mortis-**dijo Hermione**

(Los ases de luz seguían apareciendo por el lugar, mas y mas hechizos volaban por le aire, eran, varios mortífagos contra cinco personas, el viento comenzaba soplar mas y mas fuerte, a pesar de que los mortífagos iban tapados, comenzaron a sentir las inclemencias del tiempo, una daga volvo por el aire y se clavo en el suelo en medio de los mortífagos y de los chicos, una sombra calló al suelo de golpe aparentemente abatida, los mortífagos huyeron, una mole del tamaño de Hagrid apareció entre las sombras, llevaba en sus manos una especie de pesado martillo, lo alzo sin ningún problema lo batió el aire y le iba a dar a la sombra el golpe final, pero este martillo solo mansillo la tierra, el tipo lanzo un grito de enojo, la hábil figura salto por los árboles el semigigante blandió de nuevo el martillo, y trato de cazar a su presa, la figura se movía rápidamente esquivando los golpes de su adversario, cada vez que trataba de acercársele al rostro este con su otro brazo sacaba un cuchillo y le impedía avanzar mas, la figura se estaban cansando cada vez sus movimientos eran mas lentos, y torpes, brinco giro, calló sobre el pesado martillo, comenzaría a subir por este dio ligeros brinquitos sobre este avanzo, y avanzo cuando estaba apunto de llegar el tipo de nuevo lanzo su cuchillo la figura dio un tremendo salo hacia atrás, iba todo bien pero el semigigante jalo el martillo y la punta golpeo a la figura, esta calló estrellándose contra Harry Hermione y Ron, lanzo un quejido de dolor, el semigigante arremetió de nuevo contra ella, la figura se movió aventando a Ron Hermione y Harry quienes cayeron y sintieron como el martillo les pasaba rozando la nariz levemente, la figura se movió rápidamente de pronto esta calló sobre la cabeza del semigigante clavándole en el ojo una pequeña daga, el gigante chillo de dolor dejando su arma en el suelo, la figura lo golpeo varias veces el cuerpo y este corrió como loco adentrándose en el bosque)

-¿¡¡¡Harry!!!?-**el grito una voz conocida**

-Remus-**dijo Sirius**

-¿están bien?-**les pregunto**

-eso creemos-**le contesto Tonks**

-vamos al castillo-**les dijo Remus**-los mortífagos se han ido-

(Sirius y Tonks avanzaron por detrás de Harry, Hermione y Ron los seis se encaminaron al castillo, Harry miro el bosque, parecía tan tranquilo y sereno, cuando entraron al castillo las caras pálidas y cansadas de la orden les miraban)

-¡pero como se han atrevido!-**chillo Molly Weasley enfadada**

(Harry no miro la señora Weasley, no tenia palabras con que defenderse, lo había hecho por impulso y porque...quería pelear a lado de la orden del fénix)

-Sirius, ¿cómo has permitido que ellos...?-**dijo Molly indignada**

-trate de llevarlos al castillo-**reprocho Sirius gélidamente**-pero...no es fácil pelear con siete mortífagos a la vez ¿sabes?-

-¿siete?-**preguntaron los miembros asombrados**

-la verdad no los conté pero eran muchos-**les afirmo Ron**

-han demostrado mucho valor-**dijo Tonks sonriendo**-y cuando ese maniático nos ataco-

-¿maniático?-**pregunto Minerva McGonagall**

-si ese de las cuchillas que lo cortaba todo-**le explico Tonks**

(Dumbledore llego con ellos a su lado estaba Snape quien parecía cansando, las puertas se cerraron con cerrojos y todo)

-¿y bien?-**le pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Harry Hermione y Ron**

-me levante y vi luces desperté a Ron y salimos, nos encontramos a Hermione en el camino-**le explico Harry**

-no hemos podido capturar a ninguno-**dijo Bill torciendo los labios**

-si, ya lo se-

-señor...aquellos....¿magos?-**pregunto Tonks**

-no son magos-**le dijo Hermione**

(Todos voltearon a verla)

-ustedes vayan a la cama-**les ordeno Dumbledore**

-no queremos saber ¿quién son ellos? ¿y si nos encontramos mas tarde? ¿no se puede combatir a algo que se desconoce?-**le replico Harry**

-Harry....-

-¿me llama para algo señor Dumbledore?-**les pregunto una voz gélidamente desde las sombras**

(Dumbledore volteo lentamente, Minerva ilumino a los tres figuras que se encontraban en aquel lugar, una era Moody, la otra Bonacieux llevaba una bata de color blanco de seda con bordados de símbolos raros en rosa y dorado, su largo cabello estaba suelto y le caía por los costados magníficamente, sus manos estaban adelante sobre su vientre, su rostro era inexpresivo, sus pasos eran lentos pesados pero decididos, y la otra Dickison llevaba también una gruesa bata negra, su cabello estaba revuelto, su rostro no de notaba cansancio o agitación si no que esta sereno y serio)

-señorita Bonacieux-**tercio Dumbledore**

-tengan bunas noches señores-**les dijo Noelle secamente a los demás**

(Harry la miro desconcertado, desde cuando Noelle los trataba a todos tan....fríamente)

-queremos que nos explique algo-**le pidió Dumbledore**

-¿yo? en que les puedo ayudar-**les pregunto la chica serenamente**

-esta noche nos han atacado unos mortífagos y...-**le explico Dumbledore**

-los ayudantes de Herumor-**finalizo la chica**

-¿lo sabe?-**el pregunto Dumbledore**

-no lo sabia, lo intuyo por sus palabras-**le dijo Noelle**

-bueno en ese caso, ¿podría explicarnos exactamente que son los magos a los que nos enfrentamos?-**el pregunto Albus**

-¿se enfrentaron a ellos?-**les pregunto Noelle incrédula**

-no exactamente, pero al menos ya les conocimos-**le aclaro Dumbledore**

-ah, vaya ya me parecía muy raro-**dijo la chica**-son mercenarios señor Dumbledore-**le soltó la chica como si cualquier cosa**

-¿mercenarios?-**pregunto Tonks**

-asesinos a sueldo, no les importa quien es la victima ni mucho menos, ellos solo matan-**les explico Noelle**

-pero ¿son magos?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-algunos-**tercio la chica**

-¿cómo...se puede combatir contra ellos?-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-¿ustedes?-**dijo la chica en tono burlón**-no señor Dumbledore no puede, tal vez..entre diez personas puedan tener suerte, ellos están entrenados para matar, ese es su único objetivo-

-debe de haber algunas manera, hay quienes pueden-**dijo Hermione**

-bueno si, si se puede luchar contra ellos señorita Granger pero...ni usted ni ninguno de los aquí presentes esta en condición para hacerlo-**le explico la chica indiferente**

-¿nos tomas por...?-**replico Sirius**

-dígame señor Black, ¿cuántos años tiene?-**le pregunto Noelle**

-treinta y nueve-**respondió Sirius indiferente**

-es joven aun, pero...se siente capaz de correr todo el bosque prohibido a velocidades olímpicas cargando armas mas pesadas que su propio cuerpo-**le pregunto Noelle**

(Sirius no respondió)

-lo ve, no están capacitados para hacerles frente-**les sentencio Noelle a todos**

-¿qué tal usted?-**le pregunto Moody**

-¿yo? bueno fui educada de manera distinta a la de ustedes, claro que puedo hacerles frente-**les dijo Noelle tácitamente**

-usted puede entrenarlos-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

**Noelle hizo una sonrisa torcida**-señor Dumbledore no puedo entrenarlos, solo mírelos, en su vida se han peleado a golpes, en estilo muggle, siempre dependiendo de una rama de árbol-**dijo Noelle ácidamente, Harry se sintió ligeramente ofendido, igual que los demás**

-aunque no lo crea señorita Bonacieux, nosotros-**dijo Sirius señalando a Remus y él**-si lo hemos hecho-

-señor Black aprecio su....valor, pero...pelarse a golpes con un estudiante de su misma edad que sabe de pelas tanto como de espadas, no sirve contra ellos, aquellos que esta noche les atacaron son gente que desde que nació jugaban con cuchillo y espadas en vez de sonajas, es gente que es capaz de ocultarse en la oscuridad de las sombras avanzar tan silenciosa como el viento que ahora nos rodea, tan rápida y veloz con el rayo que cae sobre la tierra-**les dijo Noelle lentamente, aun así varios miembros de la orden le miraban desafiantemente**-ok, vaya que son necios-**dijo la chica**-bien, hagamos esto-**la chica se llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla pensando en sus siguiente palabras**-creo que...-**su mirada paso por todos los presentes**-Tonks, Black, Lupin, Snape, Potter, los Weasleys, Granger y....Shacklebot, están mas o menos en posibilidades-**dijo Noelle**-bien si ustedes consiguen golpearme yo personalmente los entrenare-

-¿qué?-**pregunto Hermione**

-ya lo han escuchado, si ustedes logran tocarme una sola uña, yo accederé a entrenarlos, claro tiene que hacerlo sin varitas-**agrego la chica con una sonrisa maligna**

-pero...-

-es como en una pelea callejera, yo soy su oponente ustedes son...la pandilla que viene a enjuiciarme-**les explico Noelle**-¿nadie? Bueno-**dijo la chica**

-no espera...es que-**dijo Sirius**

-me tiene miedo señor Black-**le pregunto Noelle y Sirius negó rápidamente con la cabeza**-oh ya veo, soy mujer, si...si, claro el sexo débil-**sentencio Noelle en tono burlón**-tengo entendido que su prima...¿Bellatrix me parece? es mortifaga, si ustedes se enfrentara con ella le daría...un trato especial por ser mujer-**le pregunto la chica, Sirius volvió a negar**-pues déjenme decirles señores que algunas de los mejores asesinos son mujeres, bellas y esculturales para hacerle babear a cualquier hombre, pero...esa señores es la mejor arma de las mujeres, un hombre pocas veces puede negar su bajo instinto-**les explico Noelle**-esto quiere decir que ella no se tocaran el corazón ellas no entiende las palabras piedad mucho menos vida, así que...quienes no tengan miedo pueden venir y tratar de golpearme, después de todo ustedes eligen o ellos les patean el trasero a ustedes, o ustedes patean el trasero de esos mercenarios-**les sentencio la chica firmemente**

(Hubo un...murmullo general, era...tan extraño una chiquilla indefensa les pedía solo rozarla para entrenarlos y ellos se negaban, Hermione analizo las opciones, si ella se negaba, Shaoran peor, bien, la chica soltó la varita, una vez había golpeado a Draco podía hacerlo de nuevo ¿no?, corrió para tomar impulso y alzo el puño y se lo lanzo directamente a la cara, ella se quedo con el brazo estirado, el rostro de Noelle simplemente se hacia hecho un poco a la derecha)

-valiente de tu parte Granger-**le dijo Noelle, Hermione le lanzo una mirada de amenaza**

(No vio cuando la mano de Noelle le tomo el brazo lo enrollo en el suyo y se lo torció y volteo tan rápido que Hermione volvió a estar conciente cuando estaba en el suelo y Ron era estrellado contra la pared y dejado fuera de combate, los ruidos secos de los hombre cayendo retumbaban en el vestíbulo horriblemente era como si desde lo alto estuvieran aventando sacos de papá, la chica se levanto sobandose la cabeza, Harry también se levantaba del suelo con los lentes mal puestos, y con una cara de atolondrado que daba risa, Noelle estaba en medio de todo ellos, de pie con su mismo temple)

-ya han probado, ya han perdido, será mejor que se lo dejen a la gente que si sabe-**les dijo Noelle**

(Dickison miraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa, nunca ni en diez mil años hubieran podido tocar a Sakura, poco a poco todos se fueron levantando lentamente quejándose en una u otra parte, Dickison se acerco a ella y le ofreció el brazo los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente)

-bueno al menos tratamos, no pudimos, nos rendimos-**dijo Harry levantándose**

-quien dice que las mujeres son el sexo débil-**se quejo Remus**

(Hermione y Tonks soltaron una ligera sonrisa)

-esa tía me da escalofríos-**dijo Kingsley acomodándose las túnica**

-supongo que...no nos queda nada mas que esperar-**dijo Dumbledore**

(pero ¿esperara que? se pregunto Harry, a que otra vez los ataquen y estén a punto de morir, no hizo mas preguntas pues la señora Weasley ya los llevaba de nuevo a la cama, Harry supuso que la orden se había quedado mas tiempo, pues a la mañana siguiente todos tenían caras largas y enorme ojeras, hasta Sirius con su estado melancólico depresivo tenia cara de huraño, )

-es increíble, no lo puedo creer-**chillaba Molly Weasley**-tantos y nadie pudo impedirle...-

(Harry se sentó en la mesa, la señora Weasley aun seguía disgustada porque Harry había logrado escabullirse para luchar con los mortífagos, a su lado se sentó Hermione que estaba enfrascada en un grueso libro de pociones)

-Hermione...-

-ho Harry dime los gusamocos se utilizan para espesar las pociones ¿no?-**le pregunto Hermione**

-eh si-**contesto Harry extrañado, Hermione era excelente en pociones ¿por qué le preguntaba a él?**-

-bueno, pero hay algo mas que...las espese y las endurezca a la vez-**el pregunto Hermione**

-¿eso va a venir en los exámenes?-**le pregunto Harry asustado**

-no creo-**les contesto Hermione secamente**-pero...por favor solo piensa un poquito, que otra sustancia hace que...las pociones se endurezcan-**le dijo Hermione lentamente**

(Harry se puso a pensar, algo duro...¿una roca? No esa no era la respuesta, am...un elefante se columpia sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante, dos elefantes...no nada que ver)

-no lo se-**contesto Harry de repente y Hermione le miro desilusionada**

-no me queda otra que preguntarle a Snape-**dijo la chica resignada**

-Hermione....¿escuche bien?-**le pregunto Harry**

-es importante saber lo que...quiero, así que...si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-**dijo Hermione cerrando el pesado libro y saliendo del comedor sin siquiera probar bocado**

(De repente la chica volvió a entrar miro la mesa de profesores y se alegro corrió y se subió)

-eh disculpen-**dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Sirius y Remus**

-¿qué sucede Hermione?-**le pregunto Remus**

-pues...verán, amh-**dijo Hermione, después de todo ya no le pareció buena idea**-tengo una duda de pociones-**dijo la chica**

-¿por qué no le preguntas a Snape?-**le pregunto Remus, Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y Remus entendió**-¿cuál es tu duda?

-pues verán, para espesar pociones se utilizan los gusamocos ¿no es así?-**Sirius y Remus asintieron**-pero que ingrediente hace que la poción se espese y se endurezca-

(Remus y Sirius pensaron la pregunta de la chica)

-Chizpurfle-**le contesto Remus**

(La chica edito la respuesta)

-pero eso aria volar la poción, y solo la espesaría pero no la aria dura-**dijo Hermione en voz alta sin querer**

-para endurecerla puedas utilizar otra ingrediente-**agrego Sirius**

-claro otro ingrediente-**susurro Hermione**-¿cómo cual?-

-eh que tal azúcar-**dijo Sirius**

-¿azúcar?-**dijo Hermione desconcertada**

-si el azúcar endurece las cosas, eso muggle-**le comento Sirius**

-pero...es rarísimo que...-

-bueno cuando tienes que entregar las cosas a tiempo te tienes que valer de cualquier cosa-**reprocho Sirius, Hermione le miro desconcertada**

-Sirius y James utilizaban azúcar para endurecer las pociones cuando...antes se dedicaban a hacerle explotar el caldero a Snape o cuando se ponían a repartir paletas adormecedoras-**le explico Lupin**

-ah-**dijo secamente Hermione**-bueno gracias, espera ¿ustedes fabricaban las paletas?-**les pregunto Hermione**

-si es sencillo, solo...haces la poción, le pones mucha azúcar y un poco de esencia de sapo para ocultar el sabor a poción adormecedora, y claro le agregas vainilla o algún sabor liquido, Remus caía fácilmente con la paleta de chocolate el punto es que todo esto lo haces mientras el caldero hierve después...las vacías en un molde, las pones bonitas y todo y después..las dispersas por ahí, la profesora de Astronomía una vez se quedo dormida a media clase-**le explico Sirius**

-claro...y así, nunca se sospecha puedes sacar los ingredientes de...ingenioso-**dijo Hermione secamente**

-si claro..bueno James y Sirius siempre...a todo..-**dijo Remus**

-gracias-**dijo Hermione antes de tomar sus cosas y correr a la biblioteca**

-tienes la ligera sensación de que...debimos preguntarle para que lo quería-**le dijo Sirius**

-creo que si-**dijo Remus**

(El caldero hervía lentamente)

-toma aquí están-**le dijo Eriol entregándole unas plantas**

-aleluya pensé que tenia que retrasar el calentamiento pro lo menos media hora mas-**dijo Sakura**

-perdón pero...ser carita tiene sus desventajas-**le dijo Eriol altivamente**

-si claro-**se burlo la chica sonriendo**

-bueno después de todo ya casi esta dame medio segundo Mei-**le dijo Sakura**

(el caldero burbujeo varias veces y saco un ligero ¡puf! Y después la chica vaciaba la mezcla en un gran frasco de vidrio, Eriol tomo un pañuelo lo mojo en la poción y se lo aplico a Mei Lin en la espalda)

-ah dios-**se quejo la chica**

-solo estate quieta unos cuantos segundo ya pasara-**le dijo Eriol**

-Duele mucho saben-**se quejo la china**

-no es mi culpa que los cuchillos hayan estado envenenados-**tercio Sakura**

-ya lo se-**reprocho Mei Lin**

-estamos protegiendo este castillo-**le dijo Eriol**

-si y no me quejo, pero ustedes me tratan como si yo fuera el cuerpo que los estudiantes de medicina están abriendo-**les espeto al chica**-no soy un muerto, aun estoy viva-

-perdón-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**-ya estas listas-

-gracias ahora me voy tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿cómo va nuestra...pequeña padawan-**le pregunto Sakura entre risas**

-excelente, solo le falta un poco de equilibrio y control claro ya sin las pesas-**le dijo Mei Lin**

-me alegro entonces-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

-oh es verdad ¿qué decías del pequeño meting de ayer?-**el pregunto Mei Lin**

-pues nada lo normal, querían que les entrenara para combatir a Herumor-**le contesto Sakura**

-que idiotas, ellos, no...lo dudo mucho-**dijo Mei Lin**

-no soy idiotas solo...quieren luchar entiendo sus...razones pero...no pueden-**dijo Sakura**

-con su permiso señora-**le dijo Mei Lin haciéndole una reverencia**-me voy-

-anda ve-**le dijo Sakura**

(Mei Lin salió del lugar, Eriol y Sakura quedaron solos, Eriol alzo su varita y limpio todo)

-gracias-**dijo Sakura**

-¿y bien?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-pues...estuve pensando y, solo puedo ir a preguntare a el directamente-**le dijo Sakura**

-ya te lo había dicho pero...aquí hay un gran inconveniente, no puedes preguntarle nada hasta que todos sepan la verdad, si no te verías muy sospechosa y...te meterías en un gran lió-**le aseguro Eriol**

-si, ya no me lo digas-**dijo Sakura molesta**-tengo que esperar a que al señorito se le ocurra ser..mas agradable con los de mismo bando-

(el sonrió)-desde el principio pensé que no era la mejor idea pero...-

-ya sabes que cuando se pone de necio, no hay quien le haga cambiar de parecer-**le sentencio Sakura**

-si lo se y de sobra-**le aseguro Eriol**-pero...a pesar de todo...bueno no mejor no, ¿qué piensas del ataque de anoche?-

-pues...no se-**dijo Sakura**-estuve pensando en todo eso y...¿a que cree que juegan al mandar a sus mortífagos aquí?-

-no me pidas desentrañar la mente de un lunático-**le dijo Eriol**

-es que...-

-a mi parecer creo que no estaban jugando al enviarlos, que...les hayamos descubierto por casualidad, fue un golpe de suerte pero....-**dijo Eriol**

-si, ya se, tenían muy en claro que buscaban, Herumor no manda a sus secuaces solo por que si-**dijo Sakura**

-exacto y creo que....algo de este castillo le llama la atención, mucho-**dijo Eriol**

-bueno...si, Eriol hay algo que tengo que contarte-**le dijo Sakura con una sonrisita en los labios**

-soy todo oídos-**le dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba en la cama**

-pues...veras este castillo esconde cositas...-

-personas será-**agrego Eriol**

-si también-**dijo Sakura**-creo que esta historia comienza cuando yo era Joseph Aidan y por supuesto Junesa vivía....-**comenzó a relatar Sakura**

(La chica bajo de la red de seguridad, estaba contenta consigo misma había logrado ya muchos avances claro que también le debía mucho a Hayde quien se había encargados de entrenarla correctamente y mantener alejado a Sirius de su entrenamiento, no era que ella en realidad así lo deseara pero….no quería que nadie mas estuviese involucrado en ese aspecto de su vida, no quería ligarse a nadie, inclusive a su propio padre a quien desde que supo su identidad lo había estado tratando de lejos, nunca tuvieron una relación de padre e hija y ahora no era el momento de iniciarla, la chica suspiro…..solo tenia que acabar con Lord Voldemort después….ya habría tiempo para pensar en el después, la chica miro a su alrededor, era todo tan extraño y confuso, cerro sus ojos y pudo escuchar que mas abajo había estudiantes que reían se distraían, jugaban y descansaban en paz…era increíble que en ese estado de las cosas hubiera gente capaz de sonreír y jugar, después…de todo estaban en el mismo mundo todos sufrirían por igual…o quizás…quizás no, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, Hayde entraba por ella)

-¿Lista para probarme?-**le pregunto la chica contenta**

-no hoy no, estoy algo….cansada-**dijo Hayde sonriendo**-pero quizás mañana, recuerda que…al terminar esto comenzara la prueba mas difícil-**le dijo Mei Lin severamente**

-si lo se y estoy lista para ello, a decir verdad es la parte mas fea de todo esto, la magia nunca me ha gustado, si hubiese sido una squib mucho mejor para mi-**sentencio la chica**

-¿crees que ser una squib es bueno?-**le pregunto Hayde**

-oh lo siento lo olvidaba, pero…a mi modo de verlo si, aunque….quizás los muggle no tiene un Lord Voldemort pero tiene figuras tan siniestras y aterradoras como él-**le dijo Narya sabiamente**

-bueno…supongo que ser mago tiene sus desventajas así como ser muggle, los dos lados de la moneda…es muy bizarra esta vida ¿no es así?-**le dijo Hayde**

-si supongo que si-**dijo Narya encogiéndose de hombros**-es verdad, nunca antes te lo había preguntado pero….¿como entraste a Hogwarts si eres muggle?-**le pregunto Narya con mucha curiosidad**

-mmm….bueno pues, veras…mi clan tiene centurias y centurias de descendencia mágica, somos un clan tan antiguo como el primer emperador de china, en otras palabras tenemos milenios de sangre pura, en otras palabras aunque yo no tenga magia….tan activa como ustedes por mi sangre corre magia, además he estado tanto en contacto que ella que….de una u otra forma eh desarrollado alguna….clase de sensibilidad a ello-**le explico Hayde**-pues cuando se presento este caso…peculiar de…necesidad fui con los grandes ancianos, como bien sabes…un muggle puede adquirir magia por cierto tiempo asi que…me dieron la necesaria para esto-

-pero…¿no te vuelves locas?-**le pregunto Narya**- según se hay muggles que…bueno al recibir en su cuerpo magia, como sus células no están capacitadas para ellos pues…se descontrolan...tu sabes-**le dijo Narya**

-bueno si existía ese riesgo pero…dado que soy una squib, una maga sin magia activa, eso no me sucede, solo le sucede a los muggles….puros-**añadió Hayde indecisa**

-oh vaya, bueno…si es así, creo que…si fuera por mi te dejaría mis poderes-**le dijo Narya**

-no, después de…mucho pensarlo creo que, es mejor seguir siendo lo que soy, además el que seas una maga no quiere decir que no puedas vivir como un muggle-**inquirió Hayde**

-claro…para que una mañana me despierte encontrando que eh encendido mi casa accidentalmente no gracias, prefiero reservarme el espectáculo-**le espeto la chica molesta**

-eres tu la que se impone las barreras para estar en el mundo muggle-**sentencio Mei Lin**-mírame a mi, soy…una squib si embargo amo tanto la magia que….vivo con ella-

-si tal vez tengas razón-**le dijo Narya**

-en fin creo que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que te parece si comenzamos con…tu nuevo entrenamiento, como aun no te puedo….examinar por el momento en cuanto a lo físico, pero….creo que comenzar con lo mágico no nos caería nada mal-**le dijo Hayde sonriendo**

-si tu lo dices-**le contesto Narya indiferente**

-venga que es sencillo-**aseguro Hayde**-solo es cuestión de calmarse, y tomar un gran respiro-

-déjame decirte que yo, no tengo mucha paciencia-**dijo Narya**

-en ese caso si que estamos fregados-**dijo Hayde entre risas**

(Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo y dejaron que sus cuerpos se relajaran)

(No estaba nada relajado, el chico de cabellos gueros se paseaba impaciente por la sala común de Slytherin)

-calma Draco-**le dijo la voz empalagosa de Pansy Parkinson**

-es que…no entiendes, ¿Cómo rayos se dieron cuenta?-**dijo Draco furioso**

-que se yo…pero…te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo de noche-**le dijo Pansy**

-de día seria mucho mas obvio-**le dijo el chico molesto**

-al menos no nos atraparon, ni a nuestros padres ni…-**dijo la chica**

-si lo se, Nott-**dijo Draco**

(El chico que pasaba por la sala en dirección a los dormitorios se paro en seco y fue hacia Draco)

-si Malfoy-**dijo el chico a forma de respuesta**

-han encontrado lo que estábamos buscando-**le pregunto el chico**

-nada, si no tenemos algo seguro nunca lo encontraremos hay muchos lugares en los cuales puede estar-**dijo Nott**

-perfecto, sigan buscando-**le ordeno el chico fríamente**

-en eso estamos-**contento Nott molesto**

-largate entonces-**le dijo Draco**

-me voy pero no porque tu me lo ordenas-**dijo Nott ácidamente**-yo no soy Crabbe o Goyle

(Nott dio media vuelta y se fue)

-bastardo-**mascullo Draco**

-bueno me voy si no la profesora de Astronomía sospechara algo-**dijo Pansy y miro a Draco inquisitivamente**

-yo le dije a Goyle que dijera que estoy indispuesto-**le respondió Draco antes de que ella formulara la pregunta**

-en ese caso…me voy-**dijo Pansy**-creo que…revisare si hay…algo nuevo-

(La chica calló, avanzo por los pasillos mientras el chico se sentó en uno de los sillones)

-necesitamos buscar….en un lugar en especifico-**murmuro el chico**-_ tengo que saber donde esta todo, si no seguiremos encontrando pasadizos que no viene al caso, debe de haber un mapa de Hogwarts…en los libros…claro, los libros antiguos aunque….estos no nos dan todos los lugares, eso…._(fue como si una llama se hubiese encendido en su cerebro, el fuego crispo fuertemente, entorvo una torcida sonrisa sobre sus labios)_….esos malditos, ellos tiene un mapa que marca todo lo conocido de Hogwarts, me ahorraría tiempo si…se donde esta todo, ahora la pregunta es…¿Dónde esta ese mapa?....Potter tiene uno…según Wormtail, pero….eh escuchado que hay otro….uno que ocupan ellos para verificar si los alumnos están en clase….eso quiere decir que son dos….¿donde esta el segundo? Debe de ser mucho mejor que el primero ya que requiere de mas cosas…claro…claro, seria mucho mas fácil encontrarlo porque…esta en un lugar…"visible"_-

(El chico se levanto del sillón y salio de la sala común de Slytherin.

Lupin miro el mapa que tenia enfrente todo parecía estar en su lugar, los chicos estaban en los salones, hasta Harry estaba en su salón de Historia de la magia durmiendo lo mas seguro, recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que el luchaba con James y Sirius para mantenerlos despiertos pero…ere un batalla que de ante mano estaba perdida, sus amigos tenían el cinismo de conjurar almohadas y ponerlas sobre la banca, Lupin sonrió…hacia mucho que no se acordaba de eso, Lupin miro el mapa de nuevo…el castillo parecía ser exactamente el mismo que hace casi treinta años, nada en el había cambiado…nada. El hombre trato de despejar sus pensamientos de aquellos recuerdos no quería parecerse a Sirius, pero…es que estando en ese lugar era inevitable recordar las cosas, todas las travesuras, los castigos, las risas, el suspenso la adrenalina corriendo por sus cuerpos cada vez que caminaban furtivamente en la noche en busca de pasadizos secretos, tentempiés de media noche o sencillamente tratando de alejar el insomnio, si sus amigos y él sufrían de un grave caso de insomnio crónico, el rostro severo de la profesora McGonagall regañado a sus compañeros por enésima vez, el sonriendo a su lado, ¡Basta! Se dijo las cosas del pasado son las cosas del pasado y ahí deben de quedarse, pero….suspiro…y cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar aquellos recuerdos, el eco de las voces de los chicos en los pasillos le hizo recordar aun mas, James y Sirius susurrando en clase su próxima travesura, Remus tratando de poner atención a la clase mientras intentaba escuchar la conversación de sus amigos, James sonriéndole lo mas inocentemente posible, si James tenia algo de inocencia, Peter…su rostro se volvió duro de repente, había tocado un punto amargo, se removió en su asiento y miro de nuevo el mapa los puntitos se movía hacia un lado o hacia el otro, su mirada se fijo en el pasillo numero dos en donde se daba la clase de Transformaciones…ese pasillo…esa clase….

**_Flash Back_**

(los chicos salían de la clase)

-se los advierto una vez mas señores una queja mas de la profesora de Astronomía y los castigare severamente-**dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente a los dos chicos sentados hasta el principio**

(Remus les esperaba impaciente en el filo de la puerta mientras que Peter recogía un libro que se le había caído por accidente, los chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de salón)

-…..pero si no sabe como es ella con nosotros-**se quejo James**

-si es una…arpia maldita que ya se la trae contra nosotros-**añadió Sirius y James asintió**

-ustedes no han sido muy lindos que digamos-**les dijo Remus**

(James y Sirius se miraron entre ellos)-a ti no te dice nada porque eres su favorito-**le dijo Sirius**-eres el numero uno-**dijo Sirius burlonamente**

-cállate-**replico Remus azorado**

-que se me hace que a la maestra le gusta Remus-**dijo James, Sirius rió al igual**

** que Peter**

-no digas…barbaridades-**le dijo Remus severamente**

-Remus y Sinistra debajo de un árbol B-E-S-A-D-O-S-E-**canturrearon James y Sirius a la vez**

(Remus negó fuertemente con la cabeza)

-Frere Jaque, Frere Jaque

dome vu, dome vu

(Canturreo una chica detrás de ellos, mientras caminaba a un ritmo que se acoplaba a la canción de la chica, a lo lejos una chicas reían de la niña, bueno…si era algo rara pero no era para reírse de ella)

sona la martine sona la martine

ding, dong, dang

(La chica paso a su lado, los cuatro le vieron pasar y volvieron a ver a las jóvenes de atrás, seguían riéndose volvieron de nuevo su vista a la chica y…..¿ya no estaba?, bajaron la vista y encontraron a la chica en el suelo, sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo, las chicas de atrás rieron estridentemente, eran unas mounstrosas troll de Slytherin que poco a poco se alejaron, Remus se acerco a su compañera)

-¿estas bien?-**le pregunto el chico dejando sus cosas en el suelo**

-¿hoe?-**pregunto la chica en voz alta**

(Los chicos la miraron de manera desconcertada ¿hoe? Que tipo de expresión era esa, la chica parpadeo varias veces mirándolos, después comenzó a recoger sus cosas…Remus le ayudo)

-arigatou-**le dijo la chica haciéndole una reverencia, cuando su mirada verde se poso sobre los rostros desconcertados de los chicos no hizo mas que parpadear de nuevo**-Daijôbu?-

(Ninguno entendió las palabras de la chica, solo ladearon la cabeza en forma de desconcierto)

-eh! Nani mo ka…-**dijo la chica**

(James se llevo las manos a las orejas tratando de entender…, entonces la chica abrió de nuevo la boca)

-kume, kume-**repitió la chica**-a…ee..to eto-**la chica buscaba las palabras cuando de pronto se acordó**-¿saben en donde queda el salón de astronomía?-

(Eso si que lo habían entendido)

-si vamos hacia haya-**le dijo James**

-ah, arigatou kami-sama-**expreso la chica de nuevo no entendieron**-ustedes pertenecen a Gryffindor ¿ne?-**pregunto la chica**

-ah….si-**contesto Sirius era medio incomodo entender solo la mitad de lo que decía**

-ah, watashi wa Amamiya Nadeshiko-**se presento la chica**

-James Potter-

-Remus Lupin-

-Sirius Black y el pequeño Peter-**dijo Sirius**

-el salón de Astronomía es por acá….tu también eres de Gryffindor ¿no?-**dijo James guiándola**

-hai-**dijo Nadeshiko**

-lo tomare por un si-**dijo James**

-gomene-**dijo de nuevo la chica en un idioma extraño**-aun no me habituó al cambio de idioma-**le explico Nadeshiko**

-ya nos dimos cuenta-**le dijo Sirius (**la chica volteo a verle y le sonrió las mejillas de chico se tiñeron de rosa, Remus soltó una risita, Sirius le miro ceñudo, James volteo a verlos bruscamente Nadeshiko se había caído de nuevo)

**End of Flash Back**

(Lupin sonrió ante el recuerdo, había sido la primera escena de una larga y hermosa amistad y amor, pero eso fue mucho después, la puerta se abrió….

Sakura volteo bruscamente y sonrió)

-Te esperaba hasta la siguiente semana-**le dijo la chica**

-un hola hubiera sonado mas amoroso-**le gruño el chico**

(Shaoran se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras Sakura arreglaba su buró de cama)

-am jajaja-**rió Sakura**-me sorprendiste es todo-

-las palabras nunca se tan han dado muy bien-**dijo Shaoran**

-gracias-**le dijo la chica sarcásticamente**-¿Cómo esta tu madre?-

-bien, bueno….mas o menos ya sabes no soporta estar encerrada en un hospital-**le dijo Shaoran**

-¿a quien se parece?-**le pregunto la chica sarcásticamente y Shaoran sonrió irónicamente**-¿cuenta me pues como es que esta todo por haya?-**le pregunto Sakura impaciente**

-hecho un caos, la gente corre grita, salta, se arranca los cabellos y demás-**soltó Shaoran**

-¿Qué te hicieron?-**le pregunto Sakura**

-nada, bueno…el concilio dice que no he avanzado en nada que el enemigo ya no ataca abiertamente y yo no consigo nada y que….los mande al diablo-**termino de decir el chico molesto**

-les explicaste la situación-

-si, pero…mira no quiero discutir eso en este momento-**le dijo Shaoran cortantemente**

(Sakura miro a Shaoran tenia razón no estaba de buen humor, seria mejor esperara a que el soltara todo poco a poco)

-pues te diré que por aquí la situación no estuvo muy bonito que digamos-**le comento Sakura**

-¿Qué sucedió?-**le pregunto Shaoran**-

-Voldemort nos ataco, junto con Herumor-**le dijo Sakura**-los de la orden buscan información desesperadamente de Herumor y sus seguidores-

-espera un momento, Herumor ¿ya mando a sus seguidores hasta aquí?-**pregunto Shaoran asombrado**

-si y no solo eso…los de la orden ya…se han encontrado con ellos, tuvimos que salir a librarnos de unos cuantos-**le informo Sakura**

-no esto…ah..tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore-**soltó Shaoran de repente**

-¿ya le dirás la verdad?-**le pregunto Sakura entusiasmada**

-claro que no, no aun, pronto, pero….Harry ¿no esta buscando por su cuenta?-**le pregunto el chino**

-no, hasta donde yo se, la que ha estado actuando raro es Granger-**le dijo Sakura indiferente**

-ella si esta buscando información, habrá que cuidarnos de ella-**le advirtió Shaoran**

-y de medio mundo mas-**mascullo Sakura**

-¿Qué?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-que me alegra que hallas llegado una semana ante-**le dijo Sakura**

-ah-**repuso Shaoran mas tranquilo**

-Shaoran-**tercio Sakura suavemente**

-si ¿Qué sucede Sakura?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-este….yo…mi…madre-**tartamudeo Sakura**-…eh, no solo ayer soñé con ella-**mintió Sakura**

-oh…Sakura, ah y ¿Qué te dijo?-**le pregunto Shaoran, el tema de sus padres era uno que no se debía abordar si no quería verla en una depresión crónica**

-nada…solo apareció-**le dijo Sakura**

-vaya, en ese caso…¿cree que signifique algo?-**le pregunto Shaoran indeciso**

-no, solo apareció-**insistió de nuevo Sakura**-y…me preguntaba sobre….su pasado, sabes ¿nunca supe a que escuela fue, con quien asistió?-

-Sakura no te atormentes con ello, tu madre fue una gran persona, te lo puedo asegurar y…fue al colegio con tu tía Sonomi ella te lo dijo-**le dijo Shaoran lentamente**

-no estoy muy segura-**dijo Sakura indecisa**

-¿Qué te hace dudar?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-pues que siempre que tocaba el tema de ¿a que colegio fue mi madre ella apretaba los labios y decía que iba con ella, pero es mentira-**soltó Sakura**

-¿y como lo sabes?-**inquirió Shaoran**

-pues…porque accidentalmente Tomoyo me mostró fotografías de su madre en el instituto y..mi madre no aparece-**comento Sakura**

-según tengo entendido, tu madre….se caso con tu padre cuando tenia….-**dijo Shaoran**

-dieciséis años pero es mentira-**grito Sakura**

-ah…eh, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**dijo Shaoran desconcertado**

-porque a los dieciséis años ella estaba…-**Sakura se detuvo en seco, casi se le suelta la lengua**-solo supongo que no-

-porque…no le preguntas….ah, Tomoyo su madre debe de saber ¿no?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-Sonomi no esta dispuesta a hablar de eso conmigo-**le zanjo Sakura**-ve con Dumbledore eso es mas importante-**le dijo Sakura molesta**

-Sakura…-**dijo Shaoran dubitativo**

-no en serio solo fue un sueño y….además…soñé con algo que había olvidado-

-¿ah si?-**dijo Shaoran nervioso**-y..¿y que fue?-**le pregunto Shaoran tragando saliva**

-eh…pues necesito rememorar todas las imágenes pero creo que es algo importante-**dijo Sakura firmemente**

-eh bueno voy con Dumbledore pero…no te esfuerces por recordar nada, ¿esta bien?-**le dijo Shaoran**

-si anda ve, voy a terminar de arreglar algunos papeles-**dijo Sakura indiferente**

(Shaoran se levanto y se desvaneció en el aire, Sakura se sentó pesadamente en su cama, no sabia si decirle o no, solo…solo iba a lograr que se molestara mas y no quería eso, sabia que de por si no le hacia ni pizca de gracia que ella insistiera una y otra vez en que debían de decirle la verdad a Dumbledore y los demás como para agregar que ahora ella tenia mucha curiosidad por saber de su madre, pero…es que, si ellos en realidad le conocieron…¿Cómo acabo su madre con su padre?, ¿Qué hacia su madre en Hogwarts? ¿A caso ya sabia de ante mano lo de lord Voldemort? Eso tenia lógica su madre era una dreamgazer, podía ver el futuro, pero…a que fue, si sabia que no podría cambiar el futuro…¿o lo cambio? Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas e ideas, no sabia que pensar, abrió un cajón de su buró de mesa, saco una fotografía de su madre estaba sonriendo con un largo vestido verde sobre una vereda, a su alrededor estaban muchos arbustos y árboles, el cielo era de un azul celeste precioso, a lo lejos se veían unas casitas viejas de tipo medieval, Sakura frunció el ceño nunca había puesto mucha atención a la fotografía, parecía ser un viñedo…muy, muy antiguo, eso no era Japón, estaba segura y..la luz…la luz no esta bien…hacia un poco de sobra sobre la piel de su madre, esa fotografía no era de un profesional la haba tomado un aficionado y…ese brillo… la chica pego su nariz a la fotografía, le dio vueltas hacia todo lados, se levanto repentinamente y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que tenia para hacer sus tareas, saco una lupa y miro las casitas…si eran viejísimas y….tenían un claro estilo medieval, la piedra dañada y percudida por el tiempo, los viñedos…los maderos medio...podridos, no solo picados por la inclemencia del tiempo, las uvas estaban creciendo y…..si la luz había sido tomado del lado equivocado, mas sin embrago su madre daba su mejor sonrisa, de donde…ah ya, si Sonomi se los había contando ellas dos había ido de vacaciones a Francia, como lo había olvidado….y si mal no se equivocaba era lo que su padre le decía que era la mitad de una espada, claro su padre tenia la otra mitad, Sakura removió una caja de hasta el fondo y de ella saco el dije de la mitad de la espada, era como la espada de los naipes de pokar, aunque no tenia la punta afilada si no un poco chata, de tras tenia la leyenda BS (Better Smile) su madre tenia una frase fantástica "Always give your better smile" (siempre da tu mejor sonrisa), la chica guardo de nuevo el colgije, tendría que hacerle una visita a Tomoyo…tenia que preguntarle algunas cosas….

Había muchas cosas en su lugar)

-Hermione se que es nuestro ultimo año pero…no creo que acabes todos los libros de la biblioteca ¿sabes?-**le dijo Ron**

-no seas tonto Ron, estoy buscando algunas cosas-**dijo Hermione indiferente**

-y se puede saber ¿Qué?-**le pregunto Harry**

-pues…cuando termine les diré-**le dijo Hermione arrebatándole una copia de Pociones fantásticas**

-te juro que no te tomaría mas de cinco minutos explicarnos-**le dijo ron tácitamente**

-no te daría mucha molestia pedirme las cosas como dios manda-**le contesto Hermione ácidamente**

-pero no fuera Shaoran porque a él si le dices todo-**soltó Ron molesto**

-bueno me quiere mas-**le dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

(Los chicos voltearon a ver a su emisor, Hermione dejo las cosas y se levanto a abrazar a Shaoran)

-¿Cómo esta tu familia?-**se adelanto a preguntar Hermione**

-amm pues…mas o menos, mi madre ya salio del hospital asi que…no debo preocuparme por nada mas-**dijo Shaoran**

-me alegra que hayas regresado-**le dijo Ron**

-si, ya te extrañábamos-**dijo Harry**

-gracias-**contesto Shaoran**-increíble que ustedes me dieran un mejor recibimiento-**dijo Shaoran irreflexivamente**

-¿Quién mas te ha visto?-**le pregunto Harry**

-¿eh?-**dijo Shaoran sorprendido**-ah no este….pues las chicas ya saben-**agrego el chico rápidamente**

-ah vaya-**le dijo Ron**-bueno aquí tenemos poco trabajo los exámenes son hasta junio y...también pues...creo que obtendré un Extraordinario en defensa contra las artes oscuras-**dijo Ron orgullosamente**

-pero para ser auror se necesita un Extraordinario en transformaciones, pociones, herbó logia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y encantamientos-**replico Hermione**

-sabes que me alientas demasiado ¿verdad?-**le dijo Ron secamente**

-solo digo la realidad-**se quejo Hermione**

-bueno...les dejo discutir a gusto-**les dijo Shaoran antes de salir**

(Shaoran desapareció tras las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Chicos así le quedaban los pantalones bueno…no se pondría esos pantalones el próximo fin de semana, la chica se miro al espejo, detestaba la imagen de Tally, quería volver a su forma original ya estaba empezando a cansarse de ser alguien que no es, deseaba ser de nuevo libre aunque…..no tenia que cumplir con su palabra y su juramente así que era mejor dejar de quejarse, la chica suspiró pesadamente la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Hannah Abbot)

-hola Tally ¿descansando?-**le pregunto la chica**

-si mas o menos?-**contesto la chica con fingido interés**

-oh tengo una gran noticia, Erine, nuestro Ernie es novio de la chica es alzada de

Slytherin es la cosa mas rara de este año ¿verdad?-**le comento Hannah**

-oh si, si, ¿un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff dios…a quien se le ocurre?-**dijo Tally fingiendo sobre salto**

-no es que ella no sea bonita, mira a excepción de el grupo de alzadas esas y Bonaciuex todas las demás chicas de Slytherin son unos completos trolls-**dijo Hannah**

-si que chicas tan más horribles ya le viste los granos a la chica de tercero-**dijo Tally**

-si, horrible la cara toda tapizada, no se que quiere mostrar al ponerse así, de cualquier forma cuando el me lo dijo yo me quede sin aliento es que…esto es una vergüenza para los de Hufflepuff, dicen que ella es un miembro de la V-18-**dijo Hannah ofendida**

-oh si…que terrible, no crees que hay que disuadirlo para que la deje-**opino Tally**

-claro, ya lo he pensando y….estoy dispuesta a sacar a mi amigo de las garras de esa mortífera Slytherin, si…por mi madre que lo saco de ahí, además….los de Slytherin están actuando medio raro-**le dijo Hannah preocupada**

-¿ah si?-**dijo Tally indiferente**

-ya lo creo, fíjate que…esta semana se les ha visto en grupitos numerosos como de cinco y todos así…como que cuidándose las espaldas-**le dijo Hannah**

-¿en serio?-**le pregunto Tally interesada**-no ser que…los Laylons están preparándoles algo y algún soplón fue a decirles-

-no creo, eh hablado con Ginny y las cabecillas de los Laylons y les tiene mas preocupados ganar la copa de quidditch que jugarles alguna broma pesada a los Slytherin-**le confirmo Hannah**

-¿y no sabes que hacen los Slytherin?-**le pregunto Tally**

-ni idea, te digo que solo se las ha visto haciendo eso y nada mas-**dijo Hannah**

-¿Qué raro no?-**dijo Tally pensativa**

-si muy raro-**repitió Hannah**

-eh oye, y si ellos están preparadnos algo-**dijo Tally**

-claro…no lo había pensado por ese lado, eres una genio Tally, si creo que ellos no quiere jugar chueco, voy alertar a los chicos-

-pero que solo les vigilen nada de atacarlos si no, se darán cuenta y todo se vendrá para abajo-**le dijo Tally**

-si, si, excelente plan, excelente-**dijo Hannah contenta**-bueno…voy corriendo a decirles desde mañana los vigilaremos-**le aseguro Hannah**

-si ve, yo voy a pensar creo…que si he visto algo raro de los Slytherin…mmm, si si-**dijo Tally fingiendo pensar**

-te dejo pensar para que a si nos deas mas ideas-**le dijo Hannah saliendo del cuarto**

(Tomoyo espero a que Hannah saliera, así que los Slytherin estaban tramando algo la pregunta seria ¿Qué?, eso se le hacia muy sospechoso)

-¡¡eh Hannah!!-**le grito Tally**

(La chica no contesto supuso que no le había escuchado pero cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo supo lo contrario)

-si Tally ¿que sucede?-**le pregunto Hannah**

-pues…no rumoran nada sobre…otras cosas-**le pregunto Tally**

-oh si, fíjate que dice que hace poco….hubo un ataque a Hogwarts-**le dijo la chica asustada**--¿un ataque a Hogwarts?-**le pregunto Tally asustada**

-si, yo por supuesto no me lo creo pero….-**Hannah se detuvo a pensar un poco**-…después de todo se me hace muy raro que…anden aurores por el colegio, si ya se que…en la situación en la que vivimos no podemos…mas que agradecer eso…pero…-

-¿pero?-**pregunto Tally impaciente**

-pues….creo que es por algo que hay aurores en el colegio y no nada mas por Harry Potter-**solto Hannah de repente**

-¿no solo por Harry Potter?-**pregunto Tally intrigada**

-si, mira todos los años tratan de protegerlo aun así se ha enfrentado a un sin numero de peligros es solito-**le afirmo Hannah**

-si, tienes toda la razón, ¿así que….no solo por Harry Potter?-**repitió Tally pensativa**-¿Por qué mas crees que los aurores estén aquí?-**le pregunto Tally**

-pues…no se, pero….muchos comenta algo de….un arma que busca Lord Voldemort-**dijo Hannahm la ilusiones de Tally se fueron por el suelo, estaban soñando los tipo**

-claro un arma-**dijo Tally desilusionada**

-solo piensalo ¿que necesita de tanta protección?-**le dijo Hannah emocionada**-solo un arma secreta-

-_ ¿secreta? Si los secretos son los que necesitan un sin numero de protección _-**pensó Tally**-tienes mucha razón Hannah, se necesita de mucha protección-

-bueno ahora si voy con los cabecillas de los de Hufflepuff-**le dijo Hannah contenta**

(La chica salio esta vez Tally no grito, se quedo pensando ¿Por qué tantos aurores en el colegio? ¿a caso había algo que no les habían comentado? ¿Inclusive a la misma orden del fénix?, esas eran muy buenas reflexiones tendría que consultarlo con los demás….había que ponerse a la defensiva pero a la voz de ya, había muchos cabos que había sueltos y entre mas rápido se ataran mucho mejor.

Tally se levanto de su cama y salio del cuarto con dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Slytherin siempre había sido su hogar, desde que era niño había soñado con entrar en esa casa en donde solo la sangre limpia estaba donde los magos decentes, la gente astuta los buenos nexos y lazos, en donde los verdaderos magos que concentraba, había sido bueno estar en esa casa, recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que el sombrero seleccionador lo coloco, le había dicho que el solo podía pertenecer a esa casa a ninguna otra y fue un Slytherin con orgullo, claro que había tenido sus problemas con esos cuatro malditos Gryffindor pero al menos y al final de todo había demostrado valer mas él que ellos, él le había hecho de espía a Dumbledore sin traicionar a sus amigos…no obstante uno de los "valientes de Gryffindor" había traicionado a sus amigos de la forma mas baja, el otro demasiado entupido y arrogante para saber que cuando el señor Oscuro va tras algo no se le debe hacer frente, es verdad que por un hijo todos damos la vida pero…hay maneras..hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas siempre hay una segunda opción, los otros dos restantes demasiado opacados por los recuerdos del pasado para pensar bien las cosas, era una verdadera lastima, brujos buenos sin lugar a dudas el nunca lo había negado pero…torpes, arrogantes y altivos sus nubes de grandeza eran las que los opacaba, demasiado entupidos para ser buenos.

Snape dejo de pensar y se puso a revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos, jóvenes ineptos segados por la euforia de la juventud, el nunca se dejo segar por ella el siempre mantuvo la cabeza fría, bueno casi siempre, las pociones siempre se le dieron era una habilidad nata en él, desde que entro a Hogwarts sabia hacer tantas pociones como los de séptimo grado y sabia tantas cosas y mas de las artes oscuras que los de séptimo, si sabia que se veía bastante extraño sabiendo todo eso pero….hay quienes tiene habilidades para unas cosas y otros para otras.

Termino de leer la redacción, no sabia redactar ese chico llevaba seis años en ese colegio y no daba una buena, tomo su pluma y coloco una larga y puntiaguda I, dejo el pergamino con los demás y metió su pluma en el cajón mas bajo, aventó la pluma y un leve tintineo de cristal golpeado sonó, Snape se agacho y saco las cosas, un pesado porta retratos de plata con estilo barroco salio de el cajón, Snape lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió ligeramente era una antigua fotografía muggle mostraba a dos jóvenes con un bebe entre sus brazos, era la única fotografía que tenia de su familia, era el mismo con Emily y la pequeña en ese entonces Narya. Nunca supo responder el porque el había terminando enamorándose de una sangre sucia, pero de algo si estaba seguro….la ama muchísimo, recordó aquella noche….

**_Flash Back_**

(Tenia veinte años y regresaban de una incursión en el ministerio de magia, llevaban las cosas que el señor Oscuro les había pedido, Malfoy, Nott y Crabbe iban a su lado, chispas verdes salieron de una varita a la lejos)

-esa es Black…tiene problemas los aurores han llegado-**dijo la voy ronca de Malfoy**

-huyamos rápidamente-**dijo Snape secamente**

-si vamonos, ella se las arreglara para salir de ese problema-**dijo Nott**

(Los cuatro mortifagos subieron a lo tejados de las casas con sus escobas, haciéndose el hechizo desilucionador, a Snape nunca le había gustado volar en las escobas, pero….estaba al servicio de su señor y la causa justifica al hecho, los cuatro salieron disparados hacia las nubes como ráfagas de viento, los odios le zumbaban al chico, Nott volaba con ellos cerrando el grupo así mismo volaba en círculos para verificar que nadie les siguiera, Snape por el ojo del rabillo le vio esconderse de tras de una nube, los tres siguieron de pronto las nubes tronaron estruendosamente, Nott volaba con dirección hacia ellos)

-Potter y Black tras nosotros-**grito el auror**

(Los mortifago se metieron en una nube de color negro, Snape sintió cuando las gotas de lluvia lo empaparon, le dieron nauseas, las partículas de las nubes se le metían a la nariz y era como si estuviera respirando agua, miro a su alrededor ese era el problema de esconderse en las nubes no distinguías nada, Snape decidió salir de la nube lentamente miro a su alrededor no se veía nada, salio por completo se aventuro a rodear la nube a dentro destellaban chispas de colores amarillos, alguien le tomo por la espalda)

-huye de aquí y llevale esto al señor Oscuro-**le dijo la voz de Nott**-¡¡vete ahora!!-**le ordeno Nott**

(Snape tomo las cosas y se las metió por debajo de la túnica y salio volando del lugar mientras escuchaba como Black derrumbaba a Crabbe y lo hechizaba para hacerlo mas ligero y lo amarraba al palo de su escoba)

-uno mas para noche-**grito el joven auror**

(James salía de la nube sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la copa de quidditch)

-y aquí tenemos dos-**dijo James mientras les mostraba como dos escobas con sus respectivos dueños estaban atados a él**

-oh-**se quejo Sirius**

-eh luces azules haya tienen problemas-**chillo James**

-que no por aquí es la casa de Emily-**le dijo Sirius precipitándose,**

(Los dos chicos bajaron en picada con las escobas, Snape respiro tranquilamente, esos dos nunca se dieron cuenta de él podía seguir su camino sin problemas, dio media vuelta con la escoba y salio volando una sombra negra se le puso enfrente de repente…Fabian Prewett, Snape casi se cae de la escoba de la impresión pero aun así no se dejo intimidar por el auror, el tipo alzo su varita y le apunto)

-no quiero pelear, baja conmigo di que es lo que estabas haciendo y si no se encuentra alguna otro cargo serás libre-**le dijo el chico**

(Snape siguió sin moverse o decir palabra alguna, no se entregaría tan fácilmente, esperaría a que él hiciera el primer movimiento)

-¿Qué dices? Te absolvemos de los cargos si aceptas cooperara con nosotros-**le dijo Fabian firmemente**-Dumbledore no te llevara a el tribunal, si cooperas con él-

(Snape sonrió detrás de la mascara, nunca, nunca caería tan bajo)

-tomare tu silencio como un si-**le dijo el chico** ** sonriendo**(alzo la varita)

-impedimenta-**le grito Snape el rayo de luz le dio de lleno Fabian, quien calló de su escoba y varios gritos abajo se escucharon**(Snape siguió su camino cuando como una ráfaga de viento le salio James Potter, Snape se paro en seco y dio media vuelta ocultándose entre las nubes)

-Padfoot en acción, no veo nada-**dijo Black a lo lejos**

-Prongs en línea sin novedades-**grito James**

-_ grandísimos idiotas, esto es una guerra no un juego de adolescentes _-.**pensó Snape**

(Con cautela fue descendiendo lentamente)

-reflectere-**chillo James apuntando a la nada**

(El chorro de luz le paso muy cerca, Snape siguió bajando tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible, Black se puso a tirar hechizos al azar, los muy invesiles nunca le verían, comenzó a avanzar alejándose de ellos cuando creyó prudente aumento la velocidad y el zumbido de la escoba acelerando alerto a los jóvenes, que siguieron el sonido, Snape se vio en grandes problemas, Black y James le seguía)

-reflectere-**dijo James y esta vez el hechizo le dio de lleno, el se volvió una especie de espejo que reflejaba todo**-alli esta el muy canijo-**grito le chico alzando la mano tratando de agarrarle la capa**

-_ no soy una entupida Snich idiota _-**pensó Severus irritado**

(Snape bajo inmediatamente su mejor protección era en ese momento los muggles los aurores tenia mucha consideración con ellos y dejaban de hacer magia, James se le adelanto y le cerro el paso secamente, Snape giro inesperadamente y corrió en dirección contraria a como iban, cruzo las nubes y siguió volando, Sirius le salio por delante, Snape casi suelta el palo de su escoba de la impresión James salio por detrás los dos chicos les rodearon)

-suelta tu varita y no te aremos daño-**le dijo Sirius jugando con su varita**

-si juramos no hacerete daño-**le dijo James mientras hacia circulos con ella y de su varita salian chispas amarillas**

(Snape saco la varita estaba dispuesto a hacerles frente, alzo su brazo hacia el frente pretendiendoles hacer creer que se rendia, mientras que su mente trabjaba al maximo, expelliermus los desarmaria y no les daria oportunidad de atacarle por otra parte del demaius les dañaria…aunque…solo a uno el otro reaccionaria rapidamente y le atacaria, mala idea, mala idea Snape miro a su alrededor una luz mortecina le dañaba la pupila, la luz de una luna llena, claro…..que estupido era Potter, giro un poco quedando de perfil para los chicos, Sirius se acercaba a él lentamente al igual que James)

-has sido muy inteligente-**le dijo James sonriendo**

-_ idiota solo acercate un poco mas_-**penso Snape**

(Sirius y James estaban tan cerca que con solo alzar un poco sus manos podrian averle tocado)

-Lumus maxima-**dijo de pronto Snape**

(La luz intesamente blanca se reflejo en la capa del chico, Sirius y James quedaron cegados por la intensa luz, Snape se tiro en picada con todo y escoba)

-incendio-**chillo Sirius**

(el hechizo le dio a la cola de la escoba, Snape iba cayendo en picada a un callejo vació, se soltó de la escoba y se las arreglo como pudo para subir a un tejado, alzo su varita y desvió el cruzó de la escoba haciéndola caer cinco casa mas haya, mientras estallaba en llamas, el se escondió de tras de una chimenea, las luces de los faroles se apagaron la calle quedo totalmente oscura, aun así a la luz de la luna él vio como los dos aurores descendían tras el rastro de la escoba)

-no hay nada-**chillo James indignado**

-ese hijo de puta nos la hizo efectiva-**dijo Sirius molesto**

-eh, esa lengua o te lavo la boca-**le regaño James**

**Sirius dijo algo que Snape no alcanzo a oír**-…pues vamonos, ya es tarde-**dijo Sirius mirando su reloj**

-si con muggles en esta zona no podremos hacer nada-**dijo James cansando**-además Lily me regañara si llego tarde de nuevo-

-ah, no nada como la libertad del hombre-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-calla que ya te veré algún día-**chillo James **

-¿Qué crees que haya hecho de cenar?-**le pregunto Sirius mientras volvía a montar su escoba**

-que se yo….-**le contesto James**

-espero que sea algo delicioso-**comento Sirius y James le miro anonado**

-espera un segundo….estas bromeando ¿verdad?-**le dijo James incrédulo**

-claro que no, te salve la vida dos veces me merezco algo ¿no?-**dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros**

-si supongo…-**dijo James**

(Los dos chicos se elevaron, Snape suspiro pesadamente, por lo pelos se había salvado, camino por el techo, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente una chica salio de la casa a tirar la basura, la bolsa cayó pesadamente)

-¿ein? ¿y la luz?....-**dijo la chica sorprendida**-tener que cuidarme de ladrones, violadores y mortifagos fantástico-**se quejo la chica**

-_ había dicho ¿mortifagos? _-**pensó Snape confundido **(se acerco un poco mas para verle de cerca)

-los aurores se olvidan de todo-(La chica saco su varita y todas las luces volvieron a encenderse, volteo a ver el cielo y una sombra se cernía sobre ella, la chica grito, Snape se asusto y él dio un paso en falso sus manos resbalaron del ladrillo se vio caer al vació pero el duro encuentro con el suelo nunca lo sintió..o al menos no tan fuerte como el pensaba.

Para cuando despertó estaba en una cama mullida, todo a su alrededor era de color blanco, muy blanco la luz de sol le cegó los ojos, se incorporo lentamente, no se sentía muy bien que digamos, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía hirviendo y le dolía el brazo terriblemente, la puerta se abrió y una fina figura se le acerco)

-vaya, ya despertaste-**le dijo dulcemente la chica acercándose a él**-pescaste un buen resfriado, no he tengo los ingredientes necesarios para hacerte la poción pepperup, es una lastima porque eso te ahorraría mucho sufrimiento y como no tengo ingredientes tendrás que afrontar la enfermedad al mas puro estilo muggle-**le dijo la chica sonriendo, el solo le miro ceñudo mientras le ponía el termómetro en la boca**

**_End of Flash Back_**

(Snape metió de nuevo el porta retratos en el cajón, la puerta se abrió y Snape miro al hombre de mala gana)

-a mi me hace tanta gracia como a ti-**le gruño Sirius**

-¿Qué deseas Black?-**le pregunto Severus fríamente**

-Dumbledore pide verte-**soltó Sirius antes de salir**

-en seguida voy-**le dijo Severus**

(Sirius siguió en la puerta sin moverse)

-¿Qué?-**le pregunto Snape molesto**

-me pidió que te llevara hasta la puerta de su despacho-

(Snape cerro fuertemente el ultimo cajón y con su varita lo aseguro para que nadie mas pudiera abrirlo, avanzo hacia Sirius que le esperaba recargado en al filo de puerta, cuando Snape cruzo el umbral Sirius le siguió, Sirius miraba todo a su alrededor como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto y estuviera descubriendo por primera vez todo, infantil, el siempre fue muy infantil, iban a subir al vestíbulo cuando un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff salía, vieron a los dos, Snape miro a las chicas fríamente, mientras que Sirius las miraba con gracia, las chicas se ruborizaron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas)

-deja de jugar Black-**le dijo Snape lacónicamente**

-perdón pero…tengo un no se que, que atraigo a las chicas-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

-tan arrogante como siempre-**le contesto Snape**

-hay cosas….de las que bueno algunos carecen, yo siempre atraje a todas las chicas-**dijo Sirius**-sin en cambio…-

-hay quienes no necesitan de mujercillas para mantener su auto estima en alto-**le contesto Snape y a Sirius le cayeron las palabras como una bofetada y no le contesto**-te quedas te sin voz Black-**le pregunto Snape maliciosamente**-o las verdades duelen-

-no-**le respondió Sirius molesto**-yo no necesitaba de nadie para saber lo hermoso que soy-

(Snape le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, y siguió su camino, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que a unos cuantos metros un chico de ojos verdes tiraba las cosas al suelo de pura sorpresa mientras que un pelirrojo se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa)-cuantas horas al día pasabas enfrente del espejo-**le pregunto de repente Severus**

-las mismas que tu nunca ocupaste-**le contesto Sirius molesto**-no entiendo como Emily llego a quererte, ella siempre fue una persona muy buena, amable y bonita….¿que fue lo que te vio?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-no pidas que desentrañe su mente-**le contesto secamente Severus**

-oh hasta tu mismo te sorprendes de que alguien tan hermoso se haya fijado en ti, su supongo que….en tu caso si es raro-**le dijo Sirius venenosamente**

(Snape se detuvo en seco y giro sobre sus talones poniéndose frente a frente a Sirius)

-las verdades duelen verdad…..Snivellus…-**le dijo Sirius lentamente**

-mira…Black, lo que sucede es que….aun no puedes tragar que una…conquista se te escapo de las manos, y fue a dar con…tu peor enemigo-**le dijo Severus**

-no seas entupido-**le contesto Sirius molesto**-Emy siempre fue una amiga-

-crees que acaso ella no me contó todo-**le dijo Severus**

**Sirius abrió y cerro la boca varias veces sin decir nada**-ok, tuve un desliz por…ella, pero…nada serio, además…-

-era mas que eso y te conformaste al final con…esa Ama…-**dijo Severus **

-no insultes a Nadeshiko en mi presencia-**le ordeno Sirius sacando su varita**

-oh Black me das lastima-**le dijo Severus fue como si a Sirius lo hubiera golpeado a puño limpio en el ojo o mas**-siempre conformándote en estar con esa…-

-una palabra mas Snivellus y no respondo de mis actos-**le vocifero Sirius**

-siempre arreglando las cosas como un vil muggle, ustedes los "merodeadores"-**diciendo este ultimo en un tono de burla**-siempre haciendo gala de sus "poderes"…en cuanto a las palabras siempre fueron débiles-

-y tu siempre demostrarte ser débil con las dos-**le gruño Sirius agitando la varita de cual salieron chispas de color rojo**

-dame un razón para hacerlo y juro…-**dijo Snape** (¡¡BBuumm!!, Snape no termino su frase cuando un destello salio de la punta de su varita, el hechizo le paso rozando las cabellos a Sirius quien inmediatamente reacción la túnica de Snape se mancho de sangre, mientras que de su nariz aun escurría un chorro mas. Hermione lanzo un pequeño gritillo, los demás chicos a su alrededor salieron corriendo)

-has perdido tu puntería Snivellus-**le dijo Sirius sonriendo, Snape agito de nuevo la varita y Sirius fue lanzando contra la pared **(Harry no sabia que hacer, meterse entre los dos esta vez le resultaba muy peligroso, Sirius se levanto)

-ahora se porque dejaste sola a la pobre Emy, no tenias el poder para…-**la voz de Sirius fue cortada por un segundo hechizo que le dio de lleno, pero antes el logro darle a Snape los dos se lanzaron mutuamente contra las paredes del castillo**

-y tu chillaste como un bebe cuando esa Amamiya te dejo-**le dijo Snape fríamente, la cara de Sirius paso de un blanco a un leve tono rosado**

-al menos no fue tan cobarde para dejar una pobre chica embarazada a mitad de un guerra-**protesto Sirius, esta vez la cara de Snape se tiño de rojo**

(Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza…repetición de nuevo….¡¡¿¿Snape tiene un hijo??!!)

-no sabes cuales eran las circunstancias no hables por hablar Black, aunque claro tu has demostrado que no tienes cerebro-**le dijo Severus**

-mira bola empalagosa de cabello grasiento-**grito Sirius**-tu tampoco sabes que sucedió con Nadeshiko, así que ahorrate los comentarios-**protesto el animago**-en serio yo creo que Emy estaba ebria cuando…-

(¡¡PUF!! Otros destellos volaron por el aire, Snape casi vuela en pedazos a Sirius que se tiro al suelo, mientras a Snape le costaba trabajo respirar.

¡¡Bom, crash. Poink, patatum, patatam, pluf, pum!! Eso fueron los ruidos que Remus escucho a lo lejos, corría los mas rápido posible, varios chicos habían reportado que había dos "profesores" pelando, ya a Remus le había dado mala espina ver a Sirius caminando a lado de Snape y ahora lo comprobaba esos dos no podían estar cinco minutos sin comenzar a pelear e insultarse mutuamente, cuando llego se encontró con un anonado Harry, Hermione se aferraba fuertemente a sus libros mientras Ron veía la pelea con expectación)

-¡tu no la concias!-**grito Sirius**

-no era necesario conocer a alguien que se juntaba con ustedes, era una…-

(¡¡Boom!!, Remus miraba a los dos "adultos" discutiendo por cosas del pasado, meno la cabeza negativamente hay cosas que uno nunca olvida, saco su varita y le hizo sonar, Snape y Sirius voltearon a verlo)

-aquí viene la mascota del grupo-**le gruño Severus**

(Remus respiro profundamente)-Severus, Sirius-**dijo Remus severamente mirando a ambos que se apuntaban con la varita**-vengo a detenerlos, por el amor de dios, ya no son colegiales, para que armen este tipo de escándalos-

-el empezó-**se adelanto a decir Sirius**

-no vamos a discutir sobre eso…ahora…-

-insulto a Nadeshiko-**gruño Sirius**

-desde cuando decir la verdad es un insulto-**espeto Snape**

-mira Snivellus-**dijo Sirius temblándole la mandíbula**

-era lo que era, que chica dormía con cuatro chicos-

-que…barbar…-**comenzó a decir Sirius**

-además tenias fama de irte con las mas fáciles-**dijo Snape**

-encantaste a Emily-**grito Sirius**

-no soy tan bajo como tu-

-¡¡Basta los dos!!-**grito Remus molesto**-dejen de pelear por nimiedades-

-metete en tus propios asuntos hombre lobo-**le vocifero Snape**

-no le grites a Remus-**le advirtió Sirius**

-¿defiendes a tu pareja Black?-**le pregunto Snape**

-de que rayos tienes relleno el cerebro Snivellus para pensar semejantes atrocidades-**le grito Remus enojado**

-era muy bien sabido que…bueno tu Remus….-

-no estoy dispuesto a…-**mascullo Remus**

-piensa muy bien tus palabras Severus, que tu no te quedas tan corto-**le dijo Sirius sabiamente**

-creo que he demostrado que yo no soy del mismo gusto que tu…¿amigo?-**contesto Snape**

-iojojo, te recuerdo que mi condición…no era…-**dijo Remus**

-además saliste corriendo como un cobarde-**agrego Sirius**-apuesto a que después de todo no satisfacías a Emy-

-¿¡Sirius!?-**dijo Remus, la cara de Snape se puso de color rojo chillante**

-Black, Black, Black-**dijo Snape lentamente**-a diferencia de ti, que siempre fuiste un vulgar que divulgabas tus amoríos, hay quienes tenían decencia y….-**dijo Snape**

(Harry se tapo los odios no estaba dispuesto a escuchar semejante cochinada, Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo)

-…además, según se de esa….hombría que te pavoneabas, según se te falló unas cuantas veces-**termino Snape**

(Hermione tenía la boca abierta, esa no era una conversación apta para menores de edad y cardiacos)

-ja, ja, ja, puedes hablarle a todas las chicas con las que estuve y te podrían asegurar que no es verdad-**dijo altivamente Sirius**

-oh dios…-**suspiro Remus**-ya los dos, ¿terminaron de sacarse los trapitos al sol?-**les pregunto Remus**

-oh tienes miedo de algo…Lupin-**dijo Severus lenta y siseantemente**

-yo no ….malas-**sentencio Remus con nerviosismo y sonrojo que…daba a entender todo lo contrario**

(Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que Harry no entendió, las palabras salieron tan rápidas que se confundían, no se entendían para nada los tres "adultos" dos minutos después los destellos de las varitas comenzaron a salir de nuevo….Lupin había entrado esta vez en la pelea, era algo paradójico ya que…¿había venido a detenerlos?, una varita sonó del otro lado del pasillo, Minerva McGonagall estaba de pie con su mirada severa y sus labios fruncidos)

-¿señores?-**les dijo la mujer de forma severa**

(Los tres la miraron algo apenados)

-veo que ya recobraron la cabeza-**dijo la profesora aun molesta**-no puedo….creer que…**dijo la profesora lentamente**-ya no soy chiquillos, Lupin, Snape-**les reprendió la profesora como si tuvieran once años**-Black….-**parecía que quería agregar algo pero no lo hizo**-a sus trabajos-**les ordeno McGonagall**-y ustedes tres…a clases-

(Harry pidió que se lo tragara la tierra, fue bastante incomoda la situación, los tres le miraban anonados….parecía como si nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia y que ahora les apenaba las cosas antes dichas, cada quien tomo su camino, Harry, Hermione y Ron también, Harry por su parte reflexionaba lo antes visto…era como volver a ver a través del pensadero, había sido justo igual a como él lo recordaba…solo que…faltaba su padre….y el maldito de Wormtail, Harry suspiro…¿Por qué habían comenzado a discutir?.

La cena llegó más rápido de lo que había pensado, estaban los cinco sentados al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw)

-te digo que todo esto es muy raro-**afirmo Tally en japonés**

-si, bueno lo que dices tiene lógica, aunque….-**le respondió Shaoran en el mismo idioma**

-los slytherin siempre tiene algo entre manos, que anden en banditas y todo eso no es nada raro-**le afirmo Sakura en su idioma natal**-aunque….estoy de acuerdo que dadas las circunstancias todo esto tiene lógica-

-pues…no se ustedes-**comenzó a decir Eriol**-ya se que probablemente me manden muy lejos…pero, deberíamos ir hablar con Dumbledore antes de que sea demasiado tarde-**dijo en ingles en nihon**

-hay va la burra al trigo de nuevo, que parte del no, no comprendes Eriol-**le dijo Mei Lin en japonés**-mira…yo se que nos tenemos que apoyar y todas esas jaladas pero…sin embargo creo que también comprendes que nuestra situación no es de lo mas lindo ¿verdad?-

-precisamente por lo mismo…les hemos mentido-**insistió Sakura en el mismo idioma**

-ya hemos discutido eso y saben la respuesta-**les dijo tajantemente Shaoran**

-mira que eres terco, ¿Qué no entiendes que si los dos nos unimos podemos hacer frente a ambos lados oscuros?-**le soltó Sakura molesta en japonés**

-Sakura….-**le reprendió Shaoran en voz alta**

-es que entiendan ellos deben de…-**dijo Eriol en el mismo tono**

-NO-**grito Shaoran en japonés**-ya saben que la respuesta en NO-

-hay mucha gente de por medio-**intervino Sakura en su idioma** **natal**

-no seas necia-**espeto Mei Lin en japonés**

-es lo mejor que podemos hacer-**le dijo Tomoyo**

(Sakura soltó la cuchara bruscamente de mala gana sobre la sopa haciendo tremendo escándalo)

-¡¡Es lo mejor!!-**grito Sakura en japonés levantándose repentinamente**-quien diablos se creen para estar eligiendo lo que ellos prefieren-**vocifero de nuevo la chica en japonés**

-Sakura-**tercio Shaoran**-cállate y siéntate-**le ordeno Shaoran en el mismo idioma**

-¡No!, no lo voy hacer estoy harta, ¡harta! De que tomen decisiones tan importantes protegiéndose solo a ustedes mismos-

-no seas…insensata, recobra la cabeza y siéntate-**le ordeno de nuevo Shaoran levantándose y golpeando la mesa con el puño**

-¡¡¿Qué recobre la cabeza?!! Recóbrala tu, abre los ojos date cuenta de tu maldito egoísmo-**le grito Sakura en japonés a los cuatro vientos**

-¿que…estas...?-**dijo Shaoran lentamente en el mismo idioma**

-sabes perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, digo, que eres un maldito egoísta que solo estas salvando tu maldito trasero y el de tu estupido clan-**grito Sakura fuertemente en su idioma natal**

-sabes que no es así, miles de…-**comenzó a decir Shaoran en el mismo idioma**

-¡¡¡mentiroso!!!-**exploto Sakura en japonés**-hay miles de brujos haya afuera muriéndose, mientras que…que…tu estas aquí adentro, sano y salvo-**grito Sakura ahora todo el gran comedor les presto atención a los dos aunque no entendieran ni jota de lo que decían**-solo te proteges a ti mismo-

-Sakura será mejor que midas tus palabras-

-hay gente afuera sufriendo-

-y crees que…-

-no seas insensible, sufren porque tu…-

-yo también eh sufrido-

-no es verdad-

-creí haberte perdido-**grito Shaoran desesperado**-a ti y a…a todo lo que tenia-

-no seas egoísta, haya hay gente que esta perdiendo para siempre a su familia-

-será mejor que cierres la boca o saldrás lastimada-

-¿¿¡¡Salir lastimada!!??-**grito la chica incrédula e histérica en japonés**-¡¡Hello!! Ya me estas lastimando, ya me lastimaste-

-solo…solo buscaba…Sakura-**dijo Shaoran**

-no, no digas que buscabas protegerme porque…porque es mentira, solo me estas ocultando algo eres un maldito egoísta, solo te estas protegiendo a ti mismo, tu no sabes lo que es el dolor, lo que es perder a alguien, tu no sabes….-

(¡¡Plaf!! Las lagrimas de la chica cayeron al suelo por inercia, sus largos cabellos se alzaron se movieron y revolotearon unos segundos por el aire, sus ojos aguamarina estaban abiertos como platos, sus abundantes pestañas brillaron con la luz de las velas, el ardor de su cara le dolió, pero…mas le había dolido que él la hubiera abofeteado)

-tienes razón soy un insensible, soy un egoísta-**le grito Shaoran en chino**-crees que no he sufrido bien…todo este tiempo….todo este maldito tiempo solo he buscado lo mejor para ti, pero….para que veas como me eh tragado todo este maldito dolor, ¿quieres saber que te he escondido? Pues aquí va-**le dijo Shaoran fríamente en su idioma natal**-tu no fuiste la única que se perdió en aquella batalla con Herumor….tu no sabes en donde dejaste a tu hijo-

(Las palabras cruzaron sobre su pecho como un filoso puñal, le atravesaron el corazón, el alma y hasta lo mas recóndito de todo su ser, Shaoran seguía de pie enfrente de ella, no había cambiando la expresión de su cara mas en sus ojos se asomaban los pequeños brillos de las lagrimas, Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara y movía la cabeza con fenecí)

-no, no, no, no, no-**repitió la chica insistentemente desesperada**-no es verdad, no es verdad, ¡¡¡Mientes, me estas mintiendo!!!-**grito Sakura mientras mas lagrimas se desbordaban por su rostro y golpeaba a Shoaran en el pecho**

(Shaoran la miro de mala gana la separo de él y la dejo en medio de las mesas confundida, desesperada, hecha trizas, salio del gran comedor sin decir nada más, eso le dolió mas a Sakura su silencio…si terrible y profundo silencio, se dejo caer al suelo, como si nada mas en ese mundo le importara, Eriol se acerco a Sakura lentamente y le acaricio el cabello)

-perdóname, yo…quería ahorrarte este sufrimiento-**le susurro Eriol lentamente**

-no es cierto Eriol-**le susurro la chica subiendo la cabeza y tomándole por el cuello de la camisa**-¡¡Dime que no es cierto!!-**grito Sakura en ingles**-¡¡NO ES VERDAD, NO ES VERDAD!!-**volvió a gritar la chica zangoloteándolo**

-Sakura….-**susurro Eriol lentamente**-yo…-

-No, No, No,-**repitió Sakura con la voz entre cortada**

(Eriol tomo delicadamente las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, le hubiese gustado poder negar lo que le acaban de decir pero….no era así, la chica se llevaba la manos a la cara de donde el torrente de lagrimas no se cesaba, Eriol la levanto lentamente del suelo)

-Dios, dios, dios mío-**dijo la chica desesperada**-¿¡que he hecho!?-**grito de nuevo Sakura**-¡¡¿Que hice?!! ¡¡¡¿QUE HICE?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿EN DONDE ESTA?!!!!!-(Eriol la abrazo, debía de ser muy doloroso para ella, trato de cargarla y sacarla del lugar, pero ella gritaba y luchaba contra el pidiendo explicaciones que en ese momento no se le podían dar)

-ie Eriol-chan, ie, Eriol-chan-**grito Sakura mientras el chico peleaba con ella para poder soltarse**-¡¡¡ERIOL!!!-

-perdóname-**le susurro el chico lentamente, la soltó, y alzo su puño con dirección justo debajo del pecho, Sakura recibió el golpe y después su cuerpo cayó casi inerte al suelo, Eriol la tomo en brazos y la saco del gran comedor**

(Mei Lin y Tomoyo también salieron, el comedor se lleno de murmullos y miradas de asombro)

-¿Qué…diablos?-**dijo Ron en voz baja**-creo….que-

(Harry miraba la puerta perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Le parecía todo tan confuso y…..sin sentido, miro a la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore y Moody hablaban rápidamente mientras que los demás parecían estar escuchando con atención, hasta Sirius en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, el comedor se lleno de un ambiente de tensión)

-voy a la biblioteca-**dijo una voz a su derecha**-¿quieren venir conmigo?-

-no, yo….iré a jugar ajedrez con Seamus-**repuso Ron**

(Harry solo negó con la cabeza lentamente)

-espera nosotras vamos contigo Hermione-**dijo Ginny**

(Hermione sonrió y salio con Ginny y Luna)

-Tengo algo muy interesante que contarte Hermione mi papa encontró….-**comenzó a relatar Luna**

(Harry vio como las tres chicas salían…¿desde cuando Hermione les pregunta si quieren ir con ella a la biblioteca?...es decir ella sabe la respuesta y ¿desde cuando las platicas de Luna son "interesantes"? el chico frunció en entre cejo, la chica Narya salía del comedor lentamente, Harry miro la mesa de los profesores….su padrino aun estaba sentado en la mesa conversando con Hagrid, ¿Qué acaso no tenia que seguir a Narya?, algo andaba mal, algo simple y sencillamente no encajaba. A Harry se le quito el apetito, dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato a medio terminar y salio del gran comedor, Ron platicaba con Neville, Dean y Seamus, no se dio cuenta que Harry ya había abandonado el gran comedor, camino por los interminables y casi iguales pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts, la ligera luz de la luna creciente le bañaba protegiéndole de las sombras, entro a la sala comun de Gryffindor y no pudo recordar cuando lo había hecho….subió y se acostó sobre su cama, miro el techo de su cama adocelada, la madera no le decía muchas cosas así que después de un rato se aburrió de que esta solo le miraba sin decirle nada, volteo ligeramente hacia la derecha y se encontró con las cortinas corridas de la cama de Shaoran, Harry se levanto, quizás pudiera charlar con el un rato, se acerco a las cortinas y la movió, no había nadie…solo los pesados libros que el acostumbraba leer estaban sobre la cama, Harry los miro, eran libros viejísimos y mohosos, él generalmente tenia libros lustrosos y relucientes, nunca se había interesado mucho en la literatura mágica…eso a él no le servia, Harry se acerco a los libros, tomo el primero y comenzó a leer el titulo, La…el ruido proveniente de afuera le hizo retroceder rápidamente hasta su cama, cuando iba a meterse se dio cuenta de que aun tenia el libro en sus manos, Harry lo aventó al suelo y lo metió debajo de su cama, se tiro a la cama y por la puerta entraron dos chicos)

-¿Cómo pueden gustarte los Chunley Cannos?-**dijo Seamos**

-son los mejores solo…necesitan un poco…de suerte-**dijo Ron lentamente**

(Que tonto había sido, eran Ron y Seamus….aun así no tenia ganas de hablar de quidditch con ellos, escucho toda su conversación sin interrumpirla o sin ser visto en ella, miro como la noche avanzaba lentamente, cerro sus ojos y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Estaba en el bosque oscuro camino lentamente por entre la maleza, salio a un llano totalmente despejado, la hermosa luna llena se podía apreciar magníficamente, era….bella, un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo volver la vista, el largo y prolongado gemido de un lobo le erizo los cabellos de la nuca, ¿Lupin andaba suelto y no se había tomado la poción mata lobos?, Harry comenzó hacer cada vez mas hacia atrás…tenia miedo de que de pronto le saltara a la yugular un hombre lobo, tomo su varita entre sus manos…la alzo lentamente y….¡¡Era el cucharón de la sopa!! Miro el cucharón insólitamente, ¿acaso si llegaba Lupin lo detendría a cucharazos? No sonaba nada….bien, respiro profundamente y comenzó a correr, escuchaba pisada fuertes detrás de él, ¡¡algo corría tras él!!, a Harry comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente el corazón, se sentía atrapado, casi podía sentir lentamente como algo le tiraba y le hacia rodar por el suelo, algo ligeramente le golpeo la cabeza y Harry volteo a su lado corría Fred en bata de dormir de mujer, Harry le miro extrañado, el dejo de correr, Fred seguía corriendo pero no parecía moverse, Harry miro a su alrededor estaba adentro de una botella y estaba corriendo en la rueda de ejercicio de un Hamster, salto para salir pero Luna y Ginny le detuvieron, cantaban una entupida canción y que si tenia que salir tenia que bailar mambo y cantar reggae al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una vestido de zamba, Harry se negaba rotundamente pero Ginny y Luna le seguían diciendo lo mismo, Harry vio a través de la botella y miro al gran perro lanudo que era su padrino, Harry le grito pero el estaba muy entretenido persiguiéndose la cola, mientras que Lupin jugaba con una bola de estambre entre sus patas delanteras, Harry golpeo la botella fuertemente y esta se tambaleo rodando por el lugar y cayendo sintió el duro golpe que le propicio el cristal, entro el agua y el pudo salir difícilmente, nado hacia arriba en busca de la superficie, pero…parecía que la superficie estaba a miles de metros arriba, se quedaba sin aire, se estaba quedando sin aire hasta que de pronto ¡¡ZAS!! El agua penetro por sus pulmones, se sentía muy mal, iba a perder el conocimiento, estaba apunto de tocar la superficie cuando las fuerzas le fallaron y se dejo caer de nuevo al fondo de lago, para su sorpresa no se murió camino por el fondo marino y unas cositas corría con él a su alrededor una hermosa sirena apareció su largo cabello de color negro le rodeo, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a dar un paseo pudo ver a Hermione leyendo sobre un acantilado marino, Ron nadaba con los pececitos de ranita, y Snape estaba atrapado en una concha marina, de pronto un potente rayo de fuego atravesó el agua, la sirena y el quedaron separados…Harry sintió que se ahogaba, una fecha de metal le atravesó en pecho dolorosamente, las lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos miro hacia arriba, había como un espejo, un espejo de luces fugaces y repentinas, lo toco ligeramente, y subió repentinamente a la superficie era de noche no había estrellas, no había luna, estaba suspendido en el aire, el viento le azotaba los cabellos podía ver todo Hogwarts desde aquella vista, una bandada de murciélagos le atravesó golpeándolo, un grito desgarrador se escucho, ¡Bum, Bum!, el castillo se caía, se derretía como si fuera cera, Harry quiso bajar para detenerlo pero no podía, no podía hacer nada, el lago…el lago se movió, sus agua se alzaron furiosas contra la roca y el viento azotaba lo poco que quedaba de las torres ferozmente entonces se escucho un fuerte Crack, la tierra se habría, la fecha de su pecho salio disparada hacia el lago el también cayó, pero no se hundió se mantuvo fuera del agua, el lago comenzó a burbujear y de pronto se tiño de rojo, Harry metió la mano al agua, era sangre….una mano le tomo fuertemente ¡¡¡Era Hermione!!!, trato de sacarla a la superficie pero no podía, mas y mas manos aparecieron fuera del lago, Harry se hinco para decirle algo a Hermione pero antes de tocar el agua él retrocedió horrorizado, todos estaban muertos, eran cuerpos putrefactos, con gusanos, mohon, hongos y tripas de fuera, "no puedes hacer nada" "no puede hacer nada" le insistió una voz de su cabeza Harry golpeo el agua fuertemente y se salpico llenándose de sangre el estaba bañado en sangre alzo la vista y una luz intensa de color dorado le atravesó, Harry grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas…se levanto repentinamente de su cama golpeándose con el techo en el intento de pararse, Harry volvió a caer tumbado a su cama inconsciente.

La chica estaba sentada esperando pacientemente, tenia que concentrarse seriamente, llevaba dos días se conseguir avance alguno y eso que había estado practicando día y noche, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, ella comenzó a elevarse, primero los tobillos, después el metatarso, la punta de los dedos, un centímetro arriba del suelo y volvió a caer pesadamente, estaba cansada y agotada, se tiro al suelo….eso era lo mas pesado, no quería seguir…ya no)

-deja de practicar-**le ordeno Hayde**

(Narya abrió lentamente los ojos)

-perdón yo….-

-ninguno de ustedes podría, inclusive a Dumbledore le costaría, no están acostumbrados, que te parece si…lo intentas de nuevo ahora-**le dijo Hayde lentamente**

-pero….-**repuso Narya**

-tranquila-**le dijo Hayde**

(Narya cerró los ojos y se concentro, unos débiles susurros le llegaron a sus odios, se elevo a dos metros del suelo y se sostuvo en esa altura cinco minutos depuse bajo delicadamente)

-Wow, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?-**dijo Narya asombrada**

-tengo la solución, creo que solo nos falta concentrarnos en lo demás-**le dijo Hayde**-sube al trapecio de nuevo-

(Narya subió de nuevo sin comprender, realizaron los ejercicios perfectamente, ya nada fallaba, Mei Lin se detuvo un poco y dejo que Narya descansara)

-ahora lo intentaremos agregando lo otro justo cuando llegues a la altura máxima es cuando debes concentrarte-**le dijo Hayde secamente**

-ok-**dijo Narya parpadeando varias veces**

(Realizaron de nuevo el ejercicio, Narya se elevo había alzando la altura máxima, se concentro solo en reunir toda su energía en un solo punto sus manos, de pronto sintió como es que algo le calentaba las venas una a una y recorría todo su cuerpo, no caía se mantenía en ese estado suspendida en el aire, la luz se hizo cada vez mas y mas intensa, hasta de pronto todas y cada unas de sus fuerzas se concentraron en sus manos todo el salón de los menesteres se ilumino fuertemente, Hayde escucho pasos y antes de que la puerta se abriera, ella se escondió, Narya calló pesadamente sobre la red, rebotando fuertemente a duras penas se alcanzo a agarra de la red y no caer al suelo, Sirius entraba por la puerta)

-¿te encuentras bien?-**le pregunto Sirius**

-si, solo…me desconcentre-**se disculpo Narya cayendo al suelo**

-ah, bueno pero…deberías estar en clases ahora-**le dijo Sirius delicadamente**

-me toca pociones…ya se que es lo que vamos a ver en esa clase-**le contesto Narya**

-oh, bueno pero…-**dijo Sirius**

-le avise al profesor Snape, así que…tengo su permiso-**mintió la chica**

-en ese caso….de todas maneras me quedare contigo, perdón…-**Sirius se detuvo a mitad de la frase**-oh, no espera…acabo de recordar que le tengo que ayudar a Remus en algunas cosas-

-no hay problema en el almuerzo nos veremos-**dijo Narya sonriendo**

(Sirius salio del cuarto, Narya suspiro aliviada, Hayde salio de entre la red de protección)

-casi me matas-**le reprocho Narya**

-no sabia que el venia, de cualquier forma ya logramos lo que queríamos, volvamos a hacerlo-**se disculpo Hayde**

-esta bien-**dijo Narya volviendo a subir**

(Esta vez la altura fue demasiada pero aun así de nuevo logro lo que ella quería esta vez la caía fue suave y no brusca caía lentamente, hasta disfruto mucho de la caída, parecía como si una nube invisible la bajara lentamente)

-bueno seguirás practicando tu sola, eso de la energía vale-**le dijo Hayde**

-si, practicara mas y mas-**le aseguro Narya**-pero…como…-

- es muy fácil, puedo transmitirte parte de mi energía que te ayuda a canalizar la tuya, así…podemos lograr lo que queremos-**le aseguro Hayde**

.en ese caso yo todavía no lo consigo, no por mi misma**-dijo Narya decepcionada**

-no pero pronto lo harás ya veras-**le dijo Hayde sonriendo**-no te desanimes eso toma mucho tiempo-

-gracias-**mascullo Narya**

-no hay de que, veamos…creo que es todo por hoy, solo tienes que afinar eso…de la energía ya sabes, eso es indispensable-**le aseguro Hayde**

-mañana seguiremos ¿verdad?-**le pregunto Narya nerviosa**

-claro, esto se tiene que practicar todos los días-**le dijo Hayde**

(Hayde salio del cuarto sin decir nada mas, Narya se quedo de nuevo sola, ya casi lograba lo que ella quería, estaba muy cerca de la meta, suspiro…había sido un largo recorrido, recordaba como se le había agarrotado todos los músculos pero…casi de la noche a la mañana había logrado obtener excelentes resultados, Hayde le había enseñado maravillosamente pese a o no tener mucha idea sobre ese arte, recordó el día en que se conocieron)

**_Flash Back_**

(Narya volvió a caer pesadamente a la red de protección, no lograba controlarse perfectamente cada movimiento en falso podía costarle la vida, subió de nuevo al trapecio, se balanceo lentamente y se iba a elevar pero…se le resbalo la mano y calló como piedra sobre la red)

-si sigues así no lograras nada-**le dijo una voz**

(Narya alzo la vista y miro a la chica que le hablaba)

-tienes un pésimo equilibrio-**le reprocho de nuevo**

-hazlo tu si sabes tanto-**gruño Narya**

(Hayde subió al trapecio, con su varita apareció otro, y solito comenzó a balancearse, Hayde se subió al otro y se balanceo hasta que los dos trapecios tuvieron el mismo ritmo, la chica salto giro y rodó en el aire, tomo el otro trapecio con las manos dio medio vuelta sobre el tubo y volvió a salir disparada hacia el aire, la chica lograba sostenerse en el aire el tiempo suficiente para darle tiempo al otro trapecio de regresar y darse impulso de nuevo, Narya le miro asombrada y con franca admiración)

-ves que es fácil, si sabes como-**le dijo Hayde**

-¿podrías enseñarme?-**le pregunto Narya**

-si eres buena alumna, si-**le dijo Hayde sonriendo**

-mi nombre es Narya Higgins-**dijo la chica secamente**

-Hayde, solo llámame Hayde-**le dijo Mei Lin sonriendo**

**_End of Flash Back_**

(A partir de ahí, Narya se sometió a un riguroso entrenamiento, corría, alzaba pesas, mantenía su equilibrio, todo el tiempo hacia eso, inclusive en clases, por un tiempo contemplo el decirle a Hayde que renunciaba, pero…cada vez que sucedía eso recordaba a su madre y entonces los dolores desaparecían y las energías le eran devueltas, día y noche trabajo duro para lograra realizar todo con sencillez y belleza, así como con la fuerza necesaria, después de un tiempo Narya le comento a Hayde la técnica, le contó todo acerca de esa técnica, Hayde se ofreció a enseñarle, aunque…no tenia mucha idea de cómo en realidad era por los apuntes que ella tenia Hayde podía darse una idea y le demostró que era lo que ella podía lograr, era un gran "bruja" aunque…fuera artificialmente, Narya sonrió melancólicamente, y salio del salón de los menesteres, sin pensar en nada mas que en el día en que se debería enfrentar al temible señor Oscuro.

El día paso sin el mas mínimo percance las tarde resulto ser magníficamente satisfactoria y si se permitía un poco relajante, aura la tarde caía lentamente, no era algo que soliera hacer a menudo pero como paso casi doce años sin ver la luz del sol el joven estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy huraña viendo como los colores del sol cambiaban de un azul intenso a un rojizo, con anaranjado rosa, y un poco de morado…la tarde empezó a caer y el sol se comenzó a esconder detrás de las enormes montañas, disfruto viendo como los últimos rayos de sol agonizaban por no irse y los serenos de la tarde comenzaron a salir uno a uno, el rojo se convirtió en morado y seco gris que daba paso al oscuro azul marino con tendencia al negro…la luz se fue y solo quedo el eterno y frió manto negro, la naturaleza daba una visión magnifica nunca se podía comparar el espectáculo del atardecer con cualquier otro que el hombre pudiera recrear inclusive la magia, miro el cielo de nuevo….iba a tomarle tiempo acostumbrarse a esa sedentaria vida, la puerta se abrió y se cerro, pero el no se dio cuenta de nada seguía viendo el bellísimo paisaje, los grillos comenzaban a friccionar sus patitas haciendo ese bello sonido de noche, así como las lechuzas uluaban y los animales nocturnos comenzaban hacer sus ruidos llenando el cuadro de un ambiente lleno de misterio y ocultismo, el bosque estaba tan…hermoso y tranquilo, el ligero viento helado le refrescaba todo su ser, era reconfortante, escucho algunos murmullos a lo lejos sin entender algo, hasta que un fuerte sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos)

-fue imprudente, espero que nunca mas suceda-**se quejo Lupin**

-ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, el insulto a Nadeshiko, no podía mantenerme callado y permitir que la insultara libremente-**reprocho Sirius**

-no seas….-**Remus se contuvo, sabia que Sirius nunca entraría en razón**-olvídalo, solo piensa en sarta de barbaridades que escucho Harry-**le dijo Remus**

-y eso que no escucho lo que su padre hacia-**dijo Sirius con una sonrisita en los labios**

-y será mejor que nunca se entere-**le advirtió Remus**

-esas cosas no se las dices a tu hijo, no son anécdotas que…a la gente le guste contar-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

-y tampoco son temas de conversación, así que…yo me voy a mi cuarto-**le corto tajantemente Remus**

-oh-**se quejo Sirius**-tu siempre tan…purista-

-y tu un completo cínico-**espeto Remus**

(Remus salio del lugar dejando a Sirius solo con sus pensamientos, Remus camino por los pasillos no podía evitar reír, los viejos recuerdos se le agalopaban de golpe en la cabeza, dio vuelta, alzo la varita le dio unas cuantas vueltas y se dejo caer en la cama, la luna creciente le baño ligeramente el rostro en donde una mueca de una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara, recuerdos…recuerdos, recuerdos, eran malos consérvalos o era malo traerlos de vuelta, no podía vivir de ellos pero tampoco podía olvidarlos, la vieja fotografía muggle que estaba sobre un escritorio le llamo la atención, cuatro chicos posaban frente a una vieja posada tenían entre quince y dieciséis años, Remus tapo la cara del mas bajito de todos ellos, ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar? ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar? ¿Por qué lo hizo?, la debilidad solo era una excusa mas….el ser débil no te cambia tan fácilmente del bien al mal, había algo mas…¿envidia? ¿coraje? ¿Qué era?, en donde se fueron todas esas buenas vivencias en el momento en el que se entrego a lord Voldemort, ha donde se fueron, era perturbarte ver a las cuatro juveniles figuras sonriendo para siempre…una fotografía, un pedazo de tiempo congelado, solo un pequeño fragmento del tiempo robado, dejo la fotografía en el mismo lugar, su vieja raída y remendada túnica calló por el suelo y se puso las ropas de dormir, cerro los ojos pero no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo….los recuerdos no le dejaban en paz, iba a tener una noche de insomnio, sonrió ampliamente de nuevo….mas buenos recuerdo le llegaron a la mente.

La mente le daba vueltas y vueltas, aun no se sentía nada segura)

-Mama siéntate un rato aun no estas…-

-no me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer Feimei-**le dijo Ieran Li**

-pues, lo que tomaron, tomaron y no podremos hacer nada-**sentencio Siefa**

-no seas tonta, tenemos que saber que se llevaron, que era lo que buscaba, teniendo armas, poderes a la mano solo entraron por papeles-**razono Ieran**

-que tal si era un hechizo o..-**dijo Fanren**

-un sello muy poderoso-**agrego Futie**

-lo ven, los papeles que se llevaron pueden contener escritos poderosos, que…tal vez muchos ya hayan olvidado-**dijo Ieran secamente**

-si por ese lado, pero tú tienes que cuidarte no estas en condiciones para…-**dijo Siefa**

-estoy muy bien-**les dijo Ieran con su temple de hierro **

-oh, ya se de donde saco el enano esa terquedad, bueno voy a casa a ver a los niños-**dijo Feimei**

-iré contigo quiero ir a ver a Sei Yi-**dijo Siefa**

-no tu tienes que quedarte aquí, yo me encargo de todos los niños-**le dijo Feimei**

-pero ten cuidado de no sulfurar a Wen Seung la ultima vez rompió el florero que me regalo la esposa del señor Ping, comienzan a aflorar sus poderes-**les advirtió Siefa**

-eh cuidado sola tres niños brujos y me dices que tenga cuidado-**dijo Feimei indignada**-yo se como cuidarlos-

(La mujer salio del lugar sin decir mas, Ieran seguía revisando lo archivos moviendo de un lado a otro todos los pergaminos, rollo y papiros que había a su paso)

-faltan los archivos del lugar quinientos cuarenta, de autor desconocido-**dijo Ieran**

-eso significa ¿Qué?-**pregunto Siefa**

-que son cosas de poca importancia-**dijo Ieran indiferente**-voy ahora mismo con los ancianos a decirles que es lo que falta y veremos que es lo que ellos dicen-

-tienen que ser importantes si no ¿Por qué los buscaban?-**pregunto Fanren**

-ya lo se Fanren quizás….quizás son cosas incompletas, mencionaron que había ido a revolver los archivos del Ministerio de Magia…-**Ieran quedo pensativa un rato**-no tengo la mas mínima idea pero…eso es lo que investigaré-

-madre ten cuidado con todo lo que dices…-**le advirtió Futie**

-ya lo se Futie, ya se…que…hay mas traidores en el concilio, ya los descubriremos-**dijo Ieran pacientemente**

(La señora salio del lugar, Futie tomo la lista de archivos solo faltaban tres, era algo que ya tenían planeado, sabían perfectamente que era lo que buscaban la preguntar era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Tras que cosas iban? ¿Qué buscaban? Eso…eso era lo que tenían que descubrir y era su trabajo, mientras su hermano cubría y protegía todo lo que había del otro lado del mundo, era un trabajo pesado, lejos de su familia, de su hogar y sus raíces que dolor que amargura, Futie suspiro y tomo todo lo que había en el escritorio, ella le ayudaria a su madre en todo lo posible, era hora de ponerse a trabajar supuestamente todo los archivos estaban por temática, debido a que había millones de archivos sin nombre o sin autor, todo era por temas, una forma sumamente ordenada y desastrosa a la vez, era un sistema muy complejo, justo como la biblioteca del Vaticano, buscar un archivo del concilio era un dolor de cabeza si no sabias bien que era lo que buscabas, tomo el largo índice buscando el numero de la cámara quinientos cuarenta, había doscientos trece subíndices con el numero quinientos cuarenta en definitiva tenia que ser mas inteligente.

El alaba despunto sin contratiempos so modificaciones todos se levantaron rápidamente un día mas y los animas estaban mas arriba que nunca al día siguiente seria el cuarto partido de Quidditch Slytherin VS Ravenclaw, la mayoría de la gente conversaba sobre ello, los alumnos comentaban todos los posibles resultados, Harry estaba fuera de todo aquello las cosas y los acontecimientos le daban vuelta en la cabeza una y otra vez, no sabia como acabar todo aquello por mas que quisiese parar de pensar en ello no sabia como hacerlo, por mas que quisiera concentrarse en las clase no mas no podía, le era imposible, Hermione no ayudaba mucho con sus constantes preguntas sobre antiguos brujos e ingredientes de pociones, todo le daba vueltas y no se sentía nada bien, Ron por su parte ignoraba a los dos discutiendo con sus demás compañeros sobre el quidditch y los posibles resultados, también los miembros de la orden iban y venían por el castillo a su antojo los alumnos de Slytherin estaban medios raros, era como si de pronto todas las cosas se pusieran en funcionamiento a la vez y…trataban de sobre cargarse o…terminar de sobre cargarse para que después explotaran todas a la vez haciendo un gran ¡bum! Y dándoles una tremenda sacudida, así se sentía él, se sentía entre la espada la pared como si algo estuviera atravesado en su garganta y su estomago le diera tremendas vueltas y sacudida, tenia ganas de dejarse tirar al suelo y no querer hacer nada, huir…si también un poco, quería salir huyendo de todo y cuando se tranquilizaran las cosas o mejor dicho sus emociones salir de nuevo con la frente en alto, no probo comida en todo las horas de clase simplemente no tenia valor para comerlas y mucho menos se le apetecían, todo le daba vueltas, cerro los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño en la clase de Historia de la Magia pero…no pudo, escucho la clase sin entenderle, respiro profundamente y miro al salón, Hermione no anotaba por primera vez solos escuchaba y leía un gordo y pesado libro sobre algún tipo de magia, Harry siguió sus clase caminando como una especie de zombi que hacia todo lo que le ordenaban sin chistar, medio asistió a pociones y hasta le valió si Snape le criticaba o no, si la poción le estaba saliendo muy liquida o muy espesa, su poción de quien sabe que cambiaba de colores constantemente, lo estaba haciendo todo mal pero…en ese momento no le importaba, estaba cansado harto y desesperado, que cuando toco la campana de fin de clase fue el primero en salir de la clase subir a su cama y tumbarse esperando que todos aquellos sentimientos confusos se le pasaran o por lo menos se apaciguaran, Harry suspiro esperando que todo aquello pasara rápidamente, escucho que Ron entraba al lugar mas no se atrevió a hablare así que en cuanto Harry contemplo oportuno salio del lugar y busco un lugar solitario en donde ir a pensar u olvidar.

Hermione subió al cuarto de chicos, Ron estaba en su escritorio tratando de hacer la tarea de transformaciones)

-Ron…¿Dónde esta Harry?-**le pregunto la chica lentamente**

-no se hace rato estaba aquí, en su cama-**contesto el pelirrojo**

-bueno…este…-(Ron volvió a meterse en su trabajo de Transformaciones, Hermione se acerco a la cama de Harry, se acerco a su buró y miro la fotografía sobre de ella eran sus padres, los dos estaban sonriendo y se movían saludándola afectuosamente, la chica sonrió y toco el porta retratos su mano calló pesadamente sobre este tirandolo sin querer, el golpe seco resonó por toda la habitación, Ron sin en cambio no volteo a verla, la chica se apresuro a agacharse y tomarla, esta estaba un poco adentro de la cama metió la mano y la jalo pero también saco consigo un libro, Hermione metió mas su brazo y lo jalo por completo, coloco el porta retrato en su lugar tomo el pesado libro entre sus brazos, Ron seguía escribiendo, leyó el titulo, ¿Cómo había conseguido Harry ese libro?, Hermione miro de reojo a Ron, la chica se lo metió debajo de la capa)

-am, ehm le dices a Harry que viene a buscarlo, si me busca estaré en la biblioteca-**dijo Hermione secamente**

(Ron asintió con la cabeza, la chica salio del lugar sin más justo cuando había llegado a la puerta de los dormitorios giro la perilla rápidamente paso por la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró las cortinas, abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo avivadamente.

Estaba tirada en su cama sin ánimos ni fuerzas, aun la conmocionaba los sucesos de los días anteriores, estaba totalmente desecha había vuelto a soñar con aquellos fragmentos olvidados, le revolvían todos los pensamientos y le…le dolían, era como sufrir el mismo castigo una y otra vez, era como…como si a cada segundo recordara y olvidara todo, era algo muy confuso, se obligaba a recordar todo una y otra vez tratando de recordar en donde estaba su hijo, en donde lo había dejado, ¿Qué había hecho con él? Pero…esa parte de su vida había sido borrada por completo repetía mentalmente una y otra vez todas esas imágenes, le dolía la cabeza, tenia los ojos hinchados como sapo y sus tripas comenzaban a comerse unas a otras, había estado sola desde que Eriol la había dejado hay, solo levantándose cuando realmente era muy necesario, no había querido dormir ya que solo…solo perdería el tiempo, de nuevo…corrían, la fuente se le rompía, había una pequeña lucha, y ella de nuevo corría pero ya no llevaba nada consigo se encontraba con el acantilado y caía, un golpe seco y todo terminaba, corrían, la fuente se le rompía, había una pequeña lucha, y ella de nuevo corría pero ya no llevaba nada consigo se encontraba con el acantilado y caía, un golpe seco y todo terminaba, Shaoran estaba a su lado al principio después se separaban y…no volvía a verlo, ¿Qué mas? ¿Dónde esta lo demás? ¿Si Shaoran estaba a su lado como era que el no sabia nada de su hijo? O acaso ellos dos se separaron antes de que ella diera a luz, ¿pero como había dado a luz sola? Si había alguien ¿Quién le había ayudado? ¿Y donde estaba ahora? ¿Quién era?, todas esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Sakura eran muchas cosas a la vez y ¿Por qué les perseguían? No lo tenía bien definido, eran una y varias cosas a la vez todo era tan extraño y tan….incompleto que no sabia por donde empezar, la puerta se abrió y de ella emergió Mei Lin, la chica la miro con algo de…lastima en sus ojos, dejo una bandeja de comida sobre su escritorio y desapareció de nuevo, el olor a comida solo hizo que sus entrañas volvieran a rugir y alocarse de nuevo…trato de pensar claramente de nuevo pero todo la ofuscaba, era como…si, como si todo lo ajeno a su ambiente la bloqueara mentalmente, la puerta se abrió una vez mas, Sakura cerro los ojos no quería que en ese momento la molestara trataría de hacerse la dormida para que la dejaran en paz, una mano se paseo por sus cabellos, Sakura reconoció ese fuerte olor a flor de loto con encimo y caoba, sabia perfectamente quien era y era la persona menos indicada en ese momento, no quería hablar, no quería escuchar, no quería hacer nada, sintió como la cama se vencía ante el peso del chico, y como esta se hundió ligeramente y un súbito escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el chico la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó acariciarla de nuevo, él sabia que ella estaba despierta y que no estaba dormida, mierda eso era lo malo de conocer muy bien a un apersona, Sakura se dejo apapachar sin decir nada pero aun así, ella no estaba lista para lo que a continuación sucedería, sabia que tarde o temprano iban a tener que hablar pero mas vale tarde que temprano, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, había perdido el paso de las horas no las sentía, no las recordaba, estaba cansada y ahora sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, simplemente estaba algo cansada, se movió y se libero fácilmente de los brazos de Shaoran, se incorporo y se sentó en la cama, Shaoran hizo lo mismo)

-perdón, no debí…-**comenzó a disculparse Shaoran**

-yo te provoque-**dijo Sakura lentamente**

-si pero…aun así no-**dijo Shaoran**

-era la mejor forma de decírmelo-**dijo Sakura lánguidamente soltando un pequeño hipo**

(Shaoran le abrazo, ella se deshizo totalmente entre sus brazos, sabía que no podía seguir así, debía hablar expulsar todo el veneno, dejar de corroerse ella solita por dentro.)

-pues…he tratado de recordar algo, pero….cada vez que llego a eso, mi mente se bloquea y….nada, no encuentro nada-**dijo Sakura melancólicamente**

-por eso no quería decírtelo, sabia que te iba a presionar tanto hasta saberlo pero….no tienes que hacerlo-**le dijo Shaoran indiferente**

-que no…Shaoran-**dijo Sakura desesperada**

-hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar-**dijo Shaoran fríamente**

-cosas mejores….acaso no te importa…-**alzo la voz Sakura**

-una a cambio de cuantas..-**le insinuó Shaoran**

-es que…yo, bueno…si pero…-**dijo Sakura**

-claro que me preocupa, pero…en, mi madre personalmente se esta encargando de la investigación-**le dijo Shaoran**

-tu…madre…-**pronuncio Sakura lentamente**

-así es, mi madre en persona esta al frente, así que…por el momento no hay que…preocuparnos tanto-**le aseguro Shaoran**-además aquí tenemos algo muy importante que resolver-

-si eso lo se pero….-**dijo Sakura dubitativa**

-tengo que…investigar algunas cosas, será mejor que comas-**le dijo Shaoran**

-¿no te importa lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo?-**le dijo Sakura lentamente**

-ah, Sakura…lo superaras-**le contesto Shaoran**

-te necesito-**soltó la chica desesperada**

-yo también pero….tienes que…ser fuerte, necesito que pongas todos tus sentidos en este problema los demás…los resolveremos después…primero necesitamos acabar con uno para después seguir adelante-**dijo Shaoran**

-dile a Erial que quiero hablar con él-**dijo Sakura**

-yo le avisare-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

(el chico salio del lugar Sakura se volvió a acostar en la cama, había sido tan…frió, por un momento había pensado que….la chica meneo con la cabeza lentamente el siempre había sido así, nunca demostraba debilidad, dolor o frustración siempre tan…frió, sonrió para si mismo el también estaba sufriendo mucho, pero…es que no podía de dejar de pensar en aquella cosa, era inevitable, era….no sabia lo que en realidad era.

Camino por los alrededores del castillo, no era algo que solía hacer comúnmente pero…en ese momento el pensar le tranquilizaba el alma, el corazón y el espíritu, todo era tan…confuso, no sabia que tumbo estaba llevando todo aquello, al principio parecía algo tan fácil, algo tan sencillo algo tan…no había palabras para describirlo, en donde acabarían, en donde pararía todo aquello, en donde encontrarían la paz…quizás eso nunca lo sabrían, se dejo caer por las paredes de piedra del castillo y sus manos tocaron la suave frialdad del pasto, el olor a tierra y plantas le lleno los pulmones, estaba cansado…cansado de fingir ser alguien que no es, sentir cosas que no siente y engañar a todo el mundo, quería liberarse quería…ser libre pero…pero…que egoísta estaba siendo había muchas vidas de por medio, no podía pedir librarse de la batalla así como así, tenia que se fuerte, todos tenían que ser fuertes para que algún día, otros disfruten de una época de tranquilidad, eso era lo que estaban buscando y tenían que lograr, suspiro fuertemente y despejo todos aquellos abrumadores pensamientos de él, estaba agotado y tal vez por eso le había dado un ataque de…desesperación, el suave roce de unos pasos le hizo voltear lentamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de la joven)

-¿Que sucede Tomoyo?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-Tally-**le corrigió secamente la chica**-Shaoran me mando a buscarte, creo que Sakura quiera hablar contigo-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-ah, ya veo voy enseguida-**le dijo Eriol y ella asintió**

(Tomoyo giro sobre sus talones)

-espera….¿podemos hablar?-**le pregunto Eriol**

-no-**respondió Tomoyo secamente**

-no, esto….yo, Tomoyo…estoy cansado de que huyas de mi-**soltó el chico**

-Eriol, no es el momento de hablar Sakura te necesita, ve con ella-**le corto la chica tajantemente**

-ella tiene a Shaoran y…-**dijo Eriol**

-y el no es muy dulce con ella, entiende, lo de nosotros se acabo, no es solo por lo de mi…padre, Eriol…tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que hincar una conversación de jóvenes colegiales, no se tu pero…eso a nosotros no nos queda-**le respondió lentamente Tomoyo**

-si pero…pero que tal si no sobrevivo en esta batalla-**le dijo Eriol melancólicamente**

**Tomo arqueo una ceja incrédula**-nos veremos en tu próxima reencarnación-

(Eriol se quedo con la boca abierta…no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Tomoyo…)

-Tomoyo…-**dijo Eriol lentamente**

-Sakura te habla-**le corto Tomoyo**

-ella puede esperar pero tu y yo no-**le grito Eriol**

-es una orden de Shaoran, ve con Sakura-**le ordeno Tomoyo**

-claro que no-**rezongo Eriol**

-pues ahora lo es-**protesto Tomoyo molesta**-ve con Sakura o le diré a la señora Li, lo malos que han sido tus servicios-**le dijo Tomoyo**

-ve y díselos sabes que eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado, soy el gran mago Cloe y te guste o no, ellos respetan todas mis decisiones-**dijo Eriol secamente**

(Tomoyo dio media vuelta y se alejo rápidamente, no quería seguir discutiendo con él, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que escucharle, el chico golpeo la pared, era injusto, ella no quería hablarle por algo que él no hizo, él no tenia la culpa y sin embargo estaba pagando, ya tenia suficiente con que…tener todos esos problemas en la cabeza para que ella decidiera amargarle la vida todavía mas, el chico corrió de lado contrario a ella y cuando vio una entrada a Hogwarts se metió por esta, y se adentro por los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras, tenia que ir con Sakura ella le ayudaría a tranquilizarse y entender a Tomoyo, era la única que lo lograba, los chicos de Slytherin le miraban inquietos, que hacia un chico un Ravenclaw, por los lugares de las serpientes, era…algo inusual, Eriol no se inmuto ante las miradas de los Slytherin y le importaba un comino que pensaran ellos antes de llegar a la entrada de la sala de Slytherin el chico cayo en la cuenta de que estaba levantando sospechas ya que no debería estar ahí, espero a que un grupo de chicas de tercer diera media vuelta y se metió en un hueco que parecía no tener salida y por ahí fue a dar a una habitación en donde había cuatro estanterías de libros, se acerco a la mas pequeña contó catorce libros de izquierda a derecha y precio con la punta de su varita el lomo de este hasta que la varita se hundió por la mitad y un pequeño Clic soñó, el librero se movió, Eriol se metió y salio a un pasillo angosto corrió por este y las voces de los chicos se escucharon platicaban, sobre las materias, las zorras y los chismes mas recientes de la semana, espero a que estas voces se alejaran y salio por detrás de la pintura, después…atravesó la pared así sin mas estaba ahora en el cuarto de Sakura, le chica le miro confundida y depuse de analizar por un rato la expresión de Eriol, esta le sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y se cerro, el hombre levanto su rostro lentamente, la figura de las sombras no había salido, volvió a agachar la mirada y volver toda su concentración a los pergaminos que aun tenia que leer, la tarea sobre el ópalo no le había convencido del todo, la mayoría de los chicos sacaba un Insuficiente o un Desastroso, solo uno entre todos había sacado un Aceptable y eso muy…pero muy forzado, las llamas de la vela crujieron suavemente y se tambaleo un poco, Snape subió la mirada de nuevo no había viento.)

-¿que deseas?-**le pregunto a la sombra ácidamente**

(Esta no se movió se quedo ahí…parada sin hacer nada, la llama de la vela tembló de nuevo y las sombras se movieron un poco pero…nada diferente se vio, Snape miro a la oscuridad de la sombra, ni siquiera el fru fru del ondeo de una capa se escucho, la persona le veía desde las sombras tranquilamente, se levanto bruscamente del escritorio, su boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salio de ella, había caído en al cuenta, se volvió a sentar lentamente)

-Narya-**pronuncio el hombre con nerviosismo**

(sin embargo la sombra no se movió siguió ahí inmóvil, sin decir nada…Snape tenia la corazonada de que no se estaba equivocando así que…siguió su trabajo lanzando secretas miradas detrás de los pergaminos que tenia por delante, ella seguía de pie, sin decir nada, de pronto dio un paso hacia delante y otro y otro mas, hasta que la luz mortecina y tambaleante de la vela le ilumino la piel cetrina y los largos cabellos negros)

-Narya-**volvió a decir Snape**

(La chica le siguió mirando, no decía nada mas sin embargo su mirada le analizaba lentamente como si estuviera él en una especie de juicio del cual no sabia nada y ella era la jueza, ella dictaba culpabilidad o absolución del problema)

-quiero saber sobre el señor Oscuro-**le dijo Narya lentamente**

(Snape se quedo mudo por unos instantes…no sabia que decir o hacer…su propia hija le estaba preguntando por…el señor Oscuro..¿que significaba todo aquello?)

-¿para que quienes saber?-**le pregunto Snape**

-sabes que algún día habré de enfrentarme a él y no quiero hacerlo de manera…mejor dicho no quiero que me falle algo por ignorancia-**dijo Narya firmemente**

-Narya, la orden esta trabajando para que tu nunca tengas que...enfrentarte a él-

-Sirius no podrá protegerme toda la vida o todo el tiempo-

-pronto él no será necesario, el señor Oscuro será derrotado-**le aseguro Snape**

-aun así, deseo saber como era el que mató a mi madre-**dijo Narya**

-no estamos seguros de que haya sido él-**dijo secamente Severus**

-¿Cómo que...pero?-**dijo la chica confundida**

**Severus pensó un momento lo que iba a decir, pero no tendría caos mentirle a su hija**-el señor Dumbledore ha estado haciendo averiguaciones pero…en primer lugar el señor Oscuro no mata…brutalmente-**le hombre se estremeció**-el utiliza el Avada Kedavra, una de las maldiciones imperdonable y tu madre…-**no podía seguir**

-y mi madre la asesinaron fríamente-**dijo Narya duramente**-si lo se-**contesto la chica indiferente**

-ninguno de los mortífagos a…bueno, mata de esa forma-**continuo Snape**

(Narya parpadeo varias veces…si no había sido un de los mortífagos solo quedaba la opción de…ahora sabia a que se estaba enfrentando y no lo hacia tan ignórate, se llevo las manos al pecho estaba segura que…ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad con el poder que ella tenia, ella contaba con algo que ellos no y eso le daba una ventaja, estaba segura de que cuando le tocara enfrentarse a ellos, ella ganaría o por lo menos saldría airosa, ya no tenían ninguna duda pronto muy pronto se enfrentaría a ellos de eso no había duda, Narya giro sobre sus talones)

-Narya-**le llamo su padre**

-no haré nada solo…quería saber algo-**dijo Narya**

-Dumbledore a…-**comenzó a decir Snape**

-no te preocupes padre, no estoy sola-**le dijo Narya antes de salir**

(Snape dejo el pergamino sobre el escritorio, ¿Qué le había querido decir con eso?, ¿Qué…estaba planeando? ¿En que momento se había perdido? Y…¿Dónde estaba Black? Se supone que la vigilaba todo el tiempo…alguien no estaba haciendo su trabajo correctamente, se levanto de su lugar rápidamente abrió la puerta y salio de su despacho y camino con destino al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

La mañana despunto el día era algo….gris pero el desayuno fue muy animada)

-Ravenclaw VS Slytherin, Eriol como su desayuno a lado de Noelle, los dos actuaban con naturalidad y no mostraba rivalidad alguna mientras que los Slytherin miraba a todos con mas odio que de costumbre-

-yo apuesto diez galeones a que gana Ravenclaw-**dijo Ron firmemente**

-pero si tu no tienes diez galeones-**dijo Hermione en voz baja y Ron le fulmino con la mirada**

-ya que Weasley hace una oferta tan…caballerosa yo apuesto diez galones a Slytherin-**dijo un chico de Hufflepuff**

(La mesa se lleno de vitores y discusiones, y aunque la mayoría apoyaba a Ravenclaw, la mayoría aceptaba que jugaba mejor Slytherin o por lo menos lo bastante sucio para ganar, Harry se sentó y desayuno poco le importaba si ganaba Ravenclaw o si lo hacia Slytherin daba lo mismo Gryffindor iba 200 puntos por arriba de ambos, así que ya tenían asegurada la copa, además tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar)

-ah Harry que bueno que te encuentro por aquí-**dijo Hermione**

-siempre estoy por aquí-**contesto Harry monótonamente**

-bueno da igual te acuerdas de quien es el mago Clow-**le pregunto Hermione**

-ah…pues un tipo con mucha magia y que creo las ya desaparecidas cartas mágicas, bueno de los pocos ¿no?-**dijo Harry**

-si de eso mismo quería estar segura, no se-**le dijo Hermione**

-Hermione eres la mejor en Historia de la magia…en cualquier asignatura ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?-**le pregunto Harry desconcertado**

-pues…solo quiero estar segura de que no me equivoco y de que…sabes muchas cosas-**dijo Hermione apenada**

(Harry ignoro a su amiga el resto del desayuno y Hermione no se esforzó por recuperara su atención, Ron sin en cambio lo obligo a ir a campo de quidditch, no quería presenciar el partido y aun así, se vio obligado a ir, los alumnos gritaba y se desgarraban la garganta en el campo de quidditch, Hermione llego minutos después y se sentó a su lado)

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-**le pregunto Ron**

-sabias que Shaoran estaba lastimado-**le dijo Hermione preocupada**

-pero yo lo vi ayer y estaba bien-**comento Harry**

-si que raro, bueno ahora esta descansando en la enfermería-**dijo Hermione**

-es una lastima se va a perder un buen partido-**dijo Ron contento**

(el profesor Dumbledore se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar a su lado estaba Lupin y Sirius quienes platicaban sobre distintos temas, Minerva McGonagall se situaba a lado de la chica que era la comentarista, Moody sin en cambio se sentó de tras de Dumbledore, Snape estaba hasta debajo de lado derecho)

-y comenzamos estamos en el primer partido del semestre Slytherin VS Ravenclaw, las bludger son soltadas, seguidas de la snitch y Madame Hooch toma la quaffle en sus manos y…la eleva, la quaffle es agarrada por McKensey quien la lleva por el campo hasta la meta de Slytherin y UUY cuidado Warrintong se la ha arrebatado y se la pasa a Pucey, Puey corre a la meta de Revanzlaw dios…bárbaro Ginhang ah hecho un buen trabajo y la bludger lo golpea en el brazo, la quaffle cae y ahora va a manos des Dickison, quien corre a la meta y Pucey se interpone Bonaciuex se le arrebata, Warrintong se la arrebata a Bonacieux Pücey se la arrebata a Warrrintong entre los mismo miembros se están peleando, alguien deténgalos, ¡Wow! Salvajismo al máximo dos Bludger al mismo tiempo golpearon a McKensey, y ahora…penalti libre a favor de…..¿¡Slytherin!?, pero si fue un asquerosa y sucia…-

-¡¡Hamleigth!!-**le regaño la profesora McGonagall**

-perdón…pero solo digo la opinión del público-**se disculpo la chica**-bueno…y aquí va penalti a favor de Slytherin Bonacieux lo cobra, avanza, gira y gira y Evarioas no puede detenerla y ¡gol robado de Slytherin!-**grito la chica molesta**-la quaffle vuelve al aire, Dickison la tiene, Dickison va, sube, sube, sube Bonacieux le corta el paso, Warrington le flanquea Pucey va por el otro lado, McKensey va en su ayuda, la pelota rebota Avereiy la toma va a la meta de Slytherin y…Uh Crabbe le ha golpeado ¿con la bludger o con el bat? Que juego mas sucio estamos viendo señores, Ravenclaw toma posesión de la quaffle, McKensey toma la delantera esta apunto…¡¡¡Snitch!!!, un brillo dorado, Malfoy y Chang se lanza por la Snitch cerca de las gradas de Gryffindor, vamos Chang cojéela antes que ese hijo de…su papa-**grito la chica emocionada**-Chang a la delantera y…maldito Crabbe, lanzo la bludger contra Chang y Malfoy ninguno de los dos a podido coger la Snitch, ñaca ñaca ñaca, ajajajaja-

(Eriol volaba por encima de Sakura la quaffle paso a manos de Warrigton y Sakura le flaqueaba protegiéndole, Eriol le bajo literalmente del cielo y se puso en su camino, haciéndola retroceder se acerco a Warrigton y le dio un tremendo codazo que paso desapercibido por madame Hooch y le quito la quaffle, y salio volando hacia el otro lado por afuera de las gradas zigzagueando, Goyle le aventó la Bludger al rostro pero supo esquivarla, Pucey le salio al frente y bajo lo mas rápido posibles después intento ladearse a la izquierda pero Sakura le tapo el paso y la quaffle paso a manos de Pucey, subió rápidamente para ir tras él y Sakura le siguió, Warrigton se fue contra McKensey y Sakura y Eriol volaban a la par de pronto una bludger golpeo a Warrigton y una bludger le dio al golpeador de Ravenclaw, Goyle se había vengado)

-sucio sin duda, es uno de los partidos mas sucios que he presentado, y haya va Dickison la recupera Bonacieux va tras él suben y suben, se han enganchado y ninguno de los dos suelta la quaffle, ¡¡¡ehh!! Deténgalos, Draco Malfoy se mueve, Chang tras él Snitch la snitch esta en medio de campo, Goyle trata de lanzara la bludger pero es detenido por el golpeador de Ravenclaw, Crabbe…¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!-

(Una escoba calló al suelo destrozándose era una nimbus 2003 el estruendo que hizo fue garrafal todos s levantaron de sus asiento un nube cruzo pro arriba del cielo tapando la visión y entonces una segunda escoba calló, una Saeta de Fuego 005 se destrozo al contacto con el suelo la nube termino de pasar dos seres estaban suspendidos en el aire, un enorme báculo dorado salio de las manos de Dickison, lo alzo lo mas arriba que pudo y una brillante insignia apareció a sus pies un rayo azul cruzo el cielo iluminándole)

-llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto un pacto contigo ¡¡¡Libérate!!!-**grito la chica y el báculo de la estrella se abrió antes sus manos** (Un enorme báculo rosado se presento ante ella con la gigantesca estrella y las grandes alas (nah, es el que sale cuando lucha con Eriol y Yue y Kero se fusionan con el báculo)

-deténgalo-**grito una voz desde el campo de quidditch ** (Madame Pomfrey corría detrás d Shaoran quien se apresuraba a subir a las gradas en donde se encontraba Dumbledore, dos chicas mas corrían de tras de Madame Pomfrey cada una subió por lados distintos, el símbolo de la estrella ilumino gran parte de campo de quidditch y una intensa luz rosa ilumino el cuerpo de la chica, Shaoran paso cerca de Snape pero no le tomo en cuenta subió hasta la punta de la torre en donde se quedo viendo hacia el horizonte, Hayde y Tally subieron a la misma altura solo que por otras torres, Hermione logro llegar junto con Harry y Ron hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledore)

-Shaoran-**le grito la chica**

-baje señor Li-**le ordeno Minerva McGonagall**

-tomaremos medidas drásticas-**dijo Moody (**saco su varita y el hechizo iba a darle pero el hechizo golpeo con la punta de la bandera, Shaoran caía al campo de quidditch se había lanzado al vació cuando de pronto una luz verde le ilumino la espalda y un par de alas de murciélago le salieron de la espalda, los cabellos gueros de Hayde se tiñeron de negro azabache y sus pupilas azules se tornaron de color rojo, mientras que Tally también revelo su verdadera forma y no solo eso ambas iban vestidas con trajes de batalla, era como el Mei Lin cuando reunían las cartas Clow solo que los colores eran negro y verde, Tomoyo llevaba los colores contrarios a los de Mei Lin y ambas tenían bordado un enorme flor de loto en el pecho, de la espalda le salio a Mei Lin una enorme espada con la empuñadura roja y dorada, mientras que Tomoyo saco dos látigos hechos con piel de dragón, brincaron ambas al vació, la luz de Eriol las toco y a Tomoyo le salieron alas de mariposa mientras que a Mei Lin fueron alas de hada, en lugar de Dickison estaba un chico de profundos cabellos negros y ojos azules oscuro con una túnica negra con el símbolo del sol adornado por dos enormes alas de ángel negras, y un enorme báculo coronado por el sol, Shaoran ya portaba una enorme espada de jade y llevaba cinco mas sobre el cuerpo, con un traje ceremonial, Sakura por su parte fue la ultima en transformarse, una enorme túnica blanca le cubría, las alas de ángel le salían de la espalda y los hermoso ojos jade brillaron intensamente con el brillo del báculo de la estrella, casi enfrente Herumor se hacia presente y a su lado…Lord Voldemort.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche

La, la, la, la, la, como tengo que subirlo ya pues…no diré nada solo…pueden ahorcarme, veamos tengo prisa así que solo por esta vez nos saltamos lo demás y pasamos a los reviews.

**Reviews**

**Tomoe:** Nyu por fin me libre un ratito de cole, bien aquí esta el capi numero 10 a que te arrancas los cabellos de desesperación les dije que los iba a dejar en el inicio jajajaja, bueno vamos paso por paso, la relación S&N cuanto mas lo voy a repetir me fascina pero...no es la definitiva, no modo, Snape papa, creo como que con ni chicle pega, pero que le voy hacer, quedo super eso, en cuanto a tu pregunta del capi 8 mas adelante se explicara, paciencia jejejeje.

**Kirita Kasugi:**Holas!!!! como he dicho Snape, (imagina decirle papi, algún día lo pondré jejeje) bueno....a que nadie se lo esperaba...pero quedo bien, vaya que fue sorpresa jejeje Sakura hija de Sirius Nop, (cuantas veces me querrán hacer caer en la tentación, me moría por poner a Sirius como papa de Sakura pero...no se puede) Harry aprendiendo a patinar a mi también me gusto y si me inspire en Kaleido Star, "vive dispuesto a triunfar y como el viento a volar si quieres todo lograras si, si" ya viste que si le sucedió algo a la family de Shao pero nada grave

**Cedrica: **Ni hao!!! H&N...no se, suene muy tentador imaginate a Harry pidiendo la mano de Narya, Sirius se suicida, Lupin se toma un veneno, James se contorsiona desde el cielo y Snape primero mata a Harry antes que entregar a su hija, súper Cool a Touya...jeje secret: no aparecerá por cronología, (la verdad me estorbaba o me liaba mas el fanfinc así que mejor lo saque) Yue y Kero veremos, Fujitaka si efectivamente esta muerto....-- imaginate a sirius frente a Fujitaka (alguien moriria jejeje) am veamos cerca caliente es todo lo que dire sobre el hijo de shaoran, Hana....es....1636328 descifra el código jajajaja.

**JuliaSakura:** Wolas guapa!!! que bueno que te fascine este finc....aaaam, pues...ideas locas...tengo una zafadísima que nadie, juro que nadie la esperaba jejej pronto veran pronto....ajajajajaja.

**Serenity Princess:** Gracias, Gracias, gracias...me emociona que ta haya gustado tanto mi finc...y bueno hipotesis me han dicho muchas...me gustaria leer la tuya....sip quiero ver que tan acertada estas, jejejeje, N&S uan pareja que me salio de la manga y Wow a mi me fascian a todo creo, si viva el Nadeshiko & Sirius. mi meroria es pesima pero dejame decirte que tu finc de Apuestas....no recuerdo el titulo ahora, apuesta por un amor, ¡acerte! esta super ya me lo lei wau me gusta bueno despues...hablo de ello si no no termino.

**the angel of the dreams:** Feliz año igualemente (ja ya casi va para un mes...ya es un mes en fin) amm, la vision de Harry relacionada con Sakura si, acertaste tiene relacion y que bueno que te fasine este Finc, sigue leyendo que ya se puso bueno.

**Karla:** Wolas!!!!! Feliz año tambien para ti, que bueno que te agrade mi forma de escribir tengo por aho el borrador de mi primer finc es patetico creelo bueno...que mas te puedo decir es una verguenza de cualquier forma gracias por tu review y aqui dejo mas dudas sssiiii.

ajja ya es todo solo...bueno les hago una cordial invitación a leer

**HIDE SECRET TIME**

Una historia nueva de mi creación para todas aquella como yo que aman a los merodeadores, esta aquí en en la sección de HP. Misterio y amor se conjugan para revelar el pasado, mascaras...son con aquellas voces con las que hablamos día a día mientras mas estoy contigo mas te desconozco, que hay detrás de una sonrisa.

¡¡Leanla!! les juro que tiene tantos siempre y es muy muy chida y ligera con las ocurrencias de James y Sirius,


	11. Beyond The War

Capitulo 11: Beyond the War

Una situación es especial no solo por lo que se puede ganar, si no por lo que se corre el riesgo de perder

(Andre Agasss, en el programa de

televisión de Charlie Rose

(Todos los espectadores del juego de quidditch se quedaron estupefactos al contemplar las dos figuras que flotaban sobre el campo, los jugadores del quidditch bajaron de sus escobas y se unieron a sus compañeros en las gradas, se respiraba un ambiente de tensión y miedo, Dumbledore y los aurores se movieron rápidamente, mientras que los chicos que flotaban enfrente de aquellas dos siniestras figuras hicieron el primer movimiento, Sakura cerro sus ojos y murmuro)

-escudo, grande, protejan a estos seres inocentes-

(el símbolo de la estrella brillo intensamente de nuevo, el campo de quidditch se cubrió por completo por un enorme escudo)

-eso no les servirá de nada, al fon y al cabo todos morirán-**dijo Herumor**

-deja las charlas y comencemos de una buena vez-**le gruño Shaoran**

-solo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-**dijo Herumor**

(ambos empuñaron sus filosas armas y se pusieron en posiciones de ataque-defensa)

-tengo un entretenimiento para tus amigos-**le dijo Herumor sonriendo**

(tres guerreros vestidos de negro aparecieron, todos se pusieron a la defensiva)

-que el show comience-**dijo Herumor divertido**

(Herumor fue el primero en moverse, se lanzo directamente contra Shaoran quien detuvo su espalda fácilmente, el sonido que provoco el metal fue escalofriante, Shaoran aventó la hoja de la espalda y esta vez fue el quien arremetió contra Herumor, segundos mas tarde ambos hacían que el metal de las espadas chocara una y otra vez consecutivamente sin lograr ningún penetrar las defensas del otro.

Mei Lin por su parte peleaba con un hombre alto y delgado con el resto cubierto y vestiduras extremadamente pegadas, en ambos brazos tenia pegados dos enormes cuchillas en forma de aleta que le cubrían de la muñeca al codo, Mei Lin dejo que 'él realizara el primer movimiento, el tipo brinco dejando ver la ligereza de su cuerpo cruzo sus brazos giro en el aire y de pronto estiro sus brazos, dos ráfagas de viento cortante le llegaron a Mei Lin, esta se protegió con su espada, el era una persona muy peligrosa, Mei Lin emprendió el vuelo en contra de él, alzo la espada y le ataco directamente, este le detuvo la espada a mano limpia y con el potro brazo le hizo un corte diagonal en el pecho, por suerte solo le alcanzo a cortar la ropa, Mei Lin alzo de nuevo la espada, y volvió a pegarle, solo que esta vez espero que él intentara cortarla de nuevo y entonces cuando el brazo se esturo totalmente, Mei Lin le golpeo en el estomago con una fuerte patada, el tipo cayó estrellándose contra el escudo.

Tomoyo se envolvió en la gran protección que creaba con el movimientos de sus látigos, el hombre con ropa de samurai corrió hacia ella y lanzo diez estrellas que chocaron contra la barrera de látigo entonces sucedió algo extraño, el ninja comenzó a aplaudir a cierto ritmo de pronto se movió tan rápido que Tomoyo no le vio llegar y golpearla, la chica cayó al suelo, se levanto inmediatamente y ahí comenzó la verdadera batalla, la chica lanzaba al látigo a diestra y siniestra contra el ninja mientras este brincaba y volaba por el cielo lanzándole estrellas o cualquiera otro tipo de armas filosa, Tomoyo los esquivaba con facilidad, de pronto se vio en grandes aprietos y fue cuando convoco a la fuerza de la naturaleza, la chica cerro los ojos aplaudió varias veces rezando algo y cielo se oscureció, las nubes tronaron con estruendo y un rayo surco el cielo, Tomoyo alzo los brazos al cielo los látigos se elevaron y se llenaron de la fuerza del trueno y una gran ráfaga de fuego envolvió el lugar de la batalla se elevo hacia el cielo en forma de ave fénix, envolviendo es su llamas a Sakura quien luchaba contra una mujer del concilio, Sakura la reconoció desde el primer instante en que piso el escudo, no sabia su nombre pero sabia que se apodaba kuroryu, una mujer fatal, asesina de nacimientos, mato a su padre apuñalas cuando tenia tan solo cinco años de edad, y hizo que su madre se suicidara a los seis, mujer con grandes poderes siniestros, se rumoreaba que amaba a Herumor, Sakura no lo creía, seres como ella no pueden amar solo ambicionaban poder y sangre, la mujer la atacaba sin piedad una y otra vez, su enorme lanza negra trataba de tocarla y atravesarla si era posible, pero el tornado de fuego que había creado su fénix, la había lanzado por los aires, la mujer sonrió y un viento rojo la envolvió, tomo su lanza y la agito en aire múltiples veces, enormes cuchillas en forma de media luna de color rojo danzaron por el lugar, haciendo que todos se movieran de sus lugar, Sakura logro evadir a la mayoría, mas sin embargo sus ropas se habían rasgado, la chica manejaba el viento, la única forma de detenerla era usando a la tierra, el fénix se apago y entonces)

-tierra tiembla-(Sakura alzo el brazo señalando a la mujer y una mujer de tez morena apareció, lanzándose en contra de la kuroryu, la mujer cortaba a la piedra una y otra vez pero esta se volvió a unir o caían grandes pedazos de guijarros, Tomoyo tenia problemas por ellos, mas sin embrago el que se veía en grandes prietos era Eriol quien luchaba contra Lord Voldemort quien en poco tiempo había adquirido una habilidad y destreza sorprendentes, los destellos verdes surcaban el campo de batalla una y otra vez, Mei Lin casi es tocada por uno de ellos pero una cuchilla de kuroryu le había salvado la vida, la varita de lord Voldemort brilla intensamente y el báculo de Eriol también lo hacia, diferentes hechizos en diferentes idiomas chocaban una y otra vez, creando grandes explosiones, Herumor no dejaba de atacar a Shaoran, quien se defendía)

-te convoco a ti gran señor de la vida, trae tus remolinos benditos y con ellos atrapa a mi enemigo, Sui ryu sohu-ra-**dijo Herumor**

(De su espada salieron grandes hilos de agua, y como si de la hidra se tratara cada vez que Shaoran cortaba uno salían más hilos que el atacaban tratando de agarrarlo, se elevo por varios metros junto sus manos en forma de plegaria dejando solo el dedo índice de amabas manos arriba)

- Akai inazuma, rei ryu-

(Varios rayos escarlata de fuego salieron volando hacia los hilos de agua de Herumor, el campo se lleno de una lluvia de fuego, Herumor reacción rápidamente alzo su mano)

-Yuki ryu-

(filosas dagas de hielo comenzaron a caer contra atacando a las bolas de fuego de Shaoran, Saura corrió esquivando ambos ataques, mientras que seguía rodeada por "tierra" y kuroryu le atacaba sin piedad alguna, alzo la lanza y una gran bola roja se formo en la punta de la lanza)

-midori no shipu-**grito la mujer**

(La esfera de viento busco se estrello contra "tierra" quien intento detenerla pero la traspaso golpeando a Sakura que salio volando por el aire formando un arco en su elevación y caída, cayó pesadamente sobre el escudo rebotando)

-"crucio"-**grito el hombre**

(Un grito desgarrador lleno el aire, Sakura grito con todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas, sentía como le quemaban los huesos y cerebro a la vez todo su cuerpo se estremecía fuertemente, el dolor que le recorría era insoportable, sus manos se habían agarrotado sobre el suelo, tratando de soportar el dolor, gruesas gotas de sudor surcaron su rostro, el dolor paro cuando una espada de color rojo cayó cerca de los pies de Lord Voldemort, Shaoran había tratado de matarlo pero Herumor había desviado la espada justo a tiempo, Sakura se dejo caer por unos segundos al suelo y se levanto después las cuchillas de kuroryu volvieron atacarla, Mei Lin grito de dolor cuando su contrincante le abría una herida a todo lo ancho de su estomago, un poco mas profundo y le desgarraba las tripas, la sangre mancho el lugar, Tomoyo trato de ayudarla pero el ninja le clavo una filosa aguja en la rodilla que la derrumbo al suelo, Tomoyo tomo sus látigos con fuerza y logro capturarlo de la mano, un segundo rayo cayó directamente en látigo y el ninja comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, Eriol dejo por unos segundos fuera de combate a Voldemort y corrió a socorrer a Mei Lin quien se llevaba las manos al estomago)

-jajajajaja-**reía Kuroryu**(quien alzo su imponente lanza)-necrosfuu-ka-(un viento negro soplo, Mei Lin cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor comenzando a convulsionarse, su cuerpo se levantaba y bajaba una y otra vez, la saliva se le salía de la boca por montones, y coloco sus manos sobre sus ropas jalándoselas con fuerza, tratando se soportar el dolor, la herida comenzaba a sacar una pus con costra de un color verde horrible y la piel parecía gangrenarse a la vez, Eriol corrió hasta ella y la en cerro en un circulo protector, Mei Lin se calmo estaba tan blanca como el papel y sudaba a mares, Kuoryu, Voldemort y el contrincante de Mei Lin les atacaron a la vez, Sakura les protegió dio media vuelta para ver a sus amigos cuando una filosa flecha el atravesó el hombro por completo haciendo saltar la sangre.

Harry miraba todo petrificado, arriba había gente luchando por ellos, sacrificando su vida, para protegerlos, se sentía impotente, hasta ese momento había comprendido las palabras de Noelle al decir que ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad en contra de los seguidores de Herumor y cuanta razón tenia, peleaban majestuosamente, mostrando no solo capacidad mágica si no que también destreza, volaban por el aire cual si aves fueran, manejaban sus instrumentos al cien por ciento y sus ataques era sumamente poderosos, ni quiera un petrificus totalus les detendría por completo, cuando vio derramarse la sangre de Noelle no pudo evitar tragar saliva difícilmente mientras Hermione se abrasaba a Sirius en un acto de reflejo, Ron miraba todo como si fuera una estatua, estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabia que hacer o que pensar sus ojos estaban clavados en la parte de arriba, mirando como aquellas figuras luchaban a muerte, o vivía uno o vivía el otro, no había términos medios en esta batalla, vio como eran torturadas las dos chicas y ambas se volvían a levantar como si nada con un poco de dolor pero decididas a no dejarse vencer.

Hermione abrazo fuertemente al padrino de Harry quien le correspondió el abrazo, la imagen fue simple y sencillamente escalofriante, la chica había volteado aliviada cuando una flecha le atravesó sin piedad, sus ojos se había abierto como platos y la sangre había salpicado a Eriol y Mei Lin quienes miraba estupefactos la escena, Eriol la agarro entre sus brazos y Mei Lin se lanzo de nuevo a la batalla, importándole un bledo su herida que sangraba. El ninja cayó al suelo inerte, Tomoyo suspiro aliviada y corrió a ver a sus amigos, Mei Lin peleaba sin tregua contra su contrincante quien reía abiertamente, Voldemort y kuroryu, comenzaban un nuevo ataque contra Eriol y Sakura, Tomoyo lanzo su látigo contra Voldemort, quien lo esquivo fácilmente y le lanzo un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho)

-stupefy-**dijo Voldemort**

(un destello rojo la hizo caer al suelo en donde kuroryu lanzo sus lanza pero Eriol paro en seco el ataque, con su báculo, mientras Sakura arremetía contra lord Voldemort con báculo en mano, Voldemort salio volando por los aires, Sakura había utilizado el báculo rodeado del poder de "viento" y "Fuerza" kuroryu la golpeo por la espalda haciéndola caer de nuevo, el ninja se levanto y con un delgado hilo comenzó a ahorcarla, Eriol se lanzo contra kuroryu quien le impidió llegar a Sakura, los chicos luchaban constantemente, los poderes surcaban el cielo destellos de mil colores se entremezclaban en el campo de quidditch haciéndole brillar una y otra vez, mientras mas sangre era derramada.

En el castillo Narya seguía practicando sus movimientos, era tan ligera como una pluma mas sin embargo podía moverse como si de pronto hubiese sido dotado de alas, que le permitieran moverse hacia donde ella quisiera, se había quedado a dentro porque jamás había sentida pasión por el quidditch, de hecho a ella le parecía un deporte aburrido, prefería ella el noble arte de la gimnasia, era un deporte elegante y con porte, no un juego en el que salían a relucir la fuerza bruta y estupidez del hombre en donde solo se veían a once jugadores por equipo peleándose como cavernícolas por unas entupidas pelotas, para ella el quidditch era sinónimo de grotesco, siguió practicando cada vez se elevaba mas y mas y ya no le daba vértigo ni nauseas ni nada, se sentía tan bien, había logrado lo que mas quería, le había cumplido la promesa a su madre, y tal vez algún día fuera adicionar para un circo de importancia muggle en donde participaría como la principal estrella del escenario, ese era su máximo sueño ser la principal estrella de un escenario, vería así mismo la forma de reimplantar, este bello arte en el mundo mágico, aunque…tendría que proponer un montón de restricciones para que no se volviera el arte oscuro que en el antaño fue, si debería comenzar a escribir un borrador, para presentarlo en el ministerio de magia aunque….debía hablar primero con Dumbledore explicarle que sus intenciones sus puras y netamente artísticas, que ella no buscaba ni poder ni gloria ni nada de esas vanidades de las cuales muchos hombres morían por alcanzarlas.

Narya suspiro profundamente, se sorprendió así misma viéndose enfrente de los grandes jueces del ministerio proponiéndoles la idea de reabrir el noble arte de la gimnasia para el mundo mágico y a ellos debatiendo sobre los pros y los contra de ello y luego, luego las grandes construcciones en donde se asentarían las carpas, en donde millones de hechiceros se congregarían para practicar ese arte y después…después vio a los magos en el escenario, se vio a ella arriba, volando, girando y rotando, ella era la estrella principal, se veía brincando sobre el trampolín, girando sobre el trapecio, haciendo malabares con las picas y los aros, las pelotas elevándose coordinadas al ritmo de la música y una bella corografía, y los listones, las grandes mantas de telas de colores en la que se enrollaban los artistas y giraban y danzaban en el aire sostenidos solo por la tela y gracias a la gravedad, misma que podía llevarlos a la muerte, claro sus ojos brillaron al ver todo eso ante sus ojos y un día, un día ella traería de vuelta todas aquellas técnicas mortíferas y bellas hechas, para divertir al publico, el publico….si podía escuchar las ovaciones, los aplausos y la gente aclamándola, un sentimientos de jubilo la lleno por completo dándole mas energías, se subió al trapecio y bolo lo mas alto que pudo, alzo la mano unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza y toco el techo completamente, la chica abrió los ojos un tanto asustada, pero después se impulso con mas fuerza para caer, vio la velocidad con la que el trapecio se balanceaba, giro unas cuantas veces y después se dejo caer de cabeza en picada solo estiro un poquito los brazos y sintió la seguridad del trapecio con ambas manos, giro sobre este formando círculos alrededor de tubo varias veces y después se dejo caer a la red con los brazos extendidos, pro la fuerza que llevaba reboto unos cuantos metros suficientes para girar y dar una vuelta para que al caer, cayera de pie sin ningún rasguño, se sintió tan feliz que subió de nuevo al trapecio y giro y voló, dio vueltas, se estiro, probo su elasticidad y ligereza una y otra vez que no podía dejar de acerco cada vez mas dejaba el suelo para volar y no tocar algo hasta que fuera necesario pero solo para impulsarse de nuevo hacia el vació en donde se burlaba de la gravedad y dejaba en ridículo a Einstein pues ella lograba mantenerse volando durantes mucho tiempo y después le bastaba una micra de segundo de contacto con algo para volver a tomar impulso y volar, eso le gustaba a ella volar, cuando por fin se sintió demasiado embriagada de éxtasis bajo al suelo en donde aun se sentía volar, salio del cuarto y camino por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts, en donde caminaba de un lado hacia otro como borracha y sonreía tontamente, se tiro sobre el suelo y comenzó a reírse abiertamente como loca, se levanto pensando que quizás hacia alguien que pudiera verla y se sentiría demasiado avergonzada así que decidió ir a su cuarto en busca de soledad y paz, se fue cantando cualquier canción que se le viniera a la mente a todo pulmón, comenzaba a sospechar que no había nadie, ni siquiera los fantasmas, siguió sonriendo hasta que de pronto un sentimientos de preocupación le apachurro el corazón y sus sonrisa se borro¿y si algo andaba mal? No, todos estaban en el partido de quidditch era eso, trato de auto convencerse de ello, respiro profundamente y se decía eso a si misma una y otra vez, trato de calmarse, llego a su cuarto y se tiro abrió el cuadernos de notas que había permanecido en su familia por mucho tiempo, y lo ojeo una y otra vez leyendo y releyendo las instrucciones para cada tipo de técnica "especial", pero por algún motivo no podía concentrarse, salio de su cuarto en busca de Hayde, tenia ganas de hablar con ella, así que la busco por casi todo el castillo ni madame Pince que siempre estaba en su biblioteca limpiando libros se encontraba, fue en busca de Madame Pomfrey y tampoco estaba en la enfermería, en definitiva ese lugar no estaba bien¿Qué podía estar sucediendo que requiriera de la guardia de todos? Narya no sabia que, el quidditch, bueno si a la mayoría de los magos le gustaba pero…de pronto una luz le ilumino el cerebro y la enorme serpiente de Slytherin brillo intensamente a la luz de las velas, una gran serpiente esculpida en la piedra del colegio se ilumino, y a lado contrario se encontraba el gran león de Gryffindor que parecía estar en posición de ataque….Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, la chica corrió y encontró a los fantasmas de Hogwarts en la entrada, en las grandes puertas que daban a los terrenos de Hogwarts)

¿que sucede-**les pregunto**

(Los fantasmas se alteraron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, dijeron muchas cosas a la vez mas Narya no entendió ni una sola palabra, todos gritaban y se quejaban)

-silencio, uno a la vez-**les pidió la chica**

(Nick casi decapitado, salio de la bola de fantasmas y le dijo con voz trémula)

-quien-tu-sabes, a atrevido a atacar Hogwarts-

(Todos los fantasmas se estremecieron)

-Volde…-**dijo la chica desconcertada y sorprendida a la vez pero los gritos y chillidos de los fantasmas le impidieron terminar la frase**-vale, perdón, tengo que ir-

(Los fantasmas se miraron entre si y le impidieron el paso)

-pero ¿Qué les sucede-**se quejo Narya**

-Dumbledore nos dio ordenes que si el no estaba en el castillo, nosotros debíamos impedir que ningún estudiante saliera-**dijo la dama gris**

-pero…pero todos los demás están afuera-**chillo la chica**

-bueno si, pero tu estas aquí a dentro a salvo y….y así hemos de mantenerte-**dijo el barón sanguinario**

-bueno esta bien me voy a mi cuarto-**mintió la chica hábilmente**

(Los fantasmas asintieron, la chica dio media vuelta y fue hacia arriba, los fantasmas la miraron fijamente cuando vio que ya ninguno de ellos le miraba, la chica corrió pro pasadizos secretos que salían a la enfermería que estaba en la planta baja, abrió lentamente una de las ventanas y por ahí salio, corrió por los jardines de Hogwarts evitando pasar por la puerta grande, tuvo que dar un enorme rodeo antes de ver el campo de quidditch en donde se veían los hechizos chocando unos contra otros, la chica negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, apretó el paso al campo de quidditch, mientras mas cerca estaba mas horrible era la visión, chicos guerreando contra asesinos a sueldo mortales, tal vez…tal vez entre alguno de ellos estaba quien mato a su madre esa idea la lleno de rabia, ira y odio cuando llego al campo vio una casi invisible escudo, la chica lo toco y su mano pudo atravesarlo, era un escudo muy bueno sin duda, suponía que solo dejaba entrar a la gente "inocente" ya que este podía distinguir el corazón de las personas y si sabia que no tenia deseo de dañar a la persona que protegía le dejaba pasar o…el dueño ya estaba muy cansado, en cualquiera de los dos cosas la chica entro al campo camino alrededor del campo buscando por donde entrar, al final entro por los vestidores del campo cuando entro vio que todo estaban con las miradas fijas arriba, en donde se desarrollaba la batalla, no conocía a ninguno de los chicos que pelaban ferozmente, no los reconocía ¿Quiénes eran? Avanzo lentamente buscando una escalera por la cual subir, se encontró con varios estudiantes que no la tomaron en cuanta pues estaban atentos a la batalla, Narya percibió el olor a sangre de arriba y como arriba del otro lado del escudo estaba lleno de sangre y pequeños destellos rojos se lograban ver, subió y subió, una chica estallo en una crisis de llanto, un chico de cabellos negros había sido atravesado por un arma filosa en la pierna, caía al escudo, entre un charco de sangre aun así, se sostuvo con el báculo y por medio de este siguió luchando, la gente lloraba o se aferraba fuertemente al compañero de a lado suplicando por que todo aquello acabara, Narya tomo los binoculares de alguien y los enfoco hacia arriba, seguía sin reconocerlos, después los fijo hacia las gradas, miro a Dumbledore y compañía, los aurores miraban estupefactos¿no se supone que estaban ellos ahí para protegerlos? Valientes protectores resultaron, la chica siguió su camino sin mas, subió hasta arriba en ese lado se encontraba poca gente, era la grada que quedaba justo enfrente de la de Dumbledore justo del otro lado del campo, enfoco de nuevo a la batalla eso era lo importante, una chica volaba por el aire, esquivando un hilo delgado, se veía cansada y llevaba varias heridas en el cuerpo, una chica de blanco tenia una enorme herida en el costado izquierdo y de su hombro colgaba aun una flecha que manchaba su túnica de rojo, alguien volaba con alas de murciélago luchando contra un tipo de negro que empuñaba una espada y….la siguiente figura le llamo la atención una chica de cabellos negros y ojos naranjas, tenia el vientre y parte de las piernas manchadas de sangre, mas sin embargo seguía peleando, sentía que la conocía pero no sabia de donde, se estremeció cuando escucho como la chica que miraba fue estrellada contra el escudo sonando como si alguien se estrellara en un cristal duro, su contrincante, no se conformo con solo estrellarla si no que la siguió golpeando una y otra vez y otra y otra, la chica no gritaba, quizás por que ya no le quedaban fuerzas o porque no quería, el chico que se sostenía por el báculo ataco a quien atacaba a esa chica, Mei Lin se levanto de nuevo llevaba un brazo colgándole casi inerte, entonces Narya miro sus rostro, claro que le era familiar, era Hayde, Hayde estaba luchando, aquello era brutal, ya no tenia fuerzas se le notaba en el rostro pero ella se levanto, se levanto como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no tuviera ningún rasguño, que cruel, que crueles eran.

Mei Lin se levanto casi sin fuerzas, miro a su alrededor, Eriol se sostenía del báculo, ya no podía, Lord Voldemort luchaba contra Sakura mientras que Kuroryu luchaba mano a mano con Shaoran apoyando a Herumor, Tomoyo seguía sin poder acabar con el ninja y el tipo que luchaba con ella le miro sardónicamente, Mei Lin se limpio la sangre de los labios, tomo una vez mas su espada del suelo, soltando un pequeño quejido pues el vientre le ardía mucho, se acerco a Eriol y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Eriol le tomo por la muñeca y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, una explosión se escucho en el aire, Shaoran caía, con las alas lastimadas, llenas de sangre y Herumor reía estridentemente, Mei Lin asintió levemente, Tomoyo corrió en socorro de Shaoran pero el ninja la tiro uno de sus látigos salio volando, kuroryu lo tomo y con este sujeto a Sakura, lo sacudió varias veces y una descarga eléctrica recorrió al látigo)

-SAKURA-**grito Tomoyo mientras se levantaba torpemente y era golpeada por la espalda**

(Eriol lanzo un hechizo de fuego negro al tipo de las cuchillas, este lazo su ataque varias veces cortándole la ropa y la piel a Eriol, Mei Lin analizo sus movimientos de pronto clavo la espada en el escudo, este tembló, Sakura gritaba llevándose las manos al látigo tratando de contra restar el efecto, mas no lo lograba, Shaoran se levanto y fue golpeado por Lord Voldemort, la sangre salio por su boca mientras chocaba de nuevo con el escudo, Mei Lin alzo difícilmente su espada, era su única oportunidad, el tipo cayó al suelo limpiamente, cruzo una vez mas los brazos y después los abrió la espada le atravesó el corazón limpiamente, dos hechizos cruzaron el cielo y el tipo de las cuchillas exploto llenando el campo de mas sangre y pedazos de carne, el ninja y kuroryu voltearon a ver a su compañero caído, Tomoyo se levanto y clavo en el ninja una filoso daga en el cuello, la sangre la salpico llenándola de ella, su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, y el ninja cayó al escudo sin vida, Herumor sonrió, Sakura se libero del látigo y se arrastro por el suelo en busca de Shaoran)

(Herumor comenzó a reírse como loco, miro que Sakura se acercaba a Shaoran se adelanto y la tomo por los cabellos levantándola)

-amor dulce amor-**se burlo Herumor**-hay amor divino pronto has de volver a mi-**canturreo Herumor**-si me lo entregas te dejare vivir-

-nunca-**le grito Sakura**

(Herumor la aventó y la abofeteo fuertemente, Sakura cayó al suelo la fecha termino de pasar por su cuerpo sacándole un terrible lamento, las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, a través de escudo pudo ver los rostros de Harry, Ron y Hermione)

-oh perdón-**se mofo Herumor**-no debo dañarte es verdad, permíteme ayudarte-(Herumor tomo la fecha le dio vueltas y después la termino de sacar, Sakura se aferro al escudo, sintió cuando Herumor le coloco el pie el la cara y después la aprisiono contra su propio escudo)

¿Dónde esta-**le pregunto Herumor**

-nunca te lo diré, jamás-**grito Sakura**

(Mei Lin y Tomoyo se movieron rápidamente mientras Herumor seguía golpeando a Sakura, mas kuroryu las detuvo, ambas fueron lanzadas lo mas lejos posible, Eriol trataba de despertar a Shaoran telepáticamente, Shaoran estaba despierto pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, y avanzaba lentamente, cuando sintió que tenia mas fuerzas, se levanto y con la espada en la mano se sostuvo de ella, el sonido metálico atrajo la atención de Herumor)

-oh, si no me contesta uno, lo hará el otro-**dijo Herumor**-si me dices la dejare en paz-

-nunca te lo diré-

-bueno en ese caso la matare-**Herumor alzo la espada**

-esta bien así estaremos a mano-**dijo fríamente Shaoran**

(Herumor se detuvo en seco)

-que insinúas-

-yo la mate-**dijo Shaoran**

(Herumor alzo la espada y la iba a clavar en el corazón de Sakura cuando un rayó de color rojo lanzo la espada metros atrás y unas fauces de color negro se le lanzaron a la yugular. Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía, Eriol había sacado a sus guardianes de su letargo, Rubi-moon y Spinel-Sun combatían contra Herumor, Lord Voldemort lanzo su maldición imperdonable, contra Rubi Moon esta le dio de lleno mas no la mató, solo le lastimo, la chica le vio furiosa y se lanzo contra él, Kuroryu se veía en graves problemas pues Tomoyo y Mei Lin le ganaban terreno, Eriol comenzó a sentirse aliviado, había llegado la artillería pesada, se acerco lentamente a Sakura que respiraba rápidamente en medio de un charco de sangre, Shaoran también lo hizo la levanto con cuidado, Kuroryu, alzo las manos al cielo y un rayo negro salio de su pecho, un agujero negro se abrió en el suelo y de él salieron sombras negras que se arrastraban, quejidos y lamentos llenaron el ambiente, pronto subieron al lugar de batalla, absorbieron hasta la ultima gota de sangre del suelo y tomaron una forma poco consistente, Mei Lin los atravesó con sus espada, explotaron fácilmente cubriendo el terreno de sangre, pero se volvían a formar de nuevo, con mas y mas fuerza.

Fue como ir de Guatemala a Guatepeor, si antes tenían un enemigo para cada uno ahora eran cinco por cada uno y no se destruian, Sakura se sintió desfallecer y con ella el escudo adquiría menos fuerza)

-Sakura resiste necesitamos de tu ayuda, son espectros, tienes que mandarlos a su descanso eterno-**le dijo Eriol**

-ok, lo intentare-**dijo Sakura incorporándose lentamente**

(La chica se levanto se concentro y, Herumor había atravesado a Spinel Sun con la espada, Spinel cayó al escudo, Eriol se levanto preocupado)

-yo me encargo de él-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Tomoyo y Mei Lin seguían peleando, pero ya se sentían quedarse ahí, eran muchos, no sabían como derrotarlos, Sakura junto sus manos y comenzó a rezar, las sombras comenzaron a volverse locas y se movían rápidamente he intentaron atacarla, Eriol le sirvió de escudo, Kuroryu, volvió a invocar mas espíritus, una batalla espiritual comenzó, una clamaba al cielo para el descanso eterno, mientras que otra clamaba al infierno por venganza, en medio, Shaoran y Herumor peleaban de nuevo, Lord Voldemort, peleaba contra Tomoyo y Mei Lin, Eriol, socorrió a Spinel, Rubi Moon le hacia frente a Kuroryu.

Harry comenzó a impacientarse, porque no solevantaba y hacían algo eran magos podrían hacer algo o al menos podían intentarlo pensaba y pensaba pero no se le ocurría un hechizo para esos momentos, que hechizo ocupas para luchar contra espectros, asesinos y psicópatas, Dumbledore miraba la batalla asombrado, no se había movido de su asiento desde el primer momento en que comenzó la batalla, Harry le miro extrañado¿Qué acaso Dumbledore no era el mago mas poderoso de su tiempo, ahora parecía que no, mas sin embargo parecía analizar la situación quizás actuase en el momento clave, Sirius alzo la varita, pero Dumbledore le impidió movimiento alguno)

-no servirá de nada, el escudo lo rebotara-**le dijo Dumbledore seriamente**

(Sirius se cruzo de brazos, ahora Harry entendía porque no habían hecho nada, sombra contra luz peleaban ferozmente, Sakura se desangraba a chorros, estaba tan blanca como el papel y ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, Shaoran toco el escudo y sintió como el pie lo atravesaba, Sakura cayó al suelo, había llegado al limite, Shaoran resbalo por el suelo que formaba el escudo y Herumor aprovecho su descuido para golpearle y la espada de Shaoran salio volando metros atrás Herumor trato de darle el golpe final pero el escudo de abrió y Shaoran cayó en las gradas, Mei Lin y Tomoyo explayaron de nuevo sus alas y volaron, Eriol hizo lo mismo dejando a Spinel Sun y Sakura en un lugar "seguro" los chicos se asustaron a ver que el escudo se desvanecía, Shaoran se levanto con dificultades dejando debajo de si un charco de sangre, los aurores se acercaron al chico que respiraba dificultosamente, Herumor lanzo un feroz ataque Shaoran se coloco enfrente de todos y sirviéndoles de escudo les protegió, el hechizo reboto gracias al poder que llevaban los talismanes que estaban sobre su ropa, Shaoran se recargo sobre el balcón, sintió como Hermione le abrazaba, quería dejarse caer pero aun tenían mucho que hacer, giro sobre sus talones y miro a Harry detrás de él una gran espada se acercaba a él por el cielo, Shaoran se avanzo sobre Harry derrumbándolo al suelo mientras que a él lo atravesaba una gruesa y larga espada sobre el costado izquierdo, Harry se asusto al ver como la sangre se esparcía sobre su túnica, Dumbledore se acerco a Shaoran pero los gritos provenientes de las otras gradas llamaron su atención las sombras comenzaban a bajar velozmente en busca de victimas, Eriol les hizo frente con su báculo, pero sabia que no podrían hacer nada, Herumor reía mientras que Lord Voldemort se maldecía a si mismo por no haber podido lograr matar a Harry Potter, Tomoyo se separo de Mei Lin e intento atacar a Kuroryu pero lo único que consiguió fue ser golpeada varias veces mas en el cuerpo, Mei Lin corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y Spinel Sun, Rubi Moon peleaba contra las sombras ayudando a su amo, Herumor ataco por la espalda a Eriol el chico cayó al suelo, se levanto difícilmente, Herumor le quito el báculo y con el mismo comenzó a golpearle, hasta que se arto y convocando un viento poderoso, Eriol salio volando hasta donde se encontraba Tomoyo quien lo tomo y ambos se reunieron con Sakura)

-ya no les queda nada, entréguenmelo-**le ordeno Herumor**

-nunca lo aremos-**vocifero Eriol sostenido por Tomoyo**

(Herumor rió estridentemente, Mei Lin buscaba alguna forma de ganar tiempo y salir de aquella batalla, de pronto se le vino a la mente una magnifica idea, saco de sus ropas una esfera blanca)

-trágate esta-**le grito la chica molesta y le aventó la esfera**

(Herumor se quedo ciego por varios minutos, Mei Lin convoco el báculo de Eriol, se lo puso en las manos y este toco suavemente a Sakura, la chica despertó Mei Lin se acerco a ella y le susurro algunas cosas, Sakura se recargo en Mei Lin, Tomoyo cerró sus ojos y se hinco en forma de plegaria mientras que Eriol se hincó como mejor pudo, puso su báculo en forma horizontal, el viento comenzó a ondear lentamente.

De entre las sombras con las que combatía Rubi Moon, salieron varios mortífagos que utilizaron a las sombras como puente para llegar hasta la orden del fénix, Harry pudo distinguir a Colagusano y Bellatrix, quienes empuñaba su varia, Bella con mas firmeza que Colagusano, La Orden del Fénix se dispuso a pelear, los destellos de muchos colores surcaron el pequeño lugar, mientras los profesores corrían a proteger a los alumnos quienes se había refugiado por debajo de las gradas, en donde se protegían de los ataques del exterior y rezaban a su mejor dios para que todo ello acabara, las gradas crujían una y otra vez mientras mas y mas alumnos llegaban a refugiarse, pasos acelerados y pisadas, gritos y confusión era lo que se vivía por arriba de ellos, todo era un caos, Madame Pomfrey atendía a los chicos que habían sufrido crisis nerviosas, mientras que la profesora Sinistra, les pedía a los alumnos que se reuniera en un solo lugar y se quedaran quietos y callados.

Quita y callada estaba la chica, un viento calido le lleno el cuerpo, sus cabellos ondearon lentamente, las sombras comenzaban a rodearla, a lo lejos podía ver a su padre luchando contra los mortífagos, así mismo el joven Sirius defendía su vida y la de sus sobrino luchando hombro con hombro con su amigo Remus, sus varitas dejaban ver destellos y las blandían de forma tan hábil y a la vez siniestra que parecía que peleaban con espadas como en la época antigua en la cual los caballeros defendían sus tierras, su honro y su vida en duelos de vida o muerte, pero en esta batalla ¿Qué se defendía¿Cuál era el propósito¿Por qué se batallaba¿Por qué tanta muerte, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas no quería ver todo aquello no quería ver mas muertes, una pluma le toco la nariz delicadamente, la chica miro a su alrededor solo la sobra le cernía, pero….pero mas sin embargo entre la sombra se abría un camino, un camino que la empujaba a un vació, un vació al cual podría caer si así ellos lo pedía, mas sin embargo dentro de su cabeza escucho una voz, una voz que le llamaba por su nombre y entonces vio la luz, la chica corrió con todas su fuerzas y se tiro al vació, no tuvo miedo, no tuvo miedo porque vio el apoyo y el soporto de aquellas voces que clamaban por justicia, una ráfaga de viento llego a su mano justo a tiempo para darle mas impulso y subió, se elevo mas y mas por el aire giraba y daba vueltas, volaba, volaba cual ave en el cielo en medio de una tormenta sin miedo a nada, sin miedo caer, al rayo o al águila acechadora mucho menos al hombre que le pudiera cazar, ella volaba dejando llenar de aquel sentimientos de amargura y poder que le llenaba los pulmones y le recorría el cuerpo, sentía le felicidad, la tristeza, el coraje el valor y el amor de todos aquellos que pelaban solo por el hecho de proteger, proteger a los que amaban y a la paz que les permitía vivir felices, Voldemort se quedo estupefacto al ver al chica que se elevaba hacia el cielo que volaba surcando cualquier tipo de ataque, se movía con gracia belleza y ligereza, era cual ángel jugueteando en el cielo, las ráfagas de viento le ayudaban y le alzaban con ella, Kuroryu trato de atacarla pero sus cuchillas no logran darle la chica las esquivaba fácilmente su cuerpo se doblaba y estiraba evitando sus ataques, cada vez que parecía que iba a darle la chica se estiraba tanto que la cuchilla solo le ayudaba a hacer mas gala de su destreza, así que se propuso atacar a Eriol pero Herumor le detuvo, los dos intercambiaron palabras, Voldemort también se unió a ellos y sus mortífagos dejaron de combatir, Snape casi se desmaya al ver a Narya elevada a tal distancia del suelo y seguir subiendo con firmeza y ligereza.

Voldemort apunto a Eriol con su varita, Herumor concentro todas sus fuerzas en una espada mientras que Kuroryu reunía a todas sobras y las hacia absorber toda la sangre posible, cuando todas su fuerzas estaban reunidas, Herumor comenzó a rezar, pero entonces…entonces….

La mujer se paseaba impaciente por la gran mansión, iba de un lado a otro.

-madre tranquila-**dijo Fanren**

-que me tranquilice, sabes lo que esto quiere decir-**le grito Ieran**

-no-**confeso la mujer**

-que estamos en un grave aprieto, tengo que ir inmediatamente a Inglaterra, prepárame las maletas que me voy ahora mismo-**le ordeno Ieran**

-no puedes, tienes muchas cosas que hacer madre-**le dijo Fanren tratando de que su madre entrara en razón**

-no me digas que es lo que debo o no debo hacer-**le amenazo Ieran**

-pero…-

-esos idiotas del ministerio jamás entenderán la importancia de esto, solo las familias legendarias como nosotros podemos hacerlo-

-madre no es momento para tus charlas sobre la limpieza de la sangre-**le advirtió Futie**

-entienda hijas, esto es muy peligroso-

-y nos puedes explicar que es eso-**le dijo Fanren interesada**

-lo siento pero las paredes oyen y esto es un secreto-**dijo Ieran**

-somos de la familia ¿sabes-**le reprocho Futie**

-ya lo se hija, ya lo se pero es por seguridad, tengo que hablar con el concilio-**dijo la señora Li firmemente**

-pero madre-**protesto Futie**-sabes que hay un traidor en el-**agrego su hija**

-si ya lo se, no estoy ciega, Futie pero tengo que decirles que me tengo que ausentar porque…porque, bueno eh encontrado lo que perdió mi hijo-**dijo Ieran**

-madre nunca ha estado perdido-**le recrimino Fanren**-

-alguna excusa tengo que decir y como es muy importante iré yo en persona-**dijo Ieran**

-te tacharan de comenzar a ser sentimentalista y lo sabes, pero no te aremos cambiar de parecer-**dijo Futie secamente**

-si ya lo saben no sigan mas, voy inmediatamente al concilio-

(La señora se levanto y dejo a sus hijas solas en la habitación)

-bueno y ahora que descubrió-**dijo Fanren intrigada**

-no lo se pero luce muy preocupada por ello, ayer por la noche la escuche muy agitada-**dijo Futie**

-yo la vi, revisando estos papeles-**dijo Fanren señalando uno montón de pergaminos viejos**

-pues que te parece si lo averiguamos-**dijo Futie sonriendo**

(Ambas mujeres comenzaron a leer, aunque les costaba mucho ya que estaba escrita en una lengua muerta, sabían muy poco y solo tenían un vaga idea de lo que decía, era muy difícil la puerta se abrió y entro Feimei)

-hola¿Qué hacen-**les pregunto la menor de las hermanas**

-pues, mama dice que descubrió algo muy importante y viajara a Inglaterra y nosotros queremos saber que-**dijo Fanren**

-así es, pero esto esta en una lengua muerta-**dijo Futie frustrada**

-oh, son los pergaminos traídos de Egipto-**dijo Feimei indiferente**

¿Egipto-**dijo Futie sorprendida**

-no se hagan las que nunca había escuchado, son antiguos pergaminos, sobre…creo, magia negra-**dijo Feimei**

-claro que no esos pergaminos están en el sótano del concilio y ni siquiera los jefes tienes acceso directo a ellos-**dijo Fanren molesta**

-bueno si pero, de Egipto se trajeron varios, pergaminos unos siguen sin traducir saben , los originales están en la biblioteca del segundo piso-**dijo Feimei**

¿ya los has visto-**pregunto Futie**

-claro, no cuentan nada nuevo, ya saben nuestro orígenes-**dijo Feimei**

¿nuestros orígenes-**pregunto Fanren desconcertada**

-si, de donde venimos, eso que habla de que la gente comenzó a peregrinar y a avanzar hacia mas adentro-**contó Feimei**

-ni modo que mas afuera-**interrumpió Futie**

-bueno que la gente se fue expandiendo-**le explicito su hermana**-y que con ella se había llevado parte de sus sabidurías y…cosas así-

-no había nada peligroso-**pregunto Fanren inquisitivamente**

-bueno además de maleficios, formulas de momificación viva y lenta, conjuros para convocar a legiones de espíritus chocarreros creo que no-**dijo Feimei**

-algo importante-**dijo Futie exasperada**

-claro que no, conoces esas leyendas urbanas en donde cuentan como nacieron lo vampiros los hombres lobo, las banshee y todo ese tipo de mounstros, también hablan de dragones y salamandras gigantes-**dijo Feimei**

-dios dale cerebro a esta hermana mía-**dijo Fanren**

-oye, mira a para mi no hay nada importante ya te dije-

-que tal invocación de poderes-**pregunto Futie**

-pues lo normal nada fuera de lo común-**comento Feimei**

-claro para nosotros-**dijo Fanren**

-que quieres decir con, para nosotros-**le pregunto Feimei**

-no te das cuenta, nosotros la gran familia ancestral Li no necesitamos de invocaciones porque por nuestra sangre corre poder milenaria que hasta el mas nefasto de nuestra sangre es un héroe entre los magos-**le explico Futie**-por lo cual no necesitamos o alguna otra cosa para hacernos mas fuertes que la creencia en nosotros mismo sin embargo, hay gente que necesita de…bueno un empujoncito para pasar a la inmortalidad, lo que hay en esta bola de pergaminos amarillos para nosotros no nos sirve pero…para aquellos que ambicionan el poder y la gloria, es muy importante-

-claro, si toman nuestra sangre o la sangre de cualquier familia de magos ancestrales pueden volverse sumamente poderosos-**razono Feimei**

-vaya, bingo Kami-sama te ilumino-**dijo Fanren con sarcasmo**

-entonces….-**pensó Futie**

-esa noche no venían por mama-**dijo Fanren**-si no por Wen Seung-

(Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio, habían tocado un teme muy delicado, como quien diría habían puesto el dedo en la llaga)

-me prometí a mi misma que esta vez yo protegería a mi hermano-**dijo Futie seriamente**

-no eres la única-**dijo una cuarta voz a sus espaldas**

¡Siefa-**exclamaron las tres hermanas a coro**

-mama, ira a Inglaterra, el concilio no la deja ir en por lo menos una semana, y tiene muchas cosas pendientes…-**comenzó a relatar Siefa**

-entonces-**dijo Fanren**

-lo esconderemos hasta entonces-**dijo Siefa lentamente**

¿esconderlo en donde-**dijo Feimei**

-en las tierras sagradas, en De Ang-**dijo Siefa**

-pero es muy peligroso-**protesto Futie**

-te equivocas, solo la sangre pura puede entrar ahí, estará muy bien-**les aseguro su hermana**

-y nadie les detectara pues es un lugar inmarcable-**dijo Fanren**

-así es nunca lo podrán encontrar ahí-**dijo Feimei**

-a menos que algún hechicero lo diga-**dijo Futie lentamente**-pero no les servirá de nada porque tendrían que tener sangre limpia y poderes extraordinarios-

-exacto-**asintió Siefa**-me voy esta tarde-

-le diere a mama-**le dijo Fanren**

-y cuando ella parta a Inglaterra yo iré con ella-**dijo Siefa firmemente**

-entonces todo esta arreglado-**dijo Feimei sonriendo**

(Las tres hermanas sonriendo y gritaron entusiasmadas, parecía que todo marchaba bien)

-hay algo que no les he dicho-**dijo Siefa seriamente**

-bueno si, pero primero esta el ver que Wen Seung este…-**dijo Fanren pero los ojos de Siefa le cortaron**

(Las tres notaron la seriedad de su hermana y se sentaron a escucharla)

-Mama y yo no les hemos contado algo, algo que es de suma importancia y por lo que he venido esta tarde….-

Una luz ilumino el pecho de la chica, sus manos estaban casi juntos a la altura de su regazo en medio la pequeña esfera de luz comenzaba a destellar con gran fulgor, el símbolo de la estrella se ilumino ante sus pies, y se quedo suspendida en el cielo, de su frente salio una estrella de color blanco y la luz de la estrella y de la esfera brillaron al unísono, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, Herumor miro a la chica con atención que prendía hacer, la luz se hizo cada vez mas y mas intensa era blanca, puramente blanca, Harry imagino que ese seria el verdadero color del cielo, era tan blanco y brillante que hasta el sol era opacado por aquella luz, cuando llego a brillar tanto que lastimaba la luz comenzó a expandirse, hacerse cada vez mas y mas grande, la chica sintió los latidos de su corazón, como hacían tuck, tuck, cada vez mas grave y mas corto y pausado pero cada vez mas intensamente, sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de una gran energía, como si de su corazón saliera una especie no se que, que comenzaba a circular por sus venas, era como si de su cuerpo se hubiera accionado un especie de liquido que acaba de ser derramado por una vena y ahora comenzara a expandirse sobre su cuerpo, la calidez salio de su pecho y le lleno, el tórax, los brazos, las piernas, los dedos de sus extremidades, y después la nariz, por la cual aspiro profundamente el aire que le lleno de mas vida, llego a su cerebro alocándole las neuronas y pronto ¡Fum! Se convirtió también en un cuerpo brillante, sus dedos brillaban, sus cabellos brillaban, toda ella brillaban al mismo tono de la luz, ella era la luz se estiro lo mas que pudo hacia todos lados, se podía mover en la luz como un pez en el agua, no necesitaba de trapecios para poder volar porque ya lo estaba haciendo se movía y giraba y giraba, y rodaba y saltaba y viraba en aire, no había nada que se lo impidiera, el campo fue cubierto por sus luz, Herumor sintió los rayos de la fuerza y la piel se le comenzó a ulcerar al igual que a Lord Voldemort, Herumor convoco una gran esfera de luz negra, Lord Voldemort agito su varita y un agujero se abrió, Kuroryu dejo que sus espectros fueran absorbidos por la luz, la esfera de Herumor se rompió, el poder de la luz era mucho mas fuerte que la de él y de pronto hubo una pequeña explosión, ya no había peligro y la luz comenzó a congregarse de nuevo en el lugar de donde había salido fue tan rápido y repetido que Narya volvió a la realidad tan de golpe que el choque de rebote le pego muy duro cayendo en estado de shock, se quedo paralizada y comenzó a desentender, vertiginosamente, Eriol logro agarrarla y minimizar el golpe con el suelo, pero no aguanto mas y cayó al suelo, junto con Tomoyo y Mei Lin quienes caían inconscientes.

Sobra decir que todos estaban paralizados, había sucedido todo tan rápido que cuando Harry volvió a la realidad se encontraba en la enfermera junto con muchos estudiares que se encontraban ahí por diversas heridas, no sabia muy bien que era lo que había sucedido, no tenia idea de que había pasado, todo pasó tan de repente aun tratando de recordarlo todo pasaba tan rápido la luz, la explosión, la luz desapareciendo ella cayendo, él en la enfermería, una y otra vez pasaba esa imagen sobre su mente, la repetía varias veces y todo parecía igual, estaba tan perturbado y metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Lupin se le acerco)

¿Harry como te sientes-**le pregunto Remus**¿Harry-

(Harry seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le escucho, la luz, la intensa luz, a su ojos volvieron varias imágenes que eran tan repentinas, brillantes y desconcertantes que estallaban como fuegos artificiales, luces y destellos de diferentes colores….el gran castillo de Hogwarts justo como cuando lo vio la primera vez….una luz intensamente verde, seguido del dolor en la todas las luces encendidas, grande y majestuoso como los antiguos castillos medievales…el espejo en el techo, la chica del báculo de color granate….alzándose imponente sobre el lago como un obelisco egipcio….una luz azul……de pronto se vio a si mismo caminando por los largos y múltiples pasillos del castillo, iba caminando lentamente….el torbellino rojo…..era de noche y nadie mas estaba a su alrededor, las pinturas dormitaban en sus cuadros, no sabia bien a donde iba hasta que sintió lo pesado de la altura….la luz blanca brillando mas intensa y fuertemente….estaba a punto de llegar a la torre mas alta de Hogwarts, en donde se daba la clase de Astronomía subió….los espectros de sus padres andando en el circulo que formaban ambas varitas, Lord Voldemort asustado, su padre hablándole…. entro al salón y una pequeña y delicada figura le esperaba sentada…dos rayos chocando, el cielo retumbando fuertemente haciendo estremecer a la tierra….al principio no la reconoció pero en cuanto se fue acercando mas y mas Harry la pudo distinguir….el torbellino de tierra clamando al cielo…..su corazón di un salto de alegría tan grande que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho…una serpiente de luz surcando el cielo….la sombra le sonrió con dulzura y le dijo unas palabras con su voz triste y melancólica de siempre…el lago de sangre lleno de muertos….Harry no entendió sus palabras pero se vio llorando, no entendía porque sus ojos derramaban lagrimas…el circulo luminoso a su alrededor….las palabras de la chica se hacían cada vez mas tristes...una fuerza de color verde colisionando contra los rayos, lagrimas y tristeza, dolor, crueldad…..pero no entendía lo que significan, y aun así el seguía llorando, su corazón le decía que le estaba contando una historia triste muy triste…un viento calido, el olor a tierra a humedad, a madre selva, "hemos llegado", cuando por fin llego hasta ella, la chica abrió la boca para decir algo y...cinco colores uniéndose en uno solo, un solo pilar elevándose al cielo.

¡Harry-**le zarandeo Lupin**

(El chico miro al hombre desconcertado y parpadeo varias veces)

¿Qué sucede-**le pregunto Harry tontamente**

-menos mal que ya regresaste, pensaba en llamar a Sirius ahora-**dijo Lupin**

-pero si estoy muy bien-**dijo el chico, Lupin le dirigió una mirada de "yo no estaría muy seguro"**-enserio-**trato de tranquilizarle Harry**¿Dónde esta Hermione-

-esta ayudando a Madame Pomfrey y algunos alumnos-**le dijo Lupin**

-ah vaya ¿y Ron-

-fue con su madre-**contesto Remus**

-ah, voy con ellos, deben de estar preocupados-**dijo Harry**

(Remus le observo salir de la enfermería, no sabia si dejarlo ir o no, pero en el fondo sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, siguió atendiendo a los alumnos que estaban algo histéricos o nerviosos, algunos hasta se habían desmayado, Snape se encargaba de los chicos que habían combatido por ellos, no sabia como llamarles, no sabían quienes eran en realidad, despejo su cabeza de esos pensamientos y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Hermione estaba encerrada en la biblioteca, Ron sabia que su amiga estaba algo alterada pero…¿ir a la biblioteca en un momento así? Le parecía algo sumamente exagerado.

Ginny por su parte abrazaba a su madre quien también le correspondía el abrazo, estaban en el aula de profesores que se encontraba en ese momento vacía a excepción de ellos tres, la puerta se abrió el Luna que entraba)

-hola señora Weasley-**dijo Luna**

-hola querida-**le saludo la señora**

¿disculpe pero han visto a Hermione-**le pregunto la chica**

-esta en la biblioteca-**le contesto Ron**

¿en la biblioteca-**pregunto Luna sorprendida**

-si, yo que ella descansaba después…de este…mal momento-**dijo Ron nervioso**

-si, ya lo creo-**contesto Luna**-iré por ella-

(Luna salio del lugar y se dirigió a la biblioteca en el camino se encontró con Harry)

-hola Harry-

-hola Luna ¿has visto a Ron-**le pregunto Harry**

-si esta con su madre, en el aula de profesores-**contesto Luna**

-ah gracias-**dijo Harry indiferente**¿Ginny esta con ellos-

-oh si-

¿y tu…a donde vas-**pregunto Harry en un acto de reflejo**

-voy con Hermione-**dijo Luna indiferente**

-ah, bueno nos vemos después-

-claro-**contesto Luna**

(Ambos chicos siguieron sus distintos caminos.

Luna subió y bajo escaleras, la gente la miraba extrañada llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, justo después de todo lo que había pasado aquella chica seguía sonriendo, en definitiva esta totalmente loca, la profesora McGonagall la detuvo y la mando directamente a su sala común pero en cuanto pudo Luna volvió a salir cuando entro a la biblioteca se escondió inmediatamente detrás de un estante para que la señora Pince no le viera, recorrió los estantes silenciosamente y encontró a Hermione hasta el ultimo estante en la parte trasera de biblioteca cerca de la sección restringida, estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un ancho y grueso libro)

-Harry me ha preguntado por ti-**dijo Luna suavemente**

¿les has dicho que estoy aquí-**le pregunto Hermione sin mover los ojos del libro**

-si, bueno Ron fue quien me lo dijo-**contesto Luna**

-ah, les parecer�, normal-

-si yo también supuse eso¿Qué lees-**le pregunto Luna**

-estaba buscando algo mas sobre….Leed Clow-**dijo Hermione**

-crees que..-**dijo Luna indecisa**

-creo que a los libros de la biblioteca les falta mucha información-**gruño Hermione**

-ya investigue lo que me pediste, es una piedra que se llama…Cormalia-**dijo Luna**

¿Cormalia-**pregunto Hermione**

-si, eso fue lo que ogre investigar aunque…-**dijo Luna**

-pero la Cormalia es…bueno…-**balbuceo Hermione en voz alta**

¿Qué es-**pregunto Luna**

-la Cormalia es un amuleto muy antiguo, es muy conocido por los muggles-**le dijo Hermione**-yo creí que los poderes de la Cormalia era…charlatanerías-

¿Por qué-**pregunto Luna**

-bueno, pues….la Cormalia ha sido usada en diferentes religiones como amuleto, pero…vamos esta piedra no les iba a proteger bueno…no importan-**dijo Hermione**

-no tardarías mucho si me lo explicases mejor-**le aseguro Luna y Hermione frunció en ceño**

-pero entonces…si la Cormalia, significa que….-**dijo Hermione dubitativa**¿Qué significa solo puede ser un adorno después de todo-

¿un adorno-**dijo Luna aun mas confundida**

-Cormalia, Agua marina, el escarabajo¿Qué diablos significa-**pregunto la chica molesta**

-y me lo preguntas a mi-**murmuro Luna**

-Luna, hay algún animal raro que…-**comenzó a preguntar Hermione**

-Hermione creo que deberías comenzar por explicar todo desde el principio-**le dijo Luna**

-esta bien ya lo entontare yo-**dijo Hermione molesta**

(La chica se levanto del suelo y coloco el libro en su lugar, Luna leyó el titulo, "El antiguo arte de las mancias")

-pero tu dejaste Adivinación-**dijo Luna en voz alta**

-bueno si, la adivinación me parece la rama mas tonta de la magia, creo…que no es de mucha…precisión-**dijo Hermione**

-bueno si, pero…-**dijo Luna**

¿tu estas en adivinación ¿no-**le pregunto Hermione**

-si, me gusta…aunque, la profesora Trelawney no da bien la materia se la pasa diciendo…cosas feas para tratar de que, bueno los alumnos se interesen mas en la materia-**confeso Luna**

-si, eso ya lo sabia ¿sabes que significa el ancla-**le pregunto Hermione**

¿el ancla-**la chica metido la respuesta**-bueno puedo significar muchas cosas aunque…según se yo significa viaje-

¿viaje-**dijo Hermione llevándose una mano ala barbilla, pensando y meditando la palabra**

-veras, en la adivinación hay que ver las cosas en sentido figurado, no en sentido recto, es decir pocas veces las cosas están en un sentido literal, la adivinación es un arte en el cual tienes que ampliar la mente-**dijo Luna lentamente tratando de no ofender a Hermione, pero esta parecía estar prestando mucha atención a sus palabras**-es decir….no todo es lo que parece por ejemplo, recuerdas cuando Ron le presagio a Harry que iba tener una desgracia pero que en el fondo iba a ser feliz, bueno…si no mal recuerdo eso fue en tercero, se refería a que apartar de algo triste y doloroso nacería una luz de felicidad, es como en calvario de Jesucristo, sufrió por lo que descubrió, descubrió que sus padres habían sido traicionados por un amigo que alguien habían sido quien le habían impedido estar mas tiempo con sus padres, pero en el meollo de todo eso descubrió que tenia un padre, que había no solo uno si no dos magos en los que podía confiar, y que a pesar de todo su padre si tenia bueno amigos¿entiendes lo que te digo-**le dijo Luna**

-si, claro-**dijo Hermione lentamente**-aunque…yo creo que Ron no tiene ni pizca de adivino-

-puede ser-**confeso Luna**-pero los designios siguen estando ahí-

-si es en el sentido figurado-**dijo Hermione pensativa**-ancla, Cormalia, y el escarabajo-**Hermione volvió a repetir las palabras varias veces**¡lo tengo¡se lo que significa-es un sentido figurado, claro…pero…eso quiere decir que, Agua Marina, Malaquita, Jaspe rojo, ojo de tigre, plomo…no entiendo, bueno e tenido un avance-

(Luna miro a la chica desconcertada y decían que ella era rara, suspiro profundamente algún día se enteraría.

Harry se encontraba platicando con Ron tranquilamente mientras que afuera los alumnos eran obligados a regresar a sus respectivas salas comunes, pronto vio que Hermione entraba a la aula de profesores con una sonrisa en los labios.)

-te has enterado de cómo matar a Draco-**se burlo Ron**

-no, pero…-**dijo la chica mirándoles con superioridad**-después les diré-

(Harry y ron no chistaron sabían que no le iban a sacar nada, poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de profesores, Ginny fue a la sala común con varios de sus amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se aferraron hasta con la uñas para quedarse ellos querían saber todo, pese a que la madre de Ron trato de sacarlos casi hasta por la fuerza ellos resistieron, de pronto Sirius y Dumbledore fueron los últimos en entrar al aula de profesores, ninguno de sorprendió de verlos envueltos en una discusión con Molly.)

-silencio por favor-**les pidió Dumbledore**

(Los tres se apresuraron a correr cerca de Lupin y Sirius, por si las dudas)

-profesores, irán a informarles a los alumnos que ninguno saldrá de su sala común a menos que sea para ir a sus clases y al comedor, la cena se servirá a la misma hora y ninguna alumno-**dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione**-aun con capa invisible deberá ir solo a ningún lado-**esta vez miro a Remus y Sirius**-por seguridad las clases de cuidado de criaturas magias y herbó logia se suspenderá así como el quidditch y otras actividades extra escolares a las afueras del castillo, eso incluye Hosgmeade-**sentencio el director**

(Los profesores se pusieron a murmuran varias cosas)

-eh, Snape y McGonagall quédense aquí por unos mementos los demás hagan lo que les pedí-

(La sala se vació, Molly miro a Harry y Ron pero ninguno se movió, los aurores entraron minutos después, toda la orden del Fénix estaba presente, Harry sintió como un liquido subía y bajaba por su estomago rápidamente, por algún motivo tenia la sensación de vértigo, era como estar dando vueltas y vueltas en la escoba sin sentido o dirección alguna, se sentía fatal…hasta cierto punto pero…lleno de energía ¿Qué raro no?)

-el colegio a sido cerrado por completo nada ni nadie podrá entrar o salir-**le aseguro Ojoloco Moody**

-eso esperemos-**dijo Dumbledore pesimistamente**-me temo que ahora estamos en una situación de desventaja, estamos indefensos ante cualquier ataque-

(La orden comenzó a cuchichear y removerse inquieta)

-no seria mejor enviar a los alumnos a casa-**dijo Minerva nerviosa**

-no, estarán mas…seguros aquí en el castillo-**le dijo Dumbledore**

-señor si me permite-**dijo Hermione y Dumbledore asintió**-no creo que Voldemort-**miradas de inconformidad se clavaron n ella**-entre al castillo, mucho menos Herumor-

(Dumbledore la miro inquisitivamente, había pronunciado ambos nombres firmemente y sin miedo¿Qué tanto sabia?.

Ron y Harry también le miraron intrigados¿Cómo sabia eso?)

Hermione vio que todos la observaban atentamente-verán, Shaoran hace mucho tiempo me explico que a diferencia de nosotros los hechiceros orientales son sometidos a extenuantes entrenamientos, si Herumor o Voldemort intenta atacar de nuevo el castillo inclusive así sea mañana ellos se pondrán en pie y pelearan, son guerreros están entrenados para luchara hasta la muerte, Herumor lo sabe y él también sufrió un gran daño, no se atrever a entrar a…bueno la guarida de su enemigo-**dijo Hermione**

-olvidas que…esta vez nos ataco teniendo a…-**dijo Harry**

-no agarro por sorpresa Harry, no teníamos idea de que se atrevería a atacarnos tan abiertamente-**le dijo Hermione**-es natural que…bueno, además el castillo nos proteger�-

-el castillo, es roca, es solo…-**protesto Ron**

-abre la mente Ronald Weasley-**grito Hermione**¿sabes porque en la era medieval se construían castillos¿Sabes lo significa esto? "Es solo Roca" es la cosa mas estupida que eh escuchado en toda mi vida-

(Todos miraron a la chica confundidos)

-bueno puedo protegernos y si tiene alarmas de seguridad y todo lo que quieras pero…-**dijo Ron**

¡cabeza hueca-**chillo Hermione**-Hogwarts…-**Hermione se detuvo en seco**-no, no te lo diré, sigue siendo tan…ignorante como de costumbre-

(Hermione salio de la sala molesta, sus amigos nunca entenderían el verdadero valor de algo así)

-que le dije esta vez-**dijo Ron molesto**

(Harry se encogió de hombros el tampoco había entendido, su enfado, bueno si, el castillo era…."impenetrable" pero…..había cosas que..bueno si pudo entrar al campo de quidditch que no penetrar la madera o el metal, se le hacia….bueno…)

-Dumbledore tenemos que levantar a esos chicos para que nos expliquen todo-**les dijo Moody**

-lo siento ya lo he intentado y, no se levantaran hasta que sea necesario-**le dijo Dumbledore**-creo que tengo que ir al ministerio de magia, tiene que saber de ataque de ambos-

-también seria conveniente decirle esto al Oriente-**dijo Minerva**

-si, también enviare una carta al concilio, Sirius Lupin quedan a cargo de la seguridad, Snape ayuda a Madame Pomfrey con nuestros enfermos y…Minerva vigila que todo siga su curso lo mas normal posible, Hagrid cuida de cualquier movimiento extraño en el bosque, los demás pueden volver a sus casas o puestos respectivos, Alastor vamos al ministerio, tardare varios días en volver necesito saber algunas cosas-

(Dumbledore se fue junto con Ojoloco Moody, la sala se vació, Sirius y Lupin llevaron a Harry y Ron hasta su sala común, en donde se respiraba un aire de tensión, Ginny fue hasta ellos y los tres se sentaron en los sillones mas alejados de la sala)

¿Qué les dijeron-**les pregunto la chica con voz trémula**

-pues…nada anormal-**dijo Ron**

-que es para ti anormal-**le pregunto Ginny**

-pues nada que no esperábamos-**gruño Ron**

-no sabemos nada nuevo-**le aseguro Harry**-creo que iré a descansar me duele la cabeza-

-oh-**dijo Ginny tristemente**-Hermione…-

¿Qué tiene-**le pregunto Harry**

-se ha encerrado en su cuarto, ha estado algo rara últimamente-

(Harry alzo una ceja, pero no pudo seguir conversando con Ginny quien era llamada por Colin, Harry subió hasta su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama, tenia la sospecha de que Hermione sabia mas de lo que se suponía, hasta podía saber mas datos que la orden, tenia que hablar con ella, ya se le hacia demasiado raro que se le pasara en la biblioteca y hablando con Luna¡eso era! Tenia que hablar con Luna, Luna nunca se había negado a darle información, si eso…el problema era cuando, iba a estar vigilando más de lo debido, suponía que en la cena podía ir a hablar con ella, si aunque…Hermione sospecharía pero….no sabia que hacer era todo tan confuso.

zankoku na tenshi no you ni………..Niño como la tesis de un ángel cruel

shounen yo shinwa ni nare…………..elévate para ser una leyenda

Short Instrumental Intro

aoi kaze ga ima………………………Aunque un viento azul este llamando  
mune no DOA wo tataite mo...a la puerta de tu corazón  
watashi dake wo tada mitsumete…….. tú simplemente sonríes

hohoende'ru anata…………………….y me miras solo a mí.

sotto fureru mono...tu solo sonríes mirándome fijamente  
motomeru koto ni muchuu de...demasiado envuelto en la búsqueda  
unmei sae mada shiranai...de algo a que aferrarte  
itaike na hitomi...los ojos inocentes aun no saben nada del destino

(Después de eso la tarde y la noche pasaron tan rápido que Harry casi no sintió el paso del tiempo, era tan extraño y….desconcertante, nadie hablaba, nadie hacia nada, estaban esperando, eso era lo que hacían esperar¿pero esperara que, eso se preguntaba constantemente Harry que esperaban¿otro ataque? No, no era entonces que era, que tipo de ambiente se vivía en Hogwarts en ese momento, la orden del fénix iba y venia una y otra vez sin darle noticias, sin saber si hubo algún otro ataque, si ya sabían alguna información sobre lo que buscaba Voldemort, solo le insistían que siguiera estudiando ¿estudiando para que? De que le servia estudiar si al final estaba muerto o no había lugar en donde aplicar esos conocimientos, necesitaban unirse y batallar juntos, eso…eso era lo que hacia falta estar unidos por no lo estaban, siempre ocultándose una u otra cosa, Harry no soportaba eso, había llegado a tal grado su desesperación que ahora se encerraba tras su cortinas de su cama adocelada con el firme propósito de no salir hasta que decidieran decirla algo mas de va todo normal, tenia la ligera sensación de que a Sirius le había valido un bledo su actitud, pues hasta la fecha (y llevaba dos días) no había aparecido, Ron que se encargaba de llevarle la comida, le había dicho que Sirius había vuelto a su estado habitual de melancolía y triste, como si estuviera en su propio mundo, como si nada mas existiera, una vida perdida entre los recuerdos y la cruda realidad ¿pero acaso no vivimos así la mayoría de las personas, Harry trato de dejar de pensar, eso le hacia daño, así como daño le había hecho, el que Hermione no le buscara y Luna le hubiera negado la palabra, pues no le quiso decir nada ha acerca de Hermione.)

dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou……….Pero algún día notaras  
sono senaka ni wa …………………...que en esos hombros tuyos  
haruka mirai mezasu tame no………..hay un par de fuertes alas  
hane ga aru koto ……………………..que te elevaran al futuro lejano

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE…………la tesis del ángel cruel  
madobe kara yagate tobitatsu………...algún día volara alto desde la ventana  
hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de……….si los recuerdos son traicionados  
omoide wo uragiru nara………………por los sentimientos quemantes y excesivos  
kono sora wo daite kagayaku…………niño brilla como una leyenda  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare……………estrechando el cielo entre tus brazos

(Hermione estaba encerrada en la biblioteca, era la primera en llegar y la ultima en irse, la señora Pince comenzaba a estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo preguntándole continuamente que era lo que buscaba, Hermione decía cualquier cosa que se le viniera en la mente para que la dejara en paz por algunos instantes, tenia una mesa propia y estaba aislada de todos sus compañeros las únicas que muy de vez en cuando se el acercaban era Ginny y Luna quienes le ayudaban en la búsqueda de ciertos libros, también la señora Pince les comenzaba a tener manía e iba detrás de ellas preguntando que era lo que buscaban, Hermione iba de las aulas de clase a la biblioteca todos los días, y vaya que tenia muchas horas libres, ya que la profesora Sprout, Hagrid y Snape habían dejado de impartir clases, Hagrid estaba al pendiente del bosque, y como no podían salir pues herbologia se daba en gran medida en teoría pero….solo tenían diez minutos y después…se iban era mejor opción no dar clase, por raro que pareciese y desconcertante que resultara para los alumnos Snape se encargaba de los "enfermo" que dormían en la enfermería, cuando alguien entraba en la enfermería veía a Snape preparando pociones y a Madame Pomfrey dándoselas de beber, por mas que Snape hiciera pociones herbolizantes una y otra vez cada vez con mas y mas poderes ninguno se levantaba, seguían durmiendo, Hermione al principio iba a la enfermería constantemente todas las noches cuando la señora Pince la corría de la biblioteca, pero se canso de escuchar a Lupin diciéndole que no se despertarían y opto por nunca mas volver a la enfermería.)

Instrumental

zutto nemutteru………………………..el soporte del amor  
watashi no ai no yurikago……………..brilla dentro mío  
anata dake ga yume no shisha ni………habrá una mañana en la cual  
yobareru asa ga kuru …………………..un sirviente de los sueños vendrá por ti

hosoi kubisuji wo ………………………la luz de la luna brilla  
tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru ……………….sobre tu cuello  
sekai-juu no toki wo tomete …………….yo detendría el tiempo en este mundo  
tojikometai kedo ………………………...y lo encerraría lejos yo sola pero ….

(Ron se sentía distanciado de sus amigos, Hermione se encerraba en la biblioteca mientras que Harry se escondía detrás de las cortinas de su cama, era insoportable ver a ambos así, Neville y Seamus le había buena compañía pero…no era lo mismo Ginny se le acercaba y trataba de consolarle pero…él prefería que no lo hiciera, se sentía tan…solo, mejor dicho abandonado por sus amigos y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, por encargo de Harry observaba a los miembros de la orden, pero el no notaba algo raro o extraordinario, mucho menos en Sirius que ahora que Narya estaba en la biblioteca se la pasaba paseando por los pasillos como si no tuviera nada mas que hacer (de hecho no tenia) los alumnos le rehuían como si pensaran que él fuera una especie de mago que pudiera ver a través de sus cabezas y adivinar sus travesuras pero..en realidad Sirius estaba mas en Marte que en la tierra, Ron los siguió por varios minutos y descubrió que Sirius estaba caminando casi en círculos y parecía que él no se percataba, después decidió seguir a Lupin pero Lupin si pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y Ron se invento la excusa de que buscaba a el profesor Flitwick, Lupin miro lo que parecía ser la replica del mapa del merodeador y le indico en donde se encontraba, Ron se sintió frustrado al verse obligado a dejar de seguirlo, por otra lado Moody si lo reprendió cuando le cacho siguiéndolo, obviamente Ron se invento la excusa de que…iba hacia el salón de transformación y la suerte le llego pues Moody buscaba a McGonagall, por los pelos se salvo, Tonks fue la mas fácil de seguir, pero ella no tenia nunca nada interesante que…mostrar por lo tanto era inútil, todo era inútil pues cada vez que entraba a la enfermería Snape le miraba de manera…. "calida" y Ron prefería salir, se dejo caer en los sillones de la sala común, esperando que el día de mañana fuera mucho mejor)

moshimo futari aeta koto ni………………si hay algún significado  
imi ga aru nara ……………………………en el destino que nos empuja juntos  
watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru ……………entonces yo soy la Biblia  
tame no BAIBURU ……………………….que te enseña sobre la libertad

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE……………….la tesis del ángel cruel  
kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru……………...y el sufrimiento viene adelante

dakishimeta inochi no Karachi……………..cuando las formas de los sueños

sono yume ni mezameta toki……………….que estrechas entre tus brazos  
dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu…………….niño que brillas mas que cualquier otro  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare………………….elévate para ser una leyenda

(Lupin caminaba por los pasillo encontró a los tres alumnos que pretendían no entrar a clases y los llevo hasta el salón de el profesor Binns, recordó cuando James también se resistía a entrar a esa clase y Sirius le hacia una perfecta segunda ni que decir de Peter, la sonrisa se borro de sus labios y prefirió seguir su camino, parecía estar todo en su lugar, miro el puntito que decía Harry Potter, seguía sentado en su cama, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro, suspiro sin duda era tan terco como su padre, no se le podía convencer tan fácilmente, Lupin suspiro, Sirius daba su quincuagésima vuelta al tercer piso, trato de pensar en algo importante que hubiera acontecido en ese piso, pero…la lista era interminable y se dio por vencido, quizás no lo había escogido por algo especial solo daba vueltas porque no tenia nada que hacer, Remus meneo con la cabeza, si seguía así, Sirius caería en una depresión crónica aguda, seria mejor llenarle la cabeza de otras cosas, como ir hablar con su terco sobrino para que asista a clases, y haya se dirigía, en busca de su amigo Sirius, cuando lo encontró estaba recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia el campo de quidditch sin duda remembraba las miles de veces que había ido a animar a James cuando jugaba quidditch, no, no debía de comenzar a pensar en lo mismo que Sirius porque un melancólico crónico no es buena combinación con otro, suspiro y le llamo no respondió a la primera pero si a la décima vez, su amigo le miro desconcertado, cruzaron un par de palabras y después de muchos tiempo reacción parpadeando varias veces y dijo como si de repente dios le hubiera iluminado)

-H…a…r…r…y-**después reacciono**-ah si después iré a verlo-

(Remus aventó el plan por la ventana y se alejo, Sirius no tenia remedio, siempre había hecho lo que mejor le parecía y si no quería salir de su estado no lo haría nunca, ni aunque Remus se encomendara a todos los santos y dioses habidos y por haber, siguió con su trabajo dejando que el punto de Sirius Black estuviera tan quieto como el de Harry Potter)

hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara………………..la gente teje junta el amor  
rekishi wo tsukuru……………………………para crear la historia  
megami nante narenai mama…………………y así vivo yo  
watashi wa ikiru ……………………………...incapaz de convertirme en una diosa….

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE…………la tesis del ángel cruel  
madobe kara yagate tobitatsu………...algún día volara alto desde la ventana  
hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de……….si los recuerdos son traicionados  
omoide wo uragiru nara………………por los sentimientos quemantes y excesivos  
kono sora wo daite kagayaku…………niño brilla como una leyenda  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare……………estrechando el cielo entre tus brazos

(Hermione entro en la sala común eran las ocho de la noche, solo Ron se encontraba ahí, los demás estaban ya en sus cuartos, era muy raro)

-McGonagall vino y me ordeno que los enviara a todos a sus cuartos-**le dijo Ron a ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga**

-ah gracias-**dijo Hermione**

-Dumbledore llegó-**le dijo Ron**

(La chica se sorprendió)

-vamos por Harry-**dijo Hermione decidida**

(Los dos subieron a los dormitorios de chicos que comentaban y platicaban las "aventuras" de ese día, Hermione abrió la cortina Harry estaba tumbado en su cama pintarrajeando un pergamino con su pluma, su amigo de pronto quería ser pintor ya había hecho muñequitos tan chuecos como los de Picasso.)

-seguro que le haces en el cubismo-**le dijo Hermione sonriendo**

(Harry le miro con el ceño fruncido)

-llegó Dumbledore vamos-**dijo Ron**

(El chico se levanto de inmediato, se coloco los zapatos y los tres bajaron de los dormitorios, se quedaron por un rato, ya que Harry tenia la sensación de que Lupin les vigilaba y no se equivocaba, pero en cuanto le llamaron dejo de hacerlo, quince minutos después, Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de la sala común con el mapa de merodeador en mano y la capa invisible, tal vez para Sirius, Remus y Moody no sirviera pero si para los demás, los tres vieron que todos se congregaban en el despacho de Dumbledore)

-esperemos a que salgan-**sugirió Hermione**-vamos a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey también se dirige al despacho de Dumbledore-

(Los tres se dirigieron a la enfermería sin contra tiempos, estaba en total silencio, se sentaron los tres en medio de Shaoran y Sakura.)

-pronto despertaran-**dijo Hermione**

-si claro-**dijo Ron molesto**

(Dumbledore les miro a todos, las cosas parecía volver al estado normal, no había muertes, denuncias de mortífagos o cosas de ese tipo, no había nada y eso era frustrante, muy frustrante, escucharon su reporte sin decir nada, Sirius miraba a la ventana como si no le escuchara, sumergido en sus pensamientos con los brazos cruzados y una pierna arriba de la otra en forma de escuadra, cuanto termino, les pregunto como habían estado las cosas en el castillo, Lupin le comento de la actitud negativa de Harry, Snape hizo un comentario como de costumbre, Minerva también, Dumbledore pregunto por segunda vez si estaba Harry en su dormitorio, Lupin miro el mapa¡porque la vida era tan paradójico justo cuando no lo vigilaba se movía! Miro todo el mapa y…hay estaba el muy canijo)

-acaba de ir a la enfermería con Ron y Hermione-**dijo Lupin**

(Molly Weasley soltó un bufido molesta, Charlie y Bill sonrieron)

-iré a hablar con ellos-**dijo Dumbledore**

(La mayoría de la orden se disperso, solo Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfrey, McGonagall la señora Weasley, Sirius y Lupin se dirigieron a la enfermería, iba a paso normal cuando un grito de miedo les hizo apresurar el paso)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**grito Hermione**

(Cuando abrieron la puerta varios chicos reían animadamente)

-eres muy escandalosa Herm-**dijo la voz ronca del chico**

-me diste un susto de muerte-**se quejo Hermione**-se supone que dormías-

-no se supone dormía-**le corrigió Shaoran**

-si hacia años que no dormía tanto-**dijo Eriol, Mi Lin y Tomoyo asintieron**

-pero es mejor estar despierta-**dijo Sakura**

(Harry sonrió pero esta sonrisa se borro al ver a Dumbledore enfrente de ellos, el aire se lleno de tensión, les miraban inquisitivamente)

-señor Li, creo que…tiene cosas que explicar-**dijo Dumbledore seriamente**

(Shaoran se levanto de la cama como si nada, Sakura también se levanto, Eriol, Mei Lin y Tomoyo les siguieron)

-le explicare todo lo que usted quiera, solo quiero ponerme mis ropas-**le pidió Shaoran**

(los cinco llevaban batas blancas nah �� en que estaban pensando , Dumbledore les concedió el tiempo pese a las quejas de Madame Pomfrey, eso le dio tiempo a Dumbledore de convocar a toda la orden y todos estaban reunidos en el salón de historia de la magia, la puerta se abrió, entraron Mei Lin y Tomoyo con yukatas negras y en una mano portaban una lanza coronada con un granate escoltando a Shaoran y Sakura quienes iban tomados de la mano, Shaoran llevaba un traje ceremonial con el símbolo del concilio del oriente y en su espalda el emblema del clan Li, Sakura portaba un kimono de color verde casi igual al de Shaoran solo que con los colores en contraste al de Shaoran, cerrando la fila iba Eriol con su túnica de Leed Cloe, Harry miro todo desconcertado, era como ver una película en donde hacían presencia, el rey la reina.

Dumbledore se levanto, Tomoyo y Mei Lin se hincaron hasta el suelo y le reverenciaron mientras que Shaoran y Sakura solo inclinaron levemente la cabeza, Eriol también le reverencio inclinando la cabeza., Tomoyo y Mei Lin les indicaron sus asientos que estaban enfrente a los de la orden del Fénix que miraba con curiosidad, Sakura se sentó a lado de Shaoran sin soltarlo, Tomoyo y Mei Lin les custodiaban, mientras que Eriol se sentó a lado de Shaoran)

-le ofrezco mis disculpas señor Dumbledore-**comenzó diciendo Shaoran**-se que no debía esconder mi verdadera identidad, así como la de ellos, pero era necesario, por Herumor, así que comenzare presentándolos-

(Sakura se le adelanto, se levanto y dijo con voz fría y altiva)

-mi nombre real es Sakura, Sakura Li-

(Se sentó de nuevo y Eriol se levanto)

-el mío es Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación de antiguo mago Clow Lead-

(Eriol se sentó y Tomoyo y Mei Lin se presentaron)

-nosotros somos Tomoyo Daidouji y Mei Lin Li -

-así que…su hermana fue secuestrada por quien-usted-sabe-**dijo Molly Weasley y Shaoran negó**

¿hermana-**dijo Shaoran incrédulo**-ella no es mi hermana-

-soy la esposa del actual jefe del Clan Li, Li Shaoran-**contesto Sakura secamente**

(Varios murmullos de admiración se escucharon por la sala, Shaoran, Hermione y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, eso era algo que ciertamente no se lo esperaban, tal vez es mi novia, mi prometida, pero ¡mi esposa! Eran, palabras mayores, era como decir….no, Harry meneo fuertemente con la cabeza, era todo muy confuso.)

-un segundo….¿ella es tu esposa-**pregunto Sirius en tono incrédulo**

-así es desde hace dos años-**respondió Shaoran**

(Una nueva ola de exclamaciones y admiraciones se levanto, Dumbledore les aplaco en seguida, era algo desconcertante pero….vamos había cosas mas importantes que discutir.)

¿Por qué Herumor les persigue-**les pregunto Dumbledore**

-por poder-**respondió secamente Shaoran**

-Herumor también nos ataca por asuntos familiares-**complemento Sakura**

¿problemas familiares-**pregunto intrigada Molly Weasley**

(Shaoran rodó los ojos molesto)

-es mi medio hermano-**agrego Shaoran**-como bien saben en las familias de alto rango, un hijo ilegitimo es un bastardo, alguien…sin voz ni voto, un estorbo, debido a que mi padre…-**Shaoran decidió que había detalles que debía omitir**-…en realidad nunca fue reconocido ante la ley como parte del clan, hay ciertas cosas que se le tiene negadas, supongo que eso le hizo crecer dentro de si…odio y rencor hacia nosotros, supongo que en alguno de sus tantos adiestramientos alguien le metió la idea de adquirid poder y bueno…después fue luchando contra el concilio y nosotros también-

¿Por qué contra ustedes porque no solo contra el concilio-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-porque para llegar a ser la cabeza del concilio del oriente, primero debes de ser Jefe del Clan, el es mayor que yo, por edad le corresponde a él todo el poder, pero…es un hijo ilegitimo…de una muggle-**respondió Shaoran fríamente**-aunque en otros términos, pero en el oriente, la sangre y el linaje también son muy importantes, te abren o cierran puertas según sea el caso-

(Sirius chasqueo la lengua de mala gana, conocía de sobra ese cuento)

-así que, si te mata-**dijo Lupin**

-relativamente el poder podría pasar a él, pero como estoy casado, el poder pasa a Sakura-**le explico Shaoran**

¿y que gana con ser jefe de Clan? Digo no simplemente podría…reformar al concilio-**pregunto Tonos**

-el clan Li, es un clan antiguo, casi tan antiguo como el concilio, y tan numeroso que si la cabeza del clan decide reunirlos tiene un ejercito numeroso para si mismo, por generación se llegan a tener de cinco a ocho hijos, los cuales son entrenados para estar al servicio de su jefe, excepto por la familia de jefe que se limita a dar al siguiente jefe, para evitar conflictos familiares-**que después de todo no se evita por completo**-además, que nosotros no solo contamos con poder en el concilio, mi madre es una de las cabezas principales, si no que también tenemos familiares sumamente influyentes en el mundo muggle-**explico el chino**

(Harry se sintió por alguna…causa inmensamente chiquitito, había estado durmiendo con alguien…que era algo así como el dueño del mundo, maldita sangre real)

-así que tener el control de su clan ser-

-puede tomarse como ser algo cercano a ser…un….emperador-**dijo Eriol**-en el oriente, las cabezas de los clanes son quienes deciden el rumbo de todo-

-que pensamiento tan medieval-**se quejo Hermione**

-en parte señorita Granger-**confirmo Sakura**-hombres y mujeres decidimos eso, pero también están los numerosos sirvientes del concilio algo así como la cámara de diputados y senadores, quienes pueden o no aprobar las cosas propuestas-

-ah, bueno…así es mas…. "demócrata"-**comento Hermione sarcásticamente**

-no somos los únicos hay trece familias influyentes en el oriente, conocidos como el "el anillo de Mithilúvë"-

¡Existe el anillo de Mithilúvë-**grito Hermione**

-si-**respondió Sakura**

-wua-**suspiro Hermione**

-nos estamos saliendo del tema, veamos entonces Herumor quiere…-

-poder-**respondió Sakura y Shaoran al unísono**

-además de un poco de venganza y un tanto de destrucción y sangre-**agrego Eriol**-digamos que, el concilio tampoco a sido muy grato con él, el ser…un hijo ilegitimo o bastardo, es un tanto…vergonzoso, mas si tu madre era una muggle-

(Oh los dilemas de la sangre a donde nos llevaran, pensó Sirius, podía saber exactamente como había sido la vida de ese chico, él que había rondando por los círculos mas cerrados y privilegiados de las altas esferas de la alta sociedad mágica, sabia muy bien como eran tratados todas esas personas, ellas no tenían la culpa de los errores de sus padres mas sin embargo la sociedad se los hacia pagar a ellos por triplicado, solo por el hecho de no ser hijo "legítimos" bah, tonterías, su hermano era un bastardo y era a lo que se le llamaba "Sangre pura")

-vaya-**exclamo Snape**

¿y que tiene que ver Lord Voldemort en todo esto-**pregunto Lupin**

-ambos buscan las mismas cosas, poder….y bueno, además ambos son sangre mezclada, y hasta cierto punto fueron rechazados de la sociedad por ello-**le explico Eriol**

(La Orden del Fénix estaba procesando todo aquella información, eran muchas cosas a la vez, en vez de aclarase un poco el problema se enredaba cada vez mas¿frustrante? En gran medida, todo era tan…difícil, Lupin estaba analizando todo parte por parte parecía tan lógico pero…había algo importante que no habían preguntado, la pregunta era ¿Qué, se puso a meditar una y otra vez hasta que a Dumbledore se le encendió el foco primero.)

¿y porque vinieron ustedes a Hogwarts-**le pregunto Dumbledore**

-ya sabíamos que Herumor penaba algo siniestro desde que yo contaba con cuatro años-**le dijo Shaoran**-sabíamos que andaba en busca de poder, y…bueno ha nosotros llego el rumor de una tal Lord Voldemort, que…había tenido un gran poder que se había levantado en "el nombre de las sombras" y que cierto chiquillo-**Harry se sintió de una u otra manera ofendido**-le había quitado el poder así como así, era natural que, Herumor viniera al occidente a investigar que tan cierto era, después por el mundo bajo se rumoreaba que Voldemort no estaba del todo muerto y…pues que seguía rondando demasiado débil si quiera para levantar una varita, así que…bueno teníamos que investigar ello, pero…-

¿pero-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-pues…cierta niña le quito el sello a las cartas Clow y un gran desastre podía ocurrir, a mi Clan se le hizo de suma importancia recuperar las cartas, podrían sernos útiles en momentos futuros, así que fui enviado a Japón para recuperar las cartas, además de que constituían una reliquia familiar, el mago Clow, era un gran personaje famoso de nuestra familia y aunque…tuvo sus dolores de cabeza, el mundo mágico oriental le tenia por el mago mas poderoso del mundo y…-**Shaoran se detuvo por un instante, aquellas palabras le traían tantos recuerdos**

-falló-**concluyo Sakura**

¿y que sucedió con las cartas¿Quién las tiene-**pregunto Hermione muy interesada**

-yo las tengo, soy la Maestra de las antiguas cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura-**dijo Sakura orgullosamente**

(Las miradas de admiración se posaron sobre ellos, poco faltó para que un gran OOOHH se escuchara en la sala, Harry volvió a sentir chiquitito, era como estar entre verdaderos seres extraordinarios, se paso la mano por al frente y se sintió la cicatriz, la toco por varios momentos y hasta se avergonzó de ella, al mirar de reojo a sus amigos sintió que el no había hecho nada a comparación de ellos, bueno cada quien hace algo ¿no?)

¿y esas bestias que…-**pregunto Moody pero no termino de hacer su pregunta cuando Eriol respondió**

-son mis guardianes, como lo había mencionado yo soy parte de la reencarnación de Lead Clow, tengo parte de su antiguo poder, así como el conocimiento para hacer nuevas cartas, debido a que mis nuevas cartas necesitan guardianes pues…Spinel-sun y Rubi Moon, están a mis servicios-**dijo Eriol indiferente**

OOOOHHHHH �� eso que

(Ron se removió en su asiento, era como escuchar una historia de fantasía, en donde príncipes y princesas eran quienes tenían el poder, que gracioso)

-después de todo eso, mi madre se entero de algunas cosas y me mando directamente Hogwarts para investigar, así fue que por casualidad por algún extraño motivo del destino conocí a Harry, año con año nuestro temor de que Voldemort y Herumor se hacia mas latente aunque…de alguna, ya que Harry había estado estropeando todos los planes de Voldemort nos sentíamos…"aliviados" pero…-**Shaoran se detuvo, estaba en el nudo de problema**-…en cuarto año cuando Lord Voldemort regreso, Herumor lanzo un ataque frontal al concilio, es decir en ese año el estallo en guerra con el concilio, tratamos de detenerle varias veces pero no fue posible, después…después fue todo tan caótico que no sabíamos que hacer, supongo que fue en ese época en que Voldemort y Herumor se conocieron, Harry podía percibir sus ideas y emociones, el ataque al señor Weasley, el miedo de Harry de ser controlado por Voldemort y…bueno también es que en mi familia sucedieron algunas cosas no tan gratas, que para cuando termino sexto año, la guerra estaba apunto de estallar, yo tenia otras cosas en que pensar, y…un día ¡bum! Herumor nos ataco de frente, y a pesar de que teníamos a guerreros altamente capacitados no eran rivales para Herumor, nosotros no estábamos en condiciones… favorables para luchar, así que optamos por…la huida, salimos de nuestra casa, pero Herumor nos alcanzo y…-

-sin saber como terminamos peleando en el bosque en contra de Herumor y dos docenas de sus seguidores, todo era tan confuso y caótico que posiblemente pasamos semanas en el bosque y nosotros no sabíamos, al final ambos nos separamos, Herumor iba tras mi, yo me negué a ayudarle el intento matarme yo me tire al vació, y caí al mar golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza, Junesa me encontró y así fue como termine con los Kieckhefer, después….al no recordar yo nada, todo lo que me decían me parecía cierto, vine a Hogwarts suplantando al real, pero muerto Joseph Aidan, y también supongo que de alguna u otra forma mi forma real como mujer se escapa por las noches a la torre de astronomía en donde me encontré con Harry, y parecía ir todo también hasta que a Voldemort se le ocurrió atacarnos en séptimo grado en el baile de Halloween, en donde Junesa me libero y me mostró quien era yo realmente, Shaoran estaba a mi lado por lo cual pude recordar gran parte de mi, aunque…hasta la fecha hay cosas que no recuerdo con preescisión.-**dijo Sakura**

-no podíamos decirles la verdad hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que era lo que quería Herumor, además de que él problema con el es familiar-**les dijo Shaoran**

-en el oriente, las familias resuelven sus propios problemas-**les explico Eriol**-y también por seguridad de ustedes, sabíamos que si les decíamos investigarían sobre el asunto por lo cual se toparían con seguidores de Herumor contra los que no tendrían oportunidad, aunque…también bien podrían encontrarse a ellos sin saber nada, no fue fácil para nosotros ocultarles todo esto pero…bueno las cosas se dan por algunos motivos-

-mi deber como jefe del Clan Li era investigar a Herumor al mismo tiempo que saber detalles a cerca de Voldemort y Harry, después se convirtió también en prioridad mantenerlo a salvo aunque…para eso ya había mas de doce personas encargándose de…así que…-**explico Shaoran**-estoy yo aquí para detener a Herumor y proteger a occidente de sus poderes-

-yo por mi parte, termine en Hogwarts por mera casualidad, mi deber era estar a lado de la antigua cabeza del clan Li y protegerla así como nuestros intereses-**dijo Sakura**

-por mi parte me fue encomendado proteger al jefe, yo soy su consejero y "guardaespaldas" personal-**dijo Eriol lentamente**

-nosotros somos guardianas de los jefes del Clan Li y estamos al servicio de ambos además de ser las nodrizas de la señora Li-**contestaron Tomoyo y Mei Lin**

-y familiares también-**agrego Sakura en tono un tanto alegre**

-un segundo entonces…sus identidades falsas-**dijo McGonagall**

-nunca existieron, eran solo…espectros creados por nosotros, desde que a Shaoran le encomendaron venir a Hogwarts su madre Ieran Li nos mando llamar y nos explico su plan, ella quería mantener vigilado a Shaoran, en ese época había pequeños… "problemas familiares"-**explico Eriol lentamente**-por lo tanto nosotros le vigilaríamos, y aunque en realidad no fue hasta sexto año que en verdad estuvimos aquí, lo que ustedes siempre vieron fueron…imágenes de nosotros, con vida y capacidad de recuerdo y todo-

-pero eso es magia oscura-**dijo Moody**

-se equivoca nosotros no lo ocupamos para el mal, y en segunda es magia, la magia es neutra de pende de cómo tu la utilices-**dijo Eriol**

-eso es magia muy avanzada-**exclamo Hermione**

-no para el viejo antiguo mago Clow-**le afirmo Mei Lin**

(UUUHHHH. Dumbledore se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, era una historia muy interesante, había tantas cosas por analizar y decidir millones de cosas mas era algo difícil de decidir, había tanto huecos, y tantas dudas, pero por el momento saciaban la curiosidad de todos, bueno casi, pero…aun tenían un pequeño problema, Herumor ¿Cómo combatirlo?)

-si me permite opinar señor-**le dijo Tomoyo a Dumbledore**

(Dumbledore se sorprendió sabia leer la mente)

-creo que debería entrenar mas a sus alumnos y a su orden, saber un puñado de hechizos y lanzarlos no les garantiza que se salvaran, creo que…debería abrir un club de duelo, de nuevo-**dijo Tomoyo**

(Dumbledore analizo la propuesta, la orden parecía….interesada con la propuesta era muy interesante un club de duelo, si….era, bueno)

-esta bien, creo que…-**Dumbledore miro a la orden**-me parece que los mas indicados para esto son Sirius y Snape, tiene mucha experiencia en duelos-

(Lupin sonrió ampliamente, eso era…¿un sarcasmo¿un halago¿un que?...sabia la respuesta un viejo recuerdo del pasado, duelos a media noche, acertijos en la oscuridad

sale Gollum y después Bilbo Baggins¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo-pregunto Bilbo..Gollum protesto, Nah, ese es de otra historia, me afecta mucho leer el señor de los anillos y el hobbit Sirius miro a Snape de mala gana (Nah siempre lo hacia) Snape le devolvió el gesto con una mueca torcida)

-desde mañana a las ocho de la noche se formara el club permanente de un club de duelo, Charlie, te pido que ayudes a los alumnos en tu clase-**dijo Dumbledore**-en cuanto a ustedes dos-**dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius y después a Snape**-deberán coordinarse, para arreglar los duelos, Lupin me parece que necesitaran ayuda-

(Punto concluido, la guerra dentro de Hogwarts comenzaba¡Sirius y Snape juntos! La tercera guerra mundial comenzaba, declarado alguien iba a morir, la sentencia de muerte estaba escrita, la pistola estaba sobre la mesa y los contendientes uno en cada esquina, solo tenían que soltarlos para que el mas rápido y mas ágil corriera y matara al otro.

A Harry también le pareció una malísima idea, era como soltar al gato (sin ofender a McGonagall) y al perro (¿adivinen quien?) pera dejarlos pelear, Hermione se llevo las manos al rostro aquello iba a terminar en un desastre, todos fueron saliendo uno a uno, pronto tendrían cosas importantes en las que pensar, Harry pensó que Shaoran estaría con ellos pero cuando llegaron su cama estaba vacía, y no estaban ninguna de sus pertenencias, pero sobre la cama había un libro titulado, "El arte Oscuro de las Artes Oscuras"

Ni Ron ni Harry comentaron nada mas, aun tenían mucha información que procesar, Harry miro la ventana y pudo ver al bosque oscuro tranquilo, de pronto se acordó, el estaba "enamorado de Noelle" y Noelle era la esposa de Shaoran, como es que juega el destino con nosotros Nah fue la autora

(El nuevo día comenzó los alumnos estaban en sus salas comunes comentando el nuevo letrero que había puesto, cuando Harry bajo, la gente le miro extrañada, era el primer día que se le veía después de muchos otros de ausencia, pero en seguida Colin se le acerco)

-ya leíste Harry, mañana por la noche abrirán un club de duelo-**dijo Colin feliz**

(Harry sonrió, así que…al final de todo¿habían llegado a un acuerdo o, había sido Lupin quien los había puesto o…Sirius y Lupin se habían puesto de acuerdo y habían ignorado a Snape o Snape había ignorado a los otros dos…noh, pero seria divertido saber la verdad.

-así que…los dividiremos en parejas por medio de un sorteo, creo que es la mejor forma-**decía Lupin**(Remus estaba sentado en medio del escritorio con una hoja en donde tenia escrito la palabra 2, sorteo)¿ustedes que opinan-

(Sirius estaba recargado en la parte ancha del escritorio de lado derecho de Lupin con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Snape, este estaba justo enfrente a Sirius de lados izquierdo de Lupin con los ojos encrispados sobre Sirius y tenía una mano sobre la varita ya la otra sobre su pecho)-lo tomare por un si-**dijo Remus**-creo que…también será por años, no podemos poner a batirse en duelo a un chico de primero con uno de séptimo, así que vamos podemos hacer siete urnas aunque…seria mas rápido que…ha si ya lo tengo, tenemos la lista de todos los alumnos del colegio¿cierto-**Lupin parecía platicar solo consigo mismo, pues los otros dos no prestaban atención**-así que haremos siete listas, pondremos el nombre de cada uno de los alumnos, después de damos unas cuantas vueltas a la varita y listo, todo estará arreglado, aunque…¿Sirius recuerdas el encantamiento? James solía ocuparlo para revolver los apuntes de Lily-**la palabra James encendió el fuego del infierno en los ojos de Snape, Remus sonrió hay cosas que nunca cambian, miro a los dos hombres que tenia a lado y de pronto recordó algo**

Flash Back

(Remus estaban sentado en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la biblioteca estaba haciendo su investigación sobre los dementotes, llevaba ya un metro con treinta centímetros y letra un tanto pequeña, la puerta se abrió y entro Snape unas risas se escucharon a fuera de la puerta, Remus alzo la vista, James entorvo una larga y siniestra sonrisa, detrás de él Sirius agitaba la varita en forma de círculos pequeños de la cual salieron unas cuantas chispitas azules, la puerta se cerró, Snape se sentó en la mesa del rincón estaba sola y coloco sus cuatro libros de Pociones sobre la mesa que crujió bajo su peso, miro como Snape sacaba un pergamino sobre receta para confundir, era una cosa de tres metros con su pequeña y diminuta letra, entonces Peter entro a la biblioteca y se oculto detrás de unas estanterías, a pesar de que Peter no se diera cuenta, Remus le vigilaba, sus diminutos ojos pequeños y acuoso vigilaban a Snape, de pronto un chico de Slytherin le llamo y él le miro con algo de desprecio después de un par de señas y palabras confusas Snape se levanto, Peter alzo la varita, y recito un par de palabras, los libros cayeron al suelo sin hacer ruido, después intentaron arrastrarse por el suelo, Remus miro con atención a todos los de la biblioteca, la puerta se abrió Lily Evans entraba, se sentó enfrente a la mesa de Snape, Remus se levanto inmediatamente, tomo los libros del suelo y camino hacia donde estaba Peter, le dirigió una mirada dura, pero no tuvo tiempo de reprocharle nada, un chico se dirigía al lugar de Snape y tomaba algunas cosas, Remus se apresuro a colocar los libros en las estanterías, al puerta se abrió, Nadeshiko entraba a la biblioteca y se sentó a lado de Lily, Resma se puso nervioso, ellas dos nunca se había llevado nada bien, Peter seguía detrás de las estanterías, apretando los libros entre sus regordetas manos, Remus se movió, se vería muy sospechoso si se quedaba ahí, tomo un libro de Bestias inmundas y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, ojeo el libro lentamente, Lily le miro con desprecio, mientras evitaba que Nadeshiko tomara su ejemplar de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Peter salio de la biblioteca, momentos mas tarde Snape volvió a sentarse en su lugar, miro la mesa vacía y miro de mala gana al chico de Slytherin, se levanto directo a los estantes de la biblioteca, cuando se adentro James y Sirius entraron, se sentaron a lado de Nadeshiko, Sirius comenzó a molestar a Lily)

-la ratona de biblioteca se ha quedado sin palabras¿cual de tus compañeros te ha comido la lengua-**resonó la voz de Sirius en la biblioteca**

-veta al diablo Black-**gruño Lily**

(Un grupo de chicas corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, James logro liberarse por algunos momentos)

-miscere logos-**susurro James apuntando el pergamino de Snape**

(Se volvió con las chicas y comenzó a hablar)

-Hilary te han dicho que tienes unos ojos..hermosos-**la chica soltó una risita tonta**-

-ayer le dijiste lo mismo a Sandy-**murmuro Lily molesta**

-bueno Sandy tiene un color bonito, pero los ojos de Hilary tiene un brillo excepcional, nunca había visto brillar unos ojos azules con tanta intensidad ¿Por qué ser�-**la chica de cabellos castaños se puso colorada de pies a cabeza**

(Snape volvía a su asiento, Sirius empujo ligeramente a una chica morena, que le tiro los libros a Snape)

-eh tu ve por donde caminas-**le dijo James a Snape, abrazando a la chica que se derretía en sus brazos**

(Sirius estaba debajo de la mesa y lanzo un hechizo a los libros de Snape, al mismo tiempo que Lily lanzaba un grito)

¡degenerado-**grito Lily levantándose de un salto**

-no te los vi, si eso era lo que pensabas, toma Nadeshiko aquí esta tu goma-**le dijo Sirius a Nadeshiko entregándole una goma de borrar**

(Sirius se levanto, se sentó y se acomodo los mechones que le caían rebeldemente por el rostro dándole un toque Sexy, Snape estaba trabajando cuando de pronto)

-que demonios…-**chillo el chico**

(Sirius agito la varita sin que se dieran cuenta, los libros comenzaron a golpear a Snape, James y Sirius reían abiertamente con las demás chicas, después James encanto el tintero y se lo vació a Snape en la cabeza, el chico luchaba por quitarse los libros que le golpeaban y salvar su precioso resumen de la poción para confundir, en la biblioteca comenzaron a burlarse de él…)

__

End of Flash Back

(Había recordado el hechizo)

-si será mucho mas sencillo, bueno, podemos ir con Dumbledore y…-**Lupin se cayó ninguno de los dos le ponía atención, prefirió, jalar por la túnica a Sirius y sacarlo del lugar**-podrías, tratar de…trabajar con Snape-**le dijo Remus**

-crees que Dumbledore se este desquitando por todas, las travesuras que hice cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts-**le comento Sirius**

(Remus meneo con la cabeza él no tenia remedio, opto por resignarse)

-no es en serio, digo porque siempre que tengo que hacer algo, Snape tiene que estar involucrado, sabe que ninguno de los dos nos llevamos, y…-

-porque están del mismo bando y tiene que trabajar unidos-**dijo Remus irritado**

-pero es que esa asquerosa bola de pelos empalagosa de Slytherin, me tiene inquina-**se quejo Sirius**

-tu también se la tienes a él y no digas que no-

-tu también-**se defendió Sirius**

-Dumbledore solo trata de…unir a todos-**dijo Remus**

-pues ya tiene su respuesta-**declaro Sirius**

¿porque no puedes tolerarlo-**le pregunto Remus**

-porque no puedo, siempre que lo veo me recuerda lo fastidiosa que era, y lo…cobarde embustero, metiche, porque carajos tenia que ponerse en nuestra contra-**exploto Sirius**

-porque tu y James era un par de arrogantes, pretenciosos-**le dijo Remus**

¡te pones de su lado-**exclamo Sirius ofendido**

-no seas tonto, por dios Sirius madura-**le dijo Remus algo sulfurado**-el que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas no quiere decir que se malo-

-era un mortífago, mato gente, la asesino a sangre fría, tiene una loca manía por las artes oscuras-**dijo Sirius**

-pero no quiere decir que sea una especie de ser maligno, tu tenias una fascinación por…las cosas no aptas para chicos menores de dieciocho años-**reprocho Remus**

-tenia quince años que esperabas, que me apasionaran los hombres-**objeto Sirius**

-no seguiré discutiendo sobre eso, solo piensa en esto, tienes que coordinar a los chicos para el duelo, es algo que probablemente muy pronto lo necesitan y que tienes que demostrarle a Harry que eres capaz de tolerar a Snape por la seguridad de otros-**dijo Remus molesto**

-oh, a Harry le vale un reverendo rábano eso-**exclamo Sirius**-y no creo poder toleras a Snivellus por mas de dos minutos-

-pues cuando llegues a tu limite te sales respiras y vuelves a entrar-**le grito Remus**

-trabaja tu con él si tanto te agrada-**dio por finalizada la conversación Sirius**

(El mago de sangre pura dio media vuelta y desapareció, Remus apretó los papeles que tenia en la mano con fuerza, esos dos no tenían solución, era como intentar mezclar el agua con el aceite, camino hacia su despacho aun molesto.

La chica de largos cabellos castaños estaba sentada en la silla mirando el paisaje que ofrecía el castillo de Hogwarts, se a caricia el vientre con la mano en forma de círculos, teniendo sus ojos llorosos, el chico entro por la puerta y miro a su mujer, le daba mucha tristeza verla así)

-Sakura-**susurro Shaoran**

(La chica volteo a verlo lentamente)

¿Qué sucede Shaoran-**le pregunto Sakura**

-pues..tu dime-**le dijo Shaoran**

-es solo que…no puedo recordar, los días en que…cargaba dentro de mi a mi hijo-**dijo Sakura**

(Shaoran se inquieto demasiado)

-te veías fenomenal aunque…-

¿aunque-**dijo Sakura intrigada**

-te repetías constantemente que esa panza no te daba una buena silueta y se veía totalmente anti-estética-**repitió Shaoran, Sakura sonrió amargamente**

¿eso decía-**pregunto Sakura**

-todos los días y cada vez que te mirabas en el espejo orabas para que regresaras a tu forma natural lo mas pronto posible-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura se levanto y se recargo en el alfeizar de la ventana)

-tengo algo que decirte-**dijo Sakura**

-escucho-**le dijo Shaoran sentándose en la cama**

-pues…me preguntaba algunas cosas sobre mi madre-**dijo Sakura**

¿Cómo que-**pregunto Shaoran**

-como…¿Cómo conoció a mi padre¿Cuándo y en donde-**dijo Sakura lentamente**

-pero la señora Daidouji ya te le había dicho, se conocieron en a preparatoria cuando ella tenia dieciséis años-**dijo Shaoran**

-si, eso es lo que ella me dijo pero…-**continuo Sakura**

¿pero-

-jamás te has preguntado como es posible que Harry y yo nos conociéramos, o porque tenía que encontrarme Junesa y después estar a tu lado como Joseph-**le dijo Sakura precipitadamente**

-bueno, supongo que si, pero…son cosas del destino, son coincidencias-**dijo Shaoran**

-no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-**dijo Sakura fríamente**

-Sakura…deja de dar rodeos-**le dijo Shaoran**

-pues…eh estado analizando la situación y…de una manera u otra pienso en que…yo tenia que estar a lado de Harry-**dijo Sakura**

¿a lado de Harry, no me digas que te has enamorado de él-**dijo Shaoran burlonamente**

-no, claro que no, pero…creo que todos estamos atados a un solo destino que…que estábamos predestinados a estar aquí-**dijo Sakura**

-explícate porque no te entiendo-**le pidió Shaoran**

¿Qué tal que si mi padre no fuera mi padre-**soltó Sakura**

-pues…que estas pensado idioteces porque Sonomi solo tenia conocimiento de Fujitaka como único hombre en la vida de tu madre-**dijo Shaoran**

-pues…no es cierto-**dijo Sakura**

-Sakura que sabes que yo no sepa-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-que la luna es de queso y los niños vienen por cigüeñas-**dijo Sakura**

-no seas…-**le dijo Shaoran molesto**

Sakura suspiro-pues se que mi madre estuvo en Hogwarts-

(Shaoran miro a Sakura fijamente no estaba mintiendo, ni jugando estaba diciendo las cosas muy en serio)

-repítelo de nuevo-**pidió Shaoran**

-eso, que mi madre estuvo en Hogwarts, una vez practicando, Black me escucho, me dijo que cantaba bien, yo le agradecí, comento que en su tiempo había una chica que cantaba igual de bonito que yo, así que…pregunte su nombre y él me contesto, y el respondió Nadeshiko Amamiya-**dijo Sakura lo mas rápido posible**

¿estas segura que no escuchaste mal-

-Eriol reviso algunos archivos efectivamente es mi madre sin duda alguna-**le dijo Sakura firmemente**

-no crees que…-**dijo Shaoran**

-no alucino, no debrayo, no nada, estoy totalmente cuerda y es la verdad-**dijo Sakura**

-pues…no lo encontró tan fuera de lo común-**dijo Shaoran indiferente**

-pero..Black la conocía, Black..era el mejor amigo de James Potter, y…-

-si, ya se a lo que vas pero se me hace algo…natural, tal vez se conocieron y ya, no hay nada raro-

¿Qué no, se supone que mi mama y mi papa se conocieron a los dieciséis años, y a esa edad mi madre estaba en sexto año o sea estaba aquí, en Hogwarts-**le explico Sakura en el tono de uno mas uno da dos**

-que tal que no termino el colegio-**dijo Shaoran**-que tal que solo cruzo los primeros cuatro años, de Hogwarts-

-bueno puede…pero…-

-Sakura, no armas una tormenta en un vaso de agua-**le dijo Shaoran**

-no lo estoy haciendo, es como si descubrieras algo de tu padre-**dijo Sakura y había puesto el dedo en la llaga, porque Shaoran quedo pensativo y finalmente dijo**

-has lo que quieras-

(Sakura salio del cuarto molesta.

Molesta estaba la bruja, había hace poco dos ejemplares de Historia de Hogwarts y ahora no había nada, que lata bueno solo quería estar segura de lo que acaba de encontrar, era algo confuso todo aquello, demasiado información de golpe no era nada bueno, así que tiene que darse tiempo para digerir todo y eso aria, camino por las estanterías de la biblioteca y se conformo con un libro sobre plantas mágicas del antiguo Egipto, iba leyendo el libro cuando tropezó con alguien, ella cayó al suelo junto con su libro, Hermione se levanto sin ver a la persona recogió el libro y dijo)

-lo siento, fue mi culpa estaba ditrai…-**Hermione se cayó a mitad de la frase**

(Draco Malfoy la miraba con desprecio)

-hazte a un lado asquerosa sangre sucia-**le dijo Draco molesto**

-fíjate por donde caminas idiota-**gruño Hermione**

-cierra la boca inmundancia, le haces daño a mis oídos puros-

¿puro algo de ti? Quien te dijo semejante mentira-**espeto Hermione**

(Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rosa pálido, Hermione sonrió satisfecha, ese gesto molesto a Draco quien cerro el puño y golpeo con fuerza la estantería, Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás pegando su espalda con la estantería lo mas pegado posible, el puño de Draco estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de su oído, la chica sintió el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, el doki, doki, era sumamente fuerte, Draco Malfoy estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración, Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pero aun así miro desafrente a Draco quien fijo sus grises pupilas sobre sus ojos almendrados)

-hazte a un lado Malfoy-**le ordeno la chica**

¿Qué si no quiero-**le desafió Draco**

(Hermione trago saliva)

-te voy a…-**dijo Hermione alzando la varita**

(Draco le miro con un aire sardónico que le inspiro mucha desconfianza a Hermione)

-solo inténtalo-**le dijo Draco**

(Hermione alzo la varita con mas fuerza abrió la boca y…¡Fiu! La varita salio volando por los aires, Hermione dio un grito ahogado al verse sin varita)

-ahora que harás sangre sucia-**le reto Malfoy**

(Hermione alzo la rodilla rápidamente, el mas viejo y antiguo truco muggle, pero no le salio como ella quería, Malfoy y ella comenzaron a forcejear armando cierto ruido, no escucharon cuando la señora Pince se acercaba, Hermione ataco a Draco con un libro grueso sobre "Estudios muggle" Draco se le abalanzo y ambos cayeron al suelo.)

¡Sucios¡Indecentes-**grito Irma Pince**¡los dos fuera de la biblioteca-

(Hermione abrió los ojos, Draco Malfoy estaba sobre de ella, la chica grito y él en seguida se levanto, mientras que la encargada de la biblioteca les gritaba y los arrastro a ambos fuera de la biblioteca cerrándoles las puertas en las narices, Hermione le grito un par de cosas a Draco y después se fue de él lugar hecha una furia.

El resto del día pasó sin más novedades, parecía haber vuelto de una u otra forma a su estado normal, los alumnos conversaba, los profesores vigilaban y todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo…que de una u otra forma también era hasta cierto punto inquietante.

La mujer camino sobre la tierra con los pies descalzos, sus largos cabellos negros se confundían con la oscuridad del bosque, las ramas torcidas y los helechos espinosos, rasgaban sus vestiduras negras, la luz de la luna le daba intensamente en la cara, dándole un toque espectral, llevo a una pequeño lugar en donde era todo una extensión de tierra seca, sus pies sintieron el calor de esta a pesar de ser de noche, se coloco en medio del lugar, formo un circulo, y se puso en medio de este a rezar, a lo lejos una antorcha se encendió seguida de otra y otra mas pronto el circulo dibujado en el suelo se lleno de altas llamas de color rojo, la tierra ardía brillo intensamente, los animales comenzaron a inquietarse comenzando a hacer sonidos poco….lindos, mas bien eran sonidos siniestros, una cuervo voló hasta donde se encontraba la mujer se paro enfrente de ella, camino un poco indeciso, con su pico la toco y ella no se movió, siguió en la misma posición el cuervo dio media vuelta y cuando iba a emprender el vuelo de nuevo, la mujer lo agarro con sus manos, el lugar se lleno de graznidos de dolor y desesperación así como de aleteos, las plumas volaban hacia todos lados de pronto el sonido de sangre resbalando se escuchó, así como se escucho como cuando desgarran tripas, y después de varios minutos el bosque volvió al silencio, hasta que un lobo lanzo un aullido.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente.

-veamos que información nos tiene-**dijo su voz fría y áspera**

-como estas tan seguro de conseguir información de una ¿vidente-**dijo Voldemort**

-pues…quizás en el occidente no haya verdaderas videntes pero en el oriente si que las hay, con visiones tan exactas que casi nunca se equivocan-**explico Herumor**

-ese casi nunca deja un margen de error-**gruño Voldemort**

-si, deja una brecha, tu decides se aceptarlo o….bueno perderte de la diversión-**dijo Herumor sonriendo**

-por lo que he visto Dumbledore no tiene ni idea de lo que buscamos-**comento Voldemort secamente**

-no, no la tiene, pero…no tardaran en descubrirlo, la guardiana de ello esta con ellos, en algún momento pedirá su protección-**dijo Herumor**

-no dudo mucho, ha demostrado que es capaz de defenderse por si sola-**comento Voldemort molesto**

-no, ella no tiene ese poder, ese poder no es de ella, recibió ayuda, fue algo que no esperábamos pero…ahora lo sabemos y ya no tienen esa ventaja-**dijo Herumor**

-cuando volveremos atacar-

-cuando crean que todo esta bien-**dijo Herumor contento**

(La puerta se abrió y la mujer de negro entro la puerta se cerro por si sola, se coloco en medio de la sala, abrió los ojos, tenia unos ojos azul claro, tan pero tan claro que casi llegaban al blanco dándole un aspecto…terrorífico)

-están en lo correcto, no se han equivocado de camino, pero…un ser superior ha hecho un cambio-**hablo mujer con voz de ultratumba**

¿Cuál-**pregunto Herumor**

-no me permite verlo, pero…-

¿pero-**pregunto Voldemort impaciente**

-abrió una brecha en el tiempo, pronto…puede que se cambie el futuro para su beneficio o para su perdición-

¿Qué más viste-**le pregunto Herumor**

-discordia, hay discordia entre ellos…aunque…hay un lazo fuerte que les ata-

¿de que estas hablando-**le pregunto Voldemort**

-los hilos del destino aun no se han cerrado por completo, pero…esa conexión aunque remota y en este momento casi nula puede volverse en su contra-

(Herumor analizo sus palabras ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? No entendía nada¡que frustrante! Herumor salio de la habitación Voldemort y la mujer siguieron hablando por un largo tiempo, cuando Herumor y Voldemort volvieron a cruzar palabra, Herumor parecía irritado)

-la conversación que tuvimos fue muy interesante debiste haberte quedado-**le dijo Voldemort**

-todo parece favorecerles-**dijo Herumor**

-casi todo, la debilidad del oponente tiene que ser tu fuerte-**le dijo Voldemort**

-si ya lo se-**gruño Herumor**

-entonces ya sabes a quien recurrir-**dijo Voldemort**

-si, Malfoy-**dijo Herumor**-hablare con Lestarge…ella podía darnos información valiosa-

-no, no toques a Black-**le advirtió Voldemort**

¿y porque no? Es el punto débil de Potter-**dijo Herumor**

-hay otros, él corre con demasiada suerte, mejor ve por uno de los Weasley o…Lupin, ellos son mas vulnerables-**dijo Voldemort**

-tienes razón, que tal esa Granger-**dijo Herumor sonriendo**-no solo a Potter le doler�-

(Herumor soltó una fría y metálica risa.

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor, y aunque las mesas en ese momento no estaban, los chicos estaban muy ansiosos, había vuelto abrir un club de duelo, eso si que era emocionante, Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban algo impacientes todos los alumnos estaban presentes en ese momento y la tarima de duelo vacía, las varitas se agitaban una y otra vez mientras que muchos repetían hechizos, las puertas se abrieron entraron Lupin, Sirius y Severus, por lo que se apreciaba acaban de tener una discusión, los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos muy animadas, el gran comedor se lleno de millones de murmullo y suspiros.

Snape hizo sonar su varita y todos quedaron en silencio)

-atención por favor-**dijo Lupin amablemente**-ya tenemos aquí sus nombres-(Remus señalo unos rollos que Sirius llevaba en la mano)-los revolveremos mediante magia y esas serán sus parejas de duelo, para hacerlo justo-

(a Harry le fascino la idea, a Hermione no tanto, mientras que Ron la meditaba)

-tenemos entendido que…tuvieron un club de duelo en…segundo-**los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo**

-pero no fue nada bueno-**chillo un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw**

-bueno en ese caso…creo que un duelo…de muestra les ayudaría mucho ¿verdad-**dijo Remus y los chicos asintieron animados**-veamos…-(Remus vio las listas, quizás seria de ayuda, poner a Harry contra Hermione, pero antes de que meditara la pregunta dos personas subían a la tarima sin haber sido llamados, ambas varitas soltaron chispas verdes y azules al mismo tiempo, Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron a colocarse en primera fila, ese duelo no se lo perderían ni por nada en el mundo, Remus corrió a colocarse en medio.)

-en algo se han puesto de acuerdo-**murmuro Remus**-eh, bueno…si Snape y Sirius nos harán ¿favor-**Remus pensó las palabras**-de mostrarnos un duelo, "solo" será por algunos momentos y…¿no se lastimaran-

-yo no estaría muy seguro-**murmuro Harry**

(Remus les dirigió un par de palabras a Snape y Sirius, en cuanto Sirius vio que Remus bajaba de la tarima)

-solo hechizos de desarme-**les chillo Remus**-varitas-(Snape y Sirius alzaron la varita y ambas sacaron mas chispas de colores)-hagan una inclinación con la cabeza-(ninguno de los dos la hizo)-una…do...-

-petrifucus totalus-

-stupeffy-

(Remus suspiro aquello acabaría de muy mala manera, Harry miro como ambos hechizos fallaba, su padrino se levanto de nuevo)

-impedimenta-**chillo Sirius**

-protego-**dijo Snape**-ventus vivendi-

-ignis maxima-

-Rictusempra-

-Tarantallegra-

(ambos hechizos dieron en su oponente, Snape se doblo respirando con dificultad, mientras que Sirius cayó al suelo mientras su piernas se movían hacia todo lados)

-finite incatatem-**pronuncio Sirius y sus piernas volvieron a estarse quietas**

(Sirius se levanto y un rayo cruzo por la tarima volando hacia él, de pronto la túnica de Sirius estaba manchada de sangre y le escurría un poco por la nariz, Sirius se limpio con la manga de su túnica la sangre que le caía por la nariz.)

-Desmaius-**chillo Sirius**

(Sanpe cayó al suelo)

-locomotor mortis-**chillo de nuevo Sirius**

(Harry se sintió de vuelta al pasado cuando Sirius levanto a Snape con la varita)

- Expelliarmus-**dijo Remus apuntando a Sirius**

(La varita de Sirius salio volando unos cuantos metros y Snape cayó de golpe al suelo)

-me parece que ya es suficiente demostración ahora…-**dijo Remus**-accio varita-

(La varita de Sirius salio volando a las manos des Remus ante las protestas de este, Sirius tomo los pergaminos, Remus los alzo en el aire y con la varita de Sirius dijo)

-miscere logos-

(Las letras se revolvieron, Sirius sonrió ampliamente y Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, a Harry le dio la impresión de que estaban recordando algo…¿divertido? Los nombres se revolvieron, Harry se acerco al papel en donde decía claramente…Hermione Granger, ambos chicos se miraron y Hermione lanzo una sonrisita divertida, Ron se agarro los cabellos)

-que maldita suerte-**chillo el chico**

(Su nombre iba seguido del de Draco Malfoy, Neville soltó un gritito cuando después de su nombre decía, Gregori Goyle)

-no esta tan mal, Goyle es un invesil-**murmuro Ron**

(Todos se apresuraron a ponerse en parejas, Remus no le devolvió la varita a Sirius, pero le dijo que vigilara a los chicos, sabia que su amigo era demasiado parcial y podría darle la ventaja a los Gryffindor)

-si vez que están "matándose" los separas-**le dijo Remus**

-por mi que se muera si es Slytherin-**gruño Sirius intentando quitarle la varita**

-madura en el nombre de dios-**murmuro Remus**

-no quiero-**chillo Sirius molesto**

(Remus se alejo de él y les dio las instrucciones a los chicos, Snape y Sirius estaban en direcciones opuestas, Sirius se la pasaba ayudando a los chicos de Gryffindor, sobre todo a Ron y les alentaba y corregía cuando hacia un hechizo mal, Harry miro a su padrino por el rabillo del ojo mientras esquivaba un ataque de Hermione, podría llegar a ser profesor, entendía a los chicos pero…le daría la ventaja a Gryffindor…aunque después de todo, podría hacer el balance, Snape le daba la ventaja a los Slytherin¿Por qué no?)

-Harry aquí-**le dijo Hermione**

-oh lo siento-**se disculpo Harry**

(Hermione era dura de roer, anulaba sus hechizos o los esquivaba sin problemas mientras que a él como le daban lata los hechizos de Hermione, era divertido batirse con ella, por algunos instantes cuando Ginny le pidió ayuda con un hechizo, se volvió a sentir en D.A. cuando el daba clases y todos le prestaban muchísima atención, olvidarlo)

-fobos-**chillo Hermione**

(Un enorme dementor apareció en el gran comedor)

-expecto patatronus-**dijo Harry**

(El blanco ciervo arremetió contra el dementor, la mayoría volteó a verles, Sirius clavo su mirada en el blanco ciervo, lo mismo hizo Remus sonriendo con melancolía, en verdad se podía decir que ese era cornamenta, Sirius sintió las lagrimas acumulándose sobre sus ojos, meneo la cabeza, no quería parecer un sentimentalista, por el contrario Snape estaba rojo de ira, las varitas de Harry y Hermione comenzaron a emitir pequeños hilos de colores, a Harry le recordó la vez en que se enfrento con Voldemort sabiendo solo el hechizo de Expelliarmus, los dos soltaron las varitas y ambos hechizos desaparecieron)

-eh este…yo-**dijo Hermione un tanto avergonzada**

-buen hechizo-**murmuro Harry**

(Las puertas se abrieron y entraron Dumbledore junto con Shaoran y Eriol)

¿como va el club de duelo-**les pregunto Dumbledore**

(Los chicos murmuraron muchas cosas pero todos estaban muy contentos)

-me alegro-**dijo Dumbledore sonriendo**-les traigo otro tipo de magia, que creo les agradara, el señor Li y el señor Hiragizawa han accedido a darnos una demostración de sus técnicas de combate-

(Murmullos de admiración se escucharon por toda la sala, los chicos se movieron rápidamente y se acomodaron sentados en el suelo, para ver el espectáculo, Remus observo salir a Sirius estrepitosamente por la puerta del gran comedor, Snape y él se acercaron a Dumbledore)

¿esta seguro de lo que va a mostrar-**le pregunto Snape nervioso**

-si, ellos tienen que ver a lo que se pueden enfrentar-**dijo Dumbledore secamente**

-la batalla de hace días, fue bastante explicita-**dijo Snape**

-si, pero….tiene que verlo con mas tranquilidad-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Harry miro a Shaoran subir a la tarima de duelos, en donde hace poco su padrino y Snape se había batido en duelo…aunque…después Lupin les interrumpiera, Eriol avanzo lentamente hacia el otro lado, los dos aprecian tan tranquilos que…parecía que lo que fueran hacer, fuera sumamente divertido.

Eriol camino contento hacia su lugar de inicio, Shaoran le miraba con el ceño fruncido como de costumbre, los dos se quitaron las ropas que les estorbaban no piensen mal y los dos blandieron pesadas espadas, se pusieron enfrente, alzaron la espada, hicieron una leve inclinación y…la batalla comenzó.

El ruido del metal chocando era fascinante, sonaba una y otra vez, los movimientos era sumamente rápidos pero llenos de gracias y precisión, los dos estaban concentrados en sus movimientos, no veían anda mas, que a su oponente, se movían a lo largo y ancho de la delgada tarima, de pronto un pergamino de color amarillo voló por el aire, al tiempo en que Shaoran saltaba hacia el techo, Eriol también salto toco la puerta con sus pies impulsándose hacia Shaoran)

-Rai tei shourai raigeki-**dijo Shaoran**

(una bola de color amarillo luminoso se formo rodeando a la espada cuando Eriol le confronto, la espada de este estaba rodeada de agua, ambas fuerzas colisionaron en una gran explosión, los dos fueron lanzados por la fuerza de choque hacia diferentes lados, Harry pensó que caerían al suelo duramente mas sin embargo, ambos corrieron por las paredes del techo, saltando, por ciertos momentos parecían caminar sobre el aire, el techo de gran comedor retumbaba con los hechizos constantes que lanzaban, era impresionante ver como un arma de uso muggle podía convertirse en algo tan mortífero inclusive para los magos, las espadas era de fuego, agua, rayos y truenos, tierra o cualquier otro elemento, Shaoran logro sacar de su espada delgados y filosos pedazos de hielo que caían como lluvia tratando de darle a Eriol que corría por el lugar esquivándolos con facilidad hasta que de pronto dio media vuelta y convoco una grana gran llamarada, su espada de revistió de llamas incandescentes y con esta le hizo frente a los poderes de hielo, se abalanzo sobre Shaoran y un gran estruendo se escucho, la espada de Shaoran voló fuera de sus manos y de su alcance clavándose en le suelo, el chico abrió los ojos como paltos y comenzó a descender lentamente, Eriol alzo la espada y la blandió hacia Shaoran quien la detuvo con la mano limpia, la giro y la aventó por los aires, Eriol salio volando hacia atrás junto con la espada, esta espada también cayó al suelo, Harry pensó que el duelo había terminado, mas sin embrago cuando cayeron al suelo comenzaron a caminar en círculos lenta y cuidadosamente, mirándose uno al otro como si estuvieran vigilando a su presa, Shaoran se movió rápidamente Eriol se lanzo contra de él, los movimientos Harry solo los había visto en películas muggle de karatekas o samuráis, se doblaban, se estiraba, volaba, golpeaba y esquivaban golpes magníficos, y de pronto de nuevo ¡bom! Magia sin varita u objetos, hechizos libres)

-akaino kizuna-**grito Eriol**(Una rafa de color rojo cruzo la tarima y Shaoran se agacho para poder esquivarla)

-Sui ryu sohu-ra-(Un enorme dragón de agua abrió sus fauces tragándose por completo al chico, cuando el hechizo se acabo todos pensaron que Eriol estaría noqueado pero una esfera le rodeaba, Este sonrió y el suelo se abrió, Shaoran se vio atrapado por muchas ramas retorcidas, de árboles)

-incendio-**grito el chico** (las fuertes llamas verdes que salieron de sus manos cubrieron por completo las ramas quemándolas)

(Eriol creo un torbellino, Shaoran quedo atrapado dentro de él, se le veía girar y girar dentro de él pero de pronto, él tomo el control de torbellino y este se hizo chiquito, pero la fuerza seguía girando en las manos de Shaoran quien se lo devolvió a Eriol quien se agacho pero el torbellino no solo llevaba la fuerza del viento si no también del fuego, una enorme columna de hielo se creo y se estampo contar el poder de Shaoran, aunque Eriol y el lucían visiblemente cansados, Shaoran cayó al suelo y de pronto opto una pose un poco rara)

-Rai, tei, shou, rai, kyu, kyu, ño….-

(Mientras tanto Eriol comenzó a rezar en latín un antiguo hechizo, ambos se vieron iluminados por una luz verde y una luz azul respectivamente)

-ritsu, ryu, raigeki-**grito Shaoran señalando a Eriol con el dedo**

(el cielo nocturno del gran comedor se ilumino de blanco y serpenteando como una gran serpiente una rayo de color blanco cayó sobre Eriol mientras que un enorme cuervo negro atacaba a Shaoran envolviéndolo en sus sombras, así cada uno luchaba contra su propio problema, de pronto Shaoran se libero del enorme cuervo, cayó al suelo visiblemente cansando, de pronto una energía en forma de lanza le rozó los cabellos, el chico se movió rápidamente era ahora o nunca, concentro su fuerza y juntando su manos en forma de rezo comenzó a formar una bola de luz de cuatro diferente colores rojo, verde, azul y gris se mezclaban continuamente los cuatro colores peleaban su propia batalla así como se mantenían unidos, Eriol logro liberarse del hechizo de Shaoran alzo una mano al cielo y en ella dos fuerzas se comenzaron a unir, dos vientos de dos colores crearon una fuerza centrifuga que los cabellos de los chicos flotaban como si estuvieran a fuera en la brisa nocturna, ambos se caminaron pasos hacia atrás y de pronto lanzaron las fuerzas, ambas apenas si se rozaron en el trayecto dando en su objetivo limpiamente, Eriol salio volando de la tarima cayendo al suelo con un sonido ensordecedor, Shaoran solo fue lanzado hacia atrás, los chicos supieron que ese era el final de la pela, Dumbledore se levanto observo a sus alumnos parecían fascinados con las cosas que acaban de ver, las peleas eran fascinantes no solo hermosas y llenas de gracia sino que también absorbentes.

Los chicos salieron del gran comedor comentando la grandiosa, batalla que acaban de presenciar, Eriol se levanto ayudado por Shaoran, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo esperaban que Dumbledore les dijera algo.

Las campanas repicaron en el cuarto eran las diez de la noche, el hombre de cabellos negros miraba la imagen reflejada en el espejo, sus ojos hermosamente grises brillaron bajo el tenue brillo de las estrellas que adornaban la noche, toco la imagen que le devolvía el espejo tratando de penetrarlo, Sirius se dejo caer a la cama pesadamente, con los brazos abiertos, las cosas sobre la cama volaron ligeramente una fotografía cayó sobre su rostro, Sirius la levanto delicadamente, cuatro personas posaban en ella, sonrió amargamente, tenían dieciséis años cuando esa fotografía fue tomado, una chica y un chico de cabellos negros posaban juntos, tomados de la mano en medio de un paso de baile, el cabello de ella había sido tomado en pleno vuelo y parecía flotar, James estaba a lado de Sirius tomándole por el hombro sonriendo con la V de la victoria mostrando una corbata de color verde medio destrozada, Remus estaba de lado contrario a James lucia algo receloso, y cargaba con tres gruesos libros, Sirius y Nadeshiko sonreían ampliamente, Sirius la aventó al vació esperando despeja sus pensamientos y entonces recordó que debajo de él había mas fotografías, se levanto y las vio de nuevo una por una, unas fotografías se movía, otras…otras estaban fijas, hombre y mujeres posaban juntos, algunos ya no los recordaba con exactitud, otras, otras imágenes estaban tan vivas en sus recuerdos que aun le atormentaba, sin embargo la fotografía que mas el llamo la atención fue una en la cual una chica de cabellos rojos posaba junto a Nadeshiko, estaban en lo profundo del bosque, Nadeshiko estaba sentada en una roca, llevaba puesto un vestido de hada, sus ojos llamaban mucho la atención no solo por su hermoso color si no por que estaban adornados con pintura para resaltar mas su belleza, mientras que Lily Evans lucia un hermoso vestido de Titanea mientras que James que estaba bajo los pies de Nadeshiko, lucia una enormes orejas de burro que Remus le colocaba mientras que este trataba de quitárselos, Sirius estaba vestido de príncipe medieval, lucia una enorme y larga espada que le daba un toque…imperial, sumado a la pequeña corona que portaba en la cabeza con gracia y belleza, Remus tenia orejas de gato e iba vestido del gato Chesea, Peter por otro lado iba disfrazado de Puck, Sirius dejo de mirar al chico con cara de rata, se le revolvía el estomago tan solo de verlo, una fotografía se movió, una chica danzaba dando vueltas mientras las hojas de los árboles caían, su cabello flotaba en el aire.

__

Flash Back

(Una chica bajo por los escalones de los dormitorios de los chicos eran las diez en punto)

¿Dónde estaban-**pregunto la chica de catorce años con impaciencia**

-el idiota de Peter nos fregó…-**dijo Sirius molesto**

-fue un ligero error de calculo-**aseguro James**

-tremendo, McGonagall casi nos piílla-**chillo Sirius**

-ya les dije que Snape fue el culpable-**se defendió Peter**

-pues le hubieras lanzado un hechizo y fin del asunto-**le dijo rudamente Sirius**

(Los chicos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, Nadeshiko miro a Remus quien también era espectador de la pelea, Remus le sonrió al verla observándole, la chica se movía hasta él le tomo por la mejilla dulcemente)

¿te siente mejor-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

-supongo-**dijo Remus**

(La chica delineo con su dedo índice la larga cicatriz que llevaban sobre el rostro)

-lo lamento tanto-**se disculpo la chica**

-oh, no yo soy el que…-**dijo Remus nervioso**

-Sssshhhh-**le cayó suavemente Nadeshiko**-

Sobakasu nante……………………….de mis pecas no me quejare

Ki ni shinai wa……………………….me gustan ahí

Hana-Pecha datte, datte, datte………..mi nariz plana puede ser

Oki ni iri………………………………pero esta bien así

Oteaba itzura daisuki…………………me gusta jugar

Kakekko sukippu daisuki……………..me gusta también bromear y reír

Watashi wa, watashi wa………………y mi nombre es así, mi nombre es así

Watshi wa Candy……………………..me llaman Candy

(James dejo de discutir, prestando atención a la voz de la chica que cantaba en un idioma extraño, como le fascinaba escucharla cantar, pero…le gustaría saber mas a menudo que era lo que decía. Sirius y Peter seguían envueltos en la discusión que no notaron que James se alejaba, Remus estaba algo nervioso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por algún motivo desconocido para él, Nadeshiko se acercaba más y mas a él, la chica cantaba con mucho sentimiento

Hitoribocchi de iru to……….cuando estoy sola me siento mal

Choppir samishi…………….y quisiera yo llorar

Sonna toki de iru to………….me miro al espejo

Kagami wo mitsumete………y repito sin descansar

(Sirius escucho la voz de Nadeshiko cantando y paro de discutir con Peter, Nadeshiko estaba tan cerca de Remus que su amigo estaba teñido de rojo de pies a cabeza, James observaba a los dos, Peter se limito a ver la escena, Sirius se inquieto, no le gustaba esa cercanía, no le agradaba, pero respiro profundamente y se trago todo su enojo solo…estaba jugando con Remus, si Nadeshiko así era.)

Waratte, waratte, waratte Candy…...riete, riete, riete Candy

Nakibesou nante Sayonara ne, Candy, Candy...a tus lágrimas de adiós, Candy, Candy

(Entonces sucedió, Nadeshiko beso a Remus en la frente, ahora si no soportaba eso…soportaba que Snape le hechizar pero no que Nadeshiko besara a otro chico, Sirius estallo por dentro, si sus amigos lo hubiesen podido ver, Sirius hubiera echado humo hasta por las narices, NADIE, NADIE excepto él podía tocar a Nadeshiko, la chica sonrió, y Remus también lo hizo algo apenado, James iba a decir algo cuando Sirius lo atropello literalmente pasando como un rayo para tomar a Nadeshiko y salir los dos de la sala común)

¿y ahora a este que mosca le ha picado-**dijo James molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo**

-quien sabe, vamos a dormir-**dijo Remus**

-no, mañana nos toca doble historia de la magia, creo que…iré a las cocinas por otros panqueques de arandano-**dijo James**

-yo-**dijo Peter**

-tu vas a dormir, que mañana no te levantas-**le ordeno Remus**

(Los dos chicos subieron por las escaleras y James salio por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Cuando paro el chico de caminar, Nadeshiko se había perdido, nah siempre lo estaba)

¿Qué te sucede Sirius-**le pregunto la chica**

¡porque le besaste-**grito el chico fuertemente**

-no hagas tanto escándalo, por algo tonto-**replico Nadeshiko**

(Sirius iba abrir la boca)

-además tu y yo no somas nada-**Sirius se trago sus palabras**

-soy tu amigo-**dijo Sirius**

-y eso no te da derecho a reclamarme nada-**dijo Nadeshiko**

Sirius balbuceo un sin fin de palabras que Nadeshiko no alcanzo a reconocer, (Por fin después de varios segundo el chico se quedo callado, se cruzo de brazos y puso un puchero de enojado, no sabia que era lo que le sucedía, pero no soportaba ver a Nadeshiko con alguien mas que no fuera él, Nadeshiko le miro entre divertida y preocupada, la chica se recargo en la pared mirando el suelo, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, para ambos era incomoda esa situación, respiro profundamente varias veces el chico se llevo las manos al cabello y se lo despeino hacia atrás)

-yo…-**comenzó a decir Sirius nervioso**

-no, no digas nada-**le pidió Nadeshiko colocando una mano sobre los labios del chico**

(Sirius le tomo la mano con una de las suyas y beso delicadamente los dedos que tenia sobre los labios, Nadeshiko cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, no se resistió al abrazo del chico, ni a sus carisias mucho menos a sus besos, ella se dejaba guiar por él, tanto que no abrió los ojos, nunca, nunca porque…porque sabia que si los abría lloraría, lloraría porque sabia que lo suyo no podía ser, se aferro fuertemente a Sirius, mientras que la lengua del chico jugaba con la suya, cuando los besos y las carisias sasearon el deseo de ambos, se separaron los dos respiraban agitadamente, la chica se recargo en el hombro de Sirius, él no le veía el rostro pero le abrazaba fuertemente, los dos volvieron a quedarse sin palabras, pero el sonido de pasos detrás de ellos les hizo moverse rápidamente, para cuando volvieron a reaccionar sus cerebros bien, Nadeshiko estaba recargada sobre el pecho del chico que le abrazaba y le recorría la espalda con un solo dedo haciéndole sentir pequeños y ligeros escalofríos, mientras que su otra mano, le acariciaba parte del rostro jugando con sus labios, el pecho de Sirius bajaba y subía continuamente al ritmo de un doki, doki lento, esperaban a que Filch terminara de revisar el salón para poder salir de su escondite Nadeshiko escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, era bello, como todo en él lo era No se imaginen cosas Nadeshiko alzo el rostro y no pudo evitar se aprisionada de nuevo por los labios de Sirius y tampoco hizo nada para negarse, el juego de las carisias y los besos volvió, era divertido, muy divertido, los dos danzaban el mismo vals, moviéndose lentamente, de pronto �¡Crash! Los planos que tenían detrás cayeron al suelo haciendo gran estruendo, ambos rieron, el pestillo de la puerta se abrió, los dos corrieron hacia el otro lado de la puerta, Nadeshiko la forzó varias veces)

-no puedo abrirla-

-déjamelo a mí-**le tranquilizo Sirius**-alohomora-

(La puerta dio un ligero clic y los dos salieron corrieron por los pasillos)

-Caput oneiros-**dijo Sirius rápidamente**

¿pero en donde se han-**dijo la señora gorda molesta**

(El retrato se abrió y los dos pasaron rápidamente ambos se rieron de lo sucedido, habia sido muy divertido, ambos subieron por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, James se metía a su cama)

-eh ¿no les cogio Filch-**pregunto James**

-no-**dijo Sirius con aire de superioridad**

-hasta mañana-

(James se metió debajo de sus sabanas)

-James-**le llamo Nadeshiko suavemente**

(El chico salio de las cobijas)

¿eu-**dijo James**

-los lentes-**le dijo Sirius**

(James se los quito y ahora si se dispuso a dormir.

Sirius y Nadeshiko susurraron algunas cosas más y después James escucho como se acostaban, Sirius corrió las cortinas de su cama, las risas de la cama de enfrente despertaron a Remus, quien gruño y se volvió a acomodar, James y Sirius aun no se dormían.

Sirius abrazaba a Nadeshiko por debajo de las cobijas la chica le abrazaba…

-Itsu no ma ni ka bokura...Sin esperarnos el uno a otro

Nanigenaku daetta...nos conocimos sin querer.

Yasashisa yoseatte...aproximándonos lentamente

Kakurenbo hatsuzuku no sousa...jugamos a juego del escondite

(Sirius se estaba adormilando, la voz de la chica le arrullaba, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, pero intento no quedarse dormido, la voz que salía de la boca de Nadeshiko a pesar de tratar de fingir alegría, llevaba en su interior una fuerte carga de tristeza, ojala pudiera detener el tiempo impedir su seguimiento, que doloroso era saber el futuro¿Quién decía que era un Don¿Quién decía que era un magnifico poder? La verdad era que solo era…solo era un sufrimiento enorme, pero canto…ella siguió cantando porque al cantar liberaba el alma.)

No wanna sell your soul...no quieras vender tu alma

Shareta kiiroi tachi de...con tu elegante presencia

No forget smile again...no olvides sonreír una vez más

Itsumo odottetai dake...solo quiero bailar para siempre

(Remus se metió debajo de la almohada el quería dormir, y por lo visto Nadeshiko tampoco estaba durmiendo, ella mañana no la levantaban ni pasándole un hipogrifo encima, James se removió entre sus cobijas, sus cabellos desordenados sobre salían de las mantas, se movía hacia uno y otro lado constantemente, Sirius lanzo un ligero bostezo, pasándose la lengua sobre los labios como lo hacen los perros cuando bostezan, se movió un poco.)

Nee oikakete...si persigamos

Oikakete shiroi kaze...persigamos el blanco viento

Nee koi ni nate...si aquí llega la pasión

Ai ni nate hane hirogetai...es el amor quiero desplegar mis alas

(La primera almohada le cayó limpiamente sobre la cara, Sirius se le quito molesto, una segunda le pego en la cabeza a Nadeshiko quien emitió un leve ay)

-ya me quiero dormir-**chillo James**

-pues ya duérmete-**gruño Sirius regresándole la almohada**

(Un fuerte ay, se escucho, y el sonido de un chico quitándose las cobijas y levantándose lleno la habitación, Sirius también se levanto llevando como única arma una almohada, la voz de Remus se hizo presente, Nadeshiko no veía lo que pasaba pero estaban peleándose con las almohadas, Nadeshiko corrió las cortinas y una lluvia de plumas le cayó sobre la cabeza, la chica miro a los tres chicos desconcertada, los tres la miraron sonriendo se veía muy graciosa, parecía una niña estaba sentada sobre la cama de Sirius con la pijama mal acomodada, los brazos enfrente y las piernas dobladas con cara de desconcierto y ladeada hacia la derecha, un pluma se poso sobre sus nariz haciéndole cosquillas…. un flash resplandeció en el lugar)

__

End of Flash Back

(y hay estaba la fotografía, Nadeshiko con una de sus caras mas inocentes mientras las plumas caían sobre de ella una y otra vez.

Remus tenia razón debía de tratar de concentrarse en otras cosas, el recordar todo aquello le causaba mucho daño, ya no quería recordar las cosas, ya no quería.

El alba despuntaba como de costumbre, el castillo pronto se lleno de vida, los alumnos se apresuraban a ir a clases contentos, excepto por cinco personas quienes aun discutían en el comedor, Shaoran se levanto y se alejo en dirección hacia el salón de Transformaciones, Tomoyo también se fue.

-vamos a clases Sakura-**le dijo Mei Lin**

-no…no tengo ganas, podemos salir a entrenar-**le dijo Sakura**

-claro-**acepto Mei Lin**

-Eriol…-

-si vamos nos caerá muy bien-**le aseguro Eriol**

-voy por mis cosas-**dijo Mei Lin lentamente**

(La chica desapareció del lugar, Eriol y Sakura se quedaron solo, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines de Hogwarts)

¿Qué te sucede Sakura-**le pregunto Eriol**

-pues…le dije a Shaoran de lo de mi madre-**dijo Sakura lentamente**

-y no le agrado ¿verdad-**intuyo Eriol**

-a ja, me dio a entender que esta comenzando de paranoica-**dijo Sakura tristemente**-dijo que… ¿crees que soy paranoica-**le pregunto Sakura repentinamente**

-un poco-**le dijo Eriol sonriendo y ella también sonrió**-bueno…es tu madre, a pesar de que estuvo un tiempo contigo es como si no la hubieras conocido, creo que puedo entender tu curiosidad-**le aseguro Eriol**

-tendré que preguntarle a Black y Lupin, Shaoran piensa que…tal vez solo…eran compañeros de clase-**dijo Sakura tristemente**

¿tu que opinas-**le pregunto Eriol**

-no lo se-**dijo Sakura algo inquieta**

¿Sakura-**le pregunto Eriol**

-mira lo eh pensado varias veces, sin numero de veces en realidad….creo que, no se tengo un presentimiento de no se que-**replico Sakura**

¿Qué si te enteras que el señor Black y Lupin eran amigos de tu madre-**le pregunto Eriol**

-pues….no se-**dijo Sakura secamente**

¿y porque estas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua-**le pregunto Eriol y Sakura pareció visiblemente ofendida**

-no me digas lo mismo que Shaoran-**gruño Sakura**

-pero es que es la verdad, bueno…y hasta cierto punto natural, nunca lo había visto por ese punto de vista-

¿y no te parece raro que mi madre y el padre de Harry se conocieran en el colegio, que mi madre ya estuviera por aquí-**le pregunto Sakura**

-tal vez sea…-**comenzó Eriol**

¿coincidencia-**finalizo Sakura**

Eriol movió negativamente la cabeza y miro a Sakura fijamente-no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable-**Eriol frunció el ceño y se puso un dedo en los labios analizando la situación vamos si era suavemente rara**-tienes razón hay algo aquí que no cuadra-

-ya vez no estoy loca ni paranoica-**dijo Sakura orgullosa**

-puede ser hasta cierto punto-**le dijo Eriol secamente**

¿Qué insinúas-**le pregunto Sakura**

-nada, nada, solo…que…bueno ¿y porque no le preguntas a ellos directamente-**sugirió Eriol**

-oh, si seria una visita muy diplomática ¿sabes-**le dijo Sakura sarcásticamente**-hola¿ustedes conocían a mi madre-

-bueno, pero es la única forma de desenmarañar todo este enredo-**afirmo Eriol**-y si…ellos la conocía bien, tu querrás saber sobre ella ¿no-**le pregunto Eriol con cierta sonrisita en los labios**

-bueno si-**afirmo Sakura**-aunque…es que nunca he hablado con él-

-nunca es tarde ¿sabes-**le dijo Eriol**

-tratare-

-según se, el es una persona muy sociable, no creo que te cueste trabaja entablar una conversación con él-**le aseguro Eriol**

-si, ya lo se, Harry habla mucho de él-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

(Mei Lin les recrimino por no haberla esperado, los tres se dirigieron a los jardines)

¡vamos a entrenar-**grito Mei Lin sonriendo**

(Eriol y Sakura rieron, la chica tomo su espada y la manejo fácilmente)

-veamos que tanto has olvidado-**le dijo Mei Lin a Sakura**

(Las dos blandieron la espada, la movían hacia un lado y hacia el otro rápidamente, sus movimientos eran ágiles y llenos de gracia, Mei Lin y Sakura chocaron el acero un par de veces pero nunca llegaron a pelear mas de medio minuto)

-no estas tan mal pero…te faltan muchas cosas por aprender-**le dijo Mei Lin**-veamos ¡pelea-

(Sakura se lanzo sobre Mei Lin, las dos comenzaron a pelear ahora si el acerco chocaba constantemente, las dos se movían rápidamente, volaban por el aire, giraban y daban vueltas, manejaban las espadas como si fueran una extensión mas de su cuerpo, Eriol las observaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, analizaba sus movimientos y afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza, Mei Lin ataco a Sakura por el costado derecho, después por el izquierdo, se agacho y paso la espada por las piernas de Sakura, Sakura brinco e iba a golpear a Mei Lin con el mango de la espada en la espalda, pero Mei Lin logro parar su ataque, y giro la espada tan rápido que golpeo a Sakura en el vientre con el mago de su espada que Sakura no reacciono si no hasta que cayó al pasto, se levanto y se tambaleo ligeramente, Mei Lin le lanzo la espada y Sakura se movió rápidamente y la espada le paso rozando y algunos mechones de cabellos cayeron al suelo)

-aaahhhh-(Mei Lin brinco y caía en picada con el puño cerrado sobre Sakura, Sakura apenas si tuvo tiempo de moverse, el puño de Mei Lin colisiono sobre el suelo haciendo un agujero en la tierra, los trozos de tierra salpicaron a su alrededor, Sakura se lleno la cara de Tierra, se asusto, no pensaba que Mei Lin le atacara de ese modo, de nuevo la china se levanto en su contra, Sakura penas si pudo esquivar sus veloces ataques, actuaba mas por instinto que por seguridad de pronto Mei Lin alzo la pierna y la planta de la chica le dio de lleno en la cara, Sakura se levanto del cielo dibujo un circulo con su cuerpo y después cayó al suelo, esta vez no se levanto, Mei Lin se acerco a ella)

¿estas bien-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

(Sakura se levanto consternada, todo le daba vueltas y vueltas, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar además de que le ardía la cara)

-más o menos-**le respondió Sakura**

-s increíble todo lo que has olvidado-**le regaño Mei Lin**

-lo siento yo-**dijo Sakura**

-no te estas concentrando en el entrenamiento¿en donde tienes la cabeza-**espeto Mei Lin**

-intentémoslo de nuevo, esta vez si me concentrare-**el afirmo Sakura**

(Mei Lin le extendió la mano y la levanto, Sakura se sintió tambalear ligeramente pero soporto, los golpes de Mei Lin la había dejado aturdida, la chica respiro profundamente tratando de relajar su cuerpo pero el aire que le llego a la nariz fue tan de golpe que solo consiguió marearla, Mei Lin recogió su espada y la puso a lado de la de Sakura)

-no hay que utilizar armas, no por el momento-**le dijo Mei Lin**

(Sakura asintió con un gesto, Mei Lin se coloco en pose de combate, Sakura respiro profundamente tenia que tener la cabeza en la pelea, todo su ser en ella, se coloco en posición firmemente y ahí se quedo, Mei Lin y Sakura se miraban atentamente esperando que una comenzara la pelea, Mei Lin se lanzo al ataque, Sakura la vino venir iba con todas su fuerzas, el puño paso a lado de su rostro, la pierna se alzo, Sakura la detuvo con la rodilla, su brazo se enrollo en su brazo estirado, desvalanceo a la chica y la alzo haciéndola volar por el aire, las piernas de Mei Lin dibujaron un circulo, ella dio una vuelta de carro ene la aire, cayó y con la fuerza con la que caía sostenida por el brazos de Sakura ella la jalo hacia abajo, Sakura sintió dolor pero aun así se dejo caer al suelo, pero antes de caer totalmente, se sostuvo solo con una pierna y la otra la estiro y le pego a Mei Lin en la rodilla, las dos cayeron al suelo, Sakura se levanto…su madre, tal ves su madre había estado en ese lugar hacinado una tarea o algo así..Mei Lin iba en contra de ella, la pierna se alzo, Sakura la detuvo con una mano, se la agarro y a doblo hacia un lado, Mei Lin cayó de nuevo al suelo….y si, y si tal vez también había conocido a la madre de Harry….las piernas de Mei Lin se enrollaron en sus piernas y l hicieron caer, se levando con un mortal hacia atrás, Mei Lin volvía a atacarla,…tal vez fueron amigas…las mejores…cabe la posibilidad…esquivo los golpes de Mei Lin, volaba por el cielo, giro y cayó de pie, tal vez hasta Hagrid le conocía, Dumbledor y McGonagall también, los cabellos de Mei Lin le rozaron la cara, se hizo hacia atrás con un doble en una pierna, salto y se apoyo de un árbol lanzándose contra Mei Lin, la chica la tomo por el brazo y la tiro sin piedad al suelo, su espalda le dolió, tal vez…su madre había jugado por esos lugares, y si…también había sido muy buena a miga de Pettigrew…Mei Linla golpearía con el filo de la mano, rodó por el suelo y se levanto, un golpe en el costado volvía a tirarla, Mei Lin le volvería a golpear, la detuvo ya la lanzo al aire, la chica cayó de pie sin desequilibrarse, Sakura se levanto rápidamente, Mei Lin la iba a golpear con todas su fuerzas, pero Sakura logro elevarla al aire….tal vez hasta había volado pro aquel cielo…aunque ella no era buena en los deportes del suelo tal vez…tal vez si lo era en los deportes del aire, pensó Sakura con entusiasmo, tropezó con su túnica, y cayó al suelo, abrió los ojos el sol le lastimo y parpadeo, Mei Lin caía dispuesta a golpearla, no tendría tiempo de reaccionar, lo quería ser golpeada, alzo las manos en forma de protección Mei Lin salio volando por los aires, su madre la chica toco la tierra, abrió los ojos tres siluetas se le acercaba, se levanto repentinamente del suelo sin pensarlo dos veces y corrió, alguien le jalaba suavemente por la camisa, le hacia volver sobre sus paso y alzo los brazos sintió el frió cosquilleo del agua, Sakura se movió rápidamente esquivando el puño de Mei Lin protegiéndose aun con los brazos en la cara cerró los ojos como reflejo después los abrió las risas distantes le llegaban a los oídos, corrió sobre el pasto con los pies descalzos, Mei Lin la tumbo de nuevo al suelo….¿era Mei Lin? Se arrastro ente risas, la tierra templo de nuevo había esquivado por los pelos la fuerza de Mei Lin, sentía las piernas de tierra y la falda subido mas de lo debido, se levanto y corrió al lago, Mei Lin le volvió atacar, Sakura voló por los aire, el agua estaba algo fría, sus manos golpearon el agua fuertemente y esta se volvió alzar, la tierra debajo de sus pies le hacia cosquillas, Mei Lin la tiro al suelo de nuevo, Sakura se defendió, las risas no paraban, el agua salpicando, una bola de barro le golpeo suavemente en la cara, golpeo a Mei Lin en el estomago, las sombras la confundía, sus ojos miraban el día lleno de vida y alegría, tenia calor su camisa estaba semi abierta, pero ella estaba vestida con una túnica negra, Mei Lin volvió a atacarle, las imágenes que le veía le confundía, Mei Lin salio por detrás de una sombra con al pierna al frente, Sakura la esquivo, sintió el agua metiéndosele a la boca resbalo llenándose de mas barro, Mei Lin le ataco constantemente, los puños y las patadas caían como una lluvia, la lluvia cayó sobre ella gritos de alegría se escucharon, estaba el día soleado y sin embargo llovía, pero ella ya estaba empapada, Sakura se dejo caer al suelo, el pasto le picaba sus piernas se levanto lanzando una bola de barro, Mei Lin la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, ella salio volando por los aires, se levanto como pudo alguien le retenía por el tobillo, se resbalo una vez mas el pasto le picaba el rostro, una bola de barro le cayó el en la cabeza, las manos de su cazador se abrieron y ella pudo correr, corría huyendo de Mei Lin que le atacaba sin piedad, estaba cansada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, corría como loca gritando por todo el lugar cerca del lago con los brazos arriba, alguien le perseguía, Sakura dio media vuelta y golpeo a Mei Lin en la cabeza, esta cayó al suelo confundida, Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, en su manos ondeaba una camisa blanca, corría en círculos zigzagueaba, la gente le miraba sonriendo la tierra la sentaba bien a sus pies descalzos, la falda le hacía sentir algo raro sobre su piernas mojadas y llenas de barro, Mei Lin no se rendía, se levanto y una vez mas le ataco, comenzaba a cansarse, cayó al suelo y alguien se le abalanzó, reía, reían juntos, dos personas mas se le encimaron la chica grito y rió mas alto, Mei Lin la golpeo las piernas, la chica sintió el dolor en sus piernas, cayó al suelo sus rostro se lleno de pasto, el sabor a pasto en su boca le hizo escupir, se limpiaba con la blusa que llevaba en las manos alguien se quejaba, la chica rió y rodeo al chico saltando cantando una canción infantil, se le encimo al chico, Mei Lin la acorralo no tenia salida, la chica le quito los lentes y se los puso haciendo una mueca muy graciosa veía algo borroso, corrió pero se resbalo, hizo su ultimo movimiento Mei Lin fue lanzada de nuevo contra el cielo y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco…se levanto, alguien la levantaba en su brazos y la rodeaba por la cintura, se mareo y dio unos cuantos pasos tambaleándose sintió el mundo girar, ella giraba con los brazos extendidos casi de cabeza sostenida por la cintura y se agarraba firmemente al chico con las piernas, su cabello suelto era victima de la gravedad caía graciosamente giro y giro se sentía volar en el paraíso, Mei Lin le dio el ultimo golpe cayó al suelo de espaldas con los brazos extendidos, cayó sobre algo vivo el chico se quejo, el olor a piel joven le inundo la nariz, alguien se recostó sobre su abdomen mientras otro se acercaba a su regazo todos respiraban agitadamente, Sakura se levanto con ayuda de Eriol, abrió los ojos la figura de sombras amorfas estaban delante de ella las risas se apagaron y la sombra se desvaneció)

¿Sakura te encuentras bien-**le pregunto Eriol**

-si creo que si-**dijo Sakura dubitativa**

-eh no se vale utilizaste magia-**se quejo Mei Lin sentándose a su lado**

¿hoe-**dijo Sakura**

¿en serio te encuentras bien-**le pregunto Eriol**

-si es solo que…creo que tengo volver a utilizar los guantes-**dijo Sakura mirándose las manos**

¿Qué has visto-**le pregunto Mei Lin**

-no estoy segura-**dijo Sakura melancólicamente**-pero…fue…alegre-

(Eriol la miro preocupado, la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello)

-vamos, creo que podemos resolver esto el día de hoy-**le aseguro Eriol**

¿resolver que-**les pregunto Mei Lin**

(Eriol y Sakura miraron a Mei Lin, Sakura movió los labios un poco)

¿que no te entiendo-**le dijo Mei Lin**

-pues…que mi madre estuvo aquí-**dijo Sakura lentamente**

-ah, eso-**dijo Mei Lin indiferente**

¿Cómo que…-**dijo Sakura algo ofendida**¿Shaoran te dijo algo-**le pregunto Sakura con el ceño fruncido**

-no, ya lo sabia-**dijo Mei Lin**

¡Ya lo sabias-**le pregunto Sakura sorprendida**

-cuando me castigaron y McGonagall me envió a ordenar los antiguos archivos, pues…bueno accidentalmente lo descubrí-**dijo Mei Lin**

¿y porque nunca me dijiste-**le pregunto Sakura**

-porque…se me olvido y…en ese momento estabas tan consternada que si te lo decía te iba a revolver mas-**dijo Mei Lin**-no creí que fuera conveniente decírtelo-

(Sakura miro a Mei Lin algo recelosa, tenia razón pero…pero bueno ya lo sabia y ahora estaba quebrándose la cabeza por ello, Sakura se levanto del suelo, camino contoneándose hasta el lugar en el que había visto la sombra se quedo aparada justo ahí por unos instantes, lentamente y temblando un poco se hinco con las manos obre su regazo el viento soplo y sus cabellos se alzaron cuando cayeron le taparon el rostro una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, se llevo una mano a los labios estaba algo indecisa, las blancas uñas se enterraron un poco sobre sus labios, bajo la mano rozo ligeramente el pasto, casi podía sentir la calidez que ellos había dejado aun algo indecisa dejo que su mano pasara por el lugar rozando solo el pasto, de pronto con la mano temblándole la bajo hasta la tierra, no sucedió nada, Sakura apretó al tierra entre sus manos, pensando firmemente en su madre, la soltó se iba a levantar cuando sucedió, lo vio claramente, cuatro chicos de dieciséis años tendidos en el pasto uno sobre el otro riendo ampliamente sucios llenos de barro y empapados, sintiendo como la ligera brisa extraña que caía en ese momento les refrescaba, del intenso sol que en ese día salía, volvió a la realidad el sol estaba ocultándose bajo las nubes grisáceas, Sakura se levanto, sabia lo que tenia que hacer se limpio la tierra que le llenaba la cara, y camino con dirección al castillo de Hogwarts.

El chico de cabellos azabache juguetea con su poción muy liquida de color…

-amarillo Potter-**dijo Snape contento**

-yo la veo de color mostaza-**dijo Harry mordazmente**

(Snape le miro enojado…bueno más de lo normal)

-tan insolente como tu padre-**gruño Snape**

-usted mismo lo ha dicho, soy como mi padre-**dijo Harry hinchado de orgullo**

-tu padre también era un desastre en pociones de no ser por Lupin-

-mi padre era excelente en todo-**le defendió Harry**

-arrogante y altivo-**susurro Snape**

¿ahora habla de Sirius-**le pregunto Harry tranquilamente**

(La cara de Snape se torno de color rojo, el fuego del infierno brillo sobre sus ojos)

-sabe, creo que…debería aprender como mi padre lo alzo esa vez en quinto grado-

(Harry había puesto el dedo en llaga lleno de chile y limón, Snape puso una cara de haber chupado el limón mas amargo de todo el mundo)

-veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por tu descaro-**le grito Snape todos voltearon a verlos**

(Harry le miro indiferente)

-como había dicho…ah si…solo es que existe, no se si me explico-**dijo Harry con el mismo tono que su padre**

(Snape giro sobre sus talones y miro a Harry muy pero muy feo, giro la varita y la poción de su caldero desapareció)

-quiero siete pergaminos para mañana sobre la poción si no los traes no te vuelvas a presentar a mis clases-**el amenazo Snape**

-Snive…-

¡largo de mi clase-**grito Snape**

(Harry parpadeo, ya sabia con que tentar a Snape fácilmente aunque…hacerlo enojar no era buena idea, Harry tomo sus cosas lentamente)

-y otros diez puntos serán restados por tu insolencia…-

-arrogancia, impertinencia, altivo y pavoneante carácter, tan idéntico a mi padre-**termino de recitar Harry**

-vete de aquí antes de que te castigue-**le advirtió Snape**

(Hermione y Ron miraban con ojos exorbitantes a Harry, nunca, nunca se le había puesto al tu por tu a Snape¿Qué le sucedía, es decir era Snape siempre había sido muy injusto con él pero…nunca, bueno habían llegado a tales extremos, Harry guardo por completo y comenzó a salir de la clase, Draco Malfoy se burlo de él)

-cállate Malfoy-**le gruño Harry**-si no quieres terminar flotando en el aire de cabeza-**dijo Harry sonriendo mirando a Snape**-acabo de recordar el hechizo-**le dijo el chico sonriendo**

(Snape se puso blanco, blanco, blanco, no sabia si contestarle a Harry o dejarlo salirse con la suya, las dos opciones le parecían pésimas, Harry dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y dejo que Snape siguiera pelando contra si mismo, al final decidió que el silencio era mucho mejor, Harry salio sonriendo corriendo por el pasillo, el chico se fue a sentar por los pasillos haciendo la tarea de la siguiente clase, no se le hizo raro ver a Lupin caminando hacia él, Sirius le acompañaba)

¿Qué haces aquí Harry tienes clases-**le dijo Lupin**

-para mi ya acabo-**le contesto Harry metido en su resumen de Historia**

¿Cómo que para ti-**le pregunto Sirius**

-pues que Snape acaba de echarme de la clase-**les contesto tranquilamente Harry**

(Los dos se miraron entre si, Harry parecía tan calmado que era obvio que le valía un bledo lo que acababa de hacer Snape, eso significa algo…¿bueno o malo?

¿Qué sucedió-**le pregunto Lupin**

-pues que la poción para transformación me salio de color amarillo-**comento Harry**

¿amarillo-**le pregunto Sirius sorprendido**

-si, no se que hice-**dijo Harry indiferente**

-le pusiste demasiados polvos de diente de león-**dijo Lupin**

-James también solía hacerlo-**comentaron Lupin y Sirius al mismo tiempo**

-solo que a diferencia tuya, el solía echárselos a las pociones de otros, que a la suya-**comento con malicia Sirius y las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rosa**

-ah vaya, con razón Snape reacciono así ¿de casualidad no le hecho a perder la poción de Snape-**les pregunto Harry**

(Los dos forzaron sus mentes, y se pusieron a pensar)

-la verdad Harry, tu padre le hecho a perder tantas pociones a Snape que…igual y si pudo ser esa-**le dijo Sirius**

-oh, bueno pues yo le dije que no compartía su punto de vista y que para mi la poción era de color mostaza-**dijo Harry**-y después podrán imaginarse su reacción y me dijo la misma cantaleta de siempre-

¿Cuál-**le pregunto Sirius**

-pues que era tan altivo, arrogante y cínico como mi padre-**respondió Harry**

-ah, eso ¿pero porque te saco de la clase¿no pudo ser por eso, oh si-**le pregunto Lupin**

-digamos que…le dije un par de cosas…poco amable-**dijo Harry meditando sus palabras pasándose la pluma por la barbilla**

¿y no te castigo-**pregunto Sirius intrigado**

-no creo que le hubiera hecho gracia, castigarme sabiendo la contestación-**dijo Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios**

(Sirius y Remus se miraron de nuevo ¿a que se estaba refiriendo Harry?)

-Harry-**dijo Sirius con un tono molesto**

(Harry miro a Lupin y Sirius sabia que no les iba a poder ocultar las cosas y mejor oírlo de su boca que da la de Snape aunque…bueno se lo tenia merecido)

-pues…veamos digamos que el inicio diciendo que era arrogante yo seguí con lo demás, eso le molesto, me dijo otras cosas y le dije que si ahora hablaba de mi padrino y le dije unas cosas de su pasado que vi. en el pesandero-**termino Harry**¿Cuántas veces se dejo capturar Wendelin la hechicera-**les pregunto Harry**

-no menos de cuarenta y siete veces-**respondió Sirius**-como se te ocurrió decirle..-**comenzó a reprenderle Sirius**

-se me salio, no era mi intención, la poción de Goyle era de color verde y el humo de color azul, porque me tenia que regañar a mi…la pregunta es tonta, toda la maldita semana se la ha pasado tras de mi molestándome-**estallo Harry**

-sabes que Snape no es la persona, mas dulce de este planeta-**le dijo Sirius**

-mira quien lo dice-**soltó Harry sin querer**

(Sirius abrió y cerro la boca varias veces sin decir nada, Lupin sonrió no faltaba decir golpe bajo)

-ya lo se-**dijo Sirius**-pero no es para hacerle eso-

(Harry le miro a los ojos, Sirius lo esquivo, sabia cual era su siguiente carta de defensa del chico)

-bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir Harry-**le dijo Lupin**

-no puedo evitar que me odio-**respondió Harry**

-en eso tienes razón, no lo dudo-**dijo Lupin**-pero….hay maneras mas discretas de confrontarlo, además eso afecta tus calificaciones-

(Harry asintió levemente y reflexiono las palabras de Lupin)

¿Qué quieres decir con maneras mas discretas-**le pregunto Harry**

(Sirius sonrió, Lupin había cometido un grave error)

-deja de reírte-**le gruño Lupin**-como…Harry, ve a tu siguiente clase-**le dijo Lupin**

-estoy en ella-**dijo Harry indiferente**

-acéptalo hermano, molestar a Snape es costumbre hereditaria-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-no tiene gracia Sirius-**dijo Lupin secamente**

-bueno, buen ¿me van a explicar-**les pregunto Harry impaciente**

-Harry, si Snape te vuelve a decir algo…que no tiene nada que ver con ¿lo mal que hiciste una poción? Nos hablas-**le dijo Lupin**

¿acaso me creen Peter Pettigrew para irme a esconderme tras de ustedes-

(Lupin y Sirius negaron con la cabeza)

-no era lo que queríamos decir-**se disculpo Lupin**

-aun así…-

-tu estas en desventaja con Snape el es profesor…-**le dijo Sirius**

-pero no siempre tiene la razón-**espeto Harry**-además…-

-el profesor siempre tiene la razón te guste o no-**sentencio Sirius**

-curioso oírlo de tu boca-**dijo Lupin**

-eran situaciones diferentes-**reprocho Sirius**

-el punto es, que…-

-el punto es que dejes de retar a, Snape el sabe perfectamente como sacarte de tus cabales por lo cual le das ventaja y eso es malo-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

(Harry respiro profundamente, y siguió escribiendo, Sirius y Remus se despidieron diciéndole que lo estarían vigilando, Harry asintió y no se movió de ahí hasta que Hermione y Ron llegaron)

-no me digas nada, Lupin y Sirius se han encargado de eso-**le dijo Harry antes de que ella abriera la boca**-

-no Harry iba a decirte que el miércoles tenemos de nuevo club de duelo, y que lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora-**le dijo Hermione**

-ah, si gracias-**dijo Harry**

-hubieras visto a Snape después de que te fuiste hasta le bajo puntos a Slytherin por culpa de Crabbe, el punto es que sea lo que le dijiste, le hizo ponerse los nervios de punta y los sentimientos a flor de piel, fue horrible-**termino de decir Ron**

-si, ya lo suponía-**dijo Harry**

-pero bueno dime Harry ¿has terminado el ensayo de historia-**le pregunto Ron**

-si, me ha dado tiempo-**le dijo Harry entregándole el rollo de pergamino**

-que bien, a mi, me faltan cinco centímetros-**dijo Ron**

(Hermione les miro con reproche, murmuro algo como "….y no maduran", las puerta se abrieron y los tres entraron al salón de Historia de la Magia.

Shaoran camino sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts iba de un lado a otro, tratando de no pensar demasiado, se cruzo varias veces con varios Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se había separado de sus compañero son tenia muchos ánimos de entrar a Historia de la Magia, así que corrió por los pasillos en busca de alguien con quien conversar, aunque…Sakura estaba en su dormitorio, Eriol estaba en clase, Tomoyo estaba en la biblioteca y Mei Lin rondaba por su cuarto, si buscaba hablar con alguien ¿Qué hacia cerca de la torre de adivinación, era un dato algo curioso, pero no sabia que hacer, entro al salón de Astronomía y se sentó en una banca saco sus cosas, la pluma y el tintero y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino, tenia que decirle un par de cosas a su madre, de hecho tenia que decirle y explicarle muchas cosas y de los cambios que había sucedió en Hogwarts en aquellos momentos, tenia tantas cosas que decir, que lo que comenzó siendo una carta informativa termino siendo una novela trágica, o sea toda una tragedia griega, de nuevo le preguntaba como iba las investigaciones sobre el paradero de su hijo, esperando recibir algo mas que un simple, "estamos casi cerca", ese tipo de contestaciones le deprimían mas que un aun no tenemos noticias, Shaoran termino de escribir su novela trágica la enrollo y la hechizo para hacerla mas pequeña, camino lentamente hacia la lechucearía, y se encontró con Sakura)

¿A dónde vas-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-ah…eh…yo pues a dar una vuelta-**dijo Sakura**

-oh-

¿y tu-**le pregunto Sakura**

-ah la lechucearía a llevarle noticias a mi madre-**dijo Shaoran indiferente**

-ah genial bueno ve y nos vemos en la cena ¿te parece-**le dijo Sakura**

¿en la cena¿Qué no piensas comer-**le dijo Shaoran sonriendo**

-claro que si es solo que…bueno tengo cosas que hacer-

¿Cómo que cosas-**le pregunto Shaoran**

-pues…Eriol y..-**dijo Sakura**

-no quiero oír mas, me basta saber que esta Eriol metido para no meterme mas-**dijo Shaoran inmediatamente**

-no te gustaría ayudarnos-**le pregunto Sakura**

-oh, no, no..yo paso, nos vemos en la cena-**dijo Shaoran**

(el chico de cabellos castaños camino hacia la lechucearía sin decir nada mas cuando entro las lechuzas ulularon débilmente una chica de cabellos negros salía de ella junto con otra de cabellos castaños, ambas rieron tontamente, y salieron corriendo del lugar, Shaoran se quedo mirando el techo buscando a Eriol, la lechuza estaba hasta arriba dormitando, Shaoran decidió esperar a que esta bajara cuando tuviera hambre miro a la ventana y observo al cielo madurar y acercarse a la tarde los alumnos pasaban constantemente entraba y salían, Shaoran evitaba verles se ocultaba detrás de unas jaulas, unos comentaban los chismes mas frescos del día y otros discutían otras tantas lloraban al enviar lechuzas a sus madre o sus amores lejanos, por fin Eriol bajo a sus hombros Shaoran le acaricio)

-tengo un encargo para ti-**le dijo Shaoran lentamente y la lechuza soltó un sonidito de contenta**-es un viaje muy largo-**le advirtió Shaoran pero la lechuza no dijo nada**-ve con mama, solo dásela a mama, me entendiste-**le dijo el chico y la lechuza asintió**

(Eriol le ofreció la pata y Shaoran le ato la carta con delicadeza, Eriol agito las alas contenta y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo matizado de rojo, naranja, rosa y amarillo, por fin salio de la lechucearía se dirigió a un tapete de color morado ubicado en el octavo piso miro que nadie estuviera por ahí y lo cruzo sin mas se tiro en la cama matrimonial en donde se dejo caer lentamente, esperando la llegada de la hora de la cena.

Faltaban quince minutos para la cena, Remus metió el mapa en el cajón y se quedo pensativo.)

¿Qué sucede Remus-**le pregunto Sirius que estaba sentado en el escritorio resolviendo un crucigrama**

-nada es solo…que pensé que había dejado aquí dos chocolates-**dijo Remus**

-ya te los habrás comido-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

-no creo que..Bueno tal vez-**admitió Remus**-voy al gran comedor-

-voy contigo pero espera….viene del país negro, aunque viste con plumajes vistosos, es magnifico como adorno, pero si no es calladito, te puede volver loco…veamos…-**Sirius se puso a pensar, estrujo su mente en busca de lo que estaba hablando el crucigrama, pensó y pensó pero nada se le ocurrió**-w y e, un animal…una cosa…-

-es un fwooper-**le dijo Remus**

(Sirius le miro meditando su respuesta y finalmente alzo la pluma y lleno los cuadritos encajaba perfectamente, Sirius alzo el crucigrama estaba completo, el hombre lo dejo sobre el escritorio contento, salto al suelo y se estiro)

-vamos a cenar pues-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus sonrió con un aire de melancolía, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban a Sirius los crucigramas)

-oh espera voy por…-(Sirius tomo la copa de cristal que estaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, era zumo de calabaza a medio terminar)-creí que me lo acabaría mientras terminaba el crucigrama-**le dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Los dos giraron para dirigirse a la puerta cuando esta se abrió lentamente, unos pasos suaves y ligeros apenas si se escucharon por el lugar, una chica de largos cabellos castaños claros que llegaban hasta por debajo de las caderas y de ojos magníficamente verdes entro, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?)

-ya se que mi presencia les perturba-**dijo Sakura secamente**

¿Qué desea señora Li-**le pregunto Remus amablemente**

-llámenme Sakura, me siento terriblemente vieja cuando me llaman así-**les dijo la chica**

¿Qué podemos hacer por ti-**le pregunto esta vez Sirius**

-pues…verán, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles-**les dijo la chica nerviosa**

-pues…te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-**dijo Remus dubitativo**

(Un silencio incomodo lleno la sala, la luz de la vela que se acaba de encender centello así como la primera estrella del crepúsculo el sol, apenas comenzaba a esconderse de tras de las montañas, era…técnicamente temprano, el viento soplo con fuerza a las afueras del castillo)

-pues…quería saber si…-**comenzó a decir Sakura**-ustedes…-**Remus le escuchaba con mucha atención, al igual que Sirius quien jugaba con la copa entre sus manos, Sakura respiro profundamente se aclaro la garganta y dijo esa vez con voz firme y segura**-quería saber si ¿ustedes conocieron a mi madre? Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Amamiya-

(El sonido del cristal rompiéndose estremeció a toda la habitación)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Sha la, la, la, Sha la, la, la, Nihao Feliz día del Amor y de la amistad, bueno quizás para unos este un poco adelantado ya para otros algo atrasado depende del día en que lo lean, pero les deseo lo mejor, en fin..a que se quedo bueno el capi, para todos aquellos fanáticos de NS déjenme decirles que viene la mejor parte y que sinceramente el siguiente capitulo quedaba mas para el día de San Valentín pero ni modo, no podía saltarme hasta ese capitulo para esta semana, oh si, el siguiente capi lo voy adorar aunque…todos chillaremos, BBuuaa que cruel soy, jamás pensé que me fascinara y que les gustara tanto el NS, pero…que mas puedo decir, bueno que…ya estamos llegando al final de esto, Castle casi acaba, pronto se revelara casi todo, creo que le pondré algo como Hiden Secret Love of Time, no se pero necesita un nombre meloso y amargo a la vez si, para aquellos y aquellas como yo que amamos a los merodeadores tendremos un capi completito sobre ellos y sus vivencias¡SSII¡Sirius es mío! Oh eso que, Shaoran también lo es , bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Vocabulario

Fwooper: animal africano de plumas muy vistosas, se puede compara como mascota aunque lo venden con un hechizo silenciador, ya que su canto aunque bello, puede volverte loco.

**Doki doki:** pues...en Japón dicen que ese es el sonido que hace el corazón al latir

Vocabulario

No me pertenecen CCS y HP (tal vez Sirius y Shaoran si jijiji, y estoy pensando en llevarme a James y Remus…pero aun estoy indecisa) tampoco me pertenecen las canciones de "Zankoku na tenshi no teeze" la canción mas conocida del anime, opening de Evangelion, ni "Super Drive" de Gravitation "Watashi wa Candy" opening de Candy, Candy

Reviews

**Tomoe:** deseo cumplido, nah, es que no tengo cabeza para LCG, a si que un día me puse a escribir sobre Castle y para el otro ya tenia quince hojas, así que me seguí antes de que se me fueran las ideas de la cabeza uy salio este capi, ya veremos la semana siguiente que actualizo que yo creo que será Camino a la Redención quien sabe bueno lo del hijo...una idea poco original pero que por lo visto resulto fantástica, en fin no se que mas decir que probablemente pronto tengamos otro capi de Castle �¡ya casi lo termino!

**Serenity-princess:** Holas! si ya sabia yo que el final del otro capi las iba a dejar en ascuas pero me parecio lo mas indicado para dejarles la imaginación volar, me gusta eso, bueno espero pronto tu nuevo capi, nos veremos pronto ¿verdad?

**Maky:** Wolas guapa! creo que tus primeras preguntas fueron respuestas, excepto por el paradero del niño no creo...que eso ya es demasiado obvio, en fin en la línea del tiempo si claro que te la hago al terminar el finc para que entiendas todo por completo ¿vale? bueno muchas gracias por tu review y luego nos vemos va

**Hikari Katsuragi:** Gracias linda, creo que ya la mayoría sabia lo que Sakura había olvidado pero aun hay mas, mucho mas...creeme las sorpresas aun no se acaban, y estoy contenta por ello ajajaja, bueno como vez me di tiempo y actualice pronto, pero también es porque no tengo cabeza para LCG, así que mejor me apuro en este que ya casi toca su final # capis cuando mucho dura este finc, no mas, bueno nos vemos vale Bye.

**Kirita Kasugi: **Holas y vamonos por pasos primero gracias por la aclaración, la verdad es que leo los reviews al principio y ya para contestarlos los leo y contesto minutos antes de subirlos, suele confundirme mucho, también es porque llevo prisa, así que perdón, los de Nadehsiko bueno mejor te dejo la sorpresa para el siguiente capi que amare como a ningún otro, como vez ella tiene si punto crucial e importante aquí, muy importante, aguas, checa bien su historia que es importante, Mei y Narya, una idea que vino de repente no esta planeada en realidad, el hijo de Sakura no esta muerto esta vivo croe que todos ya saben en donde, lo de lo tristes que todos están, bueno...es algo importante pero pronto recibirán una carga de alegría muy fuerte, nah ni tanto pero hay una sorpresa que a todos nos dejare helados, espero que te guste este capi nos vemos después ¿vale?

**the angel of the Dreams**: Nihao chica, gracias por tu review y aqui esta la actucalizacion que en realidad no estaba prevista pero creo que es mejor, bueno los dejo esperando que a todos les agrade este capi bye.

Reviews �¡Please que no les cuesta nada! y también lean mi finc Hiden Secret Time a quienes les gustan los merodeadores como a mi, ubicado aquí también en la sección de Harry Potter y dejen reviews no sean malitos, bueno nos vemos

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

Miembro de la orden Sirusiana


	12. Hiden Secret Love of Time

Capitulo 12: Hide Secret Love of Time

La verdadera locura quizás no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma, que cansada de descubrirla vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente solución de volverse loca.

(Heinrich Heine Reader´s Digest)

(N.A:

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

En marca cosas del pasado, como Flash Back pero no son algo que alguno de los personajes este recordando precisamente, si me explico ¿no?

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La cena en el gran comedor se estaba sirviendo, Harry se acomodo en su silla otra vez)

¿Qué sucede Harry?-**le pregunto Hermione**

nada, es solo que…ni Sirius, ni Lupin están-**contesto el chico**

¿y que tiene de raro?-**pregunto Ron**

nada, pero…Snape tampoco se ha presentado-**dijo Harry**

(Hermione alzo la vista y miro el lugar, en realidad no había muchos profesores, a ella no se le hacia nada raro)

tal vez estén…vigilando…algo-**dijo Hermione**

quizás este castigando a un Slytherin-**dijo Ron entusiasmado**

puede ser-**finalizo Harry un tanto inseguro**

Qué tal si vamos a buscarlos, después de la cena-**sugirió Hermione**

si, bueno…esta bien-

(Los chicos siguieron comiendo, sin mas, aunque Harry comía con impaciencia había algo dentro de su ser que le decía que debía salir a buscar a su padrino ahora….aunque no sabia porque, por la puerta entraron Eriol y Shaoran quienes se sentaron hasta el final de la mesa de Hufflepuff)

¿Dónde esta Sakura?-**le pregunto Shaoran a Eriol**

no soy su nana ¿sabes?-**le contesto Eriol y Shaoran le miro de mala gana**

ella dijo que nos veríamos en la cena-**comento Shaoran**

tal vez…se encontró con algo mas interesante-**sugirió Eriol**

no se yo…-**comenzó a decir Shaoran**

que bueno que los encuentro-**les dijo una voz**

(Tomoyo se sentó enfrente de Shaoran)

¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?-**le pregunto Shaoran indiferente**

pues…Carmila-**contesto Tomoyo lentamente**

¿Qué tiene Carmila?-**pregunto Shaoran molesto**

preguntarme si nos vamos a presentar en pascuas-**le soltó Tomoyo**

supongo que si-**dijo Shaoran**

Sakura se va a poner contenta-**dijo Tomoyo**

si supongo-

por cierto ¿en donde esta?-**les pregunto Tomoyo**

no lo se-**respondió Eriol**

es verdad Tomoyo…¿Dónde esta tu madre?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

que se yo-**gruño Tomoyo de mala gana**-para que le quieres-

solo…quería ver si nos podía dar noticias de algo, pero…no creo que le parezca….normal que le envié una carta por medio de una lechuza ¿verdad?-**dijo Shaoran**

supongo que no, investigare-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

sigues molesta con ella por lo mismo-**le pregunto Shaoran**

(Tomoyo se levanto del lugar sin decir nada más)

y luego dicen que el especial soy yo-**se quejo Shaoran en voz baja**

no se porque se altera cada vez que hablamos de su padre-**dijo Eriol**

Sakura hace lo mismo con su madre¿sabias que ella estuvo aquí en Hogwarts?-**le comento Shaoran**

si, ya lo había visto-**contesto Eriol indiferente**

(Shaoran le miro desconcertado)

¿Qué? No hay que ser muy inteligente para forzar los archivos de McGonagall-**dijo Eriol**

¿McGonagall?-**pregunto Shaoran**

iba en Gryffindor ¿sabes?-**le dijo Eriol**

(Shaoran recibió la contestación como una bofetada, igual que James Potter and Co. Shaoran negó con la cabeza firmemente, estaba alucinando cosas.

A Eriol se le encendió una luz en la cabeza, miro a su alrededor…así que al fin se había armado de valor, eso era interesante.

Los pedazos del cristal roto centellaron con la luz de las velas, a Lupin le entro de pronto la necesidad de buscar un asiento rápidamente, se tumbo en la silla y de ahí no se levanto en un buen rato, a Sirius otro poco y le da una paro cardiaco, sus manos temblaban, todo él temblaba, busco apoyo en el escritorio y como pudo se sentó detrás de este, se llevo las manos al pecho, tratando de clamarse, Sakura les miro con asombro, había tocado fibras ultrasensibles, tenia la seguridad de que…aquello les llevaría largo tiempo.)

lo tomare como un si-**dijo Sakura**

eh..egh..¿en verdad eres la hija de Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Sirius difícilmente**

si-**respondió Sakura indiferente**

(Sirius la miro inquisitivamente por primera vez, desde que había mostrado su verdadera forma, como no se había dado cuenta, aquellos ojos verdes, solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, y aquellos mechones rebeldes…la forma del cabello, eran tan parecidas, a excepción por el cabello café, que debía suponer era de su padre.

Sakura se sintió incomoda ambos hombres le miraban con inquietud, como si estuvieran analizándola)

yo viene aquí…porque..-**dijo Sakura nerviosa**-..bueno, hay cosas que…no me quedan claras-**prosiguió la chica, no sabia si los dos hombres le seguían o no, pero…sus miradas estaban clavadas en ella**-desluzco que la conocieron…de mas-

(Sirius asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta)

¿sabían porque mi madre estaba aquí?-**les pregunto Sakura directamente**

(Sirius negó con la cabeza)

a ella…siempre la vimos como…una compañera mas, no sentíamos que su estancia aquí era…"especial"…aunque…-**dijo Sirius lentamente Sakura le miro fijamente a los ojos**-al final del curso, ella discutió con su padre, suponemos que…su venida a Hogwarts…tenia algo que ver con alguien ajeno a su familia-

¿al final del curso?-**les pregunto Sakura confundida**

si al final de séptimo año-**le contesto Lupin**

�¡séptimo año?-**expreso Sakura confundida, Sirius iba abrir la boca pero…**-ella me mintió-

(Lupin y Sirius le miraron desconcertados)

pero…¿entonces?...es…imposible-**dijo Sakura desconcertada**

Nadeshiko estuvo con nosotros desde…primer año-**les respondió Sirius**

pero…entonces…-**dijo Sakura nerviosa**-no, no, no, no-**dijo la chica**-un segundo….¿que rayos sucede aquí?-

(Lupin miro a la chica….estaba tan confundida como él, de pronto los recuerdo se le arremolinaron en la cabeza, era como si de pronto…estaba soñando)

es imposible-**termino de decir Sakura**

¿y porque?-**le pregunto Lupin tranquilamente**

porque, mi madre conoció a mi padre a los 16 años-**respondió Sakura**

(Sirius entro en estado de shock, Lupin también….una idea demasiado disparatada les había llegado al cerebro, aunque…)

¿Quién te dijo eso?-**le pregunto Sirius nervioso**

su prima, Sonomi…Sonomi Amamiya-**respondió Sakura**

ah, e.fr.ed….ae..et-**tartamudeo Lupin**-eh, me parece que…eso es imposible-**respondió Remus**

¿Por qué?-**pregunto Sakura**

porque…a los dieciséis años tu madre estaba en Hogwarts, no diré que era un señorita…formalmente pero…ella solo tenia un novio…y dudo que fuera tu padre-**le respondió Sirius**

(Sakura recibió la información como cubitos de hielo que le golpearon uno a uno)

espera…¿porque no puede ser mi padre?-**le pregunto Sakura**

Remus y Sirius dijeron varias palabras a la vez pero Sakura no les entendió, todo aquello era tan confuso

uno a la vez-**sugirió Sakura**

veras…el novio de tu madre en esa época era…-**comenzó Remus**

yo-**finalizo Sirius**

(La bala le penetro el corazón, así Sakura había recibido la respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos)

no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,-**dijo la chica repetitivamente desesperada**-todo esto es….tan…confuso-

(Sakura miro a Sirius a los ojos, a ambos les dio un no se que, que les hizo fijar su mirada hacia otro lado, el fuego crispando fue lo único que se escucho en aquel silencio incomodo que se había formado, Lupin miraba a los unos primero a uno y después al otro, era como si de pronto se hubiera desvanecido un cristal.)

eso no puede ser-**les dijo Lupin secamente a ambos**

(Sirius miro a Lupin y Sakura también)

tu, si no nos has mentido mas, tienes la edad de Harry cierto-**le dijo Lupin y Sakura asintió**-y nosotros dejamos de ver a Nadeshiko justo cuando acabo el ultimo curso de Hogwarts-

(La tensión se relajo un poco, oh al menos eso pensaban Lupin, Sakura suspiro……tenia razón debía pensar con la cabeza fría y no el primer disparate que se le viniera a la mente, la chica volvió analizar las palabras de Sirius…algo le inquietaba)

tal vez…no te..-**dijo Sirius y Sakura le miro sacándola de sus cavilaciones**-¿Cómo murió tu madre?-

(El sonido del viento soplando se hizo audible en aquel momento, Sakura suspiro y Sirius sintió su alma pender de un hilo)

no lo se-**mintió Sakura**-ella murió cuando yo tenia escasamente…un año, mi papa…nunca me lo dijo-

(El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y las llamas crisparon de nuevo)

así que tu-**dijo Lupin**

yo crecí a lado de mi padre durante once años mas o menos, mi padre murió hace seis años-**les dijo Sakura**-Herumor le asesino-

ya lo sabia-**contesto Sirius**

¿Cómo…?-**pregunto Sakura**

tu madre antes de morir me escribió una carta, en ella me decía varias cosas, entre ellas que te buscara y te cuidara pero…-**Sirius se detuvo**

usted entro en Azkaban-**finalizo Sakura y Sirius asintió**-¿Por qué…?-**Sakura pensó de nuevo las palabras de Sirius….**

(Tenia que analizar todo a la perfección, como sospechaba su madre sabia todo aquello, sabia que años después ella entraría que se encontraría con Harry y demás…pero… ¿ellos que, Sakura se paso la mano por la barbilla¿entonces cuando conoció a su padre¿Dónde quedaba aquello¿Por qué Nadeshiko mando a Black a protegerla y cuidarla? si sabia que él estaría en Azkaban, a menos…¿Qué tiene que ver Black en todo esto?)

corríjanme si me equivoco, mi madre estuvo con todos ustedes de los once a los diecisiete años-**dijo Sakura, Remus y Sirius asintieron**-¿sabían lo que ella era?-**les pregunto Sakura**

si, sabíamos-**contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo**

(Sakura volvió a pensar en todo aquello, era ilógico por que…mandarlo a protegerla, a sabiendas que él estaría doce años injustamente en un lugar, a menos…a menos que ella estuviera tanteando en un lugar incierto, pero eso era ilógico a menos…a menos que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas pero…eso era…algo¿su madre había cambiado las cosas¡ella sabia que eso estaba prohibido! No puedes…mejor dicho no debes hacerlo, si ella sabia el final de las cosas y no le agradaba¿Por qué arriesgarse a algo peor?...¿algo incierto?.

Remus le miro atentamente, la chica estaba analizando cosas…que no ataban cabos¿Qué quería sacar de todo esto?

Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas, todo aquello era…difuso, sabia por su padre que su madre nunca había quebrantado la las leyes de videncia, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan segura.)

alguna vez les dijo algo…-**les pregunto Sakura**

trato de hacerlo-**dijo Sirius**-nos daba indirectas, pistas-

(Bueno la mayoría de los videntes hacían lo mismo)

cuando bajamos del tren el ultimo curso, ella trato de decirnos todo-**le dijo Remus reaccionando de repente**

(Sakura le miro fijamente)

es verdad…por unos segundo ella camino como si nada pero….de repente ella-**dijo Sirius**

pareció echarlo todo por la borda-**finalizo Sakura y ambos hombres asintieron**

(Rechazaba…estaba rechazando…estaba rompiendo el pacto, era algo grave ¿Por qué se haría algo semejante? Podía haber matado a mas personas sin rostro, pudo…Sakura se sentía confusa miro a ambos hombres y fijo su mirada en Sirius¿Por qué una persona avienta todo por la borda, respiro profundamente sintió como sus pulmones se hinchaban de aire y después expulsaban lo restante, no entendía…)

cuéntame de tu relación con mi madre-**le pidió Sakura**

(Sirius abrió los ojos, lo que le pedía era algo…..difícil de decir)

¿Qué sacas de todo esto?-**le pregunto Remus**

no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-**le dijo fríamente Sakura**

pues…éramos como una pareja normal-**contesto Sirius**-nos pelábamos, nos queríamos…-

espera un momento-**dijo Sakura** (su madre era vidente ¿cierto? Ella sabia cual era su destino ¿verdad? Sabia que…no importaba lo que hiciera, ellos dos no iban a poder estar juntos, sabia que ella iba a terminar con Fujitaka¿Por qué hacerse novia de él? Su madre no era una famile fatal, era una chica "común y corriente")-¿alguna vez…tuviste algún sueño raro?-**le pregunto Sakura a Sirius**

de pende de para ti que sea raro-**le dijo Sirius**

casi real-**le dijo Sakura**

pues…-**Sirius forzó su mente**-una vez… en séptimo-

de que se trataba el sueño-**le pregunto Sakura**

pues…estaba en una calle muggle, estaba desierta, yo caminaba y caminaba, y entonces veía a alguien a lo lejos, corría hacia ella, era Nadeshiko, ella subía a un puente…de pronto yo estaba arriba de este también, ella estaba en el barandal, no me acuerdo que era lo que me decía, pero era algo sobre…la cuidad, el paisaje de pronto…ella se tiraba al vació-**las palabras de Sirius estuvieron cargadas de miedo y melancolía**

¿Qué mas?-**le pregunto Sakura**

(Lupin iba a pedirle a Sakura que parara era suficiente para Sirius estaba sufriendo)

yo la veía caer…trataba de tomarla por el brazo pero se me resbalaba, pasaron minutos antes de que le viera chocar su cuerpo contra el suelo, el sonido fue fuerte grave y sonoro, de pronto estaba hincado a su lado, ella parecía esta viva aun y…-**suficiente, ya no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca**

(Sakura analizo el sueño a detalle no decía mucho…pero…como un rayo cruzando el cielo se le vino una idea disparatada a la cabeza, la chica corrió estrepitosamente a la mesa coloco sus manos sobre la mesa y se acerco lo mas que pudo a Sirius casi estaban nariz con nariz)

¿bebiste de su sangre?-**le pregunto la chica**

Sirius sintió las palabras golpearle como si fueran un fuerte martillo, sus grises ojos centellaron

(Sakura frunció el ceño, aquello le parecía una escena de una novela trágica de amor….�¡ahí estaba la respuesta, Sakura parpadeo varias veces….todas las ideas de su mente se removieron creando un fuerte torbellino, y su padre…su padre…Sakura sintió un fuerte arranque de ira ¿Cómo había sido capaz¡Mintió¡Ella había mentido, Sakura se hizo hacia atrás, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y meneo fuertemente con la cabeza, gruesas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas, los sollozos su hicieron presentes)

�¡COMO FUE CAPAZ?-**grito Sakura**

(Sakura dio media vuelta y salio del lugar corriendo lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas¡la odiaba¡odiaba a su madre, no había palabras para expresas sus negras emociones, su madre siempre había sido símbolo de…orgullo y….ella, ella…no, no entendía, no le cabía en la cabeza ¿a que estaba jugando¿A que estuvo jugando su madre?.

El cielo se había oscurecido por completo, Sirius aun estaba pegado a la silla detrás del escritorio, no entendía….¿que había hecho él, Lupin miro la puerta entre abierta, había algo que ellos no sabían, por primera vez desde hace muchos años, Nadeshiko volvía con ellos y sus misterios estaban presentes.

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

El anden nueve y tres cuartos se hizo presente ante sus ojos, el chico de cabellos azabaches despeinados, lo recorrió de cabo a rabo por afuera, estaba fascinado.

James, es hora de que te subas amor-**le dijo la mujer de largos cabellos cafés y ojos almendrados de dorado**

ya voy mama-**contesto James mientras miraba el escudo de Hogwarts que enmarcaba a la maquina**

(El chico avanzo a brincos hasta su madre, su padre apareció a lado de ellos)

uf el ministerio tiene muchos problemas con las revueltas que se han dado en Darlingtogn-**dijo el hombre**-pero por nada en el mundo me perdería de este día-

(James sonrió picaramente y sus ojitos brillaron detrás de las gafas, ambos padres llevaron al chico hasta la subida del último vagón)

ahora escúchame James Potter, una sola nota de el colegio avisándome que volaste las bancas del salón de clases y te quedas sin regalo de Halloween-**le advirtió severamente su madre**

si mami-**dijo James con la voz mas dulce del mundo**

(La señora sonrió satisfecha y James subió al tren y avanzo por el pasillo)

pero no dijo nada de hacer volar otras cosas-**murmuro el chico con malicia**

(Una mujer le atropello lanzándolo contra la pared)

�¡SIRIUS BLACK!-**chillo la mujer enfadada**-sal de en donde te encuentres pequeño demonio traidor-

(James se acomodo las gafas para ver mejor, era una mujer sumamente hermosa y tal vez lo fuera mas, si su expresión fuera mas afable, una mujer de cabellos cafés esponjados paso a su lado cuidadosamente)

lo sentimos señora Black pero usted no puede estar aquí, le pedimos que baje del tren ahora mismo por su propia voluntad-**le dijo la mujer**

¿con quien crees que estas hablando mujerzuela?-**chillo la señora Black**

por favor…baje ahora-

quiero hablar con mi hijo-**le ordeno la señora Black**

pues mañana puede enviarle una lechuza-**sugirió la señora del cabello café**

(La señora Black dio media vuelta y comenzó a observar a todos los niños de nueva cuenta)

señora por favor, no me haga usar magia contra usted-**le advirtió la señora**

(La señora Black alzo una ceja de incredulidad y la señora alzo la varita en su contra, la señora Black dio media vuelta y salio del vagón)

Dumbledore se enterara de esto-**le amenazo la señora Black**

(James le vio caminar aun por afuera del tren buscando a su ¿hijo? Pobre niño, se compadecía de él, James suspiro, camino por entre los chicos, vio un compartimiento vació abrió la puerta y no pudo reprimir el grito de susto que dio cuando un chico casi le cae encima, era un chico de cabellos negros como la noche, tan blanco cual leche y de brillantes ojos grises con destellos azules como me cuesta describirlo ¿verdad? jejeje, el chico le miro desconcertado)

hola ¿Qué hay?-**le dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se arreglaba la capa, mas bien se la desacomodaba mas**

hola-**respondió James cuando salio de su sorpresa**

(El chico se sentó de lado de la ventana, saco su delgado cuerpo por esta y miro hacia ambos lados buscando aparentemente algo, a James le recordó a la mujer que le atropello, se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta, con sus cosas atrás de él, el chico de ojos grises cerro la ventana y le miro, estaba todo desalineado)

¿acaso no piensas sentarte?-**le pregunto el chico**

(James reacciono)

¿te importa?-**le pregunto James**

en lo mas mínimo-**respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros la capa le quedaba algo grande que cuando alzo las manos a la altura del pecho las mangas le cubrieron las manos por completo ** imagínense a Tontin, uno de los siete enano de Blanca nieves

(James acomodo sus cosas, Sirius seguía vigilando la ventana, de pronto se tiro al suelo, una mujer se pego a la ventana, el chico se pego lo mas posible a la parte baja de la ventana, James miro a la mujer de mala gana y esta desapareció)

¿ya se fue?-**le pregunto Sirius**

ya, supongo que tu eres Sirius Black-**dijo James sentándose**

supones bien-**le contesto el niño sentándose de lado contrario a él**-¿y tú eres?-

James Potter-

(Sirius abrió los ojos y estos brillaron intensamente)

¿es verdad que tu padre le dio una paliza a mi horroroso tío Boyero?-**le pregunto Sirius estrepitosamente**

¿eres pariente de Boyero Black?-**pregunto James y Sirius asintió con desagrado**-si-

�¡oh que genial!-**chillo Sirius**-

(El tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente, James saco un poco su cuerpo para despedirse de sus padres mientras Sirius miraba a su madre que le seguía buscando, cuando dejaron atrás el anden nueve y tres cuartos, James volvió a su asiento y Sirius le siguió, Sirius le miraba inquisitivamente)

¿Qué?-**le pregunto James azorado**

nada-**dijo Sirius** **encogiéndose de hombros**

(Sirius se acostó en el sillón, James sonrió)

¿te gusta el quidditch?-**le pregunto James**

(Sirius le miro desde su postura)

si, pero no a mi madre, dice que es un juego para descerebrados, no para aristócratas, idioteces para mi, a que es genial-

claro que si, a mi me gustan los Murciélagos de Ballycastle-**dijo James**

a mi gustan los Wigtown Wanderers-**le dijo Sirius**

(Las siguientes horas se las pasaron hablando de quidditch un tema en el que James era especialista, todo iba bien hasta que…)

asquerosa sangre sucia-**bramo una voz que a Sirius se le hacia familiar**

(James y Sirius se asomaron para ver quien había dicho semejante insulto, un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos dorados protegía a una chica de cabellos rojizos, un chico de quinto año les apuntaba con la varita, Sirius le miro…Lucius Malfoy, James frunció el entrecejo, Sirius avanzo hacia los chicos, muchos murmuraban que aquello estaba mal pero no hacían nada)

déjalos en paz Lucius-**le dijo una chica de Ravenclaw**

Andrómeda-**dijo la voz siseante de este**

(La chica se acerco a ellos pero una chica de negros cabellos tan oscuros como los de Sirius, se le interpuso en el camino)

¿Bella?-**dijo Andrómeda desafiantemente**

(James miro a Sirius arremangarse las mangas de la túnica y sacar su varita, el se puso a su lado)

hazte a un lado Andrómeda no seas tonta, no podrás contra nosotros-**dijo Bellatrix Black quien le enseñaba la bola de trolls que estaban detrás de ella**

nunca, no permitiere que los toquen-**le dijo Andrómeda sacando su varita**-los protegeremos-

¿tu y quien mas?-**se burlo esta vez una chica de largos cabellos dorados y centellantes ojos azules, del mismo tono de Andrómeda Narcisa Black**

(Andrómeda miro hacia ambos lados pero ningún otro mago o bruja se le unió)

los ves estas sola-**se burlo Lucius**

claro que no Lucy-**hablo una voz burlonamente**

(Sirius se colocaba a lado de Andrómeda, la chica no sabia si sentirse aliviada o aterrarse, James se coloco del otro lado de la chica, los Slytherin rieron a carcajada batiente, todos excepto Bellatrix y Narcisa, ambas alzaron sus varita en contra del chico, todos miraron confusos)

tu madre nos pidió reformarte, y lo haremos aunque sea a golpes-**le amenazo Bellatrix**

(Los hechizos centellaron al por mayor, los chicos armaron tremendo escándalo, muchos salieron huyendo despavoridos hacia todos lados, Andrómeda era quien mas hechizos se sabia, Sirius se sabia muy escasos y no todos eran buenos, por otra parte James solo sabia convertir las cosas en otras, cosa que en ese momento no servia a menos que lograra convertirlos en sapos de cuernos arrugados, de pronto el tren se freno bruscamente, haciendo caer a Sirius, las luces se apagaron y todo era muy oscuro, el tren se tambaleo)

�¡alguien sube al tren!-**chillaron desde la lejanía**

(James tomo a Sirius por la capa y ambos se metieron a su compartimiento, Andrómeda metió a los otros dos chiquillos y desapareció)

¿Qué crees que suceda?-**le pregunto Sirius a James**

(James no le escucho estaba atento pegado al cristal tratando de escuchar que sucedía, de pronto la puerta se abrió, un pequeña figura delgada apareció en el umbral dio un paso y cayó de bruces al suelo.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana cuando ella abrió los ojos, se sentía algo mareada, el burbujeo del caldero era lo único que se escuchaba, un fuerte olor a esencia de cardume inundaba la habitación, Narya se incorporo lentamente sus ojos se cerraron un poco pese a que no había luz, la escasa luz de vela le irrito la pupila, la chica sintió una mano sobre su frente)

¿papa?-**pregunto Narya nerviosa, el hombre recibió esas palabras con un sobresalto, nunca se acostumbraría a oírlas**

aquí estoy Narya-**le dijo Severus tratando de controlar sus emociones**

¿hace cuanto que duermo?-**le pregunto Narya**

más de una semana-

vaya-**exclamo la chica secamente**

me tenias muy preocupado-**comento Snape ácidamente**

Narya sonrió en la oscuridad-aun me falta entrenar un poco mas-

(Snape iba a decir algo pero…de su boca no salieron más que ligeros balbuceos)

no te preocupes, no estaba preparada para recibir eso, es mi culpa-**dijo Narya**-pero ahora ya lo estoy, solo….supongo que debo seguir entrenando arduamente-**Snape miro a su hija que seguía con los ojos cerrados**-papa…-**Snape sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de nuevo**-tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de cenar?-

¿Qué quieres?-**le pregunto Severus**

lo que sea, me comería un hipogrifo entero ahora mismo-**le dijo Narya entre risas**

voy a las cocinas ahora vuelvo-

(Snape se encamino a la puerta)

gracias papa-

(Snape salio del lugar sin decir más pero sus manos le temblaban, camino por los pasillos iba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que cuando giro en el pasillo no se dio cuenta que alguien mas iba en dirección contraria, ambos hombres se miraron de mala gana)

fíjate por donde caminas Black-**gruño Snape**

igualmente Snape-**dijo Sirius molesto antes de seguir su camino**

(Lupin miro a ambos hombres sorprendido, los dos había seguido su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido, aquello era un milagro ¿o el fin del mundo se avecinaba? Lupin se apresuro a seguirle el paso a Sirius, llevaban dos horas caminando por todo el castillo completo sin decir nada, más que…"es que no me lo puedo creer".

Snape llego a las cocinas y los elfos le atendieron rápidamente, espero a que todo estuviera listo, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido aquel lugar.

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Dos chicos se escondieron debajo de las mesas, era 30 de Octubre)

te juro que los vi correr hasta aquí-**chillo la voz de Bellatrix**

pues no hay nada, vamonos-**le ordeno Lucius**

(Ambos chicos salieron de debajo de las mesas, James giro la cabeza hacia su amigo, Sirius lo único que le veía eran sus desordenados cabellos y debajo de estos los brillantes ojos cafés, su carita estaba llena de un polvo negro, los dos se levantaron del suelo, James se comenzó a sacudir la capa)

la próxima vez nos alejamos antes-**dijo James**

si, eso de explotarle el caldero en la cara habrá que planearlo de nuevo-**dijo Sirius mientras se guardaba la varita**

(La puerta se abrió y un chico de cabellos grasos entro en las cocinas, James le apunto con la varita)

sabia que estaban aquí, olía demasiado a rata-**dijo un joven Severus**

corre a decirle a Lucy, a ver si esta vez te salva-**dijo Sirius burlonamente**

(La cara cetrina del chico se tiño de un leve rosa)

no le necesito, asqueroso traidor de la sangre-**gruño Snape**

eh tú no vuelvas a llamarle así-**dijo James, su varita saco chispas de color morado**-ahora veras…"impedimenta"-

protego, Rictusempra-

(James cayó al suelo, respirando difícilmente)

Stupeffy-**chillo Sirius**

incancero-

(Sirius quedo envuelto en un par de gruesas cuerdas)

expelliermus-

(la varita de Snape salio volando unos cuantos metros atrás)

diffindo-

(James desgarro los pantalones de Snape junto con su capa)

me las pagaras Potter-**le amenazo el chico tomando su varita y tratando de arreglar sus ropas**

(Sirius se libero de las cuerdas con ayuda de James)

pobre invesil-**dijo James**

¿y si nos lo cargamos?-**le propuso Sirius con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Shaoran despertó en medio de la madrugada, con tanto ajetreo no se podía dormir, Sakura estaba sacando sus cosas del lugar, fotos, revistas, ropa, cucheria y media estaban tiradas en el piso sin la mas mínima delicadeza)

¿Sakura que sucede?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

nada duérmete-**le dijo Sakura secamente**

lo intentaría pero…haces mucho ruido ¿sabes?-**le gruño el chico**

pues te jodes-

(Shaoran miro a Sakura de mala gana¿Qué le sucedía¿Qué le había hecho él?)

¿Qué buscas?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

nada que te importe-

oye, yo no tengo la culpa-**reprocho Shaoran**

(La chica le aventó un libro de fotografías, Shaoran lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, eran las antiguas fotos de su madre, Shaoran iba a dejarlo cuando recordó la platica que habían tenido con Sakura hace poco…discutían sobre su madre, Shaoran observo las fotografías del suelo, eran de ella…¿Qué había sucedido?.

Estaba rodeada de un montonal de cosas que no sabia ni que eran, al final saco las viejas barajas de cartas de su madre, algo debía de tener eso ¿no, se sentó en el escritorio ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, la chica esparció las cartas sobre el escritorio, tenia que encontrar algo que le ayudase, aunque fuera mínimo, tras las cartas había pequeñas anotaciones que nunca había entendido, como E y P o P.P.W.M. o Prongs, nada de eso lo entendía, abrió de nuevo el cajón que había debajo del escritorio y saco la lupa, no había nada anormal, además de lo de siempre, bajo su mirada y bajo la luz de la vela resplandeció un dije de color plata, la chica lo tomo entre sus manos.)

Better Smile-**susurro Sakura**(Dejo el dije en medio de las cartas y vio algo diferente esta vez, miro el dije y una carta, la chica tomo la carta y la volteo, tenia la misma leyenda del dije, el dije estaba a la mitad…el símbolo de cupido y entonces comprendió, no era Better Smile, era Black Sirius, Sakura lo aventó al suelo molesta al igual que todas las cartas, Shaoran le miro sorprendido, Sakura siempre había amado a su madre.)

¿quieres comentarme que sucede?-**le dijo suavemente Shaoran**

mi madre….mi madre traiciono a mi papa-**dijo Sakura llena de furia**

(Shaoran abrió los ojos, había escuchado mal ¿o que había sucedido¿En donde se había perdido?)

¿estas segura?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

dime algo Shaoran, que sentirías tu si te dijera que yo amo a otra persona-**le pregunto Sakura**

amh, no se, supongo que triste-**dijo Shaoran**

¿Por qué seguirías a mi lado?-**le pregunto Sakura**

yo…te dejaría ir…si ese es tu deseo-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura cerro los ojos, no entendía entonces…tal vez…si su padre…un segundo ¿Qué sucedió aquí?)

comenzare de nuevo-**dijo Sakura lentamente**-tu amas a otra persona, y yo lo se y yo te dejo ir¿Por qué te quedas a mi lado?-

porque…no lo se, porque hay algo que me retiene, en este caso…¿por nuestro hijo?-**dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura fue de mal en peor, no se sentía nada bien¿acaso su mama, se había quedado con su padre por Touya, no…¿o si, Black había dicho que no la volvió a ver desde que terminaron séptimo curso…¿y si le había mentido, tenia que volver hablar con ellos mas tranquila, no tenia que perder los estribos, tenia que descifrar todo aquello, por que de algo estaba segura, su madre había cambiado el futuro, lo cual le perjudicaba a ella, además, quería desentrañar aquella maraña de secretos que se había formado a su alrededor.

El sol entro por la sala común de Gryffindor, los desordenados cabellos de Harry se asomaron por las sabanas, era un nuevo día y tenia que comenzarlo, aunque…prefería quedarse en la cama, Harry se levanto y se dio una buena ducha, para cuando bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor el sol ya brillaba con mucha intensidad, a pesar de estar relativamente aun en invierno, Hermione bajo de su dormitorio con ojos ojerosos y con voz de ultratumba)

vamos a desayunar-**les pidió la chica**

¿te sientes bien Hermione?-**le pregunto Ron**

si, claro-**les dijo Hermione**

¿hay algo que…?-**le pregunto Harry**

no, Harry no les oculto nada, solo estoy…algo cansada estuve preparándome para los exámenes finales de este año-**dijo Hermione**

sabes mas que Harry y yo juntos-**chillo Ron**

pero no esta mal saber de mas-**le gruño Hermione**

si talvez tengas razón-**le dijo Harry**

(Hermione sonrió y los tres salieron de la sala común, caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al gran comedor)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Ante sus ojos se abrieron las enormes puertas de roble con el escudo de las casa tallados en sus puertas, las caras de los demás chicos curioseaban una y otra vez a los espantados chicos, todos admiraban la grandeza, belleza y majestuosidad del castillo de Hogwarts)

esto es magnifico, nunca lo olvidare-**le escucho murmurar James a Sirius**

yo tampoco-**le dijo James, ambos chicos sonrieron**

(Todos se pararon ante la mesa de los profesores, el gran salón se calló por completo y el sombrero comenzó a cantar, James y Sirius escucharon divertidos la canción, cuando termino todos aplaudieron)

en cuanto escuchen su nombre, pasaran y les colocare el sombrero-**les dijo la joven de aspecto severo**

Arrowsmith Julia-**comenzó la profesora**

(La chica de cabellos negros avanzo y la casa de Ravenclaw se levanto en vítores medio segundo después)

Amamiya Nadeshiko-

(La pequeña figurita frágil y delgada avanzo lentamente se sentó en el alto banco, sus pies estaban muy por arriba del suelo y después de dos minutos, el sombrero dijo)

Gryffindor-

(La mesa de los leones aplaudió con fuerza, la profesora le quito el sombrero a la niña, ella bajo el banco lentamente dando un brinco, pero falso el pie y cayó al suelo…de nuevo, varios rieron, la joven que les ponía el sombrero les miro fríamente cortándoles la risa inmediatamente, la chica se levanto con su sonrisa intacta y avanzo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor)

Bagshot Justine-

(Mientras mas chicos llamaban Sirius se llevo las manos al pecho y comenzaron a sudarles, James noto como gruesas gotas comenzaron hacer brillar la frente del blanco chico)

Black Sirius-

(James le escucho tragar saliva y avanzar lentamente, su amigo se sentó con nerviosismo en el banco, después de un minuto de tortura el sombrero grito)

�¡Gryffindor!-

(Sirius avanzo emocionado hacia aquella mesa, mitras varios chicos de Slytherin hacían muecas hostiles)

Chairman Cristhine-

(La lista siguió, y siguió, después de Chairman vino, Cappar, Cofflin, Cohen...Comte...Dodson...Evans...Frazer...Gordon...Hamilton...Holliday...Hallywell...Laemmle...Lupin…Maven...Nigg...Ogden...Otten...Parker...Pettigrew...

Potter James-

(el chiquillo avanzo hacia el estrado, y se sentó en el banco, le colocaron el sombrero, medio segundo después)

�¡Gryffindor!-

(James corrió a sentarse a lado de Sirius quien estaba notablemente feliz

mientras era llamado Radford, ...Raucher...Rice...Rose...Rosier...Snape...los trillizos Sidky... Sweeney...Throndike...Trenmayne...Wilkes y Zide)

Bienvenidos al nuevo curso-**dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Miraron a los chicos asistir a clases, Harry se dirigía a los invernaderos a estudiar herbólogia Sirius seguía dando vueltas por todo el castillo como si eso le fuera a dar respuesta alguna, Sakura aparecía en el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras junto con todos los Slytherin, unos chiquillos de Ravenclaw iban corriendo furtivamente hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, Lupin avanzo rápidamente apareciendo en 2 minutos delante de los chicos, estos trataron de excusarse pero al final les vio entrar al salón de Astronomía a través del mapa, Lupin camino por el pasto cuando logro ver las banderitas del campo de Quidditch suspiro profundamente, camino hasta lograr verlo casi por completo, un ruido en los matorrales del bosque le hizo voltear, no había nada había sido solo el viento pero no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía,

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

El joven de cabellos castaños cargaba dos libros entre sus brazos, aun resentía las heridas de la pelea pasada, sus dos alborotadores compañeros de clase se habían puesto a pelear con unos Slytherin, por su culpa la casa de Gryffindor había perdido 20 puntos, sin saber como dos mas de sus compañeros y el se había visto envueltos en la batalla, a los cinco los habían castigado y ahora esos dos le pedían ir a fuera cuando era finales de noviembre y hacia un frió de la fregada, avanzo abrazándose a si mismo para protegerse del frió llego hasta en donde se podía ver el campo de quidditch, las banderitas ondeaba fuertemente con al compás del inclemente viento.)

¿Qué hace una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu por aquí?-**le dijo la voz despreciable de Severus Snape**

(Remus le miro con indiferencia, ese Slytherin siempre buscaba la manera de molestar a los Gryffindor, sobre todo a Black y Potter)

no traes a tu amigos contigo-**le pregunto Severus venenosamente**

no son mis amigos-**le dijo Lupin secamente**

que lastima, yo pensé que si…pero nosotros no haces diferencias ya sabes…no tenemos prejuicios-**le dijo Snape**

(Tres chicos más de Slytherin rieron abiertamente, apuntaron con su varita a Remus, un hechizo iba salir cuando varias bolas de nieve cayeron de la nada, cada vez que estas chocaban con ellos explotaban bañándoles en pociones diferentes y maleficios, los chicos de Slytherin se fueron corriendo al castillo antes de que otra cosa les impidiera caminar o tener un tentáculo de mas, Remus se asusto ligeramente, miro a su alrededor, no había nadie avanzo lentamente y los matorrales se movieron siniestramente, Remus dio un salto hacia atrás, de pronto dos chiquillos tapados hasta los dientes aparecieron riendo abiertamente, agarrándose el estomago, Remus los miro sorprendido, le habían salvado el pellejo)

¿Qué hay?-**le dijo Sirius frescamente**-a que se llevaron un buen susto esos bravucones-

a que si¿les viste el rostro?-**le dijo James sonriendo**

(Remus sonrió ligeramente)

hombre no te pongas así, sentimos lo de encantamientos pero detesto que me toquen las pelotas, sobre todo esa bola de pelo grasiento-**dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por el hombro**

si, en merito a que no te pusiste a gritarnos y porque…has sido bueno con nosotros-**dijo James**-toma es para ti-

(Remus tomo la caja dorada la abrió y un centenar de ranas de chocolate saltaron en la caja haciéndola estremecer, Remus sonrió débilmente)

nos dimos cuenta de que te gustan mucho-**dijo Sirius**

gracias-**murmuro Remus**

no hay de que¿amigos?-**le dijo James alzando la mano**

(Remus estrecho la mano de James y Sirius los abrazo efusivamente)

somos el trío maravilla-**dijo Sirius altivamente, James y Remus fruncieron el ceño**-que tal….los leones…-

a que viene esa insistencia en ponernos un nombre-**le pregunto James**-Sirius tiene una semana tratando de ponernos un nombre-**le explico James a Remus**

porque cada vez que hacemos algo dicen Potter y Black. O Black y Potter. Suena a tienda de ropa barata sin imaginación, tenemos que tener un nombre espectacular-

pero no somos mas que…chicos haciendo justicia-**dijo James**

y que…veamos-**dijo Sirius metiéndose de nuevo a sus pensamientos**

esta medio tocado del cerebro, en ocasiones como esta suelo ignorarlo-**susurro James pero Sirius le escucho**

James Potter-**dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maquiavélica**

(el chico salto sobre James tumbándolo al suelo, ambos chicos comenzaron a pelearse, Remus se reía de ambos, hasta que una bola de nieve le golpeo suavemente la cara y un poco de nieve se quedo en su nariz, Sirius rió pero paro cuando trago un poco de nieve, los tres comenzaron a pelearse, cuando se cansaron se tiraron a la sombra de un congelado árbol, James miro el campo de Quidditch)

algún día jugare quidditch para Gryffindor-**les aseguro James**

y Dumbledore te mandara hacer una placa que diga…James Potter el mejor buscador de Gryffindor-**le dijo sarcásticamente Sirius**-y tu nombre aparecerá en los libros de historia-

hey-**que quejo James**

¿quieren?-**les ofreció Lupin**

(Los tres se comieron las ranas de chocolate en unos cuantos segundos)

seremos amigos verdad…-**dijo James**-amigos hasta la muerte-

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Eriol y Sakura estaban sentados en un lugar pequeño, la luz del sol se reflejaba perfectamente en los cristales dándole mas luz a la habitación)

y eso es todo-**le dijo Sakura terminándole de contar lo que había sucedido con Sirius y Remus la noche pasada**

Sakura….am, bien, no entiendo porque estas tan molesta-**le dijo Eriol**

Eriol…¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ella hizo?-**le dijo Sakura sulfurada**

no, bueno…creo entender…por todo lo que me has contado, pero….aun así-

tengo que volver hablar con ellos-**le dijo Sakura**

¿para que?-

Sakura lanzo un bufido

mira tu no sabes que…ok tengo una teoría, creo que lo que esta sucediendo no debería estar sucediendo-**dijo Sakura**

Eriol alzo una ceja, aquello sonó bastante disparatado

conoces las reglas de la videncia de sobra-**comenzó a explicar Sakura, Eriol asintió**-sabes perfectamente que no debes quebrantarlas, que esta prohibido hacerlo-

si así es-**dijo Eriol**

no debes hacerlo mas puedes hacerlo ¿no?-**dijo Sakura**

técnicamente si-**dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros**

aquí te va la pregunta clave¿Por qué mandar a un hombre a cuidarme si este iba a pasar doce años encerrado en un lugar?-**le pregunto Sakura**

suena raro, pero que tal si….ella estaba pensando en el momento en el que él saliera de Azkaban-**dijo Eriol**

puede ser-**afirmo Sakura**-pero ¿para que?-

porque eres su hija, quería protegerte, eso es obvio-**comento Eriol**

pero….Black no me cae bien-**dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos**

no es mala persona y lo sabes-

(Sakura le miro enfadada)

con esa actitud solo estas poniendo a prueba que tan infantil puedes ser-**le dijo Eriol**

mi padre murió por culpa de Herumor-**dijo Sakura molesta**

bueno…-

mi padre murió por su culpa-**soltó Sakura**

el señor Black no hizo nada, él no envió a Herumor a matar a tu padre, Herumor lo decidió, Sakura…-**espeto Eriol**

ella cambio el destino, ella le mato-**protesto Sakura**

el que ella cambie el destino no quiere decir que…ella le haya matado, creo que tu madre quería mucho a tu padre y…-**comento Eriol**

ella no le quería ella amaba a Black-**gruño Sakura**

Sakura-**dijo Eriol impaciente**-si tu madre amaba tanto a Black ¿porque tu padre es Fujitaka y no Black?-

no lo se-**dijo Sakura molesta**

lo vez-

pero lo amaba-**afirmo Sakura**

le quería, querer y amar son palabras totalmente distintas-

no…Eriol, no, pude verlo en los ojos de ese hombre, puede ver el amor que se tenían-**le dijo Sakura sollozando**

creo que estas tomando una actitud muy infantil, Black fue su novio¿Qué esperabas¿Qué le odiara?-**le reprocho Eriol**

Eriol…-**susurro Sakura**-magami-

(Eriol volteo a verla desconcertado)

ella utilizo un Magami-

¿Sakura?-**le pregunto Eriol**

no estoy mintiendo estoy segura-**le afirmo Sakura**

no hay manera de probarlo-**le dijo Eriol**

sabes que la hay, y lo probare-**le aseguro Sakura**

¿Qué ganas con eso?-**le pregunto Eriol**

saber la verdad-

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Eran las doce de la noche)

cenicienta tiene que volver a la cama-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

deja de llamarme cenicienta-**le gruño James mientras fregaba el piso del salón de trofeos**

¿Cómo se le llama a alguien como tu?-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

no es mi culpa que se me haya quedado atorado el zapato en el escalón-**dijo James**-y a McGonagall se le haya ocurrido buscar uno por uno al dueño de este-

tampoco el que tengas que fregar el piso…a mano-

tontos cuentos muggles-**chillo James**

ah no es hermoso-**dijo Nadeshiko girando por el lugar**

cuidado te vas a….(�¡Crash!)….caer-**dijo James**

ve por donde andas Amamiya-**reprocho una tercera voz**

(James alzo la vista y miro a la chica de mala gana)

tu eres Giselda-**dijo James**

McGonagall me mando decirte que cuando termines de fregar el piso puedes irte a la cama-**dijo la chica**

esto te causa placer ¿verdad Evans?-**le dijo el chico molesto**

muchísimo no sabes cuanto-**dijo la chica sarcásticamente**

yo se que fuiste tu la que nos delataste-**dijo James firmemente**

y si así fuera que-**le reto la chica**

ya nos la pagaras-**aseguro James**

tu me tocas un pelo Potter y…-

¿y que? Correrás a decirle a McGonagall, cobarde-**dijo James**

(La chica dio media vuelta, Nadeshiko se tropezó con el cubo de agua y la mojo)

eres una tarada, como esos cuatro Amamiya-**gruño Lily**

(James le aventó el cepillo a la cabeza)

nunca vuelvas a insultarla-**le amenazo James**

(Lily se iba abalanzar sobre James pero Nadeshiko se puso entre los dos)

James tienes que limpiar, para irnos a dormir, y tu Evans…perdón fue un accidente-

(Lily salio del lugar molesta)

¿Cómo puedes permitir que te insulte de esa forma?-**le regaño James**

no lo hace con intenciones de molestarme a mi-**dijo Nadeshiko ayudando a James a limpiar el agua derramada**

¿ah no entonces a quien?-**pregunto James sulfurado**

creo que le gustas-**dijo Nadeshiko entre risas y James se puso a gritarle como loco histérico**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Hermione sonrió alzando todos los libros, creía saber cual era el centro de todo aquello, si no se equivocaba y estaba segura que no, todo este tiempo había tenido una idea errónea, sobre lo que en ese momento ellos buscaban, había sido una tarea ardua y muy dura, sobretodo porque en el colegio no hay libros que consultar, pero se las había apañado bastante bien, esa chica Luna le había ayudado bastante, sabia que debía de decirle, era un pago justo a su ayuda, pero…le era muy difícil, entre menos gente lo supiera mejor, además….aun faltaba algo muy importante y creía saber quien lo tenia, el problema era acercársele, nunca se habían hablado, pero tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo, lo haría mañana no había tiempo que perder tenia que….apurarse, y entonces quizás le contaría a Harry, no sabia, estaba algo indecisa, termino de acomodar los libros y salio de la biblioteca le apetecía una buena cena caliente, camino por los pasillos con total indiferencia iba a dar media vuelta cuando escucho susurros a lo lejos, se detuvo y presto atención a ellos)

aun no le hemos encontrado, ya hemos revisado esta parte y esta otra-**era la voz de Pansy Parkinson**

Malfoy quiere que se intensifique la búsqueda-**Hermione reconoció la voz de Nott**

pues…lo intentare, el buscarle no es nada fácil ¿sabes?-**dijo Pansy**-hay gente por todos lados, y ese híbrido no, nos lo pone fácil-

_ mira quien habla chica troll _-**se burlo Hermione**

Black es fácil de evadir, esta en su propio mundo, pero….buscaremos desde el ala este hasta la oeste, creo que debe estar arriba-**dijo Pansy**

yo digo que estaba abajo, volveré a buscar por toda la planta baja-**dijo Nott**-que todo sea muy discreto-

claro que lo será-**dijo Pansy**

(Los dos comenzaron a caminar, Hermione les iba a seguir cuando algo le pico por detrás de la espalda, Hermione se quedo paralizada)

sabias que espiar no es de buena educación-**le dijo una voz siseate a sus espaldas**

tu eres un experto en eso ¿verdad?-**dijo Hermione apretando los dientes de enojo**

quizás…-**admitió Draco**

lo llevas en la sangre-**se mofo Hermione**

que curioso ¿no? La sangre es precisamente lo que nos distingue-**dijo Draco altivamente**

si claro…sobre todo a ti-**le dijo Hermione molesta**-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-

porque piensas que te lo diré-**le dijo Draco**

porque de cualquier forma lo sabré-**dijo Hermione secamente**

pues…busca-**dijo Draco indiferente**

eres un mortífago, yo lo se-**soltó Hermione rápidamente**

no tienes pruebas-**le dijo el chico**

(Hermione le miro desafiante)

un paso en falso y ya veras como te va Malfoy-**le amenazo Hermione**

será todo un placer, sangre sucia-**le dijo Draco**

(Hermione se fue de aquel lugar rápidamente antes de darle la oportunidad a Draco de reaccionar, el chico de cabellos gueros camino por el pasillo de lado contrario que Hermione)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(James y Sirius salían de la biblioteca había salido a las dos de la mañana en busca de libros de transformaciones, llevaban la capa de invisibilidad puesta todo iba bien hasta que)

Miiiaaaauuuu-**maulló una pequeña gata**

�¡mierda, la señora Norris-**chillo Sirius bajo la capa**

esa lengua-**le regaño James**

Sirius soltó un resoplido de enojo pero no dijo nada

vamos a el retrato de Ulises el loco, después…tomamos el quinto pasillo..-**dijo James**

mejor vamos por la escalera de caracol y así salimos al retrato de Madame Butterfly y después nada mas bajamos, la vigilancia hasta arriba es casi nula-**le sugirió Sirius**

pues vamos para haya-**dijo James**

(Ambos chiquillos avanzaron lentamente hacia atrás, pero Sirius tropezó con una armadura)

¿quien anda ahí?-**la voz gruñona de Filch resonó por todo el lugar**

(James y Sirius se pegaron a la pared, la gata maullaba enfrente de ellos)

¿Qué sucede princesa?-**le pregunto el conserje al ver a la cata maullara a la nada**

(el sonido de un armario cayendo al suelo alejo a Filch inmediatamente, junto con su gata)

recuérdame regalarle a Peeves algo-**dijo James**

lo siento no me di cuenta que detrás mío había una estatua-**se disculpo Sirius**

vamos hombre no tenemos mucho tiempo-

(Ambos se quitaron la capa y corrieron por los pasillos lo más silenciosos que pudieron, dieron media vuelta y)

�¡CHIQUILLOS FUERA DE LA CAMA¡PASEANDO DE NOCHE!-**Peeves gritaba a todo pulmón**

�¡Mierda Peeves!-**chillo Sirius de nuevo**

Sirius-**le regaño James**

(Los dos se pusieron la capa y corrieron por la escalera hasta llegar al pasillo de Madame Butterfly, escucharon que alguien discutía dos pisos mas abajo)

¿Qué decías del regalo a Peeves?-**le pregunto sarcásticamente Sirius y James lanzo un ligero gruñido**

�¡lumus!-**dijo una voz muy fina**

la profesora de DACAO-**dijo James sobresaltado**

si esta tía nos agarra, aquí quedamos-**le susurro Sirius a James**

separémonos, tu arriba, yo abajo-**le dijo James**

vale a la de tres una….dos….-**comenzó a contar Sirius**

�¡tres¡Nox efialtis!-**dijo James**

(La escasa luz con la que la profesora iluminaba el pasillo se fue, ambos chicos corrieron hacia lados opuestos, James se llevo la capa con los libros mientras que Sirius corrió hasta dar con la puerta del salón de Adivinación, abrió la puerta y se metió al salón se pego a esta completamente y escucho como alguien se acercaba, pasaba de largo y después se alejaba, Sirius respiro aliviado pero no pudo evitar grita cuando una fría mano se poso sobre su hombro, y a pesar de que su grito se hubiera escuchado de ahí hasta china, de su boca no salio ningún sonido)

sshhh, oh nos encontraran-**le dijo la chica**

¿Nadeshiko¿Qué haces aquí?-**le pregunto Sirius con una cara seria**

ustedes tienes sus secretos yo tengo los míos-**dijo Nadeshiko guiñándole un ojo provocando un sonrojo en su compañero**

pero salir…¿de noche?-**dijo Sirius en tono de cátedra**

tu no eres quien para decirme eso-**la calló Nadeshiko delicadamente**

(Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero…no dijo nada, al final resolvió cruzarse de brazos)

vamos es hora de ir a la cama-**le dijo Sirius tomándola por el brazo**

vete tu-**dijo Nadeshiko**

no te…pongas de…vamos y te callas-**le ordeno el chico**

Sirius-**dijo la chica dulcemente**

(El chico sintió su cuerpo estremecer al escuchar su nombre de sus labios)

veas aquella estrella lejana-**le señalo Nadeshiko**

(Sirius miro por la ventana de mala gana la vio y asintió suavemente)

¿sabes cual es?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

(Sirius se acerco a la ventana observo el cielo y de pronto dijo)

Sirio-**soltó el chico de mala gana**

(Vio a Nadeshiko sonreír)

ya lo sabias-**dijo Sirius molesto**

claro…brilla intensamente como tu ojos-**respondió la chica secamente**

(Sirius agradeció que era de noche pues su cara se torno de rojo intenso, y soltó algo que sonó a "por eso tienes bajas calificaciones", la cara de Nadeshiko estaba muy cerca de él, Sirius se asusto de su cercanía y dio un ligero brinco, la chica se recargo en él)

perdóname-**le susurro la chica**

¿eh?-**dijo Sirius desconcertado**

¿Qué tal tu cita con Bradford?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

(Sirius se sintió muy incomodo hablando de ese tema con ella)

normal-**respondió el chico secamente**

¿normal entretenida o normal…aburrida?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

aburrida-**espeto Sirius enojado**

por el tono que tienes pésima-**afirmo Nadeshiko**-¿acaso Bradford no es bonita?...-**antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar Nadeshiko siguió hablando**-a mi me parece que es inteligente, hermosa…tiene un no se que especial en su rostro que la hace muy atractiva y se cuida a la perfección el cutis, siempre sabe combinar los colores y…-

y no sabe nada mas que la diferencia entre azul ultramarino y azul marino, y eso porque….lo tiene adelante, Nadeshiko, Bradford es una chica sin cerebro-**termino Sirius**

pero tiene un cuerpo bonito ¿no?-**intuyo Nadeshiko y Sirius puso los ojos en blanco**-podrías llegar a quererla-

tal vez, pero yo solo quiero a una chica-**dijo Sirius**

(Nadeshiko se separo de él pero Sirius le tomo por la muñeca, Nadeshiko no quería voltear, se le hacia muy difícil voltear, Sirius miro la nuca de la chica que de pronto se había quedado inmóvil, sus largos cabellos quebrados no se movían ni con la ventisca nocturna)

¿porque me haces esto? Si sabes que te quiero-**le pregunto Sirius tristemente**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Estaban comiendo en el gran comedor, Eriol estaba algo impaciente Sakura no dejaba de mirara la mesa de los profesores, su vista se clavaba en Sirius y Remus para finalmente terminar en su plato)

si tantas ganas tienes de hablar vez ve y hazlo-**le gruño Eriol molesto**

claro que no, pero no entendió que tiene él que no tenga mi padre-**dijo Sakura furiosa**

hay va al burra al trigo-**murmuro Eriol**-entiende tu madre tenia sus razones para hacerlo, no mires el pasado solo el futuro-

que tu no quieras a tus padres no significa que los demás tampoco-**le dijo Sakura**

a mi el tema de la familia y en especial de la mía no me agradan, pero mi familia es muy diferente a la tuya, a la de cualquiera, pero…se que estas molesta, creo que puedo entender tu enojo, pero aquí el punto es otro no si tu madre tuvo novio o no-**le explico Eriol**

lo se pero…-**dijo Sakura**

¿acaso pensabas que tu madre tuvo solo a tu padre? Me refiero a..-

se a lo que te refieres-**le corto Sakura**-y..bueno si mi mama tuvo varios novios, pues…si pero no es eso, Eriol, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, no es el hecho de que él haya sido su novio-**dijo Sakura desesperada**-por mi ella pudo haber tenido…siete ocho o diez mil, es lo que hizo, lo que le hizo a mi padre-**dijo Sakura molesta destrozando el pollo que tenia delante**

no estas segura de nada-**le dijo Eriol quitándole el cuchillo**

te lo explicare con manzanitas, ella le mintió a mi papa, ella le traiciono ella…-**dijo Sakura clavando el tenedor en pollo fuertemente**-suficiente-

eso mismo digo yo-**dijo Eriol**-supéralo, tu madre fue su novia¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?-

no es él, no es él-**repitió Sakura molesta**

pues deja de destrozar al pobre pollo mientras le miras a él-**dijo Eriol**

bueno si es él, pero…no entiendes-**dijo Sakura azotando los cubiertos en el plato fuertemente**-Eriol…vete a la mierda-

(Sakura salio del lugar hecha una furia)

bien, esto me gano por tratar de ayudarla-**dijo Eriol sarcásticamente**

(en la mesa de los profesores Sirius y Remus miraron la escena estupefactos, no se había atrevido si quiera a cruzarse con ella por los pasillos por el contrario le huían, es que…no sabían como iba a reaccionar ni uno ni otro, era difícil saberlo, tenían que darse tiempo para digerir todas aquellas cosas, Sirius dejo su tarta de manzana a la mitad y abandono el gran comedor, se fue directo a la sala de los profesores que en ese momento estaba total y completamente vacía, seguía oliendo a viejo, tinta, pergamino y a humedad, hacia mas de diecisiete años que seguía teniendo aquel olor, lo recordaba perfectamente James y él solían vigilar constantemente la entrada y salida de todos los profesores para que…no les…agarraran en su próxima travesura, se llevo las manos al rostro, las cosas que había vivido hace poco le habían caído como si de pronto una gran piedra hubiese sido aventada al tranquilo lago y removiera lo mas profundo de sus cimientos, cosas de las que ya no se acordaba le venían a la mente, millones de sensaciones afloraban rápidamente en su corazón, todo aquello le bombardeaba como miles de fuegos artificiales que estallaban una y otra vez repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron tres escandalosos muchachos)

hola Sirius-**dijo Harry sonriendo**

hola-**corearon Hermione y Ron**

hola chicos ¿Qué sucede?-**les pregunto el joven**

pues buscábamos al profesor…Vector-**dijo Hermione**

no ha pasado por aquí-**dijo Sirius**

oh vaya…-

Sirius…es..-**dijo Remus con voz entre cortada**-hola Harry-

(Sirius y Remus se miraron fijamente, Sirius se llevo los puños de la túnica a la boca y oculto su rostro tras sus largos y desordenados cabellos respiro profundamente.)

¿Qué sucede?-**les pregunto Harry**

nada Harry solo…es una pequeña discusión de…-**dijo Remus**

los recuerdo-**finalizo Sirius**

si eso-**le dijo Remus**

(Los tres chicos miraron a los hombres que estaba en aquella sala había algo extraño en sus miradas.)

Hermione quiere ver al profesor Vector-**dijo Sirius de repente**

pues…-(Remus saco un mapa y lo analizo por algunos momentos)-se encuentra en su salón-**le confirmo Remus**

ah ok voy a verle-**dijo Hermione**

(Hermione y Ron dieron media vuelta mas Harry se quedo de pie en su lugar, Hermione le jalo ligeramente por la capa)

vallan ustedes-**dijo Harry suavemente**

(Hermione y Ron salieron del lugar lentamente, cuando la puerta se cerro Harry se acerco a Remus y Sirius)

hay algo…que deba saber-**les pregunto Harry**

no Harry, son cosas…que…no tiene nada que ver contigo-**dijo Sirius**

¿Qué tal mi padre?-**le pregunto Harry**

tampoco tiene que ver tu padre-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

¿entonces?-**le pregunto Harry**

son cosas…personales-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

oh, yo no…-**pronuncio Harry lentamente**

estas…muy chico no comprenderías, son cosas que…golpes-**dijo Sirius sin sentido**

solo…misterios y cosas inconclusas del pasado, nada de que preocuparse-**le aseguro Remus**

oh, bueno…pero-**Harry se quedo en el mismo lugar**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, el viento fresco y limpio juguetea besando ligeramente el pasto, las banderas de de Gryffindor se agitaban con el viento mientras los chicos volaban sobre el campo, volando detrás de las pelotas)

Let´s go Gryffindor-**gritaba la tribuna enloquecida**

(Tres chicos reunidos en los palcos de arriba agitaban las banderas mientras dos escobas les pasaron rozando el cabello, la chica de cabellos negros solo un pequeño grito al sentir la escoba tan cerca, el chico de ojos dorados le abrazo y se volvieron a levantar, el chico de túnica verde se tambaleo en su escoba cuando sintió el duro golpe de la bludger sobre su espalda, Nadeshiko se llevo las manos a la boca al verlo descender muy estrepitosamente al suelo, pero en el ultimo segundo elevo el vuelo)

¿están bien?-**les pregunto una voz arriba de los chicos**

si, Sirius gracias-**dijo Remus nervioso**

(el chico salio disparado hacia el otro lado del campo en busca de las bludger)

y otro gol de Longbottom, deja el partido a 30 Gryffindor, 40 Slytherin, y miren como vuela Lestarge zizagea por todo el campo intentan meter otro gol, llega a la cancha de Gryffindor pero Zide le esta esperando espero que esta chica lo detenga Lestarge se prepara y….Black acaba de partirle el brazo creo yo, (la tribuna grito viroteando al chico)….y aquí viene Avery trata de darle a Black pero el chico es mas rápido y listo y desaparece del campo, Wilkes tiene la quaffle se la quita Longbottom, y va hacia Brackbill quien se la lanza a Sigerist, Sigerist va hacia la meta, va a meterla tiene que hacerlo….Sigerist la lanza y…..Wilkes la detiene, y…Potter, haya va Potter ha visto la Snitch, la Snitch dorada aparece en el campo, Potter y Rosier va tras la Snitch, sube y baja la escurridiza pelota, pero los chicos no se dan por vencidos, la snitch va hacia las tribunas, (el estadio gritaba y contenía el aliento a la vez, los dos buscadores tenían a todo el mundo congelado, hasta los cazadores se había detenido a ver quien atrapa la snitch primero) James tenia problemas le chorreaba la sangre por la cara, tenia la ceja abierta pero se había negado a bajar de la escoba y ahora le nublaba la visión del ojo derecho, Wilkes no ayudaba mucho debido a que le daba ligeros manotazos en la herida haciéndole cerrar el ojo constantemente y el viento tampoco el tiempo se lo hacia nada fácil pues la herida le ardía debido al sudor soltado por el juego y el calor.

�¡Vamos James!-**varias chicas gritaban desgarrándose la garganta apoyando a su jugador de quidditch favorito**

(el chico sonrió al sentir el apoyo de todos perseguía la Snitch estrechamente, de pronto como si hubiera leído el movimiento de la pelota viro completamente y se dirigió al palco contrario, Wilkes pensaba que James se había vuelto loco y el siguió la snitch pronto se dio cuenta de que James le ganaría, apenas si saco la punta de la varita y abrió la boca pero una pelota pesada y grande le golpeo el cráneo.

James bajo al palco en donde se encontraban sus amigos que le aplaudían y el chico alzo la snitch en sus manos, Nadeshiko le abrazo junto con Remus y Peter que lo alzaron en el aire, Sirius llego enseguida y los chicos festejaron el triunfo de Gryffindor mientras todos los alumnos se precipitaban hacia aquel lugar y alzaban sus gritos diciendo: Viva James Potter, todos excepto una chica de cabellos rojos y una de cabellos castaños quienes se retiraban del campo fastidiadas.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La negra noche se arraigo a las oscuras sombras del castillo era ya tarde la chimenea crispaba lentamente mientras consumía los pedazos de leños, el frió azotaba al castillo con furia y desenfreno)

(Sakura caminaba por su cuarto en círculos rápidos)

para o vas a marearme-

(La chica se detuvo le miro fríamente y siguió su rutina solo que solo iba de un lado a otro)

Sakura…no crees que..-

no, no piense, no hables no opines-**le dijo Sakura**

no seas…pesada-**le pidió Eriol**

ya, basta no lo soporto…tu no entiendes porque tu no sientes-**dijo Sakura**

no me trates como un insensible-**grito Eriol molesto**

pero no entiendes lo que yo siento-**grito Sakura exasperada**

porque no le veo la molestia de eso, que el joven Black haya sido novio de tu madre que-**grito Eriol por enésima vez**

calla, Eriol calla que no entiendes, esto es mi problema-**dijo Sakura**

te estas comportando muy infantilmente justo como Tomoyo-**exploto Eriol**

¿Tomoyo?-**dijo Sakura dubitativamente**-NO-**pronuncio Sakura**

si, justo como ella, y mira que me sorprende siempre pensé que eras mas madura que ella aunque….bueno Tomoyo es un año mayo que tu y….pero es mas infantil….-**le dijo Eriol**

no, no, no, no, no-

(La chica salio corriendo del lugar seguida de Eriol que trataba de detenerla)

estas loca-**vocifero Eriol**

(Sakura no protesto ni le escucho simplemente siguió su paso hasta que una fuerte mano le detuvo en seco)

¿A dónde vas?-**le pregunto el chico bruscamente**

que te importa-**chillo Sakura**

�¡Sakura!-**le grito Shaoran enervado**

suéltame ahora-**le ordeno Sakura**

no hasta que me digas que es lo que piensas hacer-**le dijo Shaoran molesto**

si me sueltas te lo diré-**le dijo Sakura**

(Shaoran la miro a los ojos y la soltó, Sakura se agarro la mano y dijo lentamente)

pues voy a comprobar…-**comenzó a decir Sakura**-si lo que Black me dijo es verdad-**le dijo Sakura rápidamente**

(Shaoran iba a decir algo pero Sakura ya había desaparecido)

ha perdido los estribos-**chillo Eriol**

(Los dos chicos corrieron detrás de Sakura que corría por los pasillos rápidamente)

¿en donde diablos esta?-**pregunto la chica parándose en seco**

(Shaoran y Eriol se cayeron al mas puro estilo anime al ver a la chica en el cruce de dos pasillos, la chica había corrido todo aquello solo por impulso y no por…Sakura cerro sus ojos y se concentro)

¿y se puede saber como diablos conseguirá saber la verdad?-**le pregunto Shaoran a Eriol, Eriol se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza**

(Los chicos se pusieron a analizar la pregunta)

tal vez lo torture-**sugirió Eriol y Shaoran negó con la cabeza**

tal vez le da veritaserum-**dijo Shaoran y Eriol asintió**

o tal vez….-**ambos se miraron a los ojos y sabían que estaban pensando lo mismo solo había una forma para Sakura de cerciorarse que todo aquello era verdad, y eso era vivirlo en carne propia**

(Shaoran y Eriol miraron a Sakura pero ya no estaba, los dos corrieron siguiendo la esencia de la chica, subieron y bajaron escaleras varias veces creyeron que la chica nunca dejaría de correr hasta que se escucho como abrían una puerta de golpe y varios gritos ahogados se escucharon, cuando Eriol y Shaoran entraron al lugar Ron, Hermione y Harry estaba sentados en el suelo mirando a Sakura que ahora estaba colocada en medio de la sala, Remus estaba a lado de Harry de pie, mientas que Sirius estaba petrificado en su sillón los dos avanzaron lentamente.)

aahh…uhh.ee..n-**dijo Shaoran**

Sak..-

ssshh-**le ordeno ella**

(el ambiente se lleno de tensión, Harry, Hermione y Ron miraban desconcertados la escena, no sabían que sucedía, Hermione miro a Shaoran en busca de una respuesta pero Shaoran tenia los ojos fijo en Sakura que avanzaba lentamente hacia Black)

por el poder que me has conferido-**susurro la chica en su idioma natal**-por el poder que me has dado, rompe las cadenas del tiempo y espacio, permíteme atravesar las líneas de los años, ciclo por ciclo, favor por favor, déjame ver, que se así que se aquí que sea ahora-

(Sakura se quito los blancos guantes mientras recitaba las palabras cuando termino coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Sirius y metió sus dedos entre sus cabellos, las frías manos de la chica tocaron el cuero cabelludo del hombre.

Lupin iba a sepáralos pero Eriol le detuvo negando con la cabeza.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La chica danzaba por el cuarto jugando con las cartas, las cartas danzaban alrededor de ella formando un circulo, pronto las demás cosas comenzaron a levantarse poco a poco danzando al compás que ella les dictara, la música sonaba fuertemente en el lugar.)

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend-

(La chica bailaba al ritmo de una triste canción, un triste lamento, sus movimientos eran delicados y firmes, se movía como una gatita mimosa, altiva y fina, movía su cuerpo tan hábil y fácilmente que parecía ser una autentica liga humana, era como ver una figurita de hielo moverse bajo la lluvia de nieve, tan frágil y sencilla que con el mínimo soplo del viento esta se rompería.)

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

(Los chicos no se atrevieron a hacer el más mínimo ruido, no querían romper el encanto de aquella bella escena, la figura moviéndose era encantadora, la voz que salía de su boca era demasiada bella y cargada de tristeza que hacia que todo el ambiente fuera hasta cierto punto deprimente, la canción era demasiado….el chico de cabellos negros recargo su cabeza en el filo de la puerta, dejándola resbalarla un poco, Peter miraba emocionado la escena, la visión fue cada vez mas y mas borrosa hasta que de pronto solo se veía una silueta moviéndose¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?)

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

(La música seguía y seguía junto con las palabras que tan cierta, que tan cerca podía estar una canción, que tan cerca puedes sentir al corazón que tan afuera pueden salir los sentimientos)

And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

(La chica termino Peter soltó una torpe sonrisa y ella miro a los cuatro muchachos asombrada y las cartas cayeron al suelo fuertemente, Nadeshiko cerro un ojo, se cayó algo pesado y la chica cerro el otro, una a una las cosas fueron cayendo seca y pesadamente, cuando la chica volvió abrir los ojos los cuatro la miraban con una ligera sonrisa en los labios ella, no pudo evitar sonreír.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La señora caminaba por los pasillos de su casa aprisa, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza como para detenerse a pensar en nimiedades como si caminaba ligeramente encorvada, las sirvientas se hacia a un lado al verla pasar, y se inclinaba ligeramente mostrando la coronilla, Ieran Li no veía esos gestos pues estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no vio que su hija se le puso enfrente hasta que noto que no podía seguir caminando)

¿Qué sucede Feimei?-**le pregunto Ieran secamente**

madre, el consejo del concilio te espera-**le aviso su hija**

ah en seguida voy-**le dijo Ieran indiferente**

�¡madre! Es el concilio-

pues estoy revisando cosas del clan, es mucho mas importante para mi el clan que el concilio-**dijo Ieran molesta**

como tu digas madre-**dijo Feimei a manera de disculpa**

ahora por favor deja seguir mi camino-**le pidió Ieran**

(Feimei se hizo aun lado haciéndole una reverencia e Ieran Li toco con su mano una puerta de roble pintado de blanco y este se abrió con un fuerte crujido, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, la señora entro sin miedo al lugar, la puerta se cerro y la escasa luz se esfumo, mas Ieran siguió su paso firme seguro y certero, pronto las luces de color azul grisáceo comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, hasta que al fondo pudo verse un largo y antiguo estante en donde había millones de rollos, la mujer saco de su kimono un trozo de papiro y camino por la larga estantería así paso la mujer varios minutos con el papiro en las manos y caminando y revisando los demás papiros hasta que de pronto casi hasta el final de la estantería, la mujer se detuvo, saco las antiguas reliquias del clan Li y los desenrollo lentamente y sonrió, ella tenia la respuesta que Herumor no, salio del lugar llevando consigo solo los papiros necesarios, subió hasta su habitación y lo metió en una caja de seguridad, la cerro con una llave que se podía leer solo a láser y guardo esta en uno de los tantos bolsillo que su vestido escondía y bajo hasta la sala de conferencias en donde el consejo del concilio le esperaba, Ieran entro con la misma actitud altiva y elegante que le caracterizaba, los ancianos les miraba con cierta arrogancia y en algunos casos arrogancia, Ieran Li había sido siempre una mujer fuerte y poderosa, mucha gente le tenia mas respeto que al propio Jefe del Concilio, otros le tenían envidia y odio su clan era uno de los mas fuertes y poderosos aun dentro del anillo de Mithilúvë su opinión era muy importante, la señora Li se fue a sentar en su lugar el primero de lado derecho de la señora del Jefe del Concilio.)

Herumor se ha relevado una vez mas y esta vez ataco al occidente-**dijo el jefe del concilio Ping Wuang**-los informes del hijo de la señora Li nos indica que se ha aliado con Lord Voldemort, ambos buscan derrocar a ambas organizaciones de magia, este es un atentado no en contra de una sola organización si no de toda la pureza de la magia, tratan de imponer un régimen autoritario por medio de la magia negra, es momento de formar una alianza con el occidente-**pidió el jefe y muchos ancianos protestaron**-la señor Ieran Li será la encargada de dicho pacto que solo estará vigente hasta que podamos derrocar a ambos señores Oscuros-

no creo que la señora Li sea la mas indicada para este trabajo-**comento la señora Pang**

eso no esta a discusión, yo la he elegido personalmente-**dijo Ping**

tiene a su hijo ahí, sacara provecho de esto-

ella nunca ha sacado provecho de nada, solo trata de ayudar a la magia quien no este de acuerdo tiene la opción de salir de este consejo-**dijo el señor Ping señalando la puerta**

(Todos los ancianos y señores adultos se revolvieron en sus asientos, algunos molestos otros verdaderamente enojados pero la señora Li no hizo ni el menor gesto de enfado o gloria, se mantuvo inexpresiva como siempre)

así que…prepárense, porque ambas partes tendremos que ceder, no estamos en una situación para poner peros o…pensar en segundas opciones, o derrocamos al mal o nos dejamos gobernar por el-

las ideas de la sangre pura no está nada mal-**comentaron a lo lejos**

(La sala se lleno de cuchicheos, algunos lo aprobaban otros no, el señor Ping se volvió a levantar pidiendo silencio mas le ignoraron pues la disputa por la sangre estaba en su punto mas candente)

saquen a los sangre sucia-**pedían unos**

muerte a los muggles-**gritaban otros**

�¡Silencio!-**grito el señor Ping**-nadie matara o sacara a nadie, muggles y brujos tenemos que aprender a convivir, aquí no hay diferencias, no existe la sangre pura ni la sangre sucia, todos estamos aquí por nuestra habilidades y no por el dinero o la pureza que podamos ostentar, déjense de ideas medievales, así que están con nosotros o son parte del enemigo, queda en ustedes decidirlo, solo me resta decir que desde ahora de declara la guerra en contra de Herumor y sus seguidores, así que todo aquel que tenga relación con él será enjuiciado por el poder que me concierne este consejo-**dijo el señor Ping sin vacilamientos**

(La junta se levanto y protesto a favor de el jefe del concilio, el voto que dieron fue unánime muerte a los seguidores de Herumor y a los mortífagos, Ieran se levanto de sus silla.)

excelente discurso-**le dijo la señora Ieran secamente**

gracias, Ieran, nos veremos después…hay que atacar al enemigo rápidamente antes de que este te ataque a ti-**le dijo el señor Ping e Ieran afirmo firmemente**

(La señora Ieran salio del salón, que perdida de tiempo, la señora corrió a revisar sus pergaminos como lo iba hacer antes de ser interrumpida por aquella tonta reunión, después arreglaría las cosas para irse, primero visitaría el ministerios, después hablaría con Dumbledore y…finalmente vería a la afamada Orden del Fénix, pero…antes le gustaría hablar con su hijo y llevarle una pequeña sorpresa, si eso estaría bien.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La chica de cabellos rojos y once años salía de la biblioteca, se llevo las manos a la frente por fin había terminado los deberes, estaba bastante cansada, releía los pergaminos una y otra vez, se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma, aunque…aun no se acostumbraba a caminar entre bilis de sapo, fantasmas, venas de dragón y estudiar Herbologia en vez de Biología, aun así Lily Evans siguió su camino alegremente hasta la torre de Gryffindor, todo iba bien hasta que…un rayo le paso rozando los rojos cabellos, Lily se asusto y se aferro fuertemente a sus pergaminos.)

tendrás que ser mas rápido Wilkes-**dijo la voz de un chico**

cuando te atrape ya veras como te va Potter-**le respondió otra**

(Lily miro la escena que se le presentaba, cuatro chicos de Gryffindor discutían con cinco de Slytherin, los mismos alborotadores de siempre, la chica decidió dar media vuelta y no comentar los hechos.)

�¡Chicos peleándose¡Duelo, Duelo!-**grito Peeves a todo pulmón**

oh Callate pinche Peeves-**vocifero un chico**

esa lengua Black o te le lavo-**le reprendió James**

coño James deja de regañarme puñeterías como esas-**se quejo Sirius**

(Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaba hacia ella con estrépito)

pero miren quien esta aquí, la amargada soplona de Elena-**dijo James**

Evans tonto-**le corrigió la chica sulfurada**

¿que hace una noña como tu por estos rumbos?-**le pregunto Sirius de mala gana**

nada que te incumba Black, yo no soy como tu que me pongo a batirme en medio pasillo-**le gruño Lily y los cinco chicos le miraron alarmados**

(Lily sonrió satisfecha pero James alzo su varita en su contra)

dices una sola palabra y ya veras como te va-**le amenazo el chico**

no te tengo miedo Potter-**le dijo la chica altivamente**

pues deberías hacerlo-**dijo Sirius arrogantemente**

que la mayoría crea que sus absurdas bromas son divertidas, no quiere decir que todos pensemos lo mismo-**le dijo Lily**-si se creen los señores y amos del castillo están muy equivocados, son solo unos…bastardos invesiles-

(James y Sirius abrieron la boca sorprendidos)

vaya, vaya, así que Elena tiene la boca muy grande-**dijo James**

Evans-**murmuro Lily**

cuidado con tus palabras Elena-**dijo Sirius apuntándole con la varita**

¿Qué? me vas a hechizar, te vas atrever a pegarme Black-**el reto la chica**

no me toques las bolas capullo-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

eso son lo que son, unos incompetentes descerebrados arrogantes petulantes…-

cierra la boca-**le gruño Potter**

hasta los Slytherin son mas humanos que tu Potter-**le grito Lily**

(�¡Bum! Los deberes de Lily Evans acabaron hechos pedazos y volando por el suelo, mientras que de la varita de Black salía un chorro de tinta negra que los mojo a los pergaminos cuadernos y libros así como a ella, la chica soltó un grito mirando como todo el tiempo que había gastado en hacerlos en tan pocos segundos por culpa de James Potter y Sirius Black se había ido al caño.

Tres chicos reían a carcajadas, mientras los pedazos de pergamino volaban, por el lugar, Lily se dejo caer al suelo lentamente.)

eso te pasa por bocona Elena-**le dijo Potter**

la próxima vez ten mas cuidado con tus palabras-**le advirtió Sirius**

(Unos pasos ligeros se escucharon y los chicos guardaron las varitas.)

James Sirius Remus-**grito la voz de una chica**

(Nadeshiko Amamiya llegaba en busca de sus amigos, cuando vio a la chica en el suelo se acerco a ella…)

¿Qué sucedió aquí?-**pregunto la profesora McGonagall alarmada**

(James y Sirius hablaron rápidamente a la vez y no se les entendió nada, la profesora les silencio)

uno a la vez-**les ordeno**

(James y Sirius se callaron, Lily abrió la boca pero alguien mas se le adelanto)

los de Slytherin-**dijo Nadeshiko rápidamente**-ellos atacaron a…¿Evans? Y…James y Sirius trataron de defenderla, pero….ellos eran de cuarto y séptimo así que… deshicieron nuestros deberes….en la batalla-

ah, iré a reportarle esto a Albus-**dijo minerva McGonagall**-en cuanto a ustedes señores, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, y señorita Evans debería sentirse orgullosa de tener unos compañeros como los señores Black y Potter-

(Lily Evans no podía cree lo que escuchaba)

agradezca que le hayan salvado-**dijo Minerva McGonagall antes de irse del lugar**

(James y Sirius sonrieron abiertamente, mientras Lily les miraba con furia)

di gracias Elena-**le dijo Sirius sarcásticamente**

(James y Peter rieron estridentemente)

vamos Nadeshiko, tenemos hambre bajemos a las cocinas-**le dijo James ofreciéndole la mano para pasar por el desastre que eran los deberes de Lily**

(Nadeshiko miro a Lily y esta le miro con odio y rabia, acepto la mano de James y paso de largo)

no deberíamos ayudarla-**dijo Nadeshiko nerviosa**

no, ella puede solita-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

¿Qué…?-

esta vez no te perdiste-**le pregunto James**

(Las voces de sus compañeros cada vez se hicieron mas distantes, mientras ella alzaba lo que solían ser sus deberes odiando segundo a segundo a James Potter, Sirius Black y Nadeshiko Amamiya.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Una lechuza de color café entro por la ventana y la serpiente siseo varias veces)

¿Qué sucede Nagini?-**le pregunto Lord Voldemort medio silbando y siseando, Herumor escucho durante cinco segundos mas siseos**-ah una carta de…nuestro soldado-

(Herumor sonrió torcidamente, Lord Voldemort salio de la sala y regreso casi enseguida, con una carta en sus manos la abrió y la leyó rápidamente.)

esta todo listo-**dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo**

¿es acaso necesaria?-**le pregunto Herumor**

ja, Dumbledore ya esta demasiado viejo y no se ha dado cuenta de que nos ha puesto todo en bandeja de plata-**dijo Voldemort**

así que…todo esta listo-**le dijo Herumor**

casi….aun no desciframos el lugar del que nos habla-**dijo Voldemort**

¿aun no tienes el lugar exacto?-

no, creemos que esta cerca de Hogwarts, en las montañas un lugar entre Hogsmeade y el pueblo muggle mas cercano-**dijo Voldemort secamente**

ammm, porque no mandas a tus mortífagos libres-**le dijo Herumor**

ya están ellos investigando todos los lugares probables, trabajan todo el tiempo-**dijo Voldemort**

me parece magnifico-**dijo Herumor**-ah mi me han llegado noticias muy interesantes del Oriente-

¿Cuáles?-**le pregunto Voldemort**

pues…resulta que han mandado a la gran señora Li a formar una alianza para derrocarnos-**dijo Herumor**

¿quieres impedir su llegada?-

no, quiero…que vaya ha Hogwarts, que se encuentre con su hijito preciado y después…-

¿después?-**le pregunto Voldemort**

tendremos una reunión familiar-**dijo Herumor sonriendo abiertamente**

me conmueven la reuniones-**dijo Voldemort**

claro, si….creo que tendremos que llamar a los antiguos estudiante para que se reúnan con sus antiguos maestros ¿verdad?-**dijo Herumor**

(Los dos rieron a carcajadas frías y heladas.

El viento soplo fuertemente moviendo las ramas del árbol seco golpeando ligeramente la ventana, las ramas rasgaron el cristal haciendo un sonido semejante a las uñas de un gato sobre el hielo al mismo tiempo que una serpiente siseaba excitada al ver correr un ratón por la casa, se arrastro lenta y silenciosamente de tras del pequeño ratón blanco que avanzaba lenta y despistadamente, se paro y con su pequeña varicita olió el lugar y siguió corriendo en busca de comida o algo parecido, Nagini le siguió divertida de ver los últimos movimientos de su presa , el ratoncito siguió corriendo hasta dar con lo que parecía ser un cuarto con alguno que otro alimento el ratón se iba abalanzar sobre los maíces cuando la serpiente se abalanzo sobre él comiéndoselo de un solo bocado, al serpiente pareció sonreír satisfecha y siguió su camino hacia la puerta por donde ahora entraba un hombre pequeño gordo y con cara de rata de nombre Peter Pettigrew.

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La chica de doce años miro la punta de su nariz divertida, los chicos se reían de ella divertidos, una mariposa se le había parado y ahora abrían sus alas una y otra vez, el animalito no parecía dispuesto a no moverse, la chica arrugo la nariz varias veces, pero la mariposa siguió ahí.)

James puede quitármela-**le pidió la chica dulcemente**

pero te queda muy bien-**dijo el chico divertido viendo el rostro de su compañera cubierta por las alas de la vistosa mariposa**

me da cosquillas en la nariz-**dijo Nadeshiko**

ella parece muy cómoda hay que ser amables con los animales¿verdad Remus?-**dijo Sirius**

ja, ja, ja-**rió falsamente Remus**

no sabes que tipo de animal puede ser tu amigo-**dijo Sirius sabiamente**

(La chica se llevo el dedo a la cara para quitar al animal pero Sirius la detuvo)

te queda de maravilla, te ves mas hermosa-**dijo el chico**

(James puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Remus trataba de no reírse y Nadeshiko se sonrojo y la mariposa hizo un excelente trabajo cubriéndole las mejillas)

gracias, pero me gustaría tenerla en el cabello o como prendedor, no en la nariz, no veo-**dijo la chica**

(Sirius se acerco a Nadeshiko y James se concentro en ver como rodaba la varita de Peter por el suelo, mientras Remus observo como el viento movía ligeramente al lago, Nadeshiko sintió los mechones de Sirius picándole el rostro, Peter miro a los pajaritos cantar y no se atrevió a mirar hasta que un fuerte muack se escucho, Sirius tomo la mariposa y con un movimiento de su varita esta quedo cubierta de una extraña cubierta transparente brillosa y se la coloco a Nadeshiko en el largo cabello y esta se quedo algo rígida sosteniéndole parte del cabello)

oh no tenias que matarla Sirius-**dijo la chica**

no la mate, ahora tendrá una larga vida-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

(Nadeshiko sonrió)

�¡Potter!-**grito una chica a lo lejos**

(Sirius y James pusieron los ojos en blanco)

¿Qué quieres ahora Eva?-**pregunto James**

soy Evans su majestad-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

da igual, tu no me importas-**dijo James indiferente**

pues la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerme la vida imposible asegurate de que no haya pruebas-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

no entiendo lo que dices-**le dijo James**

pues…bueno creo que alguien va a pasar lavando los pasillos con Filch-**dijo Lily contenta**

¿segura?-**le pregunto James**

claro que si-**dijo Lily**

yo que tu, me cambiaba los zapatos, sabes…las huellas de tus zapatos y los míos no son iguales-**dijo James sonriendo**

(La chica se miro horrorizada, James sonrió abiertamente en su rostro)

algún día me las pagaras-**le gruño la chica**

hay Eva llevas diciendo eso tanto tiempo que…si me pagaran un knut cada vez que lo dices será mas rico que toda mi familia entera-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

tu no te metas en esto cabeza de chorlito-**le dijo Lily**-vete a jugar con tu barbie personal-

(Nadeshiko la miro fijamente a los ojos)

no soy rubia de ojos azules-

pero sin descerebrada y falta de sesera-**le gruño Lily**

ey con ella no te metas-**le advirtió James**

vaya, resulta ser que eres el juguete de los cuatro-**dijo Lily fríamente**

no es verdad-**grito Sirius**

uy, eh puesto el dedo en la llaga-**dijo Lily**-veamos….el gran mujeriego Sirius Black tiene una….muñequita especial-

tienes celos de que yo no te haga caso-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

si tienes celos de Nadeshiko porque a ella todos la quieren-**dijo James**

ah, por favor, no quiero tener la fama de ella, de una…p..-**dijo Lily**

no te atrevas-**gritaron James, Sirius y Remus a la vez**

sin duda…..-**dijo Lily pero la risa de una chica les interrumpió**

(Nadeshiko reía agarrandose el estomago, poco faltaba para que comenzara a revolcarse por el suelo, los cinco la miraron preocupados)

¿Qué divertidos son?-**dijo por fin Nadeshiko poniéndose de pie**

no soy tu bufona-**le gruño Lily**

sin duda será divertido…ver…el paso del tiempo-(dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw)-algún día lo comprenderás-**le susurro Nadeshiko a Lily en el odio**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Pudo ver en su cabeza millones y millones de imágenes, personas y cosas, sentía su corazón estallar demasiadas emociones les llegaron de golpe, pero cuando por fin pudo controlarse todo se volvió blanco y allí estaba ella flotando en medio de los pensamientos y recuerdos del Sirius Black, millones de pequeñas pantallas se reunieron a su alrededor tenia que concentrarse y pensó en la imagen de su madre, en una joven y antigua Nadeshiko, las imágenes se agitaron y enfrente de ella pudo ver millones de imágenes, su madre sonriendo, brincando, empuñando una varita, comiendo con James Potter, cuidando de Remus, jugando con Peter, y…y besando a Sirius Black, Sakura se controlo y trato de no mirar esa imagen, tenia muchos recuerdos de ella y entonces se concentro en los sueños…las imágenes se desvanecieron y dieron paso a otros, hay estaba recordaba lo que él le había contado, la chica lo atravesó lentamente y fue como si hubiera tragado melaza de un solo golpe, estaba ella sobre la calle muggle vacía y a su lado estaba un joven Sirius Black, que miraba el lugar desconcertado, vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una blusa blanca media abierta y desfajada con la corbata de Gryffindor mal atada, avanzaba lentamente sobre la calle, los edificios eran grises y blancos, hacia mucho sol, el sol era incandescente extremadamente incandescente, le dañaba la luz de los ojos, mas aun así camino, pasando los edificios y casa como si nada de pronto su corazón salto, ahí esta la mujer que era dueña de todo su ser, estaba de pie al principio del puente sin hacer ningún movimiento, el viento ondeaba ligeramente su cabello negro, Sirius trato de acercarse a ella, pero de pronto la calle se hizo mas larga mas y mas larga, mas no desistió, alzo el brazo para tratar de alcanzarla y una bandada de palomas revoloteo impidiéndole tocarla, la chica pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y volteo a verle, lloraba…sus ojos estaban tristes y sus ojos apagados, se detuvo mientras un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a asfixiarle una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro giro un poco y camino subiendo el puente, el chico le miro por algunos instantes y después le siguió corrió, corrió detrás de ella pero siempre justo cuando creía que la alcanzaría, la calle se abría y los distanciaba una y otra vez de pronto dejo de correr y le siguió el paso lentamente, su corazón latía fuertemente y desesperadamente, sentía un dolor dentro de su estomago, un dolor y un vació como si esa fuese la ultima vez que le fuese a ver, de pronto la chica se detuvo justo en la parte mas alta del lugar, y miro el paisaje, el chico hizo lo mismo)

es hermoso ¿verdad?-**le dijo la chica con una voz dulce, triste y de ultratumba**

(Sirius no respondió no podía, sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y este le impedía hablar)

cada vez que te sientas perdido buscame en el cielo y ahí me encontraras-**dijo la chica amargamente**

(Sirius le miro desesperado ¿Qué el sucedía¿se estaba despidiendo de él¿A donde iba? Su cuerpo sintió la necesidad de abrazarla de tenerla entre sus brazos la quería para él, para siempre, no quería dejarla ir, no deseba estar lejos de ella, no quería separase de ella.

Nadeshiko subió al barandal, Sirius deseo gritarle cuidado, te puedes caer, ella nunca había sido muy hábil para los equilibrios, podía caer al vació, podía lastimarse, se aria daño �¡Alguien debía ayudarla! Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, su cuerpo no podía moverse, se sentía desesperado¡Dios ayúdale!)

perdóname, pero es lo único que puedo hacer-**dijo Nadeshiko lenta y tristemente**

(Una lagrima cayó estrellándose en el suelo y la chica salto al vació.

Sirius intento detenerla, pero no logro tocarla, su mano se cerró atrapando solo el aire, Sirius miro a Nadeshiko caer al vació con una mano extendida)

NNNOOO-**grito el chico**

(La caída fue larga y lenta como si de pronto cada centímetro de la caída se hubiera multiplicado y convertido en metros)

perdóname, recuerda que siempre te amare-**Sirius escucho esas palabras en su cabeza y negó con la cabeza a punto de volverse loco**

(El sonido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo fue seco y sonoro inundando todo el lugarel olor a pasto fresco y flores se hizo presente el estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas y tenia a su chica entre sus brazos, mientras ella recargaba sus cabeza en sus rodillas, las flores cayeron al suelo sonando como gotas de sangre, había muchas gente a su alrededor, tenia sus manos manchadas de sangre…no, estaba en medio de un charco de sangre sus manos le temblaban y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sufría, dolía, como dolía, era una herida quemante y ardiente dentro de su corazón, toda la vida se le escapa entre las manos, con cada mililitro de sangre derramada en el suelo el dejaba de sentir, de vivir, acerco su rostro al rostro de Nadeshiko y sintió como la chica le tomaba el rostro con su débil mano manchada de sangre)

no llores, vive por mi-**le dijo la chica y el chico negó fuertemente con la cabeza**

tu eres mi vida-**le dijo Sirius**

(Ella sonrió amargamente)

si volviera a vivir esta vida y supiese lo que tengo que vivir, volvería a elegir a entrar a Hogwarts, porque…no importa cuanto sufra, con tal de volver a ver tu rostro una vez más-

yo te…-**dijo Sirius**

ssshh-**la chica coloco sus manos sobre sus labios**-lo se, perdóname mi amor, no podré cumplirte esa promesa-

claro que si podrás-**dijo el chico con las lagrimas atravesadas en la garganta**

Sirius te amo-**susurro la chica, mientras jugaba con los labios del chico**-bebe de mi sangre y vive para siempre-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

(Sirius sintió el amargo y fierroso sabor de su sangre sobre su lengua y beso la mano de su amada)

yo también-**dijo Sirius**

ashiteru Si…r.i..uu..s-**dijo Nadeshiko dejando su mano caer inerte al suelo**

yo, también….�¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!-

(El grito irrumpió en el lugar haciendo volar de nuevo a la bandada de palomas.)

Sakura se llevo mas manos al rostro, dejando salir las lagrimas de sus ojos, sentía el dolor de Sirius, podía palparlo fácilmente, mas no tenia que dejarse llevar por las emociones de él, si no se perdería en aquel mundo, la chica se recargo en la pared de un edificio, Sirius abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su madre y de pronto se sintió atraída hacia un remolino, fue succionada literalmente del lugar, la chica soltó un grito inaudible y giraba y giraba alrededor de ese remolino era como viajar con polvos flu cuando por fin ella estuvo lo suficientemente golpeada y mareada para no levantase dentro de unas emana cayó al suelo firme pesadamente, cayó de sentón, la chica iba a quejarse pero un grito irrumpió el lugar.)

�¡NO!-**grito el chico**

(Un joven Sirius de diecisiete años se levantaba de su cama con el dorso desnudo �¡MIO! empapado de sudor frió y con una expresión de miedo y terror)

lumus-**la chica cerro los ojos al ver la fuerte luz que provenía de una varita**-¿estas bien Sirius?-**pregunto una voz**

(Sirius se miro a su mismo, se toco el rostro y pareció pellizcarse para probarse a si mismo que no estaba durmiendo, toco la cama en busca de algo desesperadamente, un joven Remus le tapo la vista del joven Sirius, pero el suspiro y los manotazos suspendidos le dieron a entender a Sakura que encontró lo que estaba buscando)

�¡oh por dios vístanse!-**chillo el joven de cabellos alborotados que daba media vuelta junto con Remus que le indicaba a Peter que no se acercara**

(El rostro de la chica sufrió una rápida subida de color, de blanco paso al púrpura intenso, se levanto y se coloco de lado contrario a James)

¿James¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto la chica desconcertada con una mano se tapaba los ojos pues la luz le molestaba mientras que con la otra se enrollaba una sabana a la altura del pecho**

que a tu novio se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar como loco a media noche-**dijo James mientras se cruzaba de brazos**

¿Sirius?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

ah..eh, tuve una pesadilla-**se defendió Sirius**-nada raro-

bueno ahora si su señoría nos permite, volveremos a la cama-**dijo James molesto**

yo no me quejo cuando te pones a soñar con Lily Evans-**gruño Sirius cruzándose de brazos**

(La cara de James se tiño de color rojo)

ae,..e…-**balbuceo el chico**-

vuelvan a la cama-**les dijo Nadeshiko afablemente**

(Sirius abrazo a Nadeshiko mientras miraba como James Remus y Peter volvían a sus respectivas camas y se dormían, la chica le miro inquisitivamente)

estas empapado y frió-**se quejo Nadeshiko**

eh…es que…-

¿Cuánto tiempo tengo durmiendo?-**le pregunto la chica mientras se estiraba**

no lo se, supongo que desde como las cinco de la tarde que…-**dijo Sirius y el rostro de Nadeshiko se tiño de rojo**

pueden escucharte-**se apresuro a decir la chica**

ya se dieron cuenta¿sabes? Cuando encuentras a un hombre y a una mujer se les encuentra sin ropas ¿Qué crees que sea lo mas obvio?-**le pregunto Sirius impúdicamente mientras el rostro de la chica se ponía de color púrpura**

pero ellos no estaban cuando…-**tartamudeo Nadeshiko torpemente**

no se necesitas ser un gran genio para sacar esa conclusión-**protesto Sirius**

y tampoco estoy…desnuda-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Sirius la miro picaramente y la chica se aferro a las cobijas)

me voy a mi cama-**dijo de repente la chica enrollándose a un mas en la sabana**

(Sirius la atrapo en sus brazos y no la soltó, la chica intento soltarse pero el chico no la dejo, el miedo y el terror de la pesadilla había desaparecido siendo suplantados por el amor y la ternura que en ese momento sentía, se lentita tan feliz, tan lleno…¿Qué tan feliz se puede ser? La chica comenzó a reírse mientras el chico jugaba con ella pero Sakura vio como una almohada la atravesaba y golpeaba la cabeza de Sirius parándolo en seco)

�¡ey!-**se quejo el chico**

quiero dormirme-**chillo Remus**

y no me quiero acurrucar en medio de un concierto de gemidos-**se quejo James**

(Nadeshiko soltó una especie de resista nerviosa, Sirius le ayudo a incorporarse y volver a su cama)

esta muy húmeda-**se quejo Nadeshiko**

no queremos detalles cariño-**le dijo James**

si nos basta con saber-**dijo Remus**

(Nadeshiko se llevo las manos a la cara llena de vergüenza)

oh se callan los dos o mañana tendrán tantos tenáculos que podrían pasar como parientes del calamar gigante-**les advierto Sirius**

(Sakura fue de nuevo succionada hacia fuera, en donde vio como la escena seguía por unos instantes y depuse volvía a la oscuridad eterna, no sabia si sentirse aliviada o aun mas enojada, lo que había visto la dejaba helada, sin duda alguna eran ciertas sus sospechas pero…..la chica se dejo llevar pos sus pensamientos y las imágenes se agitaron de nuevo, Sakura alzo la vista y miro varias imágenes, todas hablaban y se movían una y otra vez¿Cuál escoger? La chica toco las pantallas hasta que se dejo atrapar por una.)

(El chico de doce años se movía por todo el lugar como león enjaulado, era la sala común de Gryffindor hace…. mucho tiempo, tenia los nervios de punta y cualquier ruido le irritaba con facilidad, el retrato se abrió y la chica entro a la sala)

hola-**saludo la chica sonriendo**

¿donde estabas? Me tenías preocupado ¿A dónde fuiste¿Qué hiciese¿Por qué no me avisaste, de ahora en adelante no saldrás con nadie sin mi permiso-**soltó el chico rápidamente**

per…-**dijo Nadeshiko inocentemente**

nada de peros señorita, a la cama ahora mañana tendrás que reflexionar tus actos, así que esta noche piensa en todo lo malo que has hecho-**le dijo Sirius sabiamente a la chica**

solo acepte tener…una cita…con…-**dijo Nadeshiko débilmente**

con un idiota, patán, bueno para nada-**vocifero Sirius enojado**

no le conoces-**protesto la chica**

pero resulta que es del mismo sexo que yo, así que conozco sus mañas-**se defendió el chico**

Emily es de mi sexo y no es igual que yo-**objeto Nadeshiko**

en las mujeres es distinto-**afirmo el joven Black**-cada vez que te inviten tendrás que decirme a mi antes que a ningún otra persona, yo te diré si es bueno o malo-

no tienes derecho-**se quejo Nadeshiko**

soy tu amigo y eso me da todo el derecho-**le dijo Sirius**

si no quieres que salga con un chico puedes decírmelo-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Sirius se quedo sin palabras para protestar)

no…no seas tonta-**dijo Sirius inseguro**-solo…no quiero, que….yo conozco a los jóvenes…y, tenemos mañas y trucos y…no quiero que te lastimen-**termino de decir el chico**

gracias aprecio tu preocupación pero no creo que me lastimen, además…no…bueno no hay nada de malo en que aprenda cosas…siempre hay que caer y tropezar, pero lo importante es levantarte de nuevo-**le dijo Nadeshiko**

si pero no-**dijo Sirius**

(El chico estaba enfadado tenia cara de mala leche y un genio del demonio, Nadeshiko le sonrió se acerco a él y le beso en la mejilla, y el enfado se esfumo dando paso a aquel sentimiento que se tiene cuando se cree estar caminando por la nubes)

Diggory es muy lindo-

(Del cielo a la tierra en tres segundo y medio con golpe sangre y chipote gratis incluidos en el paquete)

pero…no es mi tipo-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Súper poder little cow the rescue, friégate superman, Sirius Black vuela mas alto que tu y la mujer maravilla juntos)

le dije que podíamos ser amigos-

(¿Han visto un pájaro estrellarse contra el parabrisas?)

y…me he encontrado con Longbottom, creo que….Alice es muy hermosa para él ¿no lo crees? Aunque…aun así me pidió una sita creo que…-

(El volcán va a explotar¡Erupción volcánica! Uh, uh, uh, uh, los motores calentándose)

no quiero nada con él-

(Super Sirius Di Caprio �¡I´m the king of the World!)

no salgas con él entonces-

(Mach Point)

tal vez no lo haga-

(K.O.)

aun así…sabes hay un chico de tercero que…-

(uuuhhhh….las alarmas de alcatraz encendidas, Uh, uh, uh, uh, todos listos para el despliegue, apuntando al enemigo, buscando el objetivo a destruir)

me gusta pero no se ¿tu que opinas Sirius?-

(gatillo listo)

no, creo que…no hay ninguno que te merezca-

(Extra Point)

ja, ja-**rió Nadeshiko**-ahora entiendo porque le gustas tanto a las chicas-

(M#E"RD#A suele pegarse a la suela del zapato)

solo les digo lo que ellas quieren escuchar-**se defendió Sirius**

(Don Juan Tenorio en Acción)

a mi también-

(La maceta dolió y con creses)

no tu eres diferente a todas, tu…yo….-**dijo Sirius**

(Soy tan chiquitito que casi no me escucho)

¿si dime?-**le dijo Nadeshiko**

este…Nadeshiko yo…-

antes de ir con Diggory ibas a decirme algo, era muy importante ¿verdad?-

(El chico se quedo petrificado, aun llevaba consigo aquel dije partido por la mitad que simbolizaba el antiguo símbolo de Eros, la unión de afrodita y Efestos, cupido el ángel del amor)

yo…-

(La chica se acerco a él lentamente)

se que…suena algo extraño…pero…-**dijo Sirius**

¿si?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

tu..bueno…-**dijo Sirius**-yo…es…si…-

(el chico se calló no sabia como decirle todo aquello, porque le salían las palabras tan fácilmente con otras chicas y no con ella.)

no te pongas nervioso, no te voy morder ¿sabes?-**le dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

aquí va-**murmuro Sirius**-Nadeshiko-

a ja-**dijo Nadeshiko lentamente**

tu…si, no te molesta, y…no te incomoda y….puedes verlo como un favor, yo, podemos intentar…-**dijo Sirius y Nadeshiko le miro sorprendía**

¿si?-

quiero…bueno, mas bien tu…¿quisieras ser…muinovjiagya?-**murmuro Sirius para si mismo**

¿Qué?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

me escuchaste-**dijo Sirius nervioso**

pues…si pero no te entendí-**dijo Nadeshiko**

le chico respiro profundamente, y Nadeshiko se sentó en el sillón mas cercano que encontró, antes de que la chica pudiera levantar la vista-¿QUIERESSERMINOVIA?-**grito el chico**

(Sakura se sintió decepcionada al volver a ser succionada al lugar de miles de millones de imágenes, era como ver una especie de comic de comedia en donde conocías de ante mano a los actores, era ciertamente bastante extraño, se querían y todo iba bien pero….¿porque todo aquello¿Por qué no simplemente quedarse con Black? Ni ella, ni su padre hubieran sufrido, no comprendía.

Las imágenes de nuevo se revolvieron y se presentaron ante ella nuevas escenas, quería saber quería conocer…y una de ellas le llamo la atención, una chica de mata roja era la protagonista.)

(La chica de once años estaba parada en medio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados)

mira Elena-**dijo Sirius**

Evans-**le corrigió la chica por enésima vez**

mi madre, eres Elena y punto, que te le traigas en nuestra contra no quiere decir que le eches bronca a Nadeshiko-**dijo Sirius**

es verdad el problema es con notros no con ella-**puntualizo James**

ella solo estaba buscando una excusa para irse detrás de ustedes-**dijo Lily indiferente**

tal ves, pero…eso no te da derecho a gritarle mucho menos insultarle-**protesto James**

lamento haberle dicho algo malo a tu novia Potter-**se quejo Lily**

no es mi novia es mi amiga-**le corrigió James**-ahora para que sepas…esta nos la cobramos nosotros-

cuídate las espaldas-**le advirtió Sirius**

no le tengo miedo al espejo Black-**se mofo Lily**

pues deberías, cada vez que te miras se rompe en mil pedazos-**le gruño el chico**

y tu cada vez que lo vez te asombras tanto que piensas que has descubierto el tesoro de cordumel-**le chillo Lily**

es que yo a diferencia de otras soy bello, joven hermoso, inteligente y guapo-**dijo Sirius altivamente**

si claro-**dijo Lily sarcásticamente**

la naturaleza me hizo tan bello-**dijo Sirius**

si, tan bello…se esmero tanto con la coraza y la carcaza que para cuando quedaba el rellenado se arto y te dejo la cabeza hueca-**dijo Lily**

(Sirius se enojo y se le subieron los colores a la cara)

sin duda eres bello-**afirmo Lily**

algún día Elionor-**dijo Sirius molesto**-te darás cuenta de lo grandioso que somos-

si cuando las vacas vuelen y los hipogrifos sean de color morado con motitas verde-**dijo Lily antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar**

esta chica si que comió picante este mañana-**se quejo James**

eh, que Lizi te pidió una cita-**dijo Sirius de repente cambiando de tema**

ah si es un linda chica de tercero, creo que…le diré que si-**dijo James pensativo**-aunque me gusta mas Ilian-

si andas con las dos-**le propuso Sirius**

como crees-**dijo James negando con la cabeza**

es muy fácil solo tienes que…-**dijo Sirius**

(El recuerdo era mas corto por lo que Sakura volvió al mismo lugar, así que ese era el famosísimo y amable James Potter, como la "dulce" Lily Evans, vaya, vaya, que cosas ¿no, de plano del amor al odio hay un solo paso, la delgada línea roja, nunca se sabe cuando se cruza o cuando se queda.

Las imágenes volvieron barajarse esta vez eran imágenes de James Potter, la chica les miro con curiosidad ¿Por qué no?

(31 de Octubre de su quinto año, las mesas estaban arrinconadas sobre las paredes un baile de disfraces se ofrecía, la música era por demás pasada de moda, pero los chicos de esa época bailaban entusiasmados los chicos iban de un lado a otro entre aquella gente se distinguía un grupo selecto de cuatro chicos, los cuatro ataviados con los mejores disfraces, los 4 reyes de las barajas, una corona y un cetro los distinguía de todos los demás)

soy el rey de corazones-**dijo Sirius mientras alzaba su cetro con un corazón gótico en la punta**

ja, yo soy el rey de picas-**dijo James alzando una espada con la empuñadura mas rebuscada y adornada que le daba al chico un toque fino y elegante**

(Las chicas rieron ante el comentario de los chicos, todas iban ataviadas de manera muy provocativa, bueno para esa época)

y tu, querida eres mi reina de corazones-**dijo Sirius abrazando a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos granate**

(Sakura miro desconcertada la escena ¿y su madre en donde estaba? Y entonces el silencio se hizo, el piano comenzó a sonar lentamente la pista se volvió a llenar, pero esta vez murmullos de asombro se escucharon a lo lejos, James Sirius Remus y Peter se acercaron a ver que era lo que sucedía, tres chicas entraba al salón una llevaba un precioso vestido de corte princesa sin mangas con escote en V el vestido estaba hecho de una tela tan curiosa que a veces se veía blanco brilloso otro de rosa, azul y lila, la chica, llevaba guantes largos que le cubrían por arriba del codo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara en forma de mariposa, resaltando la belleza de sus claro y brillantes ojos verde, su cabello negro azabache tenia rizos muy bien definidos sueltos excepto por una mariposa de los mismos colores del vestido que le agarraba parte del cabello, a su lado iba una chica con vestido negro pegado a sus delgado cuerpo mostrando a la perfección todos los atributos de la chica de la punta de su nariz estaba adornada con unos finos y delgados vellitos blancos así como su cabella estaba adornada con suaves y acolchonadas orejitas negras en forma de punta, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros medio peluditos con uñas preciosamente blancas y manicurazas, sus ojos verdes brillantes contrastaban y resaltaban en tanta oscuridad, mientras su cabello rojo parecía apagado dándole un toque sexy, la chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos magníficamente azules iba ataviada con un vestido totalmente blanco de tirantes y caída desordenada con zapatos de bailarina blancos, la blancas medias hacían resaltar la brillantes fantasmal de las cintas que ataban a las zapatillas, mientras que una estola blanca le daba un toque…"animal", su cabello iba recogido en un chongo muy apretado pero del cual caían graciosamente varios mechones y estaba adornado con unas plumas delgadas y finas, las tres chicas se sintieron de pronto avergonzadas y querían que la tierra las tragase, Nadeshiko rezaba a Kami-sama que de pronto la tierra bostezara y se las comiese de un solo bocado, mientras que Lily se arrepentía de haberse vestido así, cuando se movió la cola negra que llevaba pegada, Nadeshiko se pego al brazo de Lily, mientras que Emily se pego a la espalda de Lily.)

trágame tierra-**rogó Lily en un susurro**-vamos a bailar ¿no?-**dijo Lily de pronto, las miradas desaparecieron y cada quien siguió en sus asuntos**

(Las tres chicas respiraron aliviadas)

me permite esta pieza señorita-**le dijo un chico de Ravenclaw a Lily con mucha amabilidad y caballerosidad**

jejejeje-**rió Lily nerviosa**-claro-

(Nadeshiko sonrió mientras esta tomaba la mano de un chico de Hufflepuff, Lily busco con la mirada a Emily pero esta ya bailaba mas halla con un chico de Gryffindor.

Sakura se paseo por el salón junto con Sirius Black que vigilaba atentamente los movimientos de su madre, Nadeshiko bailaba, sonreía, y reía y platicaba con el chico de Hufflepuff quien parecía estarla entreteniendo mucho pues Nadeshiko bailo con el dos o tres piezas mas Lily paso por enfrente de él y le miro con su acostumbrado desprecio, mientras bailaba con un chico de sexto de la casa de Gryffindor, James Potter intento llevarlo con un grupo de chicas escandalosas y hermosas pero el se negó a ir rotundamente.)

anda vamos, nos aseguraremos de que ni siquiera le toque el cabello-**le dijo James**

pues lo esta haciendo-**gruño por lo bajo Sirius**

no seas tonto, vamos-**le empujo James**

pues mira que a la gatita se las están comiendo todos-**soltó Sirius**

¿Quién¿Cuándo¿Dónde¿Cómo¿Por qué?-**soltó James molesto**

(ambos chicos se quedaron discutiendo y buscando a sus respectivas "chicas")

mmm, atención todos me escuchan-**pregunto una chica de vestido rosa chillante que respondía al nombre de Berta Jockins**-muy bien, vamos a dar los premios al mejor vestido de la noche, las votaciones se acaban de cerrar hace…un minuto y…el Profesor Dumbledore nos hará el favor de contarlas con la exactitud de su varita-

(Un ¿joven? Dumbledore subió a la mesa contento apunto la caja con su varita y le dio unas cuentas vueltas)

los príncipes son: Remus Jhon Lupin y Petter Pettigrew-**el salón se lleno de vitores, Remus avanzo hacia el estrado a recibir…otro trofeo**-y sus princesas son¿Emily Higgins?-**la chica no sonó nada emocionada**-y Lizi Wingtong-**grito Berta entusiasmada**

(Emily avanzo nerviosa entre los chicos, Nadeshiko le sonrió y alzo los pulgares mientras Lily dramatizaba la escena simulando tirarse un tiro en la cabeza, Emily sonrió, recibió el trofeo y lo miro con algo de desprecio y curiosidad se coloco a lado de Remus que le sonrió tranquilizándola, sin duda el chico estaba acostumbrado a tener tantas mirada encima de él.)

ahora, lo mas emocionante de la noche…el ganador es: -**la chica se detuvo y Dumbledore le indico algo**-ah, son dos ganadores y son: James Potter y Sirius Black-

(El salón se lleno de gritos de emoción y alegría, ambos chicos eran admirados por todo el colegio, las chicas se desmayaban a su paso y ellos no hacían mas que aceptar "con humildad" aquellos aplausos, Sirius avanzo elegantemente por entre los alumnos, sonriendo y lanzando miradas sexys a cualquier chica que se dejara encantar, James Potter hacia lo mismo mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos alocando su cabello cuando subió lanzo un discreto beso a su novia que estaba en el centro de la pista, pero la verdad era que era a las otras siete chicas que estaban delante de ella, todas se desmayaron y hasta se aventaron para recibir el beso del chico)

¿algunas palabras chicos?-**les dijo Berta mientras les entregaba un reconocimiento**

eh, pues…gracias a todas las chicas bellas inteligentes y hermosas de Hogwarts que votaron por mi, un beso de mi parte para todas ustedes-**dijo Sirius dulce y sensualmente**

(Las chicas se alocaron y gritaron otras tantas casi se desmayaban mientras Lily ponía cara de asco)

James-**le pidió la chica**

chicas esto se los debo a ustedes, ya saben ustedes son todo para mi, gracias de ante mano y…espero que nos apoyen en el ultimo partido de quidditch de Gryffindor, porque ustedes me apoyaran verdad-

(Las chicas gritaron afirmativamente alabando al buscador de Gryffindor)

gracias sin chicas tan bellas como ustedes no se puede vivir-**dijo James y las chicas volvieron a suspirar**

(Nadeshiko reía ligeramente mientras Lily hacia como que vomitaba)

ahora se puede ser rey, pero…-

siempre hará falta alguien con quien compartirlo-**dijo James**

y nos hace falta nuestras reinas-**dijo Sirius**

(Las chicas gritaron entusiasmadas, Sakura vio a varias chicas del grupo de la novia de James y Sirius arreglarse y preparar su cara de sorpresa cuando le nombraran, Sakura se rió…y rogaba porque nunca antes ella se hubiera visto así)

¿listas chicas?-**dijo la joven Berta**(La varita de Dumbledore se movió y le dio a la chica la ultima lista)-y las ganadoras son:-**dijo Berta emocionada**(El silencio se hizo y Sakura observo a la chica de ojos granate practicar por ultima vez su cara de asombro, Berta abrió el pergamino y…)-aah-**Berta leyó el papel buscando algún error, miro a Dumbledore y este le miro sonriendo**-eh, pues las ganadoras son…-**dijo Berta confundida**-Nadeshiko Amamiya y Lilian Evans-

(Una copa se rompió a lo lejos Sirius y James sonrieron ampliamente)

debe de haber un error-**murmuro Lily**

sip-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Ninguna de las dos se movió, mientras que el grupo que segundos antes practicaba caras de sorpresa les miraba de mala gana)

vengan aquí por favor-**les pidió Dumbledore**

no pienso hacer el ridículo-**murmuro Lily mientras Nadeshiko avanzaba con ella de la mano**

(Las chicas subieron y recibieron el trofeo….¿con emoción? )

una mancha horrible y terrible en mi vida, voy a quedar traumada, necesitare quince años de terapia psicológica intensiva eso si algún día lo llego a superar.-**murmuro Lily mientras Nadeshiko reía**

chicas unas palabras-**les pidió Berta**

gracia a todos-**murmuro Nadeshiko y los chicos sonrieron**

¿Lily?-**dijo Berta**

Evans para ti, y no tengo nada que decir-**gruño la chica**

ah, el baile, príncipes con sus princesas y reyes elijan a sus ¿reinas?-**dijo Berta**

(Las luces se hicieron más tenues y una luz azul les rodeo, Remus tomo a Emily, la chica acepto encantada, mientras que Peter tomo a Lizi que también parecía encantada, Berta desapareció del lugar y James y Sirius se acercaron a las chicas, Lily miraba con desprecio y trofeo, cuando sintió la mano de James rozándole la suya, esta le soltó un fuerte manotazo.)

ni lo sueñes-**murmuro la chica**-suficiente ridículo hice en venir hasta aquí, para bailar contigo-

pues si no lo sabes no si quieres o no-**le dijo James**

(Nadeshiko se acerco a Lily y se escondió detrás de ella)

pues, yo no pienso bailar contigo y Nadeshiko ni en sueños toca a Black, tal vez Nadeshiko acepte bailar contigo-**dijo Lily y Nadeshiko asintió**-pero yo no me acerco a tres metros de Black ni por error, así que porque no bailan ustedes dos solitos, hacen una excelente pareja ¿saben, o porque no bailan tu y tu ego Potter, bien podrías hacerlo, vamonos Nadeshiko-**dijo Lily tomando la mano de su amiga y dando media vuelta, dejando a los chicos en medio de la sala en total y completo ridículo**

(Emily soltó a Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus amigas)

¿contenta? Nady-**dijo Lily**-el año que viene que ridículo aremos-

¿Qué tal pasar en nuestra belleza Inglaterra?-**dijo Emily**

comenzare a practicar mas lagrimas cuando me digan que soy la ganadora, aaahhh-**se mofo Lily sarcásticamente**

(Nadeshiko sonrió divertida)

y todavía falta el baile de navidad-**dijo la chica**

ya lo tengo, yo me vestiré de geisha, tu de Odalisca Nadeshiko y Emily de diamante de Moline Rouge, tal vez hasta le aremos la competencia a las noviecitas de esos cabeza de cebo-**dijo Lily**

(Sakura fue de nuevo succionada y volvió al mismo lugar, Lily Evans era sin duda una gran chica¿Cómo termino enamorándose de James Potter, las imágenes volvieron a moverse y esta vez eran imágenes de chicos de diecisiete años, Lily y James Potter caminaban de la mano, etc, etc, pero una imagen le llamo la atención se acerco a la imagen pero sintió un empujón, la chica se sorprendió al verse caer a un agujero negro sin fin, Sakura miro hacia arriba y vio a una mujer de largos cabellos con capa y túnica e intensos ojos verdes)

�¡Oka-san?-**grito Sakura**

(Sakura cayó al suelo de espaldas, sintió una mano áspera sobre su frente y abrió lentamente sus ojos)

¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Shaoran con guantes en las manos**

creo-**dijo Sakura intentando recuperase de la caída tan repentina**

¿y bien?-**le pregunto Eriol**

(Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabia que decir o que hacer)

¿Sakura?-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura se levanto del lugar, Sirius se tocaba la cabeza con las manos, la chica se metió la mano en la túnica y saco un tubito lleno de una cosa transparente)

bebelo te ara sentir mejor-**le aseguro Sakura**

(Sirius lo tomo y se lo llevo a la boca cuando el liquido entro en su cuerpo sintió un súbito mareo, todo se movió y después cuando volvió a la normalidad todo, y el suelo ya no se movía se sentía casi de maravilla, Shaoran tomo a Sakura y la sentó en el sillón mas cercano, la chica respiro profundamente varios veces, inhalando y exhalando varias veces, hasta que sintió como el aire volvió a ella y le regeneraba todo por completo, escondió su ojos debajo de sus mechones y descanso por unos instantes.)

Sakura-**le movió Eriol el hombro**

mmm…-**dijo la chica**

¿Cómo te sientes?-**le pregunto Eriol**

bien-**dijo Sakura medio adormilada**

¿segura?-**le pregunto Eriol**

claro-**dijo Sakura insegura**

(Se sentía mal, la falta el oxigeno todo se movía y se veía doble, necesitaba descansar, la chica estaba respirando rápidamente intentando aspirar todo el aire posible, la chica necesita mucho aire, y este se le escapaba, su temperatura corporal comenzó a bajar rápidamente, sus manos comenzaron a helarse y sentía como diversos escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo y sufría de pequeños espasmos y temblores comenzó a toser repetidamente, la chica se doblo, el estomago le daba vueltas y vueltas, mientras los escalofríos, espasmos y temblores seguían)

Sakura, Sakura escúchame-**le grito Shaoran pero la chica parecía estar en otro mundo**-ayúdame a colocarla en el suelo-**le dijo a Eriol**

(Los dos chicos con sumo cuidado la colocaron en el suelo, Eriol se quito la capa y se la coloco a Sakura como almohada para mantener la cabeza arriba, la chica se llevo las manos a la túnica y comenzó a jalársela mientras se el agarrotaban las manos y se le ponían duras y tiesas

Remus se acerco a revisar a la chica iba a tocarle la frente cuando Shaoran le dio un manotazo impidiéndoselo.)

no la toques-**le gruño el chico**

(Entre Eriol saco un pañuelo lo hizo rollo y se lo coloco a Sakura en la boca, la chica comenzó a convulsionarse, Hermione grito cuando vio que Eriol y Shaoran se hacían hacia atrás y dejaba que esta siguiera convulsionándose sin hacer nada, Harry se aferro al brazo de Hermione y trato de acercarse pero Remus le detuvo, Sirius intentaba mirara desde el sillón, a pesar de que se senita bien, las piernas no querían responderle como es debido, cinco minutos después, Sakura solo sudaba frió y respiraba agitadamente, Shaoran le acariciaba la frente y revisaba su temperatura, parecía volver a si estado normal aunque…aun estaba algo fría, los dos la subieron a un sillón de tres plazas y la dejaron descansar.)

uf paso-**dijo Eriol indiferente**

¿Qué le sucedió?-**pregunto Hermione débilmente**

oh es una reacción, cuando no se controla el regreso el cuerpo se colapsa por unos momentos, debido al desequilibrio que sufrió-**dijo Eriol**

¿eh?-**dijo Harry**

bueno aunque…técnicamente el cuerpo no viaja…materialmente si lo hace astralmente, así que al desgaste que se somete al estar viajando entre diferentes tiempos, lugares y espacios le hace sufrir diversos desequilibrios, es como…si pusiéramos una botella llena de agua a calentarse en diferentes lugares y temperaturas, algo mas o menos parecido, pero estará bien, ya se recuperara.-**les aseguro Eriol**

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-**le pregunto Remus**

un viaje astral….a…pues no se pero dentro de los recuerdos y memorias del señor Black-**le explico Shaoran**

eso…es..-**dijo Hermione**

¿imposible?-**finalizo Shaoran**-bueno si en teoría, pero Sakura tiene ese poder, su madre era una Dream Gazer y su padre la reencarnación del mago Clow cuyos poderes de videncia eran enormes, con una probabilidad del 99.02 tiene una herencia de videncia tan fuerte y poderosa que eso para ella es posible, puede viajar al pasado o al futuro por sus deferentes ramas-

es decir que…es una ¿sibila?-**pregunto Harry**

no mucho mas poderosa-**dijo Eriol**

por favor, no existen las videntes hace años que se extinguieron-**dijo Hermione**

claro que no-**protestaron Harry, Remus, Sirius, Shaoran y Eriol**

Nadeshiko hacia predicciones muy exactas-**dijo Sirius**

y Sakura nunca ha fallado en sus predicciones-**dijo Eriol**

Clow jamás se equivoco-**dijo Eriol**

bien tal vez…si pero, es un poder..-**dijo Hermione**

enorme y difícil de controlar, por eso Sakura no puede tocar a alguien con las manos libres….menos cuando hay tanta magia a su alrededor-**les explico Eriol**

pero…como Joseph-**dijo Harry**

eso se puede evitar con diferentes métodos, solo que es mas practico ponerse guantes-**dijo Shaoran indiferente**

¿y que me dices de Noelle?-**le pregunto Ron**

Noelle era solo un espejismo-**le explico Eriol**

ah, vaya-**dijo Remus**

¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?-**les pregunto Sirius**

solo vio parte de tu pasado-**dijo Shaoran indiferente**

husmeo en los recuerdos de Sirius-**dijo Hermione despectivamente**

no, husmeo-**le corrigió Eriol**

yo no vi que le preguntara a Sirius si podía o no ¿sabes?-**le dijo Hermione**

ah…bueno, veras sucede que…-**dijo Eriol**-tampoco seria una…conversación muy…amable el decir…hi, hola ¿puedo ver tus recuerdos?-

es mejor que irrumpir de esa forma, tan…estrepitosa y mal educada-**dijo Hermione**

Sakura es muy impulsiva, y terca….así que, si le hubiéramos dicho eso quizás nos mandaba a Timboctu de un solo golpe y sin boleto de regreso-**dijo Shaoran**

si, la ultima vez aparecí en las Isla de If y me costo una semana poder regresar a casa, solo por…haberle dicho que se veía gorda-**dijo Eriol**

¿pero…eso es..?-

Sakura tiene la posibilidad de moverse en diferentes planos en tan pocos segundos, es mas en este momento puede estarnos escuchando-**dijo Eriol lentamente**

si….nos esta viendo-**dijo Shaoran**

es absurdo-**replico Hermione**

en absoluto, veras en este plano, en esta dimensión ella no esta pero…resulta que este lugar esta presente en múltiples planos-**le explico Eriol**

creo que eso no se explica en Hogwarts, pero existen muchas dimensiones o planos….son muy pocos los que tienen la posibilidad de pasar a través de estos, por ejemplo, tenemos el plano mágico, y el muggle, pero también esta el espiritista…este plano es…casi nadie lo ve, inclusive pocos magos lo pueden ver mucho menos escuchar y así se va-**dijo Eriol**

nosotros podemos ver a los fantasmas-**dijo Hermione**

no es lo mismo un fantasmas a un espíritu, por ejemplo hay muggles que pueden ver a los espíritus, pero no pueden ver Hogwarts-**le explico Shaoran**

así es-**afirmo Eriol**

vaya, o sea que en este momento puede haber espíritus que no vemos o cosas desconocidas que no vemos, pero están aquí en el mismo lugar pero en diferente plano-**dijo Ron**

amm, yo no pude explicarlo mejor-**asintió Shaoran**

ah, ok, en ese caso…si puede estarnos viendo-**dijo Ron mirando al sala**

espera….¿ella puede ver a los muertos? Es decir…inclusive los que no están aquí…como Nick-**le pregunto Harry**

si, o puede ir a su plano-**le dijo Shaoran**-pero….Harry, creo que se que es lo que quieres pero….ese plano inclusive para ella es difícil de manejar, por ejemplo ella buscaba mucho a su madre cuando…supo que podía viajar a través de las dimensiones-**Sirius agudizo sus odios**-pero…no la lograba encontrar, también buscaba a mi padre, pero…ese plano se divide en mas planos, hay espíritus que ya no quieren ser vistos entonces se van al mas difícil plano, y…bueno a pesar de lo mucho que ella le busco nunca le encontró hasta que un día así como así ella apareció enfrente de ella, solo…por unos segundos y después desapareció, desde entonces no se acerca mas a ese plano, además dice que no es muy lindo que digamos-**le explico Shaoran**

oh vaya-**dijo Harry decepcionado**

pero si quieres puedes pedirle que busque a tus padres no creo que se niegue-**dijo Shaoran**

�¡mortífagos en las montañas!-**grito Tonks entrando al lugar estrepitosamente**

(Remus y Sirius se levantaron inmediatamente)

¿Cómo?-**dijo Remus**

han sido vistos mortífagos en las montañas-**dijo Tonks**

¿Quién los vio?-**pregunto Sirius**

unos chicos de Ravenclaw Dumbledore ha ido a investigar junto con Moody-**dijo Tonks agitada**

vamos-**dijo Remus**

(Remus avanzo rápidamente Sirius iba a dar un paso cuando se cayó al suelo, Tonks ayudo a levantarse a su tío, Sirius le agradeció.)

Eriol chasqueo la lengua-no creo que puedas salir, son reacciones no estas acostumbrado a…moverte en planos diferentes-**le explico Eriol**

yo no me moví, no se que es lo que vio-**dijo Sirius**

en teoría tu lo hiciste, veras a pesar de que ella fue la que se movió, fuiste tu…como la especie de nave que la llevo, es muy complicado para explicarlo ahora-**dijo Eriol**-nosotros acompañaremos a señor Lupin, cuida de Sakura y si intenta agredirte, ocupa el sillón de trinchera, o mas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

(Shaoran le dio un ligero sape en el cabeza, puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y murmuro algunas palabras.)

no te podrá hacer nada-**le aseguro Shaoran**

(Lupin, Tonks, Eriol y Shaoran salieron del lugar, Harry Hermione y Ron les siguieron, Sirius se acomodo en el sillón de nuevo y miro a la delgada figura de Sakura seguir durmiendo.

Todos salieron del castillo corriendo, con varitas y báculos o espadas en la mano, era momento de batalla, una estela de chispas de color verde hizo a los mortífagos voltear a ver hacia el castillo y vieron como los aurores corrían hacia ellos, Harry corrió a lado de Hermione y Ron metros a la derecha Shaoran y Tomoyo corrían hacia el bosque)

ventus vivendi-**grito una mujer detrás de la mascara**

(el viento se arremolino con furia sobre ellos, Harry y Hermione fueron lanzados hacia atrás de un solo golpe)

ignis maxima-**dijo Ron**

(El viento se vio abrazado por un chorro de fuego incandescente que le hizo retroceder, pero la mujer empuño la varita con furia y coraje haciéndola resplandecer con la luz del sol, la movió varias veces)

ignis skoteinos-**grito la mujer apuntando al remolino**

(el fuego rojo se convirtió en un remolino de fuego negro con brazas incandescentes que incendiaron inmediatamente el lugar)

aqua mirus-**grito la voz de Hermione desde atrás**

(El chorro de agua choco contra el remolino de fuego pero no le hizo nada, la mortífaga lo hizo girara hacia ellos, Harry empuño su varita)

impedimenta-**grito el chico**

protego-**dijo la mortifaga**

sttupefy-

(Hermione le dio de lleno a la mortífaga mientras su varita resplandecía de color rojo brillante)

excelente Hermione-**dijo Harry**-incancero-(Unas gruesas y pesadas cuerdas rodearon a la mortífaga desmayada)

accio varita-**dijo Ron**

(Hermione pego a la mortífaga al tronco de un árbol)

flagarte-

(Una incandescente X se marco haciendo brillar al árbol)

así el facilitaremos el trabajo a los aurores-

(Los chicos siguieron caminando de pronto escucharon como un tronco se partía a la mitad y caían estruendosamente, Hermione se alarmo)

bombarda-**grito un voz ronca**

crucio-

(Los dos hechizos chocaron de nuevo y otro árbol cayó al suelo con fuerte estruendo, Harry rodeo la batalla, Kingsley peleaba con un mortífago y lo hacia bastante bien, los chicos corrieron rápidamente pero unos hechizos casi les dan)

huyendo de la batalla Potter-**le dijo la voz conocida una chica**

Bellatrix-**dijo Harry**

así me recibe mi sobrino político-**dijo Bellatrix sarcásticamente**

tu y yo no somos nada-**chillo Harry**

vaya, Sirius te ha enseñado a la perfección como se debe ser-**dijo Bellatrix**

expelliermus-**grito Harry**

(Bellatrix esquivo el ataque con facilidad)

no pequeño Harry, así no se hace, Crucio-

(Harry cayó al suelo por unos segundos pero Hermione se puso delante del el protegiéndolo)

niña estupida-

fobos-**Hermione**

(Bellatrix se llevo las manos a la cabeza gritando enfurecida, después miro a los chicos sonriendo)

thanatos lypi-**grito Bellatrix**

(Hermione se apresuro a esquivar el hechizo)

ahahahahahahahaha-**rió Bellatrix**

impedimenta-**chillo Ron**

(Bellatrix no previo ese hechizo se tambaleo ligeramente)

el pequeño Weasley-**dijo Bellatrix lentamente**

(Un rayo de luz verde cruzo el campo paso por en medio de Harry y Ron un segundo mortífago apareció en el campo)

Avada…-

silencio-

impedimenta-

expelliermus-

(Los hechizos se cruzaron por el campa brillando como magnificas estrellas incandescentes de miles de colores todo era tan confuso y difuso, la tierra se levanto haciéndole tragar polvo a Harry, Hermione luchaba con Bellatrix y Ron con el mortífago desconocido, los dos lo hacían bastante bien cuatro varitas se alzaban una contra la otra brillando magníficamente bajo los rayos de un sol a un invernal, de pronto hubo un fuerte estallido y una enorme y resplandeciente calavera con lengua de serpiente se alzaba ondeando con furia y orgullo en el cielo, alguien de la orden había caído, Bellatrix aplaudió y rió de nuevo.)

todos morirán aquí-

diffindo-**grito Hermione**

(La varita de Bellatrix se partió con un ligero crujido mientras esta lanzaba un terrible chillido)

maldita-

avada..-

(Ron y Harry se miraron y asintieron)

Desmaius-

(Ambos hechizos le dieron de lleno haciéndole caer metros atrás, Bellatix corrió a tomar la varita de su compañero)

locomotor mortis-**dijo Hermione**

(Bellatrix cayó al suelo como una tabla rígida)

accio varita-**grito Ron**

(La varita voló a sus manos y de sus manos a algún lugar desconocido)

me las vas a pagar Potter, te voy hacer gritar justo como a tu padre-**grito Bellatrix**

(Harry dio media vuelta y miro a Bellatrix furioso)

el cayó ante Lord Voldemort, él era mucho mejor que tu-**le escupió Harry furioso**

(Hermione la ataco como pudo a un árbol junto a su otro compañero, los tres chicos siguieron sus caminos respectivos, Harry miro el cielo, aun era temprano pero la luna creciente podía observarse en aquel momento, tan blanca y reluciente, apenas visible a esa hora del día, mas sin embargo era imposible confundirla con una nube.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La luna creciente resplandecía a la mitad del cielo nocturno como un brillante diamante o un eterna luz en medio de la oscuridad, el chico se abrió paso entre los setos secos y espinosos del lugar, sus manos le ardían un poco pero no había problema a lo lejos una fría risa se escucho, miro hacia atrás y nadie le miraba, salto lo mas alto que pudo y se colgó de la rama torcida de un viejo árbol, el chico de trece años lo escalo hábilmente hasta la parte del follaje y ahí se quedo esperando.)

vino por este lado-**dijo la voz de una chica**-puedo olerlo, ven pequeño Siry, no voy hacerte daño-

(el chico vigilo los movimientos de la joven desde lo alto de los árboles)

_" ni un troll creería tus buenas intenciones"_-**penso Sirius**

cariño, ven con tu prima adorada-**le busco la chica a tientas en la oscuridad**-solo discúlpate con Lucius y todo quedara arreglado, yo me encargare personalmente de que te den un trato especial-

_"Si claro y Andrómeda es una mortífaga"_-**penso el joven**

maldito mocoso traidor, sal ahora mismo-**grito Bellatrix**

(Los setos se movieron y un chico tan enorme casi tan grande como un medio gigante llego hasta ellos y aventó un bulto que pataleaba y golpeaba a diestra y siniestra)

este no es Sirius excremento de babosa-**vocifero la joven**

tu elfo personal se equivoco de nuevo ¿Bella?-**dijo la voz del chico**

Potter, será mejor que cierras tu boca si no quieres que te vaya peor-**dijo Bellatrix tomándole por los cabellos**

no te tengo miedo-**dijo James firmemente**

lo vez Sirius, si no sales en este momento, tu amigo sufrirá lo que tu-

No salgas-**grito James**-aahh-

(James grito cuando Bellatrix lo tiro al suelo de los cabellos y le apunto con la varita directo a la cabeza, James se iba a incorporar, pero Bellatrix lo tiro al suelo con un punta pie y se lo puso en la espalda impidiéndole moverse, la chica rió fuertemente.)

vaya, vaya, tan bajo has caído que ya no te puedes meter con gente de tu tamaño-**dijo Sirius**

no me desprecies Black-**bufo James desde el suelo**

jajajaja-**rió Bellatrix**-¿Qué tipo de cobarde no da la cara?-

¿Qué tipo de villano utiliza al amigo de carnada en vez de ir por el verdadero personalmente?-**respondió Sirius**

(Bellatrix miro hacia la copa de los árboles estaba segura de que la voz venia de por haya)

arreglemos las cosas frente a frente-**le dijo Bellatrix**

suéltalo-**le ordeno Sirius**

sal y lo haré-**dijo Bellatrix altivamente**

tu primero no confió en ti-**dijo Sirius**

(Bellatrix quito el pie de la espalda de James, y Bellatrix le hizo señas al chico gigante que en cuanto saliera Sirius atrapar a James, Sirius noto las señas, James se incorporo del suelo y camino hacia los nudosos árboles, el chico enorme avanzo lentamente hacia James, Sirius avanzo hacia su compañero, James observo como las hojas de los árboles se movían ligeramente, y supo que detrás de ellas estaba su compañero, volteo hacia atrás y vio al gigante cerca de él en tres zanjadas le alcanzaría, James…camino lentamente hacia las hojas que se movían ligeramente y vio como las ramas de los árboles se inclinaban hacia él ligeramente, Sirius le estaba indicando que subiera.)

ya esta muy lejos, sal o le hago daño-**dijo Bellatrix apuntando a James que seguía avanzando**

si tu lo quieres-**dijo Sirius**

(Bellatrix miro hacia enfrente esperando a su primo, mientras que el enorme chico de Slytherin avanzaba lentamente hacia James, Bellatrix espero a Sirius.)

maldi…-**dijo Bellatrix pero**

�¡Buuu!-**grito Sirius fuertemente**

(Bellatrix grito y soltó la varita y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, el enorme chico de Slytherin miro a James, después se volvió a Bellatrix y depuse a James pero este la había desaparecido, para cuando Bellatrix reacciono de nuevo fríamente intento agarrar a Sirius pero este ya estaba de nuevo a salvo en las ramas de los árboles)

�¡maldito Black!-**vocifero Bellatrix lanzando varios hechizos a las copas de los árboles**

(James y Sirius se movieron rápidamente por entre los árboles que estaban tan pegados, era un camino difícil pero mas seguro, siguieron por unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que las ramas comenzaron a ser cada vez mas y mas lejanas, así que se vieron obligados a bajar, James cayó al suelo y corrió velozmente seguido de su amigo, los dos corrían se sentían libres cuando James cayó al suelo pesadamente)

James-**chillo Sirius**

(James se levanto lentamente)

solo pise mal-**dijo el chico medio cojeando**

vamos-**Sirius le ofreció su hombro como apoyo y siguieron**

alto-**le dijo una chica de cabellera dorada**

Lucius Malfoy-**dijo James molesto**

ahora pagaran-

(Sirius soltó a James y se abalanzo sobre Lucius, James cayó al suelo de un solo golpe y sintió una varita en su nuca)

ja, ja-**rio la mujer**-crucio-

(James grito desgarrando el cielo y a la negra noche, Sirius volteo a ver a su amigo y trato de ir en su ayuda, pero algo pesado lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo derrumbo al suelo, cuando volvió en si estaba aun en el suelo, James estaba a su lado quejándose con la frente sudorosa)

efialtis alestro-**dijo una voz siseante**

(Sirius se retorció en el suelo gritando, James tomo su varita del suelo pero alguien le golpeo con el pie la mano y este la soltó)

enternecedor, un Potter y un Black juntos…como amigos-**dijo Bellatrix sonriendo**-eres una vergüenza para la familia-**vocifero la chica**

y para la sangre limpia-**agrego Lucius**

skoteinos fylaki-**dijo una voz**

(ambos chicos se vieron adentro de una caja negra, la sombras se pegaban a su piel y esa sombra les quemaba la piel terriblemente, los fue cubriendo poco a poco y mientras mas se adentraba en su cuerpo mas les ardía, hasta que de pronto Sirius sintió como dos filosas agujas le penetraron por el omoplato derecho y comenzaban a picarle el cuerpo, el chico se revolvió y retorció a lado de su amigo James.)

impedimenta-

stupeffy-

(dos hechizos salieron de los arbustos, Bellatrix cayó al suelo abatida, igual que Lucius Malfoy, los chicos de Slytherin alzaron sus varitas, pero la tierra rugió y exploto fuertemente, la vision se les tapo y cuando empuñaron de nuevo la varita varios hechizos los tumbaron al suelo.)

vamos muevete Peter-**le apresuro Remus**

¿Remus?-**pregunto débilmente James**

si, el mismo, ya estamos cerca del castillo-**dijo Remus alzando el cuerpo de su amigo con la varita**

(Peter y Nadeshiko sostenían a Sirius, los cinco desaparecieron dejando atrás el campo de batalla)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La chica corría ágilmente por los árboles brincaba de una rama a otra con una habilidad asombrosa, de pronto diviso a una chica de cabellos rosas chicle luchando con cinco mortífagos, estaba teniendo problemas de pronto el terrible Avada Kebadra iba a ser invocado cuando la chica de cabellos negros bajo como una flecha hiriente cayendo sobre el mortífago que estaba conjurando el hechizo, todos se desconcertaron, Mei Lin se incorporo sobre el cuerpo de el mortífago noqueado, y les miro con furia, la chica puse una pose de ataque y todos le apuntaron con la varita, en menos de cinco segundos, las cuatro varitas que le apuntaban resplandecieron como flameantes espadas alzadas hacia el sol, Mei Lin brinco con todas su fuerzas y cayó en medio de dos de ellos, brinco y abrió las piernas derrumbándolos en pocos segundos, después los otros dos le atacaron y ella de nuevo brinco, los hechizos atacaron al otro contrincante, cuando cayó de nuevo al suelo golpeo con el dorso de la mano a los mortífagos que estaban en el suelo y comenzaban a recuperase, los cincos quedaron desmayados así de rápido, Tonks le aplaudió a la chica que sonrió y le dejo, corrió de nuevo por la copa de los árboles y se perdió por entre estos.

Remus avanzaba a grandes zancadas por e lugar, la visión de la marca tenebrosa les había helado la sangre a todos, el joven corría dos hechizos pasaron cerca de él, se escudo tras el árbol cuando volvió a salir dos mortífagos le esperabas con sonrisas sardónicas en sus rostros, Remus saco su varita y les reto, estos se mofaron de él y rieron ampliamente agitaron sus varitas y…)

impedimente maxima-**grito Remus**

(El chorro de luz roja fue tan gran eh inmensa que por un instante ilumino todo a su alrededor, los hechizos lanzados fueron absorbidos por la luz destellante roja y fueron a dar contra los mortífagos, ambos fueron lanzándoos metros atrás, Remus los dejo pegados al suelo y siguió su camino, una varita resplandeció como el fuego y apenas le dio tiempo a Remus de tirarse al suelo.)

terra ziserm-**grito la voz de hombre de nuevo**

basano-

(Los dos hechizos chocaron fuertemente creando una fuerza de succión inmensa, el lugar del choque dejo un hueco grande y la tierra y los troncos se esparcieron hacia todos lados.

Remus empuño de nuevo su varita con fiereza y firmeza.)

plokliros oneiros-**grito Remus**

diskoteinos-**grito la otra voz**

(de nuevo ambos hechizos se golpearon y exploraron fuertemente)

acabemos con esto-**le dijo la voz, Remus sabia que le conocía pero no sabia quien era**

(Ambos hombres se prepararon y lanzaron el hechizo a la vez, el mortífago lanzo un verde mientras que Remus la ataco con uno morado, los hechizos chocaron y estallaron, el mortífago empuño la varita pero otro hechizo de color amarillo le dio de lleno, cayó al suelo mareado, Remus le pego al suelo como al otro y siguió su camino, mientras se apretaba fuertemente con su mano derecha el brazo izquierdo, este estaba rasgado y le sangraba.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

El chorro de sangre asusto a Madame Pomfrey)

¿Qué…le sucedió?-**pregunto la mujer asustada**

por favor ayúdelos-**le pidió Nadeshiko**

(La mujer se puso manos a la obra sin pensarlo dos veces, pronto vendas curitas pociones tijeras y hasta algunos polvitos de mas volaron por la manos de Madame Pomfrey quien hábilmente curo a los cuatro chicos de doce años.)

¿tu estas bien querida?-**le pregunto Madame Pomfrey y Nadeshiko asintió mientras su rostro se bañaba en lagrimas**

es mi culpa-**murmuro la chica desesperada**

claro que no, tu no puede evitar que los chicos se pelen-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey abrazándola**

pero yo sabia como a cabria esta batalla, yo debí de haberla impedido-**chillo la chica**

nada de eso, los jóvenes son tercos y necios, les gusta probar su valor, su…hombría, tu no tiene la culpa de nada-**le aseguro Madame Pomfrey**

pero…-

aunque sepas que es lo que va a suceder, no lo puedes impedir, es algo que…a veces tiene que suceder-

pero duele-**dijo Nadeshiko**

si, pero…eso nos hace crecer y ser fuertes, no puedes protegerlos todo el tiempo, tiene que aprender a caer a levantarse y seguir, si no…-**dijo Madame Pomfrey pero un quejido de parte de Remus le impidió seguir hablando**-además ellos están acostumbrados, siempre los atiendo por lo menos una vez a la semana-

eso…ya lo se pero esta vez a sido muy terrible-**dijo Nadeshiko llorando a los pies de la cama da James**

tu debes ser Nadeshiko Amamiya ¿no es así?-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras le acomodaba unas vendas a Remus**

si, soy yo-

el señor Black y el señor Potter hablan mucho de ti, siempre tuve mucha curiosidad de conocerte, aunque ellos nunca han querido que tu entre aquí porque saben que te pondrías muy triste, y tiene razón eres una persona con un corazón demasiado noble-**le dijo Pomfrey sonriendo**-eres muy sensible, el joven Black tiene razón-

¿Qué dice Sirius de mi?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

tienes una figurita menuda, y frágil, como si a la primera fuerte ráfaga de viento este te derrumbara y te hiciera volar por lugares inciertos, como si fueras una muñeca de hielo que al menor toque se rompe, con unos ojos brillantes y hermoso que hipnotizan a cualquiera, puedes verlos eternamente sin aburrirte y encontrar su fin, tienes los ojos tan claro y transparentes que fácilmente puede reflejarte en ellos, con una nariz perfecta recta y hermosa, pequeña y fina como hecha por los mismos dioses y tus labios, gruesos pero finos, no como esas chicas de labios diminutos que casi ni se les notan, carnosos y rojizos como los pétalos de una rosa, cualquiera que la mira tiene deseos de abalanzarse sobre ellos y poseerlos, quizás para sasear un deseo, quizás para perderse totalmente en ellos, su piel blanca y lechosa que con el mínimo rayo de sol se pone colorada, tan suave y tersa como la piel de un durazno, puedes tocarla una y otra vez y nunca te cansaras de su suavidad, te volverás loco y tu alma quedara prendada de ella, sus cabellos tan largos y tan negros como la inmensa y magnifica noche negra, con ese brillo que simula el destello blanco de las estrellas, y su aroma, su esencia a fresco roció o plantas recién cortadas es dulce y embriagante me gusta olerla todo el día para sentir esa sensación de placidez en mi cuerpo y quizás aun no este muy bien formada pero…solo hay que darle tiempo a la naturaleza para que labre un perfecto cuerpo, mucho mejor y mas asombroso que las diosas del olimpo-**termino de recitar Madame Pomfrey**

(Nadeshiko se quedo callada, se llevo las manos al pecho y sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, porque era tan cruel el destino.)

todo un poeta ¿no le crees?-**le dijo Pompy sonriendo**

si-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

eh terminado mi trabajo con ellos, déjame ver ese pómulo-**Madame Pomfrey le reviso la cara**-la tendrás un poco hinchada, pero….nada anormal-

(Saco una botellita de color verde y le unto ungüento gelatinoso y ella sintió la frialdad de la cosa así como que el ardor disminuya poco a poco)

gracias-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

ve a la cama ahora-**le dijo Pomfrey**

no me quedare a cuidarlos-**le dijo Nadeshiko sentándose en un banco entre la cama de James y la de Sirius**

(Madame Pomfrey la dejo quedarse pues no le veía ningún mal, ella no era ninguna alborotadora ni mucho menos)

dulces sueños, si te da sueño puedes ocupar una cama-

(Madame Pomfrey salio del lugar, Nadeshiko se acerco a Sirius que dormía placidamente, le acaricio el rostro y comenzó a llorar, llorara porque ella también le quería, porque muy dentro de su corazón un hermoso sentimiento comenzaba a formarse, un sentimiento que no debía ser, que no podía ser, y lloro gran parte de la noche por la gran tristeza que desde ese momento comenzaría a llegar.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Sakura se levanto repentinamente, el viento fresco ondea sus cabellos y la negra noche, se estiro y miro el lugar, no era la sala de los profesores, nunca había visto aquella habitación, un olor a Hugo Boss le llego a la nariz y busco al dueño de aquel aroma, el hombre de medianos cabellos negros cual oscuridad siniestra miraba los paisajes del castillo, mientras varias lucecitas de diferentes colores le iluminaba, Sirius se llevo un sobre salto cuando vio a la chica de pie)

pensé que estarías mas cómoda aquí, que en un sillón-**dijo Sirius**

(Sakura no respondió solo le miro fríamente, que tan diferentes eran aquellas pupilas de las de su progenitora, Nadeshiko siempre con una mirada dulce y tierna que dispersaba los miedos y los enojos de uno con tan solo mirarle una sola vez)

no soy como ella-**dijo Sakura secamente**

(Sirius se sorprendió)

se que es lo que estas pensando, no hay que ser un genio para sacar esas deducciones-**recito Sakura molesta**-no tengo nada en tu contra, solo en contra de ella-

no entiendo-**dijo Sirius**

jamás te has puesto a pensar que ella es la culpable de que tu pasaras doce años en Azkaban, o que…por ella James esta muerto-**dijo Sakura rudamente**

nunca, ella solo es una ficha mas en este juego-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

que ingenuo eres Black-**le dijo Sakura**-mi madre sabia el futuro, lo conocía, sabia que lo tuyo con ella, jamás resultaría-

tal vez tienes razón-**murmuro Sirius**

ella sabia que tenia que terminar con mi padre, tu solo fuiste un capricho-**dijo Sakura indiferente**

si fue un capricho¿Por qué lloro aquel día?-**le pregunto Sirius**

por estupida-**grito Sakura mientras sentía las lagrimas sobre sus ojos**

cuando estas enamorado haces cosas verdaderamente estupidas-**le dijo Sirius**-tu madre y yo nos amábamos, como no tienes idea-

¿y porque te dejo?-**pregunto Sakura**

Sirius negó con la cabeza-no lo se, porque…-**Sirius busco entre sus recuerdos**-porque hay cosas que tienen que pasar, aunque uno no lo quiera, porque tienen que suceder-

¿Por qué?-**le pregunto Sakura**

porque así debe ser-**contesto Sirius**

si se tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas, si se tiene el poder de evitar desastres¿Por qué no lo hizo?-**le pregunto Sakura llorando**

yo no soy nadie para responderte esas preguntas, aun conociendo a tu madre creo que el tiempo es una cosa regida por alguien, que las cosas no suceden porque si, no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-**le dijo Sirius**

(Sakura no soporto mas y se dejo abatir en aquella habitación, tan cargada de recuerdos, felices tristes y melancólicos)

así mismo aunque tengas el poder para cambiar tu futuro, no eres nadie para hacerlo porque…tal vez tu no sufres, tu vives feliz, pero…¿Qué hay de los otros, prefieres vivir una vida feliz aunque…mas tarde mates y lastimes a seres inocentes¿Qué tipo de persona tan egoísta serias?-**dijo Sirius**

(Sakura reflexiono las palabras del hombre, su madre no había elegido para ella, si no para alguien más.)

y….me basta con saber que fue feliz hasta el último momento de su vida, que logro su máximo sueño, ella quería tener hijo y te tuvo-**la voz del hombre se quebró por completo, Sakura miro caer de su rostro las pesadas y gruesas gotas al suelo**

(La chica lloro y lloro, Sirius se acerco a ella, sabia cual era su dolor, uno siempre piensa que sus padres se aman que en su amor hay…un algo magnifico e inquebrantable que les hace la pareja perfecta, nunca uno imagina que hay otro, que no es así y cuando se descubre, se enoja y se enfurece porque todo lo que uno creía era mentira.

Sakura se sobre salto al verse abrazada por el hombre, pudo sentir el amor paternal que el despedía hacia ella.)

hubiera dado la mitad de mi vida, para que tu no sufrieras-**murmuro Sirius**

y yo hubiera dado la mitad de mi poder, para que tú fueras mi padre-

(Albus Dumbledore les tenia reunidos en torno a una mesa, las caras largas estaban presentes, la noche estaba llegando a su mas alto punto, la puerta se abrió tres personas entraron, Sakura entro con su actitud fría e inmutable como siempre, mientras que Sirius lucia cansado.)

ahora que estamos todos-**dijo Albus**-será mejor comenzar, no se que es lo que los mortífagos busquen, tengo la certeza de que ya no quieren a Harry, pero creo que ahora es algo mas terrible y poderoso-

(La sala se lleno de murmullos)

señorita Narya, nunca le e pedido que hable sobre su secreto pero esta noche…le suplico que así sea-**le dijo Albus**

lo lamento señor, pero…entre menos gente sepa, mejor, ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe, es algo que me llevare a la tumba-**dijo Narya firmemente**

que egoísta eres-**dijo una voz del fondo de la cámara**

señorita Granger-**dijo Albus sorprendido**

yo se lo que buscan-**dijo Hermione firmemente**

¿Cómo?-**pregunto Albus**

Harry, por accidente descubrió las antiguas…rutas de excavación o eso supongo yo-**dijo Hermione**-nos llevo y comencé a hacer investigaciones, me tomo mucho tiempo, debido a que bueno…los libros y el material que requería no se encontraban en el colegio pero con ayuda de unas amigas logre encontrar lo que buscaba, y si no me equivoco Lord Voldemort-**la sala se estremeció hasta el núcleo de su medula**- y Herumor buscan lo mismo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se enteraron pero…si que es lo que buscan-

(Sakura se sobre salto al escuchar eso, así que ya sabían, Eriol le indico que aguardaran)

¿Por qué en Hogwarts?-**le pregunto Albus**

no se, creo que en alguna cámara de las excavaciones esta el mapa que les llevara a dicho lugar-

¿Qué buscan?-**le pregunto Remus**

poder, un poder supremo antiguo-**dijo Hermione**

para que-

es un poder que solo los grandes hechiceros son capaces de controlar-**dijo Hermione**

¿en donde queda?-**le pregunto Albus**

no lo se, la leyenda dice que….En una fortaleza asentada en la vida, sostenida por la sabiduría, revestida de florecimiento, adornada con el arte y abrazado por el poder, se encuentran los sellos impuestos por los heraldos-**recito la chica**

eso puede ser….-**dijo Remus**

muchos lugares, pero…como Hogwarts a sido investigado por muchos creo que…los conocedores de todo esto creyeron prudente dejar los mapas aquí dentro, nadie los buscaría mientras Dumbledore estuviera aquí y ni Voldemort era capaz de enfrentarlo-**le explico Hermione**

ingenioso-**murmuro Dumbledore**-¿Qué más dice¿Dice que es lo que hay?-

Bajo el sello básico se encuentran los retazos de la tierra que se alzaran bajo el mando de la luz o de la oscuridad-**dijo Hermione**

Qué difuso-**murmuro Ron**

es todo lo que se-**termino de decir Hermione**

ah hecho una muy buena investigación señorita Granger, esta en lo correcto y yo no se nada mas-**dijo Narya**

(Sakura miro a ambas chicas, ella tampoco sabia nada mas, que maldita suerte…si hubiera alguien que….a Sakura se le prendió el foco y se levanto rápidamente, movió las mesas del centro)

¿Sakura que sucede?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

se quien sabe todo esto-**le dijo Sakura**

¿así quien?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

(La chica no le respondió, pero limpio el lugar, arrincono mesas y sillas, Sirius le ayudo, no sabia que intentaría pero…en aquellos momentos todo era valido, la chica se acerco a los candelabros y le quito las velas las encendió y formo un circulo con estas, la coloco una por una sobre la alfombra derramando cera y pegando así la vela al suelo, Filch tendría mucho trabajo que hacer después, cuando por fin termino mando buscar sal y la regó por el lugar formando un pentaculo picudo (una estrella de cinco picos), la chica miro a la sala demasiadas personas)

tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, y tu fuera-**les ordeno Sakura**

pero-**protesto McGonagall**

(Albus obedeció sin rechistar, ya se enteraría después, la sala pronto quedo casi vacía, solo Narya, Sakura, Eriol, Remus y Sirius quedaron dentro de la sala)

mucho mejor, hay mas oxigeno-**murmuro Sakura**

¿Qué piensas hacer?-**le pregunto Eriol**

calla y observa-**le ordeno Sakura**

(La chica se coloco enfrente de la estrella, saco de su túnica un blanco rosario, y lo sostuvo con una mano)

la primera es por mi padre-**dijo Sakura lentamente mientras movía el rosario hacia la derecha y este sonaba**-la segunda es por mi madre-**el rosario esta vez que hacia la izquierda y este volvió a sonar**-la tercera es por mi hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuesto a rezar conmigo-**el rosario esta vez cayó de golpe a la altura del vientre de Sakura justo a la mitad u las cuentas sonaron y se encendieron débilmente**-almas del mas allá escuchen el sonido de estas cuentas, escuchen mi llamado, yo te convoco esclava del tiempo, ven aquí, vean a mi Sacerdotisa, hija de Amaltea, que se así, que se ahora-

(La chica alzo el rosario y señalo el circulo las velas aumentaron su flama e iluminaron el lugar, la chica abrió los ojos y cuando la flama de las velas bajaron y el humo se disperso una figura transparente estaba en medio del circulo, esta abrió lentamente lo ojos y miro a su alrededor.)

bienvenida al mundo de los vivos de nuevo, madre-**dijo lentamente Sakura**

Las confesiones de Kirsche

UUUHHHH, todo es sumamente emocionante¿Qué cosas no? Nadeshiko…..mmmm el punto y centro de todo esto wwwuuuuiiiiii que divertido porque…ahora si desembucho casi….todo, por lo tanto y para ser mas mala de lo que soy, nos vemos en el próximo capi (para que vean que no soy tan mala)

Capitulo 14: Les larmes de l'amour

Vocabulario

Hiden Secret Love of Time: pues...puede traducirse como Escondido Secreto amor del tiempo o Amor secreto escondido en el tiempo, el mensaje es el mismo al fin y al cabo

Murciélagos de Ballycastle: el equipo mas famoso de Irlanda del Norte sus túnicas son negras con un murciélago escarlata su mascota es Barny murciélago de fruta slogan de la marca de cerveza Butterbeer

Wigtown Wanderers: fundando por los descendientes de un carnicero, nunca perdía un partido, en parte porque en una mano blandían la varita y en la otra un cuchillo, sus túnicas son rojo con un cuchillo plata.

Ashiteru: vale, ya se que ya lo saben pero…significa te amo, aunque…esta palabra en Japón equivale a un te amo tanto que quiero casarme contigo, quiero….pasar toda la vida contigo etc. etc. Como ven no a cualquiera se le dice eso

Vocabulario

No me pertenecen ni los personajes de CCS ni los de HP, tampoco las canciones de Sally´s song de The Nigthmare before Christmas

Reviews

Tomoe: Holas! Fiel lectora…gracias por tu review, que bueno que te agrado la forma en la que se desarrollo el capi pasado, aunque te soy sincera y te digo que en definitiva me quedo con este capi y con el siguiente, aaaaahhhh, en fin…pronto, pronto todo se revelara….bueno asi como todo….todito no, pero hay dos dos jejejeje, soy muy mala….imagina �¡imagina! Jijijiji.

Serenity Princess: Hi! Jejejeje, no eres la unica que piensa que soy mala, todos piensan lo mismo ajajajajajajajaja es que lo soy jajajajajajajaja y me fascina serlo, pues aquí esta el capi¿Qué cosas mas tiene que decirnos Sakura? Mejor dicho Nadeshiko jejeje, el misterio del día, la pregunta de los mil galeones, en fin prometo apurarme, ya casi acaba estamos tan cerca….uuuff.

Pao: Holas! A ver, separar a Saku y shao ni en sueños mujer, están algo distanciados pues…por cosas familiares pongámoslo así, como vez la mama de Sakura es muy importante para ella, pero no creo que…ellos no pueden quedar separados ¿o si? Jejejeje

Maky: Wolas muxaxa, veamos, Saku no es hija de Sirius¡porque me torturan tan feo? Todos quieren eso pero….¡no! juro que hay una sorpresa en todo esto, pero no en definitiva Saku no es hija de Sirius, Touya….mmmm, dejemoslo abierto no quiero dar mas información sobre ellos O.O jejeje

Kirita Kasugi: uuuhh, yo pensé que todos sabrían el paradero del hijo de Shaoran pero no te preocupes, a su tiempo lo sabrás, lo de Hermione es la gorda en parte, como leíste es muy importante, si a Harry se le subieron las hormonas jejeje, es que quería cambiarlo un poquito, el relajo de Sirius y Nadeshiko….es una linda historia de amor…puches, jamás pensé que pegara tanto pero…creo que a todos le gusta, Saku y Eriol son como hermanos y Saku se refería a lo de su madre es que no quería decirle a Shao la verdad por temor a que se enojara o algo así y tu ultima pregunta ya ha sido contestada, después de todo esto nos vemos en el siguiente capi vale?

Karla: Jum, Jum gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, te lo agradezco y lo de Saku y Shao casado….am, algo que….bueno creo que como dices era bastante obvio, jemp, jemp, espero que te haya gustado este capi.

Cedrica: NIHAO! El hijo e shao es…..wenseung respondida tu pregunta, vamos a lo siguiente Tomoto hija de Herumor?' wua, te debrayaste mega cañon mujer no….nada que ver, y bueno como es lo único que me preguntaste…lo demas creo que me lo sacas por el Messenger so, para no soltar nada mas….

Naye: Holas mujer, sabes es curioso porque me acabas de contar de tu novio, so…creo que se te cumplio lo que pediste jejeje, gracias por decir que te late mi finc, espero que también te guste este capi.

The Angel of the Dreams: holas!1 todos esperan el final (yo también) va a ser...emocionante, bueno...eso quiero yo, pero...no se, no se...aaahhha, me siento muy…extraña nunca he acabado un finc y ahora que lo mencionan me pongo mas nerviosa porque no se si les guste el final aaaahhh, que horror pero daré lo mejor de mi misma, so….serán ustedes los últimos en juzgar.

Ely-chan: Gracias wua, me siento halagada, espero que este nuevo capi te guste a mi en lo personal me late, personalmente este capi me fascino a mi ¿tu que opinas?

Kibby-chan: holas! Que bueno que te guste mi finc, a mi me gusta que a ti te guste ja, eso que, bueno…gracias por tu review me alegra mucho, nah, se nota que estoy escasa de ideas, bueno, me parece que eres…"nueva" porque no te habia leido antes so, gracias por dejar un review, te lo agradezco profundamente y de invito a leer mis otros fincs, de Sakura pues están La Cuidad de la Gloria y de los merodeadores esta Hiden Secret Time (un poco de publicidad no nos hace mal verdad) y gracias, muchas gracias por tu review y deja otro por este capi….no seas malita, eh también me gustaria conversa contigo, si tienes Messenger y si dejas a esta chismosa autora contactarte sale nos vemso después Bye

M.O.S.

Al final del largo camino, y que me están apurando para subir el capi, nos vemos en el siguiente así que lo único que me queda por decir es �¡Dejar Reviews please, no les cuesta mucho!


	13. Les Larmes de L´amour

Capitulo 13: Les larmes de l'amour

_ El amor inmaduro dice: "Te amo porque te necesito"_

_ El amor maduro dice: "Te necesito porque te amo"_

_ Erich Fromm (Un regalo excepcional)_

(Todos se quedaron sin respiración al ver al espectro en medio del circulo, les miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios)

¿Nadeshiko?-**pregunto débilmente Sirius**

(el espectro le miro con sus precioso ojos jade, y una expresión entre la alegría y la melancolía se formo en el rostro de Nadeshiko Amamiya, el espectro abrió la boca y susurro débilmente.

Las velas crisparon, la estancia de Nadeshiko dependía de le vida de las velas.)

Sirius-**el hombre sintió estremecer su cuerpo al escuchar de nuevo su nombre de los labios de la mujer a la que mas amo en todo si vida**

estas aquí para responder a mis preguntas-**dijo Sakura rudamente**

(Nadeshiko miro a Sakura y sonrió)

has crecido mucho-**dijo Nadeshiko**

garcías, ahora…¿Qué es todo esto?-**le pregunto Sakura inmediatamente**

es Hogwarts, fue fundado por los 4 magos mas…-**comenzó a decir Nadeshiko**

eso ya lo se-**grito Sakura irritada**-pero ¿tu que haces aquí?-**le pregunto Sakura**

pues tu me invocaste-**le contesto su madre**

(Sakura soltó un bufido de irritación, se paso una mano por el cabello y después se cruzo de brazos, respiro profundamente, abrió la boca y)

Remus-**dijo Nadeshiko y el hombre le sonrió**-eres justo como te había soñado, dentro de tus ojos guardas tanta sabiduría-

(Sakura puso un puchero de enojo)

(Nadeshiko observo a todos los de la sala)

madre-**chillo Sakura**

ah tu debes ser la otra reencarnación de mi esposo-**dijo Nadeshiko mirando a Eriol**-ya nos habíamos visto un par de ocasiones ¿me recuerdas?-

(Eriol asintió levemente)

ok, hoy es el día ignoremos a Sakura-**gruño la chica molesta**

has bien tus preguntas-**dijo Nadeshiko, Remus y Sirius sonrieron, Nadeshiko era experta en sacarlos de quicio con eso, utiliza bien tus palabras**

mmm lo intentare de nuevo-**dijo Sakura**-¿Qué sabes de esta época?-

pues…la inflación de la moneda alcanzo…-**comenzó a decir Nadeshiko**

�¡mama!-**grito Sakura**

déjame intentarlo-**le dijo Remus**-Nadeshiko cariño, tenemos aquí un problema, Narya nos dice que Lord Voldemort esta buscando algo ¿Qué esta buscando?-**le pregunto Remus**

poder-**le respondió Nadeshiko**

si¿en donde?-**le pregunto Remus**

pues…-**Nadeshiko medito la respuesta **-no lo se-

ok-

¿Por qué mandaste a el señor Black a protegerme cuando el iba a pasar trece años en Azkaban?-**le pregunto de repente Sakura**

porque..sabia que tu padre ya habría pasado a mejor vida-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¿Por qué te fuiste con mi padre y no con Black? Cuando a el lo amabas hasta la locura-**le pregunto Sakura**

(Nadeshiko se quedo callada mirando a su hija)

Sakura…hay, no comprenderías, eres muy chica-

tengo la misma edad que tu cuando decidiste largarte, matates a mi padre, lo engañaste, si tanto amabas a Black porque le dejaste, destrozaste dos vidas-**le reclamo Sakura**

Sakura…hija, yo…-**Nadeshiko reflejo en su mirada la desesperación que en ese momento sentía**-

¿Por qué¿Por qué te sacrificaste por Black?-**le pregunto Sakura**

¿de que hablas?-**le pregunto Sirius**

no te has dado cuenta, cuando peleaste en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de los misterios, Bellatrix te había lanzado contra el arco ojival de la muerte, debiste haber muerto, y milagrosamente lo atravesaste así como así, ese es un fenómeno único, nadie se había logrado salvar de este arco, excepto tu-**le soltó Sakura**

es raro pero…-

así como Harry tiene una protección en su piel por parte de su madre, tu la tienes en la sangre, recuerdas ¿cuando te pregunte sobre le sueño?-**le dijo Sakura y Sirius asintió**-bueno cuando entre en tus recuerdos..-**comenzó a explicar Sakura**

�¡Sakura!-**chillo Nadeshiko**

lo siento, no iba a preguntarle, no me confió de las palabras, así que vi el sueño con mis propios ojos, mi madre en ese momento te dio una protección sumamente poderosa que ni Lord Voldemort puede quitarte, aun tomando tu sangre-**le dijo Sakura**

pero…-**dijo Sirius**

suena extraño y descabellado, lo se pero…veras mi madre viene de una larga estirpe de videntes, es una hija de Amaltea, nuestro linaje es…perpetuadle, vivimos muchas vidas con la misma alma, se dice que cuando se muere el alma se divide y reencarna en dos personas y así sucesivamente, por eso hay gente que se enamora de dos personas a la vez porque son parte de la misma alma, eso es…doloroso, el punto aquí no es eso, si no que a diferencia de ustedes nosotras no nos dividimos, reencarnamos igual, quizás en otro cuerpo pero en esencia somos las mismas, eso nos hace eternas…de una manera u otra, nuestra alma nunca sufre mutación alguna, ahora bien como sabes el alma es la fuente de todo, así que como sabes una poción es sumamente poderosa cuando se le agrega sangre y esto es debido a que la sangre tiene muchos poderes curativos etc, etc, etc, así que tu al beber la sangre ofrecida por mi madre ella te dio una protección, su sangre es milenaria, es….una fuerte protección que trasciende hasta la muerte debido a que ella es eterna-**dijo Sakura**

creo que entendí-**dijo Remus**

el punto es que…para eso ella tenia que sacrificarse, si ya se que lo que tu viste fue un sueño, pero en verdad….era lo que sucedería años mas adelante-**termino de decir Sakura**

es decir que…tu¿te suicidaste por mi?-**le pregunto Sirius a Nadeshiko y esta asintió levemente**-�¡Tonta!-

sabia que dirías eso, pero yo estaba destina a morir, inclusive mucho antes que James-**dijo Nadeshiko**-no había nada que pudiera hacer-

cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, no estas atada a nada, no existe el destino-**le dijo Sirius molesto**

perdóname-**dijo Nadeshiko agachando la cabeza**-yo…yo no tuve el valor, yo…fue muy difícil para mi, saber que…que…-**Nadeshiko comenzó a derramar lagrimas trasparentes**-….al final de año, yo sabia que…Peter les traicionaría, que….James y Lily…morirían y Harry….el pobre Harry estaría condenado a vivir con muggles, Remus…estaría viviendo una vida como marginado, que tu…que tu….�¡había tantas posibilidades!-**dijo Nadeshiko mientras mas lagrimas caían al suelo que nunca tocaba**-yo….yo nunca debí entrar en Hogwarts, fue idea de…un amigo de mi padre, se llamaba…no lo recuerdo, pero….entre y, me dijo que me gustaría ese colegio y que conocería a gente muy especial y cuanta razón tenia, el pensó que yo nunca me daría cuenta, bueno…que…yo sabría antes que él quienes serian los padres del niño que seria capaz de derrocar al señor Oscuro, y que una historia trágica se formaría, todos los que pelean por el poder dañan a seres inocentes, pero mas adelante yo vi que Voldemort sabría de mi existencia, iría tras de mi, yo tenia el poder de decirle cual seria su caída, así que antes de que eso sucediese, me di cuenta de todo esto en séptimo año yo tenia que hacer algo, sabia que había poderes que sobrepasaban los míos, y de eso tenia que valerme, al principio pensaba que si me quedaba con ustedes, si yo me quedaba contigo Sirius…evitaría dañar a Fujitaka, pero….pero entonces mas adelante, alguien que no era yo sufriría y sufriría mucho, todo acabaría devastando al concilio del oriente y con la extinción del clan Li, después pensé que….si evitaba que James y Lily murieran salvaría a Harry y a ti Sirius pero….pero entonces Harry se pasaría a lado del mal y tu…tu serias mortífago, Remus terminaría loco mientras que Peter lo asesinaría el mismo Harry, vi. muchas opciones, cualquier cosa que yo cambiara, cambiaba completamente la vida y curso de todos, en unas no existía x o y persona, y entonces las cosas eran diferentes, no soportaba saber que por mi culpa alguien no viviría, no soy nadie para cambiar el curso de las cosas, así que decidí no hacer nada y entonces….sucedieron cosas maravillosas, es verdad….que tuvo sus momentos negros, pero…hay alguien que no existía en ninguna de las posibilidades y sin embargo existe y….ara al final feliz a alguien….es mágica su existencia-**dijo Nadeshiko**

todo por esa persona-**dijo Sakura sorprendida**

te equívocas, yo no sabia de su existencia fue…una…casualidad-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**-sucedió algo…inesperado, algo que el destino no tenia…contemplado-

(Sakura miro a su madre, esta sonreía)

¿le conozco?-**le pregunto Sakura, Nadeshiko solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Cinco chicos de dieciséis años estaban acurrucados en la esquina que daba una de las tantas paredes del castillo de Hogwarts, tomando chocolate cubiertos por gruesas capas mientras nevaba lentamente.)

no iré a casa este año para navidad-**dijo Remus**-me quedare con ustedes-

eh hora buena Monny-**dijo James contento**-yo pongo mi casa para reunirnos-

si, y tu mama podrá prepararnos pastel de frutas secas-**dijo Sirius**

eh si, seria divertido-**dijo Peter**

mientras no intenten ponerme a llevar el trineo no me importa lo demás-**dijo James molesto**

(Sirius rió estridentemente, junto con Peter y Remus)

¿Qué dices Nadeshiko vienes con nosotros?-**le pregunto James**

claro que viene ¿verdad?-**dijo Sirius apretando un poco mas el delgado cuerpo que estaba en sus brazos**-¿Nadeshiko?-

(James miro a su amiga con la capucha abajo)

se quedo dormida-**dijo Peter entre risas**

ella siempre lo hace-**dijo James indiferente**-llevala al cuarto debe de estar muy incomoda aquí-

no Nadeshiko puedo dormirse hasta encima de un tractor y no le incomoda-**dijo Sirius**

pero hace frió-**le dijo Remus**

vale, vale, ya la llevo-**dijo Sirius levantándose pero un quejidito lo detuvo**

(La chica se miro estaba….centímetros por el suelo y soltó un grito)

eh ¿canuto que les haces?-**le dijo Remus**

¿yo? Nada-**se defendió el chico**

(Nadeshiko bajo al suelo y miro adormilada a su amigos y se frotaba los ojos torpemente con cara de confundida, tenia el aspecto de una chica de seis años recién levantada de la cama)

buenos días linda-**dijo James**

Jamie-chan-**murmuro Nadeshiko y el chico frunció el seño, mientras los chicos reían la chica miro el lugar**-¿yuki?-**dijo la chica con voz infantil**-mite, mite, mite, Jaime-chan yuki…yuki…yuki-

aaah, detesto que me hables en chino-**le dijo James**

Nadeshiko miro a su amigo con atención su cara de desconcierto era…linda-¡kawai!

(La chica miro a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos)

P-chan-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¿que sucede Nadeshiko?-**le pregunto Peter**

Ne tatoe ashita nakushite mo?-**le dijo Nadeshiko**

eh...ahh...si-**dijo Peter**

Re-cha, Si-chan-**dijo Nadeshiko volteando a ver a los otros dos chicos**-Si-chan Kegarenaki hitomi wa daisuki-

Nady, cariño-**dijo Sirius**

(Nadeshiko miro hacia el frente y dio un pequeño brinco)

�¡Li-chan¡Li-chan¡Emy-sama, Emy-sama!-

(ambas chicas miraron a su amigas que saltaba a lado de Remus y Peter, tras ella Sirius Black y James Potter tenia una cara de desconcierto digan de ser fotografiada, Lily se acerco a ella muy, pero muy a su pesar)

¿Qué sucede Nadeshiko?-**le pregunto Lily**

yuki, yuki, yuki, yuki Li-chan-**dijo Nadeshiko alzando los brazos al cielo**

¿yuki?-**pregunto Lily mirando a los chicos y ellos negaron con la cabeza**-Nadeshiko-

(La chica siguió su perorata en japonés, lo único que alcazaba a entender la chica era P-cha, Re-chan, Si-chan y Jamie-chan, suponía que se refería a los cuatro bestias detrás de ella)

so..ne, ne, ne-

Nady-chan-**dijo Lily firmemente y Nadeshiko le miro**-no te entiendo-**le dijo Lily**

¿nani?-**dijo Nadeshiko**-ah, ne, ne, ne wa…-

ie, ie-**dijo Lily negando la cabeza**-idiom dalry, I´m not undertand you-**dijo Lily lentamente**

ah, kume, kume-**dijo Nadeshiko**-¿volví hablar en japonés?-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(y Lily asintió)-pero….bueno ya no importa-

(Nadeshiko sonrió y negó con la cabeza feliz)

aaahhhh kire-**dijo Nadeshiko feliz, mientras Lily se llevaba una mano a la cabeza…no entendía nada**-

¿eh, Evans….en donde pasaras tu las navidades?-**le pregunto James repentinamente a Lily**

(Lily miro a James indiferente)

no lo se-**contesto Lily mientras veía girar a Nadeshiko bajo la nieve**-ah, Nadeshiko mate kure-**dijo Lily**

no, no…no hables en japonés…no entendemos todos-**le pidió James**

te vas caer-**dijo Lily**

gracias-**murmuro James**

es que no se como se dice en japonés-**murmuro Lily**

eeehh Nadeshiko-chan-**le llamo Emily**

ah se va caer si no la detengo-**dijo Lily**

(La chica avanzo hacia Nadeshiko pero una mano le detuvo)

déjala, ella es feliz así-**le dijo James sonriendo**

(Lily miro a James fijamente a los ojos…sus bellos y hermosos ojos, eran dos preciosas almendras brillantes, la mirada verde de Lily tembló…esos ojos la estaban hipnotizando, la estaban atrapando, Nadeshiko miro a ambos jóvenes y sonrió divertida, dejo de girar)

ne aishitara daremo ga……………………..Hey ¿si yo me llegara a enamorar?

konna kodoku ni naru no?...de ti yo seguiría en soledad?

ne kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi……...hey ¿Cómo tanta negrura a mi me puede ocultar

dakishimeteru no?...tu tristeza sin final?

nani mo ka mo ga futaru……………………y dime ¿una pareja aquí puede

kagayaku tame kitto………………………...brillar así con amor?

Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru……………………si a ti, a ti te amo yo

kokor de mitsumete iru………………………y te veo en mi corazón

kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru……………………pues en ti pues en ti creo yo

samui yoru mo………………………………..en frió no quedare.

Ne koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka……………hey ¿si me llegara a enamorar

owari ga kuru no?...de ti estro podría terminar?

ne aozora yori mo sunda……………………..hey ¿este amor que al cielo nos eleva hoy

tokimeki suteteshimau no?...tu lo podrías negar así?

kisetsu kawaru no kaze………………………se que al paso del tiempo ya el viento cambiara

micho wo hashiru zutto………………………hasta el fin.

Kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru…………………….si a ti, a ti te amo yo

kokor de mitsumete iru………………………y te veo en mi corazón

kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru……………………pues en ti pues en ti creo yo

samui yoru mo………………………………..en frió no quedare.

(Lily miro a Nadeshiko…esa sonrisa, le quito su mano de la mano de James horrorizada)

Nadeshiko-**gruño Lily molesta**

Itsu no ma ni ka bokura...Sin esperarnos el uno a otro

Nanigenaku daetta...nos conocimos sin querer.

Yasashisa yoseatte...aproximándonos lentamente

Kakurenbo hatsuzuku no sousa...jugamos a juego del escondite

No wanna sell your soul...no quieras vender tu alma

Shareta kiiroi tachi de...con tu elegante presencia

No forget smile again...no olvides sonreír una vez mas

Itsumo odottetai dake...solo quiero bailar para siempre

Nee oikakete...si persigamos

Oikakete shiroi kaze...persigamos el blanco viento

Nee koi ni nate...si aquí llega la pasión

Ai ni nate hane hirogetai...es el amor quiero desplegar mis alas

Nee ii koto mo...si todas las cosas buenas

Warui koto mo...todas las cosas malas

Subete tashite...reúnelas todas

Ni de watte uma kuikite...Vamos a sepáralas en dos y viviremos

Toki wo koetai...bien de ahora en adelante.-**cambio Nadeshiko la canción muy divertida**

anta tachi-**murmuro Lily enfadada**

tal vez…prefieras decir…

yap-pap-paa yap-pap-paa ii shante………..yap-pap-paa yap-pap-paa ii shante

hashagu koi wa ike no koi………………...el amor escapa rápido cual pez

yap-pap-paa yap-pap-paa ii shante………..yap-pap-paa yap-pap-paa ii shante

Wake mo wakarazu ni…………………….sin decir cual es la razón

James, James de hi ga kureru……………..James James llegaste a mi corazón

kimo to atte kara…………………………..desde que yo te conocí

James James de……………………………James James

nandakanda to suttamonda no seikinatsu…pelear gritar es lo único que yo se hacer

naze motto shizuka ni "suki da yo" no you ni...solo quisiera que dijeras una vez te quiero yo"

hariau to watashi mo jajauma ni natchau………pero lo se, yo no soy sincera pues me he vuelto como tu

(Ambas chicos comenzaron a corretearse, mientras Nadeshiko cantaba sin cesar)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

bien no me digas lo descubriré por mi misma-**dijo Sakura molesta**-ahora…tendrías la amabilidad de explicarnos ¿Qué es ese poder que Lord Voldemort busca?-**le dijo Sakura**

mm…es un poder antiguo-**respondió Nadeshiko**

si eso ya lo sabemos pero que mas-

verán, Lord Voldemort esta conciente de que ese poder puede ayudarlo a eliminar a cualquier enemigo, el problema es, que dado su poder este, esta dividido para evitar que una sola persona lo tome…ya saben ¿no, entonces..necesita de, ciertas personas además de que estaba bajo un sello poderoso, no cualquiera puede romperlo, solo…los "elegidos"-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¿Quiénes son los elegidos?-**le pregunto Sakura**

bueno las personas que reúnen ciertas características-**respondió Nadeshiko**

¿Qué características?-

mmm…deja me ver, ser fiel a su sangre-**respondió Nadeshiko**

¿Cómo se llaman los elegidos?-

sabes que no te puedo dar esa información, no puedo decirte todo…necesitan aprender por ustedes mismos-**dijo Nadeshiko**

bien…am, ok, según la señorita Granger, hay un iba a si, en una fortaleza asentada en la vida, sostenida por la sabiduría, revestida de florecimiento, adornada con el arte y abrazado por el poder, se encuentran los sellos impuestos por los heraldos ¿significa?-**le pregunto Sakura**

es lógica….esta mas que claro-**dijo Nadeshiko**

y por lo tanto no me dirás-**gruño Sakura**- Bajo el sello básico se encuentran los retazos de la tierra que se alzaran bajo el mando de la luz o de la oscuridad, es decir…que-

Qué responderán, hacia cualquier tipo de fuerza-**dijo Nadeshiko**-no solo Lord Voldemort puede manejarlos, hay mas gente…capaz de hacerlo-

solo basta con ser fuerte y poder soportar el peso de su fuerza-**dijo Sakura y Nadeshiko asintió**

pero…-

Herumor no es capaz de controlar tal poder-**dijo Nadeshiko**

si…y no leas mi mente-**chillo Sakura**

pero puede usar a otras personas-**dijo Nadeshiko indiferente**-además…lo que Herumor busca es el poder partido-

¿el poder partido?-**pregunto Sakura**

bueno…al yo darle una ventaja al bien…también hice surgir un...veras cuando so fuerzas "supremas" se juntan, nace algo así como…un nuevo poder…es decir, que Herumor busca ese poder oscuro, para el controlarlo-

no comprendo-**dijo Sakura**

mm…veamos…cuando surge un poder muy fuerte, se parte en dos, uno que lleva consigo el símbolo del sol y el otro que lleva consigo el símbolo de la luna y todas su propiedades-**explico Nadeshiko**

a ja-**dijo Sakura**

pues bien, Herumor busca el poder de la luna…que representa la oscuridad…de alguna manera, no quiere decir que sea malo o…que este lleve al caos, depende del equilibro que se le de, no hay luz sin oscuridad-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¿y donde están?-**pregunto Sakura**

pronto lo descubrirán, además…creo que a tu esposo le interesara saber otras cosas-**comento Nadeshiko desviándose del tema**

mmm….creo si Shaoran necesita escuchar esto, tal vez el pueda ayudarnos mas-**dijo Sakura secamente**-nadie se mueva-

(La chica avanzo hacia la puerta y miro hacia atrás, era muy difícil….aceptaba a Black, pero….era tan raro, en su mente siempre estaría la imagen de su padre, Sakura negó con la cabeza y salio, Nadeshiko espero a que Sakura cerrara par puerta para hablar con los 3 hombres que estaban en el lugar)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(El mocoso de 12 años estaba sentado cerca del lago mirando a las chicas de séptimo jugar en el agua, se veían tan bien en trajes de baño, el viento movió sus revoltosos cabellos negros, una chica se sentó a su lado)

Neko-**dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras imitaba los movimientos felinos de un gato** (La chica arrugo su nariz acercándose al chico y oliéndolo, James se encogió de hombros por reflejo)

ajaja, me haces cosquillas-**dijo James** (la chica paso sus manos por el rostro del chico como si jugara con una bola de estambre)-Nadeshiko, basta….-

mmmmiiiiiaaaaauuuu-**dijo la chica con voz aguda** (un fuerte sonido igual al que se hace cuando se lame una paleta se escucho por el lugar)

no seas puerca-**gruño James limpiándose el cachete** (La chica no se molesto se limito a sonreír, y seguir molestando al chico, dándole largos lengüetazos cual gato)

ey que hacen-**pregunto una voz algo…molesta a sus espaldas**

eh Sirius controla a tu novia, esta de….-**James no termino porque Nadeshiko se recargo demasiado en el y ambos cayeron sobre el pasto** (Nadeshiko se levanto y vio que debajo de ella estaba su amigo)-contenta-**gruño James**

(La chica sonrió, y abrazo al chico que se quejaba, para cuando los chicos se separaron, Nadeshiko seguía revolcándose en el pasto.)

estas completamente loca ¿sabias?-**le dijo Sirius**

(Nadeshiko se levanto, se acerco a al chico con cara de gatita mimosa, y antes de que Sirius lo previera la chica le lamió todo el cachete)

no seas sucia-**chillo Sirius**

(La chica sonrió escondió su rostro y cuando volvió a mirarlos tenia sobre su nariz unos finos y largos bigotes negros, James y Sirius rieron, de pronto vieron salir de los largos cabellos negros unas peludas y afelpadas, orejas negras, ambos volvieron a reír)

neko, neko, neko, neko. Neko-**dijo la chica sonriendo**

ya para, para-**dijo James**

(Nadeshiko se acurruco en las piernas de Sirius, mirando a James)

¿Qué tengo en la cara?-**pregunto James**

solo te miro hoy, para no olvidarme de tu rostro mañana que no te tenga-**le respondió Nadeshiko**

un…muérete, hubiera sonado mas optimista-**dijo James molesto, Nadeshiko sonrió**

eres divertido, lastima ella todavía no se de cuenta-**dijo Nadeshiko**

dices cosas raras¿sabes, tu eres rara-**soltó James**

oye, nadie se queja de tu trauma con el quidditch-**le defendió Sirius**

mira quien habla, el que no quiere a su familia-

(Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelearse mientras Nadeshiko sonreía, tras los bigotes de gato)

sabes me gusta que sonrías de esa forma-**dijo James sonriendo**

¿porque?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

me recuerdas...al cuento de una princesa...que cada vez que reía, de sus labios brotaban rosas rojas-**dijo James**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Sakura avanzo por los pasillos, a buena hora a Shaoran se le ocurre desaparecer, la chica camino hasta dar con el en el gran comedor, charlando con Tomoyo y Mei Lin)

ven conmigo-**le dijo Sakura**

¿ahora?-**pregunto Shaoran**

no mañana-**gruño Sakura**

oye, era solo una broma-**se quejo Shaoran**-vamos

mi madre esta aquí y hablara sobre Herumor y necesito que estés presente-**dijo Sakura**

tu madre…�¡invocaste un espíritu!-**grito Shaoran**

¿Qué esperabas?-**dijo Sakura indiferente**-no me voy a morir, ni estoy cambiando el rumbo del mundo, tampoco pienso conquistarlo, anda vamos muévete-

vamos pues…pero no me des ordenes-**se quejo Shaoran**

si, a ja-**dijo Sakura caminando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el espíritu de su madre con Shaoran atrás de ella**

Sakura…-**dijo Shaoran suavemente**

(La chica volteo a verlo)

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Sakura**

es que….no, Black esta ahí ¿verdad?-**dijo Shaoran**

si y no me preguntes, mi padre…sigue siendo Fujitaka, Black es solo…un ex novio-

no sientes…-

furia, y rabia, si un poco…no logro entender eso a la perfección-**dijo Sakura**-dijo que…era necesario-

hay cosas que tiene que suceder-**dijo Shaoran**-aunque nosotros no queramos-

es lo mismo que ella dijo, nos hablo de que había varios futuros-**dijo Sakura**-pero…-

tu mas que nadie debe de comprenderla, tienes el mismo poder, puede ver los diferentes futuros-

no, puedo ver…el futuro, pero…ella siempre tuvo mayor control sobre eso, a pesar de que tenemos grandes poderes estos no son iguales-**aclaro Sakura**-yo puedo transportarme a diferentes planos…ella era, demasiado torpe para eso, pero tenia un gran control sobre las visiones del futuro-

así que vio diferente futuros-**dijo Shaoran**

si, pudieron haber sucedido tantas cosas y otras no-

así que escogió el mas o menos…¿feliz?-**dijo Shaoran**

no, escogió uno que ni ella conocía-**soltó Sakura frustrada y Shaoran le miro desconcertado**-no me mires a mi así, fue lo que ella dijo-

uno que ella no conocía-**repitió Shaoran**

si así como lo oyes, dijo que sucedió algo que ni ella tenia previsto, hay alguien que no deberías existir y existe…es mágica-**dijo Sakura sulfurada**

¿deseas saber quien es?-**le pregunto Shaoran**

claro, pero…no es el momento-**dijo Sakura**

no puedes, tu madre….esta…-**razono Shaoran**

muerta, si pero…hay maneras, y no preguntes-**dijo Sakura**

de todas formas no podré impedírtelo, siempre has sido tan terca-**dijo Shaoran**

mira quien habla-**soltó Sakura**

no te…enojes-**dijo Shaoran**

tengo…mejores cosas que pensar, que…saber quien…fue una noche de copas o no-**soltó Sakura**

¿noche de copas¿Quién hablo de eso?-**pregunto Shaoran divertido**

si, su existencia fue una casualidad…¿no? Cuando hay demasiado vino…bueno se te cruzan, las ideas….y demás-**dijo Sakura**

(Shaoran sonrió…hasta en los peores momentos, Sakura tenia ocurrencias de lo mas descabelladas, pero….¿y si no era así, decidió despejar sus pensamientos y le pregunto a Sakura sobre todo aquel tema, quería estar al corriente de todo antes de entrar al salón en el cual se estaba haciendo un ambiente un poco tenso)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Los chicos bajaban del anden nueve y tres cuartos)

nos veremos en vacaciones ¿verdad?-**dijo James**

mmm….tal vez-**dijo el chico de ojos dorados**

vamos Remus…ya no puedes excusarte, podemos arreglar ese problema-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-y dar unos paseos a la luz de la luna llena-

no tiene gracia y lo sabes verdad Sirius-**le dijo Remus**

venga, no te pongas así, es una broma-**dijo Sirius**

me voy a desesperar, si no los veo-**dijo James**

yo también te amo corazón-**dijo Sirius melodramáticamente, abrazando a James**

sabes que cuando juegas a ser gay me das miedo-**dijo James alejándose de su amigo**

tu comenzaste-**reprocho Sirius**

bueno, Nadeshiko…que dices vienes a mi casa unos días-**dijo James**

nah…-**dijo la chica nerviosa**-este…yo vivo muy lejos-**se excuso Nadeshiko**-

bueno…Japón si esta algo lejos…pero…puede pedir…hablare con tu mama-**dijo James**

ah….-

espera, lo haré yo…-**dijo Sirius, James le miro desconcertado**-soy su novio, tengo mas derecho-

si, claro…bueno, Sirius hablara, Peter…-**dijo James**

(Nadeshiko miro a su alrededor, la calle muggle…no había autos lujoso, ni nada por el estilo)

eh ahí esta mi mama-**dijo James corriendo a un señora alta de largos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color**

(Sirius camino hacia su amigo, junto con Remus y Peter, Nadeshiko hizo el amago de irse con ellos, pero una mano recia le detuvo, la chica le miro con miedo)

Takatori-sama-**susurro la chica**

llegas tarde-**le dijo el hombre de traje negro**

el tren se retraso-**dijo Nadeshiko**

sabes que esa no excusa, vamos a casa, tu padre quiere hablar seriamente contigo-**dijo Takatori jalando a Nadeshiko del brazo**

(La chica avanzo sin oponer resistencia en silencio)

has sido desobediente, y mala hija, tu padre esta muy decepcionado, este año ha recibido cuarenta avisos de detención tuya, que clase de hijo le paga así a su padre-**comenzó Takatori su discurso**

yo…-

no hay excusas, no vienes a jugar ¿sabes eso verdad?-**dijo Takatori**

si…pero…-

no, anda camina mas rápido, que torpe eres-**dijo Takatori apretándole mas el brazo**

me lastimas-**chillo Nadeshiko**

te lo mereces-**dijo Takatori fríamente**

quiero…despedirme de mis amigos-**objeto Nadeshiko**

tu no tienes amigos-**la chica forcejeo un poco**

(James reía a lado de Sirius y Remus, su madre y su padre conversaban con ellos)

les enviaremos una nota a su padres, eh Sirius-**dijo la señora Potter**

ah…ya me las arreglare con ellos-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

así que tendremos tres habitantes mas, bueno creo que…-**dijo el señor Potter**

¿3?-**dijo James**-¿Dónde esta Nadeshiko?-**pregunto James**

(Un golpe seco se escucho, atrayendo la vista de todos, Nadeshiko caía a la acerca de sentón, su maleta rodó por el suelo unos centímetros lejos de ella, la chica se llevo las manos a la cara derramando lagrimas, Sirius y James se adelantaron pero la señora Potter les detuvo)

ya recibirás tu castigo en cuanto lleguemos a casa-**dijo el hombre de traje negro rudamente**

(Una mujer intento acercarse a la niña, pero otro hombre de traje negro se lo impidió)

levántate, que no tenemos tu tiempo¡entra al auto!-**le grito Takatori**

(Nadeshiko no se movió, seguía llorando)

que se levante, y metanla al auto, no tengo tiempo para inútiles como esta-**les ordeno Takatori a los demás sirvientes que se encontraba ahí**

(Nadeshiko siguió en el suelo, los sirvientes se debatían entre ayudarla o dejarla ahí, James y Sirius querían correr a su lado, y la gente miraba reprovatoriamente a Takatori, pero el les ignoraba, después de varios segundos, Takatori camino hacia Nadeshiko)

eh dicho que te levantes-**le grito Takatori tomándola fuertemente por el brazo, la chica soltó un chillido**

�¡Suéltala asquerosa rata de alcantarilla!-**grito imperativamente una chica de cabellos castaños oscuro que llegaban hasta el hombro, vestida con traje ejecutivo de pantalón femenil** (de tras de ella un grupo de ocho mujeres hacían de sus guardaespaldas)

no intervengas-**le ordeno Takatori**

no eres nadie para ordenarme, yo soy Sonomi Amamiya, tengo mas poder que tu-**le grito Sonomi enfadada**-así que suéltala-

(Takatori soltó a Nadeshiko)

ella ira a casa de su padre-**le dijo Takatori**

ella vendrá conmigo-**dijo Sonomi**-Minori, Keigo vayan por Nadeshiko-**les ordeno la joven de trece años**

son ordenes…-**objeto Takatori**

yo traigo ordenes de Masaki Amamiya-**grito Sonomi**-así que me la llevo ahora, largate antes de que decida despedirte-

tu no tienes ese poder niña-**dijo Takatori**-solo el señor Amamiya puede hacerlo-

algún día tendré el placer de hacerlo-**le reto Sonomi**-mi abuelo se enterara de cómo trataste este día a Nadeshiko-**le advirtió Sonomi pero este solo sonrió**-�¡ella es tu ama, tu debes obedecer sus ordenes!-

yo no recibo ordenes de una persona tan débil-

�¡largo!-**grito Sonomi furiosa**

(Takatori, y su sequito se fueron, Sonomi se acerco a Nadeshiko)

¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Sonomi**

hai, Sonomi-chan-**le dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

no debes permitir que te trate así-**le dijo Sonomi**

yo….¿puedo irme a despedir de mis amigos?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

tu puedes hacer lo que quieras-**le dijo Sonomi sonriendo**

(Nadeshiko se levanto con ayuda de Sonomi, quien le ordeno a sus guardaespaldas que se llevaran el equipaje de Nadeshiko al auto.)

ven a conocer mis amigos-**le pidió Nadeshiko**(Sonomi asintió y ambas avanzaron hacia los chicos)

nunca me has dicho ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigas?-**le pregunto Sonomi, y Nadeshiko sonrió**

(La chica se detuvo a unos pasos de los cuatro chicos que le miraban preocupados, mientras ella portaba una enorme sonrisa)

chicos…ella es mi prima Sonomi Amamiya-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo, Sonomi miro inquisitivamente a los cuatro, no mostraba simpatía por ninguno**-ellos son mis amigos Sonomi, James, Remus y Peter, Sirius es mi no..-**dijo Nadeshiko**

tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde-**le corto Sonomi antes de ella explotara**-mi abuelo te espera-

oji-sama-**dijo Nadeshiko alegre**

hai-**dijo Sonomi secamente**

sayonara-**se despidió Nadeshiko de los chicos**

(La chica dio media vuelta, Sonomi los miro por ultima vez…no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo, poso una mano sobre el hombro de Nadeshiko protectoramente, y ambas caminaron hacia el auto, conversando en Japonés)

este…tienes toda la razón tu deberás hablar con…tus parientes-**dijo James mientras Sirius traga saliva lentamente**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La puerta se abrió, la señora de largos cabellos negros estaba cansada, habían tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero ahora podía darse el lujo de descansar un poco)

_ y pensar que podría viajar esta semana, el concilio esta hecho un caos….no hay nada seguro…no sabemos en quien podemos confiar y en quien no…¿Quién era el traidor?_-

(Tocaron tres veces la puerta)

Li-sama, el señor Ping-**dijo una sirvienta**

hazle pasar-**dijo Ieran**

(La puerta se volvió abrir y el venerable hombre entro en la habitación con paso firme y seguro)

lamento interrumpir tu descanso-**dijo Ping**

para nada…alguna noticia-**pregunto Ieran**

ninguna…el enemigo se esconde bastante bien, y sus secuaces…aun no los hemos podido capturar-**dijo Ping**

si es lo se, pero…tengo cosas importantes que hacer, iré a Inglaterra-**le dijo Ieran**

señora Li, no es por importunar pero…no creo que sea el mejor momento-**dijo Ping firmemente**

conmigo o sin mi el concilio puede seguir-**dijo Ieran secamente**

necesitamos…su apoyo-**dijo el señor Ping**

jamás he dicho que les retirare mi apoyo, solo…tengo algo importante que entregarle a mi hijo-**dijo Ieran**

ah, ya veo…si, supongo que la perdida, de..la descendencia del clan Li es…perturbante-**dijo el señor Ping**

claro…pero ya hemos resuelto ese problema-**dijo Ieran**

¿ya los encontraron?-**pregunto el señor Ping**

se podría decir-**contesto Ieran**

oh, supongo que a eso ira a Inglaterra a entregarle a su nieto a su hijo-**dijo Ping**

puede ser, hay otras cosas que me agradaría conversar con mi hijo-**dijo Ieran**

y con su nuera también-**supuso Ping**

Sakura, mmm, si esa chica…necesita tiempo-**dijo Ieran**

la recuerdo perfectamente, muy hermosa, aunque…bastante impulsiva, le falta mucho temple para…pero no dudo que algún día se convierta en una gran señora-**dijo Ping**

todos esperamos eso de ella, no podemos dejar el liderazgo del clan en una persona sumamente impulsiva-**comento Ieran**

es muy fuerte e inteligente seguro que entenderá lo que es necesario y hará lo que sea por su familia-**dijo Ping**

si, mi hijo no se equivoco al elegir pareja, aunque…al principio pareciera lo contrario-**dijo Ieran sonriendo**

vaya, nos causo mucho problemas sin duda, pero…es un buen elemento para el concilio, ama de las antiguas cartas Clow, y poseedora de un don único…estirpe de videntes, no cualquiera puede tenerlo, ni aun naciendo de la misma madre-**comento el señor Ping**

si, lo agradecemos bastante-**dijo Ieran**

pero basta de charla, así que te vas por algunos días-**dijo Ping**

si, espero…que no me necesiten-**dijo Ieran**

eso espero yo también, ya que…bueno, el enemigo…es impredecible-**dijo Ping**

mm, no lo creo Herumor…ataca conforme a las tácticas de los Li, puedo verlo, creo que no atacara por el oriente con certeza, no es tonto, sabe que ya nos dimos cuenta de su presencia desde hace mucho tiempo, además…el concilio no es su objetivo-

¿ah no?-**pregunto el señor Ping**

no, tiene el poder para tomarlo por la fuerza-**dijo Ieran fuertemente y el señor Ping se sintió ligeramente ofendido**

¿entonces que busca?-**pregunto Ping**

ja, no es obvio-**dijo Ieran**

(Ieran se levanto de su lugar y el señor Ping también lo hizo)

permítame acompañarle a la salida-**dijo Ieran**

(el señor Ping avanzo a lado de la señora Ieran)

¿Qué harán para impedir que se infiltre información del concilio?-**pregunto Ieran**

les pondremos una trampa, caerá redonditos-**dijo el señor Ping**

¿y si no es así?-**pregunto Ieran**

ya lo harán, en algún momento tendrán que mostrar su parcialidad, hacia algún lado-**dijo el señor Ping, Ieran hizo una mueca de desagrado, era lo mismo que esperar sentado a ver como se desarrollaba la guerra, aquella no era una táctica para hacerle salir, si no dejar que el enemigo hiciera lo que quisiera…bueno después de todo Ping no era el gran jefe del concilio que se esperaba de él, resulto ser un gran farsante…pero al menos tenia un poco de sentido de justicia y era enemigo declarado de las artes oscuras**

(Llegaron a la puerta principal en donde le esperaba una limosina negra.)

nos veremos después señora Li-**dijo el señor Ping haciendo una ligera reverencia**

hasta pronto-**dijo la señora Li inclinándose levemente**

(Ieran Li vio como la limosina desaparecía tras cerrarse las puertas de hierro con el emblema del clan Li)

Yukinosuke-**le llamo la señora Ieran**

si, señora-**dijo el empleado con una gran reverencia**

prepara mis cosas…ahora mismo me voy-

si señora-

y…que nadie mas se entere, llevas el equipaje al jet privado-**dijo Ieran**

lo que usted ordene-**dijo el empleado**

(Ieran entro en la mansión como si nada, volvió a subir hasta su cuarto por las escaleras y los largos pasillos entro a su cuarto, tomo el teléfono de línea segura, la mujer marco unos cuantos números)

Con el jefe de seguridad nacional-**pidió Ieran Li**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Y ahí estaban bajo el sol de Japón cuatro chicos de dieciséis años)

te dije que por red flu era mas seguro-**gruño Sirius**

yo que iba a saber-**dijo James**

ya estamos aquí, ahora….¿donde es la casa de Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Remus**

tengo anotada aquí la dirección…-**dijo Sirius sacando un pergamino**-am…dice…ka..ka…¿Qué?-

olvídalo Padfoot, ya que estamos en Japón podemos usar un red de polvos flu-**dijo James**-busquemos….el bar Jajaumani-

porque los japoneses se complican la vida con signos tan raros-**se quejo Sirius que miraba un mapa de Tokio**

te dije que compras uno en Inglaterra-**dijo James**

no tenían, ni uno….así que…solo conseguí este-**chillo Sirius**

pero da lo mismo porque no entendemos nada-**le dijo Remus**-sin mapa o con el es lo mismo-

todos…son muy…pequeños ¿no?-**dijo Peter**

están a tu tamaño-**se mofo Sirius**

(Los chicos caminaron sintiéndose en el país de la maravillas, la gente hablaba un idioma chistoso, las chicas les miraban con mas curiosidad de la acostumbrada, eran extranjeros y eso les hacia muy atractivos, James y Sirius les sonreían con su acostumbrada desinhibidse que les caracterizaba, haciéndolas suspirar, el pelo claro de Peter le hacia resaltar por primera vez en su vida, mientras que los ojos claros de Remus, así como su cabello eran muy atractivos a la vista)

en todos lados me aman-**dijo Sirius**

bueno…porque no vas a preguntarles por el paradero del bar-**le gruño James**

porque no entendería ni jota-**dijo Sirius**

(Después de horas de caminar….insolación, hambre y demás, los chicos dieron con el famoso lugar, cuando entraron encontraron a personas hablando en su idioma)

Konichiwa-**dijo una mesera**

solo queremos ocupar tu chimenea-**dijo James**

ah, pasen por aquí-**dijo la mesera decepcionada**

(y al final del bar, estaba una chimenea al mas puro estilo oriental, la chica movió su varita y las llamas aparecieron)

toda suya-**dijo la mesera con un deje de ironía en sus palabras**

bien ¿Quién primero?-**pregunto James**

tu-**le aventó Sirius**

(James lanzo polvo flu)

yume wo Amamiya-**dijo James**

(James giro y giro, viajaba a gran velocidad viendo los otros múltiples lados de las chimeneas, cuando creyó a ver llegado, aterrizo en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, una sirvienta soltó un grito al ver al chico salir de la chimenea, el plumero se le cayó al suelo, pero recupero su cordura inmediatamente, James se levanto y la sirvienta le sacudió el polvo)

buenas noches señor-**dijo la chica cordialmente**

¿esta es la casa de Nadeshiko?-**pregunto James**

busca a la niña Amamiya-**razono la sirvienta**-ella no se encuentra en esta casa, pero…en seguida se le avisara-**dijo la sirvienta**-gusta esperar en este lugar-

(James asintió)

solo viene…-**dijo la sirvienta cuando alguien soltaba un grito de sorpresa y algo rompiéndose se escucho**-¿Cuántos mas le acompañan?-**pregunto la sirvienta sonriendo**

cuatro-**respondió James**

(quince minutos después estaban los cuatro juntos, la sirvienta les llevo agua y les sirvió raros aperitivos)

se le ha enviado un mensaje a la niña Amamiya, no tardara en llegar-**les aviso la sirvienta**

(Los chicos asintieron, todos contaron su aventura dentro del viaje, Peter había caído en la sala de armas en donde los samurais le amenazaban con sus espadas, Remus, fue a parar a la biblioteca, Sirius pensaba que había caído en uno de los cuartos, media hora después la puerta se abrió y la joven de cabellos cortos y color begoña entro)

visitas ¿de Nadeshiko?-**dijo Sonomi**(La chica miro a los chicos que curioseaban las cositas que adornaban la sala, los chicos se acercaron a la chica, solo la habían visto una vez, pero daba la misma impresión severa de siempre)-ustedes-**dijo Sonomi lentamente**-¿ya le han avisado a Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Sonomi**

si señorita, ha enviado una nota y dice que viene en camino-**le respondió la sirvienta**

mmm¿Dónde esta?-**le pregunto Sonomi**

fue con el señor Masaki Amamiya al festival de verano, a ver los fuegos artificiales en el mar y las luciérnagas de papel-**le respondió la sirvienta**

pero eso es…en Kiakyushyu-**dijo Sonomi**

bueno…la señorita en cuando se ha enterado de sus visitas ha dicho que vendrían esta noche-**le dijo la sirvienta**

Sonomi suspiro

si necesita de algo estaremos aquí señorita Amamiya-**dijo la sirvienta haciéndole un profunda reverencia y saliendo del cuarto**

(Sonomi miro a los chicos con el mismo rencor de siempre)

así que ustedes son su compañeros-**dijo la chica**

amigos-**le corrigió James**

y novio-**dijo Sirius**

(Sonomi se acerco a Sirius amenazadoramente)

en verdad, ella puede ver la belleza en donde no la hay-**soltó Sonomi**

(La chica dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta)

les estaré vigilando, un paso en falso y no volverán a sus casas-**dijo Sonomi**

(La puerta se cerro)

encantadora familia-**murmuro James**

(Las estrellas y la luna en forma de uña estaban en su punto máximo, Peter dormitaba sentado en el sillón, Sirius miraba el jardín por la ventana, Remus miraba los libros que había sobre una mesita y los ojeaba con interés, viendo pasar ante sus ojos los diferentes signos que conformaban el sistema alfabético katakana, James observaba el fabuloso movimiento las hojas del árbol de cerezo que se levantaba justo del lado de su ventana, la puerta se abrió y esta vez era Nadeshiko que iba ataviada con un tradicional kimono, de colores Blanco y verde que le sentaba a la perfección, su cabellos iba recogido en un tradicional peinado con muchas peinetas y su rostro estaba pintado totalmente)

Konichiwa, Konbaha-**grito la chica contenta**

hola Nadeshiko-**dijo Remus**

¿Qué cosas son esas?-**pregunto Sirius**

(Nadeshiko miro a sus amigos)

estaba en un ceremonia, en Kiakyushyu, pero me han avisado que ustedes estaban aquí y en venido lo mas rápido que pude en avión-**dijo Nadeshiko**

no es mas fácil con polvos flu-**dijo James**

me dan miedo y me mareo-**dijo Nadeshiko**-¿porque no me avisaron que llegaban hoy?-

queríamos darte una sorpresa-**dijo Sirius**

y vaya que si, me caí cuando me dijeron eso-**dijo Nadeshiko, los cuatro sonrieron**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(El chico miraba las ventanas era algo tarde pero…no tenia sueño)

eh Harry-**le llamo la joven de cabellos castaños**

si Hermione-**dijo Harry**

no crees…que ya se tardaron un poco-**dijo Hermione impaciente**

am…supongo que ha de estar discutiendo…algo importante-**dijo Harry decepcionado**

¿no te molesta…el que no estés?-**pregunto Hermione**

algo, pero…no se que puedo hacer-**dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros**

me pregunto ¿que estarán discutiendo?...y porque, Lupin y Sirius se quedaron, ni siquiera a Dumbledore le permitieron estar presente-**dijo Hermione asombrada**

eso…si que es raro¿sabes? Quiero decir….que tiene que ver Sirius y Sakura-**dijo Harry**

es extraño, solo…al principio, Sirius solo la veía como….bueno…tu sabes-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

si, como la chica que me gustaba, pero…-

wua, es que…aun no me lo puedo pasar, es que…bueno que tuviera novia, pasa, pero ¿esposa? no crees que es algo…raro-**dijo Hermione**

el siempre fue mi raro-**dijo Harry, y ambos chicos rieron**

es que…-**dijo Hermione**

si, lo se…a mi también me impresiono, es que…bueno….-**comento Harry**

no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos-**dijo Hermione divertida**

(Harry miro a Hermione inquisitivamente, no estaba…equivocado, Hermione quería a Shaoran, o quiso debía decir, pero entonces….¿donde quedaba Ron?)

tuvo su tiempo y su espacio-**dijo Hermione de pronto, Harry se sorprendió**-no se tiene que ser….un súper genio para saber que es lo que estas pensando Harry, solo…un poco de lógica-

es que…es…bueno, es Ron-**murmuro Harry a forma disculpa**

y no crees, que después de tanto años…yo, me canse-**dijo Hermione lentamente**

¿te cansaste?-**pregunto Harry**

de esperar, dios, Harry, tu mismo…viste, yo…aahhh-**dijo Hermione molesta**-le espera..fui paciente,. hasta…me le insinué varias veces-

lo se Hermione, yo…alenté a Ron varias veces pero…es tan…-**dijo ** Harry-tonto-

y vaya que lo es-**gruño Hermione**

dale una segunda oportunidad-**pidió Harry**

no lo se…lo pensare-**dijo Hermione mirando el paisaje atrás vez de la misma ventana que Harry**

quiero….saber si ya terminaron de discutir…¿vienes?-**le pregunto Harry**

porque no usas el mapa-**le comento Hermione distraída**

¿el mapa?...�¡si claro!-**exclamo Harry contento**

(Harry subió a su cuarto por el mapa y bajo con su amiga)

¡juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!-**dijo Harry apretando la varita fuertemente**

(El mapa del merodeador se hizo visible ante los ojos de los chicos….Harry busco los puntitos que dijeran Sirius Black y Remus J. Lupin, amm, estaba de en la misma sala que horas antes, no se movían ni mucho menos, a lado del de Lupin había una manchita que decía, Eriol Hiragizawa, y…..Harry, no podía creérselo, había alguien que no conocía, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, nunca Nadeshiko Amamiya.)

¿Qué sucede Harry?-**pregunto Hermione mirando la extraña expresión de su amigo**

es que…bueno, aquí…conoces, a Nadeshiko Amamiya-**pregunto Harry**

¿Nadeshiko Amamiya?-**repitió Hermione difícilmente**

si-**asintió Harry**

no, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre-**dijo Hermione**

espera…-**dijo Harry de repente**

¿Qué?-**pregunto Hermione**

eh escuchado ese nombre….pero ¿en donde?-**dijo Harry forzando su mente**

yo no…tal vez…tal vez lo hemos visto en la sala de trofeos-**dijo Hermione de pronto**

¿en la sala de trofeos?-**pregunto Harry**-

si, tal vez…haya ganado algo y….hemos visto mucho esa sala, ya sabes tu padre, Ryddle-**dijo Hermione**

¿Por qué supones que es alguien del pasado?-**le pregunto Harry**

por que…no hay nadie en este colegio…en el presente que se llame así, es un nombre…raro, tendría que haberlo escuchado-**afirmo Hermione**

si tienes razón-**dijo Harry**-vamos a la sala de los trofeos-

(Ambos salieron de la sala común, mientras Harry aun observaba ese puntito….¿en donde había escuchado es nombre?)

mmm….tal vez…obtuvo algún premio, o…destaco notablemente en algo-**dijo Hermione emocionada**-

no, no me acuerdo-**dijo Harry mirando el mapa**

Harry-**dijo de pronto Hermione deteniéndose un poco**-no crees…que bueno-**dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada de elocuencia**

¿Qué Hermione?-**pregunto Harry**

Harry, si conoce a tu Sirius y Remus…tal vez…-**dijo Hermione**

crees que haya conocido a mi padre y mi madre-**dijo Harry y Hermione asintió**

tal vez…-

Nadeshiko Amamiya…suena a Gryffindor ¿no?-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

(Harry sufrió un vuelco en el corazón, otra persona…tal vez una amiga, Harry apresuro el paso a la sala de los trofeos con Hermione trotando un poco atrás de él, ambos llegaron a la sala de los trofeos y se pusieron a revisar uno por uno los trofeos, Harry se perdió mirando el trofeo que decía Sekeer James Potter, el chico pego ligeramente una mano al cristal tratando de tocarlo, Hermione vio con cariño aquel gesto de su amigo, de pronto frunció el ceño, y le toco el hombro a Harry, el chico tardo en voltear no quería dejar de ver aquella reluciente placa¿a el también le darían una? Casi nunca había perdido un partido de quidditch, excepto por la vez en que se calló de la escoba a causa de los dementotes y cuando…Umbrige le suspendió.)

mira Harry-**dijo Hermione señalando una placa**

R. J. Lupin…por…excelente participación en los EXTASIS, premio anual-**murmuro Harry**-ja, nunca nos lo había dicho-

Lupin…era mucho mas centrado que tu padre y Sirius-**murmuro Hermione orgullosa**

Harry sonrió-ey mira esta-

to Evans Lillian Marianne, premio anual, excelente participación en los EXTASIS, graduada con los mas altos honores y doce MHB-**murmuro Hermione**-deberías ser como ella-

(Harry se puso de color rojo, así que por el contrario su madre fue, muy, pero muy estudiosa, le recordaba a Hermione de una u otra forma)

ah¿Sirius no habrá recibido alguna?-**pregunto Hermione mientras veía las placas**

yo creo que diría al mas desastroso alumno en la historia de Hogwarts-**murmuro Harry entre risas**

mirando el pasado-**pregunto una voz a sus espaldas**

(Harry y Hermione voltearon sorprendido)

¡Nick!-**chillo Hermione**

señorita Granger-**respondió Nick caballerosamente**

hola Nick, estábamos…buscando a…-**dijo Harry, no sabia su continuar**

es que…leímos por algún lado sobre Nadesico Amamila-**dijo Hermione**

Nadeshiko Amamiya-**le corrigió Nick delicadamente y Hermione asintió**

creímos que tal vez…hubiera-**dijo Harry**

recibido algún premio….mmm, no que recuerde-**dijo Nick poniendo un dedo sobre su fantasmal barbilla**

¿entonces le conocía?-**pregunto Hermione entusiasmada**

desde luego…una niña encantadora, si no mal recuerdo su padre-**dijo Nick señalando a Harry**-solía llamarle pequeña Nady-

¿mi padre le conocía?-**pregunto Harry sorprendido**

claro que si, iban en el mismo curso, en la casa de Gryffindor, y…su madre la jovencita Evans era su amiga…aunque al principio tuvieron…ciertas diferencias y ah si lo mas importante, era la novia de el joven Sirius-**dijo Nick**

¿Sirius?-**pregunto Hermione**

si, la pareja casi perfecta, muchas chicas envidiaba a la señorita Amamiya, pero…si me permiten decirlo, creo que…no había quien, era un niña divina-**dijo Nick**

¿niña?-**pregunto Hermione incrédula**

si, contraria al genio y figura del joven Black, la señorita Amamiya era…callada, obediente, de temperamento muy dulce, siempre sonriendo, un poco torpe, todo un encanto de niña-**dijo Nick**

(Hermione frunció el ceño….nada que ver son Sirius)

mmm, si quieren conocerla…ella no sobre salía mucho en los estudios…excepto por…aquí debe de estar-**dijo Nick, buscando por entre los trofeos**-aquí están-(Nick señalo un placa en forma de escudo de 3 picos)

Adivinación, a A.N.-**dijo Hermione**

así es…adivinación se le daba de maravilla, pero…en donde mas sobre salio la pequeña Nady, fue…porque no viene conmigo-

(Harry y Hermione asintieron, Nick los llevo a una sala que ellos no recordaban haber visto nunca, esta estaba debajo de un lienzo con un bruja pintando, Nick traspaso la puerta y Harry, giro el pomo de la puerta lentamente, Hermione y él entraron a un lugar muy peculiar, estaba lleno de retratos…de fotografías mágicas que se movían sin parar, gente sentada frente a un caballete, chicos con instrumentos musicales, chicas cantando, chicos con libros en las manos, Hermione observo las figuras con detenimiento, mientras Harry observaba como un chico de…paresia ser Ravenclaw pintaba un atardecer, Harry sonrió, Nick se movía de un lado a otro, de pronto Nick carraspero fuertemente, Hermione y Harry le devolvieron su atención, Nick señalo una placa de color plateado, los chicos se movieron.)

a Nadeshiko Amamiya, por su destacamento en el 392° concurso de canto mágico-**continuo Harry**

1° para Nadeshiko Amamiya, en el concurso ínter escolar de Canto y Poesía-**dijo Hermione**

1° para Nadeshiko Amamiya y James Potter en el concurso nacional al canto y la composición-**dijo Harry desconcertado**

(Las placas seguían en un casi interminable lista, mas sin embargo había una que llamo mucho la atención de los chicos, era grande y bruñida en oro con una figura estética hermosa)

A Nadeshiko Amamiya, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black, por su excelente participación en el 87° Concurso intercontinental de recreación artística mágica-**murmuro Hermione**

la niña Nady, destacaba en las artes, canto, pintura, y composición-

2° a Nadeshiko Amamiya en el concurso nacional de pintura mágica-

mmm, es verdad….se le daba mejor el canto que la pintura, aunque…dicen que el joven de Beauxbatons, tuvo ayuda de los jueces…. -**comento Nick distraídamente**-�¡ah! Ahí esta-**dijo Nick emocionado **(Harry y Hermione miraron en la misma dirección que Nick, la pared estaba llena de miles de fotografías que se movía, era difícil saber a cual se refería.)-es ella-**dijo Nick acercándose a un fotografía**

(Harry y Hermione la observaron, una joven de largos cabellos negros estaba sentada en un silla de caoba, con ambas manos sobre las piernas y les sonrió dulcemente, a veces miraba al joven detrás de ella de reojo y ambos sonreían, Harry pego las manos al cristal, James Potter escoltaba la fina y frágil figura de Nadeshiko Amamiya el joven estaba recargado sobre el respaldo de la silla, sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo sensualmente a Hermione, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y alborotaba aun mas sus cabellos.)

mi padre….¿que hace aquí?-**pregunto Harry**

es que a caso no leyó bien las placas joven Harry?-**le pregunto Nick**

si, pero…¿él que hacia?-**pregunto Harry**

es verdad que James Potter y Sirius Black, eran conocidos por…sus…travesuras, pero curiosamente el joven James tenia facilidad para crear poemas y canciones, varias de las canciones con las que se presento la señorita Amamiya en los concursos eran creaciones de su padre, mmm…me parece que así fue como conquisto a su madre-**dijo Nick remembrando el pasado**-y claro, la música…y el acompañamiento, solía ponerlo el joven Lupin, mientras el joven Black, ambientaba el lugar…ya saben la escenografía-**le explico Nick**

mi padre….era….¿poeta?-**pregunto Harry incrédulo**

Nick rió por unos instantes-le cuesta creerlo-

bueno…generalmente un chico…con ese…tipo de don, no…es…-**Hermione estaba buscando la palabra correcta**-…ah, sin ofender Harry, pero….no pega que tu padre fuera poeta-

supongo que lo dices por lo del quidditch-**murmuro Harry y Hermione sonrió**

si, bueno…es un juego rudo…bárbaro-**comento Hermione, Nick sonrió**

recuerdo cuando encontré a la jovencita Evans, sonriendo dulcemente ante la composición que le había hecho el joven Potter, se le notaba…lo…enamorada que estaba, el amor le salía hasta por los poros de la piel, aunque…claro, solía demostrarle a su padre lo contrario-**comento Nick**

¿Por qué son así las mujeres?-**pregunto Harry**

ja…según lo que me has comentado, a tu madre no le agradaba mucho…la actitud, arrogante y prepotente de tu padre, así que….veras es difícil….aceptar que, quieres a tu…"enemigo"-**comento Hermione**

¿hay alguna composición de mi padre en Hogwarts?-**pregunto Harry de pronto entusiasmado**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Nadeshiko estaba recargada en el hombro de James, reía de él de vez en cuando y el chico se quejaba.)

por eso…tienes bajas calificaciones en pociones-**gruño James molesto**

ah, yo pensé que te había gustado-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

uh si no sabes-**comento James**

es que…nunca te había visto de esa forma, digo…jajaja, por dios…te veías tan…kawai-**dijo Nadeshiko contenta**

me vi como un entupido-**dijo James arrugando un poco el pergamino en el cual escribía**

oooohhhh, kire-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo y tirandose a la mesa**-esa…carita de cordero a medio matar….de perrito de veterinaria, de…-**James frunció el ceño, al ser comparado con un perro**-…enamorado-

no lo estoy-**gruño James molesto**

¡Pues bien! Yo necesito

decirte que te adoro,

decirte que te quiero

con todo el corazón:

que es mucho lo que sufro,

que es mucho lo que lloro,

que ya no puedo tanto,

y al grito en que te imploro,

te imploro y te hablo en nombre

de mi ultima ilusión.-**canturreo Nadeshiko emocionada**

deja de leer mis notas-**gruño James**

aaaaaaahhhhh-**suspiro Nadeshiko con cara de eterna enamorada**

Mando a mi pensamiento que te olvide

y mas de ti se acuerda;

mando a mi corazón que no te ame

y, ardiente se rebela.

Quiero cantar, y el pecho enamorado

exhala tristes quejas;

quiero reír, y llanto silencioso

por mis mejillas rueda.

En la noche pretende refugiarme

contra esta lucha interna;

pero cierro los ojos y mi espíritu

por ti velando queda

Ni entonces un destello de esperanza

disipa mis tinieblas:

siempre despierto sollozando triste,

mirando que te alejas.

Y si imagino que la muerte al cabo,

piadosa me consuela,

pasas sobre las flores de mi tumba

con cruel indiferencia.

�¡Triste pasión, la que llenó mi alma,

por siempre de tristeza!

Sin tu amor, vivo triste; con tu olvido,

¡que triste estaré muerto!-**recitó Nadeshiko a todo pulmón, con actuación y todo**

podrías….bajar la voz-**le pidió James**

bah, ah estas horas ya debió de haberlo leído-**dijo Nadeshiko indiferente**-y se ha de estar colegiala enamorada….oy te…-**Nadeshiko se levanto de la mesa divertida, james miro a Nadeshiko desconcertado y ella le sonrió** (James estaba de espaldas al retrato y no vio cuando Lily entro)

Eo eo oe eo

Hoy te eh visto con tus libros caminando

y tu carita de coqueta colegiala de mi amor

tu sonríes sin pensar que la mirarte

solo por ti estoy sufriendo colegiala de mi amor

Colegiala, colegiala, colegiala linda colegiala

colegiala no seas tan coqueta

colegiala ven dime que si.-**canto Nadeshiko a todo pulmón**(James le miro con el ceño fruncido, después…algo le decía que debía voltear y así lo hizo, Lily Evans estaba petrificada en medio de la sala común, con un pergamino en las manos, James agacho un poco la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo los largos mechones de su cabello negro desordenado, no obstante veía a Lily…que torno su cara al mismo color que su cabello, Nadeshiko sonrió ampliamente, Sirius entro estrepitosamente en la sala rompiendo el hechizo, Lily corrió a refugiarse a su cuarto, mientras que James volvió a escribir sobre el pergamino)

�¡James!-**grito Sirius**

(el chico no le contesto)

�¡James…James…mira…mira!-**grito Sirius entusiasmado, Sirius miro que James seguía con la vista fija en el pergamino**-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Sirius**

oh, Sirius eres un tonto-**contesto Nadeshiko**

(Sirius parpadeo unos segundos….¿porque Nadeshiko le ofendía?)

es que….Lily había entrado con una cara de enamorada, con una sonrisa tan radiante, y…sus ojitos brillando..-

¿y eso que?-**pregunto Sirius, Nadeshiko frunció el ceño…su novio era lento para captar esas cosas, de pronto la mentecilla de joven torció la cosas y entonces exclamo**-�¡conchales!...te dejo por otro…¿Quién es? Ahora mismo vamos a obligarle a cortarla…-

no Sirius-**respondió Nadeshiko pacientemente**

¿entonces?-**pregunto Sirius**

pues…en la mañana…con un poco de maña, le metí a Lily uno de los tantos…de millones de poemas que James escribe, así que…-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¡lo leyó!-**grito Sirius**-en hora buena mi querido amigo¿y que te dijo¿acaso no le gusto¿Qué chica tan poco romántica? Con lo…meloso que escribes y ella…-**hablo Sirius sin reflexionar**

hay si deberías de leer el que acaba de componer…esta divino-

yo digo que…son cursilerías, mira que enrollarse tanto para decir 5 mendigas palabras…que no es mas fácil decir te amo, vez que fácil…resulta-

pero es que James es tan…lindo y romántico-**dijo Nadeshiko**

es un….ridículo, además…si fuera tan romántico…como dices…¿porque la fiera esa no le hace caso?-**pregunto Sirius**

bueno no es fácil….Lily le…detestaba y ustedes tampoco se lo están poniendo fácil a James….mira ahora que me acuerdo eso de meterte con Lily…-

(James golpeo la mesa con la mano y Sirius se cayó)

paren de hablar los dos como si yo no estuviera presente-**dijo James**

pues tapate los oídos y asunto arreglado-**soltó Sirius**

si serás…-**murmuro James**-¿Por qué tuviste que elegir como novio a un tonto como este?-**le pregunto James a Nadeshiko y ella se limito a sonreír**-para mi que por pura y mera piedad-

oye…oye…déjame en paz-**dijo Sirius molesto**-y Nady esta conmigo porque me ama..¿verdad?-**Nadeshiko asintió con la cabeza**

es curioso, Lily opina lo mismo-**murmuro Nadeshiko por lo bajo mientras Sirius seguía con su discurso de lo buen novio que era y de lo mucho que Nadeshiko le quería**

bueno el punto es…que estábamos en que funciono el plan y…-

¿y?-**pregunto Sirius emocionado**

pues…que no sabemos mas porque a ti se te ocurrió entrar, o sea….lo fregaste todo-**gruño James**

oh perdóname James…soy �¡un tonto, un idiota! Hermano…hermano, juro…que ahora mismo voy por Lily-**dijo Sirius arremangándose las mangas de la capa**

�¡NO!-**le detuvieron Nadeshiko y James a la vez**

déjala…que reflexione, que se tranquilice y que ponga en orden sus ideas-**dijo Nadeshiko**-suele cometer….tonterías si…no piensa las cosas fríamente-

pero…debe de pensar con el corazón no con la cabeza-**chillo Sirius**

ah, sii…pero, en caliente….bueno…ella detesta a James y….tal vez….diga tontería a y media…y…con la cabeza fría tal vez se de cuenta de que….no le detesta-**dijo Nadeshiko**

bueno tu eres su amiga-**dijo Sirius desparramándose en la silla de a lado de Nadeshiko**

¿y que me ibas a decir?-**pregunto James**

ah…ya lo olvide, nada importante-**dijo Sirius frescamente**

(James y Nadeshiko suspiraron…Sirius no tenia remedio.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Estaba sentada en los jardines Hogwarts, veían como los árboles temblaban antes el paso del tiempo, se veía…increíble aquella visión, aquella como ola que se formaba en la copa de los árboles, sonrió con amargura.)

holap-**dijo una voz alegre a sus espaldas**

hola ¿Hayde?-**pregunto Narya**

dime Mei Lin ese es mi verdadero nombre-**contesto Mei Lin**

mmm, creo que nadie lo paso tan pésimo como yo-**dijo Narya**

bueno…pero nadie pudo hacer lo que tu-**comento Mei Lin**

estuve mal…no logre-**dijo Narya decepcionada**

no te sientas mal, era tu primera vez y…no estabas preparada para una carga de energía semejante a esa….no es malo-**dijo Mei Lin firmemente**

pero…-**dijo Narya**

ya habrá otra vez y esa vez lo harás bien, te lo prometo-**dijo Mei Lin sonriendo**

eso espero-**dijo Narya suspirando**

lo has hecho excelente hasta el día de hoy, no cualquiera…hubiera soportado la carga que tu llevaste-**dijo Mei Lin**-ni siquiera yo, la hubiera podido superar-

claro que no, tu lo hubieras hecho mejor-**soltó Narya inmediatamente**

¿eso crees?-**pregunto Mei Lin incrédula y después rió**-yo soy…una squib, una carga de energía tan tremenda como el poder de Sakura…para mi es demasiado, es cierto que en mis venas corre…"magia" pero…mi cuerpo no puede resistir tanto poder…digamos que mi poder tiene limites-**comento Mei Lin**

creo…que…a pesar de que no tienes maga, eres una bruja excelente-**comento Narya, Mei Lin sonrió**

gracias….-**murmuro Mei Lin**

así que…¿cuando comenzamos el próximo entrenamiento?-**pregunto Narya**

mmm….creo que solo te falta una cosa y esa de lo único de lo que necesita es de tu concentración, solo te falta controlar tu poder, pero…casi lo tienes, de no ser así, aquel día tu…hubieras…caído en una especie de coma-**comento Mei Lin indiferente**

ah, vaya…..así que…solo tengo que cuidar…que no me descontrole-**comento Narya**

así es…pero tiene que ser…un balance perfecto entre el corazón y la mente, no vale que solo tengas tu cerebro en equilibrio si no también tu corazón, dado que los poderos de Sakura puede aumentar o disminuir dependiendo de sus sentimientos, tu también lo debes de hacer-**comento Mei Lin**

ah, ya veo…pero…ese día-**dijo Narya**

ese día…tu, bueno…tenias tantas ganas de hacerla daño a Lord Voldemort que…en tu corazón había un desequilibrio…en resumen…-

me deje controlar por mis sentimientos y eso…-**continuo Narya**

a cualquiera le sucede, de serte sincera yo…no tengo control sobre eso, soy excesivamente impulsiva…jejeje y…eso me trae severas consecuencias-**dijo Mei Lin, Narya sonrió débilmente**-anda anímate, has hecho mas de lo que uno puede imaginar…nos salvaste…a mi, a Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, el colegio…ni siquiera Dumbledore tuvo que mover un solo dedo-**dijo Mei Lin emocionada**

lo se…pero…-

no puedes conseguir la perfección a la primera vez, recuerda…lo mucho que nos costo el que…pudieras tener la total libertad de moverte en el aire-**dijo Mei Lin**

eh,..es verdad-**murmuro Narya**

y lo que estas…usando no…es…bueno no solo tienes que estirarte un poco y controlar tu equilibrio-**dijo Mei Lin**-ni siquiera magos avanzados pueden con eso…ni siquiera Harry Potter, podría hacerlo-

Narya y Mei Lin rieron divertidas ante la comparación de Mei Lin

es verdad…¿no te dijo nada tu padre?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

eah…pues…nada…pero de haber podido me hubiera dicho que lo que estoy haciendo es peligroso-**dijo Narya**

ah-**dijo Mei Lin secamente**

mi padre es muy amable conmigo-**dijo Narya sonriendo**

oh, si claro-**comento Mei Lin con un deje de sarcasmo**

ya se que…parece malo, pero en el fondo es muy amable-**dijo Narya convencida**

pero muuuuuuuuyyyyy en el fondo-**dijo Mei Lin, Narya sonrió**-oh comprende…ah sido muy malo conmigo, me ah castigado y reprobado y….me ha puestos tareas extras-**dijo Mei Lin**

ja, ja, bueno…si suele ser un poco estricto-**dijo Narya**

¿un poco?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

bueno tal vez mas de normal-**acepto la joven**

no platiquemos mas de cosas amargas, vamos a…dar un vuelta y ver que hay por ahí-**sugirió Mei Lin**

me he enterado de que tiene una reunión..o algo así-**comento Narya**

ah…bueno si, pero…es solo entre Sakura, Eriol, Lupin y Black-**dijo Mei Lin**

¿tienes idea de lo que están discutiendo?-**le pregunto Narya**

concretamente no, pero….bueno…creo que podrían estar hablando de algo…un poco delicado, pero nada que ver con…nosotros si no con…bueno…veras resulta que…la mama de Sakura fue…la novia mas amada del señor Black-**comento Mei Lin**

(Narya se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…)

¿ella era Elbereth?-**pregunto Narya sorprendida**

mm…si-

Mei Lin-**grito una chica**

ah Tomoyo…ven-**grito Mei Lin**

(Tomoyo avanzo lentamente)

hola-**saludo Tomoyo alegremente**

hola..-**dijo Narya**

¿Narya verdad?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

(Narya asintió levemente con la cabeza)

mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji-**dijo Tomoyo sonriendo**

un placer-**dijo Narya**

eh, venga…no sean tan formales, de seguro que se llevan muy bien-**dijo Mei Lin contento**

(Narya miro a Tomoyo…le recordaba a alguien pero…no sabia a quien)

¿sucede algo?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

nah..-**dijo Narya sorprendida**-lo siento pero…es que…te me figuras a alguien conocido-

tal vez no hemos visto antes-**dijo Tomoyo indiferente**

oh si…has estado en Holanda-**pregunto Narya**

si, varias veces-**dijo Tomoyo**

ah…si tal vez ya nos habíamos visto-**dijo Narya sonriendo**

(ambas sonrieron, tenia el presentimiento de que se iban a llevar excelentemente.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Lily caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su mochila y libros en la mano)

voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde-**murmuraba la joven desesperadamente**

(La joven de trece años se había quedado mas de lo debido en la biblioteca por completar su resumen sobre la convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, lo tenia todo listo estaba segura de haber anotado todo lo necesario y hasta con explicaciones de sobra, giro por el pasillo y…)

ah…perfecto una sangre sucia-**siseo la voz lenta de Lucius Malfoy**

(Lily abrazo los libros que llevaba en las manos, conocía la fama de Lucius Malfoy…un ser despreciable y horrible Slytherin, un buscapleitos de menor categoría que los merodeadores)

una escoria como tu no debería tener derecho a pisar lugares de magos-**continuo el joven de cabellos rubios**

(Lily tembló…no sabia que hacer)

igual para ti-**le enfrento Lily**

(Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido)

¿me hablas a mi sangre sucia?-**pregunto Lucius Malfoy**

claro que te hablo a ti, maldita serpiente venenosa-**soltó Lily, y Malfoy pareció hasta cierto punto alagado**

mis puros odios nos son dignos de escuchar la voz de tu despreciable sangre-**sentencio Malfoy y los chicos que tenia detrás de él rieron abiertamente**

sisea todo lo que quieras, no tengo tiempo para escucharte-**dijo Lily dando media vuelta indiferente**

(Malfoy se enfureció, nadie le ignoraba con tal facilidad mucho menos una sangre sucia)

no me ignores sangre sucia-**gruño Malfoy jaloneando a Lily tirando sus cosas al suelo**

suéltame Malfoy-**le ordeno Lily**

tu no me ordenas nada-**le dijo Malfoy mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos lastimándola**

invesil-**murmuro Lily molesta**(aunque Lily quisiera mostrarse fuerte, la verdad era que…por dentro temblaba, y tenia mucho miedo)

eres…muy valiente-**murmuro Malfoy**-oh…es verdad…estas en la traidora casa de los Gryffindor-**dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente riendo de su propio chiste**

maldito…rufián-**le dijo Lily**

¿me tienes miedo…?-**pregunto Malfoy tocando el rostro de Lily obligándola a mirarle a los ojos**

claro que no-**dijo Lily firmemente**

Malfoy chasqueo la lengua negativamente-yo creo que si….puedo oler tu miedo escapando por cada poro de tu piel-**dijo Malfoy mientras aspiraba el fresco aroma de la joven**

(Lily cerro los ojos implorando al cielo por ayuda)

no se de que hablas¡ahora suéltame!-**grito Lily, forcejeando con él**

¿Por qué he de hacerlo?-**pregunto Malfoy maliciosamente**

porque soy una sangre sucia-**dijo Lily firmemente**

ajajajaja-**Lucius rió fuertemente, a Lily le comenzaron a temblar los pies y ya no podía controlar su miedo**-eres una gatita muy….divertida-(Lucius paso una dedo lentamente por el rostro de Lily haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la joven)

no digas las mimas frases que Black…podrías ser confundido con uno de sus admiradores-**dijo Lily**

Lucius volvió a reír abiertamente-tiene mucho coraje…hay que reconocerlo, pero…debes de aprender la lección-

(Malfoy comenzó a acariciar a Lily, la chica intentaba resistirse, pero los fuertes brazos del capitán y golpeador de equipo de quidditch de Slytherin eran mas fuertes que ella y la estaba lastimando)

�¡suéltame!-**gritaba Lily desesperadamente**

jajaja¿acaso no te gusta?-**pregunto Malfoy**

asqueroso reptil-**grito Lily mientras le escupía a Malfoy a la cara**

(El joven Malfoy, soltó a Lily que cayó al suelo aturdida, se limpio la cara con el puño de su túnica, Lily se levantaba y se preparaba para correr, cuando los brazos de Malfoy volvieron a atraparle)

ahora veras-**gruño Malfoy enfurecido**

�¡No!-**grito Lily**

(Malfoy cargo a Lily, la chica pataleaba y forcejeaba fuertemente, mientras Malfoy avanzaba escudado por Crabbe y Goyle quienes abrían la puerta del salón desocupado de utilerías de teatro.

Lily trago saliva, por todo el colegio se corrían rumores de lo que solía hacer Lucius Malfoy, sus horrores iban desde robo de cosas hasta la tortura, pasando por la violación y el sadismo, al chica intentaba safarce de sus garras)

�¡Déjala en paz Malfoy!-**grito una joven de la misma edad que Lily**

(Malfoy volteo a ver a la chica)

jajaja¿tu me lo vas a impedir?-**pregunto Malfoy molesto**

suelta ahora mismo si no quieres que le diga a James y a Sirius-**grito Nadeshiko**

no les tengo miedo, corre…ve y diles, si es que no te pierdes-**dijo Malfoy sonriendo**

(le rostro de Nadeshiko se tiño de rojo)

suéltala-**le ordeno Nadeshiko alzando la varita**

jajajaja, si eres un desastre con solo tratar de levitar una cosa-**dijo Malfoy**-Crabbe Goyle, vayan por ella-

(ambos gorilas corrieron hacia Nadeshiko, mientras Lucius se metía al cuarto a Lily que gritaba y forcejeaba sin descanso)

veamos que tan valiente eres-**dijo Malfoy mientras le paralizaba el cuerpo**

(Lily comenzó a llorar, Malfoy iba cerrar la puerta, cuando Nadeshiko entro al cuarto)

no le harás nada-**le dijo Nadeshiko rudamente**

(Lily miro a Nadeshiko…y lloro por ambas, Nadeshiko en ese momento podía tener muy buenas intenciones pero…no era alguien que pudiera estar a la altura de Malfoy, ella era muy débil)

jajaja, dos a la vez..-**dijo Malfoy**

idiota-**le grito Nadeshiko**

(Malfoy miro el rostro de Nadeshiko, no había dulzura, no había alegría…era crudo, frió, helante, Malfoy sintió…recorrer un escalofrió súbito dentro de su cuerpo)

suéltala y no te haré daño-**le amenazo la joven**

tu no me ordenas, yo are con ella lo que se me plazca-**dijo Malfoy alzando la varita**

y tu…también tendrás tu…-

impedimenta-**grito Nadeshiko**

protego-

(ambos hechizos chocaron, Lily vio los destellos de las varitas pasar ante sus ojos, ambos se movía y recitaban hechizos, de pronto Nadeshiko cayó al suelo, ese era el fin. Lucuis cerro la puerta y se acerco a Lily…la chica intento safarce del hechizo pero le era imposible, Lucius comenzó a quitarle las ropas, de pronto un crash se escucho, Lucius cayó al suelo, Nadeshiko dijo el contra hechizo y Lily pudo moverse, ambas salieron del lugar, miraron ambos lados del pasillo, y decidieron ir por la derecha cuando, Nadeshiko fue jalada, mas Lily forcejeo con Malfoy y el joven solo se quedo con la capa, de Nadeshiko, ambas chicas corrieron por el pasillo seguidas por Malfoy avanzaban a tropezones pues Malfoy aun guardaba la varita, no supieron cuando corrieron a donde fueron si había alguien mas o no, pero en ese momento solo estaban ella dos, Lily tropezó, Nadeshiko dio media vuelta y vio como Malfoy se abalanzaba sobre Lily)

�¡no¡ Akai Inazuma �¡-**grito Nadeshiko mientras de sus manos giraba una esfera de fuego que lanzo contra Malfoy**

(el chico aun así se levanto de nuevo)

¡Aoi Tatsumaki!-**conjuro esta vez Nadeshiko**-�¡midori no shippu!-

(dos golpes directos y Malfoy por fin fue derrumbado, Lily miro a Nadeshiko con asombro, Nadeshiko sonrió y Lily corrió hacia en donde ella estaba, las dos se abrazaron y salieron del lugar cuando ya estaba muy lejos de Malfoy Lily se soltó a llorar, a llorar desesperadamente, pues habían vivido una horrible experiencia.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(El hombre se paseaba por la sala impaciente, esta nervioso, sus manos regordetas jugaban entre ellas una y otra vez, sus dientes hacían un ruidito similar a un ratón royendo un viejo hueso, la campanilla sonó, fue a la puerta y la abrió)

siempre tan Herumor con sarcasmo

gracias…señor-**dijo Peter**

jaja…ah he escuchado tu historia…eres…un rufián…sin duda, pero hablaremos de eso mas tarde, donde esta Lord Voldemort-**pregunto Herumor**

fue por..los mortífagos señor-**dijo Peter**

ah, con que…ya esta todo listo-**dijo Herumor**

casi-**dijo Peter**

tráeme…te verde-**le ordeno Herumor**

(Peter salio del lugar y fue hacia la cocina)

(Herumor se sentó en su acostumbrado sillón de color vino, miro el paisaje que se le presentaba, la tarde caía lentamente, con sus tonos rojizos, morados, naranjas y rosas…la naturaleza era muy hermosa, el viento soplo con fuerza haciendo vibrar la ventana, mientras el árbol de afuera crujía levemente al ser movido por el viento, el silencio que había dentro de aquella casa le gustaba…siempre estaba todo en silencio, nadie nunca le mostraba con preguntas tontas o….impertinentes, cerro los ojos y recordó el bello rostro de su madre y el de la preciosa Naomi Hiwurashi, el leve golpe que dio Peter al colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa, hizo reaccionar a Herumor, Peter se quedo ahí parado enfrente de Herumor sin hacer ningún movimiento, Herumor le ignoro, tomo la taza de te y sorbió un poco, miro el reflejo de la ventana sobre el agua del té, y sonrió.)

dime…Colagusano¿Qué se siente saber que traicionaste a tu amigo?-**pregunto Herumor de repente**

(Pete soltó un leve chillido igual al que hace un ratón cuando se ve acorralado.)

yo…nunca he traicionado a un amigo…-**comento Herumor**-he traicionado a enemigos…si y compañeros…he matado a muchos hombres y mujeres…niños también-**dijo Herumor sonriendo**-pero…nunca un amigo, oh tal vez me equivoco¿James Potter no era tu amigo?-

(Peter se quedo petrificado…no sabia que decir o hacer…aquella pregunta nunca se la habían formulado ni el mismo)

no…tal vez….-**Herumor le sonrió tetricamente**-es que….una persona como tu…-**Herumor hizo como que pensaba**-¿que sientes al matar?

(Peter de nuevo no contesto…¿Qué se sentía al matar?...horror, fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente, se sentía horror y repulsión….miedo…terror, la cadena de palabras agradables siguió, esa era la verdad a el no le agradaba matar)

eso era…lo que yo opinaba-**comento Herumor**-hay que disfrutar…hay que gozar al hacerlo, cuando se sabe que la vida de alguien pende de tu mano…te sientes tan poderoso…tan…fuerte¿la has visto Peter? Has visto ah alguien suplicarte….implorarte por su vida…-**dijo Herumor sonriendo mientras en sus ojos el brillo de la locura resplandecía en ellos**-eres muy cayado….o tal vez te incomode yo…¿no te caigo bien?-**le pregunto Herumor**

n…o..n.o es es…o…usted…es…muy…a..gra..da..ble-**tartamudeo Peter**

jajajaja-**Herumor rió fríamente, Peter se pego lo mas que pudo a la pared**-¿crees que soy agradable?...ju, ju, ju, ju-**volvió a reír Herumor**-eso….me parece muy gracioso, soy agradable-**dijo Herumor entre risas**-¿eso mismo le dijiste a James Potter?-**pregunto Herumor**

ehh…a…no…señor-**dijo Peter difícilmente**

¿no? Eh-**dijo Herumor sorprendido**-mmm….me estas mintiendo Colagusano, me estas mintiendo, lo se…puedo oler tu miedo…tu terror-**dijo Herumor amenazante mente, Peter cerro los ojos por unos instantes**-�¡a Herumor no se le miente¡Se me miente!-**bravo Herumor iracundo**

no, señor no-**contesto Peter débilmente**

di la verdad entonces….�¡Dilo!-**grito Herumor**

si, señor….si, le dije eso a Prongs-**contesto Peter difícilmente**

¿Prongs?-**pregunto Herumor calmado**

James…que diga-**corrigió Peter**

ajajajajajajajaja-**volvió a reír Herumor**-no se…si eres demasiado valiente o demasiado tonto….creo que la segunda-**murmuro Herumor**-Prongs….¿crees que tienes el derecho de llamarle Prongs?-**pregunto Herumor**

eh…no señor no-**murmuro Peter**

¿y porque le llamas así?-**pregunto Herumor**

porque….es mi amigo señor-**contesto Peter**

¿tu amigo¿los amigos se traicionan Peter?-**dijo Herumor**

no señor-**contesto Peter**

entonces…James Potter, no era tu amigo-**murmuro Herumor**

(Peter no abrió la boca solo agacho la mirada, y se puso a ver las interesantes líneas curveadas de la madera del suelo, Herumor sonrió con ironía, iba a decir algo mas pero la puerta se abrió de para en par, Lord Voldemort entraba con un gran sequito de mortífagos)

ya estamos listos-**dijo Voldemort firmemente**

excelente…vámonos-**dijo Herumor**

Colagusano…-**dijo Lord Voldemort**

(Peter dio un leve chillido y avanzo hacia su "señor")

vamos Peter…será divertido, vas a ir a ver…a tus amigos-**dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente**

¿mis amigos señor?-**pregunto Peter**

si…y tus antiguos maestros también-**dijo Voldemort**

vamos a Hogwarts-**pregunto Peter**

eres muy inteligente Colagusano…perspicacia es un cosa que pocos tienen, te felicito-**dijo Voldemort irónicamente**

gracias señor-**contesto Peter**

(Lord Voldemort torció sus labios en una sonrisa)

si….vamos a ver a unos antiguos amigos-**dijo Voldemort sonriendo mientras alzaba en sus manos, un mapa de puntitos moviéndose una y otra vez, Peter lo reconoció, una replica del mapa del merodeador**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Ambos chicos estaban en silencio, Lily estaba molesta, por culpa del idiota invesil de James Potter, tendría que cumplir su primera detención, era una horrible mancha en su expediente, limpiarían todas las ventanas del invernadero numero tres, o sea…todo lo que cubría el invernadero, Lily suspiro.)

no tienes que pasarla tan mal, a veces las detenciones son divertidas-**dijo James tratando de animarla**

tal vez…para ti, cabeza de chorlito esto sea divertido, pero para la gente común como yo, no-**dijo Lily de mala gana**

no te pongas borde-**dijo James sonriendo**-además…cumplirás un castigo, con James Potter, cualquier chica se moriría de la envidia, Lily-**dijo James inflando el pecho de orgullo**

Evans para ti excremento de babosa-**le gruño Lily inmediatamente**-y yo no soy de las taradas esas que se creen que tu eres la ultima maravilla de mundo-

(James se cruzo de manos…era la verdad, cualquier chica moriría por tener algo que ver con él, aunque…sea solo…prestarle un lápiz o incluso con el hecho de respirar el mismo aire que él, las chicas se desvivían por ello, Lily limpio primero el polvo del la ventana y después le hecho un poco de agua, tomo la esponja y comenzó a tallar.)

acaso….nunca las han lavado-**dijo Lily al ver que no se le quitaba toda la tierra a la ventana**

es que…no tallas con suficiente fuerza-**le dijo James tomándole la mano delicadamente**

(Lily le pego con la esponja en la cabeza, llenándolo de tierra, agua y jabón)

tu…lejos de mi-**le advirtió Lily**

solo quiero ayudarte-**protesto James mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su capa**

escúchame bien tarado, no se que te traes entre manos, no me trago ninguna de tus mentiras, crees que me dejare engañar y que caeré entre tus redes, pero nunca lo haré, solo lo haces para jugar conmigo, te conozco James Potter, se que odias, tanto como yo te odio a ti, solo lo haces para que después puedas burlarte de mi…pero no será así-**dijo Lily firmemente**

claro que no-**dijo James**

ja, te conozco muy bien Potter, un día juegas con una y al siguiente con otra…que intentaba decir de mi-**le pregunto Lily**

solo…ok, no se porque…pero pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien-**dijo James**

déjame pensar, la tarada invesil de Evans se trago enteritas todas mis palabras, que tonta es…a pesar de que presume de tener tanto cerebro creyó que yo…el rey, amo y señor del mundo quiero algo con esa….-**dijo Lily enfurecida**-¿como me llamabas¡ah! si….frígida, delgaducha y plana, que boba esa-**termino de decir Lily**-pero no te creas, no caeré-

yo no soy así-**se defendió James**

¿no?...que iluso eres-**murmuro Lily**

acaso no podemos hablar…sin que me insultes-**pregunto James**

no, porque…no te soporto, porque por tu culpa estoy aquí, por que eres un maldito arrogante bravucón sin cerebro… porque…yo soy una…delgaducha y mas plana que una hoja, aburrida ñoña y horrible chica-**dijo Lily con rencor en sus palabras**

no quería ofenderte, pero tu me obligaste a eso-**se defendió James**

ah…ahora resulta que yo soy la mala-**dijo Lily ofendida**

no…solo..-

Lily chasqueo la lengua de mala gana-mejor cállate y trabaja Potter, que yo no pienso hacer tu trabajo-

¿tanto me detestas?-**pregunto James dolido**

¿detestarte yo?-**dijo Lily sorprendida**-no, no te detesto-**le corrigió Lily y James pareció cambiar su expresión a una mas tranquila**-¡te odio!-

(La chica dio media vuelta y desapareció por entre las plantas, mientras que James Potter agachaba por primera vez la mirada ante una chica, mas que eso…le dolía, por primera vez…le dolían las palabras que Lily le había dicho¿Por qué el corazón era tan caprichoso¿Por qué su corazón se tuvo que enamorar de ella?...de sus ojos resbalo un lagrima…de amor.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Hermione y Harry buscaban entre los pergaminos antiguos, algunos fragmentos de las escrituras del padre de Harry, mientras que Nick, les relata miles de historias sobre los concursos que se hacían anualmente en Hogwarts)

y….recuerdo que una vez, la señorita Nadeshiko…estaba ensayando para el concurso de canto y composición cuya sede era…déjeme recordad, ah si, Drumstrang, la chica estaba muy nerviosa, tenia una aria muy difícil…pero su padre y sus amigos se encargaron de que su nerviosismo desaparecieron con tan solo distraerla unos cuantos segundos, si…bueno como puede ver su padre era una, persona muy amable y querida-**dijo Nick**

excepto cuando se le subían los humos a la cabeza y sentía el rey de mundo-**comento Hermione y Harry rió divertido**

bueno si, el joven Potter, tenia ese pequeño defecto-**murmuro Nick**

¿pequeño?-**pregunto Hermione desconcertada**

yo mas bien lo veo como un poco mas grande-**dijo Harry**

no es por ofender Harry, pero tu padre era un total y completo arrogante-**soltó Hermione**

pero maduro con el tiempo-**reprocho Harry**

igual que, tu-**dijo Hermione y Harry le miro desconcertado**-bueno…esta claro que tu no tienes los humos de tu padre…y….la situación amerito una maduración por tu parte en ciertos aspectos, pero en el fondo son muy similares-**razono Hermione y Harry sonrió complacido**

si, bueno…con el tiempo se madura-**comento Nick**-pero…la arrogancia de su padre tenia fundamente-**comento Nick**

si…bueno supongo que tener fama, dinero, fortuna y belleza…es casi como tenerlo todo-**comento Harry**

excepto por una cosa-**dijo Hermione mientras leía un grueso libro titulado, poesías mágicas para el enamoramiento**

¿Cuál?-**pregunto Harry**

no es obvio-**dijo Hermione con cierto aire de superioridad**

am…no-**dijo Harry intentando pensar**

tu madre-**sonrió Hermione complacida**

ah es verdad…-**dijo Nick entusiasmado**

bueno…si…-**balbuceo Harry**

su padre…tenia a miles de jovencitas hermosas a su alrededor, la mayoría de las jóvenes pedía atención por su parte, su padre tenia citas por montones-**comento Nick, Harry sonrió y Hermione puso cara de fastidio**-se podrían decir que él podría obtener cualquier chica con tan solo estirar un poco los dedos, pero…-

pero Lily Evans era diferente-**dijo Hermione divertida**

exacto-**continuo Nick**

puedo imaginarlo, para Lily, James era el arrogante y petulante jugador de quidditch-**dijo Hermione duramente**

casi suena igual a la señorita Evans, era sabido por todo el colegio que…Lily Evans era una…perfecta e insufrible estudiosa, nunca separaba su nariz de los libros, y era una sabihondilla amargada….algo…-**dijo Nick**

total mente opuesto al divertido, perfecto e inalcanzable James Potter-**soltó Hermione asqueada**

así es, además….bueno, eran…"enemigos", normalmente discutían por x o y cosa, y simplemente no podía evitarlo, iban casi a las mismas clases…eran del mismo curso, de la misma casa….-

era inevitable discutir-**murmuro Hermione**

suena como que…mi padre era una especie de ogro malo-**comento Harry disgustado**

¿ogro?-**pregunto Nick**

no…tu padre no era malo….solo…un poco…-**dijo Hermione lentamente**

idiota-**dijo Harry avergonzado**

mm, si en parte-**acepto Hermione**-mas que idiota arrogante y petulante…eso, le hacia sentirse superior a los demás…de una u otra forma-**dijo Hermione**

exacto-**volvió a asentir Nick**-pero….el amor el transformo de manera…-

increíble-**termino Hermione**

y se caso con mi madre y fueron felices….por un pequeño lapso de tiempo-**finalizo Harry**

algo así-**dijo Nick**

aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, no es…hasta cierto punto romántico-**opino Hermine, Nick sonrió mientras Harry frunció el ceño, la relación de sus padres no se le hacia digna de ser llamada como novela de amor**

suena a que…mi padre y mi madre fueran los protagonistas de una telenovela, de esas que hacen llorar a tía petunia-**comento Harry enfadado**

(Hermione sonrió ampliamente)

no quería decir…eso, pero…normalmente no amas a tu enemigo-**comento Hermione divertida**

si, lo se…pero…-**dijo Harry**

aaahhh, Harry mira-**dijo Hermione señalando un par de pergaminos**

(Harry miro los pergaminos que sostenía Hermione, eran bastante viejos, con clara letra de un adolescente, 13, 14 o 15 no mas….)

dice…Canción del seguimiento-**murmuro Harry**

suena…ah…romántico-**dijo Hermione**

(Hermione respiro profundamente, se aclaro la garganta y…)

No soy el viento ni la vea

sino el timón que vela

No soy el agua ni el timón

sino el que canta esta canción

No soy la voz ni la garganta

sino lo que se canta.

No se quien soy ni lo que digo

pero voy y te sigo.-**para cuando Hermione termino, la chica dejo escapar un largo suspiro, aaaaahhhh, que romántico fue James Potter¿Por qué Harry no había sacado esa habilidad?**

qué cursi-**murmuro Harry**

tu padre…tenia un hermoso don-**dijo Hermione aferrándose a las hojas escritas de puño y letra de James Potter, Harry frunció el ceño**

(Los chicos leyeron unos cuantos poemas mas, al final encontraron otra fotografía de Nadeshiko Amamiya y James Potter, Harry la miro atentamente)

oh que triste…-**dijo Hermione mientras hacia como que limpiaba las lagrimas**-que pensamiento tan mas hermoso….me a conmovido hasta la medula-

(Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, mientras veía como su padre se pasaba la mano por el cabello por diezmilésima vez y Nadeshiko sonreía)

no se te hace raro-**pregunto Hermione de pronto**

¿raro?-**pregunto Harry**

si…es que aun me cuesta comprender eso de que…bueno, ya sabes la novia de Sirius…solo mírala, se ve…tan…frágil-**comento Hermione**

(Harry miro la fotografía de nuevo, era verdad, la joven se veía sumamente frágil, débil, sensible, era como ver una muñequita de porcelana fina, de esas que si se caen se rompen en mil pedazos, no era raro que un chico se fijase en ella…era simple y sencillamente….hermosa, a Harry le recordaba de esas niñas aristócratas de los cuadros medievales o de esas muñequitas de colección invaluables)

que raro ¿no? Estar en medio de puros chicos….-**dijo Hermione sin meditar sus palabras**-aunque…bueno hasta cierto punto no es raro…pero..-**dijo Hermione tratando de corregir su error**-…bueno, no es lo mismo estar con dos chicos…mas o menos cuerdos a estar con 4 locos de remate-

(Hermione le quito la fotografía a Harry y siguió con su letargo de cómo una niña dulce y gentil podía estar ser…casi la compañera inseparable de 4 hombres terriblemente desastrosos, Nick comento que era lo mismo que opinaba Lily Evans en su época de colegiala, Harry se levanto del suelo y miro la foto que estaba sobre la pared, Nadeshiko le sonreía dulce y….triste, Harry medito sus pensamientos, la chica sonreía pero…lo hacia de una forma…¿melancólica? como…esa expresión ya la había visto antes…pero en donde, esos ojos….esa expresión, se le hacia familiar, la caída del cabello.)

¡Harry!-**grito Hermione a su lado**

(Harry parpadeo antes de volver reaccionar correctamente)

¿que sucede?-**pregunto el chico desconcertado**

no se te hace familiar-**dijo Hermione señalando a Nadeshiko**

si, eso estaba pensando, esa…mirada…esa sonrisa melancólica-**comento Harry**

es….que…-

no se a quien me recuerda-**murmuro Harry**

(Harry y Hermione guardaron silencio, por unos instantes)

si…tuvo un hijo o una hija…deben de tener nombre japoneses ¿no?-**dijo Hermione de repente**

_ Descendencia japonesa….¡AH! _-**pensó Harry** (Pero era posible)-¿de que color eran los ojos de Nadeshiko?-

ahm…pues naturalmente que de color verde-**soltó Nick indiferente**

�¿Verde!-**exclamaron ambos chicos a la vez**

�¡Sakura!-**dijo Harry**

¿Sakura?-**murmuro Hermione**-¿Sakura es la hija de la novia de Sirius?-

¿pero….quien es su padre?-**pregunto Harry**

oh…no se sabe-**comento Nick**-aunque…muchos creen que Sirius no volvió a ver a la señorita Nadeshiko después de terminar el colegio la verdad es que no es así-

(Harry y Hermione abrieron al boca sorprendidos, no podían ser lo que estaban pensando ¿o si? Ambos chicos estaban pensando cosas que ni al caso)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

idiota, tarado-**grito la joven a los cuatro vientos**

reprimida, frígida, aburrida, ñoña-**protesto el joven**

prefiero ser eso, que el golfo mas grande de todo Hogwarts-**grito Lily enfurecida**

no soy un golfo…solo me dejo querer-**protesto James**

eres peor que una zorra-**gruño Lily**

ja, tienes envidia porque a mi todas las chicas me aman-**dijo James altivamente**

uy si no sabes me muero por ser un cabeza hueca, petulante arrogante bravucón, invesil como tu-**soltó Lily sarcásticamente**

en el fondo me admiras-**dijo James**

sueñas Potter-**respondió Lily**

vamos linda no hay que hacer la guerra, es preferible hacer el amor-**le dijo James sensualmente**

�¡aah!-**dijo Lily sorprendida**-pervertido, libidinoso, puerco-

yo se que me deseas nena-**dijo James poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla**

si te deseo-**acepto Lily y James sonrió inflando su pecho orgullosamente**-pero cien metros bajo tierra-**la sonrisa de James se esfumo por completo, mientras Lily sonreía ampliamente dando media vuelta**

K.O.-**dijo Sirius**

ya estas perdiendo tus encantos Potter, una chica te dejo en K.O. en menos de dos minutos-**dijo Remus**

claro que no, solo fue…un empate-**dijo James acomodándose la capa y pasándose una mano por el cabello**

si…si…lo que tu digas-**dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda**

es que…ella no quiere aceptarlo, pero algún día lo har�, estoy seguro, esta loca por mi, acaso no lo ven-**dijo James entre cortadamente**

yo mas bien…opino que…es al revés-**dijo Remus y Sirius sonrió**

eso si que es nuevo, el pequeño Prongsy enamorado de la fiera roja de Elena-**dijo Sirius**

Evans-**le corrigió bruscamente James**

lo vez…hasta ya te sabes su nombre-**dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros**-vaya para gustos Jaime-**soltó Sirius mientras le agarraba un cachate**

no se de lo que me estas hablando-**chillo James enfadado soltándole un manotazo a su amigo**

a Jamie le gusta Evans, a Jamie le gusta Evans, a Jamie le gusta Evans, a Jamie le gusta Evans-**canturreo Sirius entusiasmado mientras James se teñía de color rojo hasta las orejas**

pero…mira esta tan rojo que bien podía confundirse con las banderas de quidditch-**dijo Remus sonriendo**

esta demostrando el Gryffindor que llevamos por dentro, bien James, no necesitamos luz nocturna con tu cara bien podríamos iluminar todo el cuarto-**dijo Sirius**

no es verdad, dejen de molestarme-**dijo James tapándose el rostro con las manos**

ya hermano…esta bien no estas tan rojo solo….puedo cocer un huevo con tu cara-**dijo Sirius burlándose de James mientras se destornillaba de la risa**

loco-**murmuro James**

tal vez…pero no tanto como tu por Evans-**dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente**

se te esta atrofiando el cerebro Black-**dijo James molesto**

vamos James acéptalo, te gusta Lily…-**dijo Remus**- te esta poniendo loquito…te tiene cacheteando las baquetas, mira tu rostro…cordero a medio matar, babeando sin cesar-

no, no, no, no, no, no, no-**negó James ocultando su rostro**

ey Evans en bikini-**grito Sirius**

¡eh¿Dónde?-**grito James alzando la vista y buscando desesperadamente**

ajajajajajajajajajaja-**rieron Remus y Sirius agarrandose el estomago tirandose al suelo**

paren de reírse-**grito James enfadado**

debiste ver tu rostro…-**dijo Sirius entre risas**

James esta enamorado de Evans, James esta enamorado de Evans, James esta enamorado de Evans,-**canturrearon Remus y Sirius a la vez**

yo…yo..-**murmuro James**-¡no es cierto!-**dijo James golpeándolos en la cabeza**

(James se fue del lugar enfurruñado, murmurando cosas sobre los amigos invesiles, Sirius se sobaba la cabeza igual que Remus)

animal…salvaje-**dijo Sirius aun adolorido**

pero…-

James quiere a Lily-**dijo Sirius mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente**

(La semana se le acababa de iluminar, tendría con que estar jodiendo todo los días a James y eso…valía por doce chicas desnudas en una piscina untadas con aceite)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Tomoyo, Mei Lin y Narya platicaban divertidas sobre muchas cosas.

ah, deberías ir un día a Osaka-**dijo Tomoyo**-bueno…Japón es un país muy hermoso, lleno de lugares turísticos, hay muchas cosas que ver…templos, castillos, y su comida es baja en grasas-

(Mei Lin y Narya rieron del ultimo comentario de la japonesa)

China también tiene muchas cosas que ver una de las mas importantes es la muralla china-**dijo Mei Lin orgullosa**-o la tumba de emperador Qin Shi Huangdi, con mas de 6 000 estatuas que representan solados y caballos de tamaño natural y el monumento al cielo en Pekín….hay muchas cosas que ver-

algún día iré-**dijo Narya segura**

si, claro podemos llevarte a todos los lugares…que tu quieras-**dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada**

si, si-

pero…es que…no creo suena muy descabellado-**decía Hermione en voz alta**

porque no ya escuchaste a Nick-**dijo Harry**

pero….¿tu crees que le haya ocultado algo tan importante?-**pregunto Hermione**

¿Por qué no?-**dijo Harry**

ah….Harry, suena…divertido, hermoso etc. etc. etc. pero no-**dijo Hermione**

(Mei Lin, Tomoyo y Narya miraron fijamente a los chicos, cuando ambos se sintieron observados, volcaron su atención en las 3 chicas que les miraban, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que Harry se limito a sonreír tímidamente, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y se acerco a ellas, lentamente, Hermione le siguió)

ah, hola-**dijo Harry**

hola Harry-**corearon las tres chicas**

ustedes…-**dijo Harry nervioso**

¿si?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

verán…tenemos una duda-**comento Hermione jugando con algunos pergaminos**

dispara pues-**dijo Mei Lin sonriendo**

eh…pues…¿ustedes conocieron al…papa de Sakura?-**pregunto Harry**

claro, el señor Kinomoto-**dijo Tomoyo**

¿Cómo era?-**pregunto Hermione**

pues…mas o menos alto, de cabello castaño claro, de ojos cafés, complexión delgada, era maestro de arqueología…excelente en cualquier deporte muggle, y cocinaba de maravilla, claro que era amable, simpático, y si preguntan cual es su defecto era…que probablemente no tenia-**dijo Tomoyo divertida**

un hombre…encantador-**murmuro Hermione**

mmm,…bueno si-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Hermione y Harry se sintieron decepcionados, estaba mucho mas entusiasmados con la idea de hacer a Sirius papa de Tomoyo)

¿Qué tienen ahí?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

(Harry le mostró la fotografía de su padre y la mama de Nadeshiko)

¿Elbereth?-**pregunto Narya**

�¿Elbereth?-**preguntaron los demás a la vez**

bueno Nadeshiko-sama-**dijo Narya mirando la fotografía**

¿la conocías?-**pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida**

(Narya miro a Tomoyo y asintió)

mi madre era una de sus amigas, tenia muchas fotografías de ella en la casa, igual de Lily, además…bueno Sirius me mostró algunas de sus fotografías-**dijo Narya indiferente mirando fijamente a Tomoyo**

ah vaya…-**comento Mei Lin**-¿Por qué la pregunta por el padre de Sakura?-

pues…simple curiosidad-**comento Hermione**

ah bueno…también tienen un hermano-**agrego Mei Lin**

¿si?-**preguntaron Harry y Hermione**

si, se parece mas a el señor Kinomoto, Sakura..en cambio se parece a su madre-**dijo Mei Lin**

si ya lo hemos notado-**murmuro Harry**

ah vaya…bueno-**dijo Hermione**

¿Qué sucede Narya?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

(Narya sonrió…Tomoyo la vio meditar su respuesta)-tienes un clavel en la cabeza-**dijo Narya finalmente**

(Tomoyo frunció el ceño y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, de sus cabellos cayo un clave en botón)

�¡Eriol!-**grito Tomoyo furiosa**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Nadeshiko estaba medio dormida acompañando a James en su castigo, la chica cabeceo por enésima vez golpeándose levemente con la madera)

anda Nadeshiko vete a dormir-**dijo James alzándola en brazos**

no, yo tendría que ayudarte-**dijo Nadeshiko**

pero…no estas en condiciones de hacerlo-**dijo James tocándole la frente que ardía**-Sirius me mata si algo te sucede, vamos a la cama-

pero…-

estas enferma, madame Pomfrey dijo reposo absoluto-**sentencio James**

pero McGonagall-**protesto Nadeshiko**

te dije que…debíamos ir a verla-**dijo James molesto**

yo tengo que ayudarte-**volvió a decir Nadeshiko**

no tocaras nada…vamos a la cama ahora-**dijo James y Nadeshiko abrió la boca**-no te estoy preguntando tu opinión-

no yo…no me iré si tu no lo haces-**dijo Nadeshiko firmemente**

que necia eres-**dijo James y Nadeshiko sonrió débilmente**

(Nadeshiko abrazo el brazo de James, los dos chicos se sentaron de nuevo en suelo y James volvió a su trabajo de acomodar los expedientes de los premios anuales, por orden alfabético de los últimos 100 años, Nadeshiko estaba reposando en su hombro iba en R, ya le faltaba muy poco, James se apresuro a etiquetar y renombrar todos los archivos, hasta la Z, le tomo dos horas mas pero ya estaba todo terminado)

vamos-**dijo James, Nadeshiko se despertó, abriendo los ojos débilmente**

(James le cargo pese a las protestas de la joven)

llevame con Lily-**le pidió Nadeshiko**-no quiero que se entere Sirius, armara un alboroto y no quiero que le vuelva a castigar McGonagall-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(James torció los labios…Sirius se la tenia ganada a pulso, su comportamiento con Nadeshiko en las ultima semanas no era de su agrado, pero por otro.)

por favor-

pero….pero luego puedo darle de zapatazos en la cabeza, a ver si así se le acomodan las ideas-**chillo James, y Nadeshiko rió**

podrás hacerle lo que quieras-**dijo Nadeshiko**

ooohhh, porque te tuviste que enamorar de un bruto como él-**se quejo James**

mmm, no lo se-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

es mi amigo y le aprecio pero hace cada tarugada-**comento James molesto**

no te enojes con él, déjale madurar-**dijo Nadeshiko**

crees que tarde mucho-**pregunto James**

tal vez…es curioso…Lily dice lo mismo de ti-**comento Nadeshiko desviando la conversación**

¿Lily habla de mi?-**pregunto James contento**

últimamente mucho-**afirmo Nadeshiko**-sabes…creo que le gustas-

(James sonrió ampliamente y entro a la sala común, no había nadie, James subió por las escaleras de las chicas y entro en el dormitorio, las puertas ya estaba cerradas, asi que no tuvo problemas para pasar)

ella duerme en el dormitorio de prefectas-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¿dormitorio de prefectas?-**pregunto James**

bueno cuando te haces prefecto, puede elegir entre seguir con tus amigas o tener tu propio cuarto, ella…prefirió irse a dormir sola…no soporta a Anette, ya sabes…es muy pesada con ella…sobre todo porque últimamente, tu vas tras Lily…y Anette…bueno no es un secreto que tu le gustas a Annette-**dijo Nadeshiko**

yo le gusto a todo el colegio cariño-**dijo James altivamente y Nadeshiko sonrió…conocía a su amigo de sobra y sabia que eso a él poco le importaba**

(James toco la puerta y espero a que le contestaran)

¿Qué sucede Jazmin?-**pregunto Lily fastidiada**

es James…casi aciertas-**dijo el chico**

¿Qué dian…?-**pregunto Lily molesta**

veras….no estaría aquí, pero…este preciosura me pidió un favor-**dijo James y Nadeshiko sonrió**

�¡Nady!-**dijo Lily sorprendida**-Black-**fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Lily**

¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

claro que si…-**dijo Lily**(la chica se quito del paso y James entro dejo a Nadeshiko en la cama, Lily le vio darle las buenas noches, besarle en la frente, contarle un chiste…era un James Potter, totalmente diferente al que ella conocía, parecía amable, encantador, tierno, dulce y gentil)

descansa princesa de las lagrimas de perlas…que sueles con los angelitos-**dijo James tiernamente**

y tu con angelitas-**contesto Nadeshiko, miro que Lily estaba muy lejos**-que tengan forma de Lily-**dijo Nadeshiko suavemente y James sonrió**

los tuyos que tengan forma de Sir…no, tendrías pesadillas, mejor sueña con angelitos que se parezcan a mi-**dijo James sonriendo**-¿hecho?-

Nadeshiko asintió

Bunny-**pidió la joven**

pero…lo cuidas bien-**dijo James y Nadeshiko asintió**

(James saco de su túnica un conejito de color azul de diez centímetros de alto, en la panza tenia sus iniciales gravadas, James le dijo un par de cosas mas que le hicieron reír, Lily miraba a él joven desde la puerta, en definitiva el macho Potter parecía sacado de la dimensión desconocida pues en ese momento, James Potter, no era mas que un joven sumamente encantador, cantando canciones para niños, jugando con un conejo infantil, y haciendo melodramas románticos para su amiga)

aaaaahhh…me muuuuerrrroooo….-**dijo James mientras hacia que el conejo se tirara panza para arriba**-me morí-**dijo James mientras el conejo estiraba una patita para arriba**

(Nadeshiko sonrió y bostezo)

ya me voy descansa-**dijo James dándole el conejo**

hasta mañana Jamie-chan-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Lily le esperaba con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta, el chico salio y Lily cerro la puerta no sin antes escuchar a Nadeshiko)

no regañes a mi Jamie, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo esta noche-

(Lily asintió a su pesar, James avanzaba lentamente hacia fuera, Lily le dio alcance)

tiene algo de fiebre…y no dejes que te confunda con Bunny, si se pone hablar en la noche solo empujaba tantito, no mucho si no quieres que te de patadas y te tome como costal de papas, si se levantan vuélvela acostar, si tiene sed, dale un vaso de agua, no permitas que ella se levante en la oscuridad, es muy torpe, y nunca dejes que…-**dijo James**

se cuidarla-**murmuro Lily**

solo…-**dijo James**

gracias por traerla-**dijo Lily**

ella me lo pidió-**dijo James encogiéndose de hombros**

cuando no estas presumiendo eres soportable-**comento Lily**

(James miro a la joven y sonrió)

es muy lindo de tu parte hacer ese tipo de cosas por Nadeshiko-**siguió Lily**

Nadeshiko es como una hermana para mi-**dijo James indiferente**-le estimo mucho-

ahora entiendo porque te quiere mucho-**siguió Lily sin meditar sus palabras**

(La chica abrió la puerta de los dormitorios, James salio del lugar dio media vuelta)

hasta mañana Lily-**se despidió el joven**

buenas noches, James-**dijo Lily**

(James sonrió le había llamado por su nombre y no le había gruñido por llamarla Lily)

hasta mañana-**dijo James dándole un beso cerca de los labios rápidamente**

(El chico bajo las escaleras antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar y comenzar a insultarle, Lily se quedo sin embargo ahí de pie sin moverse por varios segundos, se llevo una mano al lugar en donde James le había besado y sonrió tontamente)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Hermione corría detrás de Luna)

espera-**le pidió Hermione**

vamos…-**le apresuro al joven**-tienes que verlo-

¿ver que?-**pregunto Hermione**

las paredes tiene oídos, así que aquí no-**dijo Luna**

(Hermione y Luna corrieron un poco mas, entraron a la sala común de Ravenclaw, al parecer no había nadie)

mira-**dijo Luna señalando el centro de la sala común**

esta azul…¿y?-**pregunto Hermione**

que nunca antes había estado azul-**comento Luna**

bueno la sala común de Gryffindor esta…siempre de…como rojo y…por ahí dicen que la de Slytherin esta siempre…así…como verde, no le veo lo raro-**comento Hermione**

pero mira-**dijo Luna**

(La chica avanzo hasta en medio y Hermione pudo ver como toda ella se iluminaba con un brillo tenue azul, Hermione avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Luna y ella también se pinto de color azul)

hace rosquillitas ¿no?-**dijo Luna sonriendo**

a mi no-**dijo Hermione saliendo del lugar**-me pone los pelos de punta-

tal vez…porque no eres…Ravenclaw-**comento Luna**-¿a que crees que se deba?-

no lo se pero no me agrada para nada-**dijo Hermione**

¿crees que se avecine peligro?-**pregunto Luna**

tal vez-**comento Hermione**

ven salgamos si te encuentran aquí me matan-**dijo Luna**

(Hermione y Luna salieron del lugar en silencio cuando salieron de la sala común)

¿Qué hacías en la sala común de Ravenclaw?-**le pregunto Ron**

eh…aoh..-**balbuceo Hermione**

es que….hay algo raro-**dijo Luna**

¿raro?-**pregunto Ron**

�¡Ron!-**grito una voz a sus espaldas**

Ginny-**dijo Luna**

ah, aquí están ¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Ginny**

eso mismo quiero saber yo-**dijo Ron molesto**

solo…hay algo raro en mi sala común y yo vine a pedirle…ayuda a Hermione-**dijo Luna**-oh y si tiene que ver con la cámara de abajo-**murmuro Luna entusiasmada**

tal vez-**reacciono Hermione**

(Un grupo de Slytherin hablaban excitados)

los asquerosos V-18-**murmuro Ginny molesta**

¿Cómo sabes que son V-18?-**pregunto Hermione**

mmm….tengo contactos seguros-**dijo Ginny orgullosa**-además…todos los V-18 tiene unas pulseras de verde traslucido en la mano-

ah-**dijo Hermione, ella ya estaba imaginando otras cosas**

venga…vamos ver-**dijo Luna**

vayan ustedes yo voy por Harry-**dijo Hermione**

yo voy contigo-**dijo Ron**

no, tu ve con ellas, tiene que tener mucho cuidado-**dijo Hermione**

(Ron iba a protestar pero Hermione avanzo por el mismo lado que los V-18, Ginny jalo a Ron y los tres se encaminaron a las cocinas)

(Hermione avanzaba lentamente de tras de ellos, vigilaba sus movimientos, no quería acercarse demasiado, para levantar sospechas, pero…deseaba saber que era lo que decían, bajaron hasta las frías mazmorras antes de entrar a la sala común se encontraron con…)

Draco-**murmuro Hermione**

(La chica se escondió detrás de un pasadizo secreto, se pego lo mas que pudo al lienzo que cubría la entrada.)

vayan a dormir…tenemos cosas que hacer-**les dijo Draco fríamente**

(los jóvenes de quince años se entusiasmaron dieron la contraseña y entraron)

son aun demasiado torpes-**murmuro Draco**

si-**dijo Goyle tontamente**

pero, en la guerra hasta de los tontos se tiene uno que servir-**dijo Draco mezquinamente**

Crabbe, Goyle vayan por Nott, tengo asuntos que tender con él-**dijo Draco**

(Crabbe y Goyle desaparecieron del lugar, Hermione espero a que también los pasos de Draco se alejaran y cada vez fueron mas y mas amortiguados, Hermione suspiro…algo andaba mal, lo sabia desde que había visto a esos tipos tan excitados, volvió a respirar profundamente, agudizo su oído lo mas que pudo, no se escuchaba movimiento alguno, Hermione salio de su escondite, no había nadie por ahí…la chica avanzo lentamente para salir de las mazmorras, avanzo nerviosa, nunca le había gustado esa parte del colegio siempre frió y tétrico, dio media vuelta y… Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio, alzo la vista.)

es mi imaginación, o…algo en mi te atrae-**pregunto Draco**

es tu imaginación-**afirmo Hermione enfadada**

mmm….sabes jamás pensé que un Gryffindor fuera muy…metiche-**dijo Draco**

(Hermione se sorprendió…acaso sabia que les estaba espiando)-no se de lo que hablas, yo vine aquí por un poco…de ajenjo-**mintió Hermione**

(Draco alzo una ceja)

no te creo…haber muéstrame el ajenjo-**le pidió Draco**

no tengo porque hacerlo, no eres nadie-**le dijo Hermione molesta**

mmm….es una lastima, porque…yo creo que tu estas aquí, por otra cosa-**dijo Draco**-¿Qué escuchaste?-

escuchar de que…no juegues conmigo Malfoy-**le advirtió Hermione**

sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando…sangre sucia-**siseo Draco**

dime sangre sucia, las veces que tu quieras, esas palabras para mi carecen de significado-**dijo Hermione indiferente**

eres…**dijo Draco mientras posaba un dedo sobre la barbilla de Hermione**

no me toques-**le dijo Hermione quitándole el dedo de su barbilla**-esfumate-

(Draco rió divertido, tomo a Hermione por la muñeca)

¿Qué haces?-**pregunto Hermione**

se que iras corriendo por Potter, así que…para evitar eso-**dijo Draco**

no te atrevas-**grito Hermione**

morfeus maxima-**dijo Draco**

(Hermione se desplomo al suelo sin poder evitarlo, Draco cargo a la chica y la metió a la sala común de Slytherin, los jóvenes miraron con curiosidad lo que Draco llevaba el los brazos, pero el joven evito el que le vieran con una sangre sucia, la metió a su cuarto y le dejo en su cama, el chico frunció el ceño el ver los pergaminos que sobre salían de su túnica, los tomo y los leyó en silencio.)

Esta tarde, mi bien, cuando te hablaba

como en tu rostro y tus acciones vía

que con palabras no te persuadía,

que el corazón me viese deseaba

y amor, que mis intentos ayudaba

venció lo que imposible parecía:

pues entre el llanto, que el dolor vertía,

el corazón deshecho destilaba

Baste ya de rigores, mi bien baste;

no te atormente mas celos tiranos

ni el vil recelo de tu quietud contraste

con sombras necias, con indicios vanos

pues ya en liquido humor viste y tocaste

mi corazón deshecho entre tus manos.

De J.P.

A L.M.E.

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Nadeshiko y Sirius discutían abiertamente cuando Sakura volvió abrir la puerta)

oka-san-**pronuncio Sakura**

(Sirius y Nadeshiko miraron a Sakura y ambos volvieron a sus posiciones calmadas)

Li Shaoran, es un placer conocerte-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Shaoran le hizo una reverencia a Nadeshiko)

¿se puede saber que sucedió aquí?-**pregunto Sakura**

no-**dijeron Sirius y Nadeshiko a la vez**

bien, tengo mucho métodos muy eficaces para verlo¿sabes?-**dijo Sakura**

solo inténtalo-**le dijo Nadeshiko**

bien, seguíamos nuestra discusión de Herumor-

¿Herumor?-**pregunto Shaoran**

quien mas…-**gruño Sakura molesta**

so, eres tal como te imaginaba-**dijo Nadeshiko interrumpiendo a Sakura**-no hay duda de que mi hija…eligió a un buen hombre-

madre-**grito Sakura**

tienes un corazón tan noble…escondiéndote siempre…tras esa mascara de frialdad…¿a quien me recuerda?-**dijo Nadeshiko divertida**

(Sirius se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, mientras Remus sonrió)

siempre…mostrando una falsa identidad, de despreocupación, rebeldía y…-

no te llame para que te pusieras a recordar viejos tiempos-**gruño Sakura molesta**-mucho menos a mi esposo…así que deja las criticas, fuera de esto-

sigues molesta-**murmuro Nadeshiko solo para Sakura**

aaahh-**suspiro Sakura**-no entiendo…no entiendo¿Por qué?-

¿Qué abrías hecho tu en mi lugar? -**la voz de Nadeshiko resonó en su cabeza**

no lo se…yo…-**dijo Sakura**

Fujitaka….sabia…sabia que a él..le quería, le quería mucho, mas nunca le ame, con la fuerza con la que ame a Sirius -**dijo Nadeshiko suavemente**

(Sakura bajo la vista y soltó un bufido molesta)

Y aun así…aun así -**grito Sakura**

él sabia que yo estaba ahí, por obligación, mas que por convicción -**dijo Nadeshiko lentamente**

¡que cruel eres! -**vocifero la chica dentro de la cabeza de Nadeshiko**

¿cruel¿acaso crees que es cruel amar? Soy cruel solo por haber amado -**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

solo…por amar¡no! Pudiste haberlo amado….ese no es el punto, el punto es que…�¡usaste a mi padre!**grito Sakura mientras derramaba lagrimas**

�¡No! Yo nunca use a Fujitaka -**protesto Nadeshiko**

¿Qué no? Entonces….porque no te largaste con Black -**grito Sakura enfurecida**

porque….porque…porque…hay cosas que tiene que suceder -**dijo Nadeshiko firmemente**

�¡mentira¡mentirosa! Te escudas con eso…pero esa no es la verdad…lo se, lo siento aquí en el corazón -**grito Sakura molesta**

¿Qué…sucede?-**pregunto Remus discretamente a Eriol**

creo…que discuten telepáticamente-**murmuro Eriol**

¿y que dicen?-**pregunto Remus**

ni idea-**dijo Eriol**

yo…yo…yo hice lo que creí mejor…para todos -**dijo Nadeshiko agachando la mirada**

¿Lo mejor…para todos?…para mi, para ti…para mi padre…para él, estas equivocada, tu acabaste muerta…por suicidio -**razono Sakura**

yo estaba condenada a morir, lentamente…no quería…prolongar mi sufrimiento mas…además…Lord Voldemort, intentaría capturarme y…hacer que cambiara el destino -**dijo Nadeshiko**

mi padre….mi padre…te ama, como a nada en este mundo….tu eres su vida… acabo…asesinado por Herumor….por ti, Black…solo basta con mirarle, trece años en Azkaban, por un crimen que no cometió….su único error, fue conocerte, y yo…yo… solo mírame, despojada de las carisias de mi hijo, envuelta en este lió…en el cual no pinta para nada, lo mejor…¿para quien? Para ti -**dijo Sakura molesta**

aahh, Sakura…lo hice…por el mundo -**dijo Nadeshiko Sakura rió sarcásticamente**

¿por el mundo? Ajajaja, esa es la contestación mas estupida que te he escuchado decir, por el mundo….�¡el mundo no vale nada! El mundo no te agradecerá nada, el mundo….el mundo puede irse por el maldito caño, no intentes hacerte al mártir….por que no te va -

es la verdad….no podía ser tan egoísta y…vivir mi vida feliz, sabiendo…que en el futuro…alguien sufriría -**dijo Nadeshiko**

así que por eso…elegiste uno en donde todos sufriéramos…así es mas justo ¿no? Tu no fuiste feliz…nosotros tampoco teníamos derecho -**dijo Sakura**

Sakura -**dijo Nadeshiko**

¡dime! Que es lo que te hizo…quedarte con mi padre y no largarte con el maldito de Black -**grito Sakura**

Sirius no tiene la culpa de esto -**dijo Nadeshiko firmemente**

bien…entendiste el mensaje…-

por la guerra, tenia que darle alguna ventaja al bien -**termino de decir Nadeshiko**

¿ventaja? De que….-**pregunto Sakura**

elegí a Fujitaka…porque…porque era la reencarnación de mago Clow, por…sus poderes infinitos, el tenia el don de la videncia y fue el único de su época capaz de crear seres tan poderosos, como para destruir al mundo, el podía dominar al mundo con solo estirar un dedo…su sangre…-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…el problema de todo aquello, era…�¡ella, Sakura era la razón por la cual Nadeshiko eligió a Fujitaka y no a Black)

�¡no lo puedo creer!-**grito Sakura furiosa**

yo amaba a Sirius…el es fuerte…e inteligente pero…. No hubieras…tenido la mismas fuerza -**dijo Nadeshiko**

�¡lo usaste¡al final….tu solo utilizaste a mi padre!-**grito Sakura iracunda**

�¡nunca!-**grito Nadeshiko**- ¡yo quería a Fujitaka!-

�¡eres mala¡cínica!-**grito Sakura enfurecida** **mientras derramaba lagrimas**

Sakura tienes que comprender-

¿comprender que? Comprender que les destrozaste la vida solo por �¡poder! Esa es la verdad….no eres tan diferente que Voldemort o Herumor….ellos matan quitan la vida….las desolan si, pero tu….tu los consumen en vida…les arrancas el corazón y les secas el alma-**grito Sakura furiosa**

Nadeshiko abrió la boca de asombro, mientras por su pálida y translucida piel derramaban lagrimas

no tienes corazón-**murmuro Sakura**-�¡Como pudiste!-

Sakura…-**dijo Nadeshiko hipando**

como se adquiere el valor…y la frialdad, para….para acostarte con un hombre mientras amas a otro-**grito Sakura**

Nadeshiko miro a Sakura asombrada, era la ultima cosa que se esperaba que saliera de la boca de su propia hija, de su sangre.

Sakura-**murmuro Eriol asombrado**

dime…te imaginabas a Black, mientras le hacías el amor a mi padre-**Sakura blandió de nuevo el látigo de fura y odio contra su madre**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La joven de cabellos escarlata subió por las escaleras, tarareaba una canción de amor…su vida era tan magnifica, de pronto paro, estaba en una…tremenda indecisión, tomar la izquierda o la derecha, si tomaba la izquierda…la llevara por el camino mas corto, pero lleno de bullicio y de gente…igual a chicas que le mirarían con desprecio y envidia, tenia apenas unas cuantas semanas que andaba con James, pero…ya sufría el peso de andar con un…preciado merodeador, por otro lado la derecha…era un camino mas largo, pero…normalmente a esas horas casi vació, el susurro de unas chicas le hicieron tomar la decisión…prefería pasar por el camino mas largo, así que…comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras con varios libros entre sus manos..le había prometido a James que pasaría menos horas en la biblioteca pero…eso no quería decir que dejara de hacer sus deberes…aun que el chico tratara de convencerle de lo contrario, no quería que su relación afectase sus estudios, así que…si ella no podía estar en la biblioteca…la biblioteca ira a ella..Lily sonrió, seguramente James protestaría por ello, su novio era tan dulce y tierno, los sollozos de una chica le detuvieron en seco, Lily avanzo lentamente con los bien abiertos, una joven lloraban en la esquina del pasillo, oculta entre las sombras inmóvil, los largos cabellos negros caían sobre sus blancas rodillas y sus blancas manos tenían un carta entre ellas, Lily se acerco lenta y cautelosamente, de pronto…Lily se llevo una mano a la boca sosteniendo firmemente los brazos con el otro brazo¡Era Nadeshiko, Lily dejo los libros en el suelo y se acerco a su amiga)

Nadeshiko-**dijo Lily abrazando a la joven** (Nadeshiko se recargo en su amiga y lloro, lloro amargamente, Lily no sabia que decirle, no sabia que le pasaba…se sentía…desconcertada, hace unas horas…Nadeshiko estaba con ella y Emily, sonriendo, Lily se recargo su espalda en la pared y dejo que Nadeshiko se acostara sobre sus piernas, mientras Lily le acariciaba la cabeza)

Nady…¿Qué sucede?-**le pregunto Lily**

¿naze..¿naze…Lily?-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

Black, no es así-**dijo Lily molesta**

¿Sirius? No el no tiene nada que ver-**dijo Nadeshiko**

otra vez te esta engañando con otra-**suspiro Lily, ya conocía esa historia** (Nadeshiko y Sirius siempre se pelaban, por X o Y razón, y aunque francamente ella nunca comprendía las razones de ambos para romper su relación, ambos terminaba enfadados, por lo cual, Nadeshiko se refugiaba con ella en el silencio y en la soledad, mientras que Sirius se refugiaba en otras mujeres y la bebida, siempre se corrieron rumores de que Sirius…algunas veces llegaba a llamar a Nadeshiko a otras chicas, Lily no sabia si era verdad o mentira, odiaba…odiaba que Nadeshiko llorar por él, era el mejor amigo de su novio y en el fondo era buena persona, pero…detestaba ver a Nadeshiko llorar, siempre..animo a Nadeshiko para ponerle los cuernos a Sirius pero…resultaba ser que, en parte Nadeshiko no buscaba a ningún otro hombre que no fuera Sirius, James, Remus o Peter…y nunca parecía tener interés en otro mas, la otra parte se debía a que…Sirius se encargaba de hacerles saber a todos, que Nadeshiko era únicamente de él y aquel que se atrevía a desafiarle, sufría la furia de los merodeadores)

no…él y yo ya no andamos-**murmuro Nadeshiko**-hace…como una semana que no es mi novio-

pero…ayer yo los vi besándose-**dijo Lily desconcertada**

es que…no me puedo resistir a él-**murmuro Nadeshiko tristemente**

(También Nadeshiko contribuía a que Sirius siempre la viese durante todos esos años, como su novia…oficial…

Nadeshiko se limpio las lagrimas con el pergamino que había en sus manos.)

¿Qué sucede Nady?-**le pregunto Lily**

te vez hermosa…ojala…ojala…pidiera arrancarme el corazón-**dijo Nadeshiko entre lagrimas**

¿Nadeshi….?-**pregunto Lily desconcertada, mas las voces gruesas de cuatro chicos le interrumpieron**

y entonces…ajajajajaja…antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas, Bang…estaba de cabeza con los calzones….-**dijo James pero antes de que acabara su frase se calló inmediatamente**

eso estuvo bueno…James-**dijo Sirius entre risas**

(Ambas chicas estaban en el suelo, cuando se sintieron observadas inquisitivamente por los cuatro chicos ambas se levantaron rápidamente)

aamm….eeetttooo-**dijo Lily mirándose las manos**

(miro de reojo a Nadeshiko, esta miraba el suelo con las manos aferradas a el pergamino, casi desecho, Lily subió su mirada y encontró a Sirius mirando fijamente a Nadeshiko, James miraba a Lily desconcertado, tenia el uniforme mal acomodado y…lucia…triste, Remus miraba a los cuatro chicos, mientras Peter hacia como que le hablaba la virgen, James dio paso y Nadeshiko retrocedió dos instintivamente, James frunció el ceño¿Qué le sucedía a Nadeshiko? La chica les miraba con aquellos preciosos ojos esmeralda temerosa, Lily podía ver en su mirada el miedo y la confusión de su alma, Nadeshiko subía y bajaba rápidamente su pecho, Sirius dio un ligero paso, y Nadeshiko volvió a retroceder otra tanto ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí, Nadeshiko ya no lo soporto, la presión era demasiada, ya no soportaba…ya sabia su destino, sabia sus destinos, era todo tan…doloroso, mas lagrimas silenciosas se derramaron por su cara, los chicos miraron a Nadeshiko desconcertados, la chica giro rápidamente y corrió por los pasillos, Sirius hecho andas tratando de alcanzarla, James, Lily, Remus y Peter se unieron a la loca carrera, todos detrás de Nadeshiko, la chica llego a las escaleras y las bajo rápidamente si tropezarse para asombro de los chicos, cuando bajo el ultimo escalón, Lily le vio juntar las manos rogando porque las escaleras cambiaran, Sirius iba a bajar por aquellas escaleras pero antes de que si quieras las pisara, esta se movió repentinamente y se cambio, Sirius perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Lily, James y Remus se apiñaron para ver a Nadeshiko correr bajando dos escaleras mas y entrar al primer pasillo, James ayudo a incorporarse a Sirius y los guió a todos por el pasadizo mas cercano que les llevaría hasta el primer piso, Peter se había perdido en la loca carrera, no sabían en donde estaba y poco les importaba, los cuatro buscaron por todo el primer pasillo a Nadeshiko pero ya no se encontraba ahí, Sirius busco entre sus ropas algo desesperadamente mas no lo encontró)

�¡el mapa¿Dónde esta?-**pregunto Sirius**

(Remus y James lo buscaron entre sus ropas, y no encontraron nada)

eh, ah..piensen-**dijo Lily intentando calmarlos**-es Nadeshiko…esta huyendo de alguien…¿A dónde irían?-

eeh…a…h…mm-**dijo James intentando pensar**

eeah, afuera-**dijo Remus**

(los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre la puerta abriéndola y salieron a tropezones hacia los jardines de Hogwarts)

el sauce boxeador….no, el bosque…le da miedo…el campo de quidditch…no hay partido¡el lago! Tiene que haber ido al lago-**dijo Sirius razonando**

(Los chicos corrieron hacia el lago desesperadamente, y Sirius no se equivocaba Nadeshiko lloraba a orillas de este desconsoladamente)

�¡Nadeshiko!-**gritaron los cuatro preocupados**

(La chica se levanto, tenia la cara toda empapada de lagrimas y las manos las tenia arañadas, Nadeshiko miro a los cuatro jóvenes asustada, el verlos tan cerca de ella, le hizo retroceder lentamente, negando con la cabeza, de pronto el piso se acabo y calló hacia el lago, mientras un tentáculo rosado salía del agua, Sirius intento alcanzarle pero solo atrapo con sus manos al aire, las gotas de agua cayeron sobre su sedoso y hermoso pelo al compás del ¡splash! Que resonó en el lugar, Sirius se levanto inmediatamente del suelo, y miro al lago con desesperación, Nadeshiko n estaba…había caído en la orilla, no podía haberse ahogado…o sumergido en el agua, era estupido, segundos después la idea ya no le parecía tan tonta.)

el calamar…es lo único que pudo haberla arrastrado-**dijo Lily nerviosa**

el calamar no es carnívoro-**protesto James**-el es muy amable-

pero Nadeshiko no pudo haber caído…veinte metros de la orilla, solo se resbalo-**dijo Lily**

(A Sirius le importaba un comino, si la caída de Nadeshiko al fondo desafiaba las leyes de la lógica, él la quería con él en ese instante, el chico comenzó a quitarse la ropa)

que diablos crees que haces Black-**le gruño Lily furiosa, parando de discutir con James y Remus sobre el calamar**

sigan discutiendo si el agua es verde o azul…yo voy a buscar a Nadeshiko-**les recrimino Sirius**

(Antes de que Lily pudiera decir alguna otra palabra el chico se lanzo al agua)

otro ahogado mas para Madame Pomfrey-**chillo Lily**

(La chica caía lentamente en el agua, sus lagrimas se confundía entre tanta humedad, el calamar le jalaba de vez en cuando para que no subiera a la superficie)

¿esas segura?-**le había preguntado el calamar antes de jalarla**

si-

(Ella no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo para moverse, solo se limitaba a caer, sus largos cabellos iban hacia arriba, se estaba quedado por fin sin aire, las ultimas burbujitas de aire, salieron de su boca, la chica semi abrió los ojos, podía ver…el azul agua desde aquel lugar, los rayos de la luna se refractaban hermosamente, el color azul…el profundo color azul…azul…como las luces del cabello de Sirius, todo se hizo difuso…y confuso, todo se volvió negro.

James se estaba impacientando, ninguno de los dos salía)

suficiente, iré por McGonagall-**dijo Lily de repente**

(James iba a detener a Lily cuando un chico salio de pronto del agua, Sirius avanzaba lentamente desde el centro del lago, lucia cansado y estaba recuperando todo el aire perdido, Lily se metió al lago con todo y todo para ayudar a Sirius a llevar a Nadeshiko a tierra firme, la chica puso a Nadeshiko en el suelo, escucho el leve latido de su corazón…la respiración no había respiración, Lily se alarmo)

Sirius calla y escucha-**le ordeno Lily**-colócate a lado de Nadeshiko levántale la barbilla, tápale la nariz, ábrele la boca y dale respiración-**le grito Lily**

(Sirius sin saber por que, le obedeció, el chico se separo y James vio a Lily presionar el pecho de Nadeshiko fuertemente)

de nuevo-**le ordeno Lily**

(Sirius lo hizo de nuevo)

vamos…respira, respira-**pedía Lily mientras oprimía el pecho de Nadeshiko**(Sirius se levanto de nuevo)-otra vez-

(y así lo hicieron dos veces mas, hasta que Nadeshiko comenzó a sacar el agua que tenia en los pulmones.

Nadeshiko se levanto torpemente, la chica se recargo en James y en Sirius para poder caminar, Lily miraba a Nadeshiko preocupada, cuando llegaron a la sala común, Shelly corrió hacia Sirius preguntando por su estado, Sirius contesto de mala gana que estaba bien, James y Sirius llevaron a Nadeshiko hasta su cuarto)

pero debería ir conmigo-**murmuro Lily**

intenta convencer a Sirius de lo contrario-**le contesto James**

(Lily suspiro, Nadeshiko pocas veces había dormido en con las chicas, la verdad era que ella dormía en la cama vacía que se encontraba en el cuarto de los chicos, dado que son 4 y ninguno quería dormir con ellos.,pues sobraba una cama y desde mediados de primero, Nadeshiko se había instalado con ellos, a causa de que…bueno Lily no había sido muy amable con ella, James dejo a Nadeshiko en su cama, Lily se apresuro a buscarle un cambio de ropa, buscando de lado derecho de la cama, mientras que Sirius se desvestía del lado izquierdo, Lily le saco un ligera piyama de verano, alzo la vista y)

¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-**le grito Lily**

¿cambiándome de ropa?-**dijo Sirius**

(Lily giro los ojos)

no tengo nada que ocultarle-**soltó Sirius impúdicamente**

pero estoy yo-**protesto Lily**

prongs, tápale los ojos-**siguió Sirius**

eres insufrible Sirius Black-**gruño Lily**

(La chica corrió las cortinas inmediatamente, tapando la visión, Nadeshiko sonreía levemente, mientras Lily rezaba cosas en contra de Sirius.)

¿y tu..?-**le pregunto Lily a James**

es mi cuarto-**dijo James divertido**

voy a…cambiarle de ropa a Nadeshiko-**murmuro Lily**

ah…si claro-**James dio media vuelta**

James-**dijo Lily**

ya, ya…pues…llevo 7 años durmiendo en el mismo sitio que ella, crees acaso que,…-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**pregunto Sirius molesto de pronto corriendo las cortinas**

�¡Ahh!-**grito Lily**

(Sirius estaba sin blusa, sin pantalón no imaginen cosas que no solo llevaba unos calzoncillos negros que se le pegaban al cuerpo)

ay por dios…no me voy a tragar el cuento de que nunca habías visto a un chico así-**murmuro Sirius**

impúdico, majadero-**le grito Lily mientras volvía a correr la cortina**

dios mío santo-**suspiro James**

y tu muevete-**le grito Lily**

(James suspiro y se movió sin mas preámbulos, Lily fue a cerrar la puerta y volvió con Nadeshiko y descorrió la otra cortina

ey que querías decir antes-**le pregunto Sirius molesto**

pues que…es obvio que de haber querido ver algo ya lo hubiera hecho, por el amor de dios…-**soltó James**

¿Qué estas insinuando James Potter?-**gruño Sirius**

Sirius-**protesto James**-no pienses…cosas que no…tu torcidamente..no te permite comprender que lo que quiero decir es que…nunca e visto nada, y que solo bastaba con voltearme-

ah, así esta mejor-**dijo Sirius mas tranquilo**

(Sirius termino de cambiarse y corrió la cortina de la cama de Nadeshiko, cuando se agacho para hablar con Nadeshiko recibió como respuesta un bofetada de Lily)

¡ay!-**chillo Sirius**-no creo que no haya visto algo-(dijo el chico sobandose la mejilla roja)

ese no es el punto Black, ten un poco de respeto, ella ya no es tu novia y aunque lo fuera…acaso no te enseñaron a respetar la intimidad de las personas-**gruño Lily molesta**

(Sirius iba a protestar pero las protestas de Lily en japonés le impidieron decir algo, Nadeshiko le respondía en el mismo idioma)

eh dicho…cuanto detesto que hagan eso-**murmuro Sirius y James asintió**

(Lily volvió a correr las cortinas y Nadeshiko ya estaba tapada por las sabanas de su cama, Lily miro enojada a Sirius, que aun tenia marcada la mano de Lily)

ya puedo hablar con ella-**comento Sirius sarcásticamente**

supongo-**dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros mientras aventaba la ropa húmeda al bote de ropa sucia que la desapareció mágicamente.**

en ese caso…tengo hambre vamos a comer Lily-**dijo James**

eh pero…-**balbuceo Lily**

no le hará nada-**dijo James indiferente y notoriamente Lily dudo de sus palabras**

Lily onegai-**le pidió Nadeshiko desde la cama**

(Lily se cruzo de brazos y torció la boca)

roger….demo…-**Lily soltó un discurso en japonés en el que los chicos se perdieron, Nadeshiko asentía y contestaba**-aah, mou nakanaide-

ie, yakusoku-**le dijo Nadeshiko**

recuerda que no es tu novia Black-**le dijo Lily**

si lo se-**respondió Sirius**

(Lily soltó una frase de lo cual James solo entendió "Usotsuki"

James y Lily salieron del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras si)

asi…que¿Qué deseas comer?-**pregunto James**

comer…a esta hora, no gracias-**dijo Lily**

vamos…no estés molesta, te juro que…Sirius no le hará nada-**dijo James poniendo cara de niño lindo**

tu podrás decir misa, pero…Black no me da confianza-**dijo Lily**

¿tanto le detestas?-**pregunto James**

ah, no lo detesto…solo…no me parecen las acciones que toma cuando se trata de Nadeshiko-**comento Lily**

mmm….bueno si, pero…Nadeshiko es igual-**comento James**

claro que no-**protesto Lily**

veras….yo llevo siete años soportándoles, digamos que 50 de las veces que han roto es por parte de Sirius y el otro 50 corresponde a Nadeshiko…nunca ninguno de los dos dice las razones-**dijo James**

bueno…eso si-**dijo Lily meditando la situación**

por parte de Sirius puedo afirmar que es…miedo al compromiso-**dijo James, Lily frunció el ceño**-ya sabes…es Sirius Black…tiene aventuras pero…no novia y…le asusta que Nadeshiko le pida formalizar…su relación, el es…-

Sirius Black-**termino de decir Lily y James afirmo**

en cambio por parte de Nadeshiko….no se a que le tiene miedo-**comento James**

a mi tampoco me lo ha dicho…solo dice que…-**dijo Lily**-bueno…que no y ya-

si, es el mismo cuento que a mi me dice-**dijo James**-pero…dejemos de hablar sobre ellos….-

(Lily asintió, ambos chicos salieron de la sala común.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La chica pataleaba y rezongaba maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, Shaoran se metió al primer salón vació que encontró, la soltó y Sakura cayó al suelo.)

¡Basta Sakura!-**le grito Shaoran**

(Sakura miro de mala gana a Shaoran)

acaso no lo entiendes….acaso no te has dado cuenta-**le pregunto Shaoran**

ya me di cuenta de que mi padre…solo fue usado, de que mas me tengo que dar cuenta-**soltó Sakura molesta**

¿de que…?-**pregunto Shaoran incrédulo**-de que ella…se sacrifico, sacrifico su amor por Black, por ti y por mi, por nuestro hijo-

claro que…-**protesto Sakura**

escucha….no crees, que si a ella le hubiese importado, poco tu futuro no se hubiera quedado con Black, mas sin embargo no solo te dio fuerza y poder, si no que se aseguro que tu y yo nos conocieras a tiempo….antes de que yo me casa erróneamente con Mei Lin, que tu y yo pudiéramos ser felices….y, y le aseguro un futuro a nuestro hijo, se aseguro de que el poder se perpetuara para el bien-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

no es verdad-**grito Sakura**

deja de…te estas comportando como una chiquilla malcriada-**le dijo Shaoran rudamente**

es que no es verdad-**grito Sakura**

es la verdad…mírala….solo mira a tu madre, una poderosa sibila, con un poder tremendo sobre el tiempo….¿acaso no crees que bien pudo haberse quedado con Black si así fuera su deseo? Si fuera tan cruel y tan fría como dices que fue….que importa que personas sin rostro sufrieran mas adelante mientras en ese momento ella fuera feliz, no se te ha ocurrió pensar eso-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura negó con la cabeza)

y…no crees que tu padre sabia, quiero decir…solo imagina…como dices ella amaba..o ama a otro hombre, no crees que él se dio cuenta desde el principio, que…él sabia…no te has preguntado…¿Por qué si sabia no le abandono, no crees que bien pudo dejarle-**dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura comenzó a recibir toda esta información y comenzó a pensar en ella, era…hasta cierto punto verdad…ambos bien pudieron deslindarse de sus compromisos…hacerse los absisos y no cumplir con el destino que se les tenia marcado y sin embargo…)

sin embargo cumplieron con lo que debían de haber hecho…por muy doloroso que resultase, no crees que tu padre también abandono muchas cosas….solo para que tu y tus hijos tuvieran un…futuro, tal vez no tan feliz pero al menos si estable-**siguió Shaoran**

(Sakura asintió entre las lagrimas)

eso quiere decir…-**murmuro Sakura**

quiere decir…que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por ti, porque…pensaba que seria muy egoísta de su parte, ser feliz ella y hacer infeliz a los demás…solo un instante de amor…mientras que posiblemente…dentro de varias décadas….reencarnara de nuevo y entonces tendría una segunda oportunidad de ser, feliz, tu misma lo has dicho…son eternas, ustedes son eternas…y…arruinarías la vida de centenares de personas solo…por un instante de felicidad que no te corresponde-**dijo Shaoran**-que infantil y egoísta te estas comportando con ella-

(Sakura reflexiono sobre el asunto…no sabia que le dolía mas…que Shaoran le dijera eso, o que fuera verdad o los horrores que tiempo atrás le dijo ella a su madre, porque nunca había pensando la situación de esa manera, tal vez porque cada vez que veía a su madre mirar con ese infinito amor que se le desborda por los ojos por Black, sentía ese pinchazo de ira y rabia al saber que nunca miraría a su padre.

Y es que…normalmente uno cree que nuestros padres se aman mucho mutuamente que su amor es…como de esos de novela, de ese tipo de amor que todo lo vence todo lo soluciona, todo lo logra, jamás pensamos o llegamos a pensar que es lo contrario, jamás pensamos que tal vez nuestra madre este con nuestro padre…por alguna otra razón no muy amable o que esta con él por obligación y no por convicción o solemnidad y cuando sucede así….¿quien no sentiría furia? O enojo por ello, es difícil aceptar que durante toda su vida, su madre siempre estuvo enamorada de otro hombre, de un hombre de cualidades totalmente opuestas a la de su padre…era una tonta, pero….tenia que aprender que cuando se ama, se es egoísta, se es cruel, se es ciego, se es torpe se es…se es todo lo habido y por haber en este mundo, pero…finalmente su madre eligió el deber en ver del amar, no por ella, no por él, no por su padre…si no simple y sencillamente por otros.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La joven caminaba lentamente por entre las calles, el viento soplo con fuerza, las flores de Sakura cayeron al suelo a su paso, la gran luna de agosto brillaba intensamente sobre su paso, había salido algo tarde de su trabajo, la sección de fotos había estado magnifica, camino sintiendo el calido viento sobre su cara, la noche era calurosa, tenia que llegar a tiempo, tenia que dormirse temprano, el hijo de Hikaru le esperaría mañana para escuchar un nuevo cuento, la joven estaba buscando entre sus recuerdos…alguna aventura…la vez pasada le había contado sobre el joven que sufría de una…especie de maldición cada luna llena, que se sentía muy mal, pero un día conocía a 3 grandes amigos, que le ayudaron a superar su problemas y así…no supo como pero la historia termino con el chico siendo un héroe, Nadeshiko miro la gran luna…cerro los ojos y sus tristes ojos derramaron dos lagrimas, su amigo Remus….¿donde estaría¿Qué estaría haciendo¿seria feliz en este momento, Nadeshiko se seco las lagrimas de los ojos…no podían verle así, ella sonrió, esa noche le contaría, la historia de una joven…una joven, cuyas lagrimas que ella sacaba se convertían en perlas, en su andar a cada paso, la joven sacaba de sus pies monedas de oro y su sonrisa…y de sus sonrisa brotaban miles de rosas en botón, el rey, manipulado por su horroroso consejero manda a su hija a un lugar, lleno de magia, para…para evitar que la joven se case con algún príncipe, así el apoderarse de su reino…Nadeshiko…sonrió…James….y su corazón palpito una vez mas con fuerza…Sirius, la joven dejo de caminar y derramo mas lagrimas, ya no debía pensar mas en ellos, solo se hacia daño, con hacerlo, el ruido de unos pasos le hizo alzar la vista nublada, la chica abrió los ojos, estaba alucinando cosas, ya estaba cansada, mas sin embargo….mas sin embargo, la joven agacho la cabeza y corrió…corrió con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto…su cuerpo fue sacudido violentamente hacia atrás, la chica pensó que caería, pero…los fuertes brazos le detuvieron¡no era una ilusión! No lo era, Nadeshiko soltó el bolso que llevaba en sus manos, las fuerzas le traicionaban, su cuerpo estaba temblando miles de reacciones se producían en el, la adrenalina corría a mas de 1000 por hora, su corazón palpitaba violentamente, su mente estaba confundida, no sabia si reír, llorar, gritar, saltar, correr, huir, quedarse, moverse, no lo sabia, no lo sabia, solo…solo…se dejo llevar, llevar ¿a donde¡que importaba! En ese momento ella podía ser llevada al mismo infierno¡no le importaba! Solo…solo deseaba no separarse de aquella piel, aquel aroma, aquella sensación, aquellos ojos, aquellas manos, aquel hombre, al cual amaba, amaba con desesperación y locura, no supo cuantas horas, cuantos días, cuantos años¡al diablo con el tiempo! estuvieron en la misma posición, que importaba…no existían nada ni nadie en el mundo, capaz de destruir aquel deseo de tenerlo así para siempre, la chica reacciono por unos instantes y llevo sus manos al rostro de su amado, le acaricio el rostro con ternura, la textura de su piel no había cambiado, era la misma…la misma de siempre, el mismo olor, el mismo sentimiento, las mismas sensaciones, lo amaba, lo amaba…¡lo amaba, era de ella, era solo de ella, la chica se acerco mas a su cuerpo y aquellos brazos se cerraron mas acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos, le abrazo y le beso con ternura, el joven no se quejo, no dijo nada, solo se limito a disfrutar de aquel instante, de aquel pequeño instante de gloria de felicidad, lo demás…lo demás…que siguió de aquel instante, no es necesario decirlo, ninguno de los dos lo pensó¡quien quería pensar en aquel momento¿Qué importaba que el mismo Dios les castigase¡Al diablo con el mundo¡Al diablo con la rectitud, amar odiar, virtud o pecado, no importa…no importaba en ese momento, solo ese amor, esa desesperación, esa necesidad del uno o del otro…era lo que contaba, Nadeshiko se tendió a su lado y le rodeo con sus frágiles brazos como de costumbre, miro la oscuridad de la noche, una luz se apagaba a lo lejos, creyó recordar algo, había olvidado algo..no sabia, no quería pensar, esa noche había olvidado quien era, que era, a donde iba…esa noche solo era…ella, solo era…amor, solo estaban él y ella, solo eran él y ella, los demás…los demás no existían, no para ella, se quedo a su lado…rodeada por sus brazos, por su piel, por su perfume, por su esencia, por su amor, cerro los ojos aquella noche…para que nunca mas volviera abrirlos, pero…pero…la luz de sol…la intensa luz trae consigo la luz de la razón, de la verdad…del dolor, lloro, lloro por ella, por él…por su corazón, por su amor, cerro la puerta tras si, respiro profundamente y avanzo..avanzo intentando no volver la mirada atrás, porque si lo hacia…porque si lo hacia volvería, volvería y nunca mas tendría fuerzas para regresar, cuando llego a su casa cerro la puerta con demasiada fuerza, se abatió en el suelo, se dejo caer, lloro, no sabia hacer otra cosa que eso…no sabia que mas hacer, la calidez de una manta cayendo sobre sus espaldas le hizo volver el rostro, ahí estaba de pie, ante ella…un hombre bondadoso, adorable, amable, afable…¡no se lo merecía! Ella no era digna de él…ella¡ella no le amaba! El hombre le abrazo tiernamente pero ella le rechazo, le rechazo con todas las fuerzas que le sobraban, se sentía sucia, culpable, la joven se encerró en su cuarto y se tiro a la cama, abrazando fuertemente la almohada¡porque¿POR QUE NO PODÍA DEJAR DE AMARLE, el chasquido de la puerta abriendo le hizo incorporarse.)

vino…¿no es así?-**pregunto Fujitaka, Nadeshiko no tuvo fuerzas para contestarle, pero a su manera asintió**-no te culpes de nada…tu a él le amas-**dijo Fujitaka lentamente**

pero…-

solo estamos aquí, por otros-**dijo Fujitaka tristemente**

tu…-

comprendo tu situación, yo…tal vez…abría hecho lo mismo-**dijo Fujitaka, Nadeshiko sonrió**-Hikaru hablo esta madrugada, tienes sesión de fotos a la 10 de la mañana, yo are todo lo demás-

(Nadeshiko asintió, Fujitaka salio de la habitación, Nadeshiko abrió el cuarto contiguo, el retrato de niños jugando le atrapo la mirada,niños... de diversas formas y tamaños, pero quien mas les gustaba era el chiquillo trepado en el árbol que se burlaba de sus compañeros,...reía dulcemente con el cabello negro crespo cayéndole con gracia y belleza, Nadeshiko se miro…si tan solo…un niño para que se pareciera a él, pero no, eso no…era imposible.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Remus y Eriol esperaban fuera de la habitación, hace unos minutos que ya no se escuchan los sollozos de Nadeshiko, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, esperaban el regreso de Sakura mientras meditaban todo lo sucedido adentro.)

(Sirius imaginaba la sensación de los cabellos sedoso de Nadeshiko entre sus manos, imaginaba que podía tocarla, aunque…en realidad…solo pudiera…imaginarlo, no podía tocarla, ya no podía tocarla, era difícil…difícil saber, que estaba delante de él sin estarlo.)

sssshhh-**le consolaba Sirius dulcemente**

(Nadeshiko hipaba en silencio, mientras que sus silenciosas lagrimas trasparentes brillaban por unos instantes y después…se disolvían en la nada.)

¿crees que hice mal?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

(Sirius suspiro profundamente, la tristeza le estaba consumiendo)

no-**murmuro Sirius**

yo…yo…-**dijo Nadeshiko**

no tienes porque explicarme nada…solo hiciste lo que tu creíste correcto-**dijo Sirius tristemente**

¿y tu que piensas?-**le pregunto Nadeshiko**

(¿Qué pensaba?...pensaba muchas cosas, pensaba que Sakura era una ingrata, que esta molesta, furiosa, que no sabia ni lo que decía, pensaba en que tenia envidia, envidiaba a Fujitaka, por haber estado por Nadeshiko en sus últimos días, por haber tenido dos hijos con ella, que…que le detestaba, pero…el corazón de Nadeshiko siempre lo había tenido él, que…ella dio todo por él, al final fue al revés, ella le protegió a él.)

mmm, pienso que…cualquier decisión que tu tomaste, para mi esta bien-**dijo Sirius**

(Nadeshiko sonrió tristemente)

no has perdido ese hermoso brillo de tus ojos, de ese hermoso brillo del cual me enamore, desde la primera vez que te-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

ja, por ti no podía perderlo-**dijo Sirius**

¿porque…Sirius…?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**-¿Por qué no tuve el valor?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

Sirius suspiro-no estábamos destinados, a estar juntos-

si no lo estábamos…porque…porque siempre tuve que amarte, porque…porque nunca pude olvidarte-**dijo Nadeshiko desesperadamente**

no lo se-**le dijo Sirius**

tenias razón…no existe el destino, no hay destino….nosotros lo forjamos…porque…si no…tu…tu no estarías sufriendo…es mi culpa-**dijo Nadeshiko**

no, Nadeshiko, no es así-**dijo Sirius**

es mi culpa…por atreverme a amarte, por…amarte, solo…por amarte infinitamente-

¿te arrepientes de ello?-**le pregunto Sirius**

Nadeshiko alzo la cara y negó firmemente-nunca…nunca, yo…yo-**dijo Nadeshiko limpiándose las lagrimas**-que tonta, no importa, no importa cuanto haya sufrido, por cuanto haya pasado…por el hecho de haberte amado, solo por el hecho de verte una vez mas…todo…todo lo que sufrí…no importa, solo por poder tocarte una vez mas-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

yo…me siento feliz…solo por verte-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

somos muy egoístas-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

el amor…es así ¿no?-**dijo Sirius**

(Nadeshiko sonrió amargamente)

te amo…te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo te amo, te amo, te amo-**dijo Nadeshiko desesperadamente**

(Sirius intento tocar a Nadeshiko.)

no puedes tocarla, no es materia-**dijo Sakura desde la puerta**

(Ni Sirius ni Nadeshiko le hicieron caso, Nadeshiko acerco su mano al limite del circulo, Sirius también, parecía como si un invisible cristal transparente se interpusiera entre los dos, Sakura agacho la mirada¡tontos! Acaso no sabían él era un vivo, ella una muerta, un ente un espíritu¡no podía tocarse! Las velas se estaban consumiendo, lentamente, estaba a unos escasos tres centímetros de acabarse, sus manos parecían estar juntas excepto por aquella barrera delgada que les impidió tocarse, Nadeshiko movió lentamente su mano hacia la izquierda unos cuentos milímetros, Sirius observo el movimiento lentamente, Nadeshiko cerro los ojos fuertemente…Sirius supuso lo que intentaba hacer y él también cerro los ojos suplicando al cielo, Nadeshiko, concentro todas sus fuerzas, todo su amor, todo su odio, todo su ser en la mano…y de pronto…la cerro…

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, la barrera se disolvía se hacia cada vez mas intensamente blanca, la llama de las velas se hizo mas intensa mientras la cera se consumía casi por completo, Sirius estaba temblando, con el frió tacto de Nadeshiko entre sus dedos, el joven dio un paso hacia el circulo, abrazando a Nadeshiko que abrió los ojos sorprendida, todos en la sala también estaban sorprendidos, que se tocaran la mano…pues…era difícil de pasar pero eso….de pronto Sakura vio a su alrededor, no la estaba tocando el cuerpo de Sirius si no su alma, las velas comenzaron a temblar amenazando con apagarse, Nadeshiko sin pensarlo un segundo abrazo a Sirius fuertemente, Sirius le alzo la barbilla y…

Sakura miro el suelo apretando los puños, mientras que Eriol sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba las lagrimas, que caían por su rostro, Remus chillaba a lado de Eriol, mientras que Shaoran sonreía.

La primer vela se consumió disolviéndose en humo blanco.

Siempre quise estar a tu lado por siempre -

(seis mas se consumieron disolviéndose en humo)

Siempre estuviese en mi corazón, nunca te alejaste -**le contesto Nadeshiko**

(dos, tres, cuatro, se apagaron)

tenerte hasta la muerte, envejecer juntos, tener hijos…criarlos verlos crecer -**continuo Sirius**- sin embargo estoy solo -

(súbitamente muchas se apagaron)

no lo estas, hay alguien…de mi para ti -

(Sirius abrió los ojos)

nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy segura, cuando todo esto acabe -

¿ya lo viste?-**pregunto Sirius**

no…me lo dice el corazón-**dijo Nadeshiko mientras se desvanecía en el aire y la ultima vela se consumía**

ya entendí…gracias-**murmuro Sakura sonriendo, por fin había perdonado a su madre**

(Cuando Sirius volvió a estar conciente estaba en suelo, se levanto pesadamente, le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiese ido a correr un maratón entero)

vaya…locura, nunca habías experimentado una proyección astral…y de buenas a primeras traspasas las barreras del inframundo, no cualquiera lo hace ¿sabes?-**comento Sakura**

(Sirius parpadeo, era un poco sarcástica, pero...le miraba contenta y no molesta mucho menos enojada, Sirius sonrió)

bueno…supongo que ha de haber servido para algo…todo esto, no contesto nuestras preguntas sobre el misterio del castillo, pero si otras cosas-**dijo Sakura**

vamos a descansar…-**dijo Eriol**

(Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura salieron del lugar, Remus le contemplaba sentado desde una de las sillas que Sakura había arrinconado)

¿y bien?-**pregunto Remus**

am…pues…lo normal-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

siempre fue única…-**murmuro Remus**

si-**dijo Sirius** (Sirius se levanto del suelo, se sobo la cabeza…le dolía un poco, estaba remembrado todo lo paso de pronto)-¿Qué quiso decir antes?-**pregunto Sirius de**

repente

¿Sirius?-**pregunto Remus levantándose**

ella….ella….dijo….Remus, no se que dijo-**chillo Sirius nervioso**

calmate…-**pidió Remus**

no, no, si, si, si, si….un segundo stop-**dijo Sirius de repente**

¿te sientes bien?-**pregunto Remus**

si, si, si, si, si, Si, SI-**grito Sirius**

(Remus miro a Sirius desconcertado)

�¡tengo un hijo de Nadeshiko!-**grito Sirius contento**

�¿Ein!-**dijo Remus**

si, si…Remus ella dijo, hay una persona de mi para ti-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

eso….no quiere decir…que…-**dijo Remus**

si, si, si, si-**dijo Sirius contento**

en dado caso ¿Quién?-**pregunto Remus**

la sonrisa de Sirius desapareció-que cruel eres conmigo-**dijo Sirius desanimado**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Caminaron lentamente agarrados de la mano, Sakura iba recargada en Shaoran)

ha sido un día agitado-**dijo Sakura cansada**

bastante-**acepto Shaoran**

(Siguieron caminando sin decir nada mas, cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.)

sabes algo…creo que…me comienza a agradar Black-**dijo Sakura**

ya no es un ogro que le arrebato el amor de tu madre a tu padre-**comento sarcásticamente Shaoran**

él nunca fue el ogro-**le corrigió Sakura y Shaoran le miro a los ojos**-bien…acepto que, la noticia no me sentó nada bien, pero…nunca le culpe a él-

si claro-**murmuro Shaoran**

en parte, yo no le deteste…bueno al principio pero…después de ver todo…lo que vi…comprendí que..bueno, la culpa de todo este lió la tenia mi madre y no él…es solo una victima-**le explico Sakura**

así que…-

lo se…me comporte de lo mas terrible, pero…no me hagas sentirme mas mal de lo que ya me siento-**le pidió Sakura**-crees que acepte ser el padrino de nuestro hijo-**pregunto Sakura**

(Shaoran rió, Sakura siempre con sus ideas descabelladas)

sabes…creo que, el bien pudo ser tu padre, según escuche el nunca razonaba muy bien que digamos las cosas, siempre…decía…la primera tarugada que se le venia a la cabeza cuando era joven-**comento Shaoran, Sakura le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil**

y no estoy jugando-

(Shaoran sonrió de nuevo, pero…de pronto sintió…un enorme vació, su hijo….Shaoran abrazo a Sakura, ella le correspondió)

tengo miedo-**murmuro Sakura**

yo también-**confeso Shaoran**

solo…con verlos…se me destroza el alma…que cruel-**murmuro Sakura**-yo…-

entiendo tu enojo, creo que…si mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo… probablemente hubiera reaccionado como tu, tienes todo el derecho de defender a tu padre…-

me da miedo acabar como ella, con el corazón totalmente destrozado-**dijo Sakura**

no acabaremos así…te lo prometo-**dijo Shaoran besando tiernamente a Sakura**

(La chica le beso con mas intensidad, le abrazo como nunca le había hecho…ya había sido separados, les había arrebatado a su hijo prácticamente de sus manos, ya había sufrido mucho y sin embargo ellos tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo, debía de aprovechar la oportunidad que a otros se les había negado, se separaron por unos instantes para poder respirar)

vamos a descansar-**le dijo dulcemente Sakura**

(Los dos caminaron unidos por las manos por los pasillos de Hogwarts.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Cuando la profunda noche estaba en todo su esplendor, cuando las sombras acechaban todos ellos aparecieron, siendo uno con las sombras, el viento apenas si soplo en esos momento, como temiendo interrumpir las acciones de las siniestras figuras, hasta el viento tenia miedo, del mal que en ese momento caminaba por el bosque contaminándolo todo, la luz de la luna casi llena hizo brillar la varita que en su mano firmemente sostenía, mientras que el brillo plateado del filo de la espada cegaba a todo aquel que osaba mirarle, Voldemort alzo la varita y la hizo resonar por todo el bosque, el sonido fue tal que hasta los pájaros volaron lejos de aquel lugar, los mortífagos se elevaron en el aire, todos cubiertos con largas capas y rostros cubiertos por mascaras, alzaron las varitas al aire, y la gran marca tenebrosa brillo intensamente en el aire, con esos tonos esmeralda fulgurante, las luces casi apagadas del castillo se encendieron inmediatamente, el castillo que se preparaba para la el silencio del descanso, volvió a la actividad total, chicos y chicas se agitaban excitadamente dentro de sus salas comunes, todos gritaban y se buscaban unos a otros, la Orden del Fénix se reunió en menos de 2 minutos, todos salieron a los alrededores del castillo)

Han escogido un bonito día para aparecer-**murmuro Sirius**

debemos estar preparados-**dijo Moody**

lo importante por el momento es proteger a nuestros alumnos-**dijo Dumbledore**

sabremos todos sus movimientos-**dijo Remus sosteniendo firmemente una replica del mapa del merodeador**

me parece excelente-**dijo Dumbledore**

señor, las puertas principales están cerradas-**dijo Filch con la señora Norris trotando a sus pies**

gracias Filch, por favor…ve al castillo-**dijo Dumbledore**-ahora…los profesores ya tienes instrucciones para nuestros alumnos, nosotros evitaremos que entren-

muy bien nos dividiremos en grupos de tres en tres-**dijo Moody**

(Todos se agruparon rápidamente, McGonagall y Snape se juntaron inmediatamente con Dumbledore, mientras Sirius y Remus se unían con Tonks, Arthur y Molly se unían a Kingsley.)

nos falta uno-**dijo Charlie**

ustedes…vayan-**dijo Dumbledore**

yo iré con ellos-**dijo una vos firmemente**

(Todos voltearon a ver al niño que vivió)

Harry-**exclamo Molly**

ni Hermione, ni Ron vienen conmigo están en el castillo-**dijo Harry firmemente**

en ese caso..-**dijo Dumbledore**

yo iré con Charlie-**dijo Tonks**

(Harry, miro a Remus y a Sirius ambos le sonrieron, Harry estaba seguro de que en ese momento, todos le miraba diciendo…justo como James.

Dumbledore los reunió y explico cada uno de los puntos que debían cubrir)

(El aleteo de pájaro muy grande les hizo volver la vista al cielo)

¿Qué es?-**pregunto Bill**

(Antes de que pudieran preverlo una lluvia de estrellas filosas, cayó sobre ellos, Dumbledore convoco un escudo capaz de protegerlos)

tendremos grandes problemas-

vayan a cubrir las entradas, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-**dijo la voz fría y calculadora del Li Shaoran**

(Dumbledore sonrió)

no permitan que entren-**les dijo Sakura y toda la orden asintió**

señor-**dijeron Mei Lin y Tomoyo apenas llegando**

(Ambas chicas se hincaron ante Shaoran con sus respectivos trajes de combate, Eriol apareció de entre las sombras a lado de Shaoran)

para los seguidores de Herumor…mi única orden es…elimínelos-**dijo Shaoran**

ninguno debe quedar vivo-**dijo Sakura**

cacéenlos y matéenlos-**les ordeno Shaoran**

(Dumbledore iba a decir algo, pero…)

no tendré piedad con ninguno de ellos-**dijo una joven que vestía un peculiar traje de combate de color escarlata**

desde ahora, el Clan Li te brinda su ayuda-**dijo Shaoran extendiéndole un arma a Narya**

considérame una guerrera del oriente-**pidió Narya y Shaoran asintió**

extermínenlos-**dijo Sakura ferozmente**

(Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas los mortífagos montados en las escobas entraron lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, todos corrieron a sus respectivos puestos.

Ambos bandos alzaron las armas…bajo la luz intensamente blanca de la Luna que proclamaba sangre para esa noche, mientras que el castillo les observaba guardando sus movimientos en sus recuerdos.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Nadeshiko se levanto a petición de sus amigos y alzo la copa)

¡brindo por nosotros, por el ayer que fue, por hoy que es, y por el mañana que nunca será…porque hoy estamos reunidos en torno en esta mesa, juntos, unidos, pero mañana, mañana tal vez no…-**las caras alegres sufrieron muecas de desconcierto**-…mas no importa, porque brindo por este momento-**termino Nadeshiko**

�¡por los merodeadores!-**grito fuertemente Sirius, poniéndose de pie**

¡si! por los reyes, amos y señor de Hogwarts-**dijo James levantándose**

(Lily sonrió y también se levanto, Remus y Peter le imitaron y las copas chocaron haciendo ese agraciado tintineo)

bebemos juntos, esta ultima noche que nos queda aquí….-**dijo Remus**

porque podremos irnos-**dijo Sirius**

mas sin embargo, siempre estaremos aquí-**dijo Peter**

porque nadie se va, cuando deja el corazón-**dijo Lily**

nuestros mejores momentos, nuestros mejores recuerdos, amigos, amores y…-**dijo Nadeshiko**

porque no importa que tal lejos estemos de este castillo o que ya no estemos, viviremos en el, viviremos para siempre, en sus memorias -**dijo James firmemente**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Las Confesiones de Kirsche

IIOU¡que emocionante! y triste…..amo este capitulo, lo amo…me encanto, me fascino, aaahhh, esperen…creo que ya escribí mucho la palabra amor, ni un S+S me ha salido tan lindo y meloso como los S+N de este capitulo, oh que emocionante sobre todo porque ya casi llegamos al final…., jum, jum…bueno, antes que nada �¡gracias! gracias por estos 100 reviews es...la cosa mas linda...que me ha sucedido en esta semana...muchas gracias...son muy buenos conmigo, me siento muy contenta pero volviendo al finc….bueno veamos…hay tantas cosas interesantes, primero por petición del publico un pequeño S+S se los advertí a muchos...nada fuera de lo común...no era el momento, pero...mi publico primero, que decir a mi la cosas que mas me intriga es...¿quien la hija o hijo de Sirius¡comiencen las apuestas! será...acaso ¿Eriol? no...no...demasiado...extraño, mmm ¿Mei Lin? nah...creo¿Touya,vale se parece mas o menos a Sirius igual y si...quien sabe¿Hermione?...igual y puede, todo en esta vida vale...¿Sakura? les mentí...igual y puede que si, ya saben soy muy mala...ajajaja...¿Ron? nah nada que ver ¿Tomoyo? no...paso de ella sin pensarlo dos veces...¿Narya? pobrecito Snape¿Luna?...vale la pena pensarlo...no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien es su madre...yo digo que es...�¡la nana pancha! ajaja, esperen por otro capi y tal vez sangran¿Qué se refiere Nadeshiko al poder dividido¿Qué sucederá en la próxima batalla?...pues…algunas de estas cosas y otras no se sabrán, en el siguiente capitulo de Castle of Memories 2 �¡para el gran final! (y un pequeño epilogo por ahí) so, so…nos vemos.

Vocabulario

Les larmes de l'amour : las lagrimas de amor

() la letra original es Ranma en vez de James, que cambie por obvias razones

() La versión original es "que triste estaré muerta"

Vocabulario

No me pertenecen ni CCS, ni HP, tampoco "Yakusoku wa iranai" opening de "Tenku no Escaflowne", "Super Drive", opening de Gravitation, "Jajauma ni sasenaide" opening de Ranma ½ "Eo eo oe eo la colegiala" de Calo, fragmento de "Nocturno a Rosario", "Triste pasión" de Josefa Murillo, "Canción del seguimiento" Gabriel Zaid, "En que satisface un recelo con la retórica del llanto", de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz

Reviews

**Tomoe:** Holas, gracias...¿te pareció divino? pues...yo en definitiva me quedo con este...es...sublime, en fin..es que hubo tantas partes que me fascinaron...que...hoy dios, pero bueno lo de Ieran tendrá que esperar para otro día, tantas cosas falta pero...en fin pronto, pronto...ya casi se acaba...que feliz estoy, gracias por tu review

**serenity-princess: **wolas wuapa, hay acaso no lo había mencionado, amo el misterio, a mi me fascina el misterio, es que...si no hay misterio no hay sabor, que bueno que los tenga tan enganchados con mi historia, pero sobre todo que les guste, me siento muy feliz, por ello, tu pregunta bueno...Shaoran si usa guantes ¿porque? porque al querer decir que Sakura no puede ser tocada se refiere a que ni ella puede tocar, ni ella puede ser tocada, como el poder esta en la piel, si la tocan o ella toca se activa...¿si me explique? ese es el motivo por el cual Shaoran también se coloca guantes, y bueno...no es lo que esperaban pero...una S+S, es que...de plano no me sentía con ganas, pero al publico lo que pida, espero que te guste.

**Karla:** mmm...buena pregunta..que tiene que ver el ¿hijo? de Shaoran...mmm...como soy muy mala y es es muy importante responderé que tiene mucho y nada que ver para el final de este finc, esa es la única que respuesta que te puedo dar por el momento, y espero que este capi te guste también, porque a mi me fascino.

**Hikari Karsuragi:** �¡adivina! hay muchos personajes para escoger, muchos...muchos...igual y puede ser uno que no conozcamos...me llevare este secreto hasta...hasta el ultimo capi, soy muy mala, ajajajaaja, pero costo trabajo sacarlo y tengo que disfrutar y espero..que en este capitulo te haya dejado peor que en el anterior...la batalla comienza. (¿que mala soy verdad?)

**Maky:** nena hola...Touya un Black...puede ser...igual y si es...se parecen ligeramente...solo ligeramente todo...puede suceder mujajajajajaja, eh...y si supongo que con el tiempo Sirius aprendió a no ser tan impulsivo y decir barbaridad y media, y...ups, dios...diste al clavo, porque lo que mencionas del ¿hijo? de Sakura es verdad, Ieran lo tenia escondido...y...bueno ya ves que hizo Sirius al ver a Nady...oh dios santo todo eso estuvo tan lindo..me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, también...creo que Saku ya hizo las pases con el mundo, y Hermione y Saku...bueno abra que esperar un poquito mas jijijiji.

**Shiras:** Holas...que bueno que estés pendiente de cada palabras eso es súper importante, recuerda que yo...dijo muchas cosas...entre líneas, es pero que este capi te haya gustado linda.

**Sakucerezo4:** gracias por tu review, y si me fascina ser muy mala...muy, muy mala ajajajajajajajajajajaja ��, ahm,...en fin Touya un ¿Black? mmm...puede ser, igual y si lo es, tiene toda la pinta, la sorpresa,...ahn en el siguiente capi sabemos, eso seguro, esto...eso de Nadeshiko viva...este...como viste ere solo un espectro, no estaba viva, perdón si la que no se explico muy bien fui yo.

**Kibby-chan:** Ni hao muxaxa! gracias, muchas gracias, esto...eso de los fincs...veras es curioso, yo también me la vivía de fincs..mas nunca...nunca deje un review, no se yo sentía que...pues que como que a la autora...no le importaba, pensaba...bueno esta igual y me manda por un tuvo, hasta que escribí mi primera historia..supe lo valioso que eran los review y comencé a mandar, así que agradezco mucho que...me hayas mandado uno, muchas, muchas gracias.

**MyBabyGirl: **tranquila chica, S+S se aman...lo que sucede es que...bueno no lo he podido desarrollar mucho...no se tu y se que medio mundo no concuerda conmigo, pero..siento que no es el momento de ponerse de melosos (los retrocesos en el tiempo no cuentan) y bueno, mi historia es confusa...porque a mi me fascinan los misterios, es que...así es mas interesante ¿no lo crees?

**Kirita Kasugi:** Wolaps¿de donde saco las frases? que curioso...todo el mundo me dice que son geniales pero..hasta la fecha nunca me había preguntando de donde las saco..este, pues..veras, algunas de una revista que se llama selecciones o Reader´s Digest, otras de los libros, normalmente se puede leer esta información, a lado del nombre de quien dijo este pensamiento, por ejemplo, el de este capi es de el libro llamado Un regalo excepcional que es un libro de frases y poemas jemp, mejor dicho pensamientos, esto lo de Hugo Boss...este...bueno según yo puse con olor similar o parecido a Hugo Boss, no quiere decir que exactamente sea la colonia, pero...la verdad solo lo puse como relleno, para decir que Sirius olía bonito XD ..eto...ya viste que los mortífagos aman atacar Hogwarts...ya pronto sabremos ¿porque, esto es comportamiento de Sakura, es mi culpa, yo quise se enfadara, para darle mas...jugo a esta historia, y dale acertaste...bueno lo mezcle y le arregle unas cuatas partes, pero si es similar al de Ana, bueno espero que te haya latido este capi y que haya generado muchas, pero muchas preguntas mas XD.

**Paoo:** gracias, pero...no se si comportamos la misma opinión pero este quedo mucho mas lindo que el anterior, definitivamente yo me quedo con este ¿tu que opinas?

**the angel of the dreams:** oh...gracias por los ánimos, si...creo que esfuerzo mucho para el final, todavía estoy algo tensa pero...pienso que lo haré bien, y espero que les guste el final, pero primero este capi...gracias por tu review, me ayuda mucho.

**Cedrica de Lyrou:** mmm, Herumor papi de Tomoyo...vaya, es una buena teoría no lo puedo negar, pero...sonaría a Telenovela...mmm puede ser...esto H&D...XD...pero...es secreto okis :-p, es la cosa mas loca que me han dicho...Harry ¿hijo de S+S? Diox...no voy a dejar a James sin hijo...bien podría hacerlo, si hay alguien que interviene de muchas formas...pero...no tal vez de la forma que piensen (me entendiste, porque yo tampoco) :-) este y lo de camino..paso sin comentarios, ese es mucho...pero mucho mas lioso que este y por lo tanto requiere de mayor atención.

**Mangalina-Li**: Holas linda! gracias por tu review y te he dejado uno pues...porque tu historia me pareció muy buena, la trama que le pusiste esta de pelos, te quedo súper y dile a Hikari que te deje un ratito la compu aunque sea para que me dejes tu opinión de vez en cuando, me fascinaría leerte mas seguido, esto...Touya ¿Black? ejep, no puedo decir que no...puede ser, es una excelente teoría, se parecen ligeramente...si puede que Touya lleve la sangre de los Black, en cuanto a las fechas...pensé que las pasarían por alto:-p, ya vi que no, pero...no las tomes mucho en cuenta.

**Dark-tsubasa:** Presente! ya estoy de vuelta con este súper capitulo, y no se ustedes pero lo he dejado peor...¿acaso eso es posible?

**JuliaSakura:** wuapa¿como has estado? me entere por ahí...entre platicas de Lara y Hikari, que estas muy apurada por el cole, espero que ya no lo estés tanto y gracias por tu review, aqui toi sigo viva...para suerte de ustedes y con mas misterios que de costumbre para mis fincs :-)

**Kiliranchello:** ya lo he actualizado y según yo, quedo súper, espero que a ti también te haya gustado, que estamos ya en la mejor parte gracias por tu review chica.

M.O.S.

Bueno...gracias por leerme, y please...dejen reviews, reviews, que eso me anima mucho entre mas reviews dejan mas me apuro y pronto tendrán otro capi y no es chantaje, muachas gracias a quienes me dejan review y a quienes no, pues...gracias por leer mi finc aun asi...les agradezco mucho.

bueno...que esperas...deja un review ahí donde dice go...please.


	14. Epitafio der Einleitung

Capitulo 14: Epitafio der E inleitung

_Es bueno ver decepciones el volver la mirada atras, por que al mirar adelante podemos esperar cosas mejores._

_David Beckham (Readers Digest)_

(Las estrellas de la noche brillaron con intensidad con la misma intensidad que los hechizos que volaban con magestral poder por el aire gritos de dolor, cansancio, furia, ira, venganza…¡batalla!

Los contrincantes tenían un campo enorme para luchar, Harry corría a lado de Sirius y Remus, iban a cubrir la parte frontal derecha del castillo por donde tres mortífagos intentaban entrar por las ventanas…que poca imaginación tenían murmuro Sirius.)

¡impedimenta!-**lanzo Remus con furia**

(Una sombra se movió detrás de ellos, alzo las dagas en el aire, brillaron mortalmente sobre los aurores.)

y muerte…es lo que buscamos-**murmuro la figura**

(Tomo su tiempo se impulso, arqueo su espalda hacia atrás, abrió sus brazos cual águila sobre su presa, extendió sus dedos mostrando las poderosas garras de hierro con las que buscaba quitar vidas, el graznido que salio de su garganta alerto a los aurores, los tres se sorprendieron, no estaban preparados para detener armas muggles, pero aun así alzaron las varitas desafiantes mientras que detrás de ellos la marca tenebrosa se alzaba imponente)

shine-**grito la joven **(Cerrando sus brazos aventando las filosas dagas, cual agujas estas cayeron sobre los aurores, Harry se tiro al suelo intentando esquivarlas, lo cierto es que estas nunca les tocaron, Sirius se cubrió con su capa, esperando recibirlas con el brazo izquierdo)

a ellos tu no los tocas-**dijo la helante voz de una mujer**

mi orden es matarlos-**dijo la chica**

marioneta-**dijo la chica**-hagan lo suyo y no se preocupen-

(La joven salto volando por el aire cual ave, Sirius sonrió, sin duda Nadeshiko trajo al mundo una guerra noble y fuerte, tan bella y hermosa como ella, algo crujió y los tres volvieron su atención hacia esto, el sauce Boxeador………se había quedado inmóvil, los tres se movieron con cautela, mientras que en al aire, el metal chocaba una y otra vez peligrosamente produciendo una cacofonía escalofriante.

Sirius se adelanto a Harry, Remus cubrió al chico que saltaba para ver por entre Remus y Sirius, por fin decidió colocarse a lado de Sirius que le cubrió con su brazo, no podía evitarlo era su sobrino y tenia que protegerle, las figuras salieron lentamente, primero una pequeña, después una mas grande y otra mas grande salio, Harry alzo su varita feroz mente…Remus y Sirius dudaron, mas sin embargo también las alzaron, Harry reconoció al hombre inmediatamente, no podía sentir ira y odio en contra de él, las tres figuras se sorprendieron de verlos ahí, a Remus y Sirius les dio un vuelco en el corazón, trataron de pasar el trago amargo, Peter Pettigrew entraba de nuevo a Hogwarts.)

(La joven le perseguía sin descanso alzo el látigo y lo blandió con fuerza, su oponente sintió la ira de este sobre su cuello, movió las manos y las piernas desesperadamente tratando de safarse de aquel tormento, la chica miro la agonía lenta y dolorosa, mas no se inmuto, o moría él o lo hacia ella, lo apretó con mas fuerza y un divino crack se escucho, el hombre cayó inerte al suelo, la guerrera japonesa se irguió una vez mas, algo hizo silbar el viento, y se tiro al suelo con un bello mortal hacia atrás esquivando la lanza china que le había sido lanzada, cayó sobre ambas piernas, con los brazos extendidos, bajo los brazos inmediatamente y los coloco en sus costados, giro sobre los talones y alzo la vista hacia el cielo, mientras un guerrero se lanzaba de nuevo contra ella, los movimientos eran sutiles, en una lucha cuerpo contra cuerpo cada movimientos era milimétrico, se movían hacia todos lados, izquierda, derecha, adelante, atrás, elasticidad, agilidad, fuerza, precisión y elegancia, la lucha encarnizada por la vida todo era balido, las caídas costaban y su precio el preciado vital liquido de color escarlata, los látigos fueron blandidos de nuevo su furia golpeo varias veces al guerrero, lo gritos de dolor surcaron el aire, mientras en el horizonte los árboles se iluminaban de destellos multicolores, chispas de hechizos rebotando, el anuncio de la lucha por todo el castillo.

La joven cayó al suelo en busca de su varita, se arrastro por este unos cuantos milímetros hasta dar con ella, se quedo inmóvil, no deseaba que su oponente viera su posición actual, Harry había sido muy malo con ellos, mira que largarse sin decirles nada, los aurores necesitaban de ayuda que no tenían, espero unos momentos y vio a su contrincante demasiado cerca, tomo la varita con fuerzas, giro sobre la tierra mientras convocaba un hechizo, el mortífago no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, salio volando por los aires, la joven se tiro de nuevo pecho a tierra esquivando un maleficio)

¡pelea Ronald Weasley!-**farullo Hermione molesta**

(el aludido se azoro y dejo en K.O. a su oponente en el siguiente ataque, Hermione ato al mortífago al suelo y continuo su camino, destrozando la varita de este)

debe de estar por algún lado-**dijo Ron caminando con la joven**

lo se-**dijo Hermione**

tu ¿Dónde estabas?-**pregunto Ron**

eh no te importa, solo…me entere y vine corriendo hacia acá-**dijo Hermione nerviosa**

borde-**murmuro Ron**

(La joven le miro con rencor ella no estaba borde, siguieron caminando con varita en mano, Ron tiro al suelo a Hermione para esquivar un maleficio, los dos se volvieron a poner de pie y alzaron la varita.)

stupeffy-**grito una voz**

protego-**conjuro Hermione**

(El hechizo reboto iluminando el rostro del hombre)

¡Charlie!-**grito Ron**

¿Ron?-**dijo Charlie desconcertado**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

pues ayudarles-**dijo Hermione indiferente**

están muy chicos aun-**protesto Charlie**

nos hemos enfrentado a peores cosas-**dijo Ron firmemente**-y en terreno desconocido-

siempre hemos estado a lado de Harry-**dijo Hermione**

pues vengan conmigo, Harry, se fue con Sirius y Remus-**dijo Charlie**

¿A dónde han ido?-**preguntó Hermione**

no lo se, pero…nosotros nos encargamos de no permitir la entrada de mortífagos al castillo-**le explico Charlie**

¿Voldemort quiere entrar al castillo?-**pregunto Hermione**

eso parece-**dijo Charlie**

esto es…muy grave-**murmuro Hermione**

(Los tres se agacharon cuando un numeran enorme paso cerca de ellos una risa fría sonó a sus espaldas por entre las sombras, se levantaron intentando localizar al enemigo, y de nuevo el boomerang fue lanzando contra ellos, Ron y Hermione se separaron para evitarlo este choco contra algo haciendo una gran estruendo)

muevanse-**dijo la fría voz de Mei Lin que sostenía al boomerang con sus manos**-yo me encargo de este-

(La joven agarro el gran boomerang y lo lanzo contra su dueño, este salio inmediatamente del anonimato, ambos contrincantes batallaban a golpes, mientras que los jóvenes corrían hacia otro lado del castillo, el brillo de los hechizos iluminaba los alrededores.

La joven metamorfamaga corría desesperadamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras que dos mortífagos en escoba le perseguían, Tonks evitaba sus maleficios torpemente, no podía seguir corriendo a ese ritmo se cansaría tenia que buscar refugio, así que corrió al campo de quidditch, tropezó con el irregular prado de Hogwarts cayó sin remedio y se volvió a levantar, dos mortífagos mas le esperaban empuñando su varita firmemente, la joven se vio envuelta en grades aprietos, los hechizos y maleficios cruzaron el aire chocando unos contra otros, la joven se movía de una lado hacia otra esquivándoles o haciéndoles frente, mientras que los mortífagos montados en la escoba, la empujaban y tiraban constantemente, Tonks se enfureció estaban jugando con ella, eso no iba a permitírselos, ella no era un juguete, tenia sangre y orgullo abolengo, su padre podía ser un muggle, pero su madre era una bruja y no una bruja cualquiera, si no una Black, la sangre le hirvió y se le subió a la cabeza.)

bombarda-**grito Tonks apuntando al suelo**

(La tierra crujió estruendosamente desquebrajándose, los pedazos de tierra volaron disparados a todos lados, los mortífagos se agacharon mientras que los que volaban se alejaron del lugar, y antes de que la joven les diera tiempo de respirar un torbellino de tierra les envolvió, Tonks esquivo los maleficios que saltaban por el aire, mientras apuntaba con su varita las escobas de sus enemigos intentando incendiarlas o romperlas desde la tierra un remolino de nubes negras tapo el brillo de las estrellas mientras que del otra lado del castillo múltiples truenos rompían piedra y abrían tierra, a Tonks le recorrió un frió escalofrió cuando una vez mas las marca tenebrosa se alzo en cielo victoriosa, intento correr hacia aquel lado, pero los mortífagos en las escobas le cerraron el paso, Tonks respiro profundamente, por su oreja paso un maleficio, Tonks volteo ligeramente hacia atrás, los mortífagos la atacaban por la espalda y de nuevo se vio envuelta en un espiral de hechizos esquivando, atacando y defendiéndose, de pronto su varita voló por los aires, en el cielo un destello verde ilumino el cielo y la maldición imperdonable voló hacia ella, la chica espero el golpe en el suelo cuando algo rasgo el viento rompiéndose estruendosamente, el metal se rompió y quedo hecho añicos, los mortífagos se quedaron perplejos y miraron hacia su izquierda cuando uno de los que volaban en escoba caían de esta y la bola pesada de metal se volvía contra el otro que seguía montado en su escoba, Fred y George Weasley las bludgers humanas estaban a la caza de mortífagos, Fred hechizo la escoba del otro mortífago haciendo caer de esta mientras se retorcía en el suelo con unas horribles pústulas y tentáculos que le dejaban imposibilitados, Tonks sonrió al ver que los gemelos dejaban en K.O. a los otros dos mortífagos, con los gemelos a su espalda, la joven corrió a los vestidores de el campo de quidditch, monto una escoba a la cual amarro dos cajas llenas de bludgers y los tres surcaron el aire derribando mortífagos con bludgers y maleficios.

(El báculo brillo intensamente antes de volver a arremeter contra el oponente.

te estas volviendo lento Clow-**le dijo la fría voz de Herumor**

cállate-**le ordeno Eriol**

(Báculo y espada chocaron produciendo un frió ruido metálico, de nuevo Eriol blandió el báculo con furia mientras intentaba tomar a Herumor por la túnica, Herumor escapo por los pelos, el joven oji-azul murmuro un par de cosas en latín y alzo el báculo al cielo, Herumor sonrió)

es de noche Clow, y la luna no te dará su poder-**dijo Herumor**

entonces hay que conjurar a la luz-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**(el joven agito el báculo, Herumor sonrio, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio como haz de luz rosada bordeo el castillo y de la tierra al cielo una luz blanca cruzo la eternidad de la noche pintando a la luna de color rosa para devolver al báculo de Eriol una luz intensamente amarilla, su báculo se ilumino, el joven sintió el calor del metal en sus manos, Herumor conjuro los poderes de la oscuridad cubriéndose y mezclándose con las sombras, este se desvancito con estas, mientras Eriol con el haz de luz que su mismo cuerpo emitía iba a la caza de Herumor, con el extremo inferior de su báculo hizo contacto con la tierra que se iluminó repentinamente, la luz se extendió hasta por las montañas que cubrían y daban un horizonte a Hogwarts, Herumor salio de la tierra con quemaduras y la piel enrojecida, se lanzo contra el mago, que blandía en sus manos el poder de la luz.

Hermione se asusto al ver la tierra iluminarse los mortífagos también se inquietaron, pensaban que de un momento para otro saldrían horribles bestias míticas y les atacara y se los comerían vivos.

Ron se subió a una roca para no ser tocado por la luz, Herminio a pesar de que sintió miedo no se quito del pasto, si no que aprovecho la distracción y dejo noqueado al mortífago con el que luchaba, además así el pasto les estaba dando ventaja, ya que iluminaba el campo de batalla, Charlie solo se desconcertó un poco pero siguió con su batalla su varita resplandecía cual espada alzada al sol en medio de la batalla, Ron con dos movimientos mas de su varita dejo inconsciente al mortífago, Hermione vio brillar algo a lo lejos, algo fino y delgado, la joven se tiro al suelo y vio como también caían con ella unos cuantos mechones, Hermione se levanto cautelosamente tenia miedo, giro hacia su derecha pero ningún arma filosa estaba por ahí, la joven se levanto y hasta entonces sintió la sangre correr por su mejilla, no tenia un corte profundo pero lo tenia, ron se quedo asombrado de ver a Hermione sangrar por si sola sin que nada a su vista la hubiera tocado, Charlie cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al cuello, Hermione corrió a su lado, intentaba ayudarle pero no veía nada experto por.)

diffindo-**grito la joven firmemente mientras que con la varita hacia un movimiento de corte en vertical sobre la cabeza de Charlie**(el joven volvió a respirar libremente, Hermione se levanto y miro el lugar con cautela, una hoja cayó al suelo, Hermione la vio caer lentamente, dos milímetros antes de caer al suelo esta caí partida en dos)-hilos-**murmuro Hermione**

¿hilos?-**pregunto Ron**

no te muevas, es peligroso-**dijo Hermione, una risa maléfica sonó por entre las sombras**

no puedes verles-**dijo la voz femenina en tono de burla**

(Hermione respiro lentamente, la verdad era que no, pero…no se desespero había una forma de verlos, debía de haber alguna forma, cerro los ojos meditando y esperando poder encontrar algo en sus recuerdos.)

la mujer volvió a reír(El viento silbo, Hermione se tiro al suelo junto con Ron)

muevete ahora-**dijo Hermione corriendo**

(La joven corrió pero, sintió como si de pronto hubiesen jalado una gruesa cuerda cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo)

¿Hermione te encuentras bien?-**pregunto Ron**

si…solo-**dijo Hermione**-abajo-

(de nuevo se encontraba pecho a tierra sin saber que hacer, vislumbraba destellos y escuchaba el frió ruido agudo de los hilos moviéndose, Ron se sintió confundido al ver que sus piernas se movían sin que les ordenara)

Hermione-**grito el joven asustado**

(Hermione miro a su amigo caminar contra su voluntada, mientras parecía pelar con algo invisible en el aire, sus manos se agitaban ferozmente, la varita de Ron se cayó al suelo)

_ Piensa, piensa…¿Cómo puedo verlos?_-**la joven se estaba desesperando, mientras que Ron se preparaba para atacar a su amiga**

Hemione muevete-**grito Ron**

(La chica se quito del suelo mientras Ron arremetía contra este con el puño cerrado)

¡Ron!-**grito Hermione asustada**

o quiero mover-**dijo Ron resistiéndose**-ayúdame-

(El cerebro de Hermione estaba pasando ideas a velocidad vertiginosa, en Hogwarts nunca le había enseñado a hechizar hilos, no sabia como defenderse, como atacar, le enseñaban a controlar la magia no a asesinar gente ella ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber de eso?)

Ron escúchame piensa-**le dijo Hermione tranquilizando a su amigo**-¿Cómo puedo ver un hilo?-

¿y me lo preguntas a mi?-**dijo Ron indignado**

¿puede verlos?-**pregunto Hermione**

claro que no, si no me hubiera librado de ellos-**protesto Ron**

¿en tu piel puede verlos¿los sientes? En donde-**pregunto Hermione**

(el chico se movió aunque le costo mucho mirarse si mismo mientras intentaba atacar a su amiga de nuevo, Charlie miraba el espectáculo confuso, pero por algún motivo algo le decía que no debía moverse)

en mi muñeca-**dijo Ron**

de color es-**pregunto Hermione**

no lo se…¡también quieres que le pregunte donde los compro!-**grito Ron molesto**

(Los chicos se movían constantemente evitándose un al otro)

muy gracioso-**murmuro Hermione molesta**-piensa Ron por el amor de dios-**grito Hermione**

piensa tu-**dijo Ron mientras se levantaba**

¡Qué aburridos son!-**dijo la mujer**-habrá que darles algo de diversión-

(Hermione se concentro intentando encontrar de donde provenía le sonido, cuando algo hizo silbar el viento, la joven abrió los ojos y apenas si salvo de un golpe seguro, ahora Ron no le atacaba con puñetazos y patadas, si no con un hacha y por lo que veía muy filosa)

muevete Hermione-**grito Ron**

Ron ayúdame a pensar-**grito Hermione**

que se yo corta ya ya-**dijo Ron**

te puedo lastimar-**murmuro Hermione**

bueno quemalos-**propuso Ron**

te puedo también quemar a ti-**dijo Hermione**

pues…pintadlos…pintadlos de un color que puedas ver, mojalos, has lo que sea pero hazlo ¡ya!-**dijo Ron mientras volvía a levantar el hacha**

_ ¿pintarlo¿mojarlo?_-**pensó Hermione**

(La chica no supo como pero solo alzo la varita y su amigo recibió el torrente de agua fría en plan noche, esquivo el golpe del hacha y frente a ella estaban miles de millones de hilos)

diffindo-**grito Hermione**

(Los hilos se partieron y Ron fue libre otra vez, la mujer rió estridentemente)

ahora veras mocosa-**grito la mujer**

(Hermione lanzo de nuevo agua y fue ayudada por Ron y Charlie, estaban en medio de una red de hilos interminable, estos comenzaron a cerrarse entorno a ellos, se dedicaron a córtalos una y otra vez pero estos volvían a parecer y cerrarse mas y mas y mas)

si no la detenemos nos va a cortar en mil pedazos-**dijo Ron horrorizado**

lo se Ron pero no se me ocurre nada mas-**dijo Hermione**

(Los tres estaban ahí, esperando una buena idea o un milagro, cuando una espada corto los hilos)

huyan ahora-**grito una voz familiar**

(los tres corrieron fuera de la telaraña de hilos)

tu-**dijo la mujer**

largense de aquí, vaya al castillo, unos mortífagos lograron entrar y cuidado con los que andan en escobas, aunque…Fred, George y Tonks se están encargando de ello-**les dijo Shaoran**

¿ y tu?-**pregunto Hermione**

yo estaré bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto-

(el joven se introdujo en la maraña de hilo, mientras que los otros tres corrían hacia el castillo)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

pero…Snape me las pagar-**dijo la joven de cabellos rojos**

no fue su culpa-**le dijo Nadeshiko**

¡que no fue su culpa?-**grito Lily indignada**

es que…bueno pensó que Jam…-**dijo Nadeshiko**

no lo menciones….ambos nombres de dan asco-**grito Lily furiosa**

Snape…solo esta medio…tocadito del cerebro…pero James…-**protesto Nadeshiko**-tal vez un poco mas pero…él es muy tierno dulce, amable y romántico-

si te vas a pasar enumerando las 100 mejores cualidades de James Potter, será mejor que te vayas, porque no pienso escucharlas-**le gruño Lily**

solo-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

escucha Nadeshiko, no, no y no…hasta que las vacas vuelen, los hipogrifos sean de color verde limón con motitas naranja fluorescente y Snape sea el sex-symbol de Hogwarts, no le diré que si a él-**soltó Lily**

ah-**se quejo Nadeshiko**

puede volver su sala común señorita Evans, pero…vuelva mañana-**le dijo madame Pomfrey**

gracias-**murmuro Lily**

(La joven busco la mano de Nadeshiko quien tomo la mano de Lily delicadamente, se bajo de la cama dio dos pasos y choco contra la cama de enfrente)

cuidado-**le dijo Nadeshiko delicadamente**

maldita cama-**dijo Lily furiosa**

yo te guió-**dijo Nadeshiko colocando la mano de Lily en su hombro**- el piso esta liso, así que vamos-**las jóvenes avanzaron**-cuidado con…-(Lily se topo con los pies de una cama, soltó un…m#"i"$"e#r!#"d"$a, Madame Pomfrey le dirigió una mirada de reproche que….por cierto la chica no noto y siguieron su camino)-esto…esta la cosa esa de la enfermería así que alza un poco los pies-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Salieron de la enfermería y Lily se sintió, desorientada)

quiero ir a la sala común-**le dijo Lily**

esto…si claro..e…tttoo..veamos..-**dijo Nadeshiko mirando hacia ambas direcciones**

¿Qué sucede Nadeshiko?-**le pregunto Lily**

Lily-**susurro Nadeshiko**

eu-**dijo Lily**

¿Por qué lado es derecha o izquierda?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

(Lily suspiro, Nadeshiko siempre estaba desorientada)

am…creo es a la derecha-**dijo Lily dubitativamente**-¿Cómo asistes a clases mujer?-

bueno…siempre voy con los chicos…ellos-

para, para-**le ordeno Lily**

dale…hay que buscarlos y ellos…-**propuso Nadeshiko**

(Lily le quito la mano del hombro)

me voy-**dijo Lily dando media vuelta**

ellos nos llevaran en un instante-**dijo Nadeshiko**

no quiero ver a Potter-**gruño Lily**-ni a él ni a ningún de sus secuaces-

¿Remus?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

ninguno-

pero…es que…-

preguntando se llega a Roma y si un ciego puede andar en la calle, yo también-**le dijo Lily dando media vuelta desapareciendo por entre los pasillos poniendo sus manos adelante**

¿Lily?-

(Nadeshiko le seguía, pero Lily avanzo rápidamente, tan rápidamente..que pronto desapareció de la vista de Nadeshiko)

¿Lily?-**volvió a preguntar Nadeshiko**

(La joven no recibió respuesta y se miro estaba sola a mitad de un pasillo que no reconocía….de hecho no reconocía mucho pasillos por mucho que pasara por ellos, la joven siguió el camino temerosa)

¿Lily? No juegues conmigo….¡Lily ya me perdí¿donde estoy?-**grito Nadeshiko**

ya decía yo que no te podíamos dejar ni tres segundos sola porque te pierdes-**murmuro una voz a sus espaldas**

¡James!-**dijo Nadeshiko dando media vuelta**

vamos…tenemos clase de astronomía-**le dijo Sirius tomándola de las manos**

pero..-**protesto Nadeshiko**

vamos a llegar tarde-**dijo James**

siempre llegamos tarde-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Los tres mortífagos se movieron rápidamente pero las varitas de los aurores fueron mas rápidas, el hombre regordete chillo de miedo, los tres hombres le miraban con odio, rabia y furia, el grito desgarrador fue lo único que se escucho en ese momento, el cuerpo cayó inerte, la chica bajo al suelo ligeramente como si se tratase de un ángel, Peter se asusto, el largo cabello quebrado hasta la cintura, esa forma, tan frágil, y delicada, la chica alzo su vista, esas facciones…esos ojos…el hombre abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el hombre alto, fornido y de largos cabellos negros le tomo por el hombro, la joven le miro benevolentemente.)

¿Nadeshiko?-**murmuro el hombre**

(Remus se acerco a ellos y la joven sonrió mirando al licántropo, mientras que…. ¿James? se colocaba a lado de Sirius, Peter no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, aquello era un horrible ilusión, una terrorífica ilusión)

la familia reunida, que conmovedor-**murmuro el hombre fríamente**

(Los cuatro presentes de enfrente le miraron con odio, enfrente de ellos estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Lord Voldemort)

ya vez Peter, te lo dije, ibas a reencontrarte esta noche con tus antiguos amigos-**dijo Lord Voldemort irónicamente**

(el aludido dio un chillido igualito al de una rata de alcantarilla)

él no es nada nuestro-**bramo Sirius fuertemente justo como un perro que ladra advirtiendo que esta dispuesto a atacar**

ay que desconsiderados, son le van a partir el corazón a el pequeño Peter, tan bueno que ha sido con ustedes-**prosiguió Lord Voldemort**

(El odio y la ira se acrecentó en la mirada de los presentes)

Peter Pettigrew-**murmuro Sakura, mirando a los chicos que asentían lentamente**

(Sakura se acerco lentamente hacia ellos quedando enfrente de Peter)

¿Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Peter temblando**

no-**le corrigió Sakura**-Sakura-

la hija de la sibila-**dijo Lord Voldemort interesado**-a la que le arrancaron a su hijo de sus propios brazos-**susurro Voldemort**

(Sakura le miro con odio)-es mejor así, nadie sabe donde esta, bien o mal, esta mejor en donde este-**dijo Sakura**

no estorbes, tu aquí no tienes nada que ver-**le dijo Voldemort**

¿ah no?-**dijo Sakura**

el que la puta de tu madre se haya enredado con magos que deshonran a su sangre no quiere decir que tengas algo que ver aquí-**dijo Voldemort fríamente**

(Sirius olvido quien era él quien era el que tenia enfrente, solo avanzo con paso decidido hacia enfrente, pero Sakura le detuvo con el brazo)

deseabas a mi madre, pero ella fue mas rápida que tu-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

no la necesito-

claro…el poder de la videncia solo pocos lo tenemos, capaz de atravesar las dimensiones del tiempo, presente pasado y futuro, ama…del tiempo-**dijo Sakura firmemente**-no es nada tentador-

tu no tienes es poder-**dijo Voldemort despreciablemente**

no, pero déjame mostrarte lo que el linaje de los Amamiya puede hacer-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

débil, como ella incapaz de matar a alguien se sacrifico a si misma-**dijo Voldemort**

ella era una hija de la naturaleza, de la vida, era luz…yo en cambio…suelo perder mi corazón-**dijo Sakura, su mirada era….indiferente, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, no odio, no ira, no amor, no…nada solo infinito…vació.**

(La joven le indico a Sirius que retrocediera, el lo hizo lentamente el viento comenzó azotar fuertemente, mientras la joven desplegaba parte de su poder, el aura rosada la rodeaba por completo, abrió los brazos levándose unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.)

sabes ¿Qué significa mi nombre?-**pregunto Sakura**

flor de cerezo-**murmuro Voldemort**

así es…¿sabes como son?-**pregunto de nuevo Sakura**

blancas al principio, y rosadas al final de su vida…frágil-**dijo Voldemort torciendo una sonrisa**

¿sabes porque se tornan rosado?-**pregunto Sakura y Voldemort negó con la cabeza**-se dice…que es la flor mas hermosa del Japón, porque esa flor a diferencia de las demás, nace de la oscuridad, la osadía y la muerte, sus pétalos se tiñen de rosa, porque debajo de sus raíces los árboles de alimentan…de la sangre de los muertos-**prosiguió Sakura sonriendo sádicamente**

(La chica se abalanzo sobre Voldemort en tan solo unos segundos ella apareció sobre de el con una espada en las manos, se la clavo firmemente en medio del pecho, mientras este explotaba en miles de millones de pedazos en medio de una lluvia de sangre putrefacta, Peter chillo de nuevo, Sakura miro al tercero que les hacia compañía y le mato molesta, Peter aprovecho la confusión…para huir $$ ¬¬ que mas podía hacer $$

Sakura bajo al suelo de nuevo)

cobarde-**grito la joven molesta**

¿mataste a Voldemort?-**pregunto Remus**

no era una simple marioneta-**murmuro Sakura molesta**

(Los tres hombres se miraron decepcionados entre si)

vamos ayudar a los demás-**dijo Sirius**

(Sakura miro a su alrededor)

huyo-**dijo Sakura**

siempre lo hace-**le dijo Sirius indiferente**

(Harry parpadeo unos segundos…hasta entonces noto que Peter se había ido.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia diferentes lados, Sakura voló por el aire, mientras que Remus, Sirius y Harry corrieron hacia la puerta principal que era ferozmente resguardada por Moody)

(La joven se limpio la sangre, corrió sobre la pared mientras era perseguida por un maniático que intentaba asesinarle.

La chica esquivo el báculo en forma de cuña, giro por el aire, volando y dando piruetas, era como ver un especie de pluma girando a su voluntad en el aire, lo que dejaba el entrenamiento, dio un mortal hacia atrás, parándose sobre la cuña, la chica giro de nuevo hacia atrás tomo al hombre por el cuello giro hacia la izquierda con fuera y cuando el hombre choco contra los escasos diez centímetros que formaban el grosor de la pared su cuello se rompió.

Narya se dejo caer hasta el suelo conservo su perfecto balance al caer en ambas piernas, y siguió su camino, uno mas para la noche, las sombras se movieron detrás de ella formando un tornado, la joven frunció el ceño, salto sobre la pared un par de veces hasta que volvió a subir hasta el final, se cruzo de brazos y espero al contrincante que no tardo en aparecer, dos chiquillas albinas tan blancas como la nieve, una enfrente y la otra atrás, cada una con una pequeña lanza, los ojos fríos y grises de la joven les miraron detalladamente, no iba a ser nada fácil, se puso inmediatamente en guardia y las dos desaparecieron para crear sobre de ella una fuerza centrifuga que casi la derribo al suelo, pero obtuvo control de ella misma y se logro agarra con una mano de los escasos diez centímetros de la barda, se impulso con una sola mano y volvió a estar arriba, la batalla apenas comenzaba para ellas.

Narya las observo formaban una fuerza entre las dos, giraban a una velocidad vertiginosa, eran como un huracán, no era fácil romper su barrera de protección mucho menos atacarles, lo intento una y otra vez, pero era rechazada y dañada, tenia varios cortes leves pero…cada vez mas certeros, querían cortarle el cuello, Narya suspiro, solo había un lado por el cual atacarles, la joven corrió salto giro y cayó exactamente en el centro, las jóvenes se sorprendieron, Narya las tenia pero…perdió el equilibrio y se vio girando con ellas en aquel tornado mágico, giraron y giraron mientras intentaban matarse, las tres se soltaron estaban a gran altura del suelo, Narya giro y se dejo caer delicadamente, cayó como un gato al suelo, casi en cuatro patas, pero inmediatamente se levanto para el asombro de los aurores que sacaban a los últimos mortífagos del castillo, Snape miro asombrado a su hija que prácticamente había caído del cielo, la chica cerro los ojos, Harry iba acercarse a ella pero Sirius le detuvo, escucho el viento y….salto una vez mas girando, arqueando su elástico cuerpo dibujando un perfecto circulo a mas de tres metros del suelo, esquivando una lanza que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad, la lanza se clavo en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de los aurores, una chiquilla albina se lanzo contra ella, Narya la esquivaba hábilmente sus uñas era poderosas garras, Narya cayó al suelo, la albina iba a darle el ultimo golpe cuando ambas se elevaron del suelo volaron prácticamente por el aire, Narya dio un gran giró colocándose por detrás de la albina y…antes de caer al suelo la sangre se derramo, otro cuerpo sin vida caía como vela al suelo, un lamentoso grito se escucho, la segunda albina atacaba, Narya se veía en grandes aprietos, estaba cansada, se movió por el pasto rápidamente valiéndose de todo, Narya cayó al suelo tropezándose con una piedra, la albina estaba prácticamente sobre ella, la joven sintió miedo y en el ultimo movimiento desesperado, le clavo la lanza de su hermana a la albina, la sangre que broto del pecho la baño por completo, Narya suspiro, eran ellas o era ella, se levanto del suelo, mirando como los presentes de miraban con….¿miedo, la joven se acerco a ellos cuando del cielo cayeron otras dos personas, Eriol y Herumor rodaron por el suelo hacia diferentes direcciones)

¡Eriol!-**grito Sakura que apenas bajaba de las paredes de Hogwarts**(la joven corrió hasta su amigo, pero antes de llegar a él Herumor se le abalanzaba con furia, las lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, patadas y puñetazos salían volando hacia todas las direcciones, la joven rodó varias veces por el suelo, Eriol se levanto con la cara bañada en sangre, conjuro una bola de energía y se la lanzo a Herumor que salio volando unos metros por el cielo)

¿estas bien?-**pregunto Sakura acercándose a Eriol**

si-**dijo Eriol cansado**-tenemos que acabarlo-**dijo el joven, Sakura asintió**

(Los dos se acercaron a Herumor que se levantaba en ese momento, comenzó a reírse mientras se limpiaba con la túnica la sangre que le salio por la boca)

deja de jugar con nosotros-**le dijo Sakura molesta**

peleemos en serio-**dijo Herumor fríamente**

(los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia Eriol alzo la vista al cielo aun era de noche, tenían una desventaja, Eriol miro a Sakura quien asintió lentamente, la joven saco su báculo de la estrella, Eriol cerro los ojos concentrándose mientras que pensaba, aquello era peligroso pero necesario, miro a Herumor juntar sus manos y comenzar a invocar el poder la luna, el viento soplo y el destello de las estrellas se apagaron, Sakura miro a Eriol, estaba muy cansado para hacerlo, necesitaba descansar un buen rato pelar con Herumor no era cosa fácil, la joven de cabellos negros se acerco al joven, tomándole por el hombro, Eriol asintió lentamente, mientras se encaminaba hacia Sakura, Narya comprendió su idea, la joven retrocedió con loa aurores, en donde se coloco cerca de Harry al que no miro, estaba concentrándose, Sakura extendió sus brazos entregándose completamente)

Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, Fuego, Tierra, Aire, Agua… espíritus de la naturaleza, escuchen mi llamado, escuchen mi plegaria, e aquí una hija de gea, por el poder que se me es conferido, por el poder que se me es otorgado, esencias vitales estén fuertes de mi lado, madre tierra yo te convoco-**rezo la joven**

(El viento se arremolino en la joven que pedía a la naturaleza su ayuda, el ambiente de paz que genero aquel llamado les inundo el corazón, mientras que del otro lado una oscuridad creciente rodeaba todo el lugar, Eriol clavo su báculo en al tierra firmemente, giro hacia los aurores y extendió el brazo, nadie capto lo que el joven pedía hasta que la joven paso como una flecha disparada hacia él, Narya corrió con todas sus fuerzas, puso su palma de la mano contra la de Eriol, esta fue impulsada hacia arriba fuertemente la joven se vio elevarse varios metros y justo cuando el brazo del joven estaba totalmente extendido, una fuerza descomunal la lanzo al cielo, el viento la elevaba mas y mas arriba cual flecha lanzada hacia la luna, giro en su vuelo sintiendo ese cosquilleo que le indicaba que todas las fuerzas estaban pasando a ella, la joven coloco sus manos juntas enfrente a su pecho, y cerro los ojos dejando que una infinita paz le inundara y de pronto dejo de girar se quedo ahí arriba en el cielo la luz intensamente blanca volvió a rodear a la joven sus manos se abrieron ligeramente dejando ver la esfera de luz que se formaba en ese momento, la fuerza de luz era muy grande era enorme, de pronto su rostro miro desafiante a la luna, abajo la chica de ojos verdes cerro las manos lentamente alzo la mirada al horizonte en donde se encontraba la luna creciente coloco uno de sus brazos un poco al frente sosteniendo un esfera, miro la esfera benévolamente y con la otra mano la hizo girar poco a poco, un fenómeno increíble sucedió, la luna primero apareció completamente, la luna llena y resplandeciente aparecía, todos miraron a Remus con horror mas sin embargo este no cambio, él también estaba temblando, pero nada malo sucedió, después…una mancha negra apareció en la luna y empezó a iluminarse por una extraña luz incandescente amarilla intensa, poco a poco sin saber como y porque se hizo un eclipse solar todos evitaron ver el haz de luz pues les quemaría la retina, Herumor sonrió…habían caído en la trampa, un haz de luz verde cruzo la tierra y el cielo, las paredes de Hogwarts crujieron parecieron resquebrajarse, los cristales se rompieron haciéndose añicos, la tierra tembló, algo parecía surgir desde el corazón de Hogwarts mas sin embargo, algo crujió, un chasquido ensordecedor resonó por todo el lugar, y lo siguiente fue confuso, ráfagas de mil colores pasaron ante los ojos de los espectadores, Narya caía estrepitosamente al suelo, el eclipse desapareció, la luna se oculto tras las intensas y densas nubes negras, la oscuridad cubrió todo el campo de batalla, algo exploto a los lejos, gritos desesperados, la tierra se abrió y el agua se inquieto y terrible tornado azoto a Hogwarts cruzándolo por la mitad y todo…volvió a la calma

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La joven estaba de pie mirando el bello horizonte de Hogwarts, la noche resplandecía en todo se esplendor el viento primaveral le besaba las mejillas, estaba en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, de pie junto al mástil arriba de la piedra mas alta de la torre, no sabia que hacer, tenia el poder de cambiarlo todo, cambiar su destino, el de Sirius, el de James, el de Lily, el de Remus….y el de Peter…cuanto podían llegar a cambiar las personas¿Qué era lo que tenia en el corazón para venderlos? A sus mejores amigos a James…¡James! su héroe, su máximo, su ídolo, su genio, que horror, que dolor…que crueldad¿Qué tal crueles podemos a llegar a ser las personas? Pero…¿Qué gana el con eso¿Qué gana Peter con destruirlo? James no tenia la culpa de nada y ¿Lily¿Lily de que era culpable¿de amar a James? ese era su único error, amar a James¿acaso amar es un pecado? Nadeshiko no lo sabia, no lo sabia y no comprendía porque hacia él todo eso, él al que siempre se le vio como el débil, el inútil, el frágil, el tonto, el idiota, estupido, invesil¡¡lo era! En ese momento ella pensaba que el lo era¿Cómo puede ser capaz¿Cómo…podrá ser capaz¡¡¡De vender! A un niño por el amor de dios, un niño, un alma inocente, pura, el no tiene la culpa de nada, los errores que pudieron haber cometido los padres no lo tiene que sufrir los hijos esos crueldad, es…no sabia como llamar a aquel acto de…bajeza, un acto tan vil, digno de solo…solo las ratas asquerosas, repugnantes, repulsivas, sucias, inmundas¡¡que maldito coraje, que cobarde de su parte, que….vil, despiado, ruin, le faltaba las palabras y los sinónimos para nombrar a aquel ser…indigno de ser llamado amigo, la noche siguió su curso mientras la joven meditaba al ver caer sus propias lagrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió pesadamente, la joven giro sobre sus talones y fijo su vista en la puerta, el mundo se movió para ella, se tomo de la piedra para no caer, enfoco de nuevo hacia la puerta no veía bien todo se veían nublado y borroso, la chica cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir mientras que en oídos se escuchaban murmullos y voces distantes)

Harry-**dijo una voz**

¿Sakura?-

(Nadeshiko parpadeo un par de veces mas, era James…estaba segura era James pero…¿Por qué le decían Harry?)

ya estoy aquí, no tengas miedo ven vamos dame tu mano-**le dijo el joven dulcemente**

(el chico camino hacia Nadeshiko, la joven se asusto y se pego mas a la piedra, una joven de cabellos largos castaños la atravesó literalmente tomando la mano del joven.)

ya no llores, yo estoy aquí-**le dijo el chico abrazando a la chica**

pero…-**dijo la joven nerviosa**

tenemos que ir a la sala común o McGonagall nos regañara-**le dijo el chico**

si lo se vamos-**dijo la joven**-pero antes….-

(La chica dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Nadeshiko, ambos chicos avanzaron hasta llegar hasta la piedra que se alzaba para protegerlos de no caer de la torre, la chica se subió en esta y abrió un pañuelo y tiro los restos al vació.)

ven vamos-**le dijo Harry**

yo-**dijo Sakura sollozando**-¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo?-

ah, no lo se-

si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes de que se casara-**murmuro Sakura**-si tan solo-

Alice nos espera-**le corto Harry**

a si…Lupin-**dijo Sakura**

(El chico se acerco a Nadeshiko, ayudando a Sakura a bajar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el joven era idéntico a James sus cabellos desordenados, su menudo figura, la altura, la delgadez y finura de sus manos, su porte aristocrático, esa sonrisa, esa confianza y seguridad, sus expresiones el tono de su voz…era…James excepto…excepto por esos…por esos…grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, esa tonalidad, esa intensidad, ese brillo…los ojos…los ojos eran de Lily, Nadeshiko se acerco a él e intento tocarlo, el chico se movió.)

eres igualita a tu madre-**dijo Harry sonriendo**

mi madre-**murmuro Sakura mirando al invisible ante sus ojos espectro de Nadeshiko**

Sakura-**dijo Harry nervioso**

lo se yo también siempre querré estar a tu lado-**dijo Sakura**

(Nadeshiko abrió aun mas sus ojos, era como verse a un espejo, era…era extraño, la joven se acerco, no tenia el cabello negro, no tenia la piel blanca como la leche, ni tenia ese aire de altiveza, no…no, no era de ellos, Nadeshiko agacho la mirada sintiendo una profunda tristeza en su interior, le dolía, le dolía el no poder…el saber que…sabia ellos lo sabia, lo supo siempre, desde que..desde que…acepto sabia que lo suyo, por mas que ella deseara jamás se iba a poder realizar jamás, no tenia la fuerza para luchar contra el destino, ni tenia la fuerza y sabia que era una batalla perdida, no se puede luchar contra el destino, todo volvió a girar estrepitosamente.

Nadeshiko se encontraba en el suelo, entre los brazos de un chico, la joven abrió perezosamente los ojos, todo era borroso, parpadeo unos segundos, esa figura…)

¿Harry?-**murmuro la joven**

¿Harry?-**chillo desconcertada la voz de una chica**

Nadeshiko se levanto pasadamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba borroso y era confuso pero…no estaban, ya no estaban esos dos jóvenes, Nadeshiko se tallo los ojos con delicadeza parpadeo y fijo su vista en el cielo nocturno todo volvía a ser claro para su vista, la joven miro a sus acompañantes, estaban tan confundidos que la miraban preocupados.)

¿Nadeshiko?-**pregunto el joven**

(La joven le miro detenidamente, en verdad ese era el destino de él, de ese chico, de ese…no lo podía creer, el alma se le partía por la mitad, la desolaba pro completo el saberlo, saber que no vera crecer a su hijo, que no le vera dar sus primeros pasos, no le vera el llamarle papa, simplemente una noche, una noche estrellada con la luna en lo mas alto del cielo, se le arrancara vida, así como así, sin pedir permiso, sin mas…como si fuera una simple ficha de ajedrez, la cual…estorba, una ficha, una cosa.)

¿te sientes bien cariño?-**pregunto la joven**

(Nadeshiko giro su atención a la bella dama que estaba a lado de su amigo, se mordió el labio tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan débil, le será negado ver a su hijo, le será negado…estar con él, será arrancada violentamente de este mundo, para no volver mas, ella quien su único pecado, es el amar, tan jóvenes, tan…tan injustamente, Nadeshiko no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir¿callarse o hablar? El nudo en la garganta le apretaba cada vez mas, no podía soportarlo, no podía controlarse, tenia miedo, tenia…dolor…dolor porque su vida y la de ellos seria miserable, seria…seria terrible.)

¿tuviste una pesadilla de nuevo?-**le pregunto James abrazándola**

(Nadeshiko intento rechazar al joven pero no podía, no podía aceptarla sabiendo su destino, mas no podía rechazarle, porque…quizás…quizás era la ultima vez que le abrazaba, la ultima vez que le tocaba, la ultima vez….que le vería, Nadeshiko se llevo una mano a la garganta tratando de reprimir el grito de dolor, de angustia de terror y de miedo que intentaban salir desde lo mas profundo de su ser.)

¿acaso tuviste una visión?-**le pregunto Lily**

(Nadeshiko no se atrevió a responder, no tenia las fuerza para aceptarlo, pero tampoco tenia la fuerza para negarlo)

olvídalo-**le murmuro James**

(Nadeshiko le miro desconcertada)

no importa lo que mas adelante suceda, solo…solo lo que en este momento es, porque no importa, cuanto se sufra, no importa cuanto se pierda, no importa que suceda, solo…con ver una vez el rostro del amor en esta vida, solo con eso me basta-**le dijo James sonriendo**

(Nadeshiko no lo soporto, no pudo, las lagrimas brotaron de sus mejillas abundantemente, se aferro al joven, con fuerza desesperación y locura, las manos le temblaron, todo su cuerpo le tembló.)

perdóname James, perdóname-**le suplico Nadeshiko**

no hay nada que perdonarte-**dijo James lentamente**

no sabes lo que estas diciendo-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

el futuro no esta en tus manos, esta en las manos de todos nosotros, yo soy quien forjo mi destino-**le dijo James**

cada quien es dueño de su propia vida y de cómo quieren vivirla-**dijo Lily firmemente**

(La joven agacho la mirada, intentando arrancarse el corazón el dolor, se levanto del suelo y camino, camino lentamente, aunque intentara decirles ellos no la escucharían.)

vamos a dormir, tengo sueño-**dijo James abrazando a la joven**

si-**dijo Lily tomando de la mano a Nadeshiko**

vamos a la cama que hay que descansar para que mañana podamos madrugar-**canturreo James**

tu nunca te levantas temprano-**le regaño Lily, James le miro ofendido con cara de niño apunto de hacer berrinche**

que cruel eres conmigo-**dijo James**

solo digo la verdad-**murmuro Lily**

(Nadeshiko les miro pelear, y sonrió, jamás pensó que en eso acabarían sus vidas, quien lo diría, quien lo pensaría, ayer…dos chiquillos peleando por dulces y calificaciones, hoy dos enamorados discutiendo por querer tener la razón, mañana…en el mañana dos seres fundidos en una sola alma, con un destino…feliz y terrible para el final.)

Harry-**dijo de pronto Nadeshiko**

(James y Lily dejaron de discutir)

¿Harry?-**repitió James**

si, Harry, es un nombre bonito ¿no?-**dijo Nadeshiko caminado por en medio de los dos sonriendo misteriosamente**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Narya se levanto, la luz intensa del sol le molestaba y no le dejaba dormir, a su alrededor había varios chicos descansando)

buenos días señorita Narya-**le saludo Madame Pomfrey**

buenos días Madame Pomfrey-**saludo Narya**

no se a perdido de nada-**le dijo Madame Pomfrey antes de que la chica hablara**-descanse todos están haciendo lo mismo-

¿y Sakura?-**pregunto Narya**

ella esta en la sala contigua, su amiga la señorita Daidouji sufrió graves heridas, según creo…bueno, tuve que quitarle varios cristales que se le había incrustado al cuerpo, ha perdido mucha sangre-**comento Madame Pomfrey**

¿pero esta bien?-**pregunto Narya**

eh…bueno su estado es delicado, pero se mejorara-**acepto la enfermera**

(Narya sonrió y dejo que Madame Pomfrey le diera de todo, si se portaba bien, la dejaría salir antes de la enfermería así que la chica se tomo todo sin rechistar ni un solo instante.)

Tomarania mirai o mezashite...Apuntando al futuro que no se detiene

yuzurenai negai o dakishimete...y abrazando el deseo que no se rinde

Umi no iro ga akaku somatte yuku...El color del mar se torna escarlata

mujuuryoku joutai...flotando ante mi

kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai...así es como quiero que me lleve el viento

fue horrible-**murmuro Hermione**

si…cuando los cristales se rompieron yo…-**dijo Ron**-era como ver caer….no se, escalofriante-

(Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor ya no había podido dormir mas tiempo, todo los alumnos estaban en sus cuartos contando sus anécdotas de esa noche y lo horrible que lo habían pasado, mientras muchos hacían sus maletas querían salir de Hogwarts lo mas antes posible, el problema era que…bueno el curso aun no había terminado aun faltaban 4 meses para terminar y no había presentado exámenes, para los de séptimo curso era un decisión difícil de tomar.)

tuve a Peter enfrente y…-**dijo Harry molesto consigo mismo**

vamos Harry no es tu culpa, hasta…Lupin y Sirius se sorprendieron-**dijo Hermione**

si lo se…pero…-**dijo Harry**

volverán estoy segura, mas que en ningún otro momento volverán-**dijo Hermione firmemente**

¿Por qué?-**pregunto Harry**

ay Harry no te has dado cuenta-**dijo Hermione con ese aire de superioridad tan característica en ella**-este castillo….este castillo no esta aquí por error-

¿Qué quieres decir Hermione?-**pregunto Ron**

eso mismo…que este castillo no esta aquí por error, hay algo en el, puedo sentir como nunca antes se pudo sentir-**dijo la joven tocando las paredes de piedra**

ahora comenzara a hablar de ojo interior-**murmuro Ron en son de burla, la joven le miro molesto**

nunca he creído en la adivinación y lo saben-**se defendió la joven**

pero…-**dijo Ron**

la novia de Sirius es en verdad…una sibila, y Sakura-**dijo Harry**

lo se Harry, pero…mira solo….dos videntes-

¿y que mas pides?-**pregunto Ron**-hay gente que pasa todo su vida sin conocer a una-

Ron solo conocemos a una, y eso…di que conocemos, Sirius y Lupin son lo que están mas cercanos a ellas-**dijo Hermione**

bueno si, pero…mira caray-**dijo Ron**

no se les hace raro…digo es de que…Sirius este-**dijo Harry**

¿Qué esperabas? Siendo hija de quien es-**comento Hermione**

¿hija de quien¿de que hablan?-**pregunto Ron desconcertado**

mmm…nada Ron solo, tengo hambre iré a las cocinas-**dijo Hermione**

(Ron miro a Harry que se limito a encogerse de hombros, mientras Hermione salía de la sala común.)

es verdad…¿Cómo se enteraron de que yo estaba con los aurores?-**pregunto Harry**

pues….ya vez cada quien tiene sus contactos-**dijo Ron sonriendo**

ya en serio-**dijo Harry**

pues, no te vi en el cuarto, salí a buscarte y…vi por la ventana la batalla y….después me encontré a Hermione que salía de las mazmorras y…pues salimos, por una de las ventanas, suponíamos que las puertas estarían custodiadas y así de sencillo-**dijo Ron**

¿Qué hacia Hermione en las mazmorras?-**pregunto Harry intrigado**

gajes del oficio-**murmuro Ron**

¿gajes del oficio?-**pregunto Harry**

si es fue lo que me dijo aunque…si te soy sincero traía una cara de susto y asco tremendas-**dijo Ron alarmado**

¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar?-**pregunto Harry al viento**

lo has notado Harry, la sala común esta…como que muy roja ¿no?-

(La joven avanzaba cautelosamente por los pasillos, estaba temerosa camino rápidamente hacia abajo en donde se encontraban las cocinas de Hogwarts, algo a la derecha se movió, la joven brinco apresuro mas el paso, de nuevo algo se movió, Hermione corrió estrepitosamente hasta las cocinas, la chica se apresuro a hacerles cosquillas a la pera y esta le abrió el paso, entro a las cocinas desesperada y de pronto)

¡AAAAHHHHH!-**grito Hermione**

¡Hermione!-**dijo la joven**

me asustaste pensé que era…otra persona-**dijo Hermione llevándose una mano al corazón**

¿otra persona?-**pregunto Luna desconcertada**

si-**dijo Hermione indiferente**

¿se puede saber quien?-**pregunto Luna**

no es…nada…importante-**murmuro Hermione**

eso no lo parece-**dijo Luna**

pues…si lo es-**afirmo de nuevo Hermione**-y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto Hermione**

pues…veras….solo…tenia curiosidad…no se solo salí y estaba aquí ¿te ha sucedido?-**pregunto Luna**

no…nunca-**dijo Hermione desconcertada**

pues…eso me sucedió, creo que me iré a…dormir eso será bueno-**dijo Luna**

¡no!-**le suplico Hermione**-desayuna conmigo-

ya es tarde y…-**dijo Luna**

por favor…no me dejes sola-**le rogó Hermione**

esta bien si es tan importante para ti-**dijo Luna**

gracias-**dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la mesa**

(Hermione pidió su comida a los elfos que se apresuraron a prepárasela)

¿te sientes bien?-**pregunto Luna**

no…digo si de maravilla, solo cansada-**dijo Hermione**

es verdad que ¿ayer entraron mortífagos a Hogwarts?-**pregunto Luna**

si ayer…yo…en la noche..fue espantoso-**murmuro Hermione**

¿Qué tan espantoso?-**le pregunto Luna**

sangre, maleficios…muerte…ya sabes…todo eso-**dijo Hermione asustada**

mm, si lo supongo una guerra no es muy….bueno en la guerra hay…muertes-**dijo Luna**

lo se pero…no, bueno no quiero que se me amargue la comida-**dijo Hermione**

cambiemos de tema si quieres-**dijo Luna**-e escuchado rumores-

¿Qué rumores?-**pregunto Hermione**

cosas disparatadas como…que el auror Black tiene…una relación con la…¿Qué es esa chica de ojos verdes?-**pregunto Luna**

¿Sakura?-**pregunto Hermione**

si ella-**dijo Luna**

en primera…¿Cómo¿Quién? Yo…Sirius…como, dime quien dijo eso-**pregunto Hermione**

pues…son chismes que-**dijo Luna**

los chismes los hace alguien la pregunta es ¿Quién?-**pregunto Hermione**

pues…ya sabes las paredes escuchan-**comento Luna**

pues que paredes tan chismosas-**gruño Hermione**

bueno es ¿verdad?-**pregunto Luna**

no es por se grosera pero es algo que no incumbe-**dijo Hermione rudamente**

bueno…solo…tenia duda-**murmuro Luna**-¿Cómo esta Harry?-

bien…solo un poco confundido-**dijo Hermione**

¿un poco confundido?-**pregunto Luna**

si ya sabes…eso de Pettigrew-**dijo Hermione**

ah que traiciono a sus padres-**dijo Luna**

¿Cómo?-**pregunto Hermione**

salio en los periódicos ¿lo recuerdas?-**dijo Luna**

ah si…es verdad-**dijo Hermione mas tranquila**

Itsumo tobenai haadoru o...Siempre con un problema invencible

makenai kimochi de...con un sentimiento que no puedo evitar

kuria shite kita kedo...lo hemos logrado atrasar un poco, pero

dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa...ese potencial escondido

Dare no sei?...¿por qué no lo hemos podido alcanzar?

Tomarania mirai o mezashite...Apuntando al futuro que no se detiene

yuzurenai negai o dakishimete...y abrazando el deseo que no se rinde

Hikaru ni kazasou...los colores que no desaparecen de mi corazón

Dore dake nakeba...mantendré mi luz alerta

(La joven se tapo las rodillas con la manta hacia un poco de frió, después volvió a su lectura, paso la hoja una vez mas, el frufru de la maquinita molestaba un poco pero…ella tenia que estar a su lado, tenia que estar pendiente de ella, se removió entre sueños.)

oto-san-**murmuro la joven**

(Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo, le acomodo de nuevo las sabanas, la puerta se abrió lentamente)

Eriol-sama-**le llamo Sakura con ese dulce tinteo de las palabras con mezcla de respeto y amor de hermanos**

¿Cómo esta?-**pregunto Eriol**

mmm…mejor supongo-**dijo Sakura**

no ha dicho nada Madame Pomfrey-**pregunto Eriol**

no, pero…ha vuelto a llamar a su padre-**dijo Sakura**

(Eriol agacho la mirada)

le comprendo, yo extraña mucho a mi madre-**murmuro Sakura**

hace días no opinabas lo mismo-**comento Eriol, Sakura sonrió**

fue un ligero…desliz-**comento Sakura**

¿ligero?-**pregunto Eriol**

sabe quien es su padre ¿no es así?-**pregunto Sakura**

no creo que le agrade saber la verdad-**dijo Eriol secamente**

a mi tampoco me cae bien, pero…-**dijo Sakura**

el señor…no es la persona que ella espera-**comento Eriol**

lo se, mas sin embargo ella le llama insistentemente-**dijo Sakura tristemente**

pero no me agrada en lo mas mínimo-**protesto Eriol**

Eriol-**le dijo Sakura**-yo…se lo que es que te arranquen a un hijo…y creo comprender sus sentimientos-

Sakura-**dijo Eriol**

escúchame, debe de ser…torturante preguntarte por alguien, que no tiene rostro o nombre-**comento Sakura**-¿Qué sentirías tu si no conocieras a tus padres?-

me alegraría-**afirmo Eriol y Sakura le miro con reproche**-supongo que me preguntaría lo mismo que ella que me sentiría igual-

lo vez-

pero no se la merece-**protesto de nuevo Eriol**

ese ya no es nuestro problema, que le conozca y que ella decida-**dijo Sakura**

pero cuando termine toda esta locura-**protesto Eriol**

claro yo necesito…de ella-**dijo Sakura sonriendo, Eriol le devolvió el gesto**

supongo que te interesara saber en donde se encuentra tu esposo-**comento Eriol**

en absoluto-**dijo Sakura volviendo a tomar el libro**

no te da ni tantita curiosidad-**pregunto Eriol**

debe de estar metido en asuntos de la orden del fénix-**comento Sakura indiferente**-dando misa de Herumor…como toda la vida-

Herumor…-**murmuro Eriol**

sabes…yo…nunca creí que, bueno cada quien su vida-**dijo Sakura indiferente**

¿no creíste que fuera el medio hermano de Shaoran?-**le pregunto Eriol y Sakura se encogió de hombros**-pocos le recuerdan, inclusive Mei Lin no le recuerda, pero…yo si-

¿tu?-**pregunto Sakura desconcertada**

si, veras Loh Kuang, tenia una madre mitad china, mitad inglesa-**comento Eriol**-y no me mires así es la verdad, así que…como sabes cuando una gente importante tiene un hijo….bastardo, pues…auhm…trata de cubrirlo, su madre Yelitse Fa, dijo que era…hijo de…su prometido fallecido, como los muertos no hablan todo el mundo se trago el cuento, pero…bueno una buen día la buena Yelitse Fa murió, mas no se llevo su secreto a la tumba, su hijo fue a reclamar el poder que le correspondía, claro que..el clan Li le rechazo y negó todo pero las buena Mui Sueng conocía los…errores de su hijo, lo que hizo de Loh Kuang el despiadado Herumor no fue el mundo, solo el Clan Li-**relato Eriol**

y terminamos todo pagando el pato-**soltó Sakura molesta**

mmm en parte-**asintió Eriol**

¿Cómo que en parte?-**pregunto Sakura**

pues si…el Clan Li fue despiadado con él, pero….también él se dejo…llevar por las malas compañías y ese nombre…que comenzaba a sonar por el occidente-**dijo Eriol y Sakura le miro desconcertada**-Voldemort por supuesto-

¿Voldemort?-**pregunto Sakura sorprendida**

si no me equivoco Herumor no supera los 24 años de edad-**dijo Eriol llevándose las manos a la barbilla pensando**-calculo que ha de tener unos…22 años mas o menos-

es solo, 4 años mas grande que..Shaoran-**dijo Sakura sorprendida**

si, eso de que…desde chico fue entrenado para matar, es mentira, cosas que le agregan a los chismes para hacerlo mas terrorífico, pero la verdad es que…él por la sangre guerrera que lleva en las venas es diestro en las armas no necesito de mucho entrenamiento para volverse experto, además hasta donde yo se el estudiaba esgrima y artes marcial de chico, su madre no podía negar su linaje oriental-**comento Eriol**

mira lo que son las cosas…así que Herumor…no están malo-

solo es…lo que el mundo a hecho de él-**comento indiferente Eriol**

es tan parecido a Lord Voldemort-**dijo Sakura**

si a Tom Ryddle¿Por qué crees que se conocen?-**comento Eriol**-porque…uno es el mago tenebroso del oriente y el otro del occidente, la gente mala no hace migas solo porque si-

¿Qué tal por poder?-**pregunto Sakura**

ah el poder, si bueno…es importante pero…piensa es gente inteligente sabe que en cualquier instante el otro le puede traicionar y sin embargo-**razono Eriol**

sin embargo están juntos y nunca se han traicionado-**dijo Sakura**-¿habrá un código entre ellos?-

Sakura-**le llamo la atención Eriol**

lo siento pero…es extraño pensar en que….ellos no se maten entre si-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

vez…ellos son lo que nosotros queremos que sean-**murmuro Eriol**

sonaste igualito a Dumbledore-**se quejo Sakura**

no de en balde soy el mago mas poderoso del universo-**dijo Eriol altivamente**

Harry Potter tiene mas fama que tu-**comento Sakura**

(Ambos chicos rieron)

Harry Potter-**murmuro Eriol**

Asa ni dearu no...¿Hasta cuando debo llorar

Kodokuna yoru...Antes de ver le mañana?

Hajimete gankai o kanjita hi...esta noche solitaria

Kitto koi ni ochiru no wa...el día que sentí mis limites por vez primera

Mabataki mitai na...Seguramente enamorarse es

Isshun no jounetsu dakedo...como un parpadeo, pasión instantánea, pero

Ai ni tsuzuku sakamichi de...en el camino del amor continuo

Tsuyosa oboetai...quiero recordar mi fuerza

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Las chicas estaban detrás de los arbustos)

¿estas segura de que pasaran por aquí Emily?-**pregunto Lily**

si no hay duda-**asintió la joven**

bien espero que así sea-**dijo Lily fastidiada**

ahora no las pagan juntas-**dijo Emily emocionada**

vamos….tiene que caer-**rogó Lily**

(Un grupo de Hufflepuffs pasaba por el lugar)

ahora veras Amos Digorry…maldito arrogante decrepito, veras lo que le voy hacer a tu… "hermoso cabello" digno de ser obra de arte, bah, para mi que compras el mismo apestoso shampoo que Black-**murmuro Lily maliciosamente**

(Emily miro a Lily sonriendo, siempre tenia unas ocurrencias….tremendas)

agachate que aquí vienen-**dijo Emily**

(las dos se agacharon esperando cuando…)

miren que bellezas naturales vine a encontrar-**dijo James**

(Lily quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara de un bocado)

Potter-**gruño la mujer con odio, desprecio y enojo**

mi nombre en tus labios suena…divino-**dijo James sonriendo**

ah pero si aquí esta la ñoña de Higgins y la perfecta Evans-**dijo Sirius moviendo los arbustos**

pedazo de animal…trala trala la-**murmuro Lily conteniendo las ganas de saltarles al cuello**

cuidado Nadeshiko pisa bien-**dijo otra voz saliendo de los arbustos**

ya voy Remus-**dijo Nadeshiko**

mierda, cuando salga de esta….meteme un plomazo en la cabeza, por el amor de dios-**le susurro Lily a Emily que comenzó a reírse**

¿y que hacen ustedes dos por aquí?-**pregunto Sirius interesado**

¿que ti?-**dijo Lily molesta**

¿Lily Emily?-**dijo Nadeshiko haciendo ruido mientras se sacudía el uniforme**

hola chicas-**le saludo Remus amablemente**

maldición-**murmuro Emily**

(Lily miro por entre las hojas los chicos se estaban acercando a la trampa)

¿Qué hay de interesante por ahí?-**pregunto James acercándose**

nada-**dijo Lily poniéndose de pie y tapándole la vista**

esto…estábamos buscando…las flores de athelas-**dijo Emily arrancando las flores que tenia a su lado y poniéndose de pie**

¿flores de Atlhelas?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**-pero si nos mandaron a buscar bichitos-

esto..bueno si pero…sabias que es…para tomar te-**dijo Emily de pronto**

ustedes están mintiendo ¿Qué hay ahí?-**pregunto James quitando a Lily y avanzando**

no vayas Potter-**le detuvo Lily por los hombros**

(¡BOOOM!)

(Lily cerro los ojos pensando en que todo iba a salir bien, los chicos miraron en dirección de la explosión y después miraron a las jóvenes con una sonrisa torcida, las habían agarrado con las manos en la masa, Lily miro a los chicos de Hufflepuff que…)

Amos…ya nos vio-**dijo Emily**

(Lily muro algo invendible de pronto vio a Potter demasiado cerca de ella entonces….el chico no reacciono hasta que sintió la mejilla ardiendo)

y la próxima vez que lo intentes…te hechizo Potter-**grito Lily furiosa**-vamonos Emily-

(Las chicas salieron del lugar fingiendo indignación, los merodeadores les miraron desconcertados.)

finge demencia, finge demencia, finge demencia-**murmuraba Lily mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el lugar**

(Ambas chicas siguieron su camino, apenas pasaban a Nadeshiko que las mirada desconcertada, Emily dudaba de que Amos se tragara ese cuento, Lily había reaccionado demasiado lento)

tres, dos uno…-

¡EVANS!-**grito Amos Digorry**

plan B ¡corre!-**grito Lily**

(Emily y Lily salieron huyendo del lugar, mientras cinco Hufflepuff iba detrás de ellas, Nadeshiko fue tras de ellos, Sirius le siguió y así los merodeadores se vieron envueltos en una loca carrera, en la que las chicas corrían por el bosque saltando brincando y escalando, Lily tropezó un par de veces pero logro subir, mientras que Emily iba a la delantera ayudando a su amiga.)

cruza el puente y estarás a salvo, cruza el puente y estarás a salvo-**murmuro Lily desesperadamente**

(las chicas llegaron hasta "el puente" que no era otra cosa que un tronco de un árbol caído, era delgado y redondo no mas de quince centímetros de grosor, Emily subió a este sin problemas Lily extendió sus dos brazos para no perder el equilibrio, Emily estaba a mas de la mitad cuando un estampido enfrente la detuvo en seco, dos chicos de Hufflepuff se había materializado enfrente de ellas, las dos dieron media vuelta y se encontraron los otros Hufflepuff y los merodeadores, las chicas estaban justo en medio del tronco, con varitas amenazándoles, Amos piso el tronco y este se movió vertiginosamente)

agarrate de mi Lily-**le dijo Emily**

te llevare con McGonagall por…vengativa-**dijo Amos**

a caso tu no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mi-**le reto Lily**

te crees muy valiente-**gruño Amos**-ahora veras-

(el tronco se volvió a mover y las chicas gritaron)

déjalas en paz Amos-**le dijo James alzando su varita**

no te metas Potter-**le gruñeron las chicas**

tu novia se lo a ganado-**dijo Amos**

no soy su novia-**chillo Lily**

(La pelea se prolongo unos segundos mas en donde las chicas intentaron no perder el equilibrio sobre todo Lily, ya que a Emily le era sencillo mantenerse en equilibrio)

no voy aguantar mas-**le dijo Lily sudando la gota gorda**

entonces-**dijo Emily**

ruta de huida numero 56-**dijo Lily**

dale-**dijo Emily emocionada**

¿te rindes?-**le pregunto Amos**

nunca-**le dijo Lily firmemente**

(Amos pateo el tronco, Emily y Lily brincaron y se impulsaron hacia atrás, las dos cayeron del tronco, los chicos se asustaron, Amos no buscaba tirarlas en si, el Splash grave que sonó hizo a todos voltear su atención hacia abajo, las turbulentas espumas blancas aun no desaparecían pero las chicas no aparecían, los chicos comenzaron a inquietarse hasta que as agua volvieron a la normalidad, ellas habían desaparecido.

¡Evans?-**le llamo Amos**

¿Hay alguien aquí?-**pregunto una voz grave**

(Los chicos corrieron despavoridos hacia todos lados, el profesor Grubble Plank, si les descubría ahí estaban fritos, los chicos se perdieron entre las espesuras del bosque, mientras que a metros de ahí, en el lago de Hogwarts, dos jóvenes aparecían por las orillas de este)

cerca-**dijo Emily sonriendo** (mientras Lily les devolvía el gesto y se secaba el cabello con un hechizo)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Todos los presentes estaban entorno a la mesa de Dumbledore)

tenemos que mandar a los chicos a sus casas-**dijo el director**

pero Albus-**reprocho McGonagall**-es peligroso el tan solo salir al jardín-

lo se Minerva pero…no podemos mantenerlos aquí-**dijo Dumbledore**-las cosas…cada vez están peor, han podido entrar-

pero le hemos detenido-**dijo Minerva**

solo…por pura y mera suerte, no creo que corramos con la misma suerte la próxima vez-**afirmo Dumbledore**

ya hemos enviado avisos a ministerio de magia-**dijo Snape**

nos han llegado cartas de los padres-**dijo Flitwick**

por eso necesitamos enviarlos-

es peligroso, solo…el tren puede llevarlos de vuelta a Londres-**dijo Sirius**-necesitara ser escoltado por, por lo menos calculo unos veinte aurores, y el castillo no puede quedar desprotegido-

además no sabemos cuando vuelvan a atacar-**dijo Minerva nerviosa**

Sirius y yo-**comenzó Remus**

yo no me muevo de Hogwarts-**dijo Sirius tozudamente**

Sirius…no es momento de tus…niñerías-**le regaño Remus**

madura Black-**dijo Snape rudamente**

yo no me muevo del colegio-**volvió a decir Sirius**-uno Harry esta aquí y él se negara a moverse de aquí, dos esta Sakura ella también se quedara aquí¿les doy mas razones?-

no es momento de que te pongas a jugar a "papi" que no te queda Black-**le gruño Snape**

porque no vas tu Snape…anda deja a Narya aquí-**dijo Sirius secamente**

(Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantemente, el odio mutuo saltaba por los aires y es que por….única vez en su vida estaban de acuerdo ante la situación, mientras que…personas de peso estuvieran dentro de ese colegio ninguno de los dos se movería ni un solo milímetro.)

los dos…vamos Sirius, Harry no es un chiquillo que no sepa usar la varita y Sakura no es una bebe, santo dios has visto las armas que sostiene en las manos y Snape…Narya ya viste de lo que es capaz, son tres jóvenes que saben perfectamente lo que…hacen y no necesitan de viejos para defenderse-**les dijo Remus**

no me trates como si fuera un viejo chocho pasita de mil años de edad que ni siquiera pudiera mover un dedo-**le advirtió Sirius**-estoy muy joven aun-

no es momento para tus chistes Sirius-**le regaño Remus**-pon la cabeza en al tierra ¡madura!-**pidió Remus por enésima vez en el día**

(el joven se negó a escuchar razones de lógica y cordura el no se movía y punto final)

porque no los dejamos en Hogsmeade-**propuso un profesor**

seria…llamar la atención del enemigo-**murmuro Dumbledore**-seria un caos, no…no podemos arriesgar alumnos y padres a la vez, muy peligroso-

por la red de polvos flu-**comento otro**

tampoco, puede…las chimeneas no son muy confiables-

un trasladador-**dijo Minerva**

no creo que…pueda trasladas a masas enteras, además necesitaríamos de un…lugar muy grande y discreto y con mucha seguridad, entre mas seguridad se requiera, mas gente se necesita y menos seguridad hay-**dijo Dumbledore**

que tal, si usan mi casa-**dijo Sirius**

Black…por grandes que sean las riquezas de tu familia y…demás, no es tan grande para que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts entren-**dijo Snape hastiado**

pues trasládenlos por grupos de…quince o diez, la calle a la que se conectan por el mundo muggle tiene diversas bifurcaciones, les tomara a los mortífagos tiempo llegar a ella y si llegan no les servirá de nada, porque no pueden verla-**les explico Sirius**

no es tan mala idea-**murmuro Minerva y Sirius sonrió complacido restregándole su inteligencia a un Snape fastidiado**

excepto porque los chicos sabrían la localidad del cuartel de la orden del fénix-**murmuro Dumbledore**

pero…vamos, los jóvenes no conocen el mundo muggle-**protesto Sirius**-solo los de familia muggle que vivan y conozcan Londres la reconocerían-

y los jóvenes de familia muggle no son mortífagos mucho menos sus padres-**comento Minerva**

pero que ningún Slytherin pise mi casa-**murmuro Sirius por lo bajo y Remus puso los ojos en blanco…Sirius no tenia remedio alguno**

entonces esta decidido, comenzaremos por los mas pequeños, envíen lechuzas a sus padres-**dijo Dumbledore**-los puntos de encuentro serán diversos y a diferente horas, ya buscare aurores que quieran hacer el trabajo-

(A Snape y a Sirius la virgen en ese preciso instante la virgen les hablo porque los dos se hicieron los locos y miraron las preciosas curvas del piso)

Tomaranai mirai o yume mite kuchi o tozashi...Viendo el sueño del futuro que no se detiene

Hitomi o hikarasete kita kerdeo...cierro mi boca y mis ojos brillan pero

Motto ookina yasashiga ga mieta...pude ver una ternura que es mucho mayor

Tobenai haadoru o...Un problema invencible

Makenai kimochi...con un sentimiento que no puedo evitar

Kuria shite kita kedo...lo hemos atrasado un poco, pero

Sutaato rain ni tatsu tabi ni...pero cuando estamos en la salida

Obiete ita...nos da miedo continuar

(En Hogwarts reinaba un caos tremendo, todos los alumnos querían despedirse de sus amigos de las otras casas pero les era llegar hasta ellos, las salas comunes estaban abarrotadas de gente, fantasmas y profesores se movían organizándose, mientras que Harry se paseaba por la sala común como si nada)

¿no prepararas tus maletas Harry?-**pregunto Hermione**

yo de aquí no me muevo-**dijo Harry firmemente**

¿y tu Ron?-**pregunto Hermione**

pues…toda mi familia esta en la orden así que…supongo que me quedare están aquí casi todos-**dijo Ron**

en ese caso…yo tampoco me iré-**dijo Hermione**

¿creen que Draco se vaya?-**pregunto de pronto Harry**

no lo se tal vez-**dijo Ron**

lo dudo y mucho-**dijo Hermione**

pero…-

los de primer año por favor-**dijo la voz de Hill**

¿Cómo lo sacaran del colegio?-**pregunto Hermione inquieta**

Dumbledore deberá tener un método seguro-**dijo Harry**-por algo no nos ha enviado en tren-

los de séptimo seremos los últimos en irnos-**dijo Nevil nervioso**

me tiene sin cuidado-**dijo Harry indiferente**

(Los tres jóvenes se fueron al cuarto de chicos abajo hacia mucho bullicio y querían descansar aun estaban algo aturdidos por los sucesos acontecidos hace poco.)

no se ustedes pero…esto no me gusta-**murmuro Hermione**

¿Qué no te gusta?-**pregunto Ron**

sacarlos de Hogwarts, así…tan repentinamente-**dijo Hermione**-es…-

bueno, no podían hacer mas, ayer los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts-**dijo Harry**

si pero…no sabemos cuando volver atacar Voldemort…no seas ridículo Ron, digo, puede atacar en cualquier instante-**dijo Hermione**

lo se, tal vez por eso lo hacen ahora, todo tan repentino, no le dará tiempo a Voldemort de planear un nuevo ataque, hacia los alumnos-**dijo Harry**

si tal vez-**murmuro Hermione**-¿no les desespera?-

¿Qué Hermione?-**pregunto Ron**

pues…esta situación-**dijo Hermione**

no-**contesto Ron**

estar en una posición de incertidumbre de no saber si en el siguiente instante tendrás que salir a combatir, a enfrentarte con…la muerte-**dijo Hermione**

algo-**dijo Ron mientras Harry se limitaba a asentir lentamente**

es terrible esta situación pero, lamentablemente no nos queda mas que esperar-**dijo Harry**

esperar….esperar ¿Qué?-**pregunto Hermione**

no lo se-**dijo Harry mirando a través de la ventana, esperando encontrar respuesta alguna**

(Los chicos miraron por la misma ventana que Harry, afuera parecía estar todo tan tranquilo, pero tenían la sensación de que en cualquier instante de las sobras se materializarían enemigos mortales capaces de matarles en tan solo unos instantes, era en una de esas situaciones en la que no sabes si es mejor pelear o salir huyendo, ambas opciones se veían tan difícil y heroicas a la vez ¿complicado no?)

(La chica salio de la enfermería, los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había movimiento ni siquiera en las pinturas que se miraban unas a otra al verla pesar, Narya tembló, aquel silencio y quietud total le daba escalofríos, de tan solo pensar que los cuadros de pintura te miran y se mueven es suficiente para ponerte la piel de gallina, aunque…no te van hacer nada pero…después de quince años de películas de terror, de sangre, sangre y mas sangre bueno…se te ponen los pelos de punta, es la hilaridad de vivir en el mundo muggle, Narya se sentía adentro de una autentica película de terror en la que al doblar la esquina se encontraría con las gemelas de vestidos azules rizos dorados, piel blanca y miradas indiferentes, o que detrás de ella de pronto saltaría un loco con una cierra eléctrica, o saldría el tipo de Scream con su cuchillo amenazándole, claro que…si se había salvado de una albina demente, que no lo hiciera de un aficionado a las películas de terror, estaba en un grave error y con ese pensamiento siguió su camino mas tranquila aunque…en el fono aun seguía inquieta y no era para mas el silencio en el castillo era de ultratumba hasta un cementerio estaba mas animado, Narya sonrió…ahora imaginaba a zombis con las manos alzadas persiguiéndole con su extraño paso lento que por mas que corriera el protagonista siempre estaban los zombis detrás de él, nah, Narya prefería a los zombis de Resident Evil esos hasta corría, eran mas animados, la chica rió de sus ocurrencias, mientras buscaba la sala común de Ravenclaw, un candelabro se cayó metros atrás haciendo un estridente ruido metálico, la joven se paralizo un escalofrió le recorrió la medula espinal, zombis, brujas, vampiros y todos los psicópatas con hachas, cierras eléctricas, espadas, cuchillos, pistolas, grifos, seres con manos apuntadas, cuerpos mutilados o cocidos como lechones de banquete se le vinieron a la mente la joven apresuro el paso y se perdió en los pasillos, pensando tontamente que…siempre matan al primer idiota que se le ocurre alejarse de las multitudes, Naray suspiro, debía ir a la sala común antes de que terminara volviéndose paranoica y pensara que de pronto lucifer se le aparecería o que esso saldría de algún retrato, aunque…prefería a enfrentarse a Chucky, la corrió hasta la sala común y entro en esta, sin decir mas, quedándose desconcertada, al ver a toda la gente arremolinándose en esta para poder salir lo mas antes posible de Hogwarts, la joven los esquivo y se fue a su cuarto, ella se quedarían porque…bueno su única familia estaba en ese castillo, vivían en ese lugar y…ella también quería luchar contra el mal que en ese momento les azotaba, se tiro en su cama, se asomo por debajo de la cama…por si las dudas y saco sus comics que su madre le prohibía leer, en la portada se leía "Underworld" (inframundo) y un precioso hombre lobo transformándose aparecía en primera plana.)

Tomaranai mirai o egaite... esbozando el futuro que no se detiene

Ude o nobashi kokoro o hiraite...y extendiendo mis brazos, abriendo mi corazón

Tomarania mirai o mezashite...Apuntando al futuro que no se detiene

yuzurenai negai o dakishimete...y abrazando el deseo que no se rinde

Hikaru ni kazasou...los colores que no desaparecen de mi corazón

Dore dake nakeba...mantendré mi luz alerta

(Mei Lin abrió la puerta)

hay un caos total-**se quejo la chica**

lo suponíamos-**murmuro Eriol**

¿suponían que fuera seria un caso?-**pregunto la joven**

si, Dumbledore no quiere arriesgar a los alumnos-**dijo Sakura**

pero….es peligroso sacarlos ahora-**protesto Mei Lin**-Herumor-

Herumor, no esta en condiciones de pelear-**protesto Sakura**-no tiene hombre y Voldemort se quedo sin mortífagos seria tonto de su parte si ataca de nuevo, necesitan de por lo menos…dos semanas para volver atacar-

yo no estaría muy confiado-**murmuro Eriol**

¿y porque no?-**pregunto Sakura**

pues porque…creo que de haber querido entrar en realidad al castillo lo hubieran hecho, después de que…convocamos el eclipse, todo apuntaba a que ellos tenían la victoria-**dijo Eriol**-mas sin embargo…huyeron-

por que…aunque hubiera podido entrar-**dijo Sakura**

adentro solo hay magos…que no le puede hacer frente, que ni siquiera le hacen sangrar la nariz, y los profesores…Flitwick no es…precisamente un súper héroe-**dijo Eriol**

bueno si es raro pero….¿porque no entraron?-**pregunto Sakura**

buena pregunta ¿no? ahí esta el punto-**comento Eriol**

¿Qué tal que algo salio mal?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

algo salio mal-**murmuro Eriol**

la pregunta seria ¿Qué?-**pregunto Sakura**

no tengo ni la mas mínima idea-**se quejo Mei Lin**

(La joven que estaba recostada en la cama se movió entre sueños.)

¿creen que estuvo bien lo que hicieron?-**les pregunto Mei Lin**

auhm….digamos que…si mi hijo estuviera al borde de la muerte…me gustaría verlo-**dijo Sakura**

aunque…sabes que tu hijo no quiere verte ni en pintura-**comento Mei Lin**

al discusión que hay entre Sonomi y Tomoyo…es por su padre y…-**dijo Sakura**

sabemos quien es su padre ¿no?-**dijo Eriol molesto**

aunque sea la lacra y rata mas inmunda de todo este mundo, tal vez exceptuando a unos cuantos…-**murmuro Mei Lin**

si, si, lo se a mi tampoco me hace ni pizca de gracia que…bueno ella le busca con desesperación es su problema-**dijo Sakura firmemente**

a veces eres muy fría sabes-**dijo Mei Lin**-prefiero a la Sakurita que conocí-

oh si no te agrado tienes la puerta abierta y esta muy ancha-**gruño Sakura**

bajen la voz que Tomoyo esta descansando-**les ordeno Eriol**

ah esta que no tiene sentido del humor-**se excuso Mei Lin**

y tu tienes un pésimo sentido del humor-**reprocho Sakura**

ay….amor familiar…en serio no hay nada como la familia-**murmuro Eriol**

Eriol….no somos el perfecto retrato de la familia feliz-**gruño Sakura**

precisamente por eso….siempre nos queremos matar los unos a los otros…¿acaso no somos la familia perfecta?-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

(a las chicas les hizo gracia y es que en verdad tenia mucha razón, familia feliz)

ya quiero que todo esto acabe-**dijo de pronto Sakura**

pues…si pero no, ya me he acostumbrado a este castillo-**dijo Mei Lin tocando la piedra**

es parte de nosotros-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

si pero…en cuanto salga, buscare a mi hijo-**dijo Sakura firmemente**

(Las sonrisas que había en los rostros de los jóvenes desaparecieron por completo)

Sakura…ya veras que pronto lo encontraras-**dijo Mei Lin abrazando a Sakura**

si..nosotros te ayudaremos-**dijo Eriol**

es que…si tan solo…si tan solo lograra recordar-**dijo Sakura tristemente**

no te preocupes, pronto…pronto sabremos-**dijo Eriol**

(Los chicos se quedaron callados abrazados los tres)

y somos…una familia muy feliz-**canturreo Eriol**

(Los tres comenzaron a reírse, la puerta se abrió y los tres jóvenes quedaron en silencio)

Madame Pomfrey nos envía-**dijo Sirius**

adelante-**dijo Sakura**

¿Cómo se encuentra?-**pregunto Remus**

ahm…pues mejor…supongo no ha abierto los ojos desde ayer-**dijo Eriol**

le costara tiempo-**dijo Remus**

tal vez…tal vez-**murmuro Sakura**

esto…Sakura vamos…a por…agua-**dijo Mei Lin jalando a Eriol**

(La chica parpadeo y asintió sonriendo, un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.)

¿Cómo se llama?-**pregunto de pronto Sirius**

Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji-**dijo Sakura firmemente**-es mi prima-

¿tu prima?-**pregunto Sirius desconcertado**

si, por parte de mi madre-**dijo Sakura inconscientemente**

¿de Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Remus**

(Sakura miro a los jóvenes y sonrió)

bueno…de Sonomi, Sonomi Amamiya-**dijo Sakura**-¿le conocen?

(Los jóvenes se miraron entre si confundidos, y asintieron lentamente)

claro que si-**dijo Sirius**

bueno, pues es su hija-**dijo Sakura**-su única hija-

ah si que…la pequeña Sonomi-**murmuro Sirius sentándose a lado de Tomoyo**

(Sakura frunció el ceño y es que ¿pequeña? No era un adjetivo que se pudiera poner junto al nombre Sonomi.)

pero…no tiene un carácter del….demonio-**murmuro Remus**

(Sakura sonrió)

bueno…Tomoyo…es muy tranquila, supongo que…saco el carácter de su padre o de su abuelo o que se yo-**comento Sakura**

si porque de la madre…nada-**dijo Sirius firmemente**-¿y quien fue el valiente que se atrevió a casarse con ella?-

pues…el señor Daidouji-**dijo Sakura señalando lo obvio**

(Sirius se azoro por su torpeza)-pero como se llama-

ah eso…esto…Seiguchi Daidouji-**dijo Sakura indiferente**

Sei..gu…chi-**murmuro Sirius**

(Sakura asintió)

siempre he dicho que los japoneses se complican demasiado la vida-**murmuro Sirius, Sakura volvió a reír, era agradable estar cerca de ellos, la chica miro a Sirius que le miraba fijamente**

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Sakura**

cuando relajas tu expresión, eres idéntica a tu madre-**dijo Sirius**

(Sakura sonrió de nuevo)-ah supongo que…si, pero…no todo el tiempo puedo reír, mi rango no lo permite-

¿tu rango?-**pregunto Remus desconcertado**

si, bueno como sabrán me case con Shaoran hace ya mas de dos años, a pesar de todas las complicaciones que tuvimos-**les explico Sakura, al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dos la chica se apresuro a agregar**-esto…verán, éramos jóvenes…mas de lo que somos-**dijo Sakura sintiéndose terriblemente vieja**-y…las bola de trastadas y cosas que haces…en ese época pues…ante la inminente muerte de mi padre, la desaparición de mi hermano-

¿hermano?-**pregunto Sirius de pronto**

si, es mayo que yo…un cabezota, que me saca de quicio, fastidioso, y odioso, súper celoso-**comento de pronto Sakura enérgicamente**

no sabia que tenias un hermano-**murmuro Sirius**

nah ahora no tiene importancia, esta en Japón, trabajando en el Word Trice Center de Japón, la bolsa de valores-**dijo Sakura indiferente**-bueno el punto es…que hice muchas tonterías y…la familia de Shaoran, bueno…ya saben los clanes, la rectitud el linaje, el recio abolengo, las magas del muerto y demás-**prosiguió Sakura**-y tampoco el contribuía mucho ¿saben? O sea si yo…bueno si lo descarriaba un poco…solo un poquito no mucho, así que…al principio fue algo así como…la manzana podrida, el espíritu del mal que llevo a Shaoran a la perdición, etc. etc. etc. ya sabrán la situación ¿no?-**contó Sakura**-pero pues…con el tiempo se madura se aprende de que en la vida no puede andar dando tumbos hacia uno y otro lado, tenia una carrera de artista, si ya se que los artistas son…un desmadre en su vida, no se tal vez…también influida por eso, pensaba en convertirme en una especie de Marily Monroe o algo así…gente que va de fiesta en fiesta, sexo, rock y drogas ya saben todo ese rollo, pero…había algo que me devolvió los pies a la tierra y eso era que si yo tenia una vida así nunca podría estar a lado de Shaoran que necesitaba alguien que le apoyara que le ayudara, alguien de mano dura, ser líder de un clan no es nada sencillo, así que…olvide todas esas ideas de una vida de renegada, el que sentara cabeza no quería decir que me amarrara a un vida que no quería si no que por el contrario solo…solo dejarais de luchar contra algo inútil, estar haciendo la rebelde no me iba a hacer nada bien en un futuro así que…esas ilusiones de ser la diva de la rebeldía y la onda de los rechazados sociales se esfumo y dio paso a lo que tengo, una vida llena de rectitudes en la cual suelo no encajar pero…poco a poco sabré como hacerlo, también es que…bueno no se me ha dado la oportunidad de…aunque Ieran…-**soltó a decir su monologo Sakura**

en el fondo son totalmente diferentes-**murmuro Remus**

(Sakura miro desconcertados a los hombres y sonrió apenada)

si bueno…según se mi madre era…idealista de bueno ya saben ese rollo de la familia feliz, pero…crecimos en diferentes ambientes ella creció en una familia llena de lujos donde el hombre hacia los negocios y las mujeres se quedaban en casa cuidando de sus hijos esperando pacientes las llegadas de sus esposos, mientras ellos van por el dinero…y de vez en cuando se van con la amante-**comento Sakura sin meditar y después corrigió sus palabras**-no quiero decir que todos sean así,…o, o…bueno el punto es que creció con esa ideología metida en la cabeza, yo por mi parte pues…soy del mundo mas acá, en donde las mujeres trabajan…y piensan que…bueno, al principio no quería casarme, digo….esto eso de el recuadro de la familia perfecta como que no iba conmigo mas cuando inicie mi carrera como artista aunque…al final me consolide como cantante de opera y….bueno pero ese es otro rollo-**termino de decir Sakura**

así que tu rango como…líder, no te permite-

ser flexible, ya saben en el oriente están achapados a la antigua y…quieren rectitud y seriedad ante todo….bah, patrañas para mi por que el que seas serio no quiere decir que seas fuerte, los que sonríen siempre son en verdad fuertes, porque…nunca muestran…dolor…de cierto modo es…complicado-**murmuro Sakura**

(Sirius sonrió)

te entiendo-**murmuro Sirius y Sakura sonrió**

¿y como conocieron a Tía Sonomi?-**pregunto Sakura**

pues….-**dijo Sirius**-es una larga historia-

¿se llevaban bien?-**preguntó de pronto Sakura**

la verdad es que….lo dudo….y mucho-**dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza**

seguro por mi madre-**sonrió Sakura y Sirius asintió**

tampoco él era muy amable con ella-**agrego Remus**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(En la enorme mansión de los Amamiya se levantaba otra vez el sol sobre los cristales, la joven se removió entre las sabanas blancas de su gran cama tapándose del sol, así que su mano jalo la sabana, segundos después otra mano la quitaba, la chica se quejo y volvió a jalar la sabana, segundos después un hombre se quejaba y quitaba la sabana la pelea continuo hasta que la joven de despertó por completo.)

¡Sirius!-**se quejo Nadeshiko**

hace calor-**protesto el joven**

el día esta fresco-**dijo Nadeshiko**

pues yo me deshago del calor-**dijo Sirius**

no estas acostumbrado a los calores de Japón y eso que ya esta pasando el verano-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

(El joven dio media vuelta en la cama con la almohada y se quedo dormido de nuevo, Nadeshiko sonrió, su novio no tenia remedio, la joven se enrollo en algunas de las sabanas y se bajo de la cama, tenia que cerrar la puerta lateral antes de que la mucama entrara y viera a Sirius en la cama)

¿A dónde vas?-**le pregunto Sirius**

a cerrar la puerta-**le contesto Nadeshiko**

ayer la cerramos-**chillo Sirius**

la frontal, hay una latera y una trasera, la trasera no se pude abrir porque esta el cuarto donde duerme James…así que no creo que entre por ahí, pero la lateral, la joven saco la llave y cerro la puerta, listo-**dijo Nadeshiko**

tu casa tiene muchas puertas-**gruño Sirius molesto**

verdad que si, siempre me pierdo-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama y se cepillaba el pelo con las manos**-¿A dónde quieren ir el día de hoy?-

no lo se…a donde tu nos lleves-**dijo Sirius indiferente**

¿no te gusta Japón?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

si, es bonito, pero…tu prima no me cae bien-**se quejo Sirius, Nadeshiko rió**

(Tocaron la puerta)

ve a preparar el desayuno Mayumi-**le dijo Nadeshiko amablemente**-yo me vestiré, luego vienes hacer el aseo-

¡Nadeshiko!-**grito la voz de Sonomi**

(Los dos chicos se miraron horrorizados)

¿Por qué te has encerrado?-**pregunto Sonomi**

¿la puerta esta cerrada?-**pregunto Nadeshiko haciéndose la absisa**

la cerraste sin querer bueno no importa¡¡Mayumi abre!-**grito Sonomi**

(Nadeshiko miro a Sirius asustada, los dos se levantaron de la cama Sirius se apresuro a recoger su ropa mientras que Nadeshiko se enfundaba en una bata blanca)

en el baño-**le dijo Nadeshiko en voz baja, Sirius le miro diciendo no seas obvia**-no querrás salir al balcón-**protesto Nadeshiko**

(el joven puso los ojos en blanco y entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras si, el sonido de la llave quitando el seguro se escucho, Nadeshiko se apresuro a subir las cobijas como mejor pudo a la cama y cuando Sonomi entro ella estaba cepillandose el cabello sobre su cama)

buenos días Sonomi-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

buenos días Nady-**dijo Sonomi**

¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

pues…ya no quiero ser tu guía turística, no me agradan tus amigos-**dijo Sonomi directamente**

¿no? pero si son muy divertidos-**dijo Nadeshiko y Sonomi le miro de mala gana**-no son malos, ninguno tiene un padre asesino, o psicópata, no beben…en exceso, sus madres no padecen esquizofrenia-

porque no tienes amigas-**dijo Sonomi rudamente**

tengo amigas, esta Lily, Emily…-**comenzó a enumerar Nadeshiko**

¿Qué haces con la bata de baño?-**pregunto Sonomi**

ah es que…me iba a meter a bañar-**dijo Nadeshiko repentinamente**

pues…vamos, no te detengo, yo te preparo el baño-**dijo Sonomi acercándose a la puerta del baño**

¡No!-**dijo Nadeshiko corriendo recargándose en la puerta**

¿Qué sucede Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Sonomi desconcertada**

esto…bueno es que…euuaa, veras…esta mañana…intente hacer un hechizo y…-**mintió Nadeshiko**

ah, quieres que llame a Mayumi para que lo limpie-**dijo Sonomi**

no, esto…mas tarde, necesito que pidas en las cocinas…que preparen paltillos ingleses…es que…bueno…ya sabes los chicos-**dijo Nadeshiko de pronto**

Nadeshiko-**dijo Sonomi molesta**

no te enojes solo…hazlo por mi además…yo me perdería-**dijo Nadeshiko**

esta bien, puedo ponerles cicuta-**pregunto Sonomi y Nadeshiko negó lentamente con la cabeza, Sonomi se alejaba a la puerta y Nadeshiko respiro aliviada**-lo que tu digas Nadeshiko, y…¿Qué es esto?-

(La chica miro lo que prima señalaba…la chaqueta de Sirius…menos mal)

ah…esto…ayer…hacia frió y…Sirius me dio su chamarra esta mañana pensaban en devolvérsela-**dijo Nadeshiko rápidamente**

¿frió? Estamos a 25° centígrados-**dijo Sonomi y Nadeshiko se encogió de hombros**

(Sonomi salio del cuarto y la joven respiro aliviada, cerro la puerta y le volvió a pasar la llave, vaya susto)

la próxima vez solo la hechizamos y ya-**dijo Sirius de tras de la puerta, Nadeshiko miro la puerta con el ceño fruncido y la cerro, eso fue un claro ¡nunca!**

(el joven abrió la puerta lentamente, Nadeshiko se estaba recargado en la puerta.)

era solo…una broma-**dijo Sirius**

(Nadeshiko le miro inquisitivamente, la joven se acerco a el le sonrió dulcemente, sus brazos rodearon la delgada y frágil figura de ella, sus manos se enlazaron y por un corto periodo de tiempo se besaron apasionadamente)

lo había olvidado mi abu…-**dijo Sonomi entrando por la puerta lateral** (La joven se quedo en silencio al ver la peculiar escena, Nadeshiko estaba con la ligera bata de baño con una manga abajo, el joven de cabellos negros solo estaba cubierto por una fina y delgada sabana de seda blanca enrollada en la cintura…que por cierto pertenecía a la cama de Nadeshiko..un cuadro…encantador.)

¡AAAAAHHHH!-**grito Sonomi**

(Ambos amantes se separaron inmediatamente y cerraron las puertas de la habitación, Sonomi trato de impedirlo pero los fuertes brazos de Sirius le detuvieron y le hicieron callar, las joven trataba de safarse y tironeaba constantemente con Sirius.)

te soltara si prometes no gritar, no golpear, no…hacer nada…-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(La puerta sonó)

niña Amamiya ¿esta usted bien?-**pregunto la mucama**

si, Mayumi solo…me asuste porque…vi una araña pero…con el susto, creo que la mate accidentalmente-**dijo Nadeshiko**

en ese caso…voy a preparar el desayuno-

(Los pasos se alejaron y la tensión volvió con Sonomi que seguía luchando)

escúchame, prometes no gritar-**le dijo Nadeshiko**

(La joven negó con la cabeza)

no es….bueno…no estamos…-**dijo Nadeshiko tratando de explicar la situación**-dios santo, suelta Sirius-

¿Qué?-**dijo Sirius**

que la sueltes…es para..que…bueno, solo suéltala-

¿y si se pone a gritar?-**pregunto Sirius**

pues…-**Nadeshiko busco por entre las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y le dio la varita a Sirius**-pero nada de maleficios-

(Sirius soltó a Sonomi y le apunto con la varita)

¿Cómo te atreves!-**chillo Sonomi indignada**

¡Silencio!-**grito Sirius agitando la varita dándole a la puerta**

ahora mismo haré que te saquen de esta mansión, no volverás a vera a Nadeshiko-**grito Sonomi**

ah..Sonomi…estas…exagerando las cosas…él y yo…mira pues, no…dios…-**dijo Nadeshiko**

no, no sabes lo que estas diciendo-**dijo Sonomi**

si lo se, escucha…yo le amo y eso es todo lo que diré-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(La joven se encamino a la puerta, la abrió)

voy con mi abuelo-**dijo Sonomi firmemente**

(Nadeshiko se llevo las manos a la cara)

¿Qué tan malo es eso?-**pregunto Sirius**

le va a decir todo-**dijo Nadeshiko llorando**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(La multitud era muy ruidosa, todo se arremolinaban y se aventaban unos a otros tratando de ver que era lo que sucedía, chismes y rumores de todo tipo se escuchaban en esos instantes, la joven se pego a la ventana)

¿Qué vez?-**pregunto impaciente el pelirrojo**

no logro ver nada solo…-**dijo Hermione**

quitate…estas ciega necesitas lentes-**le dijo Ron molesto**

oye-**se quejo Hermione**

¿Qué es?-**pregunto una voz a lo lejos**

¿Quién es?-**pregunto otro**

(Una bandera verde ondeaba mientras que las puertas del castillo se abrían pesadamente, Hermione miro la insignia unos momentos mas y después dio un chillido de emoción mientras corría al retrato que cubría la puerta de Gryffindor)

Hermione-**gritaron los dos chicos**

porque nunca se toma la molestia de avisarnos-**se quejo Ron**-no le tomaría mas de medio segundo-

siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo-**murmuro Harry**

(Ambos chicos se apresuraron a ir tras Hermione, la joven corrió por diferentes corredores hasta llegar al gran vestíbulo en donde se detuvo y se escondió tras los pilares de las escaleras para no ser vista, Harry y Ron corrieron hasta estar a lado de ella.)

¿Qué sucede Hermione?-**pregunto Harry**

es que…creo que es..-**dijo la joven emocionada**

¿es?-**pregunto Ron alentándole a hablar**

(La puerta del gran comedor se abrió, Dumbledore y otros presentes salieron, los chicos miraron bajar a Remus, Sakura y Sirius, Shaoran ya estaba abajo con Eriol y Mei Lin, todos se encaminaban hacia la puerta principal, Hermione, Harry y Ron se asomaron intentando ver un poco mas….ellos también tenían curiosidad por ver…lo que sucedía)

ábrete, ábrete-**rogaba Hermione**

¿Quién es?-**pregunto Ron por enésima vez**

¿Qué es?-**pregunto Harry**

esperen y verán-**dijo Hermione entusiasmada**

(La joven espero con la vista fija en la puerta, cada segundo se volvía mas lento y torturoso, la chica se impacientaba y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos, porque se tardaban tanto en entrar.)

entra, entra, entra-**repitió la joven nerviosa**

Hermione-**dijo Harry**

(La puerta dio un fuerte chasquido, todos los presentes se alinearon en fila india, con caras largas y porte de soldados ingleses, Hermione dio un respingo y contuvo la respiración, se movió un milímetro luego dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…seis, un centímetro uno mas y otro mas, así lenta y pesadamente la puerta se abrió, Hermione abrió sus ojos lo mas amplio posible, estaba mirando…de frente, en vivo y en directo a la madre de Li Shaoran.

La mujer de porte imperial paso lentamente con su paso firme y fuerte por entre los presentes, todo sintieron el fuerte ambiente de respeto que de ella emanaba, los sirvientes que le escoltaban lo hacían al ritmo que ella les marcaba ella era dueña de ese momento, cuando por fin termino de recorrer la hilera, se detuvo a mirar a su hijo que estaba al final de la fila, serio, firme e inmóvil, busco con la mirada a la chiquilla de ojos verdes, la encontró enfrente de Shaoran, aquella niña que ella había conocido, ya casi estaba muerta, podía sentir ahora como su porte imperial comenzaba a surgir, lenta y apaciblemente ella un día se convertiría en la nueva señora del Clan Li, sus poderes mágicos no tenían limite, pero un guerrero y un líder no se forman solo con poder, si no con sabiduría, templanza e inteligencia eso era lo mas importante, avanzo unos pasos mas y de pronto se detuvo, inclino ligeramente la cabeza)

bienvenida sea señora Li-**le recibió Albus Dumbledore**

en un placer estar con usted de nuevo, Albus Dumbledore-**dijo Ieran Li, fría y firmemente**

(Albus le indico el paso, los dos se dirigieron al gran comedor, Ieran asintió, pero antes dio media vuelta y hablo)

Shiefa, que alguien te guié a un cuarto, no quiero ahora entregar los encargos-**le dijo Ieran**

(La joven de cabellos cafés largos y lisos hasta las caderas asintió lentamente)

los elfos le guiaran-**dijo Albus mientras aplaudía lentamente**

(una parejas de elfos apareció en ese instante caminaron de Dumbledore a Siefa, la joven les miro altivamente y ellos hicieron una gran reverencia, en la que la nariz toco el suelo, la chica no se movió ni un milímetro, los elfos le indicaron el camino, la joven avanzo lentamente mientras que dos sirvientes le seguían estos llevaban en sus brazos unas especies de pirámides…medio raras…cubiertas totalmente por una manta negra con figuras dibujadas en dorado, avanzaron lentamente desapareciendo por las puertas de las mazmorras.

Los que quedaron en el vestíbulo, siguieron a Albus Dumbledore, que en ese momento se metía en el gran comedor seguido por Ieran Li, Harry salio de su escondite y bajo las escaleras lentamente, algunos aurores se alarmaron Harry no debía estar ahí, Snape…en especial, se detuvo a alejar a Harry, pero Eriol le tomo por el brazo y le siguió adentro al mismo tiempo que invitaba a Hermione y Ron a entrar, después de todo ellos también se quedarían en el castillo y pelearían hombro con hombro con ellos, tenían derecho a estar allí adentro.)

(Narya se removió entre sus sabanas estaba aburrida, no había nada que hacer, y por eso ya estaba muy pero muy…aburrida¿ya lo había dicho? La joven se levanto y miro hacia fuera todo lucia…tan normal, pero…pero…no, ella no se tragaba ese cuento…no había nada normal en ello, podía olerlos, estaban ahí escondidos, en algún lado, les estaría vigilando y se movían solo un poco ¡bang! Correría a avisarle a todos, estaba deseosa de poder eliminarlos, su madre le había dicho que el odio era malo, que..tener rencor era malo, pero…en ese momento en ese instante ella se sentía…se sentía deseosa de matarlos, como ellos le habían arrancado a su madre, su madre….Narya derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, no era momento de llorar era momento de ser fuerte y pelear, luchar, luchar en contra de ellos y después en cuando todo aquello terminara, olvidar, olvidar todo aquello, estudiar….tal vez una carrera muggle, tal vez podía ir a las olimpiadas en gimnasia o algo así por lo menos, quería hacer la carrera que su madre no pudo tener, a las narices de la joven llego un extraño olor a…no sabia como clasificarlo, pero todo…olía raro, se levanto y camino por la sala común, los jóvenes aun estaban ahí, rumoreaban los últimos sucesos una y otra vez, contado miles y millones de historias otros desesperados por querer ver a sus amigos, su novias, hermanos o simplemente compañeros de otras casas.

Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

La joven avanzo lentamente por entre los pasillos en los cuales no había nadie, todo era un silencio total, Narya corrió libremente, por el momento no había ni aurores ni nada por el estilo, siguió ese extraño olor no sabia de donde provenían o porque se encontraba ahí, solo tenia la ligera sensación de que debía seguirlo y como estaba aburrida, así lo hizo, el aroma la llevo hasta lo mas profundo de las mazmorras, la chica chasqueo la lengua negativamente ese lugar nunca le había gustado, era demasiado frió demasiado…escalofriante, bajo mas y mas…hasta que se encontró con un pared, una padre curiosa, muy curiosa, tenia la ligera sensación de que era la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Narya sonrió…siempre creyó que aquellos eran unos traidores, por mucho que un día su padre hubiera pertenecido a esa casa a ella simple y sencillamente no le agradaban sobre todo eres…Malfoy.)

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso o motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Harry James Potter-**murmuro la mujer de largos cabellos ébano**

(Harry sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando escucho su nombre de labios de esa mujer)

soy yo-**dijo Harry nervioso**

(el chico estaba sentado petrificado a la silla, no podía moverse, no lograba moverse, sintió las manos de Sirius sobre su hombro, la mujer sonrió dulcemente, como el pensaba que jamás seria capaz de hacerlo.)

así que tu eres el niño que vivió-**dijo Ieran como si estuviera hablando de un sobrino ejemplar**

si…supongo-**murmuro Harry**

eh escuchado mucho de ti, has hecho cosas…interesantes-**dijo Ieran lentamente**

eh gracias-**dijo Harry**

y ustedes deben ser…Sirius Black y Remus Jhon Lupin-**dijo Ieran fijando su mirada en los adultos que rodeaban a Harry**-historias interesantes-**murmuro la jefa del Clan Li**-muy interesantes-

veo que conoce a gran parte la orden del Fénix-**dijo Dumbledore**

mi hijo me ha…mantenido al tanto de casi todo-**comento Ieran indiferente**-y bueno otras historias..,no tiene porque preguntarse-

es una mujer muy lista-**dijo Dumbledore en forma de halago**

tu debes ser…Hermione Granger, tu mirada esta llena de sabiduría y decisión podrías llegar a ser una dirigente del concilio del oriente, solo…te falta desacerté de la varita-**le dijo Ieran y la joven se sonrojo**-Ronald Weasley, coraje y valor sin duda corren por tus venas y…sangre pura, sangre limpia, el linajes es importante, pero la recombinación genética también lo es…no se puede permitir que ninguna raza vaya a la decadencia por…estupideces como…sangre limpia…solo…de vez en cuando, hay que…mantener la línea-**murmuro Ieran Li**

(muchos se perdieron después de escuchar recombinación genética, Ieran hablo con cada uno de los integrantes de la orden del fénix, todo sentían ese….respeto por ella, y es que esa mujer solo necesitaba de un solo movimiento para hacer callar a cualquiera)

no veo un rostro familiar por aquí-**comento Ieran**

(Los presentes se miraron entre si preguntándose a quien buscaba Ieran Li)

¿donde esta la señorita Daidouji?-**pregunto Ieran**

esto..pues…-**murmuro Mei Lin**

fue herida en la batalla-**dijo Eriol**

¿batalla?-**pregunto Ieran sorprendida**

si, ayer por la noche…los mortífagos y los seguidores de Herumor atacaron el castillo de Hogwarts-**dijo Shaoran**

con que ya se dieron cuenta-**comento Ieran**

¿de que?-**pregunto Hermione repentinamente**

Hogwarts…fue fundando hace miles de años-

por Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin-**murmuro Sirius**

exacto-**apunto Ieran**-los mejores de su época-

(el silencio que se hizo fue sepultural todos…en algún punto de su vida había estudiado eso…Hogwarts era un colegio famoso, y es que tenia muchas cosas de las cuales presumir, importantes magos habían pisado Hogwarts, Voldemort, Harry, Cornelius Fudge, el mismo Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel, entre otros…habían cientos y cientos de magos que había aportado muchas cosas al mundo y habían estudiado en Hogwarts, lo curioso es que…nunca se había preguntando…por el castillo en si)

naturalmente todos…opinan que Hogwarts fue construida en este lugar porque…era hermoso, apartado de la vista de los muggles, entre montañas que le dan privacidad y…bueno a cientos de kilómetros de el pueblo muggle mas cercano, es como…bueno viéndolo de mi lado un pequeño fragmento del mundo en donde el tiempo se detuvo y sigue con una vida con extrañamente medieval-**dijo Ieran y la mayota a su forma asintió**-nunca se han preguntando ¿Por qué aquí, digo hay millones lugares en los que su pudo haber construido, se puso haber hechizado para ser inmarcable, etc. etc. etc. ¿Por qué justo aquí?-

(Ieran había puesto el dedo en punto, Hogwarts pudo haber sido construido en…no lo se un lugar mas tropical, para darle a los alumnos…mas calor, en un habiente mas oculto, para que…bueno los otros magos no supiera su ubicación, debajo del mar y seria una hermosa esfera acuática en la que…podrían verse los pecesitos o hasta porque no, una construcción cerca de una gran urbe con todos los esplendores del arte moderno, algo así y sin embargo Hogwarts era…una castillo estancado en el tiempo con un puro estilo medieval.)

jamás se han preguntado, porque…si existen materiales como…el metal, las aleaciones de titanio, los materiales con los que los muggle crean los aviones de combate que son resistentes a prueba de balas, y demás, Hogwarts sigue siendo de piedra caliza-**comento Ieran y los presentes negaron con la cabeza**

(era verdad que la decoración de Hogwarts estaba pasada de moda, hacia…siglos que no se modernizaba pero…era una escuela de magia y hechicería no una escuela de arte moderno, mucho menos una pasarela de modas)

Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku

Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou

la verdadera razón de todo esto, es que…Hogwarts no es solo…una escuela, lo ideales originales por lo que se construyo, si fueron de enseñanza, pero no la enseñanza la cual imparten, en la cual enseñan a los jóvenes a controlar sus poderes y después salir a trabajar al mundo real, si no que…en realidad fue creada para que los jóvenes cuidaran del propio castillo, algo así…como una especie de sacerdocio, Hogwarts no esta asentada sobre una colina…rala mucho menos hueca, bajo los cimientos de este castillo, esta el vestigio de una cultura tan antigua como el culto a los primeros espíritus de la naturaleza del antiguo Egipto-**les contó Ieran**

(los rostros del gran comedor abrían sus ojos y oídos, si hubiesen podido hablar dirían todo en conjunto ¡ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!)

así es, Hogwarts mas que un castillo de paredes gruesas, es un sello poderoso, ese es el motivo por el cual después de miles de siglos este sigue siendo de piedra, pero no nos desviemos, primero aquí en esta colina existía un templo, un templo en la que los pueblos cercanos a estas zonas venían a adorara a los espíritus de la naturaleza, y…se preguntaran ¿y de donde vinieron esos espíritus o nacieron de aquí?-**pregunto Ieran**-pues…entonces nuestra historia se remonta a…siglos antes de que los egipcios aparecieran cuando apenas eran tribus nómadas y no había civilización formal, la gente inclusive los muggles estaban mas en contacto con la naturaleza magos y muggles convivían en perfecta armonía, unos a lado de los otros, celebraban misas, ofrendas etc. etc. etc. pero…conforme el tiempo fue avanzando, ya no eran tribus de veinte o treinta gentes si no pueblos de sesenta setenta, el hombre es por naturaleza luchador, envidioso, es corrompido fácilmente por cosas como el poder y la gloria, como era de esperarse, los magos cuyos poderes no eran mal vistos y…bueno les daban ventajas sobre los muggle comenzaron a tomar el control de todo, claro también había ocasiones en que los muggles a pesar de no tener ni pizca de poder, tenían otras habilidades como la persuasión y la manipulación y utilizaban a los magos a su conveniencia, si pues magia y muggles se fueron corrompiendo, como saben los espíritus responde ante los deseos del corazón de quien les invoca, por lo tanto a veces eran seres benévolo y traían a su pueblo riquezas y poder, a veces eran tiranos trayendo desolación y hambre, podía ser como el sacerdote tuviera el corazón, esto causo dos cosas que entre los pueblos se pelearan, entres espíritus también y como era de suponerse no solo en una si no en las que estaban alrededor, las batallas era muy intensas y traían consecuencias tan terribles como la erradicación de una tribu, así pues, los…adoradores de estos espíritus, tomaron una decisión-**dijo Ieran lentamente**-se llevarían a los espíritus lejos de el para entonces presente mundo en el que reinaba el caos, los encerraron en diversos objetos, para poder transportarlos $$ nah…desde entonces el mundo….es un caos $$, así iniciaron un lllllaaaargo viaje hacia el norte donde había tierras desconocidas, horizontes nuevos y puros donde no existían el mal, pasaron por muchos pueblos antes de asentarse finalmente aquí, un solo sacerdote que no recibía noticias del exterior era el que se encargaba de cuidar a los espíritus estregaba toda su vida a estos sin hacer nada mas que eso, una labor única que pasaba a cada generación…."pura" solo los hijos de la gente que tenia sus raíces en los antiguos y ya inexistentes egipcios podía aspirar a ser quien controlara a los espíritus, el pueblo tuvo una época de esplendor cuando la gente creía en la magia y muchos adoraban a los espíritus, la fama se extendió y magos y muggles de todo el mundo venían a este lugar solo para poder adorar a los espíritus naturales tan antiguos como el mundo, iba todo bien pero…como era de esperarse, hay quien no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad, intentaron apoderarse de ellos y una vez mas los espíritus se vieron convertidos en azotadores titanes de la peste y el hambre, así como defensores de la justicia y la paz-

(Todos escuchan atentamente el relato sin perder detalle alguno de la historia tan…extraña que se les estaba contando y es que nadie…se había preguntado por cosas como aquella digo, si Hogwarts estaba in o out del la moda actual era cosas que para ellos no tenían importancia y que tan errados estaban)

una noche la tribu fue atacada, casi eliminada por otra tribu que tenia su propio sacerdote que podía manipular a los espíritus, en su desesperado camino para no entregar a los espíritus el único sobre viviente le entrego cinco jóvenes el lugar exacto en donde estos tenían el poder, así pues con el mapa en mano, estos cinco jóvenes se adentraron en las espesuras de este bosque y lograron controlar a los espíritus, acabando con sus enemigos, para evitar que alguien mas quisiera tomara posesión de ellos decidieron sellarlos poniendo un sello tan poderoso que solo su sangre podía romper, y así es como construyeron Hogwarts, ya que debajo de este esta el antiguo templo en donde descansan los espíritus-**termino de relatar Ieran**

espere un segundo, dice que…debajo de Hogwarts…hay..espíritus-**murmuro Remus**

exacto-**asintió Ieran**

pero…nosotros, conocemos Hogwarts y…nunca hemos encontrado tales cosas-**comento Sirius**

tampoco habían encontrado, la parte…oculta de la biblioteca, ni Il recinto della Paura, ni la cámara secreta-**apunto Dumbledore**-por…muy bien que conocieran el castillo, no pueden afirmar que lo conozcan en su totalidad-

buen punto-**murmuro Sirius**

pero…si están aquí los espíritus ¿Dónde están¿Por qué no les hemos visto?-**pregunto Minerva**-este colegio…bueno se utiliza la magia a diario, tienen que tener…alguna especie de reacción ¿no?-

bueno…como bien dije están sellados-**continuo Ieran**-

espere un momento-**dijo Hermione**-usted dijo…cinco, cinco jóvenes…o sea que…los constructores de Hogwarts, no son…¿Rowena, Godric, Helga y Salazar?-**comento Hermione**

dije cinco porque al principió eran cinco-**dijo Ieran**

es verdad…se cree que había otro mago con el mismo nivel de los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts-**dijo Albus**-se sabia que tenia buenas migas con estos cuatro, pero en determinado momento de la historia…desapareció, así como así, sin dejar rastro-

si, eso sucedió-**dijo Ieran**

así que he de suponer que…tiene que ver los espíritus-**dijo Dumbledore**

si, de hecho, para contener una fuerza natural tan grande, se requiere de mucho poder-**dijo Ieran**-un sello…no bastaba solo con decir un par de palabras, tenia que haber algo mas…que pudiera contener a los espíritus, se necesitaba de un sello tan poderoso que tendría que soportar el paso de las años, como saben…solo en el antiguo egipcio se conocía el método para que lo que era grande y oscuro en ese momento, sea mas grande y mas oscuro con el paso de los años, e de suponer que….bueno, dado que la tribu era muy arraigada a sus raíces, cuando ellos decidieron sellar a los espíritus, encontraron algo para que el sello no se rompiera y se volviera mas poderoso con el paso de los años, así pues, después de mucho meditarlo…eh llegado a la conclusión de que…no hay nada mas poderoso para sellar un pacto o un espíritu que la vida misma, el otro fundador…o que pretendía ser fundador, se sacrifico a si mismo-

Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso o motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

(el silencio que inundo el gran comedor perforo hasta el alma de los presentes)

la vida es el fenómeno mas místico y poderoso, que a pesar del paso de los años nunca…su magia se agota-**dijo Dumbledore**-interesante-

después de eso…ya no se nada, es todo lo que el concilio tiene registrado-**dijo Ieran**

y dice que los espíritus están….debajo del castillo-**murmuro Hermione**

si en alguna parte-**comento Ieran**

(Hermione miro a Harry y Ron ellos creían saber su ubicación, así que ese era el motivo por el cual….aquellas construcciones gigantescas eran…enorme y parecía laberintos interminables, estaban hechas para proteger a los espíritus, así mismo tenían venenos en las paredes y todo lo demás, vaya, era muy interesante todo aquello.)

tengo una duda señora Li-**dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Ieran con mucho respeto**

¿Cuál?-**pregunto Ieran**

si quisiera apoderarme de ellos¿Cómo los libero?-**pregunto Eriol**

mmm….supongo que, para empezar, dado que su poder es muy grande, tendría que buscar la manera de debilitarlo-**comento Ieran**-tal vez…lo haría a las doce de la noche-**comento Ieran indiferente**

¿porque a las doce?-**pregunto Sirius**

porque es un lugar de en medio, el mas grande lugar de en medio-**le respondió Sakura e Ieran asintió**

¿Qué es el lugar de en medio?-**pregunto Remus**

es un lugar en donde…no esta ni en un principio ni en un fin, no muerte, no vida, no luz, no oscuridad, no tiempo no espacio, seres inmundos viven en ese espacio donde no saben si están cuerdos o están locos-**comento Sakura**

ya lo había mencionado antes-**comento Minerva**-con lo de Il recinto della paura-

así es, el recinto della paura pudo abrirse debido a que…entramos a ese lugar y…bueno el punto es que como era un lugar de en medio, pues…-

oh, oh-**dijo Eriol**

¿Qué sucede?-**le pregunto Sakura**

solo hay un lugar que puede superar a la media noche-**dijo Eriol**

un eclipsé-**dijo Sakura asustada**-no luz, no oscuridad-

los maestros de esa época no solo peleaban por poder ocupar la silla de director, si no que al ser el director casi todas las puertas y archivos te son abiertos-**comento Dumbledore**

por eso esta restringidos algunos documentos, inclusive al mismo director-**dijo Minerva**

alguien…mas tuvo que despertar a Alice-**comento Sakura**-claro…Il recinto della paura….no solo era…-

el 1350 prohibieron la invocación de espíritus-**apunto Hermione**

claro…-**dijo Sakura**-usted dijo que año con año, los historiadores pedían permisos para investigar en Hogwarts-

¿cuantos sellos hay?-**pregunto Eriol**

solo mencionan uno-**comento Ieran**

mas sin embargo son dos-**dijo Hermione**

¿dos?-**pregunto Ieran**

se encuentran los 4 sellos impuestos por los heraldos-**recito Hermione**

uno por cada fundador-**murmuro Dumbledore**-¿pero que hay de el sello de los espíritus?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

es un kenkai de luz-**dijo una voz que entraba por la puerta del gran comedor**

(Todos miraron a la joven que entraba, la joven avanzo rebusco por entre sus ropas y mostró un camafeo de color blanco)

yo Narya, soy la novena sexta guardiana de los secretos de los Nimistari-

Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Furikaeru  
Michi o tozashi  
Aruiteku eien ni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Era una preciosa mañana de Diciembre el castillo de Hogwarts estaba totalmente cubierto de blanco, la fina nieve caía lentamente, la joven se levanto de la cama y se fue directamente hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, el viento soplaba ligeramente y sus pies sentía el frió de la nieve, pero a la vez le daban una sensación como que de cosquilleo y es que no había nada mas divertido que caminar descalzo sobre la nieve, Navidad, amaba la navidad, era la época mas divertida del año, recibía muchos regalos y todos iba a la gran mansión a visitarles, la sonrisa de la joven desapareció de pronto, esta vez no habrá visita en la mansión, ya no habrá mas visitas a esa mansión ya no.)

Es un vals para ti y recuérdame siempre

con fervor junto a ti una vez en Diciembre-**canto la joven mientras danzaba en la nieve dejando su cabello libre al viento**

(La chica danzo y danzo por la nieve haciendo millones de figuritas con sus pies, se tiro a esta por completo y dibujo una ángel con su cuerpo)

¡Nadeshiko!-**grito la voz de una joven**

(La joven giro sobre el suelo y miro a la chica que le gritaba, ella estaba en la ventana alta de una de las torres, y estaba cubierta por una gruesa chamarra de hombre)

¡estas loca tapate ahora mismo!-**grito de nuevo Lily**

la nieve hace rosquillitas sobre mi piel-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

¡Nadeshiko!-**le reprocho Lily**

oh Blanca Navidad-**comenzó a cantar Nadeshiko**

¡deja de estar jugando y ven acá vas a pescar un buen resfriado, es mas una pulmonía!-**grito Lily**

Adeste, fideles, laeti, triumphantes...Acudid, fieles, alegres, triunfantes  
Venite, venite in Bethlehem...venid, venid a Belén  
Natum videte Regem Angelorum...ved al nacido Rey de los ángeles-**canto Nadeshiko ignorando a Lily**

¡loca, demente, desquiciada!-**grito la joven pelirroja mientras cerraba la ventana**

(Nadeshiko sonrió en unos minutos mas tendría a la escolta de los merodeadores detrás de ella obligándola a taparse pero…se divertiría mientras tanto)

Adeste, fideles, laeti, triumphantes...Acudid, fieles, alegres, triunfantes  
Venite, venite in Bethlehem...venid, venid a Belén  
Natum videte Regem Angelorum...ved al nacido Rey de los ángeles

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus...Venid adoremos venid adoremos  
Venite adoremus Dominum...venid adoremos al Señor.-**volvió a cantar la joven**

(Mientras caminaba por los jardines completamente blancos, todo era mágico, era inmensamente blanco y puro, así era como debían ser esas fechas, llenas de amor y amistad, y muchos, pero muchos regalos.)

En grege relicto, humiles ad cunas...He aquí que dejado el rebaño, a la humilde cuna

vocatis pastores approperant...los pastores llamados se acercan

Et nos ovanti gradu festinemus...y nosotros nos apresuramos con paso alegre.

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus...Venid adoremos venid adoremos  
Venite adoremus Dominum...venid adoremos al Señor.

(La chica comenzó a danzar de nuevo mientras cantaba, podía sentir el olor de los pavos recién horneadas, las palomitas, la ensalada navideña, el postre, los dulces, pato, conejo, ternera daba igual todo sabia delicioso en esas fechas, el pastel, en su casa siempre hacían pastel de frutas secas de la temporada, a ella le gustaba le fascinaba, amaba la navidad, la amaba)

loca van aquí-**le dijo una voz varonil**

(Nadeshiko sonrió entre la nieve que caí y miro al joven y la escolta que tenia detrás de ella)

¡Feliz Navidad!-**grito Nadehsiko entusiasmada**

Feliz Navidad ahora tápate-**le dijo Lily molesta**

Vamos Lily no seas aburrida-**bromeo Nadeshiko**

(La joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a brincar sobre la nieve, haciendo que esta saltara)

se te van helar los pies-**dijo Sirius**

En grege relicto, humiles ad cunas...He aquí que dejado el rebaño, a la humilde cuna

vocatis pastores approperant...los pastores llamados se acercan

Et nos ovanti gradu festinemus...y nosotros nos apresuramos con paso alegre.

Venite adoremus, venite adoremus...Venid adoremos venid adoremos  
Venite adoremus Dominum...venid adoremos al Señor.-**comenzó de nuevo a cantar la joven**

(Sirius se acerco a ella con la capa en la mano)

no quiero tener a mi novia muerta de frió como regalo de Navidad-**le dijo Sirius**

(Nadeshiko sonrió ampliamente, se acerco a Sirius, este le coloco la capa sobre los hombros, Nadeshiko le tomo la cara con las manos, el chico se estremeció Nadeshiko estaba helada, el joven abrió la boca pero Nadeshiko le cayó poniéndole delicadamente un dedo sobre la boca, Nadeshiko miro al hombre, con esos ojos que todos sus amigos detestaban ver, llena de tristeza, confusión, como si estuviera perdida, el viento soplo fuertemente, Nadeshiko cerro los ojos y recordó aquella antigua canción.)

Es un vals para ti y recuérdame siempre

con fervor junto a ti una vez en Diciembre-**canto la joven lentamente, cerrando los ojos cada silaba estaba llena de melancolía y tristeza cargada con aquella dolorosa mezcla de impotencia**

(Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, Nadeshiko respiro profundamente, se llevo las manos a los hombros para agarrar fuertemente la capa)

Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdo me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre-**la joven cantaba mientras danzaba lentamente sobre la nieve, sus piernas se movía ligeramente, parecía una bailarina de ballet**  
-Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?-

(Nadeshiko bailaba cerca de ellos, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Remus desconcertado, le tomo de las manos y comenzó a bailar con él al ritmo de su canción, los dos se movían, Remus lo hacia torpemente no sabia que le sucedía a Nadeshiko porque hacia eso)

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?-

Lejos fue tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que amé de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuché  
una vez en diciembre-

(esta vez era James quien bailaba con la joven, la nieve daba ligeros saltitos cuando ellos pisaban, el ambiente estaba cargado de desconcierto y desolación, Lily se aferraba a su capa, era la misma canción que había cantado la noche pasada en la torre de Gryffindor, Lily se abrazaba a si misma, era muy….triste y melancólica y….no el agradaba mucho, no le gustaba aquella canción, le hacia sentir desconfianza y miedo)

Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?-

(Sirius miro a su novia desconcertado, no sabia que era lo que le estaba sucediendo pero no le agradaba, James se movía mecánicamente, mientras intentaba hablar con Sirius y preguntarle el motivo por el cual Nadeshiko se estuviera comportando de aquella manera tan extraña, James miro a Lily que parecía estar triste y no era para mas, la joven se movía lentamente y esa canción…pese a no saber la letra $$ recuerden que ellos son anglosajones, y la canción es en español $$ denotaba tristeza y melancolía, no le gustaba, los jóvenes dieron una vuelta, James soltó de un brazo a Nadeshiko sosteniendo la con el otro, la joven giro enfrente de ella Sirius le extendió la mano y la chica hizo una reverencia y la acepto, James se quedo desconcertado, aquel estaba muy raro.)

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?

Lejos fue, tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que ame de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.

(Giraron y giraron, mientras la canción duro, a Sirius no le gusto la canción era como si le quisiera decir adiós, era como si se estuviera despidiendo de ellos, y eso no le hacia no pizca de gracia, todo era tan….extraño, desde que entraron al colegio todo…era extraño diferente, de alguna u otra manera, todo…parecía estar a punto de cambiar para siempre.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(El hombre de túnica negra se estaba paseando de un lado a otro insistentemente, hasta que de pronto la llamas de la chimenea crecieron y una cabeza con cabellos dorados apareció en esta)

señor-**dijo el joven**

Malfoy-**sisiseo el hombre**

ya he investigado todo lo que usted me pidió-**dijo Malfoy**

¿sabes en donde se encuentran?-**pregunto Voldemort**

así es, debajo de las cocinas-**dijo Draco**

¿y ellos lo saben?-**pregunto Voldemort**

si, o al menos tiene una idea-**dijo Draco lentamente**

has descubierto el sello-**pregunto Herumor**

tiene dos sellos-**dijo Draco**

¿dos?-**pregunto Herumor**

si, uno que lo pusieron los fundadores de Hogwarts-**les explico Draco**-y el otro…el otro solo será visible cuando se intenten abrir las puertas para liberarlos-

sabes como se pueden romper-**pregunto Herumor**

el de los heraldos, no es nada difícil solo….tiene que hacerlo uno que lleve en su sangre, sangre limpia y que tenga linaje arraigado a sus características-**dijo Draco**

o sea que tu puedes hacerlo-**dijo Herumor**

tal vez-**murmuro Draco**

¿Qué han estado haciendo ellos?-**pregunto Voldemort**

pues el mapa los marca en el gran comedor, junto con una persona que desconozco-**dijo Draco**

¿Quién?-**pregunto Herumor**

Ieran Li-**dijo Draco firmemente**

(Herumor rió estridentemente)

así que…ya fue a reunirse con su hijito-**murmuro Herumor**-excelente, debe de llevar consigo, al siguiente regente del mal-

(Draco miro a Herumor confundido ¿a que se refería con eso?)

supongo que han de estar charlando sobre…los antiguos recuerdos familiares-**dijo Herumor divertido**

esta la orden del fénix con ellos señor-**le dijo Draco**

tal vez, están preguntándose los unos a los otros, en donde esta el hijo perdido de la sibila-**dijo Herumor divertido**

¿acaso eso es importante?-**pregunto Voldemort**-yo no he visto nada sobre natural en eso-

¿sobre natural?-**pregunto Herumor**-que mas necesitas que su propia existencia, acaso no lo sabes es eje…de que todo haya llegado a este punto-

(Voldemort abrió ligeramente los ojos, no entendía nada de lo que el decía)

además…con espíritus o sin ellos, mas adelante será quien tenga el poder de la visión del futuro, el hijo de una sibila no solo tiene el poder heredado de su madre, si no que también pertenece a la eterna estirpe de ellas, ni siquiera la actual maestra de las cartas será capaz de superar su poder en el tiempo, podrá moverse a su antojo, presente pasado o futuro, al tener una hija con Clow, si la doto de poder infinito, poder terrenal, mas sin embargo la unión con la antigua sangre de los Black, no solo doto al producto de un poder de visión increíble, si no también una infinita posibilidad de invocación y poderes espirituales, en la sangre pura…no solo corre limpieza y DNA de magos si no poder antiguo, lo que fue poderoso y oscuro antes es ahora mas peligroso, la sangre de los Black es casi milenaria, como…los Malfoy, los Longbottom, inclusive los Potter-**comento Herumor**

(Draco parpadeo, estaba claro que el único que se entendía en esa sala era Herumor, porque ni Voldemort captaba todo lo que el quería decir)

pero…dejemos que se diviertan sacando sus propias conclusiones-**dijo Herumor sonriendo**

quiero que vayas al lugar en donde esta el sello de Salazar y lo rompas-**le dijo Voldemort**

si señor-**dijo Draco firmemente**

pronto…muy pronto iremos-**dijo Voldemort**

trata que los otros tres sellos sean roto, debes de conocer a los magos de sangre limpia que estén muy arraigados a sus características-**dijo Herumor**

si los conozco a todos-**dijo Draco**

en ese caso, tienes 4 horas para lograrlo, si lo haces bien tendrás una gran recompensa-**dijo Herumor sonriendo**-descubrirás que la varita….es solo…un estorbo, sin ofender-**dijo Herumor divertido**

(El joven de cabellos dorados se esfumo de las brazas candentes, Voldemort miro a Herumor)

¿y si no logramos obtener a los espíritus?-**pregunto Voldemort**

siempre tenemos una segunda opción, y esperaremos….a que el tiempo haga…lo que tiene que hacer-**dijo Herumor sonriendo**

te refieres a…-**dijo Voldemort y Herumor asintió**

(Herumor dijo algo que solo fue captado por los odios de Voldemort, ya que en ese momento Peter Pettigrew entraba en la habitación haciendo mucho ruido)

señores-**dijo Peter haciéndoles una reverencia**

(ambos magos miraron a Peter con reproche)

todos han llegado-**dijo Peter nervioso**

¿todos?-**pregunto Herumor**

si todos señor-**repitió Peter**

iré a contarlos, por cada uno que falta, te cortare un dedo-**dijo Herumor divertido**-y a falta de dedos, serán partes completas tal vez-

(Herumor rió escalofriantemente mientras Peter se pegaba a la puerta temblando de miedo)

¿miedo mi querido Colagusano?-**pregunto Herumor**

(la rata asquerosa no sabia si asentir o negar, cualquiera de las dos contestaciones era igual de mala como la otra)

yo digo que si-**dijo Herumor sonriendo**-y eso me parece excelente-

(Se hizo un silencio incomodo, mientras Peter seguía temblando)

largate-**le ordeno Herumor**

(Peter soltó un chillido y salio del lugar)

porque siento que no te agrada-**soltó Voldemort sarcásticamente**

mi querido Tom-**dijo Herumor y Voldemort hizo una mueca de disgusto**-de entre toda la alimaña que hay en este mundo, no hay peor alimaña que la que traiciona a sus amigos, esa gente que se atreve a cometer ese tipo de bajezas, no tiene derecho a ser nombrado ni siquiera, villano o mortífago, es un titulo tan grande para la porquería de persona que resulta ser-

Voldemort torció una sonrisa en sus labios-desde cuando haces uso de tus principios-

(Herumor rió)

tengo…una reputación que cuidar y él…es basura, quien se traiciona a si mismo, es alguien que no vale la pena-

tal vez, pero…en la guerra hasta de la porquería tienes que servirte, es torpe inútil y miedoso, pero…tiene sus contactos-**dijo Voldemort**

si, gente como él, ratas de alcantarilla son una peste-

(Voldemort sonrió, Herumor tenia razón pero…en ese momento él les seria de ayuda.)

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Las jóvenes se paseaban casi a media noche por aquel lugar.)

si McGonagall nos agarra estamos fritas-**dijo la joven de cabellos pelirrojos**

es que no tenia sueño-**se excuso la joven de cabellos azabache**

hay Nadeshiko, lo que tengo que hacer por ti-**murmuro Lily**

Emily no vendrá con nosotros-**pregunto Nadeshiko**

si nos encontraremos en el salón de historia-**dijo Lily**

ah bueno-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**-y..,.-

sabes la respuesta-**dijo Lily firmemente**

vamos se lo ha ganado, ha sido muy bueno contigo-**dijo Nadeshiko**

es un cabeza de chorlito-**gruño Lily molesta**

tu esta tarde has dicho que se ha comportado como un caballero-**dijo Nadeshiko**

pues me he equivocado-**dijo Lily firmemente**-esa noche no ha hecho mas que reafirmar el nulo coeficiente intelectual que tiene-

no seas duro con Jamie-chan-**dijo Nadeshiko**

Jamie-chan-**murmuro Lily**-suena a…gay-

(Nadeshiko fruncio el ceño)

lo siento pero…es que…mira no le soporto, no me lo puedo tragar-

el solo quiere que le des un besito, pero si te lo quieres comer…por mi no hay problema-**dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo**

Nadeshiko-**dijo Lily molesta, pero se detuvo ya que Nadeshiko también lo había hecho**-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Lily**

Lily no quiero pasar por aquí-**dijo Nadeshiko nerviosa**

¿Por qué no? no hay nadie-**dijo Lily**

por favor-**pidió Nadeshiko**

vamos, después de 6 años no debes de tenerle miedo al varón sanguinario-**dijo Lily sonriendo**-no seas infantil-

no es el varón sanguinario-**murmuro Nadeshiko**

vamos vienes conmigo-**dijo Lily tomándole la mano**

(Ambas chicas iban tomadas de la mano, Nadeshiko se aferro a la túnica de Lily, la cual dio un respingo al sentir que Nadeshiko se le pegaba precipitadamente)

pasa rápido por favor-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¿Por qué¿Qué tienes?-**pregunto Lily**

es que…¿tu no les escuchas verdad?-**dijo Nadeshiko**

¿escucharles?-**pregunto Lily**-¿a quienes?-

están ahí, encerrados-**dijo Nadeshiko nerviosamente**

debes de dejar de escuchar las historias de Emily, te ponen los pelos de punta-**dijo Lily rudamente**

no son las historias de Emily…por favor-**dijo Nadeshiko**

(Lily miro el lugar Nadeshiko se pego a la pared contraria del tapete largo y ancho de color negro, el retrato y la mesa con candelabros que en ese momento estaba enfrente de ellas, Lily se acerco a este, que raro no había figuras en la pintura)

vámonos por favor-**le pidió Nadeshiko una vez mas**

(Lily toco la pintura)

no lo soporto…vamonos por favor-**dijo Nadeshiko al borde de las lagrimas**

Nadeshiko-**dijo Lily dando media vuelta**

(Lily miro desconcertada a Nadeshiko nunca se había comportado de esa forma, de pronto la chica sintió el súbito cambio de temperatura y sintió como si alguien estuviera atrás de ella, Lily volteo lentamente y….)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**ambas jóvenes corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les daban**

(Se alejaron lo mas rápido posible del lugar, estaban muertas de miedo y se perdieron por los pasillos, Lily y Nadeshiko corrieron y huyeron a toda prisa de cualquier luz o ventaba alguna, la chica de cabellos pelirrojos sentía su corazón latirle con fuerza y sentía que se le saldría del corazón en cualquier instante, no supieron por cuantos minutos estuvieron corriendo, pero sus piernas comenzaban a dolerles, era raro que Nadeshiko no se hubiera caído, pero en ese instante cuando Lily estaba mediando sobre eso cuando choco contra algo duro y cayó directamente al suelo de culo y con las manos hacia atrás, la caída dolió y mucho pero cuando escucho los chillidos de Nadeshiko intento levantarse algo se poso sobre su rostro y la chica comenzó a repartir manotazos a diestra y siniestra.)

hey, hey hey-**dijo una voz grave**-esta quieta, no voy hacerte nada-**dijo el chico**

(Lily semi alzo la vista y abrazo inconscientemente al joven que tenia enfrente)

fue horrible, fue horrible, como se atreven, voy a….necesito, un calmante necesito…-**la joven perdió el conocimiento**

¿en que parte me perdí?-**pregunto Sirius**

creo que…en la parte en la que me abrazo…de ahí en adelante nada concuerda-**dijo James sonriendo**

nada concuerda pero sonríes de oreja a oreja-**murmuro Remus**

tu cállate Moony-**gruño James**

sssshhh, nos van a descubrir-**dijo Peter**

¡Hola Aquí Estamos, Justo en el Retrato de Miriam La Loca!-**grito Sirius a todo pulmón**

(Peter soltó un chillido mientras Sirius y James sonreían)

que tonto eres Wormtail, en la parte alta del castillo, no hay vigilancia-**dijo James divertido**

aun así eso no le da derecho a Sirius a gritar como si estuviéramos en el mercado-**murmuro Remus**

a todo esto ¿Qué hacían ustedes por aquí?-**pregunto Sirius**

(Nadeshiko se hizo la absisa y se dedicaba a mirar las preciosas curvas del suelo, esa complexión tan recta y estrecha les daba una impresión de…rigidez y…esperen un momento, estábamos hablando de curvas ¿no?)

¿pequeña Nady?-**pregunto James**

pequeña Nady-**le imito Sirius**-que gay suenas-**comento Sirius mofándose de James**

cierra el pico Black, nadie protesta cuando hablas de tus vulgaridades-**protesto James**

mi vocabulario es mas…actual, yo a diferencia de otros estoy a la moda-**se defendió el joven**

si la moda es decir barbaridad y media prefiero quedarme…-

achapado a la antigua y tener el mismo vocabulario que Alby-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-todo es ¡groovy!-

vamos, Alby es mucho mas antiguo-**murmuro James**

fenomenal-**continuo Sirius**

basta deja de molestarme-**chillo James**

salvaje-**se siguió burlando Sirius**

Black-

paz hermano-**dijo Sirius en tono de estar en el séptimo viaje a plutón**

¡mira guey!-**dijo James sulfurado**

disculpa-**dijo Sirius de pronto seriamente**

que dejes de estar de…mamila-**le dijo James**

¿mamila yo?-**pregunto Sirius**-pero de donde sacas esa idea, o sea…yo solo siempre estoy súper in, mis palabras son las mas nice y hiper súper cool-**dijo Sirius en tono fresa**

Remus…dale un zape para a haber si se le acomodan las ideas, para variar-**murmuro James molesto**

(Nadeshiko soltó una risita)

y bien ¿vas a decir que hacían por aquí?-**pregunto James**

pues…no lo se, yo…estaba y luego, y después…yo esto, veras, resulta que…nosotros, estabamos…en, buenoverasesqueestabamosenelpasilloydeprontoLilyyyopues…ya sabes no sha la la sha la la y acabamos aquí-**dijo Nadeshiko rápidamente**

¿ein?-**dijo Sirius**-barajeamela mas despacio-**le pidió Sirius**

pues si eso…ya saben Lily y yo estábamos…caminando, hablando y sha la la sha la la, cuando de pronto…nos encontramos aquí-**volvió a explicar Nadeshiko**

ok cariño, tradúceme a varitas y calderos que significa sha la la, sha la la-**le pidió James**

pues…lo demás que y sabes…o sea pues esto…miren-**dijo Nadeshiko señalando hacia el pasillo**

(Los jóvenes voltearon a ver el pasillo, pero no había nada, para cuando volvieron al vista Nadeshiko se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Sirius)

eh dicho cuanto detesto que haga eso-**murmuro Sirius y James asintió**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Narya estaba enfrente de ellos con su mirada fija en Ieran Li)

con que tu eres la nueva guardiana-**dijo Ieran**

así es-**dijo Narya**-esa es la razón por la que mataron a mi madre, porque ella era guardiana de tres de los fragmentos del pergamino en el cual esta escrito el hechizo exacto para romper el sello-**dijo Narya**-los cuatro heraldos, sabían que así como en ese momento los espíritus estaban causando muchos problemas tal vez un día les necesitarían, pro lo tanto tendrían que romper aquel sello-**dijo Narya**-pero solo en el momento indicado

¿Qué momento es ese?-**pregunto Sakura**

son espíritus de la naturaleza cada determinado tiempo, la lucha del bien y mal se desata, cada época esta regida por la oscuridad o por la luz, pronto llegaremos a esa delgada línea roja en la que la lucha del bien y el mal se desatara para regir, cada vez que sucede eso nacen de mismo lugar dos seres, uno destinado a la luz, el otro destinado a la oscuridad, múltiples cosas pueden suceder, que luchen el uno contra el otro, que uno muera antes que el otro, que luchen, que decidan que dos es mejor que uno, múltiples soluciones existen, pero algo es seguro, el mal tratara de matar al regente de la luz, mientras que querrá tomar al regente del mal para asegurar que la oscuridad sea la que reine la próxima vez, no nacen seres malignos o seres benévolos así porque así, todo depende del corazón, aun en la profunda oscuridad brilla la intensa luz, y aun en la intensa luz, se esconde la negra oscuridad-**dijo Narya firmemente**

¿y los espíritus aquí que?-**pregunto Hermione**

buen punto, los espíritus son solo eso, pero…son fuerzas naturales, fuerzas que responderán bajo el mando de cualquiera de los, ellos no nos pertenecen ni nos obedecen, solo nos conceden favores si somos buenos con ellos, pero hay fuerzas supremas a las que obedecerán sin rechistar-**dijo Narya**

¿Quién son esos?-**pregunto Ron**

son los hijos del tiempo-**respondió Narya**

¿en donde están?-**pregunto Harry**

no lo se-**respondió Narya**-a cerca de eso es todo lo que, bueno….solo se que nacerán de aquella hija del tiempo y de aquel cuya sangre milenaria una a los dos poderes-

¿o sea como?-**pregunto Harry**

si, son dos seres de la misma madre, no aun así forzosamente del mismo padre, solo debe de cumplir un requisito, sangre milenaria-**dijo Narya**

¿Qué quieres decir con sangre milenaria?-**pregunto Ron**

¿sangre pura?-**pregunto Sirius**

mas que sangre pura, sangre cuyos inicios lleguen mas haya de la edad media-**dijo Narya**

cualquiera ¿no?-**dijo Ron**-todos tenemos orígenes que se pueden remontar a mas haya de la edad media-

pero….digamos que tiene que ser sangre pura cuya sangre sea milenaria-**dijo Narya**

rasistas-**murmuro Hermione**

(Harry dibujo una ligera sonrisa)

se trata de poder, que mejor para los regentes de la luz y la oscuridad que mas poder, un muggle sin en cambio no tiene nada que ofrecer-**dijo Narya**

que tal que si en sus genes hay gene de magia ¿eh?-**pregunto Hermione**-tal vez de carácter resesivo pero…si se convierte en un recesivo puro-**dijo Hermione**

la genética no tiene nada que ver aquí-**comento Narya**

que tal que el dichoso mago de sangre pura tiene en sus genes, un gene no mágico-

pues seria un híbrido-**dijo Narya**-y el gene mágico es dominante-**dio por terminada la conversación no quería verse envuelta en una discusión de genética**

y Voldemort ¿Cómo se entero de eso?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

por Herumor-**contesto Ieran**

¿y Herumor?-**pregunto Minerva**

no acaban de escuchar lo que les dije-**murmuro Narya**-estos espíritus eran visitados por miles de millones de creyentes, es obvio que no solo la tribu que fue eliminada sabia la historia, los sobrevivientes la han de haber escrito o contado de generación en generación, así sucesivamente y pues…en algún cuento el lo ha de haber escuchado lo investigo, resulto no ser cuento y ahora estamos aquí-

Emily-**pronuncio Remus**-Emily contaba una historia…sobre de eso-

es verdad-**dijo Sirius remembrando**

lo ven, claro que mi madre no decía que existía sino que…la contaba y la transformaba de tal forma que era tan fantasiosa que hasta los magos dudan de su credibilidad-**dijo Narya firmemente**-no se necesita de mucha inteligencia para eso, de cualquier forma si hubieran eliminado a todo el pueblo…¿Cómo es que sabrían la historia?-

(Todos los presentes de miraron….buen punto)

¿hay algo mas que debamos saber?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

mmm…..no lo se-**comento Narya**

el kenkai ¿Cómo se abre?-**pregunto Ieran**

solo…magos con experiencia en técnicas tan peligrosas como la técnica angelical-**dijo Narya**

¿hoe?-**pregunto Sakura**

ah, es lo que Narya hace…bueno…no exactamente, pero si…o sea que solo tu podrías abrir el kenkai-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Narya asintió lentamente)

¿Dónde están los otros trozos del pergamino para complementar lo que se tiene que decir?-**pregunto Hermione de pronto**

no lo se-**dijo Narya**

los recupero el concilio, aquí están-**dijo Ieran sacando de su kinomo unos trozos de pergamino muy viejos y antiguos**

(Narya los tomo lentamente en sus manos)

¿en donde están los sellos de los heraldos?-**pregunto Harry**

mmmm….-

(El camafeo de Narya reacciono ante los pergaminos se abrió y los cinco pedazos flotaron en el aire, un fuerte viento con olor a pasto entro en el gran comedor abriendo las puertas del gran comedor, envolvió los pergaminos que se juntaron mágicamente y las letras desgastadas por el tiempo brillaron intensamente volviendo a escribirse la tinta parecía fresca y recién puesta, giro y giro y de pronto ¡puf! Se esfumo.)

¡diablos!-**dijo Narya**

¿A dónde creen que hayan ido?-**pregunto Ron por lo bajo**

(Era lo mismo que se estaban preguntando todos.

Harry, y los demás corrieron por los pasillos en busca del famoso pergamino, Sakura se les iba a unir a la loca búsqueda cuando Ieran le detuvo)

hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar primero-**les dijo Ieran seriamente**

(Ieran, Shaoran y Sakura tomaron el camino hacia las mazmorras, bajaron y se adentraron hasta las profundidades de estas, Ieran abrió la puerta)

Siefa-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

ah pequeña Sakura-**dijo Siefa**

(Siefa corrió a abrazar a Shaoran y este comenzaba a recitar un par de palabras poco ambles, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ver a su hermana)

quería que…bueno, fuera un encuentro mas familiar, pero…dado que las circunstancias no lo permiten y siento en ustedes la tristeza-**dijo Ieran**

(Sakura miro a Ieran confundida a que se refería con eso)

después daremos los detalles, pero esto es lo importante-**dijo Ieran**-Siefa por favor-

(Siefa descorrió delicadamente cortinas adoseladas de la cama, Sakura miro la cama con desconcierto, no sabia a donde quería llegar Ieran con todo aquello, la chica dio un paso adelante y lo que vio hay la dejo helada, Sakura se quedo inmóvil observando la pequeña figura que le miraba fijamente con ese par de espejuelas de color verde con café en el centro, Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras que Shaoran se aferraba al brazo de su esposa)

es…-**murmuro Sakura señalando a la figura y después a ella**

si Sakura, anda ve-**dijo Ieran empujándola lentamente**

(Sakura no podía evitar dejar resbalar pequeñas lágrimas, se acerco lentamente hasta los pies de la cama, respirando lentamente, Ieran también empujo a Shaoran quien avanzo lentamente colocándose a lado de Sakura, la figurita se le acerco lentamente y alzo el brazo tratando de agarrarle, Sakura se detuvo, observándolo lentamente, era…era…la joven estiro la mano lentamente esta le temblaba, estaba a unos cuantos milímetros del pequeño cuando sintió como este le tomaba los dedos y se los apretaba firmemente, Sakura soltó un pequeño sollozo, no supo cuanto estuvo así, pero…le pareció eterno, los pequeños deditos rodeaban sus delgados y finos dedos, suerte que a su lado se encontraba Shaoran sosteniéndole que si no, la joven se hubiera caído al suelo.)

hola pequeño-**susurro Sakura**

(el pequeño le sonrió abiertamente, entre balbuceos y agitando sus brazos grito)

¡ma¡ma!-

(Sakura se emociono por completo sintiendo sus cuerpo estremecerse hasta la ultima célula de sus ser, Shaoran se aferro a Sakura y los dos se quedaron así Shaoran abrazando a Sakura y Sakura con la mano estirada hacia el pequeño que le gritaba, la escena familiar era sumamente conmovedora, Ieran se aguanto las lagrimas como buena regente del clan Li, Siefa se sentó en la cama y el pequeño avanzo hacia ella, tirando de la manta que cubría lo que Siefa llevaba en las manos.

Sakura frunció el ceño al igual que Shaoran, los dos se acercaron a Siefa y..)

¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡mortífagos en Hogwarts!-

(Los dos voltearon instintivamente hacia atrás, Ieran abrió ligeramente la puerta)

vayan nosotros nos quedamos aquí-**dijo Ieran**

(Sakura miro a Shaoran, no tenían muchas ganas de ir, pero el deber era primero, los dos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia arriba, subieron al vestíbulo en busca de alguien pero este estaba sola, corrieron hacia donde se sentían gran parte de las esencias mágicas, el castillo tembló, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Sakura, Shaoran le ayudo a levantarse y ambos siguieron sus caminos.)

¡Tomoyo!-**gritaron los dos**

(La joven les miro con una mirada cansada, estaba mas pálida que de costumbre)

estoy bien solo…tengo que ayudarles-**dijo Tomoyo**

no Tomoyo…tu aun estas-**protesto Sakura**

no me trates como si fuera una enferma terminal-**le grito Tomoyo**

pero Tomoyo-**dijo Sakura**

déjala, vamos-**dijo Shaoran, ambas chicas corrieron con él**

(Sakura se negaba a que Tomoyo fuera con ellos pero por lo visto no tenia otra opción 

Atravesaron el agujero negro que estaba a mitad del pasillo, a Sakura se le hizo conocido aquel lugar)

esto es…-**murmuro Tomoyo**

¡no Ron!-**grito una chica**

¡Luna!-

(los gritos de la sala se volvieron confusos y difusos, Sakura entro a la sala seguida de Tomoyo, cuando entraron encontraron a Harry tratando de alcanzar a un Ron que avanzaba lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, como si fuera un zombi, y Hermione trataba de detener a Luna, dos chicos ya se encontraban en el centro con las manos puestas en un pilar que parecía sacado por arte de magia $$ nah ya en serio $$ Luna toco la piedra y Hermione fue lanzada metros atrás.)

Hermione-**grito Harry**

(El joven fue a ver a Hermione)

no ve a detener a Ron-**grito Hermione**

(Harry giro inmediatamente pero Ron ya estaba lejos de su alcance)

impedimenta-**gritaron desde lo alto de la habitación**

(Harry lo esquivo sin dificultad, Sakura saco su varita)

Stupeffy-**grito la joven**

(el mortífago cayó al suelo)

¿Dónde están los demás?-**pregunto Sakura**

no lo se, unos mortífagos entraron al castillo, y no sabemos como-**dijo Hermione asustada**

(El viento soplo con fuerza Ron también había tocado la roca, cuatro colores iluminaron el lugar, un rayo verde atravesó el vitral en forma de serpiente mientras que el azul atravesaba el del águila, el amarillo y el rojo también rompieron los cristales, la reflexión de estos inundo el cuarto)

salgan de ahí suban ¡ahora!-**les dijo Shaoran**

(Harry y Hermione subieron hasta donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran)

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Hermione**

creo que están tratando de romper el sello de los heraldos-**murmuro Shaoran**

imposible no tienen el poder-**dijo Hermione**

eso es lo que mas me preocupa-**dijo Sakura**-intentare detenerlos-

no espera, no sabemos-**dijo Shaoran**

llave que ocultas los poderes de mi propia estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate!-**grito Sakura**

(el báculo de la estrella apareció en las manos de Sakura)

no podrán romperlo, es demasiado para ellos, y…-**dijo Tomoyo**

tal vez…si los duermo-**dijo Sakura**-¡sleep!-

(el hada del sueño se dirigió hacia los jóvenes, con su varita comenzó a llenar el centro con polvo del sueño pero nada sucedió)

no te entrometas intrusa-**le dijo Luna con una voz fría y de ultratumba**

(La chica alzo la mano y un haz de energía en forma de águila se abalanzo sobre ellos, Sakura los protegió con, Shield)

ella no tiene ese poder-**dijo Hermione**

tal vez si-**murmuro Sakura**

(De pronto se formo un espiral de colores, un rayo de luz se elevo hasta el cielo, los cuatro alzaron la vista hacia el cielo en donde las fuerte luz del sol les impidió ver, de pronto el sol ilumino intensamente el lugar, los jóvenes se cubrieron los ojos, todo estaba muy iluminado, dañaba los ojos, el castillo tembló una vez mas los chicos se pegaron a la pared mas cercana, la piedra pareció crujir, de pronto la intensidad de la luz fue bajando gradualmente, lentamente la luz se hizo cada vez menos intensa, Harry alzo la vista al cielo y)

¿Qué es eso?-**pregunto Harry**

(Los otros cuatro jóvenes alzaron su vista al cielo, nubes negras comenzaban a rodear el haz de energía que cruzaba hasta el cielo y…)

un eclipse-**grito Tomoyo**

diablos…no podemos hacer nada-**dijo Sakura impotente**

(Sakura y todos los demás se quedaron observando como era que es castillo se llenaba de vida, de cuatro diferentes colores, las piedras se pintaban de colores, todo el castillo se pinto de diferente colores, y de pronto….¡crash! como si de cristal se tratase algo se rompió, algo se rompió que se hizo añicos y se elevo al cielo, los colores fueron desminuyendo y así poco a poco lentamente la columna de luz se fue desvaneciendo en la nada, los jóvenes que estaban con una mano sobre la roca cayeron al suelo sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se acerco rápidamente a los jóvenes)

¡Draco Malfoy?-**pregunto Harry asombrado**

las sorpresa que da la vida ¿no?-**murmuro Sakura**

(Los cinco chico bajaron lentamente para verificar el estado de los que ahí se encontraba.)

están bien solo inconscientes-**dijo Sakura**

menos mal, así que solo…-**dijo Hermione**

¡mortífagos!-**chillo una voz afuera**

vamos tenemos que hacer otras cosas-**dijo Shaoran**-ellos estarán bien-

si vamos-**dijo Sakura**

(los cinco jóvenes salieron, Sakura miro de nuevo el lugar mientras que afuera se veían los mortífagos volando, ese lugar….¡ah! como lo había olvidado, aquel era…Il recinto della paura, los chicos salieron, Sakura miro hacia su alrededor y movió ligeramente algunos de los artículos que se encontraban en ese lugar, un enorme tablón de color negro se descubrió, Sakura frunció el ceño, en grandes letras rusticas estaba gravada la frase "salón de Invocaciones".

Las cosas rompiéndose y el ajetreo volvió a apoderarse de Hogwarts, todas las cosas se movían, todo era un caos, gritos desesperados se escuchaban, los cinco chico corrían por los pasillos a todo lo que les daban sus fuerzas.)

Tarantallegra-

(los mortífagos les atacaban a diestra y siniestra)

Expelliarmus-**grito Hermione**

(La joven se detuvo y se quedo atrás batallando con los mortífagos que iban llegando, los jóvenes siguieron corriendo, Hermione grito)

yo le ayudo-**dijo Tomoyo corriendo en dirección a Hermione**

yo también-**dijo Harry**

no, tenemos que seguir, ellas dos podrán hacerlo-**dijo Sakura**

(Los jóvenes siguieron corriendo Harry sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, los mortífagos atacaban Hogwarts, en una guerra sin cuartel, parte de una pared voló en pedazos, los jóvenes se refugiaron en un salón)

estamos rodeados-**dijo Shaoran cerrando la puerta**

tenemos que salir por diferentes lados-**propuso Sakura**

quizas-**dijo Harry**(El joven se llevo las manos a la capa y saco de entre sus múltiples bolsas un pergamino amarillento)

el mapa del merodeador-**dijo Sakura**

llevas contigo eso todo el tiempo-**pregunto Shaoran**

mi padre lo hacia-**murmuro Harry**

(Sakura y Shaoran se miraron entre si habían tocado un punto muy importante en la vida de Harry)

tenemos oportunidad si salimos por estas dos puertas y nos podemos reunir en el pasillo de abajo-**dijo Harry**

¿A dónde crees que vayan?-**pegunto Shaoran**

a las cocinas-**contesto Harry**

¿a las cocinas?-**pregunto Shaoran incrédulo**-Harry…no van a buscar provisiones-

en las cocinas esta la entrada para el templo-**dijo Harry**

¿Cómo lo sabes?-**pregunto Sakura**

porque..lo descubrimos accidentalmente, y…no hay duda, es ahí-**dijo Harry firmemente**

entonces, vamos Sakura ve con Harry-**le dijo Shaoran**

pero…-**dijo Sakura**

los seguidores de Herumor también tiene que estar por aquí, no podemos dejarlo solo-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

(Sakura asintió miro a Harry y le sonrió)

vamos Harry, saca esa varita…hay que hacerle frente a los brujos malos-**dijo Sakura**

(los dos salieron por la puerta de la derecha mientras que Shaoran tomaba la otra opción.

Los tres aurores estaban batallando sin cesar, hombro con hombro estaban defendiendo a él castillo no iban a permitir que los mortífagos se adentraran mas en este, aunque…aun se preguntaban constantemente como era que ellos habían entrado a Sirius se le ocurrían muchas formas, pero lo mas probable era que Peter les hubiera guiado atrás vez del bosque prohibido o, o tal vez lo introdujo de nuevo por la casa de los gritos, como se atrevía a profanar aquellos lugares sagrados, en cuanto le viera le mataría, esta vez no dudaría, no temblaría ni un segundo, pero es que…a pesar de todo a un se le hacia tan difícil, era verdad que era un asesino, que les había traicionado y…y había vendido a James, pero, aun no se quitaba de la mente esa pregunta ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo había hecho? La gente no hace cosas así porque si, debe de tener algún motivo, uno muy poderoso para cambiar a su…gran héroe e ídolo James Potter, por Voldemort, Sirius alejo esos pensamientos confusos de su mente y siguió batallando a lado de el ultimo de los merodeadores vivo, Remus Jhon Lupin, y…paradójicamente pelaban del mismo bando, su archí enemigo mas antiguo de los merodeadores, Serverus Snape, los tres que una vez pelearon en diferente bando estaban ahora de mismo lado, como cambian la vida ¿no? da giros tan rápidos y repentinos que ninguno se da cuenta, de pronto..un día despiertas y todo es diferente, todo es otro rollo. $$ nah me sonó a comercial barato $$

Locomotor mortis-**grito Remus**

Reducio-**dijo Sirius**

impedimenta-**dijo Snape**

(Los tres hechizos acertaron en sus oponentes, en cuanto estos cayeron al suelo imposibilitados para seguir peleando, los tres avanzaron por los pasillos, cada uno con un propósito diferente, Snape buscaba desesperado a Narya mientras que Remus buscaba a Harry y los chicos, Sirius buscaba a Harry y Sakura, se dirigían los tres a las escaleras cuando de pronto Remus les detuvo)

esperen-**dijo Remus**

Lupin, tenemos cosas mas importantes que escucharte-**le gruño Snape**

no le hables así a Moony, pero…si Remus no es momento de hablar-**dijo Sirius**

¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunto Remus**

(Snape y Sirius abrieron la boca pero ninguno respondió, los hombres se miraron entre si, estaba pensando lo mismo, o sease…tenían la mente en blanco.)

por Narya-**contesto Snape**

por Harry y Sakura-**contesto Sirius, ambos con el mismo tono de estar señalando lo obvio**

¿A dónde?-**pregunto Remus**

(Sirius y Snape miraron los preciosos adornos que complementaban el castillo de Hogwarts, no estaban muy seguros de querer contestar a Remus)

que hay del mapa Remus-**dijo Sirius**

(Remus asintió pero no busco entre sus bolsillos)

¿Sirius?-**pregunto Remus**

(el hombre rebusco varias veces entre los bolsillos de su capa, chicles, dulces y diversas cosas salieron de hay, sin dunda Sirius seguía siendo aquel chiquillo de diecisiete años que siempre había estado en Hogwarts, que se había quedado ahí, y que nunca se iría, Remus miro con melancolía a su amigo, si a él también le agradaría volver a esos días en que los cuatro junto con Lily y Nadeshiko caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts riendo, cuando eran los amos y señores del castillo, cuando con solo poner un pie en un salón imponían respeto, cuando todo el mundo estaba en sus manos, cuando…cuando eran amigos, Sirius encontró el mapa)

juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**dijo Sirius firmemente apuntando con la varita**

(Sirius espero a que el mapa terminara de pintarse por completo y cuando por fin este termino de aparecer, busco a los puntitos con los nombres de Harry, Sakura y Narya)

Narya esta peleando con unos mortífagos, esta entrando al pasillo de las cocinas-**dijo Sirius**-Harry y Sakura huyen…de ellos creo, van a toda velocidad hacia el segundo piso y…-

¿y?-**preguntaron Remus y Snape**

tenemos que movernos que vienen mortífagos hacia acá-**dijo Sirius**

(Los tres desaparecieron por un pasadizo Remus lideraba el grupo que pasaba de pasadizo en pasadizo para llegar hasta los jóvenes, lo mas pronto posible aunque, volteaba ligeramente para ver si Sirius o Snape no comenzaban a discutir y decir disparates como de costumbre, Remus abrió el tapete, le corredor estaban vació, los tres salieron doblaron la esquina y ¡PPaaass!)

¡suelos!-**murmuro Harry**-¿Sakura estas bien?-

aaa tttttaaaa-**dijo Sakura levantándose**

lo siento-**dijo Remus ayudando a la joven a levantarse**

(el ruido de metales cayendo al suelo le hizo dar la vuelta y empuñar la varita, un sombra apareció por el pasillo, se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas pequeña hasta que de pronto, una joven apareció por el pasillo también con varita en mano)

Narya-**dijo Snape aliviado**

papa-**dijo Narya**-Voldemort y Herumor viene para hacia acá tenemos que entrar antes que ellos al templo, aunque…-

la entrada es en las cocinas-**dijo Harry**

¿en las cocinas?-**pregunto Sirius**

si..esto…un cuento muy largo-**murmuro Harry**

¿como estas tan seguro?-**le pregunto Snape**

esto…verán….no hay tiempo de explicarlo solo…creanme-**dijo Harry**

yo te creo-**dijo Narya firmemente**

(Harry sonrió)

andando pues-**dijo Sirius**

(Snape y Narya se dirigieron hacia el pasillo que les llevarían al frutero cuando…un viento frió se coló por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Harry comenzó a sentirse mal, muy mal, malos recuerdos le venían a la memoria, la felicidad se le escapaba por cada poro de su piel.)

¡Harry!-**le llamo Sirius**

dementores-**murmuro el joven**

(Todos le miraron desconcertados, había dicho ¿dementores? Y efectivamente estos hicieron su aparición en pocos segundos, Harry agarro su varita fuertemente)

adelántate Narya, no habrás el sello hasta que este yo abajo-**le dijo Sakura**

(Narya asintió y junto con Snape desaparecieron por el pasillo del frutero, los cuatro magos restantes empuñaron su varita, cinco dementores estaban dentro del castillo, Harry dio un paso no les temería nunca mas.)

expecto patronus-**dijo el joven firmemente**

(el hermoso ciervo plateado salio de la punta de la varita del joven con sus preciosas enormes y fuertes cornamentas embistió a los temibles dementores, los cinco demetores salieron huyendo, dejando a alguien en el suelo que temblaba de miedo, el ciervo también le embistió con sus preciosas cornamentas, mas sin embargo este…no era un dementor era un ser humano, Sirius, Harry y Remus avanzaron con paso firme hacia él, el ciervo camino hacia ellos y se coloco a lado de Harry, Sakura avanzo con un paso calmado, el hombre se levanto sin dejar de temblar y gemir cuando alzo la vista no pudo mas que llevarse las manos a la boca temblando, quien estaba delante de ellos no era otro que el mismo Peter Pettigrew.)

Mientras que abajo un joven recitaba

En una fortaleza asentada en la vida, sostenía por la sabiduría, revestida del florecimiento, adornada con el arte y abrasada por el poder, se encuentran los 4 sellos impuestos por lo heraldos.

¿pero que sucede si el sello a desaparecido?

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Holas! 116, es un numero bonito, antes que nada gracias por los rewies, me han encantado, pero…pasemos a cosas mas interesantes hable, hable dije muchas cosas y miren que me costo escribirlo, y mucho, pero se acerca el fin ¡un capitulo para el final¿no es fantástico? Bueno…a decir verdad…mas o menos jejejeje en fin….pero, oh todo es tan emocionante, ya estamos…tan cerca, jump, primero, S+S se reencontraron con sus hijito aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, que conmovedor, pero…hay algo raro por aquí…. ¿Qué? Bueno…..diré que es y no es lo que piensan, jejejejejejeje, dos la duda de los mil millones de galeones ¿Quién es el hijo de Sirius¿Acaso es Touya¿Alguien que no conocemos? Que tal que es….¡Yukito! (¬¬) bueno…es una teoría, igual y si, igual y hasta Luna es la hija de Sirius, (¬¬) jump, pero es algo que no dire…hasta el final y eso…si se me da la gana jajajajajajajja (¬¬) yo digo que es… ¡Narya! (pobre Snape….nah a quien le importa) en fin….uh y por fin encuentro de los mauderes….que emocionante, yo queria que el ciervo le pateara el culo a Colaguasano…pero….puf no se puedo:-P un segundo soy la autora… así que si puedo ) Peter….prepárate, reeditare la escena jajajajajajajaja, jump ¬¬ esto…veamos…iba a quitar las escenas de los merodeadores, pero….pues les comente a varias personas por el Messenger y….no les gusto la idea, ellos querían mas merodeadores, pero…bueno, no se ustedes deciden, si los dejo o los quito, es que resulta que los "Flash Back" solo eran para los dos capítulos pasados, pero…dado que a le gente le gusto y no quería que los quitara, lo deje, pero…estoy indecisa, díganme ¿lo quito o no? Y ya…es todo lo que tengo que decir….creo /\ no me acuerdo, en fin….nos vemos, en el ultimo capitulo de Castle of Memories titulado….ta ta tan tachan (Suenan las trompetas) (los tambores) (la orquesta) (y todo lo demás que se les ocurra jejejeje) y el titulo es ndiuejayeakhdoqiry (lean mas abajo…si tiene suerte, lo leerán)

Vocabulario

**Epitafio der E inleitung: **El epitafio del Preludio

**Vocabulario**

No me pertenecen las canciones de Adestis Fideles, de…autor desconocido, Una vez en Diciembre Soundtrack de Anastacia Yuzurenai Negai opening de Las guerreras Mágicas o Magic Knight Rayearth, Fukai Mori ending de Inuyasha.

Reviews

Tomoe: Holas! fiel lectora, pues me parece excelente que mi finc te sirva para relajarte porque a mi...solo me logra tensarme mas, con eso de que las ideas no me viene me frustro y estoy que me jalo de los pelos, pero...no problem luego sacar el lado frio y todo listo, ya aparecio el hijo de S+S pero...bueno todavia hay historia mucha historia, bye nos vemos y gracias por dejar tu review en todas mis hisotiras me animan mucho

**Kekoa-CCS:** Holas amiga...sabes mientras escribo esto, tu estas platicando conmigo por el messenger aunque...claro no lo sabes jejejeje¿que siempre hago lo mismo? bueno es que quiero que sigas leyendo mis historias porque...eso es lo que quiero jejeje por eso siempre lo dejo en la parte mas intrigante, ademas, es lo que mejor se me da jejejeje, esto...gracias por por tu reviews aqui y en Hiden, muchas gracias por ayudarme, muchas gracias

**Hikari Katuragi:** HHHHHHHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaa! que mala eres te has desaparecido por mucho tiempo, snif, espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar en la red de nuevo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero en fin veamos...si yo amo el capi pasado, lo amo...jejeje lo de L y J pensaba en ponerlo en este pero...como que no pegaba para este capi, pienso dejarlo para el siguiente o...bueno despues sabran lo que les tengo preparado, el hijo de Sirius...jejeje...tienes la vaga idea, cerca estas sondenado el problema muy bien, pero el hijo de Sirius me lo llevare hasta que se me inche la gana decirlo jajajajaja que mala soy, bueno nos vemos depues amiga.

**Saku-Cerezo4:** Wolas!esto...¿Touya? si se parece a Sirius, puede ser...digo...nada es imposible jejeje y por fin por fin Ieran llego a Inglaterra con todo y niñito...que bien¿que tienes muchas dudas? bueno...todos las tiene y eso es lo mas divertido ajajajajajajajaja, bueno espero que te agrade este capi.

**Karla**: Gracias, a mi tambien me da tristeza saber que pronto dejare de escribir este finc, pero...bueno, si lo alargo lo choteo y todo se va al catre ¿no lo crees, esto lo de James...es que no se depronto se me ocurrio jejejeje, nada en especial, pero quedo super, aaaahhhhh los merodeadores, son mis personajes favoritos, en fin nos vemos despues.

**MyBabyGirl:** me gusta que a ti te guste mi historia wompales que pleonasmo ¿no? en fin, gracias¿meloso? diox, yo pense que con lo de Nady se iban a empalagar, aunque...no niego que no caeria nada mal un S+S hubo uno chiquitito, pero lo hubo, es mejor a nada ¿no? jejejeje, en fin gracias por tu rewie

**Serenity-Princess:** Wolas mujer! oh si el S+N es fantastico jamas pense que me gustara tanto, pero si existiera seria mi pareja preferida, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, es tan lindo y...bueno ya ven no soy tan mala son Sirius, tiene un hijito, que no sabe en donde esta pero lo tiene, supongo que ya es avance jejejejeje, y pues...ya conocemos al hijo de S+S bueno...hay que tomar en cuenta que...aun nos queda un capi y que...tengo muchas cosas que decir aun jejejeje.

**Maky**: antes que nada Hola! (que poco original, bueno...es que despues de dos horas no se me ocurrio nada mejor ¬¬ so sigamos) ¿Lily Hermione? mmmm... puede que, todo es posible ¿Touya Black? bueno...puede ser tambien digo, no sabemos a ciencia cierta en que año volvio a ver Nadeshiko a Sirius, todo es posible, igual y es...Yamasaki, bien vale la pena pensarlo, jejejeje, el hijo de Sirius...es algo...que tenemos que ver...todos se sorprenderan ¡lo prometo, y si por fin Saku vio a su hijito aunque...fuera por poco tiempo aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. pero...muy pronto mas sorpresas.

**Pao Chan**: Hi! gracias por tu review, y si...esa capi es mi favorito, aun no para de dejarlo de leer, aunque...debo de dejar de hacer eso y concentrarme en los demas capis, bueno, espero tu comentario de este nos vemos bye.

**Kirita Kasugi**: Woa, comencemos lentamente...primero...nunca me habian preguntado por el titulo, bueno...esto ¿de donde los caso? es unamuy buena pregunta...respuesta, solo se me ocurren asi de pronto digo ¿que titulo le pongo? y entonces digo...ah este, depende de lo que se desarrolle en el capitulo, asi es como lo hago...que gran respuesta ¿no? y no se muchos idiomas, pero...existen los traductores, solo se ingles, un poco de japones y frances...per muy poco de frances jejejej, esto...lo de la cancion de Ranma, depronto me acorde y dije...ah esta les queda super ¿o no? lo que se dijeron las chicas..pues no tiene importancia, solo...pàra demostrar lo odioso que era para los chicos que ellas hablaran en otro idioma jejejejej ¿N+S peleando? pues...mas a adelante veremos...no es algo muy importante pero...digamos que tiene relacion con...no, pronto, muy pronto sabremos, si Sirius ya esta feliz...bueno mas o menos jejejeje¿Touya hijo de Siry? eehhh, no lo se...¿Nadeshiko tu sabes quien es tu hijo?...por aqui me dicen que no, tal vez...tengamos que hacerles pudebras de ADN a cada persona que se nos cruce por la calle igual y algun dia damos con el hijo de Sirius jejejejejeje¿H+H? no lo se...porque todos piden H+H, no es de mis parejas preferidas, pero...tal vez esto...el interes de Herm por los merodeadores...es que necesitaba a alguien que no fuera Harry, para razonar, solo eso...jejejej ¿Harry cantando? no, nunca...James era un poeta, nada mas...jejeje Nadeshiko es importante, bueno porque ella sabia lo que sucederia y porque cambio el futuro...P no dire mas...que ahi esta la clave justo como lo dijo Herumor...jejejeje¿Epilogo? si si hay, ya lo habia dicho, bueno gracias por tu review, espero haber contestado tus dudas...aunque normalmente responte tal vez...jejejeje.

**Ely-chan**: dios todo confuso si...esa soy yo, jejeje queseria de mi sin los misterios, este...dije ¿hola? no verdad que maleducada soy, en fin Hola. jejejeje, en fin seguiamos, si bueno e de decirte que yo tambien suelo confundirme se me ocurren miles de miles de ideas a la vez que luego por no quitar una meto las dos y las tuerzo y despues ya no se ni que hice pero...suerte que tengo la vaga idea de todo que si no...Cuas, todo se va al catre ejejeje, esto eso de guiones, pues...al principio tenia problemas con...que todo se ponia en negrita y da un coraje por que eso de escribir las conversaciones en nrmal y las acciones den negrita...mi madre por dios que da lata, pero...prefiero pasar con los ojos cerrados, en eso, normalmente no veo como quedan los capis, rara la vez, muy rara que llego a pasarme por mis propios capis, esto si lo de las acciones, vendita sea la hora que se me ocurrio designarlo asi, veras es que resulta que hay veces que van acciones ligadas a los movimientos faciales y entonces uno se pregunta ¿en negrita o en normal? me lio mucho con eso... que horror, pero...bueno que se le puede hacer, mejor solo eso ¿ignorarte¡Nunca! gracias por comentar que a veces resulta lioso, yo nunca ignoro una critica. Sakura si es un lio, pero me parecio que esa era la manera con la que debia reacionar, digo, que te digan que tu madre amaba a otro hombre, esta cañon, digo no es algo que puedas pasar por alto, menos cuando tu opinas que tu madre amaba a tu padre, como dice Sakura o sea, normalmente piensas que ellos son asi como la pareja perfecta y piensas si mi madre esta con mi padre es porque el ama, no porque estuvo obligada, eso es lo que le dolia a Sakura, y no te preocupes yo con las caritas esas...puf no soy buena¿H+H¡complot! todo piden casi lo mismo, asi como el hijo de Sirius¡¡¡complot! bueno, mejor digo que todo puede ser posible, TODO jejejeje, en fin esto avisarte...si claro con gusto jejeje, si me dejas reviews si jajajajaja, nos vemos bye.

**SakuraPinkprincess:** Holas! descansa...eso de leer sin para es malo, dimelo a mi...ahora utilizo lentes, que horror, todo por los fincs...(¬¬nah tambien la lectura en libros, el anime, las peliculas, los trabajos a media noche...escribir puf) gracias, me alegra que te agrade la manera en como escribo, yo digo que me lio demasiado pero en fin...muchas gracias, que emocion, esto si hacia mas grande el asunto de Sakura, creo que...hubiera volcado la historia totalmente a otro punto y eso no lo podia hacer, estamos de acuerdo, pero...bueno, lo de el hijito, oh aparecio, sip, sip, sip, ahm...que mas, esto...¿quitarme el tiempo? no, claro que no, me gusta que me escriban y mucho, de hecho me agrada mucho, de hecho...si quieres hablar mas conmigo podemos conversar por el meesenger, veamos...mi correo es Kirsche(guion bajo) Himitsu (arroba) ese es mi correo y te espero...claro si quierer conversar con una loca jejejejje bye.

**Cedrica:** HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! y de nuevo estoy a la carga, 3 dias, 3 dias para hacer el fin fue maratonico, dia y noche pegada a la silla, creo que me quede sin...trase·r·"$0o·$ esto...no debo quejarme, pero aqui toy de nuevo ¿que alguien me copio? na...creo la verdad ya no leo fincs me tiene atrapadas los mios jejejejeje, en fin si es asi, pues da igual...pero por curiosidad ¿que nombre tiene el finc? me gustaria leerlo, (nah la verdad es que creo...saber de quien me hablas pero no se) pliss dime asi resulvere mis dudas, esto ¿Touya Black? mmmm...puede que si, puede que no jejeje ya sabes como soy yo, ajajajajaja, todo hasta el final jajajajaja ne fin espero que te haya gustado este capi, nos vemos amiga.

**Rukia:** Woa, gracias por leerme, en serio gracias, me siento feliz de que me tomes en cuenta aunque, no leas CCS, es...grandioso, muchas gracias.

**The Angel of the Dreams:** ¿Hoe? Nadeshiko si tiene un hijo de Sirius...oh tal vez no entendie el mensaje ¿que me animan tus reviews¡¡¡por supuesto que si! me dan animos para continuar pronto, es que...es lindo que te digan todo lo que tu me has puesto, es, se siente muy bien al menos sabes que no estas siendo ignorada y que alguien te lee, es grandioso, y si por desgracia, el final...esta cerca oooooooooohhhhhhhh bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero...tenemos que ser fuertes jejeje gracias por tu review nos vemos.

M.O.S.

Capitulo 15: Epilogo of a beginning


	15. Epilogo for a Beginning

Capitulo 15: Epilogo of a beginning

Alas remueven el polvo iluminado por el sol

de la catedral donde

el Pasado está enterrado

en el mármol hasta el mentón.

(Stan Rice de Poema al meterse en la cama: amargura

Cuerpo de trabajo(1983))

(El retrato voló en mil pedazos, los chicos de adentro gritaron asustados por lo acontecido, chicos con el emblema del señor oscuro entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, los jóvenes huyeron despavoridos hacia los dormitorios evitando ser tocados por los múltiples hechizos que los mortifagos lanzaban)

no les tengan miedo¡¡impedimenta!-**grito la joven de cabellos rojos**

(Dos mortifagos cayeron al suelo, otro joven saco la varita y les hizo frente, de pronto la sala se lleno de hechizos volando por el aire, los de Gryffindor peleaban valientemente defendiendo orgullosamente la sangre de su casa.)

son alumnos de Hogwarts-**chillo la pelirroja**-son Slytherin-

(La batalla que se desarrollaba en la casa de Gryffindor no era nada diferente a las que se desarrollaban afuera, todo el castillo peleaba valiente para defenderse de las fuerzas oscuras.)

Ava…-

¡Silencio!-**grito Kit**

estúpidos Gryffindor-**dijo la voz fría de un joven cuyo rostro estaba escondido bajo la mascara de color negro**

son partidarios del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-**grito histérica una joven**

mosmorde-**grito una joven desde la entrada de Gryffindor**

(El pánico cundió aun mas cuando la marca tenebrosa apareció en medio de la sala de Gryffindor)

evanesco-**rugió Dean Thomas**

no ensucien con eso, los terrenos de Gryffindor-**dijo Neville firmemente adelantándose con su varita hacia los pequeños mortífagos**

no sean tontos y ríndanse-**dijo un mortífago**

nunca-**gritaron varios alumnos**

nuestros padres lucharon y muchos murieron para eliminar al señor Oscuro, si ellos no se rindieron nosotros tampoco-**dijo Neville**

ahahahajajajajajajajajaja-**rieron fríamente los jóvenes**

muchos han caído peleando bravamente-**dijo Ginny**

preferimos la muerte a quedar bajo el yugo de un señor Tirano-**dijo Seamus**

(unos pocos le siguieron)

pues que así sea-**resonó la fría voz grave de un joven que de inmediato volvía a alzar la varita e hizo volar por los aires, los sillones y gran parte del suelo**

(De nuevo los hechizos volaron por el aire llenando el ambiente de discordia y odio, ambas casas peleaban por ideales diferentes, la sala de Gryffindor quedo totalmente desecha, muchos compañeros habían sido lastimados, sus quejidos se escuchaban otros habían salido casi impunes, Ginny Weasley miro el retrato destrozado)

¿Qué sucede Ginny?-**pregunto Neville**

hay mas y vendrán-**dijo Ginny**-mi hermano, Harry y Hermione están haya…luchando-

vamos-**dijo Dean**

¿Qué?-**murmuraron varios**

vamos…nosotros pudimos defendernos, pero que hay de los otros-**dijo Dean**

(Los chicos se miraron nerviosos entre ellos, era momento de demostrar valor, ese valor que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor)

¡Ginny!-**grito una chica de cabellos largos y dorados**

Luna-**dijo Ginny sorprendía**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

pues, los de V-18 han atacado las casas y están produciendo estragos, los profesores no pueden controlar a los mortífagos y los alumnos rebeldes a la vez-**dijo Luna**

vamos, tenemos que ayudarles-**dijo Ginny firmemente apretando su varita**

(Luna sonrió y junto con varios chicos de Ravenclaw se unieron a los Gryffindor que salieron a defenderse.

Ahí estaban, de pie sin decirse nada, sin hacer nada, simplemente mirándose los unos a los otros, el ciervo plateando aun no se esfumaba, seguía ahí de pie a lado de Harry que empuñaba su varita con una ira corriendo dentro de sus venas, Sakura miro a los ojos a aquel hombre cuyo corazón, cuya alma se había corroído y podrido hasta el fondo, vender a un amigo, era algo tan bajo… la joven respiraba rítmicamente, solo de verle le enfermaba, Sirius y Remus tenían la misma mirada, una mezcla de enojo y…tristeza, los ruidos provenientes de las batallas retumbaban ferozmente en el pasillo, Peter Pettigrew no se había movido ni un solo milímetro temblando de miedo, la piedra caliza voló en mil pedazos y todos se asustaron, Peter alzo su varita y apunto a Harry, quien había soltado la varita en un reflejo de protección para taparse los oídos, Sirius le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara limpiamente enfurecido.)

¿Cómo te atreves?-**gruño Sirius cual perro dispuesto a atacar**

(Peter chillo encogiéndose pegándose contra la pared, tocándose el lugar en donde Sirius le había golpeado)

no mereces la vida-**dijo Sakura suavemente colocándose a lado de Sirius**

(Harry recogió su varita y le apunto amenzantemente)

tu eres el culpable, por tu culpa no conozco a mis padres, no conozco el calor de una familia, me quitaste los brazos de una madre y el apoyo de un padre¿¡como fuiste capaz? Mi padre creía en ti, creía en ti como un amigo¡¡¡El era tu amigo!-**le reclamo Harry furioso derramando lagrimas de coraje**

(Peter lanzo un largo y agudo chillido, tapándose la cara con las manos)

yo…yo…el señor Oscuro-**balbuceo Peter**

Voldemort no tiene nada que ver, lo sabes-**le dijo Remus firmemente**

tu no conoces los poderes que él tiene, no sabes de lo que él es capaz de hacer-**dijo Peter firmemente**-y Herumor…-

¿le sirves a Herumor?-**pregunto Sakura molesta**

ellos dos gobernaran este mundo-

(Los cuatro parpadearon llenos de furia)

ya han quitado el sello básico pronto tomaran el poder antiguo, y sus tropas han sido enviadas a quitarle a la reina del oriente el poder supremo-**dijo Peter**

¿la reina del oriente?-**pregunto Sakura desconcertada**-¿poder supremo?-

(Peter torció una mueca de disgusto, Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin saber que pensar, no comprendía nada, Harry y Sirius le miraron, Sirius avanzo hacia ella, al igual que Harry, Peter se movió rápidamente e intento escaparse pero Remus le cerro el paso)

no serás capaz de matar a tu amigo ¿verdad Remus?-**dijo Peter suplicantemente**

(Remus agarro firmemente la varita, mas sin embargo la mano le temblaba, la pregunta de Peter le consternaba, matar a un amigo…matar, amigo, era un sentimiento muy extraño y confuso, no sabia como tomarlo, había entregado a James a ¡Lily! A Harry, eran seres inocentes, seres….que no tenían nada que ver, mas sin embargo, mas sin embargo…..Peter, el pequeño Peter, seguía ahí, dentro de él…el pequeño Peter.

La piedra caliza y la madera crujieron nuevamente, los hechizos volaron por el aire, estampándose en el techo y haciéndolo estallar llenando a todos de polvo y suciedad, los gritos de batalla a lo lejos se escuchaban.

Sakura parpadeo, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenia que…había algo mas importante que todo aquello y volvió su atención hacia Wormtail de nuevo, Sirius miraba a su amigo Remus, al igual que él, veía en sus ojos esa lucha interna, aquella lucha interna que aun hasta la fecha, aun por todo lo que él había pasado se seguía desatando, el pequeño Peter.)

¿porque lo hiciste¿Por qué…Peter¿Por qué?-**pregunto Sirius**

(Harry miro a su padrino al igual que Sakura, la voz de Sirius no se escuchaba molesta o enojada, simplemente….triste)

¿Por qué?-**le devolvió Peter la pregunta**-¿Por qué no te devuelves esa pregunta a ti mismo Sirius?

(Sirius miro a Peter desconcertado)

diecisiete años y sigo buscando la misma respuesta-**dijo Sirius lentamente**

¿Qué te hizo James¿Qué culpa tenia Lily?-**dijo Remus rápidamente**

¿Qué hicieron ellos?-**pregunto Peter**-que podía haber hecho los siempre inocentes y perfectos, Sirius Black y James Potter-**dijo Peter haciendo resonar su voz por el pasillo lleno de enojo y furia**-que le podían hacer ellos al pequeño e indefenso Peter, al tonto y bruto Peter¿Qué tan idiota se puede ser?-**dijo Peter lentamente**-Peter no es nada a lado de los grandiosos, hermosos, perfectos y arrogantes, Lupin, Black y Potter-

(Remus respiro profundamente, aquellas palabras no eran palabras del pequeño Peter, aquel veneno que esa persona estaba soltando no provenía del corazón de Peter, ese no era Wormtail)

¡díganme que podía haber hecho ustedes!-**bramo Peter al tiempo que el castillo volvía a crujir estruendosamente**-mas que utilizarme, humillarme, usarme, ustedes siempre eran los perfectos, los grandiosos y Peter, el pequeño Peter no era mas que el chacho, el puerquito de los merodeadores-**grito Peter**-ustedes eran los héroes, los amos, los señores, los perfectos, yo solo era una carga, la mancha del grupo, Remus era el inteligente, James era el divertido, Sirius era el hermoso y yo…¡yo no era nada! Ni para los demás, ni para ustedes solo era…solo era aquel del cual podía burlarse abiertamente, solo era….solo era el tonto, pequeño e indefenso Peter-

(Sirius medito las palabras de Peter¿acaso era verdad¿acaso aquello era cierto¿acaso Peter tenia razón¿ellos eran los culpables de aquel odio? Era verdad que bueno…siempre jugaban un poco pesado entre ellos, pero vamos Sirius siempre se burlaba de todos, siempre se burlo de James, de Remus…Peter ¿Peter que importancia tenia?

Peter solo era el desgraciado el amigo ingrato que le pago a James con traición.

Remus era…era…Remus nunca insulto a Peter, o al menos no abiertamente, era verdad que Peter era un…poco torpe, pero él siempre protegió a Peter de las burlas pesadas de James y Sirius, siempre le dijo que no se sintiera inferior que el tenia sus propias cualidades y que algún día…las descubriría, regañaba a James y Sirius cuando….los dos se ponían de pesados y se burlaban de Peter, siempre le decía que no debían hacer eso, porque él era su amigo y…y era mas lento que ellos, no tenia las piernas tan largas como ellos, no era tan fuerte, no era tan inteligente, no era….no era igual a ellos.

Remus recordaba perfectamente cuando Sirius y James se habían burlado de Peter cuando este les confeso que estaba enamorado de una chica, una de esas chicas altas, de cabellos dorados, ojos azules, cuerpo de diosa y belleza espectacular, se había pasado una hora completa, diciendo y enumerando las 150 razones por las que la chica jamás en la vida le aceptaría.

Si, era verdad, James, Remus y Sirius siempre trataron a Peter con inferioridad como si…como si no fuera igual a ellos, a pesar de la amistad que se profesaban a los cuatro vientos, a Peter nunca le trataron por igual, tal vez en este momento de la vida, se piensa que eso esta bien, que el que Peter haya sido humillado, burlado, usado, esta bien resulto ser un asqueroso traidor al final, pero…resulta que a causa de ellos, el se volvió lo que es, quizás…si hubiesen sido un poco mas….delicados, Peter jamás los hubiera traicionado.)

¿Cuándo dejaste de ser Wormtail, para convertirte en el mortífago de ahora?-**pregunto Sirius lentamente**

¿Cuándo…Cuando fue?-**murmuro Peter buscando entre sus recuerdos**

__

Flash Black

(La puerta voló en mil pedazos al ser tocada por el destello verde, los siete mortífagos entraron en le lugar, apuntando con su varita, esperando a que el humo se desvaneciera, todos caminaban con cautela esperando que los aurores le cayeran encima repentinamente, el humo poco a poco y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, todo aquello estaba totalmente limpio, no había nada ni muebles en donde esconderse, todos se miraron desconcertados, sin saber que hacer…de pronto los pasos apresurados que se escucharon afuera llamaron su atención.)

crucio-**grito un mortífago inmediatamente pero a nadie le toco el hechizo**

(Los dos aurores corrían desesperadamente por las escaleras tratando de salir de aquella vieja y desvalijada mansión antigua, el primero era alto, delgado y tan veloz como el viento, el segundo contrario al primeo el gordo, bajo y lento, ante ellos el arco de la sala de estar se desplomo por completo bloqueándoles la salida, el hombre de cabellos negros se derrapo evitando ser dañado por el tablón que caía pesadamente al suelo, mientras que el segundo torpemente se dejo caer al suelo, James jalo a Peter por la túnica levantándolo, reprochándole con crueles palabras que no era momento de que hiciera aquello, busco una salida fácil, miro los tablones que cubrían las ventanas y apunto con su varita estas, el hechizo fue tan poderoso que voló hasta el cristal en diminutos pedazos de inmediato, el joven estaba dispuesto a saltar cuando un hechizo de color amarillo paso por la ventana rozándole la nariz, el joven inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás y cayó de cóccix al suelo, los pasos detrás de ellos le hizo reaccionar y levantarse de inmediato.)

estas atrapado Potter-**le dijo la voz fría de un hombre**

(Peter y James se vieron repentinamente rodeados de ocho mortífagos)

han estado muy lentos el día de hoy-**dijo James burlonamente**

muy gracioso, el señor me recompensara ampliamente, acabe con el auror James Potter-**dijo la voz alegremente**

eres demasiado joven-**dijo James decepcionado**

Expelliarmus-

protego-

acaso creías que me rendiría fácilmente-**dijo James**

siempre has sido demasiado arrogante, demasiado…egocentrista, siempre creyendo que eres el mejor-**dijo la voz irritada**

oh, Snape..vaya, vaya, vaya, tal vez seas ¿Lestrange¿Regulus¿Nott¿Malfoy?-**recito James provocando al mortífago**

idiota-**dijo la voz**

(El destello verde que salio de la varita fue fácilmente evitado por James, a Peter se le cayó la varita que soltó chispas de diferentes colores que quemaban al caer, los mortífagos atacaron a diferentes tiempos, James y Peter se tiraron al suelo, James apunto a diferentes lados y se dispuso a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, los dos se arrastraron por el suelo y salieron de la habitación, James saco la capa de invisibilidad y cubrió a ambos, los dos avanzaron hacia la otra ventana, mientras James murmuraba cosas sobre la suerte que en ese momento había tenido por la tontería que se la había ocurrido hacer a Peter, James iba maldiciendo la torpeza de su amigo, cuando un hechizo aturdidor les dio de lleno y era terriblemente poderoso, Peter cayó inevitablemente al suelo mientras que James sencillamente se tabaleo, se sostuvo de lo que se suponía era la pared de la mansión, dos mortífagos le apuntaban.)

suelta la varita-**le ordeno el mortífago**

vales mas vivo que muerto-**dijo el otro**-te llevaremos con el señor Oscuro-

no creo que a Voldy le haga mucha gracia verme-**dijo James**

como te atreves a deformar el nombre de nuestro señor¡crucio!-

(El grito que James emitió hizo reír a los mortífagos, el joven tuvo dificultades pero aun así se sostuvo en pie, sentía como los huesos se le quemaban por dentro y cada célula de su ser se estremecía llena de dolor, de pronto el dolor se fue, y gruesas gotas de sudor rodaron por su frente)

suelta la varita-**le ordeno el mortífago**

(James miro las posibilidades….nada bueno se le presagiaba en aquella habitación tan vieja y en mohecida, miro a Peter que estaba congelado del miedo quien no se había atrevido a moverse del suelo, tenia demasiado miedo, no hubiera aceptado la misión era muy difícil para él, James respiro profundamente pensando en Lily y en el bebe que llevaba dentro, alzo el brazo hacia delante lentamente, por el bien de ambos se entregaría)

esta bien, pero deja que Peter se vaya, el es un inútil-**pidió James**

lo que desees, total ese no nos sirve-**dijo el mortífago indiferente**

(James miro el lugar de nuevo nada…excepto tal vez…)

una…dos…-**comenzó a contar el mortífago**

(James abrió la mano lentamente, los mortífagos bajaron la guardia al ver la varita descender, James la observo descender lentamente, les vio bajar la varita, era el momento ahora o nunca, se agacho demasiado rápido para los mortífagos, con reflejos sorprendentes tomo la varita y apunto al techo, las palabras salieron de su boca exageradamente demasiado rápido y movió la varita en sentido contrario, James cerro los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara, cuando cayó al suelo, los mortífagos rieron, todo había acabado y de pronto el ensordecedor ruido le lastimo los odios, el techo se desquebrajaba horriblemente era como si se estuviera cayendo el cielo, el primer pedazo cayó prácticamente ante sus ojos y el suelo crujió haciendo partir la madera, un hoyo tremendo se hizo en el lugar, los mortífagos se miraron aterrados, de pronto otro y otro mas cayó el techo del lugar se desplomaba ante sus ojos, James se acerco a Peter tomando la capa de la invisibilidad entre sus manos el piso debajo de ellos tembló y…ambos cayeron inevitablemente al suelo, el contacto con el suelo fue terrible, James sintió que se había roto algo pero por suerte aun seguía entero aunque…sin gafas, pero..vivo, miro hacia arriba y todo fue borroso y difuso, Peter se quejaba del brazo, nada grave, se levanto y un repentino mareo le sobrevino, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sentía que de pronto le volaría en mil pedazos, el liquido caliente que le salía de esta le asusto un poco, la sangre le escurría por el cuello y la camisa, se observo a su mismo notando que los pies y los pantalones estaban empapados de sangre, observo a su alrededor y miro la sangre que escurría por debajo de las piedras, por suerte o desgracia la sangre de sus pies, era la sangre de otro, las voces apagadas de los mortífagos le llegaron inmediatamente se acerco a Peter y ambos se movieron, los hechizos comenzaron a caerles cual lluvia de luces, James busco su varita por el suelo tanteando esquivando los hechizos, por fin la encontró la tomo)

lumus solem-**grito James**

(El rayo de luz deslumbro a los mortífagos dándoles el tiempo para escapar, los dos corrieron.)

si tan solo Remus o Sirius se encontraron aquí-**le escucho murmura Peter a James**-ellos si hubieran sabido luchar-

el señor Oscuro esta aquí-**fue lo ultimo que James escucho para que el mundo se le derrumbara**

(en condiciones optimas no le preocuparía tanto, pero sin lentes, con el mundo volviéndose doble constantemente, no era un buen augurio, una puerta estaba enfrente de ellos, los dos corrieron rápidamente la abrieron y… James fue lanzado metros hacia atrás dándose un segundo golpe fuertemente contra el suelo, su varita cayó a lado de él mientras todo se volvió de pronto negro. Peter se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de James y soltó la varita sin dudarlo dos veces.

Lord Voldemort le sonrió torcidamente, se acerco a él.)

así que, pedirás por tu vida, pero no por la de él-**dijo Voldemort**

(Peter se asusto ¿Cómo sabia lo que él estaba pensando?)

soy muy hábil manejando la mente de los débiles, él es fuerte…soportara ¿eso crees? que ingenuo eres-**dijo Voldemort**-mm…vaya ya veo, si tienes razón, yo tampoco le soporto-

(Peter volvió a mirarle sin comprender)

quieres poder, eres demasiado débil, te matare-**dijo Voldemort indiferente**

(Desde que todo aquello había comenzado a Peter se le ilumino la mente)

si me mata, él nunca dirá nada, preferirá la muerte que revelarle el paradero los aurores-**dijo Peter firmemente**

(Voldemort analizo las palabras de Peter…tal vez…solo tal vez…)

si me mantiene con vida, y no le hace nada a él, dirá que le e salvado la vida y yo…yo le daré toda la información que desee-**dijo Peter sin titubear**

(El señor Oscuro miro a Peter Pettigrew parecía tan tonto y sin embargo…sin embargo.)

nadie sospechara de mi, soy….su amigo-**dijo Peter**

__

End of Flash Black

asqueroso…mediocre-**murmuro Sirius enojado**-ese día te recibimos con todo un héroe, Peter le salvo la vida a James, maldito cobarde-

(El castillo volvió a crujir violentamente, y cinco mortífagos aparecieron por el pasillo

Las palabras de Peter aun resonaban en la mente de cada uno, era..tan…tan extraño.)

si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto no soy yo, si no ustedes-**dijo Peter**

(Ni Remus ni Sirius se movieron, Harry y Sakura se encargaron de los mortífagos mientras que Peter se internaba nuevamente en los laberínticos pasadizos de Hogwarts.)

vamos Sirius-**dijo Sakura jalando a Sirius por la túnica y metiéndolo a las cocinas**

(Harry movió con su varita la mesa y atranco la puerta)

somos todos-**dijo una cuarta voz**

¡Hermione!-**dijo Harry sorprendido**

anda, todos les están esperando-**les dijo Hermione metiéndose atrás vez del agujero que les llevaba a las ruinas que debajo de Hogwarts aun se erguían**

(Harry corrió con su amiga hacia abajo, Hermione miro a Harry, estaba pensativo, las ideas en su cabeza se movían a gran velocidad, podía entender el dolor de colagusano, lo entendía, sabia por lo que estaba pasando, que se hallaba en su corazón y sin embrago…)

iré yo primero-**le dijo Hermione tomando la cuerda y bajando por las escaleras, aquella bajada nunca le había agradado en lo mas mínimo**

(Los cuatro se quedaron mirando fijamente, todo pensaban en los mismo, en el mismo problema, el silencio que se hallaba en aquel lugar era casi sepultural excepto quizás por los sonidos proveniente de arriba que indicaban que la lucha era intensa.

Cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, la cuerda volvió hasta arriba silbando y rasgando el viento, Sakura la miro y después dirigió una mirada a Harry, este la tomo y bajo sin decir nada.)

tiene razón, en parte-**dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio**

(Remus y Sirius miraron a Sakura desconcertados)

es verdad, eran sus amigos pero…-

(Harry salio del túnel o lo que fuera y se encontró con el mismo paisaje nada había cambiado excepto por que estaba mucho mas iluminada, Dumbledore les iluminaba la habitación con su varita.)

¿derecha o izquierda?-**le pregunto Dumbledore a Narya**

(La chica miro los arcos olió cada uno y señalo el de en medio, Harry y Hermione hiciera una cara de asco, era el que peor olía.)

cuando no sepas donde ir sigue a tu olfato-**dijo Dumbledore**

si, ese va hacia abajo, apesta a azufre-**dijo Narya**

(Dumbledore entro primero, Harry miro hacia atrás, ni Sirius, ni Remus ni Sakura aparecían)

vamos Harry, pronto vendrán-**le dijo Shaoran tomándole por el hombro**

(Los dos chicos avanzaron lentamente, tapándose las narices apestaba a rayos el lugar, ante la luz de Dumbledore todo se iluminaba y mostraba los múltiples horrores que hay se dibujaban, sangre y discordia era lo único que se miraba en las paredes, siguieron y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la escalera que bajaba hasta el infinito.)

iré yo primero-**dijo Eriol**

(El chico tomo su báculo, y bajo envuelto en una esfera de aire, bajo, bajo, bajo y bajo hasta que de pronto toco el suelo, miro a su alrededor era un cámara de 2 metros de alto, casi podía tocar el techo con tan solo estirar un poco la mano, era muy estrecha y apestaba mas que arriba, el ambiente fétido le escocia la nariz, Eriol grito amplificando su voz, de pronto Hermione le cayó prácticamente en los brazos)

eres muy testaruda ¿lo sabias?-**dijo Eriol**

gracias-**dijo Hermione colocándose a lado de Eriol**

¿que hay abajo?-**pregunto Shaoran**

oscuridad y olor a muerto-**grito Eriol**

es recta la bajada-**pregunto Mei Lin**

si déjense caer, yo los detengo aquí-**dijo Eriol**

Hermione…Hermione va apenas hacia abajo-**dijo Shaoran**

ya esta aquí conmigo-**dijo Eriol**

(Y entonces un ruido extraño se escucho y Eriol vio venir a Narya, convoco un viento y la detuvo un metro de su contacto con el suelo, cuando casi todos estaban abajo, Hermione, Mei Lin y Dumbledore se adelantaron)

ve con ellos Narya-**dijo Eriol**

esperare a mi padre-**dijo Narya indiferente**

(Eriol se encogió de hombros y detuvo a Tomoyo, que se levanto por si sola y comenzó a andar, bajaron todos los que iban y Eriol cerro el grupo)

vamos Harry-**le dijo Eriol**

pero…-

ellos saben cuidarse, Sakura les protegerá-**le dijo Eriol sonriendo**

(Harry miro de nuevo hacia arriba ni siquiera el sonido de sus pasos y voces se escuchaban, avanzaron hasta el termino del túnel repleto de cadáveres fétidos aun jugositos cuyas viseras saltaban a la vista con mohosos y horripilantes gusanos carcomían lentamente la carne)

la magia retrasa su descomposición-**les explico Narya mientras pasaban por entre ellos**

que asco-**murmuro Hermione cuando aplasto el brazo de un muerto sin querer**

un gran batalla, sucedió aquí-**dijo Shaoran**

así es, los sacerdotes dieron su vida para proteger a los espíritus-**dijo Narya indiferente**-así como mi madre-

(su camino termino cuando la luz se hizo de nuevo, una habitación el quintuple de grande que el gran comedor en forma de circulo y el doble de alta que este se abrió ante sus ojos, cual anfiteatro los largos escalones hacia abajo le daban un terrible profundidad, hasta abajo cinco torrecitas de alzaban imponentes cada uno tenia un símbolo diferente y en medio de ellos el pergamino brillaba intensamente, se dispersaron lentamente girado sobre el escalón mas alto, observando y admirando el lugar, la piedra estaba esculpida y diferentes dibujos se notaban, Harry paso su mano sobre la piedra.)

son…-

memorias, los antiguos sacerdotes, dibujaron aquí los antiguos felices recuerdos de cuando se convivía en paz con los espíritus, cuando no había discordia ni odio, aunque…también están los momentos de la terrible guerra que se desato-**le explico Narya a Harry tocando también la piedra**

que hace el águila aquí-**pregunto Harry**

Ravenclaw, Rowena la ha de haber hecho, para que nadie olvide que ahora ellos velan este lugar-

pero…ellos ya no están aquí-**dijo Harry desconcertado**

¿eso crees?-**le dijo Narya sonriendo**-te equivocas, tal vez…las paredes no hablen, el metal no converse, quizás todas las cosas que se encontraran aquí no te exprese abiertamente todo lo que saben, pero…si los escucharas, si sintieras lo que ellos¿Qué cosas no escucharías? Este castillo es mágico, no solo por sus estudiantes si no también por lo que hay en él, la piedra, el agua, el metal, el viento que susurra, todo esto tiene vida, tiene una historia que contarte, están cargados de recuerdos, ellos son los únicos testigos de las historias de amor y desventura que se formaron en el colegio, solo imagínate…por decir cuantos partidos de quidditch te contaría la madera del cual esta hecho el estadio, que te contaría la piedra que esta en la sala de Hufflepuff, cuantos cuentos, declaraciones de amor te contaría el gran abeto del lago-

(Harry medito las palabras de Narya….¿cuantos partidos¿Declaraciones de amor bajo un árbol? Eran….recuerdos incontables, pero…sonaba absurdo)

tal vez suene absurdo, pero…no crees que así es, solo con mirar el castillo, puedo imaginar a mi madre corriendo por este, jugando y riendo con sus amigas, discutiendo con mi padre, fascinándose con las clases de Madame Sprout-**comento Narya**

(Harry miro alejarse a la joven, imaginar….Harry cerro los ojos y se sintió envuelto en un curioso ambiente, estaba el bajo la luna llena a lado del sauce boxeador y de pronto los veía, veía a los tres chicos aparecer debajo de la capa de invisibilidad transformarse en animagos y entrar por el hueco que en este había… era verdad, el sauce boxeador era el único testigo de sus travesuras, era…era….

La tremenda explosión que se escucho alarmo a todos los presentes, la entrada se lleno de humo y a través de intenso humo negro con olor fétido aparecieron Sakura, Sirius y Remus, los tres se asustaron cuando casi se caen al otro escalón.)

mortífagos...han entrado en la cocina-**dijo Sakura tosiendo**

tenemos que apurar…-**dijo Narya cuando de pronto cayó al suelo**

¡Narya!-**grito Snape**

(La chica soltó un alarido y el ambiente se hizo terriblemente frió y tenso, la chica en el suelo comenzó a sudar gruesas gotas, se movía y retorcía en suelo como si estuviera en medio de una exorsisación, todos se reunieron alrededor de ella.

Narya comenzó a respirar dificultosamente mientras abría la boca para respirar, mientras se convulsionaba continuamente, Snape estiro el brazo pero Sakura se lo impidió)

no la toques, esta traspasando las barreras del espacio-**le dijo Sakura firmemente**-pronto acabara-

(El pergamino se ilumino intensamente, el pecho de Narya se alzo como si el corazón quisiera salir de su cuerpo, la chica estaba sufriendo terriblemente, sus manos estaban cerradas y tensas, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.)

¿cuando acabara?-**pregunto Snape**

cuando seda-**dijo una voz terriblemente fría y siseante**

(Los presentes miraron hacia abajo, Voldemort y Herumor estaban cerca del templo)

nunca-**dio Narya dificultosamente**

(El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a sufrir de espasmos terribles se levantaba y azotaba terriblemente, todos se asombraron ante aquella acción, Sakura miro a Herumor enojada, la chica comenzó a recitar diferentes cosas, mientras avanzaba peligrosamente al filo del escalón, alzo los brazos y salto hacia el vació mientras miraba a Herumor desafiantemente)

hija de la sibila, no te metas en esto-**dijo Herumor molesto**

(Sakura se lanzo sobre Herumor intentando asesinarle, pero este conjuro un contra hechizo ambos poderes chocaron peleando por ganar terreno, Sakura junto sus manos y cerro los ojos concentrando cada célula de su ser, todos miraron al la joven que luchaba ferozmente)

no Sakura, el templo-**le dijo Narya repentinamente**

(Sakura se asusto, detrás de Herumor estaba el templo si lo mataba, volaría en mil pedazos el templo, Herumor aprovecho la distracción de la joven y conjuro otro hechizo, Sakura miro con horror cuando las energía de Herumor sobrepasaron las suyas y el choque repentino de las fuerzas la lanzo a volar por lo aires, Shaoran , Harry y Sirius corrieron hacia ella, Eriol se acerco a Narya y le extendió la mano, la joven iba agarrársela cuando de nuevo aquellos ataques comenzaron, pero esta vez fueron mas horribles que los anteriores, su cuerpo se contraía, sentía como si por dentro alguien estuviera pinchando jalando, retorciendo y jugando con sus órganos.

Dumbledore apunto su varita contra ambos hechiceros los maleficios y hechizos volaron por el aire, mientras que debajo de la cortina de humo los mortífagos y seguidores de Herumor entraban a por mayor, el lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla, mientras Narya seguía su lucha, pero cada vez su cerebro se negaba a responder, todos los presente luchaban fieramente cada quien protegiendo lo que mas quería y amaba, sonidos metálicos, hechizos rebotando, maleficios, luces de colores todo era un caos, Dumbledore y Voldemort se enfrentaban de nuevo en una encarnizada lucha, Herumor y Shaoran batallaban el uno contra el otro, Sakura luchaba a lado de Tomoyo y Mei Lin, Sirius, Remus y Snape luchaba juntos para proteger a Narya, de pronto un estridente grito se elevo por sobre todas las batallas, las varitas se detuvieron, la joven del suelo blanca cual hoja de papel, sudando por litros y cuyos ojos se habían vuelto de pronto ojerosos se levanto repentinamente y después se dejo caer azotándose violentamente contra el suelo, el golpe seco fue lo único audible durante muchos momentos, todos pensaron que no se levantaría mas pero inexplicablemente la joven se levanto lenta y roboticamente, sus movimientos eran grotescos y torpes, un alarido grutal salio de su garganta que se hincho queriendo explotar, todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos, pues estaba amenazaba con romperles los tímpanos con tal sonido estridente y horroroso que parecía provenir del mismo infierno, camino hoscamente hacia el fin del escalón, y abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a todos lo que se encontraban ahí, con una mirada asesina y endemoniada, sus grises ojos se convirtieron en temibles ojos granate en forma de gato, todos se asustaron ante aquella horrible visión, la chica torció una terrible sonrisa y se trono los huesos, como si fuera un hombre, hizo girar su cabeza cual búho mecánico y de pronto salto a vació giro y giro de pronto se quedo suspendida en el aire, bajo sus pies el pergamino se deshizo.

La tierra tembló y rugió violentamente amenazo con resquebrajarse y partirse a la mitad, mientras destellos y palpitaciones de luz llenaban la habitación lentamente y entonces….)

En una fortaleza asentada en la vida, sostenía por la sabiduría, revestida del florecimiento, adornada con el arte y abrasada por el poder, bajo el sello básico se encuentran los espíritus de la tierra que se alzaran bajo el mando de la luz o de la oscuridad-**dijo la joven fríamente con una voz gruesa y escalofriante**

(Su cuerpo se ilumino y en su frente se dibujo una estrella de cinco picos, cada uno con u color diferente, la chica tenia en su interior una terrible lucha, pues la luz peleaba por opacar a la oscuridad y viceversa, la cámara comenzó a temblar, las piedra crujió amenazando con romperse, el tembló temblaba las piedras se iluminaron de pronto, cinco colores iluminaron el lugar, Hermione se pego a la pared evitando caer cuando y se susto al sentirla mojada, la chica se giro a ver la pared, los dibujos de esa parte derramaban lagrimas, era increíble era…inaudito¡¡las piedras no lloran, el grito de Harry les hizo volver la mirada, la piedra de ese lugar esta hirviendo, Sirius y Remus se asustaron cuando de la pared terribles picos de metal salieron, Voldemort se quedo helado al ver como los pilares se resquebrajaban, mientras Narya no paraba de gritar mientras la luz y la oscuridad seguían su lucha.

Narya se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar en mil pedazos, no podía controlar tan semejante poder, quería deshacerse de todo aquello, ya no soportaba, no quería hacerlo, miro la pared de en la cual se tenia de rojo intenso mientras hacia que el calor aumentara.

ignis… liberâre -**grito la chica**

(La pared escupió lava sobre la chica, Narya no sintió el calor, mas sin embargo grito porque los demás poderes comenzaban a excitarse, la chica comenzó a moverse en el aire como si se estuviera retorciendo)

"_tranquila Narya"_-**resonó una voz en su interior**

no lo soporto, ya no aguanto, me duele-

_"Tienes que ser paciente, tienes que ser fuerte"**-**_

ya no¡¡aguanto! Aqua, Terra, Metallum, Materîa liberâre-**les ordeno Narya**

(La tierra tembló, tembló haciendo resquebrajarse los escalones, partiéndolos como si den pan se tratarse)

_"¡ No Narya!"_-

(El agua y la tierra salieron a sus anchas, bañando a todos de tierra y agua, mientras que el metal cubrió el lugar, haciendo correr y hacer malabarismos a todos lo que intentaban esquivar los mortales picos, la madera entro rompiendo la pared y los dibujos se deshicieron, la tierra se movió dentro del lugar, haciendo desaparecer y aparecer desniveles, Hermione corrió asustado a los niveles mas altos mientras ayudaba a sus amigos a subir, Eriol convoco un viento y con el se llevo a Snape, a Dumbledore y a Harry.

Los pilares se rompieron, liberando a los espíritus, quienes se deslizaban por el lugar vigorosamente de un lado a otro, Harry se sintió aterrado al ver pasar el espíritu del fuego ante sus ojos, Herumor sonrió complacido, junto ambas manos y comenzó a rezar, al tiempo que Voldemort atraía a con su varita al espíritu de la tierra.)

Shaoran-**grito Eriol desesperado**

(el chico miro como Herumor se apoderaba del espíritu del fuego, mientras que Voldemort era rechazado por la madera y trataba de apoderarse del metal.)

toma el agua-**grito Hermione**

no puede-**grito Sakura**

¿Por qué?-**pregunto Hermione**

es…es un espíritu de vida, la única que pueda dar la vida es la mujer-**le explico Sakura**

es tonto…-**protesto Hermione**

Granger cuando aprenderás-**murmuro Sakura**-Granger convoca el poder de la tierra-

no se hacer eso-**grito Hermione**-que lo haga Tomoyo, o Mei Lin-

ellas no soportaran la carga-

¡HARRY!-**grito Hermione desesperadamente al ver a su amigo esquivar una ataque de Lord Voldemort**

Sakura, Agua-**grito Shaoran**

(La chica miro a Hermione se acerco a ella la tomo por el hombro y comenzó a rezar algo en un idioma extraño, Hermione se vio flotar en el aire, sintió vértigo al verse así y sintió extraños cosquilleos en sus manos, la chica se miro y miro como un halo de luz verde comenzó a iluminarle las manos, las se le tiñeron de café, el poder la invadía, la llenaba por completo, era una sensación extraña pero fascinante, la chica cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella sensación de alegría y bienestar, la chica se sintió deseosa de luz solar y alzo sus brazos hacia el techo estirándose y estirándose cada vez mas y mas.)

¡Hermione no!-**grito Sakura**

(La chica volvió a la realidad y miro hacia abajo en donde luchaban todos los magos)

controla tus impulsos-**le dijo Sakura**-ve y ayuda a Harry-**grito Sakura señalando al joven que se defendía fieramente de los ataques de un Lord Voldemort de hierro**

soy tierra, él es metal, es mas poderoso que yo-**grito Hermione**

ayúdale, cree en el poder-**grito Sakura**

(Hermione le sonrió y caminando sobre el aire, sostenída por pequeños pétalos que le daban el paso la chica corrió a auxiliar a su amigo.)

Sakura dame tu mano-**grito Sirius**

(La chica volteo a ver al hombre extrañada, hasta ese momento vio que estaba parada en un peldaño que estaba apunto de resquebrajarse, Sakura le dio la mano a Sirius y el piso se cayó, el grito que dio Sakura alerto a los mortífagos, Sakura pendía de la mano de Sirius.)

arriba-**dijo Sirius mientras jalaba a la chica con dificultad**

(Sakura se agarro de la piedra, y subió)

ay…menudo susto-**dijo la chica secándose el sudor**

cru…-

Shot-**dijo Sakura señalando al hombre**

(Un disparo fuerte y poderoso salio de su mano y aniquilo al mortífago de un solo golpe)

joder con estos tíos-**se quejo la oji verde**

(Sirius se levando del suelo, sintiéndose algo torpe)

venimos de lugares distintos, además…bueno, recibí mucha ayuda, yo nunca hubiera podido convertirme en animaga a los quince años, ni yendo a bailar a chalma-**dijo Sakura secamente**-es una guerra, no hay mejores magos que lo que entregan todo-

impedimenta-**grito el hombre cuando uno de los mortífagos se acercaba**

ve a cuidar de Tomoyo y Mei Lin, yo me encargo de los chicos malos-**le dijo Sakura**

sabes, en mis tiempos, los hombres, éramos quienes nos encargábamos de proteger a las mujeres-**dijo Sirius, Sakura sonrió encogiéndose de hombros**

(El fuego resplandeció cuando los mortífagos huyeron entre alaridos de dolor, mientras se convertían en autenticas antorchas humanas)

maldito desgraciado-**grito Shaoran mientras le atacaba con una poderosa esfera de fuego**

bastardo-

mira quien habla-**murmuro Shaoran irónicamente**

(Herumor frunció el ceño molesto, y le encesto un buen golpe a Shaoran en el abdomen mientras chamuscaba el traje de batalla.

Sakura se asusto al ver a Shaoran en peligro, junto sus manos y convoco el espíritu del agua, mientras Eriol atraía al espíritu de la madera.

Sakura se sintió de pronto un tanto mareada, el agua se le introducio por la nariz, haciéndole sentir un poco de vértigo y…le revolvió el estomago, de plano eso a ella no le gustaba, la chica abrió los ojos y se miro las manos, era azules…que va su cuerpo estaba hecho de agua, ella era uno con el elemento, la chica no perdió el tiempo y olvido lo mal que se sentía detuvo a Herumor de inmediato, Agua y Fuego se enfrentaban en una batalla épica sin presendentes, la chica lanzaba torrenciales chorros de agua, mientras que Herumor le atacaba ferozmente con el fuego, ambos se vieron envueltos en una gran bola de energía cuando ambos ataques chocaron concentrando la energía en un solo punto el primero por darse por vencido acabaría muerto.

Eriol se lanzo sobre los ayudantes de Herumor, no había quien pudiera detenerla el poder de la madera era extraordinariamente poderoso, podía aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo convocar los fuertes y sabios troncos de los árboles para aniquilar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe, crear y destruir en un ciclo sin fin en el se destacaba, de pronto una llamarada de fuego le alcanzo comenzando a incendiar sus ropas, el chico se apresuro a apagarlas conjurando una de sus cartas, Hermione cayó a sus pies cansada, Eriol la levanto.)

ajajajajaja¿crees que me puedes ganar a mi?-**dijo el hombre burlonamente**-a mi el señor Oscuro, mocosa insolente, Avada…-

(Eriol le lanzo un ataque de miles de astillas, pero…..Voldemort era metal de acero inoxidable)

solo el fuego…podría con el-**murmuro Hermione**

y el agua-**dijo Eriol firmemente**-¡Sakura!-

¡Eriol!-**grito Hermione**

(Ambos chicos corrieron lanzándose hacia abajo esquivando una fuerte llamarada de Herumor)

como puede ser capas de pelear con tres personas a la vez-**dijo Hermione**

entrenamiento, mucho entrenamiento-**dijo Eriol**

tenemos que detenerles o quemara a todos-**dijo Hermione**

peor…-**dijo Eriol señalando a Voldemort que en ese momento asesinaba a uno de sus mortífagos con un pico de hierro**-vamos Hermione-

pero no podemos-**dijo Hermione**

habrá que ganar tiempo-

¿y eso de que nos servirá?-

de algo-

(Los dos chicos corrieron desesperadamente hacia Voldemort impidiendo que atacara a Albus Dumbledore)

tierra-**grito Hermione**

Hermione, haz que nazcan árboles-**le pidió Eriol**

¿Qué?-**grito la chica**-no se como se hace-

toca el suelo, concéntrate-

(La chica se agacho y toco el suelo, mientras Voldemort arremetía contra ellos y Eriol les protegió con un escudo, estaba apunto de romper el escudo de Eriol cuando la explosión que se escucho en el centro aterro a todos, Sakura y Herumor se disputaban por ganar mas terreno, pero la esfera de luz que tenían era tan grande que al tocar al suelo este se estaba partiendo)

déjalo Sakura-**grito Shaoran desesperado**

ya casi-**grito la chica**

Sakura no-(Shaoran corrió y extendió sus alas de murciélago, voló rápidamente hacia Sakura y la aventó lejos de aquel lugar, al romper la conexión, Herumor se quedo con todo el poder, esto le asusto pues la energía comenzaba a succionarlo lentamente, la energía calló pegando en el suelo irremediablemente, la tierra crujió terriblemente y un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar en todo el lugar hacia arriba, la fuerza fue tal que muchos se levantaron del suelo)

¡no!-**grito Narya**-¡pero que han hecho?-

¡Narya!-**grito Snape jalando a su hija hacia si evitando que un mortífago le atacara**

pero..papa…el templo-

ya no importa, Narya-

(Snape se pego a la pared cpn Narya lo mas que pudo, tratando de evitar que alguien les atacara, pero muchos estaban preocupados mas por su vida que por matar a otro.)

es que no lo entiendes-**grito Narya-**si no hay templo, no hay protección-

(La tierra movió a temblar terriblemente haciendo estremecer hasta las mas profundas entrañas de la tierra, cual terremoto de 8.5 en escala de Richter, todo se sostuvieron de lo primero que pudieron y parte del terror comenzó pues la tierra comenzó a desquebrajarse lentamente, el anfiteatro que había en el interior desapareció entre estruendosos y horribles sonidos insoportables, que a mas de uno amenazaron con romperle el tímpano, el techo comenzó a resquebrajarse lentamente, las piedra caían pesadamente en la bola de energía y se deshacían en mil pedazos bañando a todos de diminutas piedras era como recibir una lluvia de piedras.)

los chicos…de arriba, tiene que desalojar el castillo-**grito Remus**

(Dumbledore asintió y se dirigió de inmediato a la salida así como muchos de los mortífagos que salieron huyendo del lugar.)

vamos Remus-**dijo Sirius**

(Ambos chicos se movieron dificultosamente por el lugar tratando de llegar hasta Dumbledore cuando el primer pedazo de tierra desapareció, así como si se tratara de un pan recien horneado un pedazo se cayó llevando consigo a varias personas, Tomoyo y Mei Lin se asustaron y gritaron corriendo lo mas lejos del lugar aterradas cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era el único lugar que comenzaba a despedazarse, la bola de energía se adentro mas y mas en el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso, Hermione quedo prácticamente colgada de la mano de Eriol cuando de pronto el suelo de sus pies desapareció por completo.)

aaaaahhhh-**gritaba Hermione como desesperada**

tranquila concéntrate-**le pidió Eriol**

aaaaaaaahhhhhh-

tu poder la tierra, vuelve a crear un cacho de tierra-**le dijo Eriol mientras intentaba subirla**

(La joven reacciono, era verdad ella controlaba a la tierra, la chica cerro los ojos y las piedras se movieron para darle a ella apoyo, Hermione subió hasta el pequeño pedazo en donde se encontraban solo Eriol y ella, todo lo demás había desaparecido)

esto…esta mal, muy mal-**dijo Hermione al ver el lugar**

¡HARRY!-**grito Sakura desesperadamente**-dame tu mano-

(el joven respiro profundamente y tomo la mano de Sakura, avanzo lentamente por el pequeño pedazo de suelo que quedaba, se sostenía de la tierra desesperadamente, con sus escasas uñas de los dedos Shaoran le esperaba impaciente.)

vamos Harry-

es difícil moverse-**dijo Harry**

solo un poco mas-

Harry salta-**grito Sakura**

me da miedo-**confeso Harry aterrado**

(Harry trago saliva y siguió avanzando, lentamente hasta que la tierra tembló de nuevo con furia, Harry respiro y salto al pedazo de tierra con Sakura y Shaoran sintiéndose grande por haber llegado hasta ahí.)

¿que sucede?-**pregunto Harry cuando recupero el aliento**

los poderes…están destruyendo el templo-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

¿eso es malo?-**pregunto Harry**

no lo se-**murmuro Shaoran**-es…todo…tan terrible-

¿Qué vamos hacer? Voldemort es aun mas poderoso-**dijo Harry**

y Herumor-**dijo Sakura cansada**

tenemos que quitarle el poder, los espíritus…son, solo eso, podemos quitárselos-**dijo Shaoran**

no va a ser nada fácil-**murmuro Sakura**

habrá que intentarlo-**dijo Harry**

(Dumbledore llego hasta la salida de aquel templo que se desquebrajaba lentamente, esperando a Remus y Sirius que tenían demasiados problemas para llegar hasta ahí, el temblor y la tierra partiéndose en cada momento, no podían caminar nada bien, además el viento comenzó alzar el polvo impidiendo una buena vista, Remus avanzo y de pronto la tierra bajo sus pies se cuarteo, Remus se hizo hacia atrás inmediatamente,

Sirius atrás-**grito Remus**

(ambos hombres se balancearon hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio.)

tenemos que salir-**dijo Snape**

no, papa…-**dijo Narya**

pero…-

(Narya jalo a Snape hacia si repentinamente, y un terrible sonido volvió a escucharse, el suelo en donde estaba todos así como así comenzó a caerse, vertiginosamente, todos bueno o malos se aterraron pensando en que en cualquier momento morirían, Tomoyo y Mei Lin se abrazaron esperando el momento final, esperando bajar tanto que cayeran a manto superior de la tierra en donde la lava los consumiría poco a poco, pero todo lo contrario a lo que las chicas imaginaban como la entrada al infierno, pronto la tierra dejo de caer, y se encontraron en un lugar, simplemente frió y un tanto oscuro, Dumbledore se veía como un punto en espacio.

En definitiva el director de Hogwarts, sabia que ni el podía bajar, ni ellos podían subir, así que con pesar dio media vuelta y subió lo mas rápido que pudo, para salvar a sus alumnos.

Arriba la situación era catastrófica, hechizos y gritos de terror volaban por el aire, todos estaban asustados, alumnos caídos o mortífagos en el suelo era lo que se observaba por doquier, a pesar de que todos luchaban con fiereza, muchos tenia miedo y pavor, Minerva McGonagall estaba reuniendo a todos los alumnos que podía encontrar para llevarlos fuera del castillo que se despedazaba lentamente, ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, pero todo era un caos, los profesores luchaban contra los mortífagos mientras también intentaban calamar a los alumnos histéricos, aquella era un incansable batalla.)

profesora Mcgonagall-**dijo la chica**

señorita Weasley, lleve a sus compañero afuera, pronto-**le ordeno Minerva**

mi hermano y Luna-**dijo Ginny**

el señor Weasley debe estar abajo, con los demás, vaya a ponerse a salvo-**dijo Minerva**

no es verdad, los chicos me han dicho que…que…mi hermano no iba con ellos-**grito Ginny**

el señor Weasley debe estar bien, es un excelente mago-**dijo McGonagall firmemente**

pero….-

¡Ginny!-**gritaron dos voces**

Fred, Geroge-**dijo Ginny**

los refuerzos ya vienen profesora McGonagall-**dijeron ambos gemelos**

(Minerva asintió levemente, se notaba que estaba muy cansada)

Ron, no se donde esta-**grito Ginny**

con Harry-**dijo Fred**

no, no esta con él-

vamos-**dijo George tomando a su hermana del brazo**

vayan afuera, el castillo se esta cayendo-**dijo Minerva**

así lo haremos-**dijo George**

(Los tres hermanos se fueron de pasillo pero lejos de salir del colegio se internaron en este en busca de Ron Weasley.

Ieran Li salio de las mazmorras intacta, mientras que Siefa llevaba entre sus brazos las dos cosas mas valiosas que le hubiera podido dar, ambas orientales se asombraron de ver en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts batallas encarnizadas de los mismo alumnos, todos peleaban fieramente defendiendo sus ideales, gente y chicos corriendo, chicos saliendo del lugar, entrando, en resumen todo era un caos total.)

vamos madre-**dijo Siefa firmemente**

(Ieran Li avanzo cautelosamente hasta que un par de ojos de negros profundamente se le pusieron enfrente)

hazte a un lado-**dijo Ieran firmemente**

mi orden es matar a la reina de oriente-**dijo la voz**

te has equivocado de persona-**dijo Ieran indiferente**

Ieran Li, jefa suprema de las dinastica familia de guerreros mas poderosos de toda china-**dijo el hombre**

¿mas poderosos de toda china?-**dijo Ieran**-alucinan-

honor y gloria para el señor Herumor-**dijo la chica haciéndole una reverencia a Ieran**

estas mal de la cabeza-**murmuro Siefa**

cada quien-**dijo el hombre**

anda, vete y te perdonare la vida-**dijo Ieran**

el concilio, ya no existe-**dijo el hombre**

el señor Ping te castigara por tu atrevimiento-**dijo Ieran furiosa**

¿el señor Ping?-

si, el jefe del concilio del oriente-**dijo Siefa**

ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-**rió el hombre**

el tiene el poder…-**dijo Ieran**

tiene el poder, para unir a todo bajo un solo mando-**dijo el hombre secamente**

él-

lamento decepcionarla señora Li-**dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha**

¿usted¡¡¿usted era el traidor!-**grito Ieran indignada**-todos confiaban en usted, tenia que ser mas fuerte que Herumor-

Herumor tiene mas poder que yo señora-**dijo el señor Ping**

asqueroso cobarde, mi hermano confió en usted, en que…-**dijo Siefa**

todo el oriente confió en usted para acabar con la amenaza que nos representaba Herumor y Voldemort-**dijo Ieran furiosa**

con que poco se conforma-**dijo Siefa**-unirse a ellos-

silencio, mis motivos, son ajenos a ustedes, pero la orden es exterminar a la Reina de oriente-**dijo Ping**

jamás, sabes que yo tengo mas poder que tu-**dijo Ieran firmemente**-Siefa-

si madre-**dijo Siefa secamente**

ahora-

(Siefa cerro los ojos, los chiquillos debajo de la manta negra flotaron en el aire mientras Siefa alzaba las manos y debajo de su túnica sacaba un enorme y blanco rosario)

Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste-**susurro Siefa**

no te escaparas-**dijo Ping firmemente**

Ha, Shi, Ryu, Ñu, Koi, Tei, Mo-**comenzó a recitar Siefa**

(El Jefe del Oriente saco un poderosa lanza que estaba adornada con negras esferas, se abalanzo sobre Siefa, pero Irean se lo impidió)

primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-**dijo Ieran**

dos bajaron de un tiro-**dijo Ping socarronamente**

puertas celestiales-**grito Siefa**

(Ping vio para su horror, que Siefa y los niños desaparecían envueltos en un brillo completamente blanco, la estrella de cinco picos, se los trago por completo desvaneciéndose en una estela blanca apenas visible para el ojo humano)

ahora si-**dijo Ieran**-Fuu-ka-**grito Ieran abanicando su delicado y pequeño abanico oriental lanzo a Ping metros atrás de ella**

(Ping se levanto sin problemas y blandió ferozmente contra Ieran su poderosa lanza)

Dumbledore corrió por los desolados pasillos, llevando con su varita a todos los que tenían salvación)

profesor Dumbledore-**gritaron todos los chicos esperanzados**

salgan del castillo, todos fuera-**les ordeno Dumbledore**

(Los chicos se miraron desconcertados sin comprender)

pero…-

fuera ahora, corren peligro si se quedan adentro-**dijo Dumbledore**

(Todos los alumnos corrieron estrepitosamente hacia las salidas del Castillo.

Dumbledore continuo su recorrido diciendo lo mismo, todos debían estar afuera, el castillo se caía a pedazos, con tristeza miraba como aquel poderoso obelisco sucumbía ante el poder por el que fue creado, se sintió mal sin saber muy bien porque, pero siguió su camino levantando a sus estudiante, pidiéndoles que se fueran que se protegieran, era el director y tenia que hacerlo, camino una y otra vez los mismo pasillos, corroborando que nadie se quedara, cuando su varita se canso, le pidió a unos alumnos que se llevaran a sus compañeros heridos, miro con lastima a todos aquellos chiquillos que habían peleado de lado equivocado, aquellos estudiantes ¡sus estudiantes! Que había decidido lugar a favor del señor Oscuro de aquel al con el cual crecieron temiendo su nombre, de aquel que no mencionaban de aquel, de aquel, que solo engañaba, Dumbledore respiro profundamente, no pensaría mas en eso, la piedra que alguna vez había sostenía un enorme columna, se cayó ante sus ojos, Dumbledore parpadeo por unos instantes y sus oídos quedaron aturdidos por el horribles sonido, pero aun así lograron captar los murmullos, se movía ágilmente, tal vez un alumno pidiendo ayuda, entro en aquel lugar que hace años había sido cerrado, parte de la familia Weasley se encontraba ahí, ayudando a los cuatro alumnos inconcientes.)

(Se levanto del suelo pesadamente, estaba…asustada y se levanto con las piernas aun temblándole, el sonido metálico atrajo su atención, dos hombres lechaban ferozmente en medio de aquel lugar, como podía luchar en aquel momento en que todo para ellos parecía perdido, a lo lejos los dos chicos se levantaban y comenzaba a convocar de nuevo sus poderes, no se iba a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente, si ellos no lo hacían ella tampoco, era la guardiana de todo aquel lugar, tenia que poner se de pie una vez mas y resguardar por lo que su madre dio la vida, se levanto al mismo tiempo que el hombre que estaba a su lado lo hacia, el hombre miro hacia arriba estaba muy abajo para subir por sus propios medios.)

no te preocupes papa-**dijo Narya**

ya encontraremos alguna forma-**dijo Snape**

si ya lo haremos-**dijo Narya**-pero antes tengo que sellar a los espíritus, soy la única que sabe hacerlo-

pero Narya-

no papa, míralos, ellos luchan por lo mismo que yo, debo ayudarlos-

hasta que llegue el momento-

(Hermione cayó al suelo irremediablemente, Eriol se asusto, Voldemort se llevo las manos a la cabeza al igual que Herumor, Eriol sintió aquel mareo y cosquilleo repentino.

Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura algo asustado, pero esta estaba de pie y bien auxiliando a Sirius y Remus, Narya miro a sus compañeros, los espíritus, eran ellos, no había nada mas.)

Sakura tienes que purificarlos-**grito Narya**

¿Qué?-**grito Sakura**

tienes que purificarlos, cuando los sellaron por ultima vez no sabían hacerlo, están llenos de rencor, contra aquellos que los liberaron y mataron a quienes los adoraban, además….en sus almas hay….deseo de poder, tienes que purificarlos-**le dijo Narya**

¿purificar un espíritu?-**dijo la chica cansada**

es la única forma-

Harry convoca al espíritu-**dijo Shaoran**

pero….esta…lleno de rencor y no se hacerlo-**dijo Harry**

solo concéntrate-**dijo shaoran**

(Sakura corrió a ver a Harry que luchaba contra unos mortífagos, la chica le tomo la mano.)

para un corazón noble, el difícil poder del fuego-**recito Sakura**-Harry cálmate y…-

¡Ay!-**gritaron ambos**

(Los pocos mortífagos que quedaban en el lugar les atacaban con fiereza y crueldad.)

impedimenta-**grito el hombre**

expelliermus-

vamos apúrense nosotros nos encargamos de ellos-**dijo Sirius**

(Sakura y Harry se alejaron del lugar)

concentrate, tienes que limpiar tu mente de todo, tienes que ayudarme Harry, por favor-**dijo Sakura**

(Harry asintió nervioso)

¿es difícil?-**pregunto Harry, Sakura sonrió dándole confianza y negó con la cabeza**

solo tienes que concentrarte y relajarte un poco-**dijo Sakura-**de lo demás me encargo yo-

(Harry asintió y trato de vaciar tu mente, no tenia que pensar en nada mientras sentía las manos de Sakura posándose sobre su cabeza…

Voldemort miro a la joven con Harry, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, no iba a permitir que le quitaran el poder, el hombre avanzo con decisión hacia ellos alzo la varita y….un látigo sumamente poderoso le rasgo la cara.)

si los quieres, tendrás que matarme-**dijo la joven firmemente**

Eso será sencillo-

(Ambos se enfrentaron cara a cara, la joven con un látigo negro en la mano y el con la varita, la chica saco una pequeña daga con un símbolo imperial grabado, un símbolo ancestral, se pincho un dedo abriéndose una profunda herida, se concentro y con la sangre que salio de su cuerpo formo un enorme y grueso látigo negro.)

eso será inútil-**dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo**

pruébalo-**le reto Tomoyo**

(La chica corrió hacia el blandiendo ambas mortíferas herramientas, mientras el le hacían frente con una varita, unas chispas de colores verdes saltaron de esta, Tomoyo las esquivo con facilidad para lograr llegar hasta Voldemort, movió uno de sus brazos y el látigo se movió como si fuera una extensión mas de su brazo, chasqueo duramente ante el contacto con la piel de Voldemort que lo tomo con un mano y los perforo con una de las múltiples agujas de hierro que salían por su mano, el látigo pareció romperse, Voldemort sonrió, pero Tomoyo no hizo nada.)

lo vez estúpida-

invesil-**contesto Tomoyo**

(La chica jalo el látigo hacia si y este parecía del mismo tamaño, Voldemort miro hacia atrás no había pedazos sueltos ni mucho menos, el látigo se regeneraba rápidamente, Voldemort sonrió al menos daría batalla, extendió sus mano hacia enfrente y miles de agujas salieron de esta, tomoyo las esquivaba o se protegía con sus látigos creando un poderoso escudo que se formaba al girar a gran velocidad haciendo una barrera con los látigos, los dos se movían por el lugar a sus ancha, sin darse cuenta que había mas gente a su alrededor, la batalla era entre ellos, dos, Tomoyo atacaban a Voldemort con fiereza y rudeza, no dudaba en hacerle daño, no dudaba ni un instante si quiera en matarlo cuando tuviera la mas mínima oportunidad, de hecho era su deseo, deseaba matar a Lord Voldemort, no sabia porque ni porque tenia ese deseo, pero no le preocupaba pues no era al único que quería matar, pues a Herumor también le repudiaba, Eriol se sorprendió ante la tremenda capacidad de Tomoyo, siempre le había visto como la chica un tanto débil, bueno es que nunca había desarrollado poderes, no desde…hace mucho, aunque Mei Lin no se quedaba atrás, la chica tenia una extraordinaria capacidad a pesar de que en realidad no poseyera magia autentica, Eriol se levanto y junto con Shaoran atacaba a Herumor, Sakura se estaba concentrando demasiando en ayudar a Harry, mientras los demás batallaban sin descanso, Tomoyo fue lanzaba metro haya cayendo duramente al suelo, la chica sintió el dolor terrible dolor punzante que le produjo la caía y aun así se levanto una vez mas como si nada, su pecho baja y subía rápidamente, tenia que darle tiempo a Sakura para terminar con Harry, mientras Mei Lin protegía a ambos de los ataques de los mortífagos, Narya estaba en una desesperada búsqueda del pergamino, Snape protegía a su hija de cualquier atacante, Voldemort mito a la joven no resistiría mucho mas, tenia que quitarle sus armas y con eso la tendría ente sus manos, era una basura, sonrió para si corrió hacia ella, era un juego fácil, engañar al enemigo lanzo una barra de metal al aire Tomoyo la miro, quería ocupar la fuerza de la gravedad para dañarla mas, el viento silbo, Tomoyo se movió a la derecha una barra de metal paso de lado, mientras se movía a la izquierda ahora para evitar la otra, Voldemort era muy tonto, la chica se avanzo lentamente mientras cargaba a sus látigos con electricidad, Tomoyo se detuvo y… el metal cayó pesadamente sobre ella, el golpe fue tan duro que cualquiera juraría que le había partido el cráneo a la mitad, el eco resonando en el lugar fue escalofriantemente terrible, Tomoyo estaba en el suelo con un manchon rojo en la cabeza, con los látigos tirados a un lado, Voldemort avanzo hacia ella satisfecho, Eriol corrió hacia la joven desesperadamente instando escapar de los hechizos de Herumor, Voldemort apunto a Tomoyo con la varita.)

niñata estúpida-**dijo Voldemort firmemente**-Avada…-

ventus vivendi-**grito la joven poniendo su mano al frente**

(Voldemort fue lanzado metros hacia atrás como si una gran fuerza descomunal lo hubiera aventada, Tomoyo se levanto con dificultad, había estado apunto de perder la vida, para su suerte, el metal le había caído horizontalmente y no verticalmente, se sobo la cabeza sintiendo un poco de liquido corrió sobre ella.)

Shaoran ahora-**le dijo Eriol**

(Shaoran se separo de ellos y comenzó a recitar muchas cosas, un circulo con un símbolo medio extraño se formo bajo sus pies, mientras Herumor trataba de escapar de las redes de eriol y Hermione que en ese momento había recuperado la conciencia, Harry vio como Voldemort se levantaba del suelo así sin mas mientras un polvo de color grisáceo salía de su cuerpo y formaba un arco directo al cuerpo de Shaoran, Voldemort trataba de recuperar su poder, Tomoyo se alejo de él lo mas lejos posible caminando lentamente, Sirius le ayudo a sentarse en el suelo, mientras Remus corría en su auxilio, Narya por fin encontró el pergamino que ahora estaba en blanco, Snape apunto a los últimos dos mortífagos que se encontraban en su lado, uno era algo alto el otro demasiado bajo, Snape lanzo un hechizo doble, el mas bajo se escondió detrás del alto, al cual le dieron los dos hechizos de lleno, Snape torció una sonrisa y apunto al otro…pero el otro…había desaparecido por completo.

Ieran lamentaba mucho el haberse tenido que enfrentar con el señor Ping en medio del vestíbulo y de la salida mas amplia del colegio de Hogwarts pero este no le había dado opción alguna, los dos se enfrentaba en aquel lugar disputándose la vida y hasta parecía que el control del oriente.)

Midori no shipu-**grito la señora Ieran**

(el gran torbellino que se hizo en el salón aterro hasta el ultimo niño que rondaba por ahí, el señor Ping miro aterrado aquella impresionante muestra de poder, pero con su lanza lo detuvo partiéndolo por la mitad, con gran facilidad)

Aoi Tatsumaki-**probo de nuevo Ieran**

(Esta vez un torrence de agua salio de sus manos, Ping n tuvo otro remedio que hacerle frente con valor, si es que lo tenia, de nuevo su lanza logro evadirlo, Ieran miro a su oponente, en sus ojos denotaba miedo, como si no confiara en si mismo y sin embargo, sin embargo seguía de pie, la lanza siempre lo salvaba, eso era….la lanza era su centro de poder, bueno no de él, pero…era lo que lo hacia poderoso, si rompía la lanza acabaría con él, Ieran se concentro tenia que pedir ayuda a sus dioses, un gran rayo cayó del cielo hacia la tierra haciendo un gran hoyo en castillo de Hogwarts, Ieran sonrió satisfactoriamente solo había una persona capaz de lograrlo con tal poder y ese era su hijo, Ping pareció asustarse, Ieran lo tenia todo controlado el miedo era su principal aliada y mejor arma, ningún adversario que no tuviera confianza en si mismo podría vencerle nunca, se movió rápidamente, Ping se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba, si bien no tenia poderes mágicos extraordinarios si había estudiado artes marciales de pe a pa, la batalla ya no era mágica era cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos aunque ya adultos y sin tanta fuerza como en sus tiempos se movían demasiado ágil para su edad, era solo cuestión de tiempo y resistencia, Ieran llevaba las de ganar, aquello era sencillo y sin embargo la espera se alargaba no mas no podía con él, el viejo era duro de roer, Ping tomo su lanza y comenzó a girarla rápidamente, solo así lograría una ventaja sobre Ieran Li, o eso al menos pensaba y no estaba muy equivocado, Ieran comenzó a retroceder, lentamente, comenzó a ceder, Ping la tenia justo en donde la quería acorralada entre sus propias armas, cargo la lanza de una extraña fuerza, Ieran retrocedió aun mas, aquella esencia le escocia la piel y el alma, aquello no andaba nada bien, todo era algo confuso, la mujer madura respiro profundamente y de nuevo analizo al enemigo, cansado lucia cansado y pálido pero él no lo notaba, la lanza estaba absorbiéndole la energía, Ieran se asustó, podía que el arma acabara con los dos, tenia que moverse ya, Ieran salto por loa aires y se puso en posición de ataque, Ping intento darle alcance saltando por el aire, también Ieran corrió hacia él, iba a ser un golpe duro, pensaba el hombre que estaba decidido a atacar a Ieran con la punta de la lanza, pero esta paso por debajo de él girando de inmediato e inmovilizándolo de un solo golpe, Ping no se quedo quieto todo lo contrario blandía la lanza hacia Ieran ferozmente pero ninguno de sus golpes asestaba, Ieran lo golpeo en la nuca este cayó al suelo, Ieran tomo la lanza sintiendo la terrible descarga pero la soporto, el mal la rechazaba, lo alzo lo mas lato que pudo y lo tiro al suelo con todas sus fuerzas mientras rescataba un poderoso conjuro prohibido por el concilio, la lanza se deshizo por completo quemando el lugar en donde había caído, la mujer se seco el sudor de la frente, todo para ella parecía haber terminado, Ieran alzo la vista y se encontró con Albus Dumbledore, los dos se miraron con respeto.)

¿todos sus alumnos estan afuera?-**pregunto Ieran**

los últimos viene conmigo-**dijo Dumbledore señalando a la peculiar familia de cabellos rojizos**

salgamos, este castillo no aguantara mas-**dijo Ieran**

¿y los demás?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

sobrevivirán-

(Dumbledore, Fred, George, Ginny, Ieran con unos inconcientes, Luna, Ron, Draco y Lisa salieron pro fin de Hogwarts, se alejaron lo mas rápido posible y fueron al campo de quidditch donde les esperaban los demás, Dumbledore miro a Hogwarts que se caía casi a pedazos.)

no se preocupe, lo reconstruiremos-**dijo Ieran**

(Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, si, podrían reconstruir la piedra, pero…pero…ya no seria lo mismo, ya no serian las mismas antiguas cosas, los mismo recuerdos, la madera, las armaduras, no serian las mismas podrían ser parecidas y hasta nuevas, pero…pero…los recuerdos de las pinturas, de los cuadros, la señora gorda, Sir Codagan, ellos…ellos no se podía destruir algo así, no era el valor material, si no el sentimental era….era destruir los recuerdos¡¡¡era destruir mas de quinientos años de historia!)

(Ahora a Shaoran le pertenecía parte del poder de metal, el tremendo rayo que había abierto un agujero desde arriba hasta abajo daba paso a la escasa luz solar que caía desde arriba, Eriol y Hermione al sentir la luz del sol sobre sus cuerpos se sintieron completamente llenos de energía, Hermione toco el suelo con sus manos y millones de platas comenzaron a brotar, mientras que Eriol esperaba que la chica terminara de hacer crecer a un enorme árbol, Eriol toco la madera con su mano y esta s fusiono con él, Hermione detuvo la bola de fuego que en ese momento les lanzaba Herumor, ambos se miraron frente a frente y comenzaron a luchar, aunque sin duda, Herumor le llevaba ventaja sobre Hermione, el era mas ágil y tenia mucha mas experiencia que la chica en un campo de batalla, Harry se sintió extremadamente extraño, tenia la sensación de que pronto su cuerpo se haría tan ligero que comenzaría a volar, aquella sensación se sentía tan bien que sonrió ampliamente como si estuviera, ebrio o drogado, como si estuviera experimentando el placentero viaje de aquí a Plutón, Voldemort tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo contra Sakura y Harry, pero esta vez fue detenido por Eriol quien en ese momento le hacia frente, a pesar de que Eriol contaba con el espíritu de la madera, Voldemort no caía fácilmente sin duda era un gran mago, ambos magos occidentales se enfrentaba magistralmente sacando a relucir sus poderes, Herumor lanzo a Hermione muy lejos y aventó una lluvia de flechas de fuego contra la joven que solo esperaba el golpe final cuando un poderosísimo rayo cayó al suelo neutralizando las flechas de Herumor, Herumor volteo su vista hacia quien había hecho eso, Shaoran controlaba los poderes del dios del trueno, poniéndose el mismo como conductor, ambos torcieron una sonrisa maligna, ahora el fuego y trueno se enfrentaba peligrosamente, Narya se negó a moverse del lugar, tenia que estar lista en cuanto ellos acabaran con Voldemort y Herumor para sellar de nuevo a los espíritus.)

ve con Remus y Sirius-**grito Narya**-pónganse a salvo ustedes tres-

(Snape dudo, no quería dejar sola a Narya, pero la chica no se movía.)

vamos vete-**grito Narya**

(El hombre retrocedió lentamente poco a poco mientras buscaba con su vista a los otros tres hombres, que luchaba aun con mortífagos aunque ya eran pocos los que quedaban, la chica de Gryffindor, Mei Lin también le ayudaba, mientras cuidaban de Tomoyo que tenia las manos en la cabeza y estaba sentada en el suelo, Snape avanzo hacia ellos lentamente, Remus apunto la varita al mortífago que intentaba escapar.)

suelta la varita y no te haré daño-**dijo Remus firmemente**

(El mortífago la soltó de inmediato dando un respingo)

eso es…-**dijo Remus**

es el ultimo-**murmuro Sirius**

muévanse-**les empujo Mei Lin empujándolos**-¡Tomoyo!-

protego-**grito la chica**

(Uno de los poderosos rayos de Shaoran pasaba demasiado cerca de ellos haciendo temblara la tierra.)

eso estuvo muy cerca, subamos….-**les ordeno Mei Lin**

pero…-

si no es quedamos abajo corremos peligro-**dijo Mei Lin**-ellos…no van a terminara hasta que uno muera-

(Casi todos se miraron con un actitud un tanto pesimista, Tomoyo comenzó a escalar lentamente mientras Voldemort y Eriol hacia volar en mil pedazos metros atrás parte del lugar.

Herumor lanzo un terrible chillido al ver como la piel de los brazos se le chamuscaba casi por completo, mientras una energía succionadora comenzaba a robarle poder y energía, Sakura en conjunto con Harry, estaba convocando al espíritu del fuego, por un lado Herumor, tenia que defenderse de Shaoran mientras que por el otro tenia que conservar el poder, Harry comenzó a sentirse lleno de energía, sentía ganas de hacer muchas cosas de moverse de ahí, se estaba desesperado, quería moverse, quería luchar, quería enfrentarse y de pronto…..ambos chicos se elevaron como fuegos artificiales, que se separaron cuando la altura fue demasiado vertiginosa, Harry volvió a lugar de batalla volando por el aire, mientras pequeñas estelas de fuego le rodeaban Herumor sonrió, la maestra de las Cartas había hecho un buen trabajo sin duda pero aun así no le había quitado su poder por completo, Hermione y Eriol encerraron a Voldemort lo acorralaron por completo, Eriol susurro algo dispuesto a darle el golpe final mientras que Hermione hacia crecer mas hierba sobre él para inmovilizarlo, una gran esfera de color azul en la mano de Eriol la alzo y….

Una lluvia de púas de hierro comenzó a caer por todos, lados, Mei Lin y Tomoyo ayudaron a los tres hombres a subir lo mas rápido que pudieron a un lugar seguro, Voldemort no había perdido tampoco por completo al espíritu del metal, Hermione se asusto al igual que Eriol, Voldemort sonrió y volvió a atacarles ferozmente pero esta vez, fue Harry quien le hizo frente, Herumor y Shaoran se enfrentaba, los rayos y los ataques de fuego caían al por mayor, hacia todos lados mientras del otro lado tres personas se enfrentaban a Lord Voldemort, Herumor desequilibro a Shaoran haciéndolo caer al suelo alzo su brazo con el que formo una lanza de fuego y la lanzo cuando una esfera de agua la neutralizo, Sakura, se acerco a su esposo, ambos desafiantes miraba a Herumor, los dos señores oscuros sonrieron, era hora de la verdadera batalla.

Narya tosió los chicos levantaba demasiado polvo, estaba buscando ahora el lugar en donde antiguamente se sellaban a los espíritus quitaba con sus propias manos las piedras que cubrían el centro del lugar, tenia que hacerlo rápido, o si no…si no las consecuencias podrían ser sumamente catastróficas, mas y mas rápido se apuro a limpiar el lugar, pero los constantes ataques que se producían arriba, le interrumpían tenia que cuidarse de que ningún ataque le llegara o probablemente quedaría frita, hacia mucho calor ahí abajo, y su cuerpo comenzaban a resentir el cansancio por haber liberado a los espíritus, solo esperaba que todo aquello acabara pronto.

(Tomoyo miraba la pela impotente, no podía dejar eso así, ella…ella, tenia que ayudarles de alguna manera, la joven respiro profundamente aun tenia fuerzas para luchar, toco la sangre que le emanaba de la cabeza….tenia mucha así…que, la chica se concentro y cerro los ojos, esta vez, la sangre fue a sus manos creando discos giratorios al alrededor de sus manos.)

¿tomoyo que piensas?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

tengo que ayudarles-**dijo la joven**

no puedes…Herumor….-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Tomoyo no le hizo caso y de su espalda comenzaron a brotar dos grandes y hermosas alas que rasgaron sus ropas y su piel, tomoyo miro una vez mas hacia atrás y salto al vació siendo guiada pos sus alas de mariposa.)

¡Tomoyo!-**grito Mei Lin desesperada sintiéndose una completa inútil**

(La chica golpeo el suelo con su puño, no podía hacer nada, nunca podía hacer nada por ellos, Remus le detuvo el puño antes de que se lastimara mas.)

calma….nosotros nos sentimos igual-**dijo Remus**

pero…pero…ustedes…ustedes son magos-**dijo Mei Lin**

tu también-**le dijo Sirius**

(Mei Lin negó con la cabeza)

yo solo…hice un pacto con el concilio, pronto...jamás volveré a tener magia-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Sirius frunció el ceño)

pero….-

las guardianas de la señora…Li no tiene magia-**ironizo Mei Lin**

pero ella…-**dijo Remus señalando a Tomoyo que combatía a lado de Sakura y Shaoran a Herumor**

ella…su madre…su madre, viene de la familia Amamiya, tiene poder, muy poco pero lo tiene, en esa familia, los poderes suelen…estar…bueno se presentan a diferentes tiempos, por ejemplo su madre no los desarrollo hasta los treinta años-**dijo Mei Lin**

Sonomi-**murmuro Sirius**

si, ella-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Los chicos desviaron su atención cuando vieron subir a un mortífago, lucia cansado y un tanto desesperado, los cuatro presentes se echaron un tanto hacia atrás.

Harry se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Lord Voldemort, el hombre se burlo de Harry mientras este formaba una gran bola de fuego y se le lanzaba, Lord Voldemort la esquivo con facilidad, Harry apretó con firmeza su varita, miro a Voldemort desafiante el apunto…)

ignis maxima-

(Cual serpiente de fuego, una enorme columna elástica de este elemente salio de su varita y se lanzo contra Lord Voldemort, el joven blandió de nuevo este elemento contra el hombre que le había arrancado a sus padres, contra el hombre al que mas odiaba en aquel momento, Voldemort sonrió burlonamente.)

eso pequeño Harry, ódiame-**dijo Voldemort**

(Harry le miro furioso y molesto)

entre mas me odies, mas te acercas al lado oscuro y lo sabes-

(Harry blandió su varita contra Voldemort incansablemente, mientras que Eriol trataba de sujetar a Voldemort.)

jajajajaja, tres y no pueden conmigo-**se burlo Lord Voldemort**

cállate-**grito Eriol**

(Hermione alzo su brazo y un torrente de tierra salto de la nada, Voldemort quedo envuelta en esta mientras Eriol hacia crecer grandes troncos que se torcían encerrando a Lord voldemort mientras Harry se concentraba para soltar un gran golpe, Voldemort se vio totalmente rodeado, y concentro toda su energía cerca del pecho, justo cuando Harry lazo una gran energía contra el, este hizo estallar su propia energía neutralizando el poder de Harry y destruyendo la cárcel de madera.

Herumor escapaba del torrente de agua que trataba de encerrarlo, no miro cuando la chica se le acerco y le propino un golpe tan fuerte que lo tumbo al suelo, se levanto justo a tiempo para esquivar los rayos que despedían los brazos de Shaoran, Sakura se le pus enfrente y Herumor escupió de su boca un bocanada de fuego, mientras Sakura se hacia atrás, evitando el ataque, Tomoyo le ataco con una poderosa flecha, Herumor grito, Tomoyo le había lastimado, miro ala japonesa con furia y se lanzo sobre ella, Shaoran conjuro un poderoso rayo mientras lanzaba una flecha de hierro, Sakura empapo a Herumor con un poco de su poder, la flecha viajo a gran velocidad y aun asi pudo ser perfectamente detenida por Herumor que la tomo con una sola mano y recibió las descarga, Tomoyo volvió a atacar esta vez con sus poderoso látigos que aterrorizaban a cualquiera.)

maldita zorra-**grito Herumor furioso**

(Tomoyo se alejo mientras esperaba el momento indicado de atacar, Sakura tomo a Herumor por los brazos pero fue lanzada por los aires mientras que Eriol esquivaba dificultosamente la lluvia de agujas de metal que en ese momento Voldemort le lanzaba, Harry fundió el metal con un solo movimiento de su mano, Hermione se abalanzo sobre Voldemort tratando de ahorcarlo con hiedras venenosas, pero fue lanzanda por Voldemort contra el mismo Herumor que le quemo el brazo, Hermione grito de dolor, Shaoran le ataco sin piedad, los dos orientales peleaban a patadas y golpes limpios, el eco de sus golpes producía un eco escalofriante, Eriol se acerco a Hermione pero Voldemort se lo impidio con una de su lluvia de agujas de metal, Harry corrió, mientras que Tomoyo esquivaba difícilmente aquel ataque, Sakura junto sus manos con los brazos estirados y lo cruzo, formando un tornado de agua que lanzo contra Voldemort, el hombre lo rechazo fácilmente, ella no era rival para él, y sin embargo Sakura se lanzo contra Lord Voldemort, para pelear ella no necesitaba de poderes o espíritus, eso era para cobardes, Voldemort ahora se veía en graves aprieto, Sakura acertaba terriblemente y los golpes dolían horriblemente, la chica siguió atacando a Lord Voldemort sin piedad, sin cansancio, hasta que sintió una mano que le quemaba que le escocia, la chica se separo rápidamente, Herumor reía, o al menos eso hacia hasta que Tomoyo le ataco, los dos ahora estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, Tomoyo se movía cual gato astuto, era muy hábil y muy ágil, la chica fue lanzada por los aires, pero sus poderosos y magistrales alas se lo impidieron, Voldemort combatía a ahora contra Shaoran, ese si que era un rival fuerte y poderoso, sumamente poderoso, los dos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no se daban cuenta de lo demás.

Narya corría por el lugar despavorida huyendo del ataque de uno o de otro, bueno o malo, los poderes que desataban eran terribles, la chica se movía ágilmente, se estaba comenzando a desesperara, y si era mejor intervenir….bueno…eso era lo que ella quería, porque se estaba desesperando, se estaba desesperando porque ya quería que todo acabara y quería acabar con Voldemort y Herumor, además no sabia si los espíritus se iban a comportar tan tranquilos como ahora, tenia miedo, tenia miedo que Hogwarts no resistiera y se derrumbara, así de pronto, que de pronto todo por lo que su madre había dado la vida se cayera a pedazos, tenia y miedo y además eso le daba tristeza, porque…porque ella quería aquel lugar, sentía amor, por aquel lugar en el que su ,madre creció y fue feliz, en donde este era el principal escenario de sus aventuras, de todas sus hermosas aventuras, ella no podía permitir que Hogwarts se derrumbara eso era lo ultimo que ella buscaría, daría su vida por el castillo, Voldemort cayó prácticamente a sus pues, Narya se asusto cuando este se levanto y se lanzo hacia ella….

Mei Lin y Snape se mantenía la margen de aquella lucha, solo eran espectadores y no emitían ninguna opinión, ni querían ni debían.)

soy tu amigo Sirius-**chillo el hombre**

dejaste de serlo cuando traicionaste a ¡Mi hermano!-**grito Sirius enfurecido**

nosotros te queríamos Peter, te respetábamos-**dijo Remus**

es mentira siempre me insultaron siempre me hicieron de menos-**chillo Peter indignado**

no negare…que cuando era joven, era arrogante, y petulante…un tanto idiota si lo quieres ver así, pero…pero jamás hice algo para hacerte daño-**dijo Sirius**

James, Sirius y yo siempre te protegimos, siempre dimos todo por ti-**dijo Remus**

es mentira, es mentira-**grito Peter**-yo para ustedes no era mas que un inútil, un….tonto-

nunca fue así-**protesto Sirius**-eran Peter-

era el pequeño Peter-**dijo la rata indignada**

Peter…no te dejes cegar, no te dejes…-**dijo Remus**

ustedes que saben, siempre pavoneándose por todos lados, siempre diciendo que eran los mejores-**les reprocho Peter**

(Sirius sintió aquella….lastimosa espinita dolerle de nuevo, que lo dijera Snape….le pasaba pero…¿un amigo¡un amigo nunca! Eso le dolía y le dolía demasiado.)

siempre viendo por ustedes y por nadie mas-

¿por nadie mas?-**pregunto Sirius indignado**-que hay cuando James arriesgo su vida por salvarte, cuando Remus prefirió que lo castigaran a él cuando el verdadero culpable era tu, que hay de mi…¡cuantas veces no te rescate de las manos de los Slytherin!-**grito Sirius**

si, lo hacían ¿y después? Después…se la pasaban todo el tiempo restregándome en la cara que yo…siempre tenia la culpa de todo, que yo era un inútil, que por mi culpa ustedes tenia problemas que por mi todo salía mal-**le reprocho Peter**

aun así…Peter¡el que te hizo daño fue James!-**grito Remus**-¿Qué hay de Lily¡¡¡Harry! Ellos no tenían la culpa de los actos de James ¡eran inocentes¡¡¡siguen siendo inocentes!-**le reclamo el licántropo**

ellos no tenían porque pagar los errores de James, no ellos-**dijo Sirius**-mira a Harry, míralo a la cara, no conoce el calor de una familia, una familia que no tiene por ¡tu culpa!-

gajes del oficio-**murmuro Peter**

(Sirius negó con la cabeza un tanto molesto, había destrozado una familia y simplemente decía "gajes del oficio" tan tranquilo tan….indiferente.)

¡mataste a Lily!-**grito Remus dolido**

yo no quería….-**murmuro Peter**-yo…yo…-

pero lo hiciste, lo hiciste-**dijo Sirius**

(Peter miro al suelo, Remus miro a su amigo, no, no se veía arrepentido, mucho menos dolido, había indiferencia en sus ojos, había….¿satisfacción?)

¿Quién eres?-**pregunto Remus**

soy lo que ustedes criaron-**dijo Peter**

mentira, Peter, el pequeño Peter…-

el Pequeño Peter desapareció, ya no existe, ya no esta, se fue, se fue porque era débil, porque era tonto-**dijo la rata furiosa**

no…el pequeño Peter…-**dijo Sirius**

(Peter no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Sirius decía, porque la tierra crujió, abajo una batalla sin precedente se estaba dando, Narya peleaba contra Voldemort defendiendo su vida y todo lo que con ella llevaba.)

¡Narya!-**grito Harry**

(La chica se vio acorralada entre Herumor, Voldemort y la pared.)

si la matamos….no habrá nadie capaz de sellar a los espíritus-**dijo Voldemort**

entonces-**dijo Herumor**

(Ambos se le apuntaron con diferente poderes, Narya abrió los ojos como platos¿ese era su fin¿acaso ese era su fin?.

Sakura corrió velozmente hacia ellos, mientras que Shaoran levantaba del suelo a Eriol, Hermione también fue, mientras Harry avanzaba hacia aquel lugar velozmente, Herumor soltó la bola de energía mientras que Voldemort lanzaba su lluvia de agujas, Narya se acurruco contra la pared inútilmente protegiéndose con el brazo, esperando la llegada del final y sin embargo….sin embargo, Mei Lin y Snape se sostuvieron de las rocas para no caer, como si de una erupción se tratase el fuego se alzo con furia y fiereza, tanto que la temperatura del lugar ascendió rápidamente, la columna de fuego duro unos cuantos instantes.)

¡Harry!-**grito Hermione**

(el chico no supo como pero había formado una barrera de fuego impenetrable, Narya se levanto del suelo un tanto asustada.)

sal de aquí-**le ordeno Harry**

(Narya asintió, escalo un tanto la roca y brinco, ya en el aire, tuvo la liberta de moverse a sus anchas, Voldemort le apunto con la varita tomándola como una especie de tiro al blanco, Narya brincaba de un lado a otro sin parar, esquivando los disparos de Voldemort mientras que los demás intentaba atacar a Voldemort, Narya salto una vez mas miro el poder demasiado cerca y…de pronto fue sacada violentamente de su trayectoria, Tomoyo volaba con ella elevándola lo mas alto posible, Snape y Mei Lin vieron pasar a Tomoyo y Narya que escapaban de los poderes de Herumor.)

trae a la sacerdotisa-**le ordeno Herumor**

(Sakura y Eriol iban tras Herumor mientras que Harry y Hermione luchaba a gran altura con Voldemort, Mei Lin miro a sus compañero elevarse a alturas descomunales, Remus ignoro la estela de fuego que paso cerca de ellos, pues….la batalla entre matar a un amigo o…dejarlo se libraba en ese momento.)

es la verdad….yo solo quería venganza-**grito Peter**

¿venganza de que?-**grito Sirius molesto**-¡mastate a James por una estupidez!-**grito Sirius furioso**-escuchas, entiendes¡¡¡mataste a James!-

¡TU! que te hacías llamar su amigo-**grito Remus**

se lo merecía-**grito Peter**-eso y mas-

maldito, cobarde, perdedor-**grito Sirius furioso**

para ti, James siempre fue primero, para ti James lo era todo-**le grito Peter**-eras como él¡¡¡como puedes criticarme si eras como él!-

porque, el me enseño a mirar al mundo de otro forma, porque…James…-**dijo Sirius con la voz entre cortada**-por que James….-**dijo Sirius conteniendo las ganas de llorar**-porque James era mi hermano-

(Remus miro el suelo, ya no podía, ya no soportaba, mientras que una lluvia de agua un tanto caliente les roció y la tierra se levanto cayéndoles polvo, arriba los chicos batallaban y sus poderes les amenazaban.)

eso…eso, por eso…el era tu hermano ¿Qué era yo?-

un amigo-**dijo Sirius**-pero ahora no eres mas que un maldito y asqueroso asesino-

(Grito Sirius acercándose peligrosamente a Peter, este dio varios pasos hacia atrás.)

el te protegió muchas veces, él….él-**dijo Sirius**

adiós Peter-**dijo Remus apuntándole con la varita**

(Tomoyo corto la roca con su poderoso látigo y partes de esta roca les cayó sobre de ellos, Herumor escupió un poco de fuego, Mei Lin se acerco lentamente hacia ellos, la batalla estaba un tanto cerca y eso era muy peligroso. Snape se llevo la mano a la cara al notar que parte de la roca le hacia lastimado.)

vamos Remus, mátame-**dijo Peter**-mata al pequeño Peter-

(El silencio se hizo entre los tres.)

lo vez, no puedes-**dijo Peter burlonamente**

dime…¿Qué te dio Voldemort, que no te podíamos dar nosotros?-**pregunto Remus**

poder Remus…poder-**dijo Peter sonriendo como un loco maniático**

¿poder¿Eso querías?-**pregunto Sirius**

si, poder y gloria-**dijo Peter**

¿y¿acaso lo tienes?-**pregunto Remus**

(Peter frunció el ceño….¿acaso…lo tenia?

Shaoran lanzo uno de sus rayos y partió la roca que estaba a unos cuentos metros de ellos haciendo volar rocas y tierra, Voldemort les lanzo un lluvia de agujas, mientras que Harry las elimino con un solo movimiento calentando el ambiente peligrosamente)

los señores oscuros me lo prometieron-**chillo Peter**

que tonto eres Peter, ellos….-**dijo Sirius**

ellos solo te utilizaron-**termino Remus**

ellos si te utilizaron-

(Peter negó con la cabeza)

no nunca-**grito Peter**

(Sirius busco su varita entre su túnica y le apunto a Peter también.

La madera astillada se partió muy cerca de ellos, lastimando a Remus y a Mei Lin mientras que los poderes de Tomoyo y Sakura casi les tocaban Mei Lin estaba lista para intervenir y proteger a ambos hombres.)

vamos Sirius mata al pequeño Peter-**dijo Peter**

te equivocas Peter-**dijo Remus**

el pequeño Peter ya esta muerto-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

¡no!-**chillo Peter**

si-**dijo Remus**-el pequeño Peter murió-

si murió en batalla-**dijo Sirius**

(Eriol lanzo una esfera de energía que congelo a Voldemort por completo pero el hielo voló en mil pedazos de inmediato, el hielo paso sobre la cara de Sirius haciéndole pequeños cortes, Sirius no le dio importancia.)

no es verdad-**exclamo Peter tratando de salvar su vida**

hace muchos años-**dijo Remus lentamente**

si, murió como un héroe-**dijo Sirius**

tratando de defender…-**dijo Remus**

la vida de James-**termino Sirius**

(Ambos hombres agitaron la varita, pero Mei Lin los jalo hacia atrás, estampándolos contra la pared, Sirius y Remus miraron al frente, la lluvia de agujas calló sobre el mortífago que chillo como nunca de dolor, los poderosos rayos que caían partieron la piedra, Sirius y Remus bajaron la vista, el grito de dolor del traidor se alejo primero de ellos y después se fue amortiguando hasta que de pronto, ya no se escucho.)

arriba-**dijo Mei Lin una vez mas**

(Los dos hombres se movieron sin decir nada, quien había muerto en aquella batalla era el mortífago Pettigrew, mientras que el pequeño Peter, little Peter, había muerto hacia mas de dieciocho años, cuando el amigo murió y el mortífago nació.

Tomoyo bajo en picada, mientras era seguida por Herumor, Narya aprovecho aquel momento para salta sobre él y propinarle una dura patada, el sonido retumbo en el lugar, Voldemort tomo a Narya por los brazos, la chica grito desesperadamente, Snape casi se lanza de la roca cuando Harry llego y golpeo a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas, este soltó a la chica que salio volando por el aire, tomo impulso de nuevo y siguió atacando, al tiempo que Tomoyo fue lanzada duramente contra las rocas, la chica grito, Mei Lin intento acercarse a su amiga, pero Herumor llego en ese momento golpeando a Tomoyo en el estomago duramente, la chica grito escupiendo sangre, aun así no se dejo vencer, Eriol golpeo a Herumor lanzándolo un tanto lejos de Tomoyo, la chica se levanto de inmediato, Herumor se lanzo contra ella, esta lo rechazo, y de inmediato un arco se formo en sus manos, Herumor arremetió de nuevo contra ella y una flecha se le incrusto en brazo, Shaoran tomo a Herumor por sorpresa y se lo llevo del lugar, Tomoy y Eriol le siguieron.

Mei Lin se apresuro a mirara hacia abajo, donde todo era un caos, luces multi colores, se veían, el eco de la batalla llegaba hasta sus oídos, todos peleaban con valor y firmeza, gritos de dolor o de esfuerzo se escuchaban pronto se cansarían y entonces ¿Cómo acabaría todo aquello?.

Todos estaban mirando a lo lejos como se desarrollaba mas o menos la batalla y la verdad era que no era nada alentador…todos se encaminaba hacia el campo de quidditch como mejor podía, las cosas como se veían no eran nada alentadoras, el joven de cabellos rojos despertó lentamente mitras era transportado por la varita de su hermano.)

¿Fred?-**pregunto Ron**

¡Ron!-**grito Ginny alegremente, mientras que era bajado al suelo delicadamente**

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto el pelirrojo**

(nadie se atrevió a contestarle, Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a andar con sus hermanos.)

¿a donde vamos?-**pregunto el chico**-¿Ginny?-

parece que Hogwarts….Hogwarts-**dijo la chica entre sollozos**

¿Qué hay con es castillo?-**pregunto Ron**

Hogwarts se derrumba-**dijo Fred**

(Ron tardo en asimilar la información….Hogwarts….se derrumbaba ¿y? fue la primer pregunta que se le vino a la mente, de pronto se sintió un tanto…solo.)

¿y Harry¿Donde esta Hermione?-**pregunto el chico**

(Ginny abrió la boca pero….ningún sonio salio de su garganta)

Ron…ellos…-**dijo Fred**

estarán bien-**le aseguro George**

¿Cómo que estarán bien?-**pregunto Ron desesperado**

pues…-

siguen en el castillo-**le respondió George**

peleando, contra el señor Oscuro-**dijo Ginny lentamente**

(los ojos de ron se abrieron como platos…sus amigos estaba luchando y el….¿y el?)

tengo que-**dijo Ron**

no seas tonto, aquí hay mas trabajo que hacer, hay gente herida, y….tenemos que ayudarles, ellos…estarán bien-**dijo Fred**

ten fe-**le dijo Ginny**

(Ron hecho una mirada al castillo que en algunas partes la piedra comenzaba a caerse…lentamente.)

Herumor y Voldemort daban todo por alcanzar a Narya y destruirla, destruirla por completo, eso era lo que ellos buscaban sin ella…los poderes seria libres, libres de cualquier cadena o cosa alguna.)

no la tocaras me escuchaste-**dijo Sakura firmemente**

aun te falta mucho por aprender-**murmuro Voldemort**

pero tu ya no estarás presente para verlo-**le dijo Sakura**

¿Cómo estas tan segura?-**le reto Voldemort**

porque al morir y renacer, tu alma se partirá en dos y entonces…entonces ya no tendrás el mismo poder-**dijo Sakura satisfactoriamente**

jajajaja, yo ya he burlado a la muerte-**dijo Voldemort**

te equivocas, has estado cerca de ella pero no le has visto de frente, cuando mueras-**dijo Sakura**

cuando muera…que importa, sabes que si…me divido, entonces ser mas poderoso-

nunca….¿desde cuando un poder dividido es mas poderoso que uno unido?-**le pregunto Sakura**

jajajajajaja, inteligente, muy inteligente, pero….si se divide, se puede volver a juntar-**dijo Voldemort sabiamente**-además….mi alma no se divide-

entonces regresaras sin duda, pero estarás condenado a tener el mismo destino-**dijo Sakura firmemente**

¿así como tu madre?-**dijo Voldemort fríamente**

no lo se…tendrás que preguntárselo a ella-

se lo preguntare-

si tu alma no se divide como la de ella te costara regresas-**dijo Sakura de pronto**

tu que sabes…eres una niña…no sabes nada de reencarnación-

claro que si-**grito Sakura furiosa**

no es verdad y lo acabas de confirmar-

yo lo se-

no, porque sabrás que si un alma se divide entonces justo en el momento que muera, mi esencia puede ir por el mundo en busca de una de mis mitades y entonces fusionarme con ella, la mas poderosa de las dos mentes viviría, no es posesión pues somos el mismo cuerpo y no es malo para el cuerpo pues somos la misma alma, somos uno-**dijo Voldemort completamente convencido**

mientes-**dijo Sakura**

no en esto-**dijo Voldemort**

pero olvidas un detalle-**dijo Sakura**-tu alma no se divide-

entonces trae vida-**dijo Voldemort sonriendo misteriosamente**

tu no puedes traer vida-**dijo Sakura**

¿y porque no?-**pregunto Voldemort**

porque sencillamente no eres mujer-**dijo Sakura**-además….estarás muerto, un muerto no puede traer vida-

(Un rayo de color verde cayó en medio de ellos dos, Herumor golpeo a Sakura y esta sen enfureció y comenzó a pelar contra el mientras Voldemort se defendía de Harry y Hermione, pero fue fácil deshacerse de ellos, dio media vuelta y ahí estaban Narya y Tomoyo enfrente de él, sonrió una vez torcidamente y se lanzo sobre Narya.)

no permitiré que destruyas este templo-**dijo Narya firmemente**

no se porque das tu vida por algo tan vano, un montón de rocas-**dijo Voldemort**

Narya se hinco en el suelo, toco la tierra y las rocas que estaban en aquel sitio.

es que acaso no lo entiendes-**dijo Narya**

chica estúpida-**le dijo Voldemort despreciablemente**

la tierra, la roca, están llenos de vida-**dijo Narya**

(Voldemort soltó una sonora carcajada)-tonta, no hay nada en eso-

yo te lo probare-**dijo Narya mirándole desafiantemente**

(Voldemort alzo su varita, Narya cerro los ojos se concentro, Harry y los demás corrieron en su auxilio, mientras evitaban ser golpeados por Herumor, Voldemort sonrió triunfante, si la destruía no existiría nadie en ese mundo que supiera como sellar a los espíritus y entonces seria de ellos para siempre, agito la varita y…un fuerte viento rodeo a la chica, un murmullo llego a los oídos de Lord Voldemort, alguien susurrando, alguien murmurando algo, era un sensación extraña y difícil de explicar, Herumor se detuvo al igual que todos los demás, todos escuchaban lo mismo que Voldemort, gente susurro, risas, gritos de alegría o sorpresa un pequeño remolino se creo encerrando a Narya en medio de este, nadie sabia lo que la chica estaba haciendo, pero…a todos les causaba conmoción, Voldemort dio un paso hacia atrás, el remolino le asusto, del remolino provenían aquellas voces, Harry se llevo las manos a los oídos, pedazos de conversaciones le llegaban sus oídos y le aturdían, Hermione se asusto al escuchar su nombre.)

¡Hermione…muévete!-**grito un chico de once años**

(El torbellino giro mas y mas, mientras que la tierra como que se iluminaba, lentamente llenando cada lugar, cada rincón, cada pequeño espacio del castillo se volvió a llenar de vida, Harry escucho en su cabeza como una grandes puertas de roble se abrían ante sus ojos y los murmullos de admiración y emoción llenaron el lugar, mientras la extraña sensación de estar siendo observado le lleno por completo, mientras su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente, las emociones en su corazón le nublaron por completo la razón, aquello, era…aquello era…, vieron como Narya se despega del suelo mientras que con la frente mirando al cielo se elevaba lentamente, ante aquel torbellino de susurros, Voldemort dio paso hacia atrás y se asusto al observarse a si mismo de quince años mientras preparaba una difícil poción, Hermione se arrincono en el suelo sintiendo de nuevo el terror de escapar del garrote de un Troll, la chica se asusto mucho, pero…de inmediato sus ojos le hicieron ver cuando dos chicos de su edad entraban, para salvarle, aquello ¿era una ilusión¿Qué era? Shaoran sintió su corazón palpitar al verse enfrentando al grupo de Malfoy con un espada sin filo defendiendo a Hermione, Ron y Harry, recordaba aquella aventura había sucedido hace tanto tiempo, que ya casi ni la recordaba, los susurros no eran otras cosas que las voces de los ecos guardados dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, Sakura se vio a si misma convertida en Lady Lotus, platicando por primera vez con Harry cuando ella desconocía su identidad y él, comenzaba a enamorarse de ella, Sakura sonrió ante el tonto recuerdo.

Narya estaba devolviendo a la vida todos aquellos recuerdos que guardaba el castillo, todas aquellas cosas que el castillo había vivido, Remus, Sirius y Snape casi se fueron para atrás, cuando ante ellos la difusa y vaga imagen de si mismos a los once años peleando se apareció frente a sus ojos, Sirius y Snape se de costumbre, mientras Remus apuntaba con la varita a un Nott desesperado, mientras que con su mirada esperaba a alguien mas…

Todas aquellas cosas daban vueltas en la cabeza de todos, todos aquellos momentos, todas aquellas cosas….

voy a destruirte-**grito Voldemort**

si me destruyes, destruirás el ultimo sello-**dijo Narya**

eso es lo que quiero-**grito Voldemort**

¿vas a destruir Hogwarts a caso?-**dijo Narya**-si destruye el sello, destruyes a Hogwarts-

Hogwarts no me importan en lo mas mínimo-**dijo Voldemort seguro de si**

¿y que hay de ellos?-**le pregunto Narya**-¿acaso crees que te permitirán destruir el castillo?-

ellos no me detendrán-**dijo Voldemort firmemente**

eso es lo que tu crees-**dijo Eriol a sus espaldas**

Clow tan sentimental como de costumbre-**se burlo de él Herumor**

tal vez, tal vez, Herumor, pero….veras cual es el poder de los recuerdos-**dijo Eriol señalando detrás de ambos señores oscuros**

(Diversos espectros les miraba furiosos a ambos señores, toda la gente perteneciente a Hogwarts que había sido victima de ellos estaba ahí, los dos miraron con horror, como todos se fusionaban y se volvían energía pura que les atacaba sin piedad.

¿Acaso aquello era una ilusión? Tal vez…pero ¿desde cuando las ilusiones pegan tan duro, parearía todo aquello sacado de una extraña y fumada película de terror, o algo similar, Eriol se miro a si mismo caminando por los pasillos a lado de chicas lindas que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts le brindaron su amistad y una que otra algo mas… el joven sacudió su cabeza y avanzo hacia Hermione que seguía perdida en sus propios recuerdos, los tres pasando al Fluffy, ella transformándose en gato, los tres en la clase de adivinación, ella y Harry salvando a Sirius, el baile del torneo, Shaoran y ella estudiando en la biblioteca, Umbridge, miles de cosas pasaron por su menta antes de ser devuelta a la realidad.)

vamos es momento-**dijo Eriol**

(La chica se levanto)

hay que proteger a Hogwarts-

¿Hogwarts?-**pregunto Hermione**-

Hogwarts, es la fortaleza que protege a los espíritus, si esta desaparece ellos, serán libres-

¿y que acaso eso no es lo mejor?-**pregunto Hermione**

(Eriol negó con la cabeza)

ellos…necesitan de seres que los controlen, son…son como las armas pueden usarse para salvar a la gente, pero también para matarlos, es demasiado peligroso que los dejemos sueltos, además….sueltos sin alguien que los controle….pueden provocar grandes catástrofes-**le explico Eriol**-además…..-

si, lo se…los recuerdos-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

(Los dos se encaminaron hacia Shaoran…

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, así de la nada aparecieron, ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, prácticamente su única familia, los tres…los tres….los tres haciéndole frente los Slytherin, el chico miro ceñudo a el niño con el cabellos largo hasta los hombros y grasiento, jurando que un día de su cabellos caerían largas y pesadas gotas de grasa, las varitas brillaron en el espacio, los hechizos cruzaron y…)

vamos corre-**dijo la dulce voz**

ven acá Amamiya-**le ordeno la dura voz de una niña**

Lily espera-**grito otra**

(Nadeshiko se coloco a lado de Sirius.)

están aquí, vamos little Peter-**grito Nadeshiko**

(Remus sintió su corazón saltar, ahí estaba…ahí estaba el pequeño Peter, no ese que se había corroído, no ese que les había traicionado, no…ese no era Peter, ese era…sencillamente Pettigrew, el que estaba ahí, era…el pequeño Peter…little Peter, su amigo.)

¡Ah¡¡pelea!-**chillo la joven de cabellos rojizos**

no te metas Elena-**dijo Sirius**

Evans-**murmuro la chica molesta**

una sangre sucia-**dijo Snape con desprecio**

¿y tu muy limpio, solo mírate el cabello-**le defendió la chica del cabellos castaños claros y ojos azul brillante que respondía al nombre de Emily Higgins**

bien dicho Helen-**dijo James**

Higgins-**murmuro la chica**

voy decirle a McGonagall sobre esto-**les amenazo Lily**(mientras los chicos ponían los ojos en blanco.)

tu no vas ningún lado-**dijo Malfoy agitando al varita y aventando a Lily muy lejos**

(James agito también la varita, y los hechizos comenzaron a volar por el aire….

Si los hechizos volaron por el aire, Voldemort y Herumor estaban total y completamente acorralados, por todos los chicos, por fin los habían encerrado.)

Narya ahora-**grito Sakura**

(La chica asintió desde su posición que era metros por arriba de ellos.)

montoneros-**se quejo Herumor**

(Todos pasaron de hacer comentarios.

Los cincos chicos alzaron los brazos y cinco luces salieron de ellos, luces que se alzaban imponentes hasta el cielo, una barrera se creo, Voldemort y Herumor, no podrían pasar una barrera de cinco poderes, era demasiado difícil, una locura para cualquiera que lo intentara, Narya cerro los ojos y comenzó el ritual final, de nuevo la tierra comenzó a temblara levemente.

En el campo de quidditch todos los alumnos estaban de pie mirando las luces que provenían del centro de Hogwarts, mientras el castillo luchaba por sostenerse en pie, todos estaban esperando el momento en que todo explotara o que todo terminara, para el bien o para el mal, Dumbledore y Ieran miraban la situación bastante preocupadas, mientras muchos de los chicos hacían labores sociales y ayudaban a Madame Pomfrey a curar a los heridos, aquella situación era algo desesperante pues no sabían como iba terminar que era lo que iba a suceder¿Cómo iba a terminara todo aquello, cerraron los ojos implorando que todo terminara bien.

Los tres se sostuvieron del suelo como pudieron mientras la imagen de su batalla infantil se desvanecía en la nada.

¿Quiénes carajo creen que son?-**gruño la pelirroja furiosa**

(sirius dio un paso mientras se acomodaba el flequillo altivamente)

¿Quiénes somos?-**pregunto el joven con altiveza**

(Mientras James hacia cara de este…tipo esta apunto de decir una estupidez.)

Somos…-**dijo Remus**

somos los merodeadores-**dijo James firmemente**

(El remolino de luz se hizo cada vez mas y mas grande, Voldemort y Herumor fueron arrancados del suelo y se pusieron a girar y girar sin sentido en el torbellino, que controlaba Narya, Herumor junto sus manos formando un triangulo comenzando a decir un contra hechizo para liberarse, la batalla entre los cincos que formaban la barrera y los dos que estaban dentro comenzó aunque tomados de las manos e intentando contener con todas sus fuerzas a los demonios que tenían dentro todo aquello se les hacia sumamente difícil, no sabían como controlarlo o contrarrestarlo, les era muy difícil, hacerlo, era muy difícil, Harry sintió la fuerte descarga que le llego al cuerpo, los cincos gritaban de dolor, era terrible, era horrible, Harry sintió las ganas de separarse pero, Sakura que estaba a su lado le agarro la mano con mas fuerza y con las escasas fuerzas que tenia le dijo.)

aguanta Harry, aguanta-**dijo Sakura**

(Narya sintió como si miles de cosas la golpearan por diferentes lados, se estaba volviendo loca con tanto dolor, le dolía, pero tenia que soportar, tenia que soportar, no por ella si no por todos los que dependía de ella, había mucha gente que depositaba sus ultimas esperanzas en ella, Narya soporto, soporto difícilmente todo aquello, respiraba profundamente mientras la voz de alguien le decía que desistiera.)

**"**_Déjalo no vas poder"_-

_" no lo lograras"_-

(Narya hizo caso omiso a las voces aguantando sola aquel tormento)

yo puedo, por mi madre, por mi madre-**murmuraba la joven**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

(La chica grito con todas sus fuerzas pues aquella carga era demasiado pesada para ella, el torbellino comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro estrepitosamente, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Snape, Sirius y Remus comenzaron a subir lo mas rápido que pudieron, tenían que ponerse salvo a cualquier costo, todo aquello ya era exageradamente peligroso para ellos, escalaron un poco mas arriba pero les era un tanto difícil pues la roca no les ayudaba mucho además, el tornado se bambolea peligrosamente.)

mas arriba-**decía Mei Lin**

(Los hombres subían como mejor podían, pensando para sus adentros que ya estaban algo viejos para aquello.)

ººSakura….ayudaºº-**le pidió Eriol telepáticamente**

ººEriol….voy a purificar sus espíritusºº-**dijo Sakura**

pero…-

(El anillo de abajo del tornado se ilumino de un rosa pálido, sintiendo todos aquella reconfortante sensación, excepto para ella misma, Harry sintió de nuevo aquella paz le invadía por completo el cuerpo y puso inmediatamente su mente en blanco, a Hermione le costo mucho trabajo, porque se sintió algo confundida con todo aquello, no sabia muy bien que hacer, hasta que la mano de Shaoran que le sostenía le indico que tenia que calmarse, Hermione así lo hizo y se dejo llevar por aquella sensación. Pronto el mismo tornado se ilumino de un rosa pálido, Narya también sintió aquella sensación de paz, y se dejo invadir, el tornado dejo de bambolearse tanto, cuando de pronto una explosión se hizo dentro del torbellino, Hermione sintió como le arrancaban todo el dolor todo el odio de si misma y se lo llevaban a un lugar desconocido.

Para Narya no fue tan desconocido pues vio la macha negra girar dentro del tornado a la vez que a ella toda aquella sensación de miedo y desesperación le era arrancada.)

_"Narya"_-**llego de nuevo esa voz**-_"lo has hecho muy bien Narya"_-

¿Quién eres?-**pregunto la voz de Narya desde el interior**

_"Narya tienes que concéntrate olvida todo lo demás, esta llegando al final"_-**le susurro la voz**

espera…-**dijo Narya**

_"pronto Narya, pronto"_-**le dijo la voz**-_"vamos…llega al final"_-

(La joven apretó aun mas los ojos susurrando unas cuantas palabras, Hermione sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies suavemente, hasta que se hizo un pequeño agujero, las voces a coro de personas desconocidas comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar, se escuchaban como un antiguo cántico celta, sonaba…pacifico pero a la vez aterrante, Narya cantaba con ellos al mismo tiempo, estaba enviando a los espíritus de regreso a casa o eso era lo que ella pensaba, la fuerza centrifuga que se hizo la desconcentro por completo, el agujero comenzó a succionar todo por igual, los chicos que estaban abajo, gritaron al sentirse atraídos por el agujero, el miedo y el pánico cundió en sus corazones.)

no se desconcentren-**pidió Sakura**

(Pero la cosa era que no era nada fácil concentrarse cuando un agujero de mas de 4 metros de diámetro te esta queriendo succionar.)

Eriol, Shaoran, eleven el poder-**pidió Sakura**

(Los tres se concentraron e hicieron a los demás flotar, mientras debajo de ellos, el suelo se abría peligrosamente.)

¡no puedo…ayuda!-**grito Narya**

(Sakura abrió los, ojos, ninguno de ellos podía ayudarla, solo…solo…la chica junto las manos de Harry y Eriol que estaba a su lado, las unió y ella se adentro al torbellino convertida totalmente en un ser de agua, fue difícil controlar sus movimientos dentro del torbellino pero lo hizo, Sakura miro dentro de este, solo estaba su cuerpo, no había ningún otro…¿acaso ya habían terminado con Lord Voldemort y Herumor?...Sakura ignoro eso y se dirigió a Narya.)

son ellos….ellos no me permiten cerrarlo, quieren destruir Hogwarts-**dijo Narya al sentir la esencia de Sakura**

¿ellos?-**pregunto Sakura**

Voldemort, y Herumor-**dijo Narya**

pero…ellos…su cuerpos-

son esencia, se han fusionado la energía maligna que expulsaste-**dijo Narya**

(Sakura asintió lentamente y se dejo llevar, tenia que encontrarlos lo mas rápido posible, tenia que hacer ahora, la chica se dejo llevar por el torbellino mientras buscaba a Herumor y Voldemort, deberían de ser fácil ubicarlos ya que el torbellino era claro, pero….por alguna extraña ocasión este por dentro se veía grisáceo, Sakura se movió entre el viento y los escombros desesperadamente buscándolos, y cuando por fin vio la mancha que estaba ocasionando todo eso perdió la estabilidad y comenzó a girar irremediablemente sin poder para, Sakura intentó varias veces recuperara el controlar pero no podía, el agua era fácilmente arrastrada por el viento, el agua no era un elemento estable….ese era el problema, Sakura suspiro y entonces decidió dejar aquel espíritu, era la única forma, debía de expulsarlo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, tenia que llegar a ellos, siendo que giraban en una sola espiral si dejaba de intentar recuperara estabilidad y avanzar por si sola, si se soltaba en algún momento tenia que encontrárselos, Sakura respiro y se dejo llevar, giro y grito por todo el tornado irremediablemente y justo cuando llego al lugar en donde había una gran fuerza negativa, la chica se lanzo contra ella, al chocar, todo el liquido vital se derramos sobre este abrazándolo, Sakura conjuro un hechizo sellador de agua, sintió como la intentaban rechazar, pero fue fuerte y soporto todo aquello, mientras que arriba, muy por arriba de ellos, las torres de Hogwarts caían al suelo como si estuvieran hechas de arena.)

Hogwarts se destruye-**grito Narya**-¡Sakura!-

(Sakura no se desespero, tenia que hacerlo bien, aunque…eso les costara mas.)

Hogwarts, Sakura, sin Hogwarts…no podremos sellarlos-**grito Narya**

ya voy…solo un poco mas solo…-(Sakura dejo al espíritu del agua encerrando a la esfera de fuerza negativa y de inmediato salio disparada en el torrente de fuerza.)

¡Narya!-**grito Sakura**

(La chica grito, Hogwarts se derrumbaba, mientras Narya intentaba salvar a Sakura.)

perdóname-**susurro Narya**

(El torbellino abrió un agujero y Sakura salio del torbellino siendo azotada violentamente contra la roca, Narya suspiro y volvió a concentrarse de nuevo, pero no daba resultado, nada paraba aquel torbellino de poder.

Sakura se levanto sintiéndose adolorida, había quedado fuera de todo aquello y eso no le agradaba, pero si intentaba ingresar…le iría peor.)

¡Sakura!-**grito Mei Lin**

(La chica se levanto difícilmente mientras sentía la sangre correr por diversas partes de su cuerpo, por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla Sakura se dio cuenta de su condición, era deplorable, estaba totalmente herida, Mei Lin y Tomoyo la tomaran en sus brazos y la llevaron los Sirius, Remus y Snape.)

¿Cómo te encuentras?-**pregunto Sirius**

oh de maravilla-**contesto la chica sonriendo**

(Sirius le miro sonriendo, la tomo en brazos y la chica cerro los ojos permitiéndose un ligero descanso.)

¿Qué sucedió?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

Narya no puede cerrar el portal…Hogwarts se destruye-**dijo Sakura**

¿y?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

¿y?-**dijo Remus alarmado**-Hogwarts…si se destruye Hogwarts…es como si destruyeras la educaciones mágica del occidente, todo….todo lo que se encuentra en Hogwarts…-

si desaparece Hogwarts no hay mas oportunidad de sellar a los espíritus-**dijo Sakura**-si lo dejamos sueltos, pueden causar estragos-

¿Por qué no puede sellarlo?-**pregunto Snape**

no lo se…supongo porque…no tiene el poder, no solo esta sellando espíritus, si no…si no también a Herumor y Voldemort, es demasiada carga para ella-**dijo Sakura**

¿Qué se puede hacer?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

poder…necesita poder-**dijo Sakura lentamente**-un poder que no podemos darle-**dijo Sakura desperada**-¡que no puedo darle!-**grito la chica derramando lagrimas**

calma Sakura, te exiges demasiado-**le dijo Sirius abrazándola**

mi….madre…arriesgo todo para darme poder…y ahora no puedo corresponderle-**dijo Sakura tristemente**

escucha….esto…es una carga que no puede cargar una sola persona-**dijo Remus**-si no todos-

(Sakura cerro los ojos buscando una forma)

¿Qué tipo de poder necesita?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

no lo se…tal vez….un poder de raíces milenarias-**dijo Sakura secamente**

(Narya contuvo una vez mas el equilibrio desde el aire, tenia que levantarse una vez mas tenia que cerrar el portal, tenia que hacerlo, la chica junto sus manos una vez mas y comenzó a concentrarse pero…la descarga eléctrica que recibió fue tremenda.)

vamos Narya-**grito Eriol**

(Narya cerro los ojos, los chicos ya no podrían soportar mucho tiempo, no podrían contener a Voldemort y a Herumor por mucho tiempo mas.)

no puedo me rechaza-**dijo Narya**

concéntrate-**grito Shaoran**

vamos Narya, toma mis manos-**dijo Sakura cansada**

no, tu poder me desconcentra-**dijo Narya**

(Narya cerro los ojos y olvido, olvido todo el odio, la rabia, el coraje, el dolor, todo, entro y no hubo daño, no hubo nada y de nuevo la escucho.)

_"concéntrate, escucha tu voz interior"_-

dime que debo hacer¿Qué debemos hacer?-

_" Cierra el poder con poder"_-**le susurro la voz**

¿poder con poder?-**pregunto Narya**

_" no te desesperes, calma, solo el poder, es capaz de sellar al poder"_-**le dijo la voz**

¿un espíritu?-**pregunto Narya**

_" no, los espíritus elementales son muy fuertes"_

¿Qué es mas fuerte que un espíritu?-**pregunto Narya**

_"algo vivo"_-

¿Algo vivo¿Qué?-

_"es muy poderoso"_-

no entiendo, dime dímelo ¡por favor!-

"_es la fuente de todos nosotros"_-

¡dímelo!-**grito Narya**

_" algo de dos raíces "_

(La chica volvió a recibir una gran descarga eléctrica, pero seguía en medio de aquel torbellino de poder, se concentro e hizo que su voz resonara por todo el lugar)

bueno, hay que sellar al poder con poder-**dijo Narya**

¿poder con poder? Un espíritu-**dijo Sakura**

no, algo vivo-**dijo Narya**-que es fuente de vida-

sangre-**grito Sakura**

no lo se-

sangre milenaria-**dijo Sakura**

soy sangre pura, mas haya de la edad media-**dijo Sirius**

dijo algo de…dos raíces-**murmuro Narya**

¿sangre mestiza acaso?-**pregunto Snape**

Remus es sangre mestiza-**dijo Sirius**

tal vez…puede ser-**murmuro Sakura**-pero…tendría que ser una dinastica familia de sangre mestiza-

no…creo mi madre era hija de magos-**dijo Remus**

no, sangre mestiza no creo, es…absurdo-**murmuro Sakura**-de dos raíces…dos orígenes, dos…lados-

creo que captamos el mensaje Kinomoto-**gruño Snape**

ey no le grites a ella-**gruño Sirius**

defendiéndola como si fuera tu hija-**murmuro Snape**

tu lo has dicho, no te metas con ella-**grito Sirius**

no sientes celos…digo esa oriental, te dejo por otro-**dijo snape venenosamente**

chicos, recuerden que ahora tiene mas de treinta años, que no son mocosos, que están enfrente de dos niñas, y que están en peligro sus vidas-**gruño Remus**

vamos…padre tenemos que pensar o si no, Harry…-**dijo Narya**

Nadeshiko me quería mucho a mi, tanto que dio su vida por salvarme-**dijo Sirius molesto**

Sirius-**le advirtió Remus**

que es la verdad-**se defendió Sirius**

siempre traicionando a la sangre-**dijo Snape**

dame un motivo-**dijo Sirius**

basta, dejen de pelar, parecen dos chiquillos-**gruño Remus**

es oriental…-

_" ¿Oriental?...raíces orientales, magia oriental…Clow el sello de Clow fusiona ambas magias, el oriente y el occidente"_-**pensó Sakura**-¡ya lo tengo!-

(Los tres hombres le miraron)

sangre de dos raíces¡que obvio¿alguien de aquí tiene padres orientales?-**pregunto Sakura**

(el silencio que se hizo fue profundo)

soy ingles hasta la medula-**dijo Sirius**

mama tenia una prima un tercio rusa-**murmuro Narya**

mi familia es de Escocia e Inglaterra-**comento Snape**

mi madre era Italiana-**comento Remus**

y yo soy oriental…completa-**murmuro Sakura**-Tomoyo, Mei Lin y Shaoran son totalmente orientales-

mama, tenia una sobrina iraquí-**comento Tomoyo**

Eriol es completamente ingles…creo que tenia un primo cubano-**dijo Mei Lin**

¿no hay nadie mitad, oriental, mitad occidental!-**grito Sakura**

creo que tenia una prima….hindú-**comento Sirius**

espera…pero puede que-**dijo Remus mirando a Sirius**

eh, Eriol tenia una abuelita china ¿no es así Tomoyo?-**pregunto Mei Lin**

ah, si bueno…la abuelita era un tercio…Vietnamita-**le corrigió Tomoyo**

no, nos sirve, tiene que…ser la primera generación-**dijo Sakura**

eh Sakura-**dijo Remus**

(La chica le miro atentamente)

tal vez…-**comento el hombre lentamente**

anda suéltalo-**dijo Sakura**

pues…veras…esto…-**dijo Remus**

es que…bueno tu madre-**dijo Sirius**

si-**dijo Sakura**

cuando, la convocaste-**dijo Sirius lentamente y Sakura asintió**-ella…ella…comento, bueno mejor dicho me confeso-

¿Qué?-**grito Sakura**

pues…-

¡dilo!-

ella tuvo un hijo mió-**dijo Sirius atropelladamente**

¿QUE!-**gritaron todos los presentes**

no es el momento de…ponerse histéricos-**recapacito Sakura**-¿sabes quien es¿donde esta?-

No Nadeshiko…no me dijo nada-**dijo Sirius**

mi madre-**grito Sakura**-bien, tenemos a alguien es mejor que nada…pero…da igual porque no sabemos nada-

invócalo-**dijo Mei Lin**

oh salve ser mestizo yo te convoco-**se mofo Sakura**-necesito algo de él-

¿que tal sangre?-**murmuro Tomoyo**

que tal si voy y digo, hola, me regalas un poco de tu sangre…ya sabes para convocarte de vez en cuando ¿puedo?-**dijo Sakura sarcásticamente**

(Tomoyo y Mei Lin pusieron los ojos en blanco, Sakura no tenia remedio)

tienes a Sirius, sangre llama a la sangre-**dijo Mei Lin**

Sakura parpadeo unos instantes-uuuuhhh, bien dicho bicho-

(La chica dio media vuelta, saco algo de su túnica y se lo paso por la mano, se acerco a Sirius y le miro)

lo siento pero es la única forma-**murmuro la chica**

(antes de que Sirius protestara Sakura le tomo la mano y se hizo una herida lo suficientemente profunda para que brotara sangre, le tomo de la mano)

sangre llama a la sangre

por este medio te convoco

de aquí al cielo

escucha mi llamado,

escucha mi plegaria,

hermano perdido

sangre de mi sangre

vuelve a mi que se así

que se ahora-**recito Sakura**

(Un viento envolvió a Sirius y Sakura, gotas de ambas sangres mezcladas cayeron al suelo que de inmediato desaparecieron, Sakura abrió un ojo esperando ver a su medio hermano apareciera pero nada sucedió)

¿estas seguro que tuviste un hijo con mi madre?-**pregunto Sakura**

(Sirius iba a responder cuando…)

Sakura-**dijo Mei Lin señalando a un lado**

(Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde Mei Lin señalaba, la tierra se alzaba lentamente, mientras la sangre rodeaba a la joven, que miraba todo aquello con la misma estupefacción que todos)

¡Tomoyo?-**exclamo Sakura**-¿Tomoyo es mi media hermana!-

no hay tiempo que perder-**dijo Narya abriendo un espacio en el torbellino, Tomoyo entro en este sin pensarlo dos veces**

no, Narya espera…¡Tomoyo, alguien explíqueme esto-**grito Sakura indignada**

(Pero antes de Sakura pudiera decir algo mas un torrente de luz inundo el lugar, la sangre de Tomoyo había funcionado perfectamente y todo parecía haber termino, cuando de pronto una mancha negra apareció abriendo un agujero, en el tornado de luz)

Voldemort, Herumor-**dijo Sakura fríamente**

esto no a terminado mocosa-**dijo Voldemort**

sabes que volveremos-

(Todos se paralizaron al escuchar la voz tan firme y segura de Herumor)

no es verdad-**grito Sakura**

¡lo sabe, siempre lo supo, solo…les dio tiempo!-**dijo Voldemort entre risas**

¿de que hablas?-**pregunto Sakura**

jajajajajjajaja, del poder niña, el poder-

pronto estarás muerto y no habrá mas poder para ti-**grito Sakura**

ya engañe a la muerte una vez-

para terminar a la muerte hay que traer vida, hay quienes lo saben-

¿de que diablos están hablando?-**les pregunto Sakura**

ya veras, ya veras….te veremos llorara sangre-**dijo Voldemort divertido**

ya no existirán-**grito Sakura**

te lo acabo de decir…eras tan ciega-

es imposible, nos es posible-**grito Sakura desesperada**

nos volveremos a ver muy pronto-

el poder supremo pronto se desencadenara-

esperaremos a ver el siguiente movimiento-

(Todos quedaron desconcertados ante las palabras que emitieron ambos seres malignos¿ella¿supremo poder? No entendían nada, el remolino de luz y poder giro y giro limpiando todo el lugar, los chicos se sostenían firmemente a lo que tuvieran al alcance mientras que en el centro, Eriol, Shaoran, Harry y Hermione unidos por sus manos seguían concentrados en sellar los poderes de una buena vez, mientras que Narya y Tomoyo estaban en el centro de todo aquello tratando de ayudarles, Sakura miro a sus amigos impotente por no poder ayudarles, con todo el poder que tenia era incapaz de ayudarles en ese momento.)

no lo van a lograr-**murmuro Mei Lin**

es la única forma-**dijo Sakura**-tienes que tener fe-

míralos Sakura están sufriendo-**dijo Mei Lin desesperada**

yo se que ellos podrán-**dijo Sakura firmemente**

(Mei Lin y Sakura se abrazaron pidiendo porque todo aquello terminara, Sakura miro a los demás que se pegaban a las rocas temiendo que de un momento a otro el suelo se resquebrajara y todos cayeran al fondo.

La tierra se partió una vez mas y una enorme grieta al fondo del lugar comenzó a succionar todo, Narya y Tomoyo estaban girando en el centro a la mitad de la enorme columna, ambas chicas estaban concentradas entre telarañas de hilos rojos que emanaban del cuerpo de Tomoyo, las manchas negras seguían girando y gritando cuando de pronto sobrevino una gran inestabilidad, pues estas estaban tratando de romper el torbellino mientras la grieta de abajo estaba tratando de absorber todo, Sakura sintió la poderosa fuerza centrifuga del lugar cuando prácticamente fue arrancada de los brazos de Mei Lin, la chica se sostuvo de la piedra fuertemente, todos se sostuvieron aun mas de las rocas, Sakura se arrastro de nuevo hacia el lugar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.)

¿estas bien?-**le pregunto Mei Lin y esta asintió cansada**-Sakura-**murmuro Mei Lin**

pronto Mei Lin, pronto-**dijo Sakura**

(La chica miro a Sakura preocupada, el tornado se bamboleaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro destruyendo cada vez mas el lugar.)

tenemos que movernos-**dijo Remus**-esto no soportara mas-

(Sakura asintió y junto con los demás escalaron esquivando los poderes del torbellino cuando cual si de un látigo se tratara una poderosa lamina de metal les golpeo partiendo la roca por la mitad.)

¡Chicas!-**grito Remus**

(Sakura y Mei Lin estaban separadas por una enorme y terrible grieta, la roca comenzó a desprenderse del lugar.)

vamos Mei Lin-

mi señora primero-**dijo Mei Lin**

(Sakura corrió y salto, los tres hombres le ayudaron a subirla)

Mei Lin-**grito Sakura**

el pacto esta por romperse-**dijo Mei Lin firmemente**-pero tengo el poder de mis ancestros-

no Mei Lin-**grito Sakura**

(La chica cerro los ojos, de su mano salio una largo y poderoso báculo largo y de color plateado que al final se ramificaba en cuatro partes iguales, cada punto se curveaba y cada curva estaba unida a un hermoso rubí en forma de Luna, primero dos puntas tocaba la punta mas alta de la luna y los otros dos seguían bajando en espiral hasta tocar la punta mas baja de la luna, abajo engranado al báculo que tocaba el suelo, otro hermoso...rubí enorme.)

mis poderes son de las sirenas, solo una vez funcionan-

pero Mei Lin-**grito Sakura**

pronto nos volveremos a ver-**dijo Mei Lin sonriendo**

Mei Lin…-

(La piedra comenzó a caer estrepitosamente al suelo)

¡NNNNNNOOOOO!-**grito Sakura**

(La piedra se estrello contra el suelo haciéndose añicos mientras la joven de cabellos azabache se introducía al torbellino protegida por su báculo, este se abrió para ella y la dejo pasar, Mei Lin miro la enorme grieta, cerro los ojos se acerco a esta y se dejo caer, afuera el torbellino lejos estaba de recuperara la estabilidad y los espíritus comenzaban a tratar de escapar de este con furia y firmeza, una explosión en el centro alerto a todos los demás pues Narya y Tomoyo gritaron, el torbellino comenzó a expandirse, Sakura temió por su seguridad y la de los demás, el torbellino se hizo mas grande mas chico, adelgazaba, era como si estuviera teniendo una convulsión y de pronto, una luz rojiza resplandeció desde el centro del torbellino, se extendió en este y así como así en medio de una enorme explosión, todo desapareció.)

Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar al mil por hora a la vez que las lagrimas salían de sus mejillas, al chica se acerco al filo del piso inestable en donde se encontraba, miro hacia abajo, el tremendo hoyo que había en el suelo era aterrante, Harry, Eriol, Shaoran y Hermione estaban en el suelo comenzando a levantarse, Tomoyo y Narya, aun flotaban en el aire, abrazadas con terror pues sabían que en cualquier momento caerían al suelo, todo aquello era desconcertante, la tierra comenzó a moverse, los chicos se alejaron del lugar arrastrándose por el suelo, mientras que Tomoyo y Narya gritaban abrazadas las una a la otra, de la tierra salio una extraña figura gris, era un…algo de figura humana, cubierta por una capa larga de color blanco, en una mano la tenia estirada como pidiendo limosna, mientras que en la otra sostenía un báculo largo y grande que en la punta se dividía en cuatro puntas que sostenían una esfera.)

¡Vamos a caer!-**grito Narya**

(Snape y Sirius miraron con impotencia a las chicas, estaban a….200 metros sobre de ellas y bajar…hasta haya era prácticamente imposible.

La tierra tembló, Harry se asusto mucho cuando de pronto comenzaron a subir a una velocidad impresionante, sintió un terrible vértigo como si estuviera subiendo en la red de polvos Flu, era terrible y horrible aquella sensación, de pronto dejaron de subir y se pararon en seco, Hermione estaba toda mareada y con ganas de vomitar en ese instante, a Eriol le daba vueltas todo el mundo, de pronto Narya y Tomoyo bajaron de un jalón al suelo, sufriendo una caída de menos de cincuenta centímetros del suelo, la luz de afuera desapareció por completo, dejando el lugar en una total oscuridad aterrante de pronto, Sakura sintió como se movía de lugar, de hecho todo se movía de su lugar, todos gritaron asustados por aquellas extrañas sensaciones, hasta que de pronto todo fue calma y silencio entonces una enrome luz azulada ilumino el lugar al parecer el tremendo hoyo que se había formado había desaparecido del lugar, hasta el anfiteatro, ahora solo había un lugar casi totalmente plano con la extraña figura al centro, Sakura toco el piso con sus manos y este pareció moverse e iluminarse, su aura despedía agua, debajo de ella el piso parecía transformarse en un charco que no mojaba, Tomoyo se incorporo y su aura hizo que el piso luciese como verde pasto, mientras que cuando Hermione se levanto flores de colores llenaron su sombra, Harry por el contrario despedía fuego, mientras que Eriol y Shaoran convertían el lugar en madera o metal, Narya se levanto y su aura se ilumino de un lila, pero este lila tomaba la figura de un fuego, todo aquello era extraño, Sakura se acerco a Remus quien al tocar el suelo este adquirió una extraña luz ambarina mientras que Sirius al tocarlo lo convirtió en un autentico oro, le escucharon mascullar algo sobre la sangre, Snape por el contrario despedía una mortecina luz negra, todos se acercaron a la estatua que al sentir los poderes cerca encendió una llama en su mano extendida y en el báculo, en el báculo se encendieron pequeñas lucecitas de diversos colores, todo aquello era tan raro, Sakura puso su mano en la esfera y dentro de esta la esfera todo fue una tormenta de agua cual mar tempestuoso.)

es…-

(Sakura quito la mano y esta vez fue Shaoran quien la puso, poderosas cargas eléctricas comenzaron a resonar en el cristal.)

son los espíritus, ya están en calma-**dijo Narya tocando la esfera**

(Los espíritus danzaron sin problemas)

pero solo hay cuatro-

el fuego es el quinto-**dijo Tomoyo señalando la mano**

(Harry coloco con cierto temor su mano en la esfera y fue la mano la que despidió un torrente de fuego que a todos asusto.)

el fuego, es uno de los poderes mas fuertes, indomable y traicionero, poderoso y destructivo-**le explico Narya**

(Tomoyo fijo su mirada en la estatua, aquella manos, aquel báculo solo podía ser)

Mei Lin-**susurro Shaoran**

ella, ella…a-**dijo Hermione nerviosa**

es la nueva guardiana-**dijo Narya**-ella, ahora vela por los espíritus hasta que el supremo poder venga-

¿supremo poder¿Qué es eso?-**pregunto Sakura**

es…-

(Las voces del exterior les llamaban, todos ayudándose los unos a los otros subieron hasta arriba, antes de irse, Sakura no evito echar una mirada a la estatua, esta pareció hecha de piedra sólida, Sakura le miro con aquellos profundos ojos verdes.)

ella así lo quiso-**le dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura miro a su esposo mientras miraba de reojo a la estatua que pareció moverse, Sakura miro estupefacta aquello y poso de nuevo toda su visión en la estatua pero esta no se había movido)

¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Shaoran**

nada…solo estoy cansada-

Vamos a descansar-**dijo shaoran, Sakura asintió**

(Sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la estatua, que parecía que por debajo de aquella manta que le cubría la cabeza, le devolvía la mirada, tal vez….tal vez….era solo su imaginación.

Subieron lentamente, los túneles antiguos estaban intactos, esperaban subir y encontrarse con todo caído y derrumbado, pero no era así, hasta Sakura temió que tuvieran a que hacerle de el genio de Aladdin puesto que habría tantas rocas que no podrían volver a ver la luz de sol, pero no fue así, los túneles seguían siendo estrechos y oscuros como antes de empezar la pelea, nada mas…no había nada mal, hasta los mismo cadáveres fétidos y jugositos seguían ahí, bueno…mas desechos que de costumbre tal vez, el olor fétido era menos denso y apestaba menos, terminaron de subir y entraron al mismo lugar, los tres arcos seguían intactos, Sakura, avanzo entre los brazos de Shaoran, ambos estaban terriblemente agotados, con las pocas fuerzas que les sobraban subieran la larga escalinata recta abrieron la puerta y…la cocina era un desorden todo estaba volcado y la comida estaba tirada en el suelo, pero las roca seguía de pie, tal vez…la cocina era de las pocas cosas que no había recibido mucho daño, Hermione quería tirarse en las mesas y dormir, pero Harry la empujo hasta la salida, el retrato del frutero seguía entero, el pasillo estaba bien, todo…parecía estar bien, Harry avanzo entre los pasillos rápidamente, al igual que Narya, todos podían haber jurado que Hogwarts se les estaba cayendo en pedazos y sin embrago, sin embargo….anduvieron por estos…no había nada malo hasta que…)

¡aaaaahhhh!-**grito Hermione**

(Todos la voltearon a ver…)

es…Kevin…Turner, de Ravenclaw…esta…muerto-**dijo Hermione**

(Al final su poder tal vez reconstruyo Hogwarts, la piedra, pero….sin embrago no la vida, avanzaron mas y mas encontrándose, con mortífagos y alumnos caídos por igual, la muerte se había llevado a casi todos, avanzaron por el vestíbulo lentamente, Shaoran se acerco rápidamente al señor Ping.)

¿Qué hace con….?-**pregunto Sakura**

no puede ser-**dijo Tomoyo repentinamente**

¿Qué?-**pregunto Sakura**

mira-**dijo shaoran señalando la túnica del señor Ping**

el símbolo de Herumor-**murmuro Sakura**

¿el era el traidor?-**dijo Shaoran sorprendido**

las vueltas que da la vida-**murmuro Sirius**

(Todos siguieron el paso hasta llegar a las enerotes puertas de roble que eran la salida principal de Hogwarts, Shaoran y Eriol las abrieron lentamente la luz entro de nuevo poco a poco, Sakura salio del lugar, al tiempo que Narya, Hermione y Tomoyo lo hacían, el sol les dio en la cara con su total resplandor, el viento soplo tranquilamente, dando la sensación de que todo había terminado.)

It's all right ………………………………... Todo está bien

daijobu daijobu daijobu……………………. Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien

kiseki datte okoseru……………………….. pero con el despertar del milagro

here were go ikouyo ikouyo ikouyo……….. aquí vamos, aquí vamos

tsubasa hiroge……………………………… abriendo las alas

kitto nanikaga nanikaga………………….. de seguro algo, algo en algún

dokokade…………………………………... lugar

deaeru hi wo matteru……………………… está esperando a ser descubierto

¡Do¡Do¡Do¡dreaming¡dreaming! ... ¡hazlo, hazlo¡soñando, soñando!

soshite tobiraga……………………………. Entonces la puerta

Hirakuyo…………………………………... se abrirá

(El resplandeció, ese día resplandeció como nunca antes se había visto, había felicidad y dicha por casi todos lados, caídos y gloriosos fueron festejados por igual, el mal por fin se había desvanecido, no había mas mal, no porque preocuparse, era momento de regocijase, los alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts, sintiendo aquel lugar mas seguro que antes, todo era felicidad, todo era fiesta.)

Iza to naru to………………………… Cuando me animas

nanimo ienai………………………… no puedo hablar

shaberitai no ni koe mo……………… a pesar de que quiero hablar

kikitakute……………………………. y escucharte

kokoro ga ne awateteru……………… mi corazón se descontrola

aoi sora n hikoki gumo……………… esa nube en forma de avión

tsunaida te ni………………………... que está en el cielo azul

waite kuru power……………………. tomados de la mano usemos su hirviente poder

doko date yute soudayo…………….. y podríamos ir a cualquier lugar

kaze ni notte…………………………. montando el viento

(Los chicos pasaron un par de días en la enfermería pero pronto volvieron a andar por los pasillo riendo y disfrutando de los calurosos días que ofrecía la primavera, un que ninguno hablaba de aquel día, ni siquiera se mencionaba ni mucho menos, así como se evitaba tocar el tema de Mei Lin, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban distanciadas por una inviable barrera, que la mayoría no comprendía, pero cuando estaban en conjunto ambas reían y sonreían como de costumbre, Sirius evitaba a Sakura, y esta hacia lo mismo y lo mismo sucedía con Tomoyo, ninguno se acercaba era…era algo extraño, algo raro, Harry, Hermione y Ron volvían a ser los de antes, así como shaoran se sentaban a las orillas del lago y se disponían a disfrutar de los magníficos atardeceres o medios días bajo el fresco de gran roble que estaba a lado del gran lago, en ese tiempo, Hogwarts fue visitado por varias personas, los padres un tanto afligidos por las perdidas de los alumnos, pero…honrados u apenados, pues…sus hijos había dado grandes muestras de valor, en caso contrario los padres eran partidarios de Voldemort y si bien se encontraba fuera estaban vigilados, los exámenes fueron suspendidos ese año nuevamente, todos había pasado, todos habían demostrado valor, inteligencia, astucia, coraje y fuerza al defender al castillo.)

It's all right ………………………………... Todo está bien

daijobu daijobu daijobu……………………. Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien

kiseki datte okoseru……………………….. pero con el despertar del milagro

here were go ikouyo ikouyo ikouyo……….. aquí vamos, aquí vamos

tsubasa hiroge……………………………… abriendo las alas

kitto nanikaga nanikaga…………………… de seguro algo, algo en algún

dokokade…………………………………... lugar

deaeru hi wo matteru…………………….… está esperando a ser descubierto

¡Do¡Do¡Do¡dreaming¡dreaming! ….. ¡hazlo, hazlo¡soñando, soñando!

soshite tobiraga……………………………. Entonces la puerta

Hirakuyo…………………………………... se abrirá

(Las ultimas semanas del semestre pasaron entre historias de valentía y coraje, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts tenia una historia deferente que contar, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso Slytherin tenían algo interesante que decir, nadie se sentía superior a nadie, Dumbledore había anunciado el fin del año el banquete de despedida se celebraría una semana antes, pues daría lugar a muchos eventos especiales, en lo que se encontraba teatro, canto, narración de historias, baile, un recordatorio a los muertos, Tomoyo comento sobre el obón, fiesta budista que en Japón se celebra a mitad de Agosto consta de hacer barquitas pequeñas con una vela encendida que se lanza al las agua de un rió, en las que se recuerda a los muertos, la idea fue aceptaba con mucho entusiasmo y todos se pusieron a trabajar para recordar al amigo, novio o compañero caído, así como también al padre y a la madre, inclusive al hermano.)

Nandemo nai ko ishi de sae …………….. Aunque no tenga un

fushigi dayone hoseki ni………………… misterioso poder para convertir piedras

kawaru…………………………………… en joyas

issho ni ne miteru dakede……………….. si las veo estando a tu lado

minna hikaru…………………………….. todas brillarán

Top secret dai sukina dai……………….. Mi máximo secreto, te amo, te amo

Sukina dai supina ………………………. te amo, te amo

(En el banquete de celebración, no hubo un ganador de la copa de las casas, no…porque ese año no existía rivalidad, esa año…todos eran uno, la alegría se respiraba por montones, todo el castillo estaba lleno de movimiento y risas, a Sakura se le veía correr de un lado a otro a lado de Eriol que siempre le acompañaba hacia todos lados, Sirius y Remus trabajan en conjunto con Snape y Narya que preparaban y coordinaban la obra y la narración de historias, así como el baile, al final todo el horario se tuvo que modificar, porque Dumbledore quería que Narya diera una muestra de su habilidad con la gimnasia, la chica acepto gustosa, pero….descontrolo todo, porque…ya todo estaba preparado, el día en que lo toco a ella participar, el gran comedor se vació y solo había sillas para que los alumnos se sentaran, todo lo demás fue convertido en una autentica carpa de circo, todos quedaron fascinados por el espectáculo y no era para mas la chica se estaba luciendo al máximo, Narya se sintió feliz, era como si su sueño se hubiera cumplido, a ella le gustaba el medio artístico los aplausos, la gente sonriendo, los chicos gritando un gran ¡oooooohhhhhh, era todo tan divertido.)

Shunkan ga fuete yuku…………………. Hagamos más largo

Tottemo chiisana chiisana……………… este gran momento

Chiisana kaze ni natte………………….. Si fuera una pequeña semilla

Kitto kokoro no dokokade……………… De seguro en alguna parte del corazón

Okina hana ga saki……………………... Florecería como una gran

Hajimeteru……………………………... flor en principio

¡Do¡do¡do¡dreaming¡dreaming!... ¡Hazlo, hazlo¡soñando, soñando!

Soshite sekai wa hiraku…………………Entonces el mundo se abrirá

(El ultimo evento fue el del obón, fue un momento mágico, el lago se lleno de miles de velitas flotando con barquitos construidos mágicamente, en ese momento no hubo risas, pero tampoco hubo lagrimas, solo un profundo y penetrante silencio, todo el castillo fue apagado, ni una pequeña luz se veía en el castillo, solo el lago iluminado por múltiples velas, todos observaron aquello con respeto, y se fueron hasta que la ultima luz desapareció en el horizonte, después hubo una cena para conmemorar a todas aquellas almas que se perdieron en la batalla contra los señores oscuros, a mitad de esta, Sakura apareció ataviada con un vestido blanco, se disculpo por cantar en aquella ocasión una canción alegre, pero…creía que, todos los que en ese noche se conmemoraban, era por lo que habían luchado, por momentos alegres, por sonrisas y por bienestar, la chica comenzó a cantar llenando el gran comedor con su dulce y melodiosa voz, mientras diferentes nombres paseaban por el salón, mostrando a todos lo que habían caído en la batalla, para que notaran que ninguno había muerto en vano.)

It's all right ………………………………... Todo está bien

daijobu daijobu daijobu……………………. Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien

kiseki datte okoseru……………………….. pero con el despertar del milagro

here were go ikouyo ikouyo ikouyo……….. aquí vamos, aquí vamos

tsubasa hiroge……………………………… abriendo las alas

kitto nanikaga nanikaga…………………… de seguro algo, algo en algún

dokokade…………………………………... lugar

deaeru hi wo matteru…………………….… está esperando a ser descubierto

¡Do¡Do¡Do¡dreaming¡dreaming! … ¡hazlo, hazlo¡soñando, soñando!

soshite tobiraga……………………………. Entonces la puerta

Hirakuyo…………………………………... se abrirá-**termino de cantar la joven y el gran comedor prorrumpió en aplausos**

Sakura sonrió satisfecha, y avanzo hasta en donde se encontraba su esposo, miro todo el gran comedor, había espacios visibles, pero aun así había caras alegres, Eriol platicaba con las chicas de su casa, Sakura busco a Tomoyo por todo el comedor, mas no la encontró, alzo la vista y vio a la chica platicando animadamente con Remus y Sirius, Sakura sintió como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.)

Sakura la cena se va a enfriar-**le dijo suavemente Shaoran**

(La chica asintió levemente y se dispuso a cenar mientras que Hermione hablaba con Shaoran sobre el P.E.D.D.O.

El penúltimo día de aquel ciclo, sucedió un extraño suceso, estaban todos desayunando como de costumbre y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, Sakura miro la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos y es que no le sorprendía la llegada de Ieran Li, no en lo absoluto, se lo esperaba de hecho, pero…quien si le sorprendía era la entrada de Sonomi Daidouji.

Sakura busco a Tomoyo de nuevo con la mirada, como lo esperaba esta no se encontraba, Shaoran se levanto, Sakura también lo hizo, ambos fueron a saludar a las dos damas que todos miraban con curiosidad, Ieran les hizo una ligera reverencia y estos se la devolvieron.)

me parece que aun no les e devuelto algo que les pertenece-**dijo Ieran lentamente**

(Sakura sonrió al igual que Shaoran.)

señor Ieran hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted-**dijo Sakura**

después querida, después-

bienvenida de nuevo señor Li-**dijo Dumbledore al llegar**

Dumbledore-**dijo Ieran en un tono sumamente respetuoso**

vamos a mi despacho-**dijo Dumbledore mostrándole el camino**

en seguida, Mai Tsin-**dijo Ieran secamente**

(Una joven del sequito que seguía a las dos mujeres de poder camino hacia ella.)

dale a mi hijo lo que le pertenece-**le ordeno Ieran**

como usted ordene Señora-**dijo la chica**

(La chica hizo un ligero movimiento y dos carreolas de diferente colores avanzaron hacia ellos, manejadas por dos sirvientes del clan Li, Sakura se acerco y tomo al niño en brazos mientras que Shaoran tomo a la niña.)

esperen en el vestíbulo, mientras arreglo unos asuntos-**les ordeno Ieran**

señora Daidouji-**dijo Dumbledore**

vengo a buscar a mi hija-**dijo Sonomi**

(Dumbledore chasqueo los dedos y un elfo apareció)

Eliot, has el favor de conducir a la señora Daidouji al despacho del señor Black-

(Sakura observo como la cara de Sonomi se contorsiono al escuchar aquel apellido, algo le decía…que…iba a ser un día muy interesante.

Shaoran le llamo la atención y ambos volvieron a la mesa de Gyffindor, en donde Hermione miraba atentamente la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que Ron y Harry apostaban dos sickles por las avispa de Wimbourne.)

hey-**dijo Hermione acercándose al niño**-¿Cómo se llama?-

Wen Seung saluda a la tía Hermione-**le dijo Sakura**

(El niño sonrió mientras se acercaba a Hermione.)

y este…es el tío Ron, y aquel el tío Harry-**dijo Shaoran**

(Harry y Ron los miraron desconcertados….ninguno de ellos se llevaba muy bien que digamos con los niños.)

¿y ella como se llama?-**pregunto Harry**

Sei Yi-**contesto Shaoran**

¿Wen Seung?-**pregunto Hermione**-…¡Qué nombre!-**exclamo la joven**

bueno si….un tanto raro para ustedes-**dijo Shaoran**

(Harry miro entre desconcertado y asustado como la niña se le acercaba y le abrazaba, a Ron le hizo gracia que Wen Seung tomara la cuchara de Hermione y comenzara a pegar con esta la mesa.)

que lindos…¿sobrinos?-**exclamo Ron**

¿Sobrinos?-**dijeron Sakura y Shaoran mirándose ambos**

para nada…-**contesto Sakura**

son nuestros hijos-**dijo Shaoran lentamente**

¿QUÉ?-**exclamaron los chicos de inmediato**

si-**dijo Sakura naturalmente**

maravilloso-**contesto Ron….un tanto nervioso, bueno…en ese momento no sabia que contestar**

(Hermione miro a los niños atentamente, bueno si se…parecían pero…)

¡Hem!-**grito el niño**

(La chica volteo inmediatamente)

oa-san Hem-**dijo la niña**

(La chica frunció el ceño….¿que era lo que decían?)

¿Cuántos años tienen?-**pregunto Harry**

dos años¿creo?-**dijo Sakura**

oi-sa, Hai-**dijo el niño señalando a Harry**

¿Qué dice?-**pregunto Ron**

oh…solo lo están identificando-**dijo Sakura**-les acabamos de decir que son sus tíos y…les están llamando como tal-

(Los chicos fruncieron el seño……aquello si que era rarito.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y frente sus ojos encontró al hombre que mas odiaba en este mundo.)

Tu-**dijo Sonomi con rabia y furia**

un placer volver a verte, Sonomi-**dijo Sirius**

lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo-**dijo Sonomi lentamente**

vamos, Sonomi, ya pasaron años…de aquello-

fuiste tu quien alejaste a Nadeshiko de su familia-**escupió Sonomi furiosa**

ella, ya no quería estar con su familia que fue…diferente-**dijo Sirius lentamente, aquella discusión la tenían de hace…años…**

el que tu familia te rechazara a ti, no significa que a Nadeshiko le sucediera lo mismo-**dijo Sonomi molesta**

hey, ella pudo decir que no-

tu la manipulabas-**grito Sonomi**

no voy a discutir sobre eso-**dijo Sirius tajantemente**-lo que sucedió, sucedió y punto, no hay marcha atrás-

(Sonomi le miro molesta, odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba con todas su fuerzas inclusive mas que a Fujitaka….)

y bien-**dijo Sonomi después de un largo silencio**

porque…nunca me contaron-**dijo Sirius**

no se a que te refieres-**dijo Sonomi**

sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando-**dijo Sirius molesto**

disculpa, yo, solo vengo por mi hija y mi sobrina-**dijo Sonomi**

vamos Sonomi no mientas, Sakura ya esta casada-**dijo Sirius**

tal vez, pero soy la dueña de la empresa con la que trabaja-**dijo Sonomi**-y Tomoyo…-

y Tomoyo es mi hija-**dijo Sirius**

(Sonomi sintió caer las palabras como una dura y limpia bofetada.)

¿de que estas hablando?-**pregunto Sonomi desconcertada**

Sonomi, sabes que Tomoyo no es tu hija-**dijo Sirius secamente**

tal vez, pero….¿que te hace pensar que es tuya?-**pregunto Sonomi**

es mia y punto…no estoy jugando-**dijo Sirius**

(Sonomi frunció lo labios…¿Cómo se había enterado? La puerta se abrió, la chica entro al lugar un abrió la boca pero…no dijo nada, no sabia que decir.)

yyyoo-**dijo Tomoyo**

Tomoyo-**dijo Sonomi**

ah-

(El silencio que se hizo en el lugar fue un tanto incomodo, los tres se miraban fijamente, sin saber que decir o que hacer.)

ma…Sonomi-san-**dijo Tomoyo lentamente**

(Sonomi sintió el suelo abrirse y comenzar a caer, le había llamado Sonomi.)

creo que hay cosas que tienes que explicarnos-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

(Sonomi asintió y tomo asiento en la silla mas cercana que encontró, Sirius se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio mientras que Tomoyo lo hizo un tanto alejada de ambos…

La chica camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta, y pego su oído hasta esta, pero una fría mano le hizo saltar, aunque….no grito.)

¿Qué haces Sakura?-**pregunto Eriol**

sssshhhh-**le dijo Sakura mientras se pegaba a la puerta**

¿a quien espiamos?-**pregunto Eriol pegándose a la puerta**

cállate y deja escuchar-**le dijo Sakura en voz baja**

(Eriol miro a Sakura desconcertado y pego la oreja a la puerta)

pero los metiches no vinieron ¿verdad?-**resonó una voz a sus espaldas**

cállate-**le dijo Sakura a Shaoran**

Sakura-**le dijo Shaoran en un tono reprobatorio**

ok escuchen, Tomoyo es mi media hermana, ya…ahora silencio-**dijo Sakura**

¡Que?-**preguntaron ambos hombres**

uuusssshhhh-**dijo Sakura molesta**-vengan les cuento pues….-

(los tres se alejaron de la puerta y caminaron aun lugar un tanto silencioso)

¿Cómo que es tu media hermana?-**pregunto Eriol**

pues eso, mira…yo no se…bien la historia, el punto es que…en la batalla…-**dijo Sakura lentamente**-eeh…a, pues….Narya no podía sellar el portal y eso…así…que dijo que la sangre milenaria podía-

¿y?-**pregunto Eriol**

bueno…tomoyo viene de la familia Amamiya-**dijo Shaoran naturalmente**

ese no es el punto-**protesto Sakura**-miren, pues resulta que no se como diablos…pero el punto es que Tomoyo es hija de mi mama y no de Sonomi-

¿y?-**pregunto Shaoran**-es…siempre han sido como hermanas-

aun no acabo-**dijo Sakura**-pues…que el padre de Tomoyo, no es…mi papa-

bonita madre tienes-**ironizo Eriol**

mucho cuidado Clow, mucho cuidado-**le advirtió Sakura**

continua pues…-**dijo Eriol**

pues que…-**dijo Sakura indecisa**-pues…-

ya dilo-**dijo Shaoran**

puesqueTomoyoeshijadeSirius-**dijo Sakura rápidamente**

¿que?-**gritaron ambos chicos**

ya es todo…si es….yo tampoco lo podía creer-**dijo Sakura**

espera…¿es eso acaso posibles?-**pregunto Shaoran**

¿Cómo estas tan segura?-**pregunto Eriol**

ya les dije…cuando Narya pidió ayuda…Sirius me dijo que mi madre le había dicho…bueno le había confesada cuando yo la convoque que había tenido un hijo de ella, necesitábamos alguien de sangre milenaria, de ambas raíces, de padre occidental y madre oriental, pues la convoque y resulto ser Tomoyo, es…algo confuso y aun no logro…captarlo bien-**termino de decirles Sakura**

bueno, considerando que Tomoyo es mas grande que tu….bien puede ser, y…hasta se parecen un poquito….si, tiene la piel de Black y…hasta casi sus ojos-**dijo Eriol**

de cabello negro…si…bueno si no me lo dices nunca los…relaciono, fina, Tomoyo tiene…una aire de fragilidad y sensibilidad como tu madre y...un porte…aristocrático…como Black, mira…si-**dijo Shaoran**

vaya sorpresas que nos da la vida-**murmuro Sakura**

si bueno…las sibilas siempre resultan ser una caja llena de sorpresas-**dijo Eriol**

¿y que opinas?-**pregunto shaoran de pronto**

¿Qué opino?...pues…a Tomoyo siempre la he querido como si fuera una hermana…siempre ha sido como de mi familia, pero….es….raro-**dijo Sakura**-un tanto raro-

¿acaso te molesta?-**pregunto Eriol**

en lo absoluto…tal vez un poco, oye no es fácil enterarte que…tienes una hermana y que esa hermana resulta ser tu mejor amiga, haber dime ¿que sentirías tu? si de pronto te dijeran que Shaoran es tu hermano-**pregunto Sakura**

amm…primero…me suicidaría después…lo pensaría-**respondió Eriol y Shaoran asintió**

vamos…Eriol-

pues…si supongo que algo raro-**contesto Eriol**

así que…Tomoyo resulto ser la hija de Black…m..-

¿Qué?-**pregunto una voz a sus espaldas**

(Los chicos miraron hacia atrás…tenían la lengua muy larga.)

ahm….Hola Harry-**dijo Sakura**

¿y los niños?-**pregunto Shaoran**

Hermione y Ron se están encargando de ellos..pero…¿Qué habías dicho Sakura?-

ah ¿yo?-**pregunto Sakura**

es verdad…Sakura, mi madre te busca,….creo que es algo relacionado…con..ya sabes-**dijo Shaoran repentinamente**

ah si enseguida voy-**dijo Sakura**

vamos Shaoran tenemos que…arreglar…las maletas, veámonos-**dijo Eriol**

adiós Harry-**dijo Shaoran**

no esperen…¿Qué sucede aquí?-**pregunto el chico lleno de preguntas, aquella situación le resultaba extremadamente familiar….y eso no le agradaba**

(La mujer respiro profundamente y con una voz un tanto ronco confeso.

fue..un día, hace muchos años…-**dijo Sonomi lentamente**-ella así apareció, de la nada, me entrego a Tomoyo cuando tenia escasamente, un mes de vida…-**Sonomi guardo silencio y cerro los ojos recordando cada detalle de aquel día**

__

Flash Black

(La carta le había llegado el día anterior, había cancelado todas las sitas de ese día¿Qué era aquello tan importante que Nadeshiko le iba a dar? Había ido a la casa de Kyoto ¿Qué hacia Nadeshiko en Kyoto¿Qué era todo aquello, miro el reloj impaciente, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora señalada, el viento soplo y el celular sonó, Sonomi lo miro, era Seiguchi, suponía que la estaba buscando para ver los asuntos de la empresa o simplemente la estaba buscando, no contesto y apago el celular, espero impaciente en la sala, camino alrededor de esta comenzando a desesperarse¿y si se había perdido? Nadeshiko no podía estar sola en la calle, en ningún lado ¡era peligroso, no sabia andar en la calle¿y si no sabia donde estaba la sala? No había sirvientes que le ayudara, no había nada, la casa estaba vacía¿porque tenia que haberle hecho caso¿Por qué tanto misterio¿Por qué no quería que nadie le viese¿Qué sucedía? Sonomi dio un brinco, el reloj sonó eran las doce de la noche, las campanadas repicaron una y otra vez llenando el lugar de mas misterio y un poco te terror, la ultima campana sonó al tiempo que en la catedral mas cercana la campana mas grande repico con su gong, gong grave, Sonomi se acerco a la ventana y miro la punta de la catedral cuando el sonido de la campana se desvanecía en el aire y entonces la puerta se cerro, Sonomi dio media vuelta, su cuerpo tembló, no sabia si de miedo o de alegría, una joven cubierta con una capa negra y capucha que le tapaba totalmente el rostro ahora estaba en la habitación.)

Nadeshiko-**dijo Sonomi emocionada**

(Sonomi dio un paso, pero Nadeshiko se movió y Sonomi paro)

¿Qué sucede Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Sonomi**

(El ruido de un niño sollozando se hizo presente. Sonomi sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, la joven avanzo sin quitarse la capa y de entre los pliegues de su capa saco a un bebe recién nacido.)

¿Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Sonomi**

(El bebe lloro pidiendo comida, Nadeshiko se movió rápidamente y comenzó a amamantar al bebe, mientras ambas se mecían lenta y pausadamente, al tiempo que una triste melodía salía de la boca de la joven.)

Esta vez puedo ver  
los recuerdos me envuelven  
la canción que escuche  
una vez en diciembre.

(Sonomi no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima, no sabia porque, no sabia…porque en ese momento estaba llorando, pero…pero su cuerpo no respondía simplemente ver aquella escena le partía el corazón.)

Me adoraban con fervor

cómo extraño sentir amor

¿quién gozaba al bailar

un vals inmemorial?-

(Sola la luna y Sonomi fueron testigos que esa despedida, de esas lagrimas silenciosas que corrían por los ojos de la joven madre, que recordaba tantas bellas cosas con aquella canción, aquella canción…que…que…tenia que hacerlo pronto, tenia que hacerlo ya, o no podría hacerlo, miro al bebe que tenia en brazos, a la pequeña niña que le miraba con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de él, tan hermosos, tan brillantes tan… las lagrimas que cayeron por sus ojos, mojando a la niña le dolía, pero…no había otra opción.)

Lejos fue tiempo atrás  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que amé de verdad  
más conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuché  
una vez en diciembre-

(La niña cerro los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida, Nadeshiko miro su rostro por ultima vez, respiro profundamente, se volvió a cubrir debidamente y alzo la vista.

Sonomi vio aquellos preciosos ojos verdes llenos de dolor, tristeza y amargura, aquellos ojos que lloraban desconsoladamente, aquellos ojos, que la desolaban por completo.)

¿Qué piensas hacer Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Sonomi**

no puedo…quedármela-**dijo Nadeshiko con la voz entre cortada**-por favor, no confió en nadie mas-

¿Por qué Nadeshiko?-**pregunto Sonomi desconcertada**

por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil, tómala y llévatela-**le pidió Nadeshiko**

¡es tu hija!-**dijo Sonomi**

lo se, lo se-**dijo Nadeshiko desesperadamente**-pero…ella no puede ir a donde yo voy, su vida correría peligro-

¿acaso Fujitaka no puede protegerlas?-**pregunto Sonomi molesta**

(Nadeshiko no respondió simplemente se limitó a mirarla elocuentemente.)

no es de Fujitaka-**murmuro Sonomi lentamente y Nadeshiko bajo la vista**-¿de quien es?-(pregunto Sonomi mientras se sentaba a lado de Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko negó con la cabeza mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro)

no puedo decírtelo-

algún día me pedirá explicaciones-**dijo Sonomi, Nadeshiko la miro asustada**

¡nunca se lo digas!-**grito Nadeshiko desesperaba mientras temblaba de miedo**-ahora es tuya y de nadie mas-(La joven le dio a la niña, se levanto del sillón y comenzó a avanzar)

espera Nadeshiko-**le pidió Sonomi**

entiéndeme Sonomi, me duele mas a mi, pero….ella conmigo corre peligro-

¿Fujitaka lo sabe?-**pregunto Sonomi, Nadeshiko negó lentamente**

es tuya, tu eres su madre-**dijo Nadeshiko firmemente**

Nadeshiko-

adiós Sonomi-**dijo Nadeshiko mientras salía el lugar**

no, espera…¿Cuál es su nombre?-**pregunto Sonomi**

Tomoyo-**respondió Nadeshiko**

Tomoyo¿ah?-**dijo Sonomi**

(Sonomi contemplo a la niña, Nadeshiko miro atrás por ultima vez.)

es de Black¿no es así?-**dijo Sonomi lentamente**

(Nadeshiko no contesto, respiro profundamente y se fue.)

**__**

End of Flash Back

nunca me dijo nada mas-**dijo Sonomi**-fue la ultima vez que la vi., ni siquiera me atreví a…buscarla después, pedirle explicaciones…conocía a Nadeshiko, ella…ella no es de ese tipo de personas que abandona a sus hijos porque si, lo vi en sus ojos aquella noche, había dolor, mucho dolor-

¿Por qué no me buscaste?-**pregunto Sirius**

ella, no quería que tu supieras-**dijo Sonomi**-no me preguntes razones pero….yo solo quise cumplir el deseo de ella-**dijo Sonomi lentamente**-ella me entrego a Tomoyo…y desde que lo hizo yo era su madre-

¿Por qué?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

(Sonomi se encogió de hombros)-quería mucho a Nadeshiko pero….siempre hubo una enorme barrera entre ella y yo, ella….no se siempre…siempre guardo todos sus sentimientos, la comprendo era una sibila-

nunca te dijo ¿Por qué yo corría peligro a su lado?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

no, lo que les acabo de decir, es todo lo que se, no se mas que ustedes-**dijo Sonomi**-sus palabras fueron, es tuya, tu eres su madre, nunca se lo digas, ella no deseaba que tu supieras la verdad-

pero ¿Por qué?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

Tomoyo, no lo se, se supone que nunca sabrías de esto, ni tu, ni él, era algo entre nosotras dos-

(Sirius miro a Sonomi, estaba diciendo la verdad¿Qué había sucedido para que Nadeshiko abandonara a Tomoyo?….¿Que había detrás de todo aquello?)

Sonomi-**dijo Sirius**

me voy, tengo asuntos que atender, vine porque Sakura me había dicho que estabas grave, pero…ahora se que estas bien-**dijo Sonomi**

(La mujer se levanto y se fue, ni Tomoyo ni Sirius se atrevieron a detenerle.

La puerta se cerro, la joven se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio.)

Sakura, tardaste un poco-**dijo Ieran**

lo lamento….Shaoran-**dijo Sakura**

no importa¿de que quieras hablarme?-**pregunto Ieran**

ah pues…-**la chica no sabia por donde empezar, había tantas dudas en su cabeza…y no sabia si todas se responderían**-pues…vera, creo que, primero comenzare por…los doctores había dicho que iba a tener un hijo, un varón…¿pero y Sei Yi?-

ahm, bueno, Sakura, de eso yo tengo la culpa, yo siempre supe que serian dos los que nacerían-**dijo Ieran**

¿Por qué ocultarme la verdad?-**pregunto Sakura**

bueno, sabes las circunstancias de tu embarazo, y….Herumor ira tras de ti, el doctor y yo acordamos que todos sabrían que seria uno, porque….porque, Sakura ¿sabes que piensan los magos de los gemelos?-**pregunto Ieran**

si, que son…malos…si hay dos primogénitos, hay discordia, pero…-**dijo Sakura**

mas haya de eso, se dice que los gemelos traen…un balance o un desequilibrio para el poder-**dijo Ieran**

pero…-

tu eres la maestra de las cartas, hija de una sibila, mi hijo….-**dijo Ieran**

esta diciendo que…-**murmuro Sakura**

exactamente, lo ocultamos, porque Herumor iría en caza de un solo objetivo-**dijo Ieran**-si se llevaba a uno solo….no sucedía nada….habría otro que balanceara el poder-

estas hablando como…si fueran objetos-**dijo Sakura ofendida**

Sakura, hablamos de miles de vidas que depende de ellos, tu conoces a los magos de oriente, son muy supersticiosos-**dijo Ieran**-madura y piensa como si fueras la señora del clan Li, no una viseral bruja-

pero son mis hijos-**grito Sakura**

escucha, Herumor pensaba que era uno, uno que en cualquier momento podría haberlo matado, en cambio si hubiera sabido que eran dos, nunca te habría dejado en paz, aun mientras estabas en tiempo de gestación, te ataco cuando estabas por finalizar el proceso-**dijo Ieran**

(Sakura medito las palabras de Ieran, era verdad aunque….sonaba como si Sakura fuera un juguete)

tiene razón-**dijo Sakura y Ieran sonrió**-¿Qué hacían, Mei, Tomoyo y Eriol aquí?-**pregunto Sakura**

vigilar, necesitamos vigilar los movimientos de Voldemort y de la orden del Fénix-**respondió Ieran secamente**

usted sabia que mi madre estuvo aquí, en Hogwarts-**pregunto Sakura**

lo que la sibila haya hecho no nos concierne a nosotros-**contesto Ieran**

pero…pero…no se-**dijo Sakura**-Voldemort iba tras mi madre ¿Por qué?-**pregunto Sakura**

no tengo idea, pero…tener a una sibila, puede darte…muchas ventajas, tu misma lo has dicho, tu puedes moverte en diferente planos, las cartas te hacen poderosa, sin duda alguna, pero ella, tu madre puede controlar el tiempo, ese poder, es machismo mas grande que el tuyo, el de mi hijo, el de Cloe, y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts juntos, alguien que controla el tiempo a su antojo es…es…-**dijo Ieran**

pero solo le trajo dolor y…-**dijo Sakura**

bueno que controles el tiempo no quiere decir que controles…todo-**le dijo Ieran**-Sakura… tienes que entender, que…manejar el tiempo si puede ser muy poderoso y todo lo que quieras, pero…un ligero cambio, tan fino y delgado como el aleteo de una mariposa, cambia todo-**dijo Ieran firmemente**- tu madre es una sibila, no una diosa, eh inclusive las diosas, no tienen todo el poder-

(Sakura proceso toda la información, un pequeño cambio….un ligero cambio…un fragmento del tiempo, un pequeña y ligera falla….)

Voldemort-**pronuncio Sakura de pronto**-Voldemort dijo algo…de…un supremo poder-

oh, eso…..se tiene la creencia que cada determinado tiempo hay….una gran pelea entre el bien y el mal, pero lo cierto querida, es que…día a día se lleva esa batalla, si no me crees, solo baja la vista y mira el colegio, Gryffindor VS Slytherin¿Quién esta bien, quien esta mal¿Quién es el malo¿Quién es el bueno? Nadie lo sabe, todo depende del cristal con el que lo mires-**le dijo Ieran, Sakura frunció el ceño**-en los mismo espíritus se desarrolla esa lucha, nunca gana completamente uno, solo…es mas poderoso es todo-

pero…Voldemort y Herumor iba tras el, no comprendo-**dijo Sakura**

Voldemort y Herumor iban tras el poder como mucho otros mas lo harán, Sakura el hombre es así, muggle o mago, van por el poder, sal a la calle, y veras triunfadores, tiranos, perdedores caídos, todo es un lucha de poder-**dijo Ieran**

ya lo se, pero…¿Que hay con los espíritus?-**pregunto Sakura**

ah, bueno mientras estén sellados no pasara nada-**dijo Ieran indiferente**

pero…¿si se rompe de nuevo el sello?-**pregunto Sakura**

entonces habrá una nueva batalla, pero…ya le corresponderá alguien decidir…si gana el bien o el mal-**contesto Ieran**

¿Qué tiene que ver el supremo poder aquí?-**pregunto Sakura**

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-**dijo Ieran**-entiende todo es una continua lucha, nunca nadie gana totalmente-

lo se pero….ellos dijeron que era algo grande, que…-

Sakura todo a su tiempo-**le dijo Ieran lentamente**

pero…-

mi niña, tranquila, la luz y la oscuridad tiene que convivir, para que el mundo exista, si no hay luz, no puede hacer oscuridad si no hay oscuridad no hay luz, todo es un ciclo, uno mejor que otro o peor, pero todo es un ciclo, las fuerzas siempre estarán en constante movimiento, siempre habrá luchas, iniciando desde aquí-**le dijo Ieran señalándole el corazón**-ese es el destino, como Hogwarts…su destino es….tener esa batalla viva, porque…si no, no hay un porque para salir adelante-

¿Hogwarts?-**pregunto Sakura desconcertada**-¿Qué tiene que ver Hogwarts?-

¿acaso no lo sabes?-**pregunto Ieran**-¿no sabes que significa Hogwarts?-

(Sakura negó con la cabeza)

Hogwarts es una anagrama cariño-**dijo Ieran**-Hogwarts, significa Ghost War (guerra Fantasma)-

(Sakura frunció el ceño, cuanta razón tenia)

anda vamos, tiene que comenzar a pensar en otras cosas-**dijo Ieran levantándose**

¿otras cosas?-**pregunto Sakura**

tus hijos, el clan, y tu carrera como cantante-**dijo Ieran**

(Sakura se levanto y siguió a Ieran, aun…con muchas dudas en la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón sentía que Ieran…solo le había respondido con evasivas.

La joven camino lentamente por el pasillo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, las pinturas conversaban cono de costumbre, el cuchicheo de sus parloteos ocultaba su suave caminar por la alfombra, dio vuelta en el pasillo y…lo encontró ahí estaba, mirando el paisaje, mirando…a la nada, la chica avanzo cautelosamente hasta él, dudo un poco, no sabia si hablarle o…mejor dar media vuelta y esperar a que se desocupara, la joven tomo aire y suavemente, le todo el hombro con la yema de sus dedos.)

hola Narya-

hola Harry-**contesto la joven**

¿Qué haciendo por estos rumbos?-**pregunto Harry**

pues….paseando, ya vez-**dijo Narya mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana enfrente de Harry**-tu ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

¿yo? Ah-**dijo Harry**-pues….veras…-

pensando, la torre del lado norte es magnifica para eso, casi nadie viene por aquí…-**comento Narya**

a menos que tenga adivinación-**dijo Harry**

ah, bueno si-**dijo la chica**-pero….creía que se iba por el otro lado este pasillo casi no lo conozco-**comento Narya mirando el lugar**

bueno, Sir Codagan…es un…tanto…quisquilloso con los que entran por sus terrenos-**dijo Harry sonriendo**

¿Sir Codagan?-**pregunto Narya**

es..la pintura que cuida de estos rumbos-**le aclaro Harry**

ah vaya-

pero…no es pensar lo que, me llamo aquí-**dijo Harry**

ah¿entonces?-**pregunto Narya**

es que…es algo tonto-**dijo Harry**

si estas aquí no lo creo-**dijo Narya**

(Harry dudo un poco, miro a la joven que le esperaba impaciente.)

en este lugar, en esta misma ventana-**dijo Harry**-Sirius una ve me confeso, que…bueno…-

si-**le invito Narya a continuar**

pues…que en esa ventana…mi mama… "acepto" a mi padre…y se dieron su primer beso-**dijo Harry azorado intentando no sentirse tonto**

¡ah vaya! Si yo también suelo recorrer el mismo camino que mi madre solía hacer, de la biblioteca al lago-**dijo Narya**-voy exactamente por donde ella pasaba-

(Ambos rieron)

es algo tonto-**murmuro Harry**

no si tu no lo crees así-**dijo Narya firmemente**-es…un lugar….raro, aunque la vista si puedo decir que es algo romántica-

(Harry rió)

mi madre y mi padre-**dijo Harry**

si lo se….Lily y James, era agua y aceite, pobre de aquel que se metiera en la batalla de aquellos dos, corría el peligro de acabar con miembros de mas o de menos-**dijo Narya**-conozco la historia, mi madre…Emily…-

es verdad…tu mama, era amiga de la mia-**dijo Harry**

puedo mostrarte fotos de Lily, mi madre tenia muchas de ella, tu madre era un mujer muy hermosa-

gracias-**murmuro Harry**

no hay de que-**dijo Narya**-mira que raro, aquí hace falta un pedazo de ventana-**comento Narya secamente**

Hogwarts ya tiene mucho tiempo-**dijo Harry**

(Narya sonrió y Harry volvió a reír.

sabes…me agradaría que me explicaras, eso….de los pergaminos, por mas que recuerdo las palabras no logro entender¿Cómo supieron que era Hogwarts el lugar indicado?-**pregunto Harry**

es que esta mas claro que al agua Harry-

bueno…soy de lento aprendizaje y tardo en captar las cosas-

en un lugar asentado en la vida-**recito Narya**

eso….¿Hogwarts esta asentado en la vida?-**pregunto Harry**

Narya sonrió…Hogwarts…la roca en la que esta construido, esta sobre el agua…el agua es fuente de vida, del agua viene la vida-**le explico Narya y Harry soltó un liegero ooohhh**-sostenido por la sabiduría, las piedras….duras y antiguas, sabias que hace mucho tiempo, todos los documentos importantes se escribían en la roca, por eso…solo los datos importantes de plasmaban en esta, porque duraba mucho tiempo-**dijo Narya**-revestido por el florecimiento, se refiera a la madera, la mayor parte de los lugares en donde se imparten clases tiene madera, cuando dice florecimiento, se refiere a…esa sabiduría que día a día fluye y nace en tu cerebro, como los árboles, nace pequeños y frágiles, si somos buenos cuidadores, entonces…esa sabiduría crece tan fuerte y grande como imponente árbol, adornado por el arte, se refiere al metal…las armaduras, los marcos, muchos de los adornos que hay en Hogwarts y lo hacen bonito, son cosas hechas de metal, en cuando a abrasados por el poder…bueno hace referencia al fuego, el fuego siempre ha sido asociado como un elemento de fuerza y control, no cualquiera puede tenerlo-

(Harry, proceso todo aquella información, era un tanto difícil de asimilar y de pronto cayó en la cuenta, de que…eran los espíritus que había manejado en la batalla contra los señores oscuros….entonces….también se dio cuenta de que los espíritus, siempre…estaban con ellos.

Salio del castillo, y lo miro, los carruajes ya estaban listos.)

Ron vamos apúrate-**grito la castaña**

ya voy-**dijo Ron**

(El chico se acerco a sus amigos.)

ándale Remus…te estamos esperando para la foto-**dijo Hermione con su típica voz de mandona**

ahora voy Hermione-**dijo el hombre**

Ron a lado de Harry-**le ordeno Hermione**

(el chico se coloco a lado de su amigo, quien le sonrió.)

no vamos a entrar-

quítale el zoom-**chillo Tomoyo**

pero…-**dijo Hermione mirando el aparato**

magos…siempre son tan torpes-**murmuro Tomoyo**

no todos somos fotógrafos como tu Tomoyo-**gruño Sakura**-ándale que nos dejan los carruajes-

ve a ponerte Hermione yo saco la foto-**dijo Tomoyo**

(La castaña fue a regañadientes, Tomoyo miro la posición del sol, cuantos era, se puso en posición, coloco la cámara en modo de autopicture, mientras la dejaba flotar por medio de un hechizo, fue a colocarse a lado de Hermione.)

¿y quien tomara la foto?-**pregunto Ron**

¡magos!-**se quejo Tomoyo**

sonrían-**dijo Sakura**

(el flash los dejo un tanto atontados…mas que de costumbre.)

bendigo a Microsft, por haber creado las cámaras digitales-**murmuro Tomoyo**-toda la vida te la facilita-

perdón por no haber traído mi i-pod-**se quejo Sakura**

ese es Mac…Sakura-**le corrigió Tomoyo**

es lo mismo, aparatos de demonio-**gruño Sakura irritada**

sales de Hogwarts y es todo lo que dices-**pregunto Tomoyo mientras le enfocaba**

deja de hacer eso…-**chillo Sakura**

¿Qué es eso?-**pregunto Ron**

un aparato muy complicado para tu cerebro-**contesto Hermione**

eh, Remus saluda a la cámara-**grito Tomoyo**

(el hombre se sintió un tanto tonto al saludar a…una cosa…medio rara.)

y aquí viene McGonagall-**dijo Shaoran**

unas palabras de despedida-**pidió Tomoyo**

demente loca-**grito Sakura**

¡Sirius¡¡papa!-**grito Tomoyo**

vas a volverme loca-**se quejo Sakura**

siempre crees que eres el centro de atención-**ironizo Tomoyo**

ja, ja, ja,-

arriba ya es hora de irse-**le dijo McGonagall**

gracias por las palabras de aliento-**dijo Tomoyo**

arriba-

¿Dónde esta Hermione?-**pregunto Harry mientras se subía al carruaje con Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y shaoran**

debe ir adelante no creo que se quede en Hogwarts-**dijo Shaoran**-¿y donde esta la bola de pelos?

con ella supongo-**comento Eriol**

(La estación de Hogsmeade, estaba totalmente llena, a reventar, chicos iban y venían sin parar, el fu, fu de la locomotora anunciaba que era la hora de partir, todos los chicos corrieron para alcanzar el ultimo vagón del tren y salir al balcón para ver Hogwarts todos se apiñaron.)

adiós Harry-**dijo la grave voz de Hagrid**

adiós…Hagrid-**dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa**

bye Hagrid-**dijeron los chicos a coro**

adiós chicos-**dijo el guardabosques de Hogwarts**

volveremos ¿verdad?-**pregunto Harry desesperadamente**

las veces que tu quieras-**dijo Hagrid sonriendo**

(la locomotora se movió, Harry se aferro al barandal, no, no quería irse, no quería hacerlo, no aun, no estaba listo, había…había olvidado visitar el lago, a Myrtle, Nick….había olvidado ver muchas cosas, no quería irse….no quería hacerlo, sintió la fría mano de su amiga sobre la de él.)

nadie, Harry, nadie quiere hacerlo pero…-**dijo Hermione lentamente**

volveremos-**dijo Ron**-algún día, estoy seguro-

nadie se va nunca de un algún lugar, cuando deja el corazón-**dijo Shaoran**

(Los cuatro sonrieron, porque aquellos días pasados, por aquellas cosas que vivieron, Harry miro al castillo desvanecerse ante sus ojos lentamente, en realidad…..Hogwarts nunca desaparecería para él.)

vamos adentro, tengo algo de hambre ¿ustedes no?-**dijo Sakura**

¿y donde dejaste a tus hijos?-**pregunto Hermione**

ah, Ieran se ofreció a llevarlos, los veremos en cuanto lleguemos a china-**comento Sakura indiferente**-tengo toda una vida por delante para estar con ellos-

vamos por comida-**dijo Shaoran tomando a Sakura de la cintura**

yo quiero una empanada de caldero-**chillo Ron**

(Sakura y Shaoran caminaron juntos abrazados recorriendo el largo tren escarlata de Hogwarts.)

nunca pensé que algún día me subiría en este tren-**comento Sakura de pronto**

ya vez…como es la vida-**dijo Shaoran**

pero… es raro…-**murmuro Sakura**

si creo…que si-**dijo Shaoran**-cuando entre aquí…no hice mas que odiar este lugar, porque…no podía estar contigo-**dijo Shaoran**

y ahora…-**dijo Sakura**

y ahora….hasta Mei Lin dio su vida por este-**comento Shaoran**

Mei Lin-**murmuro Sakura**

era…una cabezota-**dijo Shaoran tristemente**

pero….-

ella quería ayudar, que tonta, siempre…nos había estado ayudando-**murmuro Shaoran**

¡Draco espera!-**grito la chica**

(Shaoran y Sakura fueron empujados por la joven, Shaoran se quedo helado)

ese era-**dijo Sakura asombrada**

y esa era-**dijo Shaoran**

en serio…que la vida tantas sorpresas-**dijeron los dos a la vez**

(La puerta se abrió.)

¿podemos hablar?-**pregunto la joven**

con mucho gusto señorita Black-**dijo Eriol divertido**

oh, vamos…deja…eso ¿quieres?-**se quejo Tomoyo**

(La chica se sentó enfrente de Eriol.)

ok-**dijo Tomoyo respirando**-lo lamento, hice muchas estupideces, lo siento…. ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?-**pregunto la chica**

hace mucho tiempo que deseaba escuchar eso-**dijo Eriol**-pero…no se siente tan bonito como esperaba-

ey, yo…-

ya lo se, tu padre-**dijo Eriol**-pero…-

fui una tonta, estaba muy sensible, quería saber mis raíces, y….yo sabia que Seguhci no era mi padre, por eso…por la búsqueda-

¿sabias que Seguchi no era tu padre?-**pregunto Eriol**

una vez….estaba caminando, por mi casa, escuche voces, eran, mama y Seguchi discutiendo, y…hablaban sobre mi, Seguchi dijo….si tu nunca hubiera aceptado a esa niña, nosotros seguiríamos juntos-**dijo tomoyo**-era obvio que se referían a mi, mama…me defendió, entonces lo comprendí….siempre…me pregunte…bueno, sabes que no me parezco a mi madre en nada y Seguchi…-

tampoco, pero…bueno, uno nunca piensa que..-**dijo Eriol**

si todo esto es tan confuso-**dijo Tomoyo**

así que por eso…-

acaso creías que preguntaría por mi verdadero padre…solo porque si, Seguchi no sabia, así que…bueno… ya sabes, inicie mi búsqueda-

¿y?-**pregunto Eriol**

solo puedo decir…que…tengo el padre…que menos me esperaba-**dijo Tomoyo sonriendo**

así que supongo que eso esta bien-**dijo Eriol**

si, ahora…-**dijo Tomoyo**-sabes…ahora conozco a mi padre, pero….desconozco a mi madre-

¿iniciaras una nueva búsqueda?-**pregunto Eriol**

no lo creo…Sakura debe de saber sobre mi madre-**dijo Tomoyo**

lo dudo-**dijo un voz desde la puerta**-ella es tan extraña para mi tanto como para ti, creía conocerla, pero…resulto ser que….en realidad no se nada-

vamos Sakura-**dijo Tomoyo**

es la verdad hermana…no se nada-**dijo Sakura firmemente, Tomoyo sonrió ante la palabra "hermana" bueno…eso era ¿o no?**

¿y?-**pregunto Shaoran**

pues…quiero pedirles una disculpa, se que me comporte mal, pero…ahora quiero llevar una vida…cerca de mi padre…y claro, si tu Eriol…-**dijo Tomoyo**

no se hable mas-**dijo Eriol repentinamente**-mi nuevo suegro me cae de maravilla-

¿te imaginas tener a un suegro como Snape?-**pregunto Sakura al viento**

chicos…¿Han visto a Harry?-**pregunto Ron**

no Ron, pero vamos a buscarle, hay asuntos que quiero hablar con él-**dijo Shaoran secamente**

¿asuntos¿Qué asuntos?-**pregunto Sakura**

unos…que solo me conciernen-**dijo Shaoran**

me estas excluyendo-**grito Sakura**

¿yo? Para nada-**dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente**

(Shaoran abrió la puerta del compartimiento)

lamento…¿interrumpo algo?-**pregunto Shaoran burlonamente**

en lo absoluto señor Li-**dijo Narya**

dime Shaoran, señor Li…suena a que tengo…setenta años mas que tu-**dijo Shaoran**

¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-**pregunto Harry**

pues…estábamos aquí…buscándote-**dijo Shaoran recargándose en la puerta**

yo creo que a alguien le va a dar un infarto-**le susurro Sakura a Shaoran**

¿solo a uno?-**pregunto Shaoran**

(Ambos rieron)

¿para?-**pregunto Harry**

ahora que….salimos del colegio…pues, veras el oriente se esta reorganizando pero…necesitamos un…embajador, alguien que conozca la magia occidental, cosas de ese tipo-**dijo Shaoran**-¿te gustaría trabajar para el clan Li, Harry?-**pregunto Shaoran**

ahm, pues…yo tenia pensado ser….auror-**murmuro Harry**

Auror, claro….puedes acabar con los chicos malos del oriente-**dijo Shaoran**

pues…en realidad-**dijo Harry**

vamos Harry te necesitamos, el oriente y el occidente van a comenzar negociaciones mas abiertas, necesitamos un representante del Clan para el Ministerio de Magia-**dijo Sakura**

pero….no se nada de política-

ya aprenderás, eso es lo de menos-**dijo Shaoran**-tu que dice Narya, quiero abrir una sede de magia en una de mis "casas" ya sabes….ese arte que tu sabes, podrías ser la maestra-

¿en serio? Pero esta prohibido-**dijo Narya**

somos….los reyes de oriente ¿no, las leyes las hacemos nosotros, además…trabajaras para el clan Li, no para el concilio-**dijo Shaoran**

suena interesante, pero…¿tendría que vivir en el oriente no?-**pregunto Narya**

no…..me gustan unas parcelas de por aquí, además…debe de ser en un lugar discreto, fuera de vista de los muggles, abriré una sede del Clan Li aquí-**dijo Shaoran**-te interesa-

claro que si-**dijo Narya sonriendo**

¿Qué traman?-**pregunto una voz**

ah, aquí esta la mujer de negocios que estaba buscando-**dijo Shaoran**

yo voy a seguir con el P.E.D.D.O.-**dijo Hermione**

por eso, yo conozco a mucha mujer de poder, podemos empezar por ahí, además….ya tengo programada una gira para verano, podemos ir a Paris, Italia, España-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

si, yo te vestiré…de tal modo que todas quieran conocerte Hermione-**dijo Tomoyo contenta**

¿van a querer conocerme por como visto?-**pregunto Hermione**

claro…se llama táctica-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

además quiero alguien de confianza cerca de Sakura-**dijo Shaoran**-y tu Ron, que te parece que…si comenzamos diplomacia con los muggles, el ministerio de magia va hacer muchas reformas y necesito de ti y de tu padre, creo que…les gustara lo que les tengo-

aunque…aun nos hace falta un representante….alguien que arregle todos nuestros asuntos un mediador, entre…nosotros…y el concilio y el ministerio de magia-**dijo Sakura**

¿Qué tal Draco?-**sugirió Hermione**

(Todos hicieron una mueca de asco)

no es tan mal chico….hace mucho tiempo que esta reformado-**dijo Hermione**

tal vez…tal vez…-**murmuro Sakura**

entonces…equipo…..-

¡a seguir adelante!-

(Todos rieron tenían tantos proyectos para el futuro, tantas cosas que debían realizar…o querían realizar, que cuando bajaron del tren apenas si notaron el calido sol sobre sus cabezas, y el viento fresco, el sol se movió en el firmamento como todos los días, Londres siguió con su típico movimiento un tanto rápido, las hojas de los árboles se movieron, la gente caminaba por las aceras sin saber que algo había cambiado, y algo…estaba por cambiar, el viento soplo y pareció llevarse consigo el tiempo, pues el sol se metió y salio por el horizonte una y otra vez, incontable numero de veces, muchas…muchas veces….hasta que de pronto un fuerte roble, lo detuvo, un fuerte roble que estaba a las orillas de un amplio y largo lago, nada se movía en ese lugar…solo, solo la naturaleza, entonces….un delicado sonido se escucho, el sonido de un lento y suave caminar, la chica sonrió tristemente mirando el paisaje a su vista algo desolado, en donde árboles y montañas se alzaban, el enorme y tranquilo lago reflejaba el hermoso cielo azul, como un espejo eterno, miro la gran colina vacía y alzo la mano tratando de acariciarla, tratando de tocarla, una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, había sido tan feliz.

La hermosa colina vacía, no cambio su figura por mas que la chica rogó al cielo, y entonces lo comprendió no importaba que en ese momento ella no le viera porque esa estructura estaba gravada en su mente, podía verlo…podía ver al imponente castillo coronando la colina, alzándose imponente hacia el cielo, con su roca caliza fuerte y firme como desde hace mas de quinientos años, podía vislumbrar las pequeñas ventanitas del castillo por donde se asomaban los inquietos estudiantes y también, también podía ver las pequeñas banderitas ondeando al compás que le dictaba el viento, aquel castillo era el mas grande vestigio de imperiales batallas, inmortales hechiceros, majestuales brujas, impresionantes historias de amor y desventura, sin duda…aquel castillo era, un castillo de memorias.

¿End?….

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Este cuento se acabo……¡NO! Aun no…..falta el epilogo señores, y muchas respuestas que responder como….¿que es el supremo poder¿Qué saben Voldmort y Herumor que los chicos no¿habrán muerto¿Por qué Nadeshiko pensaba que Tomoyo corría peligro¿Qué sucedió para que Hermione pensara que Draco había cambiado¿Quién es la chica del final¿Por qué llora¿Cómo sabe que esta Hogwarts ahí, pero no puede verlo¿Qué cambio¿Qué esta por cambiar¿Por qué nadie lloro por Mei Lin? Todos dicen….es lo que ella quería, pero….¿eso que¿a quien le va a dar un infarto? Mejor dicho ¿a quines¿Qué querían decir los chicos con eso¿Por qué en el ultimo capitulo hay tantas preguntas sin respuesta¿en verdad…podemos decir Fin¡¡¡pues no señores no! Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, así que…si en verdad quieren saber lo demás….tendrán que leer el epilogo. ¿Cuándo estará? Pronto muy pronto…. Sin adelantos y con mas preguntas que respuestas, Kirsche les dice…Hasta pronto porque, les digo que el epilogo….esta de rechupete, porque…no se ustedes…pero…como que el final….esta…muy escueto, pero..para no aburrirlos mas, paso a los Reviews

Vocabulario+

Epilogo of a Beginning: Epilogo del principio jejejejejeje¿les surgen mas dudas? Ajajajajaja

Vocabulario+

No me pertenece ni CCS y HP, tampoco las canciones Una vez en diciembre Soundtrack de Anastasia y Tobira wo Akate 2º opening de Card Captor Sakura

****

Reviews

Serenity-Princess: Holas! Ay….siento que alguien…me va a reclamar algo…esto, pero…diré que lo de los merodeadores aun no acaba….es que..era un capi mas de…pelea del presente que del pasado, pero pronto, muy pronto verán jajajajajaja ¿no dejar algún cabo suelto? Jejejejejejeje……haber si ahora piensas lo mismo jajajajaja.

Tomoe: TTTTTTTooooooommmmmmmmoooooooeeeeee, el final, muy cerca del final estamos en la recta y no hago mas que sacar mas preguntas ToT ¿acaso eso no es lo divertido? Habrá mas merodeadores adelante, pero…en este capi no los requería mucho, espero sus comentarios ansiosa, estoy que tiemblo de saber su reacción aunque…no se porque pero…me huele a linchada segura, bueno, espero deleitarlos con este capi…..eso…espero.

Hikari Katsuragi: Holas! Y uu perdón, se que debía meter el J y L para este, pero….escenas de amor…de plano no cuadraban, pero….pronto, pronto que el epilogo…esta lleno de sorpresas aun no se me acaban, aun no, señores…hay tantas cosas que decir, y atinaste mujer, le atinaste, si, Tomoyo era la hija de Sirius, uuuuuyyyy, y pensé que nadie iba a dar…pero diste al clavo y duro, te felicito la escenas S+S y sus hijitos ¿te hizo casi llorar? Wow…..no le puse mucho sentimiento y mira como salio, pa chillar Hide mujer, ese si esta para chillar y mira quien lo dice, jump….estamos hablando de Castle, en fin… seguía me da envidia que puedas ver los capis de Tsubasa uu mucha…..bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado…por que….estoy nerviosa y no se si me quedo bien.

Rukia: Holas….Dudas y mas dudas de eso se tratan mis fincs, misterios y enredos porque eso lo hace muy divertido aunque…dicen que solo para la autora jajajajaja, espero que te haya gustado este capi y que…te haya dejado con mas dudas jejejeje.

MybabyGirl: gracias, gracias, gracias, por describir mi finc con tantas cosas magnificas, eso me anima, se que tal vez…mucho pedían mas S+S pero, escenas de amor en ese capi como que no pegaba, pero pronto serán complacidos con quince litros de miel, prometido jajajaja, la escritora sabe su rollo.

Keoka-CCS: Lara, holas guapa, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, aquí estoy con el capi numero 15, que fue maratónico hacerlo, como siempre…trabajando, ya sabes…el cole, y lo demás pero…aquí me estoy dando una vueltecita con este finc que a la mayoría le agrada so, so, nos vemos por el Messenger, aunque…deja un review…que eso me anima.

Maky: Holas! Oo a todos conmovió la escena en que Saku se encontró con sus hijitos….en fin….si estuvo tierna….¿a quien le dice mama? Pues a Sakura a quien mas mujer…bueno, ya aprendí que conmigo….todo puede ser mentira, una vez me dijeron por ahí, si es un finc de Kirsche ¡nunca creas en la autora! Y la verdad tiene razón en parte ¿Cómo Hermione sabe tanto? Bueno…porque ella sabe mucho, es practica como una vez dijo JK Rowling lo a leído o lo ha escuchado, ella siempre sabe muchas cosas, en cuanto al quinto fundador…pues…fue algo que me saque de la manga, pero…tiene que ver en la historia tenlo en cuenta, porque…tengo la impresión de que muchos lo han olvidado y cuando lo saque de nuevo van a decir…¡ah era verdad ya lo había dicho! Como salio Hermione de Sly…..buena pregunta, pronto pronto, tiene mucho que ver en la historia, y si ya vez que importante era la media hermana de Sakura jajajaja., bueno te dejo.

SakuraPinkPrincess: Lalihoooo, jump, esto…leer menos esta bien, mientras no me dejes de leer a mi jajajaja, ¬¬, jump, oh si la S y su hijito….ah…¿Cuantas veces voy a escuchar lo bien que salio? El punto es que…solo lo hice así de rápido…quizás así debe de hacer todo…mmm, tendrían que pensármelo muy seriamente, la visión Harry, Sakura, si supuse que confundiría, esto….veras, se supone que lo que ve Nadeshiko es algo que…pudo haber pasado, es algo…que probablemente si hubiera elegido otro camino Nadeshiko, pudo haber pasado, pero no sucedió. ¿continuación¡no! No hay, pero….nunca me gusta decir nunca.

The Angel of the Dreams: Holas….merodeadores….puf! esta vez casi no salieron, es que sentía que…como que no era el momento, pero en el siguiente si habrá merodeadores lo juro, ya casi termino, estamos en casi….final, ya casi, ya casi, gracias por tu review.

Cedrica de Lyrou: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh¿Qué haces preguntando por camino en Castle? Hombre…deberías de dejar un reiew en camino…haber si suben el numerito, jump, en fin camino…pronto, pronto ese también ya solo dos capis y fin, esto y no, no era Touya el hijo de Sirius, uu ese tío ni pinta la historia, pero bueno….ya vez…lo utilice para apantallar, jajaja, espero que te agrade este capi.

Waterlily-lozania: jajaja, es raro…casi no recibo Reviews de capis atrasados pero puedo decir que, que…la relación S+H me gusto mucho, en lo personal me encanto, pero…este finc resulto ser un S+S -- en fin….que se puede hacer, y son amigos…muy amiguitos nada mas…jejejeje esto en cuanto a lo de Messenger, no es mi culpa simplemente me desconecte, suele suceder y luego ya no me dejan meterme pero bueno…te dejo, y….¿en verdad no hiciste la tarea? Bueno….hay veces que por escribir yo tampoco la hago jejejeje ´ ¡ uu luego porque me quejo…jump, bueno nos vemos.

Karla: Si la S y su hijo estuvo bonita, recula me dijeron muchos, sssssaaaaa….. y vuelvo a decirlo yo que casi ni le puse sentimiento, y hasta me atrevo a decir que fue algo de relleno -- en fin…que puedo decir, salio les gusto y eso es lo que mas cuenta, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.

Ghani-chan: ay, voy a molestar mas con los reviews, haber si así dejan mas jujujujujuju, en fin que puedo decir, me gusta saber sus comentarios, y vamos es lindo que me escriban, uuuuuhhhh, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ya con este capitulo casi final, así que, bueno, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

M.O.S.

Epilogo: Morceaux de temps

Dejen Reviews! No sean malos, no les cuesta nada, entre mas reviews dejen mas rápido actualizo….valen los chantajes a la autora….venga que así me animan mas y saco el epilogo de volada


	16. Morceaux De Temps

Epilogo: Morceaux De Temps

_La verdad es una mentira que aun no se ha descubierto_

Mirando a la eterna noche coronada por la blanca y mortecina luna menguante, el joven de 24 años admiraba el paisaje de la gran calle muggle tan recta y perfecta que hasta parecía haber sido construida con una regla, suspiro al tiempo que recordaba viejos tiempos, bajo su vista y sonrió ante el pedazo de pergamino que tenia entre sus manos, ella siempre era tan graciosa, esperaba poder verla muy pronto, tenia tantas ganas de verlos a todos, pero…con el trabajo que tenia encima era muy difícil hacerlo, era increíble que el un joven mago de su edad tuviera tantas preocupaciones como un muggle de cincuenta años, a esa edad todavía debería ser soltero, estarse paseando por discotecas y hasta darse el lujo de vaguear de vez en cuando mientras estudiaba la carrera de medicina, arquitectura o algunas de esas cosas, y sin embargo….él ya era todo un reconocido mandatario del ministerio de magia, siempre iba y venia de un lugar a otro, revisando archivos, nuevas leyes o propuestas, el cambio en el mundo mágico era inminente, con eso de la afamada globalización y política exterior todo comenzó a cambiar drásticamente.

A veces pensaba que a pesar de lo mucho que dijeran los magos, eran muy similares a los muggles, la tecnología comenzaba a correr también por las manos de los magos, si eso era un buen cambio o no, ya no dependía de él, suspiro una vez mas, el silencio de la casa era inusual no era que no disfrutara de ello, pero…siempre era grato abrir la puerta y ser recibido por abrazos y besos cariñosos, dándole a aquellos chiquillos lo que a él le fue arrebatado sin piedad.

Una nube tapo la luz de la luna, oscureciendo aun mas el gesto del joven, Voldemort, un nombre que aun hacia temblar mas de uno, que tenia mucho tiempo de desaparecido, pero aun vivía en el recuerdo de todos aquellos que perdieron a sus familias durante su reinado, giro lentamente hacia la cómoda del cuarto, avanzo dejo el pergamino y tomo el retrato que estaba sobre de el, era viejo y comenzaba a teñirse de un oscuro café, empañando la visión de los que estaban retratados, la fotografía se movía lentamente, la gente se arremolinaba una y otra vez en las esquinas, pero siempre dejando intactos a las figuras que en medio estaban, una mujer con vestido blanco sonreía alegremente a los ojos de Harry, mientras que el hombre a su lado de cabellos terriblemente alborotados ostentaba orgullosamente estar sosteniendo el brazo de la dama.

Harry sonrió ante el retrato de la boda de sus padres, la dejo en el mismo lugar de antes y se dispuso a ponerse las ropas para dormir, estaba cansado y deseaba descansar, quería esperar a su mujer, pero el sueño le vencía, de seguro se quedo hasta tarde revisando las notas de los alumnos, cuando estuvo preparando para dormir, sus ojos enfocaron el pergamino amarillento una vez mas, lo doblo y lo coloco dentro de un cajón en donde guardaba todas las cartas de ella.

Siempre le escribía con la misma pasión y entrega, quienes no les conocieran creerían que era amantes o algo por el estilo, y es que las cosas que solía decir ella eran un tanto… cariñosas, y es que no tenia remedio, ella era así, siempre le había tratado con un cariño especial y era algo que ni siquiera el se atrevía a cambiar, además a su esposa no le molestaba, por lo tanto a él tampoco, cerro el cajón no sin antes mirar la delicada firma curveada que estaba pegada al pergamino, en donde se leía perfectamente…

Con amor, siempre tuya

Lady Lotus

(El hombre caminaba por la calle con dos hermosos niños que iban de sus manos, caminaba despistadamente mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, todo le parecía nuevo, todo le parecía maravilloso, sus ojos ensoñadores iban de un lado hacia el otro sin parar, su infantil gesto hacia suspirar a mas de una mujer, jóvenes o adultas todas por igual suspiraban al verle pasar, un hombre….¿soltero? paseando por la calle con dos hermosos angelitos, el cuadro era simplemente encantador¿seria padre soltero?

nunca lo habían sabido, se le veía desde casi tres años caminar por la calle con sus dos niños, con aquella mirada ensoñadora, jamás se le había visto acompañado por alguien, todos los días iba a tomar el desayuno al mismo café, atendido por la misma mesera, que cobraba la misma cuenta, y recibía la misma propina, a veces se le veía leer el periódico, otra veces simplemente se dedicaba a mirar la calle y sonreírle a cualquier jovencita que se atreviera a mirarle, hasta algunas mocosas de 15 años se reunían todas las mañanas solo para verle pasar, cualquiera deseaba ser la afortunada compañera del aquel hombre, este cruzo la calle hasta el café delicadamente adornado de la esquina, la joven de cabellos negros le vio cruzar la calle como casi todas las mañanas, sonrió para si misma, tomo su libreta de anotaciones y se encamino hacia él.)

-buenos días señor-

-hola Elion-**le saludo el hombre cortésmente**

-hola…-**dijo la niña de ojos grises entre risas mientras le saludaba con la mano vigorosamente**

-Elion-**dijo el niño de ojos verdes sonriendo**

-hola niños¿lo de siempre?-**pregunto la chica**

-mmm, no-**dijo el hombre meditando sus palabras**-el día de hoy es especial-

-¿la mesa de honor?-**pregunto Elion**

-no, la de siempre-**dijo el hombre sonriendo**-pero…agrégale dos sillas mas por favor-

(Elion asintió, se encamino a la mesa de la esquina, junto dos mesas y coloco dos sillas mas, el hombre espero pacientemente a que la joven terminara para irse a sentar y colocar a los niños en sillitas especiales para que estuvieran a la altura de la mesa.)

-¿desea pedir por adelantado?-**pregunto Elion**

-mm, si veamos…para mi un capuchimoka, un pastel de zarzamoras…¿tu que quieres Lily?-**le pregunto el hombre a la niña**

(La chiquilla de ojos grisáceos agito sus brazos vigorosamente entre berridos)

-lo mismo opinaba yo, una malteada de chocolate y….¿James?-

(el chiquillo de ojos verdes rió abiertamente mientras pinchaba a Lily con sus regordetes dedos y esta le pegaba con su palma abierta.)

-de vainilla para él, y tres tazas de café, por favor-**pidió el hombre**

-en seguida señor-

-James-**le llamo la atención **(el niño puso cara de inocencia)-deja de pegarle a tu hermana, no querrás quedarte sin postre ¿verdad?-

(El chiquillo rió aun mas, como burlándose del hombre, mirándole con aquellos traviesos ojitos llenos de vida, alegría y desasosiego)

-tonto-**dijo Lily pegándole una vez mas con la palma abierta**

-Lilian-**le llamo la atención una vez el hombre**

-James…tonto-**grito la niña**

-no grite señorita-**alzo la voz el hombre**

(La chiquilla se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero de molestia y miraba a su padre desafiantemente, era raro ver discutir a un hombre con dos chiquillos, pero este siempre lo hacia, trataba a los niños como si en verdad fueran adultos o algo semejante, las mujeres comenzaban a cuchichear sobre el hombre mientras Elion servia lo pedido, y una joven se acercaba a preguntar el nombre de el hombre, Elion sonrió estaba acostumbrada a ello y siempre respondía.)

-Sirius Black-

(Elion termino de servir el café mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto y es que sabia que ese no era un hombre común y corriente, no solo por su porte, el hombre era muy atractivo, pero ella sabia que era mucha mas que eso, mucho mas…

-Elion-**grito el hombre cascarrabias**

-si señor-

-un nuevo cliente a llegado atiéndele-**grito el señor**

-en seguida señor-**dijo Elion mansamente**

-y no vayas a ser indiscreta-

-no señor-

(La joven dio media vuelta y camino hacia fuera, por que dijo que…¿no debía ser indiscreta, solo era un cliente mas… la joven salio y miro a los clientes, eran los mismo de exactamente hace unos cinco minutos, excepto, excepto por el hombre que miraba los autos pasar, mientras bamboleaba suavemente a la niña de cabellos negros en sus brazos, Elion avanzo embobada mirando al hombre, se veía tan tierno, tan…lindo y tan apuesto.)

-buenos días señor, bienvenido al Shoso café-**dijo la chica torpemente**

-buenos días-**respondió el hombre mientras seguía mirando a la niña**-

(La chica le miro inquisitivamente, el hombre alzo la vista y la chica desvió su mirada)

-¿desea pedir algo?-**pregunto Elion inmediatamente mientras se acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello**

(El hombre la miro inquisitivamente, blanca de cabellos negros rizados y ojos tenuemente verdes)

-ah, algo para…darle de beber a ella y…lo que se para mi-**dijo el hombre mientras trataba de calmar a la criatura que sollozaba**

-leche y café esta bien señor-**pregunto Elion**

-aaahh, si-**dijo Sirius sin dejar de quitarle la mirada**

(La chica dio media vuelta sintiendo la mirada del ojigris sobre ella, no pudiendo evitar un sonrojo que intento desaparecer de inmediato, sirvió el pedido, lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa.)

-aquí esta…-

-¡bbbbbuuuuuaaaaa!-**chillaba la niña estridentemente**-

-calma Lily, calma-**le pidió Sirius desesperadamente**-pronto estaremos en casa, tranquila cariño-

-bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**chillo mas fuerte la niña**

(Sirius abrazo a la niña tratando de consolarla y de buscar apoyo desesperadamente)

-no cree que tiene un poco de hambre-**pregunto Elion**

-¿hambre?-**pregunto Sirius**-puede ser…-

(Elion frunció el ceño…¿Qué tipo de padre no sabe cuidar a sus niños?)

-no trae una mamila-**pregunto Elion**

-¿mamila?-**pronuncio el hombre desconcertado**-esto…-

-déjelo, yo le ayudo-**dijo Elion mirándole reprovatoriamente**

(La chica le quito a la niña de los brazos y la meció delicadamente, Lily pareció calmarse, Elion le devolvió a la niña que estaba mas tranquila, miro a la chiquilla no debía de tener mas de tres meses, el hombre parecía tener cara de preocupación, desconcierto y desesperación, Elion se apresuro a ir por un trapo nuevo y totalmente limpio, de esos que no sueltan pelusa, toco la leche, esta tibia, metió el trapo y se lo puso a la pequeña en la boca.)

-¿que acaso eso no es antihigiénico?-**pregunto Sirius**

-algo, pero si tienes una mejor idea, házmela saber-**murmuro la joven molesta**

(Sirius frunció el ceño)

-el trapo es limpio-**dijo la chica mientras volvía a remojar el trapo en la leche**-no suelta pelusas, estaba empaquetado herméticamente y revise que no contuviera ningún químico, y…el jefe no se dará cuenta-

-gracias-**murmuro Sirius que sostenía a la pequeña Lily**-nunca antes había cuidado a niños tan pequeños, Wen Sung y Sei Yi, son mas….tratables-**comento Sirius**

(Tal vez ahí estaba el error, era solo…su tío o algo por el estilo)

-oh, bueno…siempre ahí una primera vez-**dijo Elion mas tranquila**-debe ser…raro, yo por eso nunca cuido a mis sobrinos-**dijo Elion sonriendo**

-¿sobrinos? Ah, bueno si…es mas divertido, así como a mi nieta, pero…como dice Remus no es lo mismo jugar con ellos dos horas a cuidarlos todo el tiempo, y estos…son míos-**dijo Sirius mientras bebían un poco de su café**

(Elion abrió los ojos…como platos, había dicho ¿nieta¡¿Qué edad tenia¡¡cincuenta! Se veía terriblemente joven, no pensaba que superara si quiera los cuarenta, además había dicho…¿son míos? O sea…¿había mas!.)

-…entre pañales te veras, ya me lo decía Lily-**murmuro el joven inconcientemente**-ahora me arrepiento de nunca haber querido ayudar a James con las labores de padre…pero estaba muy niño….para cuidar a un bebe, nunca quise acercarme a Harry cuando se ponía de insoportable, yo solo…-**Sirius se dio cuenta de que la joven le miraba asombrada**

-debes de tener a una esposa….muy trabajadora-**dijo Elion inconscientemente**

El hombre puso un semblante triste-ella…murió-

-oh lo lamento-**se excuso Elion**-esto…que entrometida soy, eh…esto…yo…voy…a ¿desea algo de comer?-**dijo de pronto la chica al ver que el viejo cascarrabias se les acercaba**

-no, tengo que ir a ver a Remus, el se esta encargando de James, aunque…bueno, no…me voy-**dijo Sirius**

-ah, perfecto entonces…-**dijo Elion**

-gracias-**murmuro Sirius mientras tomaba sus cosas**

-la cuenta-**dijo el dueño**

-¿Cuenta¿Cuál cuenta¡ah si…esa cuenta!-**dijo Sirius**

-son…cuatro libras por el café, seis por la leche y dos por el trapo serian en total 12 libras-**dijo el dueño secamente**

-¿libras?-**pregunto Sirius desconcertado**-¡ah si dinero muggle!-

(¿muggle? Pensó extrañada Elion, Sirius se busco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta con una mano pues con la otra cargaba a una dormida Lily, billetes o algo que se pareciera..)

-eeh…esto-**dijo Sirius**-debo de traer….(el hombre siguió buscándose rápidamente, en su bolsa solo había galeones y sickles)

-Elion, tu tienes la culpa-**se quejo el dueño**

-¿Qué!-**dijo Elion desconcertada**-yo solo le atendí-

-no, no espere…es que…no creo que…-**dijo Sirius**-no traigo libas..-

-libras-**le corrigió Elion**

-¡no se que van hacer pero yo…!-**dijo el dueño**

-cállese y aquí esta las 12 libras, yo…ya le había cobrado-**dijo Elion repentinamente dándole al dueño 12 libras**

(El dueño dio media vuelta y se fue molesto)

-gracias-**dijo Sirius**

-bueno, eso me gano por…no buscar una mejor trabajo-**se quejo la chica**

-lo lamento creo que esto te ayudara-**dijo Sirius extendiéndole a la chica una moneda de oro macizo**

-wow-**susurro la joven**-es…¿de verdad?-

-¿oro? Claro-**dijo Sirius divertido**-muggles, siempre se asombran de todo, bueno nos vemos, creo que va a llover y todavía tengo que ir por James-

-claro-**dijo la joven aun mirando la moneda de oro**

-gracias, me ayudaste mucho-**dijo el hombre**

-no hay de que, vuelve cuando quieras-**le dijo Elion sonriendo**

(El hombre dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro)

-seguro-

(La chica vio como el hombre avanzo hacia la transitada calle mientras murmuraba cosas…)

-espero que James no haya tocado la escoba esta vez…ni que Remus le haya dejado al alcance ni el bat o la snitch…menudo lió me voy a encontrar, espero que cuando tu crezcas lily…solo juegues con calderos…nah, no quiero ver a mi hija como Snape, mejor con la varita…pero nada peligroso a menos…que molestes a un Slytherin jejeje….-

(Snitch, caldero, varita, escoba, Slytherin…¿acaso era un mago?...fantaseaba, que equivocada estaba, le costo un poco asimilar cuando por error se entero de que en verdad el si era un verdadero mago, de por si era raro que siempre pagara sus cuentas con monedas de oro o plata, pero ahora eran muy buenos amigos.)

-gracias Elion, porque no tomas un café mientras espero a mis familiares-**le dijo Sirius**

-no gracias, tengo que checar a los chicos…no saben ser bueno meseros-**dijo Elion suspirando**

-tenles paciencia-**dijo Sirius**

-eso quiero, pero siempre…bueno-

-deberías tomar un descanso eres la encargada-**dijo Sirius**

-no puedo y lo sabes, además…-

(El sonido de una vaso rompiéndose interrumpió su conversación y Elion dio media vuelta para ir a ver el desastre)

-que es a la derecha-**dijo una joven**

-a la izquierda-

-tu no tienes orientación Sakura-**se quejo una joven**

(Sirius volteo hacia la calle, dos jóvenes de escasos 20 años caminaban por las transitadas calles de Londres)

-¡Sirius!-**grito Sakura alegremente**

-papa-**dijo Tomoyo**

(Ambas chicas corrieron cruzando la avenida entre pitidos y…palabras poco amables de los transigentes)

-Sakura, Tomoyo-**dijo Sirius levantándose para abrirles las sillas**

-¿que tal Sirius?-**pregunto Sakura**

-mmm, pues ya sabes…Lily y James peleándose como de costumbre-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-normal en ellos-**dijo Tomoyo sonriendo**-que bueno que…cuando era chica fui hija única, aunque…mis hermanitos son tan lindos-

-claro tienen un padre como yo-**dijo Sirius altivamente, Tomoyo y Sakura rieron**-es la verdad-**chillo Sirius indignado**

-no hemos dicho que no papa-**dijo Tomoyo**

-tan gracioso como de costumbre-**murmuro Sakura**-pero…porque tienes que vivir en Londres-**se quejo la joven**

-porque…me gusta la cuidad-

-deberías de venir con nosotras a Venecia, Sakura dará varias funciones, de seguro te agradaran, cantara la Traviata-

-no lo se…llevar a Lily y James a lugares así…aun están muy chicos y son un peligro para….¡no James!-**grito Sirius mientras James intentaba picarle el ojo a Lily con el popote**-lo ven no puedo…estar…-

-llevaremos a Wen Sueng y Sei Yi-**dijo Tomoyo**-también a Nonomi-

-Harry a acepto venir-**dijo Sakura**

-mmm-

-Sakura-**grito el niño**

-dime James-

-dulce-**pidió el chiquillo**

-James-**le llamo la atención Sirius**

-ella dijo que me daría dulces-**protesto James**

(Sirius puso los ojos en blanco)

-después James, después-**le dijo Sakura**

(El chico frunció el ceño y cruzo de brazos, mientras alzaba el rostro altivamente haciendo mover los cabellos que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro.)

-que dices papa, vienes con nosotros-**pregunto Tomoyo**-vamos…apuesto a que a los niños del agrada-

-yo voy-**dijo Lily**-yo quiero ir, papa-

(Sirius miro a los niños de reojo….demasiado peligroso)

-prometo no hacer ninguna travesura-**dijo James**-y tampoco a Lily-

-prometo no pegarle a James-**dijo la niña**

-¿ustedes que dicen?-**les pregunto Sirius a las chicas**

-por supuesto que si-**corearon las jóvenes**

-a Nonomi le agradara encontrarse con sus tíos-**dijo Tomoyo sonriendo**

-Wen Seung y Sei Yi estarán contentos-**dijo Sakura**

-por cierto, ya que iremos hasta haya, aprovecharemos para dar una cena familiar-**dijo Tomoyo**

-bueno…así como que…familiar, familiar…como que en el sentido estricto de la palabra no, porque también estarán presentes Ron y Hermione-**dijo Sakura**

-y Draco-**termino Tomoyo**

-si es familiar…..¿también ira…?-**pregunto Sirius**

-ooohhh, si-**dijo Sakura**-y también estarán Katherine y Steven-

-oh…pero…bueno, ira Remus también ¿verdad?-**pregunto Sirius**

-claro, no podemos dejarlo solito-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

-aunque….me pregunto si Albert es todo lo que el no pudo ser-**dijo Sirius**

-ya te vera a ti pagando por lo que hiciste-**dijo Sakura**

-ya lo estoy haciendo-**murmuro Sirius**

(Ambas mujeres rieron)

-te esperamos entonces-**dijo Sakura**

-nos vemos…tengo que ir por Nonomi, si no…puf, su padre se desespera-**dijo Tomoyo**

-entonces…también nosotros nos vamos…Lillian Deneb-**alzo a voz Sirius**

(La niña sonrió mientras le aventaba un trozo de pastel a James.)

-él me pico con el popote-**chillo la chica**-tonto Procyon-**dijo Lily**

(Sakura y Tomoyo rieron divertidas, Lillian Deneb y James Procyon Black era todo un espectáculo digno de ver, James era un digno hijo de su padre…rebelde, desobediente, travieso, todo un demonio para su escasos 5 años de edad, mientras que Lillian Deneb era la versión femenina de Sirius, era difícil lidiar con ambos pequeños a la vez…y mas…estando solo.

-tres, dos uno…-(La explosión que se escucho en la casa solo provoco risas generales por parte de los chiquillos.)

-¡MMMMMMAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!-**fue el grito desesperado que se escucho por la enorme mansión**

(Un niño de 9 años de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos tenuemente verdes corría por los pasillos sigilosamente mientras que detrás de él un chico de 6 años también corría.)

-derecha-**dijo el de 9 años**

-pero….ahí esta…-**murmuro el de 6**

(Ambos chicos dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con la sala de entrenamientos, el ligero clic se escucho y…)

-error de cálculos-**murmuro el chiquillo de ojos verde**

-al suelo-**grito el de ojos grises**

(Los dos se tiraron pecho a tierra se arrastraron mientras por encima de ellos, maquinas medio raras, se activaban, los dos como soldados experimentados, se arrastraron hasta ciertos metros, en donde ambos se levantaron y corrieron desesperadamente esquivando cualquier tipo de arma que pudiera lastimarles, salieron de otro lado de la habitación, el mas grande abrió la puerta y miro que no se encontrar nadie, ambos chiquillo salieron se acomodaron las ropas y caminaron tranquilamente como si nada.)

-¡Wen Seung!-**grito su abuela**

(Wen Seung puso una cara de espanto, que controlo inmediatamente, se miro a si mimo y se volvió a acomodar las ropas, mientras que el otro niño sonreía alzándole los pulgares hacia arriba, saco un libro debajo de sus ropas y ambos chiquillos se sentaron en el suelo, para cuando la gran líder del clan Li llego ambos chicos estaban sentados, tranquilamente mirando el libro como si discutiera sobre él.)

-¿Qué sucede abuela?-**pregunto Wen Sueng levantándose del suelo y reverenciando a Ieran**

-ustedes dos…-**dijo Ieran señalando a los chicos**

-¿Si señora Li?-**dijo el chiquillo lo mas dulce y tierno posible**

-Katherin y Sei Yi-**dijo Ieran lentamente**

-mi hermana¿que sucede?-**pregunto Wen Sueng**

-¿ah hecho algo malo la mia?-**pregunto el chiquillo**

-no ustedes dos les han hecho algo, nadie en esta casa es capaz de…-**dijo Ieran**

-¡tu¡¡adoptado!-**grito una voz detrás de Ieran**

-ah, hola Katherin-**dijo el chico alegremente mientras aguantaba la risa**

(Dos niñas estaban bañadas en una extraña cosa de color verde moco y detrás de ellas sapos nacían de las gotas que caían al suelo.)

-lindo color Sei Yi-**dijo Wen Sueng**

-niños-**dijo Ieran severamente**

-no sabemos nada-**dijo el joven**

-Steven-**dijo Ieran rudamente, mientras el chico se erguía rápidamente**-en esta casa hay cosas mas importante que hacer, que estar detrás de ustedes, dejen de…dar guerra y destruir las cosas de mi casa-

-pues…que esas se bañen-**dijo Wen Seung**

-si apestan-**dijo Steven venenosamente**

-engendro del demonio-**grito Sei Yi**

-soy hijo de mi mami-**dijo Wen Seung tiernamente**

-los cuatro, o dejan de discutir y pelear, eso incluye cualquier otro atentando a la vida del otro o…-

-¿o que?-**pegunto Sei Yi**

-o los mando a los cuatro a entrenamiento a Taiwán-**dijo Ieran**

-no abuelita…ya nos portaremos bien ¿verdad Steven?-**dijo Wen Seung**

-mas les vale..les estaré vigilado atentamente-**dijo Ieran fríamente**

-¿Dónde esta mama?-**pregunto Sei Yi**

-fue a Inglaterra, a ver al señor Black-**le contesto Ieran secamente**

-ah, Sirius-**corearon los chicos divertidos**

-señor Black-**les corrigió Ieran**

-da igual-**murmuro Steven y Wen Seung sonrió**

-voy a entrar a un junta muy importante con el señor Dumbledore…¿creen que pueden estarse quietos, por 30 minutos?-**les pregunto Ieran**

(Los chicos asintieron)

-me parece excelente, ah, Steven encontraron tus lentes-**dijo Ieran entregándole unas gafas redondas**

(Ieran desapareció por los pasillos de su mansión, mientras los cuatro niños se miraban los unos a los otros.)

-me vengare-**fue lo ultimo que dijo Sei Yi mirando a Wen Seung y Steven molesta**

-vamos Sei-**le jalo Katherine**

(Ambas chiquillas tambien desaparecieron por los pasillos de la mansión Li mientras que Wen Seung y Steven de destornillaban de la risa en el suelo.)

-excelente hermano-**dijo Wen Seung**

-vamos a las cocinas tengo hambre-**dijo Steven**

-tu siempre tienes hambre-

-y después…jugamos quidditch-

(Wen Seung, era alto para su edad, producto del duro entrenamiento que desde chico fue sometido a recibir, el siguiente Jefe del clan Li, los músculos se le notaban a pesar de su corta edad, sus ojos siempre fríos y penetrares recordaban a su padre, mientras que su cara…por mas que tratara de controlarla, hacia millones de gestos y según los grandes había sacado la sonrisa de su abuela Nadeshiko, disfrutaba de los duelos mágicos y todo aquellos que se relacionara con esto, así como la pasividad y la armonía…excepto cuando se trataba de hacerle travesuras a su hermana y a Katherine, Steven Potter tenia un cabello negro rebelde y ojos color entre grises y verdes, como todo varón de la familia Potter, usaban lentes, era delgado un tanto bajo para su edad, pero con un cerebro y curiosidad tremenda, Remus y Sirius, insistían en que había sacado el carácter de James Potter.

Las chicas se quitaron las ropas sucias y cada una a su tiempo se ducho por completo.)

Sei Yi, era una chica alta, fuerte y testaruda, era muy parecida a Ieran Li, siempre seria, excepto con algunas personas, sus ojos entre verde y marrón, resaltaban de sus lisos y cortos cabellos castaño claro que siempre llevaba sueltos, era una excelente guerrera, disfrutaba de las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y hacerse la rebelde, era ruda y gustaba de meterse con los chicos sobre todo con su hermano y Steven.

Katherine Marianne Potter, hermana de Steven y un año menor que él, era amiga de Sei Yi, normalmente las dos siempre andaban de un lado a otro, le gustaba cualquier disciplina en la que se requiriera elasticidad, le gustaba la lectura y saber…de todo, a ella simplemente le gustaba saber, sin duda una digna nieta de Lillian Marianne Potter, era delgada, mas alta que su hermano, con lo que disfrutaba de molestarlo, tenia el cabello negro rojizo desordenado y ojos color gris frió.)

-comencemos el plan, yo digo que…-**dijo Sei Yi**

-vamos a…-**dijo Katherine**

-pero…que-**murmuro Sei Yi**

-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Katherin**

-están jugando quidditch-**dijo Sei Yi indignada**-¡y no me dijeron nada!-

-ya sabes como son-**murmuro Katherine**

-pero… a Lily siempre la buscan para jugar quidditch-**murmuro Sei Yi**

-pero Lily es…-

-como si fuera parte de ellos-**dijo Sei Yi**

(El ordenador del cuarto emitió un sonido como de una lechuza ululando, Sei Yi se sentó y miro la pantalla.)

DarkLady say:

¡Voy a Venecia!

(Katherine y Sei Yi se miraron, mientras que se apuraban a teclear la respuesta.)

Starwarrior say:

¡Felicidades¿y a que vas?

(Pasaron unos segundos después apareció en pantalla.)

DarkLady say:

Tu mama, dará un concierto y…nos ha invitado a todos, ahora mismo, ella y mi mama están organizando todo

Starwarrior say:

¡En serio¡¡Que genial¿Van a ir todos?

DarkLady say:

Si, Lily me marco hace unos minutos, su padre acepto ir, Albert también ira

Starwarrior say:

¡sssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!

DarkLady say:

Si, tengo muchas ganas de verlos, además…tengo unas ideas….que hasta a Albert le pondrán los pelos de punta

Starwarrior say:

Que bien, nosotras estaremos aquí…maquinando también

DarkLady say:

¿Tu y quien mas?

Starwarrior say:

Yo y Katherine

DarLady say:

Katherine y yo….burra --

DarkLady say:

¡Hola Marianne!

Starwarrior say:

Da igual

Starwarrior say:

Hola Nonomi

DarkLady say:

Por eso nunca brillaras en sociedad

Starwarrior say:

Sonaste igual a mi hermano

DarkLady say:

Nos vemos en Venecia, voy a con papa a comprarme lindos vestidos, hasta….que nos veamos.

Starwarrior say:

Nos vemos….¬¬

(El joven de ojos grises fríos y cabellos platinados miro la ventana algo cansado, solo esperaba que le llevaran el ultimo contrato para irse a casa con su esposa, eran las siete y media, faltaba media hora para irse a casa pero…solo por esta vez se iría temprano, el viento soplo moviendo las hojitas que había encima de su escritorio, mientras sonreía, nunca había pensando en verse trabajando en ese lugar…en la vida, era un tanto raro pero… no se quejaba, la secretaria entro y le entrego los papeles, Draco iba a firmarlo, pero la blanca mano le detuvo.)

-vaya a casa y léalo atentamente, a su tiempo lo recogeré-

(La cabellera negra desapareció rápidamente, Draco frunció el ceño, se levanto de sus silla, corrió abrió la puerta y….

El lugar estaba completamente vació, su secretaria estaba dormida sobre el escritorio, Draco se asusto dio un paso al frente y el viento soplo fuertemente en la habitación, el joven alzo las manos en un gesto protector hacia la cara, cuando las bajo y el viento ceso, en medio del lugar solo había una tarjeta, Draco se acerco y la tomo, un extraña figura…parecía un cubo dentro de un mas grande y sus vértices se unían, era lo único que ella se encontraba.)

-señor Malfoy¿sucede algo?-**pregunto la mujer preocupada**

(Draco la miro desconcertado…ella estaba…¿dormida?)

-ya es tarde señor¿se quedara todavía más tiempo?-

(Draco miro el reloj, las ocho veinticinco, la secretaria salio del lugar, ya estaba todo alzado y…)

-hasta mañana señor-

(La puerta se cerro, el joven parpadeo, juraba que…estaba cansado, no tenia porque ponerse paranoico, estaba…trabajando en el edificio de concilio del Oriente, todo era posible…¿no?.

Bajo hasta el estacionamiento entro en su auto y salio del lugar, el joven llevo el auto a una velocidad considerable, no muy alta, pero tampoco muy baja, se paso la mano por la frente, mientras se quitaba la corbata, miro el edificio por el espejo retrovisor, imponente se alzaba como una afilada cuchilla hacia el cielo, en el centro de la gran urbe que era Hon Kong, aparco el auto enfrente de una tienda, recargo la frente sobre el volante, estaba…poniéndose neurótico, histérico, estaba perdiendo los estribos y eso era malo, respiro profundamente y se repitió a si mismo, que todo era producto de su cansancio, una vez mas encendió el auto, respiro profundamente y todo había quedado olvidado, avanzo un poco lento pues estaba el alto para él aunque, no había mas autos, no quería discutir con algún, muggle…esos…que llevan trajes graciosos y…le sacan dinero a la gente, llego hasta la línea de cruce, alzo y bajo el dedo índice varias veces haciendo ruido con el volante, aun no se ponía el siga, miro el lugar en donde se había estacionado hace unos momentos por el espejo retrovisor…decía…Cienti… el verde se puso, Draco avanzo el auto y miro de reojo el espejo retrovisor para leer de que era la tienda cuando su vista se poso…en ¿los cubos? Que se dibujaba en aquel lugar…

Se bajo del auto abrió la puerta y corrió hasta su cuarto se tiro a la cama y cerro los ojos, un día muy….agitado.

-estaremos, si…además, si la Condesa de Millisburey, nos esta esperando, ya le dije…no voy…a-**una voz sonaba en el lugar**-me parece excelente…aunque ya sabes los chicos…y no tan chicos siguen sin soportarse-**la chica rió**-ok, vamos para haya, enseguida vamos-

(La puerta se abrió, Draco se incorporo y miro los ojos marrones que le miraban fijamente.)

-nos vemos, adiós..bye-**colgó la joven desconcertada mientras miraba a su esposo**-¿estas bien?-

-si, solo…es..estoy cansado-**murmuro el joven**

-oh, bueno, era..Sakura-**dijo la chica**

-¿y?-**pregunto Draco**

-pues, estamos invitados a la opera que dará por…el carnaval de mascaras que se celebra en Venecia-

-¿supongo que no querrás faltar?-**pregunto el joven**

-así es, además…todos irán-**dijo la joven**-tengo tantas ganas de volver a ver a Harry, Ron, Shaoran-**comenzó a enumerar Hermione Granger**

-¿Shaoran?-**pregunto Draco**

-si, yo también me sorprendí, pero…creo que habrá una cena, ya sabes solo los amigos-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

-así que…irán todos-**dijo Draco**

-yep-**dijo Hermione**

-pues…tendremos que ir, será…divertido-**dijo Draco mientras dibujaba una sonrisa mientras que recordaba la ultima vez que se vieron**

-y por favor…le diré a Tomoyo que no lleve más esa videograbadora-

-fue divertido, hasta Potter se divirtió y ese Weasley-

-pero….bueno, no comentes nada sarcástico…-**dijo Hermione seriamente**

-sarcástico ¿a que te refieres?-**pregunto Draco**-un segundo….TODOS irán-**Hermione asintió levemente**-oh dios…no, tengo que llevar mi propia cámara-**dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente**

-¡Draco!-

-espera….sucederán cosas geniales….tengo que comprar una nueva, si de esas que graban por horas-**dijo Draco divertido**-no quiero perderme ni un detalle-

-vamos…sabes que es difícil para ellos…para todos..es que…-

-diablos Hermione, tienes que admitir que es divertido, si las miradas mataran-**murmuro Draco**

-dios nos ampare-**gruño Hermione**

-es que esos…dos son…todo un espectáculo-

-¿a que loca se le ocurrió eso?-**pregunto Hermione**

(Draco sonrió como diciendo no me importa, pero por mi esta muy bien.

El joven se dejo caer en la cama abatido por el día, sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre la ventana que le mostraba la bella noche de aquel día, se levanto, abrió la puerta que salía al balcón y dejo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, prisa primaveral, le sentaba excelente de maravilla de hecho, respiro profundamente mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aquel aire fresco, hasta juraba que podía sentir la brisa del mar sobre su rostro, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el barandal, la puerta se abrió entre risas, el joven miro de reojo a la muchacha que entraba, hablaba por el celular sin dejar de reír, el joven giro los ojos…a pesar de los años ella nunca cambiaria, dejo que su esposa siguiera hablando era mejor no interrumpirla o…o la tercera guerra mundial podía iniciar, miro las estrellas, piscis se veía claramente, mientras que triangulum, brillaba de maravilla, era una lastima que no tuviera un telescopio, aunque…francamente nunca le agrada mucho la astrología…pero después de 7 años de estudiarla, algo se le debió de haber pegado.)

-no cariño….mira quiero…escucha, llevare a unos familiares…me importa un bledo las ganancias¡¡yo soy quien canto!-**Shaoran interrumpió su mágico momento con el mismo al escuchar el los gritos de Sakura**-ahora bien escúchame bien, si no haces las cosas como te digo…te despido-**siempre se alteraba por nimiedades**-veamos, los mejores palcos deben de quedar libres, uno tras otro ¿me entendiste? Que importa quienes vaya, por mi el papa puede quedarse sin asiento….daré doce espectáculos mas, si quieres damos uno extra para la alta alcurnia, y no pienso cambiar de fecha, eh dicho ese día y no hay vuelta de hoja, entonces quiero que apartes 8 palcos, con la mejor ubicación, uno seguido del otro, siempre…bueno espero que no me falles, y no los quiero tan cerca, siempre he dicho que se tiene mejor perspectiva desde lejitos, bueno…si segura bye-

(La chica colgó el teléfono y lo aventó a la cama.)

-con esta gente….hola-**dijo Sakura divertida**

-¿cansado el día?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-algo, ya sabes…fuimos a Londres, Suiza, Argelia, Bristol, Madrid-**dijo Sakura**

-¿valió la pena?-

-claro, todos aceptaron venir-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**-Tomoyo esta contenta, hasta piensa llevar cámara especial, ya sabes…-

-no crees que exagera un poco-**comento Shaoran**

-tal vez..pero…hace años que no nos vemos-**dijo Sakura**

-acabamos de ver a Harry, Narya…-**comenzó a enumerar Shaoran**

-todo juntos, Shaoran, todos juntos-**protesto Sakura**

-ah, bueno eso es diferente-

-además…-

-¿además?-**pregunto Shaoran mientras se sentaba en la cama**

-pues….no se, mira…-**comenzó a decir Sakura**

-¿hay algo que te preocupa?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-pues…es sobre eso de "poder supremo"-**murmuro Sakura mientras se dejaba caer a lado de Shaoran**

-sigues con eso-**murmuro Shaoran**

-es que…se que nunca hemos hablado de "eso"…pero…-**dijo Sakura mientras se dejaba abrazar por Shaoran**

-como dijo mi madre es solo…un rumor-**dijo Shaoran lentamente**

-no, Shaoran no lo es…mira, acepto que, es que…como decirlo-**Sakura puso un semblante de preocupación**-escucha eh tenido algunos sueños-

-¿Cómo el de la papa voladora?-**pregunto Shaoran divertido**

-¡no!-**dijo Sakura un tanto apenada**-y no era papa, era…una especie de…figura…mas bien tenia forma de cruz…algo así medio raro-

-bueno…entonces que sea la zanahoria voladora, creo que ves demasiada televisión-**dijo Shaoran**

-es en serio, te digo que….ok, mira….se que no suena lógico pero, eh visto esa imagen muchas veces en mis sueños-**dijo Sakura**

-Sakura deja de preocuparte, son cosas sin sentidos-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿Sin sentido?-**dijo Sakura indignada**-no son sin sentido Shaoran, cuando Voldemort-

-esta bien, hablaremos de esto…cuando, tengas mas…pruebas-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿pruebas de que?-**pregunto Sakura**

-Sakura tranquilízate y piensa, recuerda todo lo que mas dicho….crees que suene¿lógico?-**dijo Shaoran**

(Sakura quedo en silencio por algunos instantes era verdad, todo lo que decía parecía una locura…oh al menos algo no muy cuerdo.)

-esta bien cuando tenga…algo mas lógico hablaremos, ademas…tengo muchas cosas pendientes para mañana-

-yo también, las relaciones con el occidente aunque…van mejorando no son las que esperábamos-**dijo shaoran decepcionado**-

-¿y eso?-**pregunto Sakura**-a Hermione le va bien con lo P.E.D.D.O.-**dijo Sakura**

-el pedo es una asociación para ayudar, es diferente es como…una organización de la caridad-**dijo Shaoran**

-¿te estas burlando de Hermione?-**pregunto Sakura molestan**

-no en lo absoluto, solo digo que es diferente manejar eso a grandes cantidades de…dinero y gente y…sabes como son estos tratos Sakura-**dijo Shaoran**

-en parte, pero Draco te esta ayudando ¿no?-**dijo Sakura**

-si, Malfoy ayuda mucho pero…no es suficiente-

-¿Qué hay de Harry?-**pregunto Sakura**

-esta tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con los magos de Croacia y…no lo se, esperamos que pronto se solucione-

-es una lastima, pero…no quiero que en Venecia toquen ese punto, es un momento para celebrar y relajarse-**dijo Sakura severamente**

-lo que tu digas-**murmuro Shaoran**-ademas..-

-¿Hay algo mas?-**pregunto Sakura**

-el cambio de Jefe del concilio-

-pero si Wu Fei era muy bueno-**murmuro Sakura**-a mi me caía muy bien, era…liberal y, no tenia una mente tan cerrada como toda la bola de momias que hay en ese lugar-**gruño Sakura**

-si, pero olvidas que la mayoría de los eruditos son conservadores por lo tanto-

-votaron para destituirlo, malditos-**murmuro Sakura molestan**

-quieren a Hein Chong-**dijo Shaoran**

-ese…pero…es..-**dijo Sakura**

-es el que te quiera expulsar del oriente cuando tenias catorce años-**dijo Shaoran**

-ya no quiero saber mas, estoy enfurruñada con el mundo, quiero dormir-**dijo Sakura molesta levantándose del lugar**

(Sakura se fue a cambiar mientras que Shaoran reía…nunca cambiaria.

La puerta se abrió y de ella emergió una figura un tanto pequeña.)

-¿Qué sucede Sei?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-papa….si algo sucede esta noche es culpa de Wen-**dijo Sei Yi lentamente**

-¿y ahora?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-esta mañana Wen y Steven nos pusieron a Katty y a mi una trampa nos bañaron en una extraña poción ¿de donde sacan los ingredientes?-**protesto Sei Yi**

-no lo se…es una muy buena pregunta ¿y que les van hacer?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-nada, hasta que lleguemos a Venecia, sabias que Nonomi, Albert, Lily y James estarán ahí-**dijo Sei Yi**

-se armara la de San quintín-**murmuro Shaoran**

-algo así, contamos que esta vez Lily se ponga de nuestro lado-**dijo Sei Yi**

-dios nos agarre confesados-**volvió a murmurar Shaoran**

-papa…hasta mañana-**dijo Sei Yi**

-hasta mañana-

-y no le digas nada a mama, juro que no será nada malo…y que, no nos pelearemos en el teatro-**dijo Sei Yi sonriendo dulcemente**

-bueno…en ese caso, espero que los demás estén de humor para ello-**dijo Shaoran**

(Sei Yi desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de si y Sakura salio)

-¿Quién era?-**pregunto Sakura**

-tu hija-**contesto secamente Shaoran mientras destendia la cama**

-¿solo mia?-**pregunto Sakura y Shaoran sonrió**-ahora…¿a quien le pego?-**pregunto Sakura como si aquello fuera normal**

-a nadie, pero…piensa armar Troya en Venencia-**dijo Shaoran divertido**

-mientras no sea en el teatro-**murmuro Sakura**

-a prometido que no será así, ademas….bueno, con la tropa que va a ir-

-¿tropa?-**pregunto Sakura desconcertada**

-ya sabes, Katherine, Steven, Nonomi, Lily, James, Albert-**dijo Shaoran**

-después de todo no creo que sean los únicos-**dijo Sakura**

-¿y eso a que viene?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-adivina-**dijo Sakura sonriendo divertida**

-tu haces eso por mi-**dijo Shaoran**

-el cuadro de la familia feliz-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

-¿Familia feliz?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-quien se tiene mas amor que tu y Eriol-**dijo Sakura sarcásticamente, Shaoran la miro con el ceño fruncido pero enseguida lo relajo y curveo la comisura de los labios…solo había alguien mas**

-me encantaría ver su reacción-

-con la escenita que armo cuando se entero de lo de su…yerno-**dijo Sakura casi partiéndose de la risa**

La chica suspiro cerrando la puerta tras de si, ya estaba ahí, al cuestión era… ¿Cómo decirle? Tal vez…si le ocultaba que…no, no, es que…bueno era inevitable que…bueno si tan solo…. Las cosa era terrible, ni tanto pero…es que el tan solo hecho de mencionarle ese nombre bastaba para que su cara sufriera una transformación al estilo Hulk, o algo parecido, hasta se ponía verde, pero…tenia que hacerlo, era un reunión…familiar, aunque…vaya familia que tenia, la chica avanzo lentamente por entre los pasillos del amplio y frió pasillo, nunca había entendido porque le gustaban a su padre ese tipo de lugares, tan frió, solitario y desolado, casi sacados de una especie de cuentos de terror, con lo que le gustaba a ella, Narya sonrió para si misma, aun así abrió la puerta y la luz amortiguada de la vela le ilumino el rostro.

-Hola padre-**dijo Narya sonriendo**

-Narya¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-**pregunto Snape**-ese…-

-no, eh venido porque...bueno, hable con Dumbledore y...si tu quieres-**dijo Narya nerviosa**

-¿Narya?-

-ok, aaah, Sakura nos invito a una de sus presentaciones en Venecia y…es una reunión …¿familiar?-**dijo Narya insegura**-y bueno…queremos que tu vengas-

-¿familiar?-**pregunto Snape como si aquello le irritara**

-bueno…Draco también ira-**puntualizo Narya**

-¿Draco?-**pregunto Snape ligeramente entusiasmado**

-si-**dijo Narya sonriendo**-¿iras? Anda…quiero que vayas, será divertido-

(El maestro de pociones miro a Narya con una ceja arqueada, su hija tenia cara de perrito de veterinaria.)

-¿Quién mas ira?-**pregunto Snape**

-a..-**Narya sonrió forzadamente…siempre tenia que suceder lo mismo**-los amigos-**termino de decir la joven lentamente**

(Snape frunció el ceño…no era muy difícil conectar ideas vamos…Sirius, era el padrino de Harry, el padre de Tomoyo, ademas de ser el padrino de Wen Seung y Sei Yi y como nunca iba solo ni a la esquina, quería decir que Lupin también estaría ahí.)

-eh, pero…estarán en lugares separados, ademas Draco dice que tiene ganas de conversar contigo y…-**dijo Narya rápidamente**

-¿quieres que vaya contigo?-**pregunto Snape**

-si, ademas…Steven, quiere…ya sabes que a el le gustan las pociones y todo eso-**dijo Narya**

-aunque es tan arrogante como…-**dijo Snape**

-Katherine saco tu carácter…bueno es un poco mas abierta-**añadió Narya rápidamente**

-esta bien pero…-**dijo Snape**

-genial, Dumbledore dijo que podías salir un poco antes de vacaciones-**dijo Narya sonriendo**

-pero solo lo hago porque tu…-

-gracias papa-**dijo Narya alegremente mientras le abrazaba fuertemente**

(La tarde caía lentamente por las calles de la tan ruidosa y agitada Londres, el hombre esperaba a que la niña terminara su ducha, miro el espejo sonriente mientras se acomodaba las cuadradas gafas que siempre portaba con él, observaba como los calidos colores rosas, anaranjados, amarillos y rojos eran cambiados por los drásticos y fríos colores del anochecer, la puerta se cerro y la chica con pijama azul de cuadritos y triangulitos camino lentamente ignorando al hombre dentro de la infantil habitación.)

-¿Cuál crees que sea la figura perfecta?-**pregunto de pronto la niña**

-cabalísticamente es el triangulo equilátero, tiene tres lados iguales, hay estabilidad, inicio mitad y fin, nacimiento, desarrollo y muerte, las relaciones de 3 son las mas estables, para el que esta en medio-**dijo Eriol**-matemáticamente…puede ser el cuadrado, cuatro estaciones del año y sus ángulos y la medida de sus lados son iguales, todo es perfecto en un cuadrado-**comento Eriol**

-buen punto, de cualquier forma…me gusta mas el pentágono-**protesto la niña, Eriol sonrió**

-¿ya alzaste todo?-**pregunto Eriol**

-si, ya lo hice, creo que a Lily le gustara el dodecaedro que e armado para ella, y tengo una nueva adivinaza-**dijo Nonomi sonriendo**

-te divertirás mucho-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

-y tu también papa-**murmuro la niña**

-oh, si, mi querido descendiente, hace tiempo que no lo veo-

-tengo un nuevo cuento para Albert-**interrumpió Nonomi los pensamientos de Eriol**

-¿Albert?-**murmuro Eriol**

-si, el hijo del señor Lupin-**dijo Nonomi indiferente**

-la adivinanza sigue sin respuesta-**murmuro Eriol**

-¿adivinanza cual adivinanza?-**pregunto Nonomi**-amo las adivinanzas-

-a que son tan divertidas como los secretos-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

-si, ya veras, no sabrán nunca la repuesta-**dijo Nonomi divertida**

-eso esperemos-**dijo Eriol**

-le diremos a mama….tu sabes-**dijo Nonomi**

-es un secreto-**murmuro Eriol**

-hecho-

(En ese instante la puerta se abrió y la mujer de cabellos largos y negros entro.)

-hola-**dijo Tomoyo agotada**

-hola mami-

(Tomoyo los miro…su esposo y su hija, mala combinación.)

-¿Qué esconden ustedes dos?-**pregunto instintivamente Tomoyo**

-¿nosotros?-**corearon ambos inocentemente**-nada-

(Tomoyo alzo una ceja de incredulidad)

-el día de hoy paso de intentar descifrar sus códigos ultra secretos, voy a descansar-**dijo Tomoyo dando media vuelta**

-prom noble -**dijo Nonomi**

-Eriol-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

-yo…no tuve nada que ver-**dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros**

(Tomoyo soltó un resoplido y salio de la habitación)

-es un anagrama-**protesto Nonomi**

(Eriol sonrió misteriosamente y salio del lugar dejando a Nonomi aun haciendo berrinche, cuando entro al cuarto Tomoyo ya se había cambiado y estaba preparándose para dormir.)

-¿ya acabo la sesión de adivinanzas y códigos del pentágono?-**pregunto Tomoyo**

-ya es capaz de resolver códigos de la Interpool-**comento Eriol divertido**

-bueno, espero que mi hija no se convierta de pronto en una agente secreto de una empresa desconocida-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

-vamos, es divertido-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

-para ti-

-además…-

-le abre la mente y agranda su IQ, ya se me tu discurso, además….de torcerle la mente como a su padre-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

-ya escucho a Shaoran-**murmuro Eriol sarcásticamente**

-otro demente-**susurro Tomoyo**

-Tomoyo….bueno, será mejor que duermas estas muy cansada-**desvió rápidamente la conversación Eriol**

-si hasta mañana-

(La chica se quedo dormida de inmediato, Eriol suspiro, a pesar de habían arreglado sus diferencias hace tiempo, nunca se habían entendido por completo, Tomoyo siempre era desconcertante impredecible, muy voluble, no sabia si a causa de todo lo que había vivido o a causa de la herencia genética tenia, tenia el ligero presentimiento de que nunca lo descubriría, pero sabia perfectamente sus sentimientos por ella y que eso nunca cambiaria, eso si lo tenia muy en mente, Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo que dormía profundamente, eran aun temprano, pero eso de estar viajando de un lugar a otro sin parar, siempre la agotaba, después de todo la red de polvos flu no era…muy agradable cuando tenias que estarla ocupando para ir de un país a otro, era muy incomodo y aparecerse…era demasiado peligroso, los aviones demasiado lentos para la rutina que Sakura y Tomoyo solían hacer, Eriol alzo la vista y vio la luna aparecer en el cielo, luna roja, nunca le había agrado, Sakura decía que era designio de mal agüero, y mas cuando comenzaba la caía del día, sin embargo olvido aquel horrible pensamiento cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.)

-¿Qué sucede Nonomi?-**pregunto Eriol**

-solo…estaba pensando-**murmuro la niña**-¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos en Venecia?-

-no lo se, tal vez solo tres días, tenemos cosas que hacer pequeña-**respondió Eriol**

-pero, viene vacaciones de pascuas-**protesto Nonomi**-¿crees que alguien pueda cuidarnos a todos?-

(Eriol sonrió con una sonrisa forzada ¿a todos?...¿acaso su hija sugería un suicidio?)

-no lo se Nonomi, no lo se-**murmuro Eriol**-tal vez, encontremos a alguien-

-ah, que bien, le avisare a Sei Yi-**dijo Nonomi**

-Nonomi, no es seguro es poco probable, Albert…-**dijo Eriol**

-ya se, papa, pero, juro que no haremos nada malo, solo nos vemos de vez en cuando-**dijo Nonomi tristemente**

-ya sabes hija que…-

-si los grandes siempre tiene tantas cosas que hacer el concilio, el ministerio o el clan, lo se-**dijo Nonomi molesta**

-Nonomi-**tercio Eriol**

-hasta mañana-**dijo la niña saliendo del lugar inmediatamente**

(El hombre de aspecto enfermizo dejo la jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa mientras que el otro hombre tamborileaba sus dedos por la mesa de madera.)

-jamás pensé que tendría que encantar la chimenea para que no la pudieran utilizar-**murmuro el oji-gris mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla un tanto cansado**

-jamás pensé verme cuidando un hijo-**comento con gracia su amigo**

-vamos Moony, no seas tan sarcástico-**dijo Sirius acostándose sobre la mesa**

-sabes porque lo digo, yo…bueno-**dijo Remus desviando su mirada hacia el vació**

-mm…yo tampoco me esperaba cuidar de dos demonios a esta edad…-**dijo Sirius sintiéndose terriblemente viejo**

-no me quejo, pero…-**murmuro Remus**

-oh, hablemos de otras cosas, me siento como si fuera una vieja anciana chocha decrepita que charla sobre su soltería-**dijo Sirius irreflexivamente**

(Remus sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.)

-ah sido terrible esta semana-**rompió el silencio Remus**

-ya te había dicho que me dejas a Albert en casa, así…ten preocuparías menos-**dijo Sirius jugando con el vaso a medio tomar**

-no quiero que Albert sea una carga mas-**dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño**

-sabes que Albert nunca seria una carga, es como si también fuera mi hijo-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-tienes suficiente con cuidar a Lily y James-**dijo Remus**

-son un poco latosos de vez en cuando-**dijo Sirius firmemente**

Remus alzo una ceja de incredulidad-creí que eran dos demonios-

-sabes que es solo una expresión subjetiva-**dijo Sirius**-generalmente son tranquilos y pasivos-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**-aunque no negare que hay días que quisiera atarlos en esquinas opuestas y no soltarlos hasta que se callen de una vez por todas-

(Remus sonrió divertido)

-y no me digas que es justo lo que me merezco-**gruño Sirius**-además te podrían aplicar lo mismo a ti-

Remus negó con la cabeza ligeramente-Albert es pasivo, generalmente siempre esta leyendo o practicando algún instrumento-**comento Remus**-excepto cuando James o Lily vienen a casa, pueden volverme loco en tres segundos-

-respira profundamente y cuenta hasta cien-**dijo Sirius divertido**-además tu eres el experto en la locura Moony-

-Sirius-**tercio Remus lentamente**

-sonríe hombre¿acaso quieres que Albert agarre tus mañas de melancólico depresivo?-**dijo Sirius**

-mira quien termina hablando de melancólicos depresivos-**murmuro Remus sarcásticamente**

-ja ja ja-**rió Sirius secamente**

(El fuego de la casita crispo mientras afuera la noche se hacia aun mas profunda.)

-sabes-**comenzó a decir Sirius**-siempre pensé que el primero en casarse de nosotros serias tu Moony-

(Remus miro a su amigo desconcertado.)

-vamos, acéptalo, eras el mas centrado de nosotros-**dijo Sirius**-mejor dicho eres-**corrigió el hombre**

Remus medito las palabras de su amigo un momento-James siempre fue el mas centrado-

Sirius soltó una tremenda carcajada semejante a la de un perro que se esta divirtiendo inundo el lugar-ahora si que te volviste loco Moony-

Remus negó lentamente con la mano-James siempre fue….diferente a nosotros-

-James, fue James-**dijo Sirius tristemente**

-lo se, pero no me refería a eso-**apunto Remus**-él siempre buscaba a las chicas…-

-que si no las buscaba-**comento Sirius rememorando viejos tiempos**

Remus sonrió cariñosamente-no me refería a eso y lo sabes-**Sirius asintió con los ojos**-a diferencia de ti, él siempre busco a las chicas para llevar una relación "estable"-

Sirius volvió a reír divertido-depende de que concepto tengas tu como estable-

-Padfoot-**dijo Remus como si comenzara a desesperarse**-el que tú siempre hayas querido vivir aventura tras aventura…y todos sabemos que Nadeshiko queda fuera de esta conversación, no quiere decir que James fuera igual, siempre mantenía relaciones mas o menos estrechas, un tanto mas serias que las tuyas…sus deslices de cínico y mujeriego son punto y a parte, pero conforme creció el quiso formar una familia y sentar cabeza, porque eso quería él, le agradaba eso, era su sueño-

-de una u otra forma lo logro-**murmuro Sirius secamente**

-lo vez…en cambio, tu-**dijo Remus**

-una familia no era mi máximo-**acepto Sirius**-supongo que tenia miedo a fallar como me fallaron a mi "ellos"-$$ N.A. entiéndase como sus padres $$

-y por mi parte, por mi…problema, jamás pensé que podría llevar una vida normal como la de los demás-**comento Remus**

-y ya vez que es mas o menos….normal-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-dentro de lo que cabe-**agrego Remus**

(Sirius suspiro pesadamente)-pero….si volvieras a tener quince años y llegara alguien del futuro y te dijera, alguien de nosotros va a formar una familia a temprana edad¿Quién crees que sea?-**comento Sirius**

Remus se quedo en silencio pensando un poco-antes de que James se enamorara de Lily o después-

-antes, vale cuando teníamos catorce-**dijo Sirius un tanto impaciente**

Remus miro a Sirius a lo ojos, sabía que respuesta quería oír-supongo que a ustedes dos los descartaría por completo….aunque…me reservaría mis dudas contigo, Nadeshiko te transformaba por completo, James estaba en la etapa de salir con todas las que me sea posible, Peter-**Sirius pareció incomodarse ante el nombramiento pero no dijo nada**-tal vez por arreglo de su madre y yo…pondría mis dudas, no sabría responder-

-yo si-**dijo Sirius**-a James lo pasaba por alto, porque era mi hermano y los dos queríamos vivir la vida al máximo todo el tiempo posible, así que solo quedas tu como única opción, con o sin que transformaras en lobo por la noche, siempre tuviste mujeres que te apreciaran y mucho-

-podría ser Black, podría ser-**siseo Remus, Sirius frunció el ceño ante la mención de su apellido**-pero supongo que a los catorce años tu tenias mas probabilidades de formar una familia que James-

-¿yo?-**dijo Sirius sorprendido**

-no puedes negarme que de haber podido hubieras formado una familia estable, en todo el sentido de la palabra con ella-

Sirius pensó lo que debía decir a continuación-no diré que no, porque mentiría, pero…no se era algo imposible, yo…la amaba demasiado cierto, pero de ahí, a formar una familia…era un paso muy grande-**Remus miro a Sirius inquisitivamente**-esta bien…ya, si tenia pensado formar una familia con ella, al terminar séptimo año, teníamos planeado todo, tenia una fortuna que nos permitiría vivir tranquilamente, yo estudiaría para ser auror, y después nos mantendríamos con eso, aunque…si ella quisiese trabajar me daba igual, mientras tuviera tiempo para estar conmigo-

-y tendrían hijos, los verían crecer y envejecerían juntos, el uno a lado del otro-**comento Remus en un tono un tanto burlón**

-pero las cosas cambiaron totalmente-**dijo Sirius rudamente**-si, no niego que hubiese sido lindo y que me hubiera adelantado a James-**gruño el hombre un tanto molesto**

-ya, bueno…supongo que los tres cambiamos con el tiempo-

-séptimo año fue un año muy confuso-

-si, James sentó cabeza, tú intentabas hacer lo mismo, Nadeshiko se despedía de nosotros…-

-tu conociste a ya sabes quien-**agrego Sirius divertido**-¡mujeres!-

-sabes algo-**murmuro Remus sonriendo**

-¿Qué?-**pregunto Sirius**

-si me hubieran dicho que tu terminarías siendo padre soltero, me muero de la risa en ese instante-**Sirius frunció el ceño, mientras Remus reía abiertamente, y es que Sirius no tenia nada con que defenderse.**

(Como otras tantas veces ahí estaba él sacudiéndose la ceniza de la chimenea.)

-Gracias por venir tan rápido señor Dumbledore-** dijo la voz un tanto fría**

-Siempre es un placer poder ayudarle señora Li-

(Ieran Li esperaba a Albus Dumbledore sentada en su majestual silla de seda y piedras preciosas, la silla parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, de esas que solo los antiguos y pomposos reyes se mandaban hacer solo por capricho)

-Esta tarde no es por los "demás" si no por los nuestros-**le dijo la antigua jefa del clan Li**

El rostro de Albus Dumbledore dibujo un semblante bastante serio, se ajusto su largo y gran sombrero, sospechando que lo que escucharía seria algo…fuerte.

-Tome asiento por favor-** le pidió Ieran señalando la silla de plata que estaba delante de su escritorio**

Albus Dumbledore camino lentamente hasta aquel lugar y se coloco de frente a Ieran

-Se que usted tiene cosas que hacer, por lo tanto no le retendré demasiado-**comenzó a decir Ieran Li**

-Supongo que en estos casos es mejor así-**dijo Dumbledore seriamente**

-El concilio esta haciendo muchos cambios, supongo que a de estar al tanto de eso-**dijo Ieran**

-Si, en el occidente nos hemos...enterado de eso-**afirmo Dumbledore**

-Los clanes en esta época están divididos, la disputa por el poder el grandísima, nuestro clan que es de los mas poderoso, quiere saber si cuenta con el apoyo de ustedes-**pregunto Ieran**

-El occidente le dará el apoyo a quien tenga los ideales más sensatos-

-Señor Dumbledore, los ancianos de la junta del concilio, me han propuesto ser la próxima jefa suprema del concilio-**le soltó inmediatamente Ieran, Dumbledore la miro fijamente con aquellos ojos azul**-No e aceptado aun, pero…-

-Es solo para poder moverse libremente y legalmente, es para encubrir los demás movimientos ¿no es así?-**dijo Dumbledore rudamente**

-En parte-**acepto Ieran**-entienda que…lo que nosotros hicimos es para el bien de los demás-

-De su clan señora Ieran, solo de su clan-**le dijo Dumbledore rudamente**-Nunca e logrado entender su ideología, son capases de matar a gente de su propia sangre con tal de mantener el honor y la gloria, pero ¿Qué se gana con eso?-

-El balance de las fuerzas, es muy joven para entenderlo-**dijo Ieran secamente**

Dumbledore alzo una ceja de incredulidad…de joven ya no lo calificaban en esos días.

-Esta acostumbrado a pelear solo contra un solo objetivo, Voldemort es solo un dolor de muelas, no es nada en comparación con lo que estamos tratando señor Dumbledore-** dijo Ieran**

-Le oculto la verdad a su propio hijo-**dijo Albus fríamente**

-Era necesario mantenerlo fuera del oriente, si el hubiera sabido desde el principio que sus hijos estaban a salvo con el clan, jamás hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts y lo necesitábamos en ese lugar-**sentencio Ieran firmemente**

-Él estaba sufriendo día a día...y ahora-**dijo Dumbledore molesto**

-Ahora es ahora y tiene a su esposa la maestra de las cartas y bruja poderosa, así mismo tiene a sus hijos…quienes nos preocupan, es por ellos que estamos aquí-**dijo Ieran**

-Los gemelos no son bien recibidos en el oriente ¿verdad?-

-No crea que todos somos tan supersticiosos, si habláramos de gemelos nacidos de magos inferiores, nos da muy igual, pero mi hijo y su esposa es gente poderosa, suprema-**le explico Ieran**-usted mismo puede sentir el poder que emana de ellos, es demasiado poder-

-¿Y que piensa hacer¿Matar a uno acaso?-**le pregunto Dumbledore disgustado**

-Se equivoca señor Dumbledore, para el oriente la oscuridad es un elemento indispensable de un delgado balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, no son malos los poderes de la noche, depende de para que se ocupen-**dijo Ieran secamente**-a ambos se les necesita¿Cómo se puede distinguir la luz en medio de pura luz¿Cómo se puede distinguir la oscuridad en la umbra total?-

-Deben de coexistir por el bien de todos-**concluyo Albus e Ieran asintió**

-Las tentaciones no están de sobra, habrá quienes querrán tomar a la oscuridad, tenemos que protegerlos-

-Y por eso quiere tener el poder supremo, al ser Jefa del Concilio podrá lograr todos esos objetivos ¿cierto?-**dijo Albus**

-Los chicos tienes nueve años, en dos años podrán ir a Hogwarts-**tercio Ieran**

-Y Hogwarts los recibirá, pero…no recibirá instrucciones suyas señora Li, Hogwarts tiene su propio mando-**sentencio Albus Dumbledore rudamente**

-Ese lugar es el único santuario en el que ellos pueden estar, sabe perfectamente lo que podrán proteger-**dijo Ieran firmemente**

Un silencio profundo invadió la estancia

-Es curioso, que nunca le he escuchado, referirse a ellos como alguien de su familia, si no como cosas-**dijo Albus lentamente**

-Son mis nietos, es verdad, pero son peligrosos-**dijo Ieran fríamente**-el Clan es lo mas importante-

-Lamentable, aceptare a sus nietos, de los únicos de los que podré recibir ordenes, será de los padres-

-Entonces apoyara mi campaña-**dijo Ieran**

-Buscamos cosas distintas-**dijo Dumbledore**

-Pero el camino es el mismo-

-Lamentablemente-**dijo Albus**-además…hay una pequeña, que debe ser liberada de un cargo que no le pertenece-

-Fue su propia voluntada-

-Fue empujada por el deseo de ayudar a su Clan, eso no es voluntad, es ideología mal fundamentada o excesivamente presentada, si no mueres por el clan, no serás honrada-**dijo Albus molesto**

-Es todo señor Dumbledore-**termino Ieran fríamente**

Dumbledore se levanto de su lugar de su silla y fue directamente a la chimenea

-¿Sabe quien es el enemigo?-**pregunto Dumbledore**

-Puede ser cualquiera-

(El día despuntaba como siempre con sus típicas tonalidades grisáceas, el hombre de cabellos negros totalmente alborotados se levanto pues el griterío que tenia en el cuarto contiguo no le dejo dormir mas.

Camino enfurruñado con la vida familiar y abrió la puerta de los niños de golpe)

-¿.¡Q…ue…?.!-**gruño Harry medio dormido**

-¡Hola tío Harry!-**dijo el pequeño sonriendo**

-¿Albert?-**dijo Harry desconcertado**-¿Dónde esta…?-

-Papa esta abajo tratando de agarrar a James…¿sabias que Lily puede lanzar hechizos permutadores?-** dijo Albert**

-Lily es una genio papa-**dijo Katherine**

-Lo es mas James, él es súper cool-**dijo Steven**

-Pero Lily lo es porque es una niña-**grito Katherine**

-Es un marimacho-**grito un niño desde la puerta**

-¡Sep! Es como nosotros-**dijo Steven sonriendo**

Harry intento hablar con sus hijos, pero…los chicos mas entretenidos por armar desastres le ignoraron olímpicamente, bajo las escaleras de su casa.

-¿Qué te he dicho…?-**dijo el hombre molesto**

-No tomes la varita de otros-**canturreo la joven imitando la voz de un hombre**

-¿Y?-** gruño el hombre**

-No es mi culpa de que Steven trate de pasarse de lanza, solo me estaba defendiendo, además…nadie salio lastimado, y tampoco es la primera vez que tomo la varita del tío Harry-**dijo Lily indiferente**

Harry observo a la niña que estaba sentada casi delante suyo, desparramada sobre el sillón, con una tranquilidad y cinismo pintado en la cara tan grandes que lucia como una joven de dieciséis años, sin duda era la digna hija de Sirius.

-Ya pa´ relájate, no es para tanto-** dijo Lily en un tono de "Vive la vida viejo"**

-¡No me hables en ese tono jovencita!-** dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño**

-Harry que bueno que estas aquí-**dijo Remus sonriendo**

-Harry hola-**dijo Sirius relajando su expresión**

-Hola¿Qué hacen aquí?-**pregunto el chico**

-Hoy tenemos la reunión, en…seis horas debemos estar en Venecia, creímos que seria buena idea ir todos juntos-**dijo Sirius**

-Bueno en seguida me arreglo-**dijo Harry lentamente**-eh…solo que no hagan mucho desastre-

-Lo vez pa´ el tío Harry si entiende-**dijo Lily sonriendo**

Harry dio media vuelta entre risas, aun estaban en la infancia…ya se preguntaba el joven que sucedería cuando estuvieran en la adolescencia.

La joven miro su reloj impaciente, ya debería haber llegado se habían atrasado ya cinco minutos.

-Tía Hermione ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden?-**pregunto Nonomi impaciente**

-No lo se-

-Me siento incomoda con este vestido-**murmuro la niña**-parezco una vaca-

Hermione sonrió divertida, Nonomi iba entubada en un vestido que parecía sacado del siglo XVII, con sus cabellos completamente enchinados y un sombrero muy ostentoso.

-Tu padre tiene un gusto…excéntrico-**dijo Hermione**

-Mi madre lo eligió-

Hermione le iba a contestar, pero las llamas de la chimenea se elevaron y de estas salio un James con esmoquin

-Holas-**dijo el chico a todo pulmón**-¿Qué hay tía Hermione? . ¡Hi Nonomi!-

-Hola James-

De la chimenea salio una Lily con un vestido de noche en pequeñito para que le quedara a ella

-Hola Nonomi, te ves fantástica…mi padre no me dejo elegir un vestido negro-**se quejo la niña**-Hola Herm-

-Hola Lily, te vez preciosa-**dijo Hermione**

-¡Rosa…odio el rosa!-

Hermione volvió a reír, las llamas le dieron paso a otra persona

-¡Harry!-**dijo Hermione entusiasmada**

Ambos adultos se abrazaron efusivamente ante las muecas de asco de los niños, tras Harry, siguió Steven, Albert, Remus furioso (Albert había hecho de las suyas) Katherine y Sirius.

-¿somos todos?-**pregunto Hermione**

-¿Solo iremos nosotros?-**pregunto James**-¿Dónde esta Wen Kuan?-

-Ellos ya están en el teatro, nos reuniremos con los demás ahí, todos al auto Ron nos espera-

-¿Ron?-**pregunto Harry**

(Hermione asintió levemente

Todos se dirigieron al auto, los niños fueron sentados en lugares separados para impedir que se pelaran constantemente.)

-¿Estas segura de que nos llevara al lugar adecuando Hermione?-**pregunto Ron**

-Si, Sakura le dio las instrucciones, relájate-**dijo Hermione tranquilamente**

-¿Donde esta Draco?-**pregunto Harry**

-Oh…con Shaoran, y sabes se la pasan discutiendo sobre acuerdo y cosas de esas-**dijo Hermione molesta**

-Quien iba a pensar que esos dos se llevaran de maravilla-**murmuro Ron**

(Los tres chicos rieron divertidos)

-Nunca pensé que Draco…cambiara de pronto-**dijo Harry firmemente**

-Con todas las cosas horribles que no hizo pasar-**continuo Ron**

-Las personas….no son totalmente malas Ron-**dijo Hermione lentamente**-puede cambiar-

-Siempre nos hemos preguntado lo que sucedió-**dijo Harry sonriendo**

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente a sus dos amigos

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

Se levanto algo aturdida, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se sentía mareada, abrió los ojos lentamente, un joven estaba arrodillado en la ventana parearía rezar, la joven frunció el ceño acaba de recordar todo lo sucedido.

-perdóname por favor-**murmuro el joven**

Hermione frunció el ceño, no eran las palabras que pensara recibir de él, se quedo observándolo un rato mas, hasta que el joven se digno a dará media vuelta y observarla, tenia los ojos abiertos, de una clara expresión de asombro.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-**pregunto Draco**

-¿Por qué voy a decirte?-**le reto Hermione**

-Mira sangre sucia-**dijo Draco bruscamente tomando a Hermione por el cuello**-Nada de lo que escuchaste vas a divulgarlo, porque si lo haces te mato, me escuchaste-

-¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?-**volvió a retarle la joven**

La luz de los ojos de Draco vibro terriblemente y lentamente soltó a Hermione

-¿Porque lo haces?-**pregunto Hermione**-No tienes porque hacerlo-

-No es de tu incumbencia Granger-**dijo el joven molesto**

-Él te obliga ¿verdad?-**murmuro Hermione**

-No se de que me hablas-**dijo Draco indiferente**

-Tu padre, él es un mortífago también, no tienes porque ser como él-

-Que estúpida eres Granger, un Malfoy, debe ser como él desea ser-**dijo Draco altivamente**-Ser como mi padre, por favor-

-¿y como deseas ser tu Draco?-**le pregunto Hermione lentamente**

-No deseo hablar con una sangre sucia como tu-**vocifero el joven**

Hermione se encogió en su lugar temiendo por primera vez por su seguridad, Draco daba vueltas como loco en la habitación, esperando, esperando.

Hermione paseo su vista por la habitación, era un lugar sombrío, frió, solitario, a pesar de que estaba lleno de miles de cosas de buena marca, excelente calidad y demás cosas que cualquier joven de su edad pudiera desear, aquel lugar se veía tan…tétrico, como…como si en verdad estuviera vació, todo le pareció superfluo, excepto una vieja fotografía.

-¿Quién es ella?-**pregunto Hermione repentinamente sin poder contener su curiosidad**

Draco le miro furioso

-Una sangre sucia como tu no debería mirarla, la insultas-**dijo Draco volteando la fotografía**

-¿Es tu madre de joven acaso?-**pregunto la chica**

-No te importa-

-Es por ella ¿no es así? Esa es una fotografía muggles ¿sabes?-**dijo Hermione lentamente**-Es como yo, ella era como yo muggle-

-Que tonterías dices¡No la insultes!-**gruño Draco**

-¿Dónde esta ella?-**pregunto Hermione**

-No te importa en lo más mínimo-

-¿Desaparecida¿Muerta acaso?-**pregunto Hermione tanteando el terreno**

-Eso…a ti no te importa-**volvió a contestar Draco**

-Esta muerta-**sentencio Hermione**-lo siento-**corrigió de pronto la joven su error**

Draco quedo en silencio, no le miro ni le insulto.

-Era muy linda-**murmuro Hermione**

Draco abrazo el portarretrato con mucha fuerza, solo el viento soplando fue lo único que se escucho en ese momento.

-Los muggles no deberían vivir-**dijo Draco fríamente**

-_ ¿Le engaño? . ¿Su padre le cacho?. ¿Qué sucedió?_-** se pregunto Hermione rápidamente**

-Todos son unos animales violentos-**sentencio el joven**-todo ellos son unos asquerosas bestias-

Hermione medito las palabras del joven, sentía tanto odio hacia los muggles, pero…¿El parecía tenerle mucho aprecio a aquella chica muggle? Entonces ¿Por qué los odiaba? Cual luz en la oscuridad la respuesta acudió a su mente.

-No todos somos así-**dijo Hermione lentamente**-Lo que sucedió…pudo sucederle a cualquier otro por mano de un mago-

-No es verdad los magos no somos así-**se defendió Draco**

-¿No? Solo mira lo que haces…justo lo que a ella le hicieron-**dijo Hermione fríamente**

-Yo…yo solo-

-No seas tonto Draco, ella era muggle, piensa…si ella estuviera viva tu…¿serias un mortífago? . ¿Serias capaz de matarla?-**pregunto Hermione**-De ahora en adelante cada vez que mires a un muggle imagina que es ella, anda…atrévete a atacarla, por que eso…es lo que tu estas haciendo-

-Lárgate de aquí-**susurro Draco**

)&()&( )&()&( )&()&( )&()&(

(Al bajar de los automóviles los chicos fueron directos a sus asientos, la obra estaba apunto de comenzar.

El telón se elevo lentamente, el escenario vació con su magnifica escenografía fue iluminado por las luces de los reflectores anunciando que la verdadera obra comenzaba ahora.

La niña de ojos amatistas sonrió cerrando la puerta, su padre y su madre estarían tan entretenidos viendo como esas mujeres y hombres cantaban con voces tan potentes haciendo enormes esfuerzos que hasta parecía que de un momento a otro sus pechos reventarían en un gran bum, que no notarían su ausencia, miro el solitario pasillo y camino por este hasta que alguien le tiro al suelo, se vio envuelta en una guerra desesperada de manotazos hasta unas manos la jalaron hacia atrás obligándole a detenerse.)

-si serás cobarde mira que atacarla de esa manera-**gruño Sei Yi**

-ella siempre parece estar en la luna-**protesto el niño indiferente**

-ahora veras pedazo de..-**grito Sei Yi**

-atrás Sei Yi-**le ordeno la joven de ojos grises fríamente**

-por favor Lilian-**se quejo Sei Yi**

-solo yo puedo tocarlo-**dijo Lily sonriendo poniéndose a lado de su hermano**

-venga Lily, vamos por este lado-**dijo Wen Sueng**

-pero…los grandes-**murmuro el joven de cabellos güeros oscuro**

-vamos Albert, no digas gilipolleses, los grandes están tan entretenidos viendo como cantan las primas donas y los contraltos que no se darán cuenta-**dijo Katherine divertida**

-quien encuentre primero la salida y llegue a la tienda de dulces gana-**dijo Steven**

-hecho, quien llegue al último paga la cuenta-**dijo Nonomi**

-entonces a correr sea dicho-**dijo James divertido**

(Ambos bandos tomaron diferentes lados.

Los dos grupos eran estos, por un lado estaba Wen Sueng, Steven, James, y Lily y por el otro estaban Sei Yi, Katherine, Nonomi, y Albert, todos corrían desesperadamente por los pasillos para poder salir lo mas rápido posible del establecimiento y de ahí aventurarse cual Indiana Jhones en busca de la grandiosa tienda de dulces¡Quizás fuera mas grande y variada de Honeydunkis! Exclamo James, la cosa no fue fácil casi todos al mismo tiempo salieron por las puerta sin poder se detenidos por ningún oficial.

Cruzaron la calle como pedro por su casa sin importarles que el color verde estuviera para los autos, de cualquier forma ¡Si nos pegan abollaran el auto! Comento Nonomi y no querrán pagar semejante costo.

Los chiquillos rieron ante la ocurrencia y siguieron su rumbo hasta la dulces pero al doblar en un callejón para acortar la distancia, alguien les esperaba.

Los aplausos prorrumpieron en la estancia mientras que en el callejón oscuro los gritos infantiles llenaban el ambiente.

Hombres y mujeres de diversas clases se levantaron para aplaudir al todo el elenco, había sido un representación maravillosa.

Tomoyo y Hermione gritaron frases entre cortadas dirigidas a Sakura que le saludo desde el escenario, los agradecimientos y demás cosas ostentosas que se dicen los adultos en aquellas cosas continuación, así mismo se dio el itinerario que Sakura tenia y las diversas representaciones que iba a tener lugar en aquella semana.

El hombre vestido negro avanzo lentamente mientras que los niños se hacían cada vez mas hacia atrás, a pesar de que tenían poderes, nunca antes se habían enfrentado a un hechicero tan poderoso.)

-así que estos son-**dijo su voz fría y cruel**

(Los chicos quedaron desconcertados, a que se refería con, "así que estos son")

-¿Qué deseas?-**grito Wen Seung poniéndose enfrente de todos ellos**

(Una risa sonó en todo el lugar.)

-solo probar-

(Wen Seung frunció el ceño sin comprender que era lo que quería.)

-¡crucio!-**dijo la voz señalando al niño con un dedo**

(Wen Seung cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, los niños se asustaron terriblemente.)

-vamos defiéndete-**le ordeno la voz**

-¡es solo un niño!-**grito Katherine**

(El hombre fijo su mirada en la niña, hizo una horrible mueca de diversión y apunto hacia ellos, la cara de todos los chiquillos fue de asombro.)

-impe…-

-petrificus totalus-**grito Lily firmemente**

-locomotor mortis-**grito Sei Yi**

(Ambas maldiciones le dieron del lleno al hombre que comenzó a reírse mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente.)

-¿así que este es su gran poder?-**dijo el hombre divertido**

-ventus vivendi-**grito Albert**

-ignis maxima-**grito Nonomi**

(El hombre rió divertido ante las infantiles maldiciones de los chiquillos que le atacaban sin cesar, sus poderes eran muy superiores a los de ellos y sin embargo estos seguían peleando sin dejarse vences, movió un mano y dos de los chiquillos salieron volando.)

-¡James, Nonomi!-**gritaron los chiquillos**

-que tontos son-**dijo la voz fría**

-fuu ka-**ordeno Wen Seung**

(Un viento considerable se alzo y golpeo al hombre que estaba desprevenido y lo tiro al suelo, todos consideraron que era momento de la retirada y todos corrieron desesperadamente.)

-terra zittert-**grito el hombre furioso**

(Como si de un terremoto se tratarse el puso comenzó a moverse haciendo tambalear a los chicos, Nonomi se resbalo y cayó al suelo, Alberth dio media vuelta y le ayudo a levantarse.)

-höllisches Feuer-**ordeno fríamente mientras de su mano a los chicos iba un rayo**

-protego-**grito Albert cerrando los ojos**

(Sakura caminaba directo a la sala en donde debía reunirse con sus amigos con un vestido sencillo para recibir a sus amigos, abrió la puerta observando que estaban todos sus conocidos en la sala de reuniones especiales del teatro.)

-Hola chicos-**dijo Sakura muy contenta**

-¡Sakura que gusto volver a verte!-**dijo Hermione sonriendo**

-hace cuantos años que no nos veíamos-**dijo Narya sonriendo**

-Draco, que bueno verte por aquí¡Ron¡Harry!-**dijo Sakura**-chicos…vamos dejen de discutir por los contratos con Croacia y Singapur, hoy es para celebrar-

-estábamos comentando tu actuación Sakura-**dijo Ron sonriendo**

-oh, tanto mejor, tenemos mucho de que hablar y toda la noche para hacerlo-**dijo Sakura contenta**

(Tres hombres rieron fuertemente en la sala, Sakura los miro y sonrió complacida.)

-Remus-**dijo Sakura feliz**-wow, te ves muy guapo de traje, tu también te ves bello Sirius-

-has cantado de maravilla Sakura-**dijo Remus**

-gracias, pero estuve apunto de soltar un gallo tremendo-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**-¿y donde esta el angelito de tu hijo?-**pregunto la joven con sarcasmo**

-uf! Albert debe estar dando riña con James y Lily-**dijo Remus**

-ya sabes…herencia genética-**dijo Sirius sonriendo**

-mmm….pues mira que Steven podría ser como su abuelo, es un dinamita el mocoso-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

-los niños son tan divertidos-**dijo Eriol**

-solo para ti Eriol-**dijo Sakura**-por cierto ¿y Nonomi?-**pregunto Sakura**

-se fue con Sei Yi y Katherine-**contesto Tomoyo**

-entonces los niños deben estar todos juntos-**dijo Sakura**

(Todos rieron un tanto forzado.)

-vamos a buscarlos-**dijo Harry seriamente**

-llamen a los bomberos-**dijo Narya**

-una ambulancia también-**agrego Tomoyo**

-¿alguien trajo dardos tranquilizantes?-**pregunto Sakura**

-ajajajajaja, vamos están paranoicos-**dijo Hermione divertida**

(Eriol sonrió divertido, siempre se ponían así cuando estaban los chicos un tanto juntos, Snape entro en la habitación lentamente, Sirius tenso su sonrisa al igual que Remus, los demás miraron divertidos la escena.)

-los chicos no están en ninguna parte del teatro-**dijo el hombre tranquilamente**

-¿Qué?-**gritaron los presente**

-no están en el teatro-**repitió Snape**

-pero…pero…-**dijo Tomoyo**-Nonomi solo dijo que iba a ver a Sei Yi-

-Sei Yi dijo que iría con Katherin y Lily-**dijo Hermione**

-Lily dijo que ira con Wen Seung y Steven-**dijo Sirius**

-Albert dijo que iría con James y Wen Seung-**dijo Remus**

-no, Steven dijo que iría con James y Albert-**murmuro Narya**

-haber, a alguna parte se han de haber ido, todos juntos-**dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizarse**-¿alguna idea?-

-los chicos salieron hace una hora-**dijo Shaoran que recién entraba en la habitación**

-¡una hora!-**grito Tomoyo**-pero…pero…-

-¿acaso los guardias no los detuvieron? Son uno niños ¿Cómo pueden salir solos?-**grito Narya**

-no sirven de mucho si saben lanzar un Morfeo o impedimenta-**comento Eriol**

(La sala se lleno de unos cuantos "te lo dije es muy pequeño para hacer magia" o "tu tienes la culpa, no debiste haberle enseñado hechizos")

-no deben estar muy lejos-**dijo de pronto Hermione**

-¿llevaban dinero?-**pregunto Draco**

(Todos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta repentinamente)

(Los chicos se levantaron quitándose los escombros de la basura que les había caído encima.)

-arriba Albert-**dijo Lily**

-muéstrenme que mas tienen-**volvió a insistir el hechicero**

(Wen Sueng apretó los dientes conteniendo la vergüenza, ese tipo solo estaba jugando con ellos)

-vamos, saquen sus poderes-

-ai Tatsumaki-**grito Lily de pronto**

(El remolino de agua rodeo al hombre que ni siquiera se inmuto)

-esto es aburrido, veamos si cuando en verdad sientan el peligro reaccionaran-**murmuro para si el hombre**

(Después de destruir el remolino de agua de Lily, el hombre extendió sus brazos y comenzó un extraño cántico, una figura pentagonal salio de sus manos, al principio era un simple pentágono, sin nada mas, hasta que de pronto aparecieron otros mas, y se hizo mas grande, todos estaban pegados a la pared, temerosos de aquella cosa, Nonomi avanzo hacia ella fascinada.)

-miren la belleza de esta cosa-**dijo Nonomi intentando tocar la figura**

-no creo que sea buena idea Nonomi-**dijo James jalando a la joven**

-pero…es que mira-**dijo Nonomi acercándose a la figura que le salían millones de pentágono mas haciendo se mas grande**

-no sigas Nonomi-**dijo James jalándola fuertemente**

-no James-

(Nonomi se soltó de James iba a tocar la figura cuando Sei Yi aventó una bolsa de basura, la figura se movió lanzando un hechizo que hizo volar otro pedazo de las estrechas paredes y deshaciendo por completo la bolsa.)

-¡aaaahhhh!-

(James y Nonomi se tiraron al suelo, al ver la cosa se avanzaba sobre ellos, la figura extraña hacia girar sus líneas a una velocidad impresionante, mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, los chicos se movían desesperadamente hacia diferente lados, pues el extraño hechizo iba detrás de ellos en cualquier momento, claro sin contar los eminentes hechizos.

Wen Seung se arrastraba por el suelo, para llegar a una herida Lily que se quejaba de un dolor en el brazo, no era nada sencillo pues los ladrillos que tenia encima amenizaban con caérseles, el chico avanzo lentamente y se pego al suelo cuando la figura paso cerca de él, pero pareció tener mas interés en James y Albert que corrían para llegar con Sei Yi, se acerco hasta la joven.)

-estoy bien, solo es una leve herida-**dijo Lily**

-vamos con los demás-**le dijo Wen Seung**

(Nonomi corrió y se tiro al suelo esquivando uno de los hechizos, pero Katherine no corrió con la misma suerte y el hechizo le dio de lleno.)

-Katherine-**grito Albert**

-no te muevas Albert no-**grito Sei Yi**

(El joven se tiro al suelo y avanzo pecho tierra lentamente.)

-Albert vuelve-**grito James**

(Nonomi y Steven tuvieron que moverse rápidamente pues la extraña figura se lanzo sobre ellos destrozando los restos de ladridos y piedras que tenían ellos como escudo.)

-Wen Seung cuidado-**grito Sei Yi**

(Lily y Wen Seung se separaron esquivando un ataque que casi le destroza el brazo a Wen Seung por suerte, solo le hizo unas cuantas heridas, Lily corrió desesperadamente hacia el otro lado, mientras buscaba refugio pues la cosa esa parecía que había tomado interés en ella, la joven corrió y se lanzo sobre las bolsas de basura cayendo bruscamente sobre estas.

Albert agarro a Katheirne y la llevo con ella hasta donde estaba los demás, mientas que James se lanzaba al rescate de su hermana seguido por Sei Yi que cojeaba.

El hombre de negro sintió un extraño frió recorrerle el cuerpo, algo decía que tenia que acabar con aquello, llego sin problemas hasta en donde estaban Lily, James y Sei Yi.

Sei Yi se puso de escudo, el hombre la tomo por el cuello y la alzo sin problemas comenzando a asfixiarla, Lily se abalanzo sobre el hombre, olvidando que ella era mocosa de apenas cinco años, Sei Yi cayó prácticamente sobre de ella lastimándole una pierna y sacándole el aire, James fue lanzado por los aires de un solo golpe cayendo bruscamente al suelo, Wen Seung se corrió hasta su hermana, mientras esquivaba un par de hechizos, Nonomi y Katherine le seguía un tanto rezagados, mientras que Steven y Albert corrían hacia un James inconsciente.

Cuando llegaron a la calle se separaron para buscarlos, gritándoles a los cuatro vientos, un poco preocupados, pues bien pudieron haber todazo un autobús y a esas horas quien sabe en donde se encontrarían, Tomoyo caminaba cerca de Sakura y Narya.)

-hay mucho ruido-**dijo Narya llevándose las manos a los oídos**

-bastante-**murmuro Tomoyo**

(Sakura olió el aire que estaba a su alrededor.)

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-**pregunto Narya**

-huele a muerto-**dijo la joven molesta**

-sigamos buscando-**dijo Tomoyo nerviosa**

-Steven había mencionado que quería ver un lugar-**dijo Narya de pronto**

-James dijo que era una tienda de….-**murmuro Tomoyo**

-¿recuerdan donde esta?-**pregunto Sakura**

-me parece que por aquí-**dijo Narya**

(Las jóvenes caminaron fijándose en toda la gente que había a su alrededor, giraron hacia la derecha y se encontraron con un pálido Eriol.)

-¿los has encontrado¿Están bien?-**pregunto Tomoyo asustada**

-no, Sakura…concéntrate, e intenta buscarlos-**dijo Eriol rápidamente**

-vamos Eriol, solo-**dijo Sakura relajada**

-¡hazlo!-**grito Eriol**

(Sakura asintió, respiro profundamente y canalizo sus energías en sentir a sus hijos y los demás, busco rápidamente una y otra vez, nada…no sentía nada.)

-no lo encuentro-**grito Sakura asustada**

-nosotros tampoco-**dijo Draco que venia con Shaoran, Sirius y Remus**

-no hay nada-**dijo Harry que llegaba con Hermione, y Snape**

-no, Shaoran, trate de ubicarlos astralmente y no lo encuentro-**grito Sakura**

-huele a muerto-**murmuro Sirius**

-algo esta mal-**dijo Shaoran firmemente**

-intente buscarlos varias veces-**dijo Eriol**-no los siento-

-¿pero hay muchos magos a tu alrededor?-**comento Narya**

-pero puedo distinguir el aura de Nonomi, además están todos juntos, deberían de ser más fácil de ubicarlos-**dijo Eriol preocupado**

-¿a que se puede deber eso?-**pregunto Hermione**

-un campo de fuerza muy superior-**dijo Sakura**-esperen tal vez…Sei Yi lleva una esclava contenedora de poder, tal vez…eso este interfiriendo, intentare buscarles de otra forma-

(La joven cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente viajara a otro plano, se movió en diversas direcciones, busco primero con tranquilidad y luego con desesperación, cuando volvió a su plano y ubicación actual, Sakura tuvo que buscar apoyo en los demás.)

-nada ni siquiera los ubico en otro plano-**dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa**

-soy yo o algo aquí huele mal-**murmuro Remus**

-eso es obvio-**siseo Snape**

-nop, Remus tiene razón huele a muerto-**dijo Sirius**

-¿acaso ustedes no lo siente?-**pregunto Sakura**

(Los chicos olieron el aire pero no sintieron nada.)

-no, huele a…smog-**contesto Harry**

-yo apenas si lo percibo-**admitió Sakura**

-no es muy fuerte, pero si lo huelo bastante bien-**dijo Sirius**

-puedes llevarnos hasta de donde previene-**dijo Sakura de pronto**

-¿y eso de que nos sirve?-**pregunto Draco**

-igual y es un tío muerto en medio de la calle-**dijo Hermione fríamente**

-al menos podemos intentarlo-**dijo Shaoran**

-el olor a este muerto, no es como los demás-**dijo Sakura mientras Sirius comenzaba a guiarlos**

(De pronto Sirius se detuvo, se metió a un callejón y cuando Tomoyo iba a entrar salio un perro negro, siguió olfateando hasta llevarlos a tres cuadras atrás del teatro.)

-¿acaso esa era la tienda?-**pregunto Sakura**

Narya miro el lugar y asintió levemente

-una tienda de dulces-**murmuro Snape irritado**

(Sirius se detuvo en un callejón que parecía poco profundo pero al intentar entrar fue rechazado ligeramente.)

-un campo de fuerza-**dijo Harry**

-Eriol, por favor-**le dijo Shaoran**

(El joven de ojos azules, asintió con la cabeza, el símbolo de Clow se dibujo a sus pies y la gente se quedo congelada al instante, Sakura convoco su báculo y después la carta espada, la agito en el aire, hacia el campo de fuerza y este desapareció por completo, el estrecho callejón era infinitamente largo y los gritos desesperados se escucharon, sin mas miramientos, todos corrieron hacia adentro.

Los chicos estaban asustados en diferentes lados, esquivando una cosa rara que aventaba hechizos y destruía todo lo que tocaba, dos figuras de negro se enfrentaban, todos se quedaron helados ante la escena, las caritas rasgadas y con sangre asustaron a todos lo presentes.)

-te estaba esperando-**dijo el hombre fríamente**

(No recibió respuesta verbal por parte de su contrincante, solo un seco bufido, el hombre abrió la palma de su mano y de esta salio una bola de energía, su retador, desapareció del lugar como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, y de pronto un golpe seco se escucho y el hombre de negro recibía un golpe en la nuca, entonces el otro de capucha negra apareció.

La sonrisa fría de quien se levantaba del suelo, asusto mas a los niños que trataban desesperadamente de moverse, ajenos a su alrededor las figuras se enfrentaban una y otra vez.

Sakura, Eriol, Harry, Narya y Shaoran se movieron de inmediato, era le momento para actuar, corrieron hacia los niños, cuando la forma amorfa de lo que solía ser un pentágono se abalanzaba sobre ellos sin piedad alguna, solo basto un ligero roce para que supieran que no debían ser tocados por esa cosa o morirían.)

-mama-**grito Katherine**

(Narya corrió hasta ella, sin darse cuenta que ese grito había llamado la atención de quienes batallaban, Narya de pronto se vio volar por el aire y caer limpiamente al suelo, lo raro era que nadie había estado a su alrededor.

Harry apunto hacía varias direcciones pero, no había nadie, de pronto un hechizo paralizador le dio de lleno empujándolo contra la pared, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Draco y hasta Snape entraron a ayudarles, pero es que era extraño, pues parecía como si estuvieran peleando con el aire.

Sakura busco a la segunda figura, pero esta también había desaparecido, los ataques eran sumamente raros, los mantenían al margen, fuera del lugar de los hechos y a los niños parecían prohibirles acercarse a ellos.

Eriol abrió su báculo e intento atacar a la extraña figura, pero cada uno de sus hechizos le fue rebotado.

-no vas a poder detenerme-**le dijo el hombre sonriente**

-solo…déjalos en paz-**contesto la otra figura**

-nunca-

(Se escucho un golpe, seco y la figura comenzó a caerse a pedazos, después, solo ráfagas y golpes secos se escuchaban una y otra vez, Katherine y Wen Seung fueron lanzados por uno de esos golpes al suelo, por suerte nada les paso, pero…a Katherine la dejo inconsciente.)

-¡basta!-**grito la segunda figura**

(El hombre de negro le apunto con la palma abierta y le lanzo un extraño hechizo que la figura rechazo con un solo brazo destrozando el pentágono mortífero, el humo que causo la explosión, nublo la vista de los presentes, para cuando el humo se desvaneció, Albert corría hacia su padre cargando con Katherine ayudado por Sei Yi, Steven y Nonomi corría desde el otro extremo hacia ellos, Wen Seung y James intentaban levantarse.)

-lárgate de aquí-**grito de nuevo**

(El hombre desapareció y tomo al primer chiquillo que se le atravesó.)

-¡Papa!-**grito Lily desesperadamente**

(Sirius, Sakura y Tomoyo corrieron deliberadamente hacia él.)

-atrás o le mato-**dijo fríamente el hombre**

-no lo harás-**grito Wen Seung**

(James y Wen Seung se lanzaron contra él en un ataque desesperado, el hombres se tambaleo tirando al Lily al suelo, golpeo a Wen Seung en la mejilla el chico cayó al suelo irremediablemente, mientras que James fue lanzado hacia el cielo como una bala que se elevaba hacia el cielo y parecía no dejar de hacerlo.

Sirius se congelo en aquel momento al ver a su hijo elevarse a tal altura si caía al suelo, de seguro no lo contaba.

Sakura se lanzo contra el hombre al igual que Tomoyo ambas fueran dejadas K.O. en tan solo dos segundos, los demás ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de moverse pues de pronto a todos fueron heridos gravemente, como si los hubieran atacado diversos hechiceros a la vez.

Sirius intento mover sus piernas pero estas parecían de hierro, alzo la varita que le fue arrebatada de un solo golpe, James comenzaba a caer lentamente inconciente, entonces sintió que las piernas volvían a tener movilidad pero un chasquido hacia atrás le hizo dar media vuelta y ver a Wen Seung y Lily amenazados por el hombre que había lanzado al James, se quedo inmóvil, viendo a James caer lentamente hacia el suelo estrepitosamente.

Y entonces el golpe seco de algo chocando contra el suelo fue lo que inundo el lugar, Sirius cerró los ojos intentando no mirar hacia el suelo para encontrarse con la horrible imagen de un niño con la cabeza hecha pedazos y un gran charco de sangre.

Sakura alzo la vista con un terrible dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, vio como la imagen se distorsionaba y se doblaba una y otra vez, varias cosas sucedía y ninguna a la vez, miro al hombre caer al suelo y ser amenazado por la segunda figura, una explosión muy cerca del hombre, sangre en el suelo, Shaoran y Eriol atacando, un hombre riendo…la segunda figura conjuro un extraño hechizo, todo se ilumino de verde la luz estaba por tocar al hombre de negro, una extraña figura apareció delante del hombre y todo se detuvo.

Sakura despertó estando en brazos de Shaoran, eran las once cincuenta, la luz le escocia terriblemente los ojos, se levanto pesadamente, sus piernas descansaban sobre un sofá, a su alrededor estaban todos los demás, con sus niños respectivamente.

Sirius abrazaba a Lily y James desesperadamente, Albert dormía entre los brazos de Remus, Nonomi platicaba tranquilamente con Eriol como si nada hubiese sucedido, Steven abrazaba a Narya mientras que Katherine estaba recostada en las piernas de Snape, Harry platicaba un tanto desesperado con Draco, Hermione y Ron, Wen Seung estaba sentado a lado de Shaoran con un semblante un tanto aburrido mientras que Sei Yi estaba jugando con Tomoyo.)

-bienvenida a la realidad-**dijo Shaoran sonriendo**

(Sakura escucho la voz de su esposo como si proviniera de otra dimensión, todo parecía muy ajeno a su mundo, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, su voz, se llevo las manos a la cara y todo fue negro otra vez, voces distantes le hablaban, las imágenes de lo anterior rondaban en su cabeza pero se podía ver a si misma, era como si lo estuviese observando desde arriba, luces que se movían a gran velocidad, muchos movimientos y ninguno a la vez, uno a uno fueron derribados por un solo hombre a diferentes tiempos, el reloj se movía una y otra vez, avanzaba se detenía y seguía, todo en tan solo unos segundos, de nuevo las voces los susurros, la luz, el hombre, las horas.)

-Sakura-**dijo Shaoran**

(La joven miro a Shaoran, su voz ya no sonaba distante.)

-si-**dijo Sakura**

-estabas regañando a Sei Yi por lo de la tienda de dulces-**dijo Tomoyo sentada a lado de Narya**

Sakura frunció el ceño (Miro el reloj eran las diez menos cinco.)-¿yo?-**dijo Sakura desconcertada**

-no la pared-**gruño Tomoyo**

-¿Qué día es?-**pregunto Sakura**

-25 de Marzo-**contesto Eriol lentamente**

-25 de Marzo-**murmuro Sakura**-eso…3 días¡no hace unas horas habían atacado a los chicos!-**dijo Sakura de pronto**

-fue horrible, pero ahora que el peligro a pasado-**dijo Sirius seriamente**

(Sakura se llevo una mano a la frente, solo había pasado horas, estaba segura.)

-yo…bueno-**murmuro Sei Yi apenada**

-fue idea de todos-**dijo James**

-no creímos que nada malo pudiera sucedernos-**continúo Nonomi**

-la dulcería estaba a tres cuadras del teatro-**argumento Katherine**

-solo iríamos a comprar dulces y regresaríamos-**dijo Wen Seung firmemente**

-¿y porque no esperar?-**pregunto Narya**

-porque estábamos aburridos-**dijo Steven**

-sin ofender tía Sakura, pero tu actuación era muy aburrida-**dijo Lily**

-te dije que una opera seria muy aburrida para los chicos-**dijo Tomoyo firmemente**

-solo…queríamos divertirnos un rato-**dijo James con la cara de angelito mas linda que pudo poner**

-y mira que mal acabo tu diversión-**dijo Harry rudamente**

-pero papa-**dijo Katherine**

-no hay peros que valgan Katherine-**le susurro Snape**

-abuelo-**chillo la chiquilla**

-generalmente te encuentras en la calle con los muggles psicópatas-**dijo Sei Yi**

-con ellos podemos lidiar sin problemas-**dijo Nonomi indiferente**

-no esperábamos encontrarnos con un hechicero con tanto nivel-**dijo Wen Seung seriamente**

-muy mal-**dijo Shaoran reprovatoriamente**

-serán todos castigados-**dijo Tomoyo indiferente**

(Cada niño busco el punto flaco de sus padres para librarse del castigo, argumentando diversas cosas.)

-Ieran se encargara de eso-**dijo Harry firmemente**

-¿Qué!-**gritaron Sei Yi y Wen Seung**

-no mama, me portare bien, are todo lo que tu me digas pero no dejes que la abuela se encargue de eso-**rogó Wen Seung desesperadamente**

-lo hemos decidido entre todos-**dijo Remus lentamente**

-pero papa…la señora Ieran-**dijo Albert**

-será quien imponga el castigo imparcialmente sin veneficiar a nadie-**dijo Narya firmemente**

-vayan a sus cuarto a recoger sus cosas, desde mañana comienza su castigo-**dijo Eriol sonriendo**

(Los chicos protestaron y berrearon a más no poder, pero no tenían ninguna otra alternativa.)

-ya sabemos quien es la única capaz de controlarlos-**dijo Eriol aun sonriendo, mientras observaba a su hija salir por la puerta molesta**

(Pese a que la imagen de los chicos molestos fue muy divertida, de pronto en la sala solo hubo caras largas y afligidas, la puerta se abrió una vez mas dando paso a Hermione y Draco.)

-lamentamos el atraso-**dijo Hermione**

-mi padre envió un mensaje, no saben nada de lo ocurrido y no tiene ni la más mínima idea-**dijo Draco secamente**

(Shaoran se paseo por la sala nervioso)

-es raro…ninguno de nosotros tuvo el poder para enfrentarles-**dijo Shaoran fríamente**

-parecía como si no pertenecieran a este mundo-**dijo Harry**

-solo vi como todos caímos sin mas-**dijo Snape**

-es raro, muy raro-**murmuro Narya**

-yo vi…-**dijo Sakura**-vi tantas cosas que no recuerdo muy bien-**siguió la joven paseándose por entre los presentes**

-¿Qué viste Sakura?-**pregunto Eriol**

-vi…como les golpeaba, pero…parecía como si estuviera yo en otro plano en otro lugar, y el reloj se movía constantemente hacia diversos lados-**dijo Sakura confundida**

-no entiendo-**dijo Narya frunciendo el ceño**

-si…como si, estuvieran sucediendo diversas cosas a la vez, pero…hechas por una sola persona-**dijo Sakura**

-como si se moviera en el mismo tiempo en diversos lugares-**dijo Hermione lentamente**

-si-**dijo Sakura sonriendo**

-entonces ocupa un giratiempo-**dijo Harry de pronto**

-no-**dijo Remus lentamente**

-¿Por qué no?-**gruño Snape**

-con un giratiempo, nosotros le hubiéramos visto-**comenzó a explicar Remus**-y yo no recuerdo que nadie desconocido se me acercara y me golpeara, a mi lado solo estaba Harry y Eriol-

-es verdad-**dijo Shaoran**-yo solo sentí diversos golpes, pero…nunca vi a nadie-

(El silencio se hizo en el lugar, era como estar ante un callejón sin salida.)

-es verdad Shaoran, me llego esto para ti-**dijo Hermione sacando una tarjeta en blanco**

(Shaoran la tomo y miro la extraña figura que ahí se encontraba.)

-¿que es esto Hermione?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-no lo se, llego en un sobre, al principio pensé que se habían equivocado, creí que deberían mandarlo a la oficina del concilio, pero….tenia tu nombre y la dirección del departamento de P.E.D.D.O-**le explico Hermione**

(Eriol miro la tarjeta desconcertado)

-me parece haber visto este símbolo antes-**dijo Eriol**

-¿Qué es?-**pregunto Sirius con curiosidad**

(Todos miraron la extraña figura.)

-¿no había nada mas?-**pregunto Shaoran**

-no-**dijo Hermione**

(Draco miro también la tarjeta y se la arrebato de las manos a Tomoyo.)

-¡ey!-**se quejo la chica**

-yo tengo una igual-**dijo Draco de pronto**-unos días antes de ataque a los chicos, estaba en la oficina, revisando algunos papeles, mi secretaria entro me entrego un contrato, me dijo que lo revisara con cautela y que lo recogería a su tiempo, me desconcerté ante sus palabras, cuando alce la vista, no era mi secretaria si no otra mujer, la seguí y entonces un viento soplo en el lugar, para cuando dejo de hacerlo solo estaba esto-**dijo Draco sacando de su cartera una tarjeta exactamente igual a la de Shaoran**

-no había nada mas-**pregunto Eriol**

-no…excepto por…me creerán loco, pero antes de que entrar la secretaria era muy temprano, creo….siete y media, cuando termino todo eso…eran las ocho veinte o algo así…pero no recuerdo que haya pasado tanto tiempo, ni siquiera fueron cinco minutos-

(Harry abrió la boca pero la puerta se abrió dando paso a un pequeña Nonomi.)

-papa…James y Steven están armando tremendo alboroto, le pusieron una rana llena de lodo a Sei Yi, y….-**Nonomi se detuvo al ver que todos le miraban desconcertados**

-vea a la cama Nonomi-**dijo Tomoyo lentamente**

-pero…ey tío Draco…no sabia que te gustaran los teseractos-**dijo Nonomi divertida**

-¿los que?-**pregunto Draco**

-tesserac o teseracto-**dijo Nonomi**-esa es la figura que tienes ahí en la tarjetita esa-

-ve a tu cuarto Nonomi-**le dijo Eriol lentamente**

-pero…-

-ahora-**dijo Eriol**

(La niña salio a regañadientes.)

-¿Qué es un tesetato?-**pregunto Sirius**

-tesserac-**le corrigió Eriol**

-bueno entonces que es…-**pregunto Shaoran**

(Eriol ignoro a su descendiente, y se puso a meditar ante lo dicho.)

-podría ser-**murmuro Eriol**

-de que…-**dijo Sakura**

-tal vez…-**volvió a murmurar Eriol**

-bueno cuando quieras platicarlo con nosotros estaremos listos para escucharte corazón-**dijo Tomoyo molesta**

-claro...tiene relación, podría ser, podría ser-**dijo Eriol**-el tesserac es una figura de cuatro dimensiones-

-¿y?-**pregunto Snape**

-¿Cómo que cuatro dimensiones?-**pregunto Remus**

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con dimensiones?-**pregunto Sakura**

(Eriol suspiro)

-préstame tu varita Remus-**le pidió Eriol**

(El hombre se la dio sin más, Eriol la tomo.)

-dimensiones…todos conocemos las dimensiones, comencemos por largo-**dijo Eriol dibujando una línea en el aire**-ahí tenemos una figura de una dimensión, si agregamos otra, ancho tendremos una figura bidimensional-**en el aire se dibujo un cuadrado**

-ese tiene cuatro lados-**dijo Narya**

-te equivocas, tiene cuatro lados, pero solo tiene largo y ancho-**le explico Eriol**-recuerda que hablamos de dimensiones no de lados, ahí tenemos dos dimensiones, si le agregamos una tercera a nuestra figura, obtendremos lo que generalmente conocemos como cubo-**dijo Eriol dibujando ahora un cubo**-todos conocemos estas tres dimensiones, largo, ancho, y alto, las conocemos porque estamos formados por las tres dimensiones, todo lo que conocemos tiene tres dimensiones-**dijo Eriol lentamente para que todos lograran entender**-si a este cubo le agregamos otra dimensión, tendremos un tesserac o hipercubo**-el joven movió la varita y una figura rara que en realidad parecía estar compuesta por diversos cubos pareció**-tendremos esto-

-pero esa figura es diferente a la que tenemos aquí-**comento Draco**

-eso es, pero esa figura esta mal-**comento Eriol**-ese tesserac esta hecho en dos planos-

-yo lo percibo como si fueran tres-**murmuro Shaoran**

Eriol respiro profundamente-eso es porque ahí esta siendo ocupada la perspectiva-**contesto Eriol**-no puede haber tres dimensiones en un dibujo, porque este solo puede tener dos, dado que es un lugar bidimensional, el ojo logra captar profundidad en el dibujo porque se ocupa lo que los dibujantes llaman perspectiva-

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que ha sucedido?-**pregunto Snape secamente**

-a eso iba, pero primero deben entender todo esto…¿captan lo de las dimensiones?-**pregunto Eriol**

(El gesto en general fue de un…mas o menos, la cosa era un tanto difícil de entender)

-te soy sincera, entiendo a medias, como es eso de que…¿en un dibujo solo puede haber dos dimensiones?-**pregunto Narya**

-veamos, las dimensiones son en si…pongámoslo algo que no solo puedes ver si no también tocar, la varita por ejemplo, tiene un largo, un ancho y un alto, al igual que todo lo que nos rodea en este lugar, la pared, los sillones, las ventanas etc. en cambio en una hoja de papel o en un televisor solo tenemos dos dimensiones, largo y ancho lo demás es perspectiva, sombras y luz en conjunto que le da volumen al dibujo no es que en si tenga volumen, si tu a un cuadro le quitas la sombra y la luz, veras que es totalmente plano-**le explico Eriol lentamente**

(A suponer por las expresiones quizás los había dejado mas mosqueados que antes)

-bueno, pero el punto aquí no es ese, a lo que voy supongamos que vivimos en un mundo bidimensional, en donde hay triángulos, cuadrados, círculos y millones de figuras bidimensionales-**dijo Eriol moviendo la varita y dibujando estas figuras**-todo va bien en nuestras vidas y somos felices hasta que…por alguna desconocida razón dos dimensiones se cruzan y llega a nuestro mundo un tipo de tres dimensiones, y se le ocurre hablarnos, tal vez el principio nosotros no lo veamos y pensemos que es una voz divina o que proviene de nosotros mismos, así que le pedimos que se presente y este de la nada aparece ante nosotros, dicen muchos que aparecerá poco a poco primero una línea, luego otro y luego otra, hasta irse formando pero se vera como líneas curveadas-**el chico movió de nuevo la varita y esta comenzó a parecer la figura tal y como lo iba relatando**-nos parecerá extraño y tal vez hasta pensemos que estamos locos y una vez el tío se enoja con nosotros y nos golpea¿Qué sucede entonces? Bueno puede que nos mande a su plano y veamos nuestro mundo desde arriba, y nuestro ojos se abran a la dimensión alto, lo observamos todo de una manera muy curiosa y podremos darnos cuenta que hasta podemos ver lo que sucede en toda nuestra casa a la vez y cuando bajemos de nuevo tal vez caigamos de la nada en el cuarto de nuestro hermano y el te pregunta ¿De donde has venido? Entonces tu contestaras arriba-**siguió su relato Eriol**-se que es sumamente confuso, pero lo que nos enseña esto es que…cuando alguien de otra dimensión llega y nos muestra otra posibilidad de vista entonces veremos las cosas desde otro punto de vista, "desde arriba" pero físicamente podrá sacarnos y meternos de cuartos sin tener que atravesar paredes o podrá…moverse en el tiempo y hacer muchas cosas que para nosotros serán casi imposibles-**dijo Eriol lentamente**

-pero somos seres tridimensionales no bidimensionales-**dijo Harry**

-bueno se aplica casi lo mismo, en realidad se dice que hay n numero de dimensiones, lo que sucede es que no las vemos, ni las percibimos pero están con nosotros, solo necesitamos que de pronto estas dimensiones se crucen para poder desde "arriba"-**dijo Eriol**

-¿Y cual es la cuarta dimensión? Porque tenemos, largo ancho y alto-**pregunto Hermione**

-los científicos consideran que es tiempo, pues este toca curva permanente con las tres dimensiones-**contesto Eriol**

-¿el tiempo?-**pregunto Sirius**

-sep-

-Esta un poco escueta la explicación-**comento Remus**

-Lo se, pero…es que hay un pequeño problema…todo esto del hipercubo es….teórico-**murmuro Eriol**-es una teoría matemática, algo que en realidad no se concibe muy bien…es-

-¿solo una suposición?-**pregunto Snape**

-algo así…-**asintió Eriol**

-pero ya comprobamos que no es una teoría, lo acabamos de ver, de vivir-**dijo Sakura**-se los dije, vi como eran atacados por la misma persona en diferentes tiempos-

-así que una sola persona puede causar tanto desastres-**afirmo Snape**

-te equivocas, recuerdas que eran dos-**dijo Remus firmemente**

En la sala se hizo un gran y enorme silencio, todo era muy confuso, Eriol tenia una gran teoría y coincidía con los hechos, pero la respuesta era tan vacía y llena de baches que a cualquiera lo dejaba insatisfecho además de sin lugar a dudas muy inquieto, se apresuraron a salir e ir a sus respectivos cuartos.

El niño...perdón el que una vez fue el niño que vivió cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar a un largo y profundo sueño, descansado así la mente y espíritu, relajando y olvidando todos los problemas, tratando de no pensar en nada, suspiro profundamente, porque no importaba que era lo que fuera a pasar o suceder, porque pase lo que pase todo estará bien y porque además lo que estuviera por venir…ya seria, otra historia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Kirsche esta detrás del ordenador mordiéndose las uñas, sin saber que hacer…aun así…respira profundamente y dice:

Hola! Línchenme, mátenme, no importa, les di el final que quería dar, una historia abierta, que tenga mucho mas de lo que a simple vista se ve, y supongo que lo logre.

Bueno ahora que llegamos hasta aquí, no se que decir, es que…es difícil nunca había acabado un finc es la primer vez, pero solo se me ocurre decir una cosa

GRACIAS

Por leerme y soportarme durante todo este tiempo, sep, gracias por soportar a esta autora tan pesada que siempre solo se le ocurría decir la mitad de las cosas y aun en el final no les dice todo….¿Que puedo hacer? Así soy.

Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo, un poco complicado por lo de los niños….ou tantas cosas quedaron abiertas¿pero acaso eso no es lo mejor? Pueden imaginar lo que ustedes quieran, eso es lo que yo busco…hacer a mis lectores imaginar y pensar, espero sinceramente haberlo logrado.

Muchos o casi todos dirán ¿segunda parte? Yo contesto NO, al menos no por este momento, una segunda parte no esta contemplada, pero no me gusta decir NUNCA tal vez me anime pero por el momento no, mas adelante tal vez, además…no se si ustedes en verdad quieran seguir esta historia.

Tomatazos, Zapatazos, Virus, Amenazas, Bombas y demás…pues pueden dejarme un review todo es bien recibido.

Reviews

Hikari Katsuragi: Holas amiga, veamos…sep acertaste en lo de Tomoyo, dale que estaba duro acertar, lo de los gemelos…weno…un tanto obvio desde una perspectiva, pero…recordemos que Shaoran siempre hablo en singular, es que…ni el sabia jejeje, el anagrama de Hogwarts….XD, cuando eres friki de HP, que te pones a leer…muchas cosas, yo no me lo invente, lo leí y me pareció excelente, las parejas je…bueno H+D es una pareja que la neta, me encanta, lo de Narya…no estaba pensado pero me parece genial XD, las demás escenas, ya se…te debo la de Lily y James lo se…pero no encontré lugar para esa escena…con lo mucho que me gustaba, con la pena, pero no pude ponerla, pero…tienes Hide Secret Time para eso, ahí hay J+L de sobra y para largo jejejeje.

Kekoa-CCS: Hi! Weno…es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar rato en el Messenger sin hacer nada, la escritura y el colegio me consumen como no tienes idea, en fin gracias por tu reivew y tus ánimos e ideas en Hide Secret Time.

Lady: Gracias linda¿Qué lo hago bien:S yo digo que no…hay cosas que me salen pésimo, pero muchas gracias por los animos, tarde…un poquitin en sacar el epilogo porque…tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no tenia muy seguro que exactamente poner, tenia muchas cosas que decir y poco espacio y aun así…no dije mucho ;P de cualquier forma, espero tu review contándome que tal lo hice esta vez.

Tomoe: YYYYYYYeeeeeeeeeiiiiii! Sep, sep, seguiré siendo mala hasta el final ;P o díganme lo mala que soy que me siento taaaannn bien, espero que este final te haya gustado tanto como esperabas, y no decepcionarte…deje la historia abierta, lo cual deja mucho que decir ;) dime amiga mia ¿Qué seria de Himitsu Fyrof sin sus secretos? Después de todo…soy Himitsu (Secreto en japonés)

En cuando a las demás historias…hay pues Hide como vez esta avanzando lentamente y tengo otra buenísima….Ou secretos por doquier….te paso el titulo es Morder by Letters, ya sacas tus propias conclusiones del titulo que esta el fin wenisimo.

Maky: jey, jey….bueno nunca he contemplado que lean un review antes del capi, a mi gusto se ve pésimo eso de primero los reviews y después la historia, pero cada quien… esto que malo que se te haya chafado así tan de golpe la ¡Sorpresota! Wwweeee…..ya decía yo que casi nadie se lo iba a esperar y no me equivoque sinceramente, lo de los gemelos….ou eso estuvo lindo, además…no fue por puro y mero capricho, segunda parte…No, pero no digo que un NUNCA, dudo mucho que sea Rowling…ella es inglesa, yo soy mexicana y no tengo tanto dinero, ni tanta imaginación. J pero por quedarme con Sirius…me hago pasar por ella…J

Karla: Hi! Ou...¿porque todos lloran? El único capi que me dio sentimiento fue Les Larmes del´Amor, ese si estaba pa´chillar, pero jump…supongo que esta bien…o tal ves es porque es el final, puede ser ¿no crees?.

Ay eres muy linda…y gracias por leerme, muchas gracias¿mas historias? Pues si tengo puedes pasarte por mi bio…ahí están todas, aunque por el momento la mayoría son de HP de los merodeadores, si te gustan ellos…pues a leerse a dicho, el mejor de ellos por el momento es Hide Secret Time, espero sea de tu agrado

Rukia: Yei, si dos eran dos lindos niñitos…los hijos de S+S, jejeje, espero que te haya gustado mucho la idea, y pues aquí tienes el epilogo, que espero haya sido de tu agrado.

The Angels of the Dreams: Jejejejeje….acción, mucha hubo mucha, demasiada tal vez…Ou…ni yo me esperaba un capi así pero ya vez como salen las cosas en fin, espero que te haya gustado y sea…fácil de entender, ahora lo que pienso es eso…nunca lo había pensado.

Merodeadores…ay lamentablemente no hay, aquí tampoco tiene mucho lugar, fue lindo hablar de ellos, pero por el momento ya pasaron.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Este Capi esta dedicado a Ti, si a ti que leíste este finc, (aunque nunca hayas dejado un review.)

Nuevamente Gracias por Leerme y espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado

-

MOS


End file.
